


The Little Giant of Aoba Johsai High School

by 99GreenBottles



Series: The Ones Where Hinata is a bit (VERY) OP [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Aobajousai Hinata Shouyou, Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou is a Dad, But it's only for one chapter, But the Others Swear Too, Caring Oikawa Tooru, Chaos, Even Hinata, Gen, Hinata Shouyou is Great at Volleyball, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata Shouyou is a Good Friend, Hinata and Bokuto are the spawn of chaos, I love that tag, International Tournaments, Kyoutani Exists So He Does the Most Swearing, Minor Character Death, Miya Atsumu Can't Cook, Nationals, Nicknames, Once you get to that part you'll understand, Swearing, Team Bonding, but that's only once, but then again; this isn't exactly canon, fluffy hair, like the improvements he makes are completely different to canon, minor manga spoilers, team shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 127
Words: 374,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99GreenBottles/pseuds/99GreenBottles
Summary: An AU where the Little Giant came from Aoba Johsai and Hinata peruses his dreams there.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou & Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou & Hoshiumi Kourai, Hinata Shouyou & Iwaizumi Hajime, Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou & Kunimi Akira, Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou & Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Hinata Shouyou & Tendou Satori, Hinata Shouyou & Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou & animals, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru
Series: The Ones Where Hinata is a bit (VERY) OP [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929289
Comments: 1265
Kudos: 1638





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you start reading, I would like to thank you for reading the ORIGINAL version of this fic. Unfortunately at the time of writing in this update (09.12.2020) this fic has been reposted twice on Wattpad and could be on other sites too. Once I have resolved this issue and the reposts are down, this warning will be removed. If you happen to see a repost, 1) please let me know 2) please just send a polite message/comment to the reposters saying that this isn't the original work and link to this fic. Please also redirect readers to this fic so that they can see the original work.  
> I'm not going to link the two reposts that I know of as I do not want them getting anymore credit than they have already managed to get. You can very easily find them by searching up the title on Wattpad and if you would like to support me then you can politely inform the reposters in their comments section (or however Wattpad works, I'm not on there) that they are not the author of the original work.
> 
> I AM NOT ON WATTPAD, if you see this fic uncredited in English on Wattpad, it's a repost. UPDATE: I am now on Wattpad under the username 99GreeenBottles (note the three es) (https://www.wattpad.com/user/99GreeenBottles) however I probably won't post there as I'm not a big fan of the writing tools on Wattpad. Plus AO3's tagging system is better.
> 
> My accounts:   
> This one on AO3  
> fanfic.net - the same name as this (99GreenBottles)  
> Wattpad - 99GreeenBottles  
> I don't post on ff.net or wattpad, but those my accounts, my work under different accounts is a repost
> 
> Thank you for all your support, and I hope you enjoy reading this fic if you just clicked on it.

A tall wall loomed over Hinata Shouyou. He had always wanted to be an ace just like his idol the Little Giant. Sure he was small in size but he had a much larger determination than other players, and that was what had lead him here, standing in front of the volleyball clubroom of Aoba Johsai. There were two other first years besides him, who both went to the same junior high. “No hard feelings about last year, okay,” One of them said, “Name’s Kindaichi Yuutaro,”.

”Same here,” the other said, “Nice to meet you, I’m Kunimi Akira,”.

”It’s fine. I just want to beat Kageyama, the setter,” Hinata said, eyes filled with determination, “I’m Hinata Shouyou,”

”Don’t worry, the feelings mutual about the King,” Kindaichi replied. Their first practise was fine but Hinata’s rookie nature was showing. The other first years already had the skills and height, where he only had his speed and stamina. But the others had been nice and taught him how to receive. At the end of the session when they were starting to pack away the team captain, Oikawa Tooru, stopped them and told everyone to go home except for Hinata.

Oh God, what have I done. Am I being kicked off the team? Hinata questioned in his head.

”Hey shortie-pie. What position do you want to play?” Oikawa asked Hinata.

”Spiker!” Hinata replied confidently, “I want to be just like the Little Giant, that’s why I came here,”

”Interesting. Shortie-pie, run as fast as you can and jump as high as you can and I’ll get the ball to you,” 

“Huh? Right now?” 

“Yes silly, now,”

Hinata ran at his top speed and jumped up he closed his eyes and hit the ball. When he hit it he opened his eyes again. “I hit it! I hit it and it went over the net,”

”Once more?”

”One more,” One more tuned into ten more.

”Again?”

”Yes please, Oikawa-senpai!”

”Enough,” someone said as they slapped Oikawa.

”Ow. Iwa-chan,” Oikawa sobbed, “But you saw it didn’t you,”

”Yes, I saw that last fifty you did,”

”It was more like twenty,” Iwaizumi stared at Oikawa, “Fine, fine, we’ll pack up!”

After packing up and what was a lot of thank yous from Hinata, he left for the cycle back home.

On Oikawa’s way home he couldn’t help but think about how Hinata was his favourite rookie this year. Hinata had determination, more trust in him than most members of the team, his speed and reflexes were god like and his scruffy, fluffy hair and short height made him look like a mini Oikawa. With a bit of styling and help, Oikawa was sure that he could turn Hinata into a mini version of himself.

About half of the lunchtimes Hinata would practise with Oikawa and Iwaizumi, who had surprisingly taken to him as well, and the other half Hinata would practise with Kindaichi and Kunimi. Over time Hinata got more confident in his abilities, but he still felt like there was a gap between himself and the other players.

”Next week we have a practise game against Karasuno. Make sure to be there,” their coach said in practise the next day. Hinata became more determined to make the starting order and not be placed on the bench. After a week of practising and tedious waiting, the day of the practise game arrived. “Karasuno aren’t much of a good team so we probably won’t need Hinata,”

”Huh?” Hinata said in shock, he was needed? But now he isn’t?

”Oh I never told you did I. Oikawa mentioned to me that he thought that you would make a good decoy. An easy way to rack up points. But with a team as weak as Karasuno we don’t need as easy out,” their coach explained.

”Wow, decoy sound kinda cool man,” Kunimi said patting Hinata on the back.

”Using Oikawa’s exact words, he said you would be like a mini ace,” Iwaizumi explained.

”A mini ace!” Hinata exclaimed in excitement.

”Like an ace for the ace. If everyone has their eyes on you, then it makes my job as an ace much easier as we split the blockers,” Iwaizumi continued.

Sure Hinata wasn’t going to get to play this game, but he knew that he was important to the team, and that meant more to him than being a rookie on the starting lineup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chaper - Karasuno vs Aoba Johsai practise match


	2. Aoba Johsai Vs. Karasuno (practise match)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clarify a couple of things:  
> 1) I believe that Oikawa and Hinata can pull off the freak quick set, Oikawa is shown to be a great setter parallel to, if not greater than Kageyama.  
> 2) Karasuno will be weaker in this AU but will still get stonger like cannon. The main difference is that Kageyama and Suga alternate with who is the starting setter as Kageyama no longer has Hinata’s freakish set to guarantee him the starter spot, but his skills allow him to challenge Suga

When Karasuno arrived the tension had increased, where was Oikawa when you needed him to calm the nerves of everyone? He was off with an injured ankle. Hinata was warming up with the other team members when Kageyama entered along with the rest of Karasuno. Now Hinata wanted to be on the court instead of the sidelines.

Kageyama was surprised when he saw the small red head who he vaguely remembered from the tournament in junior high, but he knew that the brat was probably a bench warmer and nothing else.

The first set went well for Aoba Johsai, but things were getting tough for them come the second set. “Dammit. Where did Kageyama get that drop of team work from,” Kindaichi complained. Unfortunately for Aoba Johsai, Karasuno won the second set.

”Oikawa-senpai!” Hinata called out when he noticed Oikawa enter the gymn.

”About time,” both their coach and Iwaizumi muttered under their breaths. 

Both Karasuno and Aoba Johsai were in the twenties when Oikawa had finished warming up, ready for his service ace. 

Aoba Johsai : Karasuno - 22:21

Oikawa served again. Sawamura received the ball and passed it to Kageyama. Kageyama set it to Tanaka. Tanaka spiked the ball. Watari tried to keep it up in the air but he failed. Aoba Johsai called for a time out. “I say we put Hinata in,” Oikawa suggested, “Not as a decoy but for our freakish quick,”.

”We’re counting on you,” Kindaichi said as he swapped with Hinata.

”Don’t worry. Just trust in me to bring the best out of you,” Oikawa said as he pulled a peace sign.

The serve was received and passed to Oikawa who set it perfectly for Hinata who ran at his top speed. The sound of the ball slamming down on the floor echoed through the gym. Karasuno called a time out.

“Just who is that kid” exclaimed Sugawara, “And why did they wait until now to put him on,”

”Maybe he can only spike like that when Oikawa is setting?” Enoshita suggested.

”Like a pinch spiker,” Mr Takeda said.

”There’s not really such a thing like a pinch spiker Mr Takeda,” Sawamura said.

Meanwhile Hinata was celebrating his first successful spike. “Calm down, calm down shortie pie. You’ll get plenty more of those to come,” Oikawa said. Hinata looked over to Kindaichi.

”One more Hinata!” Kindaichi called out, Oikawa smirked.

A rally had been going on for a while when Oikawa called for Hinata to run. Hinata and Iwaizumi began to run at the same time, with Hinata reaching the net before the latter. Oikawa set the ball for Iwaizumi. Hinata felt the emptiness in his hands and opened his eyes. Had he missed. Hinata quickly saw all of Karasuno rushing to receive the ball from the other side of the court. “Well done Hinata,” Kunimi said supportively, “You were the best player we could have had for a decoy then,” Of course, how could Hinata forget. First and foremost he wast the team’s decoy, clearing the paths so that the ace and spikers could slam the ball down. In that moment, Hinata felt a different kind of happiness to when he had spiked the ball himself. Was this what it was like to play in a team? He only had the tournament from last year to go off of, and that wasn’t a team to compare to a team like Aoba Johsai. 

“That was incredible Iwaizumi!” Hinata said excitedly.

”Why does jerkawa get to be called senpai and I don’t?” Iwaizumi grumbled, “At least we’re at set point now,”

”We can turn it around Karasuno!” Sawamura shouted.

Karasuno did not turn it around. Matsukawa got the final point and Aoba Johsai won the practise game. ”We won… We won! We won!” Hinata said as the realisation hit him. Hinata was ready to thank Oikawa for believing in him, but he had already gone off to his fangirls. Hinata walked up to Kageyama, “Next time I’ll be a starter and I’ll make sure you lose in straight sets,”.

”Wow, look at Hinata go; making decelerations already,” Kindaichi said as he and Kunimi walked up to Hinata.

”Don’t worry Karasuno, it’s just a practise game. Besides, _he’s_ returning,” Sawamura said.

”Next time we’ll block their no.8 and his freakishly fast quick,” Sugawara added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason why I didn’t have Hinata be his usual kind of nervous was because I think that knowing he was probably going to be on the bench all match, Hinata wouldn’t get nervous because he thought that he wouldn’t be given the chance to screw up the game for the team.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days had passed since the victory against Karasuno and Hinata was walking home with Kunimi and Kindaichi. “See you tomorrow,” They all said as they split paths. Hinata was getting ready to get on his bike and start cycling when some classmates stopped him.

”Oh look it’s that idiot Hinata,” One of them jeered.

”Both his mind and height are the size of an elementary schooler, how did he even get in?” another added.

”Hey, knock it off,” Hinata replied.

”What? Did you say something?” The first one asked.

”I heard he’s in the volleyball club. You know, volleyball, the sport for tall guys,” they all laughed.

”He probably just sits on the bench for all the match and helps clean,” yet another one sneered.

”Or maybe he’s just the ball boy,” someone else laughed.

”I said shut up!” Hinata shouted.

”What was that? I can’t hear you up here. Maybe if you grew a little,”

”Oh look, he’s got a pathetic bike too!”

”Well yeah, cause he’s from ages away. He’s like a country bumpkin!”

”Maybe we should teach him a lesson. A lesson that even a first grader like him could understand,” They grabbed the bucket that they had put on the ground and tipped it over Hinata’s head. The bucket was filled with wet mud and cow manure. Then they poured freezing cold water on him.

”Don’t even think of coming back to school loser. Go back to your elementary school, or better yet the farm that the cow gave birth to you in,” all the kids ran away after that leaving Hinata at the side of the road all alone and covered in mud and cow shit. With no-one around Hinata began to cry.

Oikawa was walking home, minding his own business, when he heard crying. He wasn’t that far from the school so it had to be someone from school. Oikawa looked around and found someone covered in mud with the bag and bike sprawled on the ground beside them. The person was small and was wearing the boy’s uniform and there was only one small boy that Oikawa knew, and he knew a lot of people at the school, “Hinata? Is that you?” Oikawa asked, his voice gentle. Hinata looked up his mouth trying to say something but the tears kept falling, “Are you okay? What happened?”

”S-some k-kids came up-p to m-me an-n-nd th-they s-started m-making f-fun of m-me and they p-poured mud and c-cow shit o-on me then c-cold w-water. T-they s-said th-that I w-wasn’t w-welcome at the s-school a-and th-that I should g-go b-back to the f-farm t-that my m-mother gave birth t-to me in. And I’m c-cold,” Hinata cried through tears and shivers.

”And were you born on a farm?” Oikawa asked as a joke, Hinata shook his head, “So come back here and show them who’s wrong. Do you live far away?”

”I need to cycle over that mountain, but I’ll be home in about half an hour,” Hinata said.

”Jesus Christ, I’m not letting you cycle like that, you’ll catch a cold. You’re coming to my house, it’s a ten minute walk away, and you’re gonna get clean and warm, okay?” Oikawa said, slightly paternaly.

”Okay,” Hinata agreed. When they got to Oikawa’s house Oikawa fetched a pair of shorts, a jumper and a hoodie.

”They’ll probably be way to big for you, hence the shorts, but it’ll be warm. Use the shower, there are spare towels in the cupboard,” Oikawa said to Hinata. Whilst the smaller boy was in the shower Oikawa was making some hot cocoa for the two of them as well as collecting every single blanket in the house. 

“You didn’t need to do this for me Oikawa-senpai,” Hinata said as he stepped out the bathroom.

”Well I wouldn’t be a very good senpai then would I,” Oikawa replied, “Here I’ll dry your hair for you,” Using his mother’s hair dryer, Oikawa dried Hinata’s hair and styled it like his own. “There, now you’re a mini me,” Oikawa said, “And nobody can diss you because I have given you the gift of my natural amazingness. I need to take a picture of this,” Oikawa took out his phone and took many photos of the two of them, most of which were mainly focused on Oikawa. Hinata had noticed this habit of Oikawa’s, taking pictures at almost every moment.

”Thank you for the help Oikawa-senpai, what do you want me to do with your clothes?” Hinata asked.

”Just give them to me in practise tomorrow,” Okiawa said, “Stay safe,” 

When he got home, Hinata explained what had happened to his mum.

The next day on his way to practise the same classmates as the day before came up to Hinata, “I thought we told you to stay away from this school,”

”Well clearly you should take your own advise,” someone said in Hinata’s defence.

”Ooh, what’s Tooru doing?” Fangirl#1 commented.

“He’s helping that small first year,” fangirl#2 answered.

”Aww, how sweet! How adorable!” Fangirl#3 squealed.

”If you choose to pick a fight with Hinata, you choose to pick a fight with the volleyball club,” Iwaizumi said firmly.

”Crap, who’d of thought Hinata made friends with the third years,” the ring leader from the previous incident mumbled in fear.

”And the Oikawa no less,” another added quietly.

”Thank you! Thank you! Thank you Oikawa-senpai and Iwaizumi-senpai!” Hinata said, bowing several time.

“I got called senpai!” Iwaizumi cheered in his head.

”But how did Iwaizumi-senpai know about them?” Hinata asked.

”Oh, that’s right, I need to add the first years to the group chat,” Oikawa said, flashing his phone to Hinata who briefly saw the last messages on it.

**Dreams_are_made_of_me <^-^>**

If you see anyone insulting or hurting Hinata (or any of the other two first years) you are allowed and obliged to fight them.

**Iwa-chan <3**

Why? What happened? And what happened to no favourites.

**Iwa-chan <3**

Also why haven’t you changed my name back yet

**Dreams_are_made_of_me <^-^>**

I have not taken favourites! /ºØº\ How dare you suggest something like that! Also I said to do it for all the first years, it’s just that something happened with Hinata. Got it.

**Dreams_are_mdae_of_me <^-^>**

And if **I** have taken favourites, then so have **YOU** (˚0˚/#@*∆

**Iwa-chan <3**

Shut it jerk face

**Dream_are_made_of_me <^-^>**

:(

Hinata felt a nice, warm, fuzzy feeling in his tummy. It was nice knowing that his team is there for him. At the end of the practise Oikawa added the three first years to the group chat.

 **Dreams_are_made_of_me <^-^>** has added three new members

**Iwa-chan <3 **

So what actually happened with Hinata?

**Hinata**

Some guys were being jerks to me and threw mud over me

**Maddog-chanU*-*U**

Give me names and I’ll kick their asses

**Dreams_are_made_of_me <^-^>**

Mad dog-chan, I thought you said you were going to leave this chat

**Maddog-chanU*-*U**

I just pressed on it by mistake. I’m gonna leave it

**Dreams_are_made_of_me <^-^>**

And I saw Hinata and helped him clean up

**Dreams_are_made_of_me <^-^>**

Speaking of. I need to upload at least a photo

 **Dreams_are_made_of_me <^-^>** uploaded minime.jpeg

**Iwa-chan <3**

How is this not favouritism

**Dreams_are_made_of_me <^-^>**

It was taking advantage of a situation. I would have done the same for any other member of the team.

**Dreams_are_made_of_me <^-^>**

Even you Iwa-chan

**Kunimi**

What’s up with the names

**Dreams_are_made_of_me <^-^>**

The names!!!

**Hero_of_the_floor[*^*]**

You should not have said that Kunimi

**Hanaking{^0^ >**

Oikawa gives everyone on this chat ridiculous names. All of which must end with emoticons

 **Dreams_are_made_of_me <^-^>** changed **Hinata** ’s name to **OrangeFloof(~v~)**

 **Dreams_are_made_of_me <^-^>** changed **Kindaichi** ’s name to **OnionBOI;P**

 **Dream_are_made_of_me <^-^>** changed **Kunimi** ’s name to **Stoic-chano_o**

**Dreams_are_made_of_me <^-^>**

Also I’m not changing your name Iwa-chan :P

 **Iwa-chan <3** changed **Dreams_are_made_of_me <^-^>**’s name to **Jerkawa**

**Jerkawa**

Iwa-chan ˚^˚

**Jerkawa**

At least put an emoticon at the end

 **Iwa-chan <3 **changed **Jerkawa** ’s name to **Jerkawa >*-*<**

**Jerkawa >*-*<**

What do I have to do to get my name back >^-^< Tell me and I’ll do it

**Iwa-chan <3**

Change my name back

**Jerkawa >*-*<**

Hmph fine :(

 **Jerkawa >*-*<** changed **Iwa-chan <3**’s name to **IwaIwa^=^**

**IwaIwa^=^**

Fine. It’ll do

 **IwaIwa^=^** changed **Jerkwaw >*-*<**‘s name to **Dreams_are_made_of_me <^-^>**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry, the group chat won’t be mentioned that often, this won’t turn into a chatfic


	4. Chapter 4

“I’ve been thinking Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said at lunch.

”This can’t be good. Here I’ll splap it out for you jerk face Oikawa,” Iwaizumi replied.

”OW! Iwa-chan! Anyway, I’ve been thinking that at the moment Hinata’s only an okay decoy,”

”But he does have the freak quick,”

”Yes, but if he does only that, people will start thinking of counter strategies. Think of it like this, Hinata is like a tiny kid warrior with a super sharp sword. But that sword is all he is, he can’t control it and he’s weak without it. Once you knock the sword out of his hands then you’re left with the inexperienced kid warrior,”

”So your saying that in this case Hinata’s sword is his freak quick and without it he’s just a weak rookie,”

”Exactly, but if we give him more tools to use on the court then he changes from the weak warrior with only the sword to a strong warrior with lots of experience and armour and a shield and the sword, plus another, albeit blunter, sword and some throwing knives and a machine gun and a...”

”I think you’re getting carried away. At the moment Hinata is feared because of his freak quick, his sword, but he’s not feared as a player, but giving him more tools and improving his playing will turn him into a player that would be feared. Which will make the other teams turn their eyes on him making him a great decoy. Is that what you’re trying to say?”

”Yes. Fear the warrior not the weapon,”

”Is that you trying to be inspirational? Don’t try it again jerk face Oikawa. So anyway smart guy, what do you suggest we do then,”

”Well its simple. First we need to improve Hinata’s serving, receiving and blocking so that he is able to be useful in other aspects. Then we give Hinata a regular quick and some other normal sets,”

”But receiving isn’t something you can just become good at overnight,”

”But practising doesn’t do any harm,” 

For the next few weeks of volleyball practise all Hinata practised was basic technique. “Hey Watari how do you receive the ball?” Hinata asked.

”I dunno. I guess you want to make the least amount of movement so that your position is sturdier,” Watari replied, “It’s all about following where the ball goes,”.

”Kunimi! Kindaichi! Can you spike some balls for me!” Hinata called out to the others.

”Uh sure,” Kunimi replied.

Throughout all of the extra practise Hinata focused on his movement. About half the balls he was meant received ended up in his face or on the floor. “You’ll get it eventually,” Kindaichi sighed, “C’mon let’s pack up before Iwaizumi returns and yells at us,”

”Your little prodigy is coming along fairly well,” Iwaizumi said to Oikawa, both were hiding in the supply closet.

”No. Not prodigy. I hate prodigies. Besides all of this,” Oikawa denied, “Has come from pure effort, practise and determination. Something that no natural can beat,”

”Are you gonna admit that he’s your favourite?”

”Fine. Hinata’s my favourite first year this year. But you can’t deny that he’s yours too,” Oikawa pulled a peace sign.

”Unlike you, jerk face Oikawa, I don’t have favourites,”

”Liar!”

”Kyaa! They were hiding in the supply closet the whole time!” Hinata said in shock as he opened the closet.

”Oh shit! We’re in so much trouble now!” Kindaichi whispered to Kunimi.

”Come on admit it Iwa-chan~!” Oikawa teased, “Oh! Looks like we’ve been found!”

”I have nothing to admit,” Iwaizumi said in his defence.

”Crap! Inter high is next week. We were meant to pick up the brackets tonight. Iwaaaa-chan, how could you forget,” Oikawa complained.

”I didn’t forget, you forgot. Jerk,” Iwaizumi sighed, dealing with Oikawa was too much sometimes.

”I knew you were bound to forget, so I went and picked it up instead,” the head coach said as he entered the gym, “Even though we’re not playing in the first round I want you all there to watch the matches. Specifically this one,” the head coach pointed to the bracket that contained Karasuno and Date Tech, “There’s a high chance that we’ll be playing either Karasuno or Date Tech,”

”Oomisaki high, huh,” Oikawa said, deep in thought.

”Well you should be packing up anyway. Go, go!” The head coach said as the remaining members of the team began to clean the gym.

”Hinata. Tomorrow after school, I’ll teach you how to do some standard shots and quicks,” Oikawa said as he passed Hinata on the way out of the gym.

”With a line shot you hit it straight forwards and with a cross shot you hit it across the court,” Oikawa explained to Hinata with Iwaizumi demonstrating.

”Yeah, but Hinata won’t be able to get over the blockers, especially Date Tech,” Iwaizumi objected.

”But they wouldn’t have even jumped before he hits it,”

”What if Hinata ran around the blockers. He has the speed. If you don’t want to be blocked, then dodge,”

”Hinata, we slowly back away from the imposter,”

”I’m just saying what I think jerk face,”

”Thinking too much might short circuit your brain. Oh yeah before you go, I have this for you,”

”Thank you... What is it?” Hinata asked.

”A list of all my signals, so you know what to do,” Oikawa replied, “Keep up the good work! Oh and keep working on _that_ , it won't be ready in time for inter high but come the Spring Tournament, and I think you'll be ready to use it, ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hinata’s receiving isn’t going to be as good as after the training camp (S4 of anime) as he still doesn’t have the spacial awareness yet but he has the reduction of movement, so his receives, when successful have more power and accuracy. Which also gives him even more energy for when he runs around (not that he needs it).
> 
> Next time - The beginning of the inter high preliminaries where character meetings are different


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should point it out in case you hadn’t realised but Tsukishima is no.10 and Yamaguchi is no.11 (‘cause Hinata doesn’t go to Karasuno and the little giant didn’t go to Karasuno either - so there would be no meaning towards the number either)

A week had passed since the announcement of the bracket for inter high and it was the day of the tournament. Hinata felt like he was going to be sick. “I’m gonna go to the bathroom,” Hinata said.

”You okay?” Kunimi asked.

”Yeah. I will be,” Hinata replied.

”Don’t get lost!” Kindaichi joked. Hinata went to the bathroom where some tall players were.

”Hey, let the junior high kid pass,” a player said.

”Dude that’s totally the Seijoh jacked,” the second one said.

”Seijoh has a player that small!” The first one commented.

”He’s probably some rookie who’s been put on the bench,” the second one replied.

 _“Don’t let anyone get to you. Just ignore them, they don’t know that you’re our secret weapon,”_ Hinata remembered what Oikawa had told them when they had arrived, and proceeded the bathroom.

”There you are!” Kindachi said in relief as he saw Hinata again. But Hinata was in a staring match against a member of Date Tech’s team. “Uh, Earth to Hinata. You in there?”

”Oh, sorry Kindaichi. What did you say?” Hinata replied, awakened from his trance.

”Nothing. You know where you’re going, right?”

”Yeah” 

“Cool, Kunimi and I are gonna talk to some old team members whose names don’t start with Kageyama,”

”Okay, I’m gonna look around. This place is massive!”

”Just wait until you see the national courts,”

Hinata was on his way to the stands when he bumped into something small. “He’s shorter than me!”

”Hey, whacha say punk?” The smaller boy said, scrunching up his face.

”It’s just that I’ve never looked down on somebody before,”

”Nishinoya, stop picking fights!” Sawamura lectured.

”Isn’t that...?” Sugawara asked, ”Seijoh’s no.8?” 

“The fast one?” Kageyama asked.

”Make sure you win. So that I can play you and beat you,” Hinata said to Kageyama as he walked off to the stands.

”Do you remember that match which Kageyama played in junior high. That one with the small team in green. I think Seijoh’s no.8 was the captain of that team,” Sugawara said.

”If I recall correctly. Their captain was the really fast one,” Sawamura commented.

”And we barely saw no.8 play. Do you think that he could play that fast for a full game?” 

“Probably. But we need to focus one match at a time,” 

“Where is Oikawa?” The head coach asked.

”Probably talking to his fangirls again,” Iwaizumi replied, “I’ll go get him,”

”What a jerk,” Kunimi sighed.

”Do you think we’ll get fangirls next year? Or the year after?” Kindaichi asked.

”Probably not. Unless you become the next ace. Then maybe you could have one or two,” Kunimi replied, “I mean you also don’t have the gentle attitude that Oikawa does either. If any of us three is going to have fangirls, it’s most likely going to be Hinata,”

”Me?” Hinata said spitting out the water in his mouth.

”Yeah. He has that small, energertic vibe. It’ll remind them of a puppy. Girls like puppies, or least I think they do,” Kunimi replied.

”You didn’t have to be so blunt about it. You killed him man,” Kindaich whispered.

”At least his nerves have calmed down a bit,” Kunimi whispered back.

About an hour had passed when Aoba Johsai was allowed to warm up. Hinata took his hoodie off to reveal his jersey. Number 10. Just like the Little Giant. “Okay, here’s the starting line up,” Hinata keenly listened up for his name which was not on the starting line up.

”Hey shortie pie,” Oikawa said, “Make sure to stay warm, just in case,”

Hinata stood on the sidelines keenly watching the game which the team won in straight sets 25-14 and 25-12.

”I wonder why they didn’t play their no.8, or rather no.10 now, for the entire game,” Sugawara questioned.

”They probably didn’t see the need for the freak quick in a game that would be an easy win for them,” Sawamura answered.

”Well it makes my job a lot harder. That means I have no video footage of their freak quick and Mr Takeda says that you only saw it once in your practise game against Aoba Johsai,” Coach Ukai added.

”We’ll see you tomorrow Karasuno,” Oikawa taunted as he passed Karasuno with the rest of the team.

”I heard that Karasuno are quite a strong team this year,” Yamada said.

”Yeah, but they’re up against Seijoh and Oikawa, they don’t stand a chance,” Morikawa replied, sceptical

”Yeah, but in the long run we all know that it will be Shiratorizawa that go to nationals,”

”I have to say, I am curious about Seijoh’s no.10. They didn’t put him on yesterday but he must be special in some way to have made the team,”

”Maybe a spare libero?”

”Nah, he had the regular kit on. Well we’ll probably find out today,”

It was the second day of the tournament and there was a tense atmosphere in the crowds. Meanwhile Hinata was in the bathroom again, and of course he ran into trouble. This time in the form of Karasuno’s super tall middle blocker. Neither said anything. “He may be taller, but I’m definitely the better no.10,” Hinata said to himself.

When Hinata returned he was patted on the back by Hanamaki, “You’re on the starting line today,”

”Waah!” Hinata said, surprised.

”There you are shortie pie. This,” Oikawa stuck his thumb and pinky finger out, “Is our signal for your super fast set,”

”Got it,” Hinata replied. Pinky figer and thumb.

Hinata walked up to the line with the rest of the team, “Thank you for the game!” He chanted with everybody else.

”I’m trusting you guys,” Oikawa said.

* * *

A picture that I drew of Hinata in the Aoba Johsai kit, please excuse my bad drawing skills. Sorry that it's sideways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yamada and Morikawa are two OCs that I made that are only here purely for when I need someone to commentate in the stands.


	6. Aoba Johsai Vs. Karasuno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact. I took a one hour break when first writing this chapter, started reading it to refresh myself and went to myself "Oh yeah. Hinata goes to Aoba Johsai in this," well done me.
> 
> Also some context for the big Karasuno vs Aoba Johsai match. For the first day of the tournament, Kageyama played setter for the whole day; which means, just like in cannon, Oikawa doesn’t get to see how Suga plays on his recording of the Karasuno Vs Date Tech match.

“I’m trusting you guys,” Oikawa said.

Everyone’s spirits lifted up. Hinata walked onto the court along with the five other starters.

”Wow they’re starting with their no.10 as a wing spiker!” Yamada shouted.

”Yes Yamada, but everyone else here has eyes and didn’t need you to shout that for them,” Morikawa replied.

”What are Seijoh thinking, putting such a small player in so early,” Coach Ukai said to himself, “What makes their no.10 special, and how fast are these freak quicks?”

”Everyone be ready for the freak quick to come at any time. Karasuno fight!” Sawamura shouted.

”KARASUNO FIGHT!!!” The rest of Karasuno replied.

Everyone was standing waiting for the start. Oikawa looked at Hinata and stuck out his thumb and pinky figner. Hinata nodded in reply. The ball was served a Karasuno received it. They setted it and Tanaka spiked it. Watari received the ball. Hinata began to run at his top speed.

”There it is! The freak quick!” Sawamura called out.

”Holy shit! How can he move that fast!” Yamada shouted

Hinata jumped and swung his arm.

"Next time I’ll do a setter dump as well,” Oikawa said as Hinata landed.

"Wow, that was so cool. I didn't even hit it and it was cool!" Hinata squealed.

Aoba Johsai rotated and Hinata's blocking skills were put to the test, a test which he barely passed. Oikawa kept signalling for Hinata to prepare for a regular quick set, each time the ball was set to someone else. Occasionally Oikawa would throw in a freak quick. 

"I'm not sure how I would feel if I were in no.10's position," Yamada contemplated, "To constantly be told to keep doing quicks and all of them being a decoy,"

"Well that's how Seijoh works, all the hitters have complete faith in their setter, Oikawa," Morikawa replied, "Besides I think their no.10’s position is to be the team's decoy. Each time he goes in for a fake shot, at least one blocker follows and the hitter gets a clearer spike. It's probably tiring for Karasuno as they have to keep up with no.10 in case he does hit it,"

"I don't see why they should. It's pretty obvious that no.10 never hits a regular quick,"

"I guess, but you don't want to leave him unblocked,"

"Why?"

"'Cause, then Seijoh will take advantage of that and Oikawa will set the ball for no.10,"

"I guess so. So what they have to do is keep marking him,"

"Yeah, unless they start read blocking. But I doubt they know how," 

"Tsukishima, don't mark no.10 as tightly when they do the regular quick, he doesn't seem to be hitting those," Sawamura said.

"Crap, I think we've fallen into their trap," Coach Ukai muttered.

"What's wrong Coach Ukai?" Mr Takeda asked.

"It's clear that we have fallen into their trap. Their no.10's most likely a decoy, a good decoy too. You can't tell when they'll next do the freak quick, so we have to keep an eye on no.10 all the time, which takes the pressure off of the other hitters," Coach Ukai explained.

Oikawa noticed the loosening of the marking on Hinata. He signalled for everyone to do what they had been doing, the only difference is that he set the ball for Hinata. "Yes!" Hinata cheered.

"Huh, who's that?" student#1 asked

"I don't know, I think he's a first year," student#2 answered.

"He's too pure!" student#3 said.

"He reminds me of my puppy," student#4 added.

"He does! He's like so bouncy and energetic, it's like he has no limit to his energy," student#5 agreed.

"No.10 hit it?!?" Yamada screamed.

"That's gonna push the momentum to Seijoh and now it's Oikawa's turn to serve," Morikawa replied, "That's not gonna help the point difference,"

Hinata subbed off for Kunimi and Oikawa hit Karasuno with his killer serve. Karasuno called their first time out. 

"Makes sense, they've got to find a way to stop those serves if they want any chance of winning the first set," Morikawa sighed, "You can't help but route for Karasuno. They're clearly the underdogs,”

”If you’re going for underdogs then you can’t forget Seijoh’s no.10. Sure he’s good at spiking, and he can run really fast, but when it comes to the others aspects of volleyball you can tell that he’s a rookie. And then each time you see him go for a spike, which you know is one in which he won’t receive the ball, you get upset for him, but then you have sets just like that one where he gets to spike the ball and you can’t help but feel warm and fuzzy inside,” Yamada replied.

”Yeah, he’s pretty amazing in his own way. How he’ll blindly go for the ball, as if he believes that this time he’ll be the one that the set is for, even though it’s obvious that he’s not being set to. Hell! I don’t think I’d be able to do it. I’d probably get annoyed at the setter by the fifth time,”

”But I have the feeling that he knows that he’s not getting the ball, or at least he caught on to how he’s not getting the ball,”

Oikawa went in for more of his serves. Karasuno called a second time out. “Is it just me, or is Oikawa acting strange?” Kunimi asked.

”He’s making sure that he stays focused and in the zone,”Iwaizumi replied.

”When a pinch server is getting a streak like that, the opposite team might use all their time outs to stop the server’s momentum so that they mess up, hence why Oikawa is making sure that he stays in that zone,” the head coach explained.

”True, a serve like that takes a lot of concentration,” Yahaba added.

Oikawa scored one more point off of his killer serve before the team went back to scoring point the traditional way. In the end Aoba Johsai won the first set.

”Don’t get too excited it’s only the first set. We may have the momentum going into the second set, but Karasuno can turn it around,” the head coach said.

”I say we leave Hinata off for this set,” Iwaizumi said, “If it turns out that we need him then we can sub him back on, but we can’t run the risk of Karasuno adapting to Hinata and potentially winning the second set. Plus, if we go into a third set then we can use him again to quickly get the momentum swinging our way,”

”This does mean that you will be blocked more when you spike,” the head coach warned, “But I can see that it is the better long term solution,”

”Iwa-chan, you’re doing this to trick Shiratorizawa as well,” Oikawa said as he set Iwaizumi aside.

”I don’t get what you mean,” Iwaizumi replied.

”Trick them into thinking that Hinata doesn’t have the stamina to keep his speed for the whole game,”

”Well when you put it that way, we also get that as a benefit,”

”Looks like they’re not playing their no.10 this time. Is Seijoh getting cocky, or did no.10 tire out already,” Sugawara said to Sawamura.

”Looks like we get to play Mr Pleasant after all. Iwa-chan spike the ball higher, okay,” Oikawa said as he noted the swapping of setters. Iwaizumi went in to spike the ball higher than he usually does but was blocked by Tsukishima. 

“Karasuno setters are both good at what they do. There’s Kageyama who has incredible accuracy at their other setter doesn't lack experience or brain power. Their setter going against Oikawa is the same as me trying to steal Oikawa's starting spot. Sure I might have a chance, but the chance is so slim that I might as well not try for it," Yahaba said to Hinata as both watched eagerly at the sidelines.

Even thought the momentum was in Aoba Johsai's favour, Karasuno didn't give up and their ace suddenly seemed stronger than before.

"Makes sense. Mr Pleasant has played with him much longer than Tobio-chan has," Oikawa said to himself as he rotated to the server position.

"Is Karasuno gonna win this set?" Yamada asked.

"There's a good chance that they will. That's gonna swing the momentum in Karasuno's favour," Morikawa answered.

"YES!!!" the whole of Karasuno, minus Tsukishima, cheered when Tanaka scored the winning point.

"Should we but him back in?" Iwaizumi asked Oikawa.

"Not yet," Oikawa replied.

"Are you crazy? Do you need me to hit some common sense into you,"

"Let Karasuno think they still have the momentum whilst we know that we have shortie pie, ready to attack at a moments notice," Oikawa turned to face the team, "Don't worry. I trust you guys and I know that we'll win. We'll be subbing shortie pie in at any moment of the set. So if things look grey, remember we still have our mini ace," Iwaizumi started at Oikawa, "And our ace, don't forget that we have our ace too,"

"Wow, Seijoh are just really cocky. They lost the last set but still decided to not sub in their no.10 again," Sugawara commented.

It was a tight set and both teams were in their late teens point wise when Hinata was subbed on again. 

"There it is! It's their freak quick!" Yamada shouted.

"Again, people have eyes Yamada," Morikawa said, "But it is impressive. Who'd have thought that no.10 would have been able to do that right after coming on. Seijoh didn't even give him any time to warm up. He did that completely cold,"

It was Oikawa's turn to serve again, but Karasuno had already come up with a counter strategy for his serves in the second set. Even with Hinata there to ease things up for the hitters, Karasuno was scoring just as many points as them. The score reached 24:23 to Aoba Johsai, if they didn't win this point then the score would be a tie and the match would keep going on. "It's time to try _that_ , don't you think Hinata," Oikawa said, sadistically as he pulled an signal that he hadn't used for the whole game. Everyone on Seijoh's hearts froze, surely he didn't mean _that_? There were killer moves, but this was something else, if it worked.

Hinata nodded his head. He'd practised it a lot before the tournament, trying to get it ready for the tournament. It wasn't really ready and had a small success rate. But Hinata was sure that he could do it. Oikawa trusted him after all.

"Is it just me, or did Oikawa do something to anger the entire team," Enoshita said.

"The determination in Oikawa's eyes," Nishinoya commented, "It's scary,"

"Look at no.10, there's determination then there's blood lust," Tanaka added.

"What are they planning? How screwed are we?" Sawamura asked.

"He's going in for the freak quick!" Kageyama shouted, the blockers jumped "No, it's a regular quick?" the blockers had landed by the time Hinata had finished hitting the ball which appeared to be a strong hit judging by the hit. But the ball rested in his hands for longer than usual.

"A feint!" Nishinoya cried as he tried desperately to get the ball.

"As expected, Seijoh won," Yamada said, " Tough luck Karasuno,"

"Yeah, but what was that move just now?" Morikawa asked.

"That was amazing!" Hinata said jumping up to the head height of Oikawa, who caught him and lifted him up, "That set was just perfect Oikawa-senpai!" Oikawa let Hinata down, who then proceed to run up to Iwaizumi. "And that really cool spike you did Iwaizumi-senpai, it was awesome!"

"Awww! He's too cute!" student#3 squealed.

"I have to take a photo of this!" student#4 said, "Tooru and the small fry together is too pure for this world,"

"I need to ask what his name is," student#5 added.

"Tooru was amazing in this game," student#6 said to her friend.

"Looks like Hinata's got some fan girls already," Kunimi pointed out, much to Kindachi's fake annoyance, "But they're drowned out by all the Oikawa fan girls,"

"Next year it'll be me they fawn over," Kindaichi said over-confidently.

"Just who is Seijoh’s no.10," Coach Ukai speculated, "And that move at the end,"

"That's the second time we got caught out by their no.10," Sawamura sighed, would they be caught out again in their next match against Aoba Johsai.

The two teams shook hands and Hinata went chasing after the short player from Karasuno. "You're the one who went zoom and swoosh and zip to keep ball up into the in the air! That's totally cool!" Hinata said energetically.

"You're the one who went zap and floosh with the ball and it was really quick!" The short player replied.

"Does anyone understand what they're saying?" Asahi asked.

"I get it," Kageyama replied.

"I'm Hinata Shouyou, nice to meet you," Hinata said offering his hand.

"I'm Nishinoya Yuu," Nishinoya replied.

"The Nishinoya!" Hinata said excited, "Wow, it must be so cool to be such a great libero, Noya-senpai!"

"Yeah it is! It's the best!"

A ball hit Hinata in the back of the head, "Come on Hinata we've got to play Senseki soon. Don't waste all your energy, we need it for the match," Iwaizumi said, collecting the ball and walking back to the court, "You too jerk face," Iwaizumi said grabbing Oikawa's ear and dragging him along.

"Owwww! Iwaaa-chaaaaan! Let go!" Oikawa said trying to get Iwaizumi's hand off of his ear.

"There's definitely a weird dynamic between those three," Sugawara laughed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to skip over the quarter-final and semi-final matches against Senseki and Johzenji because writing the matches is hard and I'd rather have one quality match against Shiratorizawa than three mediocre matches against Senseki, Johzenji and Shiratorizawa. So on that note, next time - Shiratorizawa Vs Aoba Johsai


	7. Aoba Johsai Vs. Shiratorizawa (part1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yamada and Morikawa are back watching volleyball again. Lets be honest, they'd follow the team to nationals.
> 
> Also there was a decent bit of thought in this match/chapter so whenever someone is thinking something it will be in italics from now on.

Aoba Johsai and Shiratorizawa were warming up for their match when one of Shiratorizawa's spikers hit the ball with too much power and it was going into the stands. Ushijima ran after it and was ready to catch the ball when all of a sudden an orange blur blocked his vision. When the blur had gone a small boy with untamed orange hair was crouched on the floor with the ball in his hands, Ushijima stared at the boy, he hadn't seen him when he had started running, so where did he come from. The orange haired boy noticed Ushijima's presence, "Um, h-here's your b-ball. I noticed it was going into the stands and ran to catch it," the boy said as he stood up and handed the ball back. Ushijima stared down at the boy. He was barely over 160cm and the ball was definitely going at a good 2.5m, which Ushijima was confident that he could get, but this small boy shouldn't have been able to catch the ball.

"Thank you," Ushijima said intimidatingly. The orange haired boy backed away cautiously. The boy looked as if he was scared that Ushijima might try to eat him. 

"Why did we even bother showing up Morikawa, we both know that Shiratorizawa are gonna win," Yamada complained,

"Yesterday morning I may have agreed with you, but Seijoh have their no.10. I think they may have a chance," Morikawa said in disagreement.

"Well, we'll see who's right,"

The two teams lined up, "Thank you for the game," everyone shouted before shaking hands.

"You should have come to Shiratorizawa," Ushijima said to Oikawa as they shook hands.

"Uh Hinata? You okay?" Watari asked.

"M-me? Ishve nuevwer beechn bessher," Hinata replied [translation: Me? I've never been better], so full of nerves that he couldn't even talk properly.

"You sure?" Kindaichi asked, "You look like you're gonna puke,"

"Iwem mwoch nuovort. Iwem exshikedt!" Hinata replied [translation: I'm not nervous. I'm excited]

"I can't understand what he's saying," Kunimi said.

"He's shaking like crazy too," Yahaba added.

"This is the first time he's played a match like this though. He's never played a powerhouse school before," Iwaizumi explained, "He probably caught one look at Ushijima and started panicking. This isn't good though, we don't have any time to calm Hinata down plus we have to deal with jerk face Oikawa being angry. We're going to have to bench Hinata until he's calmed down. Yahaba, I'm trusting you to help calm Hinata down,"

"I'm c-completely calm Iwakawa-senpai," Hinata said.

"You're clearly not. You merged my name and jerk face Oikawa's, never do that again," Iwaizumi said as he forced Hinata to sit down, "Coach, we're starting with Kunimi instead of Hinata,"

"Okay?" their assistant coach said, unsure of the decision.

Oikawa walked onto the court with the rest of the team, "I'm trusting you guys... Huh where's shortie pie?"

"On the bench," Iwaizumi said bluntly.

"It's fine, we can play just as well without Hinata," Hanamaki said.

"Yeah, sure he makes playing easier, but he's not essential to victory," Matsukawa added.

"Even when we're up against great team like Shiratorizawa, you don't need to be afraid," Yahaba said to Hinata, "You know why?"

"W-why?" Hinata asked.

"Because you're not alone. It's not you versus Shiratorizawa. When you're on the court there are five other people playing with you, five people who will always have your back. If you make a mistake, it's not the end of the world, someone will keep the ball up so you can try again," 

"But, Shiratorizawa is a powerful team,"

"And you're a powerful player Hinata. So when you go out there show them that you're a player that they should fear. Go and show Shiratorizawa that this isn't an automatic win for them,"

Hinata watched his team play. Shiratorizawa was a great team, even with their most powerful members playing, Hinata doubted that they could beat them, but he wanted to try. He wanted to be on the court and try too.

The head coach watched as Hinata's eyes turned from pure fear to pure determination, "I think it's time that we turned things up a notch,"

Ushijima watched as the orange boy from earlier stood at the side of the court headstrong as one of the players swapped with him. This is going to get interesting, Ushijima thought to himself. 

_Now that we have Hinata back in the equation we can try a few new things. Should I surprise them with the super quick yet?_ Oikawa was deep in thought when Hinata took his place. _Their best blocker is currently in the front row now so if I use the super quick often then they could adapt to it. But if I don't use the super quick then the whole point of Hinata's role is undermined._

"Oikawa-senpai. Let's do it," Hinata said.

"Already? But you just got on," Oikawa replied.

"Looks like we had nothing to fear at all. Hinata's back to usual," Iwaizumi sighed in relief.

"No.10 came on!" Yamada said, excited.

"It looks like he already wants to do the freak quick," Morikawa speculated.

_It looks like Oikawa's gonna set it to the pipsqueak who's coming up the left... No the right._ Tendou thought as he went in for the block.

 _I know that Oikawa's gonna set it to me. Should I go to the left? Maybe the right? Crap! I'm slowing down, their blocker's gonna totally read it, and I was ready to go down the right too. Now I'm gonna have to cross._ Hinata thought as he prepared to spike the ball.

At his top speed Hinata quickly ran across half the court before beginning to jump as he continued to fly to the left. When he saw the ball Hinata regained his balance and hit it. _Crap. That wasn't a good hit. If I had stuck to the right then I would've been more balanced and all my energy would have been focused upwards._ Hinata thought.

 _I knew he was fast but that's on a whole different level. And he crossed over to the left._ Tendou sighed, "I'll get the next one,"

"I'll get the next one," Hinata said, "And it'll be an amazing spike because I'll make sure that I'm balanced this time. So please set the ball for me again Oikawa-senpai!"

 _Crap!_ Tendou thought as he overheard Hinata, _he hit it like that and that was what he considered and bad hit 'cause he's "unbalanced"._

"Just be wary. They don't call him the guess monster for nothing," Oikawa said to Hinata.

"Guess monster? Well I did get the feeling that he was following me, but I'd hardly call that guess work," Hinata replied in a confused tone.

"Hinata, do you know what guess blocking is?" Kindaichi asked.

"Guess blocking? Is it similar to read blocking?" Hinata asked.

"Not really, in fact they couldn't be more different. In read blocking the blocker reads where the setter sets the ball and blocks off of that. It makes their blocks later than usual so the blocker is usually very tall so that they cover the distance they need to. In guess blocking the blocker..." Kindaichi began to explain.

"Guesses where the ball goes," Tendou finished Kindaichi's explanation.

"Wow! That's so cool!" Hinata gushed.

 _He's like an excitable puppy,_ Kindaichi and Tendou thought at the same time.

Shiratorizawa set the ball for Ushijima as the front line of Aoba Johsai went in for a block. The pure power of Ushijima's spike caused the block to collapse upon impact. This was how the most of the points were scored. Aoba Johsai called for a time out. "Sure they may have a super ace. But we have our ace and mini aces. Two aces are better than one. Shiratorizawa has a one size fits all strategy that has worked for them so far. Show them how variety can be strength," their head coach said, "Now get back out there and win,"

"They're still on the first set!" Tanaka exclaimed as he entered the stands with Nishinoya and Enoshita.

Hinata returned to the court along with the rest of the team. "Look they're playing Shouyou!" Nishinoya shouted, "Shouyou!"

Hinata heard someone call his name, he looked up to the stands to see who it was and found Nishinoya and two other members of Karasuno's team, "Noya-senpai" Hinata shouted as he waved back.

"Well as much as Karasuno annoys me, you can't deny that their arrival has boosted Hinata's spirits," Oikawa said to Iwaizumi. Hinata walked up to his position as middle blocker as he faced off against the guess monster.

 _It looks like Ushijima is going to hit the ball this time, because he's running the fastest, but I can't deny that the setter looks like their setting the ball to the other side of the court. "If you make a mistake, it's not the end of the world" thank you Yahaba_. Hinata thought as he began to separate from the other two blockers. _I took too long to read that so I need to reach their no.8 as quickly as possible._ Hinata thought as he began to run at his top speed and jumped up to block Shiratorizawa's no.8. Hinata relished in the feeling of the ball bouncing off of his hand, "Chance ball!" he called out.

Oikawa signalled for Iwaizumi and Hinata to set up a regular quick which Iwaizumi scored the point off of.

"Well I guess you can read block even if you're short. You just need super human speed," Yamada joked.

The set had progressed and Shiratorizawa was at the set point. Their setter mucked up their set.

 _The set was clearly for no.8 but the set is going to the right not the left, yet no.8 seems to be carrying on, maybe slightly adjusting, everyone's already started running for him, but it would make most sense for Ushijima to take this set,_ Hinata thought to himself, _I need to make my move **now**._ Hinata ran up to Ushijima and jumped as high as he could and became parallel to Ushijima's hand. He raised his arms and curved his hands inwards. Just as he had thought, Ushijima took the set. The other two blockers tried to run and help the block but it was too late. _I may have jumped too high_ , Hinata thought as the ball made contact with his face. "Chance ball" Hinata shouted as loud as he could. He ran back, trying his best to ignore the pain in his face, "BRING IT TO ME!" Hinata shouted as he ran as fast as he could to the other side of the court and jumped as high as he could.

"BRING IT TO ME!" those four words ran through Oikawa's ear as he set the ball for Hinata, only to be blocked by Tendou. 

Hinata watched in horror as the ball fell to the floor and Watari desperately tried to keep it up. The ball bounced once. Hinata stared at it. The ball bounced twice. The whistle blew. The ball bounce thrice. Tendou laughed as Hinata stood there staring at it, "I was blocked?" Hinata asked himself, "I ran as fast as I could and I jumped as high as I could, but I still was blocked,"

Tendou relished in this feeling. The look on the spiker's face when they were blocked. It was even better this time, he finally got a block on Aoba Johsai's fast midget. "He's like an orange sonic," Tendou joked as he joined the team, his recent block hiding his irritation, "An orange sonic that figured out how to guess block,"

"He's nothing to worry about, he's small and therefore weak," Shiritorizawa coach said. _There's nothing weak about their no.10,_ Tendou thought in protest.

"Hinata, are you okay? Does your head hurt?" Kunimi asked.

"I got blocked," Hinata said sadly.

"Of course that's the part you care about the most. So you got blocked Hinata. So what? We all do. If you wanna be an ace or mini ace you're gonna have to get used to get blocked until you become a Ushijima," Kindaichi said, "And if you don't like being blocked, suck it up, no-one does,"

"I don't think he's listening to you," Kunimi said.

"One more time. I know I can do it," Hinata said to Oikawa.

"Shortie pie, you need to get your head checked out," Oikawa reasened.

"I'm not getting it checked out until I hit one more ball and get it over the net!" Hinata protested.

"Wow. Shouyou took the ball in the face and still carried on!" Nishinoya said, amazed, "How's he still okay?"

"Ushijima's spike's look scary to block with your hands let alone your face," Tanaka added.

"There they are. They skipped practise to watch the game," Sawamura sighed.

"Well now that we're here, we might as well watch it as well," Sugawara replied.

"That was your plan all along wasn't it Suga," Sawamura said.

"Yep" Sugawara said as he took a seat, "So what's happened?"

"Well that's the end of the first set, Shiratorizawa won 25:23," Enoshita said.

"The first set! I thought they'd be near the end of the second set," Sawamura said in surprise.

"Yeah, but you have to look at the block that their no.10 did," Tanaka said, "I filmed it,"

"Their no.10 can guess block! Gah, he's turning into an even more powerful player," Sugawara commented, "And that's some crazy resilience he's got. If we don't get stronger we're gonna lose to Seijoh much faster next time we play them"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time, Aoba Johsai Vs Shiratorizawa, part 2


	8. Aoba Johsai Vs. Shiratorizawa (part2)

"I'm not getting it checked out until I hit one more ball and get it over the net!" Hinata protested.

"I think it's the best move," Kunimi said, "A head injury, whilst potentially dangerous won't cause to much damage in the long run; not giving Hinata a chance to beat the guess monster could damage his confidence, even if we win. Although it sounds kinda stupid, Hinata needs to get a hit past the guess monster, he won't feel like he's won if he doesn't and he'll always be scared of being blocked,"

"Fine, you get one hit Hinata, make it count," Iwaizumi said sternly.

"Thank you Iwaizumi-senpai," Hinata said, "I won't let you guys down,"

Of to the side of the main gathering Matsukawa and Hanamaki were talking, "As third years, it's our duty to reassure first years, right?" Matsukawa asked Hanamaki.

"Yeah. So we should do something about Hinata," Hanamaki replied.

The teams walked back onto the court.

"Are they crazy? They haven't even checked no.10!" a player from Shiratorizawa commented.

"Hinata, don't get to bummed down, this is only your fourth proper match, and the practise match doesn't count 'cause you barely played," Hanamaki said to Hinata.

"Yeah, and your first match wasn't even a match seeing as most your team was inexperienced," Matsukawa added.

 _This is his fourth match and he's this good, and could even guess block_ , Tendou cursed in his head.

"Thanks Hanamaki and Matsukawa. But even if it's my fourth match, I'm gonna give it my all and win. And I'll keep on winning. I'll keep on winning with you guys! So don't go slacking either. I'm counting on you, and you can count on me!" Hinata replied.

"He's the complete opposite of Kageyama," Kindaichi said to Kunimi.

The set began and the first ball was tossed to Hinata, who went in for a spike, but kept his arm up just in case Tendou went in for a block. Naturally he did.

"A joust!" Yamada exclaimed.

"Yeah, but Seijoh's no.10 looks like he has barely any upper body strength, what's he thinking?" Morikawa said.

 _I know that my height means that if I'm blocked my success rate goes down and the blocker will slam the ball down in stead of deflecting it, so I just have to stop myself from being blocked_ , Hinata thought to himself as he pushed himself with the joust. 

* * *

Although most of what Hinata had learnt at his time at Aoba Johsai was taught to him by Kindaichi, Kunimi and Oikawa, that didn't mean that Iwaizumi hadn't taught him anything.

"You'll eventually get blocked," Iwaizumi said bluntly, "You can dodge all you want, but someone will block you. And when they do they'll be taller so they'll slam it down, but there's a technique that you might be able to use,"

"Really?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, it's called a joust. It's where two players both put pressure on the ball,"

"But that sounds like it needs lots of upper body strength, which I don't exactly have,"

"Most other players will be larger, and hence heavier than you. If you paid attention in physics then you would know that weight equal gravity times by mass. Simply put a heavier player will have a larger force acting on them. Use this to your advantage,"

"How?"

"You have incredible stamina, but you often concentrate that on jumping. Now this move will take a lot of effort and practise, you may never be able to use it and I don't know if it will even work 'cause I just came up with it. Get on all fours,"

"Is this supposed to be some power trip for you,"

"Lift your legs off the ground... Now put them on the ground again. Well done, you just did a horizontal jump,"

"I don't get how this will help me in a joust,"

"Notice how all the pressure went to your arms, that's what it will be like in a joust. Keep practising that, I'll teach you the next part next week,"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Have you been practising what I told you to Hinata?" Iwaizumi asked Hinata.

"Yeah," Hinata replied.

"Great, we'll be going to the gym today,"

"I get that fitness is an important part of volleyball and I could always improve my upper body strength, but I can do that in my own time,"

"We'll be using the pull up bar,"

"Okay?"

"First try to pull yourself up and just hang there with your legs fully extended," Iwaizumi paused for Hinata to do so, "Now try it but tuck your legs as high as you can,"

"Huh, it's easier to hang,"

"Exactly, put you need to be able to pull your legs up. Your task for this week is to practise pull ups with your, each time making sure you pull your legs up,"

"Okay,"

"Pull up. Legs up. Legs down. Pull down,"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What are we gonna do this week?" Hinata asked.

"We're gonna practise it all together, See I'll set up a box at the height I need it to. I'll be standing here applying pressure to the ball whilst you attempt to joust me. Don't worry I've set crash mats if we fall. Okay first do this like you've just jumped up for a spike, your legs are first bent but then you come into the joust, so they naturally have to extend," Iwaizumi explained

Hinata jumped up and applied pressure to the ball, he noticed that his legs naturally extended.

"Good, now try again but remember to raise your legs,"

Hinata jumped up began the joust and raised his legs up.

"Not too high or you'll touch the net!"

Hinata tried again. He saw that he was going to need to get good at controlling his leg height.

"Okay, now this is where the horizontal jump comes in. Just like a vertical jump, the jumping part, raising your legs, gives you the power, channel all that power you have in your arms into the ball,"

"Like this?" Hinata asked trying again, knocking Iwaizumi over.

"Yes, like that. It'll give you more push on the ball and force the blocker to carry some of your weight making them more likely to fall. Let's practise it a few more times,"

After practising it a few more times Hinata asked Iwaizumi a question, "Iwaizumi-senpai, why did you describe it as horizontal jumping?"

"Well I thought it would be easiest for you to get the most power from it. You're great at vertical jumping, so if I called it horizontal jumping I thought that you may get more power from it,"

"Ah I see,"

"Alright on to the next part. Obviously a game is not the same as a practise drill and you'll be coming into this straight from a spike. Normally you would fully swing your arm and land again and need to jump again for a joust, but you won't have time for this is a game. If you can see multiple blockers, aim for the gaps and be ready to receive the ball, you won't be able to do a joust then. But when it's just you and another blocker, try to aim for the gaps and instead of letting your had carry on and fall again, keep it in midair. If the blocker gets the ball apply pressure on with your hand that swung then quickly move your other hand onto the ball as well. We'll try that whole movement,"

A lot of jumping later, and Hinata finally got the grasp of the whole hand movement.

"Okay, time to put it all together,"

An hour later and Hinata had the beginning of a special move.

"Okay, time to try with a setter. Yahaba, you can stop hiding," Iwaizumi called out.

"Why not Oikawa-senpai?" Hinata asked.

"I want to keep this hidden from jerkawa and you need to get used to setting with Yahaba for next year, when you don't have Oikawa," Iwazumi explained.

After half an hour Iwaizumi told them to stop and pack up.

"Thank you Iwaizumi-senpai!" Hinata said after they finished packing up.

"Don't forget to keep practising everything I've told you," 

* * *

Iwaizumi smiled as he saw Hinata go in for the joust, _good, he has the confidence for the joust, it might not work but at least he feels confident in using it_.

 _Step one - raise your other arm up_ Hinata raised his left arm onto the ball, fully committing to the joust. Step _two - push your legs_ _up_ Hinata said to himself as he pushed his legs up. _Step three - transfer the pressure your arms into the ball_ Hinata pushed onto the ball forcing Tendou to take his weight. _Step four - keep applying pressure and hope that your opponent falls first_ Hinata kept the pressure on the ball and watched as he overpowered Tendou, making the ball fall and giving Aoba Johsai the first point of the set.

"Yes it worked!" Hinata called out, the rest of his team looked at him, "Fine I'll get my head checked out now," Hinata went off the court.

"Iwa-chan, now you have to admit it," Oikawa pouted.

"Admit what?" Iwaizumi asked innocently.

"You taught that move to shortie pie,"

"And what if I did?"

"Then you have to admit that he's your favourite too,"

"I don't, I was just doing what you said, teaching Hinata another move,"

"I don't get why no.10 was lifting his legs," Enoshita said, confused.

"I think it had something do to with adding more pressure to the ball," Sawamura replied, "If he were to joust normally he would be quickly overpowered by Shiratorizawa's blocker,"

Hinata and the assistant coach walked over to the medical office. "You're lucky it's not a concussion, but he should keep some ice on the area of impact to stop any potential swelling," the nurse on duty said to the assistant coach.

"Yes, we will. Thank you for your help," the assistant coach said.

"Thank you for your help," Hinata said meekly, flinching from the coldness of the ice pack.

"Jesus Christ, look at the size of the ice pack," one of Shiratorizawa's substitutes laughed.

"I can see the beginning of a black eye," another one joked.

"You play with fire, you're gonna get burnt. You block Ushijima's spike with your face, you're gonna get hurt," another said, mimicking a prophet.

"Look at Shouyou, that's bound to hurt," Nishinoya said.

"If we ever have to play Shiratorizawa I'm gonna get on the court ready to play, and remember no.10 getting a ball in the face," Tanaka said.

"Well just remember that he kept on playing after getting a ball to the face when you start chickening out," Sawamura said.

"What did I miss?" Hinata asked Yahaba.

"Shiratorizawa is winning 14:12" Yahaba answered.

"How long was I away for?"

"A good twenty minutes, everyone on the side lines started getting worried that it was something serious. Of course we hid this worry, we don't want to ruin our shot of winning by worrying the on court players,"

It wasn't until the score reached 21:18 that Hinata was subbed in again. "Dammit, we have to play the fast midget again," Tendou cursed as he saw Hinata walk onto the court, "Was a ball to the head not enough to stop him,"

"Now that Shiratorizawa knows what shortie pie's capable and he's back, we're gonna continue where we began this set. Pretend that we're back at the beginning of the set. Shortie pie just scored the first point from winning his joust," Oikawa said.

 _Now that the fast midget is back they'll probably start with a set to him,_ Tendou thought, so I'll go straight in with a block and signal for the others to join me, I won't be caught out and let him start another joust.

Oikawa set the ball for Hanamaki whilst Shiratorizawa went to block Hinata. Fortunately for Shiratorizawa their libero stopped the ball and kept the rally going. Aoba Johsai lost yet another point, widening the point gap. Things got pretty serious when the score was 23:20.

"We have to give it the final push. It's time for _that_ ," Oikawa said, with a smirk.

"Huh, what's this, Aoba Johsai has another trick up their sleeves?" Oohira said.

"I think Oikawa's talking about the killer move," Sawamura said, getting flashbacks to the end of their previous game against Aoba Johsai.

"The feint freak?" Nishinoya asked, already decided on what it's name is.

"Yes," 

_This is what Oikawa calls the teams most lethal move. The opposition think it's called that because it "kills" their blockers by making them block a few seconds too early leaving an opening for Hinata. And we know that it's a lethal move because of it's current success rate. Slim to none. If we play it we always play it at a late point in the game as a momentum changer, but it can seriously damage the game for us if either Hinata or Oikawa mess it up_ , the head coach thought to himself as he saw the team prepare.

Hinata started running at his freak quick speed, slowing down as he approached the jump. He jumped up, swung his arm and missed. "I'm so sorry!" Hinata said.

 _The third reason we call it the most lethal move, when Hinata misses it a match situation, it completely destroys him and brings back his nerves. Because this happens more often than not, we can only play it at the end to limit the damage that this causes, but that in itself runs its own risks_ , the head coach continued to think to himself.

"I'm so sorry. I've completely ruined the match. I've given Shiratorizawa the set point and game point. I should quit volleyball. I'm so bad," Hinata cried.

"Iwaizumi, where do you think we hit on the self destruction meter?" Matsukawa asked.

"Full one-hundred," Iwaizumi replied, "But subbing Hinata out so late in the game, isn't an option either,"

"For the sake of the team, please don't toss the ball for me Oikawa-senpai," Hinata cried.

Iwaizumi walked up to Oikawa and slapped him, "Did you stop to consider the risks?" Iwaizumi asked, "Jerk face Oikawa,"

"Ow! Iwa-chan!" Oikawa cried in protest.

"It looks like Seijoh hit a mental wall," Yamada commented.

"Yeah, well it looks like you were right, Shiratorizawa is about to win," Morikawa sighed, "As usual,"

"With Hinata down, we just need to prove how we got on the team in the first place!" Kindaichi said in an effort to boost the team's moral. And so Aoba Johsai gave a final push which resulted in a loss.

There was a mix of emotions in the team.

Oikawa's frustration.

Iwaizumi's regret.

Hanamaki and Matsukawa's sadness to their high school volleyball careers ending like this.

Watari's annoyance to not being able to keep the ball up in the air.

Kindaichi's disappointment.

Kunimi's second thinking.

Hinata's feeling of being a disappointment to the team.

And the substitutes' feeling of helplessness.

The team tried their best to hide these emotions until they were somewhere private but hints of them spilled out.

"It's weird to see a team as good as Aoba Johsai be defeat and display the same emotions that we did when they defeated us," Enoshita said.

"I finally understand why they call that move a lethal move. It's lethal to them!" Tanaka said.

"I suppose, but the way they dealt with it shows that that's the common output. Meaning how they won the third set against us was a fluke," Sugawara said filled with fight.

"They would have won anyway," Sawamura said, "They're definitely the better team out of the two of us," 

"Dammit!" Kindaichi said as he slammed his fist down on the sink, "Next time! I'll spike the ball so hard that we'll win!"

"We were so close. If I had just..." Kunimi cried, "Or if I had... instead,"

"I let the whole team down," Hinata said as he slouched against the wall, down onto the floor.

"Can you shut up!" Kunimi said as he grabbed the collar of Hinata's hoodie and pulled him up, "Why are you blaming yourself. It's us who let you down. You gave us plenty of opportunities! It's us who didn't take them!"

"But if I hadn't been so nervous at the beginning then we could have won the first set. Or if I hadn't messed up the lethal move right at the end of the game," Hinata cried.

"It's our fault that we didn't help you with your block against Ushijima, we should have seen that coming. We shouldn't have pressured you into doing the lethal move or we could at have least been more prepared for you missing it!"

"But it's my fault for missing it!"

"Shut up you two!" Kindaichi shouted as he separated the two, "Enough of your what ifs. We lost! We lost and we can't change that. Accept it and move on, and be grateful you got to play. If you want to think over the game do it later when you have a clear mind and it will actually be useful. There's gonna be a next time, so think about what you can do then. 'Cause we're gonna win next time,"

"Sorry Kindaichi," the other two said as they began to leave the bathroom.

"I'm not finished. We're team mates and more importantly friends, we go through the highs and lows; we go through the wins and losses, but we never fight about them. We suck them up and keep pushing forwards," Kindaichi said, "Friends?"

"Friends," the other two replied.

"Then apologise to each other," Kindaichi ordered.

"I'm sorry Hinata. I didn't mean to angry at you," Kunimi said.

"I'm sorry Kunimi. I shouldn't have shouldered the blame. We're a team for a reason," Hinata said.

"I think we're looking at Aoba Johsai's future captain, Kindaichi," Iwaizumi whispered to Oikawa, "Well they handled their first loss surprisingly better that I thought. And they're dealing with it better than you," Oikawa didn't respond, "So you're still annoyed, there's still one more chance to get to nationals. I have a feeling that we're going to beat Shiratorizawa next time,"

"What makes you think so?" Oikawa said grumpily.

"We have our first years who are only going to get stronger from this, and we have some second years hopefully returning soon," Iwaizumi replied.

After the issue in the bathroom the three first years went their own separate ways. Hinata walked into the group from Karasuno.

"Shouyou!" Nishinoya called out in excitement, jumping up.

"Noya-senpai!" Hinata replied jumping up equally as high.

"Man I can understand the Karasuno guy having the energy but how does the fast midget still have energy! He ran around more than anyone else," Tendou complained to Ushijima as they passed the two.

"It was so cool how you beat that taller blocker in the joust. You were like kapoosh!" Nishinoya said to Hinata.

"Or when you blocked the ball with your face," Tanaka added.

"Yeah, but now you've got a sick black eye," Nishinoya said, "See you around Shouyou!"

"See you Noya-senpai," Hinata replied.

"But running around like that just wastes energy. It's players like him that waste Oikawa's potential," Ushijima replied.

"You're still going on about how 'Oikawa should have come to Shiratorizawa'" Tendou said mimicking Ushijima, "Give it up. You're both third years, he's not suddenly gonna change his mind,"

"I'm going to try again," Ushijima said leaving to find Oikawa.

"When will he give it up," Tendou sighed.

Hinata turned around to walk out of the gym when he saw the guess monster of Shiratorizawa, "Eek," Hinata let out a quiet scream.

"Next time, I'll throw you to the ground if you try to joust me," the guess monster threatened, "So be prepared, okay?" his voice suddenly turning soft.

 _Oh no, he noticed me_ "Please can you teach me how to guess block," Hinata begged as he bowed.

"It's no use Tendou, I can't find Oikawa anywhere," Ushijima said.

"He's probably talking to fan girls or being yelled at by Iwaizumi-senpai," Hinata said under his breath.

"Maybe he's waiting outside," Ushjima said as he left.

"Please can you teach me how to guess block, Tendou-senpai," Hinata said using his special trick, the senpai trick.

"What's your name midget?" Tendou asked.

"Hinata. Hinata Shouyou,"

"Okay Shouyou-kohai. I'll teach ya,"

"Really?"

"Really. And before you ask, I don't care if it makes you better, we'll still beat you next time," Tendou ruffled Hinata's hair, "Man, you're even smaller up close and without all the fierce determination making you seem bigger,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's six spaces left on the team according to the wiki. Also according to the wiki there are three players with unknown numbers. I'm going to use those characters for this fic as substitutes, and for the other three I’ll use some OCs.


	9. Chapter 9

A week had passed since losing the match against Shiratorizawa and the team was back to usual; with, as Iwaizumi would put it, Oikawa being kind enough to not show up to practise. Although none of them had mentioned it since, the fight was still fresh in the first years' minds and it would stay in there for years to come. "Well there's good news and bad news," their head coach said to the team, "The good news is that Takumi is returning from his injury. The bad news is that Kyoutani's suspension is done and he could be returning. Of course we don't know for certain if he is or isn't,"

At the mention Kyoutani the mood in the room suddenly changed leaving the first years confused. "He probably isn't," Watari said, "It's not like we need him either,"

"The hell you say Watari!?!" An angry person yelled as they entered the room, getting ready to pounce on Watari, "Good, that bastard Takumi didn't return,"

Yahaba pinned the angry person against the wall, "You think that you can just waltz back in and expect the team to accept you after what you did. Sure Takumi wasn't in the right either but at least he cares for the team. You can either learn to control your temper and stay or you can get the hell out and leave us the hell alone," Yahaba yelled, which seemed to calm down the other person who the first years assumed to be Kyoutani.

"Things were getting too quiet in here," someone said, disappointed, as they entered.

"Inaba, look at you showing up to practise. I thought you said you quit," Matsukawa commented on the other person's presence.

"Well I wasn't planning on coming, but I heard the commotion," Inaba said, "And I decided that I might as well see what was going on, and now I'm here I've decided that I might as well do some practise whilst I'm at it. Though I'm not sure if I've got it in me still,"

And so the slightly calmer atmosphere returned to its previous tense state.

"What would top it off is Takumi entering," Iwaizumi sighed. The door opened again, "Are you kidding me? Do I have the the worst luck?" and in walked Oikawa, "Are you double kidding me, this is even worse,"

"Oh, it looks like Mad dog-chan makes his return," Oikawa said.

"Oikawa stop it," Iwaizumi said in a serious tone, warning the other not the prod the stick at the wild bear. And in what logical world would Oikawa take Iwaizumi's advice. Grabbing the stick, Oikawa prodded the bear at full power. Which resulted in...

Kyoutani running in to attack. “Kyoutani please stop. Even though we would all like to murder Oikawa sometimes, myself included, that does not allow us to do so. So please calm down. I will not allow fighting amongst members,” Iwaizumi said sternly, which surprisingly calmed down Kyoutani, "And you should know better jerk face Oikawa. You're the captain,"

The practise continued with the tense atmosphere, but nobody started fighting anyone else, until the end of the practise. Kyoutani walked up to Hinata and yelled at him, "What's some midget who can't even receive the ball doing here anyway?"

Kunimi desperately tried to hold Kindaichi back, whilst Iwaizumi and Yahaba tried to hold Kyoutani back.

"Huh? Me?" Hinata asked, his eyes becoming more and more focused on Kyoutain.

"Let go of me!" Kindaichi snapped at Kunimi.

"Oh no. There's Hinata's blood lust. Sometimes I wish he didn't have so much determination," Watari sighed, deciding not to get involved.

Hinata ran at Kyoutani at his god like speed and jumped up to pounce on the other boy, at the same time Kyoutani got free of Iwaizumi and Yahaba's restraints. Oikawa finally did his part and grabbed Hinata before he could land on Kyoutani, which allowed Iwaizumi and Yahaba to get a hold of Kyoutani again.

"Enough is enough," Oikawa said as he slapped Hinata's face.

"Yee-ouch!" Hinata screamed out in reflex, but the slap seemed to knock some sense in him as he calmed down.

"Both of you, get out of the gym," Oikawa ordered and surprisingly both did as they were told.

"Are you sure that that's a good idea. It's just asking for one of them to get hurt," Watari argued.

"Mad dog-chan and shortie pie, have their differences, but they both have their similarities. If they can get past their differences then they'll be a force not to be reckoned on the court," Oikawa explained.

"When are you going to let them in again?" Yahaba asked.

"I'm not letting either in until they can get along," Oikawa said loud enough for the two mentioned to hear.

"Dammit!" Kyoutani shouted as he kicked a bin over.

"They can't expect us to seriously just get along," Hinata complained. The two of them sat in silence outside the gym. Eventually the team came out, naturally the last one out was Oikawa. 

"You can sit and wait all you like, but I'm not changing my mind," Oikawa said, in an insincere tone.

"Then I'll just have to make you change your mind!" Kyoutani said , running up to Oikawa, ready to attack.

"Stop it Kyoutani!" Hinata said, he knew the senpai trick wouldn't work on Kyoutani, "This is only gonna solidify his decision," After saying that Hinata jumped in front of the other two.

"Night night," Oikawa said as he left the two alone.

Hinata noticed a spare volleyball on the ground and he picked it up and starting passing to himself, "Pass it here," Kyoutani demanded, Hinata did as he was told and passed the ball. Kyoutani hit the ball as far as he could out into the distance, "That's what I think of their stupid volleyball club," and he walked off.

Hinata ran and caught the ball which was about to smash a window. Not hearing the sound of a window smashing, Kyoutani turned around to see Hinata still in midair, but now falling, with the ball in his hands. _Damn. I hit that really hard and he still caught it in time. Who is this kid?_ Kyoutani thought as he stared in shock.

"Lookls like you found the ball I left you," Yahaba said as he patted Kyoutani on the back, "What, did Hinata surprise you that much,"

"How the hell did he get that ball?" Kyoutani said, bewildered.

"That's just Hinata's reflexes for you,"

"But he can't receive,"

"Sure he has reflexes, but he doesn't have the spacial awareness. You should see him in a game though,"

"Why?"

"Not saying, but I'll tell you the best part, he keeps improving,"

"Eh?"

"Sure he's got some holes and weaknesses currently, but come his third year and he'll be an all round player who's potentially better than Oikawa, and if I may say, potentially better than Ushijima,"

"But that's if he gets back on the team,"

"Even if he doesn't get back on the team this year, we'll let him on it next year," Yahaba leaned against the wall, "Besides, I'm gonna use this opportunity to shape Hinata into a player that I can use easily," By this point Hinata had reached them, "Listen up you two, you didn't technically hear this from me, but both the coaches and Oikawa forgot to lock the gym. It's currently free and it'll be free before school tomorrow. I _forgot_ something and I'm headed back and I'm gonna get some extra practise in tomorrow morning," Yahaba went back inside the gym.

"Crap, I think I left the keys in the gym," Oikawa said to Iwaizumi.

"That means that it's open doesn't it," Iwaizumi sighed, "Lets go back,"

When Oikawa and Iwaizumi returned to the gym they saw the three boys practising. Yahaba would toss to Kyoutani, who would hit the ball as hard as he could for Hinata to recieve, "Yahaba, you sneaky bastard," Oikawa grumbled, "That was a sly move,"

"Don't just focus on the ball! Focus on the area around you! Do I need to put obstacles in again!" Kyoutani yelled at Hinata.

"Should we let them have it?" Iwaizumi asked, "I mean it's fair. You forgot to look the gym,"

"I didn't forget to lock the gym. I _forgot_ to lock the gym," Oikawa said.

"No, you forgot to lock the gym and now you're going to pretend that you deliberately didn't lock the gym,"

"We could lock them in the gym,"

"What and scare their families and get in trouble, jerk face Oikawa,"

"Uh I don't know what to do. On one hand I want to stand by my word but on the other hand, they're making so much progress,"

 _This could be a good time for me to practise jousting. I might not get the chance to go up against such a strong opponent again until a match,_ Hinata thought as he prepared himself for another receive. Changing his mind at the last minute, Hinata ran in for the block, and joust.

"What're you doing this for!" Kyoutani shouted, "You know I'll overpower you,"

It was at this point that Yahaba noticed Oikawa and Iwaizumi's presence, "Guys! Knock it off a bit, would you," Yahaba warned.

"NO!" both shouted back as they continued to joust each other. Oikawa and Iwaizumi both looked at each other and grabbed the two smaller boys. Iwaizumi drew the short straw and had to attempt to carry Kyoutani, which resulted in both falling.

Oikawa started laughing which resulted in the other two running at him and tackling him to the ground, along with Hinata who Oikawa was still carrying. This created a pile of the four of them on the floor, which Yahaba promptly took a picture of.

"Iwa-chan~" Oikawa pouted as best as he could with three people on top of him, one of which had suddenly fallen asleep.

"Guys shh, Hinata's fallen asleep," Yahaba said, which prompted Iwaizumi and Kyoutani to get up and join Yahaba in taking pictures and caused Oikawa to go into his protective mode. Oikawa whispered for the other three to clean the gym, again.

Eventually the five of them left the gym to collect Hinata's bike, which Iwaizumi walked. Yahaba and Kyoutani continued to take pictures of Hinata and Oikawa and were discussing how much they could sell them for.

"Kageyama how lost are we?" Yamaguchi asked.

"Wait, I think I can see some people," Kageyama replied.

"Yeah, I don't really want to embarrass myself by asking Oikawa where we are. You can do it king," Tsukishima said.

"Quiet down you two," Iwaizumi said to the second years, "You'll wake him up and lose the photo taking opportunity,"

"Why do I have to carry him," Oikawa moaned.

"You chose to jerkawa," Iwaizumi replied.

"Iwa-chan! Stop merging insults," Oikawa pouted.

"If only you could play as well as you could pout," Iwaizumi said under his breath.

"Well I'm not gonna ask for directions either!" Kageyama yelled at Tsukishima.

"Huh? Where am I?" Hinata asked as he woke up, tightening his grip around Oikawa's neck.

"Shortie pie, could you loosen your grip. You're strangling me!" Oikawa said as Hinata let go, to be promptly caught be Iwaizumi, bridal style, before being put on the floor.

"Well I think that you should ask, 'cause you know him," Tsukishima objected.

"Shouyou, have you been getting sleep?" Iwaizumi asked.

"Wow, that's bold, using shortie pie's first name Iwa-chan. Look some wingless birds and Tobio-chan!" Oikawa said.

"Well I stayed up pretty late last night studying, for finals, although nothing really went in," Hinata explained.

"Get some sleep," Iwaizumi said in a lecturing tone.

"I'm sorry I doubted you," Kyoutani said under his breath, to Hinata.

"I'm sorry I got mad at you," Hinata replied, "But next time I joust you, be prepared,"

"Yeah I'll be prepared to knock you down onto the ground,"

"Welcome back to the volleyball club," Oikawa said as Hinata grabbed his arm and fell asleep again, "Goddammit shorite pie,"

"Thanks, but I'm not returning yet," Kyoutani replied, "I have something that I need to do first,"

"Wow I think Hinata managed to tame the mad dog," Yahaba said under his breath.

"You say something Yahaba?" Kyoutani asked.

"Nope,"

"There he is," someone said.

"Hide me Iwa-chan!" Oikawa whispered.

"Grow up jerk face," Iwaizumi replied.

"Ow! Ow! Stop it Iwa-chan,"

"I'm so sorry for falling asleep on you again Oikawa-senpai!" Hinata said as he got up again.

"Go home, and make sure you rest. Like actually go to sleep," Iwaizumi lecutred. The two second years and Hinata left.

"You should have come to Shiratorizawa," Ushijima said, "I also have an offer to make. I would like you to come and join me in studying this Saturday,"

"Why?" Oikawa asked.

"Normally I would study with Tendou, but he says that he's busy this Saturday," 

"Very busy," Tendou added.

"So I'm inviting you," Ushijima finished.

"Iwa-chan,"Oikawa said, looking at the other as if to ask for him to join.

"I'm also busy this Saturday," Iwaizumi replied, "You're on your own,"

"Traitor," Oikawa whispered to Iwaizumi.

"Oikawa's a brilliant setter that brings out 110 percent out of his team, but their no.10 brings out an extra 100 percent in Oikawa. Be wary of their no.10 in our next practise match against them next week. Sawamura, do you know where the first years went to?" Coach Ukai said to Karasuno's volleyball team.

"They went out for a run, but I told them to come back before now," Sawamura replied, "Don't tell me they got lost,"


	10. Chapter 10

Hinata met with Tendou on Saturday. The third person for the training showed up, “Iwaizumi-senpai, what are you doing here?’

”I’m here to help you guys out. Plus I wanted to let jerkawa deal with Ushijima on his own, but there should be one more person coming,” Iwaizumi replied.

”Oh yeah, I had to do some babysitting at the same time and they play setter for their junior high team. She’s already in the gym. So the first thing about guess blocking is that you can’t just guess randomly. You need to know how the team works. So you’re gonna have to get used to binge watching opposition matches to understand how they work as team. Plus you’ll need to get the brain of yours working,” Tendou explained as they began to walk into Shiratorizawa’s gym, “Don’t worry, no-one’s gonna use it today,”

”How do I get my brain working? I just sorta go with what my body tells me to,” Hinata asked.

”So you go with your gut instinct too, huh?”

”I guess so. Ever since Yahaba told me that it wasn’t just me on the court, I’ve trusted my gut a bit more,”

”So I guess you need to work on intuition then. That’ll come from experience and experience alone,” Tendou said, “This is Naosama, my neighbour, she’ll be setting for us today,”

”Is Shouyou paying you for this too?” Iwaizumi asked.

”No?” Tendou said, confused, “Anyway, we’ll have you go out the room for a bit, and we’ll decide which one of us, Iwaizumi or myself, will spike the ball. Then you’ll come back in and guess which one it’ll go to, and we’ll tell you if your right,” An hour passed of them doing this same drill over and over again, “Okay, time to make thing harder. You’ll do the same thing but when you reenter, we’ll begin the set up, until the Naosama tosses the ball. Then you guess which one of us the ball was going to go to by running up and blocking them, and we’ll tell you if you’re right or not,”

The four of them spent two hours on that drill. By the second hour Hinata was successfully guessing the spiker 95% of the time.

”How did you know who was going to spike it?” Naosama asked, “I only knew ‘cause I was there when they decided,”

”Well whenever it was Iwaizumi-senpai’s turn to spike he would always smirk before running, and when it was Tedou-senpai’s turn he always ran faster,” Hinata explained.

”What you did there was guess blocking, minus the blocking. How are you not tired yet? You’ve had to run around the most too,” Tendou said, “Anyway each spiker has a little sign that they are going for the spike. Though you’re gonna need to improve your speed at recognising those signs. I mean it took you an hour today! Alright lunch break!”

After the lunch break the four of them headed back to the gym, “Okay now we’re just gonna do lots of practise of this. And if I don’t see you running for the block before Naosama tosses it then you’re gonna have to do a whole lap of driving drills,” Tendou said as they began the three hour afternoon session, which resulted in Hinata having to do many laps of Shiratorizawa’s very large gym, “Wow, I finally managed to tire out Shouyou-kohai,”.

”And me,” Naosama complained.

”As a thank you for studying with me I’ll let you use our gym for some practise,” Ushijima said as he walked with Oikawa to the gym.

Oikawa suddenly got a text on his phone, “Oh, I need to go help Iwa-chan,”

”I’m sure that he can wait,”

Ushijima and Oikawa walked in on the other four cleaning the gym, “Tendou, I thought you said you were busy,” Ushijima said.

”Iwa-chan, you traitor,” Oikawa pouted.

”One more!” Hinata said, his energy miraculously coming back to him, “Against him,” as he pointed to Ushijima.

”Six hours of running and fifty laps of diving drills, and you’re still not tired!” Tendou complained as both he, Naosama and Iwaizumi were about to collapse on the floor.

”If shortie pie falls asleep you’re carrying him as punishment,” Oikawa said to Iwaizumi as he took his jacket off, “One set won’t hurt,”

”Lets turn it up a notch. Three spikers,” Tendou added. 

Hinata looked at the three oncoming spikers. Tendou wasn’t running faster and Iwaizumi didn’t smirk, so that meant that it had to be Ushijima spiking this ball. Hinata started slowly moving, saving his momentum for the last minute, the moment when the ball was tossed. The one thing that Hinata had forgotten was the power of Ushijima’s spikes. “Ow!” He exclaimed as his block collapsed.

”Dammit, and I was deliberately trying to trick him,” Tendou sighed.

”Why did you waste your day?” Ushijima asked Tendou.

 _I don’t think that he/I wasted it_ , Iwaizumi, Oikawa, Naosama and Tendou thought at the same time.

”Thank you for the help,” Hinata said before leaving.


	11. Chapter 11

The next week arrived and it was days before the practise rematch against Karasuno. But first there was a rematch closer to home taking place.

”Wow, Inaba showed up to practise again!” Hanamaki commented as he entered the gym, noticing Inaba and Watari having a receive off.

”What’re they doing?” Kunimi asked as he enetered, “Hinata stop moving your head like a bobblehead. It’s going to fall off,”

”It’s what they call a receive off. The first one to drop the ball is considered the weaker libero,”

”If I’m not mistaken, didn’t Inaba go to Chidoriyama,”

”Yeah,”

”That’s where Noya-senpai went,” Hinata added.

”Exactly. Was Inaba their spare libero?” Kunimi asked.

“No. Quite the opposite. He was their ace. I think he had great trust in Nishinoya and that’s why he acted the way he did when he first came here,” Hanamaki explained.

“Noya-senpai did mention having a best friend who went to a different school. Apparently the were known to have a chinkless defence between Noya-senpai’s receives and his friends blocks,” Hinata said.

”Well, Inaba is probably our teams strongest blocker, and he would be one of our strongest hitters if he had stayed in his wing spiker position,” Hanamaki speculated, “But when he first arrived he wouldn’t spike the ball and he insisted on playing as a libero. I guess he just didn’t trust Watari the same way as he did with Nishinoya. He must have gotten annoyed at always sitting on the bench because one day he challenged Watari to a receive off and lost, and that was when he left the team. He pops back in now and then, mainly after tournaments,”

”Well if he’s still friends with Nishinoya, then he would probably receive a text that goes something like, ‘Where were you at the tournament?’ And probably feels guilty about it, so he returns only to remember why he left,” Kunimi added.

The three of them watched as Inaba inevitably lost. “Inaba, you’re back. Are you planning on staying?” The assistant coach asked.

”I dunno, probably not. Why do you need to know?” Inaba replied.

”It’s so we know the numbers for our practise game at Karasuno,”

”Karasuno? The school with cute school uniforms for the girls and black gakuran jackets for the boys?”

”Possibly. I only know what their volleyball kit looks like,”

”Sure, count me back in,” Inaba walked up to Watari, “You’ve won fair and square. I’ll let you have the libero position all to yourself. Guess I have to go back to playing middle blocker,”

”You’ll play wing spiker,” Iwaizumi said, handing Inaba his jersey.

”But I’ve not spiked in over a year!”

”You’ll play wing spiker on the starting line up as punishment for ditching the team,”

”But!”

”And I expect you to practise your hitting all this week as I won’t forgive any misses,”

”But!”

”No buts! If you don’t like it, you can do what you do best and leave,”

”Fine,” Inaba grabbed the jersey out of Iwaizumi’s hand and put it on over his top, “Yahaba, you want to practise with me?”

”I’m busy, find someone else,” Yahaba replied.

”Fine. Hey orange hair. You’re coming with me,” Inaba said as he dragged Hinata, “You’re a sub setter, aren’t you?”

”I’m the team’s decoy,” Hinata replied.

”Dammit. But can you set?”

”Well I’ve never set before,” 

“Just toss the ball up and over to me. I’ll do the rest,” After lots of failed attempts from both, the two gave up, “What about you, do you enjoy spiking?”

”I love spiking!”

”But you’re so small. It must be impossible to get it over the net,”

”I love the feeling when the ball hits your hand and you don’t have to worry about the tall wall of blockers because you’re above them,”

”I used to know that feeling... But it’s no use if you can’t be sure that your defence doesn’t have your back,”

”I trust Watari, and I think you should too,”

”It’s not that easy. After playing with a libero like Yuu, it’s hard to trust other liberos,”

“Sure, Noya-senpai’s an amazing libero, and if we had him on our team I’m sure that we could beat Shiratorizawa easily,”

”Exactly, when you have him on your side you don’t need to worry about dropping the ball, or messing stuff up you don’t feel like it’s just you on the court,”

”But there are five other player on the court for a reason,” Hinata said quoting Yahaba, “And each one of them has your back like they know you have theirs. If you muck up, one of them will help sort it out, or if they’re unable to then everyone shouts ‘Next time!’. You’re never alone when you’re on the court, so spike the ball with confidence when it’s tossed to you,”

”But what if I get blocked,”

”Then we’ll try our hardest to keep the ball up in the air,”

”Volleyball isn’t a game to see who can spike the ball the hardest, it’s a game to see who can keep the ball up in the air the longest,” Inaba said deep in thought,

”You got it. Besides, you’re not gonna get blocked,”

”What makes you think that?”

”You have me!”

At the time when Hinata said that, Inaba was confused as to what he meant, but come to practise match and he understood completely.

“With him back we might stand a chance against Ushijima’s spikes,” Iwaizumi said, “And another hitter for other teams to be watching. Where’s jerkawa gone to?”

“I still can’t believe that you would go behind my back to sabotage me like that Iwa-chan,” Oikawa complained, still holding a grudge from Saturday.

“Knowing now what the training consists of I think I’ll join you in studying next time,”

“All I’m going to say is that it was your choice to help,”

“Sure the training helped Shouyou with his blocking, but it also gave him stamina training that he didn’t need. Now he’ll probably be able to play a five set game and still not be tired,”

”Iwa-chan, I wouldn’t exaggerate it that much. There’s a difference between a game and a six hour training session,”.


	12. Aoba Johsai Vs. Karasuno (practise match#2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How's everyone doing? I've just come in from the round of applause for our key workers in the UK. If you're a key worker keep doing what you're doing, we all love you and take some time to look after yourself!

The day of the rematch had arrived and Aoba Johsai had arrived.

”Daichi, did you ever find where the first years went?” Sugawara asked.

”Apparently the got lost. Did you tell them about the match Suga?” Sawamura asked.

”No, I thought you were gonna tell them,”

”No I told you to tell them,”

”It’s too late now,”

”I’m so excited for the training camp in Tokyo!” Yamaguchi said.

”So am I,” Kageyama agreed.

”That’s if you pass finals,” Tsukishima smirked.

”There they are. We have a practise match against Aoba Johsai today. Go get changed,” Sawamura told the first years.

”Wow, I never knew that Karasuno is closer to my home that Aoba Johsai is,” Hinata commented on their arrival.

”Why did you come to Aoba Johsai Hinata?” Kindaichi asked.

”Because the Little Giant went there too,” 

“So if the Little Giant went to Karasuno or Shiratorizawa you would have gone to those schools?”

”Yeah,”

”Man, I should have come to Karasuno, their girl’s uniform is so cute, and I wouldn’t have been stuck in a blazer for another three years,” Inaba complained.

”Yeah but they’d also never allow you to play libero there either so get going,” Iwaizumi replied.

”Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked.

”What?”

”Are you ready to crush Tobio-chan again?”

”Of course,”

”Hey orange head! What’re Karasuno’s players like?” Inaba asked.

”Well they have this really tall middle blocker, and two setters. One who’s called the king of the court. Wait... If Kageyama is the king of the court then does that make Oikawa-senpai the great king?” Hinata said before getting lost in thought.

”Kageyama isn’t called the king of the court because of his talent. It’s because he’s a dictator on the court,” Kunimi explained, “Karasuno has an ace that looks like an adult, their captain who can receive really well,”

”And an epic libero!” Hinata added.

”Inaba, are you listening?” Kunimi asked, “Jeez! Why ask if you’re not even going to listen?”

”YUU!” Inaba shouted upon sight of Karasuno’s libero.

”ASUKA!” Nishinoya replied as he jumped onto Inaba’s back.

”Wow! Is that your manager? She’s so beautiful!”

”I know. Kiyoko-senpai is a goddess. The best part is that when you talk to her... She ignores you,”

”That must be wonderful!”

”Nishinoya, go get changed,” Sawamura commanded as he tried to get Karasuno ready for their match.

”See you on the court Yuu!” Inaba replied.

”You’re actually gonna play this time. Unlike the inter high tournament!” Nishinoya replied, excited, as he walked off to get changed.

The two teams started to warm up.

“The most unknown factor of Seijohs team is whether they’ll start with their no.10 or not,” Coach Ukai said to the team as they prepared to play, “If they do start with him be prepared for the freak quick to hit us at any time,”

“This is the starting line up,” Iwaizumi stated.

”Why does Inaba get to start?” Yahaba asked.

”That reminds me. Don’t mess a single spike up. I won’t forgive you,” Iwaizumi said as he grabbed Inaba’s shoulder.

”I am suddenly experiencing some form of empathy that I didn’t know that I had,” Yahaba said, slightly scared, as he patted Inaba on the back.

”I’m trusting you guys,” Oikawa said his infamous line.

”Shouyou. You can learn a lot from watching,” Iwaizumi said as he left for the court.

”I will!” Hinata replied.

”Man, is it just me or is he being extra tough with you?” Kindaichi said, “Don’t let it get to you,”

Although the practise with Hinata hadn’t be that useful all together, it had created some beginnings. Inaba had had some practise with spiking. Not enough, but some.

Tsukishima easily blocked Aoba Johsai’s new spiker when compared to their no.10, this spiker was nothing. Inaba was getting annoyed of being quickly blocked by Karasuno’s no.10, then he remembered what orange head had said, “You’re never alone when you’re on the court, so spike the ball with confidence when it’s tossed to you,”. It was that simple, wasn’t it? If orange head can spike with confidence at his height, then so could Inaba, _I should try to learn the first year’s names at some point, shouldn’t I_. Inaba thought as he laughed off another block. _Block me all you like, but I’m confident that I’ll get the ball over eventually._ Inaba ran again, he jumped and hit the ball with all the power that he had and he broke the block. Unfortunately for Inaba Nishinoya had received the ball before he could get the chance to celebrate and Karasuno won the rally.

”Hey it looks like Chidoriyama’s former ace has finally relearnt how to spike,” Hanamaki joked to Matsukawa.

Iwaizumi looked over to the side lines and made eye contact with Hinata. _It’s time_ , he thought as he nodded to the head coach.

”Looks like their no.10 is coming on,” Sawamura called out.

”What a pain in the ass,” Tsukishima cursed. It was Kageyama’s turn to serve and he aimed the ball at Oikawa.

”So that’s your plan. Sorry to say it’s a stupid one,” Inaba smirked, “Orange head! Over here!” Hinata followed the ball from Oikawa’s hands into his as he tossed the ball up to Inaba. Although the ball was set way to low Inaba was never planning on spiking it. Instead he hit the ball up and over. Karasuno struggled to guess where the ball was going to land which gave Aoba Johsai the point. 

“Did you know that they had that planned?” Iwaizumi asked Oikawa.

”No. You?” Oikawa replied.

”Me neither,” 

Karasuno called for a time out, “By the looks of things, Seijoh didn’t know that that was coming either, so keep pushing along. They may have strong hitters, but so do we. Put their blocking to the test,” Coach Ukai said tot he team, Karasuno went back onto the court. “If you asked me when I first saw Seijoh play who their most dangerous player was, I’d say it would be Oikawa as he brings out 110% out of each member and is a strong player by himself. But having played against them multiple times and seeing them play against Shiratorizawa I know that they hide their most dangerous member. Their no.10, Hinata Shouyou, that’ll be a name you’ll be hearing often, I’m sure of it. He’s so dangerous because he has many killer moves to chose from, and you have no idea which one he’ll use next. Plus he brings out a good 50% in other players and 100% extra in Oikawa which just boosts the rest of the team,”

”I guess you could call him a card master, bringing out the best in all the other players,” Mr Takeda commented.

”I like it, Seijoh’s Card Master,” Sugawara said, overhearing the disscussion.

Inaba still wandered about how orange head was going to help him not be blocked when Oikawa signalled for everyone to run. Inaba knew that he was getting the ball, so why was orange head jumping up? All the blockers ran at orange head whilst Inaba had a clear shot which Nishinoya received but Inaba finally understood what orange head meant.

 _Look for the signs. Look for the signs. Aha! There it is!_ Hinata ran and jumped at Tanka before Kageyama even tossed the ball. Iwaizumi, noticing Hinata’ movement followed and joined the block. The two successfully blocked the ball.

”There it is, no.10’s guess blocking!” Sawamura called out, “Next time Tanaka!”

”Shouyou, what are the signs?” Iwaizumi asked.

”I only figured out one. When it’s their no.5’s turn to spike he gets more fired up than usual. I’m still read blocking for the others but I’m still watching them!” Hinata replied.

”Okay, keep trying. If you need a break let me know,” Iwaizumi said as he patted Hinatas head.

“Thanks Dadzumi!” After hearing Hinata’s new nickname for him, Iwaizumi was lost for words.

“Hahaha, Dadzumi!” Oikawa laughed, “You have to admit it now Iwa-chan~!”

“...” Iwaizumi’s face was still blank. 

“Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked.

Hinata kept blocking, getting each one right. He went in to block Karasuno’s ace and ended up injuring his hand.

”Shouyou!” Iwaizumi screamed in horror. Oikawa coughed, “Jerkawa, this is not the time for your antics. We need to bandage up Shouyou’s hand,” Iwaizumi took Hinata in to a hug.

”Dadzumi, it hurts,” Hinata cried slightly. Iwaizumi picked Hinata up and carried him off the court. The assistant coach took Hinata to Karasuno’s nurse along with Mr Takeda.

”Hinata, this is the second time in a row you’ve been injured from blocking,” the assistant coach said.

”If you don’t mind me asking, what happened last time?” Mr Takeda asked.

”Hinata took a ball to the face,” the assistant coach replied. When they returned to the gym, Karasuno had won the game.

”You!” Inaba said to Hinata, “What’s your name?”

”Hinata Shouyou,” Hinata replied.

”Hinata, do you know how to block?”

”Well I learnt how to guess block,”

”I’m not talking about that. I’m talking about your arm position,”

”Then no,”

”You need to bend your hands inwards, and make sure you have a slight bend in your arms. Otherwise you’ll just keep getting injured,”

”Are you gonna admit it Iwa-chan~,” Oikawa teased.

”Fine. I’ll admit it. I like Hinata slightly more than the other first years,” Iwaizumi sighed, there really was no winning.

”Not slightly. Massively,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iwaizumi-senpai or Dadzumi?


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s Friday and Haikyuu day today! Who’s excited for excited for S4 ep13!!!

Meanwhile at Aoba Johsai:

Kyoutani had to find someone before he would let himself rejoin the volleyball club, he knew roughly where they would be but the harder part was getting himself to do this. Kyoutani walked to one of the older buildings of the school and then climbed three flights of stairs to get to the fourth floor. He went to a very specific window sill to find a certain someone.

This person had light brown hair which fell to their right apart from one cluster which stood out on the left side. The person was tall but had an incredibly frail build and pale skin which showed that they had not been outside often enough. They were lying on the window sill reading a manga and clearly wanted to be left alone. But this was not their lucky day.

"How's your arm?" Kyoutani asked.

"..." they offered no reply, all together ignoring Kyoutani's presence.

"Yeah I know I'm the last person you want to speak to right now,"

"..."

"But..."

"Just go,"

"But you know that we're not wrong. I mean you gotta eat!"

"I know,"

"So why do you let yourself forget,"

"Leave me alone,"

"You worried the whole team,"

"I'm eating right now,"

"You may get too engrossed in something that you forget to look after yourself, but if you don't stop and eat then you'll die, and then you won't ever be able to read manga or watch anime again,"

"Ever again?"

"Nope. Not unless you take good care of yourself,"

"I guess I didn't think of it like that,"

"And part of looking after yourself is getting exercise,"

"I guess I do miss playing with the team,"

"So come on, you still have those keys from Iwaizumi, right,"

"Yeah,"

The two went to the gym and using the spare keys opened it. They began to pass to each other over the net.

"The gym's open. That's strange, I swear that we left it locked," Oikawa said, confused.

"You probably forgot again. Find your keys," Iwaizumi ordered, as he entered, "Oh,"

"I found them. See I had them on me Iwa-chan!"

"Yeah, I know," Iwaizumi caught the set of keys that were thrown at them.

"Manga-chan?" Oikawa shouted in surprise, "So that's what you meant by one more thing mad dog-chan,"

"Don't stay too late. We'll be having a captains meeting over there if you need us,"

"What do you want now Iwa-chan?" Oikawa asked.

"The spring tournament's coming up after the summer break. I know that you're probably going to be returning and I will too but it's ultimately up to Matsukawa and Hanamaki to make their decisions," Iwaizumi addressed the issue that the two of them had been avoiding.

"You're right, I'm not retiring yet. We have the first years, and with some practise, the second years. I don't think there's anything to worry about should the other two retire. But there's no rush for them to make the decision yet,"

"Yeah, we have nothing to worry about, it's just as you say, there's no rush to decide yet,"

The next day had brought more determination to the team as they practised harder than before to make sure that they won next time. Hinata sat by the side watching the practise as he had been told to rest his hand for a few days before returning to practise.

"You have to go. You said you would yesterday," Kyoutani said as he pushed someone into the gym.

"Takumi!" The team, except the first years, shouted as he entered.

"Hinata, you should practise your receiving with Takumi and I!" Kyoutani said as he noticed Hinata sitting at the side.

"Yeah!" Hinata got up to join them but was soon stopped by Iwaizumi.

"No practise for you until your hand has fully recovered," Iwaizumi said, "Inaba, I haven't forgiven you for yesterday," Inaba stood absolutely still, "Let's see. You missed ten balls, and were blocked a total of fifteen times,"

"You were counting!" Inaba shouted out in shock.

"So lets say seventeen and a half laps of diving drills to make up for that," Iwaizumi said sadistically.

"I'm gonna pass out if I do all that!" Inaba protested.

"Be more like Hinata then and be able to do fifty laps of a far bigger gym and still not be that tired," Iwaizumi said.

"I'll do them for you!" Hinata said eargerly.

"No, you're resting," Iwaizumi said before beginning to lecture Hinata again.

At the end of the session Takumi and Kyoutani had made up and gotten closer, Oikawa hadn't shown up, Hinata had been lectured a total of ten times and Inaba had felt the true extent of Iwaizumi's sadism. All in all it was a typical practise for Aoba Johsai's volleyball club.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TEAM SHENANIGANS!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aah!! Tonight’s episode was so good! I just want ep 14 to be out already!!! The part when Hinata was just like, I forgot to hit, was so funny. Aaaaah!

"Watari," Yahaba said as the two had lunch together.

"Hm?" Watari replied.

"I've got a great idea,"

"Really? Let's hear it,"

"We should totally profit off of Oikawa,"

"How? I guess it wouldn't be that hard to convince him to take suggestive pictures for his fan girls, but some of them are too young,"

"We should do a volleyball club lemonade stand!"

"I guess that would be fun, but it wouldn't make that much money, would it?"

"I totally would. We just have to say that the lemonade is homemade by Oikawa and is filled with his love and care,"

\---

"And so the nine of us have all agreed that we should do a lemonade stand fundraiser for when we go to nationals," Yahaba explained to Oikawa.

The members:

Yahaba - came up with the idea

Watari - was there when Yahaba came up with the idea

Inaba - was paid to agree

Hinata - was convinced after one sentence

Kunimi and Kindaichi - were bored and thought that it would be fun

Takumi - got scarily invested in it after ten minutes of talking about it.

Iwaizumi - agreed so he could "torture jerkawa"

Kyoutani - after an hour of arguing finally decided to join the team

"Uh, fine," Oikawa reluctantly agreed.

"Okay so here's the plan," Takumi explained eagerly, "We split into three teams: marketing, production and salespeople. The marketing team will be Yahaba, Watari and myself, the production team will be Inaba, Kunimi, Kindaichi and Kyoutani and the sales team will be Oikawa, Iwaizumi and Hinata,"

"What are the teams all going to do?" Kunimi asked.

"The marketing team will come up with posters and slogans to advertise the stand. The production team will make the lemonade. And the sales team will sell the lemonade," 

That weekend Takumi spend his free time making posters whilst Yahaba tried to find a table and some jugs and Watari mass bought lemons and lemon squeezers. During the week the three of them spread the posters around the school.

Come Saturday morning the ten of them set up the stall and all except the three on sales duty went to the closest classroom and started making the lemonade.

"Shouyou, what are you doing?" Nishinoya said as he saw Hinata.

"Our teams doing a lemonade stand fundraiser," Hinata explained.

"Is the lemonade actually made by him?" Nishinoya asked.

"Get your ass in here and help make some if you're not gonna sit at the stand," Inaba yelled at Oikawa whilst shoving him into the classroom.

"Iwa-chan!!!" Oikawa pouted.

"Go be useful jerk face Oikawa," Iwaizumi said as he looked at Inaba, who also held a sadistic grin.

"You deal with him. I'll go help Hinata," Inaba said as he ran to the stall, "Yuu!"

"Asuka! Is the lemonade actually made by him?" Nishinoya asked.

"Hell no. He's so lazy, of course he didn't make any of it," Inaba replied.

"Okay, I'll buy a cup," Nishinoya replied handing over some money.

"Um, do you know where Tooru is?" a girl asked.

"I think he's in that classroom making some more lemonade," Hinata said with a big smile on his face.

”Wait a minute, aren’t you our no.10?” another girl asked.

”Yeah!” Hinata answered surprised that someone knew who he was.

”Isn’t he the really fast one who’s like Sako’s puppy?” a third girl asked.

”Tooru!” The first girl squealed as Oikawa returned.

”So what’s your name?” The second girl asked.

”Me?” Hinata asked.

”Yeah you,” the third girl said.

”I’m Hinata Shouyou,” Hinata said.

”Wow, you’re quite small for a volleyball player,” the second girl pointed out.

”Yeah, but he jumps up really high,” the third girl reminded the second girl.

”It must be so cool showing up all those tall players,” the second girl gushed.

”Yeah it is,” Hinata replied.

”Just like in orchestra when you practise really hard and get the solo,” the third girl added.

Meanwhile the rest of the team where causing chaos in the classroom, “What do you mean we’re out of lemons!” Iwaizumi shouted.

”I’m telling you they all ended up on the floor!” Kyoutani explained.

”Then that means that you can still squeeze them!”

”No they were thrown on the floor!”

”What do you...” Iwaizumi took one look at the floor then one look at the production and marketing teams, What the hell happened here?”

”It began with an Oi-, and ended with an -kawa,”

What happened:

After being forced by Iwaizumi and Inaba, Oikawa entered the classroom where the lemonade was being made. “You’re back for more already Iwaizumi,” Yahaba called out as he handed Oikawa a jug, “Oh it’s you Oikawa, doesn’t make a difference,”

”Inaba and Iwa-chan forced me to work here instead,” Oikawa complained.

”These lemons are so stupid,” Kyoutani said as he chucked one at Watari, who thought it would be a good idea to try to receive the lemon like a volleyball, which ended up with it landing on the floor. Kunimi picked up the lemon and began squeezing it.

”This is boring!” Oikawa complained, “Can’t we do something else,”

”We could play volleyball with the lemons,” Yahaba suggested as they got into teams.

Team 1 - the second years

Team 2 - Oikawa, Kindaichi and Kunimi.

As it turned out lemons did not make good volleyballs but did pass time, as shown by the hour and a half spent playing. Team 1 was winning when Yahaba went searching for yet another lemon to use as a ball, “We’re out of lemons,”

”What? No you’re lying so that you guys can win,” Kindaichi said as he began checking all the boxes for lemons, “He’s right, we’ve ran out of lemons,”

At the stall the three others were chatting whilst waiting for more customers, “We’re starting to run low on lemonade,” Iwaizumi pointed out, I’ll go get some more. They probably need someone to check up on them,” Iwaizumi left the two of them alone when Nishinoya came along, and after his arrival Inaba left Hinata alone.

”So that’s all the lemonade that we have left. You see we’ve ran out of lemons,” Yahaba said handing Iwaizumi half a jug of lemonade.

”You ran out of lemons?” Iwaizumi asked, unimpressed.

”I guess we did,” Watari replied.

”So with the seven of you here and who knows how many lemons you only made this much lemonade. I know that you have more lemons, I saw how much Watari bought,” Iwaizumi replied.

”No, we actually ran out of lemons. Like seriously,” Takumi said.

”No you didn’t,”

”Yes we did! We used them all,” the seven in the classroom replied.

“What do you mean we’re out of lemons!” Iwaizumi shouted. He then listened to them explain how they used all the lemons up and why they thought playing volleyballs with the lemons that they were meant to be squeezing was a good idea. Iwaizumi then took a look another look at the floor which was full of semi crushed lemons and covered in lemon juice, “Clean this up, all of you!”

After dealing with the chaos of the classroom, Iwaizumi went back to the stand to find that Inaba had gone off on his own. Iwaizumi sighed and slammed his head down on the table. Why had he trusted them to behave?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moral of the story, never trust the volleyball club to run a lemonade stand.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glance at Karasuno’s training camp in Tokyo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I definitely won’t be doing this arc justice but I wanted to show how Karasuno is getting stronger. So enjoy a break from Aoba Johsai shenanigans and prepare for Karasuno shenanigans in the Karasuno’s boy’s volleyball club adventure to Tokyo.

The boys volleyball club had been waiting weeks to go on this camp and both Kiyoko and Yachi had been trying their best to get everything prepared for the camp. After lots of impatient waiting and last minute studying the team were ready to head for Tokyo, except for Kageyama who had to do a catch up exam for failing one the first time. Yachi had seen the adrenaline in the team after they beat Aoba Johsai in the practise match but this was even more extreme. “Everyone calm down!” Sawamura said trying to control the team.

”It’s no use Daichi, they’re too excited. I mean Tokyo! You’ve got to admit that it’s exciting,” Sugawara said in everybody’s defence.

”It’s exciting,” Sawamura agreed, "But we'll need our energy for the matches,"

The rest of the journey was rather uneventful. When they arrived at Tokyo Nishinoya and Tanaka immediately spotted a tour, "Is that Tokyo tower?" they gasped.

"That's just a regular phone tower," the two of them calmed down pretty quickly.

The first day of matches was uneventful with Karasuno losing every match they played. During personal practise Tsukishima was met with the horrors of Kuroo and Bokuto pairing up. One of them on their own was bad enough, but putting the two together didn't add the annoyance, it didn't even multiply the two together. It took the annoyance of both and put them to the power of the other, and then multiplied that together.

The next day didn't go much better for Karasuno, or Tsukishima.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Bokuto called out to Tsukishima.

"Tsukki!" Kuroo shouted.

"Get off me," Tsukishima grumbled.

"Tsukki! Where are you going?" Bokuto asked.

"To the dorms," Tsukishima replied.

"Aren't you gonna practise?" Kuroo asked.

"Why? It's just a club," Tsukishima shrugged.

"Just a club. That sound like someone's name," Bokuto joked.

"Like Mary club," Kuroo laughed. Tsukishima walked off, "Tsukki wait!"

As much as Tsukishima hated to admit it Bokuto and Kuroo eventually managed to convince him to come practise with them.

In other's practises Kageyama had become even better at setting, Yamaguchi worked on his jump floater serve and Nishinoya worked on his jumping toss.

In one of their matches against Fukuroudani Karasuno got to witness one of Bokuto's mood swings, "It's just like Seijoh's Card Master after he mucked up the lethal set," Sugawara commented to Sawamura.

"You sure you want to stick with that nickname for him?" Sawamura replied, dissing the nickname.

"Tsukki I'm telling you, there'll be one moment when you get hooked on volleyball," Bokuto explained to Tsukishima, "Like a player that you really want to beat, and when you beat them you'll be hooked. Is there a player that you really want to beat?"

"I guess so," Tsukishima replied.

"Really? What are they like? Are they a really annoying spiker?" 

"It's this middle blocker,"

"What do they look like? What can they do that you can't? Are they like three metres tall?"

"He's this midget who has stupid orange hair,"

"A midget? Playing as a middle blocker. Surely you can beat them Tsukki,"

"He's stupidly fast and near impossible to keep up with. Plus he's almost always right with his blocks and I can tell that he's not read blocking. Then there are his spikes,"

"So when you beat him you'll be hooked on volleyball,"

"Easy for you to say,"

The end of the camp came sooner than expected. "Make sure you get to nationals Karasuno," Kuroo said, "We want to make sure that the dumpster battle happens again,"

"-And that's why you need to beat Shiratorizawa and Ushijima. 'Cause I beat you so then I'll be a better ace than Ushijima. Got it?" Bokuto said to Tsukishima before he left.

"Just think, the next time we come here could be for nationals," Sugawara said.

"Not could be, will be," Sawamura said with confidence.

* * *

Bonus:

"You second years should start deciding who's going to be next year's captain," the head coach said to the second years.

"Well it can't be me because I'm a libero," Watari explained.

"It shouldn't be Takumi, he can barely look after himself, let alone a team," Kyoutani said.

"My vote goes to Yahaba," Inaba said.

"Me? Why?" Yahaba asked.

"Because whenever I'm on the sidelines, I always know that you're there to cheer me up. That's captain material. Plus the only other alternative is Kyoutani and I don't think the coach will let him be captain,"

"All in favour of Yahaba being next year's captain say ay," Takumi said.

"Ay," everyone except Yahaba replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short! But that is all the between tournament stuff. Next chapter - the Spring tournament Miyagi qualifiers.


	16. Aoba Johsai Vs. Date Tech

"It's going to be the same as the inter high, so why are we even bothering to watch. The final will be Shiratorizawa versus Aoba Johsai, and Shiratorizawa will win," Yamada complained as both him and Morikawa approached the city gym for the afternoon.

"We already missed the morning matches because of you," Morikawa complained as he decided where to sit in the stands.

"We have to get through this match to play tomorrow, so I expect you to give it your all," the head coach said.

The match had gone fairly well with Aoba Johsai winning 25:20 and 25:23; some members were happier with this result than others.

"We won, although it was by the skin of our teeth in the second set. Lets come back tomorrow and give it our all. We are winning this tournament. We'll be the team representing Miyagi in nationals," Oikawa said at the end of the match.

That evening Oikawa and Hinata were in the club’s room watching the three matches that they would need the most for the next day. Date Tech's match, Karasuno's match and Johzenji's match. Hinata was busy writing notes. He was pretty sure that he had picked up all the signals and for the next ten minutes Oikawa tested him on them.

The next day Hinata was excited, and nervous, for the two matches he had upcoming, although their coach had tried to remind the team that it would only be one match if they didn't focus.

"So what's the plan. Last time I checked, the iron wall uses read blocking. Using Hinata as our decoy is going to be useless," Takumi said.

"Our team isn't just made up of me!" Hinata protested, "You guys are all great players too, show them why Aoba Johsai should be feared, then when they're least expecting it we swap some players. I believe in everybody on this team!"

And from Hinata's words the team's determination and motivation boosted, "I'm trusting you guys," Oikawa said his trademark phrase and the team's motivation increased further. In other words, the team was more than ready to win against Date Tech.

The starting line up was Oikawa as the setter; Matsukawa (back) and Inaba (front) as middle blockers; Iwaizumi (front left), Hanamaki (front right) and Kyoutani (back left) as wing spikers; and Watari as the libero. "Why are we starting with such a defensive set up? We have both our strongest blockers on," Takumi asked.

"From what I saw on the tapes, if you let them Date Tech will start on the offensive. Obviously we're going to stop them before they can gain lots of points," Oikawa explained, "And to make up for our normal decoy being weakened by the read blocking, we have mad dog-chan's unpredictable nature,"

The starters went onto the court. "We sure have a variety of middle blockers this year," Takumi said as he stood with the first years.

"I think that's what makes us stronger, having that variety. If it's not an easy victory for us, then we adapt," Kindaichi said.

"I don't get what you mean," Hinata replied to Takumi.

"Well Matsukawa always starts in the back row. Then we have three different possible starters for our front row middle blocker. We have Inaba for when we need to go on the pure defensive, although he's proven that he can spike if needed; then we have you, Kindaichi, for when we need a balance between offence and defence; and finally we have you, Hinata, when we need an offence overhaul, but I heard that you go in as a wing spiker sometimes as well,"

"What about our team's wing spikers?" Kunimi asked.

"I don' think that we have one completely useless wing spiker. Each one is pretty amazing in their own way. It must make choosing the starting three quite hard," Takumi replied, "So I'm not gonna let you first years steal my spot that easily,"

"It looks like we need a quick offensive boost," the head coach said as he told Takumi to switch for Inaba, who had rotated to one position behind his starting one (front left wing spiker), "And it would help if Kyoutani could warm up soon,"

Inaba joined the first years on the sidelines, "I guess we get to see next year's ace in action after all,"

"Next year's ace?" the all asked him.

"Yeah, Takumi has some serious stamina, not quite Hinata level, but still impressive," Yahaba said, joining the conversation of it.

"But unlike Kyoutani who's slow to get into the game; Takumi can just get into the game, it's like a switch flicks when he enters the court. Unfortunately that switch flips the moment he comes off too. So any pauses in the game completely ruin his play, hence time outs are his worst enemy. That's why unless it’s really necessary, we rarely use a time out when Takumi's playing. It's like shooting ourselves in the foot," Inaba explained.

"Takumi was subbed in because we needed to quickly switch to an offensive front, because of that we don't have a middle blocker, but Date Tech's likely to call a time out," Yahaba said.

"Why?" Kunimi asked.

"Almost every team calls a time out when they first go up against Takumi. Either to discuss a plan or to try and break his momentum," Yahaba explained.

"Yeah, so I suspect after that time out, we'll be swapping middle blocker again," Inaba speculated. The five of them watched as Takumi effortlessly slammed the ball down, his height levering him above the blockers and his power creating dents in the iron wall.

"Wow!" all the first years said in shock. They watched as Takumi scored another two points in a row before the time out was called.

"Shit!" Oikawa cursed under his breath.

"As I suspected, all his momentum's gone," Inaba commented. The determination that filled Takumi's eyes had mysteriously vanished.

"We'll push on for now, it would be worse if they figured out that time outs were Takumi's weakness. Takumi, focus on blocking not spiking," the head coach said as he acknowledged the lack of momentum in the team.

"Takumi. What happened to you not giving up your spot easily? Get back on there and show us why we shouldn't be playing instead," Kindaichi said as he pushed Takumi back on the court.

"You've got balls Kindaichi," Takumi said as a grin returned to his face, "I like that about you,".

"I think you just saved the set for us," Yahaba said as he patted Kindaichi’s back.

"We just need to score one point and we get to serve again," Date Tech's coach said, "They may have subbed in a great spiker, but that very spiker replaced a middle blocker, use that to your advantage"

The two teams reentered the court ready to attack again, with Iwaizumi and Takumi swapping who spikes the ball every so often. Date Tech eventually got a point in and Hinata was waiting to switch with Takumi, after another point was scored by Date Tech Hinata swapped with Takumi.

”There he is! Seijoh’s no.10!” Yamada shouted.

”It’s pretty obvious now that Seijoh has swapped from the defensive to the offensive,” Morikawa said.

Hinata looked at Date Tech’s no.7, _woah! He’s huge_ , Hinata thought as he prepared himself. As Watari received the ball Hinata began running at his top speed, Oikawa tossed the ball to him and Date Tech got their first experience of Hinata’s super quick.

Now it was Aoba Johsai’s turn to serve. _Which one is displaying the signs. There it is. The over-exaggerated arms,_ Hinata thought as he went in for the block and Iwaizumi and Kyoutani quickly followed him. Iwaizumi got the ball and slammed it down, putting Aoba Johsai at the set point. Hanamaki served the ball one more time and ended up getting a service ace.

The starting order was very similar to the previous set, the only difference was that Kindaichi was starting as the front middle blocker. The set went off to a good start for Aoba Johsai and unlike the defensive start of the first set, they had a good balance between their offence and defence which allowed them to score more points without loosing lots of points. 

The set had mainly been a back and forwards until Oikawa got in to serve. That’s where Aoba Johsai got their three point lead. After Date Tech received the ball the two teams went back to a back and forwards point scoring. As expected, Aoba Johsai had won the game.

“Make sure you rest between games, and eat,” the head coach looked at Takumi, “But don’t eat too much,” he looked at the rest of the team.

Everyone went their separate ways.

“It’s just Aoba Johsai left until we play Shiratorizawa,” Sugawara said after they won their match.

”Yeah. I have to say that I’m looking forward to playing Shiratorizawa,” Sawamura replied.

”Oh really?”

”Yeah, the ace of my junior high team got invited there. It’ll be a tough game but I’m sure it’ll be worth it,” 

“That right Takumi. You’ve never played Karasuno right?” Yahaba asked as they walked off for their lunch break.

”Yeah, that’s right. I’m looking forward to it. I get to play my old captain,” Takumi replied.

Sawamura spat out some water, “Daichi! What’s wrong?” Sugawara asked.

”It appears that we have to play him a round earlier than expected,” Sawamura replied.

”I don’t get what you mean,” 

“Karasuno, team meeting,” Coach Ukai called out, “I turns out that we still haven’t played Aoba Johsai at their fullest. We now have their no.5 and no.16 to deal with. I haven’t seen much of them playing but I think that both could be potentially dangerous,”

”We need to watch out for their no.5,” Sawamura said, “He might just be the strongest player on their team. There’s a reason that he was invited to play at Shiratorizawa,”

”Wait a second!” Kageyama shouted, “He got invited to Shiratorizawa and then chose to go to Aoba Johsai!”


	17. Aoba Johsai Vs. Karasuno (again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The great rematch

After the break between matches, both teams were ready to face off.

The starting orders:

Karasuno - Setter, Kageyama[9]; middle blockers, Tsukishima[10] (front), Enoshita[6] (back); wing spikers, Sawamura[1] (back left), Tanaka[5] (front left), Asahi[3] (front right); libero - Nishinoya[4]

Aoba Johsai - Setter, Oikawa[1]; middle blockers, Hinata[10] (front), Matsukawa[2] (back); wing spikers, Iwaizumi[4] (back left), Takumi[5] (front left), Hanamaki[3] (front right); libero - Watari[7]

"Karasuno's line up was expected, I mean it's their usual. But what the hell's Seijoh doing, they've never used this line up before," Yamada said in shock.

"I think that they're using their most offensive line up. They have a lot of strong player who range from defensive to offensive, which gives them lots of different possibilities to choose from. They've also played this rotation of Karasuno before, so this is most likely their counter strategy," Morikawa explained.

"When I look at Seijoh I just see a bunch of offence based players, who're these defence geniuses that you speak of?"

"Well their libero, no.7, is clearly the most defensive player of the team. Then there's their no.8 who out of all the middle blockers is the strongest at blocking but weakest at hitting as we saw yesterday. There's the players in the middle ground like no.12 and no.4, their ace. Moving more towards the offensive side are players like their captain, Oikawa, and the majority of their wing spikers. Then there are their players that focus mainly on the offence, such as their no.10 and then there is the offensive extreme, no.5," 

"Oh yeah, he's playing today,"

"Then there are the unknowns like no.16,"

"I believe in everyone on this team. So lets do our best and beat Karasuno this time!" Hinata said, boosting the morale of the team, it was greeted by a chorus of cheers.

"Like shortie pie said, we are beating Karasuno this time, because I'm trusting you guys," Oikawa added.

"KARASUNO FIGHT!" the Karasuno team shouted.

The teams walked onto the court ready to play, Tsukishima thought back to what Bokuto had told him, would beating Aoba Johsai's no.10 really get him hooked on volleyball? Was it even possible to beat their no.10?

Aoba Johsai prepared to receive. Iwaizumi received the pass and passed it to Oikawa. "Toss to me!"/"Bring it to me!" Takumi and Hinata shouted at the same time as the smiled at each other, both wanting to prove to the other why they were on the starting line up. Both began to run for a quick. _If I toss to Takumi then we would get the momentum swinging to us and an early break, but it could also risk Karasuno calling an early time out and stopping Takumi's momentum early in the game. If I toss to shortie pie then the momentum will still swing to us, but Karasuno is more likely to block it. What do I risk?_ Oikawa thought as he saw the two run for the ball. Oikawa tossed for Takumi, _We get an early break and the possibility of making Karasuno waste a time out so early in the game_. Takumi slammed the ball down as all the blockers ran to Hinata.

"Nice kill Takumi!" Hinata said, _next time I'll show you why I'm here_.

"A look off? And so early in the game!" Yamada asked as he watched Oikawa look at Hinata whilst tossing the ball to Takumi.

"It really was a great move though. Karasuno were already more likely to block no.10, then Oikawa deliberately looks at him whilst tossing in the opposite direction," Morikawa replied.

"Excuse me, if you don't mind me asking, what is a look off?" student#3 asked the two.

"It's when the setter looks at one spiker, and tosses the ball to a different spiker," Yamada explained.

"So when the setter looks at a player does that mean that they're not going to set the ball for them?" student#3 asked.

"No, most of the time the setter will look at the player they're setting to. But in some cases the setter performs a look off to trick the other team," Morikawa explained.

"Why would they do that?" student#3 asked.

"Often to either get a break or to swing the momentum their way," Yamada explained.

"A break is when a team gets two points in a row, right?" student#3 asked, "Because normally it goes one point at a time, switching teams. So a break point is very important in a game,"

"Exactly. But a look of doesn't really work if the blockers are guess blocking. Do you know the different styles of blocking?" Morikawa said.

"Yes, commit blocking - where the blockers block the spiker that's running; read blocking - where the blockers read the toss; and guess blocking - where the blockers guess which spiker will hit the ball and block them," student#3 replied, showing off her copy of volleyball for dummies, "But I'm not quite sure how the type of blocking the opposition uses affects the effectiveness of a look off,"

"Well a guess blocker would often ignore the direction that a setter is looking in, but a commit blocker would definitely be tricked and a read blocker would be tricked unless they waited for the toss," Yamada explained.

"Oh okay, thank you," student#3 said as she returned to her seat. 

"Did you get an answer Kobayashi?" student#4 asked.

"Yes," student#3 replied.

"Don't mind," Sawamura said to his team. Aoba Johsai had made a great start to the game with the score being 7:2 to them, which forced Karasuno to take an early time out.

"Don't be fooled by Oikawa's look offs or no.10's speed and make sure to keep an eye on their no.5, he may not have the same speed, but he makes up for that in power," Coach Ukai said.

"We won't need to worry about their no.5 for a while," Sawamura said, "After a time out, he loses all his focus and drive. Those powerful hits from earlier require a lot of focus,"

"Yeah, talk about scary levels of accuracy," Tanaka said jokingly.

"When their no.5 doesn't have the same focus or momentum as he did earlier, he can't do his killer hits. We don't need to worry about no.5 for a while," Sawamura finished.

"Even though we've now lost Takumi's power, we still have a five point lead. Let's keep it like that," Aoba Johsai's head coach said, "If required we can sub out Takumi,"

"Wow, it's just like the captain said, he's completely different know," Kageyama, bluntly, pointed out. Even though they were down a player Aoba Johsai were still confident that they were going to win. Takumi may be next year's ace, but Iwaizumi was the team's current ace.

"Go on Dadzumi!" Hinata cheered Iwaizumi on as he swapped with Watari. That small, unnoticeable boost from Hinata changed the momentum more than anyone could tell. For the next ten points, Iwaizumi tried his best to keep the point gap. The score reached 11:8 (to Aoba Johsai) when Takumi was subbed out for Kunimi.

For the rest of the set both teams made steady progress but eventually Aoba Johsai won 25:21. Both teams kept the same line ups that they ended the first set on for the second set. 

Hinata ran through all the signs in his head _no.1 stretches their neck slightly; no.3 takes a deep breath; no.5 gets more fired up than usual; no.6’s eyes light up slightly; and no.10 seems even more disinterested than usual_. Taking a deep breath Hinata tried calm his nerves down, but it did nothing, he couldn’t shake the feeling of dread he had. _Get ahold of yourself Shouyou_ , Hinata thought To himself, _this game is important, you can’t go around getting nervous._ Thinking that Hinata became more nervous.

”Hey shortie pie, calm down. What happened to believing in everyone on this team,” Oikawa said, patting Hinata’s head.

”I do trust everyone. I’m just scared that I’ll muck up,” Hinata replied.

”Then you’re not believing in everyone on the team. Believe in yourself shortie pie,” 

Hinata watched Karasuno’s spikers closely, none of them were showing any signs. _A setter dump?_ Hinata thought as he went in to block Kageyama.

Kageyama was sure that this time his setter dump wouldn’t be telegraphed by Oikawa, both Asahi and Tanaka were running which would confuse their blockers.

 _Follow Shouyou when he goes into blocking. Which spiker is it Shouyou?_ Iwaizumi told himself as he watched Shouyou run at Kageyama, _their setter?_

Hinata stretched his arms up before remembering that this was a setter dump. He waited for Kageyama to release the ball and then Hinata slammed the ball down as if he was spiking.

It all happened too fast for Kageyama, he was sure that nobody had suspected his setter dump but then the orange midget had come into block.

”Don’t mind Kageyama,” Sawamura replied, “Remember their no.10 guess blocks,”

Hinata loved the feeling of successfully blocking the ball almost as much as he loved the feeling of spiking the ball, but he knew that he would need to do some work before nationals. He completely forgot that where the ball is tossed to is determined by the setter. With other setters a setter dump may not be telegraphed like it was with Kageyama, one of their spikers may actually think that they’re getting the ball.

Aoba Johsai didn’t have the same point gap as they did in the previous set. Eventually the score had reached 23:23 and Kyoutani had just been subbed on for Kunimi. Oikawa set the ball for Hanamaki but Kyoutani stole the toss and ended up hitting it off the court. “You idiot! You gave them the set point!” Yahaba shouted from the sidelines.

”That’s what you get for not putting me on earlier,” Kyoutani grumbled.

“I hate to bother you again, but what happens when both teams reach twenty-four points?” Student#3 asked Yamada and Morikawa.

”They enter a deuce,” Yamada replied.

”In volleyball the first team to twenty-five or to get two points ahead wins. Once both teams get to twenty-four they keep playing until a team gets a two point lead,” Morikawa explained.

”And that’s called a deuce. Got it,” student#3 confirmed.

Aoba Johsai scored the next two points giving them the lead [25:24]. Then Karasuno scored the next and switched their current server with their no.12. Yamaguchi used his jump floater serve to score Karasuno a point [25:26]. “Wow. That was a cool serve. Why wait until now to use it?” Hinata asked. 

“He’s probably their pinch server,” Matsukawa explained.

”What’s a pinch server?”

”A server that gets subbed in to help the team when they get into a tight spot. Our pinch server is Yahaba,”

”We need to get the next point to stop a third set,” Oikawa commented, as Inaba switched with Hinata.

”Seijoh’s gone to the full defensive,” Morikawa commented.

”Come on Karasuno! You can get the set,” Yamada cried.

”I thought you said that Shiratorizawa would win again,”

”But you can’t help but route for the underdogs!”

Yamaguchi served again but this time Watari managed to receive the ball. Aoba Johsai made an attack which Karasuno managed to receive and form an attack of their own which Inaba blocked. Both teams didn’t want to lose the set. Karasuno didn’t want to go home and Aoba Johsai didn’t want to extend the match further. Aoba Johsai served. Karasuno attacked and were blocked. Aoba Johsai attacked and Karasuno blocked. This went on and on until Oikawa set the ball to Inaba by mistake. Inaba jumped at the last minute and with no momentum hit the ball gently with a slight upwards curve. The lack of power cause the ball to not spin and become a floater. Nishinoya tried desperately to get the ball but he failed [27:26].

The two teams kept scoring and blocking until it came to Oikawa’s turn to serve, with Nishinoya currently out of the court. In no time at all Oikawa scored the two points that Aoba Johsai needed to win [39:37]. By the end of the match everyone was tired, apart from Hinata, and the spectators were sure that they had never seen as a suspenseful set.

”Dammit!” Tanka shouted as Karasuno lost, “That asshole and his stupid serves!” Tanaka said the one thing that the whole of Karasuno was thinking. The third years took it the worst, this was their final chance to go to nationals.

”Daichi-san. Suga-san. And Asahi-san. Please come and watch us next year, we’ll be the team that makes it to nationals,” Kageyama said.

”You fucking moron!” Yahaba said as he tackled Kyoutani to the floor, “That whole deuce was your fucking fault! At least apologise,”

”Cut it out you two,” Iwaizumi sighed, he was not ready to deal with the team, “We still won in the end,”

”Make sure you rest well tonight. We haven’t quite made it to nationals yet. We still have to beat Shiratorizawa,” the head coach said. Thats right, although the battle had been won, they hadn’t won the war... Yet.

”Hey Takumi. How do you get in the zone?” Kyoutani asked after getting up from Yahaba’s tackle.

”I just imagine this really badass theme when I step onto the court. It came from the final boss battle in this game from a couple of years ago,” Takumi explained as he showed it to Kyoutani.


	18. Aoba Johsai Vs. Shiratorizawa #2 (part1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sets 1 and 2 of Aoba Johsai Vs. Shiratorizawa

"Hayashi," Sawamura called out, "I thought you said that you were invited to Shiratorizawa,"

"I was," Takumi replied, "But I chose to come to Aoba Johsai because they have really nice window sills. Although I was almost going to come to Karasuno,"

"You always do things your way, don't you,"

"Yeah,"

"Win,"

"Huh?"

"Win. Beat Shiratorizawa for us. Keep winning, go to nationals. Win nationals,"

"Yes captain!"

"Remember Hayashi, you have to keep trying,"

"Thanks Daichi. Don't worry. I'm not being stopped that easily,"

The day had almost come to its end and the stands had began to empty. Hinata was making his way out to the team's bus when he spotted his friends from junior high, "Izumi! Koji! You guys came!" Hinata called out to his friends.

"Shouyou!" They replied.

"You were so cool out on the court today," Izumi said, "The way you hit the ball with no fear was so cool!"

"You have to play the top school in the prefecture tomorrow. don't you," Koji asked.

"Yeah. But we've already played Shiratorizawa before. We lost then, but tomorrow we will win," Hinata said, the third years passed him when he said that. "Yeah, we are gonna beat them," they said to each other confidently.

"How can you be so sure? They're really strong. And the top school for volleyball here in Miyagi," Izumi said.

"I just know that we will win. Besides they may currently be the strongest team from Miyagi and have a player on the Japan youth team, but we'll face even stronger teams at nationals," Hinata replied.

The next day arrived and everyone was excited for the match. Hinata remembered his first ever volleyball match, and how his team was easily beaten by the opposition team. Hinata looked at how far he had come, he was so much better now, and he was on the same side of the court as players from the team that previously had destroyed him. He had grown, and he was determined to continue growing.

"Seijoh's no.5 is back. I was wondering where he'd gone," Tendou said to Ushijima.

"He was meant to have gone here, and Oikawa should have gone here," Ushijima said. Upon hearing mention of his name, Oikawa began searching for the nearest hiding spot.

After reminding everyone that it was a five set match and not a three set one. The team walked onto the court and warmed up.

Aoba Johsai's starting lineup was the four third years plus Takumi and Inaba, which was probably the strongest team they could play "Inaba," their head coach called, "Don't get freaked out by Ushijima's spikes. I'm sure that if Date Tech were playing instead of us, their iron wall would be able to stop Ushijima's spikes. So go on and show Shiratorizawa Aoba Johsai's iron wall,"

The beginning of the match went well for Aoba Johsai; Iwaizumi, Hanamaki and Takumi scored lots of points and Inaba had managed to deflect Ushijima's spikes, which was impressive for a blocker going up against Shiratorizawa's Ushijima. Luckily Shiratorizawa already knew about Takumi's power so they hadn't called an early time out from that and Oikawa made sure to not give any of the spikers two tosses in a row, at 9:8 (to Aoba Johsai) the first time out was called by Shiratorizawa. "Lets break their momentum before it gets any worse," their coach said.

As soon as Takumi walked off the court Kyoutani shoved some headphones on Takumi's head, "Kyoutani... This is the badass song I was telling you about yesterday," Takumi exclaimed.

"Just listen to it," Kyoutani responded, "They may think that they're clever in trying to break the momentum, but they're wrong. Takumi won't lose his focus today. Not on my watch. So go on and win the set already!"

Shiratorizawa walked back onto the court expecting to see the focus drained from Takumi only to find the opposite effect. With their new found power Aoba Johsai took the first set easily at 25:18

At Karasuno Tanaka and Nishinoya were using every opportunity they could to watch the Aoba Johsai versus Shiratorizawa match. "They actually managed to keep no.5's focus after a time out!!!" Tanaka shouted.

"Can you two be quiet please," a student asked.

"Please behave yourselves, or at least watch it outside," Sawamura lectured, "Wait what?" Sawamura shouted the last part.

"You remember their no.5 who lost their focus after a time out. Not this time," Nishinoya said, Sawamura hurried over to the computer that they were watching the match on, equally shocked as the other two.

"Man I can't actually believe it! Seijoh won the first set!" Yamada shouted.

"It's pretty amazing and twenty-five to eighteen, that's impressive. They actually have a chance this time," Morikawa added.

Aoba Johsai entered the second set ready to play, this time they had Hinata and Kindaichi in instead of Takumi and Inaba. "Time to see how your blocking's come along Shouyou-kohai," Tendou said with a smirk. Like most games, Hinata lead the blocking with him being the only one able to guess block. Kindaichi would often follow him, but when he didn't those were the times when Hinata got the spiker wrong. Unlike Hinata who used guess blocking, Kindaichi preferred to use read blocking. It wasn't that he didn't trust Hinata, but whenever he was unsure of Hinata's judgement Kindaichi wouldn't follow and instead would read block. The reason that the two worked so well together as blockers was due to them both trusting their gut instead of the other's. However, unlike Inaba they didn't have the same strength when it came to physical blocking. If Inaba's blocking made him an iron wall, then the other two were more like tin walls. They seemed strong in their accuaracy, but the physical block was weak. (for those wondering tin is a post-transitional metal which makes it a chemically weak metal - my source for this is Wikipedia) 

Hinata still did many super quicks (Oikawa refused to call them freak quick), and this match he was prepared to be blocked so he had been making his spikes even more powerful and making his jumps even higher. Tendou blocked about two of the freak quicks but for Hinata it was progress. Unfortunately Shiratorizawa took the lead due to Aoba Johsai's weaker blocking. Yahaba was put in as Aoba Johsai's pinch server. His serve may not be a killer serve like Oikawa's, Yahaba either got accuracy or power, not both. But unlike Oikawa he did a jump floater serve instead. Yahaba decided to go for power in his first serve. One point to Aoba Johsai. Another serve. Another point to Aoba Johsai. Another server. A point to Shiratorizawa. Instead of subbing Yahaba out like any other team would, Aoba Johsai continued the game with two setters on the court.

* * *

"Hinata, we might not get the chance often, but if we ever get the chance to play on the court together this year then I'd like to do a move with you. Something to reassure everyone that even though Oikawa leaves at the end of this year, they still have me," Yahaba said to Hinata at the end of a practise.

"Yeah! Let's make it something cool. Something like the Miya brothers delayed spike thingy!" Hinata replied.

"You watch other teams? I thought you only idolised the Little Giant,"

"I ended up watching one of Inarizaki's matches in inter high nationals when it was on,"

"But our move... What should it be?"

"Something that really changes the momentum, but also something that we could do either way around,"

"You know how traditionally in volleyball a team makes three touches of a ball. Lets make that two," 

"What are those two doing?" Iwaizumi said sceptically.

"They seem to be feeding off of each other's excitement," Oikawa replied.

"But we'd both need to be in the front for that to happen right," Yahaba said.

"Yeah, but imagine how cool it would be. We just went into block, the first one instead of deflecting or slamming down the ball sets it up really high, the other one lands and jumps up again and spikes it down," Hinata replied. The two tried the move out, it seemed to just click with them. Over the next month of them practising it, both got even better at jumping and setting with them being able to do it flawlessly either way round. Of course they had never tried this against an actual blocker before.

* * *

Yahaba looked at Hinata, who was currently in the back left. They just had to get three more rotations before they'd both be on the front row. For the first point to get the three rotations Yahaba set the ball for Oikawa who spiked it.

"Wow! Is there anything Tooru can't do?" Oikawa's fan girls fangirled.

The other two point for the rotation were scored in much more normal ways for the team. Yahaba and Hinata looked at each other with excited looks. They finally got to show the others their move. "Kindaichi, do you mind not blocking the next spike," Hinata asked, Kindaichi agreed out of confusion. 

The ball was spiked by one of Shiratorizawa's spikers who wasn't Ushijima. Yahaba and Hinata went in for the _block._ Yahaba set the ball upwards and slightly behind, to stop the spiker from spiking it again. Hinata jumped up again and spiked the ball as hard as he could and scoring the point. "Two Touch Bulls-eye!!!" the two of them shouted.

The momentum had shifted to Aoba Johsai, but in the end Shiratorizawa just won the set, 23:25.


	19. Aoba Johsai Vs. Shiratorizawa rematch (part2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the rest of the sets

”It’s a battle between the two strongest teams! And I honestly can’t tell who will win!” Yamada shouted.

”I thought you would be sure that Shiratorizawa would win,” Morikawa replied.

”It’s strength from simplicity versus strength from variation,” Yamada shouted, ignoring what Morikawa had said.

”Yahaba that was so cool!” One of the substitutes cheered.

”We’re lucky that Yahaba isn’t a third year,” Kunimi said. Yahaba smiled, he was glad that the move had worked, he was glad that the team wasn’t worried about next year anymore and most importantly, he was glad that he was able to prove himself as being a good setter.

”Okay. For this set we’ll start with Inaba in instead of Kindaichi,” the head coach said, “We can still win the game. This set is yours to take,” Aoba Johsai walked back onto the court with their heads held high. The set went much better than the second set due to having Inaba there to block, and Hinata working more as a decoy. Aoba Johsai had the lead and they were determined not to let it go.

In the third set the momentum did not swing in any clear directions. Both teams were neck to neck to each other. If this was the Karasuno match the spectators would being on the edges of their seat, unsure of who would win. But this was Aoba Johsai Versus Shiratorizawa, and the spectators were surprised to see Aoba Johsai give Shiratorizawa a run for their money. Especially considering the previous match between the two, were Shiratorizawa won in straight sets. There were some highlights in the set so far, with Iwaizumi and Hinata successfully tricking Tendou and Inaba blocking Ushijima's spike instead of deflecting it. Near the end of the set Hinata swapped with Kyoutani who acted as a surprisingly better decoy against Tendou due to his unpredictable nature.

Although the team never knew who was going to spike the ball, neither did Shiratorizawa, which lead to them winning the third set 26:24; with the deuce being rather anti climatic. "One more set to go!" Oikawa said, although everyone on the team wanted to win, the third years wanted to win the most. This was their last chance to ever make it to nationals.

"If we win, then we prove to everyone that we're no longer the final losers," student#3 said to student#7.

"I guess we do have a chance to win this year. Where did the nickname come from?" student #7 asked.

"Well we've always made it to the finals of the prefecture qualifiers but never have won, apart from that one time six years ago. Even though there was a period, about a good decade ago, when Shiratorizawa was quite bad and Karasuno was in it's glory days we still never won. We were always beaten either by Karasuno or Shiratorizawa. If we won it would mean so much to the team and all previous members of it," 

"Wow! Kobayashi you really know our school's history,"

"Even though we're known as the final losers behind our backs, people can't deny that we're a powerhouse school. At least for the prefecture,"

"I guess so,"

"Aoba Johsai performs its best when it tries something new. Variation is its strength," student#3 said, lost in thought.

"Did you just come up with that on the spot? That's so cool,"

"I miss just being able to talk like this,"

"Like what? We get to talk all the time at school,"

"No, I mean like this. With no pressures or social norms to follow. Just being able to say what I think,"

"Isn't that why you joined the debating club?"

"It was, but now I feel like I have to talk in a certain way about certain topics with them. And with your friends, it feels like I never fit in. I just don't feel like there's a group or club in this school where I can truly be myself,"

"I'm sure people would support you if you wanted to express yourself,"

"Aoba Johsai performs its best when it tries something new. Variation is its strength," Aoba Johsai's head coach overheard one of their students say this as he watched the match. _We are our strongest when we try new players. We've definitely become stronger since Hinata has joined the team. It's the exact same as when we had the Little Giant on our team._

Aoba Johsai started the fourth set the same way they ended the third set. About a quarter of the set had passed and the team was tiring. Aoba Johsai called a time out. "We've almost won the game. Let's give it the final push so that we don't have to play a fifth set," their head coach said. Soon after playing again the head coached switched Hanamaki for Takumi. Shiratorizawa called a time out to try and break the momentum, but it was all in vain.

With a strong line up in the optimal rotation Aoba Johsai made yet another push. Both teams had reached the twenties and Hinata was put in again. Aoba Johsai was more determined to win than ever. Tendou took one look at Hinata and yelped, his blood lust was pouring out his eyes, all over his face and giving him an ominous aura that even the rest of Aoba Johsai hadn't seen before. "Whoa, check it out, Hinata really wants to win," Kindaichi said, slightly scared, to Kunimi.

Hinata felt different. He felt... Powerful. He called for a spike, he no longer cared if Tendou blocked him or not. He just knew that he would be able to beat him. Hinata began to run. He felt fast. He felt as if he were much faster than before.

Oikawa panicked a bit, Hinata had never ran this fast before. Oikawa quickly tossed the ball trying to maintain his accuracy, he ended up tossing the ball too high. The whole team panicked that Hinata would miss the ball and start freaking out. But luck was on their side. When Hinata jumped he jumped up higher than usual. His current best vertical jump was 329.8 cm but this jump that he did definitely outdid that. Hinata easily hit the ball and he hit it with more power than he had ever done so before. The force of the spike caused Tendou's block to break and the ball to land right in the centre of the court. Everybody stared at him in shock. 

"We are going to win this game in this set!" Hinata said confidently, his blood lust slightly calming down. The spirit of the team doubled.

"What was that just then?" someone from Shiratorizawa asked quietly.

Aoba Johsai had reached the set point first and it was their turn to serve. Matsukawa served the ball. Shiratorizawa had received it and their setter was preparing to go into the toss. _Both Tendou and Ushijima are showing their signs. Tendou seems to be running much faster than usual, so it might be him... But he just slowed down. It's Ushijima,_ Hinata thought as he made the sudden movement to block Ushijima, _Dammit! I'm late_.Hinata knew that he wouldn't be able to successfully block the ball, but he still could do something. Hinata went into a joust.

 _What's Shouyou doing?_ Iwaizumi asked himself as he was confused by the smaller player's delayed reaction, "Shouyou's going in for a joust!" Iwaizumi shouted out to the team, they all gathered near, ready to dive for the ball if Hinata lost.

Ushijima had just released the ball when he felt it being shoved back into his hands, Ushjima looked back into Seijoh's no.10's eyes, putting his other hand on the ball and joining the joust.

Hinata raised his legs, he pushed down on his arms, he focused all the pressure acting on him, begging for him to land and stop hovering in the air. He focused on it and focused moving it to the other side of the net. Hinata could feel himself losing the joust. He was ready to give up. What had felt like hours to him had only been five seconds.

"Keep it up shortie pie!" Oikawa shouted.

"You can do it Shouyou!" Iwaizumi shouted.

"Go on Hinata!" Matsukawa shouted.

"Show him who's in charge!" Inaba shouted.

"We believe in you!" Takumi shouted Everyone on the sidelines and in the stands was cheering him on, Hinata knew he could do it, he gave another push, but Ushijima pushed back and Hinata's legs extended again.

"Hinata! Quit being a dumbass! I'm gonna be the first person to beat you in a joust! So don't let him beat you!" Kyoutani shouted. This was the final push that Hinata needed. He lifted his legs again, letting the pressure build up in his arms. He transferred all the pressure into the ball and Ushijima, he made sure that this time Ushijima had to take all his weight.

It worked. After a torturous ten seconds, Hinata got his relief in the form of the ball landing on Shiratorizawa's side of the net and not Aoba Johsai's. All of Aoba Johsai, both on the court, sidelines and stands, started cheering. They had won.

Iwaizumi and Oikawa lifted Hinata onto their shoulders. "What are you guys doing that for?" Hinata asked, what had happened still hadn't registered in his brain, "We won?... We won! WE WON!!! GUYS WE WON!!!!!!!" Hinata pumped both his arms into the air, the excitement filling his lungs as he screamed happily, "Okay, can you let me down please,"

Ushijima watched in horror as the ball had landed beside him. That tiny player, Seijoh's no.10, had beaten him in a joust. "Don't mind Ushijima. It was a fluke. Seijoh just got lucky with the timing," one of the players had said.

"No. He's a better player and ace than me," Ushijima said. Hinata stared at him in shock. Ushijima... THE Ushijima had called him the better ace, was he dreaming?

The whole of Karasuno's boys volleyball club were crammed together watching the finals. Everyone was on the edge of their imaginary seats when Hinata went in for the joust. "He's crazy! Does he know who he's jousting!" Tanaka shouted.

"Shouyou knows no fear!" Nishinoya shouted.

"Calm down you two!" Sawamura said.

"Seijoh won?!?" Karasuno shouted out, a mix of confusion, surprise and excitement.

The buzz had slightly worn off by the time that Aoba Johsai had finished packing up and heading to their bus, "We're... We're going to nationals!" Kunimi said, the realisation hitting him. The whole team smiled, they were finally going to nationals. But first they needed sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I 100% believe that Hinata is fuelled by determination alone.


	20. Chapter 20

Kobayashi took her seat, she didn’t know why she had said all those things to her friend yesterday. At least she could look forward to later, she finished the day on history, her favourite subject, then she could go home afterwards. The truth was that she quit the debating club after two weeks. How was she supposed to know that all they would talk about was politics! 

Hinata had fell asleep in history again, at least the teacher hadn’t noticed this time. Only one other student was left in the classroom. Phew, he still had a few minutes until practise began.

”Hey,” Kobayashi said.

”Hi,” Hinata replied, getting his stuff together.

Wow. He seemed so different on the court. But in person he seemed really cold, Kobayashi thought to herself, she noticed that he kept looking at the clock, “You know that that clock is ten minutes fast,”

”Wait? Really?”

”Yeah,”

”Phew, I’m not going to be late for practise,” Hinata slowed down his packing up.

”You’re Hinata Shouyou, right?”

”Yeah,”

”Aren’t you on the volleyball team?”

”Yeah! It’s really fun. Have you ever spiked a ball before?”

”No. I was just going to say that that move you used on Shiratorizawa’s ace was really cool,” Kobayashi began packing her things up, why did she say that?

”You think that! Thank you!”

”What’s it called?”

”It’s a joust. I have my own technique because I’m shorter and weaker than most other players, but it feels great when I win the joust. Any time I’m on the court feels great. I’m still on the sidelines sometimes, but being on the sidelines isn’t always the worst,” Hinata began to ramble, “I’m sorry. I began to ramble,”

”It’s fine, I do it all the time too,”

“I should get going. We still have to practise for nationals!”

”Good luck!”

Kobayashi had finished packing up and began walking home, on her way she passed the boy’s volleyball club practising. Maybe she should finally do it. No they’d probably tell her to go to the girls team. But it was worth a shot, right? No tomorrow, Kobayashi kept arguing to herslef, _You’ve got to do it today. Stop saying tomorrow! Tomorrow will turn into your final day of the third year if you’re not careful_.

”Um, is this the boy’s volleyball club?” Kobayashi asked as she entered.

”Yeah,” Iwaizumi replied slightly confused as to why a girl was asking where the boys volleyball club was.

”I... I w-was...” Kobayashi slapped herself and cleared her throat, “I would like to become your manager!” She shouted, she looked at their faces, maybe she had taken it too far, “I thought that since you’re going to nationals, it would be useful to have a helping hand. I may not know much about volleyball, but I’ll learn. I promise,”

”It would be helpful having a manager,” Matsukawa pointed out.

”Most teams have managers. Karasuno have two,” Yahaba added.

”And one of them is a goddess,” Inaba said dramatically.

”It’s settled then. Our new manager will be... We didn’t ask your name, did we?“ Oikawa said before realising that his mistake.

”I’m sorry, I should have told you. I am Kobayashi Rio. Thank you for having me,” Kobayashi said.

Iwaizumi and Oikawa had yet another captain meeting. “They’re having a lot more of those than usual,” Kyoutani pointed out.

”I’m not saying that having a manager is a bad thing, but we have to make sure that she fits with the team,” Iwaizumi protested.

”At least give her a chance,” Oikawa replied.

”I was planning on,”

The second years were doing a 3v3 drill when both Watari and Kyoutani were arguing about who should have gotten the ball that both missed. “You missed it. Move on. Figure out how to decide who gets the next ball,” Kobayashi said as she watched them argue.

”So fierce,” the two commented silently.

”She fits right in. It’s like she was born and raised in the volleyball club,” Oikawa said, Iwaizumi nodded in agreement. Aoba Johsai had a manager. One who may be fierce enough to control the team, but kind enough to encourage them too.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba Johsai adopt a puppy... Because why not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've reached over 1000 hits aah!!!

Hinata had been practising with the team like usual. It had been a normal, chaotic, practise. Kunimi had spiked the ball out of the gym and Hinata was running after it. He found the ball in a bush. When Hinata reached into the bush he felt something warm and fuzzy, he then heard a small bark. Hinata went into the bush to see what was there a small puppy hiding in the bushes. Hinata cradled the puppy in his arms whilst manoeuvring his body to get the ball out of the bush. After getting both the puppy and ball out of the bush Hinata carried the puppy and kicked the ball back to the gym. "Guys look what I found!" Hinata said as he entered, the puppy licking his face.

"I think the dog found the human embodiment of itself," Kunimi joked.

"Or Hinata found the dog version of himself," Kindaichi laughed.

"How many times do I have to tell you two that I'm not a puppy," Hinata said with a fake dejected look in his eyes.

"Yeah, he turns into a cat when he falls asleep," Yahaba said, referring to the time that Hinata fell asleep on Oikawa.

"It's mad dog-chan's cousin!" Oikawa said, getting a slap from Kyoutani.

"Where did you find it?" Iwaizumi said, moving away from the dog jokes that Hanamaki and Matsukawa had been making.

"He was in a bush that the ball had went to. He was whimpering so I took him and now he likes me," Hinata explained.

"Do you know for a fact that it's a he?" Kobayashi asked.

"That's a she," Inaba corrected Hinata.

"Oh. But it doesn't make a difference," Hinata replied, "So what should we do with the dog?"

"It could be a team mascot!" Oikawa suggested.

"Yeah! That's a great idea Oikawa-senpai!" Hinata said as the two bounced ideas off of each other.

"Are you even sure that the national stadium would even allow us to bring a dog onto the court?" Iwaizumi said.

"I'm sure they would," Oikawa said.

"It was a rhetorical question jerk face Oikawa," Iwaizumi said as Oikawa pouted. The team went silent, for once. But that silence was soon interrupted by Watari sneezing.

"I'm allergic to dogs," he shouted.

"Those who want to deal with the dog, go outside," Iwaizumi ordered.

"It looks like a beagle," Kunimi said.

"Aww, look at it run. It's just like shortie pie," Oikawa said which resulted in a huff from Hinata. 

"So what should we do? We can't just leave it here," Inaba said.

"I would take it home, but I don't think that I could carry it on my bike," Hinata replied.

"It could stay at my place for tonight, my parents are both away on business trips," Kindaichi offered, "But we'd have the same issue tomorrow night,"

"There's a shelter nearby, we could always drop her off there. They actually know how to look after her. Knowing us, we'd use her as a volleyball," Yahaba said.

"We totally would do that," the whole group agreed with Yahaba with both points. They headed to the nearby shelter.

"Why does Seijoh have a dog with them?" Tendou asked.

"It's probably dead," Ushijima answered, Tendou stared at him, "Well, they don't seem like the responsible type,"

The six of them arrived at the shelter and explained the situation. The volunteer told them to wait. Hinata began playing with the puppy, both being equally excited. The other five began taking photos, especially when Hinata began cradling the puppy again. The volunteer eventually returned and took the dog from the boys which left Hinata a bit sad.

It then became a habit of Hinata's to visit the puppy once a week after practise, the staff at the shelter came to know him quite well and offered him a volunteer position. Hinata agreed after realising that it meant that he got to see even more animals. Hinata after a month of volunteering, became best friends with a black Labrador, a golden retriever and a Russian blue. The other staff had also fallen in love with Hinata who they nicknamed "Puppy," much to Hinata's protests.

Time had flown by and Hinata's second term at Aoba Johsai was coming to an end. Of course he still had his final exams for the term, which he should be studying for, but he also had nationals coming up. Hinata just had his priorities in a different order to the other first years on the team. Hinata took a moment to wonder where all his time had gone before realising that it either went into the animal shelter or volleyball club.

"I'm back!" Hinata called out to the owner of the shelter as he returned for his shift on a Saturday afternoon, going to the animal shelter was always a nice break from studying, it was why he had been there more than usual in the past week.

"Nice to see you _again_ Puppy," the owner said, "Shouldn't you be studying?"

"I should,"

"Then go! You've already helped enough this week. You need to make sure you pass those exams of yours," the owner had to shove Hinata out of the shelter in order to get him to go home and study.


	22. Chapter 22

"Hey Hinata," Kindaichi greeted him on the two's way to the gym, "How's your studying going," Hinata replied with a groan.

"It's just so hard and boring. Everything goes in then out. And I got kicked out of the shelter for going there too much so I could avoid studying," Hinata complained.

"Maybe go there as a reward for studying instead of going there because you don't want to study," Kidaichi suggested.

"Maybeeeeeeee. Maybe not," Hinata began running to the gym.

"Hinata! Wait up!"

The practise session had been fairly usual, with the normal antics going on.

"Before you go I have an important announcement," the head coach said, "Shiratorizawa is holding a training camp for first years during winter break,"

"I remember this," Takumi replied, "It's a week long camp with the best from the prefecture all training together and going against the Shiratorizawa seniors. I probably would have enjoyed it if I wasn't being told every five minutes to transfer to Shiratorizawa,"

"Well it was a camp run by Shiratorizawa, held at Shiratorizawa, and you were invited to play at Shiratorizawa. So what did you expect? Them to congratulate you on attending Aoba Johsai," Kyoutani said.

"Anyway, Shiratorizawa have invited Kindaichi and Kunimi to this camp," the head coach said.

"What about me?" Hinata asked.

"Hinata, when I say this I mean no offence to you, but you're short. Shiratorizawa is know for having tall players, and that extends to their training camps," Matsukawa said patting his back.

"Then I'll have to find a way to make them change their mind," Hinata said.

"Doesn't the Japan Youth Camp run at the same time," Inaba said, "'Cause we won nationals does that mean that us first and second years have a chance of being selected,"

"Yeah, but if any of us are going to be selected it'll be Takumi or Watari," Yahaba said.

"I'm going to hijack the Japan Youth Camp!" Hinata said.

"Hinata, that's illegal," Kunimi told him.

"Oh, then I'll hijack the Shiratorizawa training camp," Hinata replied.

"Yeah!" the rest of the team cheered him on.

"NO!" Iwaizumi said, "No-one will be hijacking any training camps. Just because you didn't get invited to a camp doesn't mean you won't be practising," everyone looked slightly upset at this, "We have national coming up! If anything these training camps get in the way! So you better make the most of it,"

"We're just playing with you Iwa-chan!" Oikawa said. The team finished packing up.

"Yo shortie pie! You have a sec?" Oikawa asked Hinata, Iwaizumi walked over to them.

"Sure, what's up?" Hinata replied.

"We asked coach not to say this 'cause we wanted to break the news ourselves," Oikawa explained.

"Read this," Iwaizumi said as he handed Hinata a letter.

"I got into the Japan Youth Camp!" Hinata shouted in excitement.

"Yup. Pretty impressive. But the thing is, if you fail any of your exams you won't be able to go," Oikawa warned.

"Why?" Hinata asked.

"The day of the catch up exams, is the same day as the beginning of the camp," Oikawa answered.

"Oh," 

"One more thing. Don't tell anyone else. Iwa-chan and I have a little prank we want to play on the rest of the team,"

After hearing the news of the training camp Hinata became more determined to pass all of his exams. The three first years were walking to the shelter, which Hinata had managed to convince them of going to, "Hinata, you okay? You've been intensely reading that book the whole way here," Kunimi said concered.

"I'm studying," Hinata replied.

"Still it's pretty cool for you two. Both of you get to go to that training camp," Yamaguchi said to Kageyama and Tsukishima as they went to get pork buns, and like always, ended up getting lost.

"You mean..." Kunimi began.

"...We have to play on the same side of the court as the king again," Kindaichi finished.

"Would you look at that. We're lost again. Kageyama heads or tails?" Tsukishima said.

"Heads," Kageyama replied.

"Too bad it's tails. Your turn to ask for directions," Tsukishima said.

"Tsukki. I'm pretty sure that that's a heads," Yamaguchi whispered.

"Think of it like character development or something," Hinata suggested, "At least you got invited to a camp," Hinata lied for Oikawa and Iwaizumi.

"Fair," Kunimi agreed.

"Excuse me. Do you know where we are?" Kageyama asked after being pushed by Tsukishima.

"More people to take to the animal shelter!" Hinata cheered.

"We'll find our own way back," Kageyama said as he ran off, Hinata caught up and grabbed his arm.

"No chance you're escaping that easily," Hinata shouted. The six first years made their way to the animal shelter.

"You're back again Puppy, have you been studying?" the owner asked.

"Yup. And I brought some friends tonight," Hinata replied.

The rest of the evening was spent on Hinata introducing everyone to the animals.

Hinata spend all his free time studying, he had to pass the finals. After the horrible week of exams Hinata could rest again.

**Kindaichi**

You guys wanna hang out?

**Kunimi**

Sure. Beats doing nothing

**Hinata**

Ok. What are we doing?

The three of them met up in a nearby park and just chatted. It helped distract Hinata’s mind from worrying over his results.


	23. Chapter 23

“We need to take some measurements for nationals,” the head coach said, “They need height, vertical reach and arm length. We’ll be take some extra measurements for kits and alternate kits,” the head coach said at the beginning of the week.

”What’s an alternate kit? Is that the kit we played in when we went up against Date Tech?” Hinata asked Oikawa as they waited to measure their vertical reach.

”Technically it was, but that was the old alternate kit. Apparently we have a different alternate kit, although we currently don’t have a set ready and no-one here has even seen it,” Oikawa replied.

”I heard that what we know to be the alternate kit used to be our old kit back in the old days and the true alternate was the alternate kit back then too. But you remember Hinata, the alternate kit really doesn't fit you compared to the regular one and we all know what you look like in the regular kit,” 

“Yeah. I have to say, it’ll be nice to have kits that fit a bit better,” Iwiazumi added. Hinata nodded, although he liked the extreme bagginess of his current kit, it did get in the way when jumping. Next it was Hinata’s turn to jump. He ran up and jumped as high as he could.

”333cm!” Kobayashi called out.

”Can I try again?” Hinata asked.

”Well if you insist. You’re the last one so get going,” the head coach said.

Hinata channeled the feeling he had in the Shiratorizawa match as he went to jump.

”3-4-7cm,” Kobayashi said, impressed and scared by Hinata’s blood lust.

”Put 333cm down. No-one will believe us if we put 347cm,” the head coach said.

”What did you get Hinata?” Kunimi asked after they had their heights measured.

”164.2cm,” Hinata grumbled. He knew that he was the shortest on the team, but this just solidified what he knew, even Watari was over five cm taller than him.

”Embrace your shortness! Show everyone at nationals that a short player can still pack a punch,” Kindaichi said supportively.

”Yeah!” Hinata replied.

Soon the week had ended and Aoba Johsai entered its winter break. Hinata let out a sigh of relief after passing all of his exams he could finally go to the Japan Youth Camp. He was so excited. Hinata spent all of his Saturday morning packing his bag. That afternoon he went down to the shelter as usual, “Hey Puppy. Did you pass?” The owner asked.

”Yup. I still can’t believe that I’m going to the youth camp. They invited me!” Hinata had been so focused on studying so he could go to the camp that he had never celebrated getting into the camp.

”You better enjoy it Puppy, all the animals are gonna miss you,”

”And I’m going to miss them too,”

On Sunday Hinata went to Shiratorizawa with Oikawa. Ushijima had agreed to help the two with training for nationals. The two hadn’t anticipated the training to begin with a detailed presentation on how to transfer to Shiratorizawa and reasons why they should.

”Come on Shouyou-kohai. Do the thing you did in the match,” Tendou said.

”I’m trying,” Hinata replied, he was trying to channel that feeling inside him but it was no use. Hinata reminded himself of the feeling of winning. Hinata wanted to feel it again.

”There it is!” Tendou shouted. For the rest of the session, Hinata and Oikawa played a two on two match against Ushijima and Tendou. It took a while for Oikawa to adjust to the more powerful Hinata, but eventually the two had got there.

”I feel scared for those going to nationals. You walk on and get bitten by Shouyou-kohai’s blood lust,” Tendou commeneted.

Hinata went home to rest. Or at least he tried to, he was just so excited about the training camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I write this chapter and then remember that Aoba Johsai already had an alternate kit? Yes. Am I going to give them a different alternate kit? Yes. And it's not inverted colours like almost every other team, so they'll really stick out at nationals.


	24. Chapter 24

Kindaichi and Kunimi made their way to Shiratorizawa for their training camp as Hinata parted ways from them to what they assumed to be training but was actually Hinata leaving for the Japan Youth Camp.

Hinata took the long journey to the gym he was going to, he was so excited. He got to be in with so many players, and he could even get offered a spot on the youth team. Hinata had to remember why he was here. He needed to make the most of this oppurtunity.

Hinata looked at all the other members invited to the camp, he was one of the fewer first years invited, and he was almost certain that he was the shortest member at the camp until he saw another small player. Hinata moved slightly closer to the small player to try and see if he was taller or not. Which lead Hinata to the conclusion of, maybe. 

Hoshiumi looked _down_ at the smaller orange haired boy. The two stared at each other, “What position do you play?” He asked.

”Middle blocker, or wing spiker, it depends on what our team needs more,” the smaller boy replied.

”How tall are you?”

”165 cm,” 

“What’s your jumping reach?”

”333 cm...” _I win_ Hoshiumi though as he realised that his jumping reach was much higher, “... Is my average and what I’ve submitted for nationals, but I reached 347 cm once,” _347! Not even some of the best aces could reach that high_ Hoshiumi continued to stare at the smaller boy. The two finished their conversation there.

The boys were told to warm up before going into practise games. Hinata decided to start with read blocking until he could pick up on the signs.

”Who’s that kid?” One of the coaches asked, pointing at Hinata.

”Hinata Shouyou. Aoba Johsai’s no.10 and ace. He doesn’t seem like he’d be a great player on the surface but from what I’ve seen I can tell that he’s got potential,” another coach replied.

”Aoba Johsai? They beat Shiratorizawa didn’t they?

”Yes. I recall that Hinata scored the winning point by winning a joust agaist Shiratorizawa’s Ushijima,”

”At his height?” The other coach nodded, “With that build?” The other coach nodded again, “Wow,”.

Hinata and Hoshiumi were on the same team for the next game. Hoshiumi used his end line shot. “Wow! That was so cool!” Hinata shouted.

”I know! I know!” Hoshiumi replied. Both jumping up. _He may be good, but it’s my turn now,_ Hinata thought to himself letting his blood lust pour through.

The rally began again and the setter was preparing to set. “Over here!” Hinata called out as he ran faster than he had. He began to jump and the blockers began to follow, but Hinata hadn’t reached his full height yet. Hinata reached the top of his jump and swung his arms to spike the ball with more power than usual. The blockers had already landed by the time Hinata had finished the spike. Although Hinata had confused the blockers he still aimed for the gaps of the court as usual.

Everyone on the court turned to stare at Hinata.

“It says here that Hinata’s jumping reach is 333cm; but this looked much greater than that,” a coach said.

”This isn’t his normal playing. For reasons, I can’t tell what these reasons are, Hinata’s mood drastically changes mid match. He did the same thing near the end of a match against Shiratorizawa. It gives him some kind of boost to keep pushing,” a different coach replied.

”I ran the analytics on the laptop and I can safely say that for that spike Hinata’s jumping reach was 356 cm. Which I still can’t believe myself,” an intern said.

”356 cm! That can’t be possible for a regular player, let alone a short player like Hinata,” the first coach protested.

”His jumping is truly something else. I’m glad that we invited him,” the second coach said.

_What was that?_ Hoshiumi asked himself after witnessing Hinata’s insane quick. After his spike Hinata had returned to normal, although he knew from his practise on Sunday that he could maintain his blood lust for longer, he didn’t feel like unnecessarily using it.

Soon it became lunchtime in which Hoshiumi and Hinata sat together, “So you’re only a first year yet you’re already your team’s ace,” Hoshiumi said.

”I’m not my team’s ace. We have this really strong third year, he’s our vice captain,” Hinata corrected Hoshiumi’s wrong assumption.

”Your team’s ace must be terrifying if he has to compete with you,”

”Well I can’t normally do my quicks that fast or high. I don’t normally feel that way on the court. My team describes it as my blood lust,”

”So it’s fuelled purely by determination,”

”When you put it like that, I guess so,”

”So if your team has lots of strong players, then getting to nationals was a piece of cake for you guys,”

”Not really,”

”How come?”

”We don’t really get to nationals. We have to beat Shiratorizawa first,”

“Shiratorizawa!”

”Yeah. I remember in my first match against them I received one of Ushijima’s spikes in my face,”

”Really?”

”I jumped too early,”

”And received the ball in your face?”

”Yeah,”

”Hinata, you’re phone is going off!”

”It was either going to go one way or the other,” a member of the camp commented on Hinata and Hoshiumi’s friendship, “They were either going to be enemies or friends,”

Meanwhile at the Aoba Johsai Oikawa and Iwaizumi carried on with their prank. “Has anyone seen Hinata today?” Yahaba asked, noting the lack of his presence.

”Did he actually go an hijack the Shiratorizawa training camp?” Oikawa asked, knowing where Hinata really was.

”I’ll go check,” Iwaizumi said, when he got out of the gym he called Hinata, “Five minutes until showtime,” Iwaizumi reentered the gym, “He’s not at the camp according to the first years. Don’t tell me he actually tried to hijack the youth camp,” Iwaizumi got his phone out and called Hinata again, making it seem like Hinata called. Iwaizumi put the phone on speakerphone.

”Dadzumi,” Hinata said, trying his best to act, “I need someone to bail me out of prison,”

”You legend Hinata! You actually hijacked the Japan Youth Camp!” Kyoutani shouted.

”Shouyou you idiot! You got yourself arrested!” Iwaizumi shouted.

”Hahaha! You’ve been pranked!” Hinata and Oikawa tried to say it at the same time.

”What?” Inaba asked.

”I got invited to the Japan Youth Camp!” Hinata explained before hanging up the phone. 

“So you mean to tell me that he’s not in jail,” Hanamaki said, “And that this was your idea of fun,” Oikawa and Iwaizumi nodded.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg omg omg! Thank you so much for the 100 kudos!!! I’m trying so hard not to scream right now. Thank you!

Kindaichi and Kunimi’s training camp had been going fine, minus the fact that they had to cooperate with Kageyama again. “How was that set? Was it too high? Too low?” Kageyama began to ask Kindaichi after setting for him.

”It was fine,” Kindaichi replied, annoyed that Kageyama had suddenly started asking him about what he thought about the set.

One of the later days of the camp the seniors from Shiratorizawa. “Huh, where’s Shouyou-kohai?” Tendou asked the other two first years of aob Johsai.

”He didn’t get invited,” Kunimi replied.

”I honsetsly thought that Hinata was going to hijack the training camp though, did Iwaizumi talk some sense into him?” Kindaichi said.

It was the second day of the training camp and after a morning of drills Hinata finally got the chance of playing in a practise match again. This time he was on a different team to Hoshiumi. Hinata’s team had a great setter. In a match the setter set the ball for Hinata. Hinata was awestruck by the accuracy or the set that he forgot to hit the ball, “Sorry! I forgot to hit the ball,” Hinata appologised.

”You forgot to hit the ball?” The setter asked before muttering something under their breath, “Man it’s annoying having to play with players who suck,” Unfortunately for the setter Hinata heard what they had said, _I don’t suck!_ Hinata reassured himself, _I just gotta prove that I’m a good player_ Hinata allowed his blood lust to pour through his body. For the most part Hinata focused on blocking, as the ball wasn’t tossed to him. With his higher jump Hinata was able to slam the ball down instead of deflecting it, this time using his guess blocking.

”Man, it’s like every time you go in for a spike, he’s there,” a player complained, referring to Hinata, “And he gets to a taller height than you’d think he would considering that he’s so short,”

Hinata was getting sick of being used as a decoy for this setter. The fact was that he was becoming useless as a decoy. The other team knew that he wasn’t getting the ball and Hinata was getting annoyed at having to run and jump for no reason. If it wasn’t the Japan Youth Camp Hinata would have stopped jumping a long time ago.

”Look at that team’s middle blocker, with all the jumping he’s doing you’d think he’d be getting tired now,” a player commented.

Hinata was fed up. He was going to prove that he could spike the ball. Hinata did his usual run but at the last moment, the same time as the ball was tossed, he crossed over to the other side of the court. Hinata jumped up and spiked the ball which was set high for the really tall player who was meant to spike the ball. The opposition team’s block was broken upon impact with the ball. _There’s a reason that Ushijima says I’m a better player and ace than him_ , Hinata thought to himself, proud of his spike.

”I can’t tell whether Hinata would make a better middle blocker or wing spiker,” a coach said to themself.

”Neither can Aoba Johsai, although Hinata plays decoy there. That team’s setter, Miya Atsumu, isn’t making full use of Hinata’s decoy abilities. Hinata only works as a good decoy if the other team fears him, when they put their eyes on him the rest of his team can shine,” the other coach said.

”But it is hard to suddenly trust a player after just meeting them,” the first coach argued.

”I’m not denying that. Aoba Johsai work well as a team because they are exactly that, a team who know each other and their weaknesses,” the other coach replied, “They have a lot of interesting players, but none as interesting as Hinata”

“So... Do I still suck?” Hinata asked, his eyes filled with a scary determination.

 _He heard me._ Miya thought as he panicked, he had never meant for the small player to hear him because he had seen him the other day and knew that he was good at other aspects, like blocking, _The way he plays... It’s like he marches to his own drum,_ “You got lucky, whatever,” Miya replied, _That had to be it, he got lucky._

”Toss to me. One more ball and we’ll see if I’m lucky or not,” Hinata said, challenging the setter. Hinata ran and jumped one more time, this time he got the ball and slammed it down, in the gap between the blockers and libero. 

_That was no fluke, and the aim on that. It’s like he saw everything in slow motion. I was sure that he was going to slam it right into their hands until the last moment,_ Miya thought, in awe of the spiker’s skills, _This is almost as good as Osamu. Who is this kid? Why haven’t I seen him at nationals before?_

The other team stared in shock, how could that player not only block crazily well, but also spike incredibly well. Hinata smirked, _time to bring out the feint_. “So was that luck too?” Hinata asked, taunting the setter.

”I guess not,” Miya said, backtracking.

”Then take it back! Tell me that I don’t suck!” 

“Fine. You don’t suck at volleyball,”

”Hmph!” Hinata got back into position, at least he could now play decoy for this setter properly. For the rest of the match Hinata mainly hit the tosses he received, occasionally throwing in some feints. Miya tapped Hinata’s shoulder.

”Do the really quick thing again,” Miya said. Hinata decided that he wouldn’t. Hinata ran for the ball, at his super quick speed, but at the last minute he slowed down into a regular quick. he jumped, the ball now at a perfect height for him to perform a feint. Hinata watched as the ball landed on the other side of the net... Did he just successfully pull off the lethal move with a different setter? 

”Well I am surprised,” one of the coaches exclaimed.

”Why?” The other asked.

”That move there is one that Hinata can rarely pull off with his usual setter, Oikawa Tooru, I wasn’t expecting him to try it out with a different setter, let alone for it to succeed with another setter,”

”I’m beginning to see why you fought so hard for Hinata to be put on this camp,”

”He could be Japan’s next ace. Although I have to say, the success of that move also came down to Miya. If those two were ever on the same team... Well that certainly would be a dangerous combination,”

”If I ever play on the same side of the court again, take me seriously and treat me like any other spiker,” Hinata said to the setter he was playing with at the end of the game, “I’m not useful to a setter who won’t use me properly,” Hinata was referring to how he wouldn’t be a good decoy if he wasn’t treated like a usual spiker. Of course that extended to both ways, underuse Hinata and he becomes useless; overuse Hinata and he stop being a decoy.

Although Miya didn’t quite understand what Hinata meant he got the general gist of things, “Sure, tiny warrior,”

”Oh, and one more thing. Aoba Johsai,” Miya gave Hinata a confused look, “That’s the name of the team who’s going to win nationals,”

“What’s wrong Ushiwaka?” Tendou asked.

”I just felt like Hinata made a declaration,” Ushijima answered.

”Man, that is strange, but I thought you hated declarations,” 

“Not with Hinata. When he declares something it doesn’t feel like he’s hoping for it. It’s like he knows it’s going to happen,”


	26. Chapter 26

One day at the training camp they had everyone play different positions than they were used to. Welcome to Hinata Shouyou’s one day as a libero. Also known as, how many times can Hinata fall on the floor and still be able to get up?

When Hinata had heard that he was playing as a libero for the day he immediately felt a sense of impending doom. His receiving still sucked. It took Hinata no time to get used to diving for the ball due to his training with Tendou and the forfits.

The day as a libero had its ups and downs. Hinata was yelled at a lot by other players whilst also being given tips and sympathetic looks by the liberos who were invited to the camp. However it gave Hinata a chance to finally practise receiving and understand what Kyoutani had been shoving down his throat. Spacial awarness.

Hinata know saw the court in a new way. He could follow the ball much easier than before. It was like he finally understood how to receive.

The training camp overall had been a good experience for Hinata. He had found a friend in Hoshiumi. “Shouyou, make sure you get to finals so we can play each other then,” Hoshiumi called out as they went their separate ways.

”You too Kourai!” Hinata replied. Hoshiumi had tried and failed in teaching Hinata how to serve better. He had been able to practise spiking at his top speeds with Miya, who had finally started taking him seriously. And Hinata had finally finished learning how to receive after his one and only day as a libero.

Hinata returned to Miyagi, excited to hear about his friends’ training camp. _I wonder how they got on with Kageyama. Did they get to play Shiratorizawa?_ Hinata thought as he made his way to the gym.

”There he is!” Kyoutani shouted as Hinata entered the gym, “The one who tricked us into thinking he got arrested,”

”What do you mean?” Kunimi asked.

”Those three,” Matsukawa pointed at Iwaizumi, Oikawa and Hinata, “Decided to trick us into believing that Hinata had got arrested for trying to hijack the Japan Youth Camp, instead of telling us that he had actually gotten into the camp!”

”Wait a minute! Hinata went to the Japan Youth Camp?” Kindaichi askedd, Hinata nodded in reply, “As in, best of the best youth camp,”

”And instead of telling us, they decided to prank us,” Inaba said, “So what were your camps like?”

”It was okay. There were a lot of two on two games. But we also got to play the second and third year Shiratorizawa students,” Kunimi said.

”Kageyama actually asked me how his set was!” Kindaichi said, slightly irritated, causing Oikawa to loudly gasp.

”Tobio-chan. Ask about a set... Never!” Oikawa gasped.

”Stop being over dramatic jerkawa,” Iwaizumi said, getting a pout from Oikawa, “What about you Shouyou? How was Japan Youth Camp?”

”They had all these great players. And one day they made me play libero, which didn’t turn out well, but I learnt something... Spacial awareness,” Hinata said.

”So basically, one of the players took over Hinata’s body and we’re dealing with an imposter,” Kyoutani summarised.

”What? No! Anyway I may have said that we are going to win nationals to one of the Miya brothers,” Hinata confessed.

”But we are going to win. You were just stating facts,” Kobayashi said.

”Do you know which brother it was?” Yahaba asked.

”Um. I think it was Atsumu. The setter. His sets are so easy to reach. I was even able to pull of the insane quick and lethal move with him,” Hinata gushed.

Oikawa stared at Hinata, “I have been betrayed!” He cried out.

”Shut it jerk face. It just goes to show what we could be up against. Inarizaki did come second in inter high, and Miya Atsumu didn’t win the best setter award just by showing up,” Iwaizumi said, Oikawa let out a single tear dramatically, “We could be unfortunate enough to have to play them in the first round, or worse the team that beat them,”

”But that would be instant death. We’d be sent home on the first day!” Kunimi exclaimed.

”If we’re going to win nationals, then we’ll have to deal with Inarizaki,” Watari said.

”I know but we have to know our limits. We can’t go up against a top two powerhouse school and think we stand a chance at beating them,” Kunimi said.

”But you guys did just that with Shiratorizawa!” Kobayashi pointed out.

”True, but they’re a top eight powerhouse. If we assume that because we beat them we have the same standard, then that makes us top eight material. Top eight material is completely different from top two material!” Hanamaki said.

”At nationals we’re going to have to play lots of players like Ushijima, and I’m not just talking about the top three or five aces,” Iwaizumi said, “If we don’t want to be sent home early on, we’re just going to have to be the better team and win,”

”The most you can do is hope that we get lucky with the draw and get easy teams until the quarter finals,” Kobayashi said.

”Who are the top five aces?” Yahaba asked.

”The top three are Ushijima, who we’ve played, Sakusa Kiyoomi and Kiryuu Wakatsu,” Iwaizumi said, “From Shiratorizawa, Itachiyama and Mujinazaka, respectively,”

”I remember Sakusa, he was at the training camp. He was really good,” Hinata said.

”Then there are Bokuto Kotaro from Fukurodani and Ojiro Aran from Inarizaki, who both missed out the top three,” Iwaizumi added.

”And then there’s Dazumi from Aoba Johsai!” Hinata said smiling, “Oh yeah that reminds me. Everyone at the training camp thought that I was our team’s ace, even the coaches,”

”Then you’ve just become an even better decoy,” Oikawa laughed, “A decoy so good that everyone thought he was the ace,”

”No, but on a serious note, Ushijima thought that Hinata was a better player and ace than him. We technically have a top three player right here on our team,” Inaba said. After their reunion everyone went back to practising.

After practise Hinata went to the animal shelter where he got to play with the cats and dogs which he had missed whilst on the camp.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s nationals time!!! I’m going to say this now, so you have been warned, but we’re approaching manga spoilers. If you haven’t read up to the nationals arc in the manga or you only watch the anime then you will be spoiled. I don’t mind if you choose to stop reading this fic because of spoilers, this fic will still be here on AO3 after season four finishes so you can come back and read it when you like.  
> If you’re unsure as to what to do, I’ll explain roughly what sort of spoilers there may be:  
> -There will be some character spoilers, characters who have not appeared yet in the anime will be being introduced.  
> -The matches that Karasuno play, I won’t be spoiling who wins those matches in cannon, but I will be using the teams. So far we only know about Tsubakihara and Inarizaki (in the anime) and I highly doubt that we’ll know the third match (anime only) by the time I release the matches. And we definitely won’t know any matches afterwards in time.  
> So if you don’t want to be spoiled in either of those aspects, STOP READING THIS FIC UNTIL IT REACHES THE END OF THE NATIONALS ARC!!!  
> But for those staying, buckle up it’s nationals time!
> 
> Now that’s out of the way enjoy the chapter.

After practising for ages it was finally time for nationals, the team were all excited on the journey to Tokyo. “I’ve never been to Tokyo, what’s it like?” Hinata asked.

”I heard it’s big!” Watari said.

”It’s got lots of big buildings that makes it look like a sci-fi city,” Takumi added.

”I bet the gym we’re playing in is massive!” Kindaichi said.

”There’s going to be cameras everywhere. And commentators,” Yahaba said. The excitement in the bus was larger than the team had ever been before.

”I wonder who we’ll have to play first,” Kunimi said.

”I hope it’s not a powerhouse school. That would be so unfair,” Inaba said hopefully.

”It’s going to be weird,” Kobayashi sighed.

”How come?” Everyone else asked.

”Well we’re going from being well known in our prefecture to complete underdogs who nobody’s even heard of,” Kobayashi explained.

”Kobayashi made a point. We’re _the_ Seijoh in Miyagi. One of the top four schools for volleyball, a powerhouse school and this year, ‘The team that beat Shiratorizawa’, the point is in Miyagi people know about us. When we reach Tokyo we’ll be greeted with ‘Who are they?’ Instead of any form of acknowledgement. It’s going to be tough,” Iwaizumi explained.

”I guess so, Hinata may know a couple of people from his training camp, but the majority of people in the lobby aren’t going to know us and vice versa,” Matsukawa said.

”It’s going to be different. Especially for those two,” Hanamaki pointed to Oikawa, who was asleep, and Hinata, “Oikawa’s used to having fangirls and being well known. Nobody’s going to know him now. And, well I think Hinata knows what he’s got in store,”

”Everyone’s gonna think I’m some elementary student again. They’re gonna think I’m a player’s younger brother,” Hinata cried.

Eventually they reached Tokyo and the inn that they were staying at, the money made from the lemonade stand mainly went to covering the costs of lemons and hadn’t really helped in paying for the inn. Eventually the coaches had got the team to calm down. “So who’re the favourites this year?” the innkeeper asked the boys.

”Itachiyama,” Iwaizumi replied.

”Us,” the rest of the team replied.

”Did you guys not listen to Kobayashi on the bus. We’re now officially nobodies in the volleyball scene,” Iwaizumi said to the team, giving them a look of disappointment. 

The next day had come and the teams were all gathered in the lobby. “We finally did it Iwa-chan, we made it to nationals,” Oikawa said to Iwaizumi.

”Yeah, finally,” Iwaizumi replied.

”But nobody knows who we are,”

”Shouyou!” A white haired player called out, startling Oikawa and Iwaizumi.

”Kourai!” Hinata replied as the two started running towards each other.

”Hey would you look who it is, it’s the tiny warrior,” Miya Atsumu said as he caught a glimpse of Hoshiumi and Hinata jumping at each other.

”Hoshiumi, let’s go,” a player from Hoshiumi said to the smaller player

”Make sure you get to the finals,” Hoshiumi said to Hinata.

”Hoshiumi,” the player said again.

”Yep. We will!” Hinata replied, heading back to his own team.

”I’m struggling to work out which one he meant as the tiny warrior, both of them are small,” a player from Inarizaki said.


	28. Aoba Johsai Vs. Tsubakihara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we have to wait to July for the next episode... yAy
> 
> Anyway, Yamada and Morikawa came to nationals

Aoba Johsai walked onto the court, this was their first match of nationals and if they didn’t play their best, their last match of nationals as well. Hinata had watched Tsubakihara's match from inter high the night before and had a rough idea of the signs, he still chose to start on the bench.

”Seijoh chose to not play their no.10, why?” Yamada asked.

”He’s probably trying to figure out Tsubakihara’s signs,” Morikawa reasoned. Aoba Johsai started with Oikawa as their setter, Iwaizumi, Hanamaki and Kunimi as their wing spikers (front left, front right, back right), Matsukawa and Inaba as their middle blockers (back, front) and Watari as their libero.

”Of course you didn’t sleep on the one night we needed you to Takumi!” Kyoutani complained at Takumi who had eye bags so big that he looked like a panda.

”I’ll go get some coffee,” Kobayashi said as she began to run to the nearest coffee shop. Takumi slumped down onto Kyoutani and fell asleep, which was uncomfortable for both due to their ten cm height difference.

”Well this match could have gone to a better start,” Oikawa laughed, “But, I’m still trusting you guys,”

”Don’t worry. We may be off to a rocky start, but I still believe in everyone, we’re going to win this match,” Hinata said.

”Yeah!” the rest of Aoba Johsai shouted in reply.

The starters walked onto the court, uneasy due to starting with weaker line up than they would have wanted. “Inaba, no pressure, but we’re counting on you to help us push through until we get to our full force again,” Iwaizumi said, hoping it would help.

”Hey, don’t start relying on me when you get in a tight spot. You should always be relying on me,” Inaba replied in response, getting even more fired up. 

Out of everyone on the court Inaba and Kunimi were the most fired up. Unlike the third years, who were at their final tournament of high school, they had everything to play for. They still had to play for their starting positions for the next year. _I’ll show them that I’m a blocker they can rely on no matter what,_ Inaba thought to himself; _I’m often overlooked as a first year rookie, but I’ll show everyone that I can compete with Kindaichi and Hinata and the second and third years,_ Kunimi thought.

 _I’ll prove to everyone why I’m on this team!_ The two thought as they prepared for the start of the match.

”I feel bad for the team. None of them have been to nationals before and they have to start with a weak line up,” Yamada said.

”It doesn’t help that they’re not used to the height of the gym,” Morikawa added.

”So who do you think’ll win?” 

“I’m not sure. If this was in a regular gym I’d say Seijoh, but Tsubakihara played here at inter high so they have that advantage,” 

Hinata was on the sidelines watching, looking for the signs. He was thinking about what he’d been told by Miya at the camp, “What makes you so special on the court? What can you do that others can’t? Once you know that, then you can play with your team properly,” What made Hinata stand out? Was it his height? But that only brought him more troubles than abilities. His speed? But there were other players at nationals that could run at similar speeds to him. His blocking? No, it couldn’t be that, he learnt that from Tendou. Hinata didn’t know what made him different from everyone else at this tournament apart from his height, which was a disadvantage.

”Wow, look at the kid on that team’s bench,” a player said, making fun of Hinata.

”They put him on the bench? But he’s like this god at blocking. I’m telling you, you should have seen him at the training camp. He’s scarily accurate,” a different player replied.

 _No-one suspects that I chose to start on the bench,_ Hinata thought to himself, _A couple more rallies and I think I’ve got it._

Aoba Johsai didn’t have a good start to the game, they had mucked up their first receive and ended up letting Tsubakihara get a three point lead. Kobayashi returned with some coffeee at 2:5 (to Tsubakihara). “Great, you’re back Kobayashi,” the head coach said.

”Takumi, wake up,” Kyoutani said as he sighed, “Takumi get offa me you piece of shit!” Kyoutani then shoved Takumi off him.

”Wha!” Takumi yelped in surprise as he was suddenly jerked awake.

”Coffee,” Kyoutani said as Kobayashi handed Takumi the cup of coffee. Hinata smiled at his team mates, he wished he could be as calm as them.

”Cheer up Hinata. It’s not the end of the world if we lose the first set,” Kobayashi said to Hinata noticing his nerves.

”I’m ready!” Hinata replied.

”Oh, um... Okay! Do your best!” Kobayashi said as she gave a thumbs up to the coaches. After the next rally Hinata was subbed in for Kunimi.

”Make them think you're the ace, mini ace,” Kunimi said as he went off the court. It was bittersweet for him, as much as he wanted to keep on playing, he knew that Hinata was needed on the court. 

“Let’s do this!” Hinata said with a big smile as he entered the court. _I don’t know what makes me special, but I know that if people are looking at me then others can do their best. So I’ll do my best so that the team can do its best,_ Hinata thoguth as he prepared himself.

”And Aoba Johsai swap their no.13, Kunimi Akira, for their no.10, Hinata Shouyou,” one of the commentators said. _Of course we don’t get cool announcements like other teams,_ Kunimi thought to himself as he joined the others on the sidelines.

Hinata lead the blocking for the team, with his guess being accurate every time apart from one. Tsubakihara called a time out.

”It’s pretty obvious that their blocking has improved since their no.10 came on,” the coach for Tsubakihara said, “Out of their no.8 and no.10, no.10 clearly has the brains. I’m not sure what you can really do than just keep pushing forwards. He’s probably doing a hybrid of commit and read blocking so he’ll make more mistakes like that one earlier,”

”Isn’t there the chance that he’s guess blocking,” a player suggested.

”I suppose, but it would take him much longer than that to pick up on the signs,” the coach dismissed the idea.

”I think it’s time we took the set,” Aoba Johsai’s head coach said, “It’s time for the super quick,”

Both teams walked back onto the court ready to win the set. Aoba Johsai served. Tsubakihara received and set up an attack. Aoba Johsai deflected the ball and set up their attack. Hinata ran for the ball and jumped, Oikawa setting it for him. Aoba Johsai won the point. 

“What the hell was that?” A player from Inarizaki exclaimed as they passed the match on their way to their court.

”That’s their ace. Although he can run much faster than that,” Miya Atsumu explained.

”Did you hear that Dadzumi, they think I’m the ace,” Hinata said, “It’s your time to shine... Ace,”

”Hinata, how is your hearing so good?” Iwaizumi asked.

Miya Atsumu had stayed a bit longer than the rest of his team, long enough to hear Hinata laughing about his mistake. _So he’s not their ace._ Atsumu decide to watch the next part of Aoba Johsai’s match.

Hinata went in to block again, once again the spiker aimed the ball at the gaps closer to Hinata. Hinata deflected the ball. Unable to aim where it went Oikawa ended up receiving the ball. Hinata ran for the ball and tossed it for Inaba who realised what was about to happen. Inaba jumped up and dug the ball over the net. Tsubakihara hadn't expected the ball to travel upwards and got lost in the perception of space. Hinata smiled, he knew that unlike a regular setter he wouldn't be put off by the much higher ceiling, and that his set to Inaba wouldn't be changed. The point scored off of the move put Aoba Johsai in the lead and made it so that it was Oikawa's turn to serve.

Atsumu looked at Hinata and the middle blocker, they couldn't have had that planned before the block, so in the limited time they had they both got in position to pull of such a risky move. Aoba Johsai seemed a lot more threatening after seeing them play.

"'Tsumu, let's go," Osamu called out, noticing that his brother had stayed to watch the match.

"Yeah yeah. I'm coming 'Samu," Atsumu replied, leaving the match.

"Aoba Johsai's no.8 and 10 are showing that there's more to them than blocking," the commentator said. 

Tsubakihara eventually won the set again and subbed in their pinch server. Their pinch server got so nervous that they botched their serve, which was meant to be an underarm serve. A few points later and Aoba Johsai won the set 25:21. Aoba Johsai started the second set with Takumi and Kindaichi in instead of Hinata and Inaba, which slightly annoyed the latter.

"Inaba, calm down," Kobayashi said, trying to calm down Inaba, "There must be a good reason that you aren't playing,"

"Just shut up! I know why I got put off. It's my own damn fault," Inaba snapped back. _Dammit, why'd I let myself become weak. If I never started playing libero I wouldn't have stopped practising my blocking._

"What's wrong with Inaba?" Kunimi asked, "Why did he suddenly get put off?"

"You know what happens when you come back to practising really hard after doing basically nothing all holiday," Yahaba began to explain.

"Yes," Kunimi replied.

"No," Hinata replied.

"You'll quickly find that you won't be able to play at the same level for the same amount of time. Inaba took over a year off of blocking and volleyball, we haven't had to play a match that's so reliant on him yet, so we thought he might have been fine for today. Although Inaba used to be really good a blocking, he's not blocked in ages, his body won't be able to keep up," Yahaba explained.

"I did see his jumps get lower as the set progressed," Kunimi said.

"Exactly, Inaba isn't used to having to jump that much in a game. If this was him last year playing as a middle blocker, he'd be fine, but it's not. But him tiring wasn't the reason he got benched. We have Takumi this set, Inaba wouldn't be doing as much. The coaches are worried that he'll injure his hands or sprain his wrists or possibly his knees. If we win this game then we'll be going up against a stronger team, and each round they'll keep getting stronger, meaning we'll be needing Inaba later on, if he gets injured early on, we're screwed come third round or quarter finals," Yahaba finished explaining.

"So that's why he's mad that he got benched. He's mad at himself because it's his fault that he's weaker," Kyoutani said.

"Inaba, rest for this set and you'll be fine for the end of tomorrow's game if we win," the assistant coach said.

"If we lose today, I'd say that Inaba will probably take it the worst. He's gonna shoulder all the blame due to being weaker," Yahaba said, "Although it's also our fault for not realising his trust issues. That's the problem with playing with the best, you get too used to them," Yahaba was also referring to the fact that he wasn't as good as Oikawa and that the next year would be harder.

The second set went a lot better than the first set, with Iwaizumi and Takumi proving their titles of ace and next year's ace, respectively. Tsubakihara put their pinch server in again, this time being successful. The defence we confused by were the ball was going, allowing Tsubakihara to score a couple of points. Aoba Johsai won the set [25:22] and game.

”We have some time before lunch, so go explore. Don’t get lost,” Iwaizumi said.

Hinata went to the second gym that matches were taking place at, he heard that there was a stand selling tops. Hinata bought his top when he saw a familiar face, “Kourai! Have you played your match yet?” Hinata asked.

”Not yet. How did yours go Shouyou? You won, right?” Hoshiumi answered.

”We won. But one of our middle blockers is at risk of spraining his wrists!” 

“No way!” 

“Hoshiumi, we need to warm up,” one of Hoshiumi’s team members said.

”See you,” Hoshiumi said.

”See you,” Hinata replied, he went to watch the game going on in the gym.

”I thought we would be fine this year seeing as we’re playing midday instead of right at the end of the day,” Akaaashi sighed, dealing with Bokuto was hard, “Bokuto. In this gym everybody is looking at you, whereas in the main gym you only have a quarter of the people watching you,” _Which works out to be the same amount_ , Akaashi thought to himself, knowing that Bokuto wouldn’t realise that it’s the same number.

”Really?” Bokuto replied.

”Really,”

”Wow! I love this gym!”

Hinata watched the match in awe, Fukurodani’s ace was so cool. _He’s just as good as Ushijima!_ Hinata thought as the match ended. “Wow you were so cool on the court. The way you spiked the ball like flwamn!” Hinata said as he approached Fukurodani’s ace.

”Yeah! I was really cool!” The ace replied.

”I mean, I’ve blocked Ushijima’s spike with my face before, but I wouldn’t want to face yours,”

”Exactly, I’m definitely a better ace than him. I need to find out where Tsukki is!”

”I can help! Two people are better than one. What does Tsukki look like?”

”He’s really tall. He has blonde hair, glasses and headphones. And he looks bored of life,”

”Hmm. I’m not seeing anyone around us like that. Maybe he’s hiding in the stands!”

”Yeah. I’ll lift you up on my shoulders then we’ll see if we can find him,” Hinata looked around.

”Nope, I’m not seeing anyone who looks like Tsukki. Maybe he’s still playing his match?”

”Maybe! To the other gym,” the ace carried Hinata all the way to the other gym where they began looking for him.

”This place is so crowded. Are you sure we’re gonna be able to find Tsukki?”

”We have to try!”

”Um... Hinata, what are you doing on Fukurodani’s ace’s shoulders?” Kunimi asked, wondering how Hinata always managed to get himself in the weirdest situation.

”We’re looking for Tsukki!” the ace and Hinata said at the same time.

”Who’s Tsukki?” Kindaichi asked.

”He’s a first year, but he’s really tall,” the ace began.

”An he’s blonde and has glasses and headphones and looks like he’s bored,” Hinata finished. _Oh god. This duo is chaos in human form,_ the other two thought.

”What school does he go to? If we knew what school he went to then you would know what court to go to,” Kunimi asked.

”Karasuno,” the ace replied, the three first years stared at him.

”Then he’s in Miyagi,” Kindaichi replied, “Because we beat Karasuno in our prefecture semi-finals so he’s not here,”

”Wait what? Tsukki goes to Karasuno? Wait is he the really tall no.10. Hmph he’s so annoying. He doesn’t even have to jump high to block me. But I’m definitely the better no.10,” Hinata pouted.

Bokuto thought back to his conversation with Tsukki at the training camp.

* * *

"Tsukki I'm telling you, there'll be one moment when you get hooked on volleyball," Bokuto explained to Tsukishima, "Like a player that you really want to beat, and when you beat them you'll be hooked. Is there a player that you really want to beat?"

"I guess so," Tsukishima replied.

"Really? What are they like? Are they a really annoying spiker?" 

"It's this middle blocker,"

"What do they look like? What can they do that you can't? Are they like three metres tall?"

"He's this midget who has stupid orange hair,"

"A midget? Playing as a middle blocker. Surely you can beat them Tsukki,"

"He's stupidly fast and near impossible to keep up with. Plus he's almost always right with his blocks and I can tell that he's not read blocking. Then there are his spikes,"

"So when you beat him you'll be hooked on volleyball,"

"Easy for you to say,"

* * *

 _Was the player on top of him the orange midget that Tsukki was talking about?_ Bokuto gasped, _If these guys come from the same area as Karasuno, then they also come from the same area as Shiratorizawa, who they had to beat to get here. So if I beat them, then I’m a better ace that Ushijima!_

”I’m gonna beat ya!” Bokuto said to the player on him.

”Yeah right, we’re gonna win nationals,” the player replied, leaning on Bokuto’s head, _This child is too precious, I must protect him,_ Bokuto thought as he tightened his grip on the player’s legs.

”I’m gonna beat you. ‘Cause then that means that I’m a better ace than Ushijima!”

”But you already are a better ace. The people who decided the rankings are wrong!” 

”Really?”

”Yeah! Totally!” 

“Yeah! I am a better ace than Ushijima, the ranking are wack!” And thus the chaotic duo of Bokuto Kotaro and Hinata Shouyou was created.


	29. Aoba Johsai Vs. Inarizaki (part1)

After their first day Aoba Johsai returned to their inn to find out who their next opponents were. “Well played today. Hopefully you’ve gotten used to the gym and courts. Now as you know the next round is going to be harder. And it seems we pulled the short straw with our opponents,” the head coach said.

”Who’re we playing?” Oikawa asked.

”Inarazaki,” the head coach said, everyone sat still in shock, “I know that it sounds like it’s going to be tough, but we just have to...”

”We just have to win right?” Hinata asked, his blood lust pouring through, “We just have to win and then we continue playing,”

”On paper yes, but in practise that is much harder,” the head coach replied, explaining all their players. Hinata spent the rest of the evening watching matches, he knew that he wouldn’t be able to start on the bench tomorrow. He had to find the signs before the match even began.

”So who’re we playing tomorrow?” Kita asked.

”Aoba Johsai. The last time they were at nationals was a good four or five years ago, so their team seems to be pretty weak,” their coach said, “They won their match today but they were against a weak team so we don’t know their true potential,”

”Aoba Johsai huh,” Miya Atsumu chuckled, “Let’s see if the Tiny Warrior was right,”

”Do you know who Aoba Johsai are?” Ginjima asked.

”Not really. I just know that they have an impressive rookie who declared that they would win nationals,” Atsumu replied.

”Was that why you hung back at the match?” Osamu asked.

”Yeah. Turns out he’s not their ace like I thought,” Atsumu replied.

”They do have some impressive players, but that’s expected of a team that beat Shiratorizawa to get here,” the coach said, “Of course that could have been a fluke,”

”Isn’t Shiratorizawa a Top 8 powerhouse?” Ojiro asked.

”Yeah, and they have the top three ace Ushijima Wakatoshi,” Omimi replied.

”They seem impressive title wise, but Aoba Johsai only have a few players to watch out for. From what I’ve heard, they work like knights protecting their king, setter Oikawa Tooru. Who does seem to be a strong setter. They then have their no.5 Takumi Hayashi, who I’m guessing is their ace. He doesn’t seem to be flawed in any obvious aspect of volleyball, though I have a suspicion that he loses focus quickly,” the coach said.

”No, I’m pretty sure their ace is their no.4. Or at least that’s what it looked like,” Atsumu said.

”Their no.4, Iwaizumi Hajime, whilst a good player, he doesn’t have the strongest hits of the team. But he does have the best relationship with the setter. I could see him being the ace too,” the coach said, “Finally the player you’ll have to watch out the most for: no.10, Hinata Shouyou,”

”The Tiny Warrior,” Atsumu commented.

”I suppose that is one thing you could call him. He’s fast and doesn’t tire easily. He uses guess blocking which makes his blocks even more powerful and definitely leads the blocking when he’s in the front row. Aside from that he has an incredibly quick attack. He seems to have lots of techniques too. I believe he got invited to the Japan Youth Camp,” the coach explained.

”Yeah,” Atsumu replied, “His blocking is scarily accurate but the form itself is weak. He seems to be an enigma when it comes to his attacks. He always does what he wants and what he thinks is best. So read blocking wouldn’t work on him. He also has incredible hearing. I don’t doubt that he could hear the difference between a spike and a feint. He probably has a strong relationship with the setter as well, which makes him even more powerful. He can put all his faith in a setter he just met,” 

“Are you sure? That sounds kinda crazy,” Suna asked.

”Yeah. Even on the youth camp he completely trusted me into setting the ball right where he wanted, even though he knew I hadn’t be setting to him or trusting him. I was wrong for thinking that he sucked,” Atsumu replied.

”If I hadn’t seen him yesterday then I would assume we’re talking about some guy who’s over two metres and is really strong,” Osamu said, “But it’s surprising that he’s so small,”

”He’s definitely the smallest player at nationals,” the coach said.

Aoba Johsai were playing the second match so they headed to the B court. Miya Atsumu and Hinata passed each other on the way to the court. “The rest of your team better not suck,” Miya said.

”Oh don’t worry, we don’t suck,” Hinata replied.

”Good, ‘cause you know how I feel about playing with or against players who suck,” Miya said.

”Shouyou, we need to get going,” Iwaizumi said, grabbing Hinata by the collar of his jersey and dragging him to the court. The two teams began warming up, and Aoba Johsai where intimidated by Inarazaki’s spikes.

”Okay, there’s a high chance that they already know about Hinata, so just give it all you’ve got,” the head coach said, “We’ll be using both Oikawa and Yahaba in this match. Inarizaki have an unconventional style, so lets play them at their own game. Don’t fit into a rhythm or pattern. Keep evolving,”

”It’s okay, we can do this! I believe in everyone here and Oikawa is...” Hinata began.

”I’m trusting you guys!” Oikawa finished, both making peace signs. Aoba Johsai started with Oikawa as their setter, Iwaizumi, Hanamaki and Kyoutani as their wing spikers (front left, back left, back right), Matsukawa and Hinata as their middle blockers (back, front) and Watari as their libero. Aoba Johsai were first to receive.

”I don’t think I’ll ever understand how the coach chooses the starting line up. It just seems to me that he randomly selects the team,” Yamada said.

”No, this is probably the best line up against Inarizaki. Aoba Johsai are going to play Inarizaki at their own game. An uncoventional play style,” Morikawa explained, “Plus, I doubt Inarizaki understand the power of no.16,”

”They have a marching band! Let me guess their top high school level too!” Inaba complained.

”Holy shit! Their support is massive!” Kindaichi exclaimed.

”This puts Shiratorizawa’s cheering squad to shame,” Watari added.

”This is nationals for you,” Yahaba joked.

”No this is a Top 2 team,” Kunimi replied. Watari and Matsukawa swapped and the game began. Suddenly the marching band turned silent. It was Miya Atsumu’s turn to serve. 0:1 (to Inarizaki).

”Holy shit! What was that!” Watari exclaimed, everyone on Aoba Johsai gulped, if their libero was scared, then that wasn’t a good sign.

”Kyaah! I knew he was good at serving, but not this good!” Hinata cried in surprise, Oikawa and Iwaizumi looked at Hinata, _If we lose the moral of both our libero and mini ace then we’re screwed,_ they thought. Miya went into serve again, this time it went out. 1:1. Oikawa rotated into serving, when suddenly the cheering squad from Inarizaki started booing.

”So that’s how Inarizaki play. Complete silence when their serving, and booing when it’s the other team’s turn,” the assistant coach speculated.

Oikawa mucked up his serve, giving Inarizaki an easy receive. They set up an attack. _Damn! That sign was easy to read,_ Hinata thought to himself as he went in for the block, Iwaizumi and Hanamaki quickly joined the block. _Wait, that was a fake sign. The other side!_ Hinata quickly ran to the other side of the court and went into the block and slammed it down.

”I’m not sure whether to be happy we tricked no.10, or annoyed that he realised we tricked him,” Ojiro said.

”It doesn’t matter, he’ll be wary of us tricking him and he’ll take longer. He’ll be mucking up his blocking in no time,” Kita said.

”Who’d have thought they’d try to trick Hinata!” Hanamaki said.

”No that sounds like something they would do. Just like we watched their matches, they’ve probably watched ours. They must have worked out that Hinata leads the blocking and found a way to trick him. It’s probably best if we split up our blocking. One person with Hinata the other on the other side of the court,” Iwaizumi explained his plan to Hanamaki, “Hinata, go for the blocker you think it is, ignore the fact their tricking you. Trust your gut,”

”Yup Dadzumi! Oikawa-senpai, one more!” Hinata called out, with a big, reassuring smile, “And if they get it, then I’ll block it again!”

”But they’re booing me!” Oikawa cried out.

”They’re booing you because they recognise your talent. They’re scared of you!” Hinata explained. _I’m pretty sure that’s not it,_ the rest of the team thought.

”Hmph, of course their scared of me!” Oikawa said, regaining his confidence, _It worked? At the cost of boosting his ego_ , the rest of the team thought. Oikawa went in for the serve again, this time scoring the service ace.

”It seems to be a battle between setters Miya Atsumu and Oikawa Tooru, of Inarizaki and Aoba Johsai, respectively,” the commentator said, not realising how it fired up Aoba Johsai’s spikers.

”Like hell am I gonna let them call this a setter battle!” Kyoutani shouted.

”Mad dog-chan, you’re at the verge of the language barrier,” Oikawa warned, the whole team knew that it wouldn’t be long until Kyoutani started swearing on national TV.

”We can’t let Oikawa get his ego boosted too much, lets knock him down a peg,” Hanamaki and Iwaizumi said.

”It won’t be a setter battle if the ball keeps falling on the floor,” Watari joked, “Um Hinata, you okay?”

”In volleyball there are six players on the court at a time. You can’t call it a setter battle when it’s not just the setter playing,” Hinata said, angrily as he prepared for the next rally. A weaker form of Hinata’s blood lust came through.

Oikawa served the ball again, this time Inarizaki received it and set up an attack. _I think it’s that player this time, and Dadzumi said to trust my gut. So I’ll go for them_ , Hinata thought to himself as he made the block, Iwaizumi followed Hinata whilst Hanamaki went to the other side of the court. “Chance ball!” Hanamaki called out. _Tricked again?_ Hinata thought, getting more nervous. 

“Shortie pie! It’s yours!” Oikawa called out.

”No! No! They’re gonna block me!” Hinata called out, his nerves getting the better of him. 

“I was planning on stealing your toss anyway!” Kyoutani said as he jumped to take the toss. Inarizaki blocked and won the point. Aoba Johsai called a time out.

”Dammit! Shouyou’s already gotten nervous!” Iwaizumi shouted as he kicked over a bottle, “Their tricking must have gotten the better of him,”

”Hinata, you ass!” Kindachi said as he kicked Hinata in the back, “Why are you letting them get to you? I thought you said that we were going to win, what happened to that, huh?”

”N-nothing!” Hinata replied.

”If they think that you’re guess blocking, which they’re correct in thinking, then switch it up. Remember you dual wield in blocking. Start read blocking,” Kindaichi said.

”Of course, how could I forget, thanks Kindaichi!” Hinata said, his nerves disappearing. Everyone let out a sigh, Hinata was okay again.

Aoba Johsai walked back on the court again, ready to take the set back. The score may be 3:2 to them, but they were back playing as if the score was 0:0. Inarizaki served, Watari received the ball and passed it to Oikawa. Oikawa set the ball for Iwaizumi who spiked it. Inarizaki deflected the ball and their libero received it passing it to Atsumu. Hinata watched carefully as Atsumu tossed the ball, masking his reading with movement. “It looks like their blocker’s become hesitant,” a member of the marching band commented. As soon as Hinata read where the ball was going he accelerated and went into the block, knowing that he could only deflect the ball. Hinata smiled as the ball touched his hands, “Chance ball!” He shouted. Watari received the ball and passed it to Oikawa again. “Over here!” Hinata shouted, as he began running for the super quick.

Oikawa tossed the ball for Hinata, who started seeing the game in slow motion, scanning for the gaps. At the last minute, Hinata readjusted his hand position and spiked the ball, making Inarizaki’s libero dive for the ball and miss. “Yeah!” Aoba Johsai shouted in glee.

”Aoba Johsai scores a break point. Something must have happened to them in their time out, they seem like a completely different team,” the commentator exclaimed.

"It looked like Hinata was still guess blocking," Kobayashi commented.

"Hinata makes sure to mask his read blocking, he keeps moving whilst being totally fixated on the setter. I'd say there's a fair chance that Hinata has swapped to read blocking for a rally or two in a match and even we haven't noticed," the assistant coach explained.

"Oh, that makes sense. And he would be trying even harder to mask it now to make Inarizaki think that they're being successful at tricking him,"

"I don't think Hinata thought about that part. Besides it'll become clear that Hinata's read blocking soon. His masking works well for a few rallies before it doesn't do it's job,"

"At least it makes it harder to pinpoint when he swapped, although it'll probably be obvious that it was after the time out,"

"I don't think the tricking is working anymore," Ojiro commented.

"It looks like he swapped to read blocking, probably after the time out as well," Kita replied, "Keep it up, he might swap back at any moment,"

Bokuto had decided to go and watch the beginning of the Aoba Johsai versus Inarizaki match, immediately he noticed the player from yesterday who he had officially adopted, and learnt the name of, “Bokuto, just because you turned eighteen over a month ago, it does not allow you to adopt a child that already has a parent,” Akaashi had said, but Bokuto had ignored him. After seeing his super quick, Bokuto had understood what Tsukki meant about Hinata being fast, _Why did you give yourself such a challenge Tsukki!_ Bokuto thought as he continued to watch the match.

After scoring the point, Hinata rotated into the server position, when doing so he saw Bokuto watching him, “Bokkun!” Hinata shouted out in surprise.

”Shou-Shou!” Bokuto shouted back.

”Ow!” Hinata exclaimed as Oikawa hit him, “Sorry. I’ll get ready!” Hinata started preparing for an overarm serve before changing his mind. He had liked the look of the serve that Tsubakihara’s pinch server had done and decided to copy him. Hinata hit the ball up and watched it travel. It went high, but he worried that it might not make it past the net. The ball didn’t really loop and ended up barely on Inarizaki’s side of the court. At least it scored the point. “Wow! It actually worked!” Hinata said in surprise. Hinata tried again, and failed. 

"Don't mind," Watari said as he swapped with Hinata.

"Finally their no.10 is off," Ginjima sighed in relief.

"I got it!" Hinata shouted.

"Got what?" Kunimi asked.

"I figured out the difference between their fake and real signs," 

"Wait really?"

"Yeah, being on the bench can be really useful sometimes. It gives you a new perspective,"

When the score reached 9:12 (to Inarizaki) it was Hinata's turn to come on again. With Hinata back and using guess blocking, the blockers were able to score some points off of their blocks as well as scoring points from Hinata's decoy abilities. Osamu and Atsumu looked at each other, it was time to give Aoba Johsai a taste of their own medicine.

Hinata watched all the spikers, _none of them are showing signs, perhaps a setter dump? Wait, down the left, I'm not going to make it_. Hinata ran at his top speed to try and catch up with Osamu who had went in for a god speed quick, like Hinata could. Almost reaching the spiker Hinata jumped and hoped for the best. _If this goes to my face it's going to be worse than the time with Ushijima, I have no balance right now._

Oikawa and Kyoutani watched as Osamu ran at them, both knowing that they wouldn't be able to make it. It was the same speed as Hinata's super quick, something they never thought they would have to face.

Hinata could see that the ball had headed for his face and at the last moment lowered his arms so they were in front of his face, _I can't get a head injury so I'll just deal with the inevitable fall I'm about to have,_ "Chance ball!" Hinata cried as he blocked the ball and began falling. Oikawa set the ball on the first touch and Iwaizumi ended with a spike on the second touch. Meanwhile, Hinata softened his fall with a roll and got up again. Inarizaki's blockers slammed the ball down. Hinata noticed that Watari wasn't close enough to dive for the ball and dived for it himself. Watari saw that the ball wasn't close enough to Oikawa and used his special move. Watari set the ball for Hanamaki, jumping over the back line whilst setting. Hanamaki spiked the ball and which was deflected.

 _I've never tried a setter dump so late in the rally. All their blockers are probably tired out apart from Hinata who's on the other side of the court, I could get away with it,_ Atsumu thought as he prepared for a setter dump.

 _There it is, the smirk, Miya's going in for a setter dump. It's well disguised too,_ Hinata thought as he ran across the court and went into block the dump. 

_What fun is a game if I can't take risks in the middle of it,_ the two thought at the same time as they went into a joust.

"Inarizaki's setter, Miya Atsumu, who was going for a setter dump, is blocked and jousted by Aoba Johsai's middle blocker, Hinata Shouyou, who thinks he has a chance at his height. We'll see if he does," the commentator commentated.

"He can't be worse that Ushijima can he," Iwaizumi said, noticing that Hinata hadn't raised his legs. Hinata let Atsumu overpower him as he leaned back. Everyone watched as the two fell, thinking that Atsumu had won the joust. Hinata felt the ball was still in his hands, _good_ , he thought as he chucked the ball over the net.

"And Hinata Shouyou scores the point even after losing the joust," the commentator said.

Hoshiumi wanted to watch some of Hinata's match as he hadn't done so the previous day. When he had saw that Aoba Johsai were up against Inarizaki he felt bad for Hinata. It was a horrible match up for the former team and what could be an easy win for the latter team. Making his way to court B, Hoshiumi sighed, knowing that there was nothing to worry about, he was going to get to play against Hinata at the finals. 

Hoshiumi looked at the score when he arrived, 13:15 (to Inarizaki), he watched as the Miya brothers performed a god speed quick, which was a similar speed to Hinata's super quick. Hoshiumi winced as he saw Hinata fall to the floor and get up then down again then up again. _The libero set was pretty cool too,_ Hoshiumi thought until he saw Miya Atsumu go in for a setter dump and Hinata jump up to joust him. He noticed that Hinata wasn't scared when going in for the joust, like he already had a plan. _Wow, Shouyou can be so cool at times._

"I could have won that if I wanted to," Hinata said to Atsumu, "I just chose to try this out instead, and it works,"

Osamu looked at his brother and Aoba Johsai's no.10, noticing that the two were similar in lots of aspects. They both took risks in the middle of a game, they both strove to be the best that they could be and they both stove to bring out the best in their team mates. _Although coach said that no.10 and his setter probably have a strong relationship and trust, if their setter was Atsumu then that would be an ever worse combination to go up against_. 

"When did you come up with that?" Iwaizumi asked.

"Well I thought about it at the training camp. I saw the masses of strong players I could come up against and realised that I wouldn't be able to win a joust against each one. So I thought, what if there was a way to guarantee that the ball would be in my hands even if I fall," Hinata explained, "I found it! What makes me special on the court!" 

Atsumu looked over to Hinata after hearing him shout that he had found out what had made him special, Atsumu had never expected Hinata to take his advice, so it had surprised him to hear what he heard.

"I can adapt! Everyone else has their standard tactics that work because their so tall but I have to adapt, which makes me stronger!" Hinata said in realisation. After the long rally, Takumi was subbed in for Kyoutani, putting Aoba Johsai in their most offensive line up. 

"So now we have to deal with no.5 as well," Omimi complained. Aoba Johsai took the lead for the first time since the beginning of the match, with Takumi offering them break from being blocked, as Inarizaki struggled to find a way to block him.

"His spikes are so powerful," Suna said. Both teams fought hard but in the end Inarizaki won the first set [19:25], with the help of their marching band, disrupting the rhythm of Aoba Johsai.

"Dammit!" Kyoutani shouted.

"Can we just give up already. We've basically lost already," Matsukawa complained, a chorus of agreement echoed.

"Looks like their giving up. So annoying to play against teams that suck," Atsumu said.

"We're not going to win, let's not waste energy in the next set," Oikawa said

"We've not lost yet," Hinata said, letting his blood lust take over him, "WE'VE NOT LOST YET!" Hinata shouted as he jumped up and slapped Oikawa in the face, "In volleyball you don't lose until the other team get the ball on your side of the floor at least fifty times. It's not over for us yet. We're going to keep playing and win. We're not going home yet. Because we have each other. We're a team, not just the six of us on the court. Not just the sixteen of us on the team. Not just the nineteen of us in the club. Every person in this gym that has come to support us is part of the team. And if we lose we're letting the whole team down, including all the people that have come to support us. They don't want us to give up, so let's keep playing until we win!"

"Yeah!" the team replied.

"Everyone expects us to lose, let's show them how wrong they are," Kobayashi said, "Everyone on this team is amazing:

Oikawa, the way you can set the ball just where someone wants it

Matsukawa, you can block and spike and are a reliable third year

Hanamaki, your spikes are really powerful

Iwaizumi, you're our ace we rely on you whenever things look back and we can trust you to save us

Kyoutani, your unpredictable nature confuses everyone on the court, even us

Watari, you keep the ball up so that we can keep playing; we'd be pretty screwed without you

Takumi, you give us a quick boost that we need in moments when we've lost the momentum

Inaba, you are Aoba Johsai's iron wall making sure that the opposite team can't score the same number of points as us

Hinata, you are our decoy we can hit the ball without the worry of being blocked

Kindaichi, you are our teams balance between offence and defence; with you on we know that we're prepared for anything

Kunimi, you can hit really well when we need you

and Yuda, Sawauchi, Shido, Yahaba and Sugiyama, you may not get to play much but we know that you're there if anything were to happen to the starters and that's pretty cool too.

What I'm saying is that you're all amazing players who make something special when you play together. So don't stop now. Practically no-one knows who we are, lets change that. Make Aoba Johsai a name to be feared. What's our name?"

"AOBA JOHSAI!" the rest of the on court team shouted.

"That's what I thought, now I'm going to do my part to help," Kobayashi said as she ran to the stands.

"Looks like we didn't need to worry about the moral," the head coach said to the assistant coach, before telling the team the starting order for the second set.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sugiyama is the final second year, who is just stuck on the bench along with the other third years (who are on the wiki for those wondering what positions they play)


	30. Aoba Johsai Vs. Inarizaki (part2)

After the gap between matches, Aoba Johsai's starting line up walked onto the court again, led by Hinata who was covered in his blood lust, ready to win the next set. Their starting line up was Oikawa as their setter, Matsukawa and Hinata as their middle blockers (back, front), Iwaizumi, Hanamaki and Takumi as their wing spikers (front left, front right, back left) and Watari as their libero.

Even though she wasn't that fast, Kobayashi ran to the stand where the rest of the students and supporters were as quickly as she could. _The rest of the team are doing their best on the court, so I need to do my best to support them. It's time to unleash the full team._ She thought as she made it to the stand and the head of Aoba Johsai's cheering squad, "Kimi! I have a plan that I need your help in. When it's our turn to serve I need you and the rest of the squad to start cheering as loudly as you can, and then when it's Inarizaki's turn to serve just make as much noise as you can, especially when it's Miya Atsumu's turn to serve,"

"Do you care what noise we make during Inarizaki's serves?" Kimi, the head of the cheering squad, asked.

"Anything. Cheering on us or booing Inarizaki, I don't mind. Thank you so much!" Kobayashi said as she began to run to the rest of Aoba Johsai's supporters, "Everybody listen up!" she shouted, "We're gonna win this match, but we need your help!" everybody started listening to her, "When I do this," Kobayashi raised both her arms up, "Then I need you to cheer for Seijoh as best and as loudly as you can! Then when I do this," Kobayashi extended her two arms out horizontally, making a plus sign with her body, "Then I need you to boo at Inarizaka! Let's practise this!" Kobayashi raised her arms above her head, the crowds began cheering. She then extended her arms out, and the crowd started booing, "Yes! Yes! You got it!"

It was Aoba Johsai's serve to start with, and Inarizaki started booing again, putting pressure on Oikawa, who was the starting server. However this time Aoba Johsai's cheering squad started cheering Oikawa on, "Go! Go! Tooru go! Go! Go! Tooru go!" the cheered. Kobayashi raised her arms, which started the cheering from the rest of the stand.

"Go go Seijoh!" Yamada and Morikawa joined in, remembering their days in the school.

"WOOOOOOOH!" Bokuto screamed.

Oikawa smiled, suddenly all the booing was blocked out and he could focus on his serve and he was able to get three service aces in a row, before the ball ended up going out.

The cheer squad split in half, with half continuing to cheer on Aoba Johsai and the other half booing Inarizaki. Kobayashi extended her arms outwards and the crowd started booing Inarizaki.

_All this noise! All this goddamn noise! I can't fucking focus on my serve!_ Miya Atsumu was getting more and more annoyed by all the noise, he hated having noise when he was trying to serve. _I can't even do a fucking thing about the noise, because it's the other fucking team creating this fucking racket!_ "SHUT UP!" Atsumu shouted at the noise, as he went in for his serve which went out.

Konayashi smirked, _just like I thought, he hates noise when he serves._ "Nice work everybody, let's keep it up!" said to the crowd as she raised her arms upwards again and everyone started cheering.

Hanamaki smiled as he heard everyone cheering for him. It was a nice feeling. He went in for his serve which was a standard overarm serve.

"Kobayashi," student#7 called out, "I'll take over from here. You get back to the team!" Kobayashi began to run back to the court as student#7 took out a megaphone, "Let's keep it up Seijoh! Go go Seijoh! Go go Seijoh!" 

Kobayashi made her way back to the court, happy that she was able to help the team out, "Kobayashi, you fucking legend!" Kyoutani said, upon seeing Kobayashi return.

"Yeah, that was really cool getting everyone involved. Even people who don't go to Aoba Johsai were calling our name, it was amazing," Kindaichi said.

"It was nothing. If you guys are giving your all, then I'm going to give me all too!" Kobayashi said as she smiled, happy that she could be useful to the team, "Inaba, did you do the exercises I showed you?"

"Yeah," Inaba replied.

"What exercises?" Yahaba asked.

"Last night I found some wrist exercises for Inaba so he doesn't injure his wrists," Kobayashi replied.

"We have been blessed with an amazing manager!" Kunimi said. Kobayashi sat down and watched the match, knowing that the on court team could focus on their game.

It was Inarizaki’s turn to serve. Watari received the ball and passed it to Oikawa who set it as fast and as high as he could for Hinata who was doing the insane quick. A point was easily scored. “What was that?” Akagi asked, after he had desperately tried to dive for the ball.

”The Tiny Warrior’s top speed,” Miya Atsumu replied.

”But he barely began to start running and he was already there spiking the ball!” Suna said.

”It’s going to be hard to block those, so lets focus on trying to receive those spikes instead,” Ojiro said. The set continued to go in Aoba Johsai favour.

”They’re getting in a rhythm, the marching band is going to catch them off guard again,” the head coach said, “Yahaba, you’re up,”

”What?” Yahaba asked in surprise. 

“We’re swapping you in as our setter,” the head coach said, “Go on and change our rhythm,” Yahaba stood by the side of the court holding the number one sign, waiting for the referee to allow the change.

”They’re swapping setter?” Miya Osamu said in surprise.

”Go get ‘em Yahaba!” The substitutes cheered Yahaba on.

”Aoba Johsai swap their setter, Oikawa Tooru, with their no.6, Yahaba Shigeru,” the commentator said.

Matsukawa served the ball which Inarizaki barely managed to receive due to being too focused on Yahaba. Hinata and Yahaba looked at each other as they went into the block. Hinata set the ball up high as Yahaba jumped up and hit it straight down. “Two touch bullseye!” The two shouted as they jumped into a double high five.

Oikawa smiled on the sidelines, he had never got to see the move from a purely speculative position to see how much the other two had trusted each other. Inarizaki called a time out.

”We don’t know much about their current setter, because he is overshadowed by their captain, but it looks like no.10 has the same level of trust in him so he must be a good setter,” the coach said, “Their no.6 may not be in for long,”

”Keep it up, we’ve got a four point lead, so don’t lose it,” the head coach said.

”What’s our name?” Oikawa asked, quoting Kobayashi who smiled after seeing her cheer be used.

”AOBA JOHSAI!” The team shouted.

The teams walked back on. Matsukawa served again. Inarizaki set up an attack, Hinata deflected it, Watari received the ball and passed it to Yahaba, who set the ball for Iwaizumi. “Nice kill Dadzumi!” Hinata shouted out, as the lead was increased to five points. _Six more points until we reach the set point_. Hinata smiled as he saw how close they were getting to winning the set. Yahaba used the same signs as Oikawa, so the team knew what was the next planned attack. Iwaizumi, Takumi and Hinata ran at the same time. Hinata started with a hit but swapped to a feint at the last second.

”It seems that Aoba Johsai is dominating Inarizaki in this set. Do they stand a chance?” The commentator said.

Hinata began running for his super quick, all the players on Inarizaki looked at the setter, _surely this setter can’t do the god like quick as well._ Hinata slowed down and jumped, only recently had he and Yahaba managed to be able to do the lethal move, so they were risking a lot.

Hinata missed. _Crap!_ The rest of the team thought as the ball fell to the floor. “Don’t mind Hinata!” Everyone called out. They were lucky that the score wasn’t in the twenties yet at 19:14 (to Aoba Johsai).

”I’m so sorry. I mucked it up again,” Hinata cried, Atsumu looked shocked, the two were able to pull off the move having just met each other at the youth camp.

”Where did we hit this time?” Hanamaki and Matsukawa asked Iwaizumi.

”I’d say around the thirty, forty mark,” Iwaizumi replied, “Don’t mind Shouyou, we were expecting you to miss anyway,”

”I should have just tried to hit it, instead of adding the feint on instead,” Hinata cried out, Yahaba tapped his shoulder to show him that he was to swap with Kindaichi.

”Hinata. Don’t worry about, we still have a five point lead. And think of all those points we scored because of you. Take some time to relax,” Kobayashi said as she handed Hinata a drink.

”Thanks Kobayashi,” Hinata said.

”Hinata, you were great out there!” Kunimi said, supporting his friend.

”I honestly didn’t expect you to be able to pull off the lethal move with Yahaba,” Oikawa said, “Looks like we have nothing to worry about for next year. You guys will be returning to nationals,”

Everyone on Inarizaki let out a sigh, two of the strongest players of Aoba Johsai were off. Inarizaki made their come back. 19:17

“Yahaba, lets show them the power of the second years,” Takumi said to Yahaba. With the momentum in their favour, Takumi scored four points in a row, before being blocked. Luckily, they were back on a five point lead again. Yahaba wanted to prove that he was just as good a setter as Oikawa, he had always been overlooked due to being the rookie to the prefecture’s best setter and he didn’t mind it, in fact he liked it. But now, now Yahaba had his chance to prove himself, he knew all his friends from junior high would be watching him, he wanted to show them that he could be a cool setter too. Besides he wouldn’t be a good captain next year if he didn’t give his all to the team. Yahaba was looking directly at Iwaizumi who both knew he was going to set to. Yahaba began releasing the ball from his hands as he jumped, and dumped the ball over the net.

”I thought that you were going to set the ball for me, change your mind at the last minute,” Iwaizumi said.

”Yeah,” Yahaba said as he smiled at scoring the set point.

”One more point! You can do it!” Hinata shouted, “I believe in you guys!”. The team’s spirits lifted up, they could do this.

It was Yahaba’s turn to serve. He served, focusing on the accuracy, going between the seams of two players. Unfortunately Kita received the ball easily and Inarizaki set up an attack. Kindaichi read Atsumu’s serve and went in for the block and slammed it down. Aoba Johsai won the set. “YES!” Aoba Johsai shouted.

”Go! Go! Seijoh go! Go! Go! Seijoh go!” The stands cheered.

”Surprisingly Aoba Johsai win the second set with an impressive score of 25:17,” the commentator said, shocked.

In Miyagi Yahaba’s friends from junior were gathered around a TV. They were watching the match between Aoba Johsai and Inarizaki, after Yahaba had asked them To. “Wait a minute! Isn’t that Yahaba?” One of them shouted.

”Yahaba made it onto the court!” Another shouted. The friends continued to watch the match.

”Wow Yahaba’s so cool,” Matsumoto said.

”Well done, we still have a chance in winning the match. So lets go and take the next set as well,” Aoba Johsai’s head coach said, “This is our starting order,” The starting line up was Oikawa as their setter, Matsukawa and Hinata as their middle blockers (back, front), Iwaizumi, Takumi and Inaba as their wing spikers (back left, front left, back right) and Watari as their libero. Inaba stared at the coach, confused, _why am I playing wing spiker?_

”Isn’t Inaba our middle blocker?” Hanamaki asked.

”We’re starting with receiving. Even with the distractions we’ll need our strongest defence line up in the back row, after Watari, Inaba is our next defensive player” the head coach said. Inaba gulped as he got onto to court, he had seen those serves and he knew that he really didn’t want to face them. If he’d even be able to get them in the first place.

”Inaba,” Watari said, as the two prepared to face Miya Atsumu's killer serves again, “You played as a libero for a while. Don’t waste those skills that you gained,”

Miya Atsumu looked at the back row of Aoba Johsai, he saw a new player who hadn’t been on the court yet and knew where he was going to aim. All he had to do was try to ignore all the noise.

Inaba watched as the jump floater was aimed for him, desperately trying to pinpoint it’s location. _Crap, I’m going to miss it,_ Inaba thought as he stuck his foot out like Nishinoya. “It’s up!” he shouted, _although barely._ Watari dived for the ball as he saw that it wasn’t at a setting height. Oikawa dug the ball over the net which Inarizaki’s libero received and passed to Atsumu. Ojiro spiked the ball which Watari tried to receive but ended up deflecting off the court. “Next time!” Inaba called out, feeling the libero’s pains.

Inaba saw that the ball was aimed at him again, and was once again a jump floater This time Inaba successfully received the ball with his hands instead of his foot, but it ended up deflecting off of him.

”One more!” Watari said in support. Inaba was sure that the next serve he could get. Inaba prepared himself for the jump floater when suddenly an extremely powerful jump serve came at him. Inaba received the ball with difficulty as he passed it to Oikawa. Hinata spiked the ball scoring the team their first point. Everyone looked at Inaba, surprised that he managed to receive those three serves, “Did you guys forget that I played libero for a year!” Inaba said with a smile. Oikawa rotated into serving.

"The player they just put on, Inaba Asuka, their no.8, is a confusing player. Just like their no.16 there's limited footage of him playing. From what I saw in Aoba Johsai's match against Shiratorizawa, their no.8 is a defensive player being able to deflect Ushijima's spikes from the beginning and eventually being able to fully block them. Which in itself is an impressive strength and in Aoba Johsai's match yesterday I heard that he even made their starting line up as a middle blocker," the coach of Inarizaki said.

"But if he normally plays middle blocker, then why make him play wing spiker. Surely having no.10, Hinata Shouyou, playing as a wing spiker would be the better plan," the other coach replied.

"I would have thought that too, but as you know I'm not content with surface level information for my team, so I did some digging on all of Aoba Johsai's players,"

"How much?"

"Oh you know, previous two years of tournaments, finding out what junior highs they all attended, all that jazz,"

"So what did you find?"

"I found that their no.8 played as the team's sub libero last year,"

"So that would explain why they've started on this rotation. They want to strongest receivers to attempt to receive Atsumu's serves,"

"But what's even more interesting is no.8's junior high volleyball career. He was the ace at Chidoriyama. That name won't mean much to you but in Miyagi it's seen as being a strong school for the junior high volleyball leagues there. What's even more interesting is that at the same time he was their ace, they had the strongest libero in the prefecture on their team, Nishinoya Yuu,"

"So why would he play libero for a year?"

"I don't know, but I know that he will be weaker at spiking and blocking compared to his time in junior high,"

"It's scary how much information you can get on players,"

"If you want to win nationals then you need all the help you can get, it seems their manager understood this too,"

"You're referring to the cheering from Aoba Johsai, right?"

"Yes. That was a clever move to pull,"

"What about the other players, are there any other young prodigies to be watching out for?"

"The rest are obvious, no.5 and their captain who were considered strong players in their junior high days. The only thorn in the rose bush of information was their no.10. I couldn't find his name on any of the strong teams or even weaker teams... At first,"

"So, you had to dig harder,"

"Yes, it turns out that he went to a school that didn't have a boys volleyball team until his third year. And when they went to a tournament they were immediately defeated by the favourites of the tournament. There's no footage of the match, but I'm sure that it's as disappointing as it sounds,"

"So, are you saying that their no.10 is a natural,"

"No far from it. I expect that even without a boys volleyball team he was still practising with the girls volleyball team. And through watching some of Aoba Johsai's matches from both the inter high and spring tournament qualifiers I can tell that he's the most inexperienced player on the team, starting the year as a total rookie. Their no.10 has just been improving at a ridiculous speed,"

Oikawa's serve didn't have the same effect as it had in the previous sets, but it did allow Aoba Johsai to get a point ahead at 3:2 (to Aoba Johsai). _Now that I've got the chance again, I might as well try spiking again,_ Inaba thought as he watched the game, acting as a second libero on the court. Oikawa was getting ready to toss again, most likely to Hinata who was already being blocked, none of the other spikers had run since this was Hinata's super quick. "Give it to me!" Inaba shouted as he jumped up. At the last second Oikawa changed who he tossed to, switching from Hinata to Inaba. Inaba hit the ball as hard as he could, knowing that Hinata had all the blockers. 

"Nice kill Inaba!" the team shouted. For the most part of the beginning of the match, Aoba Johsai's defence allowed them to keep making attacks. Both Watari and Inaba were able to receive the ball or dive for it most of the time, and when Inaba was in the front row the blocking was strong, allowing them to score off of their blocking. Before it was Inaba's turn to serve he swapped with Hanamaki. Kobayashi offered him some ice for his wrists.

"It's so close, I can't tell who's going to win," Yamada said as he joined in the cheering.

"I know, I'd hate for it to go into a deuce," Morikawa said, on the edge of his seat. 

The spikers on Aoba Johsai's team were doing their best not to get in a rhythm or let Takumi get a break, but eventually they had to rely on Takumi. Inarizaki called a time out.

"There's not much we can do about their no.5 apart from breaking his moment. I'm sure he'll be weaker after this, so keep giving it everything that you've got," their coach said.

After the time out ended, Takumi had lost his focus, "Push on!" Aoba Johsai's coach shouted to the team. The rest of the team did their best, but without Takumi their hitting became weaker. All the advantage Aoba Johsai had were lost, the best they could do was to try and keep the lead they had. Kyoutani began screaming the badass song that Takumi imagined in a desperate last push to get Takumi's focus back. Which didn't sound very good, and gave him a lot of strange looks, but it did work.

"Thanks Kyoutani!" Takumi said as he got his head back in the game. With their team back to its full strength, Aoba Johsai made the final push to winning. Finally all their hard work paid off, winning the game [2:1/ 19:25, 25:17, 25:22]

"We did it! We beat Inarizaki!" Kunimi said, exhausted from watching the match. 

"Yeah, I still can't believe it," Inaba said.

"So, does that make us a Top 2 school now?" Yahaba asked. The players who were on the court approached the side lines.

"We won we won we won!" Takumi screamed, the group surprised that he was so happy about something that wasn't manga or anime.

"Of course we won. We're gonna win nationals," Hinata said.

"We may have won the match, but we can still learn something from it. We need to be more prepared," Kobayashi said, "Their coaches, even though they knew we were the weaker team, still did their research on us. Finding out things like Takumi's weakness and Hinata's guess blocking, and then coming up with strategies against that. We need to do everything we can to give us the advantage before the match even begins. Although I think tomorrow's match will be easier than going up against Inarizaki,"

"Make sure you rest well. Now go and enjoy the rest of the matches, be aware that some interviewers may want to talk to you. Make sure to be at the bus stop by two thirty," the head coach said. Hinata made his way out of the court with the rest of the first years, naturally Oikawa had gotten an interview, but no-one else on the team had.

Hinata found to court that Hoshiumi was playing on and watched. Hinata was awestruck by how good Hoshiumi was. Even though there was only a five cm difference in their heights, when Hinata didn't use his blood lust his jumping height was nine cm shorter than Hoshiumi's. "Shouyou you came! How did your match go? You better have not lost," Hoshiumi greeted Hinata.

"We won! Even though we had to go up against Inarizaki. So I have no doubts that our team will make it to finals. What about your match?" Hinata replied.

"As you saw, we won. I can't believe your team got so unlucky in the second round,"

"I think we got lucky though. The next team we play isn't going to be as hard,"

"True, and you got to shove it in Miya Atsum's face again,"

"Yeah, that was the best part," The two grabbed Hoshiumi's stuff as he avoided interviewers, again, and ran away from the gym. The two eventually reached a park where they sat down and ate lunch together. Hinata began talking about the animal shelter he volunteered at when both realised that they had met a fellow animal lover.

"Did I tell you about my pet cat?" Hoshiumi asked.

"Nope. What breed is it?" Hinata asked.

"He's a Japanese bobtail. He's called Mami, here" Hoshiumi showed Hinata a picture.

"He's so cute. And he looks healthy, so many people overfeed their pets, which just gives them health risks and it's really sad," 

"I know. They're just shortening their pet's life span. I know, I'll try to convince my team's coach to offer a practise match to you guys so you can come to Nagano and I can introduce you to Mami,"

"Yes please. And then I'll try to convince my team's coaches to offer you guys a practise match so that you can come to Miyagi and I can show you the animal shelter. I'm sure you'll fall in love with all the animals too,"

"I can't wait," 

After another hour together the two went their separate ways. Hinata ended up getting lost on his way back to the bus station He saw a boy of a similar age to him sitting on a bench playing on a handheld device. _Maybe a PlayStation Portable?_ Hinata thought to himself as he approached the boy, "Are you from around here?" Hinata asked.

"Um, me?" the boy asked.

"Yes you,"

"Well I'm from Tokyo, but not this part of it,"

"Oh,"

"You're lost, aren't you?"

"Yeah,"

"There's a tourist stand nearby which has free maps, I could show you where it is,"

"Thanks," the two boys got off the bench and began walking to the tourist stand, "So, what's your name? I'm Hinata Shouyou,"

"Kozume Kenma," the boy replied.

"So what do you like?"

"I like gaming, and I guess I like volleyball, my friend kinda forced me into it,"

"Really? I like volleyball too! My team's currently playing at the national tournament, that's why I'm in Tokyo. We're gonna win! What about your team? Did you make it to nationals or are you here to watch?"

"We made it to nationals. There's this team that we really want to play there. It was an old tradition, it's called something like the Dumpster Battle,"

"Wow, that sounds really impressive. I hope you get to play that team Kozume!" the two boys reached the tourist stand and Hinata picked up a map.

"See you around Hinata," Kozume said as he left Hinata to study the map.

"Thank you!" Soon Hinata found where he was going and made it to the bus stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OC guide is going to be updated later on tonight.


	31. NOT A CHAPTER - SPOILER WARNING!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s nationals time!!! I’m going to say this now, so you have been warned, but we’re approaching manga spoilers. If you haven’t read up to the nationals arc in the manga or you only watch the anime then you will be spoiled. I don’t mind if you choose to stop reading this fic because of spoilers, this fic will still be here on AO3 after season four finishes so you can come back and read it when you like.  
> If you’re unsure as to what to do, I’ll explain roughly what sort of spoilers there may be:  
> -There will be some character spoilers, characters who have not appeared yet in the anime will be being introduced.  
> -The matches that Karasuno play, I won’t be spoiling who wins those matches in cannon, but I will be using the teams. So far we only know about Tsubakihara and Inarizaki (in the anime) and I highly doubt that we’ll know the third match (anime only) by the time I release the matches. And we definitely won’t know any matches afterwards in time.  
> So if you don’t want to be spoiled in either of those aspects, STOP READING THIS FIC UNTIL IT REACHES THE END OF THE NATIONALS ARC!!!  
> But for those staying, buckle up it’s nationals time!

Like I said back in chapter 28, we’re were approaching spoiler territory.

WE ARE NOW IN SPOILER TERRITORY!!! 

Everything from now on will be spoiling the anime and manga (if you haven’t reached this point in the manga yet).

The next match is the third match that Karasuno play in cannon. If you continue to read on be prepared for spoilers. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. 

I totally understand if you don’t want to be spoiled, please stop reading the fic for now and enjoy the anime, I hope you come back after finishing season 4.

If you’ve been spoiled/you’re a manga reader (both anime and manga or manga only) then you don’t need to worry as you already know what’s going to happen.

For those wondering what sort of spoilers these are:

  * Character spoilers - certain characters that have not appeared in the anime yet will be in this fic
  * Minor-Major plot spoilers - Events that have not happened yet in the anime will be happening, for example the teams that Aoba Johsai (Karasuno in cannon) will be going up against. I’m only going to write about the teams and their players, the cannon outcomes of the matches will not be mentioned. For some people this may be minor enough and they won’t mind but for others it will be major and they may not want to be spoiled. You know which category you are



Only you know whether you will be affected by these spoilers or not, and if you are unsure, I urge you to err on the side of caution and wait for season 4 to finish first, or read the manga. Like I’ve said these spoilers may not be major to you and you may decide to continue and I really appreciate your love and support. Or you may decide that you don’t want to be spoiled and I support your decision and I hope that you come back after catching up!

For those leaving (temporarily or permanently) thank you for your support so far, it means so much to me. I hope you enjoy the rest of season 4! But for those staying, buckle up it’s nationals time!

If you decide to continue reading, thank you, please do not post spoilers in the comments. That’s just wrong and it prevents people from getting to enjoy such a good series like Haikyuu!! If I see a spoiler comment I will delete it.

What consists as a spoiler comment:

  * Posting the cannon result of the match e.g. “In cannon Karasuno win blah to blah against [insert team]”
  * Describing a moment of the cannon game e.g. “I loved it in cannon when Hinata did [insert thing] against [insert team]”
  * Basically anything about Karasuno at nationals e.g “Remeber when Karasuno bet [insert team]”



What does NOT consist as a spoiler comment:

  * Cheering on Aoba Johsai or the opposition team e.g. “Yes! I’m so happy that Aoba Johsai won!”
  * Saying that you’re pumped for the next match and/or mentioning the next team to play (if you read the comments and didn’t know the next team, you would have been spoilt by the next chapter anyway) e.g. “Aaah! I can’t wait for the next match!”/ “Aaah! I can’t wait for Aoba Johsai to play [insert team]”
  * Talking about players from opposite teams e.g. “Moment of appreciation for [insert player]”
  * Comparing teams (including Karasuno) e.g. “Even though Seioh beat Karasuno, I think Karasuno could have won that game too” -note the lack of mentioning cannon events



If you follow these guidelines then I’m sure that we can all enjoy Haikyuu!! And this fic with limited spoilers.

Thank you for taking your time to read this notice and supporting me and the fic, regardless of whether you’re continuing or not! 


	32. Aoba Johsai Vs. Nekoma (part1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! If you're reading this then I'm guessing that you've read my warnings on spoilers and either agreed that it won't affect you or that you already knew what happens in cannon.
> 
> HAPPY EASTER, enjoy eating chocolate in your own home, where no-one can judge you. I know I will!

That night in the inn all the boys gathered around the coaches, eager to find out who they would be playing next. "Again well done in your match today, nobody expected you to win so you've really shifted the momentum in the stands. Tomorrow we're playing Nekoma. They're a school from Tokyo and got the third and final place from Tokyo. They don't really stand out and they don't have any impressive players. Just do your best and I'm sure we will win," the head coach said.

"The three teams from Tokyo are Itachiyama, the favourites to win, Fukurodani and Nekoma, right?" Iwaizumi asked.

"Yes," the head coach confirmed, “Tokyo got to bring a third team due to them hosting the tournament this year,”

"Tomorrow we are playing Aoba Johsai," Nekoma's head coach said, "I suppose it's a blessing in disguise, we could have played Inarizaki. I'm sure that we'll be able to beat Aoba Johsai. They have a strong setter and some strong hitters but the one that will create the most issues for you is their no.10. He can run really fast and has a god like quick, and then an even faster one," Nekoma's coach said, "I wasn't able to get any footage but I'm sure that we'll be fine,"

Hinata watched the matches with Oikawa as usual. Hinata was slightly surprised to see Kozume, it saddened him a bit. He didn't want to stop Nekoma from having their Dumpster Battle, but he also didn't want to go home. He had to make it the finals so he could play Hoshiumi.

The next day Aoba Johsai went to the gym. They were the first match of the day so they got to the gym early. Most spectators weren’t allowed in yet so the lobby wasn’t crowded yet. Hinata needed to go to the bathroom, but not because he was feeling sick. “I think Shouyou’s finally gotten over his nerves,” Iwaizumi commented, noticing how the young boy wasn’t clutching his stomach whilst walking to the bathroom.

Hinata entered the bathroom, prepared for whoever he may find. Some team’s ace, some delinquents, some druggies... Or someone tall... Make that two tall people. Hinata, as it turned out, was not prepared as he snuck into the nearest cubicle, not wanting to face the other two by using the urinal. 

“Kenma, are you done yet?” One of them asked, knocking on the stall that Hinata was in, so they’re from Nekoma. I’d probably recognise them if I’d actually looked at them.

”Yeah,” Kozume replied, exiting the stall that he was in.

”Whose stall did I knock on then?” The player asked.

”I dunno,” Kozume replied. The three players left. Hinata crept out the stall and exited the bathroom.

”I’m wondering what this Aoba Johsai team is like,” a tall player with messy black hair said, “They must be fairly good right,”

”They probably have an unconventional style of playing like Inarizaki,” Kozume replied, “I wonder when we get to play Karasuno,”

”You’re back shortie pie,” Oikawa said as he noticed that Hinata had returned. Aoba Johsai walked into the gym, tallest players at the front, so most of them, shorter and shortest players at the back.

”They’re all tall!” Yaku said.

”I think they’re all over 180!” Kai said, “Wait, they have some small players,” noticing the three at the back.

”Hey, I’m basically 180!” Kyoutani shouted. Iwaizumi smiled, knowing that he got away with being 179 cm and being assumed to be 180cm.

”I don’t think they were referring to you Mad dog-chan,” Oikawa said.

”Hinata?” Kozume asked.

”Kozume,” Hinata said, already knowing that he would have to play the setter, “I don’t want to stop you from having the Dumpster Battle, but we’re not going home today either,”

”We just have to deal with their no.10 right?” Inumoka asked, “I thought that it might be fine, but if he’s going to be tall and fast,”

”That wouldn’t end well for us would it,” Teshiro replied.

”Takumi, pretend that you are our no.10,” Kyoutani whispered to the other.

”Why?” Takumi replied.

”Just to scare them,” Takumi sighed and agreed, “So, you ready to run today, ace,” The rest of Aoba Johsai stared at Takumi and Kyoutani.

”Sure. I think that I’ll be pretty fast today. I am the fastest on the team after all,” Takumi said with uncertainty.

”Is he their no.10?” Inumoka asked.

”Just make sure you jump higher than yesterday. Did you even put any effort in. Jeez, I don’t know why teams’ are scared of you... _Ten_ ,” Kyoutani said, causing Hinata to stare at him intensly.

”He’s their no.10!” Teshiro gulped.

Hinata jumped up and hit Takumi and Kyoutani, “I don’t sound like that!” He pouted.

”Calm down you three, save it for the match,” Iwaizumi said as he separated the three.

The two teams went to the gym to warm up. The team watched as Nekoma’s spikers practised their spikes, “Quit staring it’s our turn,” the head coach said, “Takumi, Hinata, tracksuits off,”

Iwaizumi, Hanamaki and Matsukawa spiked first. “I’d say that those three spike on the same ability level as us,” one of Nekoma’s coaches said. Next to spike were Kyoutani, Kunimi and Kindachi. “Their no.16 sure is powerful,” Yudo, Shido and Sugiyama went to spike next. Finally Takumi and Hinata came to spike. Takumi went first.

”What was that?” Yamamoto asked, seeing the power of Takumi’s spikes. But before they could speculate further the next ball was already tossed, “But he hasn’t even started running yet and that’s way too high for him,”

Hinata ran at his top speed and jumped for the ball, spiking it at his usual power, “And that is Aoba Johsai’s no.10’s speed in action,” one of Nekoma’s coaches said to the team.

Miya Atsumu had decided to go watch a different match to the rest of his team. They had half a day left until they left to return to Hyogo. Most of his team were going to watch the end of the Fukurodani Vs. Matusyama Nishi Shougyou match and the beginning of the Mujinazaka Vs. Chiseki Shougyou match so they could see multiple teams play. But Atsumu decided to go watch the first match of the day, Aoba Johsai Vs. Nekoma. Not many people were in the stands for the match as both schools weren’t well known. Those who did come were mostly students or alumni of the school, or were watching the first match until the second match began. Due to not having a ticket, Atsumu was forced to watch from the side, which wasn’t bad view wise, but it did mean he could be easily spotted by either team.

Atsumu chuckled at Nekoma’s reaction to Hinata’s quick when they were warming up, knowing that he could go even faster.

”They’ll be expecting us to start with Hinata on, so we’ll start with him off,” the head coach said before explaining the starting order of, Oikawa as their setter, Matsukawa and Kindaichi as their middle blockers (back, front), Iwaizumi, Hanamaki and Takumi as their middle blockers, (front left, front right, back left) and Watari as their libero.

”I think that we should have some signals for all the spikers,” Kobayashi said, “We saw yesterday how a team can form a plan to trick Hinata. I think that we should try to hide who the leader of the blocks are,” In the brief time before the match began they came up with signals for each of the spikers. The two teams lined up and soon the match began.

“We are the body's blood–flow smoothly and circulate oxygen so the brain functions normally” Nekoma said.

”What’s our name?” Oikawa asked.

”AOBA JOHSAI!” The team replied.

”Good, remember shortie pie,” Oikawa began.

”Believes in you!” Hinata finished, “And Oikawa-senapi is,”

”Trusting you guys,” Oikawa finished.

Aoba Johsai were serving first, and Nekoma had to face Oikawa’s killer serves. After three serves, Nekoma had finally managed to successfully receive the ball. Kozume tossed the ball and their spiker hit the ball. With his height, Kindaichi was able to read block with no travelling problems and successfully blocked the ball.

”Tsum Tsum!” Bokuto called out, after seeing that Atsumu had come to watch the game, “You came too!”

“I guess so,” Atsumu replied, “Who do you think will win?”

”Hmmm. Dunno. Aoba Johsai have Shoushou, but I want Nekoma to win,”

”Shoushou?”

”Surely you know Shoushou,”

”I’m not going to question the nickname Bokkun. It sounds like something you’d call someone,”

”Welp, I better go soon. I’ve got to warm up for my game. Looks like you’re on your own Tsum Tsum,” Bokuto left for his own game.

Oikawa served again, and Nekoma received it. Kozume looked at Kai as he tossed the ball. Kindaichi saw this look as the direction of where the ball was going. _No, their captain is definitely going for the spike. It’s a look off,_ Hinata thought as he discreetly showed Iwaizumi and Hanamaki the signal. The two went into block Kuroo. Kindaichi got annoyed that he was fooled by the look off and was surprised that both Iwaizumi and Hanamaki had went to block a different player.

Atsumu looked at Hinata, even on the bench he was still focused on the game. Like he had said, he adapted. Hinata had clearly seen through the look off and sent a signal, probably the hand gesture which although subtle to most; Atsumu was a setter and knew about signals, and the other two blockers went into block the correct spiker. The first blocker was probably read blocking.

”And Aoba Johsai see through Nekoma’s setter, Kozume Kenma’s, look off,” the commentator said. Nekoma called a time out.

”We’ve already let them score five points, their no.12 seems to be read blocking so try to weaken his block,” one of Nekoma’s coaches called out.

”I could steal your spot at any moment, you hear me,” Kyoutani said to Takumi, trying to bring the other’s focus back.

”Like I’d let you,” Takumi laughed. Oikawa sat on the bench trying to keep his focus for the serve.

”If Nekoma take a second time out this set we’ll swap Hinata in then,” the head coach said.

”What’s our name?” Iwaizumi said on behalf of Oikawa who was trying to stay in the zone.

”AOBA JOHSAI!” The team responded.

After the time out Nekoma finally scored a point letting them serve. Nekoma served, Watari received the ball and passed it to Oikawa, who tossed the ball for Takumi, who hit the ball with his killer hit. _Volleyball is a game about who can keep the ball up in the air for longer,_ Kozume thought as he dived for the ball. Kuroo passed the ball and Haiba messily dug it over the net. Iwaizumi received the ball and Oikawa tossed it up for Hanamaki. Hanamaki hit the ball which was blocked. Nekoma scored their second point of the game.

”Should I get some more water?” Kobayashi asked the coaches.

”Yes please Kobayashi,” the assistant coach said. Kobayashi left to get some water, she had used it as an excuse to watch Nekoma from different angles. She believed that if she saw them playing in a different light she could understand their playing style. After refilling the water bottles and watching Nekoma, Kobayashi began to return, with the beginning of an idea of how Nekoma play. On her way back to the court she bumped into Atsumu.

”You’re the setter for Inarizaki, aren’t you?” she asked.

”Yeah,” Atsumu replied.

”I’ve got a question,”

”Okay, fire away,”

”Why do you think the setter is an important role?”

”Well, they’re the reason why the spikers can spike the ball. It’s the setter’s job to bring out the best in the other players,”

”I got it! Thank you!” Kobayashi ran back to the court, “I figured out Nekoma,” Kobayashi announced to the coaches as she sorted out all the water bottles.

”Really?” The head coach asked.

”They’re the exact same as us. Their players do their best so that their setter can shine. Just like all our players are knights serving our king, Oikawa,” Kobayashi explained.

”So you’re saying the key player for Nekoma is their setter,” the head coach asked.

”Yes, their players do their best so their setter can do the best,” Kobayashi said.

”Hinata,” the head coach called out.

”Ooh, looks like their no.10 might be coming on,” Kuroo pointed out.

”Instead of aiming for the gaps, aim for their setter. Put as much pressure on their setter as possible,” the head coach said, as he let Hinata go again.

”Or not,” Kozume said.

Even thought Aoba Johsai had tried to prevent Takumi from getting a break they eventually fell into that trap. Nekoma called their second time out at 12:6 (to Aoba Johsai)

”We’ll be swapping Hinata in soon,” the head coach said, “Keep pushing on until we do so,” the team did their chant. Two rallies after the time out and Takumi and Hinata swapped. 

“Aoba Johsai swap their no.5, Takumi Hayashi, for their no.10, Hinata Shouyou,” the commentator said.

”Let’s see how Nekoma deal with the Tiny Warrior,” Atsumu smirked.

Nekoma served, Aoba Johsai received it. Oikawa tossed it to Hinata, who was doing a regular quick. Hinata aimed the ball at Kozume. Atsumu stared at Hinata, confused, normally the boy would aim for the gaps, so that aim was deliberate. Why would he aim for the...setter. It made sense, he was making sure that their setter couldn’t set. Nekoma used their three touches to pass the ball and pass it over the net. Even though it wasn’t a spike Hinata still went in to block the final touch. Giving Aoba Johsai another point.

”That was a clever move from Aoba Johsai’s no.10, deliberately aiming the ball at Nekoma’s setter, no.5,” the commentator said.

 _And Hinata’s in his best position, middle blocker,_ Atsumu thought as he saw the rotation. It was Kindaichi’s turn to serve, Nekoma set up their attack. _Their ace,_ Hinata thought as he flashed the signal at Iwaizumi and Matsukawa. The three went into block. Yamamoto aimed the ball at Hinata who deflected it, “Chance ball!” Hinata shouted. Aoba Johsai set up their attack. Hinata went in for his super quick only to be blocked by Nekoma’s captain, Kuroo Tetsuro.

“Let’s see how you handle a joust,” Kuroo said, fully aware that he wouldn’t be able to block Hinata’s spike.

”Challenge accepted,” Hinata said as he placed his other hand on the ball, raising his legs and pushing down faster than usual. Hinata quickly overpowered Kuroo.

”It happened so quickly but Nekoma’s captain, Kuroo Tetsuro, went into joust Aoba Johsai’s no.10, Hinata Shouyou, who quickly, and almost effortlessly overpowered the much larger blocker,” the commentator said in shock.

 _If I raise my legs and push down quicker, I get more strength,_ Hinata thought to himself.

”Can we swap Inuoka for Lev,” Kozume asked the coach.

”Nekoma swap their no.11, Haiba Lev, for their no.7, Inuoka So,” the commentator said.

”Inuoka, you’re our fastest player and you probably have the best chance of keeping up with Hinata,” Kozume said to Inuoka as he came onto the court.

Hinata felt the pressure of Nekoma’s no.7 on him. Each hit he got closer to blocking Hinata. Eventually Inuoka managed to block Hinata.

Oikawa had tossed the ball to Hinata, who was doing the super quick. At the last moment, just when Hinata had hit the ball, Inuoka came up and blocked Hinata. The ball was falling to the floor. Hinata extended out his leg and saved the ball from falling. Oikawa saw the ball, which Hinata had just saved and dumped it over the net.

”Wow those are some amazing reflexes that Aoba Johsai’s no.10 has there,” the commentator said. 

Hinata didn’t like being blocked. He didn’t like the fact that Nekoma’s no.7 could keep up with him. It annoyed him, “It’s not fair,” Hinata laughed, his blood lust taking over him, “How some people get to be fast and tall,” Oikawa noticed Hinata’s blood lust and took a deep breath, _Guess I have to push my limits again,_ Oikawa thought to himself.

”Don’t push yourself Oikawa,” Iwaizumi said, “Hinata can adapt to your toss,”

It was Hinata’s turn to serve, he did his underarm serve, it had a lot more power than his attempt in the match against Inarizaki. Nekoma struggled to receive the ball, with it landing right in front of the end line.

”Although it’s the simplest of the serves, when used well the underarm serve is dangerous,” the commentator said.

Hinata served again, this time Nekoma managed to receive the ball and set up an attack. Hinata figured out the spiker and signalled it to the others as he ran into the block, jumping higher than usual. Fukunaga was intimidated by the new strength of Hinata and ended up getting his hit blocked.

Hinata served for a third time, again Nekoma received it, unfortunately Hinata had aimed his serve at Kozume and Nekoma used their three pass tactic. Watari received the ball, and Oikawa tossed it as high and as quickly as he could. Hinata sprinted for the ball, getting there like a flash and jumping for the ball. The ball still hadn’t reached the top of its curve when Hinata started swinging his arms. Hinata let his arms slow and made contact with the ball the moment it started moving downwards.

”It’s like he’s a little giant,” the commentator said, noting the power that Hinata used in the hit, that Nekoma was unable to receive or dive for. Hinata smiled at being called his idol’s name. After a few more point Aoba Johsai won the first set 25:14.

In the Fukurodani match Bokuto had just done an impressive hit which the opposition’s libero had surprisingly saved, and in the Kamomedai match, Hoshiumi had scored yet another point off of his end line shot. 

Karasuno were watching the Nekoma versus Aoba Johsai match, supporting the cats. “They got totally dominated in that set,” Yamaguchi cried.

”Since when could Shouyou move that fast!” Nishinoya called out.

”This player, we need him on our team,” someone said as they watched multiple of the morning matches, causing someone else to smile, “We have found Japan’s next ace,”

In the time between matches Hinata noticed Atsumu watching the match. “I’ll be quick!” Hinata said as he ran off to Atsumu, “I thought this would be the last place you’d want to be,”

”It is and it isn’t,” Atsumu replied, “Have you ever tried doing the speed change move at your top speeds. Going from slow to fast?”

”No,” Hinata replied, “I need to go. Thanks for watching Atsu-chan!” Hinata returned to his team, ready for the second set.

”What’s our name?” Oikawa asked.

”AOBA JOHSAI!” The team shouted back.

Aoba Johsai started with a similar line up to the beginning of the previous set, this time with Hinata in instead of Kindaichi. Hinata saw that Nekoma’s no.7 was still in which fuelled his blood lust. Although Aoba Johsai were in the lead at the beginning of the set, Nekoma took the momentum come the middle of the set, swinging the score to 8:11 (to Nekoma). “Oikawa-senpai, I want to try something. Wait a second after I begin running then set the ball as high as you can to the opposite side of the court that I’m running to,” Hinata said to Oikawa.

Watari received the serve and passed the ball to Oikawa who did just as Hinata had asked. Hinata began running at his regular quick speed, once he saw the ball being released he accelerated to his blood lust speed and changed direction to the other side of the court. Then he jumped. He began hitting the ball hard before curling his hands around the ball and slowing his hit into a feint.

The lethal move - reverse mode.


	33. Aoba Johsai Vs. Nekoma (part2)

Hinata began running at his regular quick speed, once he saw the ball being released he accelerated to his blood lust speed and changed direction to the other side of the court. Then he jumped. He began hitting the ball hard before curling his hands around the ball and slowing his hit into a feint.

The blockers followed Hinata as he ran to one side of the court, before realising that he had been a decoy and the ball was going the other way. Inuoka watched as Hinata suddenly changed direction and jumped for the ball. Yaku prepared for a strong hit until the whole team realised that the ball was a feint. The six of them all dived for the ball, trying to keep it up in the air. All of them missing because whilst the feint wasn’t as powerful as a regular hit, it was fast.

Hinata looked over to Atsumu, who gave him a thumbs up. Hinata smiled as he saw the momentum swing back to his team. The team looked at him, “Shouyou has another special move,” Iwaizumi said

Both teams fought hard to win the set. Eventually something went wrong. Hinata went into block Nekoma’s ace, Yamamoto, and ended up taking a ball in the face, again. Hinata was subbed out for Inaba as Kobayashi and the assistant coach tried to initially treat Hinata. Kobayashi found a spare towel and emptied her water bottle onto it before putting the towel on the area the ball hit. Luckily for Hinata the ball hit his cheek instead of his eye. The three made their way to the medical station.

The medical station gave him some ice and made him stay there for a bit so that they could check on him. There was a silver lining to all of this, Hinata got to watch some of Hoshiumi’s match due to the medical station being near court C. Soon Hinata was allowed to go back to his match and playing. By the time the three had returned, Nekoma were at the set point. Hinata watched in horror as Nekoma won the second set, 23:25.

”Do we have Hinata back for this set?” the head coach asked.

”Yes, we’re lucky he took it to the cheek instead of any other part of the face,” the assistant coach said.

”Alright we have no choice but to take this set. Go out there and win,” the head coach said.

”Yeah!” The team cheered.

”What’s our name?” Oikawa asked.

”AOBA JOHSAI!” The team answered.

The two teams reentered the court for the final time. One of them were going home, that was the cruel truth. Neither team wanted it to be them going home. Nekoma wanted to play Karasuno in the Dumpster Battle. Aoba Johsai wanted to make it to the finals. Kozume wanted to play the crows again, although he hadn't grown that attached to any of them he still wanted to play them. Hinata had to make it to the finals so he could play Hoshiumi, and so his declaration to Miya wasn't wrong. 

Aoba Johsai started off serving, with Oikawa, allowing them to get an easy lead. After the fourth serve Nekoma figured out how to receive the serve. Next Nekoma went on the offensive, forcing Aoba Johsai to go back on the defensive again. After ten rallies, Inaba and Hinata swapped back. With Hinata back on the court, the efficiency of the blocking increased, with the signals being clearer as they were being shown on the court.

"I think," Kozume said, his team mates looking at him, "That Hinata leads the blocking, both on and off the court. It's just a guess, and I may be wrong, but I think that Hinata is guess blocking. If multiple people thought that they were going to get the ball, then we would throw him off his game,"

Nekoma tried one more tactic as a momentum push, a synchronised attack. The four attackers ran at the same time, each thinking that they were receiving the ball. _They all think that they're the spiker! I can't tell which one it is,_ Hinata thought, the pressure getting him.

"Shouyou! You okay?" Iwaizumi asked.

"I can't tell who it is!" Hinata replied, panicked.

"That's fine, we can deal with it," Iwaizumi replied, "Let's focus on receiving the ball instead of blocking it!" The team watched as Kozume tossed the ball to Kuroo and they prepared to receive the ball. Luckily Hanamaki received the ball and Aoba Johsai were hoping to set up an attack of their own. Hanamaki was off balance when he received the ball and ended up passing the ball to Hinata. _How do Oikawa-senpai, Yahaba and Atsu-chan look when they set? What's going through their head? Probably who their gonna set to, and what sort of set they like. But I can't really do that, both Takumi and Dadzumi are running. Takumi prefers a more solid set, so it would be safer to set for Dadzumi, plus he's in front of me,_ Hinata was lost in thought.

 _Hinata doesn't play setter, so he'll probably go for the easier toss or even dig the ball. Either way, it'll be easier for him to go to their no.4,_ Kozume said as he went into block Aoba Johsai's no.4.

Hinata closed his eyes, _Oikawa-senpai and Yahaba would probably set for Dadzumi, but Atsu-chan would set for Takumi. I'm just going to trust the ball and the spikers,_ Hinata tossed the ball in a way that felt natural to him, even he had expected it to go to Iwaizumi, so he was just as surprised as everyone else when the ball went to Takumi.

 _It's low,_ Takumi thought, _I'm not going to be able to get it with my right arm. I might have been able to last year, but I need to remember that my arm's still recovering from being broken. I do have two arms though,_ Takumi decided used the opposite side of his left hand to hit the ball, _concentrate. Be like that protagonist from last week's Shounen Jump. They had great control over their body just like you do. Where do you want the ball to go Takumi Hayashi? There, got it. Let's put everything into this shot._ Takumi flicked his left wrist upwards, as the back of his left hand touched the ball, good it's on my wrist. Takumi then raised his left arm upwards before flicking his wrist again, releasing the ball exactly where he wanted it to go.

Sawamura watched as Aoba Johsai were fooled by Nekoma's synchronised attack. If he were to guess, all the spikers thought that they were going to be tossed to, confusing Aoba Johsai's no.10. He continued to watch as Aoba Johsai set up their own attack.

"No way he hit that with the back of his left fucking hand!" Tanaka shouted, "Is he ambidextrous or something?" Commenting on Takumi's spike.

"No, Hayashi just has that sort of control over his body. He was a strong setter, but he's an even stronger spiker," Sawamura said.

"He played as a setter?" Kageyama asked.

"Well he used to. When he first joined the team he wanted to play as a setter, but after seeing his power the captain at the time wanted him to play as a spiker. I eventually convinced him to play as a wing spiker. He could get on any powerhouse team as a setter or a spiker. He definitely was a prodigy, but he also practised a lot," Sawamura explained.

"What were his sets like?" Sugawara asked.

"Well, they weren't accurate like Kageyama's and he hadn't gotten to know the team well enough to know where everyone liked the ball to be tossed to. If he stuck at being a setter he would have gained those skills. His sets were, well average, but he could do one handed sets with his right hand, a backhand set and just before he swapped he was working on a diving set. Where he set the ball instead of just keeping it up. I don't think he ever mastered that one," Sawamura said, remembering his junior high days, "He never stopped practising, he always wanted to be a cool player just like the characters he would read about in Shounen Jump or whatever other manga he had on him,"

"He sounds just like Shiratorizawa material," Tsukishima muttered.

"Yeah, he did get invited there, he made sure to tell me. I wonder what made him change his mind,"

Even though Aoba Johsai were probably stronger, Nekoma kept fighting and ended up getting the lead and forced Hinata to start read blocking. Nekoma reached the set point first, 23:24 (to Nekoma).

Bokuto had finished his match, surprised that Hinata hadn't come to watch. Bokuto passed court A on his way back, seeing the match still in progress. "They're still not finished?" Bokuto asked Atsumu.

"Yeah, they're on the third set, Nekoma just reached the set point. They might have a chance of winning," Atsumu replied. The two watched intensely.

Aoba Johsai were getting panicked, Nekoma were at set point and game point, if they scored one more point then they lost. They couldn't call a time out, since they had Takumi on and if they wanted to win, they would need him. "Let's relax!" Hinata said, "I know that we'll win. We're the team that's gonna win nationals,", somehow it had managed to calm down the team, who hadn't noticed the insane amount of blood lust pouring through Hinata.

"How can Shoushou be so calm at a time like this?" Bokuto asked, "He's about to go home!"

Kuroo served, it was incredibly powerful and deliberately aimed at Oikawa, who badly received the ball. Watari was about to dive in and get the ball, "I'll get it!" Takumi shouted.

"But you won't be able to spike!" Watari protested.

"I know," Takumi replied as he dived for the ball, _Phew, I have just enough time to make it work,_ instead of extending an arm, Takumi raise his two arms into a set. He tossed the ball as high as he could. Iwaizumi spiked the ball, getting the two teams into a deuce.

"Shouyou's right. We've not lost yet. So that means that we still can and will win," Iwaizumi said.

"He set the ball from the floor!" Yamada shouted, "He set the ball from the floor!"

"Yes, everyone who was watching the match saw, and the commentator doesn't need your assistance," Morikawa replied.

"Aoba Johsai's no.5, Takumi Hayashi, surprises everyone by setting the ball... From the floor," the commentator said.

"I finally got to use it!" Takumi squealed, fist pumping the air, "It was so cool! The diving set! We're gonna win! Because we're always adapting and evolving, no matter how powerful and strong the fight is. And we don't give up in a boss battle. Sure we may lose lots of times, but each time we're learning, and in the end we will win!"

"Kunimi, you're up," the head coach said, noticing the first year's unrest and deciding to switch him with Hanamaki, who was about to serve.

Kunimi smiled, he was particularly proud of his serve. Kunimi decided his aim and held the ball, covering its air hole. Kunimi couldn't do a full jump floater serve, but he could still do a floater serve. Yaku struggled to receive the ball, but managed to keep it up. Nekoma set up their attack. Iwaizumi received the ball and passed it to Oikawa, Oikawa set the ball for Takumi, who easily scored the point. 25:24 (to Aoba Johsai)

"I'm trusting you guys, and you guys trust me. So I'm sure between the six of us we can win," Oikawa said, making a peace sign, "Even though we look like we're struggling at the moment,"

Kunimi went in for another serve. This time Yaku easily received it and set up their attack. Watari ended up diving for the ball but kept it up. Oikawa quickly set to Hinata, who jumped his highest and hit the ball with more power that his super quick. Kuroo blocked the ball slamming it down. 25:25 “I’ll keep the ball up so that you can keep attacking,” Watari said, “We don’t lose until the ball falls,”

"Next time. I'll get it next time. Kunimi, lighten up, volleyball is supposed to be fun!" Hinata said. 

Kunimi knew that he was the laziest member of team. He sometimes skipped practise, when he was in matches he didn't give it his all. He didn't really see the point in wasting all that energy, it just felt like a waste. Winning. Losing. There wasn't much difference to Kunimi. It was just a match. Sure losing sucked initially, but eventually it didn't matter. Don't take things the wrong way, Kunimi enjoyed volleyball, he just didn't make it his whole life like Hinata did. But right now, Kunimi felt something strange inside him. He wanted to enjoy volleyball, had he been going about this the wrong way all along? Volleyball was supposed to be fun, not a chore. Kunimi wanted to give it his all, he wanted to play on the team, he wanted to win. He didn't want to lose. Kunimi Akira actually wanted to put effort into volleyball for the first time in his life.

Kozume served the ball. Watari received it. Oikawa was preparing to set the ball, _Hmm. Yep I'll toss to Iwa-chan,_ Oikawa thought, "It's my turn to spike!" Kunimi shouted as he ran. Oikawa tossed to Kunimi who slammed the ball down with a new found power. 26:25 (to Aoba Johsai) "I'm gonna give it my all from now on. So we better not get stopped yet!" Kunimi said.

Oikawa let a couple of tears fall down his face; his underclassman, who he knew to never put any effort into volleyball since meeting him, had said that he was going to give it his all.

Kunimi finally understood. Volleyball wasn't fun if he didn't give it his all. It was Hinata's turn to serve again. Hinata used his underarm serve, which Nekoma received and set up an attack. The team's ace, Yamamoto, went into hit the ball. Kunimi desperately tried to receive the ball but it deflected off of him, 26:26.

The back and forth went on until the score reached 29:28 (to Aoba Johsai). Takumi went into serve. Nekoma set up their attack with Kai spiking. Kunimi had always thought that Hinata's joust was cool ever since he'd first seen it used against Shiratorizawa's guess monster, but Kunimi knew that he would never be able to pull off such a move, _I'll never know if I don't try!_ Kunimi told himself as he went in for a joust.

"It appears that Aoba Johsai's no.13, Kunimi Akira, went into a joust against Nekoma's no.2, Kai Nobuyuki," the commentator said.

 _That's it!_ Kunimi thought, _It's just like all the others have said. If I can't do something then I just need to find my own way of doing it. I've always been lazy, so I should use that to my advantage._

"Looks like their no.13 just realised what makes them different," Atsumu said.

Kunimi leaned to his right, which cause Kai to become unbalanced. Kunimi removed his left hand from the ball as he raised it. Kunimi hit the ball at the side with his left hand, with Kai already unbalanced the ball fell out of his grasp and onto Nekoma's side of the court.

"We won," Kunimi smiled.

"Is that all you're gonna say. You scored the winning point Kunimi!" Hinata said as he tried to raise Kunimi. Emphasis on tried.

"And Aoba Johsai's no.13 wins the joust and the match in his own unique way," the commentator said. The end score was [AJ:N - 2:1 / 25:14, 23:25, 30:28]

Nekoma were disappointed, they had wanted to play the Dumpster Battle. They just hoped that Karasuno wouldn't be too disappointed. "Don't mind. Don't mind," Bokuto said as he went to cheer up Nekoma, "The Dumpster Battle wasn't going to happen anyway. These guys bet Karasuno in the prefecture qualifiers. Inuoka made a decision, he was going to learn how to guess block just like Aoba Johsai’s no.10. If and when the two teams played, he’d be able to compete with no.10’s blocking.

”Well done today. Make sure you rest, that was a tough final set. We’ll meet at the bus station at two. Make sure you have lunch, especially you Takumi. Enjoy yourselves now, because tomorrow is the quarter-finals. Things will be harder and we’ll be pushed to our limits. Oh and be aware of interviewers on your way out,” the head coach said.

”Your cheek looks better Hinata,” Kobayashi said, “Do you want to have lunch with Kindaichi, Kunimi and I?”

”Sure. Can I go find someone first,” Hinata replied.

”Sure,” Kobayashi watched as Oikawa was interviewed again and how Takumi was failing miserably at being interviewed, having to be saved by Kyoutani.

Hinata was making his way out of the court, hoping to see the end of Hoshiumi’s match, “Excuse me, can I talk to you for a second?” An interviewer asked. _I’m actually being interviewed!_ Hinata thought to himself.

”Sure,” Hinata replied.

”What’s it like being such a short player?” 

Hinata was expecting this question, Hoshiumi had warned him about the short comments and question, “I don’t let it bother me. My team knows my skills make up for my height,”

”What inspired you to play voleyball?” 

”Four years ago a volleyball match was playing on a television at an electronics store. I went and watched the match. It was the quater-finals, Aoba Johsai versus Sarukawa Tech, and then I saw the Little Giant. He was smaller player from Aoba Johsai who defeated all of his blockers, and it made me realise that I could become a volleyball player too, even though I’m short,”

”And was the Little Giant also why you came to Aoba Johsai?”

”Yes,”

”One last question, then I’ll let you get going. What do you think of the other player challenging you for the title of Little Giant, Hoshiumi Kourai, from Kamomedai?”

”He’s really cool! He’s a great player who can just beat blockers like flwam and swoosh and kapow! We actually met at a training camp,”

”Oh, so you know him,”

”Yeah,”

”Do you think that you’re better than him?”

”Nope. I don’t think you can compare us. He’s definitely stronger in different areas to me, and have you seen his end line shot. It’s amazing!”

”Well, I guess it’ll be interesting if you get to play each other,”

”No, we will get to play each other, in the finals,”

Hoshiumi finished his match and was coming to Hinata’s court, he had heard that their match was going on for a while. When he saw that Hinata was being interviewed he got annoyed for his friend, it was probably all the “you’re so short” bullshit. It was an easy interview for the interviewer. Hoshiumi was suprised when the interviewer asked for Hinata’s opinions on him. _I guess he’s trying to create tension between the two of us and creat a build up in the atmosphere,_ Hoshiumi thought. Hoshiumi decided to save Hinata from the interview, knowing that his friend was too naive to understand what the interviewer was trying to do.

”Shouyou! How’d your match go?” Hoshiumi shouted.

“Kourai? No, I missed the end of your match! At least I got to see some of your match when I was at the medical station,” Hinata said.

”Why were you at the medical station?”

“I blocked the ball with my face,”

”Again? Like the time you blocked Ushijima with your face,”

”Sorta. This time I used my cheek,”

”Hoshiumi, what do you think about playing Hinata?” The interviewer asked, taking advantage of the situation.

”Well, we’re gonna play each other at the finals,” Hoshiumi answered.

”So do you two have a rivalry? What’s your relationship like?” The interviewer asked.

”We’re friends, duh!” The two replied at the same time.

”Okay. Well I’ll let you two get on with your day,” the interviewer said as he left the two alone.

”It’s so annoying. They always like to talk about the height,” Hoshiumi complained, “I know I’m short for a volleyball player. Move on, acknowledge my skills as my skills like any other player,”

”Why did he have to make height the first question?” Hinata sighed, “Interviews suck,” Hinata suddenly understood Hoshiumi’s hatred of titles such as the Little Giant.

”He didn’t pry too much, right? None of the, so what made you choose being a wing spiker over a libero bullshit,”

”No,”

”Good, those are the worst,”

”Hey do you want to join me and my friends for lunch?” Hinata offered noticing the first years waiting for him.

”Okay, sounds great,”

”Is it okay if Kourai comes too?” Hinata asked Kobayashi.

”It’s fine, the more the merrier, right” Kobayashi replied.

”So they just went straight in with the height, or lack of it. Nothing about your speed?” Kindaichi said after hearing the interview, “I’m gonna get the total opposite,”

”Oh your so tall!” Kunimi said in a weird voice, mocking the interviewers, “Is that why you became a volleyball player?”

The five had lunch together, forgetting about the interviews.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the same as the end of the Inarizaki match, the OC guide will be updated very soon if you want to check it out. For the whole nationals arc I'm planning on updating the OC guide after all the matches, so if you want to, check it out. There's no need though.


	34. Aoba Johsai Vs. Kamomedai (part1) ~ Quater-Finals

"Well, we've made it to the quater-finals," the head coach said, "Things are really going to begin cranking up. At the moment we're at the same level as Shiratorizawa, and there is a high chance that it could be the same level that we are on. If we win tomorrow’s match we go from being Top 8 to Top 4. I have to say, with the way things aligned we got lucky for our quarter-final pairing. We could have gotten Mujinazaka or Fukurodani, both with top five aces, with Mujinazaka even having a top three ace,"

"So who'd we get?" Matsukawa asked.

"Kamomedai," the head coach replied.

"NO!" Hinata shouted, surprising everyone in the room, "We're meant to play them in the finals! There's no point if it's only the quarter-finals,"

"What do you mean Hinata?" Kunimi asked, as Hinata began running out the inn.

"Shortie pie! Wait up!" Oikawa called as he began chasing Hinata.

"I don't know how I feel about tomorrow's match up," Kamomedai's coach began, "On the one hand, compared to the others, it should be easier, but on the other hand, these guys have had to go up against Inarizaki and won," Hoshiumi spat his water out, "Anyway, tomorrow we're playing Aoba Johsai. They have a variety of strong attackers and..."

"Aoba Johsai?" Hoshiumi asked, angered, "No, we're playing them in the finals! It doesn't count if we play them in the quarter-finals!" Hoshiumi stormed out of the inn they were staying at.

Both Hinata and Hoshiumi had made their way to a nearby convenience store, and saw the other, equally annoyed about the match up. "If we ignore the quarter part, it's technically the finals," Hinata joked, between tears. The two began to cry, nobody else understood the importance of them playing the match up in the finals.

"It's not going to be as cool as the finals and I don't want to make you guys go home early!" Hoshiumi cried.

"Nor do I! It's not fair!" Hinata cried, the two edging closer together, neither realising how cold it was when they stormed out their inns.

"We could refuse to play," Hoshiumi suggested.

"Or force them to change the match ups," Hinata.

"Knowing my team, they'd still play without me,"

"Same,"

Oikawa had been looking everywhere for Hinata, he didn't understand why the match being the finals or not mattered. Maybe it had something to do with more people watching? Oikawa eventually found Hinata and two other players by a convenience store.

Bokuto was walking back to the inn he was staying at when he passed his favourite convenience store in the area, he couldn't just not go, so he ended up going to the shop, for the third day in a row. When he got there he heard two people crying, _perhaps a break up? It's a strange place to have one though? Maybe a rejected confession? Again, it's a weird place and why would the rejector be crying too? So it probably is a break up and it's a member of staff. Wow, that's harsh, breaking up with someone whilst they're working. Unless one of the people in the couple came to surprise the person working at the store and then got broken up with. Man that's also harsh! Or maybe someone got fired? But why would two people be crying? Two people got fired! That's it!_ Bokuto continued to walk to the store only to find out the truth, it was two high school students crying, and one of them was... "Shou shou?" Bokuto asked.

"B-bokkun!" Hinata said through tears, trying to wipe them away.

"What's wrong? I though someone was fired from the store," Bokuto asked, he had adopted this child, even though Akaashi said it wasn't legal and that a court would not grant him ownership rights.

"We have to play each other in the quarter-finals instead of the finals," Hoshiumi explained.

"So then we have to send the other one home," Hinata finished explaining.

"And we don't wanna do that," both said. Oikawa, who had been watching the conversation from the shadows, finally understood why Hinata got so angry when the match up was revealed.

"There you are shortie pie. Did you really have to make me run this far!" Oikawa said as he revealed himself.

Bokuto ignored the setter's entrance, "Well that really is a problem," Bokuto said crouching down, "And you can't do anything about it. Well then, I guess you'll both just have to do your best, so that you know the best team got to continue,"

"Yeah!" the two lightened up and Bokuto's suggestion.

"See you on the court tomorrow Shouyou!" Hoshiumi said as he started walking back to his inn.

"Be prepared Kourai!" Hinata called out as he approached Oikawa, wiping the tears away, "I wasn't crying," Hinata said to Oikawa. Bokuto went into the shop and bought every volleyball magazine they had available, in hopes that he was in at least one of them.

"Back again Bokuto," the shop attendant said as she scanned the magazines, "That'll be 1,500¥, again,"

"Thank you. Maybe I'll be in one of them this time," Bokuto replied.

"You could just flick through them instead of buying them,"

"But that wouldn't be right," the shop attendant laughed, it didn't matter to much to her, this boy was contributing to her wage everyday for a week, twice a year.

The next day the two teams made their way to the B court, Aoba Johsai in their alternate kit. "When we were told we had a different alternate kit, I was not expecting this," Hanamaki said.

"Lilac is not my colour," Oikawa complained, unlike the regular kit and what they thought was the alternate kit, this kit took inspiration from the school's uniform. The jersey's were lilac with white trims (in the same way to the turquoise trims in the regular kit), with lilac shorts that were white at the sides. Watari's libero kit was a white jersey with lilac trims, with white shorts that were lilac at the sides.

One of the commentators was close to tears, "What's wrong?" the other asked.

"It's just, when I went to Seijoh, back when I was young, that was the kit we wore, and it's bringing back memories and I'm so proud of the team for making it this far," the commentator said as he wiped his eyes.

"No bias in the commentating," 

"I know,"

"Yeah, I decided to get tickets when I knew I'd be in Tokyo," someone said.

"I got my ticket to the first match when I heard that we'd made it to nationals again. And then everyday I've been buying the ticket to the next day," someone else said.

"I still can't believe they've made it to the quarter-finals," someone else said.

"The real challenge is if they'll beat our previous attempt and get to the semis," someone else added.

"Good, you came Udai," someone said.

"I heard that Aoba Johsai made the quarter-finals and decided to come," Udai replied.

"Hey, come with me. My younger brother says that someone wants to meet you," the person who greeted Udai said as they went to the court.

"Toshiaki, you came!" Oikawa said with a smile.

"Of course I came Tooru," the person said.

"He's Oikawa's older brother. If we get to the finals, or maybe the semi-finals then I predict that Oikawa's sister might come as well," Iwaizumi said to the rest of the team, "I guess this makes it that both brothers made it to nationals," However Hinata was more interested in the person next to Oikawa's brother.

"You're the Little Giant!" Hinata shouted in surprise, "You're my idol! Seeing you beat all those blockers made me take up volleyball! I can't believe I get to meet you!"

"I wasn't that great," Udai denied the compliments.

"What team do you play on? Are you in a college team? Did you get invited to play in proper grown up leagues?" Hinata asked.

"I stopped playing after high school, I found something else that I enjoyed. And I wasn't invited to play on any college teams," Udai admitted.

"Oh," Hinata replied, surprised.

"We'll be supporting you in the stands," Toshiaki said as the two left.

"Wow it was so cool getting to see the Little Giant in person," Hinata gushed.

* * *

IT'S QUARTER-FINALS TIME (sorry for my bad drawing skills)

* * *

The two teams made their way onto the court to warm up. Hinata and Hoshiumi tried not to look at the other.

”Welcome to the quarter-finals!” The first commentator said, full of energy, as the crowd cheered, “It’s the second match of the day here at the Tokyo Metropolitan Gymnasium. And here on court B we have Aoba Johsai High School, from the Miygai prefecture, versus Kamomedai High School, from the Nagano prefecture. Let’s make some noise for the two teams,” the crowd cheered again, with chants for the two schools.

”Due to the kits being similar, Aoba Johsai are playing in their alternate kit,” the second commentator said, “Which I’m sure alumni of the school will remember fondly from their school days,” The two commentators then went through all the players and their numbers as the teams lined up.

”The atmosphere is so different today,” Kunimi pointed out, “It kinda gets your heart pumping faster,”

”If this is the quarter-finals, what are the semis and finals going to be like?” Kindaichi asked.

”So Satou, what players do you think we should be keeping an eye on today?” The first commentator asked.

”Definitely Kamomedai’s ace. Their no.5, Hoshiumi Kourai. A Little Giant if you will,” the second commentator, Satou, said, receiving a scowl from Hoshiumi, “Then there is their Imovable Hirugami. No.6, Hirugami Sachiro. From Aoba Johsai there’s their setter and captain their no.1, Oikawa Tooru. Their strongest hitter, who’s also their no.5, Takumi Hayashi,”

”So are you saying that it will be a battle between the two fives?” The first commentator asked.

”No Mochizuki. The final player to look out for is the second Little Giant here. Aoba Johsai’s no.10, Hinata Shouyou,” Satou replied, this time both Hinata and Hoshiumi scowled at him.

”I guess that makes today’s match a battle of the little giants,” the first commentator, Mochizuki, summarised, “Both have shown their abilities in the first three rounds. It’s unclear what way this match will go, but I’m sure it’ll be a close one,”

”Kamomedai’s formidable blocking, against Aoba Johsai’s impressive hitters, who will win?” Satou said.

”Thank you for the game,” both sides said as they bowed before going to shake hands.

”May the best team win,” Hoshiumi said to Hinata.

”Yep,” Hinata replied. The two teams went off to discuss tactics and strategies just before the game.

“Remember Kamamedai play similarly to Date Tech. They focus on serving and blocking. You are going to be blocked lots in this game, you’ll just have to deal with it,” the head coach said, “Instead of getting caught up with being blocked lets focus on our receiving, both of their ace, Hoshiumi Kourai, and of their blocks. Just keep on adapting to their play. Be one step ahead of them, not behind them,”

”Make sure to keep your blocking strong, especially for their no.10, who I have a suspicion that he’s their ace,” Kamomedai coach said.

“Shouyou’s not their ace, he told me himself,” Hoshiumi stated.

”And so we’ll being using a completely different order that usual. I’m pretty sure that we’ve never played it yet, but I’m sure that you’ll get used to it. Iwaizumi, you’re fine playing middle blocker, right?” the head coach said.

”Yes, we need Inaba there to receive more than we need me to hit,” Iwaizumi replied.

”I’m trusting you guys,” Oikawa said, “What’s our name?”

”AOBA JOHSAI!” The team shouted back.

”We’ve already got this far and I believe in everybody on the team, I’m sure that we will win,” Hinata said, full of confidence.

”And the starting orders are: in the front row for Kamomedai, Hakuba Gao [no.10] as the left wing spiker, Hirugami Sachiro [no.6] as the middle blocker, and Hoshiumi Kourai [no.5] as the right wing spiker. In the back row is, Nozawa Izuru [no.4] as the wing spiker, Bessho Kazuyoshi [no.8] as the middle blocker, with Kanbayashi Keiichiro [no.13] as their libero, and captain Suwa Aikichi [no.1] as their server and setter,” Mochizuki said.

”For Aoba Johsai, their front row is, Kyoutani Kentaro [no.16] as the left wing spiker, Hinata Shouyou [no.10] as their middle blocker, and their captain Oikawa Tooru [no.1] as their setter. In the back row is Takumi Hayashi [no.5] as the left wing spiker, Iwaizumi Hajime [no.4] as their middle blocker, with Watari Shinji [no.7], as their libero, and Inaba Atsuka [no.8] as their right wing spiker. And interesting line up indeed. Completely different from their game against Nekoma yesterday,” Satou said.

”And so the match begins with Kamomedai starting off serving,” Mochizuki said.

Suwa went into serve the ball, it was a strong serve aimed at the seams between Watari and Inaba. Both went in for the ball ignoring the other, which lead to them crashing into each other. “It’s up!” They both called. Oikawa tossed the ball for Hinata who was quickly blocked by Hakuba, who was over two metres tall. Inaba tried to receive the block, but it was deflected off of him.

”He’s massive!” Hinata said.

”Don’t mind!” Oikawa said to Hinata.

”I wasn’t planning on,” Hinata replied.

”Whoever’s in the middle of the back row is going to get the ball when it’s going to the seams,” Watari said to the team, “That way we won’t stand there like idiots or crash into each other,”

Suwa aimed his serve for the seam between Watari and Inaba again. This time only Watari went for the ball, successfully receiving it.

”Nice receive!” Inaba said to Watari. This time Oikawa tossed to Takumi. The three blockers on the front row went into block him, _I definitely can’t hit it at the two metres guy. But the other two both look strong too. They’ve surrounded me so I can’t hit it around them, and if I tried hitting it upwards, two metres guy is going to get it. Unless I hit it above their ace, I’ve got the best chance there,_ Takumi thought as he decided where he would hit the ball. Takumi leaned his right arm back and hit the ball so it would go over the blockers. Unfortunately it ended up falling outside the court.

“Aoba Johsai just can’t seem to find a way around Kamomedai’s blocks,” Satou said.

Suwa served again. Oikawa tossed the ball to Kyoutani, who didn’t care about the blockers and just hit it as hard as he could. Of course it hadn’t worked and Inaba dived for the ball. _I’ll just have to dodge the blockers, they don’t seem to be read blocking like the iron wall so I can still dodge,_ Hinata thought as he began running in one direction. Oikawa was getting ready to toss to Hinata as the blockers came in. Hinata swapped to his super quick speed as Oikawa released the ball to the other side of the court to the blockers. Hinata ran to the ball and jumped for it. His view was clear as he easily spiked the ball which Kamomedai’s back row were unable to receive.

”Yes!” Hinata shouted in success jumping up.

”It looks like Aoba Johsai finally got around Kamomedai’s blocks,” Mochizuki said.

Oikawa rotated into the server position. He managed to score a service ace on his first serve, but it was received on the second serve. Kamomedai set up an attack ending with Hoshiumi hitting the ball. Hinata and Takumi went in for the block, but Hoshiumi’s jumping reach was much higher than Hinata’s and he was able to get the ball over Hinata. Watari and Inaba dived for the ball but were unable to get it.

It was Hoshiumi’s turn to serve and Hinata gulped. This wasn’t going to end well, he knew that Hoshiumi was a powerful server and that the backrow were going to struggle. “Watari, be ready to do your jumping set,” Hinata said to Watari, as he felt that Hoshiumi may try and aim the serve at Oikawa. Hinata’s gut was right as the powerful serve was aimed directly at Oikawa, who just about managed to receive it. Watari went in to do his jumping set for Inaba, who began running. Inaba was going fast, the blockers jumped up for the block, expecting Inaba to jump up too. _Crap! I ran too fast. I’m going to have to wait to jump,_ Inaba thought as he unknowingly performed a delayed spike.

”Inaba, did you know that you were going to use a delayed spike,” Watari asked as the two prepared to receive Kamomedai’s attack.

”No. I just realised I ran too fast to spike the ball and waited until it came a bit lower,” Inaba replied.

Kanbayashi received the ball and Aoba Johsai faced Hoshiumi’s end line attack. Which they failed to receive.

”Oikawa. Don’t worry about receiving the ball. Watari and I can set,” Takumi said, he was excited to get to play as a setter again.

”Okay Manga-chan,” Oikawa replied. Hoshiumi directed his serve at Oikawa again, who passed it to Takumi. Takumi with his right hand out reaching the ball, looked like he was about to do a setter dump.

 _It’s clearly a setter dump. Even a rookie could telegraph that,_ Hirugami thought as he went into block Takumi. Takumi set the ball for Kyoutani who he knew was behind him. Kyoutani, with no blocker blocking him, easily scored the point. _That wasn’t a setter dump? But how could he so easily set the ball, accurately to the player with only one hand._ Hirugami thought.

Sawamura, Sugawara and Enoshita were watching the Aoba Johsai versus Kamomedai match whilst everyone else watched the Fukurodani versus Mujinazaka match. “Kamomedai are just like Date Tech,” Sugawara pointed out.

”That’s why I decided to watch this match. To see how Aoba Johsai adapt so we have a strategy for Date Tech next year,” Enoshita admitted.

”Wow, I can see what you mean that no.5 used to play as a setter,” Sugawara said to Sawamura.

”I’m surprised that he can still do all those moves, he must have been practising as playing as a setter, even though he didn’t play as one.

Takumi had never given up on playing as a setter. It was always his favourite position. Even though Sawamura had told him that the way a spiker controlled the ball was cooler as it was like the finishing move, Takumi had always thought the setter’s control of the ball was even cooler. The setter made sure that the ball went exactly where the spiker wanted, effortless control went into each toss so that the spiker could seem cool. The setter was able to control the spiker’s potential and that was why the position had always been Takumi’s favourite. It was why he kept practising all his sets, making notes of where players like the ball to go to. Where they were the strongest, what he could do to make them stronger. When he had first joined the volleyball club he was going to go for the setter position until he saw the team’s starting setter. _The setter always brings out the best in the rest of the players, so I should bring out the best in players too. Even Oikawa, I’ll be a great spiker that he can always turn to, and a second setter on the court_ , Takumi had vowed to himself after seeing Oikawa play fort he first time. Now he finally got to bring out the best in the team as their second setter, even if it was only for one rally.

Hinata took the ball and prepared to serve. He could now show Hoshiumi that he had been working on his serves. Hinata aimed the ball near Hoshiumi, hoping that it would fall slightly in front of him. Hinata hit the ball up and watched where it went.

Hoshiumi hadn’t expected Hinata to go back to the underarm serve. It was the first serve that a player learnt due to it being the easiest and least risky, but it came at the cost of reducing the accuracy. Hoshiumi just received the ball and passed it to Suwa.

Hinata was proud of his serve, he was finally gaining some accuracy and control over it, he reckoned that he would soon be able to aim the ball at the seams.

The set continued on with Hinata being blocked by Kamomedai’s blockers whenever he didn’t dodge and Watari and Inaba receiving the blocks. Eventually Aoba Johsai’s head coach called a time out. “Just keep pushing, ignore the commentators and do your best. You’re stronger than their blockers,” the head coach said.

”How does their no.10 keep attacking? He’s not even showing a sign of tiring or being demoralised,” Suwa said.

"What's our name?" Kobayashi asked noticing that Oikawa had forgotten to do so.

"AOBA JOHSAI!" the team replied.

The time out ended and the teams headed back to the court. “Sh-... -Oot,” Kyoutani cursed, changing his choice of words at the end, “Takumi’s gone brain dead,”

”Good save, we’ll have to deal with it,” Oikawa said, “I’m sure we’ll be fine. A few more blocks and I’d say that shortie pie’s blood lust will be appearing,”

The rally hadn’t gone well. Inaba had just managed to keep the ball up. “Takumi! Behind you!” Inaba shouted. Takumi looked behind himself and saw that the ball was headed for him. He set the ball using the backs of his hand and Iwaizumi hit the ball down. Takumi smiled, he got to be the second setter again. _That’s right, if I get subbed off I won’t be able to spike or set the ball. So I’ll show that I deserve my spot on the team,_ Takumi thought as he regained his focus.

Hinata served the balll. Kamomedai set up their attack. Iwaizumi deflected the ball. Inaba received it and passed the ball to Oikawa. Oikawa tossed the ball for Hinata. Hinata went into spike the ball only to be blocked by Hoshiumi. _I’m not losing the ball so easily,_ Hinata thought as he tried to aim for the gaps. Hoshiumi followed where the ball went, forcing Hinata into the joust if he didn’t want to lose the point.

”The two little giants go in to joust each other!” Mochizuki said. Hinata raised his legs and Hoshiumi did the same. 

“I have to thank you for the technique Shouyou!” Hoshiumi said as he copied the same technique that Hinata used, winning the joust.

”And Kamomedai’s ace, Hoshiumi Kourai, wins the joust,” Satou said.

”Don’t mind!” The team shouted as Hinata and Watari swapped. Being on the bench gave Hinata some time to think. _Kourai copied my move. He was really cool. He really wants to win... Wow, I’ve been really stupid,_ Hinata was lost in thought, _I need to play at my best so that if Kourai wins he doesn’t feel bad about it. He’s been doing it for me, so I need to do it for him. If he’s going to use my moves, then I’ll try his too! I’ll play my best so that the best team will win fairly and neither team can deny that they were meant to win._ Hinata didn’t notice his blood lust pouring through, taking over his body, but the rest of his team did.

”We’ll be at full force soon!” Oikawa said to the team pointing to Hinata.

Hoshiumi looked over to Hinata, he’d seen his blood lust before and knew what it meant, _Good, he’s gonna give it his all too. Let’s both finish this set in style,_ Hoshiumi thought, waiting for Hinata to be subbed on again.

Soon Hinata was back on the court again, ready to play and knowing what he wanted to do. “Oikawa-senpai, can you set the ball to the back of the court, please,” Hinata asked.

”Sure. You’re trying something out again,” Oikawa replied.

”Yup!” Hinata prepared. Iwaizumi served and Kamomedai set up an attack. Hinata jumped up and blocked, reaching much higher than before. He slammed the ball down much to the surprise of the spiker.

”Aoba Johsai’s no.10 blocks the ball, after jumping higher than he has in the match,” Mochizuki said.

Iwaizumi served again. This time Hinata was delayed in his guessing so he jumped diagonally, only able to deflect the ball, “Chance ball!” He called out. Iwaizumi passed the ball to Oikawa who set the ball backwards for Hinata. Hinata ran in a curve so that he would be able to get behind the ball and get a higher jump. He had learnt from Hoshiumi that how you ran affected the height of your jump, and Hinata decided to watch how high jumpers ran for inspiration. Hinata hit the ball as hard as he could from the end line of the court.

Hoshiumi smiled as he dived and missed the ball, _Shouyou used my move!_ Hoshiumi squealed in his head.

”The speed on that run... It’s like he’s a speed demon,” Satou said.

With Hinata’s blocks being just as effective as Kamomedai’s Aoba Johsai caught up and eventually got in the lead.

”With Hinata’s abilities being made stronger by his blood lust Kamomedai’s blocking doesn’t seem as scary now,” Kobayashi said, “Our blocking is just as good as theirs but they haven’t gotten used to receiving it yet. I think we might win this set,”.

Aoba Johsai were one point away from getting the set point first when Hoshiumi went into serve again. Hoshiumi once again aimed the serve at Oikawa who was in the front row this time. Hinata, who was to the left of Oikawa, gave a thumbs up to Inaba as he went into toss the ball. The toss was low, but that was the point. Inaba ran up and tapped the ball over the net, giving Aoba Johsai the set point, with Oikawa going into the serve. After one serve Aoba Johsai won the first set 25:22.

”Sure Kamomedai have super strong blockers, but their team focuses on blocking not attacking. Sure they have the ace, but he’s the only attacker you need to worry about. Keep blocking them and keep attacking,” Kobayashi said.

”Shouyou, make sure to take a break from your blood lust. It’s draining,” Iwaizumi said to Hinata. And so the two teams walked onto the court again for the second set.


	35. Aoba Johsai Vs. Kamomedai (part2) ~ Quater-Finals

Aoba Johsai kept their line the same, "Both teams keep the same line ups as we go into the second set," Mochizuki said, "With Aoba Johsai starting in their second rotation, presumably because of their captain's serving ability,"

"Yes Mochizuki. Out of all the players on Aoba Johsai, Oikawa Tooru definitely has the strongest serve," Satou replied.

"Let's make some noise for both our teams," Mochizuki said as he let the crowd cheer, "They got the quarter-finals at the summer inter-high tournament, will they get to the semi-finals this time? Make some noise for Kamomedai!" A loud cheer was heard for Kamomedai, "They're the true underdogs for this tournament, the last time they were here was four years ago where they got knocked out in the quarter-finals, will they continue to surprise us and surpass their previous efforts? Make some noise for Aoba Johsai!" A slightly quieter cheer was heard for Aoba Johsai.

Bokuto overheard the commentating for court B, "It's not fair, they got Mochizuki," Bokuto sulked. Akaashi sighed, he knew that Bokuto had a favourite commentator, Mochizuki Makoto, better known as The Hype Animal. The only reason that Bokuto liked this commentator was that he would hype Bokuto up, boosting Bokuto's already large pride and ego. Fukurodani knew better than any other team at nationals the importance of commentators.

There were the generic ones, who whilst didn't make anything worse (unless you had Bokuto on your team), they also didn't make anything better. There were the biased ones, which were always the worst for the team they weren't supporting. There were the technical ones which loved to dissect every play that took place. They can be distracting especially in a serve. Then there were the supportive ones, which were almost always the best ones. There were the ones that like to create tension between the teams, which were definitely the worst. Finally there were the ones that hyped up the teams and got the audience excited, they were a hit or a miss. Either they helped or hindered.

"I bet Mochizuki really wanted to commentate your match but ended up being put on court B instead," Akaashi lied.

"Yeah? Yeah!" Bokuto got fired up again.

Meanwhile on court B the second set began. Oikawa went into serve, scoring a service ace. Oikawa scored another two points before Kamomedai figured out how to receive the serve again. The set up an attack which the front row struggled to receive due to being overwhelmed by Hoshiumi's power. Watari went to receive the ball and passed it to Oikawa. Before the rally had began Oikawa had signalled to Hinata to do the lethal move, in it's normal mode, Hinata began running down at his regular top speed.

 _It's going to be the god like quick,_ Hirugami thought, _No the ball's set higher than usual, it's the speed change move meaning that he'll end it with a feint_ , Hirugami was glad that he'd watched their previous matches, prefecture tournament included, "It's going to be a feint," Hirugami said.

 _He's figured me out already,_ Hinata thought, panicking a bit. Kyoutani was annoyed. It was just like the Inarizaki match, the team was being overlooked due to a battle between two of the payers on the court. So he decided to go in a steal Hinata's spike. Kyoutani jumped in front of Hinata and hit the ball with all his power.

"Yeah! Look at me now, why don't cha! Suck my di-mgphhhh" Kyoutani shouted, Takumi covering his mouth before Kyoutani could swear on national TV.

"Why do you have to be so unfiltered Kyoutani," Takumi sighed.

"You can go and lick my unfiltered..." Kyoutani began to insult Takumi. He was about to swear again when Takumi kicked his friend in the balls, "OW! What the f-OW!" Kyoutani shouted in pain as he grabbed onto his balls. Takumi slapped him when he was about to swear again. The referee gave the two a warning, both hid their laughter. "Assholes," Kyoutani muttered under his breath.

Oikawa served again. Kamomedai received and attacked, this time scoring a point. 4:1 (to Aoba Johsai). Hoshiumi went to serve. Instead of aiming at seams and the area where Oikawa would be running in front of Inaba at. Inaba and Oikawa got caught off guard by Hoshiumi's new aiming spot, letting the ball fall. "Don't mind!" Watari said.

"Next time!" Inaba replied. Hoshiumi served again. Inaba chucked his body onto the floor, extending out his right arm so that he could keep the ball up, "It's up!" Oikawa dug the ball which Takumi passed over the net. Kanbayashi received the ball and passed it to Suwa, Suwa set the ball for Hakuba. Hinata decided to deliberately jump later. Hinata was reaching the peak of his jump when Hakuba had finished hitting the ball. Even then the ball was still higher than him. Hinata just managed to hit the ball back over the net, scoring the point.

Hinata was next to serve, once again he used his underarm serve aiming it between Hoshiumi and Suwa. Suwa received the ball and Hoshiumi tossed it for Nozawa, who scored the point. 5:3 (to Aoba Johsai)

"Kamomedai's ace goes to show the full extent of his abilities, being able to set too," Satou said. The set continued, Kyoutani was swapped with Hanamaki . The set, for the most part, didn't seem to have a dominant side with scores often being tied. Near the later end of the set Kamomedai began to take the lead.

"This match looks boring," someone said, "Come on let's watch the Itachiyama match,"

"Look at the size of those players, they're tiny" someone else said, talking about Hoshiumi and Hinata, "Go back to elementary school! Stop messing around with high school students!" Hoshiumi and Hinata stared at the person who insulted them. Hoshiumi felt a bit of Hinata's blood lust for the first time, whilst the latter just shrugged.

"Dude, chill out," 

"Let's at least see why they got picked for their teams,"

Hoshiumi used his end line shot again. Hinata saw the shot and started running to the end line. Hinata jumped up and hit the ball back over the net, "What was that just then?" Mochizuki asked, "It seems like Kamomedai's Hoshiumi went in for his end line shot which Aoba Johsai's Hinata just hit back over the net, like: nope, not today!"

The two people who had previously insulted the two small players watched in amazement as the two showed off their skills.

Later on in the set Hoshiumi went in for a hit which would have been a clear shot if Hinata didn't go in for a joust. "And the two little giants go in for a rematch of the joust," Satou said.

 _I know that Kourai will overpower me if I try to tackle this joust normally. So I'll do the move I did with Atsu-chan,_ Hinata thought as he leaned back, taking the ball with him, _Kourai's gonna be able to get the ball though,_ Hinata thought as he set the ball for Hanamaki. Hanamaki scored the point.

"It seems that no.10 deliberately fell with the ball in order to set it. What can't these two do?!?" Mochizuki shouted.

Udai watched the match, he felt no strong urge to support either team, instead he just watched the match as a match. _These two were definitely better players than I was back when I was the Little Giant._

This set was definitely harder for Aoba Johsai, Kamomedai started using their bunch shift tactics which dictated where the spikers spiked the ball withouth them knowing, it was at that point when the team wished that Kyoutani had stayed on for a bit longer as he wouldn't be affected by the shifts.

Eventually the two teams went into a deuce, with Kamomedai being the first team to reach the set point. Hinata sighed, _I have to go all out. If we win in this set then it has to be in such a way that we undoubtedly won, otherwise it doesn't count_. Hinata let his blood lust posses him.

 _It looks like Shouyou's giving it his all, so I'm gonna give it my all too!_ Hoshiumi thought as he prepared for the rest of the set. "Reverse mode," Hinata said to Oikawa who looked like he was about to object, "I know that I'll get it,"

Inaba served, Hoshiumi spiked, Watari received the ball. Oikawa stood in the front centre of the court. Hinata began running to the left side. Oikawa quickly set the ball with his absolute maximum power speed and height, even then it might not be enough. The two were dealing with Hinata's top level of blood lust. Hinata ran to the other side of the court, curving around Oikawa, at an insane speed. Nobody on Kamomedai could keep up with Hinata as he jumped up and hit the ball. Just as he was going to release the ball he curved his hands around it and changed it into an unnecessary feint. The feint was so fast that it wasn't until the second and third bounces that anybody had realised the ball had fallen. "..." Satou said. 25:24 (to Aoba Johsai)

"It seems like my fellow commentator is lost for words. What was that right now? How fast was that? How high did he jump?" Mochizuki said, "Well we can only give you the answer for one of those. Our friends from the analytics department have just told me that the full jumping reach right there of Hinata Shouyou was 356 cm... Is that even possible?" the crowd went silent for the first time in the whole match, "Well, Kamomedai need to get the next point if they don't want to go home,"

 _Have we lost?_ Hoshiumi asked himself, _NO!_ he slapped himself in the face, _It's like what Shouyou would say. We haven't lost yet. We can still get that point. It's one point to keep in the game, then I'm next to serve, so I'll be able to score the next two points and win us the set. Yeah! We're not going home! We're not going home without a fight!_ "IT'S NOT OVER YET!" Hoshiumi shouted at his team mates, "WE'RE GONNA WIN THIS SET! AND THEN WE'RE GONNA WIN THE GAME! YOU HAVE ME! RELY ON ME! I'M OUR ACE FOR A REASON!"

"It looks like Kamomedai haven't given up yet, they're going to keep fighting right until the very end," Satou said. Hoshiumi felt a strange feeling in his body. He felt powerful. More powerful than usual. Inaba served again. Kanbayashi passed the ball to Suwa who tossed the ball to Hoshiumi. Hoshiumi ran and jumped, he felt like he had gone faster than usual.

"YES KOURAI!" Hinata shouted, "Channel the determination. Embrace the blood lust," as he noticed the very same blood lust that he had in his friend.

"In a strange turn of events Aoba Johsai's Hinata seems to be cheering on Kamomedai's Hoshiumi," Satou said.

"The epic bond between two friends, forced to play on opposite sides of the court, but only one can win. Which one will win?" Mochizuki cried, wiping away the tears from his eyes. Hoshiumi's powerful hit was given even more power causing Hinata and Oikawa's block to break easily, "Kamomedai get the point and are back in the game!" 25:25.

Hoshiumi went in to serve. His serve knocking Watari back as he kept the ball back in the air. Takumi dived for the ball, using hit floor set. Hinata took the final hit. Dunking the ball over the net. 26:25 (to Aoba Johsai)

 _I'm not giving up. I'm not letting you win easily. We won't know who's the strongest that way, and I don't want to send you home without giving it my all Shouyou/Kourai,_ the two friends thought as they reached the same point again, Aoba Johsai only needing to score one more point to win the game.

Oikawa went in to serve, he knew that a lot was counting on this serve. If it went well, they would win the match, if he mucked it up he risked losing the set. Oikawa aimed the ball between Hoshiumi and Suwa. "I'll get it!" Hoshiumi thought as he received the ball and passed it to Suwa. Suwa set the ball for Hoshiumi who hit it powerfully from the end line.

Inaba dived for the ball keeping it up in the air. Watari set the ball and Hinata went in for the spike. The Immovable Hirugami proved his title as he towered over Hinata in his block. Hinata aimed the ball to the left hand side of Hirugami. Hirugami reached out and blocked the ball. _Not so fast_ , Hinata thought as he went into a joust against Hirugami.

Suddenly everything else disappeared, the rest of his team, the rest of Kamomedai. All of their voices and bodies, gone. There was just darkness, Hirugami, Hinata and the ball. Hinata closed his eyes and focused on his body's movements as he raised his legs, making sure they didn't crash into the net. He pushed down on the ball, hoping it was enough. Hirugami pushed back and Hinata felt his legs extend again. Hinata raised his legs and pushed down on the ball, this time faster. Hirugami pushed back again and Hinata's legs extended again. Hinata raised his legs and pressed down on the ball, this time all as one movement, one thought. Hirugami tried to push back but both felt their grasp on the ball loosen as the ball slipped from their hands and fell. The ball had fallen and Hinata could feel his body falling too, urging him to land on the floor.

Hinata hadn't opened his eyes yet so he didn't know what side of the court the ball fell on, his sense of sound gradually returned to him.

"-wins the joust!" Mochizuki shouted standing up. _Who?_ Hinata thought as he landed on the floor, rolling to ease the fall. Hinata opened his eyes to see where the ball was. It had landed directly under the net. He watched as everyone stood in shock.

"Which means that..." Mochizuki continued, _Which means what?_ Hinata thought, getting impatient for the result of the joust, "AOBA JOHSAI HAVE WON THE QUARTER-FINALS AND ARE GOING TO THE SEMI-FINALS!!!" [AJ:K - 2:0/ 25:22, 27:25] _We won!_ Hinata thought, _We won, so that means that I won the joust!_

"It is very impressive, winning in straight sets so late on in the tournament. I'm sure the team is over the moon about the result," Satou said. _But if we won..._

"I have to say I was on the edge of my seat for that deuce and then the joust at the end had me falling off of my seat," Mochizuki said _...Then Kamomedai and Kourai..._

"I know, we all saw," Satou replied _...lost._

"Well Aoba Johsai's no.10 didn't, he had his eyes closed," Mochizuki joked, _So they have to go home,_ Hinata realised the fate of Kamomedai. Hinata looked over to Hoshiumi who was both happy and sad at the same time. He was smiling, and it looked like he was genuinely happy about the result, but there was a touch of sadness in his eyes. Hinata got up off the floor and joined his team in lining up, "Thank you for the game!" the two teams said then the players went to shake each other's hands. 

"We can cry once we leave the court," Hinata said, reassuring Hoshiumi, "But until then let's be strong,"

"Y-yeah," Hoshiumi replied, just about holding back his tears,

"Well, I was expecting that you would win, but not in straight sets. Well done today, go and enjoy some matches, some well earned rest and some lunch. Kyoutani make sure Takumi eats," the head coach said, "I expect all of you who were on the court at some point during the match will be interviewed so make sure you don't make yourselves look like utter fools,"

"Tomorrow you two better behave," Oikawa said as he began to lecture Kyoutani and Takumi.

"You can go suck on my massive cock for all I care Oikawa," Kyoutani replied, Iwaizumi covered Hinata's ears.

"It's probably small like the rest of you," Takumi said.

"Shut up! It's not!" Kyoutani barked defensively.

"Four inches? Maybe three..." Takumi joked using his hands to estimate sizes, receiving a punch to the face from Kyoutani.

"It's probably bigger than yours anyway. You'd be choking on it Takumi," Kyoutani replied.

"You two cut it out," Iwaizumi said, separating the two, "Jerkawa makes a point. You can't go swearing or fighting on national TV. And you definitely can't be comparing dick sizes either," the two laughed, "It's not funny, especially when there are interviewers around,"

"Iwaizumi has quite large feet. You know what they say about large feet..." Takumi joked.

"Stop it you two," Iwaizumi said, his face turning pale at the joke.

"Well he does have a lot of B-D-E," Kyoutani added.

"B-D-E?" Hinata asked.

"It's nothing," Kunimi replied, hiding his embarrassment for Hinata, _How does he not know what BDE is?_

"Should we go and help Hinata get over the fact that this isn't the finals?" Kunimi asked Kobayashi and Kindaichi.

"No. I think he and Hoshiumi need some time alone. You guys heard them say yesterday that they were looking forwards to playing each other in the finals, both are going to be upset that Kamomedai are going home," Kobayashi said.

Hinata and Hoshiumi went over to each other after the match, ready to leave, "We're going to be interviewed, aren't we," Hinata said.

"Probably," Hoshiumi replied, even less in the mood to be interviewed than usual. Soon enough they were flocked with cameras, microphones and interviewers.

"There they are! The two Little Giants," an interviewer said, "Were you excited to see a fellow short player when you saw the other team?" the two sighed, of course the short comments were the first thing.

"We already knew that we would be playing the other," Hoshiumi said.

"Oh, like a rivalry," the interviewer said, "So were you excited when you found out you got to play the other?"

"No," Hinata replied.

"No? Why?" the interviewer asked.

"Because we were meant to play each other in the finals," Hinata explained.

"Ah, so you were annoyed at the match ups," the interviewer said, "So when did the two of you first meet? Was it on the first day of nationals? Before that?"

"We met at the Japan Youth Camp," Hoshiumi said.

"That makes sense, you're both strong players so getting into the camp must have been a given," the interviewers said, "Hoshiumi, what were your first thoughts on Hinata, at the Japan Youth Camp?"

"I was annoyed at first when he said that he played as middle blocker, but then after seeing him play I realised that he was pretty cool. I was surprised when Shouyou said that he wasn't his team's ace,"

"You're not Aoba Johsai's ace, Hinata?" the interviewer asked, she seemed surprised.

"No. It's our team's vice captain. Dadzu... Iwaizumi Hajime. He doesn't normally play as middle blocker but we needed our best receivers on the court," Hinata replied.

"I guess we'll have to see him in action tomorrow. And you Hinata, what were your first thoughts on Hoshiumi when you first met?" the interviewer asked.

"Well when I first saw him I tried to get closer to see if I was taller or not," Hinata began.

"Well it seems you found the answer out," the interviewer joked, Hoshiumi smiled, apart from the short comments at the start, which weren't even that bad, this interviewer had been better than most. If it wasn't for the fact that he wanted to be anywhere else but on court B, Hoshiumi might have actually enjoyed the interview.

"Yeah. And then I saw Kourai's end line shot for the first time, and it was awesome. He was really cool, and I was determined to not let him over shine me," Hinata reply.

"I've noticed that the two of you are on first name basis. Is it some sort of rivalry thing, mocking the other? Or is it because you're close?" the interviewer asked.

"We became friends on the youth camp," Hinata said.

"Wow, good for you. So I've noticed that you both have a variety of special moves. A couple of those seemed similar, did you two learn them at the same time, or did one of you copy the other?" the interviewer asked.

"When I first saw Shouyou's joust technique I was impressed. I'd always thought that jousting was the one no go area of volleyball for me. So after seeing Shouyou defeat much larger blockers with a joust I decided to copy his technique, and I guess it worked," Hoshiumi answered.

"When I saw that Kourai used my jousting technique I decided that I wanted to try one of his moves, so I decided to try and use the end line shot in the middle of the game. My setter was quite confused when I asked for the ball to be set backwards," Hinata replied.

"Hoshiumi, are you planning on retiring after Summer Inter High next year, or are you planning on staying on the team and going to next year's Spring Tournament?" the interviewer asked.

"I'm probably going to stay on the team," Hoshiumi replied.

"Hinata, what's it like being the only first year on the starting line up?" the interviewer asked.

"We don't really have a regular starting order," Hinata said, "So sometimes the others are on, and sometimes I'm on,"

"Oh really," the interviewer said, "Tell me more,"

"Well we change our starting order to fit the team that we're playing, like today we had Inaba on so that we could receive Kamomedai's blocks," Hinata explained.

"Interseting. Okay a question for both of you. Why volleyball?" the interviewer asked.

"What?" Hinata asked.

"Why did you choose to play volleyball, you both seem very athletic so what made you pick volleyball over every other sport? And why should other players, who may think that they're too short to play volleyball, play volleyball?" the interviewer explained her question, Hoshiumi was surprised, it wasn't why did you choose to play volleyball, surely because you're so short other sports would be better. The interviewer actually acknowledged their abilities.

"I saw the Little Giant playing four years ago when Aoba Johsai first made it to nationals. It was the quarter-finals back then too. Up until then volleyball had been just another sport for me, but after seeing the Little Giant beat all the blockers I wanted to be just like him, so I started playing volleyball. And eventually I made it to Aoba Johsai, and now we're here playing at nationals," Hinata explained.

"So this is your fourth year of playing, wow you must have practised hard. And you, Hoshiumi?" the interviewers said.

"I wanted to play basketball first, but I eventually swapped to volleyball so I could be free of my brother," Hoshiumi said.

"Why did you want to be free of your brother?" the interviewer asked.

"He was much taller than me and enjoyed reminding me of that all the time," Hoshiumi explained.

"So you started playing volleyball to avoid him. When was this?" the interviewer said.

"Second grade of elementary school," Hoshiumi answered, "I didn't really enjoy the sport until I saw some official matches on TV. One day my elementary school's volleyball and basketball club had to share a court for practise and my brother wanted to try spiking. I told him that volleyball was hard, but he could spike the ball easily because he was tall and the rest of my team adored him for that. That's when I started trying to find ways to be better even though I couldn't grow taller,"

"I guess you're the one who's laughing now seeing as you're the ace for a Top Eight team," the interviewer said, "You've seen it and now you've heard it right here. Height doesn't restrict players from becoming the best volleyball players out there. Any last things you'd like to say?" Hinata shook his head.

"Being short in volleyball may very well be a disadvantage, but it does not automatically imply incompetence or ineptitude," Hoshiumi said.

"Alright. I'll let you two boys enjoy the rest of your day, and Hinata. Good luck in the semi-finals," the interviewer said, letting the two boys go.

"Who'd have thought there was one decent interviewer among all the crappy ones," Hoshiumi said.

"Yeah. Hey I have a map on me, we can try and find a place that might be empty," Hinata said getting the map out from his bag, ever since he'd gotten lost two days ago he made sure to keep it on him.

The two eventually found a secluded cat cafe. Once they got seated and made their orders they began to cry. "I don't want you to go home Kourai!" Hinata cried, "It's not fair, we were meant to play in the finals,"

"Now everyone doesn't get to see us play and less people will have their jaws drop," Hoshiumi cried. The two curled in the corner, hugging each other and crying.

"Are you two okay?" the waitress asked, the two boys looked up at her as she brought them their drinks and cat, "We have all the tournament matches on. I have to say your match was the most exciting. So are you two sad that one of you had to go home," the waitress took a seat, ready to listen to they boys.

"We were meant to play each other in the finals," Hinata said through tears.

"So everyone could see us play and be amazed, and so we didn't have to send each other home," Hoshiumi sobbed.

"But then you ended up having to play each other in the quarter finals instead," the waitress said, "Don't cry because it's over. Smile because it happened," the two boys looked at her, "It's one of these inspiring quotes, my sister's crazy about them. Having a quote of the day and everything. I never thought I'd actually be saying one of them out loud,"

"Thanks, it really helped," Hoshiumi said as he wiped his tears away.

"Don't let my sister hear you," the waitress joked.

"At least I'll get to see Mami sooner," Hoshiumi said.

"See, there's the silver lining. So who's Mami?" the waitress asked.

"He's my cat. Well not mine, my family's," Hoshiumi said.

"Well it's a good thing you came to a cat cafe," the waitress said, "My nephew enjoyed your match, he said to me 'Auntie look! These two are just like me! They can jump! Do you think I could be a player like them?' and I told him yes, but I don't quite think he believed me. Do you mind if I bring him over?"

The two boys nodded and the waitress brought her nephew over to the table, "Here's my nephew," the waitress said.

"Why are you sad?" the young boy asked, "Everybody was looking at both of you. I know that I thought you were cool," 

"Really?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah. My auntie says that I can ask you my question," the young boy said, "Can I become a really cool player like you two?"

"Of course!" Hinata and Hoshiumi said, "You'll need to practise but I'm sure you'll make it to nationals too," Soon the waitress and her nephew left the two boys alone to have lunch.

Bokuto and Akaashi were waiting in a cat cafe, Kuroo's suggestion, for Kuroo and Kozume to come. They were about to head back to their ward and were going to say goodbye, more Kuroo than Kenma. "Oya?" Akaashi said.

"Oya oya," Bokuto replied.

"Oya oya oya," Kuroo finished, as the two joined the other two, "So how did your match go airhead?"

"We won. But a different match got Mochizuki!" Bokuto said.

"Mochizuki?" Kenma asked.

"His favourite commentator," Akaashi explained. The four had their lunch and were about to leave, "I'll catch up with you," Bokuto said as he stayed behind.

Bokuto approached Hinata and Hoshiumi, "So did the best team win?" Bokuto asked.

"I think so," Hinata replied.

"Yeah, we both gave it our all, but eventually Aoba Johsai won," Hoshiumi said.

"Well at least you know that the best team is carrying on, though it still sucks," Bokuto said.

The seven third years left the gym together, "Semi-finals, huh?" Matsukawa said, chuffed with the team.

"Who'd have thought that we'd get this far?" Hanamaki replied.

"I'm just happy we got to play at nationals. When we first got here I didn't really care if we got eliminated in the first few rounds, I was just happy I got to play at nationals on the same side of the court as Iwa-chan," the other five third years stared at Oikawa, "-And the rest of the team. But now that we've got this far, I want to win,"

"We came this far, we might as well win the whole tournament as well whilst we're at it," Iwaizumi joked, "I'm just glad that none of us retired," The seven returned to the inn earlier than the rest of the team so they could study. The coaches had allowed them to not meet at the bust stop since they were third years and they did need to study. Although they had made it to the nationals, they were still third years with important final exams coming up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now there are two smol sunshine bois who can summon a wrath inside of themselves. 
> 
> For those wondering, here's what Kyoutani was going to say (on national TV)  
> "Yeah! Look at me now, why don't cha! Suck my dick!"  
> "You can go and lick my unfiltered ass Takumi Hayashi , you little fucker"  
> "OW! What the fuck! What the fuck was that for!"


	36. Bokuto Vs. Bokuto Jr. (part1) ~ Semi-Finals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Also known as Fukurodani Vs. Aoba Johsai

After the emotional afternoon Hinata and Hoshiumi said their final goodbyes, “I’ll call you at least once a week!” Hinata said.

”Make it two!” Hoshiumi replied, “And make sure you win,”

”I don’t want you to go home Kourai!”

”I don’t want to go home either Shouyou,”

”We have to stay in touch though. And make sure you get you coaches to arrange the matches,”

”Same to you,”

”See you next year, at the finals,” the two said to each other as they parted ways.

”Like I said earlier, well done on winning in straight sets, especially in the quarter-finals,” the head coach said, “It’s the semi-finals tomorrow, and first of all well done for beating our previous record at nationals, second of all we now know the match ups for tomorrow, we haven’t been officially told yet, but you can tell who it is,”

”We’re going up against the winners of Fukurodani versus Mujinazaka,” Oikawa said.

”Both have top five aces. Either we’re going up against Bokuto Kotaro or Kiryuu Wakatsu,” Iwaizumi said.

”Has anyone got the score?” Yahaba asked.

”I can find out if you want,” Hinata offered.

”There’s no need. I already know, Fukurodani won 2:1 / 23-25, 25-22, 25-22,” the head coach announced, “They seem to have a thing with the number four. From inter-high they lost in the semi-finals, making them a Top **Four** team. Their ace, if you were to rank the top five aces, would be the **fourth** and his jersey number is number **four**. I know it’s all a coincidence but I thought that that constant pressure of the number may actually affect some of you, so I thought I’d tell you now,”, they won the set 26:24

”So what’s the rest of Fukurodani like?” Matsukawa asked.

”Well, like I’ve said they’ve got their ace, who, if it wasn’t for the fact that he’s a third year would definitely be a top three ace next year. And he is the core of the team. They have a strong setter Akaashi Keiji, not quite Miya Atsumu standard but close,” the head coach began.

”So we have to watch out for those two,” Hanamaki said.

”Not quite. You see their ace gets quite emotional on the court and is rather unpredictable, their team have gotten used to it and can play just as well without their ace. What I’m saying is that every player on the team is outstanding. They are all strong and you’ll have to watch out for all of them. That’s the nature of a true powerhouse school,” the head coach said.

The assistant coach found an article on Fukurodani’s boys volleyball team and showed it to the team,” They’ve made it to nationals seven times in a row, this being their seventh. Six out of those seven have had Bokuto Kotaro playing in them so that should tell you something about the ace’s abilities,” the assistant coach said.

”Yeah! He’s a better ace than Ushijima!” Hinata said.

”I just felt like someone hyped me up,” Bokuto said.

”No-one hyped you up,” Akaashi sighed, “Can you at least pay attention to the briefing, we’re about to be told who we’re up against next. Do you want to make it to Top Two or not?” Bokuto nodded his head as he silenced himself.

”Although you could have found this out from the results of all of today’s matches, we now know who we’re playing tomorrow,” Fukurodani’s coach said, “We’re playing Aoba Johsai. They beat Kamomedai today in straight sets so this may be a hard match. Not to mention they beat Inarizaki in the second round. I’d say that they are a Top Two team in ability,”

”Why not an actual Top Two team?” Komi asked.

”This is their second time ever coming to nationals,” the coach replied.

”Only their second time? Even though they’ve come this far?” Washio asked.

”They don’t often make it to nationals but when they do they get far, they got knocked out in the quarter-finals four years ago,” the coach said, “There’s one key reason why they don’t get to nationals. They have to beat Shiratorizawa to get here,”

”Bokuto, aren’t you happy about that? I thought you’d be jumping around the room now,” Akaashi said.

”I already knew they beat Shiratorizawa,” Bokuto said, “Which is why I’m gonna beat them so that I become a better ace than Ushijima,”

”Of course,” Akaashi sighed.

”But if they beat Shiratorizawa, then they must be scarily good. Like Shiratorizawa is scary, so the team that beat them...” Konoha said, trailing off.

”They have a range of impressive players and they’re considered a powerhouse school in Miyagi, their prefecture. They definitely focus on the offensive but they have a strong defence when needed. They don’t have a regular starting line up so you could be facing any six of their many strong players,” the coach said, “There are a good seven players you need to watch out for:

The team’s ace, Iwaizumi Hajime - no.4 - whilst nowhere near the top five, or even ten aces, is still a strong hitter and seems to be the closest with their setter.

Then there’s their captain and setter, Oikawa Tooru - no.1 - if they win this match and go onto the finals, then I’d say that he’d get the best setter award. His only rivals in setting are Miya Atsumu, his underclassman in junior high Kageyama Tobio and potentially Nekoma’s setter Kozume Kenma, but maybe I’m taking a stretch there. What I’m saying is that Aoba Johsai are known to work in a very specific way, they are like knights serving their king, Oikawa Tooru, making him work at his best.

They have some strong third year hitters, but the hitters that stick out the most are both second years. First there’s Kyoutani Kentaro - no.16 - he’s unpredictable and uncooperative. He’ll steal teams members tosses whenever he feels like it. And the power he gets on his spikes is impressive.

And then there’s the team’s strongest hitter, Takumi Hayashi - no.5 - he has god like control over his body and seems to be able to manipulate the ball to go wherever he wants it to with the more power than anyone else on the team. He can also set with the same control. If he played as a setter instead of a wing spiker he would be a superior setter to Oikawa Tooru and Miya Atsumu,” the head coach paused, “But that’s only their offence. Onto their defence,

The pinnacle of their defence is their libero, Watari Shinji - no.7 - he’s not an exceptional libero. Not for nationals, not even for Miyagi, that title would go to...”

”Karasuno’s libero, Nishinoya Yuu,” Akaashi said, remembering the libero from the training camp, “If anyone says that Karasuno is an offence only team they would be wrong,”

”Exactly, Watari Shinji is capable but not impressive, but as seen in their match yesterday, they have two liberos on the court and team. Their second libero, whilst not officially a libero, he can receive exceptionally well, Inaba Atsuka - no.8 - he can block well and receive well, limiting the number of points we score whilst increasing the number of attempts Aoba Johsai get.

Finally, the ringleader of the blocking, Hinata Shouyou - no.10 - he guess blocks exceptionally well, just as well as Shiratorizawa’s Guess Monster, Tendou Satori, who I expect taught him how to guess block,” the coach said

”So he’ll be tracking us and stopping us from getting a clean shot,” Sarukui interrupted.

”No, he won’t stop you from getting a clean shot unless the other blockers follow him,” the coach said.

”Why?” Sarukui asked.

”He’s the shortest player at nationals, at 164 cm tall. Although his jumping reach is 333 cm on average. But in some circumstances he’ll tower over you. His maximum jumping reach is 356 cm,” the coach said, the team stared at him in disbelief, “Before you doubt me, the analytics department calculated the jumping reach. But those are rare occurrences when he reaches those heights. The next part of Hinata Shouyou will be the more annoying part, he may be the shortest player at nationals, but he’s also the fastest player. You remember at inter high this year how we were beaten by Inarizaki. The two Miya brothers had their god like quick,” Fukurodani quickly remembered the match, “Hinata Shouyou and Oikawa Tooru can pull off that move too. At any point in the game, multiple times and then they have a set even faster than that,”

All of Fukurodani just sat in silence.

”Inarizaki beat us at inter high, we thought that we’d have to play them again this time, but instead we have to play the team that beat them, in the second round,” Akaashi said.

”I’m gonna win and show that I’m a better ace than Ushijima!” Bokuto shouted, getting fired up.

The two teams went to court in the morning the next day. Instead of the regular thirty minute warm-up the teams were allowed forty-five minutes and each were given their own court to warm-up on, “Okay listen up because I’m only going to say this once. We get fifteen minutes to warm-up in private before people start entering the stands,” Aoba Johsai’s head coach said. Unlike the quarter-finals which had slight overlaps with the starting timings of the matches the two semi-final matches were at completely different times. With Fukurodani versus Aoba Johsai taking the morning slot and Inubushi East versus Minamiyama taking the afternoon slots.

Quarter-finals timings:

Fukurodani Academy Vs. Mujinazaka High - 09:30 - warm-up | 10:00 - match start

Aoba Johsai High School Vs. Kamomedai High - 10:30 - warm-up | 11:00 - match start

Itachiyama Academy Vs. Inubushi East High - 11:30 - warm-up | 12:00 - match start

Shiritsu Sakae High Vs. Minamiyama High - 13:45 - warm-up | 14:15 - match start

Semi-finals timings:

Fukurodani Academy Vs. Aoba Johsai - 09:45 - warm-up | 10:30 - match start

Inubushi East High Vs. Minamiyama High - 13:15 - warm-up | 14:00 - match start

Fifteen minutes later and people started coming into the stands. The commentators began to set up. Bokuto and Akaashi looked over to the commentators, both happy that Mochizuki was one for different reasons.

Kamomedai had left early in the morning to catch their train. It was going to be a two and a half hour train journey back so they had to leave early in the morning. Hoshiumi just hoped that he’d be able to see some of Hinata’s match.

Soon the two teams were ready to start the match.

”LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! BOYS AND GIRLS! AND EVERYONE ELSE! WELCOME TO THE SPECTACULAR SEMI-FINALS OF 2013’S SPRING INTER HIGH TOURNAMENT! BETTER KNOWN AS THE SPRING TOURNAMENT!” Mochizuki shouted, “It’s the first of two matches, both teams have fought hard to get here, both raring to go! But only one can continue on to the finals. Who will it be? They’re here for the seventh time in a row, back at the semi-finals, will they make it to the finals this time? LET’S HEAR IT FOR FUKURODANI ACADEMY!” The crowd went wild, “It’s their second time ever at nationals, surprising everyone as they made it to the semi-finals, will they continue to surprise us and make it to the finals? LET’S HEAR IT FOR AOBA JOHSAI HIGH SCHOOL!” The crowd cheered again, much louder than the quarter-finals, “The captains, Bokuto Kotaro for Fukurodani and Oikawa Tooru for Aoba Johsai, go in to shake hands and decide who will be serving first and who will be receiving first,”

* * *

IT'S SEMI-FINALS TIME!!! (I can't draw side on, I know)

* * *

Oikawa and Bokuto started walking to the other. Oikawa extended his arm but Bokuto kept walking towards Hinata, “Bokuto, you need to shake their captain’s hand,” Akaashi said, pulling Bokuto back.

”But I want to talk to Shoushou!” Bokuto pouted.

”We have to play the match first,” Akaashi sighed, knowing that Bokuto would start mentioning adoption soon.

”But he’s my son!”

”You aren’t legally his father!”

”Yes I am!”

”No you’re not,”

”Well then I’m his biological father,”

“Sure, you were a father at the age of two,”

”Actually I was one and a half,”

”So are you saying that Hinata’s mother is a pedophile,”

”No!”

”But in order for,”

”Just shut up Akaashi! I am the father! I have adopted him!”

”But you haven’t adopted him,”

”Because you haven’t found me the adoption papers yet!”

”And I’m not going to,”

”Yes you are,”

”Find them yourself,”

”Akaashi!”

”No. Puppy eyes won’t work on me, Bokuto. It just makes you look weird,”

”Please,”

”No,”

”Pretty please,”

”A court wouldn’t even accept it,”

”Pretty please with a cherry on top,”

”Just shake the captain’s hand,”

”If I shake it will you get me the adoption papers after the match,”

“No,”

”Then I’m not shaking his hand,”

”Bokuto,”

”I’m not shaking his hand until you promise me that you’ll get me the adoption papers,”

”Fine,” Akaashi sighed, Bokuto would probably forget to fill them in and even if he didn’t Akaashi could conveniently loose the papers on his way to some office that Bokuto would inevitably make him go to, “I promise to _try_ and find the adoption papers after the match,”

”Hmph!”

”Now shake the captain’s hand,” Akaashi sighed, “And remember you can’t use sun, Godzilla or whatever other ridiculous move you’ve come up with in rock paper scissors,”

Bokuto went to shake Oikawa’s hand after the argument with Akaashi. The two captains then played rock paper scissors to decide who would serve first.

”Rock. Paper. Scissors. Shoot!” The two said, Oikawa went for scissors and Bokuto went in for a fist bump? Akaashi walked into the nearest wall.

”Can’t you tell that it’s a pencil case!” Bokuto said as he opened his fist, “And in my pencil case I have a rock, some paper, some scissors and... GODZILLA!” Akaashi decided to walk into the wall again, “So I win!”

”What the...” Oikawa said under his breath.

”’Cause Godzilla beats everything,” Bokuto said.

”Because it looks most like a rock, we’ll say that Fukurodani’s captain played rock. Which luckily for him, beats scissors. Bokuto, do you want to serve or receive first,”

”Receive,” Bokuto replied.

Oikawa walked back over to his team, utterly confused by Fukurodani’s ace, “We’re serving first. Hinata I would recommend getting a restraining order put in place from their ace. He’s trying to gain parental custody,” Oikawa said.

”Bokkun? But I already have Dadzumi,” Hinata said.

”No, I’m not talking about nicknames. He wants to get adoption papers,” Oikawa said, showing concern.

”You probably shouldn’t have told Hinata that,” Kunimi said preparing for the chaos about to happen.

”Papa!” Hinata shouted to Bokuto.

”See, I told you I’m his father,” Bokuto said to Akaashi, “So after I adopt him should I move to Miyagi or should Shoushou move to Tokyo? I think it would be better if Shoushou came to Tokyo,”

”Bokuto,” Akaashi said in a serious tone, “Drop the prank,”

”I’m dead serious,” Bokuto replied in an equally serious tone.

”Bokuto, we are not kidnapping a child,” Akaashi warned.

”I know, I’m going to get my parental custody over him,” Bokuto said.

”Can we just play the match,” Akaashi said as he forced Bokuto to line up.

”Thank you for the match,” the two teams said as they went to shake hands.

Hinata was very excited, h _e's too excited,_ Iwaizumi thought to himself, _he needs to calm down_ , Iwaizumi but his hand on Hinata's shoulder, "Deep breaths Shouyou, focus on the game. Go through the signs once more," Iwaizumi said. Hinata went through all the signs in his head again. Aoba Johsai's starting line up was fairly simple: Oikawa was their setter; Matsukawa and Hinata were their middle blockers (back, front); Iwaizumi, Hanamaki and Kunimi were their wing spikers (front left, back left, front right); and Watari was their libero.

Kunimi smiled to himself, this was the second time that we was starting instead of Takumi, and this time he'd got on because of his abilities. _I think I understand how Yahaba felt when he got put on during the Inarizaki match. Sure I don't mind being on the bench, it's not as bad as people say, but because of that I know that my time on the court is limited. I have to make the most of it. I'm going to hate myself if I only get five rallies which I didn't put any effort in. Anyway, I told the team in the third round that I would give it my all from then on. I'll show them that I kept my word,_ "Oikawa! Don't forget to toss to me!" Kunimi said, "I want to spike the ball too!"

"Yeah! Toss to Kunimi. There's a reason he's playing wing spiker and I'm playing middle blocker," Hinata said.

"Hinata the reason you play middle blocker is because you can guess block," Kunimi whispered to Hinata, "But thanks anyway,"

Hinata saw Kunimi smile for the first time since they'd met. It was a nice genuine smile and it made the younger boy look less dead inside, "See! You can smile Kunimi!" Hinata said, everyone on the team turned to Kunimi to see his smile.

"Whoa! What's this? Kunimi is actually smiling whilst playing volleyball? Is he actually enjoying himself?" Hanamaki joked, causing Kunimi to laugh.

"His first laugh!" Watari said, "Possibly his first laugh ever," Kunimi sent Watari a stare before laughing again, _It feels nice being on the team, everyone's supportive. I never thought that expressing how I felt could be that easy,_ Kunimi thought as he faced Fukuroudani.

"Can I even call him Stoic-chan anymore?" Oikawa asked.

"Kunimi, keep on expressing how you feel. It's natural, there's nothing to be ashamed of. Cry when you feel like crying, smile when you feel like smiling, shout when you feel like shouting. Let it all out, we don't mind. We all do it, you don't need to hide how you feel," Hinata said to Kunimi, "So grab my collar and shove me up against the wall like you did after our first match against Shiratorizawa and yell at me, I don't care. Because your emotions are important Kunimi Akira! They matter so stop hiding them!"

"Yeah," Kunimi smiled, he had always thought of Hinata as the volleyball loser and the two never really hung out besides practise. Kunimi had never thought that they would get along. _Friends have always just been a word for me, sure there are people I enjoy being around, like Kindaichi, but I don't think that I'd use the word friend. But now I understand. A friend is someone who's always there, and it's annoying and nice at the same time. You can knock them down but they'll keep coming back. But they're always there, there to listen, there to talk, there to annoy. They're always there right when you didn't realise you needed them. I guess I would consider Hinata to be my friend_.

"And if you ever get overwhelmed by your emotions then we'll be here to help because we're your team mates," Iwaizumi said, "But try not to be a second Shouyou, we can't deal with two of you,"

"Thanks everyone," Kunimi said with a big smile, "Let's win this game! What's our name?"

"AOBA JOHSAI!" everyone shouted back both on court and off court.

"I believe in all of you. I believe that we can overcome our issues and barriers, so let's make it to the finals and win," Hinata said.

"I'm trusting you guys," Oikawa said as he began to prepare for his serve.

Oikawa scored three service aces before Fukurodani successfully received the ball. Akaashi tossed the ball. _It's definitely Bokkun, and by the looks of things a straight shot too,_ Hinata thought as he signalled to Kunimi and Iwaizumi. Three went to block Bokuto, however Bokuto managed to get the spike over them as his jumping reach was much higher (339cm Vs. 327cm - Iwaizumii, 333cm - Hinata and 320cm - Kunimi). Watari received the ball and Oikawa tossed the ball which Hanamaki spiked. Fukurodani's blockers blocked it but Hinata noticed the ball falling. Hinata jumped for the ball, extending his left arm as it made contact with the ball. Iwaizumi noticed Hinata's save and dumped the ball over the net. Oikawa went in for his fifth serve.

"Don't mind Shouyou," Kunimi said, "We just have to jump higher right,"

"Yeah!" Hinata's eyes widened, "We just have to jump higher, Akira," Kunimi wasn't sure how, but he wanted to jump higher. Hinata may not have noticed it when he was on the court yesterday, but Kunimi was standing at the side of the court during the match so he noticed small details. _The way Hoshiumi ran was different to others. He twisted his legs inwards, it might have something to do with gaining jumping height, it might not._ Kunimi thought, _I can try it out, it's better than trying to over jump and fall into the net_. The next time Kunimi went into block he tried twisting his legs inwards a bit. It felt different but he noticed that his arms were reaching a higher part of Hinata's arm, _It worked!_

The set progressed and Fukurodani quickly caught up. The rest of the set continued with neither team gaining a lead. Kunimi knew that he'd only have a maximum of a set to show off his abilities, "Shouyou! Let me get this one!" Kunimi shouted as he went into joust Bokuto, _I may not be able to win the joust, but I'll make sure that his spike is mucked up._

"And in a turn of events Aoba Johsai's no.13, Kunimi Akira, goes into joust Fukurodani's ace no.4, Bokuto Kotaro. He does know that he has to use two hands for any chance of success,” Mochizuki said. Kunimi leaned to his left, either he was going to win this joust or Bokuto was going to mess up his spike. Bokuto became unbalanced and Kunimi was granted full control over both players. Bokuto, with two hands on the ball instead of Kunimi's one, began pushing on the ball Kunimi took his left hand and swung it at the ball, forcing it out of Bokuto's hands.

"Wow that is one jousting technique Aoba Johsai's Kunimi has there. It's like he put no effort into knocking that ball out of Bokuto's hands," Mochizuki said, "But it looks like he's being subbed off for Aoba Johsai's no.5, Takumi Hayashi,"

Kunimi smiled as he swapped with Takumi, he had done his best which was all he could do. He had done his best and now Takumi was going to do his best. After the swap Aoba Johsai were at their most offensive again. For the most part Hinata was in charge of the blocking. The team's blocks were quite strong but couldn't stand against Bokuto's spikes. Bokuto also varied his type of hits using wipes, feints, straights and crosses. It was hard for Hinata trying to keep up with the constant changes in Bokuto's attacks. "Their no.10 may be fast and analytical when it comes to blocking, but when it comes to Bokuto he's a guess blocker's nightmare. There's so many different possibilities of hits that they won't be able to know what type of hit it is until the last minute. A commit blocker is definitely the best blocker to have if you're going up against Bokuto. A read blocker is too slow and a guess blocker will over work themself," Akaashi said to a team mate.

Tendou could testify Akaashi's statement as he watched the match, also struggling to keep up with Bokuto's variety of hits.

"But I'm surprised with how well their no.10 is keeping up. This just proves that he was taught by the Guess Monster," Akaashi sighed.

The set was still just as tight with Takumi on. The set ended with a deuce.

"Both teams have made it to the set point. That means that it's..." Mochizuki began.

"DEUCE TIME!" Bokuto and Mochizuki shouted.

Fukurodani served, having just won the point to entered the deuce. Watari received the ball. Oikawa tossed to Takumi. Bokuto went into block but Takumi's jumping reach was four cm greater than Bokuto's and he tipped the ball upwards. Komi dived for the ball keeping it up. Akaashi tossed the ball for Bokuto who went in for a feint. _The sound of him hitting the ball is different to that of a regular hit,_ Hinata thought, _It's softer... It's a feint,_ Hinata moved his body in realisation, dropping his arms down and digging the ball as he landed. Unfortunately no-one managed to receive Hinata's dig and Fukurodani scored the point.

"Aoba Johsai really need to score the next point if they don't want to give Fukurodani the set," Mochizuki said. _We know_! Aoba Johsai thought. Sarukui served the ball. He probably had the most powerful serve of the team. Watari ran to receive the ball, rolling over his ankle and falling. Taking the ball with him, "And Fukurodani win the set in style,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact about me: I didn’t know that Akaashi was only a second year until writing this chapter.
> 
> Also this match is going to be in three parts so parts 1 and 2 come out today with part 3 coming out tomorrow


	37. Fukurodani Vs. Aoba Johsai (part2) ~ Semi-Finals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the shortest of all three parts due to it being purely match with no build up or aftermass.

Watari barely managed to stand up. After getting up he limped over to the rest of the team. Unable to put any pressure on his right ankle. "It looks like we've lost our libero," the assistant coach said, "I'll take him to the medical station. Kobayashi can you help me,"

"Yes," Kobayashi replied.

"What are we gonna do?" Yahaba asked, "Without Watari we won't be able to win, unless we go for a pure defensive line up,"

"I could always go in as libero. But I'd need a contrasting kit," Inaba said.

"Well it's a good thing I brought one," the head coach said, handing Inaba his libero kit, "Get changed Inaba, we'll tell the referees of the change,"

"The no.8 libero kit!" Inaba said excitedly as he rushed to the bathroom to change.

"Why did you have a spare libero kit on you?" Oikawa asked.

"I came prepared. I knew that if Watari got injured, Inaba would be able to take over as a libero. We may have to play with Inaba as our libero tomorrow as well, so be prepared. We're still going to have to up the defence," the head coach said, "Hinata, you go in as a wing spiker instead of Hanamaki and Kindaichi you'll fill in as middle blocker," The new starting order: Oikawa as their setter; Matsukawa and Kindaichi as their middle blockers (back, front); Iwaizumi, Hinata and Takumi as their wing spikers (front left, front right, back right); and Inaba as their libero.

Inaba returned in his turquoise kit. Inaba and the head coach went over to the referee, "Please can we re-designate our libero to Inaba Atsuka, no.8," the head coach said, "We're currently getting our designated libero, Watari Shinji, no.7, checked out but we think that he may have sprained his ankle.

"I see you already have a contrasting kit. Very well, I'll allow it," the referee said.

"Due to injury Aoba Johsai re-designate their libero from their no.7, Watari Shinji, to their no.8, Inaba Atsuka," Mochizuki said.

Nishinoya stared at the computer he was watching the match on, confused, _Why are they making Atsuka play as a libero? I get that they need a new libero, but surely they have other receivers who were going to be off for the whole match,_ Nishinoya thought.

"Of course their main libero getting injured isn't a big deal for Aoba Johsai," Inarizaki's head coach thought, "They still have another libero on their team,"

"My receiving may not be as great as Watari's but I'll show everyone that I'm just as cool a libero!" Inaba shouted to his team mates.

"Inaba, you've more than proved that you can play as a libero this year," Oikawa said, "You managed to receive Miya Atsumu's serves, and yesterday you helped us win the match as our second libero. I'm trusting you to keep the ball up so I can keep setting it," Inaba's spirits lifted up, he'd always wanted to hear those very words said to him instead of Watari and now it was his chance. Inaba got to show off his skills as a libero in front of thousands of people in the semi-finals of the Spring Tournament.

"Wow Sarukui, your serve actually injured their libero," Washio joked. This set Aoba Johsai started off receiving. Inaba dug the ball to Oikawa who set it for Iwaizumi. Aoba Johsai scored the first point of the set. Hinata rotated into the server position. 

Hinata served, Akaashi set up an attack, Bokuto hit the ball. _It's going too high, it might go out. I think it's going to curve down at the end. Either I'll have to dive backwards or jump for it,_ Inaba thought as he jumped for the ball, he passed it overhead to Oikawa. Inaba rolled to the ground as he shouted, "ROLLING LIGHTNING!"

* * *

Nishinoya and Inaba were practising outside of Inaba's house when a thunderstorm suddenly began. The two hurried inside and watched the storm, "I love thunderstorms, they're so cool Like two opposites coming together to make something epic," Nishinoya said.

"Yeah. Like us," Inaba replied, "I've got a brilliant idea!"

"What?"

"My sister has some spare hair dyes, a blonde and a black I think. We should dye the fronts of our hairs. You could have a blonde tuft because of your lightning fast reflexes,"

"And you should use the black because your blocks are like the thundercloud. Certain doom. Sounds like a plan!" the two went to Inaba's sister's bathroom and dyed the fronts of their hair. Soon the storm passed and the two went outside again.

"What the hell did you do to my bathroom Atsuka?" Inaba's sister yelled, "You think this is some sort of joke. I spend my hard earned money to buy all that hair dye and ages cleaning up my hair dye so that mum can't find any evidence and then you do that! You are cleaning that mess up right now Inaba Atsuka and then you are paying for replacements for dumping all of the hair dye down the sink. Get going," Inaba's sister noticed Nishinoya, "Hi, Yuu!"

"Hi nee-san!"

"Well Atsuka. Get going. My bathroom isn't going to clean itself," Inaba's sister said.

"Fine," Inaba rolled his eyes as he went back into the house.

"Inaba Atsuka, you are going to be in so much trouble when mum sees what you've done with your hair," Inaba's sister said in delight, "Shoo! Get cleaning. Not you too Yuu," Inaba's sister saw Nishinoya's hair. Nishinoya decided to go help Inaba in the bathroom.

"It's not fair. We didn't make that much of a mess," Inaba complained, "I'm getting revenge. Let's swap the two dyes," Inaba grabbed a container and poured all the blonde hair dye into it. Inaba rinsed the hair dye bottle before pouring all of the black hair dye into the blonde bottle. Inaba then rinsed the black hair dye bottle before pouring the blonde hair dye into it and then he washed the container.

Later that night Inaba's mum saw what Inaba had done to his hair and was not pleased, "Atsuka, no hats a the table. You can't hide what you've done from me that easily. I know from your sister that a hat at the table means that someone's tried to dye their hair. Take it off," his mum said, Inaba took the hat off, "Atsuka, go to your room. Now!" Suffice to say, Inaba was grounded for a week.

A few weeks later Inaba's sister went to dye her hair. After seeing the unexpected results she knew who the culprit of switching the dyes was, "Inaba Atsuka get your ass into my bathroom right now!" she yelled. Inaba went into her bathroom.

"Nice hair. Good to see you changed it up. Mum might be a bit annoyed though," Inaba smirked.

"You did this! You swapped my dyes!" 

"I think you must have gotten the bottle confused,"

"You switched them. Admit it and I might change my mind about killing you,"

"MUM!" 

"Oh no you don't!"

"NEE-SAN DYED HER HAIR!" Inaba left the bathroom, content with the chaos he'd caused. He went to Nishinoya's house.

"Oh, Inaba you're here. Yuu's in his room," Nishinoya's mum told Inaba.

"Atsuka! I was thinking about what high school to go to, and then I saw something amazing. Have you seen Karasuno's girls uniform?" Nishinoya shouted.

"No," Inaba replied.

"It's amazing. And the boys wear black gakuran jackets. I have to get into it!"

"That's great. I'm still not sure which one I'll go to. I doubt I'll get into Shiratorizawa either through volleyball or academics. And I'm the smartest out of the two of us. I mean there's Date Tech or even Aoba Johsai, if I got a scholarship,"

"But for all of those you'd get stuck in a blazer for another three years,"

"I know, but there's more to a school than it's uniform Yuu,"

"Black gakuran jackets!"

"But their volleyball team isn't as good as the others,"

"Cute girls in cute uniforms!"

"Yuu! I'm being serious here,"

"Hmm. Well getting into Shiratorizawa is basically impossible. Date Tech have teal blazers so that's a no go. Try and get the scholarship for Aoba Johsai, and if you don't get it come to Karasuno with me, and the black gakuran jackets,"

"I guess, I can't believe we lost our final junior high tournament,"

"Zip it! I don't want to hear another word about it. Anyway I was thinking, you know what makes special moves even cooler,"

"What?"

"Adding a roll! Regular spike, meh. Regular spike with a roll at the end, yes! As the Thunderstorm Duo we should both have a rolling move which we name after the other part of the duo, so we know that the other has our back!"

"Yeah!"

* * *

Nishinoya watched as Inaba shouted "Rolling Lightning!" It brought a tear to his face, knowing his friend hadn't forgotten about the Thunderstorm Duo either.

Oikawa received the overhead pass and tossed the ball which Hinata spiked and scored a point off of, "Inaba, was the roll really necessary?" Iwaizumi asked.

"Yes," Inaba replied.

The set continued with Aoba Johsai occasionally getting leads which were quickly cut short by Fukurodani. Fukurodani reached the set point first, with Aoba Johsai closely behind on 23 points. "Aoba Johsai have to score the next point if they want to be able to continue to the finals, will we be going into yet another deuce?"

Konoha served the ball which was aimed right at the right side line. Inaba knew that he couldn't let Oikawa get the first touch, so he ran across the back section of the court. Lowering the right side of his body as he got close. Soon he got close enough to dive for the ball, landing on his side, "It's up!" Inaba said as he continued to slide, getting up and running back to the other side of the court where he was meant to be. Oikawa tossed the ball for Takumi.

"Once again it's..."Mochizuki said.

"DEUCE TIME!" Bokuto and Mochizui shouted.

Iwaizumi went into serve. Fukurodani set up an attack. Kindaichi and Hinata went to different players to block. Kindaichi went to the right spiker, "Nice block Kindaichi!" Hinata said.

Iwaizumi served again, this time the pressure got to him and it went out. "Don't mind Dazumi!" Hinata said. The two teams kept going back and forwards.

"When will this deuce end? I'm on the edge of my seat!" Mochizuki said, "If I edge any further I'll fall off of it! We're already at 29:29, with Fukurodani taking the serve"

Akaashi served. Takumi received the ball and passed it to Oikawa.

"I am literally about to fall off of my seat! Mochizuki said, "We are at 32:32 and neither team show signs of giving up!" Fukurodani served again.

Inaba received the ball. Oikawa tossed it to Hinata who used a feint, scoring the point and rotating into the serve postion. Hinata scored a service ace.

"One more point is Aoba Johsai need to win the set. One more point to save themselves and me from falling off of my seat!" Mochizuki said.

Hinata served again. This time Fukurodani received it, they set up their attack. Bokuto's straight spike down Fukurodani's left side of the court (Aoba Johsai's right side) Hinata channelled all his energy into this jump. Jumping up Hinata hit the ball as hard as he could, using Hoshiumi's end line shot from a stand still. Everyone watched as the ball went over the net and left Fukurodani all stood still as the ball landed.

"And I still fell off my seat!" Mochizuki said, getting up, "But Aoba Johsai win the second set 32:34 and grasp onto their chance of making it to the finals,"

Hoshiumi had turned the TV on the minute he got back to his house, ignoring his mother's begs for him to greet his father and brother, _I need to see how Shouyou's doing_ , Hoshiumi looked at the score on the screen which showed how Fukurodani won the first set, 26:24. Hoshiumi watched as the two teams entered their second deuce which reached the thirties, _Shouyou used my end line shot as a block again! And from a stand still! He's definitely the stronger player_ , "Honey, you just got back and you're watching more volleyball. I'd thought you'd want to see Mami," Hoshiumi's mum said to him.

"Yeah, I have two minutes," Hoshiumi said as he went to find Mami.

"Oh, is this the friend you were talking about Kourai?"

"Which team and number?" 

"Aoba Johsai, their no.10,"

"Yeah that's Shouyou,"

"So you wanted to see his match then,"

"Yes. There you are Mami, I've missed you so much," Hoshiumi grabbed Mami and took him downstairs.

"Just don't let Mami ruin the sofa. I'll prepare lunch,"

"Thanks mum!"


	38. Fukurodani Vs. Aoba Johsai (part3) ~ Semi-Finals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aah! We’ve reached over two thousand hits! Thank you so much!

After only just winning the second set, Aoba Johsai walked off the court and over to their coaches, “Just don’t go thinking you can replace me that easily Inaba,” Watari said noting the re-designated libero.

”I wasn’t planning on,” Inaba replied.

”It’s a close match, I’m not sure if we’ll be able to win this in our weaker form. If we want to win and make it to the finals we’re going to have to give it our all and suffer,” the head coach said, “I predict that we’ll have yet another deuce. Make sure you save your energy for it,” Aoba Johsai started the third set with the same players but Takumi and Oikawa had switched their places.

”I believe that we can do it!” Hinata said.

”What’s our name?” Oikawa asked.

”AOBA JOHSAI!” The team shouted.

They started with Oikawa serving again. Fukurodani had forgotten how scary the serve was. 0:3 (to Aoba Johsai). Soon Fukurodani received the serve and began scoring points.

”Even after a bad start to the set, Fukurodani appear to be dominating the third set too, but Aoba Johsai is also fighting too. The winners of this set go on to the finals where they have a chance of winning this year’s tournament, whilst the losers have to go home. There’s everything to play for,” Mochizuki said. _Yes, there is everything to play for,_ Hinata thought, _But almost everything I wanted to play for is already gone. The only thing left for me to play for is my declaration I made to Atsu-chan, but even then that barely counts because we already beat Inarizaki, so after that he probably discounted my declaration. But I’m not going to give up. There’s one final thing that I have to play for. If we lose today then we won’t get to continue playing and I want to play on the court for as long as possible, so I can’t lose today._

Kindaichi sighed, it was a hard match, Fukurodani’s ace was just like Ushijima. All their blocks were breaking, _and we don’t have Inaba, the strongest blocker - our iron wall, because he has to play as a libero,_ Kindaichi thought, _I just have to keep pushing on._

The pressure of the match was starting to get to Iwaizumi. Fukurodani were putting the most pressure on him because he was their ace, the other players were still getting pressure but nowhere near the same levels as Iwaizumi was getting. _It feels like a battle of the aces when I’m up against Bokuto,_ Iwaizumi said, _No matter how many times I remind myself that there are six of us on the court, it always feels like it’s just me. I’m not sure if I’ll be able to win this battle between me and Bokuto. As aces he’s one hundred times better than I could ever be. I just have to hope that he loses his morale first._

“Iwaizumi, if you’re going to give up now then you’re letting down all the teams that we’ve previously beaten in this tournament to get this far, both back in Miyagi and here in nationals. You’re disrespecting their losses,” Inaba said, “Dewaichi, Date Tech, Karasuno, Shiratorizawa, Tsubakihara, Inarizaki, Nekoma and Kamomedai, they all want you to win for them. Each member of the eight teams have lost to us and they are trusting us to win for them. So if you’re going to give up for yourself, at least continue for them,”

“Yeah Iwa-chan,” Oikawa added, “Each ace you’ve beaten along the way is giving you their power for you to continue on. Combine the power of the nine aces and add another one to the collection. Besides, you’ve beaten a top three ace before, so why not a top five,”

“Okay,” Iwaizumi said, preparing himself. Both teams pushed on, wanting to win the set as quickly as possible, neither could afford to lose this set. 

Hoshiumi watched the third set as his mother prepared lunch, he knew that the third set was probably the most important set if a match got to that point, neither team knew who could win, just like the beginning of the match. _Shouyou, you have to win!_ Kourai thought, _You need to show everyone there in the stands that height doesn’t matter as you score the winning point in your game in the finals!_ The match didn’t seem to go in either direction, both teams were close, which made it even worse.

The weaker members of both teams were beginning to tire, neither team wanted this to go into yet another deuce as they both raced to reach the set and game point first. This urge to win the set point first fuelled Hinata’s blood lust and allowed Aoba Johsai to make a push. 21:23 (to Aoba Johsai)

”It looks like Aoba Johsai may actually win the set!” Mochizuki said. Oikawa and Hinata went in for the lethal move - normal mode. Unfortunately Hinata ran too fast and missed the ball.

“I’m so sorry! Please swap me off for Kyoutani!” Hinata cried, the team gulped, Hinata’s blood lust had vanished at such a crucial time and now the team had to deal with the self destruction the move caused.

Bokuto went in for a serve, it crashed into the net, “Bokuto’s gone into emo mode,” Akaashi commented as he saw Bokuto’s hair deflate.

”Akaashi,” Bokuto said dramatically, “Don’t toss to me,”

”And from a failed serve, Aoba Johsai get the set point,”

”Shouyou, we need you on the court,” Iwaizumi said, pushing Hinata into the server position, “No-one else here can do an underarm serve with the same accuracy as you,”

”But what if I muck it up Dadzumi?” Hinata asked.

”We got the set point first and they still need two more points. If you muck up your serve we’ll deal with it,” Iwaizumi replied.

Hinata served. Komi received the ball. Saraukui spiked the ball. Hinata received it. Iwaizumi spiked the ball. Komi received the ball. Sarukui spiked the ball. Hinata received it. Iwaizumi spiked the ball. The rally went on and on until Iwaizumi made the first mistake and let Fukurodani get the point, “It’s all my fault! I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have mucked up my serve,” Hinata said.

”It’s fine, your serve was good,” Iwaizumi said, “And if you really think that it’s all your fault, then you need to do something about it. You said that you can adapt, but you don’t seem to be doing that right now,”

”Yeah, you’re right,” Hinata said, his blood lust returning at full force, he tilted his head, showing off his fiercely determined eyes, “I’m gonna adapt so much that even I won’t know what move I’m gonna do next,”

With Aoba Johsai at full force again, they made their next attack. Unfortunately Fukurodani also reached the set point, “This match is definitely one of the closest that I’ve seen. It’s reached it’s third, and final, DEUCE TIME” Mochizuki said, this time Bokuto didn’t join in.

Neither team were giving up the set and eventually Bokuto came out of his emo mode again, putting the pressure on Iwaizumi again, becoming too much for him. He was constantly being blocked.

“Dadzumi!” Hinata watched as Iwaizumi’s confidence left him, Aoba Johsai had lost their ace. In the battle between the two aces Iwaizumi lost his confidence and couldn’t continue spiking.

”Iwa-chan!” Oikawa called out, “Don’t give up yet! I’m trusting in you!”

”It’s no use. I just can’t seem to get past their blocks,” Iwaizumi sighed.

”But you can’t give up Dadzumi!” Hinata said.

”I’m not giving up. I’m still on the court, and I’ll still receive the ball. But I’m not the team’s ace anymore. If I can’t push through this then I can’t call myself the ace. I’m handing the title over to someone else,” Iwaizumi said, the team looked at Takumi.

”So, what do you say next year’s ace?” Inaba said to Takumi, “Want to become this year’s ace,” Everyone waited for Takumi’s response.

”I think Hinata should be our next ace,” Takumi said, “Whenever we feel like giving up, or that we’ve already lost Hinata is there for us. He’s what keeps us going when it seems like we can’t go on. He’s got the true spirit of the ace, I think we should let him take over,” Hinata stared at Takumi.

”But I’d thought that you’d want the ace position Takumi,” Hinata said, “You have a stronger hit than me. If anyone can get past blockers easily, it’s you,”

”I do. I still want to be the ace, but I don’t think that I should be the ace. Sure, I have stronger hits, but you never give up and you bring out the best in us, especially Oikawa. Which brings out even more in us. You’re what makes us stronger, and that’s exactly what an ace does,” Takumi explained.

“I’m fine with it,” Iwaizumi said, “I think both of you would make a good ace,”

”Go get ‘em shortie pie!” Oikawa said, “Go get ‘em _ace_!” Hinata smiled at his team, he was their ace now and he was going to make sure that they won.

“And when all seemed to being going downhill for Aoba Johsai they manage to pick themselves up. And what you saw here today, people, is the changing of the ace. The beacon of hope for the team, being passed from the current ace, to the next one. Whilst the ace isn’t an official position, it is an important title. And in a turn of events Aoba Johsai’s former ace, Iwaizumi Hajime their no.4, gives the title to their speed demon rookie, Hinata Shouyou their no.10. Which makes him the shortest and fastest player at nationals and the only first year ace here as well,” Mochizuki said.

Hinata stared at Bokuto, whilst he knew the ace was probably stronger than him, but Hinata knew that giving up wasn’t an option either, _Bokkun my have made Dadzumi give up being the ace, but he also made it so that I’m know our team’s ace._ Hinata thought as he prepared, even more blood lust pouring through.

Hinata scored points off of his blocks and spikes, _I’m not reaching my true potential yet,_ Hinata thought as he ran for the spike again. He had seen that Oikawa had already tossed the ball and knew that it was coming for him. Hinata had ran, jumped and hit the ball before anyone on Fukurodani had even realised it.

”And there it is, Aoba Johsai’s new ace, Hinata’s full jumping reach of 356 cm!” Mochizuki said.

”That speed,” Washio said.

”That height, it was like he was going to jump over the net,” Onaga said.

”Bokkun!” Hinata shouted, “I know that you want to beat us to prove that you’re a better ace than Ushijima, but you’re gonna have to beat me to do that. And Ushijima called me a better ace, so don’t think that’ll it’ll be easy beating me!”

 _Shoushou never told me that Ushijima called him the better ace. Then I’m just gonna have to beat him to show that I’m better than both,_ Bokuto thought.

Fukurodani called a time out, “We’re not going to be able to beat their no.10, and new ace, in his current state. Let’s focus on putting pressure on all the other players. Force it back into a battle of the aces and then crush their no.10’s morale. Their no.10 may be jumping higher, so aim around him,” their coach said.

”We’re going to win!” Hinata said confidently, “We’re making it to the finals, I can tell,”

”Yeah!” everyone else cheered.

”What’s our name?” Oikawa said.

”AOBA JOHSAI!” The team shouted.

Both teams returned, it was 28:28 and both teams wanted to make it 30:28 to them. Fukurodani first focused on pressuring Iwaizumi and Inaba in their receiving. Aiming at seams and using more power. When Hinata went into the back row, he noticed that the two best receivers were being targeted, “Inaba, do you want me to go for them instead?” Hinata asked, “You look like you might injure yourself if you keep diving,”

”Thanks Hinata,” Inaba said, relying on the ace. Hinata hadn’t realised that he had fallen into Fukurodani’s trap. However Fukurodani also hadn’t realised that they had fallen into Aoba Johsai’s trap too. Hinata started acting as a decoy again, Takumi, Kindaichi and Matsukawa got clearer shots. It was just a matter of whose trap was more effective, Hinata’s decoy trap or Fukurodani’s pressure tactics.

”Jerk face Oikawa, pay attention to your teammates,” Iwaizumi said to Oikawa, “Hinata’s both drained emotionally and physically, not to mention the rest of us. We need to end this set as soon as possible. As much as I would like to lay off of Hinata, we need him to be doing all this so we stand a chance,”

”I don’t plan on letting this set take longer than it needs either Iwa-chan,” Oikawa replied.

”Once again Fukurodani need just one more point to win, but Aoba Johsai might just stop them again,” Mochizuki said, “This match is tiring me, and I’m not even playing in it,”

”My fellow commentator makes a point,” the other commentator said, “The winners of this set and game will be the team with more stamina,”

Bokuto went into spike the ball but Hinata went to joust him.

”A JOUST!” Mochizuki shouted.

Hinata put his all into the joust, if he lost it, then he would lose the game for the team. It was just like the joust with Ushijima, it seemed to be going on forever. Hinata could tell that he was going to lose the joust and leaned back, taking the ball with him.

”And Aoba Johsai’s Hinata decides to leave the joust!” Mochizuki said. Hinata had the ball in his hands and he hit it up as he started falling. Bokuto hit it back over, “Fukurodani’s ace, Bokuto Kotaro, slams the ball down and scores the winning point! FUKURODANI WIN THE GAME AND PROCEED TO THE FINALS!” [F:AJ - 2:1 / 26:24, 32:34, 35:33]

_No! We lost!_ Hinata thought as he fell, he hadn’t realised how tired he was. Iwaizumi caught Hinata and hugged the small boy, “Don’t mind,” Iwaizumi said.

”But!” Hinata was about to say that they lost.

”We were going to be beaten some point in this tournament. We’re not gods Shouyou. Even though we may have lost, we still got further than Shiratorizawa have,”

”I guess,”

“So let’s just accept the loss. There’s nothing we can do about it now. It was a close game, it could have gone either way. I think that we’ve more than showed that we could win the tournament. We just got unlucky with injuries,”

”I guess,”

”And hey, you’re our ace now. You’re meant to be cheering us all up,”

”Dammit! We relied on shortie pie too much!” Oikawa cursed as he walked off the court, “First we rely on him to lead the blocking which was already going badly. Then we tell him to take over from Iwaizumi, and then we let him cover our receiving and act as a decoy,”

”We forgot that Hinata has limits too,” Hanamaki said, “He’s so impressive that you forget that he has limits,”

Kunimi watched as his team lost, _I guess we lost. Fukurodani were the better team and ended up winning. Nothing we can do about that,_ Kunimi thought, leaning back into his old habit of indifference, _But we were close, and we were going to go to finals. I could have played in the finals. Dammit! Why do we have to go home now. I want to win! I want to win the tournament!_ Kunimi lined up with the rest of his team, "Thank you for the match," everyone said. _Nobody want to be the first to cry. But none of us wanted to go. But I guess we don't have a choice,_ Kunimi mentally shrugged, _But I'm allowed to be upset by it. I'm allowed to cry. I'm allowed to want to stay on the court. I'm allowed to want to win. I'm allowed to be annoyed. I'm allowed to smile, shout and cheer when we win and I'm allowed to cry, yell and punch walls when we loose. I wanted to win, and we lost and we were so close, and everybody else who's put in so much more effort than me this year, has to go home knowing they wasted their time. So I should be the last one to cry, but the team said that I'm allowed to cry. It hurts, it hurts so much._ Kunimi noticed the tears falling down his face, he tried to stop them but they kept falling faster and faster.

Hinata squeezed Kunimi's hand, "Cry," he said, "Let it all out. Keep crying Kunimi,"

"I wanted us to win," Kunimi cried, no longer caring that he was the first on the team to cry, "I know I have a next time, but the third years won't"

"We don't mind," Hanamaki said.

"Yeah, we never expected to make it to nationals, let alone make it this far," Matsukawa said.

"We're just happy that we got to play in nationals. Sure it sucks to lose, but we're happy we got to play," Oikawa said, a mixture of happy and sad tears falling down his face.

"We'll win next year! We'll get back here and win the semi-finals then we'll win the finals," Kunimi said, Hinata took his friend into a hug, Kunimi rested his head on Hinata's shoulders. Hinata tackled Kunimi to the floor.

"This is for not caring about volleyball until the third round," Hinata said with a smile, Kunimi laughed, Hinata was always there to annoy him, but he was also always there when he needed a shoulder to cry on, or a body to slam into the wall.

“Enjoy your final day in Tokyo, we leave first thing tomorrow morning. And well done on the match, you may not have won, but you did prove that both teams today should have gone to the finals,” the head coach said.

”Akaaaaaaashiiiiiii,” Bokuto said as he ran over to Akaashi.

”What?” Akaashi sighed.

”You need to keep your side of the promise up,” 

”What promise?”

”We’re getting the adoption papers!” Akaashi began walking away from Bokuto, “Now!”

”No,”

”You promised!”

”I had my fingers crossed,”

”Hmph, so you lied and now the promise doesn’t count. You tricked me Akaashi!”

”Papa Bokkun! Mama Akkashi!” Hinata said as he ran to the two of them.

”Look what you’ve done Bokuto,” Akaashi complained.

”Are Papa and Mama getting a divorce?” Hinata asked.

”No,” Bokuto replied.

“Yes,” Akaashi said.

”Darling! Why would you say that!” Bokuto acted in shock.

”Don’t call me that,” Akaashi said.

”But what about all we have Keiji? What about our child! Did you stop to think about Shoushou?”

”We do not have a child and we are not married. And I’m not getting the adoption papers for you,”

”Akaashi!”

”No,”

”Shoshou wants to live with his papa!”

”But what about Natsu?” Hinata asked.

”Who’s Natsu?” Bokuto asked.

”My younger sister,”

”Well I’d have to adopt both of them, but I’m not sure if I’m ready for a second child yet,”

”They already have parents Bokuto,” Akaashi said.

”No! I’m going to have to stop fighting for parental custody!” Bokuto cried.

”Finally,” Akaashi said under his breath.

”I’m not ready for two kids. I’m sorry Shoushou!” Bokuto cried.

”You weren’t ready for a kid full stop. You can’t even look after a cactus!” Akaashi said.

”It hurt me! I had every right to yeet it into the fire!” 

”Please never say yeet again Bokuto,”

"How did it hurt you?" Hinata asked.

"It hurt me emotionally and physically. I wanted to stroke it to show my love, but then it pricked me. That hurt, but what hurt more way the betrayal of trust," Bokuto replied.

"It's your fault for stroking a cactus," Akaashi said. The three went out for lunch together, Akaashi only coming to stop Bokuto from kidnapping Hinata. Soon the three needed to go their different ways.

"Good luck in your match tomorrow Bokkun and Mumkaashi!" Hinata said, "You better make sure you win,"

"Please don't call me Mumkaashi again Hinata," Akaashi said.

"No can do Mumkaashi!" Hinata ran off, "Make sure that you get into a division one team Bokkun! I'll see you next year Mumkaashi!" 

That night the team relaxed, they didn't have to worry about the next match they would play. They decided to stay at the inn and enjoy an evening in each others company. The team had spent a while playing charades. It was Iwaizumi's turn, he pointed to the bin.

"A bin?" Kindaichi asked, Iwaizumi shook his head.

"Trash?" Yahaba asked, Iwaizumi shook his other hand as if to say, almost.

"Oikawa!" Matsukawa and Hanamaki shouted at the same time, Iwaizumi nodded.

"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa pouted, Iwaizumi just ruffled Oikawa's hair and sat down.

"Who won? They both answered at the same time," Watari said.

"Matsukawa, heads or tails?" Iwaizumi asked.

"Uh, heads," Matsukawa replied with a shrug.

"Yep. Your turn," Iwaizumi said. Eventually they got bored of charades and started playing Chinese whispers, sitting in a circle in the order: Shido, Yuda, Sawauchi, Hanamaki, Matsukawa, Iwaizumi, Oikawa, Hinata, Kunimi, Kindaichi, Kobayashi, Inaba, Watari, Sugiyama, Yahaba, Kyoutani and Takumi.

"I'll start first since I'm the captain," Oikawa said, turning to whisper to Hinata, " **Iwa-chan is a tsundere** ," Hinata giggled as he turned to Kunimi.

"Iwa-chan is a tsundere," Hinata whispered.

"Iwa-chan is a tsun beret," Kunimi whispered to Kindaichi.

"Iwa jam is a sum beret," Kindaichi whispered, confused.

"What? That doesn't even make sense," Kobayashi said before turning to whisper, "Peanut jam is some beret,"

"Peanut jam is some ferrets," Inaba whisered.

"Dee nut bam is some ferrets," Watari whispered.

"Dee nut bam is some forest," Sugiyama whispered.

"Dee nuk bam is some forket," Yahaba whispered.

"Most of that was gibberish Yahaba!" Kyoutani complained, "Dee nuk bam us some forket," he whispered.

"Dee puk wham us some forks yeah," Takumi whispered.

"Dee puk wham us some forks yeah," Shido whispered.

"We puk wham us some forks yeah," Yuda whispered.

"We put wham us some forks yeah," Sawauchi whispered.

"We put wham us some forts yeah," Hanamaki whispered.

"He pout wham us some first yeah," Matsukawa whispered, Iwaizumi just stared at him.

" **He pout wham us some first kyeh**?" Iwaizumi announced, very confused, "What was it jerkawa?"

"Iwa-chan is a tsundere," Oikawa said, everyone laughed.

"Wait, we weren't talking about jam?" Kobayashi asked.

"I swear you said jam Kunimi!" Kindaichi said.

"I said chan. You're just deaf," Kunimi said, "Though tsundere makes more sense than tsun beret,"

"How did we get to forks then?" Shido asked.

"Okay, it's shortie pie's turn," Oikawa said. Hinata thought about what he was going to say.

" **Dadzumi has B-D-E** ," Hinata whispered, still confused from yesterday after Kyoutani said that Iwaizumi had it.

"Shouyou!" Kunimi squealed, "Do you even know what that means?" Kunimi tried to stop laughing, "Dadzumi had B-D-E," Kindaichi began laughing.

"Dadzumi has B-D-E," Kindaichi whispered.

"Dadzumi has B-D-E," Kobayashi whispered.

"Dadzumi as bee," Inaba whispered.

"Dadzumi as bee," Watari whispered.

"Dadzumi as bee," Sugiyama whispered, Yahaba stared at him in confusion.

"Are you sure?" Yahab asked before whispering, "Dadzumi ass beat,"

"Damn! Mad respect Hinata!" Kyoutani shouted before whispering, "Dadzumi likes his ass beaten,"

"Kyoutani, you definitely added something there," Yahaba said. Whilst Takumi just stared at Kyoutani.

"I don't think we should say that," Takumi said, "But by who? That is the real question," Takumi whispered, "Dadzumi likes his ass beaten,"

"Dadzumi hikes his lass eaten," Shido whispered, "Yeah, I definitely didn't get that,"

"Dadzumi likes his lass eaten," Yuda whispered.

"Dadzumi licks his basses eaten," Sawauchi whispered.

"Well this has gone south, in more ways than one," Hanamaki said, he then whispered, "Dadzumi licks his ass as eaten out," adding a word. Matsukawa just started laughing, before whispering to Hanamaki.

"I have to say that to him you know," Matsukawa whispered to Hanamaki.

"Then change it," Hanamaki whispered back.

"You should have come to Shiratorizawa," Matsukawa whispered.

"You should have come to Shiratorizawa," Iwaizumi whispered.

"No I should not have!" Oikawa objected loudly, " **You should have come to Shiratorizawa** ,"

"Someone definitely changed it!" Kyoutani said, "It was epic and now it's not,"

"What was it then?" Kobayashi asked.

"Dadzumi has B-D-E," Hinata said.

"Oh, so I did hear it right," Kobayashi said.

"I do not," Iwaizumi said.

"Better than you were getting over here!" Takumi said, "We had 'Dadzumi likes his ass beaten',"

"Why do I feel like Kyoutani is responsible for that," Iwaizumi said.

"I changed it," Matsukawa said, "Because I was not saying that to Iwaizumi," 

"Oh come on. I'll do it," Hanamaki said, "I heard 'Dadzumi licks his ass as eaten out'"

Iwaizumi paled, "Thank you for changing that Matsukawa," he said.

"Can I start?" Kyoutani asked.

"No," Iwaizumi said, "It's Kunimi next," 

"Mmmm. Harder. Faster," Kyoutani said being punched by Yahaba, "So who does it?"

"Does what?" Hinata asked.

"No!" Kunimi said to Kyoutani, "We have children in the room," he then turned to whisper to Kindaichi, " **When can I go to bed** ,"

"Are you asking me that seriously or is that your whisper?" Kindaichi asked.

"Both," Kunimi replied as he yawned, leaning on Hinata, who began stroking Kunimi's head, which caused the latter to fall asleep.

"When can I go to bed," Kindaichi whispered.

"When can I go to head," Kobayashi whispered.

"Where can I go to head," Inaba whispered.

"Where can I go to head," Watari whispered.

"Where ban I go to head," Sugiyama whispered.

"Where ban I no to led," Yahaba whispered.

"Where bang I mow to bed," Kyoutani whispered.

"Were bang I low to get," Takumi whispered.

"Were gang I low to get," Shido whispered.

"Were hang I know to get," Yuda whispered.

"Were hangar know to let," Sawauchi whispered.

"We're hang gar know to bet," Hanamaki whispered.

"We're hang gar row to bet," Matsukawa whispered.

"We're lang shar row to bet," Iwaizumi whispered.

"We're lang sharks row to bess," Oikawa whispered.

" **We're bank sharks row to best** ," Hinata said, "Are we close? Kunimi? Huh? He's asleep!"

"It was 'When can I go to bed'" Kindaichi said.

"I remember the time when the two of them fell asleep in class and then at the end went to the other to ask for notes, only to find the other had also fallen asleep," Kobayashi said. The game of Chinese whispers was soon stopped as the team looked at the clock, knowing that they had to get up early the next day.

On the long train journey back to Miyagi Kunimi thought about the match. Bokuto did what he wanted, he didn't seem to care about his team. He would suddenly abandon them in the middle of a match, but that was what he thought was the best thing to do at the time. Maybe doing what you thought was best, was actually a good thing. Bokuto still wanted to win the match, he never wanted to stop the team from losing. Sure his tantrums annoyed the team and hindered their performance, but in the end they won and Bokuto recovered and continued to do what he thought was best. What he thought was best for the team, _I think that I got something wrong. And I think I jeopardised someone's volleyball career because of something stupid I did. I need to apologise to them,_ Kunimi took out his phone and called a number he barely remembered, "I need to talk to you when I return to Miyagi. I got some stuff wrong. Meet me by the store your team always goes to,"

After returning to Sendai Kunimi didn't go straight home, he texted the person he called and told them that he had just returned. Kunimi made his way to the store.

Kageyama was confused when Kunimi had called him, maybe it was to boast about making it to nationals, he hadn't expected Kunimi wanting to talk to him. He went to the store that Coach Ukai worked at and waited for Kunimi. When Kunimi said that he had gotten back, Kageyama had expected that to mean that Kunimi had been home, not that he just got off the train and came here as soon as he could.

"Kageyama, I'm sorry," Kunimi said, "I'm sorry for getting you sent off the court during our final tournament in junior high. I'm sorry for calling you the King of the Court. I'm sorry that I got annoyed at you for trying to make us do your freak quick. You were just doing what you thought was best for the team and I was wrong for getting annoyed. You wanted to win more than everyone else yet we just got annoyed at you. I was pretty stupid and ignorant back then. And my actions prevent you from possibly getting into Shiratorizawa and stopped you from being able to accept Aoba Johsai's invite. Please forgive me," Kunimi bowed to Kageyama.

Kageyama hadn't expected this, "No, it's partially my fault for not realising that there are six people on the court at a time in volleyball. I think that coming to Karasuno finally taught me that,"

"I'm sorry for calling you out here on short notice, do you want me to buy you a meat bun or something?" Kunimi offered.

"Thanks," Kageyama replied, Kunimi and Kageyama went into the store where Kunimi bought the buns, "Next year, if we don't beat your asses in the qualifiers, you better win the tournament,"

"I'll be counting on you to do the same," Kunimi replied.

"Coach," Kageyama called out.

"What do you want Kageyama?" Coach Ukai said.

"Who won?" Kageyama asked.

"Fukurodani," Coach Ukai replied.


	39. Chapter 39

Back in Miyagi, the team were in their gym even though the coaches said they didn't have practise, still upset about losing to Fukurodani. "Alright, quit lying around. Either get practising or lets talk through our matches," Kobayashi said, pulling out a whiteboard, "Alright, class in session! Listen up! Let's see, we learnt one key lesson from the five matches we played, and I'm not talking technical volleyball crap. Let's got through those first. Our match against Tsubakihara, what do you think the key lesson is?"

"I dunno, something about teamwork or some shit," Kyoutani said, not in the mood for being lectured.

"Not quite, you can learn the importance of trusting everyone from that match. It was our first match, yet everyone trusted everyone, hence we won. Okay that one was easy. Our next match against Inarizaki, what are we going to learn from it?" Kobayashi explained.

"They were the ones with the marching band, right? So probably something about the full team being everyone in the stands included," Kunimi said.

"Wrong! We can learn the importance of being prepared for a match. Inarizaki were more prepared going into the match than us, we need to do more analysing before playing a match," Kobayashi explained, "Onto the third match, against Nekoma. What are we going to learn from that?"

"To definitely never underestimate our opponents again," Takumi said.

"Correct, we seriously underestimated Nekoma, and almost lost the match because of that," Kobayashi said, "Our quarter-finals match against Kamomedai, what about that one?"

"That it should have been the finals! And how we need to support each other after constantly getting blocked," Hinata said.

"And that Date Tech's gonna be a pain in the ass next year," Inaba added.

"Kinda. We learnt that we need to understand our opponents' defence and its impacts on us as well as how to deal with it," Kobayashi explained, "Finally, our match against Fukurodani, the semi-finals. What are we gonna learn from that?" 

"That Hinata is a mini version of Bokuto Kotaro," Kindaichi joked.

"That we rely on Hinata too much?" Yahaba asked.

"It's gotta be that we need to use the power of the ace better, right?" Watari said.

"You're all pretty much there. We learnt that if we want to use Hinata well, we need to use him better than we did in that match. We are a team, it's unfair to rely on one player too much. Okay, now there's lots of smaller things and volleyball stuff that I don't understand that you'll need to discus with the coaches when you're ready, but I wanted to make sure you learnt the main flaws we have and lessons that we need to learn first," Kobayashi finished, "And they're here just in time,"

Everyone looked at the door, in confusion, only to see Karasuno's boys volleyball team walk through it. "Kobayashi, no offence, but they're the last people we want to face right now," Oikawa said. Hinata ran up to Sawamura.

"We're sorry from stopping you have your Dumpster Battle against Nekoma," Hinata apologised, "But Yahaba and I have had an idea,"

"Yeah, I take it Kobayashi told you the basics," Yahaba said. 

"Yes, you want to do a sort of training camp thing, right?" Sawamura said.

"Basically, and if you want you can invite Nekoma," Yahaba replied.

"So that you can have the dumpster battle. We'll decorate the gym and everything!" Hinata finished.

"Really? For us?" Sugawara asked.

"Yep! It's our fault you never got to have the Dumpster Battle at nationals, so it's the least we can do," Hinata said.

"We'll get in touch with Nekoma and see if they can come, you have dates for this right?" Sawamura asked.

"Yes, we were thinking the first week of spring break, if that's fine with you," Yahaba said, "It'll be our third year's final camp of high school so it would be great if you could come,"

"We'll try our best. Well done in nationals," Sawamura said.

"Thanks," the team said.

"We'll be going instead next year!" Tanaka shouted, getting riled up.

"Yeah right!" Kyoutani shouted back, also getting riled up.

"Enough you two," Enoshita said, separating the two.

"They're gonna be a handful next year, aren't they," Yahaba laughed.

The team had ended up doing some basic practise in order to keep up their strength for the training camp. After a couple of hours most the team headed out. Yahaba, Hinata and Kobayashi stayed behind, planning the training camp, "So the coaches have given us the go ahead. Due to none of the other teams being in as it's the holidays we've got full access to the school's main gym," Kobayashi said.

"Isn't that where school wide assemblies are held?" Hinata asked.

"Yes it is. It has space for three volleyball courts," Yahaba answered, "So we'll have Karasuno and potentially Nekoma, as well as ourselves. I doubt Shiratorizawa will accept the invitation, and that would just be painful anyway. We could invite Date Tech and Johzenji,"

"Yep. But if Nekoma do get to come, I think it would be nice if we could let them have the gym all to themselves, with us watching. The other teams could come and watch too," Kobayashi suggested.

"We won't be allowed to decorate the main gym though," Hinata pointed out, "I was planning on decorating the gym and making it look like an alley with banners and lighting and stuff. And then we were going to have a table for the commentators, who will be wearing a crow mask and a cat mask. I don't think we could set that up in the main gym either,"

"So for the first day we don't invite Date Tech or Johzenji and just have a small gathering with the three teams in our gym, which will be redesigned courtesy of Hinata," Kobayashi said.

"I think that's mainly it for planning. I'll tell the coaches later. Hinata do you want to start planning the decorations?" Yahaba said.

"Yes!" Hinata said as he ran off.

"Good, there's one more thing I would like to discus whilst Hinata is gone," Yahaba said.

"Sure, what is it?" Kobayashi asked.

"I'd like to invite one more team. They're for someone, I'd like to keep it a surprise from everyone else. Do you think I should try and get the coaches to arrange it?" 

"Totally! The more the merrier,"

"Okay, we'll have one more team there on the Monday,"

Yahaba and Kobayashi went to the coaches and explained their plans. _I'll need to make some decorations of my own for this,_ Yahaba thought to himself.

"Hey, it's Kuroo, what's up Karasuno?" Kuroo said as he picked up his phone.

"Aoba Johsai are hosting a training camp and they wanted to know if you wanted to come, third years included, so that we can have the Dumpster Battle," Sawamura said.

"Are you kidding? Of course we'd love to come!" 

"Great, we'll get Mr Takeda to ask your coaches,"

"One more thing, can Fukurodani come too?" 

"I can ask," Sawamura hung up the phone and told Enoshita to return to Aoba Johsai and ask if they could invite another team.

"Hey Enoshita, what are you doing here?" Yahaba asked.

"Daichi wants to know if we can invite one more team," Enoshita said.

"Sure, the more the merrier, right?"

"Yahaba, you're still here. I thought the volleyball club would be finished for this year since you guys had nationals and everything. By the way, congrats on making it that far," Matsumoto said, "We all watched you in your game against Inarizaki, you were so cool back then!"

"Really, you think so," Yahaba said, "I guess it is quite late, I'll lock up the gym and get going,"

"You have keys now?" 

"Well yeah, I've taken over as captain as the third years are busy with exams, we were lucky that they were free today,"

"Wait, you got captain. Well done,"

"Thanks," Yahaba locked up the gym and went home, planning his banner for the special guests.

Hinata spent his free time designing banners, props and masks and finding where all the trash cans and dumpsters were in the school. Hinata found two old table cloths, one black and one red, he sewed them together and wrote on in gold and silver "The cats versus the crows, in the DUMPSTER BATTLE"

The coaches had finally managed to organise all the teams and when they were coming and it was the day before the camp, Yahaba, Kobayashi and Hinata had come with everything that they needed to prepare the gym. Yahaba set up the sound system whilst Hinata and Kobayashi began decorating the gym with all of Hinata's banners and props. In the end there were lost of crows and cats around the room and hanging from the ceiling (which were just waiting to be knocked down). Hinata had taken the school's dumpster, which had fortunately been emptied, and wheeled it to the gym, whilst Kobayashi took regular, empty, trash cans and placed them around the gym.

"Testing testing. One two three," Yahaba tested the two mics and after he was sure that they worked he unplugged the sound system and let Hinata set up the table.

Hinata revealed the table cloth he had made, which impressed Yahaba and Kobayashi. The three locked the gym, which was ready for the next day.


	40. Chapter 40

It was the beginning of the "training" camp and Aoba Johsai were the first to arrive, making sure that nobody else got in the gym apart from the three who set it up. "I just hope whoever Nekoma chose to be the cat's commentator is wary of the mic," Yahaba said, "Oh there you are Oikawa and Iwaizumi, do you mind running a favour for me,"

Karasuno were the next to arrive, who were all in their kits and were excited (apart from Tsukishima) for the Dumpster Battle, "Oh yeah, who did you guys invite as you second guests?" Kobayashi asked.

"Fukurodani," Sugawara said.

"Fukurodani?" Hinata asked, "Oh no, I need to go get something!" Hinata ran off.

Soon Nekoma and Fukurodani arrived, "Dammit, where'd Hinata go? I know he wouldn’t want me showing the gym off without him here," Yahaba muttered.

"Where's Shoushou?" Bokuto asked.

"He ran off to get something," Kindaichi replied.

"Tsukki!" Bokuto and Kuroo shouted, jumping on Tsukishima. The four teams chatted until Hinata arrived... In a bus?

"Introducing Shiratorizawa!" Hinata shouted after jumping off the bus.

"Hinata, why did you invite Shiratorizawa?" Kobayashi asked.

"Because Bokkun is a better ace than Ushijima, but the people in charge of the rankings don't realise that, so if there was a match between the two it would be made clear," Hinata explained.

"Shoushou, you're gonna make me cry," Bokuto said, tears running down his face.

"What are we waiting for? Into the gym!" Hinata shouted.

"Wow!" everyone except Yahaba, Hinata and Kobayashi exclaimed. Hinata ran to the table and grabbed his crow mask before grabbing a mic. "Welcome to the Dumpster Battle between the crows and the cats!" Hinata shouted into the mic.

"Please tell me you chose someone sensible to commentate," Yahaba said to Kuroo.

"Nope," Kuroo said.

"Oh god," Yahaba sighed.

"So who did you chose to commentate?" Kenma asked.

"The owl," Kuroo replied, pointing to Bokuto who had already put the mask on.

"Hey hey hey!" Bokuto shouted into the mic.

Kindaichi and Kunimi shared a glance, _This isn't going to go well, is it?_ The two thought.

"I hope you're excited because it's time to make some noise! Aah! Something's attacking me! Oh wait it's just a bird decoration," Bokuto shouted.

"And the starting line ups are, Sawamura Daichi, Tsukishima Kei / Nishinoya Yuu, Tanaka Ryunosuke, Azumane Asahi, Enoshita Chikara and Kageyama Tobio, for the crows!" Hinata shouted.

"And Kai Nobuyuki, Inuoka So / Yaku Morisuke, Kozume Kenma, Kuroo Testuro, Haiba Lev and Yamamoto Taketora, for the cats!" Bokuto shouted. Aoba Johsai, Fukurodani and Shiratorizawa went to the stands to watch the game.

It was fun for all the teams involved with Hinata and Bokuto being surprisingly good commentators, "If careers in volleyball don't work out well for them, then they can always become commentators," Inaba joked. The match was interesting to watch, with Nekoma eventually winning.

"I think this might have been better than having the Dumpster Battle at nationals," Sawamura said, smiling.

"Okay people! The next game is Fukurodani versus Shiratorizawa," Hinata said, "Make your way to the main gym, which Yahaba has the keys for. Feel free to take a decoration if you want,"

**Yahaba**

We're currently in the school's gym, if they arrive before lunch head straight there.

**Yahaba**

If they arrive at lunch, which should be when they arrive, then we'll be outside the regular gym

**Yahaba**

So try and sneak into the gym. I'll try and distract everyone

**Yahaba**

But make sure they've had a chance to eat something first

**Iwaizumi**

Okay.

**Iwaizumi**

The coaches are with us as well.

**Oikawa >*@*<**

Yup. Who're we picking up again?

**Iwaizumi**

Idiot.

Players from Karasuno and Nekoma took some of the decorations before heading to the main gym. Fukurodani and Shiratorizawa got changed into their kits. Hinata and Kobayashi began to clear up the gym. Soon Yahaba returned, "Hinata, you should go and support Bokuto," Yahaba said, Hinata left. Kobayashi continued to clear the gym whilst Yahaba put up his two banners, and setting up the lights for the third match of the day.

"Finally, it's finished," Kobayashi sighed in relief, "I think they're both gonna love it,"

"Yeah, we should start preparing lunch," Yahaba said as the two made their way to the kitchen.

Fukurodani and Shiratorizawa agreed to play one set seeing as it was so close to lunch. Fukurodani ended up winning. Bokuto had a massive smile on his face. "Yahaba and Kobayashi have prepared lunch and we're going to eat it outside," Watari said as everyone left the gym.

Tsukishima was leaving the gym when three figures pounced on him, "Tsukki!" they all shouted.

"Did you get hooked on volleyball yet?" Bokuto asked.

"No," Tsukishima replied, trying to escape the two tall boys and the much shorter one.

Hinata spent his lunchtime catching up with everyone, when the coaches pulled him aside.

"Hinata, we have some important news for you," the head coach said.

"We're going to tell the team later, but we'd thought that we'd tell you first," the assistant coach said.

"Okay, what is it?" Hinata asked.

"You've been selected to play on the Japan under nineteen team," the head coach said.

"What?!?" Hinata shouted out in surprise.

"We were just as surprised as you. It seems that you impressed them in your training camp and at nationals," the head coach said.

"They chose me?" Hinata asked.

"Yes, and you have a training camp in two weeks with the team," the assistant coach said, "Unlike the Japan Youth Camp, this is two weeks long, so you'll be missing the beginning of school. Of course the school has allowed the leave,"

"Of course you are allowed to refuse, if you don't want to play on the under nineteen squad they understand. It's a large commitment and the school will still expect you to keep up with your work to some extent. But you do get to play in international competitions," the head coach said, "We'll need an answer by the end of the week, and you should talk to your parents about it. We've already told them but you will want to discuss it,"

"What are your initial thoughts?" the assistant coach asked.

"I want to join the team," Hinata said, "But I also want to play with out team and get to nationals again. Will I be able to do that?"

"Of course you can," the head coach said, "Remember to talk to your parents about it. Now go out and enjoy the camp. I think you'll especially enjoy your first match,"

"I still can't believe it," Hinata said to himself as he approached the gym.

"There he is," Kindaichi said, "So what did the coaches want to talk to you about?"

"We should wait," Iwaizumi said, both him and Oikawa already knowing what the news was.

"Dadzumi! You're back," Hinata said.

"So what gym are we using now?" Tanaka asked.

"The regular gym. Shouyou, do you want to open it," Iwaizumi said, throwing the keys at Hinata. 

Hinata unlocked the gym and took in the new decorations, it was set up to look like the court of the finals. There were three large banners, one saying "Spring Tournament 2013 Finals" one was Aoba Johsai's banner and one was Kamomedai's banner.

"But..." Hinata wondered why they had the Kamomedai banner up, until he saw the team, "Kourai!" Hinata shouted as he ran to his friend.

"Shouyou!" Hoshiumi ran at Hinata.

"You two never got to play each other in the finals so we thought we'd give you a chance," Yahaba said, "Think of it as a thank you for all the work you've put into this training camp Hinata,"

"I found them!" Oikawa said as he started giving everyone their alternative kits.

"The lilac kits!" everyone cheered.


	41. Aoba Johsai Vs. Kamomedai rematch - the finals!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to write a match but I just couldn't get in the mood to do one, sorry!

The match was intense, both teams gave it their all. The four other teams watched as the match played out, “These guys went up against each other in the quarter-finals, right?” Tanaka asked.

”Oh yeah, most of you watched the Fukurodani match instead. You really missed out on a killer match,” Enoshita said, “Watching Aoba Johsai defeat Kamomedai’s blocking has given me some ideas on how to beat the iron wall,”

”So what was the outcome of the match?” Yamaguchi asked.

”Aoba Johsai won in straight sets,” Sawamura replied.

”Both teams are impressive,” Sugawara said.

In the end Kamomedai won the match, “Wow you were even more impressive in the rematch Hoshiumi,” Nozawa said.

”It looks like we’ll make it to nationals next year,” Bessho said.

”Still, you’re going to surprise all the new first years when you return,” Hirugami said.

”They probably saw him in the quarter-finals,” Hakuba said, “But still getting on the under nineteens is something else,”

Hinata overheard Hakuba saying that Hoshiumi got into the under nineteen team as well.

”Shouyou!” Hoshiumi said running over to Hinata.

”Congrats on getting into under nineteens,” Hinata said, “We finally get to play on the same side of the court,”

”Did you get in too?”

”Yes!” Nishinoya went over to greet Hinata, “Noya-senpai!”

”Shouyou!” Nishinoya replied, he looked at Hoshiumi, “Who’s he?”

”I’m Hoshiumi Kourai!” Hoshiumi replied, equally as loud as Nishinoya.

”The third musketeer!” Nishinoya said, as the three small, but loud boys jumped around each other.

"Bad luck in the match. Next time we’ll get them. Anyway we have a a couple of big announcements to make," the head coach said, looking at Hinata, "One of our players has had some exciting news,"

"One of us is on trial for a felony!" Kyoutani said.

"No! Why would that be exciting news? There's probably another training camp," Watari said.

"Firstly there is another training camp for the first and second years, although you're now technically the second and third years. It's only over the weekend and isn't to the full extent of the previous camp. There are two different parts of the camp, and offensive and defensive side. On the offensive side, we have Takumi invited. And on the defensive side, we have Watari invited," the head coach said, the team started clapping the two members, "Unlike the previous one this is not for the Japan youth teams but is instead a camp for those who got far in nationals. Details have already been sent home and I think it'll be a good experience. Now onto the exciting news,"

"I got invited onto the Japan Under Nineteen team," Hinata said.

"No way!" Inaba gasped.

"Wow, you must have impressed them in the camp," Kunimi said.

"It means that Hinata won't be here for the first two weeks of next year as he'll be training with the team," the head coach said.

"Do you know how good that makes us look, have a Japan player on our team," Kindaichi said.

"Yeah, and how pathetic it'll look if we don't make it to nationals," Yahaba said, "Just because Hinata will be away for two weeks, it doesn't mean that we can start slacking off. We need to set a good example to all the new first years,"

"Kourai! I said I'd show you the animal shelter didn't I," Hinata said running over to Hoshiumi. All of the first years from Aoba Johsai and Karasuno froze remembering the time Hinata forced them to all go to the shelter.

"Yeah. I can't wait to meet all the animals!" Hoshiumi replied. _Phew, he's an animal lover,_ the first years sighed.

"Oh Puppy it's you. I wasn't expecting you today, you don't normally come in on Mondays," the shelter owner said surprised, "But I guess it is holidays,"

"I brought a friend with me. We're okay to go in right?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, be careful," the owner replied.

"Do you want to meet the cats or dogs first?" Hinata asked.

"The cats!" Hoshiumi replied, the two walked into the cat section of the shelter where Hinata introduced Hoshiumi to all the cats, "How could people treat these angels like that! They're adorable!"

"I know," Hinata replied. The two spent two hours in the cat section and the owner eventually had to kick the two out of the shelter, "We'll come back tomorrow and see the dogs,"

The next day of the camp came and Date Tech and Johzenji arrived whilst Shiratorizawa left. The highlight of the first day of the match was Date Tech and Kamomedai both trying shift the other team’s spikers and both failing due to the other team doing the same thing.

After the day of matches Date Tech and Johzenji left whilst the rest of the teams did some personal practise. Nishinoya and Watari went to practise their back line sets together whilst Inaba watched, claiming he that he was watching for injuries. Meanwhile in the regular gym Bokuto, Akaashi, Kuroo, Tsukishima, Hinata and Hoshiumi were having a three on three match. The aces verses the two middle blockers and setter.

”You’re Kageyama aren’t you,” Takumi said approaching the setter, “I’ve hear that your sets could rival Oikawa’s and Miya Atsumu’s,”

”Yeah. And you?” Kageyama replied.

”Takumi, or as the commentators refer to me, no.5,” 

“Did you play on the same team as Daichi?”

”Yeah,”

”So you’re the one who got invited to play at Shiratorizawa. Why did you change your mind about going there?”

”Well, I realised that I wouldn’t be able to read as much manga if I went there and it would be all strict and structured. Aoba Johsai’s much more relaxed and they have nice window sills,”

”But you got invited to Shiratorizawa,”

”Shiratorizawa’s just a name. We proved this year that Aoba Johsai could get further than them in nationals,”

”But you were getting a fully paid education at the prefecture’s top school for volleyball. You would have a guaranteed career after graduation. Perhaps even making it to the Japan Under Nineteen team,”

”Perhaps. But my skills would speak for myself anywhere I go. And Oikawa is a stronger setter than Shiratorizawa’s. I don’t think that you’ll understand my reasoning,”

”Why not?”

”You seem like the sort to only care about volleyball. Truth be told, I don’t think I’ll ever play volleyball professionally. It’s something fun for me, but there are other things I also like to do more,”

”And that’s why Shiratorizawa wasn’t the school for you?”

”Yes, but that doesn’t mean that I don’t care about volleyball. I still enjoy it, and I want to do my best at it but I could never imagine it being my career. My body just isn’t made for something like that. Anyways, I was going to ask you about how you get your accuracy in your sets,”

”Well. I just know the best place to set the ball,”

”Ah. A prodigy. Well I’ll let you get on with your practise in peace,”


	42. Goodbyes - The end of the first year

The training camp came to an end and everybody was saying their goodbyes. 

"I'll come and see you when you get to nationals Shoushou. Unless Tsukki beats you. Then I'll go and watch Tsukki instead," Bokuto said hugging Hinata.

"Thank you Bokkun! I'm gonna miss you," Hinata replied.

"I'm gonna miss you too. Make sure you kick the world's asses when you go international," Bokuto replied.

"Shouyou, next time you need to come over to Nagano, so you can see Mami!" Hoshiumi said as he got ready to head to the train station. The two hugged each other.

"Yeah! See you in two weeks Kourai!" Hinata said as Kamomedai walked off to the train station.

"See you next year," Tanaka said to Yamamoto.

"I can't believe that your manager is leaving," Yamamoto replied.

"I know," Tanaka replied.

"I'll see you around Noya-senpai!" Hinata said as Karasuno left.

"Yup, we'll give you a run for your money next year Shouyou," Nishinoya replied.

"Okay, everyone have an hour off, but make sure that you're back here in an hour," the head coach said.

"We finally have to leave the team, huh," Tendou said to Ushijima.

"I guess so," Ushijima replied.

"Must be harder for you, you have to leave Shiratorizawa and the under nineteens,"

"I'm sure some talent players will take over,"

"Tendou-senpai, Ushijima. Thank you for all of your training and time," Hinata said to the two third years, "Good luck in your futures,"

"Don't think that getting to nationals will be guaranteed, Shouyou-kohai. We might not be there but Shiratorizawa will still beat you," Tendou said, half serious, half joking.

"I wouldn't be so confident know. Shiratorizawa just lost a Japan under nineteen player, and Aoba Johsai... Well we just gained one," Hinata said with a smirk.

"Did you get selected?" Ushijima asked.

"Yep!" Hinata said, "I owe it to you guys helping me!"

All of Aoba Johsai were back in their gym, saying their final farewells to the third years and the year as a whole.

"Thank you for being a great team," everyone said as they bowed at each other.

"A speech from last year's captain, Oikawa Tooru," the head coach said, as Oikawa tapped his finger against his water bottle mimicking tapping a glass with spoon.

"Thank you for being great team mates and getting us to nationals this year. I'm gonna miss you," Oikawa said.

"And next a speech from last year's vice captain, Iwaizumi Hajime," the head coach as Iwaizumi stood up.

"Keep winning. Aim for the top. You won't win nationals if you don't aim for winning it," Iwaizumi said. Oikawa took the captain crown which he had been wearing for the whole party in the gym and put it on Yahaba's head.

"I bestow the captain's crown onto you, Yahaba Shigeru, as I declare you the next captain of Aoba Johsai's boys' volleyball club. Lead the team to victory," Oikawa said, fully giving up the title of captain.

Iwaizumi took the tiara off of his head and walked over to Kyoutani, "I bestow the vice captain's tiara onto you, Kyoutani Kentaro, as I declare you the next vice captain of Aoba Johsai's boys' volleyball club. Keep the captain in check, although I think it's going to be the other way round," Iwaizumi said as he put the tiara on Kyoutani's head, he whispered the next part, "I know you don't want to wear the tiara but you have to, it's tradition,"

"And finally a speech from next year's captain, Yahaba Shigeru," the head coach said.

"We're going to win. So let's do our best!" Yahaba said, "And let's try to keep the chaos to a controllable level, please"

"You're asking for the impossible Yahaba," Inaba said as he laughed. The team enjoyed their party and soon it came to an end, but not yet. Oikawa went to the supply closet and brought out nineteen books, with the help of Iwaizumi.

"Here's a little something to remember this year by," Oikawa said as he and Iwaizumi started handing out scrapbooks, filled with photos of the team and specific events to each player. Most of the photos being taken by Oikawa. The scrapbooks had pages left in all bar the third years. Soon everybody was in tears.

Hinata looked at his scrapbook. There were photos of the team in their first practise match against Karasuno. When they were at the inter high qualifiers. Before their match against Shiratorizawa. Of funny moments in practise. The spring tournament qualifiers. After beating Shiratorizawa. When the team were first at nationals. Pictures after their first match. Pictures of the team after beating Inarizaki, even a picture with Inarizaki. The team before their match against Nekoma. The team looking rather awkward after seeing the alternative kits for the first time. Them and Kamomedai lining up before their match. Them after winning the quarter-finals. Them and Fukurodani before and after the semi-finals. The Dumpster Battle. Fukurodani versus Shiratorizawa. The rematch with Kamomedai. The training camp, even pictures from the party today.

Hinata turned to the next section, photos of events that happened with him. There was him and Oikawa after they pulled off the super quick for the first time. Hinata when Oikawa had dried his hair into his style. Lots of pictures of the three first years. Hinata and Nishinoya jumping at each other. The time when Hinata fell asleep on Oikawa. Hinata after winning the joust against Ushijima. Hinata after Oikawa and Iwaizumi had handed him the letter saying he got into the youth camp. Hinata with the puppy. Hinata on Bokuto's shoulders. The four first years. Lots of pictures of Hinata playing games in nationals. Hinata preparing the gym. Hinata arriving with Shiratorizawa. Hinata and Bokuto commentating. Hinata's reaction to Yahaba's surprise. Hinata telling everyone he got into the under nineteen team. Hinata and Hoshiumi at the animal shelter. Hinata and Hoshiumi in each other's kits.

Oikawa and Kobayashi began taking pictures of everyone's reactions to the scrapbooks, and it was clear that they would still be getting pictures. "Thank you Oikawa-senpai!" Hinata said as he went into hug Oikawa.

Soon the party ended. The three first years began walking home when they noticed Kobayashi by herself, "Hey Kobayashi! Come join us!" Kindaichi said. Kobayashi ran over to the boys.

"I can't believe that we already completed our first year," Kunimi said.

"I can't believe I passed," Hinata joked.

"I'm so glad I joined the volleyball club," Kobayashi said smiling.

"Yeah," they echoed. 

"I'm going to say goodbye to Dadzumi and Oikawa-senpai," Hinata said.

"But you already did," Kindaichi pointed out.

"Dadzumi!" Hinata said jumping onto Iwaizumi, "Thank you for being there for me. I'm gonna miss you lecturing me. I hope the future brings you success,"

"I hope you become Japan's best ace Shouyou," Iwaizumi said as he ruffled Hinata's hair, "And if you ever write an autobiography, please don't refer to me as Dadzumi. I want my full name written there at least once, and I'm sure jerkawa will too. But don't give him the satisfaction,"

"Okay. Iwaizumi Hajime," Hinata said in an overly serious voice, causing the two to laugh.

"Oikawa-senpai!" Hinata called out as he ran to Oikawa, "Thank you for believing in me. In showing me that I can be useful on the court. For showing me the super quick. You better not let that ego get too big,"

"Awwww! Shortie pie. You're too kind," Oikawa said, "So anyway, when they interview you when you play in the Olympics I want you to mention me and if you ever write a book I want you to dedicate it to me," Hinata just stared at Oikawa, "Just kidding!"

"We'll get to nationals next year," 

"I don't doubt that. To be honest, I don't care if you go to nationals again or not, I'm just happy that I got to play on the same side of the court as Iwa-chan at nationals," 

"Are you and Dadzumi going to different colleges?"

"Yes. It's the first time I'll be going to a different school than Iwa-chan, well ever,"

"I'm gonna miss you,"

"I'm gonna miss you too," the two went in to hug each other. Oikawa walked back to his home, his time at Aoba Johsai had been all over the place, but in the end everything just worked out.

Hinata cycled back home. His first year had been great, he had made friends, made it to nationals, and now he was on Japan's own youth team. Hinata was more than ready for his next year at Aoba Johsai. He wandered what things would be coming up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of Hinata's first year at Aoba Johsai. Who can tell what chaos he'll get up to in his next year. And so we have to say goodbye to our beloved third years until Hinata enters the world of adult and college volleyball.
> 
> Thank you for all the love and support that you have given to this fic, it means so much to me and really motivates me to keep carrying on.
> 
> I will be continuing on with Hinata’s second year, so be prepared for more team antics. I’m going to take the weekend off to edit the first forty one chapters so they read smoother (less errors) and so that everything fits together a bit more and update the OC guide. You don’t need to read the changes as they won’t be really changing the fic, just making it more readable in the future. As well as getting ahead on my writing.  
> After the weekend I will be starting Hinata’s second year and I’ll say this now so you know. I WILL ONLY BE PUBLISHING ONE CHAPTER A DAY for the next 2.5 - 3 months (if the fic is still going on by then), this is because I’m going to have online classes again (the Easter holidays have ended :( ) and I won’t have time to write two chapters a day, especially when it come to the tournaments with the matches that hours to write. I hope you understand this decision. If really necessary (although I don’t think it will be) I may have to drop to one chapter every two days


	43. NOT A CHAPTER - OC descriptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As bonus chapter I thought it would be a good idea to have a place where all my OCs can go. This will be updated as OCs get added.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- all birthdays are in dd/mm format  
> \- volleyball experience is on a nine point scale from none to exceptional: (none; practically none; limited; below average; average; above average; good; excellent; exceptional)

List of characters and their chapter of first appearance:

  * Yamada - Chapter 5
  * Morikawa - Chapter 5
  * Inaba - Chapter 9
  * Takumi - first mentioned in Chapter 9; first appearance Chapter 13
  * Naosama - Chapter 10
  * Kobayashi - first mentioned in Chapter 17; first appearance Chapter 21
  * Sugiyama - Chapter 30
  * Kimi - Chapter 31
  * Matsumoto - Chapter 31
  * Oikawa - Chapter 35
  * Satou - Chapter 35
  * Mochizuki - Chapter 35



* * *

Yamada (first name Unknown) - "Shouting Yamada" by Morikawa

A spectator of volleyball matches, who always routes for the underdogs but knows that Shiratorizawa will always win the tournament. A friend of Morikawa's since their first year of high school. Alumni of Aoba Johsai

Gender: male

Age: 25

Occupation: IT technician; student at Aoba Johsai (former)

Volleyball experience: limited - he was a bench warmer on his high school team

Position: Wing spiker (former)

Stats:

  * Speed - 2
  * Power - 3
  * Technique - 2 
  * Accuracy - 2
  * Stamina - 2
  * Game sense/intelligence - 3
  * Jumping - 1
  * Reflexes - 2
  * Enjoyment - 2 (playing) 5 (watching)



Jumping reach: 279 cm

Likes: Underdogs; watching volleyball

He has unruly dark brown hair and brown eyes.

* * *

Morikawa (first name unkown) - "Ice-cold Mori," by Yamada

A spectator of volleyball matches, enjoys watching rookie players with potential. A bit sceptical of whether or not Shiratorizawa will win, but is often proven wrong. A friend of Yamada's since their first year of high school. Alumni of Aoba Johsai

Gender: male

Age: 25

Occupation: Office worker (for some business); student at Aoba Johsai (former)

Volleyball experience: limited - he was almost always on the bench for his high school team apart from his one game in his third year

Position: Pinch server (former); middle blocker (former)

Stats:

  * Speed - 2
  * Power - 2
  * Technique - 3
  * Accuracy - 4
  * Stamina - 1
  * Game sense/intelligence - 5
  * Jumping - 2
  * Reflexes - 3
  * Enjoyment - 3 (playing) 5 (watching)



Jumping reach: 296 cm

Likes: getting good seats; watching volleyball

He has and average appearance that cause him to be mistaken for a lot of people, who also have short brown hair and brown eyes.

* * *

Inaba Asuka \- "Asuka" by Nishinoya; "Aoba Johsai's iron wall" by Aoba Johsai's head coach

Inaba previously went to Chidoriyama where he was the team's ace in his third year. At Chidoriyama he became close friends with Nishinoya Yuu but the two lost contact a bit as they went to seperate highschools. When first joining Aoba Johsai's volleyball club Inaba tried to go for the libero position due to his lack of trust in Watari Shinji, the teams current libero, but ended up being the spare libero. At the end of his first tournament of his first year Inaba quit the volleyball club, only returning briefly after tournaments due to Nishinoya asking him where he was at the tournament.

After the inter high tournament Inaba briefly returns to the volleyball club until he hears that they have a practise match against Karasuno, which convinces him to play. Iwaizumi tells him that he is allowed to play, but only as the team’s starting wing spiker. After playing, and losing, the practise match Inaba agreed to rejoin the volleyball club, now understanding that the rest of his team has his back. Iwaizumi agreed to let him play middle blocker from then on. Now Inaba is the team's most defensive middle blocker.

Inaba whilst still being a strong blocker, has noticed that he’s weakened since starting at Aoba Johsai and is determined to make up for slacking off. He gets annoyed at himself for being weak and stupid, especially when he had to be subbed off for the second set of Aoba Johsai’s match against Tsubakihara. Later that day he opens up to Kobayashi Rio about his weakness, who then finds some wrist exercises for Inaba to practise. In between the second and third sets of Aoba Johsai’s game against Inarizaki Watari tells Inaba not to waste the skills that he gained when playing as a libero. Which leads to Inaba showing off his receiving skills when he is forced to face Miya Atsumu serves, which were aimed at him.

Gender: male

Age: 16 (birthday 26/9)

Occupation: student at Aoba Johsai High School - second year; student at Chidoriyama Junior High (former)

Volleyball experience: above average - he played in a good junior high team, but he now lacks high school volleyball experience

Position: wing spiker - ace (former); libero (former); middle blocker

Jersey number: 8

Stats:

  * Speed - 3
  * Power - 4
  * Technique - 3
  * Accuracy - 3
  * Stamina - 3
  * Game sense/intelligence - 3
  * Jumping - 4
  * Reflexes - 5
  * Enjoyment - 1 (former) 4 (current)



Jumping reach: 335 cm

Likes: torturing Oikawa

He has slightly curly, light blonde hair with dyed black streaks at the front. He has light blue eyes and is 181 cm tall (5' 11" - according to the converter I used). 

* * *

Takumi Hayashi \- "Manga-chan" by Oikawa; "Next year's ace" by Inaba

Takumi previously went to Izumitate, which although it was a weak team he still was able to gain his spiking skills from. When he had first joined he had wanted to play as a setter because he thought the control was cool and just like his favourite shounen protagonist, although his team wanted him to play wing spiker because he had power in his shots. It wasn’t until a second year (at the time), Sawamura Daichi, said that he could control the way he spiked the ball too, that Takumi even considered being a hitter. Sawamura explained that being able to completely control where the ball was going and how much power it had could also be applied to spiking, and that it was more noticable. This inspired Takumi into becoming a spiker and led to him developing his impressive control over the ball and his body. Even being able to hit the ball with the back of his left, and nondominant, hand, as shown in Aoba Johsai’s match against Nekoma.

He was initially overlooked as a player due to the weak setter the team had. By his second year he was the team's ace but they still couldn't get past the first few rounds. Takumi was actually invited to Shiratorizawa to play volleyball with a full scholarship and as their coach said, he would become the next Ushijima there. Takumi was originally planning on attending Shiratorizawa but then changed his mind after realising that he would have less time to read manga. Takumi was then planning on going to Karasuno because his captain, Sawamura Daichi, went there but when he heard that Karasuno didn't have a strong volleyball team he was hesitant but he still applied. Takumi also looked at Date Tech, but was scared off by a fellow potential student, Aone Takanobu. The final school that Takumi looked at was Aoba Johsai which he fell in love with after discovering the old building's secluded window sills.

Takumi immediately joined the volleyball team when he started Aoba Johsai and quickly became the only first year on the starting order. He became friends with Kyoutani Kentarou and was the only one who fully believed that Kyoutani should return to the team and was the only one who tried to stop him from leaving. Near the end of their first year Takumi managed to convince Kyoutani to give the team a second chance which had gone surprisingly well until the team had gotten worried about Takumi's lack of self care at that point Kyoutani and Takumi had their first fight, slightly damaging their friendship.

At the beginning of their second year the two had a fight (outside of the club as Kyoutani had left again) "Well it was more like a beat up," most of the second years would say, which ended with Kyoutani breaking Takumi's arm and their friendship resulting in the former being suspended and the latter not being able to play volleyball for three months. Takumi used this break from volleyball to read more manga and eventually when he was able to play again he chose not to due to him being too engrossed in his manga. After Kyoutani apologised and gave Takumi his passion for volleyball back, repairing their friendship, Takumi decided to continue playing volleyball.

After making up and both rejoining the volleyball team, the two have become even closer with Takumi offering Kyoutani advice and Kyoutani making sure Takumi doesn’t lose his focus by playing the badass song he imagines for him. The duo’s relationship is best described as brotherly love. Takumi says to the first years in their match against Date Tech that he wouldn’t let them steal his starting spot easily and seems to keep his word as he ends up starting more often than Kunimi and Kindaichi.

Although he is an impressive player, which many teams fear, Takumi never made it to the Japan Youth Camp due to the fact that he has a weak body and is still recovering from injury and one of the coaches fighting for Hinata Shouyou to go instead.

Gender: male

Age: 17 (birthday 04/05)

Occupation: student at Aoba Johsai High School - second year; student at Izumitate Junior High (former)

Volleyball experience: excellent - due to getting incredibly invested in volleyball Takumi has more experience than most other players of his age

Position: setter (former); wing spiker

Jersey number: 5

Stats:

  * Speed - 3
  * Power - 5
  * Technique - 5
  * Accuracy - 5
  * Stamina - 4
  * Game sense/intelligence - 3
  * Jumping - 4
  * Reflexes - 4
  * Enjoyment - 5 



Jumping reach: 343 cm

Likes: manga; anime; video games; volleyball

He has light brown hair which he parts to the right and hazel eyes. Although he is very tall, at 188 cm (6' 2" - according to the converter I used), he doesn't appear that height due to his slouch and frail build. He is too thin due to getting too engrossed in manga, anime and games that he forgets to eat or sleep, or do anything else.

* * *

Naosama (first name unknown)

Tendou’s neighbour who he babysits occasionally. Helped out with Hinata’s guess blocking training.

Gender: female

Age: between 12 - 15 (inclusive)

Occupation: student at an unknown junior high

Volleyball experience: average - she plays the average amount on an average team

Position: setter

Stats:

  * Speed - 2
  * Power - 3
  * Technique - 3
  * Accuracy - 4
  * Stamina - 2
  * Game sense/intelligence - 3
  * Jumping - 1
  * Reflexes - 2
  * Enjoyment - 3



Jumping reach: 274 cm

Likes: teen magazines

She has long, purplish brown hair that she wears in a ponytail. She has dark brown eyes.

* * *

Kobayashi Rio

A student at Aoba Johsai who came to watch them play against Aoba Johsai and Shiratorizawa in the Spring tournament. After watching their matches Kobayashi decides to ask to become the team’s manager. The team accepts and she is welcomed to the world of chaos known as Aoba Johsai’s boys volleyball club.

Kobayashi strives to help the team the best she can so that they can focus on the game, whether that be cheering them on, preparing drinks, calming down players both angry and nervous or leading a whole cheer to annoy the opposite team and support her own. The team treats her like one of the boys and she has adapted well to the team, showing both her fierce and caring sides. Kobayashi is ultimately happy that she joined the volleyball team as she has finally found a place to be able to speak her mind.

Kobayashi is quite perceptive and uses her unique position of watching the game to her advantage, being the first person on the team to realise Miya Atsumu’s weakness to noise or the first to understand how Nekoma work in a similar way to Aoba Johsai, keeping the ball in action so their setter, Kenma Kozume, can work better.

Gender: female

Age: between 15 (birthday - 02/12)

Occupation: student at Aoba Johsai High School

Volleyball experience: practically none - all she knows is from asking others or was in "Volleyball for dummies"

Position: manager

Stats:

  * Speed - 2
  * Power - 1
  * Technique - 1
  * Accuracy - 2
  * Stamina - 2
  * Game sense/intelligence - 1
  * Jumping - 1
  * Reflexes - 1
  * Enjoyment - 3



Jumping reach: 280 cm

Likes: history; being able to speak her mind

She has brownish blonde hair which she wears in a side ponytail to the left. She has hazel eyes and freckles on her nose. She is above average height for a girl at 168 cm (5’ 6” - according to the converter) so entering the world of volleyball has changed her perspective on height (for the worse).

* * *

Sugiyama Daisuke 

A student at Aoba Johsai and a member of the boy’s volleyball club. He hasn’t really made an impression on the team and just stands at the side, supporting the team, but that’s good enough for him. Due to being on the bench for every game Sugiyama and Yahaba Shigeru have a close bond and a mutual feeling of knowing what it’s like to be an average player among talented players.

Gender: male

Age: 17 (birthday - 26/04)

Occupation: student at Aoba Johsai High School

Volleyball experience: average - he played on a fairly good team in junior high and is a capable player who is overlooked due to the rest of the second years being stronger players than him

Position: wing spiker

Jersey number: 15

Stats:

  * Speed - 2
  * Power - 3
  * Technique - 2
  * Accuracy - 2
  * Stamina - 2
  * Game sense/intelligence - 3
  * Jumping - 2
  * Reflexes - 2
  * Enjoyment - 3



Jumping reach: 295 cm

Likes: watching others play; being noticed as a player

He has black hair that is messily styled to some degree. His hair reaches the middle of his neck and for matches, when he plays, he tucks all the loose strands behind his ears. He has black eyes and has a tall but sturdy build at 186 cm (6’ 1” - according to the converter)

* * *

Kimi (first name unknown)

The head of Aoba Johsai’s cheerleading squad. “Every epic moment is made epicer when someone’s cheering you on!” Is her life motto and why she has a passion for cheerleading. In Aoba Johsai’s match against Inarizaki Kobayashi Rio Turns to Kimi for help in the second set and tells Kimi to lead the cheer squad in cheering on Seijoh when they serve, and booing Inarizaki when they serve. Although Kimi doesn’t fully understand why, she is more than willing to agree and help her school’s team win a match, even at the cost of making a potential enemy of Miya Atsumu who hates noise whilst serving. 

Gender: female

Age: 17 - 18 (a third year student)

Occupation - student at Aoba Johsai High School

Volleyball experience - none, she just comes to support the team, she may know the terms but not what they mean

Stats:

  * Speed - 4
  * Power - 1
  * Technique - 1
  * Accuracy - 1
  * Stamina - 4
  * Game sense/intelligence - 1
  * Jumping - 4
  * Reflexes - 3
  * Enjoyment - 5



Jumping reach: 321 cm

Likes: cheer leading, watching sports matches, boss battles in video games

She has long, auburn hair which she wears in pigtails tied with white ribbons, in the matches she supports she adds turquoise and white pom poms to her hair as well as turquoise, white and silver glitter. She has sharp green eyes, and a round face. Even though she is a third year, most of the other members of the cheer squad are taller than her due to her only being 159 cm tall (5’ 2” - according to the converter).

* * *

Matsumoto (first name unknown)

A friend of Yahaba Shigeru since junior high, where they both played in their school’s volleyball club. Matsumoto and Yahaba were the only two boys from their junior high to make it to Aoba Johsai with three girls also making it. Matsumoto decided to not join the volleyball club and eventually his friendship with Yahaba weakened. When Yahaba tells Matsumoto that he’s made it to nationals, Matsumoto says that he’ll make sure to watch Yahaba’s matches.

Gender: male

Age: 17 (21/06)

Occupation: student at Aoba Johsai High School

Volleyball experience - below average, he played on his school’s team in junior high but stopped playing come high school

Stats:

  * Speed - 2
  * Power - 2
  * Technique - 2
  * Accuracy - 2
  * Stamina - 2
  * Game sense/intelligence - 1
  * Jumping - 2
  * Reflexes - 2
  * Enjoyment - 2



Jumping reach: 299 cm

Likes: curry, P.E

He has dark brown hair which he lets fall in front of his dark brown eyes.

* * *

Oikawa Toshiaki  \- "Toshiaki" by Oikawa

Oikawa Tooru’s older brother who was on Aoba Johsai’s team when they went to nationals the first time. Toshiaki was the team’s libero and was known to have impressive reflexes. At his time at Aoba Johsai he became friends with Udai Tenma, also known as the Little Giant. When Aoba Johsai went to nationals for the first time, they got to the quarter-finals. When he hears that his younger brother, Tooru, made it to nationals he is excited and watches it in his college dorm until he can get tickets. Toshiaki manages to get tickets for the quarter-finals and semi-finals, both times he invites Udai to come with him, with Udai being unable to make the semi-finals.

Gender: male

Age: 21

Occupation: college student (unknown degree); student at Aoba Johsai (former)

Volleyball experience: good, - he was a strong player on Aoba Johsai’s team and played in nationals. Now he plays on his college team

Position: libero

Jersey number: 7 (former); 18 (current)

Stats:

  * Speed - 3
  * Power - 3
  * Technique - 3
  * Accuracy - 3
  * Stamina - 4
  * Game sense/intelligence - 4
  * Jumping - 2
  * Reflexes - 5
  * Enjoyment - 4



Jumping reach: 312 cm

Likes: onesies; volleyball

Like his younger brother, he was dark brown hair which he styles to the right, and eyes to match his hair. He is slightly shorter than his brother at 179 cm (5’ 10” - according to the converter).

* * *

Satou (first name unknown)

A commentator who used to go to Aoba Johsai

Occupation: Volleyball commentator; student at Aoba Johsai High School (former)

Volleyball experience: average, he used to play volleyball and has to know how it works to commentate

Stats:

  * Speed - 2
  * Power - 1
  * Technique - 2
  * Accuracy - 2
  * Stamina - 1
  * Game sense/intelligence - 4
  * Jumping - 2
  * Reflexes - 1
  * Enjoyment - 4



Jumping reach: 287 cm

Likes: homemade meals

* * *

Mochizuki Makoto \- “The Hype Animal” - Akaashi, and many others

He is a commentator that specialises in getting crowds excited and hyping up players, hence his nickname and status of Bokuto Kotaro’s favourite commentator.

Gender: male

Occupation: Sports commentator, mainly volleyball

Volleyball experience: average, he knows a fair amount about volleyball so he can commentate

Stats:

  * Speed - 3
  * Power - 2
  * Technique - 1
  * Accuracy - 2
  * Stamina - 4
  * Game sense/intelligence - 4
  * Jumping - 2
  * Reflexes - 4
  * Enjoyment - 5



Jumping reach: 294 cm

Likes: happy crowds, discos

He has dirty blonde hair spiked all over the place with honey eyes.


	44. A New Start - Beginning of the second year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata Shouyou’s second year at Aoba Johsai.
> 
> After a rocky start at the beginning of the year, Hinata found his place in the volleyball club as they made it to the semi-finals of nationals in the Spring Inter High School Tournament. Hinata ended his year on the high note of being invited to play on the Japan Under Nineteen team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I used the weekend purely for prewritting so oops! (I may have forgot to edit the fic which I said I was going to) I'll edit this fics first major arc (first year) when I feel like it, I'll probably do a chapter edit a day.  
> Anyhoo. I'm back with only one chapter a day because my teachers want me to suffer (jk jk, I'm getting through work much better and quicker than regular school plus I love online school so much more compared to regular school as I can do things the way I want and I don't have to deal with anxiety and sensory overloads or people - got to love social anxiety) so I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Hinata had one and a half weeks left of his holidays before school would start again. That was if he was a normal student. Instead of starting school, Hinata was going on a training camp to train with his new team, and he was excited for it. He had barely stayed still for the entire holiday. Almost always at the animal shelter or practising. Eventually his mum had convinced him to do some school work so he would have slightly less to do later.

Takumi and Watari made their way to their training camps. Watari made his way to the libero and middle blocker camp, better known as the defence camp. He had never expected to be invited, there were plenty of impressive liberos in Japan. The best high school libero, Komori Motoya, was known for being able to keep the ball up no matter what. There was Amano Marcus, who had recently transferred from the U.S., known as one of the top liberos in the US. Then there was Sasaki Atsushi, whilst he wasn’t well known as a player, was highly regarded among liberos due to his insane reflexes and unrivalled passing skills. The second most famous of Japan’s high school liberos and the fourth best in the country was Koizumi Hideki. From a more personal side their was Karasuno’s libero, Nishinoya Yuu, who if he ever made it to nationals, could easily rival Koizumi for his spot. Watari knew that he was nothing compared to all those names. He wasn’t an overly strong libero. He was highly capable, but not exceptional, yet he had made it to the training camp, so he had to hold his head high.

Takumi wasn’t that excited for the training camp. He had to miss the next episode of this new anime that he’d gotten into over the holidays, “When do you think they’ll announce the initial orders for all the top fives? Next volume?” Someone said.

”I hope it’s soon. Sakusa’s the only one returning, the rest were third years. That means there’s four spots to be filled,” a second person said.

”I bet Inubushi East’s ace will get one. They made it to the finals and he did make it onto the under nineteens last year,” the first person said.

”What about the little giants? Either of them?”

”Hoshiumi Kourai is a definite yes. Have you seen him play? But the shorter one I’m not sure. Was he even their ace? He is a first year,”

”You guys are talking about Hinata, right. To answer your question he’s our ace,” Takumi said, “And I think he’ll make the top five easily,”

”That’s three. Who’s the fourth going to be?” The second person said.

”Dunno. Maybe Miya Osamu. Not sure,” the first person said.

”That reminds me, setters. Miya Atsumu’s definitely going to be the number one by far,” Takumi left the two to discuss rankings that he didn’t care about.

”What about Fukurodani’s setter, Akaashi Keiji?”

”He’ll probably make it. If it wasn’t for the fact that he was a third year last year, Aoba Johsai’s captain would be a definite,”

”I think number two will be Yoshino Juuro’s younger brother, he’s from Minamiyama. They got to the semis and he’s truly something else. A complete natural who’s not wasted his talent one bit,”

”Yeah, he’s just like his older brother. Onto servers,”

”Miya Atsumu, Yoshino Juuro’s younger brother and Hoshiumi Kourai, in that order,”

”Best all around players,”

”I don’t really know, there’s this really good one for the girls but for boy’s volleyball...”

”Yeah, the only boy close to rivalling her, and even then she’s better, I haven't seen his receiving so who knows. You know who I'm talking about,"

"Yeah. That guy. Once again from Aoba Johsai, their no.5. Okay the final category, top five liberos,"

"I forgot they had a ranking. Well number one will stay as Komori Motoya,"

"Amano Marcus will get top three too,"

"Koizumi Hideki, if he's lucky will get third, but he'll probably stay as fourth. I don't really know the rest,"

When Watari reached the camp he saw a definite split in heights. It was easy to tell who were the liberos and who were the middle blockers, unless there were some Hinata's thrown in there. "Komori Motoya didn't make the under nineteens?!?" Someone shouted, as they noticed Komori.

"And no-one's commenting on how I didn't make it either," Koizumi rolled his eyes.

"Koizumi, no offence, but we're talking about the best libero versus the fourth best libero, go figure who would get more attention," someone said.

"You don't seem too upset over it," Watari said to Komori who was awkwardly standing at the side.

"Well, what can I do about it," Komori said, "The Japan Under Nineteen team isn't the sixteen strongest players of Japan, it's some of the best players in Japan that they think will work the best together and fit the image that they have. I just wasn't what they wanted in a libero, but I can't exactly change who I am,"

"So whoever got it, isn't the strongest libero, but rather the libero that works well for almost all teams," Watari said.

"Exactly. Because it's constantly changing and they don't have ages like a school team, under nineteens is often a cookie cutter team, with one or two exceptions. They choose players who have generic play styles or skills that a complete stranger would also be able to work with. But school teams can take longer and adapt to each other better," Komori explained, "Still, the under nineteens are strong. You take all the remaining best high school players and put them against the under nineteens and the latter would crush them,"

Meanwhile at Takumi's camp he stood at the side and waited for the camp to begin. The weekend was more beneficial to Watari than Takumi. Takumi left with a slight skill increase, where Watari left with the beginning of some improvements and a friendship with Komori.

Eventually the week had arrived. Whilst most high school students were enjoying their final days of the holidays Hinata was saying his goodbyes before heading to the Japan Youth teams’ gym. When Hinata got close to the gym he could see fifteen other boys and sixteen girls, _the rest of the team and the girls team_ , Hinata thought to himself. Soon he spotted Hoshiumi and caught up with him.

At the front of all the players was a group of four boys and five girls, all talking to each other. “You know how they know each other?” Hoshiumi asked Hinata.

”Beats me. They were probably on the team last year,” Hinata replied.

”So, who do you thinks gonna get captain for the girls?” One of boys asked.

”Oh, I’m not sure. Probably our ace. She can do everything,” one of the girls replied.

”I’m not that good,” the mentioned ace blushed.

”What about you boys?” A different girl asked.

”Not sure either. I’m excited to see who our new setter is. I’ve heard rumours that it’s Miya Atsumu. But I have no proof,” another one of the boys said.

”I just hope we have that super fast player from what was that team’s name again? Bluecastle? Seijoh?” A different boy said.

”Aoba Johsai,” the girls’ ace said, “They’re from the same prefecture as me,”

”Yeah, that’s the school. Did anyone else see their no.10? I was so glad we just missed out on playing them in the semis,”

”Three deuces against Fukurodani. Damn they were close to playing you,” the fourth boy said.

”And we still lost to Fukurodani,”

”Don’t mind Fukui,” one of the girls said, “Fukurodani don’t have their ace this year, I’m sure Inubushi East will win next year,”

”But I still didn’t make the top five or three aces!” Fukui replied, “By the way, if we do get the fast kid, I call dibs on him,”

”Fine by me Fukui, I’m calling dibs on Miya if we get him,” the first boy said.

”Hurry up you eight! We have to get there earlier than the newbies,” one of the girls said.

”There they are,” One of the coaches said, “Get your stuff put away and onto the courts. Girls you’re in gym A, boys you’re in gym B,” the nine of them went to their lockers.

”I barely remember my code,” one of the boys said.

Eventually all the new members reach the gym. Hinata saw that there were eleven girls and twelve boys, including himself, “Welcome to Japan Under Nineteen team. This is our gym and lodgings for both our under nineteens and under twenty ones,” one of the coaches said, “I’m sure you’re all excited so I’ll keep this brief. As you know we have selected each one of you to be on this team due to your performance in our training camps and national tournaments. We have these next two weeks to get to know each other and see how you play together. Some people you may already know, some my be strangers. Some people you’ll get along with, others you’ll grow to love. So for those wondering what we’re doing on this camp. It will mainly be match play and small group work, catered to your abilities and designed to find out which players work well together. From all that we’ll be deciding the starting line ups for our two teams. Now I can tell that some of your competitive natures are kicking in. Remember we’re all a team now, save the competition for tournaments, although I’m not saying that a bit of rivalry is such a bad thing,”

”Now later on we’ll have the existing players give you a tour of the centre, but for now we’ll keep cracking on,” the second coach said, “Think of this as your home away from home. For now all you need to know is that the centre is split into two main parts. The gym and the accommodation. We’re currently in the gym part. In the gym you will have two lockers. A belongings locker, where you can store your bags and equipment, and your changing locker, where your kits will live and where you can store clothes in. Both lockers are code based. In addition to your lockers you will receive an ID card which lets you get around the site. As you all made it on the team, you are free to use the facilities whenever you like regardless of whether we’re on a camp or not. We’ll give you your ID cards now as well as a sheet which has your locker codes on it. We’ll be going to the shared locker room where your belonging lockers are,” the teams moved to the shared locker rooms where they all put their belongings away in, with most playings putting on their knee supports and taking off their tracksuits.

”Okay, now here’s where the fun begins. There are four main gymnasiums here, named A, B, C and D. Each gymnasium has two courts on it. For the training camp we’ll be using gyms A and B. Girls in A and boys in B,” another coach said, “Shortly we’ll be going into the gyms and talking more about the individual teams as well as doing some ice breakers and such,” the girls and boys separated as they went to meet the rest of their teams.

”Here they come,” one of the boys said, “Three. Two. One...”

”WELCOME TO THE TEAM!” The four boys shouted.

”And look who our new setter is,” one of them said, “So glad I called dibs,”

”I got my dibs too,” Fukui said.

”These are the four previous members of the team who are carrying on. I’m sure they’ll tell you all about themselves soon,” one of the coaches said.

”As you know, we play international tournaments. This year our first is during your summer break and it will be held in Norway,” another coach said, letting the boys have a moment to freak out, “I’ll quickly explain our practise schedule. We start the year off with this two week course and that’s us for April. The third weekend of every month we have a team practise here. At the end of May, early June, we have a one week camp for the starting seven, meaning they get to take their mid terms either a week early or a week late. Then come summer break, we really begin preparing for our tournament. We let you have a week to practise with your teams, as I expect you all will want to make it to the Spring Tournament. Then we have another two week training course before we leave for Norway. The tournament lasts about two weeks and then you get one week back with your school teams. We then go back to the third weekend of the month. During December the starting seven will have another week long camp. Things are going to start getting busy for you in your final term. Those who are third years are going to be facing extra pressure from school and we have another big tournament coming up. This year we’re lucky enough to host it, so at least there’s that. To start off January you have the Spring Tournament, and to end it we have a week and a half long training course. Then near end of March we have our tournament,”

”Being on the team is a big commitment that we need you to have. Being on the team and keeping up good grades can be hard, these four can testify. But I’m sure none of you were determined to be the leaders of tomorrow,” the first coach said, “Now onto some ice breakers. We’ll go around in a circle and introduce ourselves. Names, schools, positions and what school year you’re in. One of you four start, oh and make sure to say if you play a different position on this team to your school one and tell the rest that you played here last year,”

”Yo! Name’s Fukui Ryoichi. I’m a third year from Inubushi East High and I play as a wing spiker and I’m our team’s ace. And I played here last year” Fukui started off the ice breakers.

”Hi. I’m Nishikawa Kooki. I’m a third year student at Furukata High School. I play as a middle blocker, and I also played here last year as our pinch server” Nishikawa said.

”Let’s have someone new go next. We’ll go for the expected next. Miya,” the coach said.

”I’m Miya Atsumu. I’m a third year at Inarizaki High where I play setter,” Miya said.

”Let’s continue in the circle for now,”

”Um. Hi. I’m Sasaki Atsushi. I go to um Eiwa High, and I’m uh a second year. And I... I play lib...” Sasaki mumbled before taking a deep breath, “I play libero, but I’m not that great” _I don’t know whether he’s good or not but the best high school libero is from Itachiyama, Komori Motoya,_ Hinata thought, _Still the coaches think he’s better than Komori so he’s got that going fo him_.

”Heya! My names Hoshiumi Kourai and I’m in Kamomedai High as a third year. I’m our ace and a wing spiker,” Hoshiumi said.

“I’m Miyashita Kaito, a third year at Mujinazaka where I play middle blocker. I was on the team last year”

”Hello, I’m Sakusa Kiyoomi. I’m a third year student at Itachiyama Academy and I’m our school’s ace and wing spiker,” Sakusa said.

“Nice to meet you, I’m Yoshino Akihiko. And before you ask, yes my older brother is Yoshino Juurou. I’m a second year student at Minamiyama High, where I’m their setter. I was on the team last year and although I’m only a sub setter, I can block really well too!” Yoshino said

”Hi! I’m Hinata Shouyou. I’m a second year at Aoba Johsai High School. I’m our team’s ace and I can play middle blocker or wing spiker, depending on what I’m needed for,” Hinata said.

”Can I ask a question?” Miyashita asked.

”Sure,” Hinata said.

”Is it true that your jumping reach is 356 cm?” Miyashita asked.

”Yep. Although my average is 333 cm,” Hinata replied.

”I can tell why he’s their ace,” Fukui said, “I’m kinda thankful it was Fukurodani in the finals instead now,”

”You just didn’t want a total take down, did you Fukui,” Nishikawa joked.

”Is it that obvious?” Fukui awkwardly laughed. After the ice breakers the team went into some four v fours. The current match was: Hinata, Miya, Sasaki and Fukui versus, Sakusa, Yoshino, Hoshiumi and another person.

"Well we got lucky," Fukui said, "We got the only libero and a setter. Plus a middle blocker and wing spiker,"

"I'm not that good," Sasaki mumbled.

"People used to say that I wasn't good but then I proved them wrong," Hinata said, "Maybe you just need to prove yourself wrong,"

"What?" Sasaki mumbled, "So you want me to go out. Onto the court and shout 'I am epic' or something?"

"No," Hinata said, "Nothing like that. But maybe if you did an awesome save then you could convince yourself,"

"I don't think it's that easy Hinata," Sasaki muttered, "Only idiots think stuff is that simple,"

"Well I think you're the idiot for doubting yourself," Hinata said.

"You weren't meant to hear that," Sasaki mumbled.

"You're going to get used to Hinata's hearing I can tell," Miya said.

"Stop dawdling you three. Onto the court," Fukui said, "Sasaki, you're not technically playing libero so feel free to come into the front half and block or spike,"

"I'll just stay in the back row," Sasaki mumbled.

"Suit yourself," Fukui said, "Hinata, you don't mind starting as our main blocker," The four walked onto the court, and began playing. After the first rally Sasaki approached Hinata.

"Hinata," Sasaki said, "Have your arms more outwards and point your hands inwards. You'll cover more space that way,"

"Really? Thanks Sasaki, I didn't even know that. See you are cool!" Hinata said.

"Well blocking and receiving are both parts of defence, so I want to make sure the whole of the defence section is doing their best and covering the most space. That way the setter can have an easy toss and the spikers can focus on running," Sasaki replied. The match continued on, Hoshiumi went in for his end line shot, before Hinata noticed that Hoshiumi was about to do it Sasaki was already giving orders, "Miya. Hinata. Start running for a quick set. I'll get it," Sasaki was already in position for where he expected the ball to go. _Right a bit. Too far. It's curving. Found it,_ Sasaki thought as he followed the ball. Sasaki passed the ball to Miya, keeping the ball's speed. Miya tossed the ball for Hinata who went in for his super quick, "Do you need the ball to be faster?" Sasaki asked, noting the speed of the quick.

"Nah, that speed was good," Miya replied.

"By all means Komori Motoya is a better libero," one of the coaches said, "Especially when it comes to unbalanced plays with dives and such. But Sasaki Atsushi is the better libero when it comes to passing the ball where the setter wants it,"

"And his reflexes are unparalleled. I'd say that he can do unbalanced plays fairly well, but he specialises in ball tracking and making all his receives in the most balanced position so he gets a firmer receive. Which is nicer for the setter, and when you're choosing a team you don't go for the seven strongest players in the country. You go for seven strong players, who work well together and bring out the best in each other," the other coach replied.

"I barely caught up with the ball and yet you were already there," Fukui said, "If it wasn't for the fact that you're a libero I would have called dibs on you,"

"Fukui, you already called dibs remember," Yoshino said, "I'm calling dibs on Sakusa,"

"Dammit I was going to pick him!" Miyashita said.

"What are you guys picking dibs for?" Hinata asked.

"We each pick a player that we'll think will get on the starting line up. If they do, the rest whose guesses were wrong have to buy you something. We get two guess each, but for the first one we can call dibs on a player," Fukui explained.

"Nishikawa went for the easy option of you Miya," Yoshino said, "I'm a sub setter so whoever was the new setter is basically guaranteed a starting spot. Nishikawa got his dibs in as soon as he could,"

"And it's a good tactic," Nishikawa said, sticking his tongue out, "Well Miyashita, you have free choice on who your dibs is. Choose wisely,"

"Fine. You say I have free choice, right?" Miyashita said.

"Yeah," Nishikawa replied.

"Then I call dibs on Miya," Miyashita said.

"I already called dibs on him dumbass!" Nishikawa said.

"You said I had a free choice. Anyone I wanted," Miyashita argued.

"I meant anyone you wanted out of who was left," Nishikawa said.

"I think we should give it to Miyashita, purely down to quick thinking," Yoshino said.

"Miyashita. You have a free choice over the remaining eight members of the team," Fukui said, "Now let's get back to playing!"

"Atsu-chan," Hinata said, "Let's do your move,"

"My move?" Miya asked.

"The slow then quick. Top speeds too," 

"That move. The Nekoma one," 

"Exactly," The rally began again. Hinata began running for a regular quick. Miya set the ball much faster. Hoshiumi and Sakusa went into block Fukui, assuming that he was getting the ball and was going to cross. Hinata suddenly accelerated and jumped for the ball, on the other side of the court, reaching his full 356 cm maximum jumping reach. Hinata curled his hands around the ball and changed it into a very fast feint. Hinata went in to high five Miya. Miya raised his arms forcing Hinata to jump for the high five.

"Rude," Hinata commented.

Later that afternoon, the returning team members gave a tour of the facilities ending in the dorms. "There are five dorms in total. Four dorms of four and one dorm of eight. All the beds are bunk beds, keep the fighting about who get's the top bunk minimal," Nishikawa said.

"We'll mainly be using the four dorms of four, but we have the fifth dorm as a spare if more people want the top bunk," Fukui said.

"The dorm of eight is the one which we use for the starting seven camps," Yoshino said.

"We'll let you choose who you sleep with. But do bare in mind, it's not our fault if you don't sleep tonight and can't make it through practise tomorrow," Miyashita said. Hinata and Hoshiumi immediately ran to each other, knowing they wanted to share a dorm.

"Atsu-chan, you wanna share?" Hinata asked.

"Sure, on one condition. I get a bottom bunk," Miya replied.

"We were both going for top bunks, so I guess that's fine," Hoshiumi said, "Why a bottom bunk?"

"I had a bad experience with the top bunk," Miya said, laughing.

* * *

(Osamu and Atsumu are between five and eight years old)

Osamu and Atsumu had been arguing all day over who got the top bunk, eventually Atsumu had won. The next day Osamu had woke up first. He noticed that the ladder could be folded and tucked away. He decided to do just that. When Atsumu woke up he climbed to the edge of the bed ready to climb down, only to notice that the ladder had gone, "'Samu," Atsumu said.

"Yeah 'Tsumu. You're coming down right. Don't worry I'm out of the way," Osamu replied.

"'Samu, the ladder vanished,"

"What do you mean? I can see the ladder,"

"No you can't, it's gone! Poof! Vanished,"

"No I can see it. See," Osamu grabbed onto some invisible rung, "I'm holding onto it right now,"

"Really?" 

"Yeah. Just trust me," Atsumu began to lower his right leg.

"'Samu, I can't find the rung,"

"No, you're on it,"

"But I can't feel it,"

"That's because it's really warm. Usually ladders are cold in the morning and the change in temperature causes you to feel it, but the ladder is warm so you can't feel it,"

"Oh, okay, that makes sense. Is my foot on it?"

"Yeah, lower your other leg," Atsumu lowered his other leg, "Yep, you got it. Lower an arm," Atsumu lowered his right arm, becoming slightly unbalanced.

"'Samu are you sure that I've got it?"

"Yeah, you've got it. Trust me 'Tsumu, see you're holding the side bar already," Atsumu took a deep breath, "Now lower your left arm,"

Atsumu let go of the bed and fell onto the hard wood floor. "Ow!" Atsumu cried, "You lied 'Samu!" Osamu began laughing, "It really hurts 'Samu!" Osamu showed Atsumu where the ladder was.

Eventually Atsumu ended up in the hospital with a broken ankle.

* * *

"Oh, I guess that's a reason to avoid top bunks" Hinata said after hearing Atsumu's story. The three put their stuff on their beds before joining the rest of the team for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit of an OC dump, sorry. Almost all of these are names, and will only be mentioned in passing again, unless the team play the OC's team. I understand that I mixed OCs and canon characters a lot so I'll quickly categorise all.
> 
> Weekend training camp - defence side:  
> Komori Motoya - canon, he is from Itachiyama and in canon is known as the best libero  
> Koizumi Hideki - OC, he'll be a minor OC only really mentioned when talking about strong liberos  
> Amano Marcus - OC, he'll be a minor OC as well rarely mentioned again
> 
> Weekend training camp - offence side:  
> Yoshido Juuzo - OC, he's very minor only ever being mentioned. To clarify he is not a high school student he is a profession volleyball player (setter) played for Japan in the 2008 and 2012 Olympics
> 
> Japan Under Nineteen team:  
> Fukui Ryoichi - OC, he'll be pretty major so be prepared for him, in case it's unclear here's all that has been said about him. He's the ace of Inubushi East High and has been on the Japan Under Nineteen team two years in a row  
> Nishikawa Kooki - OC, he's on the minor side when dealing with inter high tournaments, but will be more major with the under nineteens  
> Miyashita Kaito - OC, he's minor and you won't be seeing much of him in future chapters. He will appear in tournaments  
> Yoshino Akihiko - OC, he's also one of the more major OCs. Here's all that's been said about him. He goes to Minamiyama High, and is a second year, meaning he got on the under nineteens in his first year of highschool. He is Minamiyama's setter and the under nineteen's sub setter and pinch server. He has an older brother who is a professional volleyball player, and also a setter, and so he is always compared to him, and often just referred to as Yoshino Juuro's younger brother.  
> Sasaki Atsushi - OC, he's on the major side. Here's all that's been said about him/shown. He goes to Eiwa High and plays as their libero. He is shy and denies his abilities, even though he is known to have god like reflexes. When he plays he tracks the ball so he can receive it in the most balanced position and give the setter a nice pass
> 
> When I say major, I mean that they will be important in their various settings, but they will not be getting lot of plot shaped around them. When I say minor, I mean that they are mentioned and speak in the settings that they are involved in. Don't worry I don't plan to make this fic about the OCs, but there just weren't enough canon characters that would be able to fill these spaces.


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to say this in the last chapter but THANKS YOU FOR THE OVER TWO HUNDRED KUDOS!!!!! I can't believe that many people have read my fic and LIKED IT aaahhhhhh! Thank you so much, your support means everything!

For the next week the team practised together. Hinata and Miya had been getting used to each other and by the end of the first week they could do the three different stages of Hinata's quicks (regular quick; super quick; blood lust quick), the lethal move and the lethal move-reverse mode. Hoshiumi had been trying to teach Hinata how to do his end line shot. The three of them had become closer than ever, with Hoshiumi and Hinata practically being inseparable.

Meanwhile Kindaichi, Kunimi and Kobayashi had just started their second year at Aoba Johsai. Later that day they went to the gym to meet up with the previous second years, now third years of the team. "The gym feels so empty with all of last year's third years and Hinata not there," Kobayashi said.

"Yeah, it's like there's no-one here," Kindaichi said.

"Don't worry Kyoutani will be here soon," Kunimi said, "Then we'll feel at home again,"

"I wonder how many new members we'll get," Kobayashi said.

"Probably more than last year seeing as we got to semi-finals. But what really matters is how good they are," Watari said. Watari wasn't entirely incorrect, four first years joined which was more than the three which had joined the previous year. The four introduced themselves.

"So yeah, I'm sure that I'll be able to make it as the first first year ace," the fourth one said.

"Oh really?" Inaba asked with a smirk, "That's funny, our ace has already done that,"

"Kyaah! He's so sadistic!" one of the first years said.

"Inaba! Quit intimidating the first years!" Yahaba said, "Although he does make a point. In two weeks time our ace will be back,"

"Where is he? Was he suspended?" another first year asked.

"It would be cool if he was, but unfortunately no," Kyoutani said, "It'll be better if he tells you himself,"

"Are we not going to refer to him by name?" Kobayashi asked.

"We're letting him enter in style Kobayashi," Takumi said, "Like a boss in a video game!"

"Oh that's right, I need to drop the kits off at the dry cleaners and I need to get some new tracksuits," Kobayashi said.

"Next week we find out the starting seven," Nishikawa said, "I'm wondering what I'm going to get,"

"But most of us won't know until we make it to Norway," Yoshino said.

"Baby has a point," Fukui said.

"Come on, there are other second years here. It's not like last year when I was the only first year," Yoshino complained.

"Ignoring Baby's pouting, he does make a point. Like every year, the starting seven will keep it a secret so only those included will know," Fukui said, "And we need to tell the newbies about this rule," The four returning members made their way to the rest of the team.

"At the end of next week everyone's going to get their jerseys and some will get a sign of whether they are on the starting line up or not. No matter what you get you don't tell anyone what you got. We like to keep it as a surprise, to the point that everyone enters the locker room individually," Miyashita said.

"What happens is that your two kits and tracksuits will get put in your locker as well as some sort of token that indicates whether you made the starting line up or not. You keep that and your jersey number to yourself before changing into your tracksuits. Then come the one week camp for the starting seven it's a surprise for them and then a bigger surprise for those who aren't when we reach Norway," Fukui explained.

"Only one person on the team knows who made it. The captain," Nishikawa said, "They add a little something to the gift,"

"It's one of us four and they already know. I have to say, they're doing a good job of hiding it," Yoshino said, Nishikawa looked at him. The rest of the week was more match play focused.

The end of the week had come and there was only one thing left to do before everyone could leave, "Well boys, well done. You've finished your first camp of the year. I have to say I'm impressed with the standard this year and you seem to be mixing well. The only thing left for us to do before saying goodbye is to reveal the team. Of course you like to keep it from each other so we'll be doing it one by one as usual. I'm just going to go ahead as say it. Sasaki is our libero and is not swapping to play any other position," one of the coaches said

"Coach!" Miyashita said, "Now it's not secret!" everyone laughed at the joke.

"This year you will have a green ribbon if you made the starting seven, and a blue ribbon if you did not," the other coach said, showing the two ribbons, "You'll find your jersey number, positions and some notes on that position. You'll also have a role assigned to you by the captain which he hopefully explained but knowing him they're probably confusing and stupid," the other coach said, "When we're done I'll announce who the captain is. Only because I have to,"

"Coach, you basically just revealed that it's Miyashita!" Fukui said.

"Hey! Are you saying I'm stupid Fukui?" Miyashita said, "At least I wasn't mop head last year?"

"Mop head?" the rest of the team asked.

"It's about my hair. We did actually use my hair to clean the court once," Fukui explained, "Alright, I'll go first, remember to hide your ribbons," Fukui went into the changing room and came out in his tracksuits, his face did not indicate whether he had made it or not.

Hinata anxiously waited for his turn to come, he didn't expect to make the team. There were so many better players on the team than him, "Hinata, you're up next," someone said. Hinata walked into the changing room, reaching his locker he used the code to open it. He immediately saw the black alternative kit hanging up. Hinata then saw the red jersey. He immediately grabbed the jersey letting the ribbon, note and second jersey fall. Hinata flipped it to the back to see his name and number before taking a photo of it.

Each member had been given their kits and a spare for each as well as a jersey with their name in kanji instead of romanji that they had to have for international tournaments.

"Number three?" Hinata shouted, "I got such a high number!" Hinata turned his attention to the ribbon and note, "IT'S GREEN! I'm on the starting order! I'm on the starting order!" Hinata picked up the note and reach it

Hinata Shouyou - The Brains

Hey Hinata! What's it like being a starter? I bet you're excited! As you can see your new role on the team is our brain. Just like the brain has two parts (left and right) you have two jobs to do. Just like the left brain you need to be all analytical. Hence you're gonna be our team's analyser watching other team's matches for signs and weaknesses. But then there's the right brain which is all about emotions. And so you're also gonna be the key for keeping our morale in check and making sure we're doing our best on the court, spirit wise.

I look forwards to playing with you!

Your captain

Hinata then reached for the book with his position in, he opened it and saw his position written in capital letters:

ACE (WS)

"AAAAAAH!" Hinata screamed, he was so thrilled, "I'm one of Japan's aces! I'm the team's ace! I'm the best high school ace then!" He put his jerseys away and hid his ribbon in the bottom of his bag. He then got into his new tracksuits before composing himself, _I can't let my excitement show just yet_ , Hinata thought as he left the changing room. A few more people later and everyone had seen their jerseys.

"And this year's captain in..." one of the coaches said, the team started a drum roll, "Fukui Ryoichi!" the team cheered, "So that's who to blame for the notes, I wonder who you chose to be your vice captain,"

"Not saying! We'll just find out soon I guess," Fukui said

"I'll explain the numbering so you know how it works, but I'm guessing that you won't tell each other your numbers," another coach said, "Number one is the captain, number two is our starting setter, number three is our ace, number four is our starting front row middle blocker, number five is our libero, number six and seven are the remainders of the outside hitter, opposite hitter and middle blocker for the starting order. Number nine is our next best hitter, number ten is our pinch server and numbers eight and eleven to sixteen are for any position, with number twelve being ready to be our re-designated libero," 

Hinata pinched himself. "You okay Shouyou?" Hoshiumi asked.

"It's not a dream!" Hinata said, "Getting on the team felt like a dream, but wearing the tracksuit and having my own jersey with my name on it feels like it isn't real,"

"Yeah, it's almost surreal," Hoshiumi said.

"What were your jersey numbers last year?" Miya asked.

"Thirteen," Yoshido said.

"I was eleven," Fukui said.

"Ten," Nishikawa said.

"Fifteen," Miyashita said, "But don't expect us to say what we got, apart from Fukui. He's gonna boast about his,"

"What? Are you salty that I got number one and you didn't Miyashita?" Fukui said, rubbing it in.

"My point exactly," Miyashita sighed.

"If you're the captain does that mean that you know everyone's numbers and positions?" Yoshido asked.

"Nope. I only know who the other six are, not what positions they got. So I know who's gonna have to pay and who's not," Fukui smirked.

"Like I said. I'm confident that my tactics will work," Nishikawa said proudly. The team took a picture together before getting out of their tracksuits and grabbing all their stuff.

"Remember that your jerseys with kanji on are yours to take home and show to your teams, but hide the numbers," Fukui said, "See you in May!"

"See you in May!" everyone replied. Hinata took off his tracksuits and neatly put them away. He grabbed one of his hoodies and put it on. Hinata decided to keep one of his T-shirts in his changing locker before exchanging it with his jersey. Hinata gathered all his clothes that he'd left in his locker and shoved them into the small bag he had in that locker. Hinata then went to his belongings locker to grab the rest of his stuff. He then walked with Hoshiumi and Miya to the train station, where they said their goodbyes.

It was late in the evening when Hinata returned home, on the train he used his time to complete some work as best as he could. When he arrived home he told his mum and little sister, Natsu, all about the training camp. "Shouyou I'm so happy for you, you made the actual starting team," his mum said, "Make sure you rest well tonight, school's going to come as a shock tomorrow,"

The next day Hinata woke up and got ready for school. He grabbed his books, his new jersey, his shorts and knee pads _I need to remember not to lose these because my spare pair is all the way back at the Youth facilities_ , Hinata thought. He then grabbed his tracksuit and shoved everything into a bag, however he made sure not to crease his jersey.

"Hinata! You're back!" Kobayashi said as she saw him take his seat, "How was the under nineteens?"

"It was so surreal, and everyone was so good," Hinata said, "I'll tell you all about it at practise this lunch,"

"Hinata, Yahaba thinks that you should rest,"

"What?"

"He's just looking out for you, he knows that you'd be able to keep up, but your body will need some rest after two weeks of intense training. Even if it's just one day,"

"But!"

"No buts Hinata Shouyou!" Yahaba said as he entered the second year classroom, "I figured you'd want to come. We're not stopping you from coming and meeting the first years, but no training today,"

"It wasn't that intense,"

"I'm doing it because I don't want you getting injured, anyway you probably have work to be doing,"

"That reminds me," Kobayashi said, "The guidance counsellor wants to see you this lunch," Hinata went to the guidance counsellors office and knocked.

"Come in," the guidance counsellor said, "Hinata, nice to see you,"

"Nice to see you to Ms Fukawa," Hinata said.

"Take a seat," Hinata did as he was told, he had heard all rumours from the previous third years, "Welcome back to school. I would ask how your second year has been but the circumstances are something else here,"

"I still feel like a first year,"

"That's understandable, you juts got back and missed out on the opening ceremony. First of all how was your training camp?"

"It was great! Everyone there was really skilled and it was super fun to get to play with so many different players,"

"That's great. Now we need to discuss what your schedule will be like. The coaches of the team have already send me documents with all the detail but I'd like to hear what you know to be your responsibilities,"

"Well I have training on the third weekend of every month. Then when midterms are I have a week long training camp. Then most of my holiday is given up to training and the tournament in Norway. After the tournament we go back to training on the third weekend of every month until December where I have another week long camp. Then at the end of January we have a week and a half long camp. Then at the end of march I have another tournament, this time in Tokyo. Then I'll probably have the two week training camp again if I stay on the team. Plus there's the school tournaments,"

"Do you realise how busy you will be, especially come January,"

"I know that it's going to be hard. But I really want to do this,"

"I understand that. Unlike every other student you will not have mid terms this year,"

"Wait really?"

"You'll be missing the first ones and it's too much pressure for one student. The school wants you to be on the team too. It really helps our image,"

"But remember that you are not excused from finals and you still need to keep up with the slightly less work that you will be getting,"

"Thank you Ms Fukawa,"

"It's not a problem. Remember you and your parent or guardian need to sign all these permission slips. The principal has already given you permission to miss school,"

"Okay. Bye Ms Fukawa, thank you for your time," Hinata exited the office, before using his lunch break to complete some more work.

After school, Hinata changed into his jersey and tracksuits and waited outside the gym. After he was sure that nobody else was left he entered.

"I told Hinata to rest but knowing him he'll still come," Yahaba said.

"Who's Hinata?" one of the first years asked.

"I'm Hinata Shouyou!" Hinata shouted as he entered the gym.

"Hinata!" the second and third years shouted.

"Did you miss me?" Hinata asked.

"Yep. You should have seen the look on Karasuno's faces when they came for a practise match to see you not there," Kunimi said, "It was priceless. I think I have a picture Shouyou!" Kunimi showed Hinata a picture of a very confused Kageyama.

"No way! He can do more than just scowl!" Hinata joked.

"So if you weren't suspended, where were you?" one of the first years asked.

"First years!?!" Hinata said in surpirse, "Wait! I'm a second year?"

"He finally realised," Kindaichi said.

"Oh yeah. I was training," Hinata said as he took off his tracksuit, revealing his jersey, "For the Japan Under Nineteen team,"

"Wow!" the four first years said.

"Is that your own jersey?" Takumi asked.

"Yep. My own number, number three, with my name," Hinata said, "We're allowed to keep these ones for practise as we're only allowed romanji on our jerseys,"

"That's so cool!" Kunimi said.

"And, I don't need to take mid terms this year," Hinata boasted.

"Not fair!" Kindaichi and Kyoutani complained.

"And I get to play in Norway during the summer break," Hinata said.

"Lucky!" Inaba said.

"So that's our ace, Hinata Shouyou," Yahaba said, "Well, come on. Introduce yourselves,"

"I'm Takahashi Yoshi. And I'm still going to challenge you for the role of ace!" the first one said.

"Try beating Takumi first, then we'll talk," Hinata said, "He should be our ace but he gave the role to me,"

"My name is Iwata Rin and I play setter, I hope we can get along," the next one said.

”Nice to meet you Iwata,” Hinata replied.

”Hey, I’m Kurosawa Masaru and I play wing spiker,” the third one said.

”Cool, cool,” Hinata replied.

”Hi! Name’s Maeda Kohaku,” the final one said, “I saw you play in nationals, you were so cool! It inspired me to keep playing volleyball”

”I inspired someone?” Hinata said out loud.

”Hinata?” Kindaichi said.

”Shouyou get used to it,” Kunimi said, “If you get to play on the under nineteens then you’ll have even more players idolising you,”

”Really?” Hinata asked, “So, who’s got the tallest jumping reach?”

”We haven’t check yet,” Yahaba said, “I’ll let you test yours to see if it has changed because we all did that,”

”Yes!” Hinata said, “I’m gonna get the best on the team. Well first years first,” Hinata began channelling his blood lust.

Iwata went first, then Takahashi, then Kurosawa and finally Maeda went at the end.

”308 cm; 326 cm; 323 cm; and 331 cm,” Kobayashi said.

”Wow, they’re all impressive,” Watari said.

”Okay, my turn,” Hinata said as he tilted his head slightly. He ran up and jumped.

”3-5-8 cm,” Kobayashi said, surprised, “That’s a two cm increase Hinata!”

”I know! I did notice that I was jumping higher for Atsu-chan’s sets,” Hinata said.

”How did he get that high?” Takahashi asked.

”Hinata has the highest jumping reach in the whole prefecture and country when he uses his blood lust. No other ace has gotten close to it. Although his regular average is 333 cm,” Kindaichi said.

”I need to look at my physicals results,” Hinata said, everyone looked at him, “We had our physicals at the training camp which were then given to our schools. They also need them for internationals and so they can edit our diets and training to fit our body,”

”Takumi, tell Hinata what you were told,” Kyoutani said.

”You need to keep eating. Although this is progress,” Takumi said, “To which Kyoutani replied, ‘Be more like Hinata and have seconds and thirds,’”

”I don’t get how you guys don’t get hungry!” Hinata said.

”We don’t run off of pure determination,” Inaba pointed out, “I thought you were gonna look at your results,”

”Height: 164.8 cm,” Hinata said, “I can officially round it up to 165!”

”Hinata, you already did that,” Yahaba said.

”Lots of boring stuff about weight and arm reach and muscle mass,” Hinata continued to scan through the letter.

”You only care about height don’t you,” Kindaichi said.

”Maybe,” Hinata replied.

”So what were the top facilities like?” Kyoutani asked.

”They had so many different gyms and each gym was massive. We have this changing room which has pictures of all the previous teams,” Hinata said.

”But the more important part is players. Who was there?” Watari asked, “Who was the libero if it wasn’t Komori?”

”Our libero, hmm, Sasaki Atsushi,” Hinata replied.

”Is it true? Are his reflexes god-like?” Takahashi asked.

”Yeah! He’s incredible. It’s like I’m starting to block the ball and he’s already predicted where it probably will go,” Hinata gushed.

”What aces were there?” Yahaba asked, “And who was the setter? Miya Atsumu or Yoshino Akihiko?”

”Both were there,” Hinata replied, “Yoshino was on the team last year as their sub setter. As for the aces there was Sakusa, Kourai and Fukui,”

”You and Hoshiumi get to play on the same side of the court this year,” Kobayashi said, “That must be nice,”

”It is. We shared a dorm with Atsu-chan. And I know one of Atsu-chan’s fears,” Hinata said.

”What?” Kyoutani asked.

”He’s scared of the top bunk!” Hinata said.

”No way?” Kyoutani gasped, “What happened?” Hinata began explaining Miya’s story.

”What school does Fukui go to?” Takumi asked, “I feel like I’ve heard his name from somewhere,”

”Inubushi East High,” Hinata replied.

”Didn’t they lose to Fukurodani in the finals?” Kurosawa asked, “And beat the favourites Itachiyama,”

”Yeah,” Hinata replied, “You may have heard of him, but he’s never made top five,”

”Fukui Ryoichi,” Iwata said as he pulled up an online copy of the major volleyball magazine from Inubushi East’s prefecture, “It says here that he’s the team’s self proclaimed ace, but is definitely the strongest of all their strong hitters, then there’s just speculation over whether he’ll be the captain or not,”

”Lemme see!” Maeda said, “It also says that it’s his second year returning to the under nineteens. He must be crazily good,”

”He is pretty amazing,” Hinata replied, “And he’s our captain,”

”What?” The rest of the team shouted, “This guys the under nineteen’s captain!”

”Isn’t that like, the best high school level captain in the whole country,” Kobayashi said.

”Any other good players?” Inaba asked.

”Did anyone watch any of their matches last year?” Hinata asked.

”I happened to catch the end of the second round in the India tournament,” Kindaichi said, “Why?”

”Did you see their no.10 at the time play, their pinch server?” Hinata asked.

”I think so. Dirty blonde hair, tall,” Kindaichi said, describing the player.

”Yep. Nishikawa Kooki from Furukata High,” Hinata said, “The only reason he’s not a top server is because Furukata isn’t a strong team so barely anyone watches him play. His serves are super powerful though,”

”Yikes. Under nineteens pinch server, this guy must specialise in serving,” Kunimi said, “He probably dual wields too,”

”You know Karasuno’s no.11’s jump floater serve,” Hinata said, the second and third years nodded, “Imagine that but with ten times the power and speed,”

”Crap,” Kyoutani said, “I guess we got lucky with Tsubakihara in the first round. In our seed the other match was Inarizaki versus Furukata,”

”They lost 0:2 12:25, 16:25,” Kobayashi said, “Basically they were completely destroyed by Inarizaki,”


	46. Chapter 46

April quickly finished and the end of May was approaching. Unlike every other high school student, Hinata was not studying for mid terms but instead was preparing for his training camp. He had just been at practise the weekend prior where everyone talked about the rest of their team’s reactions to all the other players on the team, “I’m kidding you not someone said, isn’t that the small midget who can run faster than ‘Samu,” Miya said to Hinata, “And I just looked at them like, yeah,”

”Everyone on my team was already expecting you to be on the team. The looks on their face when I told them about Nishikawa’s serves. That was pure dread,” Hinata replied.

”My teammates just asked me to write a list of all the players,” Hoshiumi said, “Aargh!” Hoshiumi chucked the book he was reading to the ground, “I’m never gonna understand this in time for mid terms!”

”What topic is it?” Fukui asked, “I’m doing my mid terms next week so I need all the revision that I can get,”

”It’s classical literature,” Hoshiumi replied.

”I could get Yahaba and Mumkaashi to send you their notes. Both of them are really good at modern and classical Japanese,” Hinata offered, “I actually stole Yahaba’s second year notes, I don’t think he noticed,” 

“Thank you!” Hoshiumi replied.

”Can you send them to me too!” Fukui said.

”Me three,” Miya replied.

”Sure. Should I just send it to the whole team,” Hinata said.

”Yeah,” the other three replied, Hinata began to text Akaashi.

**Hinata**

Mumkaashi.........

**Akaashi**

What?

**Hinata**

Could you send me a copy of all your classical and modern Japanese notes - third year stuff

**Akaashi**

Why?

**Hinata**

My teammates on the U19 need all the help they can get to pass mid terms

**Akaashi**

No

**Hinata**

I’m telling Papa Bokkun!

**Akaashi**

And what’s he going to do?

**Hinata added Bokuto to the chat**

**Bokuto**

Shoushou! Akaashi!

**Hinata**

Papa!

**Hinata**

Mumkaashi won’t send me pictures of his notes for mid terms on Japanese (both classical and modern) for my teammates on the U19 squad.

**Bokuto**

Akaashi. Give Shoushou the pictures

**Hinata**

Thank you Papa!

**Bokuto**

No worries son

**Akaashi**

No

**Bokuto**

Pleeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaseeee!!!!!!!!!!

**Hinata**

Pretty please with sugar on top!

**Akaashi**

Fine

**Akaashi has uploaded twenty files**

**Hinata**

Thank you so much Mumkaashi!

”Gottem!” Hinata said, showing everyone the literature notes.

”That’s the passage I need to learn! You’re the best Shouyou!” Hoshiumi said before grabbing Hinata’s phone and typing something.

**Hinata**

Thank you so much whoever you are!

**Hinata**

(BTW this isn’t Shouyoou - it’s Kourai)

**Hinata**

You literally saved my life!

**Akaashi**

This explains everything

**Bokuto**

It does‽

**Akaashi**

Bokuto. What is that?

**Bokuto**

This ‽

**Akaashi**

Yes that

**Bokuto**

It’s the interrobang

**Akaashi**

I’m not going to ask

**Akaashi**

(how do you get it)

**Bokuto**

It should be available somewhere on your keyboard.

**Akaashi**

Found it‽

**Akaashi**

‽‽‽

**Akaashi**

Why does this exist‽ And why do I love it‽

Soon the practise ended and the third years were equipped with Akaashi’s notes for Japanese and the second years with Yahaba’s.

After a week of impatient waiting, Hinata got to go on his training camp, “Enjoy mid terms!” Hinata said at his final practise.

”Enjoy training,” Kunimi replied.

”Hinata. One last thing,” Yahaba said, “When am I getting my second year notes back?” _Crap, Yahaba noticed that I took them_.

”Soon,” Hinata replied.

“It better be after your training camp,” Yahaba said, “Good luck,”

Hinata got on the bullet train and began doing some work as best as he could. He was too excited. _I wonder who will be on the starting order?_ Hinata though as he tried to do some maths.

”Fukui!” Nishikawa called out, “Guess who?”

“It’s you Nishikawa,” Fukui replied.

”Yep!” Nishikawa replied, “So you excited?”

”Yeah. I can’t wait to see who got what numbers,” Fukui replied, “You know Yoshino could have gotten the setter spot instead of Miya,”

”Don’t say that Fukui!”

”ATSU-CHAN!” Hinata yelled as he jumped onto Miya.

”Phew. It looks like our dibs got in,” Nishikawa commented.

”Shoukkun!” Miya replied.

”Two more left,” Fukui said, “Excluding Sasaki,” 

“Look who got in!” Miyashita said, “Sucks that Yoshino still got his dibs,”

”It looks like you’ll have to buy the three of us something,” Nishikawa said.

”Nu-uh,” Miyashita replied, “My second guess was Fukui. Who got captain, so,”

”Damn,” Nishikawa cursed. The seven of them went to the belongings lockers.

”Okay, for today’s practise we’ll be in our regular kits, just so we know our numbers,” Fukui said, “We’ll be training in gym D. Try not to be intimidated by the under twenty-ones,” Nishikawa immediately did the opposite.

”Hey Ushiwaka. I got a higher number than you ever did!” Nishikawa shouted, in his number four jersey.

_**Nishikawa Koomi - Number Four (MB)** _

_starting front row middle blocker_

”Nishikawa behave yourself! It’s the first day and I don’t want to make this a long week,” Fukui sighed.

_**Fukui Ryoichi - Number One (WS) - captain** _

_starting front left wing spiker_

”Hinata,” Ushijima said.

_**Ushijima Wakatoshi - Number Seven (WS) - U21** _

_starting front right wing spiker_

”Ushijima,” Hinata replied.

”Huh? You know Ushiwaka?” Miya asked.

_**Miya Atsumu - Number Two (S)** _

_starting setter_

”Duh! We had to beat Shiratorizawa to make it to nationals,” Hinata replied.

”I’ve heard that Karasuno have a formidable libero too and a school similar to Kamomedai. It sounds like Miyagi is full of powerhouses,” Sasaki said.

_**Sasaki Atsushi - Number Five (L)** _

_libero_

”You mean Noya-senpai and Date Tech, right?” Hinata asked.

”Probably,” Sasaki replied, “Fukui, do I wear the black or red?”

”Red for today. It’s not a full team photo,” Fukui replied, “Is everyone ready?”

”Yeah,” Sakusa replied.

_**Sakusa Kiyoomi - Number Seven (WS)** _

_starting front right wing spiker_

“You betcha!” Miyashita said.

**_Miyashita Kaito - Number Six (MB)_ **

_starting back row middle blocker_

”What about you, _ace_?” Fukui asked Hinata.

”Yeah I’m ready!” Hinata replied.

_**Hinata Shouyou - Number Three (WS) - ace** _

_starting back right wing spiker_

”Alright, lets go!” Fukui said. The seven walked to gym D.

”As you’ve gathered, you seven are our starting order for this year. Fukui who is your vice captain?” one of the coaches said.

”I’m between two. And I thought that the other four could vote for the vice captain,” Fukui said, “Firstly there is Nishikawa. Although he doesn’t seem it I know he cares about the team and is supportive, which could be something beneficial for the team,. Secondly there is Miya, who’s our setter and from that probably knows best how well each player is doing. Plus he will be on all the time, where Nishikawa will sometimes be subbed off,” the four remaining members voted.

”So it’s decided that Miya will be our vice captain,” Fukui said, “No hard feelings Nishikawa,”

”Yeah, yeah,” Nishikawa said, brushing it off.

”Okay, now we have our vice captain as well I’ll start explaining the Norway tournament,” the other coach said.

”Shouldn’t we wait for everyone else?” Sasaki asked.

”We’ll be going in much more detail here,” the first coach said, “Plus there’s more stuff that you need to know,”

”First of all as you all know, this year the Summer International Youth Volleyball Tournament (SIYVT for short) is going to be held in Norway. All of you have already been given permission to go to Norway so you’ll all be going. The tournament lasts about two weeks and there are five rounds in total. There are three different stages: the initial block, the qualifiers and the top four. We’ll be put in a block of four and have to play the other three teams, only the winner of the block gets to continue to the qualifiers. The qualifiers last two rounds and we’ll be up against the winners of the block next to us if we get that far. If we win that then we go into the the next round of qualifiers. They randomise the order of the blocks and we go up against another team. After that it goes into the top four, if we make it that far we’re guaranteed a spot in the qualifiers next tournament, which would be useful if we weren’t hosting it. There are the semi finals and finals,” the other coach said.

”How do the blocks work?” Miya asked.

”There are eleven blocks of four teams, all randomly selected. The winners of each block get to proceed and join the top four and hosting country’s teams. The first week of the tournament is the block matches, the second week is the qualifiers, semi-finals and finals,” the first coach explained, “We won’t find out our block letter until our June practise and we won’t know the other teams in it until July” the first coach explained.

”We will have two translators with us. One who can translate Norwegian to Japanese and vice versa, and one who can translate Japanese to English and vice versa, but it would be useful for you to be able to speak a bit of both,” the other coach said. Soon the team began warming up and then they did some drills.

The first drill was a serving and receiving drill. They practised receiving in every rotation with the four who wouldn’t be in the back row serving three times each before going into the next rotation.

The second drill was a spiking and blocking drill. Nishikawa and Miyashita went into block whilst Sasaki was there in case they missed the spike. Miya would set the ball for Hinata, Sakusa and Fukui.

On the second day the under nineteen team played against the under twenty-one team. Naturally they lost, but they had made some good plays. For the next three days they went back to drills and practises with two on two and three on three matches. On the final day of the camp three more team members joined them. “Today we will be joined by our number nine, ten and twelve,” one coach said, “There’s a high chance that we’ll be switching you guys with them in matches so get used to them,”

_**Hoshiumi Kourai - Number Nine (WS)** _

_sub wing spiker; next strongest hitter_

**_Yoshino Akihiko - Number Ten (S)_ **

_pinch server and sub setter_

**_Hideyoshi Jun - Number Twelve (MB)_ **

_the re-designated libero when needed_

”Like I said when I explained all the numbers. Number nine is our next strongest hitter, and who we will sub in as a wing spiker; number ten is our pinch server; and number twelve is our next best receiver and can be re-designated as a libero,” the other coach said. The ten practised together before going into another match against the under twenty-ones, which they lost again.

"Shouyou, I can't believe that you got the ace role!" Hoshiumi said at the end of the match.

"I still can't believe it either," Hinata replied, "So how were midterms?"

"Ugh. Don't remind me. They were horrible, but I think I passed all of them," Hoshiumi said, "When have you got Inter High qualifiers?"

"In two weeks time," 

"Lucky, ours is next week,"

"Good luck,"

"I won't need luck. We're both making it to the finals this year,"

"Yeah! And it's gonna be epic!"

"Exactly. So we just have to keep wining until then,"


	47. Summer Inter High Qualifiers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so long and I was thinking of splitting it into two but it's lots of loose ends so there wasn't really a great stopping point. Enjoy and extra long chapter!

The rest of the team had made good use of their time without Hinata, learning from their loss against Fukurodani. Now everybody on the team (excluding Watari) could hit both Yahaba and Takumi's sets easily. Kindaichi had become more confident with his read blocking, whilst Inaba had started to learn how to read block. Kunimi worked on his serve, as well as his quick. With him actually putting in some effort Kunimi could do a much faster quick than he had expected, he was still nowhere near Hinata's super quick but it was still something. Takumi had been working on his control and setting. Watari had been working on his receiving and passing as well as taking lessons from someone on a laptop, the rest of the team assumed that it was a video call or something. Kyoutani, well Kyoutani had been working on getting even more power. Yahaba had been working on his sets, trying to get a balance between where the spiker wanted the ball and where would the spiker hit the ball the best. The four first years had been working on their all around skills trying to be noticed for the chance that they may be put on the court. Kobayashi had arguably been doing the most. She had been trying her best to learn more about volleyball so she could help with training. She had made fact files about teams they could be facing in the qualifiers, as well as creating videos of the team's best moments. She had began making fact files on the top eight teams from the previous year's Spring Tournament (excluding Aoba Johsai). Finally she found a forum for managers and captains that gave tips on how to boost morale and how to best use time outs, Kobayashi had found it very useful when trying to learn more about the sport.

 **Chipi010:** So **@** **Daffodils** are you a captain or a manager?

 **Daffodils** : I'm a manager

 **Chipi010:** So you're trying to learn how to game works so you can help them

 **Chipi010:** That's actually quite cool. When are your qualifiers?

 **Daffodils:** They’re in two weeks time. I can't tell if the team's nervous or excited.

 **Chipi010** : Probably both

 **Daffodils:** Yeah. Still it's such a strong prefecture. I know that we're good, but I don't know if we'll make it

 **Chipi010:** What prefecture is your team from? (If you don't mind)

 **Daffodils:** Miyagi

 **Chipi010:** You are so unlucky! That's such a hard prefecture. Although it does mean that we're neighbours (prefecture wise)

 **Chipi010:** And you get to play in Sendai

 **Daffodils:** Sendai is pretty cool, and has a great court. But the national finals court is even better

 **Chipi010:** That right there, is the truth. Welp, it's not like my team's ever gonna make it that far

 **Daffodils:** I'm sure you could if you put your minds to it

 **Daffodils:** So are you from Iwate, Akita, Yamagata or Fukushima?

 **Chipi010:** Fukushima

 **Chipi010:** But we're also right at the north of it (so really close to Miyagi actually!) so practise matches are hard to arrange. We often just have to settle with tournaments as our only form of match play

 **Daffodils:** Wow, we seem to be even closer than I thought

 **Daffodils:** We live about an hour's drive south of Sendai

 **Chipi010:** Wow! We really are close to each other

 **Daffodils:** We could have a practise match in the summer break (if our coaches agree)

 **Chipi010:** That would be great! I've never had a practise match before!

 **Daffodils:** NEVER?

 **Chipi010:** Never, well I know my team sometimes has a few, but I couldn't make those

 **Daffodils:** I probably shouldn't be asking you, but does the final week of summer break sound good to you?

 **Chipi010:** Yeah. That's great

 **Daffodils:** Great, I'm about to tell my coaches

 **Chipi010:** You're in practise? And on your phone?

 **Daffodils:** I'm the manager, they don't care

 **Chipi010:** I really shouldn't be on my phone right now. I'm meant to be training

 **Chipi010:** Oops

 **Daffodils:** What school do you go to?

 **Chipi010:** Furukata High School

 **Daffodils:** Thanks! I'll go tell my coaches, and hopefully they'll be in touch!

_Chipi010 is typing_

**Daffodils went offline**

**Chipi010:** What school do you go to?

"Guys! I got us a practise match!" Kobayashi shouted as she waved her phone around

"Really? When?" Yahaba asked

"Summer break," Kobayashi replied.

"But what about Hinata?" Inaba asked, "He'll be in Norway,"

"It's the last week of the summer break, so he'll be back in time," Kobayashi replied.

"Won't he be tired?" Kunimi asked.

"It's more a practise match for fun than practise, so I'm sure we can go easy if we want to," Kobayashi said.

"So what school is it?" Kurosawa asked.

"Furukata," Kobayashi replied.

"Furukata... I feel like Hinata mentioned them at some point," Takumi said.

"They make it to nationals but get knocked out early on don't they,” Kyoutani replied.

"Furukata... Furukata..? Furukata..! Furukata! The school of last year's under nineteen pinch serve, Nishikawa Kooki!" Takumi thought aloud.

"As in, the one who has a killer jump floater?" Watari asked.

"Yeah," Yahaba said, "I remember Hinata talking about it. Worse than Yamaguchi's," the team all shuddered.

"And he was the country's youth pinch server," Inaba pointed out, "He must be seriously good at keeping calm,"

"Even if it is him, he does claim that his team isn't that great," Kobayashi said, "It could be that Furukata only has one good player on their team,"

"Kobayashi, it looks like he sent you a message after you went offline," Kunimi pointed out.

"Oh!" Kobayashi logged back on.

**Daffodils:** Sorry! I should have waited, I got too excited and ran to tell my team

 **Daffodils:** We're known in Miyagi as Seijoh

 **Daffodils:** But the school's real name is Aoba Johsai High School

"Ew! That's disgusting Nishikawa!" Yoshino said, "You just spat water out your nose!"

"Well I'm sorry that I just had the shock of my life," Nishikawa said, as he cleaned his phone screen, causing him to keyboard smash.

**Chipi010:** sdghkjijhugyuihyguihyg

 **Chipi010:** Okay. Thanks!

 **Chipi010:** Ignore my keyboard smash. I was trying to clean my screen

 **Daffodils:** Okay

 **Daffodils:** Enjoy your practise

"What's so important on your phone anyway," Yoshino asked Nishikawa.

"I was arranging a practise match," Nishikawa replied.

"And you thought that right now, in the middle of practise, was the best time?"

"Well it's the only time Daffodils is on," 

"I'm assuming that's an account name,"

"Of course it is dumbass!"

"So, what caused this 'shock of your life'?"

"Well I was arranging the practise match, thinking that they were some bog standard team from Miyagi,"

"Okay, Miyagi does make sense, you're close to it. It's the same as me arranging a practise match with a team in Aichi or Yamanashi,"

"Turns out I was arranging a practise match with Aoba Johsai. You know the team that beat Shiratorizawa, and Spring Tournament semi finalists that barely lost against Fukurodani, all three sets going into deuces with the second and third reaching the thirties,"

"And probably most importantly, Hinata's team,"

"Exactly. So excuse me for spitting some water,"

"It still came out your nose though,"

"Shuddup!"

"Whatever, looks like you're on again"

"Hinata," Fukui called out as Hinata had started leaving.

"Yeah Fukui?" Hinata asked, _did I forget something?_

"I've got a couple of questions to ask you,"

"Okay,"

"You were taught by Shiratorizawa's guess monster, weren't you?"

"Yes,"

"Have you ever considered figuring out other players' weaknesses and using that to your advantage?"

"No,"

"It's my speciality actually. I can read players well. Weaknesses, favourite spots, best position, where they like their tosses, who they get on with, who they don't, their strengths, how they work with a team, you get where I'm going"

"Yeah,"

"Thought as much. It's how I play. Sure I'm a strong player, but I'm more brains than brawn. If I stand any chance of winning I need to use both. It's why I aim at weaknesses instead of gaps like you,"

"Well I aim at the gaps so I'm guaranteed the point,"

"Maybe in nationals, but not in internationals. Finding the gaps takes focus, players will be putting pressure on you. More pressure than you've ever experienced, you won't always be able to get the gaps,"

"So what are you saying?"

"It's time you got on the next level. You have analytical abilities that, if honed by someone like me, could and would surpass your teacher, the guess monster,"

"Really?"

"Really. What do you do when you block?"

"I read the signs and the spike is basically telegraphed to me. For some players like Bokkun I can even read what type of hit they're gonna do. I then signal to my team which spiker it is and we go in for the block,"

"You're the brains of the block whilst the others are the wall. Hmm, here's how I would block if I were you. I'd do the same up to the signalling, then I'd let the two outside blockers close the gaps before blocking the spikers strongest points either forcing them to aim in a weak spot or be blocked,"

"That does seem like the better plan,"

"Because it is. I didn't call you our brains for no reason. The brain controls things, if you take my help you'll be able to control how the other team plays,"

"I would really be able to do that?"

"I think you would. Reading a spikers signs is good and all, but being able to read players is better. You'd be just like your previous captain,"

"Oikawa-senpai?"

"Yeah. He doesn't look it, but he's observant. He can read players, probably better than I can,"

"Better how?"

"There you are, asking the right questions. I'd say that we're equal on analytical ability, I'm probably faster, but he's better at hiding it. You can't tell when he's aiming for a weakness, but you can when I'm doing it,"

"Try me. What have you learnt about me?

"Well, your name is Hinata Shouyou, you're a second year at Aoba Johsai High School which is from the Miyagi prefecture. That means that in order for you to get to nationals, like you did last year where you reached the semi-finals, you have to beat the powerhouse school Shiratorizawa. You're the team's ace due to your insane speed and jumping abilities, and you can easily bring out the best in other players. Which when paired with a setter such as Oikawa Tooru or Kozume Kenma brings out absurd amounts of power in both of you and the rest of the team. You have immense amounts of determination which fuels you into going beyond your limits. However due to you reassuring presence and abilities your team tends to rely on you more than everyone else on the team which puts an unnoticeable pressure on you, that even you don't realise until it's too late. When you get to this point you often get demoralised easily and get nervous, or you tire and miss. Good examples of this are when you mess up the speed change move so you get too nervous and demand to not be set to, and your match against Fukurodani where you took over as the team's ace and everyone relied on you too much to the point where you tired and lost the final joust against Bokuto Kotaro, you quickly realised this and tried to save it, but he was less tired than you due to Fukurodani not putting as much pressure on him.

Clear weaknesses of yours are you height, which you do make up for in abilities; your below average receiving skills; emotional nature; and the drain from your blood lust, as your team describes it. None of these weaknesses are really that bad, but if someone deliberately aimed for a drawn out match that forced you to play in your blood lust and use lots of risky moves and risky times, then you would crack and be unable to play due to tiredness - both emotional and physical.

Unlike most players you don't seem to have a favourite spot as you prefer to aim for the gaps where nobody can get the ball. This is a good tactic until you come up against blockers with quick reactions that can move, blockers who can put pressure on, blockers who have greater jumping reaches, or outstanding liberos like Sasaki or Komori. As for your best position you work best as both a middle blocker or wing spiker with you being more useful on the front row than the back.

You work really well with any setter as you can bring out more in them which means that they can bring out more in you. You completely trust every setter you play with even if you just met them although you do prefer the ball to be set a bit higher and slightly to the right so that you have more time to decide where to play it.

You work well with most teams as you can boost the moral and you seem to get along with every member on your team. I'd probably say that players who don't like taking orders like you the least due to you often being put in leader positions, but you cover up for them and prove to them why they should follow you. And at first it seemed like you would be annoyed by tall players or those who mock you because of your height, but that just seems to fuel your blood lust further.

And that's me," Hinata stared at Fukui for a moment.

"We've only known each other for a short while, and even if you watched some of my matches I'd still say that's it's near impossible to know that much about me. I mean I didn't know some of that,"

"Well I've had more than enough time to read you. I don't watch players until I see them warming up for their match against me,"

"Really, but surely that doesn't give you enough time,"

"I think you misunderstood me. I still watch the matches, but I don't watch specific players until they're warming up against me. I find their weaknesses which they think that they have adapted to avoid me at my full power,"

"You're that feared?"

"Uh-huh. Just like signs are now easy for you to see, soon you'll be spotting weaknesses like it's nothing. It can be used as a offensive tactic, or to make your own team stronger. A skill that only good setters usually hone,"

"Good setters?"

"There are strong setters and good setters. Strong setters are setters that can set well with accuracy. Good setters are those who bring out the best in their teammates and adapt to them whilst also making them adapt too. I'm talking about your Oikawa Toorus and Miya Atsumus. Only the best setters are combinations of the two,"

"So this is a skill that only the best setters really use, and that if I use it I'll be even more dangerous on the court,"

"Exactly. If you start doing this and hone the rest of your abilities, whilst also shaping your team. Well, you'd become the undeniable number one ace,"

"You think so?"

"Oh, I know so. I study the rankings,"

"Do you study them to try to find a way on them yourself,"

"Mayhaps,"

"So how do I learn to read people?"

"The same way you learnt to read signs. Practise. Don't worry I'll help you. Every week I'll send you a video montage of a player, and you need to tell me their weakness. I'll correct you and give you pointers along the way, but eventually you'll be able to do it on your own. Hopefully in time for Norway,"

"Thank you,"

"No worries. I'm just making sure that our brain works at its best. See you soon Hinata,"

"See you Fukui!" Hinata and Fukui walked to different train stations. _Akaashi Keiji and Hinata Shouyou - it would be strong._ _Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shouyou - it would be an unrivalled force and I'm sure that Hinata's hits would only get more powerful than with his other setters. Miya Atsumu and Hinata Shouyou - well, it's terrifying to see how far they've come together, they definitely compliment each other well. Oikawa Tooru and Hinata Shouyou - the sole reason Aoba Johsai could beat Inarizaki and make it to semi-finals; it's a force not to be reckoned with and they don't just make each other stronger like Miya and Hinata do, they make the team even stronger, it's truly is a terrifying pair. Kozume Kenma and Hinata Shouyou - I think that this is the strongest pairing out of all of them; both already are the brains of their team which is the arguably most important part of team, putting them together would expose all the other team's flaws whilst making the rest of the players stronger (although not as strong as when Oikawa is setting) by giving them more openings than any other pairing could. Finally there the great unkown: Yahaba Shigeru and Hinata Shouyou - only time will tell how dangerous these two would be together._ Fukui was deep in thought as made his way to the train station, he barely noticed that he had reached it so quickly.

"Fukui!" someone shouted, "Fukui! FUKUI!"

"Huh? Oh it's just you," Fukui replied.

"You had that stupid scowl on your face again. What were you think about?"

"Just one of my teammates,"

"Uh-huh. So which one? Your setter? One of the short ones? Nishikawa or Miyashita? Perhaps even Baby?"

"Does it matter?"

"Uh, yeah,"

"It was a rhetorical question,"

"Well I decided to give you an answer anyway,"

"Because you're a dick,"

"Nope. Because I can, so I will,"

"Your logic is flawed,"

"How so?"

"I can murder this innocent man; so I will murder him,"

"I have morals Fukui!"

"I'm just saying take your logic to the extreme and it wouldn't hold up very well in a court,"

"Well it's a good thing that I wouldn't hire you as my lawyer,"

"So how are things on your team,"

"So-so. No stand out players, no competition, most are from the previous teams. But all in all, it's pretty shit. It's just me, Abe and Ushiwaka carrying the team,"

"I don't get it. Why would the under nineteens be able to play as a better team together?"

"That's just how it is. You don't need to think about it. No scratch that, you're not allowed to think about it,"

"I really wasn't planning on,"

"But I had an idea,"

"Oh god, here we go again,"

"You have so little faith in me Fukui,"

"For good reason,"

"Yeah right," the person paused, "Under twenty-ones implies anyone under the age of twenty-one can play on it, if I'm not mistaken,"

"You're not, a two year old is allowed to play on the team, who knows why a two year old would play on the team though. Most players are between the age of nineteen to twenty-one though because everyone's roughly at the same level, plus you have different tournament times and everything,"

"True, on both regards, as usual Fukui. So my idea, as you've probably gathered, is that if the under nineteens seem to be able to play better, why not give us some of your best players?"

"Because we have school during your tournaments, plus they may only play better due to our line up. And even if they're best for high school level, that doesn't compete with college level. It's that simple,"

"But some of them are good, like your ace for example. I can't wait for him to play with us next year,"

"He's a second year,"

"Really? Damn, he could already beat my college team easily,"

"Watanabe, you don't go to college,"

"Yeah, but the nearby team allows me to play," 

"Obviously,"

"I mean technically your ace could still play,"

"They wouldn't let him,"

"I'm sure the coaches would-"

"- His school wouldn't let him miss that much term time, on top of that he'll have the Spring Tournament,"

"Bold of you to assume that we'd get far enough to play the second week,"

"He'd be jet lagged!"

"The Spring Tournament doesn't matter, compared to our tournaments, and the possibility of being picked for the Olympics,"

"Whilst that's true, it'll also be his final high school tournament ever,"

"True,"

"Oh, it looks like our train has arrived. Try not to talk to me, I have work to do,"

"You don't need to worry so much about grades Fukui. You'll easily make it into under twenty-ones. This is your second year on the under nineteens and you're the captain, they'll want you to keep playing, and there's the chance of making the team for the Olympics,"

"I know that Watanabe, it's just. I just want to have a back up, in case volleyball doesn't work out, and I need grades for that,"

After returning from his training camp Hinata had two weeks to train with his team before they inevitably faced Shiratorizawa in the finals. "How was it?" Kunimi asked Hinata at lunch as the two made their way to the club room.

"It was great. I'm still shocked that I made the starting order," Hinata replied.

"Wait what Shouyou? You never told us that!" 

"I didn't? Oops! Well this was a training camp for just the starting order, and get this. I'm their ace,"

"What? No way! You're kidding!" Hinata shook his head, "You mean to tell me that you did not bother to tell us that you were chosen to be the Japan fucking Under Nineteen's ace,"

"I mean I didn't believe it when I first found out,"

"Holy shit dude! This is like so big for you. Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I actually don't know. Do you want to know the funniest thing that happened on the camp?"

"Sure,"

"So we're not meant to use our phones during practise, in fact they shouldn't even be in the gym, but Nishikawa ignored this,"

"Quick question. Nishikawa, the server right?"

"Yeah, that's Nishikawa. So this was on Saturday, what did you do on Saturday?"

"We had a day long practise, now back to your story Shouyou!"

"Okay Akira! So we were playing the under twenty-ones, and losing. Ushijima's on their team! Anyway, Nishikawa's playing middle blocker this year so he can serve more, so he's swapped with our libero, Sasaki, and he's on the bench and more importantly he's on his phone. Then suddenly he just spits water out his nose! Out of his nose! And Yoshino, who's our pinch server this year, just stared at him in disgust,"

"This was Saturday afternoon right,"

"Yeah. And anyway, Fukui had been off the whole match to film it, so he caught the whole thing on camera, here," Hinata showed the video to Kunimi.

"His nose must have stung after that!" 

"Exactly,"

"Wait. This confirms it then! Kobayashi!"

"Yes Kunimi," Kobayashi said as she entered the club room

"You were talking to Nishikawa when you arranged the match," Kunimi said.

"What match?" Hinata asked.

"We have a practise match against Furukata on the final week of summer break," Kobayashi explained.

"Cool!" Hinata replied.

"But how do you know that it was him?" Kobayashi asked.

"Well Hinata said that he saw Nishikawa spit water out of his nose on Saturday afternoon, which is when you arranged the match, because of something on his phone," Kunimi explained.

Time had flown by quickly and soon it was the beginning of the inter high qualifiers. Aoba Johsai got to miss the first round as they had made their prefecture's top four in the spring tournament, well actually they made the national top four but that didn't make a difference. They prepared for their first match (the second round) of the day.

"So Komaki, who're we up against next?" Asamushi asked.

Komaki gulped, "Seijoh,"

"Crap, instant death," Minamida shuddered.

"They don't have Oikawa on their team anymore," Makado said.

"But they still have the fast midget," Inagaki said.

"But we have Hyakuzawa. Even if the fast midget can jump, he won't be able to beat two metres," Nurukawa said.

"He beat three of the the top five aces last year!" Minamida said, "Ushijima, Bokuto and Ojiro. He probably would have beaten Sasuka or Kiryuu if he played them too,"

"Didn't Aoba Johsai lose to Fukurodani?" Asamushi asked.

"Yeah, but he was still the better ace, he just tired first," Inagaki said.

"True, if he hadn't lost the joust I think Aoba Johsai would have won," Makado said, "But still, they lost a lot of third years, their definitely weaker,"

"From the volleyball weekly rankings he made the top three aces this year," Komaki said, "I think out of the three of them, Sakusa is number one with Hoshiumi and Hinata tied at second,"

"Just a guess, but I think all of them probably made the under nineteens too," Nurukawa thought aloud.

"Hinata," Yahaba grabbed Hinata before he ran off, "Our first match should be easy enough, but they have a player who's over two metres tall,"

"Over two metres?" Hinata asked in shock, "Like there's a two instead of a one,"

"Yeah, that's what's meant by two metres,"

"But!"

"Don't worry about it,"

"It's not fair!" Hinata pouted as his blood lust started to come through, "Why does he get to be over two metres and I'm stuck at 1.65 metres?"

"If you'd let me finish Hinata! He may be tall, but he's inexperienced,"

"Well so was I until I joined the team, doesn't really matter if you've got skills, or height. You'll still be strong, you just won't reach you full potential and still be put on,"

"I'm sure you'll be able to manage anyway,"

"Is he clumsy? Easily fooled?"

"Probably,"

"Great, use me as your decoy Yahaba. If you use me well then I'm sure we'll win easily," 

"But you're not really our decoy anymore. You're our ace!"

"An ace adapts to play the best they can. We'll play the best if I'm playing decoy, at least I think so. Well, I trust you Yahaba. I know you'll make the best decision for the team. I'll still jump for the toss no matter what,"

"I thought you were so adamant on being decoy just then,"

"But you're the captain and setter. It's ultimately up to you. I've told you what I think will be best, but it's up to you to decide what you think is best. I may be smart on the court. But I'm not always right. Our team's biggest weakness is that we rely on me too much. It's why we didn't win nationals. My plan is my plan, and not the best plan," Hinata walked off leaving Yahaba to stand there, _I didn't realise how much Hinata's changed and matured as a player. There's definitely someone on the under nineteens that's changed him for the better. He is right though. If we're constantly relying on Hinata to always be there and always use his plans we'll burn him out too quickly. Dammit! Being the captain is hard. I don't know what to do._

"Not sure what to do Yahaba?" someone asked.

"Oikawa?" Yahaba said in surprise, "Aren't you meant to be in uni or something?"

"I took the weekend off to watch," Oikawa explained, "Shortie pie's right. Him playing as decoy would be the best solution for this match,"

"But I don't want to make the same mistakes again. We can't rely on Hinata to always cover for us,"

"If shorite pie didn't want what was best for the team then he would have said that he wants to play as the ace,"

"But-"

"-He's changed, his game sense has definitely improved. It's like he's reading players like their a kids book,"

"Really?"

"Not quite, but soon I think that'll be who he is,"

"How do you think Hinata's changed?"

"He's become stronger, more of an independent player. Which actually makes the team stronger,"

"But wouldn't it make us weaker,"

"Hinata was the spirit of the team last year, and in that sense he both boosted us and dragged us down. When he was successful then we were successful, when he messed up and got nervous then we got nervous too and made more mistakes. I don't think that he realised this but he's matured and adapted. He's still going to bring out the best in you, but he's not going to bring out the worst in you any more,"

"Thanks Oikawa, but I still don't know what to do,"

"Well, I have a question. Shortie pie's been away, right. So what have you been doing?"

"Well, we've been trying to improve. Everyone can spike Takumi's and my tosses. Inaba's started to read block. Kindaichi's confidence has grown. Watari seems to be a new player. The first year rookies have proven themselves. Kyoutani's honing his power. And Kunimi. Well you'll just have to see that,"

"So you're all strong as well. Well if I were you, I'd take Hinata's advise. It's better to trick their tall rookie. But I'd also put in my own plan. Most importantly, I'd trust the team, especially Hinata's judgement,"

"Thanks. Can I ask you something else?"

"Sure,"

"Where, or probably the better word, who do you think Hinata is learning from?"

"Hmm. If I was still on the team, I'd say that I would be teaching him, but I'm not. It's definitely someone on the under nineteens. Who're the setters?"

"Miya Atsumu is their starting setter and Yoshino Akihiko is their sub setter," 

"He's definitely not learning from Yoshino. Yoshino's a pretty crap setter,"

"But he's on the team,"

"He can toss the ball. Great, he just doesn't bring out the best in the spiker. He's the definition of a textbook setter. He does well, but he doesn't want to do well so he feels no motivation to bring out more. It's not like I blame him,"

"Why?"

"When you have the country's top setter as your older brother, you're expected to be just the same. A prodigy," Oikawa spat, "And Yoshino Akihiko is not that. He's being forced to be a player that he doesn't want to be. I don't think he even likes volleyball anymore,"

"Really?"

"Yep, and the only other person who would be able to tell this and is in the better position to do something, is being ignorant of this fact. I think Yoshino only liked volleyball as it gave him a chance to see his brother; and now with everyone calling him the younger brother of Yoshino Juuro and constantly being compared and having these massive expectations put on him he doesn't have the same passion for the sport," Oikawa paused, "It's really a shame, because he once was a hard working player and really had potential but he chose to not chase after it,"

"So if it's not him, then maybe Miya?"

"Maybe, but unlikely. Miya brings out the best in players by forcing them to do so. He doesn't read them the same way I do. In that sense he's more like Tobio-chan," Oikawa thought for a bit, "Did Hinata ever mention a Fukui Ryoichi?"

"Yeah. He mentioned him after the initial camp, apparently he's the team's captain,"

"I would have thought Nishikawa Kooki would have got captain. He's definitely the better of the two at supporting the team,"

"Apart from that Hinata didn't really mention Fukui. But I don't really know much, the best person to ask's Kunimi,"

"What number is Hinata's jersey?"

"He kept the number ten,"

"No, I'm talking about under nineteens,"

"Number three,"

"As in the number three?"

"What's so special about three?"

"The youth team have a very specific numbering system. Number three is always the team's ace,"

"Then, wait. Hinata never told us he was the country's ace for our age group,"

"Apparently. Knowing shortie pie, he doesn't believe it. He probably thinks that it's all a dream, but that does mean that my theory could be right,"

"What is it?"

"Do you know why Fukui Ryoichi is feared as a player and ace?"

"Not really?"

"He's observant. But he doesn't do a good job at hiding it,"

"Oh, I guess we've never had a need to watch Inubushi East play though,"

"He approached me after our match against Fukurodani,"

* * *

"You're Oikawa Tooru, aren't you?" someone asked Oikawa.

"Yup! And you are?" Oikawa replied.

"Fukui Ryoichi,"

"As in the master analyst?"

"If that's what they call me, then yes,"

"So what do you want?"

"Curious. Well, it's a shame we won't get to play each other. I'm sure it would be an interesting match. Your number ten. He's a good thinker, but how good could he get?"

"Well, it depends on how much he works on his skills,"

"I don't think so. He won't get any further by doing the same old thing. Faster, yes, but not better. Not if he doesn't see things in a new light,"

"I can tell what you're thinking, you don't hide it well,"

"Ha. Yeah, I've never been good at hiding it, not like you,"

"What?"

"It appears that your no.10 is the brains of the team, I'm not so sure. Well I guess I missed my chance to play the most interesting match ever,"

"You're strange Fukui,"

"Thanks. I have to ask, can you turn it off?"

Oikawa paused before answering, "Yes,"

"Oh, I thought you were always reading people, it would explain how nobody notices. But if you can turn it off, then I really didn't copy you well,"

"What are you saying?"

"Your matches against Shiratorizawa really are interesting. I could barely tell that you were reading everyone until I did. Since then I've been trying to figure out how you read people so I can do it. I learnt the basics from you, and the guess monster, but I've done my own work. It just sucks that I can't hide it,"

"You watch matches from a different region?"

"I want to be the best ace, so I'll need to be able to beat Ushijima and the likes. Although now it looks like I'll need to beat your no.10 too. One more thing before you leave, you may want to teach no.10 how to hide better. It was obvious to dumb players and it was telegraphed to me the moment I first saw him play," Fukui turned to Oikawa one more time before he left, "Or maybe I'll get to put my mark on him first. Who knows?"

* * *

"Oh, what did he say," Yahaba asked.

"Nothing much. He mainly said that he had wanted to play us in the finals," Oikawa remembered the intimidating conversation, "He did have an intimidating aura,"

"He wanted to play us?"

"We're talking about the master analyst, Fukui Ryoichi, he's almost unreadable personality wise. You said he was the under nineteen's captain. Then it's most definitely him teaching shortie pie. But I'm not gonna let him teach everything,"

"You're becoming just like Hinata in his blood lust," Oikawa stuck his tongue out, "I take that back,"

"Yahaba, we're meant to be warming up. Don't turn into an Oikawa and skip warm ups," Kyoutani shouted.

"Mad dog-chan!" Oikawa smiled.

"Speak of the devil," Kyoutani grumbled.

"I should get going, thank you for the help Oikawa," Yahaba said as he followed Kyoutani.

"I'm trusting you guys to do your best. Don't disappoint me," Oikawa said as he went to the stands, _Fukui Ryoichi, you really are an interesting bastard. But I'm not going to let you win_. Oikawa watched the match, Yahaba had taken his advise and used Hinata as a decoy, _hmph, he used shortie pie as a better decoy than I ever did. Well, he does have the fact that shortie pie's already feared and I didn't_. Yahaba started the game by only making Hinata go in for fake regular quicks, luring the team into a false sense of security that Yahaba and Hinata couldn't pull off the super quick together. Yahaba would then suddenly through is the super quick to further confuse Kakugawa.

Oikawa wasn't paying attention to the match. He had only come to support the team for their first match, he didn't particularly care if they won or lost, it didn't affect him. Yet Oikawa couldn't help but smile when he saw how his previous underclassmen showed off how much they had improved, _I guess it's because I put so much investment into the team last year that it makes me happy to see them continue to grow_.

"I'd figure that you'd be here too," someone said as they sat next to Oikawa, _it's probably Iwa-chan,_ Oikawa thought as he heard the person, "But what's interesting is that you're not in the team's stands," _No, that definitely doesn't sound like Iwa-chan,_ Oikawa turned around to see who it was.

"Isn't this a bit far? Tottori is ages away. Don't you have school?" Oikawa said to the person.

"Perhaps, but I have a friend from Osaka who has a match in Sendai. He wanted me to come and support him but it's not until this evening and I have time to pass,"

"So you thought that you'd come to watch high school volleyball instead of I dunno sightseeing or doing some work,"

"I guess. I have a reason to,"

"Shortie pie,"

"I always wondered why you called him that until I met him. Makes sense," they sighed, "It's pretty boring. They're using last year's strategy with this year's team. It'll work for now but,"

"Wow, that's absolute bullshit!"

"Do you even have eyes?"

"You're talking out your ass,"

"Yeah right," the two watched in silence, "Yeah I was talking out my ass," Oikawa smiled as Aoba Johsai won in straight sets.

"Just use him right," Oikawa said, "Or he'll become a double edged sword,"

"I know! I know!" the other person said, "I plan to shape him into the best player ever,"

"So you are teaching him,"

"Figured out that fast, damn I forget how good you are,"

"Just don't get cocky," Oikawa left the other person to continue watching the matches, he had to report back to Yahaba.

"I tried to ask Hinata directly but all the players were sworn to secrecy about the others," Yahaba said, "He said it was something about traditions,"

"Well I got my confirmation. Fukui Ryoichi is teaching shortie pie how to read people. Not a bad thing, just a bit annoying," Oikawa replied, "Well, good luck or something," Oikawa then left, knowing what he wanted to do, but unsure as to when.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Furukata in cannon is from Fukushima. Eiwa High in cannon is from Oita. Mujinazaka in cannon is also from Oita (Oita gets two representatives for nationals). Minamiyama doesn't have a cannon location, so I've decided that they're from Shizuoka (Chubu region). And Inubushi East doesn't have a location either, so I have decided that they're from Tottori (Chugoku region) and [name] lives in Osaka (both the city and prefecture).  
> https://www.google.com/search?q=map+of+japan%27s+prefectures&sxsrf=ALeKk03tf8OtMhQgdtgHxLCPF67Qkoblzw:1587315039249&tbm=isch&source=iu&ictx=1&fir=uAg8-aBIuRucoM%253A%252C26qXbQvhJHxiWM%252C_&vet=1&usg=AI4_-kSYBHtHhtT3cPLhHKxlcx1g8ZvfdA&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwjFpL6o-fToAhXQTsAKHQ05Cw8Q9QEwAHoECAsQHA#imgrc=uAg8-aBIuRucoM 
> 
> https://www.google.com/search?q=map+of+japan%27s+prefectures&sxsrf=ALeKk03tf8OtMhQgdtgHxLCPF67Qkoblzw:1587315039249&tbm=isch&source=iu&ictx=1&fir=uAg8-aBIuRucoM%253A%252C26qXbQvhJHxiWM%252C_&vet=1&usg=AI4_-kSYBHtHhtT3cPLhHKxlcx1g8ZvfdA&sa=X&ved=2ahUKEwjFpL6o-fToAhXQTsAKHQ05Cw8Q9QEwAHoECAsQHA#imgrc=9_0VOQxaXUuy1M
> 
> The first link is a map of Japan with all the prefectures and the second link is a map of Japan with all the regions


	48. Aoba Johsai Vs. Date Tech

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’ve made a slight edit to the previous chapter as I realised that I didn’t fill in the name for the person from the U21s (well done me!). You don’t need to go back and read it as it’s only a couple of names and I’ll explain it here.
> 
> Watanabe was talking to Fukui and he said that Abe, Ushijima and himself were carrying the team.
> 
> I’m so sorry that I left that in. (Although you may have read the chapter after I made these edits and are really confused right now)
> 
> Also over 3000 hits! Aaaaaaaaaaah! I just! Thank you so much

"So jerkawa didn't come after all," Iwaizumi said as he met with the team.

"No he did," Yahaba said, "We actually talked for a bit,"

"I didn't see him in the stands," Iwaizumi said, "Maybe he was hiding,"

"Probably, it's Oikawa," Kindaichi replied.

"Where's Shouyou?" Iwaizumi asked.

"Bathroom, as usual," Kobayashi replied.

"Hey Kageyama," Kunimi said as he passed Kageyama on his way out, "How was your match?"

"Fine. Yours?" Kageyama replied.

"Good. It looks like we don't need to play each other in the third round this year,"

"Yeah," the two went their separate ways.

"Oikawa-senpai?" Hinata asked as he noticed Oikawa leave the gym. He was headed to the bathroom, but that was always a war zone so any distraction was welcome.

"Shortie pie," Oikawa smiled, it was bittersweet.

"I didn't know you were here today,"

"I didn't want to make a big deal out of it,"

"Well that's a first," someone laughed on their way out of the gym, Oikawa looked in the direction as his blood began to boil, "I'm glad you came,"

"So what's the under nineteens like?"

"It's so cool, we're going to Norway! The captain's really smart, he's offering to teach me. Then our pinch server's teaching me and one other player this really cool serve they came up with. I can't pull it off yet... But soon I will," Oikawa noticed the very deliberate absence of names.

"Well I think your captain's a shady bitch, but opinions are opinions,"

"Shady? I don't think so,"

"He's hard to understand, maybe that's the best way to describe him,"

"I'd say arrogant," Oikawa smiled at this, "He claims to never make mistakes which is an obvious lie,"

"Well still, well done on making the team,"

"Thanks... Wait how do you know who our captain is?"

"They're an acquaintance. So shortie pie, you want to know how to bring out the best of your team?"

"Yes!"

"I thought you would. It's all about understanding them,"

"So I just need to get to know everyone and learn how to best work with them,"

"It's not that simple,"

"Oh,"

"You need to be able to understand how they think, why they act the way they do. It'll be hard but if I taught you, you would be able to do it,"

"But you're busy with college and stuff, I couldn't ask you to do all that for me,"

"It's fine shortie pie,"

"Thanks Oikawa-senpai!"

"I'll send you some details later on," Oikawa continued to leave the gym and Hinata went to the bathroom, avoiding eye contact with any other players in there.

The next day they returned to the gym for the second day of the tournament, their first match of the day was against Date Tech, "I think that we should go for our regular line up and just give it our best. We just have to defeat the iron wall, and a simple strategy might be the best," Yahaba said, "I think we just have to do what our banner says - rule the court,"

"Yeah!" the team all replied.

"I forgot to do this yesterday, but I remembered today," Yahaba said, _just spit it out, stop being so nervous, these guys trust you,_ "What's our name?"

"AOBA JOHSAI!" the team shouted with large grins, all happy that their chant wasn't forgotten. The starters went onto the court, their staring order was: Yahaba as their setter; Inaba and Kindaichi as their middle blockers (front, back); Hinata, Takumi and Kyoutani as their wing spikers (front right, front left, back right); and Watari as their libero. 

The match had been fairly easy for them even with the iron wall up against them. They had played Kamomedai who were far better than Date Tech, and their players, mainly Hinata, were too strong for the iron wall. In the end Aoba Johsai won in straight sets.

"Onto the next match," Kyoutani said, "Johzenji, the party team,"

"Don't mind Nakomura!" someone said, "We still have one more chance,"

"I know. If we could actually get the team to practise together. We're all good but we don't compliment each other well," Nakomura replied, "And it doesn't help that we're overshadowed by the boys. I thought that this year it would be fine. Oikawa's gone so there'll be equal attention, but of course their a top four school for nationals so they're going to hog all the attention. Come on Naomi, let's go,"

"Nakomura!"

"Team talk now!" Nakomura shouted, "We may have lost today, but that's nothing new. Do you want to win?" there was a chorus of yeses, "Then act like it! Show up to practise, if we can't put the effort in then why should we expect to be rewarded,"

"Wow, you're such a badass Nakomura,"

"I, Nakomura Ran, will get us to nationals. But I won't be able to do it alone. I need you to step up and take some responsibility,"

"Why's Yahaba cowering?" Kunimi asked.

"That's Nakomura Ran, the girl's volleyball team captain. She's headstrong and terrifying. Last year she was known for publicly hating Oikawa because he hogged all of the students' attention. Yahaba's trying to stop her from realising that he's the new captain," Inaba explained. Nakomura approached the boy's team.

"Next time all eyes will be on us. Just because you're stronger and taller, doesn't mean your matches are more interesting," Nakomura said.

"Oh and it's worth mentioning that she's an all around player who's claimed the title of the under nineteen's girls' ace last year and probably kept it this year," Inaba continued, "I.e. you don't want to mess with her,"

"Not to mention she has some of the best grades in our year and is extremely competitive," Watari added, "She once beat up Inaba for getting a better grade in English,"

"No she did not," Inaba protested.

"Yes I did," Nakomura said.

"Nakomura, let's go. We've got practise, right?" someone else said.

"Yeah. Let's go Naomi," Nakumra said.

"And that's her sidekick, Tsunoda Naomi, who would the vice captain if she wasn’t their libero," Watari said.

"Hinata, stop hiding behind me," Kindaichi said, pushing Hinata forward.

"Why's she not confused by Hinata?" Kyoutani whispered, "He's not tall,"

"So this is the orange midget Fukui wanted dibs on. Well I don't care, he probably didn't get it," Nakomura said.

"Maybe you should ask Fukui yourself then," Hinata said.

"I really couldn't care less," Nakomura said before leaving, "Oh and Hinata, I wouldn't trust Fukui as far as I could throw him," _That's two people now that have had doubts about Fukui. Could he really be that bad?_ Hinata thought.

"I don't get what you mean Nakomura, " Tsunoda said, "Is it because he's a boy,"

"He rubs me the wrong way. I don't like how he gets into your brain like it's nothing," Nakomura explained, "Well it's not like I care. The girls' team is stronger, and I'm just like Fukui in a sense. Neither of us make mistakes. There's nothing I could have done to have improved my play in that match,"

"You let their spikers have clear shots," Hinata said, "You took over the receiving which allowed the spikers to have a much easier area to aim at due to the blocking easing up. They could easily aim for it to miss you unless you invaded other's territory. Which you did, disturbing the balance in the team,"

"So their pressure overwhelmed me. That's not a mistake," Nakomura argued back.

"But you knew that letting the others receive the ball was the better tactic, yet you still chose to do it yourself," Hinata said, "I'm not wrong. And if I'm not mistaken, that was a mistake,"

"Whatever. Let's go Naomi," Nakomura said, storming away from the team, _h_ _e's right, I did make a mistake._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short compared to the others, I just couldn't really get into this one as it's mainly a filler match that needs to happen. I'll be back in the swing of things soon I promise, especially with the other matches coming up.


	49. Aoba Johsai Vs. Johzenji (Quarter Finals)

Nakomura was annoyed, she had never made a mistake before and she prided herself on that. Yet Hinata was able to easily pick her apart and point out her mistake. And if he found that, then how many mistakes has she made? Ten? Twenty? One hundred? One thousand? _So I made one mistake, and that's annoying, but I need to learn from it so that I'll never make it again,_ Nakomura thought, _I tried to do too much because I don't trust my team. Then I just need to reassure myself that the team can play well without me. Then I won't feel pressured to cover for everyone. First of all I can trust Naomi. I've known her since our first days at Yukigaoka and I've seen her grow. She can receive and that's why she's our libero. I should learn to let her receive the ball more. Why am I listening to an idiot! I’ve never made a mistake before, so why would I now! There’s nothing wrong with my tactic!_

"Anyway Nakomura, I suddenly found the connection," Tsunoda said.

"Naomi, I call you by your first name so you can do the same," Nakomura said.

"Okay Nak- Ran. Anyway I suddenly understand where I knew Hinata from. He also went to Yukigaoka,"

"I don't remember him,"

"He was like the only boy on the boy's volleyball team. He was always just practising alone at the side of the court,"

"Oh. It doesn't matter anyway,"

Hinata relaxed before his second match of the day, he already knew Johzenji’s signs from their spring training camp. He got his phone out for the first time that week. _I should have checked it earlier, Fukui’s going to be mad at me for not picking up_. Hinata turned his phone on to see lots of missed messages. He had a good luck message from Iwaizumi, Hoshiumi had told him that Kamomedai had made it to nationals, Kunimi had asked him for Yahaba’s Japanese notes again and then there were various things from various group chats. Fukui had sent his weekly task and feedback which Hinata made a mental note to look and Oikawa had told Hinata to meet him the week after. Hinata looked at the time, he still had some time before his next match, he decided to call the one person who he knew would be able to give him a clear unbiased answer.

”Hmm? Yeah, I’ll be back ‘Samu,” the person said as they picked up the phone, “Yo. What’s up Shoukkun? Don’t you have a match or something?”

”I have some time. Can I ask you something? It might seem out of the blue,” Hinata said.

”Sure,”

”What do you think of Fukui?”

”Fukui. Well he’s pretty cool. He’s a good spiker and captain, plus he’s smart,”

”No, I mean as a person not as a player,”

”Well I don’t know him that well, it’s probably best to ask one of the other three who knew him from last year. I guess he seems cold and calculating, but I don’t think that that’s his fault. He can be arrogant and prideful but he’s also really hard on himself. Like he’s his most supportive fan and his harshest critic at the same time. He seems like he gets along well with people, but I also feel like he’s one of those guys who get under you skin when they’re annoyed at you. But I think he’s a decent guy, why? Did something happen?”

”Well Oikawa said that he’s shady,”

”I can see that. He does seem to be lost in thought a lot and if you don’t know him well it looks like he’s plotting. So to an outsider he probably looks shady, but he’s cool once you get to know him,”

”Yeah I was thinking that too until Nakomura, you know the under nineteen’s girls’ ace, said to me that she wouldn’t trust Fukui as far as she could throw him,”

”Nakomura Ran... Yeah I wouldn’t listen to her. She’s known to hate the boys teams. She probably hates Fukui because he plays boys’ volleyball but she has to acknowledge that he’s a good player,”

”I guess that makes sense. With someone like Oikawa, she can hate him and look down on him because she knows that she’s on the country’s team and he isn’t but with Fukui she doesn’t get that high ground. Thanks Atsu-chan,” Hinata hung up and joined his team.

Soon the match began and Aoba Johsai immediately took the lead. They were the stronger team by far. Johzenji never stood a chance. During the first time out Yahaba decided to change the team’s tactics. They were currently just going all out, as much as Kunimi hated to admit, and asserting their dominance, “I think there’s a reason why Inarizaki get where they get to,” Yahaba said with some confidence.

”’Cause they’ve always been a powerhouse, strong team, good coaches,” Inaba began listing all of Inarizaki’s strengths, “Famous twin duo, literal fucking top high school level marching band,”

”Those are all valid points Inaba, but Yahaba’s trying to get at is when they’re up against other powerhouses, how do they win those matches. How do they make top two?” Watari said.

”But we beat them,” Hinata said.

”We may have beat them but it could have been luck. They still got to top two in summer inter high last year and took a set from the winner Itachiyama. We only got to top four, although it was close,” Kunimi said, “Basically, they still are the better team,”

”We don’t have much time so I’ll say it,” Yahaba said, “Their unconventional play style,”

”Damn! You’re smart Yahaba,” Kyoutani said.

”I’d never think of it like that,” Kindaichi said. Yahaba smiled, he didn’t have to be the nervous wreck he was in class when he got the answer wrong, or when he had a test. This was where he belonged, he was the captain of the volleyball team for a reason. The others chose him.

”They take risks and treat each match like it’s their first and last. Rematches don’t mean anything to them. They don’t fit into a pattern of rhythm. We need to treat this match as if we’re going to lose, but play like we’re going to win,” Yahaba said.

”I don’t get what you mean,” Hinata said.

”We have to grab onto every point we get as if it’s what’s preventing us from losing but play our best as if if we were the stronger team who would win,” Kunimi explained.

”So it’s like: Win like you’re going to lose,” Hinata said.

”Yeah!” everyone cheered, “We should make that our new banner!” Iwata said. Kobayashi smiled as she began planning the banner.

”I think that we were strongest in our second and third sets against Inarizaki,” Yahaba said, “We were playing then so that we wouldn’t lose, so that we could win. As Hinata put it, we were playing to win because we were going to lose. And because of that we took on an unconventional play style. We didn’t fit into a rhythm or pattern, we should play like that. Taking risks to get points, trying things out and doing our darned best to keep the ball up. And we should always be adapting!”

”Yeah!” The team echoed.

”Whats our name?” Yahaba shouted confidently.

”AOBA JOHSAI!” the team shouted back.

”Don’t ever forget where that chant came from, “Yahaba said.

”Yeah, it was the one Kobayashi gave us when we were about to give up. It’s what pushed us through the Inarizaki match,” Takumi said, “And since then we’ve always used it,” The team went back onto the court.

Kobayashi smiled, the team had finally evolved from the previous year. They were no longer a continuation of the 2012-2013 team. They were a new team, they were the 2013-2014 team. A team that didn’t have a set formation or play style. A team that didn’t stay still and get into a rhythm. A team that was constantly evolving. “Our rhythm is no rhythm,” Kobayashi said as she wrote the thought down.

”I don’t get it Kobayashi,” Kurosawa said, “What do you mean?”

”Well teams often fit into a rhythm when in a lead. Falling into a habit. They do the same when they need a break too. It often falls on the ace. It’s actually quite obvious to spot if you’re watching in a position like myself. Rhythms are also often the best plays that a team do, most teams are strong when they start playing in a rhythm. But the rhythm that we play in is having no rhythm, we work better together when we don’t rely on one single player and instead we work together to bring out the best in each other. Oikawa did it when he was on the team, and now Hinata and Yahaba are starting to do it. I think this might be our strongest team so far,” Kobayashi explained.

“But didn’t Oikawa make the team better?”

”I guess he did. But he shaped the play into being knights serving our king. Which works well, really well. Keeping with the chess analogy, we previously were a team with Oikawa as the king, and everyone else a knights, replacing all the other positions. For example, even though Kindaichi was more suited as a rook, he still played as a knight. I think this year we’re starting to change our chess rotation. Everyone here is the king, you have to defeat all of us to win, not just Oikawa. But everyone also take a part of the other roles. Hinata’s our queen, raising our spirits and being the strongest player on the team. Kindiachi, Inaba and Watari are our rooks, they have a fairly simple but incredibly strong defence. Kyoutani and Kunimi are our knights, with complicated play styles and strong hits, both don’t work as well with a traditional team, but when playing with us they are the strongest knights that we could have. Then Yahaba and Takumi are our bishops, Yahaba can set and bring out more of us and Takumi gets overlooked but is by far a dangerous player to stop looking at, he can easily change the momentum of the game just like a bishop can if you let them get a clear diagonal to your king our queen. The rest of us are pawns,”

”What, so we’re just used like we’re nothing,”

”The pawn is a powerful piece. There are eight of them for a reason. They protect all the other pieces and work well together and they can morph into the more powerful pieces later on. A team and a chess board are nothing without the pawns. You need them to stand a chance,”

”Wow! That makes us sound so cool!”

”Hinata may be our queen this year, but he wasn’t a knight last year. He was a pawn. And he was the best decoy that we had,”

”Wow. When you think of it like that, our team is really strong,”

”Not necessarily strong, but balanced. We don’t favour the offensive or the defensive, but rather whatever will grant us the victory. There was one match where we played better than the rest and properly evolved for the first time. Coincidentally, I think it was the hardest that we played too,” 

“Last year’s Inarizaki versus Seijoh, right?”

”Exactly, I’ve never seen the team cover for each other like that before or since. I think Yahaba’s done the right thing. Chanel that play style, get us to play our best all the time,”

”A barbaric, strategic, unconventional play style,” 

“Yep. I think you’ve got it Kurosawa,”

If Aoba Johsai were dominating Johzenji before the first time out, then they were destroying them after the first time out. Aoba Johsai, who already worked well as a team, were working as if they were one but not in a clockwork way, the players on the court: Yahaba, Watari, Hinata, Takumi, Kindaichi and Kyoutani, (with Inaba swapping with Watari); covered for each other and let each member have their own space on the court. Kyoutani would do a mixture of stealing and not stealing spikes, which only further confused Johzenji. In the end they won the first set easily. Yahaba smiled, he finally knew what direction he wanted to take the team and he felt that he could actually do it. They started with this starting order in the second set: Yahaba as their setter; Inaba and Hinata as their middle blockers (back, front); Takumi, Kyoutani and Kunimi as their wing spikers (front right, back left, back right); and Watari as their libero.

”Um Yahaba. Are you sure that you want to start in the front row, don’t setters usually start in the back left,”Kobayashi said, surprised that she knew that herself.

”Well that works well when you’re playing with an ace but Hinata’s playing as a middle blocker and I want to be on the front row with Hinata for as long as possible. Besides, Takumi and Kyoutani are playing opposite each other, which is useful as they’re in the optimal spot for Takumi to set to Kyoutani,” Yahaba replied. Yahaba took a deep breath as he returned to the court, he needed to be confident in his abilities. He needed to be a bit more like Hinata, and be willing to take risks.

Aoba Johsai started off with serving, with Kunimi using his floater serve. Johzenji set up an attack which Yahaba and Hinata blocked. Yahaba setting upwards and Hinata finishing, pulling off their Two Touch Bullseye. Kunimi served again, Johzenji attacked again, this time Hinata only managed to deflect the ball. Watari kept it up and passed it to Yahaba who set it up slowly. Hinata knew that he was meant to be going in for a super quick as Yahaba had already signalled for him to do so, so Hinata was quite confused when Yahaba tossed the ball slowly. Hinata had to suddenly stop and wait until he jumped so that he could get the ball. Due to the confusion Hinata missed and Johzenji got the point.

”Don’t mind Yahaba!” Hinata smiled, “If you’re gonna change things up whenever, then so am I,” Yahaba felt his confidence return, _Hinata didn’t care that I changed my mind. He’s encouraging it_.

”Yeah! You were the one who said that we should play any move that could get the point. So march to your own drum. We’ve got your back,” Takumi said.

”Yeah, I’m going to be keeping it up so you don’t need to worry about that,” Watari said, “In fact muck up! I want to show off my skills,”

”Okay. But you better do the same,” Yahaba replied.

Hinata smiled, it was something he just came up with, but it might work. He had been buying his time in the last set but with Fukui’s help Hinata figured that he was ready. He just needed to wait for the right moment. _There it is, Terushima’s going in for the spike_ , Hinata thought as he signalled to his teammates. Kunimi and Yahaba had already gone in for the block, blocking the sides. Hinata smiled, sure his team couldn’t bunch shift, or anything else like that that Date Tech and Kamomedai could do, but he could tell Watari where exactly to go.

* * *

”I was thinking,” Hinata said to Watari after practise.

”What?” Watari asked.

”Sure my jumping reach is good and all. But when I’m not using my blood lust then there are still lots of aces that can get higher than me,” 

“I guess,”

”You’ve gotten better at moving and diving. Hmm, I wonder,”

”What is it Hinata?”

”When I go in for a block, could you shadow me?”

”I guess I could. But why?”

”Even if I get the block or deflect it, the first time a player sees me blocking them, they’re going to try and aim it over me, purely because I am shorter,”

”Even though the others have smaller jumping reaches,”

”My blocking reach isn’t the same as my spiking reach. I seem to be able to jump higher when I’m spiking,”

”Well I can shadow you, so that’s all you need right?”

”Yeah,”

* * *

Watari followed where Hinata went, even though he was sure that he didn’t need to. Hinata relaxed, knowing that if this didn’t work out he had Watari there to save the ball. Tersushima smirked, it was obvious that he was going to hit the ball straight down. At the last minute Yahaba and Kunimi tried to close the gap as Hinata began to run and jump. Tersushima had hit the ball straight down and Hinata was right there to hit it up and over him. _I think I get what Fukui was saying about controlling where the ball goes. I don’t think that he meant like this and I don’t think I’d be able to pull it off yet, but I get it,_ Hinata thought as he scored the point.

After seeing Hinata’s new risky move, the team were suddenly inspired to take risks too. Watari began shadowing other players than Hinata. Inaba had called for a couple of spikes when he was in the front row. Yahaba continued to switch up his sets, pushing the spikers to their limits.

”I hate that I have to work harder to hit the ball,” Kunimi said, “But I love that I’m getting so many more points than usual,”

”I never knew that I could jump that high,” Kyoutani said, “It’s higher than I’ve gotten to before,”

”I never thought about using my left arm instead of my right arm,” Takumi said, “I’ve only ever used it as a last resort, but I guess that it does confuse the blockers,”

”I didn’t know that you could set the balls in so many different ways Yahaba. It was great when you set a soft ball for me to do a feint with, and then I hit it with full power causing their libero to struggle to receive it,” Hinata said. Kobayashi smiled at the seeds of development being planted.

Takumi was the next to take a risk. He set the ball for Yahaba, “I never knew that I could kind of spike!” Yahaba shouted, “I guess I’ve just never tried before,” Kyoutani went in for a serve, he suddenly decided to try a jump serve for the first time. It didn’t work, but he tried.

”I’ll get it next time! And it’s gonna be worse than Oikawa’s” Kyoutani challenged himself.

Kunimi could see that taking risks was doing the team good. They weren’t fitting into a rhythm and they seemed to be playing better as individuals and as a team. And like Johzenji, the team seemed to be enjoying the match more. Kunimi wasn’t sure though, _Is taking a risk really going to make me more excited. If it goes wrong, won’t it backfire. I probably won’t like it_. Kunimi shook his head, _I didn’t think volleyball was fun until I gave it my all. I completely misunderstood Kageyama until I saw things in a new light. So what’s to say that this won’t be the case. I’ll take a risk by taking risks. And I’ll find out if I enjoy it or not._ Kunimi had been working hard the past few months, he wasn't going to let all that work go to waste. Sure he had a good cross shot, and an even meaner straight shot and his line shot was okay, but Kunimi didn’t want to stop there. Where the shot went depended on what angle you hit it at, and angles was something that Kunimi was good at, and so was manipulating his body and balance in midair.

Kunimi ran for his spike leaning as he jumped up. He was going down the right side and he deliberately made sure that he was leaning to his right as much as possible. It came to the point where he had basically rotated to be side on to the net. He stretched his right arm up and hit the ball. 

Johzenji watched as the ball traveled almost horizontally. Kunimi smiled, _yeah, taking risks is great. But I think I could actually make that one of my moves. I need to work on my diagonal jumping, especially if I want to be able to pull it off at the last second. I saw that I barely got the ball there. I should also work at getting it a different angles and making sure that the shot is not too powerful to go out_.

Iwaizumi was watching in the stands again, it surprised him how much the team had improved. Yahaba had taken over as their setter and captain. Bringing the best out of the team in different ways to Oikawa. The rest of the third years hadn’t slacked off either all of them had mastered their skills slightly more than last year. As for the second years, Kindaichi was just getting even better at blocking, _maybe he’ll over take Miyashita Kaito as most feared middle blocker_ , Iwaziumi laughed to himself. Kunimi had his new found motivation for volleyball pushing him to improve. He was putting in more effort and getting more out of the sport. But that narrow shot he just did, it was something else. And Hinata. Where to begin, he had matured a lot from the previous year, he definitely wasn’t as nervous and he brought out more in the team, but he had become, more independent too, _it’s probably down to playing for the under nineteens. I think Hinata’s come to the realisation that he won’t be playing on the same team forever. But I think Oikawa leaving also must have done something too. Hinata seems to be honing both his skills as an individual and as a team player. He’s scarily good. I can’t believe that this time last year he was about to vomit after seeing how good Ushijima was. He seems like a different player. Smarter - I can’t believe that I’m saying that about Shouyou, someone who can barely pass his exams. I think if anyone doubts his place on the youth squad, they should watch his progress and then I’d tell them that that was all in just over a year. Then they wouldn’t doubt him._ Iwaizumi didn’t know what to think of the new first years as he hadn’t seen them play yet. 

Iwaizumi also saw that the team had completely changed. They weren’t working together to make Yahaba a better player, they were working together to make the team a better team.

”Yahoo Iwa-chan!” Oikawa called out, “Long time no see!”

”Not long enough,” Iwaizumi teased.

”Iwa-chan!” Oikawa pouted, “They didn’t play like this yesterday, or even this morning,”

”Yeah. I think they found how they work best though. Where were you yesterday?”

”In the general stands. It was actually interesting though, I met a strange acquaintance and I remembered why I hated him,”

”You? Hate someone? Was it Ushijima?”

”Nope. I don’t think you know him. Unless you know your high school volleyball extremely well,”

”Try me,”

”Ever heard of Inubushi East High?”

”They made it to finals last year only to be beaten by Fukurodani,”

”Good good. This is fun! I’m gonna play with you first before getting to the point!” Oikawa smirked, “Let’s see, Itachiyama High - what are they known for?”

”Well last tournament they were the favourites to win but were beaten by Inubushi East in the quarter-finals. They’re probably known for having a top three ace, Sakusa, and the best high school level libero, Komori,”

”Bingo! Let’s see, Mujinazaka? Who’s the most feared member of their team... Last year,”

”Pfft. Easy, their ace Kiryuu,”

”Nopio!” Oikawa smiled, “Try again... Unless you want to forfeit?”

”You wish. Well if it isn’t Kiryuu, then it’s got to be Miyashita. One of the most feared middle blockers,”

”Yep! You really are impressing me Iwa-chan. Let’s see... Who’s the best server, according to the rankings? And according to ability?”

”Both are Miya Atsumu. He can dual wield in serving. Unless the rankings are Yoshino? But I doubt that,”

”What’s your final answer Iwa-chan?”

”Both are Miya Atsumu,”

”Well you got the rankings right. But not the ability one. Think about who Inaba and Watari wouldn’t be able to receive the serve of,”

”No clue,”

”Well. That just shows that you didn’t bother watching the first match Inarizaki played in the spring tournament last year. If you bothered to watch it with shortie pie and myself, then you would know who I’m talking about,”

”The first match was Inarizaki versus Furukata, a complete knock down,” Iwaizumi asked, “I don’t see how the best server would be there,”

”Well they are. I’ll give you a couple of hints,”

”Fine,”

”It’ll cost you, but I suppose it may be better than the forfeit,”

”What do you want jerk face Oikawa?”

”Call me Oikawa-senpai like shortie pie does, of course I’ll be filming it,”

”How can the forfeit be worse than this?”

”You don’t want to know,” Oikawa put a finger to his mouth.

”Fine. Please can you give me a hint... Oikawa-senpai,”

”Hey! I wasn’t filming it!” Oikawa got his phone out, “Okay, say it again,”

”You’re such a jerk, Oikawa-senpai,” Iwaizumi said his face turning red, Oikawa began laughing, “Shut it jerkawa!”

”Fine! Fine! Like I promised here are your hints. He doesn’t spike when tossed to, he serves. And he was last year’s under nineteens’ pinch server,”

”I suppose he would be better than Miya Atsumu. Hmmm. Who could it be? I never watched the international tournament,”

”Giving up, _Hajime_?” Oikawa whispered.

“Wha?” Iwaizumi jumped hearing Oikawa use his first name, “Of course not,” he grumbled, “I’m not giving you that satisfaction jerkawa,”

”Not even my full family name. Even after I gave you the honour of hearing your personal name said by me,”

”It’s not an honour. I guess you could say that Nishikawa Kooki is the best server then,”

”D’aww! I was hoping that you’d forfeit. Next question. What makes Ushijima different to the other previous top five aces?”

”He’s a lefty,”

”Yup! Ooh! I doubt that you’ll know this one since I had to ask personally. How many weaknesses does Fukurodani’s previous ace, Bokuto, have?”

”Thirty-nine,”

”Wrong! It’s thirty-seven, according to Akaashi,”

”It would be, but then there’s weakness number thirty-eight and thirty-nine. If Shouyou says to do something, Bokuto will almost always do it. If Shouyou is upset or hurt, Bokuto will go into parental mode and comfort Shouyou,”

”Dammit! You’re right,” Oikawa pouted again, “Okay! Okay! What does Kamomedai’s ace, Hoshiumi, hate more than anything else?”

”Being called a little giant,”

”Yup. You do know your stuff. What team is the second most famous libero on?”

”I honestly don’t even know who that it,”

”So you’re forfeiting,”

”I guess so. What’re you doing jerkawa?”

“So Hajime. If you get the next question right, I’ll get off of you,”

”I hope you do jerkawa!”

”If you don’t get it, you’re buying me dinner tonight,”

”Fine. What’s your next question,”

”Still on liberos,” Iwaizumi grumbled after hearing that, “What school does the libero known for his god-like reflexes go to?”

”Sasaki Atsushi?”

”I’m surprise you knew who it was,”

”I remember seeing him before our first match at nationals. He was getting nervous about playing Fukurodani. So who played Fukurodani in the first round... It went Inubushi East, us, Mujinazaka, no clue who the third round team was, I want to say Mori something and then the first round, yep, it was them. I remember being confused by the court name. Sasaki Atsushi goes to Eiwa High,”

”Aww. Now I have to get off,” Oikawa pouted, “Okay getting back on track. Is the name “master analyst” used in nationals?”

”Not by the commentators,”

”I’ll give you it. It’s not an official name, and commentators don’t even know of it. In fact not many people know of it. Only those who truly fear this player know the title. Do you have any idea of who the master analyst is?”

”Not really. I’m guessing they’re like Shiratorizawa’s guess monster,”

”Not really. More like me. But like ten times worse in personality,”

”So they’re just really observant,”

”I guess if you put it bluntly then yes. Anyway, since you didn’t know then you’re forfeiting,”

”No I’m not!”

”Okay then. Give me the name of who the master analyst is,”

”Fuck!” 

“Iwa-chan! You shouldn’t swear! Just for that I’m forcing you to forfeit!” Oikawa whacked Iwaizumi.

”Hey! Only I’m allowed to hit you!” Oikawa raised an eyebrow, “Not the other way round!”

”So only you’re allowed to hit me?” Oikawa smirked, “Isn’t that quite possessive Hajime?”

”I didn’t mean it like that jerkawa!”

”Did you now? Well the heart wants what it wants,”

”You know what I meant!”

”Do I?”

”Yes you do jerkawa!”

”New phone. Who dis?”

”Shut it jerkawa!”

”So where do you want to hit me Hajime?”

”Just call me Iwaizumi, or if you have to Iwa-chan!”

”So rude,”

”No it’s not,”

”Yes it is Iwa-chan! So where do you want to hit me?”

”In the head to get that brain of yours working,” Iwaizumi did just that. 

“Ow Iwa-chan! That hurt!”

”Good,”

”Hmm. I’ll just have to get you back with your forfeit,”

”I though I just had to buy you dinner,”

”That was for a different question. Hmm. What to do? What to do? I have complete control over Iwa-chan, what to do?” Oikawa thought for a good thirty seconds, “Iwa-chan! Your forfeit is to...”

”Is to what?”

”Patience is a virtue. Drumroll please,” Oikawa was the only person participating in the drum roll, “To stay the night at my place!”

”You’re weird jerkawa,” Iwaizumi then took a moment to realise the undertones of the forfeit, “I’m not sharing a bed with you either!”

”Well then. I hope you enjoy the couch. I’ll give you my favourite blanket if you want,”

”Why are you like this jerkawa?”

”You love it really Iwa-chan!”

”No I don’t!”

”Iwa-chan!” Oikawa whimpered, “What are you doing?”

”I’m getting back at you. I’’m going to hurt you for the rest of the match, and then we’ll see who’s laughing,”

”It really hurts Iwa-chan!”

”Tough shit jerkawa!”

”Language!”

”Fuck you,”

”Well, you know when it’s more appropriate,” Oikawa smirked, “OW OW OW! Not the hair Iwa-chan! Not the hair!” Neither realised that the match had already finished, with Aoba Johsai winning.


	50. Aoba Johsai Vs. Shiratorizawa (semi-finals) - part one

"Ushiwaka! It's been ages. How are you?" Tendou asked over the phone.

"I'm fine, the under twenty-ones has been fine. What about you, how are you doing?" Ushijima replied.

"I've been fine. My college team easily accepted me. I'm just watching the inter high qualifiers. It's quite funny actually,"

"How so?"

"Well Shiratorizawa and Seijoh have to play each other in the semi-finals for the first time,"

"Well Seijoh will just have to settle for top four this year,"

"But they have Shouyou-kohai,"

"I guess, but they don't have Oikawa,"

"True. So did you get to play Shouyou-kohai on the training week? You are on the starting order, right?"

"Yes, I'm still number seven. Hinata is the under nineteens' ace,"

"Their ace!"

"I wasn't surprised. He has all the qualities of an ace. And he gave Bokuto a run for his money in the national semi-finals. Of course the latter went onto win the tournament but,"

"I still can't believe that Seijoh got further than we have. But are you saying that Bokuto was a better ace than you too?"

"Not quite. With Hinata, he was not gaining all of that power from Oikawa, although it did boost his abilities. With Bokuto, his setter really helps him. I would say that with his setter he may have been the better ace, but if we had Oikawa then he would have had no chance,"

"So who's he spiking with now? Are they bringing out the same in him as Oikawa?"

"Miya Atsumu. I have to say it is a deadly combination,"

"And Shouyou-kohai and Oikawa wasn't?"

"They were powerful and better at complimenting each others' abilities. But Miya and Hinata are both the same when it comes to playing and in a sense they just get each other better,"

"I think either pair will be powerful,"

"Yes. I'm not sure if Fukui noticed that Hinata is your tutee but if he did that could be an issue,"

"Fukui? I've heard you mention him before, but why would he be an issue?"

"He may be the Master Analyst, but his style on works for him. He will undoubtedly notice Hinata's potential and try to teach him. It could work, but it most likely won't and Fukui will always put himself first. He won't teach Hinata everything,"

"Sounds douchey but understandable. If and when they play each other he wouldn't want his protegee beating him, I still remember Shouyou-kohai beating me,"

"I've got to go. I'll call you at some point again Tendou,"

"Come on jerkawa, let's go support the team," Iwaizumi said as he dragged Oikawa, by the hair, to the team.

"Fine! Just let go of my hair!" Oikawa protested.

"Not going to happen,"

"I'm glad that those two are the same," Inaba said, "Hey cut it out you two!"

"Who're they?" Takahashi asked.

"Last year's captain and vice captain," Yahaba replied.

"DADZUMI!" Hinata shouted as he jumped onto Iwaizumi.

"I see you're still the same Shouyou," Iwaizumi said as he lifted Hinata up.

"He's allowed to call a Japan youth player by his first name?" Maeda asked.

"I mean we all knew Hinata before he got invited to play," Kindaichi said.

"You guys are up against Shiratorizawa next. Good luck," Oikawa chucked.

"Unfortunately," Takumi and Hinata mumbled.

"Ah, they feeling of not being asked to transfer to Shiratorizawa, it really is a nice one," Oikawa bragged.

"I still remember Shouyou's first match against Shiratorizawa," Iwaizumi said.

"Yeah, I for sure thought that you were going to vomit," Kindaichi said.

"And he wasn't speaking in coherent sentences," Yahaba said.

"I missed all of this whilst I was off with a broken arm!" Takumi said as he stared at Kyoutani.

"Well I had to miss it too. I was off on suspension," Kyoutani replied.

"I don't get why you're all upset about missing it," Inaba shrugged, "I don't care that I missed it,"

"Akira," Hinata said to Kunimi, "If we lose then feel free to shove me against a wall or anything,"

"That's great Shouyou, but we're going to win," Kunimi said.

"It's like he's a different person!" Oikawa said, "I still remember when I was able to call him Stoic-chan,"

"You and you're fucking stupid nicknames," Kyoutani grumbled.

"Well at least you haven't changed Mad dog-chan," Oikawa smiled, "Oh and Yahaba, good plan yesterday. Better than what I could have come up with,"

"It wasn't that good," Yahaba replied bashfully.

"So, what inspired the play style change?" Iwaizumi asked.

"What play style change Iwa-chan?" Oikawa asked.

"Were you even paying attention to the match?" Iwaizumi shouted.

"Perhaps I wan't," Oikawa replied.

"I guess I decided that this wasn't Oikawa's team any more. It's my team now," Yahaba said, "They chose me to be their captain so I'll do my best,"

"Even Yahaba's changed!" Oikawa pointed out, "Where was this confidence last year,"

"Oikawa. Iwaizumi. I'm glad you could come," Kobayashi said as she joined the team.

"There she is. The girl. The myth. The legend. Our fabulous manager, Kobayashi Rio," Oikawa said over dramatically, "Are you still taking photos for me,"

"Of course," Kobayashi replied, "Listen up! I'm here to help you guys. I'm on the team so that you can focus purely on the game, and I feel like I'm not doing that at the moment. If you're returning to the Inarizaki match play style, then I'm going back to that too. Is there anything you need me to do?"

"I suppose it would be cool if we had some better support in the stands. With Oikawa gone then we don't have as much support. All the fangirls are gone," Watari said.

"Got it. I'll get a cheer going," Kobayashi said, "Good luck on the court,"

"I don't see why shortie pie has no fangirls," Oikawa said, "We're talking about the under nineteens ace here,"

"WHAT?" the rest of the team, minus Hinata, Yahaba and Kunimi.

"He's the chief of not telling us important stuff. Remember when he tricked us into thinking he got arrested," Kyoutani said, "Of course Hinata didn't tell us that he's basically the top high school ace,"

”The team agreed to not reveal their positions,” Hinata argued.

”That’s for other members on the team not your own team Hinata,” Kindaichi explained.

”Oh, well then that does make sense,” Hinata smiled, “Yup! I’m the under nineteens’ ace,”

”Finally you told them Shouyou,” Kunimi said.

”You knew?” Kindaichi asked.

”I guess. But I figured that Shouyou would tell you guys when he felt it was best,” Kunimi replied.

”I only found out yesterday from Oikawa,” Yahaba said, “And that was only because Oikawa wanted to know what number you were playing,”

”Number three has always been the ace. Just like number two has always been the setter and number five has always been the libero,” Oikawa said, “Shortie pie, if it is Yoshihiko setting then tell him to at least put some effort in,”

”Yoshihiko?” Hinata asked, “Oh, Yoshino. Nope it’s Miya,”

”Well then. I’m sure Japan will win internationals then,” Oikawa smiled, “Just don’t forget that I’m a better setter,”

”I won’t Oikawa-senpai!”

”Well good luck in your match. We’ll be watching,” Iwaizumi said as he left dragging Oikawa by the hair again.

”Ow! Ow! Ow! Iwaaaaaa-chaaaaaan!” Oikawa screamed as he followed.

”Let’s meet in the finals,” Kageyama said to Kunimi as the two teams passed each other.

”Yeah,” Kunimi smiled, “We’ll still kick your ass,”

”I’d like to see you try,” Kageyama replied as he continued to walk with his team. Kindaichi stared at Kunimi.

”He’s not that bad Kindaichi!” Kunimi said, “Give him a chance,”

”I already did,” Kindaichi said.

”Nobody calls Bokuto the King of the Court yet he will just abandon his team in the middle of the match to have a tantrum,” Kunimi explained.

”He dictated our playing. He ruined the team,”

”He was just doing what he thought was best. What he thought was essential to winning. It might have not been the right method, but he wanted to win more than anyone else on the court. Can you really critique him on that?”

”Guys! Stop it! You’re giving me a fucking headache,” Kyoutani said as he separated the two.

”If you look at it from Kunimi’s view, then yes Kageyama was just doing what he needed to to win, and in that sense is no different to Bokuto,” Yahaba explained, “But Kindaichi’s point is that Bokuto knows that there are five other people on the court and Kageyama doesn’t. In a sense Kageyama is more like Nakomura than Bokuto,”

”If this was last year, I would agree with you, but Kageyama’s changed,” Kunimi said, “He’s learnt where he went wrong,”

”Then there’s hope for Nakomura too I guess,” Inaba joked.

”No, she’s strange. She plays well and properly with a team like the under nineteens, but she doesn’t play well with the girls’ team here,” Watari said.

”I think that she views them as too weak to be able to play on their own,” Hinata said.

The team warmed up for their final match of the day. “Remember we haven’t won this match yet. Let’s play as if we are always about to lose,” Yahaba said, “What’s our name?”

”AOBA JOHSAI!” The team replied.

”I know that it doesn’t fit our current image, but just thinking about. Isn’t Shiratorizawa our biggest threat to not making it to nationals. Whoever we go up against in the finals, they probably aren’t as good as Shiratorizawa, right?” Hinata said.

”I guess Shiratorizawa are our biggest threats then,” Takumi said.

”So this could be the hardest match that we play,” Iwata said.

”We just have to win. Our only option is to win,” Hinata said, “If we want to win nationals this year, then we’ll have to beat Shiratorizawa,”

”But we beat them last lear physically and rankings wise,” Kyoutani pointed out, “And they don’t have Ushijima,”

”That was last year’s team. If we were playing with our previous team against Shiratorizawa’s current team, I would say that we would win. But that’s not the case. Each year we start as a blank slate. Last year’s team may have beat Shiratorizawa, but we haven’t beat them yet. Let’s go out and win,” Hinata explained.

Kobayashi stared at Hinata, _it’s like he’s a different player. You can tell that Miya’s rubbed off on him. Hinata basically just rephrased Inarizaki’s banner - We don’t need (things like) memories - each match is it’s own challenge, past successes and failures mean nothing to the outcome. Just because we lost to Shiratorizawa so many times didn’t mean that we couldn’t beat them, and just because we beat them once, it doesn’t mean that we can beat them again. Inarizaki truly are a formidable school when it comes to volleyball. Hinata came so far here, how far would he have come there?_

Miya Osamu watched as his brother played, _The orange haired kid from Aoba Johsai has changed ‘Tsumu a lot. He never changed the mood of the game before. He’s still pushing us to our limits like usual, but it’s also like he’s bringing out more from us himself._

Kobayashi watched the beginning of the match deep in thought, _If Miya’s rubbed off on Hinata, then has Hinata rubbed off on Miya too? If that’s the case then they’ll be stronger than Oikawa and Hinata ever were. The two brought out more in the other, but they both had the same way of doing things, they couldn’t grow. But Miya and Hinata are different and the same, they’ll bring out more in each other, and give each other different skills. I honestly don’t think that there will be a worse duo in Japan, perhaps the world_.

Hinata took a deep breath as he took the first step onto the court, _everyone’s saying that I’ve changed as a player. At least I think they are, but have I really? I feel like I’ve gotten worse. I haven’t clicked with the team as much this year, neither the under nineteens or Seijoh. Last year I could bring out more in the team, I hate to admit it because I know that Yahaba is good, but I miss playing with Oikawa and Miya. I can trust all three, but there’s something different when I’m playing with Oikawa or Miya, it’s like it’s more exciting when I play with them. I think I just got lucky with the team last year. I’m not always going to click with my team, so I’ll have to adapt to that. I need to be able to play on my own and still bring out the best in the team._ Hinata took another breath and tried to clear his mind, _I need to focus on the game in front of me. If I’m not playing my best, then I’m going to let everyone down. We need to win. No that’s not it. That’s going back into old habits. I need to become more independent. I want to win. I want to win with this team beside me and I want to play Kourai in the finals of nationals_. Hinata didn’t notice his blood lust pouring through.

Yahaba gulped, he wasn’t prepared to play with Hinata’s blood lust yet, _I’m not a great setter like Oikawa or Miya, I’m not able to use Hinata at his blood lust abilities. But I’m going to try._ Takumi tapped Yahaba on the shoulder, “If you need me to I can toss for Hinata,” Takumi said, “I doubt that I’ll be able to keep up with him either, but it could ease the workload,”

”Thanks Takumi,” Yahaba said as he walked onto the court, “But I want to try,”

”Okay,” Takumi replied getting into his position. The starters readied themselves.

Takumi [2] - front left, WS; Kindaichi [5] - front centre, MB; Hinata [10] - front right, WS; Kunimi [6] - back right, WS; Inaba [8]/Watari [7] - back centre, MB/L; Yahaba [1] - back left, S

Kunimi prepared himself for his floater serve, he wasn’t expecting to get a service ace on his first serve.

”One more Akira!” Hinata shouted. Kunimi went in for the serve, this time aiming for a seam. Another service ace. On the third serve Shiratorizawa managed to receive the ball and set up an attack which Hinata and Kindaichi easily blocked. Kunimi scored yet another service ace on his fourth serve before messing up his fifth serve.

”Don’t mind!” Kindaichi shouted. Hinata would have too if he wasn’t busy talking to Yahaba.

”I think that I can do that,” Yahaba said as the two got back into their spots. Shiratorizawa served. Watari received the ball and passed it to Yahaba who set it behind him. Hinata upon seeing Yahaba’s set almost start falling down began his run to the end line. He jumped up and hit it. The ball landed just inside the court. Everyone was surprised by the move.

”What was that right now?” Takahashi asked.

”Hinata’s blood lust,” Kyoutani and Inaba replied proudly.

”One of the commentators at nationals last year called Hinata a speed demon, and that just proves to you why,”

”That was amazing!” Maeda exclaimed.

”Hinata has many more moves with his blood lust, that was just the tip of the ice berg,” Sugiyama said, “I’ve seen them all when watching him play last year,”

”This just goes to show why he’s Japan’s youth ace,” Inaba said.


	51. Aoba Johsai Vs. Shiratorizawa (semi-finals) - part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, was looking through the wiki again, and Inubushi East was given a prefecture there (it was probably updated at some point between me writing these chap47 and this one), so technically they're from Hiroshima and Byouoka Chuuou are the canon representatives for Tottori (where Inubushi is in this fic). I would change it but it's such a minute detail that changes absolutely nothing so I'm going to keep it as it is. Please don't yell at me for being wrong, yes I now know that Inubushi East aren't from Tottori, at the time of writing they were not given a location and I decided to have them come from (east side of) Totori (although Hiroshima isn't too far away and they are both from the same region).
> 
> As of writing this note Minamiyama still don't have a set prefecture and Shizuoka has not been taken so that will remain the same (although I would still keep it the same)
> 
> Where schools and characters are from doesn't matter that much in this fic, it more determines how far their journey to places is and who they might walk to the train station with. For example, Miya and Hinata would never walk to the same station (or wouldn't be on similar platforms) because one is from one side of the country and the other is from the other side.

The four first years stared at Hinata in shock, did he really just pull off the move at that speed, "Next year," Iwata said, "Next year, I'll be able to set to Hinata at those speeds,"

"I think Hinata's blood lust won't be as useful this year," Maeda said, "If Yahaba can't keep up, then it's useless,"

"I don't think that's the case," Kyoutani said, "Hinata is the essence of our new play style. There's this really good but annoying setter from Hyogo, and at some point, dunno when, said setter told Hinata that he would be a better player if he found what made him different from other players and to hone that ability. In our match against that setter Hinata realised what made him special, in his words: I can adapt. Basically Hinata doesn't have favourite moves and favourite spots, he plays only to win, whether that be as an individual or as a part of the team. That's why we're not worried about him being more independent, it'll serve us well in the end. If Yahaba can't keep up with Hinata's blood lust speed, then Hinata will just adapt to that and run later,"

"Hinata's play style, and to an extend our new play style. It's like we're surviving," Takahashi said.

"Barbaric," Kurosawa added.

"I guess you could call it that. The commentator who called Hinata a speed demon wasn't wrong in either sense. You could say that Hinata's play style is demonic," Kyoutani said.

The first set was rocky for Aoba Johsai. Unlike matches where Hinata played at his regular speeds, Yahaba and Hinata weren't in sync. They were getting there but it was taking a while. Because there was more errors in the spiking Inaba and Watari (when on) had to work harder than usual to keep the ball up. "It's practise for nationals," Inaba joked as the two swapped.

"Yeah," Watari replied. In the end Aoba Johsai lost the first set.

"Dammit!" Kyoutani complained.

"I just wish that we'd practised more before Yahaba," Hinata said.

"We can't do anything about that set," Yahaba said, "We lost it. That just means that winning this next set is even more important than ever,"

"Yeah!" the team echoed.

"Hinata, if you don't mind could you sit the next set out," the head coach said.

"It's fine," Hinata replied. Kobayashi noticed the hesitance in the other boys.

"Hinata, could you help me get some more water. We've almost ran out," Kobayashi said as Hinata nodded and followed.

"Thank the stars we have Kobayashi," Takumi sighed in relief, "We're all thinking it. We don't need Hinata to win this set," everyone nodded.

"I don't know how he'll take it. If we lost, he'd blame it on himself," Kindaichi said.

"Hinata being away has not only helped him, but it's helped us. We're a strong team without Hinata," Inaba said, "I think that maybe we should think about using Hinata differently now,"

"I kind of get where you're going. Last year we used Hinata as a decoy, and eventually an ace. This year we should use him as an ace," Yahaba said.

"Last year this year! I'm fed up with this bullshit!" Takahashi shouted, "Why can't we just combine the best elements of both?" Everyone turned to stare at him.

"Yeah!" the team realised that they were wrong.

"We'll talk about this more after the match, which we're winning. Let's just play our best and rule the court! I'll let the coaches explain the next lineup," Yahaba said.

The two coaches smiled, they liked this new team. They were independent, they shaped the team into what they wanted, not what the coaches thought was best. "Okay. So as I said earlier, we'll have Hinata off for this set. Kyoutani, you'll go in instead. Kindaichi and Inaba. Your read blocking is fine and you are both tall enough for the delay to not matter. You don't need to watch for Hinata's signals," the head coach said, "We'll still have him do them, for those who want it and to try and trick the other team,"

"What's our name?" Yahaba asked as they were about to start the second game.

"AOBA JOHSAI!" the team shouted back.

Watari kept looking over to Hinata and Shiratorizawa couldn't tell why, even Aoba Johsai were confused as to why Watari wanted to know the signs. Watari smiled and hoped that _he_ would watch the match at some point.

Watari was quite secretive as to what happened on the defence based camp. He had told the team some of what happened, but not most of it. He also never explained who he was always on video call to, or what they were doing. All the team knew was that Watari was better than last year, but he hadn't been able to prove that in a match.

* * *

"You're not too bad yourself, you know," Komori said to Watari, "I mean you have to be pretty good to help get your team to semi-finals,"

"I got injured in semis. I've basically recovered, but I now understand why Takumi wasn't as good when he returned from his injury," Watari said.

"What sort of injury?"

"Sprained ankle,"

"Ooh. That sounds bad. I see that you've still got an ankle support on,"

"Better safe than sorry,"

"Yeah. Wait, what school did you say that you're from?"

"Aoba Johsai,"

"You're the libero with the setting technique,"

"Yeah. I used to play setter, so I kinda just merged the two together,"

"Wow. That's really cool though,"

"I guess. But the best libero in my prefecture also like the move and copied it, which I don't mind. But it makes him better,"

"I would ask who it is, but I probably don't know them,"

"Komori, how did you become the best high school libero?"

"I was wondering when you'd ask. You want to get better and I want to see some good competition for once," 

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"None of the other top five rival me enough to have a decent match, that or their teams aren't that good,"

"Oh,"

"And the only other one who could rival me, Sasaki Atsushi, doesn't play like me, and Eiwa aren't that great a team,"

"How do you and Sasaki differ?"

"I focus on saves, he focuses on passes. It's too different for a decent competition. That's why I'll teach you all I know Watari. Because you're team is good and I reckon that it'd be a fun match to play,"

Every Wednesday practise Komori would teach Watari a bit more about how to become better. Soon Watari felt that he had made progress. He still wasn't as good as Komori or Nishinoya, but he was better. And that was enough for him.

* * *

Watari was glad that Hinata was still signalling, one of the keys things that he'd learned from Komori is that the higher level you play, the less time you'll have to react to the ball. If Watari knew who was going to hit the ball earlier, he'd be more prepared, and he could watch how they were going to hit the ball and roughly know where the ball was going. Then all he had to do when needed was to keep the ball up. Watari knew that he didn't have the reflexes and speed of Sasaki, just like Komori, so he knew that he'd have to settle for saves.

Finally in this match, Watari got to show off his progress. After Goshiki hit a quick that went in a difficult direction. Watari ran for the ball and dived for the ball. Keeping his hands up and letting them fall last. Hoping that he'd get the ball before he fully fell. It was Komori's technique, but it worked really well. Komori designed it so that he would get more chances to keep the ball up, and so he could get the ball up higher if he got it. Watari grinned stupidly as he saw the ball go up before remembering that he needed to get up.

Karasuno were happy with how the blocks had worked out. Both Aoba Johsai and Shiratorizawa were put in the same block, which meant that they had an easier path to the finals. Plus some of the other strong teams had been eliminated by the two powerhouses early on in the tournament. Karasuno finished their match quickly, they really got lucky with the blocks. They decided to watch some of the Aoba Johsai versus Shiratorizawa match. By the time they had arrived both teams had a set to their name. “Wow, it really is close!” Nishinoya shouted.

Kageyama watched the match intensely, he was surprised about how much Kunimi had improved, _has he always been able to move that fast? Or has he just improved that much?_ Kageyama then turned to their number five, now number two, thinking back to their conversation at the spring training camp. _Volleyball is just fun for him? A way to pass time? But how? I thought that we were the same, prodigies since junior high. He doesn’t look serious when playing, but he’s focused. I don’t get it._

”Wow, Takumi really has improved since junior high,” Sawamura said, “Well done on making it to finals,”

”Thanks,” the team echoed.

”I don’t understand him,” Kageyama said to Sawamura.

”I always thought that Takumi was easy to understand. He does what he likes and only that. He was, and probably still is good at maths but he never enjoyed it and so he left his homework to the last minute. However you give him a copy of shounen jump and he’ll be reading it for hours, forgetting to do anything else. When he’s on the court, you can’t stop him. He’s enjoying it too much, he doesn’t want to come off, the moment you take him off though he’s back to square one. It’s his strength and weakness, his binary nature. It’s either focused and interested or bored and disinterested. I don’t think he’ll continue volleyball much further. The further you go the less it becomes a hobby and the more that it becomes a career and serious time investment,” Sawamura explained, “That and his body isn’t one of a professional athlete, for any sport,”

”I don’t get it. He can put the same focus in as me on volleyball, but then he’ll take it away,”

”When either of you like something you’ll both get really invested in it. The thing is, Takumi has other things that he enjoys more and you only have volleyball. It’s where you become the player that will get further. But it’s not like it’s a competition and even if it was he’d let you win,”

”So he’s like a mixture of me and Kozume,”

”On a literal sense, yes. He likes volleyball and video games and the such. But he has a strong passion for both, I doubt he’d be able to chose between both if he was suddenly forced to. Play at nationals, or speed run a new game that he’s been waiting for for months. He wouldn’t know what to do when presented with that choice,”

”I guess he is simple,”

”Well I still don’t understand his decision to suddenly refuse Shiratorizawa. He was really excited to go,”

”I asked him. He said that he’d realised that he wouldn’t have time to watch anime or read manga,”

”Well, at least you know his priorities. I doubt he’ll continue to college volleyball. Although wherever he goes will want him to play on their team,”

”There’s two things that he said, that I agree with,”

”What was that?”

”Shiratorizawa’s just a name and that his skills would speak for himself anywhere he went,”

”He’s right about both. Takumi doesn’t need to be at a top school to play well and get what he wants. If he wanted to play internationally, he would put the effort in regardless of his school. He could have gone to the worst school in the prefecture and still be noticed, in fact he would be even more noticed there. And even if he went to Shiratorizawa or if you got into it, at the end of the day it is just a name. It may have strong players and good coaches, and it is a powerhouse, but like all powerhouses that eventually becomes a name,”

”Is being a powerhouse really a good thing?”

”Being a true powerhouse is,”

”What’s a true powerhouse,”

”A school that has countlessly shown that it will remain strong. Basically it doesn’t rely on an ace or anything. It will stay as a powerhouse through generations of teams. Shiratorizawa and Fukurodani are good examples of these. They had and have strong players, but they also are all around good, and that’s why they’re true powerhouses. Seijoh, whilst are strong, get lucky breaks with good players. Like Hinata and Oikawa. Once those good players go, they go back from being an exceptional team to a good team,”

”Who would you say are the best true powerhouses?”

”Inarizaki,”

”Inarizaki - Hyogo, school of the Miya twins. Last year’s summer inter high runner ups but lost to Seijoh in the second round of the spring tournament. They’ve been to nationals thirty-one times and counting,”

”Yes. They’ve always been a strong team and they don’t have lucky breaks,”

“So, being a powerhouse can be dangerous. But doesn’t it have benefits?”

”I guess so, stronger players are more likely to go to you, and then you can have higher standards, but you risk loosing out on all the players with potential. For example, the little giants,”

”I’m sure if he was from Miyagi, Kamomedai’s Hoshiumi could have made it to Shiratorizawa,”

”Seijoh, yes. Date Tech, yes. Karasuno, well he’d have met Nishinoya there so yes we would have easily accepted him. Shiratorizawa, no. All though his abilities easily make up for his height and more, Shiratorizawa have always had a simple tactic. Simplicity is strength. Strong hits, great jumping technique - those are complicated. Being tall, that is simple,”

”But they would have noticed the potential,”

”Powerhouses are allowed to be picky, if they want tall players, they’ll only accept tall players,”

”I get Hinata, he wasn’t good in junior high. But surely they would have noticed Hoshiumi’s potential,”

”They may have, but they can choose to ignore it. There’s one thing that surprises me still to this day. How did Hinata initially get onto Seijoh’s team,”

”He probably showed off his speed or something,”

”I doubt that. Hinata’s made incredible progress over one year. If you feel like you were training a lot, then I can guarantee you that Hinata was working ten times harder than that,”

”Really?”

”He was unskilled and messy, not to mention short. Why would the team accept him? He’s had to work harder than any other player in the prefecture to get where he was. He’s come from being an absolute rookie, to a top three ace in a year. Let that sink in,”

”Wow,”

”Kageyama I’ll leave you on this note. The top five aces, they aren’t naturally the best, all of them have worked their hardest and then pushed themselves further than that to get where they’ve gotten. Who’s known what Sakusa’s had to do to get top three two years in a row. Hianata’s worked harder than anyone else in the prefecture to keep improving and find his own ways to do things. Hoshiumi has come up with his own jumping technique to compete in the air. Ushijima overcame his left handedness. Bokuto worked incredibly hard to develop his straight shot. They seem unbeatable now, but they were weak before. They aren’t the best because they’re good, they’re the best because they’ve worked the most, the hardest. And to that extend, that’s exactly what the Japan youth squads are,”

”It’s not just the aces though. The amount of work setters like Oikawa have put in. Nishinoya’s put in lots of work to get where he is. I’ve put in lots of work in too,”

”I’m not denying that. It’s right. Listen Kageyama, my dad is a coach for the under nineteen boys’ team. All sixteen of them aren’t the strongest players from the start. They aren’t even the strongest sixteen players now, and contrary to popular belief, they’re not the best at working together. They aren’t a cookie cutter, generic line up. They are the sixteen most adapting, hard working, determined players that have found their own ways of playing. You take one look at their team practise, and then one look at their individual practise and then look at yourself. You feel like you’ve been slacking compared to them. Kageyama, have you been working hard?”

”Yes,”

”Do you think that you’ve worked harder than Hinata this year?”

”Probably not,”

”Correct. You give your all to volleyball, you’re dedicated to it. But your efforts don’t compare to that of Japan’s next ace,”

”What do you mean? I give all my time and effort. How can I give more?”

”Less is more. Hinata may look like he’s physically doing less that you, but by doing less for himself and more for the team, he’s not only making himself stronger, he’s making his team stronger. That’s what an ace does, that’s what Hinata does, but what do you do?”

”I’m trying to make my sets better,”

”It’s all you can do. I’m sure you’ll get there. But remember, in the end Hinata’s done more than you and that will show tomorrow if Seijoh win today. And by the looks of thing, it’s not just Hinata who’s been working his ass off,”

”Thank you Daichi,”

”It’s fine Kageyama,”

The momentum was back in Aoba Johsai’s favour come the third set and with Hinata on the blocking picked up it’s pace. Yahaba and Hinata could work with each other because the latter's blood lust had vanished. With the line up being:

Takumi [2] - front left, WS; Kindaichi [5] - front centre, MB; Hinata [10] - front right, WS; Kyoutani [4] - back right, WS; Inaba [8]/Watari [7] - back centre, MB/L; Yahaba [1] - back left, S

Kunimi enjoyed having some time off, the match was tiring especially since he was playing at such a high intensity. He went over to Sugiyama and began talking. The two had got close during nationals with both being on the bench for the majority of it, "You know Sugiyama, it's nice having you on the bench," Kunimi said.

"Thanks Kunimi," Sugiyama replied, "It's nice to have you too,"

"Thanks, but I'm not sure if I'll be there for most of it," Kunimi replied, "It's nice knowing that you have someone to return to on the sidelines, someone supportive who you're able to talk to,"

"Well I'm glad that I can help the team in some way," 

On the court Hinata and Yahaba were dominating Shiratorizawa. There weren't that many more complicated or interesting plays, Aoba Johsai were just better than Shiratorizawa and that lead to them winning the match. The team stayed together in the gym.

"Over the course of the day we have begun to find a play style," Yahaba said, "Now we need to decide it and make it ours,"

"Basically we're not leaving here until we have an action plan," Kyoutani said, "Grumble all you like, but you'll have to get past me,"

"Let's just get this over with. I have things I want to do," Takumi sighed.

"Okay, first things first. Do we want to have a starting order, or should we just mix it up all the time going for what's best?" Yahaba asked.

"Let's keep mixing it up," Watari said, "It's our best chance of playing the best team, and we'll naturally fall into a regular starting order anyway," everyone agreed.

"Okay, next issue, I'm going to address it first, instead of leaving it to last. How are we going to use Hinata?" Yahaba asked.

"Me? Well I'm not the decoy anymore. People know I'm fast. They're expecting it, they expect me to be the ace. We have to move away from me being an ace or decoy. It's like what Takahashi said. Why can't we just combine the two? I'll be our ace, who uses decoying as a tactic," Hinata said.

"Great. We've sorted Hinata out," Kindaichi said, "Next part,"

"I'm not sure what's next. Ummm, how do we want to work as a team? How do we want to play?" Yahaba asked. The team sat in silence, everyone thinking.

"I don't think we should focus on being offensive or defensive," Sugiyama said.

"I think we should play as a group of individuals," Kobayashi said, "Your problem is that you focus too hard on working as a team. We don't need to be in sync with each other. You work better when you stop thinking about how you're working compared to your teammates. You should each be playing your best, whilst not lacking communication. You should be covering for each other and bringing out the best in others, but you shouldn't try to play like them or sync with them. Each one of you is good at something that nobody else on the team is. Play so that you're using that the best of your abilities whilst helping others reach theirs'. Some matches are more catered to your abilities than others are,"

"I think we take some of that and mix it with some of this. Know what you can do best, find out what matches you play well in and what ones you don't play as well in. With all of us here I'm sure that at least one of us can play well in different types of matches. When you're playing one of your good matches then it's your time to shine. Play your best and take the lead. But when it's one of your weaker matches the it's time to lay off and let someone else take the glory. Play to make them the best," Kyoutani explained.

"That sounds like a plan," Takumi said, "We play to our individual strengths when we can, and when we can't then we play to others' strengths,"

"And if those whose strengths shine in similar matches all put in extra effort in those matches, then their abilities should naturally compliment each other," Kunimi said.

"Great. This is good progress guys," Yahaba smiled, "It's like what Kobayashi said, we don't work in clockwork with each other, so why should we? If we can't do something the regular way then let's do it our way. Rule the court,"

"If we are all going to be more independent then we need to trust each other more," Kindaichi said, "We have to trust everyone's plans. We need to have faith in our teammates abilities,"

"Win like we're going to lose," Yahaba said, "Is that going to be our new major strategy?"

"Yeah!" the team agreed, "It captures our new vibes,"

"I think it merges the two years nicely," Takahashi said, "Last year you won because you had no choice but to. If you just gave up then everybody would forget you and it would all be for nothing. Now we can't let our past successes cloud our view, we still have to win to get any further. Nothings changes because we made it to semis before. We still have to get there again,"

"And we can't get too focused on all the possible games and rematches. The powerhouses are good, but if we focus on them then we give the underdogs the chance to trip us over. We have to treat the underdogs and weak teams the same as the powerhouses. All of them are blocking our way to winning nationals, separating them does nothing, we still have to beat them," Iwata said.

"It's inevitable that we'll have to go up against powerhouses, **if** we make it to nationals but we'll also be going up against weaker teams compared to those powerhouses. If we don't take the weaker teams seriously then it'll be our downfall," Yahaba said, "We have to treat those matches as if we're going up against a stronger team we have to win as if we were going to lose,"

"Of course we're making it to nationals," Hinata said, "It's a when not an if,"

"It will be an if with that attitude," Yahaba said, "We haven't made it to nationals yet. We still have to beat Karasuno,"

"But we beat Shiratorizawa today," Kurosawa pointed out.

"We may have beat Shiratorizawa, it may have been our hardest match. But if we lose to Karasuno, then they go to nationals instead. Beating Shiratorizawa, all the work we've put in these past two months, it'll all be for nothing. That's why we have to treat tomorrow's match seriously," Yahaba said.

"I don't want to remind you, but I have to," Kunimi said, "Remember how you felt after losing to Shiratorizawa the first time, for you third years (that played those matches) the second and third times as well. It felt awful, but realistic. You don't want to feel that feeling again, do you?" everyone shook their heads, "But at the time, it was a reasonable loss. Okay, now remember how you felt after losing to Fukurodani in the semi-finals. It was soul crushing seeing all the work you and everyone else had put in to get that far only to suddenly not get to continue on anymore. Think about how last year's third years felt. They had put all that effort into their final high school tournament and they didn't even get the satisfaction of winning. Sure they all said that they were content with making it that far, but even then a small part of them felt sad. It wasn't like the past Shiratorizawa matches where we never stood a chance in the first place, we were just putting ourselves up for defeat. We actually stood a chance against Fukurodani, we could have won. And that was the worst part, we could have won," Kunimi paused, "But we didn't. We can't change that now but we can stop ourselves from ever having to feel like that again. If we don't take tomorrow's match seriously then it will be just like Fukurodani all over again,"

"Akira's right," Hinata said, "We haven't put all this work in for us to lose. If we don't win then what was it all for. I hate to say it but, one team isn't getting the result they want tomorrow. Someone has to lose. Do you want it to be us?"

"No!" everyone shouted.

"I didn't think so, and even if this match is a given, would you really be content with winning halfheartedly?" Hinata continued.

"No!"

"Then let's give it our all tomorrow! We will rule the court!" Hinata said, "I've got a new idea! Pressure tactics! I need to learn more about them, but after I understand them I can explain them to you guys, and then we can use them. So that's something to look forwards to even if we don't win,"

"Cool," Takumi said.

"I know that some of you, cough cough Hinata, are already buzzing with all the opportunities of matches and people you could play at nationals. And some of us, myself included, are more worried about the sorts of teams that we could face there. There are some real threatening teams that we could come up against, but right now our main concern and only threat is Karasuno. Let's focus purely on them," Yahaba said.

"Yeah!" the team said.

"Can I ask you guys a question?" Kobayashi said, the team looked at her expectantly, "Why are you still using my chant? People know our name now,"

"It's no longer for that purpose. It's mental," Kyotani said, "It shows that we have support, it's our war cry,"

"Just thinking out loud here, so ignore me if you want. But I think that after Norway that chant will return to its original purpose. At the moment we're Aoba Johsai, or Seijoh. After Hinata goes international we'll be demoted to "Hinata's team" which I'm sure he's going to argue against, and rightfully so. We'll just have to prove why all eyes should be on all of us come the spring tournament. Right from the very first match we play in the qualifiers," Inaba said.

"Let's treat every team like their better than us and then show them why we're better than them. LET'S WIN LIKE WE'RE GOING TO LOSE!" Kobayashi shouted as everyone cheered.

"I'm glad you found your team boys," the head coach said, "We're still here if you need us, but we're thinking of letting you have a bit more control during matches. It's your team after all,"

"Now get home and get some rest," the assistant coach said. The team began to file out the gym.

"Is it okay if I'm late to tomorrow's match?" Kobayashi asked, "I know it might be hard for the team, but there's something I really need to do for them,"

"It's fine Kobayashi, they'll live - just," the head coach said.

"Thank you!" Kobayashi bowed before running home via the local haberdashery, which was open late.

Komori had returned from his first day of play offs. He decided to check out all of Aoba Johsai's matches, just to see if he was going to get an interesting match. He was surprised at first when he saw that they played Shiratorizawa in the semi-finals, but was comforted when he saw that they won. He then watched Watari play happy to see his friend improve and he was excited for their match in nationals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been posting later on in the day and I've decided that I'm going to stick to that. Instead of updating around lunchtime (BST. Morning, EDT. Early morning, PST) I'm going to update in the evening/late evening (BST. Afternoon/late afternoon, EDT. Lunchtime/early afternoon, PST)  
> BST - British Standard Time (+00:00)  
> EDT - Eastern Daylight Time (-05:00)  
> PST - Pacific Standard Time (-08:00)


	52. Aoba Johsai Vs. Karasuno (finals) - part one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is a month old!!! Aaah! I honestly didn't expect to be able to right this consistently for a whole freaking month! Fifty-two chapters posted (although one is an OC guide and one is a spoiler warning) Still fifty chapters of story in thirty-two days!!! (I probably counted wrong!) Thank you so much to the people that have been reading! Especially if you've been reading for day one. YOU ARE ALL AMAZING AND I LOVE YOU!!! STAY SAFE AND STAY AT HOME!

The next day arrived and the two teams arrived at the gym, "Where's Kobayashi?" Watari asked.

"She said that she's going to be late," the head coach said.

"Oh," the team's spirit dropped a bit.

"But she has good reason to, you'll just have to wait for it," the assistant coach chimed in, "Come on! Let's warm up!"

"If this were last year I'd say that we really chanced out, but Seijoh are probably better than Shiratorizawa," Enoshita said.

"Wow! It's like the whole school's come to support us!" Yamaguchi said.

"Enoshita, let's both play our best today," Yahaba said as he approached Karasuno, "And may the best team win,"

"May the best team win," Enoshita replied.

"What's this? Their captain isn't a jerk!" Tanaka said.

"Yes but anything is better after his majesty Oikawa," Nishinoya said.

"Ignore them, they're just salty about all the attention he gets from girls," Kinoshita said.

"Hide me Noya-senpai!" Hinata said having run away, "I don't know what Kobayashi did, but she managed to convince all of Oikawa-senpai's fangirls that I'm a mini version of him, and now they won't leave me alone!"

"Shouyou, duck!" Nishinoya warned. Yahaba turned around to see almost all of the third year girls approaching them.

"Kobayashi you are a fucking madwoman and we love you for that," Yahaba said under his breath.

"You still have the pictures of Oikawa and Hinata, right Yahaba," Kyoutani said.

"I, uh, yeah," Yahaba replied, unsure of what to do about the crowd.

"Jeez relax Yahaba! They're not going to attack you," Kyoutani said patting Yahaba extra hard, "Are you all bark and no bite? What happened to the Yahaba that shouted at me and slammed me up against the wall for waltzing back into the volleyball club?"

"He's always like this in lessons. He gets one answer wrong in front of everyone and he turns red. But the smile he gives when he's called on and gets the answer right is precious," Inaba said, "That's why he's known as the Prince of the Volleyball club,"

"I'm not known as that Inaba," Yahaba said.

"Yeah right. Yuu!" Inaba had started jumping on Hinata and Nishinoya.

"As I was saying. Just think about how much we could make off of those pictures," Kyoutani said, "We could even have a black market for locker room photos,"

"NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT! WE ARE NOT STARTING A BLACK MARKET OF US GETTING CHANGED YOU ABSOLUTE MORON!" Yahaba slammed Kyoutani into a wall and walked away.

"I would buy those though," on of the third year girls mumbled but neither of the boys heard.

"Aren't things meant to be the other way around?" one of the third year girls asked.

"Welcome to the boys' volleyball club where Kyoutani's actually a softy and Yahaba's actually a badass biker gang leader," Takumi said, "Sounds like it's straight off of some shoujo, reverse-harem, love polygon manga,"

"Why are you like this Takumi?" Kyoutani asked.

"I'm not saying that I read said shoujo mangas, I just know that they exist," Takumi explained, "Come on, let's go. We've got a court to rule,"

"Who's he?" fangirl#1 asked.

"He goes to our school?" fangirl#2 asked.

"He's so tall yet so tiny!" fangirl#3 squeaked.

"I've never seen him before at school!" fangirl#4 said.

"You know that some of the second and third year girls actually started a fan club," Watari said to Kunimi and Kindaichi, "I walked into their classroom by mistake and I saw some of what they were doing. Let's just say I don't want to repeat what was said about our relationships,"

"Did they see you?" Kindaichi asked.

"Fortunately they didn't," Watari said, "But some of them are taking it too far. That's not to say that the majority are bad, it's just the few,"

”But it’s always the few that ruin these sorts of things,” Kunimi said.

”Yeah, I heard that Oikawa had a stalker,” Kindaichi said.

”I honestly wouldn’t put that past his fangirls,” Watari said, “Oikawa has a fan site, and it’s something else,”

”A fan site? Is he that known outside of the school?” Kunimi asked.

”Well he was big in the prefecture and he gained popularity from his appearance in nationals,” Watari said, “The same people are probably starting one for Hinata as we speak. And Hinata has the disadvantage of having more chances to make it to nationals and the fact that he’s going international this year,” The three boys filled up with worry, “You guys will get lumped in by default, especially if they catch onto friendships and the like. But I’m most worried for Kobayashi - the fangirls will get jealous with how close she is with the team, they can be savages when they want,”

”Why would you want fangirls?” Kindaichi asked, “They sound horrible,”

”The negatives are serious, but the positives are overwhelming. You get actual support and attention and the chance of being a household name. It’s free publicity,” Watari explained, “Some players become famous due to their abilities whilst some just have a really supportive fanbase. Fangirls can be crazy, but most are just supportive, the good ones are great and useful. The bad ones though, they can be the bane of your life,”

“If you’re talking supportive fanbases, then there’s only one that can go unrivalled. Koizume Hideki’s fan base,” Kunimi said, “I’ve heard that they’re the model fanbase and they pride themselves on that and the abilities of their libero idol. They’re the kindest fans out there and there’s actually quite a lot of boys mixed in there too. They pride themselves on helping trolls and other problems overcome their issues and be loyal, caring fans. Not to mention Koizume actively interacts with his fans making him seem human to them,”

”They are the best fans out there, and I don’t get how. Their main fan club leader, Okamoto Hotaru, actively and openly supports other teams and they are never mean to other teams. How did one libero get so lucky with his fans?” Watari said.

The two teams made their way to the court where they warmed up. Hinata took a look at the stands, they were practically full. Most of Aoba Johsai had come to support with the alumni that were still in Miyagi also coming. There were families there as well, well not much of the families as most siblings had school and parents had work. The assistant coach had found the seven third years from the previous year and asked them to hang the banner up. Aoba Johsai's "Rule the court" faced off against Karasuno's "Fly"

"Yet another year has come and I think that Seijoh will win again," Yamada said, "But I'm still routing for Karasuno,"

"It's basically a given. Aoba Johsai already beat Shiratorizawa this year, they're going to nationals again," Morikawa said, "They honestly don't need to put any effort into this match,"

"They'll give it their all though," Yamada said, "They're not going to make the same mistake twice in a row," Morikawa stared at him in confusion, "You know, Nekoma. They underestimated those guys and almost lost because of that. They're not going to underestimate Karasuno,"

"I mean it was the easy thing to do though," Morikawa said in the team's defence.

"I guess so,"

"They just beat the Top Two team Inarizaki, apart from Itachiyama, anything was going to be an easier match,"

"The real question is have they decided to grow?"

"Hmm,"

"We saw yesterday that they were planning on changing, but have they committed to that?"

"Thank you for the game," the two team shouted as they bowed.

"Okay, who are you starting with?" the head coach asked. The team stared at him for a moment, "It's your team, who do you want to start with?"

"Serving wise we could be dealing with Kageyama or Yamaguchi at any point of the game," Yahaba said, "Neither is nice to receive. We'll want our best receivers on. Blocking wise we have to deal with the really tall guy. So we need players with strong spikes or dodging abilities. We can probably slack off with blocking if necessary for players," 

"So Inaba needs to play as wing spiker then," Kyoutani said, "Which means that we should put Kindaichi and Hinata in for blocking, but having Hinata off for half the game isn't ideal either,"

"I could block," Maeda suggested, "I can't read block or guess block like the other three, but I can do my best!"

"Yeah! We have our rookies to help us!" Kindaichi said, "So we don't need to worry about numbers,"

"Okay so Watari is going to be our libero. Inaba and Hinata are going in as wing spikers. Kindaichi and Maeda are playing middle blocker. Which leaves the setter position and a third wing spiker,"

"I'm nowhere near as good at setting as Yahaba and I can't set Hinata's quicks yet. So I say that we put Yahaba in as our setter," Iwata said.

"And that leaves the wing spiker," Takumi said.

"I think we start with Takumi, and if we get a break so what. We sub him with Kyoutani," Watari said. They began deciding their rotation.

Inaba [8] - front left, WS; Kindaichi [5] - front centre, MB; Hinata [10] - front right, WS; Takumi [2] - back right, WS; Maeda [11]/Watari [7] - back centre, MB/L; Yahaba [1] - back left, S

"What's our name?" Yahaba asked.

"AOBA JOHSAI!" the team shouted.

"KARASUNO FIGHT!" Karasuno shouted.

Karasuno went onto the court with their starting line up and prepared to receive the first serve.

Yamaguchi [8] - front left, WS; Tsukishima [7] - front centre, MB; Tanaka [2] - front right, WS; Enoshita [1] - back right, WS; Akiyama [9]/Nishinoya [4] - back centre, MB/L; Kageyama [6] - back left, S

"Their first year rookie seems interesting," the head coach said, "Let's see how Hinata deals with a taller version of himself,"

"I expect his blood lust will show," Kunimi said to the coach, "It was the same with Nekoma's no.7. Once Shouyou finds a player that can keep up with him and is tall he gets jealous,"

"I guess it's not a battle of who's the better no.10 now," Hinata said to Tsukishima noting the latter's number change, "Why are all the annoying players no.7s? Anyhoo Tsukki-poo, I'm gonna give you the match of your life so you get hooked on volleyball!"

"Tch," Tsukishima grunted as he passed Hinata, "And it's Tsukishima to you,"

"Wow! So cold Tsukki!" Hinata faked a scowl, he knew exactly what Bokuto would do. [ _"Okay Tsukibluuuhblahblah,"_ ]

"Hinata who else plays no.7?" Kindaichi asked.

"Well there was that fast guy from Nekoma. Last year Atsu-chan was no.7 for Inarizaki. Ushijima played as the under nineteen's no.7 last year and retained his number on the under twenty-ones. And then there's Tsukki," Hinata explains.

"I though you and Miya were friends," Inaba said.

"He's still annoying to play against, but he gives me free piggy backs all the time so he's really cool," Hinata smiled.

"So the way to gain your trust is free piggy backs?" Takumi asked, "It's that easy,"

"That and fluffy hair. His hair is surprisingly fluffy! And he says that Osa-chan's is fluffier!" Hinata began gushing about hair fluffiness.

"Guys! The match is about to start! Takumi you need to serve!" Yahaba said as he separated all of them, "You can talk about hair later. Why were you talking about hair?"

"Issho flooooofy!" Hinata said puffing his cheeks.

"Is nobody going to mention Hinata's hair," Watari said, "It's the definition of fluffiness,"

"You five are the worst," Yahaba said, "How have we already lost Takumi's focus? We've not even begun the game," The team settled down and waited for the beginning of the match.

"Yahaba," Inaba said, "Is this a three set or a five set?"

"Five," Yahaba replied. Soon the buzzer sounded and the match began. The atmosphere of Aoba Johsai suddenly changed from goofy and laid back to serious and predatory. Takumi served and Nishinoya easily received it. Kageyama set the ball for Tanaka who Hinata and Kindaichi had already blocked. Watari passed the ball to Yahaba who set the ball for Inaba. Inaba hit the ball and Nishinoya received it. "Don't mind!" Yahaba called as he watched where the ball went. Karasuno set up an attack and Hinata deflected it. Yahba set the ball for Kindaichi who was blocked by Tsukishima. Karasuno scored the first point.

"Don't mind!" Hinata shouted, "Let them have it, we'll get the next one," Tanaka was next to serve.

Kobayashi had been up late at night painting the new banner, she was happy how it had turned out. She had gotten a lilac base fabric and then she had added white and turquoise tassels before painting on the motto in white paint. She let the pain dry over night waking up at five in the morning to give it a second coat. She then went back to sleep again until half eight where she then outlined the writing and let that dry as she got ready. An hour later and the paint had dried and Kobayashi was on her way to the match. She was in the lobby trying to figure out where the team would best see the banner when someone greeted her.

"Little manager girl," Bokuto said, "When does the match start?"

"It already started, I had to finish our new banner," Kobayashi explained.

"Another one! Wow what's it with your team and banners," Bokuto joked, "Need help putting it up," 

"Yes please," Kobayashi said as the two went into the stands. As it turned out they had entered Karasuno's side of the stands, "Well that was smooth,"

"It let's us see where the other banner is," Bokuto pointed out, "Hmm so we want to go to where the cheer squad is I think," The two made their way through all of Karasuno and to the other side of the stands. Kobayashi and Bokuto unfolded the banner and draped it over the front of the stands. The two smiled after it was finished, awkwardly standing to the side of the cheer squad who glared at them at first until one of them noticed Kobayashi.

"Oh, that's the boys' team's manager. That's what they were doing," one of the cheerleaders said.

"Guys! Guys! Look over there!" Kyoutani shouted, "Our manager's done it again!" the team turned to look at Kobayashi and Bokuto and the banner that read "Win like we're going to lose"

"IT HAS TASSELS!" both Kunimi and Hinata shouted in glee.

"Win like we're going to lose?" Kageyama said confused, "I don't get what it means," all of Karasuno agreed with him.

The seven years looked over to the second banner, "Win like we're going to lose, huh?" Matsukawa said, "Must be their new strategy,"

"They said something about the Inarizaki play style," Iwaizumi commented.

"The second and third sets. We won those because we were going to lose. They're going to play like they did in those two sets. Desperately hopeful, the feeling of being the weaker team, where in reality we are the stronger team," Oikawa said, "To win like you're going to lose, is the same as to say that you have no choice but to win. And we're not going to even acknowledge who we're playing. They're just an enemy, it's a match we have to win. Did we just become like Inarizaki?"

"I think so. Our greatest enemy, is also our greatest ally," Hanamaki said, "We hated playing them, but by playing them we've become better,"

With their new morale the team quickly finished the first set taking it (25:20). Kobayashi said bye to Bokuto and went to join the team.

"You absolute fucking legend of a manager," Kyoutani said with a large grin, "Did you spend all night making that?"

"Yeah, I had to be late so that the paint would dry," Kobayashi explained, "But it was worth it," the team nodded their heads.

"The tassels I just," Kunimi smiled, unaware of all the fangirls screaming in the stand.

"Aaaaaah! He smiled! He smiled!" fangirl#1 screamed. Oikawa took a glance over to the fangirls, realising that they weren't his anymore.

"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa pouted, "Everyone's forgotten about me!"

"Good! They finally took out the trash," Iwaizumi said.

"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa pouted again.

"Oh yeah, the collection was this April wasn't it," Matsukawa said joining in the teasing.

"It was a special collection too. Outdated trash," Hanamaki said, "And those who should have gone to Shiratorizawa," 

"Wow, I guess they got a two for one on Oikawa then," Matsukawa joked.

"If I had gone to Shiratorizawa you would have never made it to nationals," Oikawa pointed out.

"True," Hanamaki said.

"Everyone! Tooru's here!" fangirl#2 shouted. Suddenly there was a crowd around the third years.

"I see it! Kobayashi was right! Shouyou is a min Tooru!" Fangirl#3 shouted. _How dare they taint Shouyou like that_ , Iwaizumi thought to himself. Iwaizumi stretched his neck it was still stiff from the previous nigh. When Oikawa said he had a couch Iwaizumi wasn't expecting it to be a love seat. There was barely any space for two people to sit, let alone for someone to sleep on it. Yet the two of them had managed to arrange it that both slept on the tiny sofa and now Iwaizumi was feeling the cramping in his body. _I still need to get jerkawa back for that. And all the small things he did last night too. That sly bastard_.

"You okay Iwaizumi?" Matsukawa said, "You look like you want to murder Oikawa,"

"That's because I do," Iwaizumi said, deciding that if Oikawa wasn't going to play fair then he wouldn't either, "Hey jerkawa!" Iwaizumi slapped Oikawa on the back of the head, "Someone looks lonely over there. Let's join them," 

"Sure," Oikawa replied. Iwaizumi smirked. Oikawa had no idea who he was joining, and then Iwaizumi saw someone else join the person, _this has just gotten even better_.

"Bokuto," Ushijima said, he was surprised that he had managed to make it to the finals.

"Ushiwaka!" Bokuto replied, "Did you come to watch Shoushou too? I still can't believe that he made it as the under nineteens' ace, and I beat him - and you. That means that I should be the under nineteens' ace!"

"Would you even be able to work with their setter?"

"Tsumtsum? Of course! We go way back but not like way back. Or way way back. Or way way way back. Or way way way wa-"

"- I see what they mean about you,"

"Iwa-chan! You knew! You tricked me!" Oikawa pouted, "Why did you bring me to _them_!"

"Revenge," Iwaizumi replied.

"Hmm. Oh it's I should wear my glasses but they don't make me look cool and his sidekick," Bokuto said. Oikawa scowled before giving Iwaizumi puppy eyes.

"Suck it up jerkawa," Iwaizumi said with a sadistic smirk, "And be glad that Inaba hasn't joined in... Yet,"

"So Oikawa, what have you been doing?" Ushijima asked.

"College stuff. Our teams is pretty good," Oikawa said.

"We would be playing together on the under twenty-ones if you went to Shiratorizawa," Ushijima said.

"Well it's a good thing that I didn't go there, isn't it," Oikawa said.

"TSUKKI! TSUKKI! TSUKKI! GO GET 'EM!" Bokuto shouted. Tsukishima groaned, there were now two of them here. Suddenly everyone from Aoba Johsai glared at Bokuto.

"This is the Seijoh side of the stands you know," Kuroo said, "Such an airhead," 

"Yup! I was helping put the banner up!" Bokuto replied, "Well see you later Ushiwaka, I should wear my glasses but they don't make me look cool and his sidekick,"

"It is a neat banner," Kuroo said, the two walked over to Karasuno's side of the stands.

The second set had gotten off to an average start. Both teams stopping the other from getting a break point. The set had progressed and Hinata got to see Akiyama in action. Maeda had just served. Nishinoya had received the ball and passed it to Kageyama. Kageyama set the ball quickly for Akiyama who ran and jumped just like Hinata and slammed the ball down. Hinata just stared in shock, "Don't mind Hinata!" Kindaichi said, "It could have been luck,"

"That wasn't luck," Hinata said, "Everyone thought my quick was luck. Everyone probably thought that the Miya's quick was luck. Everyone will think that that was luck, but I can tell that it wasn't. They can pull that off easily, and his height,"

"Wait for it," Kunimi said to Watari and Kyoutani.

"It's not fair," Hinata said as his blood lust came pouring in.

"There it is," Kunimi said.

"I can do it," Yahaba said, "You're right Hinata it isn't fair! But let's show them what's really not fair!" Yahaba understood Hinata's blood lust and he was sure that Hoshiumi did too. It was the feeling that you were more powerful than ever, like you could win. It was pure determination. It was scary, but Yahaba loved it. He loved seeing Hinata use it. He loved seeing the other team's reaction. He didn't love not being able to keep with it. But now he felt like he could.

Kageyama served. Watari received the ball and passed it to Takumi who set it for Inaba. Inaba spiked the ball but Enoshita received it. Kageyama set the ball again for Akiyama, this time Akiyama showed off his power. Hinata barely managed to deflect it and he noticed that it was going off. They would lose the point if he didn't get it. Hinata began to run for the ball, _the only time you're allowed to touch the ball twice in a row is if you blocked it,_ Hinata thought as he dived for the ball, passing it to Yahaba. The team wasn't quick enough to get out of the way and Hinata ended up crashing into the subs. 

"Go finish it off Shouyou," Kunimi said as Hinata quickly got up.

"Was already planning on Akira," Hinata said as he began running for the ball. Yahaba had received the ball and was preparing to set for Takumi.

"I'll get it!" Hinata signed, pointing a finger gun at Yahaba, as he ran back onto the court. Yahaba quickly set the ball noticing that he had more power and speed in the set than before. Hinata ran at his top top speed and jumped up. It wasn't his full jumping reach but it was in the late 340s.

Tsukishima watched as Hinata ran for the spike, _I'm not going to get it, but the king will yell at me if I just let him have a free hit_. Tsukishima sighed as he jumped up in front of Hinata trying to tower over him.

It all happened so fast that nobody had registered the result.

Tsukishima froze, he felt the ball against his hand. Did he? He just? _I blocked it!_ Tsukishima thought, _I blocked Hinata at his top speed and almost top jumping reach. Something that nobody has done before. But damn does my hand hurt. My finger doesn't look great either_.

"He... Blocked... Me..?" Hinata was shocked. No-one had blocked his blood lust shots before.

Tsukishima smiled, "I blocked him! I defeated the orange midget!"

"Uh Tsukki-poo! You look scary when you smile," Hinata said, already over the block, "But I guess it's fine. THAT WAS AWESOME! I NEVER KNEW THAT BEING BLOCKED WAS THIS COOL!"

"Tsukishima. Your hand," Enoshita said, "You should get it looked at,"

"Yeah," Tsukishima said as he subbed off.

"..." for once Bokuto was silent.

"LET'S GO TSUKKI!" Bokuto and Kuroo shouted.

"It looks like he's going to get his hand sorted out," Kuroo said as the two went to find him.

"Tsukki!" Bokuto said, "You did it! You defeated Shoushou!"

"Yeah," Tsukishima laughed.

"He laughs?" Kuroo asked.

"He blocks. He rubs salt in the wound. And he laughs. This is Tsukki," Bokuto joked.

"I guess you were right though, Owl," Tsukishima said, "Beating the orange midget... Felt great,"

* * *

BONUS: The OFFICIAL Aoba Johsai's boys' volleyball team fan club.

"Okay! Okay! Welcome to the first official meeting of the official Seijoh boys' volleyball team's fan club," the leader of the club said, "Now in today's session we are going to sort the boys and start small mini groups for the different members. Let's start it off easy. Japan's youth ace Hinata Shouyou,"

"HE IS BABY!"

"I would die for him"

"He's a mini Tooru!"

"Shouyou is too pure!"

"I know I know! We need to protecc him. Obviously we don't have the King, Tooru any more. But we do have Seijoh's most bashful, pure, boyish boy and the Prince of the Volleyball Club, Yahaba," the leader said, "He's taken over as captain and he's gaining more confidence, and I thought that it wouldn't but it's totally fuelling his boyishness even more!"

"Why was he called the Prince?"

"Good question. Well partially due to him being the sub setter, but also down to his youthful and boyish appearance," the leader explained.

"Wow!"

"Okay. Next the dumpster fire that we all love, and also love to hate, Kyoutani," the leader said.

"I totally ship him and Yahaba," 

"Thank you for your opinion but we will tackle ships later," the leader said, "There's Watari and Inaba, who both don't stand out that much but I'm sure some of you prefer the more defensive players. There's the really tall guy that we didn't know even went to this school and then there's Sugiyama - nothing to say bout him,"

"Is that all the third years?"

"Unfortunately yes," the leader sighed, "But we still have the two other second years,"

"What about the first years?"

"They have not made their debuts yet, but I'm sure that they will be awesome!" the leader said, "For the other two second years we have the tallest player on the team, Kindaichi. Not much to say but if that's his height, lemme see the rest of that build,"

"Puh-reach sister!" someone else wolf whistled.

"Y'all are sleeping on Shouyou's bod. He's short, but the amount of workouts that he must have to do to make it as the country's youth ace. He has pecks is all I'm gonna say,"

"But he's baby!"

"He can go from baby, to badass, to baby again in a minute,"

"If I ever saw that in action I would die happy,"

"Then there's the other second year," the leader said, "And my god have you heard his laugh, it's adorable! And he should smile more! Yes I'm talking about Kunimi,"

"Aaaaaah! His smile! I just! I can't! I just!"

"Okay! Ladies and nope no gentlemen here, although they are totally welcome. Well then, ladies and ladies, let the shipping wars begin!" the leader said as she watched the chaos unravel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah I made the irrational decision of mentioning Koizume again. Tbh most of my writing is irrational and impulsive and that's why I can write for a solid three-four hours one moment and barely last ten minutes for a different moment. So yeah, he got mentioned again and from that I wanted to ask you guys something - Do you want Hinata and Seijoh to play the second most famous high school libero and no.4 of the top five liberos, Koizume Hideki? And if you do, is there a specific team you want him on (if you don't care what team he's on that's fine too, or if you don't want Seijoh to play him that's cool too)?  
> Remember he can't be on any of the Miyagi teams; he can't be on Itachiyama because they have Komori; he can't be on Eiwa because they have Sasaki; he can't be on Nekoma because they still have a libero - Shibayama; he can't be on Tsubakihara, Sarukawa Tech, Nohebi (school Nekoma beat to get the third representative spot for the spring tournament) or Mujinazaka because they still have their liberos from the previous year. (Those are all of the teams on the wiki that have their team lists up)  
> The rest of the schools are fair game. So yes; Fukurodani, Inarizaki and Kamomedai are options, but they did have different liberos playing in the spring tournament (but Koizume could have been off on injury, illness or suspension), and any other team on the list of teams that made it to the nationals of spring inter high. Wiki link below. Thanks in advance if you do decide to choose something!
> 
> https://haikyuu.fandom.com/wiki/Spring_Interhigh


	53. Aoba Johsai Vs. Karasuno (finals) - part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kyah!!! Over 4000 hits! Omg omg omg! Thank you so much!

Tsukishima walked back onto the court after getting his hand sorted out, he doubted that he’d be able to block the quick again - it was probably just luck - but he had finally got hooked on volleyball because of that. It was near the end of the second set and it looked like Aoba Johsai were going to win the second set as well.

Hinata was staring at Karasuno. It was hard trying to read them in a new way. He could easily tell what their signs where and he could tell who Kageyama decided to set to, but he couldn’t find their weaknesses that easily. He wasn’t like Fukui, he didn’t have a strong brain when it came to people - or school but that wasn’t important - he didn’t naturally read them.

Fukui was watching the match on his phone as he waited for his team to finish getting ready, “Fukui, are you not going to play?” His vice captain asked noting Fukui’s lack of kit.

”Don’t feel like it,” Fukui replied continuing to watch the match.

”You sure? We could really use your help,”

”You guys are fine on your own,”

”Come on Fukui, you’ll enjoy it once you start playing,”

”I know. Just not in the zone,”

”Asshole,”

”Aim to their liberos left and block the centre - both of the court and the players,”

”So you’re not going to play in any of the match?”

”I guess,” Fukui began packing his stuff up.

”What did you tell the coaches? You’ve not been a practise recently. What’s bothering you Fukui?”

”Told them I’m injured from the nineteens. Coaches bought it,” Fukui said, “Faked wanting to play earlier on in the tournament, the games were okay, told them that I had worked too hard and that I wouldn’t be able to play today. Lies, all of it, but they bought it,”

”Of course. But why?”

”Dunno,”

”You do. You can easily read others, but you can read yourself the best. What’s going on Fukui?”

”Not in the mood,”

”When will you be in the mood,”

”When I see how my student is doing. If he gets to nationals or not,”

”And he’s playing his finals today, isn’t he,”

”Yeah,” Fukui put his headphones on and walked away leaving the opposition team confused as to why Inubushi East’s captain was ditching his team.

”You better practise so hard for nationals that you become a surprise player Fukui,”

”I know,”

”A player that makes people go: why did they wait until now to play him?”

Fukui returned to his home, which was empty as usual, and began watching the match in peace, _teachers think I’m at the match; coaches think I’m at school; this couldn’t be more perfect_. Fukui thought as he slumped onto the couch, _their setter can do blood lust too? Not to Hinata’s extent but it’s still impressive. If we could get Miya to use blood lust then how much higher and faster would Hinata get? Is Hinata’s blood lust limited to his body? Or is it in his brain too? Is his blood lust worse than mine? Hmm._ Fukui could feel his thoughts racing around in his head as he stared at Hinata, soon all the thoughts came together to paint the picture, _It’s obvious that he's not analysing, pretty stupid move on his side, I could maybe give him some advice_.

”Um Kunimi, who would call Hinata in the middle of a match?” Kobayashi said as she noticed Hinata’s phone ringing.

”Not sure but this would be a good chance to bring him off,” Kunimi said, “He’s starting to drain,”

”Yeah, get him to swap with Kyoutani or yourself,” Kobayashi said.

”Speed or power? We should go for power as they have that first year,” Kunimi said, “Coach we’re swapping Hinata for Kyoutani,” the coaches nodded as Kyoutani grabbed the number ten sign and the swap was authorised.

”Hinata, phone,” Kobayashi said as she handed it.

”’Sup Fukui,” Hinata replied.

”Are you in a time out or are you off?” Fukui asked.

”I’m subbed off. So what is it? Don’t you have a match or something?” Hinata said.

”Should do. Couldn’t be bothered to play,” Fukui said, “I’m going to get straight to the point,” Fukui began to yell "What’s the point of me teaching you if you’re not even going to use it in a match!”

”Huh?”

”Hinata. You could rival me easily come the spring tournament, maybe even the summer inter high,” 

“Shouyou you’re on speakerphone,” Kunimi said.

”Sorry Akira,” Hinata said as he turned the speaker off, “I’m not that good Fukui,”

”You are, and that’s coming from the master analyst,”

”You’re the master analyst? Tendou-senpai said that whoever they were was this scary force to be reckoned with, who would have you sussed out upon meeting you. I would never be able to outsmart someone like that,”

”But I think that you could. Hinata, do you think that your blood lust is something that only you can pull off?”

”No. Hoshiumi and Yahaba can both do weaker forms of it,”

”What does it feel like? What do you do about it?”

”Well it feels like I’m more powerful so I just let it make my body stronger,”

”So you’ve never trained it then,” Fukui began muttering to himself, he could see Watanabe saying something about his scowl, “So that would explain why it’s obvious,”

”I’ve trained with it before,”

”I know, but you’ve never trained it,” 

“How do I do that?”

”Good question. You have to accept it as yours and shape it to fit you. Blood lust is a technique that few can use, it’s where you channel your determination into some aspect of playing. For me I channel it into my brain and I just stick with it. For Oikawa he channels it into his sets and their accuracy,”

”Oikawa-senpai used blood lust?”

”Without a doubt. Why else wasn’t he panicking when he first saw you use it. His is weak and mine is only strong because I pair it up with my brains. Out of everyone I’ve seen use it yours is definitely the strongest form. It’s why you get an over twenty cm jump increase,”

”So you’re saying that I need to get used to using it?”

”No, that’s what you’ve already been doing. You need to use it how you want to. Focus it on in your speed and jumping and make sure that it doesn’t use you. Hinata you say that you can adapt. Adapt your blood lust into your brain, make it your second nature. Hone your instincts. You can be fast or jump high, or be tall or powerful. But that’s nothing compared to a smart player. Use your head and you won’t waste precious time. Think of it like Sasaki, he doesn’t waste one second finding where the ball is. You just don’t have time in volleyball,”

”Okay,”

”Hinata. If you don’t improve or adapt, you’ll be slaughtered come internationals, that’s just how it is,” Fukui hung up. Hinata stared at the wall, he would be slaughtered at internationals? Hinata quickly looked up something on his phone.

_Best volleyball ace in the world_

**Results showing for: _best volleyball ace in the world_**

Hinata clicked on the first link and read the article.

_It is hard to put a name on who would get the best ace spot in international and world wide competition. There is a large variety of aces all who show an abundance of talent and skill. In this article we will try and put a name on the best ace title as well as shed some light on some potential new competition from the youth squads._

_Osvaldo Hernández from Spain's 2012 Olympic line up is the ace that most people consider to be the best ace in the world. First of all he has his impressive build and height not to mention his jumping reach of 346 cm easily towering over spikers when he goes into block. His speed and power are impressive and many liberos and blockers have admitted to being scared of going up against Osvaldo Hernández._

_Edgaras Kazlauskas from Lithuania's 2012 Olympic line up is considered to be good competition to Hernández. Kazlauskas is known for his all around abilities being a superb receiver, impressive setter, excellent blocker and outstanding hitter. There seems to be only one thing he can't achieve, and that's becoming the undeniable best ace of the word. Although it seems that he's currently off due to a knee injury._

_Vân Huỳnh from Vietnam is also a likely candidate. Although he did not play in the 2012 London Olympics, he has debuted in a recent international competition showing off his incredible abilities that could grant him the title._

_Now by this point most people must be screaming at me to mention the US ace, Alvin Bryson, the only reason that I have not mentioned him yet is because the US team are all top players, most of their hitters could stand a chance in the competition for best ace. The reason why Bryson is their ace is due to his inability to lose faith in his team and their abilities, which is arguably the most important trait for an ace to have._

_So it seems to be a four way competition between those four, although Japan's setter, Juuro Yoshino, has shown potential to be just as good an all round player as Kazlaukas. Only time will tell who is the better all round player._

_As for who to watch out for, well we will get around to make that article pretty soon so we will only be focusing on the aces and hitters of the youth squads._

_From those who have just entered their young adulthood there is Teodor Kovac from Czech Republic who has shown his feints are not to be looked down upon. Then there is India's Vipin Mishra who has shown his fortitude and determination to win. Of course there are many other names that we could list but those two seem to be the ones to look out for._

_And there are some potential best aces in the high school age too. The Canadian under nineteens ace, Camden Ellington, is probably one of the best aces in his age category. He has multiple killer serves which many liberos have failed to receive, his blocking is to be feared and his hits are not to be underestimated. When he first plays a game they may seem soft but as he warms up they soon become much more powerful and harder to track. The icing on the cake is definitely his height, whilst most players on the Canadian line up are tall, he is one of the taller ones there. On the other side of the spectrum however is South Korea's ace, Yeong-S_ _u Choi. He is the smallest player from last year's Spring International Youth Volleyball Tournament. However his jumping reach beats that of most players much older than him, being able to reach 350 cm. However he's best known not by his name or height but his title, "The Winged Monster" you'll just have to see him action to understand that name. Both could easily claim the best ace title in a few years when they play in the 2016 Olympics._

Hinata finished the article surprisingly quickly and smiled wistfully, "I want to beat all of them," he said before bookmarking the article so he could read it again and watch the players in action.

"Is there someone you don't want to play against and win though Shouyou," Kunimi said.

"Akira, do you think I could beat Osvaldo Hernández?" Hinata asked.

"Who?" Kunimi asked.

"The ace who's closest to claiming the best ace of the world title,"

"Then you stand no chance Shouyou. He's been practising for way longer than you,"

"But I could try,"

"You could try and you wouldn't last a minute. He didn't just become the best ace of the world by standing on the court and hitting the ball a couple of times,"

"Yeah I know," Hinata looked at his phone again, "Still, I want to make one of those articles. One of the articles that they have to translate into Japanese because it's so big,"

"Well then, looks like you better win when you play in Norway then,"

"Yeah!" Hinata's stomach twisted, would he be able to face off against players like Ellington and Choi? Would he be shorter than Choi? Hinata slapped himself. He was getting carried away. He wasn't playing with the under nineteens at the moment, he was playing with Aoba Johsai and they needed to win this match. Hinata began to analyse Kageyama and Akiyama. _That's interesting. Whenever no.9 receives the ball he never does the quick set. Kageyama seems to favour tossing to no.9 as well, but I can't forget about the other three spikers and Tsukki-poo either. Blocking Tanaka seems to be a useless strategy so there's no point on focusing on blocking him. There's also no point in aiming for Kageyama to get the first touch as Noya-senpai can do Watari's back line set. It seems like most of our spikes are getting picked up by Noya-senpai. If only we focused more on aiming. No that's it. I'm good at aiming so I need to cover for those who aren't as good. I remember this time two years ago I was playing basketball with Izumi. SHOUYOU FOCUS! Wait basketball... That's the one with the really tall hoop, right? So you have to aim upwards to score. Height! The ball gets much harder to receive when it goes up higher, it's why I use an underarm serve. I should aim upwards and to their no.9, that way Noya-senpai won't understand what I'm doing as quickly. I use decoy tactics to get people to look at me instead of the true spiker, so I should use my other skills to lure people into thinking that I'm always going to go a certain place, and then suddenly swap. Like shifting, but I'm spiking instead of blocking._ "Coach! Can we call a time out!" Hinata asked.

"Sure," the head coach said as Aoba Johsai used their first time out of the second set.

"Why are they calling a time out?" Enoshita asked.

"Dunno," Akiyama shrugged, "Let's keep it up Kageyama,"

"Okay, keep blocking Yamaguchi, Enoshita, Tsukki-poo and no.9, if you can, we can try and break their morale. I doubt we'll break Tanaka's so don't waste your energy on him," Hinata said, "If you can aim away from Nishinoya and it would be even better if you could aim for their no.9,"

"I guess we should also focus on Kageyama," Takumi said, "He's a pain to deal with,"

"Let's put pressure on him. Focus serves at him aim at him, when you're not aiming at their no.9. Put all the pressure on him because they don't have Sugawara this year, they only have Kageyama," Hinata said.

"Yeah, and they don't have a second setter either," Yahaba said, "What's our name?"

"AOBA JOHSAI!" the team shouted.

"KARASUNO FIGHT!" Karasuno shouted at equal volume. The two teams continued the second set and soon Hinata returned to the court. _Fukui is right, I'll be eaten alive in the pit of talent that is internationals. It's the best of the best up against the best of the best, and I'm just not that. People call me a speed demon not an aim master. People recognise my natural abilities not my skills that I've developed. I'm known for my athletic ability where as Kourai is known for his jumping technique and skills. In that sense he's better than me and he should be our ace, but for some reason that's not the case. So I have to show that I deserve to be called Japan's ace. I have to prove from this moment onward that I can compete with the top aces. I have to prove to everyone that they can believe in me and that their support hasn't gone to waste. That's why I have to win, losing isn't an option anymore._

Kageyama was determined not to loose. He wanted to win. Unfortunately all of Aoba Johsai's pressure was getting to him and he hadn't noticed. Soon it was his turn to serve again and he mucked it up, letting Aoba Johsai win the second set as well.

Entering the third set and it was obvious that Aoba Johsai were the stronger team. They had the stamina from their more drawn out matches from nationals and their Top Four nature was showing. Kageyama took a breath, _what am I compared to Hinata? Am I just a stone for him to step on? A player for him to defeat? I know that he's worked harder, but not all of that came from himself did it? He's had people help him along the way and I didn't. So in theory yes, less is more. Having to learn less on your own is easier. I expect most of what he knows is from Oikawa._

 _I need to take the finals step,_ Hinata thought to himself, _everyone's helped me. Come up with moves for me, supported me, believed in me. But now on this court it's just me and my team. Most of the people who have taught me aren't playing with me. I need to make this finals push. I have to put everything that I've learnt together. I need to change all my abilities from being others to mine. Sure others may have taught me them, but I'll make them my own. I'll become a player to be feared. I will be the best ace, but I won't be there alone. Everyone who's helped me along the way will also be the best ace because you can't win volleyball on your own. It will always be a team sport, and so multiple people will always be the top ace_.

Kageyama's perfect setting was cracking as well as the morale of Karasuno. It was never going to be an easy win but now it just felt like a beat down for them. There felt like there was no point in continuing. "If we win this set," Enoshita began, "Then we stand a chance of winning. After winning this set, we just have to win the next two and then we're the ones going to nationals,"

"Yeah! KARASUNO FIGHT!" the team shouted, giving their finals push.

The two teams went all out, neither wanted to lose the third set, however Aoba Johsai ended up getting a lead and Karasuno called a time out. After the time out Takumi and Kyoutani switched and Karasuno couldn't deal with Kyoutani's power and soon Aoba Johsai had almost made it to the set point.

Hinata went in for a super quick and Tsukishima blocked him deciding to give jousting a go, "Oh Tsukki-poo. I wouldn't recommend jousting me. It's my speciality after all," Hinata said as he raised his legs and pushed down onto the ball almost as if it were one movement. Tsukishima fell with the ball and Aoba Johsai had reached the set point.

Hinata served and Nishinoya received the ball. Kageyama set up a quick and Watari received it and passed it to Yahaba who set a regular quick for Hinata. Tsukishima went in for another joust, "Again Tsukki-poo?" Hinata teased, "You must really want to beat me, I should WARN you that only two peoPLE have ever beaten me IN a joust," Hinata and Tsukishima kept pushing against each other. Eventually the ball fell to Hinata's right and he dived for the ball. Kyoutani dug the ball up and Inaba finished it off with his upwards spike, scoring the winning point.

"WE WON!" the team shouted, [AJ:L - 3:0 / 25:20, 25:21, 25:15]

"Tsukki-poo... YOU JOIN THE RANKS OF KOURAI AND BOKKUN IN PEOPLE THAT HAVE BEATEN ME IN A JOUST!" Hinata said offering Tsukishima his hand.

"It was just luck," Tsukishima protested.

"Luck is still a viable way of winning," Hinata said, "Just shake my hand already Tsukki-poo,"

"Fine Shou," Tsukishima grumbled.

"He accepted me as his friend," Hinata squealed. Bokuto and Kuroo had also seen the joust and handshake and started chanting in the stands.

"ONE OF US! ONE OF US! ONE OF US!" the two shouted which caused Tsukishima to roll his eyes. How did he end up with such ridiculous friends? And why did he love them for that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I have looked up real professional volleyball players for this, yes. Did I, no.
> 
> So this chapter had the third set all nicely written, and then my internet crashed and I lost the whole third set. Which was just nice. So that's why the third set is a bit shorter than I wanted, I just didn't feel like writing it all out again. Sorry!


	54. Chapter 54

"Oikawa-senpai!" Hinata said as the apartment door he knocked on opened.

"Shortie pie!" Oikawa replied, "Make yourself at home,"

"Wow! You're apartment is so tidy,"

"Thanks. I don't spend much time here. I'm either in classes, training or working,"

"You have a job?"

"It's part time,"

"Watcha do?"

"It's not much but I help out at this cafe most weekends. I took last weekend off. I usually have Saturday mornings off and come in for the afternoon until late evening and then I work for most of Sunday,"

"Wow! You gave up your free time to teach me,"

"Of course shortie pie. It's my duty to make the country's ace the best that he can be," Oikawa ruffled Hinata's hair, "Ignore my roommate if he comes in. He's usually at his family's during the weekends but occasionally he comes here with his band mates,"

"Do you two get along well?"

"We don't get along in the sense that we barely talk. The time we see each other the most is when rent is due. We keep to our parts of the apartment and our classes and jobs are at different times. Speak of the devil and he arrives,"

"Mm," the roommate nodded at Oikawa as he entered the apartment.

"I still can't believe that we're going to nationals again!" Hinata said.

"Oh did your team win Oikawa," the roommate asked, "Well played. I'm off again, don't wreck the place,"

"Yeah. Remember rent's due next week Semi," Oikawa said.

"I know," the roommate, Semi replied.

"Didn't he play for Shiratorizawa?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah I did. Wasn't a starter. I don't play any more though. Wouldn't even make it on the starters on this team either. I play as a setter," Semi replied as he left, "I'll leave it open,"

"Okay," Oikawa turned his focus back to Hinata, "Ready to learn,"

"Yup!" Hinata replied.

"Okay, they key part is that you have to understand your team's weaknesses," Oikawa began to explain, "If you know what you have to cover then your team becomes stronger. Ideally you could all overcome your flaws but that's a dream,"

"Find my teammates' weaknesses," Hinata repeated.

"Then you have to control how the other team plays. However Fukui's teaching you to do that works for him but it won't work generally. His tactic isn't to be frowned on though, and you should try and incorporate it. Finding the opponents' weakness is useful. But controlling when they score and when they don't is even better. I was never able to do it, but maybe you will,"

"Controlling when they score? Like choosing when to block them and stuff,"

"Yeah. Lure them into your strong points. Like shifting, but harder to read. Let's say Watari is best at receiving when the ball is coming down our right. We let them score points on the right but not the centre or the left. We make them think that the right side is our weakest side, maybe even let them get a lead or something. Then suddenly, you tell Watari to start receiving. Your blocking still being weaker on the right. Now Watari is getting the ball exactly where he wants it, and going down the centre and left isn't an option for the opposition because the rest of you are still blocking there. Suddenly you get a lead and win the game,"

"Wow!"

"Start the game exaggerating your weaknesses and hiding your strengths, then when you've trapped the other team come back to bite them. They won't be able to do anything,"

"Okay. I think I can work on that," 

"Great, now you need to know how to hide that you're doing this,"

"Hide it?"

"Make it less obvious that your brain is working at top speeds too. I'm sure Fukui's already told you to but I'm going to tell you too. Hinata you can use your blood lust in your brain. You have to trust your gut, trust your instincts, trust your brain. When you first guess blocked before you had learnt how to properly do it, you were using blood lust in your brain and you didn't even notice it,"

"Really?"

"It wasn't quite the same, but I know that you can do it. Hiding it is going to be hard, it's all about subtlety. Not suddenly attacking their weaknesses, but gradually building up yourself and your team to attacking their weakness, nobody can tell and if they do it's too late by the time they realise,"

Oikawa then spent the rest of the morning making Hinata practise finding weaknesses and strengths of his teammates and other teams, forcing him to come up with counter strategies for each of them as well as how he would play with them. By the end of the morning Hinata could feel his brain tiring. Oikawa smiled when Hinata left. He had managed to leave his mark on Hinata, he hadn't let Fukui win and hopefully Aoba Johsai were only going to get more stronger now.

Hinata spent his afternoon in the animal shelter whilst on a video call to Hoshiumi, the two showing off their beloved animals. Needless to say the animal shelter staff had also fallen in love with Hoshiumi, even though he wasn't there in person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly on the shorter side, I know. But there's a big surprise coming up right after I've posted this chapter!


	55. Chapter 55

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What are the best shenanigans? Team shenanigans!

"Hey let's meet at the park this Saturday," Inaba said, “It’d be nice to have a break from practise for once. I get that we’re going to nationals but we can’t overwork ourselves,”

”True, if we overwork ourselves and get injured then we’re screwed,” Kindaichi said.

”So it’s agreed that we’re all going to the park this Saturday,” Inaba said, “Great, be there at 2pm sharp,”

”I can’t go,” Hinata said, “I have under nineteens this weekend,”

”They’re still making you practise even though nationals is just over a week away?” Kyoutani asked, “Jeez that’s ruthless,”

”Whilst we all have nationals, we have internationals in a month or so,” Hinata replied, “We can’t slack off because of nationals,”

”That’s fair,” Yahaba said.

The weekend came and whilst Hinata was on a train the rest of his team were resting and getting ready to go to the park later that day. Hinata enjoyed training, but he wanted to know what he was missing out on. The two hour train journey had passed quickly and soon Hinata was at the train station again where he met up with Hoshiumi, “So you’re still down for staying at mine for a few days after Norway?” Hoshiumi asked.

”Yeah! I can’t wait to meet Mami!” Hinata replied.

”He can’t wait to meet you either!” Hoshiumi replied as the two walked to the gym. The two spotted Miya when they reached the shared locker room.

”Atsu-chan!” Hinata shouted as he jumped onto Miya.

”Atsumu!” Hoshiumi shouted as he jumped onto the other two. The three quickly caught up as they warmed up.

”So how did your matches go?” Hinata asked.

”It was easy,” Hoshiumi replied, “We won before they even had a chance,”

”Same here. Easy victory, unlike Miyagi, Hyogo only has one good powerhouse,” Miya said.

”There’s a third person to put on the they won a joust against me list!” Hinata announced.

”Hey! I thought I beat you! There should be a fourth addition not a third,” Miya complained.

”I didn’t go in for that joust, I tried to control where the ball was and won that,” Hinata said, “As we know Kourai was the first,” Hoshiumi smiled, “Bokkun was second. And Tsukki-poo is the third,”

”Tsukki-poo?” The other two asked.

”He’s over 190 cm tall,” Hinata explained, “And from Karasuno,”

”Never heard of them,” Miya confessed.

”They had a streak, ages ago, of making it to nationals, but now they’re known as the clipped winged crows,” Hinata explained.

"Oh, I vaguely remember hearing about a team called the crows. There used to be this big rivalry between the cats and the crows but both team stopped being good and eventually became unheard of," Hoshiumi said.

"Nekoma and Karasuno. The cats and the crows. Fated to play each other in the Dumpster Battle," Hinata said over dramatically.

"Weren't Nekoma and Karasuno at your training camp?" Hoshiumi asked.

"They were. We planned for them to have the Dumpster Battle because it's our fault that they couldn't have it," Hinata said, "You should have seen the decorations. I have to show you what we did to the gym. And I got to commentate with Bokkun!"

"Was this on the Monday morning?" Hoshiumi asked.

"Yep!"

"So you set up the gym, played a match, cleared the gym and reset it all before lunch?"

"Well Yahaba, Kobayashi and myself were the ones in charge and we set most of it up on Sunday. We were also the ones to pack it up whilst Fukurodani and Shiratorizawa were playing each other but Yahaba told me to go support Bokkun. That must have been when the reset the gym,"

"Who wasn't at this training camp?" Miya asked.

"Inarizaki," Hoshiumi and Hinata said at the same time.

"I know that!" Miya said as he ruffled the other two's hair, "And you call my hair fluffy Shoukkun," Miya mumbled as he felt how soft and fluffy Hinata's hair was.

"What did you say?" Hinata asked.

"You didn't hear?" Miya asked.

"Nope,"

"You? Well then I'm not telling you. If you can hear Sasaki's mumbling and the difference between a hit and a feint then you could have heard that,"

"Fine,"

"Shouyou, are you having the training camp again this year?" Hoshiumi asked.

"Maybe. We'll be in Tokyo at the time it happens," Hinata said.

"You could ask for it to be a week later," 

"Yeah!" 

"So who was on this training camp? How was it?" Miya asked.

"If you want to be invited you could've just asked," Hinata said, "Well it's more for fun. It was originally meant to be my team, Karasuno, Johzenji and Date Tech but then I suggested that we invite Nekoma so that we could make up for the Dumpster Battle. Karasuno got in touch with Nekoma and they asked if they could bring Fukurodani as well. When I saw that they had invited Fukurodani I ran and got Shiratorizawa for the one day. Then come the Monday afternoon Oikawa-senpai, Dadzumi and Yahaba revealed that they invited Kamomedai too. Apparently it was because I had put so much effort into the camp and they knew how much Kourai and I wanted to play together,"

"Let's just say. A nationals Top Two team, Top Four team and Top Eight team playing with much weaker teams didn't go that well," Hoshiumi said.

"So let's invite another national powerhouse this year!" Hinata said.

"Yeah!" Hoshiumi cheered.

"We might be inviting Furukata too. We have a practise match with them in the final week of summer break," Hinata added, "When both me and Nishikawa are going to be jet lagged,"

"Are you guys close to each other?" Miya asked.

"Well they're at the top of Fukushima and we're on the south side of Miyagi," Hinata explained, "Kourai, do you think we should invited Shiratorizawa for the full thing?"

"Shouyou! We have to give the other teams a chance!" Hoshiumi protested, "We already have who knows how many powerhouses coming. We don't need more!"

"What are you three talking about?" Sasaki asked, "You've been radiating excess energy,"

"More than usual," Yoshino added.

"We've just been catching up," the three said.

"And catching up means jumping on each other?" Yoshino asked.

"Yeah!" Hoshiumi and Hinata shouted.

"You know it's been less than a month," Sasaki said, "And don't you call each other lots too,"

"Twice a week," Hoshiumi and Hinata said proudly.

"You barely call me once a fortnight Shoukkun and you never call me Hoshi," Miya sulked.

"That's because you are not one of the three musketeers," Hoshiumi said as he mimicked a sword fight.

"So who's this third musketeer then?" Miya asked.

"Noya-senpai!" Hinata shouted.

"Who? 

"He's also from Karasuno,"

"You know a lot of people from Karasuno. I'm beginning to think you spend more time there than at your own school,"

"Nope. Only Tsukki-poo and Noya-senpai,"

"Well I can't wait for this training camp,"

"You're gonna have to Atsumu," Hoshiumi said, "Because it's not until March,"

"Training camp?" Yoshino asked, "And in spring? Only you three could think of that,"

"Well Minamiyama won't be joining us there," Hinata joked.

"How long is it for?" Sasaki asked.

"A week," Hinata replied.

"Oh. Ummm. If you don't mind. But if you do mind that's fine. In fact it's great. You can mind all you want. But if you didn't mind then umm... Could Eiwa come too?" Sasaki mumbled.

"Sure! How many teams is that now?" Hinata asked.

"Four from Miyagi, mine, Atsumu's, Nishikawa's, Sasaki's and two from Tokyo. So that would make ten," Hoshiumi said.

"Shoukkun. Remember you aren't allowed to invite international teams," Miya said.

"I know," Hinata said.

Meanwhile at the park the rest of Aoba Johsai had shown up looking for Inaba. Inaba who was hiding in a tree watched the whole team. He aimed and fired his water gun at them, spraying everyone. He climbed down the tree and then shouted, "WATER FIGHT!" as he pointed to all the spare water guns, buckets of water - which were meant for refilling not pouring over somebody - and water balloons. Everyone scrambled to get the best weapons before splitting into teams. The teams were.

Team Chaos (but not quite in human form) - Inaba, Kyoutani and Takahashi

Team two - Kobayashi, Kindaichi, Watari, Maeda and Sugiyama

Team three - Iwata and Kurosawa

Team Abstain (they're not participating - yet) - Yahaba, Kunimi and Takumi

The ten that were playing began running around the park each using different strategies. Team Chaos's strategy was surprise attacks and to split up. Team two were working together to ambush others and Team three were just mucking around. Team Abstain were living up to their name by sitting by the team and doing their own thing Yahaba was reading a book, Kunimi was listening to music and Takumi was reading a manga. Kyoutani sneaked up on Takumi and poured one of the water buckets over him.

"Kyaah!" Takumi screamed as he felt the cold water on him, "Oh I'm getting you back for that Kyoutani!" Takumi put his manga down, got one of the water guns and filled it up. He then began running at Kyoutani whilst spraying water at him. Inaba was back in a tree watching team two regroup. He grabbed two of his four water balloons and threw them at the other team.

"SURPRISE ATTACK!" he yelled after throwing the water balloons. Team two began shooting upwards at Inaba. 

Half an hour later and the team had run out of water. Everyone except Yahaba and Kunimi were soaking wet but they had large grins on their faces. Inaba handed out some towels and everyone slightly dried themselves off before saying their goodbyes so they could get out of their wet clothes.

"So how was the park Akira?" Hinata asked over the phone.

"The others had a water fight," Kunimi replied.

"They had a water fight without me!" Hinata cried, "Betrayal!"

"I don't see the appeal in getting pointlessly wet," Kunimi sighed.

"Because it's fun! Duh!" Hinata said.

"Yo Shoukkun! It's your turn in the shower!" Miya called out as he returned to the room.

"Okay Atsu-chan!" Hinata replied to Miya before talking into his phone, "Got to go Akira. See you on Monday!"

"See you on Monday,"

On Monday Hinata made sure that he was first to practise he stood right by the door as he watched everyone else enter the gym. Once everyone had arrived he began to lecture them, "So you decided to have a water fight whilst I was gone," Hinata said, it should have been intimidating but due to Hinata's height it came off as more comedic, "This is a betrayal that will not be forgotten!"

"Hinata, you're overreacting," Takumi said, "We wanted you to be there too,"


	56. Welcome to the Summer Inter High Tournament

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three hundred kudos! How! You guys are amazing!

“You could have postponed it to next week!” Hinata began, “You could have asked me or told me what you were doing! But instead you went ahead with the water fight and I missed out on a fun afternoon!”

”Is anyone going to tell him about the other time?” Watari whispered.

”What other time?” Hinata asked.

”Do you remember the lemonade stand?” Watari said.

”Yeah. We ran out of lemons really quickly,” Hinata replied.

”We may have played volleyball with lemons,” Watari explained.

”You did that without me!” Hinata shouted in betrayal, “This team is full of traitors!”

”Hinata!” The team shouted apologetically.

”So anyway, this won’t happen again,” Hinata continued, the team nodded, “Moving on. Can we push our spring training camp a week later,”

”I wasn’t aware that we were going to host it again,” Yahaba said, “But I guess we can have it a week later,”

”So there are some more teams that I think we should invite,” Hinata began explaining his plans.

”Hinata, how about we talk about this later,” Kobayashi said, “We should focus on nationals first,”

”Fine,” Hinata stopped, “One week left. One week to get ready for the finals,”

”Yeah” the team shouted in agreement.

Soon the week had passed and the team were making their way to the inn they stayed at the previous year, “Who do you think the favourites are going to be this year?” Yahaba asked Sugiyama and Watari.

”It could be Fukurodani because they won last year, but they did lose Bokuto so they might not,” Watari said.

”I would say Itachiyama again but they only made it to the quarter finals stage so it probably won’t be them,” Sugiyama said.

”I guess we’re looking for a team that got far, probably finals or semi finals, that has retained their best player or players from the previous year,” Yahaba said

”We can probably remove Minamiyama because although they were joint third with us, their match wasn’t that close,” Watari said, “So it’s either us-”

”-Or Inubushi East,” Sugiyama said.

”It’ll probably been Inubushi then because they got Top Two,” Watari said.

”But their match against Fukurodani wasn’t as close as ours,” Yahaba said.

”Even so, people are going to think that we got weaker as Oikawa can’t play with us anymore. The favourites are probably Inubushi East,” Sugiyama explained. The team got off the train and began walking to the inn.

”Guys! I found this amazing article! It’ll be really useful for us to read!” Kobayashi said as she pulled out a volleyball magazine that she had gotten at some point during the team’s short while in Tokyo, “It talks about all the top players and teams to look out for in nationals,”

”Let me guess, mainly the under nineteens,” Kindaichi said.

”I don’t think it’s directly that. Nobody knows the line up unless you know where to look, and even then the top people at that haven’t found any information yet. We only know the people on the team because we have a member ourselves,” Kobayashi explained, “Okay the article says that Inubushi East are the favourites to win because of their powerhouse abilities and ace, Fukui Ryoichi. The team has an abundance of strong hitters, a good libero and setter and uses shifting tactics in their blocking. Forcing opponent teams to aim in their weak points,”

”Fukui’s weakness,” Hinata said in realisation, “Is his inability to see his own strengths,”

”What? That makes no sense,” Kunimi exclaimed.

”I don’t think so Hinata. It says here that Fukui’s winning strategy is to deliberately aim at the opposition team’s weak points, forcing them to play a weaker game whilst Inubushi overwhelm them with their strong hits,” Kobayashi said, “It sounds like he’s confident in his skills,”

”If he can tell what people’s weaknesses are and where they like the ball then surely he would force the opposition to hit the ball right where his team is strongest at receiving to make setting up an attack easier. Then stick with his usual technique for hitting where he aims at the weak spots. That would be the better tactic and if Fukui knew that then he would immediately switch to it. Hence I’ve deducted that he doesn’t know where his true strengths in analysis lie,” Hinata explained.

”Maybe that’s the case but we won’t know right in this moment,” Kobayashi smiled as she continued to read the article out loud, “They go on to say that if Inarizaki make it to the finals that Miya Atsumu will receive the best setter award again. If Inarizaki don’t get unlucky with their seed then they could easily do that,”

”Basically if they don’t play a top powerhouse team like Itachiyama, Inubushi East, Fukurodani or Mujinazaka until the finals then Miya will get the award. Or even worse for them, if they get seeded with us again. If they come up against any of us five teams early on then it won’t be an easy ride to finals again,” Takumi simplified the article.

”Speaking of Mujinazaka. According to the article, which I’m assuming is correct, Eiwa beat them in their prefecture finals, but because Oita gets two representatives both teams are going to be at nationals again,” Kobayashi read.

”Eiwa? Are they a powerhouse or something?” Kyoutani asked.

”Not really. They are considered to be one in Oita recently, but not come nationals. They’ve never made it to the quarter finals before and have only been to nationals a total of eight times. With this being their second time in a row,” Sugiyama read off of his phone.

”However we are one of the few teams that know the reason why they’ve probably made a reappearance at nationals,” Yahaba said, “Their libero, Sasaki Atsushi,”

”Could compete with the top libero, Komori Motoya, and more importantly, he’s the under nineteen’s libero,” Watari said, “He’s well known in the libero community for his speed and reflexes,”

”Yeah, the article says that his reflexes are unrivalled and that he easily picked up all of Mujinazaka’s spikes. The only reason why the match was close was due to Miyashita Kaito’s blocking,” Kobayashi continued, “Other teams that could make a comeback this year are Nohebi, Higashira and Furukata,”

”Why?” Maeda asked.

”Nohebi beat Nekoma this time and are the third Tokyo representatives, they seem to have improved from the previous year. Higashira have to five libero, Koizume Hideki, and top ten ace, Maki Daiki, and their team seems to be getting more committed to the sport. And finally Furukata were noted to have a better team than last year in their prefecture qualifiers with the change in captain seeming to help the team play better,” Kobayashi explained.

”So the big underdogs are Eiwa, Nohebi, Higashira and Furukata,” Inaba said, “Obviously we were last year’s underdogs but I doubt that we’ll be able to pass off as underdogs this year,”

”The article also talks about Itachiyama. Once again they made the first Tokyo representative spot because they still have Sakusa and Komori. It seems that if they get lucky and don’t have to play Inubushi East until the finals then they could possibly win,” Kobayashi said.

”Why? If they lost to them before then why would they beat them this time? And how did they lose to Inubushi East?” Takahashi asked.

”Whilst Komori is a great libero, he still has weaknesses. It’s Inubushi East we’re talking about, they aimed for the weak spots and limited the number of times Sakusa or the rest of the spikers got to hit the ball,” Kyoutani replied, “But I guess it is noticeable to most. Inubushi East’s setter, Kimura Takara, hates playing in finals so he either plays crap or not at all. They have a sub setter but he’s really trash,”

”That was the main reason that they lost to Fukurodani, that and Fukui appeared to be having a bad day. It was like he was distracted, or perhaps unhappy with the match up,” Takumi said, “It’s like he wanted to play us,”

”Maybe he did,” Hinata said, “But nobody really understands how the master analyst’s brain works. Sure you can tell when he’s reading you, but you can never tell what’s going on in his head,”

”Master analyst?” Kunimi asked.

”He’s the smartest and fastest thinker in Japan for high school volleyball. He only needs five minutes and he’s sussed a whole team out. Only those who use their brains in games, so guess blockers and players who read others, know the name. But if you know it, then you fear it,” Hinata explained, “Going up against him is something that most powerhouses will try to avoid. It’s one thing playing against a strong team that uses guess blocking, us or Shiratorizawa when they had Tendou-senpai, but a team that has a player that knows how you work better than you do. That’s terrifying,”

”So we want to avoid playing Inubushi East if we can,” Yahaba summarised. Hinata nodded in reply.

”Okay the final team they say to look out for is... IT’S US!” Kobayashi said, everyone crowded around the magazine.

”Holy shit! We went from nobody knowing us last year to being a team to watch out for!” Kyoutani shouted.

”What’s it say! What’s it say! I can’t see over all of you!” Watari whined.

”Aoba Johsai are the last team that you should be watching. They made it to semi-finals last year where they only just lost. Although they aren’t recognised as a national powerhouse because last year was their second time ever making it to nationals, they do boast a top three ace, Hinata Shouyou, as well as many other strong spikers. Only time will tell if the team becomes recognised as a power house because they have lost their previous setter,” Kobayashi read.

”My name is in it!” Hinata gasped.

”What did you expect?” Kyoutani said, “If Takumi took over as the ace it would be his instead,”

”Really? I doubt that I’d make top three,” Takumi replied.

”You’d make top five though,” Inaba said, “Basically either of you would be recognised,”

"So then they go onto players, and rankings and stuff," Kobayashi said, "Anything you really want to know?"

"Top three aces," Kunimi said, "Who are the other two?"

"Sakusa, Hoshiumi and Hinata," Kobayashi read, "Anything else?"

"Top setters?" Yahaba asked.

"No surprises here but the top two is Miya Atsumu and Yoshino Akihiko," Kobayashi read out, "There are no real surprises in any of the rankings, at least for us,"

"Well rereading the article isn't going to give us any more information than we already have," Iwata said, "So let's enjoy ourselves. We're not going to get a night of peace until we win,"

"True. Even if some of us are relaxing, others will be tense about the match," Sugiyama said, "A word of warning to you first years. Don't disrupt Hinata after we find out who we're playing against,"

"Why? Does he get angry or something?" Kurosawa asked.

"No, it's just that he's doing his best for the team so it's rude to stop him from doing that," Sugiyama explained. The team spent the night doing different things. Some went out on a walk to calm down. Others chatted among themselves. Hinata was huddled around a screen.

"Hinata, what's up? Don't you want to be outside like the others," Kobayashi asked.

"Hmm? Oh it's you Kobayashi?" Hinata replied, "Oh me? I'm just watching some of last spring's international tournament," 

"Cool. Any reason why?"

"Well the match I'm watching is one of the semi finals. Canada versus South Korea. Ellington and Choi are considered to be the best high school level aces. If I want to be the best ace int he world then I need to be able to beat them,"

"So what was the outcome of that tournament?"

"Well in this match Canada win, and because this is the spring tournament South Korea don't get a third and fourth place play off, but if it was the summer tournament they would have gotten to play the United States of America,"

"So who beat the US?"

"Italy. They went onto win the whole tournament," 

"Wow!"

"Well Italy is one of the top countries in the world for volleyball,"

"Wow, so why not watch one of their matches?"

"I was getting there. I'm watching all the semi-finals and finals,"

"So you can see what you're up against,"

"Yeah. I never expected South Korea's ace to be this small,"

"But he can really jump. What are they saying?"

"They're calling him a winged monster,"

"That's an impressive title, it doesn't even refer to his height,"

"Choi isn't known for his height or lack of it. He's known for his incredible midair balance,"

"The best of the best. That's what you're going to be up against. Good luck," Kobayashi untied her hair letting it run loose, "But for now we need to focus on nationals. We won't win those if you're focusing on internationals. Besides. If you want to be the best ace in the world, then you should first become the best ace is Japan," 

"I guess so," 

Hinata got up and stretched before deciding to go to bed early, soon the rest of the team followed suit and the team were all asleep. The next day the team got up and ate breakfast (read: everyone except Takumi ate breakfast before Kyoutani took away his manga and shoved some food into his mouth) before getting dressed at getting on the train to the main gym. Once they arrived there they were greeted by the large gathering of all the teams. Everyone turned to look at the new addition to the room.

"Is that them?" someone asked.

"Top Four team: Aoba Johsai," someone said.

"Yeah! Fuck right that's us!" Kyoutani yelled.

"SHUT UP MORON!" Yahaba smacked Kyoutani before lecturing him.

"Which one's the speed demon? You know top three ace?" someone asked.

"Their no.10. Or at least he was last year," someone answered.

"KOURAI!" Hinata shouted upon seeing his best friend.

"SHOUYOU!" the other replied.

"Of course two of the top three aces know each other," someone commented.

"I'm gonna go ahead and calm down Sakusa," Hinata said, "We all know how much he hates crowds,"

"I'll help then," Hoshiumi replied as the two went to join Sakusa as it turned out Miya Atsumu had the same idea. 

"Sakusa! You wanna join us in the bathroom!" Hinata said before remembering that that would be the last place Sakusa would want to go, "Or maybe we should go look at the trophies, nobody else seems to be doing that,"

"Sure," Sakusa replied as the four walked over to the trophy cabinet. 

"This one's shinier than the rest," Hoshiumi said as he studied the trophies.

"Anyway, I should go and check on Sakusa," Komori said, "See you later Watari," 

"Hinata? What are you doing here?" Watari asked.

"It's emptier around here," Hinata replied.

"Well it's better than a corner," Komori replied, "You guys know each other from the under nineteens, right?"

"Yup! We're just keeping Omiomi company," Miya replied.

"Uh-huh!" Hoshiumi added.

"So how do you two know each other?" Hinata asked Watari and Komori.

"We met each other all the way back at the defence training camp," Komori said.

Soon the opening ceremony began and Aoba Johsai once again stood in the Miyagi representative spot. This time they were going to make it to the finals and win.


	57. Aoba Johsai Vs. Sarukawa Tech

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five thousand hits! Just wow! I can’t believe it! You guys are the best! STAY SAFE AND STAY AT HOME! MAKE SURE TO LOOK AFTER YOUR WONDERFUL SELF!

”Another bus?” Inaba complained, “We have to get on another bus! But that means that we’ll miss out on most of the matches!”

”We’re in a different gym because we’re the fifth match of the day and they don’t have enough courts in the main gym but they need to keep the pace up. There are 128 teams here in total both girls and boys. They have to get through sixty four matches today and because volleyball matches don’t have a set time limit you have no idea how long things will be they need to use a separate gym. You’ll just have to deal with missing some of the matches,” the head coach explained.

”The map says that courts A through E are in the metropolitan gym. Courts F through I are in the gym that we’re going to. And that the finals are held on the main court of the metropolitan gym. The first match get court B today and so on so forth. Matches are at a fifteen minute intervals and are only best of three,” Yahaba said, “So we’re the first match in the second gym,”

”Where’s court E? I never saw it last year,” Kunimi asked.

”It’s a side building of the metropolitan gym. You have to leave the main building to get there,” Hinata replied, “It was where Fukurodani played Eiwa on the first day,”

”Oh yeah you went to watch that match after getting a “way of the ace” top. It was where you met Bokuto,” Kindaichi said as Kunimi and himself shuddered upon mention of the chaotic duo.

”I wonder if papa Bokkun is going to watch? He came to watch us play Shiratorizawa,” Hinata said.

”He did?” the rest of the team asked.

”Yeah, did you not notice him next to me when I put the banner up,” Kobayashi rolled her eyes the team boarded the bus for the short journey to the second gym. Soon they arrived at the gym and were waiting to warm up.

”It doesn’t matter what court we’re playing on, what matters is who we’re playing,” Takumi said, “Anyone know?”

”Sarukawa Tech,” Hinata replied, “If you looked at the map you would have seen that it told you all of the first day’s matches,”

”Sarukawa Tech? Nope, never heard of them,” Watari shrugged.

”They lost to Nekoma in the second round last year,” Hinata replied, “I already know most of their signs because of that and the rest I’ll figure out quickly enough,”

”Is the first match always Hinata’s weakest?” Kurosawa asked Kobayashi.

”I guess so, purely because he doesn’t get a chance to watch them the night before,” Kobayashi replied. The team was allowed to warm up and soon the match was about to begin.

”They seem to have average, but good, plays. Which are consistent. I’ll leave it up to you to decide how you deal with that,” the head coach.

”Their coach lets them choose their starting line up! That’s crazy!” Someone in the stands commented,

“That’s Aoba Johsai for you. They don’t do normal or orthodox,” someone else told them.

”Let’s go for a more balanced line up. No extraordinarily good or bad attacks, serves, blocks or receives,” Yahaba said, “Watari will obviously be our libero. Inaba and Kindaichi will be our middle blockers. So that leaves wing spikers and the setter,”

”Yahaba’s our setter,” Kyoutani said, “I’ll start off,”

”What? You want to start off!” The rest of the team shouted in surprise.

”We need a consistent play. I provide an unpredictable play,” Kyoutani replied, “Someone like Kunimi is the more reliable option,”

”Okay. How about Takumi, Hinata and Kunimi? We still have a decoy on but we also have more reliable hitters,” Yahaba said, the team nodded in agreement, “Great. What’s our name?”

”AOBA JOHSAI!” The team shouted as those starting off walked over to the sidelines and the starters walked over to the coach who helped them decided the rotation:

Takumi [2] - front left, WS; Kindaichi [5] - front centre, MB; Hinata [10] - front right, WS; Kunimi [6] - back right, WS; Inaba [8]/Watari [7] - back centre, MB/L; Yahaba [1] - back left, S

The starters entered the court and soon they were waiting for the match to begin.

”Akira, what do you call a can opener that doesn’t work?” Hinata asked.

”What?” Kunimi replied very confused.

”A can’t opener!” Hinata finished the joke.

”Shouyou. That was bad,” Kunimi sighed.

”Anyone else want to hear another one?” Hinata asked.

”NO!” The rest of his team answered quickly.

”Well at least you’re all calm now,” Hinata pouted, “But I do have more,” _It’s just like the beginning of the Karasuno match, we have a much more laid back feel. Is Hinata trying to do that again?_ Yahaba asked himself.

”Yahaba! Chin up! You’re gonna be off your game if you’re worrying,” Hinata said, “I know. There are three types of people in the world. Those who can count and those who can’t,” Yahaba let out a laugh.

”That was bad Hinata,” Yahaba said as he held back his laughter, _Hinata is right, well be off our game if we’re anxious. He’s trying to calm us all down before we start playing. The moment the whistle blows we’ll be back in the zone_.

The whistle blew and Aoba Johsai suddenly became much more intimidating. _In this moment, Sarukawa Tech are the better team. We have to beat them to continue on. So let’s treat them like this is a match against a powerhouse. We will win like we’re going to lose!_ The team thought as they prepared to receive the first serve.

”What happened to the laid back attitude from a minute ago?” Wajima asked. Sarukawa Tech served and Watari picked it up and passed it to Yahaba who set it for Kunimi who did a regular quick. Aoba Johsai scored the first point.

”Who’s their no.6? I don’t remember him from last year,” Usuri said as Mujinazaka watched the match on court F, waiting for theirs to begin.

”He was their no.13 last year. He played a couple of matches. Nothing that impressive. Although I heard that scored the winning point in one of their matches,” Hondo said.

”Looks easy enough to block,” Miyashita commented.

”Come on, let’s go. We need to show everyone that Eiwa winning was just a fluke,” Bishin said as the four third years of Mujinazaka made their way to court I.

Aoba Johsai and Sarukawa Tech were close with Aoba Johsai having a close lead of 16:13. Aoba Johsai had the stronger plays but Sarukawa Tech were persistent and consistent. Whilst Aoba Johsai were making lots of blocks and attack so was Sarukawa Tech. Although Aoba Johsai could be considered to be a powerhouse, that was because of their spikers and not their setter. Which played right into Sarukawa Tech’s favour. Kobayashi could tell that her team was starting to struggle and decide to watch the match from Sarukawa Tech’s view.

She watched from behind seeing how Sarukawa Tech played. _Nothing, all I can see is that they make consistent average plays. They do seem to benefit them in the long run, but that’s all I can tell_. Kobayashi thought.

”Shame you don’t have Oikawa this year,” someone said as they joined Kobayashi.

”Kyaah!” Kobayashi screamed, “Sorry! I didn’t see you there,”

”No I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have tried to distract you,”

”No no no! It’s fine. I’m not getting much from watching this. So what did you say?”

”Oh just that it’s a shame that you don’t have Oikawa this year. I don’t think your new setter will manage this match. Although you do have a second setter on the court, but it seems like you’re already using him a lot,”

”I believe in Yahaba,”

”Believe in him all you like but if you understood how Sarukawa Tech played, would you really be believing in him?”

”Leave her alone Fukui!” Someone else called out, “You look like you’re scaring her,”

”So this is infamous Fukui Ryoichi,” Kobayashi said.

”You know who I am?” Fukui asked in surprise, “I understand Hinata, because I play with him. And Oikawa, well he hates me. But you? Well that is interesting,”

”Hinata’s mentioned you a lot. Says that you’re a good player,” Kobayashi said, “But then again he says that for most of the under nineteens. Wait a minute! How do you know Oikawa?”

”We’re acquaintances,” Fukui said, “Well good luck in your match, oh and tell Hinata that he’s still not improved,”

”Wait! How do Sarukawa Tech play?” Kobayashi called out.

”Think of the best way to control the way a team plays,” Fukui said.

”Shifting?” 

”Well I might as well tell you if that’s your best guess,”

”Pressure tactics?”

”Bingo. Put pressure on their setter and he’s not going to be able to toss as well. The other team will be making weaker attacks and then you have the advantage,”

”But I can barely tell that they’re doing that,”

”They do it slowly so you won’t notice until it’s too late. If you had Oikawa he would have already noticed and dealt with it,” Fukui smirked, “Remember to pass the message onto Hinata,” Fukui and his teammate left Kobayashi alone. Kobayashi quickly returned to her team who had still kept their lead, but now that Kobayashi knew what she was looking for she could see that Yahaba’s tosses had worsen. He had worsened enough to let Takumi get a break and make Sarukawa Tech call a time out.

”Hinata,” Kobayashi said, “Fukui told me to tell you that you’ve still not imrpoved,”

”Well maybe he should open his eyes,” Hinata replied, “Because he clearly wasn’t watching hard enough. He may think that I’m not analysing, but I am. I can just hide it,” 

“Takumi, are you going to be okay?” Inaba asked, “Or are we going to have to sub you off,”

”I’ll get back into the game,” Takumi said. The time out ended and the teams continued the match.

”Coach,” Kobayashi said, “I didn’t figure it out myself, Fukui ended up telling me, but Sarukawa Tech put pressure on the setter and you can tell that Yahaba’s composure is cracking. We don’t have long left until our offence breaks,”

”Our offence is crumbling. We either have to go defensive or do something even more extreme,” the head coach said.

”What about Iwata?” Kindaichi asked just before he swapped with Watari.

”Iwata... Yeah, he won’t fall into a pressure trap,” the head coach said. “Iwata,”

”Yeah,” Iwata said as he approached the coaches.

”You’ll be taking over as setter for possibly the rest of the match,” the head coach said, as he began the substitution. 

“Aoba Johsai swap their captain and setter no.1, Yahaba Shigeru, for their no.9, Iwata Rin,” the commentator said.

”I forgot how boring most the commentators are,” Kyoutani said.

”Yeah, we were spoilt with Mochizuki for our final two matches,” Sugiyama said.

Iwata smiled as he stepped onto the court. He’d been working hard to learn where everyone liked the ball and now he finally got to show off his work. Aoba Johsai easily reclaimed their control over the court as they began to take the lead again. Iwata didn’t even seem to falter at the pressure being put on him, not even when the set entered a deuce. _Hinata can adapt. I can use that to my strength,_ Iwata thought as he ran for the ball that Watari had passed for him. He tossed the ball in such a way that it gained lots of spin whilst also gaining a horizontal curve. 

Hinata noticed where the ball was going and focused on going in for a diagonal jump. His lower jump made up for the lack of speed and height that the ball had and allowed Hinata to sweep the ball. Aiming right for the back left corner of the court (Sarukawa Tech’s back right).

Iwata smiled as he saw Hinata get his set watching how all of Sarukawa Tech failed to understand where the ball was going before noticing that the ball had landed, scoring the winning point of the first set. 

”Who is that setter? And what was that curve?” Wajima asked.

”Iwata Rin,” the head coach said to himself, “It’s not a name you’d expect to hear in a volleyball inter high tournament,”

”How come?” The assistant coach asked.

”I was surprised when Iwata asked to join the volleyball club. He’s known for playing baseball, not volleyball. He’s one of the top inter junior high pitchers, he probably would be one of the top ones for inter high too but he chose volleyball instead,” the head coach explained.

”Why go to Aoba Johsai? Everyone knows that Johzenji is the top school for baseball in Miyagi,” 

“He clearly doesn’t want to play baseball. Midway through his second year of junior high he started playing volleyball. In his third year he was part of his school’s volleyball and baseball clubs,”

”I’m not denying that he’s a good setter though. He has an indestructible morale, something that we need in this match,”

Iwata smiled after winning the first set, he was glad that he chose to join the volleyball club instead of the baseball club.

* * *

Iwata was in his first homeroom of the year, he was expecting the stares that he got. He was well known in Japan so it was expected, “If you need copies of notes or anything then that’s fine. We don’t want you injuring your wrist,” someone said.

”I’m fine,” Iwata replied, of course everyone had recognised him. There was still some red hair dye in the tips of his hair from last year’s nationals tournament. His junior high team had all dyed half of their hair red as an extension of their kit. Although they only went onto lose the tournament in the finals, so there really was no point. Once again Iwata had received the best pitcher award and many scholarship offers - even ones from schools in different prefectures. However none from Aoba Johsai, the school that he was attending now.

”Good morning class. I’m sure you’re all excited for your first year. We’ll quickly introduce ourselves before going to the opening ceremony,” their homeroom teacher said. Everyone took turns going up to the front of the class and saying their name. Iwata tried to remember them all.

”Hey. I’m Iwata Rin. I hope we can all get along,” Iwata said before taking his seat. Unlike every other student in his class he wasn’t greeted to silence as he sat down. Instead he was greeted to whispers. Probably theories and speculation as to why he chose Aoba Johsai.

”Hey dude!” A classmate called out to Iwata, “You wanna join me on meeting the baseball club?”

”I’m busy. I promised my teammates from last year that we’d meet up after school,” Iwata said, in his defence it was the truth, there was just something else he wanted to do first.

”Okay. Maybe tomorrow,”

”Yeah, maybe tomorrow,” Iwata looked at his phone before sending a text saying that he’d be later than expected. He made his way to the gym that he’d heard about from his sister. It was near the old building of the school and it was rarely visited unless you were searching for it or there was a practise match going on. Iwata laughed, at least he had his sister. If people started asking him why he chose to go to Aoba Johsai he could always lie and say that he goes here because his sister went here. Only Iwata’s former teammates knew why he chose Aoba Johsai over Johzenji or Shiratorizawa and they all promised to keep it a secret.

Iwata knocked on the gym door. “It’s open!” Someone called out from inside the gym. Iwata opened the door and saw a couple of people inside the gym, packing up.

”Am I late?” Iwata asked.

”Oh, don’t mind us. We’re packing up from spring break as well as making some preparations for the clubs festival. Our key selling point isn’t here for a while,” the person replied, “Can I help you?”

”I’d like to join the volleyball club,” Iwata said, “Would it be possible to get a membership form earlier than the clubs’ festival,”

”Sure. We could use some extra members. We lost seven players,”

”You almost finished or what Yahaba?” Someone asked, “I ain’t got all day,”

”Give me a second Kyoutani!” The first person replied as they continued to gather some flyers, “If you hadn’t knocked the box over then they flyers wouldn’t be everywhere! Kobayashi there you are! Could you bring me a membership form please?”

”Yep,” a girl said as she handed the first person a form.

”Here you go,” the first person said, “Just fill it in and bring it to our first practise which should be written there,”

”Thanks. Can I ask a question?” Iwata said as he scanned through the form.

”Go ahead,”

”Did you guys really make it to the semi finals?”

”You bet we did!” The second person said.

”Great. I didn’t chose this school for nothing,” Iwata smiled, “See you after the festival,” Iwata left the gym and went to join his former teammates.

The first week had passed and Iwata had managed to avoid multiple advertisements from the baseball club. He knew that it was expected but he wanted to play volleyball. He only continued baseball for as long as he did because his team wanted him to stay. Iwata was one of the few first years to skip the clubs’ festival.

Come Monday after school Iwata returned to the gym with his membership form, “Sorry about the mess. My pen exploded on me when I wrote it,” Iwata apologised as he handed the form over.

”Okay no problem Iwata Ri-splodge,” the captain of the team said, “So you want to play setter. Cool. And you played on your junior high team, Miguri Junior High, for two years. I wasn’t aware that Miguri even had a volleyball team,”

”Dude I remember them. They beat Kitawa Daiichi last May,” the vice captain said.

”No way! Is this the barbaric setter of Miguri!” One of the other third years exclaimed. Iwata smiled, nobody knew him from baseball here. Nobody needed to know about his overly competitive nature when it came to scoring points on his own. Nobody knew that he was the ruthless pitcher who would deliberately pitch the ball in the most awkward spots for the batter at top speeds. They didn’t need to know that he got too invested in baseball to the point where losing became too hard to deal with. They only knew him as the barbaric setter from Miguri. The one who not one team could beat the morale of, and that was just how Iwata liked things.

* * *

Firstly and fore mostly, Iwata only started playing volleyball because he found it fun and challenging. Secondly he only chose to come to Aoba Johsai because they got to the semi-finals of the national tournament and he knew that playing those top end matches would be challenging and therefore fun. He didn’t come to take the sport seriously, he wanted to win so he could play more challenging matches, not because he wanted to win. Iwata didn’t care if they won or lost in the finals, it wasn’t like there would be another match to play after the finals. So he had to win this match to play the next challenge. He only got six matches and he wanted to play in each of them, but that wasn’t going to be the case. So he had to treat this match like it would be his only match. He had to win this so he could lose. Not like he was going to lose, so he could lose. He had to give it his all so Yahaba could play again and show why he was the starting setter. It would always be like that until Iwata had the skills to challenge Yahaba.

Iwata approached the court for the second, and if things went to plan final, set of the game. The second set started off with Aoba Johsai serving. Iwata watched as Kunimi scored a service ace, his third of the tournament and match. Iwata looked away, he had deliberately stayed away from serving, it was too similar to pitching and he wasn’t going to make the same mistake again.

Out of all the setters he’d played with, Iwata was the most different. Oikawa, Miya, Yahaba and Yoshino were all strong setters who would set to the spiker’s preferred spot. Iwata set where he could. It was probably down to inexperience and lack of training, but Hinata could tell that nobody had taught Iwata how to set and instead the setter just learned the technique and ran with that. Not that that wasn’t a valid strategy, the top high school level setter in the world had an unusual style of setting yet he had claimed that title and Hinata wasn’t worried. He could easily adapt to Iwata’s spikes.

Hinata thought back to what Kobayashi had told him. Even though he had brushed it off at the time it had still annoyed him. Hinata wasn’t like Fukui, he didn’t aim at weaknesses unless forced to. He knew every member of Sarukawa Tech’s weakness, he was just waiting to use it. He had to do what Oikawa said, control the gameplay. He didn’t have enough time to learn all his team’s weaknesses and help them overcome and incorporate them, so instead he had to come up with a different strategy. Hinata had to turn Sarukawa Tech’s average, consistent, better in the long run plays against them. And that was why ever so often he would aim one at the weak spots or force a player to play their weakness. All Hinata could do was lure them into sticking with their tactic as he eventually turned it against them.

It was working. Sarukawa Tech had stuck with their tactic and Hinata turned it against them. Scoring points off of Aoba Johsai’s strength and Sarukawa Tech mucking up. And with Iwata not being off putted by Sarukawa Tech’s pressure tactics, the second set was an easy win for the team. [AJ:ST / 2:0 - 26:24, 25:14]

”One down five to go!” Kyoutani shouted.

”Yeah. Guys! Guys! Calm down!” Yahaba shouted over everyone’s screams, “SHUT UP!”

”Sorry,” the team mumbled some apologies.

”Thank you. The match isn’t over yet, we still have to shake their hands again, and please don’t insult them,” Yahaba said as he looked at Kyoutani and Inaba, who both avoided eye contact.

”Thank you for the game,” the two teams said before shaking hands and going their separate ways. Aoba Johsai to celebrate; Sarukawa Tech to commiserate. 

“Okay. Well done guys! I’m sorry I wasn’t that useful today,” Yahaba said.

”We still won,” Iwata shrugged, “It doesn’t matter who we play or what we do. As long as we win then we get to keep playing,”

”Yeah. We could have kept Yahaba on and played the worst match of our lives but as long as we won it still would count,” Takumi said, “So don’t get hung up on the fact that you weren’t playing your best. We all have bad days, and looking back they were targeting you,”

”So, any last words before we go captain,” Inaba asked.

”Tomorrow. We’re still going to win, but it’s going to be harder,” Yahaba said, “Be prepared for the worst and hope for the best,”

”Wow! Way to be a downer!” Hinata complained, “I believe in everyone on this team, managers and coaches included. I know that we can win nationals. But like Yahaba said, it’s going to take some work. When we get to the quarter-finals and onwards we’ll be send home if we just rock up and expect to win. No scrap that, if we rock up and expect to win any match then we’ve already lost,” The second and third years on the team lit up. None of them had realised how much they had missed Hinata and Oikawa’s words that were always there at the beginning of the match. Hearing Hinata say that he still believed in them made them feel like they could do it. They could make it to the semi-finals again, they could win this time. They could go on to win the whole tournament.

”Well done boys! That was your first match at nationals where you took control over the team, how was it?” The head coach asked.

”I think it works well,” Inaba said, “We know how we work, so we know what would be a good line up and what wouldn’t. And Kyoutani showed something that we all should have. Some awareness of when we aren’t appropriate for a match,”

”That’s great. Now you’re free to explore this gym for half an hour or so before we’re meeting at the bus stop at half one. I suggest that you eat but there probably will still be some food available in the inn if you ask politely,” the head coach said, “Remember there’s the off chance that some of you may be interviewed. Don’t embarrass yourselves,”

Hinata was interviewed and it was a textbook interview, one that focused on his height. The only thing Hinata had to worry about was spilling information on the under nineteens.

”Obviously there seems to be a friendship-rivalry going on between you and fellow little giant Hoshiumi Kourai. Are you two aiming to play each other in the finals again?” The interviewer asked.

”Of course, and we’re going to get to,” Hinata replied.

”Well let’s hope that you don’t go up against Inarizaki in the second round again,”

”We beat them last year and if we have to, we’ll beat them again this year,”

”But you lost your setter from last year,”

”That match really wasn’t a setter battle, there were five other players on both sides playing too. Besides we may have lost a setter, but a captain is perfectly capable too and we have our new sub setter too,”

”Yes Iwata Rin, that really was a surprise,”

”How come?”

”I guess you focus too much on volleyball. Iwata Rin is known to be one of the top pitchers in Japan,”

”What’s a pitcher?”

”It’s a baseball term,”

”Well either way, he chose to play volleyball. If he wanted to play baseball then he would have chosen to play baseball,”

Iwata overheard some of Hinata’s interview. Iwata knew that people would recognise him from baseball and that this interview was inevitable. He was there explaining why he chose baseball over volleyball.

”There must be a big reason for you to suddenly swap to playing volleyball,” the interviewer said.

”I wouldn’t call it a sudden swap. For a year and a half I played volleyball and baseball. I chose to continue with volleyball in high school and that’s that,” Iwata replied.

”So you chose to give up your position as best pitcher to try and compete for best setter. Do you think you stand a chance against your captain? And even the likes of Yoshino Akihiko, the younger brother of Japan’s top setter, and Miya Atsumu?”

”I’m not competing against them, and the only time I will is when I’m playing them on the court, after that match I’ll stop competing against them again. I play volleyball because it’s fun, not because I want to be the best. I like the challenge that it brings,”

Fukui passed by court F as he waited to warm up on it. Did the interviewers really have to take so long. “I play volleyball because it’s fun, not because I want to be the best,” Fukui overheard one of the interviews, knowing that he hated this player, “I like the challenge that it brings,” Fukui heard the next part and the player had slightly redeemed themselves. Fukui couldn’t understand not wanting to be the best and wanting to play at nationals at the same time. People who played for fun didn’t fit in at nationals. If you didn’t want to win, then you would be sent home quickly.

Hinata’s interview finished and he noticed Inubushi East waiting to go on, “Good luck Fukui,” Hinata said as he passed him, “By the way. I have improved, you just can’t see it,” 

“Shouyou, let me guess. Short comments?” Kunimi said as he helped Hinata gather his stuff.

”That and Iwata. Did you know he was the best pitcher in inter junior high baseball?” Hinata replied, “Not that it matters though. I was looking forwards to watching Kourai’s game but they’re in the other gym. Guess I’ll have to settle for Mujinazaka versus Minamiyama,” the whole of Inubushi East turned to stare at him as if to say, “What about us?”

”Why not Inubushi East?” Kunimi asked, as if he could hear the team.

”I don’t particularly want to be reminded how good Fukui is at the moment. At least I know that I’m not trying to compete against Miyashita or Yoshino,” Hinata replied.

”Trying to compete?”

”Both Fukui and myself focus on analysis. I’d rather not be reminded that I’m only really good at guess blocking when it comes to analysis,”

”Is there a whole analysis community?”

”You want to know about all the volleyball communities?”

”Sure. Enlighten me,”

”Well there’s the libero community. It’s basically just liberos and other good receivers. Then there’s the setter community. Same as the libero one but for setters instead. As far as I’m aware, wing spikers and middle blockers don’t have specific communities because they can be interchangeable. A spiker can block and a blocker can spike, and if you can set or receive then you can join the other communities. Then there’s the analysis community. One of the smallest ones out there, it’s full of guess blockers and observant players, most of who want to beat the master analyst. Who I’m not going to reveal,”

”Why not?”

”If you really want to know you should become a member of the analysis community. Then there’s the midair fighter community, who focus on things like discussing the best jousts and jousters and are crazy about midair control, the Winged Monster is basically their icon,”

”Who’s the Winged Monster?”

”South Korea’s under nineteens’ ace, Choi Yeong-Su. Moving on there’s the ace community, pretty self explanatory. A hub of aces and wannabe aces. There’s a blocking community who have two main sides. Fearsome blockers and upcoming blockers. The rest are all really fan communities,”

”That reminds me, congrats on top three,” 

“Thanks!”

The two went to court I and watched at the side, “Mujinazaka’s blockers are terrifying!” Kunimi exclaimed, “Even without a top three ace they radiate powerhouse vibes,”

”Miyashita,” Hinata pointed to an incredibly tall player.

”He’s taller than Kindaichi!” Kunimi shouted which grabbed Miyashita’s attention.

”Good to see you’re giving your teammates a culture tour Hinata!” Miyashita said as Yoshino rolled his eyes before performing a setter dump right where Miyashitat should have been blocking.

”Hey Miyashit. Maybe focus on the game for a second would ya!” Bishin yelled.

”It’s MiyashitA. Shi-tah. Not Shit!” Miyashita yelled back.

”Shut it Miyashit!” Bishin said, “And get the point back for us!”


	58. Aoba Johsai Vs. Higashihara

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Star Wars day. May the fourth be with you.

“So round two. Good news. It isn’t Inarizaki,” the head coach said and the team cheered, “We’re up against Higashihara,”

”Who?” Inaba asked.

”They reached Top Eight last year in inter high, although it was the team’s first time ever doing it. They aren’t considered a powerhouse and many have said that it was a fluke,” the head coach explained, “But being a Top Eight team isn’t an easy feat and they do have some boast worthy players,”

”Inaba, were you even listening to Kobayashi last night? Higashihara is one of the four underdogs for this tournament,” Watari said, “They have a top five libero and top ten ace. I.E. not exactly a school to laugh at,”

”Out of the four underdogs they’ve probably got the best chance of winning,” Kunimi said, “From what I’ve heard,”

”Koizume Hideki and Maki Daiki,” Yahaba said, “Which one’s going to be the bigger pain in the ass?”

”On the court, Maki Daiki, he’s a top ten ace that alone should be making you acknowledge his abilities. Whilst we may have a top three ace, what about the rest of you?” The head coach said, “His spikes are going to be annoying and you’ll have to deal with them. However off the court the bigger pain in the ass is going to be Koizume Hideki. He’s known for his large fan base. Whilst some of them may support you, the majority will stick to supporting Koizume. His support is going to be overwhelming and his fame is only overshadowed by the top libero, Komori Motoya. Not to mention he is a top five libero so he has skills,”

”What about the rest of the team?” Takumi asked, “How do they fit into this?”

”They’re a pretty average team. None of the other members stand out and unlike Fukurodani, they’re not all exceptional,” the head coach said, “They seem to be more ground based, which is strange for a volleyball team,”

”Well we’re right on track to making it to the quarter-finals again,” Maki pointed out.

”It depends on who we get tomorrow and then if we make it through the day after that,” Koizume said.

”Cold feet already Koizume?” Their manager asked.

”No, but if we do an Aoba Johsai and go up against Inarizaki, will we really stand a chance?” Koizume asked.

”I guess. If we go up against a strong team early on we can say bye bye to winning,” Maki sighed, “So let’s just hope that some kind soul understands that we want to win and goes easy on us,”

”Yeah. Hey kind soul! Can we not go up against these teams!” Koizume shouted the team looked at him with an expecting look, “Yup! It’s time for my list of players that I really really really don’t want to go up against. Number one: Hinata Shouyou from Aoba Johsai - I won’t stand a chance against his speed. Number two: Fukui Ryoichi from Inubushi East - he aims for weaknesses, I’ll be screwed if he figures me out. Number three: Bokuto Kotaro from Fukurodani - his straight spike seems hard to get,”

”Koizume, you know that Bokuto was a third year last year, right?” Maki asked.

”Really? So he’s not playing this year? I thought for sure that he was a second year because he’s friends with their setter who was a second year,” Koizume replied, “Okay, number three: the Miya brothers of Inarizaki - they’re too good. Number four: Nishikawa Kooki from Furukata - he was last year’s under nineteen’s pinch server, basically I don’t wanna receive that serve. Number five: Hoshiumi Kourai from Kamomedai - his power is insane, especially for his height. Number six: Sakusa Kiyoomi from Itachiyama - like the other top three aces, I don’t want to deal with them, I know my limits,”

”Okay. We pulled the short straw here so we either have to win this or we’re going home,” Higashihara’s coach said as he entered their room of the inn they were staying at, “We have to play Top Four team Aoba Johsai,”

”Number one: Hinata Shouyou and his god like speed and jumps,” Koizume gulped.

”Quick question Koizume,” someone said as they entered the room.

”Okamoto? What are you doing here?” Koizume asked.

”I had a look at the seeds and thought I’d come to offer my condolences and support,” Okamoto explained, “Do you think that Komori would be able to receive Hinata’s spikes?”

”Perhaps. Maybe not at first,” Koizume replied.

”So imagine what would happen to your spot in the rankings if you could receive those spikes,” Okamoto said, “Anyway, I’m gonna be supporting Aoba Johsai tomorrow, just a heads up. They just give off this vibe that makes you want them to win,”

”Enjoy the match Okamoto!” The team smiled before watching some of Aoba Johsai’s matches.

”So we have to watch out for their ace, no.10, Hinata Shouyou obviously. Then there’s their no.2,” Higashihara’s captain said, “Their libero seems decent but not amazing, we definitely have the stronger libero,”

”Naturally,” Koizume said.

”Their no.5 could be a problem with his height and I don’t like the limited information that we have on their no.4 and no.6,” the captain continued.

”We just have to keep the ball up,” Maki said, “As usual it’s still the same, it’s just going to be harder. Let’s not try and change things up for a strong team, lets keep our roots firmly in the ground,”

”Well said. Not only do you have me, but we have each other. As long as we keep the ball up Aoba Johsai can’t win,” Koizume said confidently, “We keep the ball up and give Maki as many chances as he needs to spike,”

The next day arrived and Aoba Johsai found themselves waiting at the side of court E to start playing their match. “Which match do you think will be the big one today?” Someone asked as they passed the team, “Yesterday was Mujinazaka versus Minamiyama, what about today?”

”Let’s look at the seeds. Found it. Itachiyama versus Fukurodani,” someone else said, “I’m juts going to say it won’t be as good as Mujinazaka versus Minamiyama,”

”What teams are these?” Yahaba asked Hinata.

”Furukata,” Hinata pointed to one team, “Eiwa,” Hinata pointed to the other team.

”WHO IS THAT LIBERO?” Watari shouted, “How did he receive that serve?”

”WHAT WAS THAT SERVE?” Kunimi shouted.

”The server was Nishikawa and the libero was Sasaki,” Hinata replied, “Sasaki would have gotten that even if he didn’t spend ages practising receiving Nishikawa and Yoshino’s serves,”

”We’ve got a practise match against that?” Kyoutani asked pointing to Nishikawa, “I’m just sayin’ it’s going to be hard!”

”It’ll be good practise!” Kobayashi replied. The match ended and Eiwa won.

”It’s good and all to have strong hitters and a great server, but if you’re up against a good libero then they’ll just receive it and give their team more chances to attack even if they have weak attackers,” Inaba said.

”It’s why both teams only get so far. Furukata may have great serves, but come up against a good defence and they’re nothing. It’s why they got dominated by Inarizaki. And you could have one of the top liberos but if your offence is weak then you’ll only get to the third round or so,” Kurosawa speculated, “Both teams are good, and they stay for a decent bit in the tournament, but they aren’t special. They’re not powerhouses and they’re not underdogs,”

”Dammit! Koizume complained, “Why does Sasaki have to be so good? He’s going to steal my spot in the top five!” Both teams noticed the stands filling up.

”And the fans have arrived,” Maki commented.

”Woah! Look how busy it is!” Takahashi said, “This many people have come to support us!”

”I don’t think they came for us,” Yahaba said.

”They’ve come for Koizume Hideki. This is the power of the best fans in Japan,” Watari gulped.

”Good luck!” Komori said to Watari as he passed him, “Looks like if you win we could be playing each other soon. Show Koizume someone else he should be watching out for,”

”Got it,” Watari replied.

”Don’t get too ahead of yourselves. You still have to beat us!” Bokuto said.

”You’re not even playing anymore Bokuto,” Akaashi sighed.

”I have a tracksuit!” Bokuto protested.

”From last year!”

”PAPA BOKKUN! MUMKAASHI!” Hinata shouted as he jumped onto the two, forcing the three into a group hug.

”SHOUSHOU!” Bokuto shouted back.

”Hinata! We have to go!” Kindaichi said.

”Good luck Mumkaashi!” Hinata said as he jumped off of Bokuto and ran to his team.

”I don’t know who to support! My son or my old team!” Bokuto cried.

”Please don’t call him your son,” Oikawa said.

”Oikawa!” Aoba Johsai called out with Hinata being the only one adding a senpai onto the end.

”Look at you shortie pie, you really took control of the second set!” Oikawa said to Hinata.

”Well I was trying to do what you told me to! Did I hide it really well?” Hinata asked.

”Yup! How does their libero have that many fans!” Oikawa cried after seeing Koizume’s fans.

”He’s the second most famous libero,” Kyoutani explained, “Go get your fangirls to overpower him or something,”

”This does remind me of last year’s second round. Inarizaki’s marching band,” Oikawa laughed, “Just think about how far we’ve come since then,”

”Yeah!” The team said apart from Hinata.

”What is it Hinata?” Kobayashi asked.

”Nothing!” Hinata said slightly flustered.

”You sure?” Kobayashi asked.

”Yeah,” Hinata replied.

”Hinata, spill it,” Yahaba ordered, “You said yesterday that we won’t play our best if we’re worrying about something. What’s on your mind?”

”It’s nothing really. I just think that it’s strange that at the end of last year Oikawa-senpai told me that he didn’t care if we even made it to nationals again, yet he’s come to support us and is still teaching me,” Hinata said, “I know it’s stupid,”

”Well I can explain,” Oikawa smiled, “I thought that I wouldn’t care how you did because I wasn’t playing anymore, but I still came to your first match out of courtesy. It was only after watching that match that I realised that I still want you to win. Even if I’m not playing, I’m still on the team in a spiritual way, and because of that I want you to win,” Oikawa lifted up Hinata, “Still I didn’t expect you to remember that. Go out there and win shortie pie. Go stick it to Fukui!”

”I can tell what he meant when he said that you hated him,” Kobayashi said.

”I don’t hate him. I just don’t like him and I think that he’s a shady bastard,” Oikawa said.

”Don’t worry, feeling’s mutual,” Fukui said as he passed the team, “I’m honestly disappointed that I didn’t get to play Oikawa though. It would have been an interesting match. This line up of Aoba Johsai isn’t the same. There’s no rational order to your thoughts or plays,”

”So this is the bastard that said that Hinata hadn’t improved!” Kyoutani shouted.

”There’s no point in fighting! We have to warm up!” Takumi sighed as he began to warm up by himself.

”Don’t recognise your own mentor’s abilities?” Oikawa asked, “Just like you’ve been teaching shortie pie, I’ve been doing just the same?”

”Did Oikawa teach him?” Kunimi asked.

”I just copied him badly,” Fukui replied, “This makes sense though. It would explain why I stopped being able to tell when Hinata was analysing or not. Not like I care. It’ll just make us stronger for internationals,” Fukui shrugged as he left.

"So that's Fukui for you, cold and logical," Oikawa joked, "Well I'm trusting you guys to win this time,"

The team finished warming up and began deciding on their line up, "Yahaba's playing setter," Iwata said, "He knows how everyone plays better,"

"So I'm thinking Kunimi, Hinata and Takumi as wing spikers to start with," Inaba said, "We need our top controllers, hitting the ball anywhere won't work with a good libero,"

"I'm starting off," Hinata said definitely, "I want to see how they play a bit more. And it'll confuse them,"

"Okay. I'm guess Inaba and Kindaichi will be our middle blockers like usual," Yahaba said and the mentioned two nodded, "Okay, with Hinata not starting we don't need to keep in any traditional rotation, we don't even need to do that when he's on,"

"Takumi and I will go down the left," Kyoutani said. The starters walked onto the court headstrong after their chant.

Takumi [2] - front left, WS; Kindaichi [5] - front centre, MB; Yahaba [1] - front right, S; Kunimi [6] - back right, WS; Inaba [8]/Watari [7] - back centre, MB/L; Kyoutani [4] - back left, WS

"They're not starting with their ace?" Koizume asked in surprise, "Guess this makes things easier for us,"

The match went off to an average start with neither team standing out or taking the lead, _Coach was right,_ Hinata thought to himself as he watched the match, _they do like to keep the play on the ground. They only ever have one blocker with the rest of the players ready to dive and receive it. So we don't just have to deal with Koizume's receives, we have to deal with all of the team's receives. They all seem to be decent at setting, but their main setter, no.4, is clearly the best out of them. He can set from anywhere on the court with most passes or even setting on the first hit. There seems to be a real emphasis on using their ace for spikes, but some of the other players do go in for them too. They have a solid defence and a decent offence. I guess the best thing would be to overwhelm their defence, but that would be quite hard. We could easily score points off of blocking because apart from their ace, their spikes aren't that good. Because they focus on ground play there's almost no-where to aim, all the good spots are risky, probably deliberate as well. The best way to overwhelm them is either height or power. There could be one more thing. How good are they at creating boundaries?_ Hinata got up, he knew where he wanted to play. "Can I go on for Inaba?" Hinata asked.

"Okay," the head coach said, handing Hinata the number eight sign. Hinata stood at the side of the court as Inaba walked over to him.

"Do what you have to do," Inaba said as the two swapped. _There are a lot of things I want to test, but I don't have much time. I have at best three rallies and at worst two. I have to make these count._

"I'm gonna be testing a couple things out, so if it looks like I'm playing worse than usual, it's probably deliberate," Hinata explained as he got ready for Higshira's serve. With the ball staying up he called for the toss, _first I've got to see how good Koizume is._ Hinata aimed the ball in the gap near Koizume who just about kept the ball up. Maki spiked the ball and Hinata signalled for everyone to not block it. Maki upon seeing the lack of blockers went in for a feint. Which Hinata received and passed to Yahaba before calling for the toss again. This time he aimed for the seams between the two front row receivers, both who ran for the ball and ended up dropping it. Hinata smiled, _so I've learnt that Koizume is good and that the team doesn't have boundaries, so aiming for the seams seems to be the best plan._ Hinata prepared for his serve. He aimed it at Maki. Maki saw the ball and jumped up for it, due to him being on the front row, he was able to get it over the net. Hinata noticed the ball coming back at him and jumped up and hit it back over from his end line to Higashirhaa's end line. Unfortunately Koizume picked up the ball and Higshira attacked again. Fortunately Kindaichi was able to block it and Kyoutani took the toss and unfortunately it went out. Watari swapped in again with Hinata going off.

Hinata took the time to consolidate what he had learnt, _I know that Koizume is good. I guess we got lucky with not going up against the top liberos last year. I also know that height won't really affect them either, but they don't have boundaries. And most importantly,_ "THEY MAY BE KEEPING THE BALL UP BUT THAT DOESN'T MATTER IF THEY CAN'T FOLLOW THROUGH WITH THEIR OFFENCE!" Hinata shouted to his team. Suddenly Aoba Johsai focused more on their blocking than their receiving, with the most noticeable change being when Hinata returned to the court. After scoring more points off of their blocking Aoba Johsai quickly took the first set 25:20.

"Okay! Time to change things up!" Yahaba said, "Time to throw everything out of the window and onto Higshira. Let's go all out and win in straight sets. Hinata go on for Kyoutani. Inaba go on for me. Kurosawa go on for Inaba. We can sub me back in if we need to but Takumi will take over the setting for this set. We need our best aimers on. Hence Hinata, Takumi, Kunimi and Kurosawa are going on. I figured that we should also up our receiving if we don't have a setter because we need four spikers. So we'll need Inaba to be on full time,"

"This is risky Yahaba!" Watari warned.

"So it'll be fun. The worst that's going to happen is that we lose the set and go into a third one," Hinata said, "Where's the fun in a game when we can't take risks. We get a slight control over the game and Higashihara won't even have a clue what could come next,"

"Yeah. If taking risks is going to give us the win, then we have to do it," Kindaichi said, "We have to win like we're going to lose,"

"Risks make the game more fun," Kunimi said, "And part of winning like your loosing is to feel like you're loosing. When you're loosing really badly you fall below the last hope determination. You fall to the giving up stage. There's an in between, it's the well if I'm not even going to win I might as well enjoy myself. That's part of loosing, if we're going to win like we're going to loose, then we have to play for fun. If things don't go well this could be our last match. Whilst we should be trying our hardest to make it not the case, we should also enjoy ourselves just in case it is our last match. And taking risks does exactly that,"

"Okay! Let's do this!" Kyoutani shouted, "What's our name?"

"AOBA JOHSAI!" the team shouted back.

Takumi [2] - front left, WS; Kindaichi [5] - front centre, MB; Inaba [8] - front right, WS; Kunimi [6] - back right, WS; Kurosawa [12]/Watari [7] - back centre, MB/L; Hinata [10] - back left, WS

"What is this line up?" Yamada asked, confused.

"That's what happens when you let the team choose the line up," Morikawa replied, "You get pure nonsense, that they think may somehow work,"

"It will probably work though," someone said, "I barely remember you two. Seems that you keep in touch,"

"How? It's nonsense!" Yamada exclaimed.

"The team works because of nonsense, but it's probably going to be their downfall at some point," the other person said.

"Remember, aim at the seams," Hinata reminded the team, "We're counting on you Takumi. I believe in you, so show everyone what would have happened if you stuck as a setter," The team played better in the second set. Watari and Inaba kept the ball up. Takumi set most of the time but sometimes Watari would set to let Takumi spike. Everyone aimed at the seams and more points were scored quickly.

"Aoba Johsai really have turned it around this set. This just goes to show why they're currently a powerhouse," the commentator said.

Kurosawa was surprised when he was told to play in the second set. Out of all the first years he would say that he was the worst. Whilst Iwata was slightly more inexperienced he made up for that in his morale and barbaric nature. Kurosawa wasn't tall and couldn't jump like Maeda. He also didn't have the same power as Takahashi. He was just good at knowing where he wanted the ball to go. 

Kurosawa jumped for the toss. Kurosawa always knew that he couldn't jump. He always knew that good blockers would tower over him. He always knew that he would be better suited as a more ground based player, a defence specialist. But he loved feeling the ball in his hand as he went in for a spike. As he surprised the blocker by hitting it below their block. If Kurosawa couldn't jump as high as the best blockers, then he would aim right below them. Somewhere no-one would be able to get the ball. Technically this move was called a feint, but Kurosawa ignored that fact.

* * *

"Wow! Look at him Masaru!" Maeda shouted as the two watched Aoba Johsai play Fukurodani in the national semi-finals, "He just ran around the blockers! He's such a cool player! He's overcoming the blockers by avoiding them! Maybe you should do that too Masaru!"

"I'm not fast Kohaku. I wouldn't be able to move that fast," Kurosawa replied, "Besides I still avoid the blockers. I just let them think that they've got me,"

"True. You have that weird feint and spike crossover," 

"The one where I aim just beyond the blockers or right under them,"

"Yep, that one,"

"Yeah, I still have it,"

* * *

Kurosawa proudly watched as he saw the blocker look below him to see the ball falling there. Kurosawa let his arm continue to swing as he fell back down. He wasn't the best, but he was still good and he was content with that. He didn't need to be a starter. He just needed to be able to spike the ball every now and then.

Koizume wasn't enjoying the match. He knew that he never would, going up against the one player that he knew he wouldn't stand a chance against. Sure he managed to receive a couple of Hinata's spikes in the first set but Koizume had a suspicion that Hinata had only done those to get a feel for how Higshira worked. In this line up of Aoba Johsai they had their most accurate spikers playing. Koizume could tell that Aoba Johsai's offence was overwhelming Higshira's defence. And then there was Higashihara's offence. Or lack of it. The team was a laughing stock when it came to offence, they were lucky that they had Maki. However Aoba Johsai had good blockers and they had Hinata telling them where to go, and he was almost never wrong. Maki was the sole reason that Aoba Johsai weren't winning the set 25:0. Koizume sighed, he knew that without a good offence a team couldn't really get anywhere and it was getting harder. Keeping the ball up was getting harder and there was only so many times you could dive for the ball and watch your teammate's spike get blocked. "Don't mind Maki," Koizume said pathetically. It wasn't that he was physically tired, he was mentally tired.

"COME ON KOIZUME! YOU CAN DO IT! ONE MORE PUSH! THERE'S STILL A CHANCE!" one of Koizume's fans said.

"Thanks!" Koizume replied, "You're right. The game's not over. It's only just begun!" all of Koizume's fans that were supporting him began cheering.

"Such a pain in the ass!" Kyoutani complained, "Of course his fans would save the match for him,"

"So this is what coach meant by him being the bigger pain in the ass off the court," Yahaba replied, "Let's just hope Hinata's fangirls pull through too,"

Inaba served the ball and Koizume received it passing it to the team's setter who tossed for Maki. Hinata deflected the spike and Watari set for Takumi. One of Higshira's players received the ball and tried to pass the ball to their setter. Koizume began running in a diagonal to the other side of the court. Just as he reached the back line he jumped up and spiked the ball.

"He knows that the ball will be fouled if it goes over, right?" Kurosawa asked, "Liberos aren't allowed to score points,"

"Surely he would know that," Yahaba said, "It's one of the first rules of being a libero,"

Maki jumped up and touched the ball. Continuing the spike in the same direction.

"Their ace didn't spike the ball. He just touched it so it wouldn't be fouled," Kyoutani said, "That spike was all their liberos doing,"

"YOU GO GO GO KOIZUME!" Koizume's fans shouted.

"GO SHOW THEM WHO USED TO BE AN ACE HIDEKI!" Okamoto shouted.

"And Higshira's libero Koizume Hideki, no.11, shows off his abilities. Proving that he could easily be the team's ace as well," the commentator said.

"It looks like the true ace finally showed up," Higshira's setter commented.

"Sorry it took so long," Koizume replied, "Guess I was too focused on receiving Hinata's spikes that I forgot to spike myself,"

Higashihara made their come back with Koizume fake spiking. 20:22 "We're in the lead!" Maki shouted out. Aoba Johsai called a time out.

"We have to stop Koizume somehow," the head coach said, "I never knew that he could do that,"

"I think I finally understand why he's the second most famous libero and a top five," Watari said, "He really should be top three, but I guess Higashihara isn't that known,"

"I know it sounds counter intuitive for a regular match, but this isn't exactly a regular match. We have to aim for Koizume," Hinata said, "He can't fake spike if he gets the first touch,"

The team tried to do that but as it turned out Koizume could sometimes fake spike on the first touch too as Higashihara bumped the score up to 20:23.

"Shortie pie! I thought you said that you were going to be the best ace out there! Why are you letting a libero become a better ace than you?" Oikawa shouted.

"Tooru's come to support his mini self," fangirl#1 squealed.

"Listen to Tooru Shouyou!" fangirl#2 shouted, "Show them why you're the ace!"

"Use that speed of yours! They don't call you the speed demon for nothing!" fangirl#3 shouted.

"WE BELIEVE IN YOU SHOUYOU!" the fangirls shouted.

"SAME HERE HINATA!" Kyoutani shouted from the sidelines, "YOU'RE CONSTANTLY GOING ON ABOUT HOW YOU BELIEVE IN US! WELL WE BELIEVE IN YOU TOO!"

Hinata felt his blood lust pour through but it was different, it wasn't just his determination to win. It was everyone's hopes. Everyone else's determination. 

"TAKE MY DETERMINATION TOO SHORTIE PIE!" Oikawa shouted.

"AND MINE!" Bokuto shouted even louder, "GO SHOW THEM HOW YOU ALMOST BEAT ME! EMPHASIS ON ALMOST!"

Hinata smiled, "Five more points in a row. We can do this,"

"YEAH!" the team shouted full of enthusiasm. _Enthusiasm. That's what I'm feeling. Not determination, enthusiasm,_ Hinata thought as he prepared for the next five points.

Maki served and Watari received it. Takumi set it as quickly as he could as Hinata ran for the ball. Jumping high as he transferred all the energy he got from the jump into speed, aiming for Koizume. Koizume stood still as the ball passed him, barely missing him. The crowd went wild for Hinata 21:23 (to Higashihara). Hinata went in to serve. Using his underarm serve he scored a service ace. 22:23 (to Higshira).

Hoshiumi ran to court E to try and catch some of Hinata's match, "What's the score?" Hoshiumi asked as he approached Yahaba.

"1:0 to us. 25:20. Higarashi's currently in the lead 22:23," Yahaba said, "Glad you came Hoshiumi, Hinata's going to appreciate it,"

Hinata looked to his team before his next serve where he spotted Hoshiumi. He smiled at his friend before scoring another service ace. 23:23

"Smash the Shouyou!" Hoshiumi shouted, "You've got to make it to the finals remember,"

Hinata went in for another serve, this time Higashihara received it and Maki had done an extremely powerful spike which had deflected off of Watari. Hinata began running for the ball. _Oikawa-senpai. Bokkun. Kourai. They're all great players, all who I have favourite moves of. Oikawa-senpai's super long set. Bokkun's straight spike. Kourai's end line shot. I'm going to show them how much I've improved because of them._ The ball was falling far to the left and back of the court, past the end line. Hinata jumped up and hit the ball back over the net at his top speed and accuracy in a perfect straight line. Getting Aoba Johsai to the set point, "Introducing the super long straight end line shot!" Hinata announced, "Courtesy of Oikawa-senpai, Bokkun and Kourai," 

"Just get another service ace and end the game already," Kindaichi said. Hinata did just that.

Oikawa watched Hinata pull off the super long straight end line shot. He saw hints of his super long set that he could do with Iwaizumi.

Bokuto watched Hinata pull off the super long straight end line shot. He saw hints of his straight shot in there.

Hoshiumi watched Hinata pull off the super long straight end line shot. Without a doubt it was an adaptation of his end line shot.

"Well done," Koizume said to Hinata at the end of the match.

"You're amazing!" Hinata said, "Did you play ace before or something?"

"Yeah. I played as an ace during junior high. I just find being a libero to be more exciting,"

"That fake spike is something else. Why aren't you top three?"

"I don't know,"

"Shouyou!" Hoshiumi called out to his friend.

"Kourai!" Hinata called back. The two dodged interviewers and had lunch together at the cat cafe that they had been to the previous year. The two got some strange looks when they started loudly squealing at the cats when they came out.

"He looks just like Mami!" Hoshiumi squealed.

"This one's so soft! Feel her Kourai!" Hinata squealed.


	59. Aoba Johsai Vs. Itachiyama (part one)

“A third of the tournament gone already,” Kindaichi said as the team sat waiting to find out who they were up against next.

”I wonder who it’ll be next,” Inaba said, “We’ve got quite lucky so far, not going up against Inarizaki in the second round was nice,”

”But our luck will only take us so far. Even if we get another weaker team tomorrow and win, quarter-finals isn’t going to be so kind,” Watari said.

”But we have been lucky so far. Just think of some of the other match ups. First round, Mujinazaka versus Minamiyama,” Kunimi said, “Second round Itachiyama versus Fukurodani,”

”What seed are we?” Takahashi asked, “How do the seeds even work?”

”The seeds are what they call the match ups for the first three rounds. Each seed consists of eight teams and there are eight seeds in total. In the first round team one go up against team two and so on. The winner of that goes up against the winner of team three and four. Then the winner of that goes up against the winner of the other half of the seed. The team that wins goes to the quarter-finals,” Kobayashi explained, “The winner of seed one goes up against the winner of seed two and so on. Last year we were in seed three, team one. Tsubakihara, Inarizaki and Nekoma were all in seed three as well. Tsubakihara being team two; Inarizaki being team three or four; and Nekoma being one of teams five to eight. We went to the quarter-finals and went up against the winners of seed four, Kamomedai. Having won that we went up against the winners of the seed one and two quarter-finals, Fukurodani, who inevitably won,”

”This year we’re seed five,” Yahaba said, “But still team one. The crowds don’t really know about the seeds and the inner workings of them. They know they exist and that it’s why certain teams play each other, but they don’t know who’s in which seeds. We don’t even know who’s in which seeds until we play them,”

”Are they random?” Iwata asked.

”Yeah. They don’t deliberately put powerhouses against each other in the first round. When it happens, that’s just luck,” Sugiyama said.

”It’s nice for the non-powerhouse teams though. Means one less powerhouse to come up against,” Hinata said, “Unfortunately for us, we are a powerhouse so it still doesn’t change anything. But that match up really sucked for Minamiyama. They went from being a Top Four team to being sent home on the first day,”

”That’s how nationals work,” Kyoutani said, “No mercy is shown to the strong or the weak,”

”Coach!” The team shouted upon the head coach’s arrival, “Who’re we playing?”

”Itachiyama,” the head coach replied.

”I knew our luck was going to run out!” Inaba complained, “Just when we thought that we’d finished dealing with defensive teams like Higshira we get matched up against the better version of them,”

”The best libero. Top three ace. Best in Tokyo. Beat Fukurodani today. Won inter high last year,” Yahaba began listing all their acomplishments.

”And then there’s us. Top three ace. Top Four from the spring tournament,” Takumi began sighing.

”Hey! Itachiyama only made Top Eight last spring,” Hinata protested.

”I think they might be better than us,” Watari said, “Their defence certainly is and they’re known as a powerhouse, their offence is probably equal to Hinata and the rest of us playing at our best,”

”Them being better or worse than us doesn’t change anything though, does it?” Hinata said, “We still have to win,”

”Okay, let’s see how good you are Itachiyama,” Kunimi said, “Last year’s inter high. They won with Inarizaki stealing one set from them. Last year’s spring tournament. They lost to Inubushi East in the quarter-finals - that’s definitely a match to watch. This year, they beat Osawa in the first round and Fukurodani in the second round,”

”They lost to Inubushi East? How scary is their team?” Kurosawa mumbled.

”Well we met their captain today,” Kyoutani said, “And we somehow didn’t beat him up,”

”Fukui isn’t that bad! He’s just strange and overly competitive,” Hinata said in Fukuis defence, “And for you information, he didn’t play in his representative finals so he could watch our match against Karasuno,”

”Wow! Even though he knew that his team’s setter would be weaker as well. That is called being a bad captain,” Inaba said.

”One could argue that it was called being a good captain because he was helping someone on the under nineteens, the other team that he’s a captain of,” Iwata argued.

”Still if he’s their ace and they could play just fine without him with their setter having a bad day. How good are these other players?” Takumi asked.

Yahaba stood up and shouted at the team, “GUYS! WERE PLAYING ITACHIYAMA TOMORROW NOT INUBUSHI EAST!”

”Sorry,” the rest of the team began mumbling apologies.

”You can apologise by listening to coach,” Yahaba ordered.

”Okay, you saw how we struggled with the fourth best libero today. Just think how much harder it’s going to be tomorrow going up against the best libero,” the head coach said, “But don’t worry about it. Just know what you’re going up against,”

”Why does it feel like we just jumped from the first boss to the final boss,” Takumi commented and the team silently agreed with him.

”So who’s the next challengers?” Komori asked eagerly as the team sat down to find out who they were playing the next day.

”Aoba Johsai,” their coach announced. Komori silently cheered, he was getting his challenge after all, “They are no easy competition, in fact I think they could rival Inubushi East,” Itachiyama gulped at this, “It all comes down to their ace, Hinata Shouyou, who we know is playing along side Sakusa on the under nineteens. The only difference between the two is that Hinata plays as the under nineteen’s ace,”

”So we’re going up against the top ace then,” someone said.

”The top ace up against the top libero,” someone added.

”Yes. He’s fast, there’s a high chance that you won’t be able to keep up. He uses an underarm serve which he’s got a good aim on, it’s difficult to receive. He has a variety of attacks and he doesn’t fall into a pattern, keeping up with him physically is hard, keeping up with him mentally is harder. But you won’t be chasing him, he’ll be chasing you. Last year he was more known for his blocking before he took over as his team’s ace in the semi-finals. He guess blocks and he clearly learnt it from the guess monster, add onto that his hearing and speed and you have the formidable blocker Hinata Shouyou,” their coach explained

”His hearing?” Komori asked.

”He can correctly guess most of your regular hits and he can he can tell the difference between a hit and a feint using sound,” their coach said, “However the thing that’s going to be the worst about him is his aiming. It’s good, really good add on his speed and jumping reach and he’s unrivalled on the court. We’ll need our best blockers doing their best and working together. Never go in for a block against Hinata on your own. He’s a killer jouster and he isn’t afraid to beat you,”

”So this is Japan’s ace,” someone commented.

”Why Top Four? If you have a player like this how do you lose in the semi-finals?” Someone else asked.

”Aoba Johsai would have beat Fukurodani in the semi-finals if their libero didn’t get injured,” the coach said, “Their former ace wouldn’t have felt the same pressure and Hinata wouldn’t have been forced to take over the receiving and spiking. They would have won the match and gone on to beat Inubushi East and win the whole tournament,”

”They would have won?” Someone asked, “If only their libero didn’t get injured?”

”Fukurodani were good but that match was close. They know that they barely won the semi-finals. They may have lost their setter this year but the team covers that and it seems that their new setter is taking over pretty well,” the coach said, “If Aoba Johsai had made it to the finals they would have received the trophy, best setter award, best blocker award, best ace award and best libero award. The last one only because Inubushi East have a semi decent libero,”

”They would dominate Inubushi East?” Komori asked.

”Most likely. If a player is constantly adapting and changing how they play, how can Fukui keep up with that. It’s why Bokuto and Fukurodani won. The same would have happened if it was Aoba Johsai playing instead. Of course Aoba Johsai isn't just Hinata. They have plenty of other strong hitters, Hinata just stands out more than any of the others," their coach explained.

The next day the two teams arrived at the gym, they were the final match of the day and both teams had been expecting the stands to be empty however there was a large turnout. "This is the big match of the day!" someone in the stands said, "We had to wait right until the end but it'll be worth it. Aoba Johsai High School versus Itachiyama Academy,"

"Top three ace versus top three ace and best libero. I can't wait!" someone added.

"So many people showed up even though we're the last match of the day. I was expecting the schools, some alumni and maybe a couple of others," Yahaba said, "Not the stands to be practically full,"

"We're lucky that it's such a late match. I decided to skip practise for it," Kozume said as he walked with Kuroo, Bokuto and Akaashi.

"This many people at half four?" Bokuto asked, "It must be the highlight match of the day,"

"I'm just lucky coach let us stay for a day longer. I don't want to miss Hinata's first big match of the year," Akaashi said.

"And he's on face call!" Kuroo announced as the fifth spectator joined them over video call. Nobody questioned Kuroo as he brought out a laptop.

"Tsukki!" Bokuto called out, "You're almost here!"

"I guess," Tsukishima replied.

"What're you doing Tsukishima?" someone from Karasuno asked in the background.

"Watch you don't get any volleyballs to the head or something," Kuroo joked.

"Oh, it's the former and current Nekoma and Fukurodani captains," Enoshita said, "Hi! Are we still going to the summer training camp?"

"You should be, I can ask coach if you want," Kozume replied.

"So what are you four doing? I'm assuming that carrying around a laptop in public isn't common," Nishinoya asked.

"We promised Tsukki we'd show him a match from nationals and we settled for this date because it's last match isn't ridiculously late. I mean on the first day there were some at eight in the morning and it went onto eight in the evening. Although only six hours were boys the other six were the girls," Bokuto replied, "Tsukki, we got lucky with the final match today!"

"Oh really? A powerhouse?" Tsukishima replied.

"Two powerhouses!" Kuroo replied, "Are your team going to watch or not?" some of the members of Karasuno shrugged as they huddled around the laptop that Tsukishima had brought with him. 

Itachiyama and Aoba Johsai had finished warming up. The two teams went into shake hands and Hinata faked shaking Sakusa's hand. Everyone else thought that the two had, but in reality they just hovered their hands around each other. "Thank you for the game," the two teams said before going off to decide starting orders.

"Let's rule the court, play our strongest line up," Watari said, "Just throw everything at them, because that's all we can do,"

"Can I not play today," Inaba said, "At least for the beginning. I'm feeling out of it at the moment," They agreed on an order:

Takumi [2] - front left, WS; Kindaichi [5] - front centre, MB; Kyoutani [4] - front right, WS; Kunimi [6] - back right, WS; Hinata [10]/Watari [7] - back centre, MB/L; Yahaba [1] - back left, S

The two teams entered the court and the four from Nekoma and Fukurodani made their way into the front of the stands, "Seijoh versus Itachi-something?" Tsukishima asked in surprise.

"I mean we didn't know until today, but yeah it is them," Kozume replied, "It'll be nice to get to see Hinata play from a neutral view,"

"Neutral view?" Tanaka asked.

"From the eyes of a spectator. When watching this match I'm going to forget about my ties to the team. Forget that Aoba Johsai beat us last year," Kozume explained.

"I guess it's easier for us to do though. The owl and myself don't play our high school teams anymore so if we ever go up against these guys it won't be with them all playing together and Akaashi and Kenma know that they are less likely to play them again, but you guys have to beat them if you want to make it to nationals," Kuroo said, "Still you can look at the match from three different ways. We have to beat them so lets analyse this game. Lets just enjoy the match as if it were a random volleyball match. Or they beat us and are representing our prefecture, we should support them so that our prefecture does better,"

The match began with Kunimi serving, all of his previous matches passed through his head. Yesterday against Higshira, the day before against Sarukawa Tech. Karasuno, Shiratorizawa, Johsenji, Date Tech and Kakugawa. The previous year, although he hadn't gotten to play anyway near to the amount that he does now he still got to stand on the court and touch the ball. Fukurodani, Tsubakihara and Nekoma. Nekoma. The match where he started giving his all to volleyball. It had only been half a year but Kunimi felt like a totally different player, he had come so far since scoring the winning point of the third round. He thought back to losing to Shiratorizawa for the first time. Even further back, back to his time at Kitagawa Daiichi. Back to when he played with Kageyama. Kunimi smirked, he reckoned that he could probably get Kageyama's stupid quick now, not that it mattered anymore. Kunimi looked even further back, right to his first year of elementary school.

* * *

"What about you Kunimi? Are there any clubs you want to join?" Kunimi's only friend asked him.

"No," Kunimi replied, clubs were a waste of time anyway.

"I know that some of the lower year clubs sound trashy but you could always ask to be on the higher year clubs,"

"That would require actually looking into something,"

"Well it's a simpler decision then. The arts and crafts club, the sports club, the performing arts club, the reading club, the science club or the maths club,"

"I don't like art or performing,"

"Well then sports, reading, science or maths,"

"Dunno,"

"The obvious choice is sports Kunimi! Nobody would choose to do extra academics,"

"I might join the maths club,"

"Are you serious?"

"I was joking. Maths is Miki's thing,"

"Miki? Oh your sister. Isn't she joining the maths club and performing arts club? The teachers are praising her for being so varied,"

"Yeah. I'm the only Kunimi sibling that's not in a club yet,"

"So what one is Shun joining?"

"Science club,"

"So join the sports club with me!"

"Fine, if only to shut you up,"

"That's the third Kunimi triplet, isn't it," someone whispered in the hallway.

"I heard that he's emotionless," someone else whispered.

"He's nothing like Shun but the two look just the same," a third person whispered. The three people made their way to the science club where they continued to gossip.

"He's a monster,"

"He's a failure,"

"HEY! Akira's not that!" Kunimi Shun protested as he turned away from studying the model skeleton.

"He's a freak! He never smiles,"

"He just has a harder time at expressing himself. But when he looks up, he's either really focused or really happy," Shun said, "And then he always looks to his right when he's scared, and to his left when he's angry. He closes his eyes when he's sad. When he's excited his voice gets higher and when he's in trouble he'll fidget more than usual,"

"Sorry. I'll get it," Kunimi apologised to his club mates as he went to get the baseball. Kunimi wasn't good at sports. There was always someone better at it than him anyway. Kunimi entered a gym that was split in two. The higher year clubs - the akido club and the volleyball club. Kunimi found the ball and waited for the volleyball club to finish their rally before running to get the ball. He didn't think that the sport was that cool, it was just another sport.

The next day the sports club tried out gymnastics, "This is boring and girly!" someone complained. Kunimi thought that it was interesting. Focusing on balance and the meticulous control that went into perfecting each pose, into each trick. At the end of the session Kunimi stayed behind.

"Mrs Minami?" Kunimi asked.

"Yes Kunimi," his teacher replied.

"When do we next have gymnastics?"

"Oh I wasn't planning on doing it again. Most people seemed to not enjoy it,"

"Oh,"

"Did you like it Kunimi?"

"I guess so,"

"Then maybe think about joining it in your third year. The purpose of the sports club is to introduce you first and second years to lots of sports so that you can choose one come your third year,"

"Mrs Minami. Could I join the gymnastics club this year?"

"If you really wanted to. Mr Inoue, you've got a new member," 

"And what's your name?" the teacher in charge of the gymnastics club asked.

"Kunimi Akira," Kunimi replied and soon after he joined the gymnastics club.

Kunimi enjoyed gymnastics. He enjoyed practising the fine movements and control and his upperclassmen had been kind, they taught him all about the importance of warming up and cooling down, "Come on Kunimi! If you don't stretch out then you'll become stiff and injure yourself," one of the girls said. Kunimi had found his home, his passion. Come his fourth year at elementary school and he was part of the school's gymnastics team and by the time he reached his sixth year he was the captain of the team.

It was early January and Kunimi was walking home from his grandparents' house with his brother and sister. They passed an electronics store and Shun said that he needed the toilet. Shun went to a nearby cafe leaving Kunimi and his sister, Miki, outside the electronics store. "Volleyball, jeez how boring," Miki complained. However Kunimi watched in awe. There was this team playing and they had this smaller player, the way he controlled his body and the ball was amazing, deliberately aiming the ball in the exact spot where it would ricochet off the blocker and onto the opponents side of the court. Volleyball was just another sport but gymnastics was Kunimi's sport, but perhaps he wanted to make volleyball his too.

The Kunimi triplets all went to Kitagawa Daiichi Junior High, they were the only students from their junior high going there which was nice for Kunimi, he could swap to volleyball with no-one caring. The night before his first day Kunimi packed away his gymnastics kit, trophies and medals. The Kunimi triplets were very different, but they were still all the same. They enjoyed what they enjoyed and they still looked the same.

Kunimi immediately regretted joining the volleyball club, it seemed like he was the only one who cared about controlling the ball. Well there was one other person and that was a fellow first year, Kageyama Tobio, but the setter seemed to already know how to play so Kunimi avoided him at first. Over time Kunimi became a better player and got the confidence to befriend Kageyama. The two were close but they never really went beyond teammates, but it was the closest thing that Kunimi had to a friend so he would take it, not that he used the word friend anyway. Kunimi and Kageyama were almost always practising, both trying to get better control over the ball.

Soon the two were in their third year and Kunimi began to see Kageyama for who he really was (near the end of Kunimi's first year of high school he would go onto correct himself and say that it was who he saw Kageyama to be).

"You're not going to go to Karasuno?" Shun asked Kunimi, "But didn't Kageyama say that he would go there if he didn't get into Shiratorizawa,"

"Yeah, but I got invited to Aoba Johsai and I'm not really sure if I want to play with Kageyama anymore," Kunimi replied.

"Some sort of sports team thing that I won't understand?"

"Yeah," 

The Kunimi triplets were very different, none of them had similar interests and none of them went to the same school anymore. Kunimi Miki went to Shiratorizawa where she was on an arts scholarship, perusing her musical theatre career. Kunimi Shun went to Karasuno, which was arguably too far away for it to be a rational option but he didn't listen, due to it's academics and he became a top student there. Kunimi Akira went to Aoba Johsai where he was invited to play on their volleyball team although it still hadn't motivated him to pretend to be interested in the sport. The three triplets had separated from each other, they were three individuals only tied together by a surname. Out of the three of them Miki had grown the most distant due to her boarding at Shiratorizawa. Kunimi was the next to go after nationals in his first year he began spending more time practising. Shun stayed at home keeping up with his studies and enjoying the challenges that he set himself. The three had grown so distant that they barely knew what was going on in each others' life. Kunimi didn't doubt that neither of his siblings even knew that he was at nationals, but it wasn't like he could talk he had no idea what production Miki was in or what university Shun was helping out at.

* * *

Kunimi thought back to his first year in elementary school, it was almost laughable, brushing off volleyball as if it were just some sport. It was Kunimi's sport, his life and he was going to give it his all. He had his promise to keep, he was going to win nationals with Aoba Johsai. _Giving my all and taking risks, that's why I love this sport._ Kunimi thought as he tried to clear his mind for his serve. He watched the floater go exactly where he didn't want it to go, straight into Komori's hands.

Komori easily passed the ball to Itachiyama's setter and Sakusa finished the attack off with a strong spike which flew past Watari but gave Itachiyama the point, "Don't mind!" Hinata said as he watched the game from the sidelines. Sakusa rotated into serving. Kunimi received the serve and passed it to Yahaba who tossed for Takumi.

"Nice kill Takumi!" the team shouted as they got their first point of the game.

"Good control of the ball," Komori said to himself, "I can deal with that,"

Kyoutani went in for a serve, _I haven't had much time to show off my abilities this year, so I'm going to show them who they should have their eyes fucking glued to!_ Although no-one really knew he had been working on his jump serve, _It doesn't matter too much if it goes in or out, as long as it scares the living shit out of them._

Komori watched as the powerful serve came to his side of the net. He quickly sprinted to the ball and bumped it up, "It's up!" he shouted. Their setter set and one of their spikers spiked. Kindaichi slammed the ball down, "One more!" the team shouted at Kyoutani.

 _If you're gonna get the ball, then I'm gonna give this serve everything I got, no point in holding back for nothing,_ Kyoutani threw the ball up again and jumped for it. Slamming it down with even more power than the previous serve. Komori watched, horrified, as the ball deflected off of him. Once again Kyoutani served, "It's going out!" Komori called out as he watched the ball barely miss the end line, falling on the wrong side of it. The score equalled again (2:2).

"What's up Inaba?" Kobayashi asked.

"Nothing much," Inaba replied letting out a sigh, "I guess I'm just getting too ahead of myself,"

"How come?"

"I'm too focused on Inubushi East. When we were watching the Itachiyama versus Inubushi East match I was watching Inubushi play instead of Itachiyama,"

"So you're not playing because of that?"

"Yeah,"

"Let me guess. You don't think that you'll be able to properly focus on the match,"

"Yep,"

"It's natural to be watching the big competition, they're the favourites,"

"But everyone is trying hard to make sure that they don't focus on them,"

"And everyone else is also struggling with that. We all saw what happened yesterday. We were doing it last time with Itachiyama, but because we weren't focusing on not doing that we never noticed it. You know your focus on Inubushi East isn't the worst thing,"

"How so?"

"What did Inubushi East prove last year?"

"That just because a team is the favourites, it doesn't mean that they're going to win,"

"Exactly. A win is never guaranteed to a team,"

"But I know that,"

"Inaba, do you know why you were drawn to Inubushi East?"

"Not really,"

"Because they're good and you saw that,"

"Yeah, I really want to beat them,"

"They lost to Fukurodani too. So we're equal to them. You want to beat them, first you need to get even. They've beaten Itachiyama and we haven't yet. We beat them and then we can challenge Inubushi East. Is there anyone in particular you want to beat?"

"Fukui Ryoichi. I want to fuck with his master analyst brain," 

"Why Fukui? You know you're picking the hardest fight,"

"I want to make him think that he's got my weakness and then make that into his weakness. I want to make him think that he's winning and then beat him. I want to receive his carefully planned spikes aimed right and my weak points,"

"So you have to go out there and show that you can also beat Itachiyama and then you can mess with Fukui all you like," Kobayashi smiled, "Go out there and do your best Inaba,"

"Not yet. I need to wait a bit. I'll probably go on in the second set,"

Hinata got limited spikes, but that was expected when he was playing as a middle blocker, he got less opportunities on the court. The spikes that he did get were good. He was tricking the blockers and getting past them, but he wasn't getting past Komori, nobody was getting past him. Hinata took a deep breath as he swapped with Watari, _there goes the second burst of spikes_ , Hinata thought as he signalled to his team not to talk to him, he needed some time to come up with a strategy. Hinata sat on the floor cross legged as he closed his eyes and thought.

_We're dealing with their offence well enough. They're blockers are good but nothing new so they're easy enough to get past. It's Komori. That's the problem, I can't get past Komori. I need to take my decoy abilities to the next level. I can trick blockers, now it's time to trick a libero. I have to take this massive risk and do what Oikawa said. If I choose what points Itachiyama get then I get ultimate control over them._

Hinata stared intensely at Komori. The libero brushed it off as the ace being annoyed at his spikes being received so frequently, not Hinata plotting his (volleyball) demise. _I only get a short burst but that's what I'm going to have to do in this game. The ace is meant to be overwhelming and reassuring. I'll just have to over overwhelm them in the brief moments I get. It's time to let Komori have his way,_ Hinata thought as he reentered the court, _You don't seem like the type who relies on their brain Komori, you definitely focus on your reflexes. But if I spell it out for you even you'll acknowledge it_.

"Go with me here my plan may look crazy but in the long run it'll help," Hinata whispered to his team as he got on the court again. Hinata started hitting the ball in two very different ways. Hitting it, and not hitting it. 

There was hitting it, this was when Hinata would run for the ball and jump higher he would swing his arms and hit the ball, or air if he ran for someone else's toss.

Then there was not hitting it, this was when Hinata would run for the ball and then suddenly stop and not jump. Letting the ball fall on their side of the court. Itachiyama had gotten a large lead by the third time Hinata had come to use this new tactic, reaching 21:11 (to Itachiyama).

"Shoushou really isn't on his game today," Bokuto said, worried for his son.

"What's he doing, just not going in for the spike. It was clearly tossed for him!" Kuroo cried out, "GET YOU ACT TOGETHER HINATA!"

"The team still trust him," Tsukishima pointed out, "They would have called a time out ages ago if they were concerned. You don't normally just keep playing like this when the other team has a ten point lead. They clearly know that Hinata is up to something but not what, but they trust him completely,"

"It's taking a massive risk but Shoukkun lives for risks on the court," Miya Atsumu said as he joined the quartet plus their virtual fifth member, "He plays like this all the time on the under nineteens. Even though he's meant to jump right after I start the toss sometimes he'll jump later so he'll be completely over the ball so he can do a more powerful spike, even though he's risking mucking up. Sometimes he still looks like he sucks as a physical player, but his mental abilities and risk taking more than cover for that. Someone who takes risks sucks a lot less than someone who doesn't,"

"Tsumtsum!" Bokuto called out to the setter, "How's Shoushou doing on the under nineteens?"

"And here I was thinking that you might ask about how I was doing. Yeah Shoukkun's doing great. He's gotten better, every time I think that he's playing his best he gets better, I don't think I'd want to play against him. No, I'm quite happy playing with him," Miya replied.

Hinata smirked, his team may loose the first set, he was risking a lot, but in the long run this was the right thing to do. Hinata saw the ball come for him and began to run, he then stopped and watched the ball fall. "Another not hit," Komori said, "This is getting predictable," Hinata hid his delight at that phrase, _it's time for phase two_. Hinata let a small bit of his blood lust pour in as he got ready to control Komori.

"Yahaba toss to me. Kyoutani pretend to go in for my toss when you notice that I'm not jumping, but don't actually go for it - make it look like you missed it, and I'll do my part," Hinata whispered to the two other members of the front row.

Sakusa served, Watari received it and passed it to Yahaba. Yahaba tossed the ball for Hinata who had already begun to run. Hinata suddenly stopped and Kyoutani jumped up and under swung his arm making it look like he was going to miss it. Hinata took a couple of steps back when Kyoutani jumped. Hinata took one step forward before jumping up and slamming the ball down on Itachiyama's side of the court at his top blood lust speeds but at a lower jumping reach than usual.

"We all know that Shou's a decoy, right?" Tsukishima asked the people on the other side of the screen, "He tricks blockers into running for him. Do you think that he could be using his decoy abilities on Itachiyama's libero?"

"That does look like what he just did. He's conditioned their libero to follow him when he goes in for a hit and to ignore him when he suddenly stops. If he changes this up then Hinata will have a while where he has complete control over Itachiyama's libero. And if their libero is in the opponent's control, then Itachiyama are going to quickly lose that lead they gained," Kozume said.

"That was a smart but sneaky move he pulled. It was risky but now the reward comes in," Akaashi said, "Hinata often uses the big risk big reward strategy. Risk loosing the first set at the price of having control over your enemy's libero. For him it's a no brainer. But there's something else about Hinata. I don't think that this is his only plan, he has a backup plan. If things don't go well and he loses control over Komori quickly then he already knows what he's going to do. Hinata doesn't go in for a risk unprepared. He knows what he wants to do, what he expects to happen, and at least one other plan if his first one fails. And the analysis community only recognises him as a good guess blocker. Hinata has brains, he just hides them exceptionally well. Everyone, including Hinata, has gotten used to him just being a guess blocker just like the guess monster, so nobody expects him to turn into a master analyst. Additionally, you wouldn't expect the idiot who takes things at face value and barely manages to get a pass, asking for other's notes so he can turn in a paper to have a brain this good. You'd expect his simple mind to follow suit on the court, but if you know Hinata well enough then you know that his brain is working fast,"

"Oh those guys," someone said as they passed the match, "They're the lunatics that decided to face Higashira without a setter. They still won so they're good, but they're also lunatics,"

"Yeah, we know our strategy is crazy," Sugiyama said, "Everyone looks down on it until they see how well it works for us. If you want to win then you have to work your hardest, in that sense the team that wins is the team that wants to win the most because they're working the hardest to win. So us doing whatever it takes to win just shows how committed we are,"

"Call us barbaric or desperate, we don't care it's the truth!" Inaba added.

"These guys are out of it! Have you seen their ace, and I thought he was top three, more like bottom three," someone else said.

"Please, entertain me," Kobayashi said, "And stay to watch the second set,"

"Fine, not like we've got anything better to do," the first person said.

"Did you two just diss this team?" a third person asked, "I took a look at the seeds again, remember Ryoichi isn't the only smart guy. The winner of this match plays us in the quarter-finals. Besides their ace is unpredictable. If Itachiyama win then we'll probably go to semis. If Aoba Johsai win... We're screwed,"

"Ignore Kimura first years," a fourth person said, Kobayashi quickly realised that this was some of Inubushi East: two first years, their setter - Kimura Takara, and their vice captain, "He's just worried that Fukui might not like tomorrow's match up. Only Fukui knows how he'll feel about it. I don't think he'll be annoyed if we play the blue castle. He seems quite interested in them,"

"You know our names?" Kobayashi asked.

"Oh Fukui is fascinated by your team and he's been getting distracted by that. So I hope you win, so Fukui can play you guys finally and so I can crush you for weakening our team," the fourth person said.

"What do you mean?" Kobayashi gulped.

"In the finals Fukui was distracted, I could tell that he wanted to play you guys instead of Fukurodani. And so we lost, and I blame you for that. Then he skips our prefecture finals so he can watch your match, we almost didn't come here because of that," Inubushi East's vice captain explained, "Personally I think that you're a crap team. A few good players doesn't make you a powerhouse. I still don't get how you beat Shiratorizawa,"

"Is that a declaration?" Inaba asked.

"I guess it is. We will crush you tomorrow. That's if Itachiyama doesn't crush you first," the vice captain said.

"Oh I was looking forward to destroying Fukui, but I'll think that I enjoy destroying you even more," Inaba said with a sadistic smirk, "The emotional roller coaster I'll make you go through,"

"Inaba stop it!" Kobayashi warned, "Or I'll tell the team not to play you tomorrow,"

"I don't mind it," the vice captain replied, "I look forward to crushing you too Inaba Atsuka. You're only half a duo without Nishinoya Yuu. I really wonder what happened to the Thunderstorm Duo. Did the sun come back out again?"

"It did. But the storm isn't done yet," Inaba replied before leaving, "Let's meet on the court tomorrow,"

"Naturally, Atsuka-kohai," the vice captain replied, equally sadistically as Inaba.

"Nicknames, looks like Mizukami is serious about this," Kimura replied.

"Oh I'm dead serious Kimura. If Fu-Ryo doesn't play his best tomorrow then he'll have hell to pay," Mizukami replied.

"Fu-Ryo? That badly? You've never wanted to crush someone this much on the court since you first met Ryoichi," Kimura replied.

"Shut up Takablah! This stupid sea castle! I just want to crush them so Fu-Ryo will focus on the real competition. ME!" Mizukami shouted.

"Sea castle?" 

"Their colour is turquoise, they're Seijoh - blue castle. Turquoise, blue, flowing, formless. The sea. Control over the opposition, ruling the court. A castle. Sea castle,"

"I guess it makes sense,"

"The sea castle think that Fukui is the only smart player on the team. They think that he's the smartest hitter, and the rest of us are just strong hitters following his directions. Did they even take the time to understand how we play. Inubushi East, we're known for our brains not our brawn. Anyone who know's why we're a powerhouse knows that,"

Hinata scored more points off of his control over Itachiyama but they scored some back and ended up winning the first set 25:19.

"We're winning the next two sets!" Hinata said, "I've got control over Komori. He's following me, just like I wanted. We need to go out and show them why we're better,"

"Yeah! And I'm back in the game now too. If I want to beat Fukui and the vice captain jerk tomorrow then I need to beat Itachiyama first," Inaba said, "So Hinata can play as wing spiker this set,"

"How do you know that we'll be up against Inubushi East tomorrow?" Yahaba asked.

"Their setter figured out the seeds, the winner of this match goes up against Inubushi East tomorrow," Inaba explained, "And I want it to be us!"

"YEAH!" Yahaba cheered, "WHAT'S OUR NAME?"

"AOBA JOHSAI!" the team replied.

"AND THAT'S THE NAME OF WHO'S GOING TO WIN THIS MATCH AND NATIONALS!" Yahaba shouted. The second set starters walked on:

Takumi [2] - front left, WS; Kindaichi [5] - front centre, MB; Hinata [10] - front right, WS; Kyoutani [4] - back right, WS; Inaba [8]/Watari [7] - back centre, MB/L; Yahaba [1] - back left, S

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting heated! Who will get to face Inubushi East? Will Itachiyama get to redeem themselves and prove that they were the better team? Or will Aoba Johsai get to challenge them? Will the student and teacher get to face off?   
> If you're asking those questions then focus on the match ahead of you! The questions that should be being asked are... Will Komori noticed that he's being controlled? Who will win? When will papa Bokkun get the adoption forms? (that is the most important question of them all)
> 
> JK JK! I love you and if you were thinking the first set of questions that's great! Because they are important too!


	60. Aoba Johsai Vs. Itachiyama (part two)

"Kindaichi, Kyoutani, it's all up to you," Hinata said, "I'm trusting you to pull this off,"

"You can count on us Hinata," Kindaichi replied.

"Don't doubt me for a second Hinata," Kyoutani scoffed.

"Good. You'll need to be quick, but I can count on you so it'll be fine," Hinata smiled.

"Their ace doesn't even seem phased at the crap set he just played," one of Itachiyama's players said.

"Probably knows he just has to win the next two sets. Such a simpleton," one of the others replied, "But he's strong. Simple minded and strong,"

Aoba Johsai received first. Watari passed the ball to Yahaba. Yahaba set the ball for Hinata who began running and faked hitting the ball. "He's going for it!" Komori called out as he followed Hinata's hand, "He missed?" Kindaichi jumped in front of Hinata and spiked the ball, scoring the first point of the set.

"How was that? Was I too close to the ball?" Hinata asked.

"No it worked well. I know to not follow your hand as well," Kindaichi replied.

"Their blocker covered?" Komori asked in surprise. Hinata rotated into serving. All through the set he had Komori on a leash, following his every move. Using his regular decoy abilities and his control over Komori Hinata made the rest of the hitters' job much easier.

"Hinata is crazy good!" Kuroo remarked, "He's got their libero running around exactly where he wants him. Hinata's actually controlling Itachiyama's defence, and they have no clue,"

"Hinata attacks like an enigma," Miya commented, "Even his own team sometimes doesn't know what he's going to do next. It's what makes him so hard to keep up with. You just don't know what he's going to do next, he's got so many moves that he could pull off that you can't run through all of them at once and try and stop him. But you can see the physical strain it brings on his team. We don't get it on the under nineteens because we can keep up with him, but some of these guys aren't ready to play on the same level as Hinata is and they tire out much faster than he does,"

The score had reached 14:18 when Itachiyama called a time out. "He keeps chasing us," their middle blocker said, "He won't stop chasing us. And he's got us,"

Everyone knew who the middle blocker was referring to, "He's good," Komori replied, "He's chasing us. Not because he's the enemy,"

"What?" the team asked in shock.

"He's chasing us so that we don't focus on the rest of the team," Komori realised what was going on, "He was tricking me, and he got his way. I was... I was basically hypnotised,"

"Komori, slow it down for a bit, what the fuck are you on about?"

"Hinata probably plays decoy, with that speed who wouldn't. He's been chasing us, getting us to focus on him so that the rest of his team can spike. And instead of targeting you guys, he targeted me. He made me fall into his trap. I got into a way of thinking that if he did x he would do y. And then in this set he used that to give the rest of the spikers clear shots. I, and by extension all of us, were under Hinata Shouyou's control. He was getting his way," Komori explained, "He's not a normal ace. Taking the spikes and overwhelming us by power. He plots. If I'm correct in thinking, once we've realised that we've fallen into his trap and come up with a counter strategy then he'll just go all out,"

"If he's chasing us so that the others can attack our base, then we need to ignore him and focus on the rest of the team. Hinata can't play decoy if we don't acknowledge his presence," the middle blocker said.

"But then he'll go all out," Sakusa pointed out.

"Like he did at the beginning of the match where I could receive his spikes," Komori pointed out, "Even if he makes them faster and stronger, I'll still get them,"

Hinata caught on quickly that Itachiyama were ignoring him, it was obvious. Hinata feigned being oblivious, it would be more effective when he suddenly swapped back to his normal playing. Hinata would wait until his team needed him.

"Hinata, I think they've figured you out," Kindaichi whispered.

"Kindaichi, they figured me out a long time ago. I'm just letting them think that they have won," Hinata replied, "And then we'll win,"

"Hinata, the rest of us can't hold on much longer," Kindaichi warned, "My arms are getting tired. Can you cov-. Almost mucked up there. Just promise me that we'll win soon. No deuce,"

"I can swap now if you'd like," Hinata replied.

Itachiyama served and Watari kept the ball up. Yahaba tossed for Kindaichi who missed. The team watched as the ball began to fall down. Hinata ran and jumped, _three blockers, shielding me quite well, this was made for Kindaichi not me. And I need a second chance at this hit because the ball was low. Watari's closer to me than Yahaba, so I'll just have to hope he sets this well enough._ "Watari! Toss for me!" Hinata shouted as he slammed the ball right into the blockers hands and passed the ball backwards to where he knew Watari would roughly be. Hinata pointed to the left side of the court as Watari began to toss the ball Hinata ran and jumped slamming the ball down right where the blocker were for his first spike. The left most (Itachiyama's right most) blocker looked at the ball as it brushed against his foot.

"So that's Japan's ace in action," Komori thought as he saw the ball land, "None of his tricks or mind games, just his pure strength. That's what he can do purely through athleticism,"

"They can choose to ignore me, but soon it'll become apparent that if you take your eyes off of me for one second, then you've lost," Hinata said, "Yahaba, I'm counting on you. I believe in you. Bring out the best in me," Hinata felt his blood lust coursing through his body. He focused it into his speed. If he was going to go fast, then he didn't need to out jump the blockers, because they wouldn't even be there.

Hinata made it look like he was going in for the reuglar not hit and Itachiyama ingnored him. Hinata saw that the ball had been tossed. He finished his first spike and ran for the ball, slamming down right in front of Komori who was frozen on the spot. "But he was over there just a second ago," someone from Itachiyama said, "He like fully went for the not hit, and then he just ran and bam. Point scored before we even registered that he had moved,"

"Watari, a word of advice," Hinata said, "You can be the top libero. You can have incredible reflexes. You can be the best at unbalanced plays. But if you can't see the ball coming straight at you, then you'll lose. Focusing on the ball is a great strategy, but always keep in mind what player is hitting it. Because some have very unique ways of hitting. And some have speed or spin,"

"Hinata, that's faster than you've ever gone," Watari said, "Would Sasaki be able to get that,"

"But it was also lower than I've ever jumped before," Hinata said, "I work so well as a decoy because the other team can't afford to take their eyes off of me. It's like Fukui said, my blood lust is good overall, but if I can choose how I use it then it's even better,"

"Let's win already," 

"Of course," Hinata rotated into the serving position and served. He was more focused on watching Itachiyama. _Ultimately the team with the better libero will win. Limiting the number of points the other team scores whilst also giving their team more chances to attack. So in that theory would mean that Itachiyama are going to win this match, but I don't like that outcome. I'm not the master analyst, that's Fukui. I can't tell what Komori's weakness is so I won't be able to use that, and if I can't demobilise their libero then I just have to make ours stronger. That's where shifting can be useful. If I can direct the ball to an easier spot for Watari then he doesn't have as much to worry about. But we don't have time to suddenly start using shifting tactics. But if I understand where their hitters spike the ball then I can redirect that to Watari._ Hinata spent the rest of the match half focused, analysing Itachiyama's spikers.

Aoba Johsai were panicking at Hinata's lack of focus, it wasn't like him to get lost in thought on the court. Usually he was the most focused. Hinata kept analysis and game play separate, analysis was strictly off court unless he noticed something and game play was strictly on court. "Takumi!" Hinata shouted as he messily passed the ball. Takumi turned his head around noticing that the ball was already headed for him. Kyoutani started running and Takumi used his backhand set.

"Aoba Johsai reach the set point first!" the commentator announced. Inaba served and Komori received it. Sakusa went in for a spike which Kindaichi and Hinata were meant to block. Only Kindaichi jumped up.

"Hinata, you need to jump!" Kindaichi yelled.

"Do I?" Hinata replied. Hinata watched as Sakusa hit the ball with an interesting curve, he was glad that he didn't go in for the block, his arm would have travelled with the ball, "Inaba finish it off!" Hinata shouted as he jumped up and hit the ball upwards. Inaba ran forwards and dug the ball over the net. Komori got the ball but it had left a gap in the court. Sakusa spike again and this time Hinata went into block. Positioning his hands so the ball would go right into the gap if he got it.

"Aoba Johsai win the second set," the commentator announced, the team won the set 25:21.

"What's going on Hinata?" the head coach asked, "I get the risk in the first set but what was the final quarter of that set?"

"I was analysing them," Hinata replied truthfully. The team stared at him in shock.

"Hinata are you sure that you're okay?" Kobayashi asked.

"I'm fine. I figured out what I needed to," Hinata replied.

"I think you should sit out the team talk. You need some time to get back in the game," the assistant coach said.

"Hinata's never pulled off a stunt like that before," Yahaba said, "What are we going to do?"

"We're making the same mistake again, but this time it's mental instead of physical," Kunimi said, "We're letting ourselves depend on Hinata,"

"No," someone said.

"Ushijima?" the team asked in surprise.

"This is Hinata trying to become like Fukui," Ushijima said, "And it's not working,"

"Fukui, the master analyst," Inaba said.

"I don't doubt that he's teaching Hinata, but it's like what Tendo said. Fukui's strategy works for Fukui and Fukui only. I've played with Fukui so I know what he's like. He's good at multitasking. He can help someone out with maths homework whilst also doing his Japanese homework at the same time. His brain works fast and he can focus on multiple things at once. Hinata is simple minded,"

"So Fukui is trying to get his brain to work faster and do multiple things at once, and well Hinata can't keep up with that," Kobayashi sighed.

"Basically. But there's still hope for Hinata. Both him and Fukui are exceptional at this, and with some guidance Hinata will be able to master his brain and control players even better than he did today,"

"Exceptional at what?" Kyoutani asked.

"Exceptional at finding their own way of doing things. Fukui meant to copy Oikawa and Tendo and ended up honing his brain into an unrivalled force. Hinata has come up with many ways to overcome his height," 

"I never thought of it like that," Fukui said, "But yeah, Hinata and me are similar. Yet so different,"

"There's Fu-Ryo!" Mizukami said.

"Not the time Mizukami," Fukui said, "You get it Ushijima,"

"You're rational in your plays, and Hinata is irrational," Ushijima replied, "You teaching him is dangerous,"

"For who? Us or the opponent? If it goes wrong, then us. But if it goes right, every country will be begging for Hinata to play for them," Fukui replied, "And Oikawa is helping him too, soon Hinata won't just become irrational. He'll become irrational and unreadable,"

"You're never this caring in practise Fu-Ryo!" Mizukami complained.

"The Japan team will be roughly the same but my high school team, that's for three years. If I get on the Olympics team at some point in my life then I'm almost certain that I'll be playing with Hinata again. So even if he's not ready for internationals, or even under twenty ones, he'll be ready some day and then Japan will be the best team in the world," Fukui explained.

"So you're saying that our team isn't important?" Mizukami asked.

"It's important, but it's temporary. Every year it changes, no point in getting overly invested. You get good and then the third years retire. When I play with Inubushi East it's important in the moment, but not in the grand scheme of things," Fukui explained, "Come on you four! Coach is waiting for you," Fukui left with the rest of his team, "Tell Oikawa that he outdid me," Fukui whispered to Hinata.

The team entered the court with the same line up that they ended on. "It looks like Hinata sorted himself out," Watari pointed out to Yahaba.

"You know, I think that we could actually rely on Hinata to be our brains. Nekoma does it," Yahaba said.

"Only Aoba Johsai could calmly talk to each other right before the whistle blows," a player from Itachiyama commented.

"Kidaichi," Hinata said.

"Yeah?" Kindaichi replied.

"Is know a bad time to say that I need the toilet?" Hinata asked, perhaps too loudly, "I need to pee, I could hold it but you guys understand!"

"Hinata! We didn't need to know that!" the rest of the team shouted, "And you're playing the whole set,"

"Even if you wet yourself!" Kyoutani added. Itachiyama just stared at the team.

"Hmm. I wonder how the animals are doing," Hinata said out loud, "I still can't wait until after internationals! I get to go to Kourai's and meet Mami!"

"Are they always like this?" Komori asked one of his teammates.

"I wonder will Mami be as fluffy as Atsu-chan's hair?" Hinata wondered out loud, his teammates laughed at him, this was the Hinata that they knew.

"For scientific reasons I must now feel your hair Tsumtsum," Bokuto said as the five plus Tsukishima waited for the third set to begin, "HE'S RIGHT IT IS REALLY FLUFFY!" 

"Bokuto! Stop shouting," Akaashi lectured Bokuto.

"Why is my hair being compared to a cat?" Miya asked.

"It's Shou, take it as a compliment," Tsukishima said, "All of his closest friends have been given some sort of animal link,"

"Hoshiumi's a seagull. I'm an owl. Kunimi's a sloth. Oikawa's a lion," Bokuto began listing the animals.

"A lion?" Kuroo asked.

"Kageyama's nickname is the king. Because Kageyama learned under Oikawa Hinta thought that that made Oikawa the great king, not understanding where the nickname came from. The great king of the animal kingdom is often a lion," Tsukishima explained.

"Guys guys! Did you see who's come to watch us!" Hinata shouted out, "Papa Bokkun! Atsu-chan! Mumkashi! Kuroo! Kozume! And someone on a laptop,"

"IT'S TSUKKI!" Bokuto shouted to Hinata.

"Tsukki-poo!" Hinata shouted to the laptop, waving. Soon the whistle blew and Aoba Johsai focused on the game. Hinata focused on his blocking, aiming to cover as much space as he could but leaving an obvious gap that lead straight to Watari's hands. With that on top of Hinata's attacks the team quickly took the lead. 10:4 (to Aoba Johsai).

However Aoba Johsai's luck soon ran out. Inaba went in for a block and ended up injuring one of his fingers. "Shi-" Kyoutani cursed upon noticing Inaba wincing in pain.

"-BEEEEEP!" Takumi censored Kyoutani.

"Maeda! It's your turn!" Kindaichi said as Inaba subbed off for Maeda.

Maeda walked onto the court, once again he got to play on the team, this time at nationals. Although he didn't see the team playing on court D the previous year he was still playing with the very team he saw play on these very courts. It was magical.

* * *

Maeda had left practise early, volleyball was boring he wasn't getting any better and all his teammates seemed to be on a different level to him. Still Maeda had been invited to play on Aoba Johsai's team for the next year. Maeda reached his house where he turned on the TV. It was still on one of the sports channel. Maeda looked at the clock, 11:12, he then looked at the screen to see what teams where playing. Kamomedai from Nagano and Aoba Johsai from Miyagi, the very school that he was invited to play on for the next year. Maeda shrugged as he decided to watch the match, it might help him make his decision of what high school to attend.

Maeda was on the edge of his seat as he watched the two little giants battle each other, he'd never seen such intensity in a player before. He never knew that there were so many ways that you could hit or block the ball. Aoba Johsai had one standard blocking tactic but their middle blocker and little giant/speed demon, Hinata Shouyou - no.10, had an impressive range of hits he could choose from. Kamomedai used shift tactics, not always blocking the spiker but choosing where they wanted the ball to go. Maeda was on the edge of his seat when the two little giants went into joust each other with Kamomedai's little giant, Hoshiumi Kourai - no.5, winning.

Maeda suddenly felt an urge to play again. If he wasn't getting any better at his current style of blocking and playing then he could try something else, be like the little giants and have multiple moves and tricks. Maeda watched as Hoshiumi performed his end line shot and then Hinata returned the shot by jumping up from the end line and hitting it straight back. Maeda smiled as he decided that he wanted to incorporate the end line block into his blocking. Maeda found himself routing for both teams, not wanting the match to end and that was why he wanted Kamomedai to win the second set so he could watch more of the match. Maeda was on the edge of his seat when Hinata went into joust the immovable Hirugami. Just like the commentator Maeda fell of his seat when Hinata won the joust and the game.

Maeda immediately knew that he was going to Aoba Johsai. He was going to play with the speed demon. He was going to perfect his end line block.

* * *

"Hinata. Are we going to play Kamomedai again?" Maeda asked.

"Of course! We're gonna play them in the finals, so we have to win this match," Hinata replied.

"When we get to play them, can I play on the court?"

"Sure,"

"I watched last year's Seijoh versus Kamomedai match. It's what made me keep playing volleyball. What made me decided to go to Seijoh. I never thought that a player could have as many moves as you and Hoshiumi do,"

"It was meant to be the finals. And this year it will be the finals,"

"Yeah,"

Sakusa spiked the ball and everyone in the stands was surprised when Maeda watched the ball as he followed it. Jumping for the ball when it was directly above the back line. Maeda hit the ball back over, giving it a tight curve. Itachiyama struggled to receive the ball due to it dropping close to the net. "Hinata, that block came from the Kamomedai match. Seeing Hoshiumi use his end line shot and then seeing you hit it right back inspired the block," Maeda said.

"I inspired a move?" Hinata asked.

"Shouyou!" Kunimi shouted out, "You literally are the reason that I came up with my own jousting strategy. It's not the first time that you've inspired a move!"

"Maeda's a good blocker, not because of his height or jumping reach although that is why we invited him," the head coach said, "What sets him apart is his back line, sometimes even end line, block. It scores points, but he knows when to use it, because the team benefits from proper attacks and not one blocker scoring all the points," 

"Everyone on the team is better at something than anyone else. For Maeda it's his static jump, although Hinata has a good jump, and his static jump is incredible too, Maeda beats him because he focused on it more than Hinata did," Kobayashi said, "But I guess if you take it in the opposite direction, everyone on the team is also worse at something than anyone else,"

"So we cover for that," Inaba said after bandaging up his finger with the help of the assistant coach.

"I guess I can see what Fukui does though. He knows that nobody is a perfect all rounder, so he aims at the weaker areas to limit the power you can fight him with. For example aiming the first touch at Yahaba so he can't set. We're lucky that we have Takumi and Watari that can set too, so we cover that weakness, but I'm sure that there are countless holes in our playing. I just wonder, how many is Fukui going to find," Kobayashi said.

"We might lose tomorrow," Kunimi said, the other two turned to look at him, "But if we do lose, we'll at least know most of our weaknesses and so we can work on overcoming them, and then come the spring tournament, we'll win the whole thing,"

"Yeah! We'll overcome our weaknesses!" Kobayashi smiled.

"A weakness isn't permanent! If you try hard enough you can overcome it!" Inaba said.

"Or use it to your advantage," Kunimi added.

The set had progressed and Aoba Johsai had kept the lead but Itachiyama were catching up, 22:20 (to Aoba Johsai). The team was making their final push. _Most teams would be bummed down after the first set, but we just have to ignore it. Hinata was setting the stones so that we could easily win the second set,_ Yahaba thought to himself as he prepared to serve, _The third set is my favourite set,_ Yahaba tossed the ball up, _because both teams are even again,_ Yahaba jumped for the ball, _and nobody knows who could win the game again,_ Yahaba hit the ball, _so each team has an equal chance of winning,_ the ball floated over the net in no particular direction, _which means that there's still a chance that I'll be on the winning team,_ Komori tried to track the ball, _so I'll give it my all,_ Komori began to dive, _just like this was the beginning of the match,_ the ball came close to the floor, _because my chances of winning,_ everyone turned to stare at Komori, _and loosing,_ they then turned to stare at Yahaba, _are once again equal - 50/50,_ Komori heard the ball drop, _just like my serves,_ Komori stayed put on the floor as he eyed the ball, _there's a fifty percent chance that I'll get power,_ Komori realised that although the ball had no power in it, _and a fifty percent chance that I'll get accuracy and control,_ it had plenty of accuracy and direction, _and when I get control, then ,_ so much direction, _then I can easily trick the best liberos out there_ , the ball looked like it was going to the left so Komori had dived to his left, _and I can score a perfect service ace,_ but the ball had gone to his right, curving at the last minute.

”Nice serve Yahaba!” The team shouted out in glee. _Every point matters,_ Komori and Yahaba though, _loosing one or gaining one doesn’t seem that bad or good on it’s own, but the points add up_.

Yahaba served again, this time he got power and Komori could receive the ball. Sakusa wen in to spike the ball and Hinata deflected it. Takumi set the ball and Kyoutani finished the attack, “Nice kill Kyoutani!” Takumi said patting Kyoutani on the back.

”See you can pat me, but I can’t pat you. One touch and you’ll fall over, twig body,” Kyoutani said.

”I’m trying!” Takumi whined, “Now I wish that I didn’t cheer you on,”

”Aoba Johsai reach the third set point first,” the commentator announced.

”One more Yahaba!” the team shouted. Yahaba served again, getting power again. One of Itachiyama’s spikers attacked. Kyoutani deflected the ball. Yahaba tossed the ball for Hinata and the two did the super quick. “Three blockers!” The team shouted.

Hinata looked at the three blockers, _I like my odds,_ Hinata raised his arms and went in for the joust. “Aoba Johsai’s ace, Hinata Shouyou - no.10, goes in for a joust against three blockers!” The commentator announced. Hinata pulled his legs up and pushed his arms down in one movement, overwhelming the centre blocker slightly. But there were three of them and the other two supported the blocker. Hinata smirked as he kept moving his legs up, he let the strain build up in his arms, three two one... GO! Hinata slammed all his body weight down onto the ball, feeling a relief in his arms. He watched as the blockers gave up, their bodies wailing to feel the ground. Komori desperately dived for the ball but with the three blockers in the way he couldn’t get to it.

”In a turn of events, Hinata wins the joust and scores the winning point of the game, meaning that Aoba Johsai are proceeding to the quarter-finals,” the commentator announced. [AJ:I / 2:1 - 19:25, 25:21, 25:20]

”CAN I GO TO THE TOILET YET?” Hinata yelled, “I’M DESPERATE!” The two teams quickly shook hands and Hinata ran off to the bathroom.

”That’s Aoba Johsai’s ace!” someone said as Hinata ran into the bathroom.

”I heard that they just won their game!”

”Apparently their ace jousted three blockers at once!”

”Their setter managed to score a service ace against Komori. It was so intense!”

”What about that rookie blocker? He was blocking from the back line,”

”Their libero too. He’s impressive, that back line set,”

”And that tall player! And the second setter. A backhanded set?” Hinata finished his business and rejoined his team.

”Well you’re the only player I know to have shouted at the end of the match, not a cheer or something, no you shouted that you needed a piss,” Kunimi joked, “You really are setting records Shouyou,”

”I really needed,” Hinata replied, “You should have heard them in the bathroom. People were impressed by us. People know who we are,”

”Halfway done,” Kindaichi commented, “We’re halfway through the tournament,”

”THERE HE IS! THERE’S MY SON!” Bokuto shouted as he ran to the three second years.

”PAPA BOKKUN!” Hinata jumped onto Bokuto.

”Bokuto!” Kuroo complained, “I had to hold the laptop for all the match! The least you could do was take it for me,”

”Tsukki-poo! Did you get to see the match okay?” Hinata asked.

”Yeah. Well done, I honestly didn’t expect you to control Komori,” Tsukishima replied.

”Oh yeah Shoushou. You’re right about Tsumtsum’s hair,” Bokuto added, “It’s so fluffy,” Bokuto began to stroke Miyas hair before Miya grabbed his arm and made Bokuto stroke Hinata’s hair, “Am I in heaven? This is even fluffier!”

“Even though you guys were the last match of the day, you finished before the penultimate match,” Kozume said.

”Kourai!” Hinata shouted as he began running to court C. The ever expanding group hovered by the side of court C, “NICE KILL KOURAI!” Hinata shouted upon seeing Hoshiumi’s end line shot. Hoshiumi perked up after hearing his friend before seeing the small crowd that had gathered by the side of the court. After a few more spikes Kamomedai won their game.

”Okay okay! Let’s find a power socket and settle down,” Akaashi said to the group, “Then we can talk properly,” The team were huddled around the laptop against the wall of the lobby. Akaashi positioned the laptop to get everyone in the shot. Kuroo was awkwardly sitting at the side with Kozume lying across his lap. Hinata was sitting on top of Bokuto and Miya who were playing with his hair. Kindaichi and Akaashi were tightly packed into the back of the shot and Kunimi and Hoshiumi were lying down at the front.

Meahwhile Tsukishima put his laptop on the stage and let Karasuno huddle around the screen. The three second years were confused by the addition to Karasuno’s volleyball club. “Shun? What are you doing in the volleyball club?” Kunimi asked, “You don’t play do you? Oh god! If you played volleyball!” Kunimi began laughing.

”But then he wouldn’t be able to help me with physics,” Hinata pouted.

”Hinata, you’re hopeless at physics,” Kindaichi pointed out.

”How is this the same guy that managed to trick and control the top libero?” Kuroo asked.

”My genius is limited to volleyball,” Hinata joked.

”My genius is limited to falling asleep in class,” Kunimi joked.

”Akira,” Shun rolled his eyes, “I’m not helping you if you’re just sleeping in class,”

”Shouyou does it too!” Kunimi argued.

”And you’ve seen his grades,” Shun said.

”Hey!” Hinata pouted.

”So what are you doing there?” Kindaichi asked.

”Oh Kageyama asked for some help with bio. Apparently there’s this training camp that he wants to go on. Something about cats and crows, is it a team thing?” Shun replied.

”It’s a team thing,” all of Karasuno and Kuroo and Kozume replied.

”Akaashi?” Bokuto asked, “Can I join you at the training camp?”

”I’m beginning to think that you haven’t really left school,” Akaashi sighed, “Fine, but stay out the way, the second year’s will appreciate it,”

”Result!” Bokuto celebrated.

”What are you doing Bokuto?” Kozume asked, “I know Kuroo’s in uni or something,”

”I’m in college, purely for the team. I’m hoping to get scouted for a good team though. I’ll be playing division one V-leauge one day. Just wait and see!” Bokuto replied.

”If he’s coming then I’m coming too,” Kuroo said.

”Fine by me,” Kozume replied.

”Do you know who you’re up against tomorrow?” Enoshita asked.

”Inubushi East,” Hinata replied. Miya, Bokuto and Akaashi froze up.

”The dogs?” Miya asked, “Fukui’s team?”

”Yup!” Hinata replied, “I’ll show Fukui how much I’ve grown,”

”They’re good. Seriously good. A powerhouse,” Akaashi warned, “If you don’t go in prepared then you’ll be crushed,”

”Fukui said that he watches the warm up and finds weaknesses that the team thinks that they’ve hidden from him. He’s going to find our weaknesses. It’s just how we deal with that that matters,” Hinata replied.

”It was still a good challenge,” Komori said to Watari, “And if we’re lucky then there might be a rematch in the spring tournament,”

”Yeah, see you then,” Watari replied.

”See you then,” Komori replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the quarter-finals are next. The third quarter-final match is *drum roll drrrrrrrrrrrrr* Aoba Johsai versus Inubushi East. Will Hinata show how much he's improved? Will the team be able to play at their weakest? Will the pressure get to them? Will Inubushi East show why they're a powerhouse?  
> Will Fukui beat Hinata? Or will Hinata beat Fukui? Will Hinata become better than his mentor?  
> Will Inaba crush Fukui and Mizukami? Just who is Mizukami? Who is more sadistic, Inaba or Mizukami? Or perhaps Dadzumi?  
> Tune in next time to see how the quarter-finals go!


	61. Aoba Johsai Vs. Inubushi East (part one) ~ Quarter-Finals

"Quarter-finals!" the four first years shouted in joy.

"It's going to get tough, and our match up means that it's going to get even tougher," the head coach said, "Although Hinata will probably disagree, we did get lucky in our quarter-finals match up last year. Out of Kamomedai, Fukurodani and Mujinazaka, Kamomedai were the weakest,"

"I don't disagree, it was the easiest match we could have got, but it was meant to be the finals," Hinata replied.

"Inubushi East," Yahaba said, "A powerhouse school,"

"If you measure ability based on match wins, then we're equal to them. We've both lost to Fukurodani, and we've both beaten Itachiyama," the head coach explained, "And like all powerhouses, they have strong players, the strongest being their ace and captain - Fukui Ryoichi,"

"The master analyst," the team added.

"He doesn't focus on making really strong plays, he knows that he can hit the ball powerfully and he has a good quick attack. No he focuses on aiming for your weaknesses," the head coach said.

"Fukui knows that he's good, it's why he claims that he doesn't make mistakes. But Fukui acknowledges that the other team is good too, so he focuses on stopping them from being stronger than him. Hence he aims at weaknesses. Although we can be unpredictable," Hinata said, "We're also have strong teamwork. So we're the best and worst match up that Fukui can get. He might not be able to predict us, but he knows that if he aims for our weaknesses we'll try and cover them and if we're constantly covering each other then we're just limiting all the possibilities and opportunities of attacks,"

"So what do we do?" Watari asked, "What can we do?"

"Fukui's going to find our weaknesses, even if we try to hide them," Hinata said, "It may feel like what can we do? Go all out?" Kunim flinched at the use of his second most hated phrase.

"We have to play our best by playing our weakest," Kobayashi mumbled, "The best way to beat Fukui would be to embrace our weakness, although we'd be playing weaker than usual it'll provided us with an ultimatum to give to Inubsuhi East,"

"Keep aiming for our weaknesses that we're playing with and scoring points on, or change it up and allow us to play in a stronger position," Kyoutani said, "It's a win win for us and a lose lose for them,"

"Okay, that's us dealt with their offence, but what about their defence?" Kindaichi said, "They must have some sort of clever defence too, they have the master analyst,"

"Fukui picks up on habits. It's probably something similar to guess blocking, but they don't look for the signs that a spiker is going to hit, Fukui probably just trusts his gut that the person he feels is going to get it, will," Hinata explained.

"So fitting into a rhythm is a no go. Kyoutani and Hinata are our best bet then," Inaba said, "Two players that disrupt us sometimes, that'll be hard to follow,"

"If we're going up against someone they call the master analyst then surely they'll catch onto that," Iwata said, "Kyoutani may just suddenly run in for a spike, but the way he hits the ball is basically the same. Full power. They'll see Kyoutani run for the ball and go 'Oh he's getting it this time' and block him,"

"It's annoying, because I don't think that they properly guess block, so we can't trick them by having multiple people think that they'll get the ball," Kurosawa complained.

"Takumi, you can't toss to Kyoutani at the beginning of tomorrow's game," Hinata warned.

"Why not?" Takumi asked in surprise.

"Because Fukui catches onto relationships, he'll expect the two of you to have this super move," Hinata explained, "Wait until later in the match and then score points by underwhelment,"

"So get them to lower their guard?"

"Almost. Score sneaky points. They'll add up in the long run," 

"Aoba Johsai, these guys are Top Four, the almost powerhouse," someone from Inubushi East said.

"The sea castle, formless and unpredictable. I.e. the worst match up that you could give Fukui," Mizukami sighed, "Well if things go well for us, all of their eyes will be on Fukui. Hinata isn't the only ace with decoy abilities, Fukui's are just different,"

"It's annoying!" Fukui whined, "They don't have a starting line up so I have to watch all their matches to see all their players in action, and even then I'm missing two players, number three - Sugiyama Daisuke and number thirteen - Takahashi Yoshi,"

"So what's the master plan?" Kimura asked, "Or do we have to come up with it ourselves,"

"I'll get their weaknesses in the morning, chances are they won't bother hiding them. Hinata know that there's no point in hiding them because I'll just find them, the unknown factor is what they do next. Most likely they're going to try and cover each other and try and overcome them. But you can't expect a weakness to just go away because you want it to. Let's just aim for their weaknesses and play our best," Fukui said, "Then all we have to worry about is Hinata,"

"So you've not come up with a strategy?" Mizukami asked.

"No I have. We need Hinata playing at his best for this to work, and for that I need you to do your thing Mizukami. I know you want to go for their middle blocker, but I need you to go for Hinata to start with. Once we get his blood lust going we tough it up. Then we go in for a long, tiring, drawn out match. I know that we have stamina, and I know that Hinata can't use his blood lust for a full game," Fukui said, "And we just have to hope that his determination to win makes him forget to analyse,"

"So you're relying on luck?" one of the first years asked.

"With a force like Hinata: decoy, smart, strong, fast, good, seems like he has no weaknesses, or pathetic ones at that; luck is the only thing that he can't twist in his favour. It's how I went about Bokuto Kotaro and Komori Motoya and it's how I'll go about with Hinata Shouyou," Fukui explained.

"But you guys lost to Fukurodani," one of the other first years pointed out.

"But that doesn't mean that I didn't beat Bokuto. I forced him into his emo mode for almost all the game. He just turned things around in the third set. But in the grand scheme of things Fukurodani were the stronger team," Fukui explained.

"So you're saying that Fukurodani are better than us," one of the second years said.

"How else did they beat us? It's simple, the stronger team win. If you're having a bad day and lose that still means that you're weaker. How you deal with pressure is strength too, and if you have a bad day and lose because of that, then you were weak. The stronger team will always win, the only difference is that sometimes the stronger team was only stronger in that moment. And there's only one thing you can do if you don't like being weak, get stronger," Fukui explained, "If you don't mind I'm going to rest, it's going to be a long day tomorrow,"

The two teams made it to court three where they prepared for their match, they were the third match of the day taking the lunchtime slot. Most players had begun to warm up but Fukui was elsewhere. "Where's their captain?" Maeda whispered to Kurosawa.

"Time to play: where did Fukui run off to this time?" Mizukami asked.

"We still have ten minutes," Kimura pointed out.

"Five. Fukui needs five minutes," Mizukami replied, "He's probably warming up at the under nineteens gym. It's not too far away. He'll be back soon," he checked his phone, "Yup, that's him in the lobby,"

"Sorry I'm late, not really but oh well," Fukui said as he joined the team. Upon Fukui's arrival the team took their tracksuits off.

"Do they even need an alternate kit?" Inaba asked, "Because what team could rival that kit," The two teams finished warming up as Fukui scanned for weaknesses.

"What's our name?" Yahaba asked.

"AOBA JOHSAI!" the team replied.

“Dogs vary, some are smart and some are fast. Dogs come from wolves, and wolves work in packs,” Mizukami said to Inubushi East before they all howled. The two starting line ups walked onto the court.

Kyoutani [4] - front left, WS; Kindaichi [5] - front centre, MB; Hinata [10] - front right, WS; Kunimi [6] - back right, WS; Inaba [8]/Watari [7] - back centre, MB/L; Yahaba [1] - back left, S

Mizukami [6] - front left, WS; a first year [11] - front centre, MB; Fukui [1] - front right, WS; a second year [9] - back right, WS; a first year [7]/a second year [14] - back centre, MB/L; Kimura [12] - back left, S

"Look at one of their banners!" Kyoutani laughed, "I don’t really care, just put something on it if you keep insisting that we have a banner," Aoba Johsai began to laugh.

"Fukui," Mizukami glared at Fukui, "I told you not to bring that one to nationals,"

"Why! It's funny!" Fukui laughed.

"It's stupid!" Mizukami replied.

"Welcome to the third quarter-finals match of the day. Here we have Aoba Johsai versus Inubushi East," the commentator said. Aoba Johsai started off receiving and Inubushi East's number nine started off with a powerful jump serve, which deflected off of Kunimi.

"Good choice," Fukui called out, "Their no.6 is the one to aim for. Whilst their captain is definitely nice to stop setting, he'll just pass it to their libero to set. Their no.6 however has more choice, and your serve doesn't give time for choice,"

"Don't mind Akira!" Hinata called out.

"Yeah," Kunimi replied before Hinata approached him to whisper.

"I overheard Fukui. They're going to deliberately aim for you because you can choose between Yahaba and Watari, and this server won't give you time causing you to muck up. Just keep the ball up, no matter what. Trust Yahaba and Watari, they'll do the rest,"

"Got it," Kunimi replied as he stretched his neck. Only Oikawa knew what that meant, "ONE MORE!" 

"Curious and curiouser," Fukui said to himself, "I suppose Hinata just reassured him," Number nine went into serve again, aiming at Kunimi. Kunimi received the ball and didn't bother passing it.

"It's up!" Kunimi shouted, "Although barely," he added under his breath. Watari dug the ball and Kindaichi dug it over the net.

"Aoba Johsai make their first play of the game, stopping Inubushi East from scoring another service ace," the commentator said. Inububushi East's libero dived for the ball and kept it up. Kimura tossed the ball and Fukui spiked it, aiming right between Watari's legs.

"Now that's a powerful spike," Takahashi commented from the sidelines.

"Watari looks like he'll be fun to mess with," Mizukami said to Fukui, "His weak point is in such a mind fuckable spot. Right between the legs. I mean the ball was coming straight at him, it was an easy receive, but not for him,"

"Yeah," Fukui smirked, "If you can aim for the same spot as I did, if not keep aiming for their no.6," Fukui said to his server.

"Got it," number nine replied. Number nine served the ball again, aiming right between Watari's legs. Hinata noticed this and dived between Watari's legs, _I dived to far,_ Hinata thought as he raised his legs and kept the ball up before continuing his dive through Watari's legs. Watari tossed the ball up and behind himself. Hinata got up and jumped, leaning backwards and passing the ball with his two hands over the net, unaware of where he was aiming.

"Damn, he can still hit without his aim!" Fukui grumbled, "I had a suspicion that might be a weakness,"

"Fukui, you'll get the next one, right?" Kimura asked.

"Maybe. In that moment Hinata was more stronger and hence he missed, simple," During Hinata's second touch of the ball Mizukami caught a look at his eyes, noting the blood lust pouring into them.

"Well phase one is done, and I didn't even have to do a thing," Mizukami commented, "Now we just have to keep this match going,"

"I know it's not the best strategy, but we should cover for each other. We may limit our attack chances, but we won't lose if we keep the ball up," Hinata said.

"Yeah!" Kunimi cheered Hinata on.

Oikawa had been watching the quarter-finals with Iwaizumi, "If we need to, we'll show them that we're here, but it might be better to hide," Iwaizumi said, "We can't deal with Hinata getting over excited,"

"Yup. I feel for the team though. Inubushi East is going to be a nightmare match to go through, but whatever the result is they'll grow as a team from it. Inubushi East is a team that will only ever beat you once," Oikawa said. He watched the first serve, "That's a killer serve,"

"Deliberately aimed at Kunimi as well," 

"Already?" Oikawa said to himself before frantically texting.

**Oikawa**

Kobayashi you need to tell Stoic-chan that he should wait to at least the second set before doing that

**Oikawa**

ASAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Oikawa**

You'll need it later, when Inubushi East aren't prepared for it

**Oikawa**

Pls!

**Kobayashi**

Aye aye cappn!

**Kobayashi**

I don't get what you mean but I'm already on it

**Kobayashi**

The coaches should be calling a time out any moment now.

**Kobayashi**

Plus we need to get Hinata out of his blood lust

**Oikawa**

I guess so...

**Oikawa**

Get shortie pie out of the blood lust ASAP too

**Oikawa**

I just remembered, Fukui knows about it. He's seen how draining it is

**Oikawa**

He's going to get shortie pie in it and then drag the match on, deliberately making it a long match

**Oikawa**

Because Fukui knows that shortie pie won't last a whole match in blood lust

**Oikawa**

Get the only threat to your victory out of the equation and things become a whole lot easier

**Kobayashi**

Thanks Oikawa. Will do!

"Aoba Johsai called a time out already," one of the second years said, "But we've not exactly been going hard on them, if anything the match started in their favour,"

"Have they seen through the plan?" Mizukami mumbled.

"No they haven't," Fukui said, "But he has," Fukui pointed to Oikawa.

"Crap!" Mizukami cursed, "If they know then we're screwed. The minute they see Hinata's blood lust then they'll stop him,"

"This match has gone from hard to harder," Fukui muttered. 

**Oikawa**

Fukui saw me, so I think he knows that you now know his plan. He'll probably do something else now so be careful

Kobayashi showed the team her texts with Oikawa, "I don't get what Oikawa means about Kunimi, but I understand the rest and that this is urgent," Kobayashi explained.

"Fukui's clever," Hinata said, "He knows that using blood lust for a long while is my weakness and he knows all of yours. We've seen it on Watari. He was planning on taking me out of the equation so that the match would be easier for him,"

"That's not just a good opponent," Yahaba said, "That's an excellent opponent, and their tactic would have worked too if Oikawa wasn't watching,”

The time out ended and both teams returned to the court. Hinata prepared for his serve, having calmed down his blood lust a bit. Inubushi East’s libero received the serve and passed it to Kimura. Kimura tossed for number eleven who aimed the ball at the blocker’s finger tips. “As a fellow middle blocker, you should know that your fingers get used to that after a while,” Kindaichi said as he slammed the ball down. Hinata served again, only this time it went out. 

“Don’t mind Hinata!” Yahaba called out. Fukui was next to serve, surprisingly he used an overarm serve.

”He doesn’t have a killer serve?” Kyoutani asked. Fukui served, aiming right for the seams of the team, they barely managed to keep the ball up. Kyoutani attacked and scored a point.

”You’ve kept me waiting,” Mizukami said to Inaba as Inaba entered the court, “But it’ll be worth it when I crush you~!”

”I think you’ll be the one being crushed,” Inaba replied. Kindaichi served, Fukui received the ball and Kimura set the ball for Mizukami. Inaba watched as the ball went to the right of him.

”Nice try, but it looks like you failed,” Mizukami said. Inaba stuck his arm out keeping the ball up and rolling.

”ROLLING THUNDER!” Inaba shouted, copying Nishinoya’s move.

”The roll wasn’t necessary,” Yahaba said as he tossed for Inaba, who spike the ball only to be blocked by Mizukami.

”Without Nishinoya, what are you?” Mizukami taunted, “I mean we’ve just proved today why you can’t always trust Watari. Without a good libero there, can you really spike without uncertainty,” 

“Shut up,” Inaba snarled, “Watari is a good libero. But every libero can’t always get the ball,”

”But you should be cautious, what if you lose the game because your spike kept being blocked and your libero didn’t save them,”

”If that was the case, then I’d help the libero and save some of them myself,”

”Oh really? Even when you keep diving only to hear the ball drop. Can you really spike with confidence?”

”Yes! Yes I can, because if you aren’t going to spike with confidence, then why are you spiking, why are you on the court?” 

“You trust your team a lot. But do they trust you the same way?”

”Of course,”

”We’ll see who’s right Asuka-kohai,”

”I’m older than you!”

”Doesn’t matter,”

Mizukami played a very unique style, he focused on one player at a time, knocking them all down until the one we wanted to mess with the most was left. His main strategy was emotional manipulation. Mizukami was strong, but he was made stronger by his brain, just like the rest of Inubushi East. Inubushi East’s brain wasn’t Fukui, it was the whole team.

Mizukami targeted Kunimi first, the second year was one of the weaker receivers on the court and didn’t seem to shine in attacking either, _he must be good at something other than his serve otherwise they’d just put him in as a pinch server,_ Mizukami thought as he aimed a ball at Kunimi’s weakness which he missed, giving Inubushi East the point, “You could have saved the ball Asuka-kohai. Way to ruin your teammates trust,” Mizukami teased.

”What! There was no way that I could have gotten that!” Inaba retorted.

”If you were Nishinoya or Hinata you could,”

”But I’m not,”

Mizukami watched as Inaba began running around, covering and stealing receives and passes. Not only was it tiring for Inaba, it was chaotic for the team, and the best part for Mizukami, was knowing that every time he said, “You could have got that,” or “nice fail,” Inaba would fall into his trap. _Fukui’s such a good decoy, everyone on the sea castle think that he’s the one doing all the analysing and tricking, they don’t suspect that I’m doing a thing. They think that I’m just the first year wing spiker who’s following Fukui’s orders. They don’t know that I’m the one controlling Asuka-kohai. They think that he’s just succumbing to the pressure that Fukui’s putting on their team._

”Inaba, when you go off next, take some time to remember why we’re a team,” Yahaba said angrily, “Because I think that you’ve forgotten that,”

”Yahaba!” Inaba shouted in protest.

”They don’t trust you~!” Mizukami sung.

”YOU!” Inaba yelled, getting annoyed at Mizukami. He blocked Fukui, and was successful. Unfortunately that meant that Inaba only had his serve left and then he was going off again. Inaba served and it went out, he then swapped with Watari and sat on the bench.

”Maybe he’s right, maybe you guys don’t trust me, because I stopped trusting you,” Inaba sighed.

”They haven’t stopped trusting you. That’s why Yahaba’s not subbed you off yet. He could have swapped you with Maeda at any point, but he didn’t” Takumi said, “He trusts that you’ll be able to overcome this,”

”I don’t think that I can,” Inaba cried, “Mizukami is too strong, and Fukui. I feel just like Komori must have yesterday. I know that one of them is controlling me, but I don’t know what I can do,”

”Controlling you?”

”Perhaps Fukui, if Hinata can do it then why not Fukui?”

”I don’t think so, he hasn’t been doing much with you. Don’t mind,” Takumi glanced at Inubushi East, “How do you know Mizukami?”

”I met him yesterday,”

”Yesterday? But you’ve both been talking so much on the court that it looks like you’ve known each other for ages, like old friends or rivals,”

”I’ve been talking to Mizukami lots...Mizukami has been the one doing most the talking on his team. Could it be... Mizukami’s controlling me!”

”I was thinking that too,”

”He was the one saying all the stuff about you guys not trusting me. He was the one planting seeds, and then he started aim for the other’s weaknesses, which would leave only me. And then he would take to me, telling me to cover and I would do just that. He chose what I did!”

”I think we misjudged Inubushi East. Fukui isn’t the one leading the analysis, they’re all smart players,”

”Mizukami showed it there, they all know how to aim at weaknesses, they know how to think,”

”It makes sense now,”

”Yeah,”

”Fukui was avoiding you because he knew that Mizukami was dealing with you,”

”It might not just be Mizukami, what about the rest? What other tactics have we been missing?”

”Fukui’s their decoy,” Takumi said in realisation.

”We thought that he was leading the brains, but everyone was doing their part,”

”It’s just like their real banner. They are the dogs that bark and bite. Fukui’s their bark, showing off his abilities, and the rest of the team is the bite. Living up to their name as a powerhouse,”

Meanwhile on the court Yahaba had set up an attack that Kyoutani finished. Number eleven deflected the ball and their libero passed the ball to Kimura. Fukui began running for his quick, _Hinata might get there in time._ Fukui jumped up for the ball. Hinata and Kunimi tried to block him but Fukui’s jumping reach meant that he could aim over them. “We’re getting this Kunimi!” Hinata said, “Gimme a lift!” Kunimi grabbed Hinata and raised him up a bit higher. Hinata moved his arms to follow the ball and slammed it down. Fukui stared at the two blockers, no-one had ever blocked his quick in nationals. The speed was not unmanageable, but his jumping reach and aiming meant that he could overpower any blocker. Yet these two had managed to block him by working together.

”Don’t mind!” Number eleven shouted, “I’m sure you’ll get the next one. It was just a mistake,”

"I never make mistakes. Sometimes the other team is just better or more prepared," Fukui replied, growing aggressive towards the first year, "So don't you dare tell me "don't mind," because I will mind. I want to be the strongest, so I will mind when a stronger team confronts me. And Kimura, don't make me hold back, you know how much I hate that,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Inaba going to beat Mizukami? Which team will win? Will Aoba Johsai be able to overcome their weaknesses? Will the first set go into a deuce?


	62. Aoba Johsai Vs. Inubushi East (part two) ~ Quarter-Finals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaah! Over six thousand hits! Aaah! STAY SAFE YOU ARE AMAZING

Mizukami watched as Fukui belittled the first year who made the mistake in saying "don't mind". Mizukami went in to confront Fukui, "Fukui, he was just being polite you shouldn't be getting mad at him for that! It's the sea castle your mad at not him!" 

"Yeah," Fukui replied, "Sorry," he mumbled to the first year. _The only person who understands Fukui better than myself is Fukui. When he gets mad or irritated in a match it's self destructive to try and hold back his anger, so the only tactic is to get him to redirect it onto the other team. Which just so happens to work in our favour._ Mizukami took another glance at Fukui, _release the hounds_.

* * *

"Hey Fukui. Wanna be my friend?" Mizukami ran up to the older boy.

"No," Fukui replied.

"Oh. Why not?"

"I don't like you. You're younger and annoying,"

"Hmph! I still don't get you,"

"Not many people do. But I get me, and that's what matters. I'm leaving, don't follow me,"

"You're a third year and you're still not in a club. I don't get it! I want to join every club,"

"That's because you're a first year. You just started elementary school, you wouldn't get it,"

"Question,"

"No,"

"Yes! If you don't like me, why are you still talking to me?"

"Because you've not left me alone yet,"

"But you could tell me to leave,"

"I'm not rude,"

"Do you want to join a club?"

"None of them particularly interest me,"

"So let's say I took you to the top club that I want to go to and you liked it,"

"I don't like any of the activities that are on offer,"

"And, hypothetically, you liked it. Would you join?"

"If I liked it then yes. But I don't like any of the clubs,"

"Then what do you like?"

"Bird watching,"

"What about people watching?"

"What's that?"

"You sit on a bench and watch people go about their days. I find it fun to think about what might be going on in their life,"

"It sounds interesting,"

"See! We should start a people watching club!"

"No-one else would join it. I'm going, my grandma is going to teach me knitting. I'm so thrilled,"

"You don't sound thrilled,"

"I was being sarcastic,"

"Oh,"

"You're smart for a first grader,"

"Thanks. I pride myself on that," Fukui left Mizukami alone.

"How was knitting?" Mizukami asked.

"You again," Fukui rolled his eyes.

"I don't think it's fair,"

"What?"

"I know your name, but you don't know mine,"

"I never told you my name, you found it yourself. Why should I bother to listen to your name if you didn't listen to mine?"

"What's your name?"

Fukui frowned, "Fukui Ryoichi. And you?"

"Mizukami Hamish,"

"You're not fully Japanese?"

"I'm half Scottish and half Japanese,"

"But you speak fluent Japanese,"

"I also speak fluent English," Mizukami replied in English before returning to Japanese, "So how was the knitting,"

"Terrible. It's so boring,"

"So clubs,"

"No,"

"I have a couple of friends, they could start the people watching club with us,"

"If you have other friends go annoy them instead,"

"But you're also my friend,"

"No I'm not! We only just shared names. I barely know you and I don't like you, why would I want to be friends with you?" Fukui walked off again. This time Mizukami followed. He saw Fukui change shoes and grab a ball out of his shoe locker. Mizukami silently changed his shoes and followed the third year. He hid and watched Fukui pass the ball up to himself. _I've never seen a tri-coloured ball before,_ Mizukami thought to himself. Later that night he found out what sport the ball was from. Volleyball. Mizukami found himself enjoying watching the sport.

"We don't have a volleyball club?" Mizukami asked his teacher.

"No. Now go out and enjoy your lunch break," the teacher replied. Mizukami left and walked to a scary door. He knocked on the door.

"Come in," the person inside replied, Mizukami opened the door and entered the office, "How may I help you?"

"Can I start a volleyball club, Mr Principal?" Mizukami asked.

"Well this isn't exactly the place to go asking to start clubs," the principal replied.

"Sorry," Mizukami replied.

"What club did you say?"

"A volleyball club,"

"And do you have any members?"

"Well there's this third year that I think would want to join, and I'm sure that there are a couple of other people who would too,"

"I always wanted to have a volleyball club in the school. I got courts painted on in the gym and ordered nets and balls, but no-one ever wanted to start a volleyball club. What's your name?"

"Mizukami Hamish, class 1-A,"

"Well, you're the new club leader of the volleyball club Mizukami,"

"Wait really?"

"I used to play volleyball myself. I went to this high school, Inubushi East High, it's actually not that far from here. We were a powerhouse school, I was even on the team when we won nationals,"

"What position did you play?"

"Libero,"

"That's the defence specialist. They have lots of separate rules don't they,"

"Yes they do, what about you Mizukami. What position do you want to play?"

"Spiker!"

"I'm sure that you will be a great spiker, here's all the forms, I've put myself down as the teacher adviser,"

"Thank you!" Mizukami bowed before leaving.

"Fukui! Fukui! Guess what!" Mizukami ran over to Fukui.

"What?" Fukui replied, annoyed that Mizukami scared the birds off.

"I started a club!" Mizukami handed the forms over to Fukui.

"A volleyball club! I didn't know that you liked volleyball,"

"Well I do! And I started the club. I'm the club leader!"

"Do you have any members yet?"

"Um, no,"

"Great. I'll be the vice leader then! Off to the gym Hayumiss. You're name is hard to say. Off to the gym Mizukami!"

"Okay Fukui!"

"So you want to play spiker too?" Fukui asked.

"Yeah!" Mizukami replied.

"I want to be the top ace one day,"

"Well I want to be that too!"

"Well I'm just going to have to beat you then! There can only be one ace, silly,"

"You're on Fu-Ryo!"

"You should go to Inubushi East High," Mizukami said to Fukui as Fukui stared at his high school applications.

"Why?" Fukui asked.

"Principal Morisuke went there and won nationals on their volleyball team," 

"Really? I'm going to be the ace of Inubushi East, and we're going to win nationals again!"

"How's Inubushi East? Did you guys go to inter high?" Mizukami asked Fukui.

"Yeah, but we got knocked out in the second round," Fukui replied.

"That's still impressive,"

"Not as impressive as this player,"

"Who's that?"

"Oikawa Tooru! He's a genius setter! If I didn't want to be the top ace, then I'd want to be the top setter because of him! But he's really observant too! Look at how he reads Shiratorizawa's players like it's nothing! It's incredible! I want to be just like him! So I'm watching all his matches and trying to hone my brain to be just like his. Soon I'll figure out how to read players and find their weaknesses!"

"Fukui! Get your head in the game! This isn't like you!" Mizukami said as he stood at the side of the court watching the Fukurodani versus Inubushi East match.

"Mizukami! You came!" Fukui smiled, "Next year you'll be here too!"

"Fukui, do you want to play this match? Do you like this match up?"

"I was so close to playing Oikawa Mizukami! If his team had won their match against Fukurodani then we would be playing them! I would have gotten to see how Oikawa's brain works first hand. And now I'll never get to see that!"

"It sucks, I guess. But Fukui, you want to be the top ace of all time. So if you don't ever win a high school tournament, then what good are you,"

"But I'm already on the under nineteens!"

"Just win Fukui!"

"Who's that?" one of Inubushi East's players asked.

"No idea," another replied, "But they must know Fukui incredibly well, he never acts like this around anyone else. Usually he's, I don't know how to describe it, intense. But he seems so relaxed and happy,"

"Principal Morisuke!" Mizukami called out to his old principal.

"Mizukami, I'm not your principal anymore," Morisuke replied, "How are you?"

"I got into Inubushi East, and so did Fukui. Did you see how close they were to winning last year?"

"I did, they almost won,"

"We've got another chance. We made it to inter high again, and this time we'll win. If you could, do you mind coming to see one of our matches,"

"Of course. I'd love to see how the dogs have grown,"

"Dogs?"

"That's what our school was called back in the day. The dogs, an all rounder powerhouse. Smart, strong, fast, powerful, offensive, defensive. We were truly balanced. It also came from the Inu part of Inubushi, although the kanji aren't the same,"

"Thanks you Principal Morisuke!"

* * *

Mizukami exhaled slowly as he wondered if Morisuke had been able to get tickets, "I think," Mizukami said to Kimura, "That if we win this match, we might win nationals,"

Hinata and Kunimi collapsed onto the ground landing with a thud after the stunt they pulled to block Fukui’s quick, “You okay Akira?” Hinata asked.

”Just a bit sore from the fall. What about you?” Kunimi replied.

”Fine,” Hinata replied.

”Um, Shouyou!”

”What?”

”You’re bleeding,” the team turned to look at Hinata whose nose was bleeding.

”I’ll be fine!” Hinata wiped his nose and tried not to look at his bloody hand.

”You have to sub off,” Yahaba said, “You too Kunimi, we’ll need to check you for a concussion. The way you landed wasn’t pretty,”

”Looks like this will be an easy win for us,” Mizukami said.

”Or an even harder one. Their no.2, an all rounder whose weakness is time outs, but with the help of no.4 he can overcome that. But more importantly, their no.13. One of the two players that I have no information on, he also didn’t stand out in the warm up. He just stretched and did some passing. Let’s stop their no.13 from getting the ball and I’ll think of something for their no.2,” Fukui said.

”Should their no.2 even be playing?” Number nine asked, “He looks sickly thin. That doesn’t exactly scream: this guys could have been their ace but he decided that Hinata was the better ace,”

”No.2 - Takumi Hayashi,” their libero said, “I did my digging. He was invited to play at Shiratorizawa with a full sports scholarship, however he rejected it to play at Aoba Johsai. Two years ago he was the only first year on the starting line up, however at the beginning of last year he seemed to have stopped playing, as it turns out that was because of a broken arm caused by their no.4 - Kyoutani Kentaro,”

”Sniffed out anything else Suzuki?” Mizukami asked.

”Suzuki?” Takumi asked as he overheard Inubushi East’s libero’s name, “As in Suzuki Shouhei,” 

“Who’s that?” Kyoutani asked.

”I went to junior high with him, but he left at the end of my second year, his first year. He was a great libero and he read shounen jump just as much as I did,”

”So you were friends,”

”Yeah. But he’s really smart too. And if I’m right about Inubushi East, then he’s also using his brain to play,”

”What do you mean?”

”Fukui isn’t the only other smart player on their team. Mizukami was controlling Inaba like Hinata controlled Komori yesterday, and if this is Suzuki Shouhei, then he’s also going to be attacking us,”

”Well I’m lucky this is Takumi. I have a lot on him. He has god like control over his body and incredible focus. Simply put, you get him in a game and he’s stuck in it until a time out,” Suzuki, their libero, said, “But that’s not his only weakness,”

”Really? I couldn’t find any others,” Fukui replied.

”Because you don’t always look in the right places Fukui. His biggest weakness is that he hates being compared to good players,”

”What?”

”Compare him to Deku or Naruto or Natsu or Kaneki or Rin or Ciel Phantomhive or Gokuo or-,”

”-Suzuki! I didn’t ask for a list of every protagonist that you know I asked for his weakness,”

”Compare him to a fictional character and he’ll be fine, not he’ll love it. Compare his playing to a good player and he’ll get annoyed. Takumi doesn’t want to become this well respected player, he wants to be just like his favourite characters,” Suzuki finished explaining before talking about BNHA again, “So if he’s more like Deku, then I’m definitely Kacchan because I’ll go all out,”

”How do we do that on the court?” Mizukami asked.

”That’s where you come in Mizukami. You’re the most talkative player on the court. Talk to him,”

”What manga is Deku from?” Kimura asked, “You’ve been talking about it recently,”

”Boku no hero academia. It’s this new series that just started in shounen jump,”

“Talk to him and compare him to other aces, got it,” Mizukami replied.

”Suzuki, no.13, what about him?” Fukui asked.

”No.13 - Takahashi Yoshi. He played at Kitagawa Daiichi in junior high so he most likely knows no.5, Kindaichi Yutaro, and no.6, Kunimi Akira, because the two also played there and are a year above him. He has a powerful spike from what I’ve heard. For weaknesses, I’m not actually sure,” Suzuki replied.

"Then let's stop him from touching the ball," Fukui said.

Inubushi East were successful in stopping Takahashi but not Takumi, "Why's he not listening to me!" Mizukami complained quietly.

"Because both of us know that you play dirty," Inaba smirked.

"What? No I don't!" Mizukami protested.

"I'm not critiquing your strategy, it's good, almost unnoticeable but there's one thing that Takumi picked up on. I don't talk to strangers during matches," Inaba explained, "If I know you well then I might talk to you during a match, but if I barely know you then I won't give you the time of the day, yet here I am yabbering on to you, a stranger. From there I could tell that you had something to do with me playing weaker, thus I've concluded that you were controlling me,"

"And the moment Takumi heard me talk to him, he knew to not listen or interact because the same would happen to him," Mizukami filled in the gaps, "Well, we have one more trick up our sleeve," Mizukami got Fukui's attention, "Fukui, they saw through me! Now what!"

"How did they see through you?" Fukui asked, "You're meant to be good at not leaving traces, it's why I stopped bothering to hide my analysis, so that everyone else could use their brains freely,"

"Does how really matter Fu-Ryo? What matters is that they have seen through me and that I'm not a viable strategy anymore. Now what?" Mizukami replied, "I guess there's your anger and one final push,"

"I'm not that angry,"

"Are so, don't care anyway. We need to force the formless sea castle into a form,"

"Get them to play in a rhythmic, predictable fashion. Good thinking Mizukami. Takara!" 

"Yeah Ryoichi?" Kimura replied.

"Time to shine," Fukui smirked.

"Yeah, time to show off Takablah!" Mizukami added.

Kimura began setting differently, instead of putting the ball where the spiker wanted it he put in certain positions encouraging where he wanted the ball to go. This then got Aoba Johsai into the routine of receiving in the same spots which made attacking in the same spots a lot easier to fall into. Suzuki's life was made easier by the predictable nature Aoba Johsai had fallen into and with Fukui's anger making his shots stronger Inubushi East won the first set 19:25.

"Dammit!" Kyoutani complained.

"Let's get the next set!" Kindaichi said.

"Kunimi! Hinata! How are you?" Kindaichi asked.

"I'm fine," Hinata replied, "I just need to wait a bit longer before going on,"

"I need to rest, but they said that I could always do that after the match," Kunimi added.

"Great, I need you to go on for me, Kunimi," Takumi said, "Ignoring Mizukami isn't easy since he won't stop talking. I'm trying not to let it bother me, but it's doing it's job,"

"Alright," Kunimi replied.

Takahashi walked onto the court again, this set determined to get to spike the ball. The second set line ups were:

Kyoutani [4] - front left, WS; Kindaichi [5] - front centre, MB; Takahashi [13] - front right, WS; Kunimi [6] - back right, WS; Inaba [8]/Watari [7] - back centre, MB/L; Yahaba [1] - back left, S

Mizukami [6] - front left, WS; a first year [7] - front centre, MB; Fukui [1] - front right, WS; a second year [9] - back right, WS; a first year [11]/Suzuki [14] - back centre, MB/L; Kimura [12] - back left, S

* * *

"Aww look. Yoshino's little brother has come to support his big brother," Takahashi's older sister said, "He's such a cute brother. Why can't you be more like him Yoshi?"

"Who's Yoshino?" Takahashi asked.

"He's the best setter for his age category. He's playing on Fujikuma Academy's team, they're the guys in the grey kits,"

"But it says here that he's only a first year,"

"He's a prodigy that's worked tirelessly day and night to get where he is. This is his second tournament of the year, Fujikuma won last tournament, and they'll probably go onto win this one too,"

"What does a setter do?"

"A setter usually takes the second touch of the ball and passes it in such a way that it goes right where the person taking the third touch wants it so that they can make an attack and score points,"

"What's the name of the person that scores the points?"

"The spiker," Takahashi watched the match.

"Why did we come?"

"I used to be friends with Yoshino before we moved,"

"We never moved,"

"It was before you were even born Yoshi. We kept in touch and stayed as pen pals. He never told me about his volleyball antics and I just happened to be watching the finals on the TV in July. I managed to get tickets for the finals so I came to support him,"

"Okay. If he became famous, would you try and get famous from your friendship?"

"No, idiot!"

"Who's that player?" Takahashi pointed to one of Fujikuma's spikers, "Their no.13?"

"That's their ace,"

"Yuka, what's an ace?"

"An ace is the team's strongest hitter, they help the team when they are in a hard place. This particular ace is know as the Unlucky Thirteen. He's such a great player and ace - even without Yoshino setting for him - that any team that goes up against him is unlucky, just like his jersey number, no.13. Although you could say that it's lucky for him,"

"The Unlucky Thirteen. Wow such a cool name!"

"People reckon that he could be chosen for the Olympics one day,"

"The next one is in 2008 - in Beijing - but that's in three years time," 

"Maybe the Unlucky Thirteen will be playing then,"

"He should! He's really good!" the match ended and Fujikuma won.

"Come on Yoshi! I wanna say hi to Yoshino!" Takahashi's sister dragged Takahashi as the two ran out of the stands, "Long time no see Juuro! Never told me you were playing in nationals! Congrats man! You're like crazy good!"

"Yuka! I thought that you didn't care about sport," Yoshino Juuro replied.

"That's for playing it, I wouldn't have been annoyed if you told me that you were a flipping fantastic player!" Takahashi's sister replied, "This is my younger brother Yoshi,"

"Hey," Juuro replied, "This is my younger brother Akihiko. He came to watch me set, he wants to be a setter too,"

"Hi Akihiko! I'm Takahashi Yuka, your brother's friend!" Takahashi's sister introduced herself, "Introduce yourself Yoshi!"

"I'm Takahashi Yoshi, nice to meet you," Takahashi said.

"Yoshino Akihiko, nice to meet you too," Akihiko said.

"That's the Unlucky Thirteen!" Takahashi exclaimed.

"Oh Taro, this is my old friend Yuka and her younger brother," Juuro said.

"Hey kiddo! I'm Himekawa Taro, did you enjoy the match? Akihiko did, his face was too precious," Himekawa said.

"Yeah!" Takahashi replied.

"So Yuka, what are you doing?" Juuro asked.

"Oh I'm at Shiratorizawa," Takahashi's sister replied.

"They're a powerhouse for volleyball," Juuro said.

"Among other things. I got an arts scholarship for my photography and sculptures, although I'm trying my hand at drawing too," Takahashi's sister brought something out of her bag, "See I'm quite decent at it," she revealed a drawing of Yoshino and Himekawa's quick.

"Wow!" Akihiko gasped, astounded by the quality of the work, "You must have spent ages on that!"

"Not really, it's quite rough. I did it during the match so it's just a sketch. I'll send you the finished thing Juuro," Takahashi's sister said.

Takahashi fondly remembers the first time he saw Himekawa play, he knew from that moment onward that he wanted to be an ace just like the Unlucky Thirteen. Since then he had been perfecting Himekawa's quick. Trying to be able to do it too.

"If you didn't spend so long leaning back then you would get the ball!" Kageyama, Takahashi's junior high setter, yelled at him. This setter was nothing like Yoshino Juuro and Takahashi resented him for that. He could be a good player, but nobody would set for him. How was he supposed to be the ace if he didn't have a good setter helping him.

Takahashi had tried to get into Shiratorizawa but didn't get in, at least he had his invite to play at Aoba Johsai.

* * *

"I'm here at nationals, just like the Unlucky Thirteen, and I'm in our no.13 jersey, so why can't I spike the ball today?" Takahashi asked himself as he watched Suzuki receive Kunimi's serve. Takahashi watched as the ball was passed to Kimura.

"You want to spike right?" Kunimi asked, he didn't wait for a reply, "Yahaba's plan is to set for me, it's a quick but you'll be fine. I'll let you take it," Kunimi shoved Takahashi behind him before receiving Fukui's spike and passing it to Yahaba. Takahashi began to run before jumping diagonally and leaning back as he saw the ball. He slammed his left arm down, letting the rest of his body follow suit.

"That power," number seven said, "Wow,"

"That diagonal jump looked deliberate too," number nine added.

"He's a lefty!" Mizukami shouted, "I never knew that they had a lefty!"

"NICE KILL YOSHI!" Takahashi's sister shouted from the stands as she took a picture. 

"QUIT EMBARRASSING ME YUKA!" Takahashi shouted back, "One more Kunimi,"

Kunimi served again, panic spread through his eyes when the ball landed on the net, "Please fall on their side," Kunimi whispered, unfortunately it did the opposite and fell on Aoba Johsai's side of the net.

"Don't mind!" Kindaichi called out, "At least it's Fukui serving, so you don't have to deal with no.9's serve," the rest of Inubushi East silently laughed, that was true for most of the time but when Fukui really wanted to win or was angry, then he was the last person that you'd want to face as your server.

Fukui took a deep breath as he stared at the ball, "Don't let me down Mr Bally," Fukui said as Mizukami smiled at Fukui's nickname for the ball, he was going in for his killer serve. Fukui threw the ball and took two leaps before properly jumping up and slamming the ball down. Watari watched as the ball soared at him at top speeds, luckily he received it. Or at least that was what he thought.

"Why was the whistle blown?" Watari asked as he let the ball fall.

"The part you received was the rebound of the ball after it landed," Yahaba said, "At least I think it was,"

"Holy shhhh. What was that serve?" Watari asked, "He wasn't like this earlier,"

"Can we have no.9 back, his serve was easier to get," Kunimi joked, "Only one person on our team could receive that,"

"You understand," Yahaba said to Kunimi.

"We have to do it," Kunimi said as he swapped with Hinata.

"Hinata, we're leaving Fukui's serve to you," Yahaba said.

"Okay," Hinata gulped, "I should warn you that Sasaki can't always receive it, and I've never gotten it before,"

"You've got the best chance," Watari said, "And if you can't follow the ball, try and guess where Fukui would hit it,"

 _Fukui won't aim it for me, he knows that I have the best chance of getting it. I also know that he doesn't have the best aim with this. I just need to know what area it might be in._ Hinata waited for Fukui to hit the ball before running over to Yahaba. Fukui smirked as the ball landed right where Hinata should have been. "Damn," Hinata cursed, "Guessing won't work, following the ball won't work either," _Sound. Although light travels faster than sound, the ball isn't travelling at the speed of light. I'll just listen for where the ball is going._ Hinata closed his eyes after the whistle was blown and listened for the hit of the ball, _sounds like it's going down the centre,_ Hinata opened his eyes and ran in front of Watari. "IT'S UP!" Hinata shouted as he began to run for the super quick. Yahaba quickly set and Hinata slammed the ball down, scoring a point. 

"Onto the next tactic," Mizukami shouted to Fukui.

"Yeah," Fukui replied.

Hinata swapped with Kunimi again and the team were on a roll. But the roll didn't last forever. Kyoutani and Takahashi both went in for a spike, crossing each other's arms in the air. _Crap!_ Yahaba thought, _If I continue the toss the two will miss is. Kindaichi's out of the equation because he's too close to them. Kunimi is in the back row and Watari's not an option. I'm too far to do a setter dump. So who do I toss to._ "Do you have to toss?" Kindaichi yelled at Yahaba, "Or would something else work," _something else!_ Yahaba passed the ball to Kunimi who dug it over the net. Suzuki received the ball and Mizukami scored a point. The set continued on with a back and forwards between the two teams, Aoba Johsai struggling to keep their lead, they resorted to calling a time out.

"What should we do?" Yahaba asked, "They're just as good as us,"

"I can go in," Hinata said.

"But for who?" Watari asked, "We need Inaba and Kindaichi for their blocking; we need Yahaba for his setting; Kyoutani and Takahashi are creating a force to be reckoned with in the offence; and we need Kunimi to offer some sort of balance,"

"Kyoutani, Takahashi, Kunimi. Do you want to stay on?" Hinata asked.

"Go on instead of me," Takhashi said, "They're still trying to stop me from getting a hit. Even if they do the same for you I know that you can cope with that better than I can,"

"Thank you Takahashi," Hinata replied.

"But can I get one last spike?" Takahashi asked.

"Yeah," Yahaba replied, "Okay, what's our name?"

"AOBA JOHSAI!" the team shouted. Mizukami started howling. Takahashi got the next hit and then swapped with Hinata. The back and forwards continued on with Hinata opening the lead slightly, bit by bit. Hinata went in to serve and it was received by Kimura. Inubushi East passed the ball over the net. Hinata went in for a regular quick but the ball went out. Inubushi East's numer nine went in to serve.

"Akira, just keep the ball up," Hinata said to Kunimi as the two prepared to face the fast serve. Kunimi kept the ball up and Hinata pulled off a successful super quick. Kunimi stretched his neck again.

"Kunimi stretched his neck again. He seems to do that after receiving no.9's serves," Iwaizumi commented.

"He would have done the same if he received Fukui's serve, but he didn't," Oikawa said as he texted Kobayashi

**Oikawa**

Stoic-chan will be fine now. Give him a thumbs up or something

**Kobayashi**

Ok?

"Stoic-chan's about to show them our where our true strength lies," Oikawa sung. Kobayashi did as Oikawa said and gave Kunimi a thumbs up. Kunimi frowned at Kobayashi before Kobayashi shrugged.

"Trust me, I don't get it either!" Kobayashi shouted. 

"Oh," Kunimi said in realisation. Kindaichi served. Number nine spiked. Hinata kept the ball up. "KINDAICHI GO!" Kunimi shouted as Kindaichi began to run for a spike. Kunimi followed as he ran down the other side of the court copying Kindaichi's movements exactly, falling into the same running rhythm, jumping at the same time without needing to look at Kindaichi and swing his arm at the exact same moment in the exact same way.

"Which one's going to get it?" number seven asked, as the three blockers stood still.

"JUST JUMP!" Fukui yelled as he jumped up at Kunimi. Kindaichi got a clear shot and Aoba Johsai scored another point. Kindaichi smiled at Kunimi as the two went in for a high five.

"That was so cool right now!" Kindaichi said.

"Our team's true strength lies in our ability to bring out more in each other. Inubushi East may force us to play at our weakest, but we still aren't weak. Out of all the team's at nationals we definitely have the best teamwork. Stoic-chan is using that as his attack. Copy his teammates and let them do the deciding for him. He's letting them bring out the best in him, and by doing that he can be a decoy that brings out the best in the rest of the team. Shortie pie's a good decoy because he's unpredictable, and stoic-chan's a good decoy because he's predictable. Put the two together and you get two players who sync with each other by not syncing with each other. Two sides of the same coin," Oikawa explained.

"Kunimi's gotten much better," Iwaizumi said in disbelief, "He's really changed now that he's found his passion for volleyball,"

_I like all the different aspects of volleyball. I like the feeling of winning. I like the feeling of spiking. I like having the control over where the ball goes. I like serving. I like the thrill of taking risks. I like having everyone stare at me in shock as if to say, "Woah! He can do that? What can't he do?". It was just like when I took part in gymnastics, pulling off a hard move and having everyone watch in shock thinking, "Surely he can't get it. He'll fall. He won't be able to keep his balance," and then I do it, "He did it! He did the impossible!" Hinata would understand, just like how I got "Oh you're the only boy on the team," and "What's it like being a boy," comments when I went to gymnastics competitions; Hinata gets, "Oh you're really short for a volleyball player," and "You're not a libero," comments here. Both of us proved why we were doing what we did. Both of us practised hard to get to where we got in our respective sports. Both of us knew what we were good at. I'm really glad that I swapped to volleyball, because mens' gymnastics is more about strength than balance and movement. And in volleyball, I can apply that movement and balance._ Kunimi smiled at the success of his copying, _I don't care if I spike the ball once or twenty times in a match, as long as my team plays the best then that's all I can ask for. Because I enjoy volleyball the most, when I feel like I'm not the only one on the court._

Kindaichi served again. This time Inubushi East scored the point. The two teams kept going back and forth. “It’s such a close set that you wouldn’t be able to tell who will win it,” the commentator said. Kobayashi glanced at the score, 22:20 (to Aoba Johsai).

”I reckon that we’re going in for a deuce,” Kobayashi said to the assistant coach.

”That seems very likely,” the assistant coach replied. Unfortunately for Aoba Johsai Fukui was getting angry again.

”They seem to be scoring as much as us, is our tactic failing?” Fukui asked Mizukami.

”Maybe,” Mizukami replied, “Maybe we should quit the brains for a bit, if brains won’t work then we’ll give them brawn,”

”Possibly. They’re a good team, and I don’t like admitting that,” Fukui scoffed.

”Get them back with your serve,” Mizukami said as the two saw that if Inubushi East got another point Fukui would be going in to serve next.

Kyoutani spiked and Mizukami blocked it, “I don’t get enjoyment out of blocking, but if it means that Fukui gets to serve, then I’ll do it,” Mizukami said in a mocking tone, “Nice serve Fukui!”

Fukui scored three service aces, “Crap,” Yahaba cursed under his breath, “One more point and they’re at set point and game point. Another after that and they’ve won,”

”WE’LL GET IT!” Hinata shouted as he slapped himself in the face, blood lust pouring through, “I know I’m not meant to use my blood lust, but this is all I can think of,” Fukui served again, this time Hinata listened for it and with his blood lust pinpointed the exact direction. He quickly ran there and received the ball, “IT’S UP!” He shouted. Kunimi struggled as he dived for the ball with Watari having to dive after him. Due to the messy diving the ball didn’t make it over the net.

”That’s the worst point to have lost,” Oikawa gulped, “At such a crucial stage. Plus it’ll feel like it was their fault as they got three hits, but not the right three hits. This basically means that Inubushi East... Have...”

”Won,” Iwaizumi sighed, not wanting to accept the truth, “IT’S JUST A BALL! QUIT BEING SCARED OF IT AND RECEIVE IT!” Iwaizumi shouted at the team. The team looked up to see Iwaizumi and Oikawa supporting them. Fukui served again and Hinata received it. This time Yahaba dug it and Inaba hit it over the net and the team scored a point, “GREAT WORK! NOW ONW MORE AND YOU ENTER A DEUCE! GET THREE IN A ROW AND YOU’VE WON THE SET!”

Yahaba prepared for his serve, hoping that he got accuracy and direction and not power. Instead Yahaba got a weak mixture of the two and Inubushi East kept it up. Hinata managed to deflect Fukuis spike and Watari passed the ball to Yahaba. Yahaba tossed the ball for Kyoutani who hit it at full force. Suzuki watched the ball as he jumped away from it, "GOING OUT!" he shouted and the ball did just that.

"And Inubushi East win the match and proceed to the semi-finals. And in straight sets as well, they really proved that they were the better team," the commentator announced. Inubushi East had won in the end, [AJ:IE / 0:2 - 19:25, 23:25] Yahaba let his body relax, not realising that it had been tense the whole match.

"ONE MORE!" Hinata shouted.

"Hinata, the match is over," Watari said to Hinata, "We lost,"

"What?" Hinata said in surprise, "We lost?"

"Yeah,"

"Oh,"

"That final push... Was it all for nothing?" Yahaba muttered, "Did we put in all this work for this?"

"Yahaba, we put in a shit ton of work, but so did Inubushi East. They weren't exactly sitting on their asses for the past three months," Kyoutani shouted at Yahaba.

"So all our efforts weren't enough," Yahaba shouted. Kindaichi glanced at the two.

"We played the best that we could today! But Inubushi East have a strategy that works. All of our efforts were shown off in the Itachiyama match, so no all the work we put in wasn't wasted. We just focused in the wrong areas," Kindaichi separated the two teams.

"Yeah, we saw today how many holes we have in our team. We just have to work on them," Kobayashi said, "Inubushi East isn't a team that will beat you twice,"

Hoshiumi made his way to court C, "How do I tell Shouyou that I lost? We were meant to win. We were meant to make it to the finals," Hoshiumi said to himself, "Hey Kobayashi, what's the score?" 

"We, um, lost," Kobayashi replied, "Inubushi East beat us,"

"Oh,"

"What about Kamomedai?"

"We lost too,"

"Unlucky," 

Hinata slumped over to Hoshiumi and Kobayashi, "I'm sorry Kourai," he said between tears, "We won't get to play each other this time,"

"It wouldn't have mattered if you won or lost," Hoshiumi began to cry, "We lost too Shouyou,"

"Kourai!"

"But there's still one more chance,"

"Yeah?"

"Next time! We'll play each other in the spring tournament finals," Hoshiumi declared.

"Yeah! Next time! And I'll get better so that we get there,"

"Same here!"

Iwaizumi and Oikawa deflated as they fell into their seats, Inubushi East had beaten Aoba Johsai. Not just beaten, crushed. The team didn’t even win a set. Aoba Johsai played the best that they could have, but in the end Inubushi East beat them.

The two watched the teams shake hands before leaving the stands.

”There’s nothing else that you could have done,” Iwaizumi said to the team, “You played better than ever before. I was seriously impressed at how much you’ve all grown, but sometimes you have to admit that the other team is better and let them have the win,”

”As much as you hate to,” Oikawa added.

”It’s a hard thing to do, but it’s what will gain you respect,”

”But also prepare for when you go to challenge them next!”

"Fukui," Hinata called out to Inubushi East's captain, "Can you teach me how to focus on both the game and analysis at the same time?"

"Sure. We'll need it for internationals," Fukui replied, "But buckle up because it's not easy,"

"Aren't you scared that there'll be a next time or something Fukui?" Mizukami asked.

"The chances of us matching up again are slim, unless we both make it to the late stages of the tournament, besides internationals is more important to me," Fukui explained.

”Mizukami. You won,” Inaba said to Mizukami, “You were the better player out of the two of us,”

”Thanks,” Mizukami replied, “You’re definitely strongest in blocking,”

”That serve was a true killer serve,” Kunimi said to Inubushi East’s number nine, “How did you get all of that speed?”

”Well I don’t do a floater,” number nine replied, “So I can’t really help there. Maybe you should focus on making your serve slower but more controlled. The opposite of Nishikawa Kooki,”

”Thanks!” Kunimi replied.

”How did you get the confidence to start setting where the ball would be best played?” Yahaba asked Kimura, “I get scared that my teammates will yell at me for not setting the ball exactly where they want,”

”First gain their trust in your setting abilities, then find where they work best and with what shots. Once you do all of that you’ll be able to swap between setting where they like it and where they’ll play best easily,” Kimura replied.

”Did you start reading BNHA too Suzuki?” Takumi asked.

”Yeah! I can’t wait to see where it goes!” Suzuki replied.

”I can tell that they were friends,” Kyoutani said.

”That was unexpected,” Inubushi East’s manager said, “Last year they were all bummed down about their loss to Fukurodani, but this year they seem to want to learn from us,”

”They’re acknowledging that we’re better players in different aspects to them and from that they’re asking us how they can improve,” Fukui smiled, “It’s great to see a time strive this hard to be the best. In fact, I’d be quite happy if they won the spring tournament, as long as they didn’t beat us,”

Soon the two teams left and Aoba Johsai let their failure impact them, “We didn’t even get to the same point as last year,” Kindaichi complained. The coaches, Kobayashi, Oikawa and Iwaizumi spent the rest of the day cheering the team and Hoshiumi up until Hoshiumi left to go to his team and Oikawa forced the team to look through their match.

”I’ll let the coaches do the proper stuff I just want to go through all the different brains,” Oikawa smiled, “Firstly we have Fukui, the master analyst. He has the best brains on the team and people often mistake him as being the only one with good brains hence he can be a good mental decoy. Then we have Mizukami, he often focuses on one player and emotionally manipulates them to play the way he wants them to,”

”Like he did with me,” Inaba said, still bitter about it.

”Exactly,” Oikawa continued, “Then there’s their setter, Kimura, who has a good balance between setting where they like and where is best. He often gets put in charge of the offence when they need to start controlling with that instead of their aiming. Finally the fourth brain of the team is their libero, Suzuki, he’s good on background checks. He’ll try and find everything he can on you so that Fukui can find the weaknesses. Then the rest of their team are regular in their mental abilities and often follow the orders of those four,”

”And we let Fukui be a good decoy because we never recognised the abilities of those three,” Yahaba said, “We have a lot to learn from this match, but it’s going to make us better,”

Hinata was at Kunimi's house and the two were watching the finals for the tournament, "Inubushi East versus Inarizaki, I wonder who will win," Kunimi said, "Both are good," Hinata was more interested in his phone.

**Hinata**

Yh, ur right

**Hinata**

Atsu-chan detests noise during his serves. Cause a racket and he'll mess up

**Hinata**

But don't tell him that I told u

**Fukui**

Don't worry, I'll let him think that it's all me

**Hinata**

Also watch out for their marching band

**Fukui**

Marching band?

**Fukui**

Why?

**Hinata**

Unlike Inubushi. Inarizaki aren't just the six players on the court

**Hinata**

If you play like usual then Inarizaki will beat you at your own game

**Hinata**

Forcing you to play at your weakest

**Hinata**

Their marching band has developed a tactic to get servers to muck up their serves by using sound to muck up their rhythm

**Fukui**

Wow

**Fukui**

Thanks. We would have lost if we didn't know that

**Fukui**

So we have to stop ourselves from fitting into a rhythm then

**Hinata**

Exactly

**Fukui**

Thx

**Hinata**

Np

"Looks like it's Miya Atsumu's starting serve," Kunimi pointed out, "Inubushi East are howling?"

"Clever," Hinata smirked, "Fukui used my information well. Realised that he didn't have the same support in the stands and created it himself, probably with the help of Mizukami.

"So that's what you were doing on your phone. Looks like the master analyst is asking his student for help,"

_Inubushi East already figured out 'Tsumu's hatred of noise!_ Osamu thought in a panic, _This isn't going to be a good match_.

Hinata and Kunimi enjoyed watching the match, it was interesting. Both teams were strong, however in the end, only one team could win. The stronger team. The team that had put in more effort than any other team in the tournament. The team that never stopped trying. The team that didn't let the ball drop first. The team that scored more points. The team that scavenged for a lead in a match that they realised too late that they were not prepared for. The winners were...

Inubushi East High

A school that balanced brain and brawn better than the rest of it's competition.

The dogs that used their variety of attackers to aim for weak spots and score points.

"Awooooooooh!" Mizukami howled at the ceiling as the rest of his team followed suit and went crazy with the howling and cheering.

"Miya. Onto Norway," Fukui said as he went into shake Atsumu's hand.

"Onto Norway," Atsumu replied.

"The dogs have made their come back as Inubushi East High win the tournament for the first time in over a decade," the commentator said, "And they are celebrating in style,"

"Principal Morizuke! We did it! We won again!" Mizukami said to his old principal.

"I can retire happily," Kimura sighed.

"We won. Now I'm undeniably the best ace!" Fukui shouted.

"Then why is Hinata better than you?" Atsumu shouted back.

"I could be the ace, but I'm the captain instead," Fukui retorted. The rest of the under nineteens relaxed slightly when their setter and captain received the best setter and best spiker awards, respectively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately Aoba Johsai’s time at nationals got cut short by Inubushi East, but they’ll be back to win. They’re sure of it.
> 
> But first, Hinata’s got to show the world we he should be the best ace in the world.
> 
> Now onto some admin: the four first years are being added to the OC guide (hopefully later today, but if not then early tomorrow!) I didn't add them at first because I they were just names, but now they have played on the team and are more than just a name. There's also going to be something else coming out today...


	63. NOT A CHAPTER - Schools guide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Similar to the OC guide this is just a hopefully useful tool to help you understand the universe and it’s characters. Just like the OC guide you don’t have to read it if you don’t want to, it is only here for me and people who want to read it to have one spot with all the information of the schools.

Aoba Johsai High School \- Miyagi Prefecture

Other names: Seijoh/blue castle (most schools in Miyagi); Sea castle (by Mizukami)

Situated an hour drive south of Sendai (the main city of Miyagi). The school is known as a powerhouse for volleyball and classical music with it having an orchestra that rivals Inarizaki’s, as well as it’s strong academics. (Although Karasuno beats Aoba Johsai in academics but not extra-curricular). The school is easy enough to get into but it does have a fairly easy entrance exam (Hinata passed it - take from that what you will). Other ways to get into the school is through invite onto a sports team or arts group. The school also offers sports, academic and music scholarships.

Alumni: Sato, Yamada, Morikawa, Oikawa (unknown), Oikawa Toshiaki, Udai Tenma, Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime, Matsukawa Issei, Hanamaki Takahiro, Yuda Kaneo, Sawauchi Motomu, Shido Heisuke

Volleyball club

The school has both a boys’ and girls’ volleyball team that often train together. The girls’ team has never made it to nationals, and the boy’s team has made it to nationals three times (Spring Inter High Tournament 2008 - Top Eight, lost to Sarukawa Tech High in the quarter-finals; Spring Inter High Tournament 2013 - Top Four, lost to Fukurodani Academy in the semi-finals; Summer Inter High Tournament 2013 - Top Eight, lost to Inubushi East High in the quarter-finals)

Notable girls’ team members:

  * Nakomura Ran (2011-2014) - wing spiker, ace, captain



Notable boys’ team members:

  * Udai Tenma (2005-2008) - wing spiker, ace
  * Oikawa Tooru (2010-2013) - setter, captain
  * Takumi Hayashi (2011-2014) - wing spiker
  * Hinata Shouyou (2012-2015) - middle blocker, wing spiker, ace



Team colours: Turquoise and white.

Banner: “Rule the court”; “Win like we’re going to lose”

Chant: What’s our name - AOBA JOHSAI

Kit: White jersey with turquoise detailing and turquoise shorts with white on the side. (The girls’ kit has shorter sleeves and shorts)

Alternate kit: the girls’ team where the inverted colours where the boys’ where the old kit which uses the same design but with a lilac and white colour scheme. It has a lilac jersey with white details and lilac shorts with white sides.

Libero kit: the colours are inverted

(Boys kit)

* * *

Karasuno High \- Miyagi Prefecture

Other names: "crows"; "clipped wing crows"

A school from Miyagi that is known for it’s academics.

Alumni: Sawamura Daichi, Sugawara Koshi, Azumane Asahi

Volleyball club

The school has both a boys’ and girls’ volleyball team. Neither are well known now but the boys’ team used to be a powerhouse making it to nationals consecutively, but the team has since weakened.

Notable boys’ team members:

  * Nishinoya Yuu (2011-2014) - libero
  * Kageyama Tobio (2012-2015) - setter



Team colours: black, white, orange

Banner: “Fly”

Chant: KARASUNO FIGHT

* * *

Shiratorizawa Academy \- Miyagi prefecture

A school known for it’s difficulty to get in. Few pass the entrance exam with most getting into the school through scholarships, hence they are often the best in many extracurriculars for the prefecture.

Alumni: Takahashi Yuka, Ushijiima Wakatoshi, Tendo Satori, Semi Eita

Volleyball club

The boys’ volleyball is well known nationally being a constant powerhouse throughout most of the team’s existence, only not making it to nationals when the team first started up, when Karasuno were a powerhouse, and the two times (so far) that Aoba Johsai have beat them. In nationals they often make it far, becoming a Top Eight team. The school also has a girls’ team but it is overlooked due to the impressive nature of the boys’ team.

Notable boys’ team members:

  * Ushijima Wakatoshi (2010-2013) - wing spiker, ace
  * Tendo Satori (2010-2013) - middle blocker



Team colours - white, maroony red

Banner: “Intense force”

* * *

Nekoma High \- Tokyo prefecture

Other names: "cats"

A school from Tokyo

Alumni: Kuroo Tetsuro

Volleyball club

The boys volleyball club has always had a rivalry between Karasuno High. Unfortunately the two teams haven’t be able to meet at nationals for a long while.

Notable boys’ team members:

  * none



Team colours - red and black

Banner: "connect"

Chant: We are the body's blood–flow smoothly and circulate oxygen so the brain functions normally

* * *

Fukurodani Academy \- Tokyo prefecture

Other names: "owls"

A powerhouse school from Tokyo

Alumni: Bokuto Kotaro

Volleyball club

The boys’ volleyball club has been a powerhouse for a while, often being considered one of the true powerhouses. The team was definitely improved by their former ace, Bokuto Kotaro, though proven by the team’s first win in the Spring Inter High Tournament 2013.

Notable boys’ team members:

  * Bokuto Kotaro (2010-2013) - wing spiker, ace



Team colours - black, white, gold/yellow

Banner: “Pour all your soul into each ball”

* * *

Itachiyama Academy \- Tokyo prececture

A powerhouse school from Tokyo.

Alumni: Iizuna Tsukasa

Volleyball club

The boys’s volleyball club is a powerhouse and won the Summer Inter High Tournament 2012 and were favourites to win teh Spring Inter High Tournament 2013 but lost to Inubushi East High in the quarter-finals. The team boast a top three ace, Sakusa Kiyoomi, and the best high school libero, Komori Motoya.

Notable boys’ team members:

  * Sakusa Kiyoomi (2011-2014) - wing spiker, ace
  * Komori Motoya (2011-2014) - libero



Team colours - white, black, yellow, green

Banner: “Always Victorious”

(boys kit)

* * *

Inarizaki High \- Hyogo prefecture

A powerhouse school (in multiple fields) from Hyogo.

Alumni: Kita Shinsuke, Ojiro Araan, Omimi Ren, Akagi Michinari

Volleyball club

The boys’ volleyball team is a powerhouse school that have made it to nationals many times and have gone far in almost all of them (exceptions: Summer Inter High Tournament 2001 (third round); Spring Inter High Tournament 2007 (first round; Spring Inter High Tournament 2010 (third round); Spring Inter High Tournament 2013 (second round)).

Notable boys’ team members:

  * Ojiro Araan (2010-2013) - wing spiker, ace
  * Kita Shinsuke (2010 - 2013) - position, captain
  * Miya Atsumu (2011-2014) - setter
  * Miya Osamu (2011-2014) - wing spiker



Team colours - black and white

Banner: “We don’t need (things like) memories”

* * *

Kamomedai High \- Nagano prefecture

A strong team from Nagano

Alumni: Suwa Aikichi, Nozawa Izuru, Kanbayashi Keiichiro

Volleyball club

The boys’ volleyball club is strong and have made it to nationals quite a few times, making Top Eight in most. Currently it is known for it’s ace who many have called a little giant (despite his protests)

Notable boy’s team members:

  * Hoshiumi Kourai (2011-2014) - wing spiker, ace, captain
  * Hirugami Sachiro (2011-2014) - middle blocker



Team colours - white, blue

Banner: “Habit is Second Nature”

(boys kit)

* * *

Mujinazaka High \- Oita prefecture

A powerhouse school from Oita

Alumni: Kiryu Waktsu, Mami Nozomu, Unnan Keisuke, Ezota Naoharu

Volleyball club

The boys’ volleyball club is a powerhouse that is more focused on it’s offence.

Notable boys’ team members:

  * Kiryuu Wakatsu (2010-2013) - wing spiker, ace
  * Miyashita Kaito (2011-2014) - middle blocker



Team colours - orange, navy, black

Banner: “?”

* * *

Eiwa High \- Oita prefecture

A school from Oita

Alumni:

Volleyball club

The boys’ volleyball club is good and have regularly kept their position as second best in the prefecture, the team have seen improvements with the addition of their current libero, Sasaki Atsushi

Notable boys’ team members:

  * Sasaki Atsushi (2012-2015) - libero



Team colours - ?

Banner: “?”

Kit: ?

Alternate kit: ?

Libero kit: ?

* * *

Inubushi East High \- Tottori prefecture

Other names: dogs

A powerhouse school from Tottori.

Alumni: Morisuke,

Volleyball club

The boys’ volleyball club has been a powerhouse that has always relied on it’s brain and tactical plays rather than pure strength alone. They seem to be smart players but some often forget that they can show emotion and that there’s more to the game than the six players on the court. Their former captain from the 2012-2013 line up was one of the worst at this, not even wanting a banner because he didn’t think that it did anything, “It’s just a piece of fabric,”

Notable boys’ team members:

  * Fukui Ryoichi (2011-2014) - wing spiker, ace
  * Kimura Takara (2011-2014) - setter
  * Mizukami Hamish (2013-2016) - wing spiker



Team colours - blue, green and black

Banner: “I don’t really care, just put something on it if you keep insisting that we have a banner” (former - although Fukui insists that the team keep it because it is funny) “The dogs that bark and bite” (current - Mizukami came up with it)

Chant: “Dogs vary, some are smart and some are fast. Dogs come from wolves, and wolves work in packs,”

Kit: a dual toned jersey and shorts. The top of the jersey and bottom of the shorts are blue whist the bottom of the jersey and top of the shorts are green. Half of the sleeve is black and the detailing is black

Alternate kit (although it it almost never used): dual toned jersey and shorts. The top of the jersey and shorts are black whist the bottom of the jersey is green and the bottom of the shorts are blue. The detailing is white

Libero kit: green jersey with blue shorts for the regular kit with white detailing. Blue jersey with green shorts for the alternate kit with black detailing

(boys kit)

* * *

Minamiyama High \- Shizuoka prefecture

Minamiyama is a strong school from the Shizuoka prefecture.

Alumni:

Volleyball club

The boys' volleyball club had often been forgotten about until their current setter, Yoshino Akihiko, joined the team. With his addition the team made it to nationals for the first time. They did well in the 2012-2013 academic year, but so far the have not continued on with that (Top Eight in Summer Inter High Tournament 2012 - lost to Itachiyama; Top Four in Spring Inter High Tournament 2013 - lost to Inubushi East; knocked out in round one by Mujinazaka)

Notable boys' team members:

  * Yoshino Akihiko (2012-2015) - setter



Team colours - ?

Banner: "?"

Kit: ?

Alternate kit: ?

Libero kit: ?

* * *

Furukata High \- Fukushima prefecture

Furukata High is the strongest team from Fukushima.

Alumni:

Volleyball club

The team is decent often progressing past the first day of nationals when they get there. They focus more on their serving, stopping the opposition from even getting a chance to score.

Notable boys' team members:

  * Nishikawa Kooki (2011-2014) - middle blocker



Team colours - orange and white

Banner: "Don't give them a chance"

Chant: Keep the ball up and stop them from attacking - that's how we'll win

Kit: Orange jersey with white sleeves and detailing paired with white shorts

Alternate kit: White jersey with orange sleeves and detailing paired with orange shorts

Libero kit: colours are inverted

(boys kit)

* * *

Other teams:

  * Tsubakihara High
  * Sarukawa Tech High
  * Higashihara High
  * Fujikuma High



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see I'm still undecided of a colour scheme for Eiwa and Minamiyama. Eiwa did play Fukurodani in the first round of nationals (in the anime). I haven't found any pictures of their team playing Fukurodani yet so I haven't seen their kit, but I'm going to rewatch the episode to see if we do see their kit. If it is shown then I'll use that kit, otherwise it's back to square one.  
> I will be able to come up with kit designs for both, but if you have a design/colour scheme that you want me to use feel free to share it, I appreciate the help a lot.


	64. Someone let two small balls of fluff and their taller friend go to Norway

Hinata had barely sat still for the whole long plane journey to Norway. He couldn’t believe it. He was going to Norway to play as the ace on the country’s youth squad. “Atsu-chan,” Hinata whispered as he leaned over Hoshiumi who had fallen asleep, “Make sure you take lots of risks. ‘Cause I’m gonna do the same,” 

“Naturally. Why? Did you think I wasn’t?” Miya replied.

”I didn’t doubt you, I was just reminding you. I’m going to keep my word. I will set for you some point during this tournament,” Hinata said, that was one of the three things he had been practising for the tournament.

”We’ll see if my starting spot is going to be challenged by you,”

”No, you’re still better,” After the long flight the team landed in Norway. Hoshiumi and Hinata began jumping in excitement. Miya looked at all the other teams which were arriving, _so these are the best of the best youth players_. Atsumu thought, _there he is, the supposed best youth setter of the world. Ovan Cavanaugh, from the Republic of Ireland. And there’s one of the most fearsome middle blockers in the world Frode Ottosen, from Norway - the hosts. And I could go on, there’s so many good players here, but then there’s us._

”Of course everyone turns to stare at us,” Hoshiumi said.

”I hope I’m not the smallest player again,” Hinata said.

“Mos-sseuge mandeula,” (fuck in Korean) someone cursed.

”What is it?” One of the other teammates asked.

”Look at the Japan squad,” the first person said.

”Aah!” Hinata screamed, “It’s South Korea’s ace Choi Yeong-Su. Better known as the Winged Monster,”

”As in the master of balancing mid air?” Hoshiumi replied.

”Yikes!” Hinata said, “I don’t think I’d win a joust against him,”

”How tall are you?” Choi asked in perfect English.

”169 cm,” Hoshiumi replied in English, showing the numbers on his fingers.

”164.8 cm,” Hinata replied in English, copying Hoshiumi’s reply.

”160.2 cm,” Choi said, “I guess I win then. I get to make the most impact. Jumping reach? I’ll go first this time. 350 cm,”

Hoshiumi and Hinata stared at him, “342 cm,” Hoshiumi mumbled.

”333 cm,” Hinata replied, hiding his true potential.

”Another win! Yay!” Choi said.

“Choi, let’s go,” the other player said in Korean.

”Byesies!” Choi made a peace sign as he left.

”Fukui! You’re having a field day there!” Nishikawa said.

”There’s so many players, it’s just amazing,” Fukui was lost in thought, which caused the entire Canadian squad to freeze as they felt his intimidating aura.

”Is that who Japan call the master analyst?” One of them asked.

”Yeah,” another replied.

”He’s terrifying,” another added.

”They’re all so tall!” Hinata complained to Hoshiumi, “It’s not fair,”

”I could try talking to them,” one of the Canadian squad asked, “I’ve been learning Japanese after all,”

”Sure go ahead,” another said.

”Hey!” The person said, speaking Japanese, “Excuse my Japanese, I’m still learning. My team has a question. Is he called the master analyst in Japan?”

”Yeah,” Nishikawa replied.

”Ah thank you,” the person replied, before nodding to his team, “Are we gonna get to play Ushijima again pinchy?”

”He’s too old,” Nishikawa replied, “He’s on the under twenty-ones now,”

”Okay. Thank you!” The person said before swapping back to English, “NO WAY! That’s the kid who beat Ushijima in a joust during the Japan inter high tournaments. He’s like crazy quick! Like think Yeong-Su Choi but faster,”

”Holy crap,” a member said.

All the teams headed to the gym for the opening ceremony before they went to their respective accomdations. "Block F," Fukui said, "We're up against Poland, Argentina and Australia,"

"An average block then," Nishikawa said.

"Yeah," Fukui replied, "Obviously we want to win every match as that would guarantee us a place in the qualifiers but having one bad day may not be the end of the world, as long as the other team don't go onto to win their other two matches,"

"So round one is the winners of blocks A through K, Norway and the top four," Miyashita commented, "Who are?"

"Italy, Canada, South Korea and the US," Hinata replied, "Italy won the whole tournament, Canada came second and South Korea and the US are joint third," Hinata said.

"It's a one in three chance that we'll come up against a team that didn't have to win their block," Yoshino said, "Four out of those five are deadly match ups,"

"Norway is good too. They have Ottosen Frode," Miya pointed out.

"True," Hoshiumi said, "One of the most fearsome blockers out there,"

"Worse than Miyashita," Sasaki mumbled.

"There are plenty of good players here. Just like there are plenty of good players in nationals," Fukui said, "Put any of the players attending this tournament on a team and that team would make it to nationals, perhaps even making it far in nationals. But the thing is, we're just the same. Just like we're fearing players like Ottosen, people are fearing Miyashita. The Canada team were scared of me. Choi Yeong-Su was annoyed at the height of Hoshiumi and Hinata. We aren't exactly nobodies. People know that the Japan team is good, and that we have some good players with us," 

"Why was Choi annoyed at those two?" Sakusa asked.

"When you get to international every player here is good. Choi knows that those two are good regardless of their height, and it takes away from his selling point," Fukui explained.

"I thought that his selling point was his mid air combat," Hinata said.

"It is, but people always underestimate him the first time they see him," Yoshino said, "But because this is internationals, some do the opposite, they'll do it for you two too. Because you're short, they assume that you're even better than the rest of the team because why else would they choose such a small player,"

"But when it comes to ability within the best, height really isn't a factor," Hoshiumi said, "Because the best of the best don't rely on natural ability,"

"Everyone here is going to have misconceptions about them," Nishikawa said, "For me, it's that I'm only good at serving,"

"For me I get two different ends of the spectrum. Because I'm Yoshino Juuro's younger brother I'm basically as good as one of the top international mens' setter or I'm nowhere near as good as him," Yoshino said, "But nobody seems to know or care that I can serve,"

"I get a lot of people coming up to me and asking how I can have both brain and brawn," Fukui admitted, "People think that I'm only brains,"

"A lot of people think that I'm only on the team because of my height, then they see that I can block and spike," Miyashita added.

"What about us?" Hinata asked, "How about we guess what the biggest misconceptions are going to be?"

""First of all you and Hoshiumi are going to have the, they must be out of this world good because of their height, misconceptions," Nishikawa said, "I think that you'll have a lot of people thinking that you're only here due to your speed Hinata. Everybody is going to forget that you can adapt and that you've been taught by Fukui,"

"As for Hoshiumi, people will think that you've copied Hinata's end line shot, where it's actually the other way round," Miyashita said.

"Everyone's going to think that Sasaki is this god like libero who could beat Komori easily, not realising that Sasaki is here because he works better that Komroi with a team that he just met," Fukui said, "As for Miya, people'll think that you're our sub setter,"

"Oh yeah, it'll be a shocker when people see that I'm not our pinch server anymore," Nishikawa commented, "Similar to Miya, people will think that Sakusa isn't a starter because they'll assume that Hoshiumi has to start because he's shorter,"

"It's like the opposite of nationals," Hinata said, "At nationals we have to prove that we're a starter, and here people assume that we're starters,"

"Well, it's binge watching time!" Fukui announced as he pulled out tapes of all the matches he could get.

"Morning," Miyashita yawned as everyone else proceed to get up and ready, taking it in turns to get changed in the bathroom.

"Internationals here we come!" Hinata shouted, raising everyone's spirits, "Let's win this thing!"

"Yeah!" Hoshiumi shouted back.

"Shoukkun, you don't mind if I brush through your hair. Might calm me down," Miya said.

"Sure, go ahead Atsu-chan!" Hinata smiled as he sat down in front of Miya. Hoshiumi watched the two.

"Can you do mine too Atsumu?" Hoshiumi asked.

"Sure Hoshi," Miya replied as he began to brush through Hoshiumi's hair before gelling it up. At the same time Hinata began brushing through Miya's hair.

"Those three are really close, huh," Nishikawa commented.

"Yeah," Sasaki mumbled in reply.

"Hey mop head!" Miyashita called out, "It's your turn to change!"

"Okay," Fukui replied as he grabbed his kit and tracksuits and got changed.

The team's first match of the block was against Argentina. "Alright, time to reveal what all our numbers are," Fukui said as he took off his tracksuit jacket revealing the number one kit, "Miya!" Miya took off his and showed off the number two kit, "Yoshino!" Yoshino took his off to reveal the number eleven kit.

"Told ya my strategy never fails me!" Nishikawa said as he showed off his number four kit. The rest of the team began showing off their numbers.

"Hoshiumi's number nine? I thought for sure that he would be a starter!" number eight said.

"So, um, I'm still the libero," Sasaki said as he revealed his black number five kit.

"And you're the best libero we could have!" Hinata shouted as he ruffled Sasaki's hair before taking off his his tracksuit to reveal the number three kit.

"Well said ace!" number fifteen said. The team warmed up thoroughly before lining up.

"Guys! Guys! It's Hinata's match!" Kobayashi called as she entered the room with a laptop.

"His debut as an international player," Kyoutani added.

"So this is the under nineteens," Kunimi said, "The best line up from every high school in Japan,"

"It's so weird seeing Hinata play in the country's kit," Kindaichi said, "We've seen him in the practise kit, but seeing him in the real kit next to everybody else. It's something else,"

"Nishikawa Kooki, let's see that serve again!" Kunimi said.

"Sasaki Atsushi, let's see you in action!" Watari said.

"I can't tell if they're being competitive for January, or supportive for the under nineteens," Yahaba commented.

"Don't mind us," Oikawa said to Semi as he settled down on the couch with Iwaizumi.

"Look at Shouyou, standing on the court like it's nothing," Iwaizumi said proudly.

"You know what, I'll join you two," Semi said as he grabbed his beanbag and put it down next to the couch, "So what player did you play with?"

"Their no.3," Oikawa replied.

"Oh yeah, I remember him. He sometimes comes over," Semi said.

"Let's see how the kids deal with their first tournament," Watanabe said to Ushijima.

"Yes," Ushijima replied as the rest of the under twenty-ones gathered around the TV.

Tsunoda had hogged her family's television so that she could watch Nakomura's first international match of the year.

"I even got popcorn," Bokuto, proudly, announced, "It's a very special occasion for my very special son,"

"Wow," Kuroo laughed at Bokuto, although the five didn't meet in person they were all talking over a Skype call whilst watching the match in their homes

"Hinata's gonna crush everyone there," Kozume added.

"Yeah," Akaashi and Tsukishima agreed.

The whistle blew and the match begun and Hinata prepared to serve, _it feels a bit weird starting in the back right, I'm used to starting in the front right but we play our ace in the back right here. Now's not the time to think about it_. Hinata performed his underarm serve and Argentina received it, _Of course, this isn't a high school team I'm up against, they were going to receive my serve. It's the people with impressive serves that score service aces_. Argentina set up a quick which Sasaki followed before passing the ball into Miya's hands. Miya tossed for Sakusa who scored the first point in the game, _wow! So good!_ Hinata thought in awe as he saw his teammates coordination. Hinata served again and the match continued.

"Their no.4 seems to prefer aiming more to the right so focus your blocks there!" Sasaki ordered.

"Thanks Sasaki!" the team replied.

Watari watched as Sasaki effortlessly got the ball, "His reflexes are something else," he said in shock, "And his defensive knowledge. He's helping the blockers,"

"If Fukui's in charge of the offence..." Yahaba began.

"No. Miya's in charge of the offence," Kobayashi said, "You can see that Fukui has figured out their weaknesses and is telling the team that, but he isn't telling them what moves to do. Miya is perfectly calculating when to take risks and when to go for a more safe play. He's telling them what attacks he'd like the spikers to do,"

"Okay, if Miya's in charge of the offence, then Sasaki's in charge of the defence," Yahaba said.

Argentina served, and Sasaki passed the ball to Miya. At the same time that Sasaki began passing Hinata began to watch the ball. "No-one's running?" one of Argentina's players asked. The moment Miya released the ball Hinata began to run for it, jumping up and slamming the ball down, "Wow! So fast!" another player said. Hinata ran up to Miya who lifted him up.

"Do they do that after every spike?" one of the team members asked.

"No, just after their first of the game," Miyashita replied.

"Shortie pie never let me lift him up," Oikawa pouted.

"But you also never shared a room with Shouyou either," Iwaizumi pointed out, "You can tell that the team's spent a lot of time close together, you can tell where all the friendships lie. Like no.1 and no.6; no.5 and no.4; and most obviously: Shouyou, Miya and Hoshiumi,"

"Semi, you'll know better than Iwa-chan, should I have gone to Shiratorizawa?" Oikawa asked.

"Well I would have never gotten to set if you had, so no would be my answer," Semi replied.

"But I'm thinking, if I had gone to Shiratorizawa then maybe I would have made it on the under nineteens," Oikawa said, "I would have played at nationals more than once,"

"But you would have met Shouyou on the other side of the court and never set for him," Iwaizumi pointed out, "And if you never set for Shouyou, then he would never have become the player he is today. And we would never have gotten to play together at nationals,"

"Yeah. I think going to Seijoh was worth it," Oikawa said.

"It's not like you can change anything now," Iwaizumi pointed out, "You went to Seijoh, and we went to nationals and because of that Shouyou gets the chance to play internationally. I don't think that he'd care which setter he played with, as long as he got to play on the international team,"

The match continued on and Japan took the lead. Argentina set up another quick which Miya received, _crap,_ he thought, _I won't be able to set this time_. "Atsu-chan! Now's the time!" Hinata shouted as he ran for the ball. Miya followed suit as he ran for the ball. Hinata watched where Miya ran and set the ball right where Miya's hand was going to be. Miya slammed the ball down, scoring the point.

"Wow," Miya said in surprise, "Whoa!" Hinata lifted Miya up.

"How was that?" Hinata asked, "Do I need to make any adjustments?" 

"That was great Shoukkun!" Miya said excitedly.

The team went on to win the match and their other two, "We're going to the qualifiers!" Hinata shouted after their third match against Poland.

"YEAH!" the team replied happily.


	65. Summer International Youth Volleyball Tournament Qualifiers, Round One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the highlights from the first round of the qualifiers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like the previous chapter there is some (limited) Korean. All of it is translated in this format [what I wanted to say | the literal translation]

”Well done on making it to the qualifiers boys,” the coach said, “We got unlucky here so the next match is going to be tough. We’re up against top four team, South Korea,”

”So early on,” Fukui moaned, “It’s not fair,”

”The match ups are never fair. We go unlucky and got seeded with a top four team. Now South Korea are an all around strong team, but their ace is by far the most terrifying,” the coach said.

”Choi Yeong-Su,” Hinata said, “160.2 cm tall with a jumping reach of 350 cm and great balance in midair,”

”Those facts alone are terrifying. Not to mention the fact that he and his setter have been playing together since childhood and trust each other completely. He’s fast, but not Hinata fast so we have that. Overall I’d say that Hinata is the better ace. One more thing, as of tomorrow we start playing five set matches”

The next day the two teams waited outside the court for their match, “No mercy Hinata. I will win fair and square, and then I will teach you how to jump,” Choi said in English.

”I won’t show mercy either,” Hinata replied in English, although his was much more broken compared to Choi. Although he hid it Hinata could feel that he was full of blood lust. The teams warmed up and soon the match began.

Japan began with receiving. Sasaki easily got the ball into the perfect position for Miya. Hinata stood and waited for Miya to finish tossing before running and jumping at his full blood lust abilities. Choi stared as the ball landed next to him as he was unable to move. The ball was aimed right between the seam between him and Moon, “Idiot! I thought you were getting that Hyeon,” Choi grumbled to Moon. The ball was so fast, Hinata was so fast.

”And Japan’s ace, Shouyou Hinata, shows off his top speed and jumping reach early on in the match. For those wondering what his top jumping reach is, it’s 358 cm,” one of the commentators said in English, with translators quickly adding in Norwegian, Japanese and Korean.

”He lied,” Choi complained, “He said that it was only 333 cm,”

The match continued and soon Hinata rotated into serving, he took a deep breath. He knew that in the long run he would need to get rid of this pressure, but right in that moment, Hinata just needed to use the pressure to his advantage. _It’s time,_ Hinata thought as he prepared for his serve. _I’ve never been able to do a killer jump serve like Oikawa, Kageyama, Miya and the likes. I can’t do a floater, jump or not, like Nishikawa, Yamaguchi, Kunimi, Yahaba, Yoshino or Miya. Yet Yoshino still taught me his new serve. The jumping up hit. He’s not very good at naming things. But it’s where he jumps for a killer serve and hits it upwards instead. It requires insane control and I still can’t believe that his can pull it off. But I can’t. I can do an underarm serve. But it’s getting hard to aim it as accurately as I like. But I have adapted._ Hinata threw the ball up and jumped. He quickly found his aim and hit the ball as if he was doing a regular underarm serve. _The jump gives me the better aim and even more height. It has it’s risks, but I’m all for that_. Hinata smiled as he scored his first service ace of the tournament. His secret to the success, transferring all the pressure he was feeling into the ball.

Oikawa had been watching the match in his apartment. Well not really watching, it was more on in the background as Oikawa filled in some papers. He briefly looked up to watch Hinata serve. He was surprised when he saw Hinata add a jump, he had never done that before. _Of course, he’s always adapting_.

Hinata had went in for the block against Choi. Choi smirked as he went in for the joust, “And South Korea’s ace, Yeong-Su Choi, shows of his unrivalled skills in midair combat. Showing that his is truly deserving of his title the ‘Winged Monster’” the commentator said in English, with the other commentators quickly translating.

”Go show ‘em Tiny Warrior,” Miya said. Hinata knew his regular technique wouldn’t work. Although he had never tried it before, he also knew that Kunimi’s technique wouldn’t work either. Luckily Hinata had one more technique, and he had refined it. Hinata let Choi push him as he leaned backwards, pulling Choi with him. Choi curled his hands even more and leaned back himself.

”If it’s a battle of balance that you want then I can give you that,” Choi said in English as he continued to lean back too, causing the ball to land on the net. With Choi giving it the final push before it landed, the ball wobbled onto Japan’s side of the net.

”The Winged Monster shows his power of flight as he effortlessly wins the joust,” the commentator said, the rest did their thing.

Choi smirked, he was called that for a reason. The Winged Monster. His _wings_ were his ability to remain balanced in midair to the point where he almost had better control of his body when flying than when on the ground. "Hyeon, do you think that no.3 and no.9 have gotten past the little giant stage yet?" Choi asked Moon.

"Maybe, I don't really know Yeong-Su," Moon replied.

"Hmm. I've heard Hinata be called a speed demon, and I get it. But it just hones into a natural ability of his,"

"His speed doesn't seem natural to me," 

"His setter calls him the Tiny Warrior, which is basically a little giant so I don't think Hinata has gotten past the little giant stage yet. But when he does I hope he gets a cool nickname too. Obviously not as cool as the Winged Monster,"

"Well there's goes best ace,"

"That's going to be my next title Hyeon, so shush,"

"Fine Yeong-Su,"

"Speed demon does seem like the best choice. How about the Persistent Pain in the Ass?"

"He's persistent?"

"Duh! He's always there, it's annoying. By this point in a game most blockers have given up,"

"Yeong-Su, as you get older more blockers aren't going to give up, you know that, don't you?"

"I know it, I just don't want to admit it. I suppose seeing it right in front of me does get the ball rolling," Choi paused, "Hinata Shouyou, if speed is your main weapon, then I'll have to attack with it too,"

"Faster?"

"Please,"

"Even though it's your last resort,"

"Hinata isn't showing mercy, why should I?"

"I thought that you might pull off the other stuff first,"

"You haven't warmed up enough for us to swap yet and it could be a while until I'm serving next,"

Hinata watched as Choi suddenly became faster in his playing, "Yo Hinata," Miyashita said, "Quit staring. He's one of the top international aces, of course he was going to be fast. What did you expect?"

"Not this," Hinata replied.

"Well they weren't expecting you to be our ace either," Miya said, "So let's say that they got even,"

"Guess so," Hinata said, "It's just... I hadn't expected him to be this... This good,"

"Don't mind Hinata," Sasaki said, "If you don't think that you can keep up with him in your blocking then focus on minimising the amount of the court he gets to aim at,"

"No, I can keep up without even needing to use blood lust. I'm just shocked," Hinata said.

"It's like he has no weakness," Fukui complained, "That or he can hide it well,"

"Well he just have to keep digging Fukui, but I think I've got it. I need to prove it though," Hinata said.

"Hinata, go out there and show how you are epic," Sasaki said, "Like you told me to when we first met,"

"Yeah!" Hinata had cheered up. Choi set up another quick. This time Hinata running to keep up. In no time he had caught up with Choi on the ground and then the two were meant to have jumped at the same time. _He may have wings, but wings slow you down when you're on the ground. I may not have wings, but I have a jet pack, and that allows me to be just as fast on the ground as I am in the air,_ Hinata thought. He noticed how Choi had slightly accelerated when he jumped, Hinata suddenly stood still and smiled. _He was attacking down the centre and currently Sasaki is on our left. If I run in on the right then Choi is aware of me, and with most blockers he would just hit over me but he knows that I can jump higher than him and so he choose to hit to the left. We both may be small. We both may be aces. We both may be able to jump really high. But that's our only similarities. Apart from that, we're complete opposites. And it's just like I thought. Choi doesn't take risks. It was far safer to go for the left where the libero could still miss the ball compared to the right where I could easily block or receive the ball. It's like Fukui said, aim for the weaknesses and you'll have control over the players. I dictated where Choi would spike. That was me, and now I know his weakness._

"He didn't even jump," Choi grumbled as he landed watching the ball go straight to the libero. Sasaki passed to Miya who set for Fukui. Fukui aimed for South Korea's weakest part of the court and the team scored a point.

"Earthquake," Hinata said to Fukui, the rest of the team stared at the two.

"So that's what his weaknesses are," Fukui said, "A double whammy,"

"Yeah but we're not suddenly going to be able to make an earthquake occur," Miyashita said, "Idiots,"

"This is my favourite part of internationals," Fukui said, "We can plan and discuss in Japanese and nine times out of ten the other team won't understand a word of it,"

"So what are the weaknesses then?" Sasaki asked.

"He's weaker on the floor and he uses safe moves, never taking risks," Hinata explained.

"Sounds like a boring player," Miya commented.

"So earthquake. That's what we're aiming at. Forcing him to make risky plays whilst keeping him grounded," Sakusa said.

"Sorta. Force him to make risky plays or the safe play, which we'll have easily covered. And his wings will be useless if we don't allow him to fly," Fukui said.

The match progressed with the team targeting Choi. They collected quite a few points purely from easy receives. "They're targeting you Yeong-Su," Moon said.

"I know Hyeon. Not much I can do about it. They caught on quickly that I don't like floor plays and now all their spikers are aiming around me. Not to mention they're glorifying the risky choice," Choi complained.

"Well I've warmed up now, so whenever you're ready. Say the words and it's done," 

"Great," Hinata went in for his serve which South Korea's libero picked up after some hesitation, "I seong-gineun jeongmal sunjinhabnida!" [These cunts are really naive! - Literal translation is: This penis is really naive!] Choi shouted causing his teammates to glare at him for his language, "Geudeul-eun simjieo igil gihoejocha eobs-eossda!" [They think that they stood a chance! - Literal translation is: They never even had a chance to win!] 

"Yeong-Su! Language! Otherwise you're going to get forced off," Moon warned.

"Geudeul-eun naega singyeong sseuneun modeun geos-e daehae nal yeosmeog il su-iss-eo!" Choi shouted [They can fuck me for all I care! - Literal translation is: They can fuck me for everything I care about!], "Hyeon! Nal silmangsikiji anhneun ge joh-eulgeoya!" [Hyeon! You better not let me down! - this is also the literal translation] "Daleun bangbeob-eulo sidohae bobsida! Uliui bangbeob!" [Let's try this another way! Our way! - Literal translation is: Let's try another way! Our way!].

Moon heard the phrase, "Let's try this another way! Our way!", and began running. South Korea's libero passed the ball for Choi who set it for Moon. The two working in a fast clockwork synchronisation.

"What. Was. That?" Sasaki asked, "They moved at the same time! It's like the set and spike was the same touch!" Japan called a time out.

"I did some digging," one of the coaches said, "As it turns out, Choi Yeong-Su and Moon Hyeon have always played as a setter spiker duo ever since the two were seven. Typically they play with Choi as the setter and Moon as the spiker, however in internationals they go the other way round because Choi makes a better ace than Moon. Because of that the two have become famous for their duo in it's other way round confusing teams when Choi goes into set. In South Korea's high school tournaments Choi isn't known well as a setter but he is known for his unfiltered language and aggressive personality which often leads to him being subbed off for long periods. It's been noticed that he's generally calmer in international matches unless he's up against a team that he considers to be stronger, annoying or persistent. Often this is other Top Four teams that fit all three categories. When he's up against these teams he's quick to lose his temper and start swearing with Moon Hyeon calming him down,"

"Wow. A setter spiker duo that can go both ways and have the trust from knowing each other for ages," Fukui said, "That's hard to beat. But why are we getting greeted by his aggressive personality? We're not who you would consider to be the team to anger him,"

"It's probably Hinata," Yoshino said, "Small player who can sometimes jump higher than you, why wouldn't he be annoyed at that?"

"No it's not Hinata's jumping or height. Choi is known to support smaller players on the other side of the net when they need it. In fact he advocates for shorter players to join the sport. If Hinata and Hoshiumi joined him with that the message would only further spread," the coach said.

"Then what's caused him to get annoyed at us?" Hoshiumi asked.

"The fact that you've targeted his weaknesses and the fact that Hinata hasn't given up on blocking him yet," the coach said, "Most blockers give up on trying to block Choi after the first set, it doesn't work he has one of the highest jumping reaches in the world. Yet Hinata, who on average jumps lower than him, hasn't even started to show signs of slowing or giving up. We're persistent and annoying to him, two of the three. But I expect most people will see this as him recognising our strength. So we should thank him for the free advertisement,"

Choi had gone for a cross shot at such a narrow angle. Hoshiumi, using his shifting tactics. Was barely able to deflect the ball when he was blocking on the other side of the court, it was that narrow an angled. Alas the ball deflected off of him and now his team had to stop the ball from falling out the court, which it seemed to be doing. Although they still had their three touches left, they couldn’t waste any and Sasaki wasn’t on the court during this rally. Hinata began running for the ball, he briefly stuck his left palm down by his side and stuck his thumb out, an upside down L. Although the signal had barely been shown, it was more than enough time for Hoshiumi.

* * *

Oikawa and Iwaizumi had always worked well together. It was down to the fact that they had grown up together. They had a strong bond and trust between each other, only shared with Hinata in the level of trust those two had. It was fair to say that they had a good collection of strong moves. Quicks, straight shots, line shots, cross shots, feints, setter dumps, synchronised attacks, delayed spikes, long set. But the one that outdid all of them was the super long set. No other setter spiker pair could do it in Japan, not even Oikawa and Hinata. You could go as far to say that Choi and Moon wouldn’t be able to pull it off (which is correct, because they have never tried before). It was very much something that only Oikawa and Iwaizumi could pull off.

Hinata first saw the super long set in action when he was watching previous matches of Aoba Johsai before joining the school. It had been a rainy day and Hinata was stuck inside so he ended up watching all the matches he could find of Aoba Johsai. First all of the Little Giant’s matches, and then the teams after him. Eventually he had gotten to a point where no-one on the team had played with the Little Giant. Hinata was about to turn off the match when he saw it. The ball had been deflected by one of Aoba Johsai’s blockers and it was going out. The team’s setter, no.10, was running to get it. The new no.10 (because they were a setter and not the Little Giant) pointed at the only other first year on the court, no.11, who began running for a spike on the other end of the court. The younger Hinata watched in awe as the setter tossed the ball perfectly over all that distance. It wasn’t even like the setter had the height that he had come his second year. _I want to be a great spiker, just like the Little Giant, who can pull off moves just like this no.10 with no effort._ The younger Hinata thought, _And I’ll be the next no.10!_ Hinata had always wanted to do the super long with Oikawa, but he never got the chance.

Hinata was not a good setter, and he knew that for a fact. Sure he could toss the ball well, but he wasn’t good at knowing where people liked it and getting it there. Hinata could count the number of people he knew where to set to on one hand, at his set to Takumi in the nationals did not count as Hinata admitted that that was down to luck. But for the people he did know where to set to, they would say that he could set incredibly (only one of them has said that because only one of them has been set to). Hinata used his aim for spiking for his setting, placing the ball exactly where he knew the spike wanted it as well as getting it to all fit in at the spiker’s strongest point. Hinata had only ever planned this on paper with Hoshiumi, the two didn’t know if they could pull it off. In fact Hoshiumi still thought that it involved Miya in some way.

* * *

Hinata watched where Hoshiumi was running to and saw exactly where he wanted to send the ball. His eyes zoomed in on that zone as time began to slow. Hinata continued to run for the ball. Seeing it fall much slower helped him find where to best hit it. Hinata jumped up and to the side as he began to set the ball. The ball was travelling just like he wanted to, making the perfect arc reaching both Hoshiumi’s favourite spot and his strongest points of contact.

Hoshiumi felt the ball touch his hands, he wasn’t expecting it to be this easy. The ball travelled fast, insanely fast - but it was Hinata so that was expected. What Hoshiumi didn’t expect was that he didn’t need to move or change anything to hit the ball. Hoshiumi let his body go on auto pilot as he hit the ball. Japan scored the point, and it was an important one.

Hinata didn’t get to watch the spike as he had to focus on his fall. Rolling as he landed Hinata got up and joined his team on the court.

”And Japan’s no.9, Kourai Hoshiumi, scores the winning point of the third set keeping Japan in the game. Of course we can’t ignore that set from Japan’s ace, Shouyou Hinata, who did the unexpected and pulled off a super long set,” the commentator said.

”Shouyou!” Hoshiumi shouted, “That was amazing! Set for me again!”

”Okay,” Hinata smiled, setting wasn’t that bad.

Oikawa had cleared his paper work and was joined by Iwaizumi, the two watching the match together. “It looks like they might actually loose this set too, and the game,” Iwaizumi sighed, “South Korea are a top four international. And their ace is one of the best,”

”That narrow shot! They’re not going to get it,” Oikawa said. The two watched in silence as Hinata ran for the ball and pulled off the super long with Hoshiumi.

”Shouyou can set?” Iwaizumi said in disbelief.

”Shortie pie just pulled off a super long set like it was nothing,” Oikawa said, “Iwa-chan! That’s our move!”

”He clearly saw it and wanted to do it. I think that we should be honoured,” Iwaizumi said. 

The two teams were in the fourth set, if this was a nationals match some of the players would be tiring but this was an internationals match and some of the players were only just starting to break a sweat. “Hoshi,” Miya called out to Hoshiumi, “Sakusa could be coming back on at any moment now. Let’s do your end line shot whilst we still have a chance,”

”Got it Atsumu!” Hoshiumi nodded as he went in for his serve. South Korea barely received the serve and one of their wing spikers attacked. Sasaki received the ball and passed it to Miya, who tossed the ball back to Hoshiumi. Hoshiumi hit the ball from the end line and smiled when it scored the point. He grabbed the ball and served again.

The fourth set had gone on and Sakusa returned onto the court, soon South Korea had approached the twenties first, “We have to stop them getting the set and game point,” Fukui said in the time out that Japan had called.

”YEAH!” The team replied.

”Let’s do this!” Hinata shouted. The team approached the court again, ready to win the fourth and fifth sets.

Hinata went in for the blood lust quick which Choi had somehow followed, “How about a rematch?” The smaller ace asked in English as he got his hands on the ball. Hinata stared at him in reply as he put his hands on the ball, _it doesn’t matter if you’re super stable in the air when you can’t even react to me in time!_ Hinata thought as he leaned back quickly, _I might fall, but I’m winning this joust!_ Hinata could tell that he had the ball as he was falling horizontally, “ATSU-CHAN!” He shouted as he set the ball for the setter.

”ON IT TINY WARRIOR!” Miya replied as he jumped up and spiked. Choi watched in shock whilst diving for the ball.

”Just finish it already Hyeon!” Choi shouted as Moon set the ball for him. Hinata went into block Choi but misjudged the angle that Choi would spike at. Miyashita dived for the ball but missed. “That was too close and too fast,” Choi said to Moon.

”Agreed,” Moon replied.

”Aargh! Why is he so persistent! Can’t he just let me have a clear spike!” Choi shouted, “Why does he get to be faster?”

”Yeong-Su, calm down!” Moon lectured his friend.

”He’s only good because of his speed! I’ve spent my whole life working on my balance and body control! I’ve put in more effort! I should be the one that gets to win! I deserve it more!”

”And you think Hinata is only good because of his speed?”

”Yeah!”

”You’re fast too. Not as fast, but still fast. Natural abilities are only as useful as you’ll allow them to be. If Hinata is only good because of his speed he wouldn’t be here. His serves, his occasional sets, his jousting and his spikes, would you call those natural talent?”

”Well, not really. BUT!”

”And was he or was he not the first one to find and target your weakness?”

”Well yeah, but so what!”

”Hinata isn’t just his speed, just like you aren’t just your balance. He knows he can run and jump and he uses that well but from what I can see of him now, I think that he used to be a complete rookie not that long ago. And he’s just put in lots of work to get where he is, just like you have. If anyone else had to take the best ace title, I think you would be most happy if it was Hinata,”

”Because he’s short,”

”That, and because you see him as an equal,”

”No I don’t! He’s worse than me!”

”Then why are you getting annoyed at him. You never get annoyed at Ellington, who’s your biggest rival. The only other person that you’ve gotten this annoyed at is me,”

”And I see you as equal,”

”So... Maybe it’s time you took the crown off and get off of that throne of yours,”

”I don’t have that big an ego!”

”You seem to look down on a lot of aces,”

”That’s because they don’t put in anywhere near as much work as I do. They don’t have the barrier that I used to have,”

”And are you going to admit that Hinata has put in the same amount of work as you have?”

”Not yet. I’ll ask him myself,”

”Hinata, Choi has control of his balance, what do you have control over?” Fukui asked Hinata.

”My aim for sure,” Hinata said, “But also my speed,” Miya perked up at that.

”Shoukkun. The lethal move, regular mode,” Miya said to Hinata.

”Got it,” Hinata replied. Choi served and the ball was deflected off of Sasaki.

”Sorry!” Sasaki apologised, “I forgot how powerful it was!”

”Don’t mind!” Hinata replied, “You’ve made so many great saves that I’m sure one error won’t even be noticed,”

Choi served again and Sasaki received the serve this time and passed it to Miya. Hinata began running quickly as he watched Miya set the ball he suddenly slowed down as South Korea’s blockers began to jump. Hinata jumped up and used his feint scoring the point which rotated Fukui into serve.

”It’s going to be his killer serve!” Kyoutani announced, “You can tell that he’s angry!” Aoba Johsai watched as South Korea’s libero managed to receive the serve and help his team set up an attack.

”He received it?” Watari asked in a dejected tone.

”Come on Japan! You have to win!” Kindaichi shouted.

Japan fought hard but in the end South Korea won the fourth set and the match. “Dammit,” Miyashita complained. 

“We have to stay strong!” Hinata said, “We can’t let the defeat get to us yet. We stand strong and accept the loss, and then when we’re alone later on today then we’ll let it all out, but we can’t change the result anymore so let’s face it head on!”

”Trust our right brain to boost the morale,” Fukui said under his breath.

”Someone had to go up against South Korea,” Yoshino said, “And unfortunately it was us. But we still stole a set from them. Let’s consider ourselves lucky that it wasn’t Italy or Canada,”

”Yeah,” Sasaki mumbled.

”Losing sucks, but our playing didn’t,” Miya said, “Let’s be proud that we still won a set!”

”And that we made it to the top sixteen in the qualifiers,” Hoshiumi added.

”The team that wins in the match doesn’t get the true victory. The team that learns the most from the match tastes true victory,” Sakusa said.

”Each match is an individual experience that builds up into development. A win or a loss, there will still be something to learn from the match,” Nishikawa said.

”And we’ll find that and become better,” Fukui said.

”So getting upset about it is natural, just like how losing is natural too,” Hinata said, “But for now we have to show that we’re a strong team,” The Japan team held their heads high as the thanked the South Korea team for the match and shook hands. Hinata quickly took Sakusa to his tracksuits and helped the boy find his hand gel, “Better?” Hinata asked.

”Thanks,” Sakusa replied.

”It’s fine,”

“Hinata!” One of the Japanese interviewers asked, the team’s English and Norwegian translators prepared.

”Huh?” Hinata replied, he wasn’t particularly in the mood to be annoyed, let alone interviewed, especially considering the short comments.

”How does it feel being the team’s ace whilst you’re a second year?” The interviewer asked.

”I still can’t believe it,” Hinata replied.

”And that super long set. Did you have it prepared? Can you also set? Where did you come up with it?”

”We never practised it but Kourai and I knew what we were doing. I can’t set for most people, but I can set for a select few. As for your final question I didn’t come up with it myself,”

”No? So who came up with it?”

”My high school team’s captain and vice captain, Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime respectively, I first saw it in recordings of old matches and I knew that I wanted to be able to pull off cool moves like that. In a sense I guess Oikawa became my second Little Giant, both played no.10 and were short when I first saw them play. But I’m not saying Iwaizumi is bad, in fact he’s the one that taught me how to joust,”

”Oh really? I’ll ask more about this little giant later. So which one was the setter and which one was the spiker? Or were they both spikers like you and Hoshiumi? Or did one of the play as middle blocker? Or perhaps a libero?”

”Oikawa plays setter and Iwaizumi plays spiker,”

”Okay. And this little giant you mentioned? What does he mean to you? And why do you call Oikawa your second little giant?”

”Well I first got into volleyball after watching the Little Giant play about four or five years ago when my school first made it to nationals. He was small just like me but he defeated all the blockers and I wanted to be just like him. He’s my idol!”

”And Oikawa?”

”Well I was watching all of my school’s previous matches before I joined and I saw the match where they pulled off the super long. Oikawa and Iwaizumi were both first years and were much smaller at the time. Oikawa definitely had a growth spurt, Iwaizumi - errm- not so much. But at the time Oikawa was playing in the no.10 jersey, just like the Little Giant did, and how I do at my school now. And seeing him move and set with such precision made me want to be able to pull off really cool moves. And we did when we played together last year,”

”And the Little Giant, was that a self imposed title or was your idol given that,”

”He was given it,”

”And have you been given it?”

”Yup, and so has Kourai, but he doesn’t like it. I’ve been called many things. Orange midget, fast midget, no.10, Little Giant, speed demon. But by far my favourite is Atsumu’s name for me,”

”And what’s that?”

”Tiny Warrior,”

”I like it. It does show your incredible speed and force. So you said that Iwaizumi taught you how to joust. Was that the technique you used on Choi Yeong-Su today?”

”Nope. That was my own technique. Iwaizumi taught me a different one, which I use more. But I used my one because I thought it would give me a better chance of gaining control, which it didn’t but,”

”And you’re usual tactic, what’s that like?”

”Well it’s all about transferring pressure. It’s kind of hard to explain but it’s helped me defeat players like Ushijima Wakatoshi,”

”As in the former member of the under nineteens and current member of the under twenty-ones?”

”Yep,”

”Wow. That’s certainly impressive. Well you’ve definitely proved yourself as the team’s ace Hinata,”

Soon the interview ended and Hinata ran up to Hoshiumi, “Kourai! Guess what? No short comments at all!” Hinata squealed.

”No way! Seriously!” Hoshiumi smiled.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi stayed to watch Hinata’s interview, “I got mentioned!” Oikawa screamed parading around the room.

”At least we got credit for the move,” Iwaizumi said, “And he didn’t use our nicknames,”

”Hinata,” Choi asked in English as he approached Hinata, “Have you been training well?”

”Yeah?” Hinata replied in English.

”Since when?”

”Junior high. Oh wait you’re from a different country. Since I was twelve but my school didn’t have a boys team so I was left to practise on my own. I finally got to join a real team when I entered high school, so about fifteen. I was really bad compared to everyone else so I had to work really hard but I made my way to being a starter on the team and then I got invited to play on the under nineteens so I have been training really hard,”

”On your speed?”

”On my aim and brains and moves!”

”How so?”

”Before I could jump to 358 cm, and sometime even still I can’t get that, my average jumping reach was 333 cm. Because of my height and lack of power at the time my only option was to find ways around blockers so I started dodging them but as I’ve become better I’ve been less afraid of being blocked, it’s quite fun getting blocked actually. When you get to see the blockers joy when they finally caught up with you after missing for so long. I spent ages coming up with lots of moves so that I could stand a chance up against tall and powerful players. It’s why I’m the player today,”

”Wow. So you went from being a clueless rookie to an international player in a year, but you already knew about your speed?”

”Yeah,”

”Amazing!”

”What makes you special on the court is your balance, your wings. For me it’s my ability to adapt to the other team. I don’t have habits or favourite plays. I’ll aim for gaps or weaknesses, I’ll change my playing to fit my teammates and to create the best offence that I can,”

”What makes someone special on the court... I never thought of it like that,”

”Atsu-chan was the one who told me about it. What makes you different from every other player here? What makes you stand out? What do people fear about you? Hone that skill and you’ll be the best player that you can be. Then after that you focus on covering your weaknesses,”

”And I said that I was going to be helping you, and here you are giving me advice,”

”What makes you special could be your wings. But it also could be Moon,”

”Hyeon?”

”I only know one other player who can sync with someone like that, and I know that he worked extra hard to do that, I hope that I get to set for him when we go to nationals again. It could be your greatest weapon. You fight best in the air, or at least you think that you do. If you can’t fight on the ground, then learn how. And until you can, use Moon. Hiding your true rotation of setter and spiker works, but if you used both interchangeably, then both of you would be feared setters and spikers and the other team would have no idea who would be setting and who would be spiking until you do the attack,”

”Okay. Thank you Hinata, I hope that you get crowned the best ace one day. And one day, I will set for you and you will set for me,” Choi walked away.

”You’re letting Hinata take the best ace title,” Moon asked Choi.

”He’s more deserving of it. He practised when nobody else would practise with him. He became who he is in one year, I can’t compete with that effort. I just hope that we get to play together instead of against each other,” Choi explained, “I hope he gets a really cool nickname too. Tiny Warrior doesn’t do him justice,”

The under nineteens spent the rest of the second week watching the rest of the matches, the top four were the same as the previous tournament: Italy, Canada, South Korea and the United States of America. This year the US won.

”I know what I want to work on next,” Hinata said as the team boarded the plane to return to Japan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> During Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s first year I’m saying that they were not always starters (the match that Hinata watched Oikawa was playing because the starting setter was injured) Oikawa was quite small - for a volleyball player - with a growth spurt hitting him between the first and second year. So I’m saying that he was 177 cm tall whilst Iwaizumi was 175 cm. And both were shorter compared to all the third years playing in the match. Here’s a very brief summary of Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s info [Oikawa: 1st year - sub setter, 177 cm tall, no.10; 2nd year - starting setter, 183 cm tall, no.4; 3rd year - starting setter and captain, 185 cm tall, no.1] [Iwaizumi: 1st year - sub spiker, 175 cm tall, no.11; 2nd year - starting spiker, 178 cm tall, no.5; 3rd year - ace and vice captain, 179 cm tall, no.4]


	66. Chapter 66

“Is Hinata still in Norway?” Kurosawa asked Yahaba.

”Hinata should be back,” Yahaba answered, “He returned yesterday but he’s probably dealing with jet lag, and he said that he’d be at Hoshiumi’s for a few days anway.,”

”I can’t wait to hear about Norway,” Kobayashi said, “It must have been so cool being in a different country,”

”And getting to play volleyball there, it’s perfect for Hinata,” Kindaichi added.

”Come on. We have, at best, a few days left to perfect this!” Watari said, “It needs to be ready for us to teach Hinata!” The team continued to practise.

Thursday arrived and the team were expecting Hinata to be there upon the opening of the gym, “He might still be tired, or perhaps he overslept. He’ll have just gotten used to waking up at a different time only to be forced back onto his old time schedule,” Inaba suggested.

”Yeah. He wouldn’t choose to miss practise, his mum is probably making him rest,” Iwata added.

”We’ll give him one more day off - he needs it,” Sugiyama said.

Friday arrived and the team were surprised to still not have seen Hinata, “He’s definitely recovered by now, so where is he? I’d have thought that he would be eager to come to practise,” Kunimi said.

”Maybe we should check on him,” Takumi suggested, and so the team made the long journey to Hinata’s house. Kunimi knocked on the door.

”Kunimi, nice to see you,” Hinata’s mum said.

”Mrs Hintata, is Shouyou home?” Kunimi asked.

”Yes. Do you want me to fetch him for you guys?”

”Yes please,” after a couple of minutes had passed Hinata’s mother had returned with Hinata who still hadn’t gotten changed out of his tracksuits.

”You’re a mess Hinata! You look even worse than Takumi!” Kyoutani shouted.

”That’s not something to be proud of,” Takumi added.

”What are you guys doing here? School’s ages away!” Hinata said.

”We were worried about you. We understood Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday, but five days after returning and you haven’t been to practise. We knew something was wrong,” Kunimi explained.

”I’m fine,” Hinata sighed.

”So how was Norway?” Kobayashi asked, “Did you get to see the northern lights?”

”No,” Hinata replied, “But it was a nice country. The weather was nice when we were there too,”

”How long have you been practising that serve for?” Yahaba asked, “I know I spent ages on my jump floater,”

”About three months. Wait! You guys watched my matches?” Hinata replied.

”Of course!” The team replied.

”Why did you feed Oikawa’s ego even more?” Inaba said, “Now he’ll be saying that he inspired Japan’s ace for days,” 

“Poor Iwaizumi,” Watari added, “He’ll never hear the end of it,”

”But it’s the truth,” Hinata replied.

”IWA-CHAN! Don’t just put headphones on!” Oikawa complained loudly to Iwaizumi, “I won’t be able to tell you when we reach shortie pie’s house to congratulate him!”

”Shouyou will be at practise,” Iwaizumi replied.

”Rest in piece Iwaizumi’s ears, we will not forget you,” Kyoutani said, “You lived a long life but Oikawa eventually destroyed them,” the team bursted out in laughter.

”So practise?” Kindaichi asked Hinata.

”Give me a second to get changed,” Hinata replied.

”Shouyou’s not at practise?” Iwaizumi asked as he saw the team waiting outside Hinata’s house.

”We all had to come and get him,” Yahaba explained, “Apparently he’s been stuck at home sulking about the South Korea match for the past four days,”

”He’s currently getting changed, he was still in his Japan kit,” Kobayashi added.

”His ears still work!” Inaba shouted.

”Then we held a funeral for nothing!” Kyoutani shouted.

”Hashtag R.I.P. Iwaizumi’s ears was for nothing then,” Kunimi pouted as he revealed the tweet that he had posted.

”What’s wrong with Iwa-chan’s ears?” Oikawa asked.

”We feared that you would destroy them due to bragging,” Kyoutani said.

”Bragging about what Mad dog-chan?” Oikawa pouted.

”OIKAWA-SENPAI! DADZUMI!” Hinata shouted as he left his house.

”Shouyou! This is why we’re lucky that we don’t have neighbours. Keep the noise level down please,” Hinata’s mother warned.

”There he is!” Oikawa lifted Hinata onto his shoulders, “Our little ace! I can’t believe that there’s an even smaller ace than you!”

”Choi? He’s actually a setter,” Hinata replied, “But for internationals he plays as their ace because he radiates ace vibes. Him and Moon are like the you and Dadzumi of South Korea,” 

“I can see that,” Iwaizumi laughed, “I do relate with Moon having to keep Choi in place, just like I do with jerkawa,”

”Hmph! I do not swear though!” Oikawa pouted, “And I am a better setter!”

”You okay Yeong-Su? How did you choke on water?” Moon said.

”I feel like someone just dissed my setting abilities,” Choi grumbled.

”You are too much sometimes,” Moon rolled his eyes.

”Come on Hinata, we only have two days left until our practise match against Furukata!” Takumi said, “And we are nowhere near ready to receive Nishikawa’s serves yet,” 

“You two!” Inaba called out, “It’d help to have a couple more players to practise with,”

”I guess it would,” the team mummer in agreement.

”Akira,” Hinata said to Kunimi at the end of the day, “You can fly,”

”What?” Kunimi asked in confusion.

”People call Choi the Winged Monster, so why not you?”

”Because I’m not an international ace,”

”But you both practised synchronisation and body control. I know that you will grow wings! I have so much I want to teach you!”

”Shouyou! Yahaba said he wanted us to pack up, not practise!”

_Earlier that day:_

_”Yahaba,” Hinata asked the captain, “Can Akira and I stay late?”_

_”Just make sure to lock up and everything, okay,” Yahaba said as he threw the keys to Hinata._

”He won’t know,” Hinata replied to Kunimi, “Okay. First of all there’s your synchronisation. You could apply it to blocking,”

”How?”

”Try and fit into the attackers movements and copy them, that way you’ll go in for the jump at the same time and know where to block,”

”We can’t exactly practise that with two people,” 

“True... Shun isn’t going to be able to set or spike either,”

”Wait Shouyou, I know someone who could set for us, they’d be here as soon as they could,” the two waited patiently for fifteen minutes before Kageyama arrived.

”Him?” Hinata asked.

”If you’re looking for a setter at the last minute none of those at our school would offer their services. Kageyama’s the only other setter we know that would be willing, because even though Miya would happily set for us he wouldn’t be so happy travelling up from Hyogo in the middle of the night,” Kunimi explained.

”True,” Hinata said, “Okay, we’re training Kunimi’s blocking so I need you to set for me Kageyama,”

”Okay,” Kageyama replied as he grabbed a volleyball.

”We’ll start off with a slow hit, so just a regular quick please,” Hinata explained. Each time Hinata ran for the attack Kunimi tried to copy his movements.

”I can do it now with you, but I don’t know if I’d be able to do it against a player I just saw play,” Kunimi said.

”Hinata,” Kageyama said, “Shouldn’t you be focusing on practising your weak points after internationals?”

”I’ll do that when I’m playing with the under nineteens again. For now I need to focus on Seijoh. Our loss against Inubushi East wasn’t for nothing, it’ll teach us how to be stronger,”

”Why? You’ve basically got the qualifiers handed to you. If you work on your quick with Yahaba then you’ll stand a decent chance of making it far,” Kageyama said.

”Make it far?” Hinata scoffed, “I want to win! I want to make it to the finals and play Kourai and then I’ll win proving to everyone why height doesn’t matter! And I want to win with Seijoh! I need to become stronger to do that, the team needs to become stronger. We lost to Inubushi East because we had exploitable weaknesses, but flaws are designed to be overcome and used to your advantage. Although you might not be able to see it, I can’t win nationals alone, but I’m never alone. I have my teammates by my side. And we’re not the best team out there, but if we put the work in then I believe that we can become the strongest team. Kageyama, I know that you think that I’m better than you. I don’t know whether that’s true or not, we’re not really in the position to compare ourselves to each other. But there’s something that makes me the more admirable, more preferred player than you, and that’s how I work with my teammates. I know that if I just rely on my speed and jumps that I’m nothing, I have to overcome my height. It’s why I’ve come up with so many different moves, why I’ve had to do things my own way, but even then - when I’ve made it as a top three ace - there are still going to be players and teams stronger than me. When I face those teams I can’t adapt my play style to them any further, so I’ll adapt to my team and I’ll let my team use me in the best way to win whilst I use them in the best way to win. I can’t get much stronger on my own, so I’ll make my teammates even stronger so that we can help each other. I want to beat you Kageyama, but I want to beat you at your best, not like this,”

”Daichi wasn’t wrong when he said that you put in more work that everyone on Karasuno combined,” Kageyama said.

”Kageyama, what do you get when you play... Let’s make a fantasy line up of high school students. Our libero is Komori Motoya. You’re our setter. I’m our ace. Sakusa Kiyoomi is our outside hitter and Hoshiumi Kourai is our opposite hitter. Miyashita Kaito and Tsukishima Kei are our middle blockers. What would you call this team?” Hinata asked.

”The best of the best?” 

“Possibly, depends on if we could work together. If we worked together and complimented each others’ abilities then yes, we would be the best of the best. But if we couldn’t work well we would just be a group of strong individuals,”

”What are you saying?”

”I’m saying that ability wise, you are the best setter in the country. Your abilities and accuracy are greater that Oikawa-senpai and Atsu-chan, but you lack something that they have, and that something is what makes them better than you. They can play with their teammates, they bring out more in those they toss to. Let’s take two teams with identical players, one has you as the setter and one has Atsu-chan as the setter. Initially you would both play the same, perhaps yours would be the better team. But in the long run Atsu-chan’s team will be better,”

”Then I just need to get better,”

”People call you the King of the Court. I used to think that you got that because you were this outstanding player, not because you were this dictator. But you don’t get to chose the nicknames people give you, so shape them into what you want them to be. Make your king, not an evil dictator, but this benevolent king who tosses the ball in the best place for the spiker. A king that everyone wants to serve,”

”What?”

”You can’t control what people call you, but you can chose what you and others perceive it as,” Hinata sighed, “It’s not going to be easy to get it into you head, but you need to learn how to work with a team. When to take the lead and when to follow,”

”How to I practise like an internationals player?”

”You take volleyball seriously enough, so you wouldn’t find the jump up that different. I guess you have to be a bit more committed. The biggest difference is that you won’t know you teammates well, so you’d have to work harder to get to know how they work, but a lot of that comes from just training with them. It’s hard to explain, but maybe don’t spend all the time focusing on your set, and more on you spiker. You aren’t going to improve the toss itself, but you can improve how experienced the spiker is with it,”

”Okay,”

”At the moment I’m only spiking your tosses because I have no other choice, but one day there will be a time when I can choose if I want to play with you. If this were that time I would say no, you have potential Kageyama so make sure that when that time comes my answer is a yes,” Hinata grabbed a volleyball, “Okay that’s probably enough of that drill Akira. Alright, how good would you say your balance is?”

”Pretty good,” Kunimi replied.

”And your midair body control? Ability to make slight adjustments?”

”On the weaker side. I’m good at control but not at the speed I need it to be,”

”Okay. What do you do for training? Any specific stretches or drills,”

”Well my balance came from gymnastics. I was on my elementary school’s team for three years,”

”Woah! So you can do flips and stuff. Do you still continue?”

”Not really,”

”But mens’ gymnastics would be really useful,” 

“How?”

”The rings! You could practise your control on those. You could practise movement in midair using the trampolines. The general stuff really helps with control too. And the beams will help with balance,”

”I guess it would,”

”I used to play lots of sports and the skills you learn from them aren’t completely useless,” Hinata looked at the ball in his hands, “So if you swap out some basic fitness and volleyball basics for gymnastics we could improve your midair abilities to those rivalling South Korea’s ace. Then the last thing I want to work on is your super narrow shot,”

”Oh yeah. I need to practise that,” 

“Well it’s a good thing that we have Kageyama here. Okay what do you think that you need to work on to make this shot work?”

”My diagonal jump, depth perception and how to adjust my power from that, as well as getting it to work at multiple angles,”

”Okay. Let’s get the right horizontal one done first. As you keep doing it you’ll get used to the depth and your power will adapt to that, and you can work on your diagonal jump in your free time,”

”Okay,” Kunimi got ready to practise and Kageyama did the same, he couldn’t stop himself from staring at Hinata in admiration, _he puts so much work in not just on his abilities but on the abilities of his teammates too. He’s become good not just on his own, but because he’s made the others around him better too so that they’ll bring out more in each other. He inspires everyone around him to get better, to bring out more in themselves. It’s clear why he’s the country’s ace, his encouragement and motivation are similar to that of Yoshino Juuro, and he’s the country’s best setter_. The three spent a long while practising Kunimi’s narrow shot with Hinata helping him make slight adjustments along the way. Kageyama found himself not minding helping his rivals because he could tell that somehow he was also getting something out of this.

”So we should clean up and pack up soon,” Hinata said.

”But you look like you could keep going on all night!” Kageyama pointed out.

”I know that I need rest too, and I feel like I’ve already pushed Akira too far tonight,” Hinata explained, “Meat buns are on me!” _He knows his and his teammates limits and respects those as well. He cares for his team because he wants them to do their best_.

”You look like you’re thinking about something Kageyama,” Kunimi said as he collected the balls.

”Does Hinata only care about your team because that’s what essential for winning?” Kageyama asked.

”I get it now. You’ve acknowledge Hinata as a role model and you’re going to try and copy him. You two are too different for that to work. I think what you said will work for you. Care for your team because that will give you the best chance at winning Kageyama. For Shouyou, we’re his friends and family and he wants the best for us, but he also wants us to win,” Kunimi explained.

”Hinata,” Kageyama called out, “Thank you for the practise,”

”No thank you for coming at such a short notice,” Hinata replied.

”And thank you for the advice. But why? Why help your rival?” Kageyama asked.

”Because that’s exactly how I became the player that I am. If not for Oikawa believing in me I would have been a permanent bench warmer. If not for my teammates helping me I wouldn’t have gained the foundations to my core abilities. If Dadzumi never taught me how to joust then I would have never been as feared a blocker or spiker. If Tendou-senpai never taught me how to guess block then I would never have been feared as a blocker. If Ushijima never called me a better ace than him I would have never been as confident in my abilities. If Atsu-chan never said that I sucked then I would have never impressed him and we never would have pulled off the regular lethal move together, which would have resulted in us not playing together in internationals. If Atsu-chan chose not to come to my match against Nekoma and told me a new way to do the lethal move then I would never have that move. If Kourai never used my jousting technique then I would have never used his end line shot. If Fukui never taught me then I would have been limited to just guess blocking. If Yoshino never taught me his newest serve I would have never come up with mine. That’s only a few people that helped me make it this far, but in that list there are plenty of enemies and allies. Because of them I am the country’s youth ace, and that’s why I’ll do the exact same. Because I would be honoured if I helped someone become the best player that they could be. I know that we’re rivals, but I’d rather play you at your best. I know that if I’ll face most my mentors at some point, but I feel that it’s rude not to beat them, to show them that they didn’t waste their time on me,” Hinata explained.

”Wow,” Kageyama was lost for words.

”We both want to win, but losing isn’t bad either. You can learn lots from it, ways to improve, what worked, what needs more work. Even the best started off as the worst,” Hinata said, “Whenever I lose I like to remind myself that. Every mistake is a seed of development and that’s why I can’t agree with Fukui and Nakomura when they say that they never make mistakes because why wouldn’t you want to mess up?”

”I guess that’s right,”

”Kageyama, what have you done after each time we’ve beat you?”

”We’ve worked even harder to try and beat you the next time,”

”Good. But what do you do when you’ve become the best?”

”Keep practising. Maybe try something new?”

”Perhaps. You might look to the next level and try to become the best of that. Or you could put yourself in the mind set of being the worst and keep developing. In the long run the strongest player isn’t the one that wins the most matches, tournaments, medal or trophies. It isn’t the person with the number one jersey or event the person with the title of “the best volleyball player in the world”. No, it’s the person who’s kept putting in the work and been developing, trying new things and getting better. That’s why our team got a new banner, “Win like we’re going to lose,” if we want to be the best team we have to play like we’re the worst team there, because those who put the most effort in will win in the end,”

”There they are,” Kobayashi said to Kindaichi.

”So much for packing up,” Kindaichi joked.

”Hinata’s not wrong,” Kobayashi said, “If you treat yourself as the better team then you’ll be knocked down by the underdogs. Always keep your eyes on the current enemy. That’s why Seijoh won’t hold back when we face Karasuno again,”

”We’re packing up now!” Kunimi pointed out.

”We used to be called the Final Losers, you know,” Kobayashi continued to talk to Kageyama, “Only last year did we break that name. We were called it behind our backs. We were a strong powerhouse in the prefecture, but never the best. We always lost in the finals whether to Shiratorizawa or Karasuno or even someone else. Because of that we’re determined to never be called that again. We will keep on winning!”

”Karasuno won’t let you win that easily. We’ll make it to nationals again! Our wings are growing and soon we will own the skies again. We’ll get better, and we will beat you whether it be round one or the finals or anything in between,” kageyama declared.

”The clipped winged crows have finally removed the clip,” Hinata said, “Good. Let’s meet each other at the finals Kageyama, and may the best team win then. And whenever that time comes, don’t disappoint me. Make me say yes Kageyama. Make me be honoured to play with you. That’s a challenge!”

”You’re on!” Kageyama shouted in reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama and Hinata settle their differences and make up? 0o0
> 
> Only Kindaichi left (for the second years - we ignore Takahashi’s raging fire). Will he ever forgive Kageyama?


	67. Aoba Johsai Vs. Furukata (practise match)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over seven thousand hits! You guys are epic!

Saturday had arrived and it was the day of the practise match. The four second years were tired for staying late, “When I said pack up, I meant practise for at max an hour then pack up,” Yahaba lectured Kunimi and Hinata, “Go rest!”

”Hinata knows about the sync move that we copied from Nekoma, right?” Watari asked.

”Yeah, we did it yesterday,” Yahaba replied, “He knows the signals and everything,”

”Cool,” Watari replied, “It feels like we’re a true powerhouse having practise matches with schools from different prefectures,”

”I know. I still can’t believe Kobayashi managed to arrange a practise match all by herself,”

”Our manager is that amazing,”

”Last time we were in Miyagi was to play a practise match against Shiratorizawa Academy, wasn’t it?” Someone from Furukata asked.

”Imagine being able to make practise matches,” Nishikawa sighed, “This is my first,”

”We agreed on kits didn’t we Nishi-sama,” a first year asked.

”Are they a good team Nishikawa-sensei?” Another first year asked.

”Quit it with the nicknames or you’ll encourage Hinata,” Nishikawa blushed, “They’re a great team and we’re wearing our proper kits,”

”Sorry Nishikawa,” the two first years apologised.

”Oh no it’s fine!” Nishikawa shook his hand, “You weren’t in the wrong. Everyone! Go out there and do your best today! But most importantly, have fun! This match is just for fun, a nice way to end the holidays,”

”Looks like they’re already here!” Maeda shouted to the team as some of them waited outside the school gates.

”Whoa look at the size of that building!” Someone from Furukata shouted.

”That’s the school’s concert hall. Our school is known nationally for its orchestra and music. Unfortunately our band hasn’t quite gone full Inarizaki on us,” Takumi explained.

”Wow. What about volleyball?” Nishikawa asked.

”We were always considered a strong team in the prefecture but until recently we haven’t been known at all in nationals,” Inaba explained.

"We were just giving Shiratorizawa a chance," Takahashi joked.

"You must be the team's captain, or as I better know you, Chipi010," Kobayashi said.

"Yup that's my, Chipi010, also known as Nishikawa Kooki," Nishikawa replied, "And you must be Daffodils,"

"Yes, better known as Kobayashi Rio," Kobayashi replied.

"Or the best manager in the world," Iwata added.

"Our lord and savoir!" Maeda laughed.

"The one and only, miracle maker," Takumi joked.

"Wow, they seem to like you," Nishikawa said to Kobayashi, "Must have left a good impression on them,"

"I don't know why they do this," Kobayashi sighed, "I don't do that much, I just try my best to make their lives easier on the court,"

"She goes above and beyond!" Inaba declared, "She's totally determined in refilling bottles or cleaning kits,"

"Then there's the times when she'll watch the game to try and understand how the other team works," Takahashi added.

"And she's a mad woman when it comes to getting us support. She made a banner and convinced Oikawa's fans to support us," Kyoutani said, "Not to mention that cheer she lead in nationals last year,"

"I'm not that impressive," Kobayashi blushed.

"So are!" the rest of the team protested.

"They're already here?" Yahaba asked in shock, "Oh god! I just told them to get some rest,"

"What's wrong Yahaba?" Kobayashi asked.

"I told Kunimi and Hinata to rest, I thought we had at least an hour," Yahaba explained.

"Not our fault they were practising until midnight or something," Kyoutani shrugged, "Introduce yourself,"

"Sorry," Yahaba apologised.

"Apologise to them not me, dumbass!" Kyoutani grumbled.

"Sorry about the wait. I'm Yahaba Shigeru, the team's captain," Yahaba went in to shake Nishikawa's hand.

"Nishikawa Kooki, also a captain," Nishikawa replied.

"Okay, the gym's this way," Yahaba lead the two teams unaware of the three second years from Karasuno also following them.

"HINATA! KUNIMI! GET UP!" Kyoutani shouted as he barged into the room only to see the two still practising.

"Bold of you to assume we were sleeping," Hinata replied with a smirk.

"I. Told. You. Two. To. Rest," Yahaba lectured the two.

"Sorry!" the two apologised.

"And these guys are the team with the best teamwork in the country?" someone from Furukata asked.

"I see it though," another replied, "They're like a family,"

"Yahoo! Thought we'd visit again!" Oikawa announced as him and Iwaizumi entered the gym, "See what all the fuss is about,"

"Mm," Iwaizumi nodded in agreement, "So this is one of the few servers that jerk face Oikawa considers better than him,"

"Hmph. So rude Iwa-chan!" Oikawa pouted, "Yahoo Tobio-chan!"

"I thought you said that we wouldn't be spotted king," Tsukishima grumbled at Kageyama.

"Sorry about last night! I guess I lost track of time!" Hinata apologised with a smile and Kunimi nodded in agreement.

"So who's on your team, and who isn't?" a second year from Furukata asked.

"That is a good question," Inaba replied, "Which our answer will be, should we get changed now,"

"Okay," the two teams replied with some beginning to change on the spot.

"Not here!" Nishikawa shouted to Furukata, "Do you mind showing us to the changing room," the two teams went to the changing room minus a few quick changers from Aoba Johsai who had changed in the gym, those being Hinata, Kyoutani, Iwata and Inaba.

"I still remember when you first saw some of us publicly change," Oikawa teased Kobayashi.

"I've gotten used to it. It's all about knowing how to put up with it and avoid staring," Kobayashi replied, "And how to prevent it at nationals,"

"True true," Oikawa nodded, "So Tobio-chan, what were shortie pie and Not so stoic-chan talking about?"

"Not so stoic-chan," Iwaizumi laughed at the name.

"Well I can't call him Stoic-chan anymore!" Oikawa said in defence.

"They needed a setter to practise with," Kagyeama explained.

"And they didn't think to ask moi!" Oikawa faked being hurt.

"Jerkawa you would reply to the text with "I need beauty sleep to be this handsome" before adding a winky emoji or something," Iwaiumi replied.

"Perhaps," Oikawa shrugged, "Oh well, I can't change the past,"

"If I could I would change it so that I never met you," Iwaizumi said half jokingly.

"So rude!" Oikawa shouted.

"Since when did I care about what you though?" Iwaizumi crossed his arms.

"I want to say since you met me, but I have a feeling that your answer is never," Oikawa replied.

"I didn't know that you had a brain cell lingering in there," Iwaizumi teased.

The teams returned and began to warm up, "So what's the plan? Let them start with receiving or serving?" Yahaba asked Hinata.

"Let them start with serving, Nishikawa is a middle blocker, let them start with receiving and you speed up how long it is until he goes in for the serve," Hinata said, "That's the plan,"

The two captains played rock paper scissors and Yahaba won, "We'll start with receiving," Yahaba said.

"Cocky?" Nishikawa asked, "You're just letting the school known for its servers start with serving,"

"I guess we are," Yahaba replied, "But if it'll get us the win, then,"

"I guess winning is more fun than winning," Nishikawa smiled before returning to his team.

"We're starting off with receiving," Yahaba said, "The team has good serves so Inaba's going to go in the back right. Hinata, front right? Is that okay with you?" 

"Yeah," Hinata replied, "I think we should alternate our servers a bit. One good, one not so good. Yahaba go in front left, Kunimi you don't mind starting as the back middle blocker,"

"Sure," Kunimi replied, "If you need my serve then that's fine,"

"Great!" Hinata replied.

"Okay Kindaichi as our front middle blocker then," Kyoutani said, "We have back left left, who wants it?"

"Who can we chose from?" Inaba asked.

"Takumi, Kyoutani, Kurosawa, Takahashi or Sugiyama," Iwata said.

"Furukata focus on blocking and serving. So we need someone who can get around blockers," Yahaba said.

"Kurosawa," Takumi said, "His whole tactic is to aim around blockers,"

"Okay, Kurosawa will go in as our back left," Kunimi said, "Let's win!"

"What's our name?" Yahaba asked.

"AOBA JOHSAI!" the team shouted back.

"Keep the ball up and stop them from attacking - that's how we'll win," Nishikawa said to his teammates who nodded in reply.

"I can't tell why they chose this line up in the order, but there's a reason," Tsukishima said, "They don't do things without a reason,"

"Why put Yahaba, shortie pie and Not so stoic-chan in a triangle," Oikawa said to himself, "It's not like Not so stoic-chan plays middle blocker, his blocking is his worst part. I know Yahaba occasionally strays from the setter's spot but he usually stays there. Maybe it's the other triangle: Kurosawa, Inaba and Kindaichi. No it's definitely not because of them. Hmm. Furukata focus on their serving, hence Inaba, but why put Not so storic-chan as a middle blocker, he's one of the better receivers on the team,"

"Maybe they're trying to copy Furukata. We have our top three servers in a triangle, it wouldn't explain the fact that Kyoutani isn't on," Iwaizumi said.

"Yahaba, shortie pie and Not so stoic-chan," Oikawa said, "Those are the top three servers on the team now. Having them at intervals also ruins momentum. But to have them at intervals one of them needs to play as a middle blocker, taking shortie pie off isn't great either nor is taking off your setter. But due to the even more weakened offence they needed the final wing spiker to be the best for this match. Furukata don't do long rallies, it's service aces and blocks. Play Kurosawa, the best out of the remaining spikers at avoiding blockers, that makes sense. Takumi and Kyoutani are powerful, but so are Furukata's blockers,"

"Wow, he could tell their whole strategy from just their line up," Yamaguchi said.

"Listen up little crows," Oikawa announced, "It isn't as much a flaw of the team, but if you know that we change our line up based on who we're going against, you know that the six players that you're going up against were chosen specifically for you. Even if you figure out their plan, what can you do. These guys, if stronger, are going to beat you. In the long run you can overcome a weakness, but when you just find it and you have seconds until the whistle blows then you can't do anything. Unknown to the team, this is the first pressure tactic that they'll use in the game. Even if you don't know why they picked who they did, you know that there's a reason. That alone creates pressure,"

"Pressure tactics?" Kageyama asked.

"The best players aren't strong, they're strong and smart. Applying pressure, changing the momentum how you like, controlling the other team - these are the rewards that a smart player gets," Oikawa explained, "And they're very useful,"

The two teams walked onto the court:

Yahaba [1] - front left, S; Kindaichi [5] - front centre, MB; Hinata [10] - front right, WS; Inaba [8] - back right, WS; Kunimi [6]/Watari [7] - back centre, MB/L; Kurosawa [1] - back left, WS

Vice captain [2] - front left, WS; Nishikawa [1] - front centre, MB; a third year [7] - front right, WS; a second year [6] - back right, WS; a first year [4]/a first year [5] - back centre, MB/L; a second year [3] - back left, S

"Bring it on! Bring bring it on! Yeah!" Inaba began to sing and Watari turned into him.

"I think you're becoming the next Tenou Satori," Watari sighed, "Singing and all,"

"Bring it on! Smash us to the ground! Give us all you got!" Inaba continued to sing, "Ping ping ping! What's that?" Inaba pointed at Watari.

"A ping pong ball?" Watari asked.

"NOOO! It's the sound of us deflecting your serves!" Inaba finished his song.

"Never do that again," Watari held back his laughter.

"So Hinata," Kindaichi said to Hinata, "What is more fluffy, Hoshiumi's cat or Miya Atsumu's hair?"

"Definitely Mami!" Hinata replied, "Mami is so cute! He is the purest cat ever!"

"I know that they do this to calm down, but couldn't this also unknowingly be a pressure tactic," Yamaguchi suggested, "Acting this calm and jokingly before a serious match,"

"I guess it does apply some sort of pressure," Iwaizumi said.

"So that's why you and Miya always play with each other's hair," Nishikawa said, "I still remember when the three of you did each other's hair before the Argentina match,"

"You make it sound like we're really old now. It was only two weeks ago," Hinata replied.

"Nooo!" Oikawa moaned, "Now I don't even have styling shortie pie's hair over Miya!"

"You still have the senpai over him. And Shouyou's never hated you," Iwaizumi pointed out.

"Yeah!" Oikawa's spirits lifted, "So Iwa-chan, did you ever figure out who the master analyst is?"

"I gave up a long time ago," Iwaizumi sighed.

"So boring!" Oikawa flumped on his chair.

Number six went into serve. It was a powerful overarm serve aimed right on the edge of the court, designed to look as if it were going out. "Shit!" Inaba cursed, "My bad! I'll get the next one!"

"So much for ping ping ping," Watari joked. Number six served again and Inaba kept it up.

"PING PING PING BITCHES!" he shouted as he passed to Yahaba. Yahaba tossed for Kindaichi who was blocked, "Don't mind!" the team called out. Number six went for his third serve of the game, aiming at the other side of the court to Kurosawa.

"Sorry!" Kurosawa apologised as he missed the ball.

"Don't mind! Next time you'l go, come on Watari you know what I mean," Inaba said.

"Ping ping ping?" Watari asked.

"Correct!" Inaba replied.

"Why are you like this today Inaba?" Yahaba asked.

"'Cause it's a practise match, which means that it's time for fun!" Inaba replied.

"Hi," a girl said shyly as she approached Kobayashi.

"Hi," Kobayashi replied, "Are you Furukata's manager?"

"Kinda," the girl replied, "I just joined the team,"

"I'm sure you'll enjoy it. Just be prepared for them to be loud sometimes, and the public changing, that's a regular occurrence,"

"I was going to join the girls' team as a player, but I saw what you did in your team's match against Inarizaki last year, so I decided to become a manager for a team,"

"Wow! I can't believe I inspired someone," Kobayashi gushed.

"Just like Shouyou," Kunimi commented under his breath.

"Hey I heard that!" Kobayashi shouted, "The key is not being intimidated and standing your ground. They won't treat you as an equal if you don't believe that you are an equal. Everyone on the team is important, on court or off court. These guys would be lost without me sometimes, quite literally. Sometimes I fail to believe that none of them bothered to think to bring a map when they go exploring Tokyo,"

The girl chuckled, "Why a boys' team? Doesn't your school have a girls' team?"

"We do. I'll admit that the final push was that the boys' team made it to nationals," Kobayashi said, "But something about the boys' team was more appealing to me. It's more open, more loud, more annoying, more stressful, much much much harder to be heard, listen to or respected, but I wouldn't have it any other way. These guys are my teammates, I feel like I can be myself here, like this is where I belong. And the feeling when they first listen to me was amazing," Kobayashi explained.

"Yeah, Kobayashi fits right in," Kunimi said, "She's like the team's missing link, both fierce and kind,"

"What about you? Why did you chose the boys' team?" Kobayashi asked.

"I wanted to join the girls' team but they already had a manager, I was like here assistant for a while but then someone else came along also wanting to be the manager's assistant. They were more of a people person than me and soon took over. I was allowed to keep tagging along and helping out. I know that they still wanted me on the team because when Nishikawa approached the girls' captain to ask if they could bother one of our three managers she said no. I ended up switching to the boys team at the start of summer break because I figured that I actually wanted to do something rather than help a helper," the girl explained her reasoning, "It's not as inspiring as yours,"

"It's still a reason," Kobayashi said, "It doesn't matter how simple a reason is, it is still why you came to join the boys' team. Even the players here have a range of reasons for taking up the sport. Not all are impressive, some are even silly. You should listen to Sugiyama's reason for playing volleyball, it's the most funny story that you'll ever hear. Each member of the team has their own reason for taking up volleyball, and all of them are valid,"

"Wow! That's so cool," the girl said in awe.

"Nothing is cooler than the truth!" Kobayashi said with a large grin.

"Nishikawa's such a great captain," the girl said, "He cares about everyone on the team, even me. He always makes sure that we aren't pushing ourselves too much in practise. He doesn't care if we're not a great team, as long as we play our best and enjoy ourselves,"

"Wow, and this guy is on the under nineteens too? I thought they would all be really competitive," Kobayashi said, "There's Fukui who's always trying to become the best, Hinata who literally gets faster because of determination and need I go on,"

"Nishikawa can be competitive, especially when he wants to be, but he tones it down for us because he understands that most of us aren't trying to be the best team out there. We're just trying to be the best team that we can be," the girl explained, it was Kobayashi's turn to be shocked.

"That's really cool, knowing that you can't be the best, so why try and push yourselves too far,"

"People say it's lazy,"

"But it's not, it's reasonable,"

"I think that Nishikawa tries really hard to hide his dissatisfaction though. I think deep down inside, he knows that he wants to win nationals,"

"Who doesn't?"

"What?"

"Everyone on your team wants to win nationals, even if it's just a little bit. How cool is it to be able to say that you won a national competition? Do you think that your team is really satisfied with being the best that they can be?"

"What do you mean?"

"I think that you've been reminded, whether by words or losses, too many times that you aren't a powerhouse team to the point that you've come to accept it. You guys know that you aren't Top Eight and have come to accept that. Accept being the key word. Accepting does not mean enjoying. I'd accept a scholarship to be Shiratorizawa's manager, their school looks great when apply for college, but I wouldn't enjoy transferring because I'd miss this team,"

"So you're saying that we should aim for winning nationals,"

"If you never aim to begin with, you'll never score. If you try, then you may be surprised,"

"You're right! If we enter nationals prepared to lose then we're just asking to be sent home,"

"I think Nishikawa would also be able to enjoy playing with your team even more too,"

"That reminds me, Shouyou said something about Fukui and Nishikawa having a fight when they first saw each other after nationals," Kunimi said, "Any idea what that's about?"

"I know that Fukui dissed us in front of Nishikawa," Furukata's manager said, "He said something along the lines of: These guys are holding you back Nishikawa! How can you expect to be able to play when your team doesn't bother. Only the strong deserve to be at nationals, and the strong are those who want to become the best. Your team isn't strong, so why are you even here. Go back to playing your fun practise matches because this tournament are for those who want to win, not those who want to have fun and lose," the manager sighed, "Apparently some of the team had to apprehend Nishikawa, so I can imagine the two fighting,"

"Shouyou said that Nishikawa said something along the lines of: Fukui, my team wants to win but we know that no matter how much work we put in, we never will be able to. That's why we focus on having fun, we'd rather enjoy our tournaments and deal with the losses halfheartedly than pour months of effort in aiming for the top only to not get it. We'll win the matches that we know we can and give it our best in those that we can't. But in that finals match I, and my team, would rather enjoy ourselves than fight a losing battle,"

"There's a team in our prefecture, Johzenji, and their volleyball team is know as the party team because they have fun when they play. They're still a top team in the prefecture," Kobayashi said, "I'm sure Furukata can do that too,"

"Thanks you two!" the manager said.

"FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCKITY FUCK!" Inaba shouted as he rolled for the ball and missed, "That was not a good roll!"

"I apologise for the language," Kobayashi said, "They know how to put a filter on for nationals, sometimes even qualifiers, but come practise matches and you get the uncensored version of the team," Kobayashi turned to Inaba, "INABA! Enough is enough! Less swearing or you're going off!"

"Sorry Kobayashi!" Inaba apologised.

"This reminds me of the South Korea match," Nishikawa said, "Oi Hinata! I found a translation of the match, Choi was calling us cunts!"

"Coach did say that he swore a lot when he got annoyed," Hinata laughed, "I'm used to it anyway. If you think Inaba's bad, Kyoutani's something else,"

"How many times has Takumi had to censor him? And last year when those two started talking about dick sizes, why is Kyoutani like this?" Yahaba asked.

"Fuck you too Yahaba!" Kyoutani shouted.

"GUYS!" Watari shouted, "CAN WE GET THROUGH THE REST OF THE MATCH WITHOUT SWEARING! PLEASE!"

"Sorry!" the whole team apologised.

"Great, now that you have learnt some self control, I'll go into serve," Nishikawa said.

"Crap," Yahaba said under his breath causing Watari to glare at him. Inaba, Hinata and Watari looked at each other.

"Reason two for letting them start serving," Hinata said, "This is the line up we'll get when we first have to receive Nishikawa's serve,"

"Wow, that's smart," Inaba said.

"Nah, didn't know the line up before I told Yahaba, we just got lucky that we're all on the back row right now," Hinata replied. The three prepared themselves as Nishikawa served, aiming at Watari.

Watari watched as the ball flew at him. _It's floating so I can't tell where it's going, but it's going so fast that I don't have time to watch it._

"That's a killer serve," Oikawa announced, "Fast and hard to follow, what more could you ask for?"

"It's not as cool as Yahaba's one that tricked Komori," Iwaizumi said, "But the fact that he can do this under immense pressure. If he wasn't a starter, he would have been the under nineteen's pinch server again,"

"But Yoshihiko isn't a bad server either. It seems to be his favourite part of volleyball, and coming up with your own serve, that's cool," 

"But so did Shouyou,"

"Yoshihiko must have tried to teach shortie pie his serve and shortie pie must have changed it for himself,"

The match continued for three sets with Aoba Johsai just about winning, "The whole team can serve!" Inaba panted, him and Watari taking the toll of the strenuous match.

"And their blocking is good too," Kindaichi said.

"If you can't spike, then pretend it's a serve," Yahaba joked, "And that works,"

"Your serve was amazing!" Kunimi said to Nishikawa, "I still haven't built up the confidence to add a jump to mine,"

"I'll let you in on a secret. My serve only became good in high school, and I've been working on it since fifth grade," Nishikawa replied.

"So long,"

"So what do you want out of your serves?"

"Direction and control. I want to do serves like Yahaba's one that tricked the best libero,"

"Then keep practising and one day everything will click,"

"Okay,"

"You wouldn't believe it, but Hinata still struggles with his jumping underarm, 60% success rate,"

After a while Furukata left to return back home and Aoba Johsai enjoyed the last days of their holiday alone, relaxing.


	68. Chapter 68

"I can't believe it's September already," Kobayashi said.

"It really doesn't feel like that, but I have been away for three weeks of school," Hinata replied.

"Our second term of our second year. I've heard that work starts picking up," Kunimi said.

"Oh god," Hinata complained.

"There you four are," the head coach said, "I need you to start thinking about who you want your captain to be, for next year and the possibility that all of the third years decide to retire,"

"Kindaichi," Kunimi and Hinata said, remembering how Kindaichi dealt with their first fight.

"I think it should be Hinata," Kindaichi said.

"I was surprised that two of you came up with an answer that quickly. So the majority votes that Kindaichi takes over a captain. What about your vice captain?" the head captain asked.

"I'd say Akira," Hinata said, "Because he knows the first years better than I do,"

"I'd say Shouyou, because he can boost the team's spirits," Kunimi said.

"I guess it's up to me. I agree with Kunimi, I think Hinata should be our vice captain," Kindaichi said.

"Well that was settled quickly," the head coach said.

"Yahaba, it's your turn to see Ms Fukawa," one of Yahaba's class mates said.

"Good afternoon Ms Fukawa," Yahaba said after being allowed into the room.

"Good afternoon Yahaba. I haven't had the chance to say so yet, but congratulations for your efforts it the nationals," Ms Fukawa said.

"Thank you, but we only made it to the quarter-finals,"

"That's still an achievement,"

"I guess, but it's annoying,"

"Well we're not here to discuss volleyball. We're here to discuss your future. It says here that you want to study modern literature but you're not sure at which university. You've applied for Sendai University , a local college and the University of Kyoto,"

"Yes,"

"Well I'm sure that you'll get into one of them, you have been averaging As and A*s all this year. But I have to say the news that you don't want to hear. I think that you should retire from the volleyball club,"

"But you just said that I was averaging As and A*s,"

"If you keep up with the work then I predict that you will get into the University of Sendai and definitely the local college, and most likely the University of Kyoto especially if you put in more work, but if you dropped the volleyball you could focus more on your studies and get straight A*s and if you applied, a spot at the University of Tokyo or any other top literature school,"

"I guess if I tried I could, but I also want to make it to nationals again and win this time,"

"It depends on what you want. Do you want to get into a top university in which I'm sure that you'll get onto their volleyball team. Or do you stay with the team and chase after the chance that you could win, risking your chances of getting into a top university?"

"I don't know,"

"I don't expect you to. Cases like yours are difficult. There's reason and merit to go down both paths and you can still achieve good grades, so it's not like you have to retire,"

"Please can I have more time to think about it,"

"Of course. It's not a decision to be made on the fly after all. Just drop by any time you like,"

"Thank you. One more thing, is the University of Tokyo still accepting submissions,"

"Yes, but like I said unless you retired, your chances are small,"

"But there's no harm in trying, right?"

"You're quite right. Well, tell the next person to come in, and I'll quickly say my opinion on the matter. It's your future we're talking about; I think retiring will be the better option in the long run,"

* * *

"Watari, it's your turn," Yahaba said as he left the guidance counsellor's office and sat down to think about his options.

"Good afternoon Ms Fukawa," Watari said.

"Good afternoon Watari, well done at nationals," Ms Fukawa replied.

"Thank you,"

"Now, are you still uncertain on what you want to do?"

"I know that I still want to play volleyball,"

"Well it looks like I won't be able to convince you to retire then,"

"Correct, I'm definitely sticking with the team,"

"What about after high school?"

"I'm not sure, but something that involves volleyball,"

"Well you're getting decent grades, they could be better, but if you keep up the work and keep upping the workload then I'm sure you could get into a local college and play on the college team,"

"Maybe,"

"You look unsure,"

"I just don't really want to be stuck in school for another two or three years. I just want to play volleyball,"

"That is a challenge. Well I think that you should look for local teams that would accept you. Work on getting decent grades so you can still enrol in a college and maybe look into an apprenticeship so you can work to make money and still play volleyball,"

"Yeah. Thanks Ms Fukawa,"

"No problem Watari,"

* * *

"Nng," Kyoutani grunted as he entered the guidance counsellor's office.

"Nice to see you too Kyoutani," Ms Fukawa said, "Well I'll get straight to the point. I think that you should retire from the volleyball club. You're grades are barely passes and you'll need all the help you can get to be able to get into a local college,"

"I'm not going to retire,"

"Well I can't force you, but I think that you need the extra time for studying, and I'm sure that your teachers agree," 

"I don't care. I'm not planning on going to college,"

"Okay... Well what about apprenticeships?"

"M-dunno,"

"So what is your plan?"

"Get onto a good volleyball team and become a pro,"

"I hate to tell you this, but only Division 1 teams can live off of just playing volleyball. To start off, you'll need some sort of job,"

"Then I'll work in a shop or something and work my way up to a Division 1 team,"

"And that's your plan, well make sure you know where you want to live to get onto the team that you want to,"

"Bye," Kyoutani left the office.

* * *

"Hello Ms Fukawa," Sugiyama said.

"Hello Sugiyama," Ms Fukawa said, "So you want to go to medical school and become a doctor,"

"Yes,"

"Well you average an A, so I expect that you can do it. Obviously it would be easier if you retired from volleyball,"

"I'll think about it,"

"That's all I can ask of you,"

* * *

"Good morning Ms Fukawa," Takumi said.

"Good morning Takumi," Ms Fukawa replied.

"So,"

"Well you want to get into a university in Tokyo and study economics,"

"Yes,"

"Well it's good that you have a plan. If it were the University of Tokyo then I would say that you wouldn't stand a chance, but it's a university in Tokyo so I think that you will get in with a bit more effort. Any reason for Tokyo,"

"I really want to live in the city,"

"Well I hope you get to. One more thing, I think that you should retire from the volleyball club. It would give you more time to study and you could get your Bs to As,"

"I'm not retiring. I want to play volleyball for the last tournament that I can ever have,"

"You'll still have college volleyball,"

"It won't be the same,"

"I suppose having fond high school memories is always a good thing. Have a good day, and the nurse says that you need to eat more,"

* * *

"'Sup," Inaba greeted Ms Fukawa.

"Hello Inaba," Ms Fukawa said, "So it says here that you want to study English at Sendai University,"

"Yeah. They have an exchange program to the UK," 

"Well you are our top student for English in the third year, both Miss Yomi and Mr Smith can attest. I doubt that you would have trouble getting in. I'm going to suggest that you retire from the volleyball club so that you can focus on your other subjects, and boost your average to and A*. You have the academic potential, after all you're a scholarship student,"

"I'm probably going to stick with the team,"

"Just think about it,"

"Okay. See ya,"

* * *

The six third years walked together to practise, "I'm not retiring," Kyoutani said.

"Same," Takumi and Watari replied.

"I might not, I'm gonna think about it," Inaba said, "I can go where I want to now, but I could use the grade boost,"

"We can do what the third years did and study whilst at nationals. You're not going to miss out on your final chance to play at nationals are you? You don't want to retire and then we make it to finals without you," Takumi said.

"It's not that simple Takumi. It's complicated," Inaba grumbled.

"Then make it simple," Takumi shrugged.

"I'm not sure," Yahaba muttered.

"Even though I stay on the bench, I'm gonna stick with the team," Sugiyama said, "I'm not gonna give up on the chance to win nationals, even if I don't play I want to be there when you win,"

"I guess, there's still the rest of January and there's February too," Inaba said, "Yeah I'm going to stay,"

"What about you Yahaba?" Watari asked, "You've been awfully quiet,"

"I mean. Can I ask you guys something?" Yahaba said.

"Yeah," the others replied.

"When we're about to face a team that's miles better than us, what do you do?" Yahaba asked

"Well we just have to suck it up and play and show them that we're better,"

"We don't know the outcome at the beginning of the match. We'll never win if we don't believe we can. That's what my captain from junior high said. And Daichi's right, you won't know if you don't try so you have to believe that you can win no matter how strong the opponent is," Takumi said.

"Yeah. I'll never get into **the** University of Tokyo if I don't try, and I'll never forgive myself if I don't try to win nationals. I'm not giving up. I'M NOT RETIRING YET! WE'RE GOING TO NATIONALS AND WE'RE GOING TO TRY! AND WE WILL WIN! BECAUSE WE WILL NEVER GIVE UP!" Yahaba shouted, causing everyone in the corridor to stare at him.

"Um Yahaba, you might want to turn it down a bit. I think Kyoutani's rubbed off on you," Inaba said.

"But it's just like our match against Inarizaki last year. We were going to give up, but Hinata told us that we hadn't lost. If you give up then you'll never win. So we'll just keep trying until we win," Watari said confidently.

"Um, since when was Yahaba so confident?" a third year asked her friend.

"Since never," the friend replied.

"EVERYONE LISTEN UP!" Yahaba shouted, Takumi hoisting him up with Inaba and Sugiyama helping keep him up. All the third years turned to Yahaba who they expected to be trembling, and definitely not shouting, "WE'VE ALWAYS BEEN OVERLOOKED AS A SCHOOL AND AS A VOLLEYBALL TEAM. NOT ANYMORE! THIS YEAR SEIJOH IS GOING TO WIN NATIONALS! WE'RE GOING TO SHOW THE STRENGTH OF THE BLUE CASTLE! SO EVERY TEAM BETTER DO THEIR DARN BEST TO GET TO THEIR RESPECTIVE NATIONALS AND WIN!"

"Yeah!" a chorus of cheers echoed the halls.

"THE BOYS VOLLEYBALL CLUB IS GOING TO WIN THE SPRING TOURNAMENT! AND SO IS THE GIRL'S TEAM! BECAUSE WE'RE NOT GIVING UP! IF WE BELIEVE THAT WE CAN WIN THEN WE'RE ONE STEP CLOSER TO WINNING!" Yahaba shouted.

"GO! GO! SEIJOH! GO! GO! SEIJOH!" the third years started to chant.

"Ran! Ran!" someone called out to one of the girls, "Are we gonna? Are we? Are we?" 

"Of course, give me a hoist Naomi," Nakomura said, "YAHABA'S RIGHT! WE'RE ALL GONNA WIN! ESPECIALLY THE VOLLEYBALL TEAMS! WE BOTH HAVE THE COUNTRY'S YOUTH ACES, SO WHY HAVEN'T WE WON YET!"

"Yeah!" everyone cheered.

"Yahaba," Nakomura said to Yahaba as both made their ways to their practises, "You were really cool yesterday. And all the girls' team actually turned up to practise again,"

"I'm regretting it," Yahaba said bashfully.

"You shouldn't, everyone's looking up to you, and you're right. We're going to win, and that's why from now on the girls' and boys' teams are going to practise together,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, we're not gonna get overshadowed by you guys because you're taller and stronger,"

"Then let's win nationals together, and is it true? Are you the under nineteens' ace for the girls?"

"Yep, but no-one on the team knows what school I'm from,"


	69. Spring Tournament Qualifiers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it's not the best. I wasn't able to get in the zone to right a match, but I really wanted to write one because the past few chapters have been dialogue heavy and because of the awkward spot this chapter is in, it's really short too. So enjoy another dialogue heavy chapter, but I promise that the next one will be more match base!

Yahaba entered his classroom the after the weekend, he knew that nobody would have forgotten his stunt from the previous week but he hoped that people had. “Isn’t Yahaba really quiet normally?” Classmate#1 asked.

”Yeah, he’ll tense up when he’s called on for a question,” classmate#2 replied.

”He was so confident yesterday,” classmate#3 commented.

”I can see why he was chosen to be their captain,” classmate#4 said.

”He’s almost as good as Tooru,” classmate#5 added.

”I’m still surprised that Nakomura didn’t try and kill him,” classmate#6 said. Yahaba tried to ignore the comments as he made his way to his desk, and finally took the time to open the envelope that he had been carrying on his way to school. Yahaba read it once then twice.

”I got past the first stage for the University of Tokyo!” Yahaba gasped in disbelief, “They want me to do the entrance exam, and if I pass that and the interview and get good grades, then I’ll get in,” Yahaba looked at the date of the exam, “January the ninth. Shit,” Yahaba scrunched up the acceptance letter and application form and threw the across the classroom angrily, which caused everyone to turn and look at him. One of his classmates walked over to the scrunched up paper and looked at it.

”University of Tokyo? I didn’t know that Yahaba was aiming that high,” the classmate said, “But it’s probably a rejection letter,” they continued to unfold the letter, “An acceptance letter? Yahaba!” The classmate called out.

”What!” Yahaba snapped.

”Why did you throw this? You know it’s an acceptance letter, right?” The classmate asked.

”Ms Fukawa was right,” Yahaba complained, “I can’t do volleyball and go to the University of Tokyo,”

”Why not?” 

“The exam is on the ninth of January, which is also when the quarter-finals of nationals is,”

”But if you don’t make it that far...”

”We’re going to win! I can’t afford to miss the quarter-finals! Plus there’s studying!”

”Yahaba!” Hinata called out, “You forgot your phone at practise yesterday! I tried to call it but then I realised that I was holding it,”

”Thanks Hinata,” Yahaba replied as he stared at the letter again, _January the ninth. January the fucking ninth_. 

“What’s that?” Hinata asked.

”An acceptance letter,” Yahaba explained, “For the University of Tokyo, but I’m not going,”

”Why not? It’s the top university in Japan, if they want you, then you have to go!”

”Because I’m not missing the quarter-finals because of it,”

”YAHABA SHIGERU! YOU ARE GOING TO THAT EXAM AND PASSING IT!” Hinata jumped onto the desk, holding the letter up, “AND WE WILL STILL WIN THE QUARTER-FINALS SO THAT YOU CAN PLAY IN THE SEMIS AND FINALS AND WIN WITH US!”

”But there’s also studying!”

”I’ve seen your notes, you’re really smart. You could have done the same as Shirabu and got into Shiratorizawa through the entrance exam but you chose to come to here,”

”Okay, I’ll look at the letter again,”

”It says that you need to pass the exam on the ninth, then on the twelfth if you passed you’ll have an interview,”

”The twelfth of February?”

”January,”

”That’s the day after the finals,”

”You might get a sports scholarship,”

”If I get a scholarship, then I’ll be able to attend. I won’t have to worry about not being able to afford it,”

”Then you need to pass that exam!”

”First we need to get to nationals!” Yahaba corrected Hinata, “We can’t win nationals if we don’t make it there in the first place,”

”So um, how are we going to do this?” Takumi asked, “Are we going to split the gym in half, or are we going to work together,”

”We’ll work together, if we wanted gym space, we would have asked for gym space,” Nakomura replied, “The best way to boost our defence, is to go up against your offence,”

”Nakomura!” One of the first years called out, “Aren’t their hits really strong?”

”So we’ll be one of the best blockers out there when we make it to nationals,” Nakomura replied, “Okay match play! Boys v girls!” The two teams finished warming up, “Because you guys don’t keep a line up, just go for the most offensive line up that you have,”

The girls went for their usual line up and the boys went for their starting two blockers, setter, libero and chose Takumi, Hinata and Kyoutani as the spikers. The boys easily over powered the girls and won the match.

”Okay, so we’ll just be doing the same drills as you,” Nakomura said, “And occasionally doing our own or having matches,”

September had passed and the two teams arrived at Sendai’s gym ready to win. Both teams prepared for their first round and won them.

Karasuno thought that Date Tech was a good team. They were strong and their read blocking was hard to beat. Karasuno knew that they had the potential to go to nationals if it wasn't for Shiratorizawa and Aoba Johsai. "Seijoh might be a powerhouse now, but once Hinata leaves, they'll go back to the previous state," Yamaguchi said, "Hinata really pushed the team further than they had gone before, but without him pushing them they'll go back to how they were, second best,"

"So these are Seijoh's glory days then," Kageyama said, "Just like we had our glory days ages ago,"

"But Seijoh suddenly getting their glory days prove something. Shiratorizawa aren't unbeatable," Tsukishima said, "Whilst I don't think that Seijoh will become the next Shiratorizawa, once Shou goes. Who's going to take over as the prefecture representative. Maybe Date Tech? Maybe Johzenji? Maybe Shiratorizawa again? Maybe Karasuno will return to its glory days?"

Aoba Johsai once again defeated Date Tech, the iron wall was nothing compared to Hinata's speed and Takumi and Kyoutani's power. In the end it was destroyed and Aoba Johsai proceed onto the next round.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The results of the new training will be touched on later on. Also I'm doing something big after posting this chapter.... I'm updating the tags! Yes I know that this is overdue! I kept putting it off, but I'm going to update them so people actually know what they're getting into when they see this fic and click on it the first time.


	70. Aoba Johsai Vs. Karasuno

“Onto the next match,” Maeda cheered as they walked onto the court again. Another match that they needed to win.

”I’ve never seen Hinata this determined to go to nationals before,” Kindaichi said to Kunimi.

”Yeah, it’s like each time we come here he gets even more determined to win,” Kunimi said, “In fact I’ve never seen everyone this determined before. Take a look at the third years,”

”Everyone want to win nationals,” Kindaichi commented, “I understand the third years’ burning desire, this is the last time that they can win nationals, but you Hinata, you still have next year,”

”This is the last chance,” Hinata said, “This is the last chance I’ll ever get to play Kourai in the finals. If we don’t get to do it this time, then Kourai will graduate and we’ll never get to show everyone at nationals why height doesn’t matter!”

”Shouyou! You two have proved that in internationals,” Kunimi said.

”It’s not just that. I want to play Kourai again. I don’t want the last time that we played each other to be the quarter-finals of last year, where neither of us wanted to play. I want to play against him, when both of us have been looking forward to the match,” Hinata explained his reasoning, “I don’t want to break my promise to Kourai, so we will make it to nationals, and so will Kamomedai,”

”What about you third years?” Kindaichi asked.

”We’ve put in so much work and come so close in our previous attempts. I don’t want to give up yet! I want to give it all I’ve got and try for victory again,” Watari said.

”Yeah, I believe that we can do it!” Takumi said, “And I want to be there when we do!”

”If I’m planning on going pro then I’m going to need to win nationals,” Kyoutani said.

”I still haven’t beat Mizukami and Fukui yet. I won’t rest until we beat Inubushi East,” Inaba said.

”I don’t want to be watching you guys on TV winning nationals and feeling bad because I decided to retire,” Sugiyama said.

”Because you guys can’t win nationals alone. We’re a team, and we’ll be the team that wins nationals,” Yahaba said.

”Yeah!” The team cheered.

”Oh god! Can you imagine how bad we’d be if all of you retired!” Takahashi laughed, “And who’d be the unlucky one that would have to either become our libero or sit on the bench alone,”

”But this does mean that unless we get a lot of first years next year that we’ll be using a much tighter squad. Our main tactic, variety, might not be there,” Kindaichi said.

”And if we don’t get a libero...” Hinata added.

”You three have kept awfully quiet about who’s going to be captain and vice captain,” Iwata said, “Are we going to find out who it is?”

”You’ll find out when the third years retire, whether that’s after nationals or in February, or even March,” Kobayashi said, “And then we have the actual ceremony,”

”Okay! Let’s do this!” Yahaba shouted as he entered the gym, the team following.

Hinata smiled as he entered the gym, the court was his battlefield. He couldn’t compete with any of his classmates in academics or the arts. He couldn’t compete with people who have spent the same amount of time that Hinata gave volleyball on other sports at those sports. But he could easily crush most his peers at volleyball, and that was all he cared about. Staying on the court for as long as possible and winning. He was proudly Japan’s ace. So no matter what his classmates thought of him, they couldn’t deny that he was good at volleyball.

Kunimi glanced at Hinata, he still remembered the nervous wreck version of Hinata, _if the younger Hinata were to look at himself what would he think?_ Kunimi thought as he looked away, _I still can’t believe that some people used to mock Hinata for playing volleyball._

Kindaichi looked at Karasuno, their opponents, once again they would crush them and proceed onto nationals. Karasuno had beaten them in a couple of practise matches, but they had never beat them in an official match. Kindaichi was determined to keep it that way.

The two teams warmed up and soon the match began. Kunimi started off serving and scored two service aces in a row. Eventually the teams got into a rally of points where neither team would take the lead. Hinata lead the blocking, trying to keep up with Akihiko’s quicks, but using his blood lust to the extend that he did was draining for him, and he could feel the effects it brought on.

Karasuno reached the set point first. Kageyama tossed for Tsukishima who broke the block. Hinata jumped for the ball but missed. “Dammit!” Hinata cursed as he collapsed onto the floor.

* * *

”Wow you were so cool out there!” A young boy with orange hair said, he looked like an older elementary student.

”But I didn’t win! My team didn’t win!” Hinata replied, frustrated.

”Is winning really that big of a deal?” An older boy who looked like he was a young adult, who also had orange hair, asked.

”I want to go to nationals!” Hinata protested.

”Even if you didn’t win, I thought that you were really cool out there!” The young boy said.

”Thanks!” Hinata replied, “But I can get better,”

”Next time! You’ll win next time!” A third boy said, he look like he was in his late junior high days or early high school days, like the other two he had orange hair.

”You can keep saying that you’ll get better, but one day you’ll reach your true potential and stop growing,” the oldest said, “I don’t get why you’re so obsessed with winning and becoming the best,”

”Because I want to,” Hinata replied.

”It’s quite selfish,” the oldest began to lecture Hinata, “You’re trying to get you team to play on a level that they just can’t,”

”Did you forget that there are five other players on the court with you?” The middle boy asked.

”What?” Hinata asked.

”Everyone else on your team wants to win just as much as you. So why are you pushing them to your limits? They can’t keep up!” The middle one said, shoving Hinata, “I thought that you were cool,”

”I know they want to win as much as me!” Hinata protested.

”Then stop preventing them from winning. They aren’t as good as you!” The middle boy said, “I’m not as good as my teammates, but they still want me to play and they make me play my best so that they can play their best. You’re just trying to play your best! What happened to the team?”

”Oikawa left,” Hinata said in realisation.

”So,” the youngest replied, “They still have you,”

”But I’m not Oikawa,” Hinata replied.

”Then become the next Oikawa. You said that he was your second little giant, that you wanted to be just like him,” the oldest said, “You’ve surpassed the little giant, but you’re nothing like Oikawa. Maybe you should calm that fire down a bit, before you get burnt,”

“Huh,” Hinata said.

”You like the little giant too?” The youngest asked, “I love him! He’s my idol! I just saw him play on TV! I’m going to be just like him one day! I’ll be the best ace ever! I’ll play at Aoba Johsai! I’ll win nationals with my team! I’ll be their beacon of hope! So they can trust in me! I just need a team to play with. I’m nothing on my own!”

”Yeah I like the little giant,” Hinata said, “Wait! I said that when I saw the little giant play,”

_Hinata was watching a match on one of the screens of an electronics store when he saw the little giant play, “He’s so cool! I’m going to be just like him one day! I’ll be the best ace ever! I’ll play at Aoba Johsai! I’ll win nationals with my team! I’ll be their beacon of home! So they cant trust in me! I just need a team to play with. I’m nothing on my own!_

”Am I you?” Hinata asked the youngest boy.

”No silly. I’m Hinata Shouyou! The future ace of Aoba Johsai, and the next little giant,” the youngest said before disappearing.

”But I’m Hinata Shouyou! I’m Japan’s youth ace, and I play at Seijoh, and we’re going to win nationals this time,” Hinata protested, confused as to what was going on, why was he talking to his past self.

”It looks like you’re starting to get there,” the oldest said.

”Next time. Next time I’ll beat Shiratorizawa. I’ll help the team by being the best decoy out there. A decoy that Oikawa-senpai will be proud of, because I’m Hinata Shouyou - Seijoh’s no.10!” The middle said before disappearing just like the youngest did.

”What’s going on? Don’t tell me, I’m you too,” Hinata said to the oldest boy.

”I guess,” the oldest replied, “Do you really need to win this badly? Do you really enjoy playing at your blood lust?”

”Yes,” 

“We’ll get over that at some point,” 

“What do you mean?”

”I was always confused by this, but now I get it. I was having another nightmare, and then I felt someone grab onto me and suddenly I felt calm and then I suddenly thought back to my second year of high school. Everything makes sense now,”

”Who are you?”

”You mean who are we,”

”Who are we?”

”We’re whatever we want to be. That’s what dad would say. Be prepared, things aren’t going to be easy,”

”Just say it. Tell me your name,”

”Hinata Shouyou. The captain of the Japan national squad. I’m taking us to the 2020 Olympics, it’s only 2019 and the squad was only picked about three months ago. But I think that we’re a great line up,”

”I become the country’s captain one day?”

”Maybe? It’s more a dream. But it would be nice, right. For us to become the captain of the national squad,” the oldest paused, “That’s my time up. You know Toru wouldn’t be proud of you right now, deep inside you know,” the oldest disappeared like the other two.

* * *

Hinata came to and looked around, where was he again? “-Up? Are you there Hinata? Hinata? Hinata! You’re up!” Kobayashi said as she leaned over Hinata.

”What’s the score?” Hinata asked.

”Karasuno won the first set, but we can still win,” Kobayashi said.

”I thought they won the match,”

”No, but the way you reacted just then made it seem like they had,”

”So there’s still a chance! We can still make it to nationals,”

”After you get checked up on,” 

“Yeah,” Hinata smiled as he got up, _I’m nothing on my own? I’m nothing without me team? Of course, a spiker can’t spike if there’s not a setter. A team can’t work if one member tries to do everything on their own. It’s why we lost to Fukurodani. The team has moved on from using me as their only player, so I should too!_ Hinata felt his confidence grow back, _I don’t need my blood lust to win, I just need my team!_

”Shortie pie!” Oikawa ran over to Hinata as he made his way to the medical station.

”Oikawa-senpai!” Hinata called out, “Thank you,”

”What for?”

”For believing in me all those times. For always believing that I wasn’t a lost cause. I’ll become a player that you’ll be proud of,”

”But I’m already proud of you Shortie pie,”

”For what? My abilities and progression, or for how I am as a player?”

”You’re right. You used to be a better player to play with. Remember what Iwa-chan told you when we lost to Fukurodani,”

”We’re not gods Shouyou,” 

“Correct. Seijoh aren’t the under nineteens, we’re not trying to beat international teams. We’re not trying to defeat the best of the best,”

”You’re the best player ever Oikawa-senpai,”

”I wouldn’t say that shortie pie,”

”I don’t admire many players like I admire the little giant. He was my inspiration, most players I’m motivated to beat, not be. You really are my second little giant Oikawa-senpai,”

”You want to be me?”

”Not quite like that. I want to be a player that has everyone’s trust and can make them pull of insane moves that captivate everyone. I don’t want to be the only one pulling off insane moves. I want to help the team become the best that they can,”

”Shortie pie...”

”When I tossed for Atsu-chan and Kourai, when I acted as a decoy, it felt just as good as finishing the spike did. Is that how you feel when you toss the ball?”

”It’s amazing knowing that the only reason an attack worked is because you were there,”

”I want to be like that. Someone that everyone can rely on, not because I’m the best, but because they know that they’ll become the best. I want to be the captain of the national squad one day,”

”So you know what you want to do now shortie pie. Now do it,” Oikawa pushed Hinata forwards, “Go show everyone why you can be a player they can rely on. You respect your two little giants, so become the combination of the two,”

”Oikawa, there’s one more person I can set for,”

”Toss for them shortie pie. Not so stoic-chan deserves it,” Oikawa left Hinata alone.

Aoba Johsai had managed to take back the second set and were starting to tire in the third set, near the middle of it Hinata was allowed back on the court. “I’m trusting you guys. Not because I’m sure that we’re the best players out there. Not because I’m certain that we’ll win this match. Not because I’ve played with you guys for ages. But because I believe in you guys. If I could choose any other line up, I wouldn’t. I know that I’ve pushed you too far, that I’ve been selfish, that I’ve been using you to win. I’m sorry,” Hinata bowed, “So from now on, I’m always going to believe in you and trust you guys. MAKE ME THE BEST ACE OUT THERE AND I’LL DO MY BEST TO MAKE YOU THE BEST TEAM OUT THERE! BECAUSE WHY HAVE THE COUNTRY’S ACE, OR SERVERS THAT CAN SCORE BILLIONS OF SERVICE ACES WHEN YOU CAN HAVE A TEAM ACE!”

”It’s like playing with Oikawa again,” Kindaichi said under his breath.

”I could play on my own, possibly even win a couple of matches, but I don’t want to. Where’s the fun in that? I want to play with you guys, I want to win with you guys. I can’t play on my own, I don’t want to play on my own. So I’ll always be there supporting you, because that’s what the ace does! The ace is there when no-one else can be, ready to raise the spirits of the team and make them the best that they can be. Everyone may have their eyes on me, but we’ll prove to them that they should have their eyes on all of us! Stopping one of us won’t work! YOU’LL HAVE TO BEAT THE WHOLE TEAM! BECAUSE WE ARE ONE! WE HAVE DIFFERENT STRENGTHS AND WEAKNESSES, BUT WE COME TOGETHER TO MAKE THE STRONGEST CASTLE OUT THERE! THE BLUE CASTLE! THE SEA CASTLE!” Hinata continued.

”HINATA’S RIGHT!” Kobayashi shouted, “WE’RE ALL DIFFERENT PIECES ON THE CHESSBOARD, WE NO LONGER SERVE OUR KING, BECAUSE WE’RE ALL THE KING! WE ALL COME TOGETHER TO MAKE A FORMIDABLE LINE UP!”

”THAT’S RIGHT! TOGETHER WE’LL RULE THE COURT!” Yahaba shouted.

”And whenever you feel down, or like you’re losing remember what Dadzumi said, we’re not gods. We can’t win every battle through sheer strength, so we’ll win by combining our strengths and weaknesses,” Hinata said.

The set progressed and Aoba Johsai seemed even more powerful before, “Watari to your left!” Kindaichi shouted as he saw that he missed his block. Watari ran to his left and received the ball.

”Pass it here!” Hinata called out, “Akira follow Takumi. Takumi go!” Watari passed the ball for Hinata who tossed the ball to Kunimi.

 _It’s Shouyou so the toss might be messy,_ Kunimi thought, _but I’ll believe in him and not make any adjustments. If he said that he’ll bring out the best in me, then I’ll trust him._ Kunimi jumped up at the same time as Takumi and followed his spiking pattern, feeling the ball fall into his hands right where he wanted it. Kunimi slammed the ball down and watched as Karasuno missed the ball. “That toss,” Kunimi said in shock, “It was like no other!”

”Thanks. I can’t set for many people, but I’ll try my best for those that I can,” Hinata replied.

The set continued on, “Let’s do it, the team ace. The ultimate sync move. The six at once!” Yahaba said, “No blockers,”

”Let’s crush them!” Inaba shouted. Takumi served and Karasuno received it and set an attack up. They were surprised when no blockers came. The moment the ball went of the net the team shouted, “NOW!” All six members started running at once, falling into each others’ patterns, whilst fitting into their own.

”It’s controlled chaos!” Nishinoya shouted, “Like they’re all working together but it’s so confusing that I can’t tell what’s going on,”

Yahaba received the ball and kept it up, using a high pass. Takumi jumped first and tossed the ball. Watari and Hinata were next to jump. With Watari jumping up for his jumping set and Hinata jumping for a spike. Both quickly realising that it wasn’t them. Inaba and Kunimi jumped up at the same time, both in perfect sync, Inaba spiked the ball and scored the point.

”It worked! I honestly didn’t know who was going to toss,” Yahaba said.

Karasuno watched as Aoba Johsai won the match, “Their team work at the end, it was like they suddenly remembered how to play together,” Enoshita said

”A team ace, I’d like to see where that goes,” Yamaguchi added.


	71. Aoba Johsai Vs. Shiratorizawa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’ve reached over 400 kudos! Wow! You guys are the best!

The next day arrived and the two schools came in full force, with almost all of both student bodies showing up to support the teams. Then there was family and alumni support, not to mention people who weren't even related to either school. And then there was the filming crew. Both teams were used to it, and Aoba Johsai were used to it on a larger scale, just like Shiratorizawa used to be.

“Okay! Let’s beat Shiratorizawa again!” Watari said, “And then we’ll win nationals,”

”Yahaba,” Takumi called out to the captain, “You should do some spiking today,”

”Okay, I’ll be counting on you to get the ball to me,” Yahaba replied.

The match began and Aoba Johsai immediately took the lead. Hinata looked at his teammates:

Takumi [2] - front left, WS; Kindaichi [5] - front centre, MB; Hinata [10] - front right, WS; Kyoutani [4] - back right, WS; Inaba [8]/Watari [7] - back centre, MB/L; Yahaba [1] - back left, S

The team had worked hard to overcome their weaknesses, as well as implementing the pressure tactics that Hinata had mentioned.

* * *

"Okay pressure tactics and point control," Hinata said, "Oikawa's been teaching me how to really control a team, first of all we use our weaknesses to our advantage. We work on them, then we deliberately play on them, that way we're more likely to lose points. This makes the other team think that they are in control of the momentum, then we chose what points they score, slowly leading ourselves into taking the lead and set.

I've come up with a plan. We start off by playing our weakest and letting the team think that they're better, after I say don't mind three times we go into our proper playing. If I say to you, you'll get the next one, that means that you should start playing at your individual best,"

"So we let the other team think that they chose what points they get, then we turn the tables on them?" Inaba asked.

"Exaclty," Hinata said, "Onto pressure tactics. Everyone knows that a team makes more mistakes when under pressure. So what better strategy than making the other team feel the pressure. Shifting is a good tactic. Targeting is another, making one player on the team feel more pressure than everyone else. Then there's our one, of talking calmly before a match and then suddenly becoming intense,"

* * *

Shirabu could feel the tension building up in him, serves and spikes where aimed at him and around him which drastically reduced the number of times that he got to set. When he got to set he'd panic because Hinata's guess blocking meant that he already knew where the toss was going, which caused Shirabu to toss to someone else at the last minute, only for the toss or spike to be messy.

"It's working. We're controlling their attacks. And Hinata's early blocking is letting up chose where and who the attack is coming from," Kyoutani said, "Then when we attack, they don't even know what setter is going to toss,"

Kindaichi went in to block the spiker, nobody was joining him, Hinata was blocking the original spiker and Kyoutani was too far away. Kindaichi still went in for the block, he used to be afraid of going in for a block alone, but he wasn't anymore. It may have been his weakness, but he'd overcome it. Partially from practising against the girls' team so much and partially from developing better techniques. It was all about covering as much space as possible. When you blocked in a group you worked together to close that space, when you're on your own it's about choosing what areas to cover and what area's to leave open. Because they were close to the edge Kindaichi focused his block centre on. Watari was to his right, and there wasn't enough space to his left. The ball hit his hands as he slammed it back down, winning the first set (25:17).

"You should have come to Shiratorizawa," Hanamaki greeted Oikawa as the two watched in the stands.

"Not funny!" Oikawa pouted, "If I went there then you'd be crushed every time in the finals," 

"But he should have come to Shiratorizawa," Ushijima said as he approached the two.

"Don't you have, like, internationals or something?" Oikawa asked.

"We just returned, we didn't make it to the top sixteen," Ushijima replied.

"Wish you had, then you wouldn't be here," Oikawa replied childishly.

"Those two also should have come," Ushijima pointed to Takumi and Hinata.

"Well Seijoh is most famous for stealing Shiratorizawa's players," Hanamaki joked.

"Isn't Shiratorizawa's coach against short players? Shortie pie may be good now, but that was because he trained hard at Seijoh, he wouldn't have gotten that chance if he even got into Shiratorizawa," Oikawa explained.

"What about no.2? What excuse does he have? He was invited to play?" Ushijima asked.

"Manga-chan? He just wanted to read manga, and Shiratorizawa wouldn't give him enough time for that," Oikawa explained.

"But Tendou reads, what's it called, Shounen Jump? And plays volleyball," Ushijima pointed out.

"Manga-chan dedicates all his free time to reading manga, not just a weekly magazine," Oikawa replied.

The second set followed the first set with Aoba Johsai dominating again, winning it 25:13. The third set came and Shiratorizawa got back in the game and got close to winning it. "Nice serve Kyoutani!" the team shouted as Kyoutani rotated into serving. Inaba smiled as he watched from the sidelines they had their two strongest servers coming up. If they didn't win off of Kyoutani, they would after a couple of Hinata's serves, which he hadn't used yet in the game.

Kyoutani jumped up and hit the ball with as much force as he could. "I don't care how good a defence you may have, if the server doesn't know where the ball is going, then how will you?" Inaba said Sugiyama.

"I have a question for you Inaba," Iwata said, "What happened to the singing from our practise match against Furukata?"

"It has just returned," Inaba said before singing, "Bring it on! Bring bring it on! Yeah!"

"Yeah yeah yeah!" Iwata joined in.

"Bring it on! Smash us to the ground! Give us all you got!" Inaba contnued.

"All you got!" Iwata added fully embracing the backing vocals.

"Ping ping ping! What's that?" 

"The sound of our blocking and receiving!"

"As we deflect your serves and spikes!" the two sung togehter.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Kyoutani shouted at the two.

"I thought you forgot about the song, how wrong I was," Watari sighed.

"Wow, Takumi didn't even both to censor him!" Yahaba commented.

"It's come to the point where I've given up," Takumi sighed, "I'll do it for nationals, but I'll let him have prefecture stuff,"

Kyoutani served again adding more power from his annoyance, it ended up going out.

”Don’t mind!” The team shouted. Aoba Johsai successfully blocked Shiratorizawa and Hinata rotated into serving.

”Show them what you’ve got!” Inaba and Iwata sang.

”I would sing back a response, but I can’t sing,” Hinata replied as he grabbed the ball. He knew what they meant. He wasn’t sure if anyone from Shiratorizawa watched his match against South Korea, but if they did then they would soon realise what serve they were about to get. Hinata took a breath before jumping up.

”Oh great, another jump server,” someone from Shiratorizawa complained. _Great, they don’t know that it’s my jumping underarm serve._ Hinata hit the ball upwards aiming for it to fall just after the net.

”What was that?” One of them asked.

”Incredible,” another replied.

”That’s Japan’s ace in action!” Kyoutani boasted, “Go on and win it for us already Hinata,” and Hinata did just that the third set was won 25:21, meaning that Aoba Johsai won in straight sets, [AJ:S / 3:0 - 25:17, 25:13, 25:21].

“On to nationals!” Kyoutani shouted, the team cheered.

”This time we’ll be there too!” Tsunoda shouted, “Seijoh got both Miyagi representative spots!”

On the bus back to the school Yahaba stared at his acceptance letter, _I don't want to give up now. I want to be with the team when we win nationals, but I also don't want to jeopardise my future, graduating from the University of Tokyo would set me for life. I know my parents haven't said it, but they want me to get in. Everyone's talking about me behind my back, saying that I'm making this decision harder than it needs to be, the obvious choice would be to take the exam and miss nationals, but I've put so much, too much work in for me to give up now._

"What's that?" Sugiyama asked peering over Yahaba's shoulder.

"It's nothing," Yahaba replied, as he crumpled the letter and shoved it into his pocked again.

"I want to see," Sugiyama demanded, "It looked important,"

"It's really nothing," Yahaba said, slightly defensive.

"If it was nothing you wouldn't be so bothered by us knowing," Inaba pointed out, "So what is it?"

"Not you too," Yahaba turned around to see Inaba, he didn't notice Sugiyama grabbing the letter.

"University of Tokyo, huh. You did say that you were going to try for it. Rejection letters suck," Sugiyama said.

"Yeah, trust me," Takumi said, "I've had a couple. You just have to move on. You still have the University of Kyoto, don't you,"

"I guess," Yahaba replied.

"Wait a minute... This is an acceptance letter!" Sugiyama said.

"No way! You got accepted into the top uni!" Kyoutani shouted, "And you didn't tell us!"

"I don't know if I'll even go. It's an acceptance for the exam, but..." Yahaba said.

"January the ninth, quarter finals," Sugiyama said.

"I want to go to nationals too, and I might just have enough time to study, but I'll miss the match," Yahaba said, "And then we might not win the quarter-finals,"

"You have to go for it," Watari said, "Winning nationals, whilst great, if you aren't aiming to become pro it'll only be a high school memory. It's not worth risking your future for. Besides, we'll still win the quarter-finals so that you can come back and play in the semi-finals,"

When the team returned to school they all accompanied Yahaba to the guidance counsellor's office, "Come in," Ms Fukawa said, "That's a lot of you,"

"Go on, do it captain!" Takahashi cheered on Yahaba.

"Um Ms Fukawa, I have some forms to hand in," Yahaba said as he handed in the crumpled letter and form.

"Okay let's see here. University of Tokyo? You know when the exam is, you'll have to retire for this," Ms Fukawa warned.

"Not quite. The team agreed for me to miss the match, and I'll spend all my spare time at nationals studying. I've decided that if I do get in, I want to get in on a sports scholarship," Yahaba said.

"A sports scholarship?" 

"Yes. If I come in for the interview just after winning nationals, then there's a good chance that they'll give it to me,"

"Well I won't stop you. We've had a few students go to the University of Tokyo before, most for music or academics. We've never had someone get in through academics and sports, so you'll be the first,"

"So the top three aces all fall together for their school tournaments," someone said, "Two of them already on their second and last of the year, whilst the other is on their first,"

"Yes. Although two of them are in their final year of school, one of them only started a month ago whilst the other is over half way done," another said.

"Let's review the footage," the first said, "I forget that he typically plays setter,"

"And he got subbed off again. Shame he has such a temper, it really ruins his team," the second said, "Onto the next,"

"Considering this is their first tournament together this year, they've done well at keeping the teamwork," the first said.

"Yes, that coordination was impressive but apart from the odd few, most members were boring to watch. The final one," the second said.

"Looking at this team, makes the previous one look uncooperative and some of those players could easily be international players if they put in some extra work," the first said.

"Do they have a setter? Or do they have four spikers on, I can't tell!" the second said, "I always expect the high school teams to be less impressive, but this one,"

"It reminds me of the old Fujikuma Academy. The best players will always play their best, regardless of who they're playing with or against. We've never seen one of these three on their own, so we don't know his true potential. But the other two, they bring something to their teams that other players can't, no matter what that team is. I'd like to see those two play, against each other, and with each other,"

"I'd like to see all three play together,"

"If they all get to the semi finals, we could interview them and the fourth team's ace. He wouldn't be as exciting, but we'd have to out of courtesy,"


	72. Chapter 72

Hinata had spent the week after winning the prefecture qualifiers preoccupied with something, he kept getting lost in thought. _Because I’m a starter for the under nineteens, I’m allowed to suggest players from a school that didn’t make it to nationals for the Japan Youth Camp, but I don’t know who? Goshiki is really good and deserves to go there. But so do Kageyama and Tsukki-poo. And if we’re talking Karasuno, there’s their no.9 too. I don’t even need to suggest someone, and even if I do they’re not guaranteed a spot, if the coaches find enough players._

“Kindaichi! We’re both going to the Japan Youth Camp!” Kunimi said excitedly.

”I know!” Kindaichi replied, “It’s exciting!”

”Shiratorizawa’s first year training camp,” Takahashi said, “Did any of you go on it?”

”Can’t help you there, I was at the Japan Youth Camp last year,” Hinata replied, “Takumi would, but he was meant to go to Shiratorizawa, and so his experience was less than optimal,”

”Where did you learn that word from?” Watari asked Hinata.

”Mumkaashi’s notes!” Hinata said proudly.

”It’s a week long camp with lots of tall players. There’s a lot of two on two drills, and you get to play the upper years of Shiratorizawa, which we’ve already done so the main appeal is gone,” Kindaichi explained.

”I wonder if Kageyama and Tsukki-poo got in or not?” Hinata said to himself.

”The Shiratorizawa first year camp?” Kyoutani asked, “Yes, they’re going to be the only second years there though,”

”No the Japan Youth Camp, because I’m a starter for the under nineteens I can recommend players from a school that didn’t make it to nationals. I was between Kageyama and Tsukki-poo or Goshiki,” Hinata explained.

”I guess we’ll find out when we arrive,” Kunimi said.

Kunimi and Kindaichi walked to the camp whilst Hinata ran to the under nineteens’ gym. Hinata arrived to the starters and was met by the other six standing in shock at the under twenty-ones captain, “So we’ve been kicked out of gym D?” Fukui asked, “But the girls haven’t been kicked out of gym C,”

”Listen, I’m not in charge of the girls’ team, and their under nineteens are only getting half of the gym. But we’ve decided that we’ll need two gyms,” the captain said.

”Okay,” Fukui said as he lead the under nineteens to the changing room, “If they’ve taken the gym, they’ve taken the coaches too because at this point in the year we’re always short on coaches with the Japan Youth Camp going on. Well we’ll get changed anyway. Alternate kits, I’m in a alternate mood,” The team got changed and looked at Fukui expectantly.

”We could go to the Japan Youth Camp and ask the coaches there what to do,” Miya suggested, the others nodded in reply as they began to run to the other gym.

”Coach!” Fukui called out, “The under twenty-ones took both gyms and therefore coaches, what should we do?”

”You guys can train here for today,” one of the coaches said, “This gives me an idea for the first exercise. Go warm up in the spare room. Nishikawa knows where it is,”

”You do?” Miyashita asked Nishikawa.

”The pinch server room. Yoshino’s new home. We get our own little room to practise serves in,” Nishikawa explained as he lead the team to the room.

”Okay now that you’ve warmed up, choose the strongest team that you can,” one of the coaches said.

”Tall guy!” Someone shouted at Kindaichi, “You’re a middle blocker right. And other tall guy,” they shouted at Tsukishima, “You’re one too right,”

”Yes,” the two replied.

”Great! You’ll be our middle blockers. I’ll of course be our ace, Kazama Shingo,” the person who shouted said, “Who plays libero here?” a few of people raised their hands, “And who would consider themselves to be the best,” a couple lowered their hands, “Anyone want to vouch for them?”

Eventually a team was formed, Mizukami, Kazama and a second year were the wing spikers, Kindaichi and Tsukishima were the middle blockers, Kageyama was the setter and a first year was the libero.

”Okay, I’ll get your opponents,” one of the coaches said as he ran off, “Introducing the under nineteens starting line up,”

”We have to go up against that?” Mizukami asked.

”The best line up of high school level players,”the libero said.

”So this is what they came up with. Never seen some of those players,” Fukui said.

”Yes! Kageyama and Tsukki-poo made it!” Hinata cheered.

”Were they your picks?” Sasaki asked.

”Yep!” Hinata replied.

”That middle blocker is a giant!” Kazama whispered.

”Okay! Give it all you’ve got! Because we’re not going easy, this was meant to be our training camp but we got kicked out of our gym,” Nishikawa said.

”We’ll even be as kind as to let you chose if you want to start serving or receiving,” Fukui said.

”Receiving,” Kageyama said.

”Great!” Hinata smiled, “I’ll get my serve ready!”

”Crap! Their ace has a horrible serve!” The libero said, “I’ll never get that,”

The under nineteens got into their positions:

Fukui [1] - front left, WS; Nishikawa [4] - front centre, MB; Sakusa [7] - front right, WS; Hinata [3] - back right, WS; Miyashita [6]/Sasaki [5] - back centre, MB/L; Miya [2] - back left, S

And the others did too as well as putting on some bibs:

Mizukami [4] - front left, WS; Kindaichi [2] - front centre, MB; Kazama [1] - front right, WS; Second year [6] - back right, WS; Tsukishima [3]/first year [7] - back centre, MB/L; Kageyama [5] - back left, S

Hinata threw the ball up and jumped hitting the ball upwards aimed right at the libero, “Got to give them a chance,” Hinata said as the libero just about received the ball.

”Setter dude! Here!” Mizukami called out. Kageyama tossed for him as Sakusa and Nishikawa went in to block him, even though both Sakusa and Nishikawa were 189 cm tall and Mizukami was only 178 cm tall he still managed to over jump Nishikawa, but he didn’t out reach Sakusa.

”Damn that’s an impressive jump,” Nishikawa admitted, “And he’s only a first year, he’s probably going to grow,”

”I barely grew after my first year!” Hinata complained, “Don’t give him false hope!”

”Don’t mind Nishikawa, we have better jumpers here. Mop head’s shorter but can get higher,” Miyashita called out from the sidelines. Fukui grabbed the volleyball from the other half of the court and chucked it at Miyashita.

”By two fucking cm asshole!” Fukui shouted, “I don’t remember Mujinazaka winning nationals or you getting captain,”

”I don’t recall asking mop head,” Miyashita replied.

”Guys! Stop it!” Sasaki shouted.

”At least I’m not a giant like you at 194 cm,” Fukui said as he ran to get the ball and passed it to Hinata.

”What are you guys doing here? Isn’t the gym free?” Yoshino asked as he entered the gym.

”Under twenty-ones apparently need two gyms,” Miya complained, “So we’ve infiltrated the camp,”

”Okay. I could always watch. I was just going to work on my serves,” Yoshino replied as he sat down.

”Warm up Baby!” Fukui said, “Hey you guys! Choose a pinch server, we’ve got ours!”

”I keep telling you Fukui! I’m not the youngest anymore!” Yoshino replied before leaving to warm up.

”It’s strange to think that some of next year’s team is at this camp,” Miya said.

”Remember when you told me that I sucked on this camp,” Hinata reminded Miya.

”Fondly,” Miya replied as he leaned onto Hinata, “Then I remember how you said you’d win nationals... Didn’t quite keep your word,”

”This time!” Hinata replied, “And my team still beat yours!”

”You wish!” Miya laughed, “We’ll win this time!”

”Kindaichi,” Kunimi said to Kindaichi, “You know how Kobayashi told us that we used to be called the final losers before we beat Shiratorizawa. Do you think that Inarizaki could be the national equivalent of that? They’re often the runners up, but never the winners,”

”Perhaps,” Kindaichi replied.

”You better not do this in internationals boys!” One of the coaches said.

”We’ll behave!” The under nineteens said.

Hinata served again this time forgetting that he was meant to give the other team a chance and aiming right at the end line, scoring a service ace.

”Glad that you’re from Japan,” Sasaki said, “And not any other international team,”

”Should I give them a chance?” Hinata asked.

”Yes!” The rest of his team replied. Hinata went in for his regular underarm serve and the libero received the ball. Kageyama tossed again this time for Kazama, who slammed the ball down. Sasaki dived for the ball and kept it up. Miya tossed the ball.

”It’s their first set of the match!” Someone on the camp said, “I wonder who he’ll toss to!”

”Their ace for sure!” Someone else said.

”Damn that’s high!” Another commented. Nishikawa jumped up as he treated the set like a serve. Using a jump serve tactic.

”What the?” the second year spiker said. Kindaichi went into block the serve/spike which he was partially used to from the practise match against Furukata.

”Don’t mind Nishi!” Hinata shouted as the ball was blocked, “We have to give them a chance after all,”

”Yeah,” Nishikawa replied.

”Nishi!” Sasaki laughed, “I’m using that one!”

”It’s weird,” Kindaichi said, “I’ve never played against Hinata since junior high. I only know that he’s feared because I see other players’ reactions and I know what his abilities are. Now I get to see why people don’t want to come up against Hinata and our team,”

”Of course the sea castle found a way to turn this to their favour,” Mizukami said, “Will you guys ever be content with your abilities?”

”Even if we win nationals, we didn’t beat every team there. A team could get unlucky and have a bad day when they should have rightfully won. We’ll never know if we’re the best, and even if we were we can still get better,” Kindaichi explained, “Why are Inubushi East still practising, you won nationals after all,”

”Because we want to win twice in a row,” Mizukami replied, “I guess you’re right, we’re basically doing the same,”

“There’s one thing I don’t understand about the under nineteens, why do they always put their ace in the back right?” 

“It allows for the ace and setter to have more special moves,” Fukui explained.

Kazama went in for his serve, a powerful jump serve, which Sasaki received and passed to Miya. “Their ace!” Those who weren’t playing shouted for the blockers. Miya went in for a setter dump.

”Damn. He’s a great decoy!” Kindaichi exclaimed.

”Now do you get why people fear your ace,” Mizukami sighed, “This is what people see when they see the sea castle play,”

”Coming up against Hinata is something most teams fear. You hear two words: Aoba Johsai, and your first thoughts are, no.10,” Kazama said, “That’s a top three ace for you,”

”The top five aces all have something that make their spikes more powerful. For Sakusa it’s his wrist flexibility and spin, for Hoshiumi it’s his jumping technique, for Fukui it’s his aiming at weaknesses. For Miya Osamu, it’s the fact that he can work brilliant with his setter, because they’re twins. For Hinata, where do you begin. This guy isn’t top three, he’s got number one all to himself. He is the best high school ace,” Mizuakmi explained, “Speed, jumping, range of shots, aiming and the most important one - his ability to completely trust a setter no matter what,”

”Yeah I remember Miya and Hinata last year,” One of the second years said, “They hated each other in one of the practise matches yet they still pulled off the speed change move like it was nothing,”

”The lethal move!” Kindaichi said, “At the time he could still barely pull it off with Oikawa. Let alone a setter that he hated,”

”That’s trust for you,” Mizukami said, “A dangerous weapon,”

Sakusa served and the libero received it. Kageyama tossed for the second year spiker who hit the ball which was deflected by Miya and Fukui. Sasaki received the ball and began to pass it for Miya. At the last minute Miya and Hinata swapped positions and Hinata took the pass tossing for Miya. Miya spiked the ball before the blockers could even jump. Hinata lifted Miya up as the two cheered.

”A freak quick but the other way round?” The camp members exclaimed.

“Complete trust in each other. Miya trusts that Hinata will always get his tosses and Hinata always trusts that Miya will toss the ball where he wants it. Then when they do it the other way, Hinata trusts that Miya will get his toss and Miya trusts that Hinata will get the ball to him,” Yoshino explained, “That’s something that I can’t compete with,”

”You guys should check the international ranking some time. Hinata’s considered a decent ace there too,” Miyashita boasted.

Kindaichi watched as the very quicks that he was used to working with were used against him, “Keeping up with Hinata is hard,” he complained.

”And you wonder why we lose to you,” Tsukishima commented.

”Him and Kyoutani, both you can’t keep up with but you have to,” Kageyama added, “Add on Kunimi’s syncing and half the court has your attention, which allows the other half to work better,”

”Not to mention how crazy your team is!” The second year spiker said, “Getting to decide your own line ups, talking casually before matches. Nobody can read you guys!”

”Do you know the number of teams that have paled upon hearing that you beat Inarizaki last year? A lot. Beating the runners up is something else, and most people viewed you as the competitors for Itachiyama after that,” the first year libero said.

Whilst the under nineteens gave the others a chance, they quickly obliterated them in straight sets [U19:JYC / 2:0 - 25:10, 25:7] “Quick question for you guys,” Sasaki said, “Why didn’t you play your top five libero?” He pointed to Koizume, “Who has actually received Hinata’s spikes,”

”What?” Kazama exclaimed.

”He’s got a point,” one of the camp members said, “But our counter point is try coming up with a team on the spot,”

”I’ll give you that,” Sasaki said as he joined his team.

Kageyama stared at Miya, he could tell what Hinata meant about him being the better setter, _he brings out more in the team and so does Hinata. It’s like they were designed to work together_.


	73. Chapter 73

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to take a moment to thank everyone for reading this fic and getting this far, by the end of this chapter we've reached over 200000 words! That's insane! I never expected to write this much! And if you've read all 2000000+ words then you are amazing and I love you! For reference the average adult novel is around 80000-90000 words, with most falling under 100000 words. I just can't believe that I actually managed to sit down and write over 200000 words and it might not mean much to you but I'm incredibly proud of myself for writing a chapter a day (or when I started off, two chapters a day) I've never been this committed to a fic with lots being on never ending hiatus or being deleted/cancelled. Getting this far and seeing all the support means so much to me and really keeps me going and makes me want to finish this instead of giving up midway through. Say safe and look after yourself!

The next day came and the under nineteens still didn't have a gym. In the end they were told to help out with the camp which led to Fukui and Hinata hosting an internationals binge watching session. "So I decided to go the extra mile, after hearing about it from coach and seeing it in person, I decided to get a recording of Choi and Moon's high school qualifiers. So who's up for watching their matches?" a few of people agreed and a small crowd was formed over the laptop.

"He got subbed off again? Their sub setter might as well be their starting setter!" Mizukami laughed.

"Don't give Kyoutani an idea on how much he can swear in a match," Kunimi joked, "Takumi would kill you,"

"There it is!" someone said as they watched Choi set for Moon.

"Wow! That's coordination!" someone shouted.

"I want to see Italy!" Miyashita complained, "They won!"

"Fine!" Fukui rolled his eyes as he found footage of the Italy matches in the summer tournament.

"Ooh! Italy versus Canada! Canada has one of the top under nineteen aces!" Mizukami shouted.

"Those serves!" Miya said in shock, "And I thought that I could dual wield,"

"I can trio wield, but that's something else," Yoshino added.

"How is he that tall!" Hinata complained, "Someone search how tall he is!"

"197 cm!" Miyashita shouted, "He's almost two metres tall! He could be a basketball player!"

"He's a slow starter," Fukui said, "At the start of the game most his hits were being blocked when doing regular shots, but his blocking made up for that. But after the first set, he broke their blocks every time!"

"A top international ace," they said in shock.

Meanwhile at Aoba Johsai the team were making some progress. "Again!" Watari called out to Kyoutani, the remaining boys' were training to overcome their weaknesses. Kyoutani was working on his aiming whilst Watari was working on receiving at his weak spot, Sugiyama followed Watari and received the ball whenever it didn't go to him. Yahaba was working on setting off of messy receives whilst Takumi worked on his receiving. Maeda and Kurosawa worked on their regular hits aiming at Takumi with Iwata setting for them. Inaba awkwardly sat at the side of the court. "Aren't you going to do something Inaba?" Kobayashi asked.

"One of my weaknesses is my inability to spike well. I'm getting better over time, so there's that," Inaba said, "It'd be ideal if I could be used as a wing spiker, because then we could have two liberos on the court, but when we do that at the moment we have to compromise our offence. The only problem is there's no space to practise in and coach is already setting for Kyoutani,"

"Inaba, just because you can't work on one thing doesn't mean there aren't other things to work on. What about serving?" 

"Serving,"

"When you rotate into serving that's the final part you get before you sub off. In a way it's similar to a pinch server,"

"I guess,"

"So why not work on your serving so that you don't play in the back right for one rally,"

"Okay!"

"And remember, even in nationals, it doesn't matter if you mess up the serve. Because where you differ from a pinch server, is that you scoring a point isn't necessary, but it's nice,"

Inaba took a ball and went to practise outside, even though it was cold. He held the ball and stared at it, unsure as to what to do. Ultimately a regular overarm serve with a good aim was what he could achieve, but that was the thing with his team, they didn't settle for what they could achieve. They went above and beyond. _It's like what Miya told Hinata, which he told us at some point. What makes you different to other players on the court. For me, it's nothing. I can't do anything differently to others. I'm always the second best. If you could consider that a strength, then you're really picking at straws. So what's a different way at looking at it. Perhaps people are more likely to underestimate me. Do I even need to do those wrist exercises that Kobayashi gave me anymore? My wrists are stronger than before, and they're more flexible than before, almost as good as top three ace, Sakusa Kiyoomi. He uses his wrist flexibility to get spin on the ball, so what if I did that on my serve? I've got it!_ Inaba spent the rest of the afternoon working on the hit part of his serve.

The next day he continued to practise outside, bringing a hoodie to keep him warm. He worked solely on actually hitting the ball after throwing it, which proved to be more difficult than he thought.

_"Then keep practising and one day everything will click" that's what Nishikawa told me to do with my serve,_ Kunimi thought as he looked at the ball in one of the many practise matches. "Still not confident in jumping yet?" Nishikawa asked Kunimi, "Hey me and Yoshino can help. Come see us after practise," The end of practise came and Nishikawa and Yoshino waited patiently before Kunimi arrived, "Introducing the pinch server habitat,"

"It's a spare gym that us pinch servers get give keys to to practise serving in," Yoshino explained, "So let's see your serve," Kunimi served.

"It's got good control, you're applying the aim well, but only as well as you can without a jump," Nishikawa said examining the serve, "You just need to get more confident and practise lots,"

"If you're lucky it might be finished before you graduate high school," Yoshino added.

"How long until it's functional?" Kunimi asked.

"Functional? Oh yeah, I'm so used to killer serves that I forgot most players just want a functional serve," Nishikawa replied.

"I do want to make it a killer serve one day, but I want it to be functional first," Kunimi explained.

"Well perhaps the end of this year, beginning of next year," Yoshino said, _March? But I need it ready for January? I'm never going to get a jump perfected in less than a month,_ Kunimi thought as he tried adding a jump.

"Timings a bitch," Nishikawa said, "When you think you've got it, it'll either go too fast or too slow. Then there's the height of the toss as well," 

"That sounds like a lot," Kunimi said, "I'll overcome it all!"

"Wow! Such determination!" Yoshino said, "It's like you just discovered what a serve is,"

"It kind of is like that," Kunimi said, "Thank you for your help, I'll keep practising,"

"Kageyama, I want to try your freak quick," Kunimi said to Kageyama, as Kindaichi stared in horror, _it'll give me a chance to react to the speed of the ball, I know that I'll never get it, but how I adapt to it is what really matters. It'll be just the same when I realise that I was too slow for the ball when I add a jump._

"Okay," Kageyama replied as he grabbed a ball and tossed it quickly.

"Damn that's a fast set!" one of the other setters said.

"He'll never get it!" someone else said. Kunimi ran as fast as he could. He saw that he had missed the ball by misjudging where it was going, Kunimi leaned out to his left as he flicked the ball over the net, falling right under it.

"Damn that control!" the setter said, "He managed to save that," _I won't have the jump perfected by nationals, but at least I know that I'll be able to recover the serve._

"One more!" Kunimi shouted as he prepared to run again.

"What's this? Their thirtieth or something?" someone asked.

"He's never actually gotten it, all of them are saves," someone added.

"When will he realise that he's not fast enough for the set," someone else said.

"Although I don't need to, I don't think that I could do saves like Akira can," Hinata said to Miya, "I just don't have that body control. I have reactions, hence I can quickly keep it up, but I can't suddenly hit the ball from the wrong place,"

"He won't stop until he gets that quick," Miya said.

"It's combining a lot though," Nishikawa said, "He gets to practise control, spiking, quicks and saves for both spikes and his serves, all with one drill,"

Kindaichi watched Kunimi before leaving, _I don't want to be left behind! I don't want to be the only player on the team who hasn't overcome their weakness!_ Kindaichi watched as Mizukami practise his spiking technique against a wall, "What are you doing?" Kindaichi asked.

"I'm trying to figure out where I hit the ball best," Mizukami replied, "I don't want to just be a regular spiker, I want to have powerful spikes!"

"How do you spike? I know the movements, but I never really got it," Kindaichi asked.

"You want me to teach you?" Mizukami asked, "No-one's ever asked me to teach them! Everyone always asks Fukui, never me!" Mizukami walked over to where Kindaichi was standing, "So you run and jump, then you like, hit it with your hand. Yoshino! You don't mind setting for us right?"

"Okay," Yoshino replied as he joined the other two.

"So I'll jump with you and guide your arms," Mizukami said. Yoshino set the ball as the two ran. Kindaichi felt Mizukami's arms move as he made Kindaichi hit the ball, "Do you get it now?"

"Yeah," Kindaichi replied.

"Great!" Mizukami smiled, "I'll keep finding my strong point, you two should practise a bit more, then I'll teach you how to find where you hit the ball best,"

Takahashi had enjoyed his training camp and couldn't wait to tell everyone about it when he returned, "And then I learnt all these regular shots!" Takahashi finished gushing, "It was really fun!"

"What about you second years?" Yahaba asked.

"Well the under twenty-ones hogged the gym, so we helped out with the Japan Youth Camp," Hinata replied.

"The camp was good," Kindaichi and Kunimi said.

"Let's see how much you've improved," Yahaba said.


	74. Spring Inter High Tournament 2014 - Nationals

”Come on Koizumi. Stop sulking about in the corner,” someone said, “I got a copy of the rankings in the latest copy of the top volleyball magazine,”

”What difference does it make. Sasaki probably overtook me. I’ll be lucky if I’m number five,” Koizumi sulked.

”You could look at the other rankings then,” 

“Fine. Let’s see here. Setters, hmm. Miya Atsumu is number one, like expected,” Koizumi began flicking through the magazine, “Number two goes to Yoshino Akihiko obviously. Number three, Akaashi Keiji... Ah, Fukurodani. They won last year But got knocked out by Itachiyama,”

”What about four and five?”

”Not interesting,”

”Servers? Is Miya Atsumu number one again?”

”Nope. Nishikawa Kooki’s number one, whoever that is. Yoshino got number two and Miya Atsumu got number three. Kamomedai’s little giant got number four and then number five is Mujinazaka’s pinch server,”

”Komori got number one for liberos didn’t he,”

”Unfortunately, Sasaki got number two with Amano in number three. I got pushed to number five,”

”Sucks. Onto the aces,”

”I’ll tell you the top five, but you should read the top ten for yourself. Number five is Miya Osamu and Fukui Ryoichi came in at number four. Kamomedai’s ace, Hoshiumi Kourai, and Itachiyama’s ace, Sakusa Kiyoomi, are joint second. Oh that makes sense,”

”So the powerhouses took the spots again. Inarizaki, Inubushi East, Kamomedai and Itachiyama. So who’s number one? Which school is the ultimate powerhouse?”

”Aoba Johsai”

”Never heard of them,”

”Oh yeah, you were suspended back then. We lost to them in the second round of inter high. Their ace, Hinata Shouyou. The Japan Under Nineteen’s ace who gave South Korea’s ace a run for his money,”

”Really? I’ve heard so much about Hinata. Like he’s the speed demon. He’s always there for the block. He’s impossible to keep up with, he’s made a name for himself but I’ve never heard of his team,”

”Oh well, just hope that we don't have to play them again, that's all we can do. They beat Itachiyama last time but lost to Inubushi East,”

”Jeez. What else? Let me guess they beat all the top five aces,”

”Not quite. They beat Shiratorizawa in their prefecture qualifiers so yeah, they’re crazy good,”

”Then let’s hope we’re not seeded with them,”

”Kourai!” Hinata began jumping onto Hoshiumi, “This time. This time we’re gonna play in the finals,”

”Yeah!” Hoshiumi shouted back, “This is the year that we play with all eyes on us!”

”Oh my gosh!” A girl shrieked, “Japan’s under nineteens’ ace Nakomura Ran is here!” There were lots of screams. 

”No way! She made it to nationals!” Someone screamed. 

“Let’s go Naomi,” Nakomura said as she went to the side of the room and put on her headphones, she was used to being treated as volleyball royalty back in Miyagi, but never to this extent. And all these fangirls, they were so annoying, _How did Oikawa deal with this? Oh wait, he probably thrived off it._ Nakomura thought, as she turned the volume of her music up.

”I’ve heard that she’s the best all rounder, easily beating the only rival in the boys, Takumi Hayasihi,” A girl squealed.

”Who?” Someone asked.

”He goes to Aoba Johsai, he can spike and set. His diving set it like impossible!” A girl added.

”Oh that guy, their no.2. So both the top all rounders are from Miyagi, damn that’s a prefecture,” someone replied.

”Yeah, and Shiratorizawa come from there too,” a different person added, “Not to mention, it’s the home of the two international youth aces,”

”Hinata Shouyou and Nakomura Ran,” someone said, “The speed demon and the ice queen,”

”How many interviews is she going to reject this year?” Some asked.

”Hundreds,” another answered.

”Wow, you actually got your team to nationals,” Fukui said to Nakomura, “I was beginning to think you wouldn’t get to play in the metropolitan gym before internationals,”

“And the reincarnation of the devil has appeared,” Nakomura grumbled.

”I’ll take it as a compliment,” Fukui joked.

”We still did better than you in internationals,” 

“You got to round two. And anyway, we had to play a top four team in the first round, so I wouldn’t say that that was really fair,”

”Well I didn’t ask,” Nakomura sighed as she put her headphones on and closed her eyes.

”Too many people know me,” Hinata collapsed next to Nakomura and Sakusa followed him to the corner of the room.

”Cheer up Hinata,” Tsunoda said, “It’s not that bad,” 

“I can’t catch a break,” Hinata complained, “Everyone knows me!”

”Yeah it sucks,” Yoshino said joining Hinata on the floor, “The trick is to become an ice queen like Nakomura, then everyone is too scared to bother you,”

”Fuck you too,” Nakomura replied t Yoshino’s insult.

”See,” Yoshino said.

”I just want to get straight to playing!” Hinata complained.

”I just want to go home and sleep for a day,” Yoshino complained, “But alas, I cry,”

”What team do you think the favourites will be?” Someone asked.

”Probably Inubushi East again,” someone else replied.

”If they get lucky Inarizaki, Itachiyama and Aoba Johsai could win though,” the first person pointed out.

”Hmm. Probably not Aoba Johsai, I doubt their setter is anywhere as near as good as Miya Atsumu, he clearly is what makes Hinata Shouyou so good,” the second person said.

”So you think Shouyou’s useless on his own?” Kunimi asked.

”Don’t you dare diss our captain either!” Inaba added, staring at the two.

”CUT IT OUT YOU TWO!” Yahaba shouted at them, “What school are you from? Who’s your captain?”

”We’re Eiwa High, and I’m our captain,” the second person said.

”Yeah but Sasaki takes over for you on the court,” the first person said, “I’m sorry about him, he can be a real jerk,”

”What about the rest of Aoba Johsai, are we useless?” Kunimi asked.

”Of course,” the second person said.

”Of course not!” The first person objected.

”I hope you watch our matches,” Inaba said, “We’ll prove you wrong,”

”Um, uh, we’ll, ummm. We’ll also show y-you that we’re a, strong, not that strong but still strong, team. So, um please watch us,” Sasaki mumbled.

”Okay,” Yahaba replied, “Let’s meet on the court,” 

The team were relaxing in the inn, getting ready for the first day, whoever that would be. “LET’S WIN NATIONALS!” Hinata shouted.

”NATURALLY!” The rest of the team shouted back, the girls’ stared back at them.

”Can you keep it down,” Nakomura sighed, “Some of us are trying to sleep,”

”Ran!” Tsunoda rolled her eyes, “Let them enjoy themselves,”

"Who're the favourites?" Kobayashi asked.

"Inubushi East," Inaba said.

"As expected," Hinata said, "They won nationals last time,"


	75. Aoba Johsai Vs. Inubushi East

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whatever timings I gave the summer tournament are wrong - the timing used there meant only forty eight of the sixty four matches of the first day would be played. It’s my mistake - sorry!
> 
> Also thank you so much for over 9000 hits!

“Seed two,” Kobayashi announced, “We’re seed two,”

”Let’s see,” Tsunoda said, “It looks like us girls are in seed one,”

”It says the order for today here. Boys’ seed four, six and seven; then girls’ seeds two, five and one; then boys’ seed five, threeand eight; then girls’ seed three, four and seven; then boys’ seed two- us - and one; to finish it’s girls’ seed eight and six,” Yahaba said, “So we’ll be able to watch each other’s matches,”

”What court? What team?” Iwata asked impatiently.

”We’ll find out once we get to the gym,” Takumi said.

”Crap! We’re late!” Kyoutani announced, the two teams quickly got ready and left quickly.

”What teams are you?” One of the staff asked.

”Aoba Johsai, both girls and boys,” Kobayashi said.

”Okay, the girls’ are on court F at around 13:00,” the staff member replied, “And the boys are on court G at around 20:00,” the staff member said.

”That’s late!” Inaba shouted, “No-one’s going to watch,”

”At least we’re not the final girls’ match, 23:15, they’ll be lucky if they finish before midnight,” Maeda pointed out.

”Have you seen boys’ seed two! It’s crazy! Three powerhouses! And an underdog!” someone shouted.

”Could we have a map please,” Sugiyama asked, “Guys, our first match is Inubushi East,”

”WHAT?” The team asked in surprise.

”How did we get this unlucky?” Hinata cried out, “A powerhouse in the first round!”

”I think we got lucky, Inubushi East won’t be able to stop us this time,” Kobayashi said.

”I wonder when our match is, and who?” Kimura asked. All of Aoba Johsai turned to look at Inubushi East.

”I would totally go to that match, but it’s so late!” Someone said.

”But it’s the big match, and it’s bigger than any other regular big match. It’s Aoba Johsai versus Inubushi East. THE rematch of the tournament!” Someone else said.

”It starts at eight though, that could go on quite late!” The first person said.

”Are they right Fukui?” Mizukami asked.

”Yes,” Fukui said in surprise, “Seed two match three. Aoba Johsai versus Inubushi East, star approx. 20:00, court G,”

”Kimura, have you looked at the seeds yet?” Someone from Inubushi East asked.

”Seed two, I figured out why everyone was talking about it. Us, Aoba Johsai and Fukurodani are all in it, three in a row. Plus Eiwa’s in it,” Kimura explained, “I would watch out for seed one though, they have Mujinazaka,”

”It doesn’t matter whether it’s Inubushi East or any other team here, there’s still only one option,” Yahaba said to his team, “Win the first round! We have to win this round to get to the finals and win the whole tournament!”

”This might be the worst seed to be in, Fukurodani and Inubushi East, both school’s that we have lost to. But fuck them! We’ll win this time!” Kyoutani shouted.

”But first, you girls better win too!” Kurosawa shouted.

The girls’ team had had a light lunch due to their match being at lunch time. “I don’t know why you’d want to watch Miyashita,” Fukui said.

”Well Nakomura is good,” Miyashita replied.

”With the under nineteens, but come her high school team and she tries to do everything,” Fukui explained.

Tsunoda received the serve and passed it to the team’s setter, who tossed for Nakomura. Nakomura served and scored a service ace. Nakomura served again only for her serve to be picked up by the other team’s libero. Their spiker went in for a powerful quick which Aoba Johsai girls’ team easily blocked. One of the blockers smiled, _we’ve been training with the boys, by this point we’re used to powerful spikers like Kyoutani and Takumi, which means that these quicks feel like they’re nothing_.

”Their blocking is good,” Miyashita commented.

”It’s surprising,” Fukui commented.

The match progressed and the blocking wasn’t always there, but the team had Tsunoda, _I used to miss all of Hinata’s super quicks, but now I can receive most of them. I’ve gotten used to his speed that these quicks are more like slows for me_. Tsunoda kept the ball up and passed to Nakomura who tossed for one of the spikers.

 _Takumi focuses on being a second setter, an option for when Yahaba is unavailable or in a hard spot to get to. Instead of taking over as a setter, I should focus on being where I’m needed, whether that’s as a spiker or a setter._ Nakomura thought to herself.

The spiker hit the ball, _Kunimi was kind enough to teach me how to aim a bit. It’s all about following through and knowing where I want the ball to go_. The opposition team watched as the spiker aimed around their blockers.

The girls called on their pinch server, _Watari didn’t mind receiving all my serves as I practised with him, so I’ve gotten better at my aim._ She scored a service ace before the ball was received and the other team scored.

”Don’t mind,” Nakomura said to her teammate, “You still got a point!”

”Yeah!” The pinch server smiled as she was subbed off again. Soon after Aoba Johsai won the first set.

”I don’t get it! How did she suddenly learn to trust her team! You can tell that they are pretty bad, surely Nakomura would want to cover all of that,” Fukui complained as he watched the girls in their time out.

”The boys are going to kill me if I don’t do this, so here it goes,” Nakomura sighed, “What’s our name?”

”Give it some more enthusiasm Ran!” Tsunoda said, “Together, one, two!”

”What’s our name?” Nakomura and Tsunoda shouted.

”AOBA JOHSAI!” The girls team chanted back, joined by the boys team who were watching.

”Aoba Johsai? They have a girls’ team?” Miyashita asked, genuinely surprised.

”Lucky bastards. Their school has the two youth aces,” Fukui complained, “I have my suspicions as to why the boys are watching,”

The girls’ setter smiled as she tossed the ball for Nakomura again, _Yahaba warned me about the height of this gym, he made sure that we practised outside lots when we could so that we would be used to playing in a high ceiling room. No higher ceiling than the sky itself_.

The tallest member of the team went in for a block, _thank you Kindaichi, you taught me that being tall isn’t anything to be ashamed of, but rather a tool that I should use to my advantage_. Unsurprisingly the girls’ team won in straight sets.

”Let’s go!” Hinata shouted as he ran at the team, “Now we just have to win!”

”Just like I thought, the two teams were training together,” Fukui said.

”There you are Fukui, we were looking all over for you,” Mizukami said, “Don’t ware yourself out too much before the match,”

”Yes, we have been training together,” Nakomura said to Fukui, “Because Hinata taught me something useful, I can make mistakes. I can be in the wrong, but that’s not the issue, the issue is how I deal with that. Now I know that if something doesn’t go right, I should look for the reason why and learn from that,”

”Why do you think I like being blocked Fukui?” Hinata asked.

”Because you like a challenge?” Fukui asked.

”Nope! Because I like to know that I can still adapt,” Hinata replied, “My whole play style is based off of adapting and moving on from my mistakes, to say that I was playing flawlessly would be a major warning that something was off. There’s always something else that I can be doing,”

The two teams returned to the inn for a bit before the boys had a light dinner and headed out again at seven, the girls joining to watch. “The turn out is larger than I’d expected for a late match,” Takumi commented as they arrived at the gym again, which was emptier than it was at lunch, but still busy.

”I thought that it was a rumour, but it’s true, Aoba Johsai and Inubushi East are playing each other in the first round,” someone said.

”Yeah but Inubushi East will win again,” someone else said, “Everyone’s here for Eiwa. Their libero is so cool, and you just want to route for them!”

”Eiwa’s the match before us, right?” Kurosawa asked.

”Yeah,” Maeda replied, “Seed two match two,” the teams were allowed on the court to warm up at seven thirty and at eight the match begun.

”What’s our name?” Yahaba asked.

”AOBA JOHSAI!” The team cheered back.

They team quickly decided a line up and strategy. "This time..." Inaba said, "We won't lose!"

“Dogs vary, some are smart and some are fast. Dogs come from wolves, and wolves work in packs,” Mizukami said to Inubushi East before they all howled.

"I think that whatever the result of this match is, the team that wins will be feared," Suzuki said, "Winners of nationals who beat the same team two tournaments in a row. Or the team that beat the previous winners,"

"What do you think their strategy is going to be?" Fukui asked one of his teammates.

"Me?" the person replied before shrugging.

"So you spent like what, a month in Miyagi - more specifically October in Miyagi, and you didn't even bother to watch them play?" Kimura asked.

"I did, but they won't use their regular strategy. They'll try and do something to beat us," the person replied, "Oh and your tactic isn't going to work Fukui,"

"What?" Fukui replied.

"Waiting around to see how they've grown, whilst it would normally work, they use pressure tactics now. If I'm right, they'll be targeting you or Kimura," the person said.

"You tell that to me now! Moments before we're supposed to go on the court!" Fukui shouted as the other person shrugged.

"So we're going in blind and Fukui's already mad," Suzuki sighed, "I hate this team sometimes,"

"Why does he have to be like that?" Kimura asked.

"This is the dogs at their best!" Mizukami smiled as he approached the court, "And the sea castle has no clue what's about to hit them,"

"So we constantly make them think that we're tricking them when we're not," Kindaichi asked again, "And that starts with Hinata and Inaba swapping,"

"Exactly. Let's just have fun and be as chaotic as possible. They'll think that there's reason to our madness when there's really not!" Hinata said, "Best way to beat Fukui is to overload him,"

"So that's why we've chosen our most unpredictable line up," Yahaba said, "A regular team would never choose this, because it looks like we can't work together,"

"But because we work together, we can pull this off," Takumi said, "And that's why we're allowed to choose our line ups,"

The starting line ups got in position:

Kyoutani [4] - front left, WS; Kindaichi [5] - front centre, MB; Takahashi [13] - front right, WS; Inaba [8] - back right, WS; Hinata [10]/Watari [7] - back centre, MB/L; Yahaba [1] - back left, S

Mizukami [6] - front left, WS; a third year [2] - front centre, MB; Fukui [1] - front right, WS; a second year [9] - back right, WS; a first year [7]/Suzuki [14] - back centre, MB/L; Kimura [12] - back left, S

"Who's that middle blocker? He wasn't playing last time?" Takahashi asked.

"No idea. They didn't even have someone in the no.2 kit on the sidelines," Yahaba replied, "And we never needed to watch their matches last year, so we don't know if he played with them last year or not,"

"Chin up you two!" Inaba shouted, "Doesn't matter now does it? Do I need to start singing?"

"NO!" the rest of the team shouted.

"YES!" Iwata shouted on his own.

"So their ace is analysing you," Mizukami said to number two, "Be wary when he comes on,"

"Is him sitting cross legged a sign?" number two asked.

"He does that when he's thinking about a player," Mizukami replied, "What blocking are we doing today?"

"Read," Fukui said, agitated, "I'm not in the mood for either of your mind tricks if we start guess blocking,"

"Aw!" Mizukami sulked, "But I wanted them to think that we were really bad at guess blocking before turning it around,"

"WELL WE DON'T HAVE A PLAN AT THE MOMENT MIZUKAMI!" Fukui shouted, "BECAUSE THIS ASSHOLE WAITED UNTIL THE LAST MINUTE TO TELL US THAT MY PLAN WOULDN'T WORK!"

"Jeez, you're letting their pressure tactics get to you alread?" number two said, "Mutt!"

"What did you call me?" Fukui asked, anger filling his eyes, the rest of the team gulped.

"A mutt," number two replied, "A tiny mutt, more like an angry chiwawa,"

"Really?" Fukui turned away as he lied down on the court, "Play without me then!"

"Come on Fu-Ryo! Now's not the time!" Mizukami said as he kicked Fukui, "You're being worse than Bokuto!"

"Does he regularly have mood swings?" number nine asked.

"No that's Okabe for you," Suzuki replied, seeming to be the only team member not concerned about the going ons.

"Shin gets under Ryoichi's skin easily. But it can be useful if controlled,"

"Mizukami," Suzuki called out, "If you and Fukui have been friends for ages, then why do you call each other by your surnames?"

"Well Fukui used to have a hard time pronouncing my first name, only after being forced to learn how to speak English for the under nineteens was he able to pronounce it, but he stuck with calling me by my surname for so long that it must have felt weird for him to suddenly swap. As for me, I felt uncomfortable calling him by his when he didn't do it, especially since he's older as well," Mizukami explained, "Plus it's a Fukui thing. He rarely calls his friends by their first names, as for enemies. Well he doesn't even call them by a real name. The only person he calls by a first name is Kimura, and that's because Kimura is informal with people in his year"

"True, Mizukami's name is hard to say," Kimura added, "Ryoichi have you calmed down a bit?"

"Enough to know that I no longer care about what the other team has planned, I'll still win," Fukui smirked, his eyes making it ten times more intimidating.

"Keep it in the brain Fu-Ryo!" Mizukami warned, "We don't need you trying to use it in your body,"

"What's he talking about?" Suzuki asked Kimura.

"Ryoichi's typical anger isn't his limit. When Shin pushes his buttons enough he'll go beyond that and push his physical limits as well as his mental ones. It never goes well," Kimura explained, "We lost to Shiratorizawa two years ago because of it,"

"God! Fukui hated the guess monster so much!" number two said, "You should have seen his face when he kept getting blocked. But what was he suspecting, you were tiny in your first year, still are,"

"Hey! I'm not that short!" Fukui replied, "I'm not a giant like you or Miyashita, but I'll kick your asses easily!"

"I'd like to see you try," number two replied.

"It's on Okabe!" Fukui said as he jumped up to the taller player.

"Were you even over 170 cm at that point?" Okabe teased.

"Do you even know when to shut your mouth Shin?" Fukui said.

"First name?" the rest of the team asked.

"Why do you think that I even know what a mouth is?" Okabe replied.

"Okay dogs, let's win!" Fukui shouted at the team before howling.

Inaba looked at the ball, somehow he was going to be the first person on the team to serve this tournament. "Nice serve Inaba!" the team shouted. _I've worked hard to get the jump serve working. It's not fast, it's not powerful, but it's my serve. It'll send the message to Inubushi East that we've grown._ Inaba closed his and took a deep breath. He opened them as he threw the ball up and ran for it. Inaba hit the ball and applied a small bit of spin on it. "A jump serve?" Suzuki exclaimed, "He couldn't do that last time!"

"So they have someone else who can serve, deal with it!" Fukui said, "Ignore any strategies they might be using. Just focus on the game in front of you!"

"The dogs don't have a plan!" Takahashi said.

"Wow!" Kyoutani said, "We did that!"

"One more Inaba!" Watari said as he patted Inaba on the back, "Show them why you don't play as libero,"

"This is like the opposite of last year, you told me to show everyone why I was a libero," Inaba replied, "Okay, let's show why I'm not our libero," Inaba went in for another serve. Suzuki as Fukui would say, dealt with it, and passed the ball to Kimura. Kimura set for Mizukami who begant to spike the ball into the block lead by Kindaichi. 

"Three blockers," Mizukami said as he changed his mind at the last minute and went in for a feint.

"Dammit! A feint!" Kindaichi complained, "Now show us why you could have been a libero Inaba!"

"What do you mean, he doesn't seem pissed yet, it won't be that killer serve yet. Anyone could get his regular serve," Inaba replied.

"Don't let me down Mr Bally," Fukui said to the ball.

"Quit calling the balls names idiot!" Okabe yelled at Fukui.

"I'm going to aim this serve right into your head Shin!" Fukui shouted.

"CUT IT OUT YOU TWO!" Mizukami yelled at the two, "If Fukui calling the ball Mr Bally is going to win us the game, then let him call it that! And aim over the next Fukui! We need the points!"

”Whatever, let the tiny mutt play with his dog toys,” Okabe said.

”This ball is on a one way trip into your head after this match,” Fukui said as he listened to the whistle go. He threw the ball and began to run for it.

”Shit,” Inaba cursed under his breath as he saw the jump, before any of the back row could move the ball had landed.

”Inaba! Get a filter on before you start turning into Kyoutani,” Yahaba lectured.

”Sorry Yahaba,” Inaba replied.

”I’m not that bad!” Kyoutani grumbled.

”Are so,” everyone else said.

”Oh fu-“ Kyoutani loudly complained whist Kindaichi punched him in the throat.

”Please don’t get subbed off,” Kindaichi said.

”Fine,” Kyoutani said as he took his space.

”We’ll get the serve this time!” Watari said.

”It doesn’t matter if they keep the ball up or not,” Kimura said, “Their setter struggles with messy receives. As long as Fukui’s in serving, they’ll either miss or muck up their attack. We’ll have a lead in no time,” 

“Messy attack doesn’t always create an easy block,” Okabe warned.

”What do you mean Shin?” Kimura asked.

”Well if the toss is messy then that makes read blocking harder because a different blocker may try and get it,” Okabe explained.

Hinata watched the match from the sidelines, analysing number two, _So they still think that Yahaba hasn’t overcome his weakness. We knew that we’d have to face Fukui’s killer serve at some point, but Yahaba isn’t weak anymore, and we have our most unpredictable spikers on. The only blocking technique that would work is commit blocking, and when I come on they won’t be able to keep up. Number two... Number two... I feel like I’ve seen him somewhere before._

* * *

”Well done,” someone said as they approached Hinata.

”Thank you,” Hinata replied with a smile, he had gotten used to strangers congratulating him.

”Your guess blocking, it’s good. You incorporate the person’s strengths and weaknesses, don’t you?”

”Uh yeah,”

”But your brain doesn’t work fast enough for an unpredictable opponent,”

”Um, yeah,” 

“Bokuto Koutaro, you couldn’t keep up with him. I could,”

”Cool. I should get back to my team,”

”Yet I couldn’t keep up with you in that match. It’s like even you didn’t know what attacks you were about to do. My team’s like that. Our setter sometimes forgets that we like to decide how we spike,”

”So you’re a guess blocker too? Wow! That’s so cool!”

”It’s a way to win, that in itself isn’t cool. The winning is,”

”Winning’s great, and you get to stay on the court, but isn’t playing a great match better. Playing a great match against a great team where you learn what you can do to improve - that’s the best match,”

”Your South Korea match?”

”No. I learnt a bit from that, but that was mainly the fact that South Korea were better than us,”

”So which match was it then?”

”A couple actually. Fukurodani, and Inubushi East - both losses on my side,”

”Inubushi East? Oh yeah they won nationals,”

”They’re a really smart team. I thought only their captain was good, but they all know how to think. But next time my team plays them - we’ll win!”

”How?”

”Because we’ll become better, we have more motivation to improve than them,”

”Interesting. I’ll see you on the court, don’t forget the name Okabe Shin,” the person left

* * *

 _Okabe Shin... That’s him!_ Hinata’s eyes lit up as he watched the blocker, _he kept up with Bokkun? So the setter he was referring to was Kimura. Kimura’s brains must come from knowing how to set to get an attack that he wants. Fukui does weaknesses; Kimura does attacks; Mizukami does emotional manipulation; Suzuki does background checks; Okabe does guess blocking; the other two must do something as well, maybe not to the same extent._

“You can get it!” Hinata shouted at his team, “I believe that you can get it!” Fukui served again and both Watari and Inaba missed.

"How is this worse than Nishikawa's serve?" Kobayashi shouted at Watari and Inaba.

"Sorry Kobayashi!" the two apologised.

"Don't apologise to me - just keep the ball up!" Kobayashi replied.

"And then the rest of us will keep it up," Yahaba replied as him and the front row turned to look at Watari and Inaba, "So keep the ball up for us on the first touch,"

"You got it!" Watari replied.

"PING PING PING!" Inaba shouted. Fukui served again and this time Watari managed to keep the ball up, messily passing to Yahaba. 

"I'm getting it!" Kyoutani shouted.

"No I'm getting it!" Takahashi shouted back. The two pushed each other in midair as they let the ball drop. As they turned back to the team everybody smiled at them. The pressure tactics were starting. 

"They're that uncoordinated that two of their spikers fought for a toss mid game?" Okabe asked, "I don't buy it for a second. Pressure tactics,"

"Why let us get a point?" Mizukami asked, "That sounds counter intuitive,"

"These guys are known for having some of the best teamwork out there. They have a plan, their spikers definitely wouldn't fight like that," Suzuki said.

"But these two are the most unpredictable members of the team, it's not unreasonable," number nine said.

"Watari, you'll get the next one!" Hinata said to Watari. Watari knew what that meant, it meant that he was to start playing his best. The team managed to score the next point, but lost the one after that, "Don't mind!" the team counted the first time that Hinata said those two words in the game. The set progressed and soon the team had Hinata back on, still they were playing at their weakest and they let Inubushi East take the lead 4:8 (to Inubushi East)

"Looks like this match might be easier than expected," Suzuki said, "They clearly haven't gotten that better,"

"No, they're clearly waiting... But for what?" Fukui asked.

"Fukui, stop letting their pressure tactics get to you. They'll try and turn it around, so we'll just need to be ready to deal with whatever they throw at us," Mizukami warned.

"Don't mind!" Hinata shouted to the team, _two,_ the team counted. The set progressed and Hinata eventually had to sub off again. He returned at 9:16 (to Inubushi East) "Don't mind!" Hinata said as he entered the court, blood lust beginning to seep in his veins, _three - time to destroy the brakes,_ the team all smiled letting off their own signs. Kyountani clenched his fists; Inaba raised his eyebrows and smirked even more than usual; Takahashi jumped up slightly before remembering not to make it obvious; Kindaichi rolled his shoulders; and Yahaba looked up at the ceiling.

"Hmm. That's his insane speed coming then," Okabe said, "Their no.13 clearly has something planned too - trying to stop a jump and all,"

"I just realised how funny it is," Inaba laughed, "This was our last match in inter high, and our first match here at the spring tournament. It's not really like two separate matches, no it's more like this is a continuation of the previous match,"

"So Inubushi East just gained two sets on us," Yahaba said, "So I guess we're really going to win like we're going to lose,"

"Exactly," Inaba replied.

"Nice serve Kindaichi!" the team shouted as Kindaichi went in for a serve aimed at the seams. Of course this threw the defence off a bit, but not enough to make them miss. Kimura set up a quick for Fukui which Hinata and Yahaba blocked, "One more!" the team shouted as Kindaichi prepared for another serve.

"Is it just me, or did their no.5 learn how to serve between his previous attempt and this one," Mizukami asked, "And their captain suddenly can block,"

"Must be some new found motivation," Fukui said brushing off the concerns. Okabe spiked the ball and Kyoutani deflected it. Inaba received the ball and passed it to Yahaba who quickly set it as high as he could.

"Well either they panicked... Or we're screwed," Suzuki said as he braced himself, "And it's the latter," he said as he watched Hinata's insane quick, unable to move in time.

"Oi mutt! If you let me guess block I would have got that," Okabe said to Fukui.

"I don't care, you and Mizukami would also try and mess with them which would risk points," Fukui replied, "And if I'm a mutt, then your some stray,"

"You guys take the dog analogy too far sometimes," number nine said with a sigh.

Inubushi East prepared for whatever was about to come in the rest of the set, but they weren't prepared for everything. They hadn't noticed that they had fallen into patterns and Aoba Johsai's trap. Suddenly they started scoring points off of plays that they had previously mucked up, "Damn these stupid pressure tactics!" Fukui complained as Inubushi East took their first time out, "They were controlling the whole play. That act at the beginning was them laying the foundations,"

”We attack Fukui’s weakness next. No plans: lets go out, have fun, and be unpredictable,” Hinata said.

”Clear?” Kyoutani asked the team.

”Crystal,” the team replied.

”What’s our name?” Yahaba asked.

”AOBA JOHSAI!” The team shouted as the starters ran onto the court, energy levels and morale much higher. With the new unpredictable method of playing, Inubushi East struggled to keep up with the spikers leaving all their defence to the back row and more specifically Suzuki.

”Their libero seems to be tiring already,” Takahashi said to Inaba.

”Yeah, but their blockers can’t seem to keep up with us currently, so all they can do is rely on their libero. Don’t get me wrong Suzuki Shohei is a good libero, top ten for sure. But he’s definitely not Yuu, he doesn’t quite have the same stamina or reactions, keeping up with us is something top liberos can do. That’s why if or when we play Eiwa we’ll prove to them that we can crush their pinnacle of defence - Sasaki Atsushi,”

”But he’s literally trained to receive Hinata’s insane quick, Nishikawa’s serves and who knows what Yoshino gives him. That and he has better reactions than Komori. And just like the former, he relies on ball tracking and reactions rather than guessing. We know how dangerous it is when we let Hinata try and control a libero. Eiwa could be the team that we lose to,” Takahashi replied.

”How?”

”If Hinata wasn’t on the under nineteens we’d have that advantage at the beginning. Sasaki wouldn’t initially be able to keep up but even then he’d still get it,”

”We’ll have to deal with their blocking too,” Hinata added, “Sasaki leads the blocking from behind,” Hinata looked at Yahaba who was staring at the three, “But we should focus on the current match,” the unpredictable play played into Aoba Johsai’s favour winning them the first set 25:17.

Kyoutani [4] - front left, WS; Kindaichi [5] - front centre, MB; Hinata [10] - front right, WS; Takahashi [13] - back right, WS; Inaba [8]/Watari [7] - back centre, MB/L; Yahaba [1] - back left, S

Mizukami [6] - front left, WS; a third year [2] - front centre, MB; Fukui [1] - front right, WS; a second year [9] - back right, WS; a first year [7]/Suzuki [14] - back centre, MB/L; Kimura [12] - back left, S

Going into the second set Aoba Johsai were more confident than Inubushi East but that confidence quickly vanished as number nine scored three service aces in a row. The game continued to go in Inubushi East’s direction with Takahashi tiring. Aoba Johsai called their first time out of the set.

”I can continue,” Takahashi panted.

”We’re luckier than most teams, we don’t have a starting order because we’re all strong players. If one player isn’t suited for a match or can’t continue then they can leaving knowing that someone else can cover them,” Iwata said, “So if you need to go off, then do so,”

”Don’t tire yourself out,” Kurosawa said, “We have plenty of hitters,”

”Kunimi, back right? Sound good?” Yahaba asked.

”Yeah,” Kunimi replied, “Sounds good to me,”

”Great. What’s our name?” Yahaba replied.

”AOBA JOHSAI!”

The score reached 20:19 (to Aoba Johsai) when Kyoutani started to tire, “Can’t blame them though, they did most the work in the first set,” Watari said, “Besides, we’ll have Takumi on now which makes setting even easier for Yahaba,”

”Five points left!” Hinata said, “Five points and we’ve won!”

”It’s the mini Ushijima!” Mizukami commented on Takumi entering the court, receiving a scowl from said player.

”What do you mean Mizukami?” Kimura asked.

”Of course you didn’t forget his main weakness,” Suzuki said, “Well played Mizukami, well played,”

”Yahaba,” Takumi said in a fit of rage, “Prepare to spike,”

”Um okay,” Yahaba replied before remembering his role as captain, “Actually, I’m not spiking any of your tosses until you’ve calmed down,”

”Whatever,” Takumi replied as he prepared for Inubushi East’s serve.

”Akira, we could lose the set, and it’s all because of Mizukami!” Hinata said to Kunimi, “If he never angered Takumi then our teamwork wouldn’t have been compromised, and now they’re close to reaching the set point,”

The two teams entered a deuce and Inubushi East called their first time out of the set, “What’s our plan for this deuce?” number seven asked.

”Keep breaking their teamwork. If we can, do extended rallies but remember only do what your body can,” Fukui said, “We need to win this deuce and then the next set, so we’ll need energy,”

”Awooooooo!” Mizukami howled, quickly followed by the rest of his team.

The deuce went on for a while with neither team showing any signs of giving up the set, even when it reached the thirties. Once the deuce reached the thirties, Inubushi East called their second time out of the set, "Don't let this be the third years' final match!" Suzuki said to the team in their second time out of the second set.

"It could be..." realisation hit Fukui, "If they win, then... I won't let it happen! Takara, Okabe and myself will play again tomorrow!"

"If we lose any match, then come the next day the third years are only half part of the team. They might come to practise, but they aren't going to play another official match with us again," Mizukami said.

"I'm not retiring until I get to play in the finals," Okabe declared.

"This is my final chance to overcome my finals nerves. I'm not going to let these guys stop me from doing that," Kimura said.

"I don't have a good reason like Okabe and Takara, I just want to win," Fukui said.

Inubushi East pushed on, but Aoba Johsai pushed back, both team were neck and neck, although it looked like Inubushi East were about to make a break. Aoba Johsai quickly called a time out, “I don’t care what they say, just get in the game Takumi!” Yahaba shouted.

”WHY ARE YOU LISTENING TO MIZUKAMI IDIOT! YOU KNOW HE’S TRYING TO TRICK YOU AND BREAK OUR TEAMWORK!” Inaba shouted at Takumi.

”GUYS!” Hinata jumped up, “We’re a team, fights are going to happen I know, but not in the middle of the match. We’re a team all working towards winning this match, I won’t let you guys ruin that for everyone else. I believe in everyone here, I believe that everyone believes in everyone. So please, don’t fight!”

”Sorry,” Yahaba, Inaba and Takumi apologised.

”Then let’s win as a team,” Kindaichi said, “Because that’s what we are, a team,”

”And a darn good one at that,” Kunimi added.

”The best fucking one out there,” Kyoutani said, “Best of the fucking best,”

”Yeah,” everyone agreed.

”What’s our name?” Kindaichi asked on behalf of Yahaba who seemed to have forgotten. Kunimi and Hinata smiled at him.

”AOBA JOHSAI!” everyone shouted.

”COME ON LOSERS! ONE MORE PUSH! YOU AREN’T LETTING US WIN THIS EASILY!” Nakomura shouted at the boys’ team.

”How the fff... How did they get Nakomura to come?” Yahaba asked in shock.

”So captain, becoming lose tongued are we,” Watari teased Yahabas almost slip up.

”Oh shut up. At least I stopped myself,” Yahaba rolled his eyes, “Come on, let’s win this set already! Let’s finish this game!” The deuce continued on for longer than either team wanted it to.

"What's the score?" Watari complained.

"We're nearing the forties!" Yahaba added.

"We can't afford a third set!" Hinata said, "So we'll have to win this one. We already have the first set,"

"And the deuce continues, Inubushi East need to win this set, but that also means pushing their stamina. Although it looks like Aoba Johsai are close to giving up. With both teams out of time outs this really will be a test of stamina, determination and teamwork," the commentator said.

"We're going into a third set," Takumi sighed, "Fukui's gone in to serve, and he still looks mad,"

"Let's just give up," Kunimi said.

"What?" the team said.

"It's pointless... Did we ever think that we could actually beat Inubushi East? Let's let them win, we just aren't the sort of team that wins nationals,"

"Akira!" Hinata called out, almost broken, "We can't give up!"

"That's what they want us to say isn't it?" Kunimi asked, "Well we won't give up! Even if they win the second set, we'll get the third! Sure we have to face Fukui's serve on one of our worst rotations for receiving. Sure it looks like they're going to win this set, but like hell are we just going to stand here and let them take a set from us! We're going to win nationals! So what if we have to prove ourselves each time. Put us against the worst teams and just watch us come out on top every time! We'll show everyone that they shouldn't be sleeping on us! Even without the new motivation to get better - we've always found ways and motivation to keep going and keep bettering ourselves. Look back on yourselves - a year ago or something, and see how much you've grown, as a person and as a player. AND SHOW THE WORLD THAT GROWTH!"

"YEAH!" the team, both on court and off court cheered.

"NOW LET'S BEAT THE PREVIOUS WINNERS IN STRAIGHT SETS!" Hinata shouted.

"BRING IT ON DOGS! GIVE IT YOUR WORST!" the team shouted as they prepared for the killer serve. Fukui went in for his serve aimed in Takumi's direction, the centre of the court. 

"IT'S... UP!" Takumi shouted in surprise Watari followed the ball in case it didn't make it to Yahaba. 

"Nice toss Yahaba!" Kindaichi ordered as he got ready to spike.

"On it!" Yahaba replied as the three second years all ran together, Kunimi syncing with the two.

"They've covered the whole court!" Okabe shouted, "Which one to we go for?"

"I don't know, none of them are making it clear that it's them," Mizukami replied, the three second years all finished their spikes as Takumi went in to hit the ball.

"TEAM ACE!" the six on the court called out. 38:38 

"Nice serve Kunimi!" Kindaichi called out.

Kunimi took a deep breath, _Yoshino told me that my jump serve wouldn't be functional until March, but I was determined to have it ready by January. I can cover for a bad toss or off timing, and I've started to get the direction. It isn't what I want it to be, but I'm still proud of it._

"Nice save Sasaki!" Nishikawa said as he watched the Eiwa match, "Come on Eiwa! Get the third set! It's in reach!"

"How are these guys almost finished their third set, and the match after them is in their second set?" Yoshino asked.

"You came?" Nishikawa asked.

"Guess so," Yoshino replied, "That deuce is going to reach the forties!"

"Holy shit! Aoba Johsai versus Inubushi East huh, powerhouses says it all," 

"Looks like Kunimi's about to serve, he's not added a jump in yet. Their number eight now jump serves though,"

Kunimi kept glancing to his right, waiting for the whistle to blow, he saw Nishikawa and Yoshino and he made up his mind. Looking up he focused on how he would throw the ball. The whistle blew and Kunimi knew that he wanted to score two service aces. Kunimi threw the ball up, _shit, there's really no going back now,_ Kunimi thought in realisation as he ran and jumped, _and I'm too late again,_ Kunimi leaned back as he positioned himself to hit the ball. He got float in his ball and watched as Suzuki struggled to tell if it was going to his left or right. **BAM!** The ball landed on the floor. 

"Nice serve!" Hinata called out, "One more and we've won!" 39:38 (to Aoba Johsai)

Nishikawa and Yoshino watched the serve, "He added a jump!" Nishikawa said.

"He almost missed it, yet he didn't give up and he still got the float effect," Yoshino added, "Damn, just think about what that serve will be next year,"

"Don't have to, I'll be out of school next year," 

"Whatever, one more year and then that's me,"

"Done with school, yeah, unless you're planning on going to college. Unless you copy your brother-

"-And then I'm finally done with volleyball,"

"What..?"

"One more year, and then I can quit and no-one can get me to stay. I won't make the national squad, and I can say that under twenty-ones would be too much to balance on top of college,"

"So what are you doing instead?"

"I'd like to take up photography,"

"Really? I never took you to be the artistic type,"

"Juroo has a friend who's a fairly famous photographer - Shiratorizawa graduate. She does nature photography and sports photography as well as various other artsy stuff. But I'm only interested in photography,"

"One question Yoshino, do you have a plan? Arts are always the hardest to get into,"

"Over the spring break next - after the under nineteens - I'll get in touch with Juroo's friend and ask her to teach me the basics. Then I'll start practising over the country, eventually working my way up to selling photos. Come the summer I'll settle down at a top tourist location and offer my services of photography. That'll be able to fund me for my trips for the rest of the year. Come March I'll have resits where I can properly pass my finals, because I doubt that I'll have enough time to study next year. So obviously I'll also be studying in the winter. By that point hopefully my photos have made me enough credibility and I'll try and get an apprenticeship or a job at a local newspaper. Then once I get enough money, better skills, and hopefully a name for myself I'll get a proper job at an agency or something and start my career as a professional photographer. Then one day I'll open my own studio," 

"Wow, that's an ambition and you still have a year. Me, I'm just hoping my grades scrape me a pass and that the local college will accept me. Most of my plan revolves around me getting asked to play for the under twenty-ones,"

"Anyway, back onto the match. I wonder if Kunimi will get another service ace?"

"It'll be game over for Inubushi East if they do. Imagine that, win the tournament just to be knocked out in the first round,"

"It's not like they've played a bad game, it's just that Aoba Johsai have played a better one,"

Kunimi kept staring to his right until the whistle blew, _one more. One more good serve and we’ve won._ Kunimi tossed the ball up and ran for it, _I got it! I didn’t need to make any adjustments._ “I’m going to win this match! I’m going to win with my team!” Kunimi said as he went in to hit the ball, getting it to float just how he wanted to, perfectly tricking Inubushi East. “I did it! I did a perfect jump floater! My first time!”

* * *

Kunimi watched as he adapted for the toss again. Each free practise session he and Kageyama would practise the freak quick, each time it didn’t work. They must have practised it hundreds of times and it was Friday afternoon, the last day of the camp. If they didn’t get it today, they never would. A crowd had once again been drawn to the two, watching in case they finally did it. Kageyama tossed and Kunimi began to run. He knew that he had gotten slightly faster since the spring tournament of the previous year, but not fast enough for the quick. And then he felt it, the ball in his hand with no adjustments made whatsoever. That was all the pair’s work. Kunimi had finally did it, he managed to hit Kageyama’s quick. Suddenly the crowd applauded the two. “They did it! It took them five days but they got there in the end!” Someone shouted. _I did it? I actually managed to run fast enough to get that quick. The one I thought that I’d never get in junior high. I finally got it, all of this week wasn’t for nothing._ Kunimi loved that feeling, of finally doing something perfectly, he couldn’t wait to get his serve right for the first time

* * *

”YES!” The team shouted, “WE BEAT THE DOGS!” [AJ:IE / 2:0 - 25:17, 40:38]

”Woah! No way! Those guys beat the winners!” Someone said.

”I heard that they lost to them at inter high too,” someone else added.

”I can’t believe it, and just what was that final serve? Why wait right until the end to use it?” Another added.

”And did you see how he recovered the first jump serve. That guy is definitely pinch server material. Aoba Johsai’s no.6 - a future V-League pinch server for sure,” the first person said. The two teams thanked each other for the game before packing up.

“Next time! Next time the dogs will make their attack on the castle again!” Mizukami declared, “And the dogs will attack with full glory and we’ll win, howling in victory!”

”Next time the castle will still stand strong and crush the dogs again!” Takahashi declared.

”The scores are equal again, but this isn’t the end,” Mizukami said, “We’re destined rivals,”

“You did it!” Kobayashi congratulated the team.

”Well done today boys, that was a tough final set,” the head coach said, “I expect there will be interviews. Let’s meet at the lobby at 21:45,”

”I can’t wait to go to bed,” Kunimi said as he let out a yawn.

Hinata, Kindaichi and Kunimi watched the end of Fukui’s interview, “And are you sad that this will be your final match?”

”Not particularly. The better team won, I can’t change that. Besides, I already won nationals and I have the under nineteens too,”

”Okay, and are there any last things you’d like to say,” the interviewer asked.

”To everyone who critiques my want to be the best; the strongest, and to those who think that my greatest strength, analysis, is stupid and weak. I have one question for you. Why are you still playing volleyball at the level you do? If you don’t want to be the best, then stop playing with the best,” Fukui replied.

”So are you suggesting that weak players have no place at nationals?” 

“No, I’m not saying that weak players should quit, we were all weak once. I’m saying that those who don’t want to get stronger or don’t try, have to go. If you’re playing for fun, go join an informal team because nationals isn’t for you,”

”Is that your final words?” Fukui nodded in reply, “Okay, I’ll let you go rejoin your team,”

”Damn that was harsh,” Kindaichi commented, “But I get it. I don’t necessarily agree but I kind of get it. I’d put it more in a if you aren’t going to take nationals seriously then you’ll lose way though,”

”If you aren’t trying to play like the best, then playing among them isn’t going to help you, maybe that’s a better way of putting it too,” Kunimi said.

”From knowing Fukui, I understand what he’s saying. He wants to treat nationals the same as internationals, but he doesn’t think that he can because not enough people take it seriously. But some of the best start by playing for fun, so limiting their opportunities isn’t a good idea,” Hinata replied.

“Still I can’t believe it. My first interview!” Kindaichi said in celebration.

”And mine too,” Kunimi said, “They’re strange,”

"Fukui, want to know something funny?" Mizukami said to Fukui as the two left the gym.

"What?" Fukui asked.

"I only ever started our elementary school's volleyball club to get you to join a club," 

"You are the peak of annoyingness, idiocy and most importantly, stubbornness Mizukami Hamish. Don't ever let that stubbornness become a weakness, always keep it as your greatest strength,"

"And you are the peak of arrogance sometimes Fukui Ryoichi, or at least it can seem like that, but you really care about your teammates and friends. Well don't be a stranger,"

"One day we'll play each other 'Mish, and then we'll see who's the better ace,"

"The Fukui Ryoichi... Use a nickname... Well I never,"

"Quit being over dramatic 'Mish. It was long overdue anyway. We've know each other for what, nine years,"

"So what does that mean Fu-Ryo?"

"It means that you're my best friend,"

"Aww! You finally said it!"

"Fuck off Mizukami!"

"And there's the Fu-Ryo I know!"

"Definitely the peak of annoyingness,"

"Fu-Ryo, there's one thing that you don't know about yourself that I do,"

"No there isn't!"

"Yes there is!"

"What is it then?"

"You don't want to play against Oikawa, you want to play with him. You want to hit his tosses,"

"No I don't.......... Yes I do,"

"Well, you'll come watch us win next year, won't you?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world 'Mish,"

"Great, I'll see you in Tottori,"

"What do you mean?"

"You're going to spend the night at the under nineteens' training, you did the same after losing to Fukurodani,"

"But that wasn't my last high school tournament,"


	76. Aoba Johsai Vs. Fukurodani

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, so this chapter isn't as good or as long as I wanted it to be, but I found writing a match draining today, but I'm determined to write a chapter a day, so it's not going to be as long or as detailed as yesterday's match but I still tried my best! I was planning on going into why I felt drained (I even wrote it out but decided to delete it) but I feel that it's too personal and I would rather not talk about it, thank you for understanding this and supporting the fic!

"I still can't believe it!" Kindaichi shouted, "We beat Inubsuhi East! We beat the inter high winners!" 

"Yeah!" Takahashi shouted, "We're unstoppable!" 

"An unrivalled force!" Kyoutani shouted.

"Such confidence. Wow! So strong," Nakomura rolled her eyes, "Just win the damn tournament first,"

"She does support us!" the boys' team cheered.

"Alright, we can celebrate for a bit," Yahaba said.

"Really?" Hinata asked, "We need to know who we'll be up against tomorrow,"

"Enjoy yourself Shouyou," Kunimi said. The two teams celebrated their successes for an hour.

"Okay time to settle down," Yahaba said, "Time to be serious,"

"I don't think that word is in our vocabulary," Watari said.

"Who is it coach?" Hinata asked.

"Keeping up with the theme of rematches, we're up against Fukurodani tomorrow," the head coach said.

”Hmm,” Sugiyama replied, “I don’t think that it’ll be much of a rematch, most of their team was third years last year. That, and they lost their ace,”

”Bokkun,” Hinata said, “But the same could be said for us, we lost around half our team too. That and our setter,”

”Wouldn’t be true though,” Kyoutani said.

”It would,” Hinata replied, “Did we lose seven players at the end of last year?”

”Yes,” Kyoutani replied.

”Did Oikawa-senpai leave?”

”Yes,”

”So it’s true, we lost those guys but that doesn’t mean that we’re weak without them, because we got four new players and we still had nine of the previous team - all of who got stronger,” Hinata paused, “The same is the case for Fukurodan. They lost a lot of members last year, but they still have mumkaashi and the previous first years plus whatever new members they now have. We can’t go treating this match as a given win because we don’t view our losses significant enough. Each year is a new team, that’s how it always is,”

”So Fukurodani. Are they still considered a powerhouse?” Yahaba asked.

”Well they got unlucky in the second round last year, seeding with Itachiyama for the second round. They’ve never been able to beat Itachiyama in the prefecture rounds, let alone at nationals so people are unclear as to if they’re a powerhouse still or not. They still made the second representative spot so they’ve kept their ground well,” the head coach said, “And they do have some dangerous rookies that could hurt our chances if we’re not careful,”

”Round one down!” Onaga shouted, “Onto the second!” Akaashi tried his best to ignore the shouts of the second and first years as he studied, being the only third year made explaining the importance of him studying hard.

”Calm down, calm down,” the coach said, “News just in, we found out who we’re playing,”

”Can we sleep already,” one of the first years asked.

”We’re up against Aoba Johsai,” the coach said, the second years and Akaashi froze.

”Again?” Akaashi asked, “What are the chances?”

”It gets worst, tonight they beat Inubushi East in straight sets, although the second set was extremely close at 40:38,” the coach said.

”They beat Itachiyama in inter high too,” Anahori said.

”You guys played them in the spring tournament semi-finals last year, didn’t you?” One of the first years said.

”Yes, three sets all going into deuces,” Akaashi said as he pulled out an old magazine, showing the score it read, “Fukurodani Academy Vs. Aoba Johsai High School - 2:1 / 26:24, 32:34, 35:33”

”We were lucky that their libero got injured in the game,” Onaga said, “Otherwise they might have won. Either team could have gone to the finals,”

”So who are we watching out for?” One of the first years asked.

”Just like last year, they don’t have an official line up, although it’s most likely that there will be some who have the same starting positions. Like usual, they have over seven strong players each suited in different areas. Once again you have last year’s no.5 and no.16, this year’s no.2 and no.4 - still some of their strongest hitters. And for the defence they still have their libero, no.7 and last year’s no.8, who also kept the number, most likely due to it having a libero kit handy. And then there’s the one that you all know, take a guess,”

”Their no.10, Hinata Shouyou. Japan’s youth top ace,” Anahori said.

”But that’s not all, the others have grown Their new setter and captain, whilst he’s nothing to compare to Oikawa from last year, he still can pull off the quicks with Hinata. Their no.5, last year’s no.12, has become a starter blocker, with his height being something else. This year’s no.13 has a strong hit. But the one that you’ll suddenly notice is last year’s no.13, this year’s no.6, he’s definitely improved from last year,” the coach explained.

”So there’s lots of strong players that going up against will be hard, the only issue is that we can’t tell which ones that it will be,” Akaashi summarised.

”We can make predictions - such as their captain will be setting, no.10 will be their ace, no.7 will be their libero and so on,” the coach said, “But the best tactic is to be prepared to face all of them,”

”What are tomorrow’s seed orders?” Maeda asked.

”Girls seven, one then eight; boys three, four then two - so us; girls three, six then two; boys seven, eight then five; girls five and six; boys one and six,” Kobayashi said.

”We’re in the first half then,” Inaba said, “So we better get to sleep soon!”

The next day the team went to court C for their match, "I just don't know what team to support! My son's or Akaashi's?" Bokuto, loudly, complained as he entered the stands with Kuroo.

"Tsukki said that he Kageyama, Yamaguchi, Yachi and another friend managed to get tickets for the semi-finals! Although apparently Kageyama and the great unknown have different tickets to Tsukki Yamaguchi and Yachi," Kuroo said, "Did you manage to get tickets for then?"

"I got four for both the semi-finals and the finals. If it turns out that Akaashi is playing in them then I'll sell his tickets," Bokuto replied, "You three will need to pay up though,"

"Sure airhead," 

"You better!"

"They're just a typical strong team. There's no real special tactics or players to watch out for. Lets just go with a strong and balanced line up," Yahaba said. Soon the team decided on a starting line up and the starters walked onto the court.

Takumi [2] - front left, WS; Kindaichi [5] - front centre, MB; Hinata[10] - front right, WS; Kunimi [6] - back right, WS; Maeda [11]/Watari [7] - back centre, MB/L; Yahaba [1] - back left, S

"Even though we played most of them last year, it still feels like a completely different team," Onaga said as Aoba Johsai took an early lead at 14:8. The set continued to progress with Aoba Johsai keeping their lead, so far in the game Hinata hadn't used his blood lust so the team were able to play without the panic that that caused. They reached the set point first and Hinata went in for a spike, unfortunately the blockers outreached him, blocking Hinata's view, _if only I could jump higher regularly! I get it... What I thought during the Karasuno match! I've been focusing too much on my blood lust abilities that I forgot to work on my regular abilities. I should have been using this time to work on my regular jumping reach. It's probably a centimetre or two greater this year just because I grew a bit and got better at jumping. There's only one thing I can do right now: win!_ Hinata looked at the players, remembering where their weaknesses were and aiming at those, watching the block break.

"NICE KILL SHOUSHOU!" Bokuto shouted causing all of Fukurodani to glare at him.

"Your former team hates you," Kuroo pointed out.

"So I'm not allowed to support my son then. Hmph!" Bokuto complained.

The two teams entered the second set which was much closer, the score crept into 20:20 with neither team showing signs of losing the set. Akaashi looked at Aoba Johsai, _if these guys had Oikawa again this year, then they would definitely win in straight sets_ , he thought, _but I think that this year that might not be the case._ Akaashi's predictions were proven right as Fukurodani made the final push and won the second set 22:25.

"We just need to get the next one!" Kobayashi said, "I know that you guys can do it!" Aoba Johsai walked confidently onto the court, ready to take the final set.

The set progressed and Maeda rotated in to serve. Fukurodani received the ball, setting up their own attack. Maeda messily received the ball, sending it in a direction where no-one was, "Sorry!" he apologised.

"Doesn't matter," Takumi said as he dived for the ball, setting it for Yahaba.

"That toss didn't go to a great place," someone in the stands said, "Straight to their setter," everyone watched in surprise as Yahaba easily spiked the ball.

"One more Maeda!" Yahaba said as he walked back to his position. _They don't have Oikawa... But they don't need him anymore,_ Akaashi thought, _they've learnt how to play on their own_. Aoba Johsai pushed on, determined that they would be the ones to win.

"Nice serve Hinata!" the team shouted out. Hinata looked at the score board, _two more points and we've won! I think it's only fitting that I use a regular underarm serve, that was the one I was scared to use last time we played Fukurodani_. Hinata served and Fukurodani didn't get the first one. Hinata smiled, as much as he wanted to do another regular underarm, he wanted to win as quickly as possible. Hinata jumped as he went in for his own serve, scoring the final point Aoba Johsai needed to win [AJ:F / 2:1 - 25:18, 22:25, 25:20]

"Yeah! Bring it on!" Kyoutani shouted, "We'll win nationals!"

"YEAH!" the team shouted in support.


	77. Eiwa Vs. Aoba Johsai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is better than yesterday's but still not quite as easy to write as I'd like but good news... It's half term for me! I have a week of no school which means............................... MORE TIME FOR FANFIC! And my personal issues will be done (as of finishing this chapter they are now sorted! Yay!) by then so it'll be better quality, thanks for sticking through on these sticky two days for me, it really means a lot to me.

"Well done boys and remember to go and support the girls and cheer them up later," the head coach said, "But first, tomorrow's match up. We're up against Eiwa high," 

"Sasaki Atsushi," Watari said, "The libero with the best reflexes out there,"

"Who's under nineteen's training is to receive my insane quicks," Hinata added.

"We're screwed on the offensive," Yahaba said, "But they don't have an offence that can beat our defence either,"

"So is it a battle of stamina?" Takumi asked.

"Even if we get past the blockers we're going to have our spikes picked up by Sasaki. We'll need aimers," Hinata said, "We have to aim in spots that are near impossible for Sasaki to get in time, and we need our strongest blockers on, because we'll be getting most our points off of blocking,"

Aoba Johsai got it's starting order sorted out and walked onto the court:

Takumi [2] - front left, WS; Kindaichi [5] - front centre, MB; Hinata[10] - front right, WS; Kunimi [6] - back right, WS; Inaba[8]/Watari [7] - back centre, MB/L; Yahaba [1] - back left, S

The match had started as well as the team had expected, with most of their hits being received by Sasaki and most of their points being scored off of blocking. Eiwa called an earlyish time out.

"Their blocking is better than expected," Sasaki said, "I wasn't expecting them to be able to score this many points off of it,"

"Last year their no.8 was able to slam down Ushijima's spikes," number five said, "They don't have weak blockers, add on Hinata's guess blocking and you have a nearly unrivalled force in blocking,"

"They clearly understand that their offence won't last against our defence and decided to swap to a more defensive strategy. I can't exactly critique that. If I was on their team up against a libero like myself, then I would do the same," Sasaki explained. The set continued on and neither team managed to get a lead.

"This is ridiculous! His reflexes are faster than Hinata's" Inaba complained.

"One more push," Kunimi said, "One more push and we'll have this set then we can push on and get the next," 

"Well said," Watari said. 

Kunimi ran for the ball, yes it was Hinata's spike but he was going to get it picked up by Sasaki, but Kunimi had a chance of tricking the libero. _Shouyou, I would never have thought that I could do that without you. You said that I could be called a winged monster too, I'm not sure if I'd like that but it helped me here. If you think that I can be as good as Choi Yeong-Su, then maybe, just maybe I can do this. If Choi could get balls past Sasaki, then so can I!_ Kunimi jumped up and rotated his body, making sure that Sasaki was behind him, _if anyone on this team can't do something, they don't give up. They either try and find a way around it, like Shouyou, or they try even harder to get it, like Kyoutani. I won't give up! I'll push myself to my limits because if it works, then it works!_ Kunimi felt the ball come into his right hand. As he was on the left hand half of the court his right hand was his back hand. Kunimi leaned even further backwards even though the toss was higher than he was used to.

"He's going to miss it!" someone shouted. Kunimi opened his eyes, his head was almost upside down and his hair was falling down, but he could see the ball and Hinata behind him. Kunimi bent his right arm backwards and began to hit the ball just above his head as it went over the net, right to where Sasaki was, "Even if he gets it, it's coming right for Sasaki!" the person shouted. Kunimi smiled, _wrong_ , he pushed the ball to the his left hand side, Eiwa's right hand side, even further backwards than they had expected, aiming right at Eiwa's front right corner. The ball fell right into the corner going just in and Eiwa turned to stare at Kunimi who just smiled innocently at them like he had went in for a regular spike.

"He's even better than Choi," Sasaki said to himself, "That looked like it took no concentration, like he enjoyed it"

"Something wrong Sasaki?" one of Sasaki's teammate asked.

"No. I'll get the next one," Sasaki replied.

"WOW!" Hinata shouted, "I didn't know that you could do that Akira!"

"Well like I said, I took up gymnastics again," Kunimi replied, "I get how you aim though. When I was moving, everything felt like it slowed down,"

"See, it does make sense!"

"Most of that came from practising on the rings,"

"You're training on the rings?"

"It takes a lot of upper body and arm strength, but it's fun and really useful for this. I mean I've gotten pretty used to controlling my body in midair now because of the rings," 

"Not just pretty used to it. You look comfortable,"

"It is fun,"

Eiwa's captain looked at Kunimi, "Their no.6, he was the one who asked me if I thought the rest of their team was useless,"

"Which you said that they were," number five reminded him.

"But how? How do you get that good?"

"Practise,"

"I know in the long term, but I don't even recognise this guys from last year,"

"Remember when you insisted that we only need to watch their matches from this year,"

"Yes,"

"Did you stop to think that the current second and third years played those matches,"

"But I thought since they didn't have their setter anymore,"

"Because they don't have their previous setter anymore they have to become better as individuals," Aoba Johsai went on to barely win the first set 23:25

The second set went off to a rocky start with Eiwa taking the lead and the cracks in Aoba Johsai' defence began to show, leading to them calling a time out.

"We can't keep the match going on like this," Kobayashi said, "If we're going to battle purely on defence, then Eiwa have won,"

"What do we do?" Iwata asked, "How do we beat the best defence out there?"

"I don't know," Kobayashi replied.

"Kobayashi-senpai!" the manager of Furukata ran up to Kobayashi, "How's your match going?"

"Not great," Kobayashi replied, "We can't find a way to crack Eiwa's defence,"

"They are hard to beat, all I remember is that they were at first off putted by Nishikawa's serve spikes," the manager replied.

"Because they aren't the expected move?" Kobayashi asked.

"I guess, but also because Nishikawa has an incredible serve," the manager replied.

"Thanks for your help," Kobayashi said before asking the coaches for a time out.

"No problem?" the manager replied before running away.

"Sasaki can receive a spike," Kobayashi said, "To spike you need a setter,"

"That is the basics of volleyball," Inaba said.

"In volleyball you win by keeping the ball up. That's why the libero is important. We know that Sasaki specialises in ball tracking, it's why floaters and high balls don't bother him. He already knows roughly where the ball will go and his eyes do the rest. If he's going to get all of our spikes, then why are we making the game harder for ourselves? Spikes take more energy, this game is going to be long. If we don't want Sasaki to receive our spikes, then let's not spike at all," Kobayashi explained.

"And if we're not spiking, then we don't need a setter on the court," Yahaba said following Kobayashi's train of thought, "Which means that we can put a better blocker or receiver on instead. I'm trusting you guys, don't much this up,"

"Who's our best receiver or blocker, that isn't already on?" Kyoutani asked, "Preferably not a great spiker either,"

"Maeda maybe?" Kurosawa said, "But receiving won't be there,"

"We need someone who can block and receive fairly well. They'll be spiking more than us now," Hinata said.

"Sugiyama," Inaba said, "You get to debut at nationals today,"

"Me?" Sugiyama asked, "But I'm not good at anything! Maeda's a better choice,"

"My receiving isn't good enough," Maeda said.

"Aoba Johsai sub their captain and setter, no.6 - Yahaba Shigeru, for their no.3, Sugiyama Daisuke," the commentator said. Sugiyama tried to calm his nerves as he went onto the court, _I need to quit being nervous - this will be my only chance ever to play at nationals. I need to enjoy it whilst it lasts!_

"What the?" Sasaki said, "They subbed off their setter?"

"Who's their no.3?" the captain asked.

Eiwa went in to serve the ball and Sugiyama successfully received it, a smile lighting up his face from getting to touch the ball at nationals. Aoba Johsai managed to make a turn around in the rest of the set, but not enough to win it, 25:21.

Entering the third set, Aoba Johsai had a completely different line up, being able to move players around and all:

Hinata [10] - front left, WS; Takumi [2] - front centre, MB; Kindaichi [5] - front right, WS; Kunimi [6] - back right, WS;Maeda [11]/Watari [7] - back centre, MB/L; Inaba [7] - back left, WS

The set had started quite well for Aoba Johsai, with them making a steady start. Soon Hinata rotated into serving, _I know that Sasaki can receive my serves, but that doesn't meant that I can't give it my all. In fact it means that I have to give it even more, to try and get the ball past him_. Hinata threw the ball up and began to run aiming where he wanted the ball to go. Just on the edge of Sasaki's diving reach. Hinata made sure to hit the ball is a weak curve so that it gave less time for Sasaki to watch it. "Don't mind! I'll get the next one!" Sasaki said to his teammates as the ball landed, "If you can, try and be a bit tighter on your receiving of my dives or even better, help me receive the serves. They seem to be well aimed, but that's Hinata for you,"

"Do you know what I find strange," Inaba said to Hinata, "That this guy acts like their captain, gets the number one kit, and is brash and confident here, being one of the loudest members on the court. Is the same guy that was hiding and cowering just before the match, mumbles and stutters whenever he talks and is just all around anxious,"

"That's Sasaki," Hinata replied, "He's a bit more confident off court on the under nineteens, but not that much better. He's really in his element on the court,"

"I can tell," Inaba replied, the set progressed and soon Aoba Johsai reached the set point first.

"Let's take the final point!" Takumi shouted. Kindaichi went in to serve, Sasaki received the ball and passed it to Eiwa’s setter, one of their spikers went in for an attack. Inaba and Hinata blocked the ball, but it only deflected. “Let’s end it with a spike!” Takumi shouted as Watari received the ball and passed it to him. Hinata ran fast for a regular quick and slammed the ball down just to the side of the blockers.

”Without their regular setter on, Aoba Johsai still win in style!” The commentator said, [E:AJ 23:25, 25:21, 20:25]

”That was close,” Sugiyama said.

”At least we know that we’re not screwed for tommorrow,” Takumi said.

”What’s happening tomorrow?” Kyoutani asked, forgetting what had already been repeated to him.

”Oh you know, I’m just sitting the entrance exam for the University of Tokyo, nothing big - more on the causal side,” Yahaba said, “It’s not like you’ll have to take over as captain for the match or something,”

”Oh yeah!” Kyoutani said in realisation, “Good luck,”


	78. Mujinazaka Vs. Aoba Johsai (part one) ~ Quarter-Finals

”Good luck tomorrow!” Yahaba said, “I’m going to do some last minute cramming,”

”Good luck Yahaba!” The team shouted back.

”You better pass!” Hinata shouted.

”As you know, tomorrow will be harder without Yahaba. But we still have Iwata,” the head coach said, “As for our match up, we’re up against Mujinazaka,”

”Another powerhouse,” Kindaichi complained.

”They have some good players as expected. Their libero, Bishin Haruma - no.13, could receive Bokuto’s spikes in their quarter-finals last year and Hoshiumi’s shots - of all variety - in the inter high quarter-finals,” the head coach began to inform the team, “Then there’s their setter Usuri Michiru - no.1, he’s take over as their captain this year just so you know, he’s described as being a shady player on the court to other teams. In their match against Fukurodani he deliberately targeted their setter, Akaashi, to drop his morale,”

”Just like Sarukawa Tech,” Watari commented.

”If it were Yahaba playing then we’d be screwed,” Takahashi said, “But it’s Iwata and his indestructible mentality,”

”Yeah people didn’t call him the barbaric setter of Miguri for no reason,” Kyoutani said.

”They’ll also be expecting it to be Yahaba, so Usuri’s plans will be quickly broken,” Inaba added.

”They have some good first and second years, but none that stand out. The final third year to watch out for... I’l let Hinata deal with that one,” the head coach said.

”Me?” Hinata stared blankly, “Oh yeah!” Realisation hit Hinata, “Miyashita! Okay their middle blocker, Miyashita Kaito, he’s scary and really really tall. He’s one of the most feared blockers in Japan, and is also one of our starting middle blockers for the under nineteens,”

”What number is he coach?” Kindaichi asked.

”No.3,” the head coach replied.

“So here are the timings for tomorrow’s games,” Kobayashi said, revealing a sheet of paper.

Seed 1 Vs. Seed 2 - 09:30 - warm-up | 10:00 - match start

Seed 3 Vs. Seed 4 - 10:30 - warm-up | 11:00 - match start

Seed 5 Vs. Seed 6 - 11:30 - warm-up | 12:00 - match start

Seed 1 Vs. Seed 2 - 13:45 - warm-up | 14:15 - match start

”And we’ll be in the main gym. We won seed two so we’ll be playing the first match which is on court A, if we’re playing Mujinazaka, then that means that they must have won seed one,” Kobayashi speculated, “As for the other teams, we won’t know until we see them play,”

”Or we know from a member of their team - Kamomedai were in seed six,” Hinata exclaimed, “So if both of our teams win the quarter-finals and the semi-finals then we get to play each other in the finals!”

”Of course you knew about what seed Kamomedai were in,” Kyoutani joked.

”It was the first thing we did after finding them out - so we’d know if we’d have to play each other before the finals or not,” Hinata explained.

“Aoba Johsai huh,” Usuri commented as Mujinazaka learned of the match ups, “I would have been fine if this were inter high, but all the teams that they have beaten. Itachiyama, Inarizaki - although it was last year, Inubushi East, Fukurodani, Eiwa and Shiratorizawa,”

”Damn, that’s a list,” Hondo said.

”And they have the top ace,” Bishin added, “This is going to be a hard match,”

”It’s a good thing their setter almost crumbled under Sarukawa Tech’s pressure then, isn’t it Usuri?” Miyashita said, “We’ll crush him!”

”But in that match, didn’t they have a second setter?” Hondo asked.

”I’d call him a pitcher,” Usuri said, “Iwata Rin - former best junior high pitcher. Basically he’s a rookie when it comes to volleyball. And if it turns out that we are dealing with that, we can deal with it. He’ll be harder to crush mentally, because he’s so new and naiive, but once we get him then he’ll be out of the equation,”

The two teams arrived at the gym early, with Aoba Johsai being first because they got up early to support Yahaba. “Miyashita!” Hinata called out, “We’ll crush just like we crushed Fukui!”

”That’s ‘cause Fukui’s tiny!” Miyashita replied.

”Holy crap! He really is tall!” Iwata squeaked.

“Get moving Miyashit!” Bishin said as he pushed Miyashita in the direction of the court.

”How many times do I have to tell you? It’s MiyashitA! There’s an ah at the end!” Miyashita complained.

”Once you stop acting like a piece of shit I’ll learn,” Bishin replied.

”Oh it’s tall guy from the Japan Youth Camp,” Kazama exclaimed, “And tall guy’s friend,”

”Come on! We’ll be late Iwa-chan!” Oikawa said as he ran to the gym, “Mattsun! Makki!"

"You came early too?" Matsukawa asked.

"Decided to come and support the team before the match, because last time they didn't make it to the semis," Iwaizumi declared.

"I know! It was so depressing," Hanamaki said, "But they beat those guys in the first round!"

"I don't think this match will be hard for them," Matsukawa said.

"Where's Yahaba?" Oikawa asked.

"Dunno," Iwaizumi replied.

"Shortie pie!" Oikawa called out, ignoring Iwaizumi.

"Oikawa-senpai!" Hinata shouted running over to Oikawa.

"Are the other three coming?" Kobayashi asked.

"Later, i.e. not before the warm ups," Iwaizumi explained.

"Okay, cool," Kobayashi replied, "Guys four of the former third years are here!" the team ran over.

"Where's Yahaba?" Oikawa asked.

"He's got an exam," Kyoutani replied, "So I'm the captain for today,"

"Oh god," Hanamaki said under his breath

"What exam?" Iwaizumi asked.

"The entrance exam for the University of Tokyo," Inaba explained, "He didn't want to go, but we forced him to miss the match,"

As it turned out, having Kyoutani act as a captain was not a smart idea and the third years were thankful that they didn't choose him to be their captain, "Yeah, we'll beat your fucking arses!" Kyoutani shouted as he shook Usuri's hand, "So watch out, little shits,"

"Sorry about him," Watari apologised, unofficially stepping in as vice captain.

"So if their captain is mysteriously not here, then we're playing their sub setter," Bishin said. Usuri nodded as he approached his team.

"Well I'm sure that we'll win, so go out there and play your best!" Usuri said with a large smile.

"Sorry, I'll be quick!" Hinata apologised as he quickly ran to get his phone and take the call, "Hello. Kenma! Nice to hear from you, I need to go because I have a match in minutes,"

"About the match, I caught a quick glance at the match ups," Kozume replied, "You're up against Mujinazaka - any players stand out to you,"

"Well there's Miyashita, but I reckon that we can deal with him, and seeing as we just went up against Sasaki and won I don't think Bishin will be an issue,"

"What about their setter?"

"Usuri I think. Yeah, he seems good at setting, and really supportive of his team. I expect that he's quite nice to be around,"

"He's vile,"

"What?"

"In their match against Fukurodani, Usuri deliberately tried to crush Akaashi's mentality,"

"I heard about that from our coach, but he can't be that bad,"

"He is,"

"Vile. That's going too far Kenma,"

"I expect he'll target you - it's not hard to tell that you're the core of the team's morale. Just watch your back Shouyou," Kozume hung up and Hinata returned to his team, he kept the information to himself because most of it they already knew.

"Who was it?" Kindaichi asked.

"Kenma - he was just wishing us good luck," Hinata replied, "Since he can't make the match because of school,"

"So I say we crush their no.10," Usuri said, "If he's not working his best, then the rest won't. He's the life of the team - if he's happy and confident then the rest are; if he's nervous then the rest are. Crush his morale, break his spirits - then we have the rest of the team dealt with,"

"So what should we do?" Miyashita asked.

"Block his spikes; even better limit the number of times he can spike; make his guess blocking useless. Shut him down," Usuri looked at his team as they nodded in reply, "Oh and Miyashita - are Fukui and Hinata, close in anyway?"

"Well for internationals they work together to find out the opponents weaknesses,"

"What!"

"Yeah,"

"You mean to tell me that he's the offspring of the guess monster and the master analyst!"

"Your wording was off,"

"His guess blocking came from Shiratorizawa's former guess monster; and if Fukui trusts his judgement then he definitely taught him - which means that no.10 has a brain that could go unrivalled in the analysis community. Which means that we'll have to be subtle with any mental tactics we deploy, because he'll probably pick up on them,"

The starting line ups walked onto the court:

Takumi [2] - front left, WS; Kindaichi [5] - front centre, MB; Hinata [10] - front right, WS; Kyoutani [4] - back right, WS; Inaba [8]/Watari [7] - back centre, MB/L; Iwata [9] - back left, S

Hinata walked onto the court and stared at Usuri, "So he's already suspicious. Oh well," Usuri commented, "Let's do our best! Let's make it to the semi-finals!" _I don't know if I'd use the word vile to describe him, he seems nice and that probably isn't an act. But I trust Kenma's judgement. Being cautious won't cause us any issues_. Hinata thought.

"I believe that we'll be fine without Yahaba! He's trusting us to win so that he can play in the semi-finals!" Hinata said to his team, _let's see if you can back up your confidence. How fragile will you be?_ Usuri thought as he looked at Hinata. The whistle blew and Kyoutani prepared to serve.

"Nice serve Kyoutani!" Aoba Johsai shouted. Kyoutani served but it was picked up by Bishin. Usuri tossed the ball up high and Hinata watched as Kazama and Miyashita ran. _Kazama displayed the sign, but Miyashita looks like he might be going in to steal the toss,_ Hinata froze, _vile. So that's what you meant Kenma. He didn't give any signs and just let the spikers try and figure who would take it, which makes any form of blocking near impossible._ "Hinata! You need to move!" Kindaichi said, "I couldn't get a read so we're all relying on you right now,"

"I can't get it," Hinata said.

"What?" Kindaichi shouted, the two watched the ball fall.

"Vile - that's what their setter is; vile, cruel, shady, worse than Fukui. He may be nice to his teammates, but we're not his teammates," Hinata said.

"Worse than Fukui?" Takumi asked.

"At least with Fukui, you know that he's going to crush you at your weakest. You know that playing him isn't going to be nice; but Usuri - he won't immediately give off that vibe. If Kenma didn't warn me that we should be cautious, how much worse would this have been?" Hinata explained.

"Damn, and even if we can set up an attack... There's Miyashita," Iwata said. _And the morale already left - one point into the game. It feels like it shouldn't be that easy though,_ Usuri thought.

"Is Hinata going to be okay? I've never seen him like this before?" Inaba said.

"I don't know, part of me wants to think that this is part of his plan; but part of me knows that this isn't the case," Kobayashi replied.

"I don't know, I just hope that Shouyou is okay," Kunimi said, "With Yahaba gone, we can't afford to lose our ace," the three watched Hinata as he put in minimal effort into his game, "It's like he's too sad to take the game seriously,"

"Has our ace lost his confidence?" Takahashi asked.

"Perhaps," Inaba replied, "We just don't know,"

Hinata continued at his slower pace, not running for spikes, blocking at the last minute, keeping quiet, _even if he thinks that playing like this will make it seem like he's fallen in my trap when he's actually not. Without communicating his plan, the rest of his team is starting to panic._ Usuri thought as he watched Hinata jump at the last minute.

 _If I make the team think that I've lost my morale, then that'll trick Usuri. And I'm letting it slowly grow,_ Hinata watched as the ball came to his left and he lazily extended his left arm out.

"Despite the fact that their ace is putting no effort in whatsoever, Aoba Johsai seem to be pushing on," the commentator said.

"I won't believe it 'Samu!" Atsumu protested as Inarizaki passed court A, "The one match where Shoukkun isn't playing his best is up against Mujinazaka! He played better against us and Inubushi Easts! Heck he even played better when up against Itachiyama! So what does Mujinazaka have that all those team's don't!"

"Iwa-chan let me go! I'm going down there and telling shortie pie to liven up and get back into the game!" Oikawa said, "Because if he's going to lose then it's going to be when he's playing his best not when he's playing his worst!"

"SHOUKKUN! GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME!" Atsumu shouted.

"SHORTIE PIE! I TRUST YOU!" Oikawa shouted, Hinata looked over to the stands, receiving a ball in the face, after the ball fell he saw Atsumu and Oikawa standing their looking at him.

"Wait until the ball goes out of play idiot!" Atsumu shouted, "Don't make me say it!"

"Say what?" Hinata asked.

"Hinata Shouyou, your playing in this match sucks. And if you lose this match then I won't set for you ever again," Atsumu declared.

"I think for the sake of the under nineteens' we have to lose," Miyashita said to Usuri.

"He doesn't really mean it," Ususri said, "Now we need to be prepared for their ace's attacks," Mujinazaka served and Hinata signalled for Iwata to toss for him, _it's now or never,_ Hinata thought, "Atsu-chan..." Hinata's voice was meek, Watari received the ball and passed to Iwata. Hinata watched the toss, not running for it, "I'LL SHOW YOU THAT I DON'T SUCK!" Hinata shouted as he ran at his blood lust speed and slammed the ball down.

"Our ace is back," Kobayashi said as she let out a sign.

"Of course that's what Shouyou was planning," Kunimi said, "He was letting Mujinazaka think they had control over him whilst also letting his blood lust build. He probably had a plan for when he was going to use it, but Miya Atsumu's presence brought it out early," _Now it doesn't matter if I can't read or guess in time - I'll get there fast enough with commit blocking,_ Hinata smiled as he took the ball for his serve. He threw the ball up as high as he could and waited a second before running for it, using his serve and blood lust he created a libero's worst nightmare, speed and height. _With Oikawa-senpai I know that he's always trusting me, and that I can't betray his trust. With Atsu-chan I have to show him that he can trust me. I won't lose the trust of either of them._ Hinata went in for another serve, eventually he scored six service aces in a row.

"Damn! The speed, height and aim! He get's it just on the seams, and he has a killer aim for a jumping underarm serve - something that he came up with himself," Bishin said, "I'm lucky that I eventually managed to get it and that we got a point," Oikawa looked at the score, 18:21 (to Aoba Johsai), Hinata's streak had helped them change the point gap to their favour, _it looks like they might win the first set after all. And this new setter, I'd like to see him in action_. Mujinazaka served, Aoba Johsai attacked, Mujinazaka attacked, Aoba Johsai attacked, Mujinazaka attacked, Watari received the ball and passed it to Iwata. Iwata set for Hinata who went in for his super quick. Miyashita blocked him, Hinata smiled as he went in for the block.

"Surprisingly, this is Aoba Johsai's ace, Hinata Shouyou - no.10's, first joust of the whole tournament. For the ace infamous for his jousting techniques that allowed him to beat South Korea's ace in the Summer International Youth Tournament," the commentator said.

Hinata focused on his technique, quickly he raised his legs up and slammed down on the ball. However Miyashita was resistant and didn't let the push make him lose. Hinata pushed down again, this time being successful. A few more points, and one slip up later at Aoba Johsai won the first set 19:25.

The second set went off to the same start with Aoba Johsai making a steady start. Oikawa left for the stands, content that the team would be fine. Aoba Johsai picked up another point and Iwata picked up the ball, it was his turn to serve again.


	79. MujinazakaVs. Aoba Johsai (part two) ~ Quarter-Finals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG OMG! Over 10000 hits - That is crazy! Thank you so much! I know these are probably getting annoying (so I'll slow down to every 2000 hits), but reaching all of this means so much to me and I'm so thankful for everyone who reads my chapters and this is the best way to show that.

Iwata studied the ball. Serving. _This is it, the only part of the game where I'm all alone. Just me, the ball and the opposition players. All my teammates can do is watch and hope that I don't muck up. Exactly like pitching... Fuck I hate serving! Theoretically, I should love serving. It's just like pitching, where all my team trusts in me, where I can change all the pressure on me into a powerful throw. But after my final nationals for baseball, I know that I can't afford to get lost in the pressure. Volleyball is just for fun, I want to win so that I can have more fun challenges, not because I want to win. Having fun comes from playing well with a team, not serving. So I'll just do a regular, on the weak side, serve that Mujinazaka can receive._ Inaba served and watched how the ball crashed into the next, _oh well, there was always that too._ "Don't mind!" the team called out, Iwata smiled, that was right they expected him to be a good setter, not a good server.

"Wow, you'd think for one of the best pitchers for his age he'd be able to serve, as it's the most similar thing," someone in the stands said. 

"They definitely focus on the offensive. One good libero and one good blocker allow you to go far whilst not taking away from your offence," Takumi said, "But our defence is strong enough to deal with their offence, and in the long run our offence will over power their defence. Putting all your points in one of the stats can work, as long as you're aware of the massive weakness you give yourself,"

"Having one strategy won't save you every time," Hinata said, "They'll eventually come a fight which you won't be able to win," Hinata watched as Kazama went in for the spike again.

"Tall, powerful, fast - if you discount that Hinata exists, he's exceptional especially for a first year," Watari said, "But he focuses a lot on his spiking, that his receiving and blocking suffer,"

"But when you have Miyashita, and internationally feared blocker, is being bad at blocking really that much of a weakness. As for receiving, they have Bishin as well," Iwata said.

"I can see how Eiwa beat them," Kyoutani said.

"It doesn't matter how good your offence is, Sasaki and his defence will most likely pick it up. Eiwa doesn't have a weak offence either, and if you focus more on offence, a match up against Eiwa isn't good for you," Inaba speculated.

"But if you don't know of Sasaki's abilities, Mujinazaka losing to Eiwa doesn't make sense," Takumi said, "We aren't Eiwa, but we did beat them!"

"If we shut down Kazama's spikes, then he becomes useless!" Hinata said.

"What's our mother fu-" Kyoutani shouted, Takumi muffling the swear, "-ing name?"

"AOBA JOHSAI!" the team shouted on the court.

"We're Seijoh - the blue castle, or as Mizukami puts it - the sea castle. We don't fit in a form! So lets crush these offence ogres by shifting into a play style that counters them!" Kyoutani shouted.

"It's going down offence ogres!" Hinata and Iwata shouted together. Aoba Johsai worked on blocking Kazama and managed to gain a slight lead, soon Iwata rotated into serving again.

* * *

"I heard that he doesn't even play baseball anymore," a classmate said.

"Just giving up something your good at, wow," another said.

"Yeah, but I think it has something to do with the concussion he got at the end of that match," a different classmate said.

"You meant he one he gave himself," another added.

"Maybe his parents made him go here to discourage him from playing baseball and risking more injuries," one of them suggested. Iwata ignored the whispers as he made his way back to his desk, it had come routine by this point.

"Hey Takahashi!" Iwata turned around to greet Takahashi, "Yahaba said that someone special might come to practise today, who do you think it'll be?"

"It's definitely our ace," Takahashi replied, "I can't wait to see who the competition is,"

"They said that he was a second year, so I need to get used to setting for him for next year when I take over as our starting setter,"

"I guess so. I wonder who this mysterious ace is,"

"I heard that he joined the volleyball club," a classmate said.

"Volleyball? But he's a baseball player," another whispered. Once again Iwata blocked out the whispers and rumours.

* * *

Iwata took a breath, _I guess I never recognised it back then, but everyone's comments have taken a toll. Can't people just accept that I want to play volleyball instead of baseball_. Iwata didn't realise that he had thrown the ball up until Inaba shouted at him, "Iwata! You know you threw the ball right?" 

"What?" Iwata looked up, sure enough he had.

* * *

"And Miguri's pitcher, Iwata Rin, throws the ball up in preparation for his first ball of the game. What sort of pitch will he do? He just caught it and he's off! And my is that a fast curveball!" one of the commentator's said, "And that's one strike! Will the first batter get a strikeout?"

* * *

 _It's just like when I start a baseball match. I didn't want to, but I'll have to use that,_ Iwata watched the ball come down as he jumped and hit the ball up slightly, adding emphasis on the curve. "Damn that's some curve on the ball! I can't get it!" Bishin said as he watched the ball trying to dive, but missing it. _I miss pitching. I miss baseball, but if I give volleyball up, then I'll miss volleyball too._

"Nice serve Iwata!" the team cheered. _"_ _Nice pitch Rin!"_ Iwata could hear the voices of his old baseball teammates through his ears.

"After we win this tournament. I'm going to quit volleyball and take up baseball again! And there's just enough time for me to join our baseball team and play with them in nationals in March!"

"Wait, did the baseball team actually beat Johzenji?" Kyoutani asked.

"Yeah, something about the third year's encouraging some sort of final push," Iwata said.

”Both,” Hinata said, “Why not both?”

”What?” Iwata asked.

”If you leave then we don’t have a setter next year. We need you on the team Iwata,” Hinata said, “We want you to keep playing,” Iwata stared at Hinata in shock, _They want me to stay? They enjoy playing with me? They don’t think that they can win without me? Winning. Of course this would be about winning, everyone else wants to win nationals - and the others’ will want to win it again next year. I’ve never been serious about volleyball, I’m not as dedicated as the others, but that didn’t stop us from becoming close. All the friends that I’ve made, all the time I’ve spent, I don’t want to give that up. But I don’t want to stop playing baseball either. Sure it won’t be with my old teammates, but I’ll still make the most of the school’s team._

”I’ll try! I’ll try and play on both teams!” Iwata declared. Hinata smiled before studying Mujinazaka, _if I were Usuri, who would I target? Perhaps me again, because the only reason it appeared that I recovered was that Atsu-chan and Oikawa-senpai came. Maybe Iwata, but quickly they’d tell that there’s no use in trying to crush his morale. Takumi is too focused, and Kyoutani would get annoyed at you. Inaba, Kindaichi and Watari - those are definitely the most vulnerable out of us. It's a matter of time before Usuri makes his next mental attack. Whatever it is, we need to be prepared._

 _I still want to go for their ace, but if I can then I should go for two at once. I doubt the other two wing spikers would be easy to crush. Their no.8 is a no go too, if he could overcome Inubushi East's Mizukami, then he'll be fine with some added pressure. So their libero, other middle blocker or setter. The obvious choice is their setter. He may be hard to crack, but we just need a dent and then they don't have a setter... No there's also their no.2 and libero. Damn! This team does a good a job at covering its weaknesses. Maybe going for their setter isn't a wise strategy, the same could be said about their middle blocker, no.8 and their ace will cover for that. But none of them seem to be good covers for a libero, apart from no.8, who can only play on the front row. Their libero and ace, with those gone we'll have the momentum and then we'll win,_ Usuri plotted his next move. Iwata went in for a regular overarm serve and Bishin received it and passed the ball to Usuri. Usuri tossed the ball high and signalled at the spikers he wanted to go. Hinata watched as he couldn't find the spiker, _It's a double whammy this move, stop their ace blocking and put more pressure on their libero. I don't think anything else would more effective_. Hinata caught onto Usuri's tactics and fell back into his fake lazy playing.

"Are you really going to let him do the same thing twice?" Inaba angrily asked Hinata.

"Fukui's cruel; Mizukami's repulsive; Usuri's vile; and me... Well if I really want to I can be diabolic," Hinata said as he slammed the ball down effortlessly, "It's one thing to trick someone; another to control them; but it's something completely different to trick them by using their own trick,"

"Now you're just showing off Yahaba's notes," Kyoutani said.

"Yep!" Hinata replied, "Guess I am, go get a service ace Inaba!" _Taking the break has allowed me to reevaluated the signs too. We're in the best place that we could be._ Inaba served scoring a service ace. The next serve was received and an attack was set up and Hinata went in for the block before suddenly stopping, "You guys trust me, don't you?"

"Yeah," the team replied.

"Iwata, toss now!" Hinata ordered as he lazily ran down the other side. _Good the ball has almost fallen too much._ Hinata sprinted at his top blood lust speeds to the other side of the court, jumping up and slamming it down, "That's what a diabolic players looks like... And that's nothing to compare to a vile player,"

"Diabolic?" Oikawa said, "I can see it. Where he suddenly disregards any team playing, adapting strategy and just comes at you with everything he's got. Mind tricks, speed, aim, power, jumping you name it, he's doing it. Shortie pie's made more powerful by his teamwork, cooperation and adaptability, and most people think that's why he's so strong. Everyone overlooks shorie pie's physical abilities, and now add on some mental abilities. Diabolic feels like the right word. Controlling the momentum like it's nothing, makes barbaric sound wrong - it's too physical. This lazy play, is him playing his most diabolic,"

"How so?" Iwaizumi asked.

"He'll make you think he's not getting it, that you've won, and then suddenly throw everything at you. Plus it disrupts any rhythm either team were fitting into," Oikawa explained, "But shortie pie knows that it's not beneficial to use it for long, short bursts like this however... And the trust the rest put into him - that's why he's confident in using it. I'm just glad that he's not putting my teaching to waste,"

Aoba Johsai pushed on with the second set, hoping to win in straight sets if possible. Mujinazaka called a time out, "If we're lucky they'll sub off their no.2, but for who is the bigger issue?" Hondo said.

"It's a lose lose for us, their no.2 would have kept his stamina going, subbing someone else on refreshes that stamina," Miyashita said.

"Not necessarily, them subbing off their no.2 leaves them without a second setter, target their setter and libero then bam! Now more spikes," Usuri said, "We can do this! Let's win this and then win the next set!"

"And he's brain dead! Kunimi! Get your a-!" Kyoutani shouted. Hinata kicked his knee, "Ow!"

"Aoba Johsai sub their no.2 - Takumi Hayashi for their no.6 - Kunimi Akira," the commentator said. Although Aoba Johsai tried to fight it, Mujinazaka and Usuri got their tactics through... The only problem - Iwata.

"One more!" Iwata shouted, "I won't muck the toss up either! So keep it up Watari!"

"Why isn't he demoralised yet?" Usuri complained, _the Sarukawa Tech match... They subbed him on because their starting setter was feeling the pressure from Sarukawa Tech... Could this guy have an uncrushable morale?_ , "Don't mind! We get the next point and we have the set point then one more and we've won the second set!"

"Yeah!" the team shouted back. Mujinazaka scored the next point, then Aoba Johsai scored one putting them on the set point to, entering a deuce. A few rallies had been going on, until Aoba Johsai scored two points in a row, leveling them then giving them a one point lead. One more and they would win the game. Of course Mujinazaka were determined not to let this happen. Kazama went in for a powerful quick. Hinata looked at Kunimi.

"Follow me Akira!" Hinata shouted, "Watari to us please!" Watari received the ball and Hinata and Kunimi started running, Kunimi syncing with Hinata. Watari passed to Hinata who jumped up and tossed the ball quickly. Kunimi jumped up at the same time as Hinata and slammed the ball down.

"Damn! That's coordination!" Miyashita said.

"Wait... That means that they won," Usuri said in realisation. [M:AJ / 0:2 19:25, 26:28]

"Well done!" Nishikawa said, "Did you guys get even better since our practise match?"

"Yeah!" Inaba said.

"Where's your captain?" Nishikawa asked.

"Entrance exams," Kindaichi explained.

"So did you guys also make it to the quarter-finals?" Watari asked.

"Yes, winners of seed eight. We're up against Itachiyama in the quarter-finals, so I think that this'll be our final match," Nishikawa said.

"Sure there's a chance that Itachiyama will win; but on the other side of the coin there's a chance that Furukata will win. So you have to keep playing for that chance! Because the minute you give up, you let that chance go. If you give up then you're handing Itachiyama the win, you're forfeiting but still playing. So you enter that court fully determined to give it your all and win or lose honourably, or you agree to give up and forfeit the game!" Hinata lectured, "Because from the second you step on that court - there's a chance of you winning,"

"Yeah! Thanks Hinata!" Nishikawa replied, "Well we've got ages until our match seeing as it's after the lunch break and all,"

Yahaba had managed to keep a clear mind all morning and the exam wasn’t as hard as he had expected it to be, but maybe he was worrying too much, “Please stop writing, close your exam paper and remain sat in silence,” the invigilator said as they began to collect all the exams. Yahaba sighed in relief, and hoped that his team had won without him, they had done it before. Soon the exam takers were dismissed and they were allowed to leave. Because phones were not allowed, Yahaba had left his phone at the inn, so he was unsure whether to go to the metropolitan gym or to the inn.

”Isn’t that Yahaba Shigeru from Aoba Johsai?” Someone asked, “I swear that he didn’t retire,” Yahaba gulped as he turned to look at the person mentioned, one of the players from Higarashira.

”Crazy, doing both nationals and an entrance exam,” another person said, “He probably failed. Less competition. Sucks for him, giving up all his free time for volleyball and studying,” Yahaba clenched his fists, yes he gave up his practically non existent social life for this, but that was because most of his social life and fun came from practise. Yahaba looked at the clock, 12:05, if he ran he could get the bus to the gym. _I’m running, aren’t I?_ Yahaba thought to himself as he doubled checked that he hadn’t left anything and rushed into the bathroom to change into his tracksuits. After leaving the bathroom he began to run to the bus stop.

”Holy shit! It actually was him!” The player from Higarashira exclaimed.

”No way!” The other replied. 

Yahaba made it to the bus just in time, he stood and waited for it to arrive at the gym, foot tapping impatiently, _if it’s just after twelve then our match is definitely done and the third match has just started, let’s see, it would be the winners of seed five versus the winners of seed six, right, so we might not even play the winner in the finals._ Yahaba watched as the bus came to a stop outside the gym and got off. He continued to run into the gym in order to try and find his team.

”Don’t mind Miyashita,” Usuri said.

”I can’t believe they won! And their captain and setter wasn’t even playing! We weren’t just destroyed or wrecked, we were annihilated,” Miyashita complained, “We were at our best and they weren’t, yet they still won! In straight sets!”

”Jeez, you’d think just under an hour later and he’d be over it!” Kazama commented. Yahaba sighed, in relief his team had won, and if Mujinazaka were still here then so was his team.

Yahaba went over to court C to see the third match, Minamiyama versus Kamomedai, _great, Hinata will be here if the team’s still here,_ Yahaba thought as he began to search for Hinata, sure enough he found him watching the match as well.

”Yahaba! How’d the exam go?” Hinata asked Yahaba.

”It was easier than I thought, but that probably means that I messed up real time and that I’ve failed. But at least you guys won!” Yahaba said.

”Yeah! How’d you know?”

”I over heard some of Mujinazaka’s players,”

”NICE SERVE KOURAI!” Hinata shouted out to Hoshiumi as he scored his first service ace of the match, “I would ask why you didn’t leave early like the other third years, but I figure that studying is the last thing you want to do right now,”

”Yes. Also studying with those five doesn’t count as studying. Inaba’s good, especially for English, and most of them are decent, but then Kyoutani ruins everything,”

”I can imagine that,” Hinata continued to watch the game, “Not playing today, being off for some of the Eiwa match. I think we’re in the best place that we can be. Nobody knows how good you are yet,”

”Yeah,”

”Which means that they’ll be more surprised when you show off,” Hinata looked at court B, “That one’s still going on? Court B’s where you’ll want to be, seed three and four,”

”When are we meeting up again?”

”At the bus stop at two,”

”Okay thanks,” Yahaba went over to court B and watched the end of the match. Inarizaki won, _so we’ve got to beat Inarizaki again. They got runners up again, losing to Inubushi East. I think we’ll beat them again_. Yahaba thought as he noticed the two teams leave.

”Same plan,” Kobayashi asked Yahaba, “Watch the match that we need to know the result of. How did it go?”

”Fine. I’m kind of hoping I failed,” Yahaba replied.

”Why?”

”I just realised that if I get the interview, then I don’t have anything to wear to it apart from this or my kit,”

”Have your parents got tickets for the finals?”

”Kind of. Shit! I forgot to tell the team, they probably know now too,” Yahaba sighed, “If your team makes it to national, family gets invited to watch the match if they can make it. I was meant to tell them to not ask their parents to buy tickets, but now they’ve probably found out that their parents could have tickets,”

”So that’s why coach told us to not ask family to come,” 

“Oh. It’ll be a great surprise then,”

”Two more days left. We just have to win tomorrow and then we’ve made it to the finals,”

”Then we’ll win that too,”

”But even if we don’t win, it’s not like we’re missing out on any more matches,” Kobayashi began to signal for the two to walk away, “That’s not what I was planning on saying. Yeah, you could ask your parents to bring some clothes,”

Later that day the team huddled around the small TV that the inn had to watch the Itachiyama versus Furukata match, like Nishikawa had said they lost, but they didn't give up. They made sure to enjoy the match and play their best.


	80. Aoba Johsai Vs. Inarizaki; the fated rematch (part1) ~ Semi-Finals

“As you probably figured out, we’re playing Inarizaki tomorrow,” the head coach said, “We beat them last year, but obviously both of us have different line ups this year,” the head coach began going through the players again.

"I'm sorry but I just can't take their captain seriously!" Inaba said on the floor laughing.

"What did Atsu-chan do?" Hinata asked.

"So remember when you told us about the dorm situation, and about the Miya twins' bunk bed issue," Inaba said, "An invisible ladder! How stupid do you have to be to fall for that?"

”Remember they won’t treat this as a rematch - we’re just another team that they have to beat,” Yahaba said, “And anyway, this late on in the tournament - rematches are expected,”

“So we’re up against Aoba Johsai tomorrow,” Inarizaki’s head coach said, “They’re powerful and could stop us from making it to the finals if we aren’t prepared.Today they beat Mujinazaka in straight sets; and they’ve had arguably the hardest path to the semi-finals; Inubushi East, Fukurodani, Eiwa and Mujinazaka. Not to mention beating Itachiyama in inter high,”

”They definitely have proved that they could win nationals,” Suna said.

”And that’s just as a team, they have individuals to look out for. I.e. the best ace,” Ginjima said.

”They’re a good team, but we already knew that,” the head coach said.

“Why did we even show up? Neither of us play volleyball!” Someone complained to a friend, “I could have been practising for next week’s audition,”

“Oh come on Kunimi, you know that you’ll get the lead, besides my cousin is playing,” the other replied.

”Your cousin from Hyogo? So that’s why we’re here,”

”Don’t you have a brother who played volleyball or something?”

”In junior high,”

”So you’ll be able to help me understand the game,”

“Do I look like I understand how volleyball works. Akira does his thing, and I do mine, I don’t even know if he still plays. For all I know he returned to gymnastics,”

”But he’s your brother, surely you would know what he’s doing,”

”A, I board so I don’t live at home. B, none of us care about what’s going on in the other’s life. Shun could have already graduated university and Akira could have moved to America to play volleyball for all I know. Just like all they know is that I go to Shiratorizawa, they don’t know what productions that I’m in,”

”There they are; the four crows,” Kuroo pointed out, “Never seen the fourth,”

”Hey hey hey! Tsukki!” Bokuto called out. Hinata looked over to the group forming at the side of the court and waved at them.

”So who’s the fourth crow?” Akaashi asked.

”Kunimi Shun,” Shun introduced himself, “I’m Kageyama’s friend and the reason he could actually make the summer camp,”

”He’s really smart,” Kageyama said.

”Kunimi? Like Aoba Johsai no13?” Kuroo asked.

”He’s no.6 this year,” Akaashi pointed out.

”Yeah, he’s my brother,” Shun said.

”So that’s how you got tickets Kageyama,” Yamaguchi said.

”These were meant to be Miki’s, but she didn’t want to come,” Shun replied.

”Miki?” Tsukishima asked.

”My sister, she goes to Shiratorizawa, I don’t think any of you would have heard of her,” Shun replied, “But she’s a musical theatre star - at least I think she is. So is winning this tournament big or something?”

”It means that you’re the best high school team in Japan!” The other seven replied.

”Damn! So Aoba Johsai is one of the top four high school’s for volleyball in the country,”

”Kind of. Although they beat the team that won last tournament in the first round, so I don’t think that top four is a worthy title,” Bokuto said, “I mean they have my son - the best high school level ace in Japan!”

”Do you know if we’ll still have that spring camp Aoba Johsai host?” Yamaguchi asked.

”I overheard Shou talking about it to their manager. So I think so,” Tsukishima replied.

”There you are!” Kobayashi said to Shun, “Did you get the program sorted out?”

”Yep. Thanks for all the data, it should play the correct rhythm for everyone’s serve. I play it after the whistle blows right?” Shun replied.

”Yes. Thank you so much!” Kobayashi smiled as she ran back to her team.

“Welcome to the first semi-finals match of the day at the Spring Inter High Tournament - 2014!” The commentator said, “Here on court A it’s the first boys’ match: Aoba Johsai versus Inarizaki. The East versus the West. A quick recap from yesterday - we had the quarter-finals: Mujinazaka High versus Aoba Johsai High School; Inarizaki High versus Ichibayashi High; Minamiyama High versus Kamomedai High; and Itachiyama Academy versus Furukata High - with out semi finalists being: Aoba Johsai, Inarizaki, Kamomedai and Itachiyama, stick around later today at 14:00 for Kamomedai versus Itachiyama. For now lets get on with the first match,”

”Looks like Aoba Johsai’s captain is back,” someone in the stands said, “I wonder where he was yesterday?”

”He’s barely played this tournament. He did the first two matches, then he was subbed off for most of the third, vanished yesterday. He’s a strange captain,” another replied

Yahaba stared at Miya Atsumu, _The setter is arguably the hardest position on the court. Sure being a libero is hard as it requires good reflexes and the initial control of not going in to spike. And jumping up and spiking the ball is hard, especially when up against blockers. But getting the ball right where the spiker wants from wherever on the court with a potentially messy receive, it’s hard. It takes a lot of concentration and time to get used to a team. Most setters are good at what they do and get the ball to where it needs to be, but the best setters bring out more. I’m not Oikawa, I can’t bring out lots from my team, but unlike Nekoma and how we used to be we don’t need me to be working at my best to win. When it comes to setting, I’m average ability wise. When it comes to spiking, I can just about do it. When it comes to receiving, I’m good at it. When it comes to playing, I don’t like being the centre of attention. I’m not a star setter, I’d much rather help my spikers become the centre of attention. So that’s why I’ll stick to being a regular setter, one that people can ignore. I’m not as good as you Miya Atsumu, but that’s exactly what I want. I want to be the worse setter, because I don’t want people to call this match a setter battle._

”With Yahaba not playing yesterday or the day before we’ve given Inarizaki even less to go off of,” the head coach said, “Use that to your advantage,”

”But surely they could have watched the first two days,” Sugiyama pointed out.

”They could have, but we weren’t playing our best then,” Kindaichi said, “We were almost playing our best yesterday, and now with the final piece in place we’ll play at our best today,”

”I did my digging again,” Inarizaki’s head coach said, “And it seems that the one thing Aoba Johsai have always been good at, even when they don’t make nationals, is having the best captains in the prefecture. Their captains support the team and show how important that role can be, yet this year’s captain - Yahaba Shigeru - seems to be the odd one out. He doesn’t bring out more in the team, he just does the official stuff. It’s like they completely abandoned him as their captain,”

”They do seem to be playing as one unit, having a captain doesn’t fit into that,” the assistant coach said.

”But something tells me that he’s there for something more than needing a captain. I just can’t figure it out,” 

“Let’s win!” Yahaba said as the team entered the court.

Kyoutani [4] - front left, WS; Kindaichi [5] - front centre, MB; Hinata [10] - front right, WS; Takumi [2] - back right, WS; Inaba [8]/Watari [7] - back centre, MB/L; Yahaba [1] - back left, S

”Is it just more, or is everyone looking at Yahaba?” Hinata asked.

”Oh god! Don’t tell me that this is going to be a battle of the setters again!” Kyoutani grumbled.

"Well then we'll just have to bring out our invisible ladders!" Inaba shouted onto the court. Atsumu sent Hinata and Inaba glares.

”Yikes! Looks like I’m back on censoring Kyoutani then,” Takumi joked.

”No, people seem almost confused and expecting,” Watari said, “Whilst it’s true that Iwata did prove himself yesterday, why would people doubt Yahaba, they saw him at inter high,”

”I don’t like it,” Yahaba said, “It makes me think that something’s off,”

”I think everyone thinks that you’re a genius setter,” Hinata said, “Like you’ve been hiding that so far and you’re going to show off today,”

”The prince is back!” On of the many fangirls shouted.

”That won’t help,” Kindaichi gulped, “Now people have even more expectations. That and Hinata, they’re expecting the insane quick, something that we can’t do well enough yet,”

”It could work as a pressure tactic,” Yahaba said, “If everyone’s eyes are on me, then there’s already a lot of pressure on Miya Atsumu to do better than me. Then we underwhelm everyone in the stands!”

”Okay!” Hinata replied with a smile, “Let’s win by not winning! Let’s do our worst!”

”Let’s see how much we’ve grown,” Takumi said, “Our whole play style is based off of our last match against Inarizaki, this is where we see if we’ve improved,”

”Yahaba, where did the prince title come from?” Kindaichi asked.

”It’s the fangirls, they’ll come up with anything,” Watari said.

”Because for the last two years I was always second to Oikawa, who you could say is a king, add onto that my boyish appearance and it makes sense,” Yahaba explained.

”The prince of the volleyball club, the successor to Oikawa, that doesn’t sound like you,” Kyoutani laughed, “More like the ogre of the volleyball club,”

”Then get out my swamp you donkey!” Yahaba shouted at Kyoutani.

”Did Yahaba..? Just reference Shrek?” Takumi asked himself, “And call Kyoutani an idiot in the same sentence? Truly worthy of the captain title,”

”Quick question,” Hinata said, “Why haven’t we got Inaba on? You know that we’re starting with our receiving. Having Takumi in the back row isn’t exactly a master plan for receiving Atsu-chan’s serves,”

”What are you saying?” Kindaichi asked before whispering to Hinata, “This was all your plan!”

”Relax Kindaichi, I’m bluffing,” Hinata whispered back, “They were listening, so I’ll direct them to where to serve,”

The whistle blew and suddenly Aoba Johsai focused on the game, like Hinata had predicted, Atsumu aimed for Takumi. “Yahaba!” Takumi shouted as he passed the ball.

”Finish it off Hinata!” Yahaba shouted as he tossed the ball. Hinata began to run and Kyoutani quickly ran in to steal the spike.

”Nice kill!” Hinata shouted. The team smiled, the whole start of the game was a bluff, and their pressure tactics were working. They chose for Takumi to be in the area most likely to receive the ball so that he would receive the serve, this would unnerve Atsumu, seeing one of the weaker receivers get his serve. Then Yahaba would toss for Hinata, whilst Kyoutani would run in to “steal” the toss. By making it deliberate that Hinata was going to spike, the blockers would jump early and adapt their block for Hinata, then when Kyoutani finished the shot off they were more likely to get the first point. The final part of the plan: reveal that it was a bluff.

”Oh yeah, that was all a bluff at the beginning,” Hinata said calmly, making it look like he was trying to calm Inarizaki down, it did the opposite.

”What other tricks are they going to pull?” Osamu asked.

”Still, I’m surprised you got that. I was struggling to follow it,” Watari said to Takumi.

”It was Hinata doing all the following. I just went where he told me to,” Takumi replied, “Hinata by no doubt, is used to those serves, we decided that he’d do most of the work and I’d just move my body to get to the right place,”

”So that’s why he had his hands behind his back,” Watari said in realisation.

“And the booing has begun,” Hinata sighed, “Shame that pressure doesn’t affect me enough for this to be effective,”

”Nice serve Hinata,” the team shouted.

”On it!” Hinata replied, saluting as he ran to pick up the ball, “What’s that beeping noise?”

”Did someone bring a metronome to this?” Miki asked her friend.

”It sounds like it... I think that Seijoh are trying to make Inarizaki’s marching band ineffective on their serves,” the friend replied.

”You programmed this?” Kageyama asked Shun.

”Yep, Kobayashi sent me all the serves and I found their rhythm and got my laptop to play this pulse, it’s set up to speakers which should be in Kobayashi’s bag and that’s why they can hear it,” Shun explained, “Watch,” Hinata threw the ball up on the beat and ran, “He syncs with the pulse,” Inarizaki used their early beat, which Hinata wasn’t off putted by, “The beat keeps going making the marching band useless,”

”Wow,” Yamaguchi said, stunned.

”That’s manager girl for you, she does her darned best for those guys,” Bokuto said, “Made them a banner and all. This was nothing for her,”

”The game isn’t solely on the court for Inarizaki, if Inubushi East didn’t realise that in time then Inarizaki would have won inter high. To stand a chance, you need a counter for the off court playing - Aoba Johsai chose to fight fire with fire,” Akaashi explained.

”And they went up against Higarashira and Koizume - the guy with one of the best fan bases - in inter high, they know how to deal with large support,” Kozume added. 

"One more!" the team cheered at Hinata who had scored a service ace. Shun stopped the pulse. Hinata picked up the ball and waited for the whistle, _I can block out the booing and the band, I don't mind the cheering. I can transfer all the pressure, but this pulse. I can't get rid of it, but I can ignore it._ Hinata threw the ball up, _I did that at the same time as the beat, funny,_ Hinata took his first step, _once again in time with the pulse,_ Hinata jumped, _I ran between the two beats, that was fast,_ Hinata hit the ball, _on the beat again... That's too strange to be a coincidence. Could it be Kobayashi's doing?_ "Konayashi? Are you creating that beat?" Hinata asked as he saw that he had scored another service ace.

"Kinda," Kobayashi replied, "But it's programmed to perfectly match up to your regular serve - different for everyone,"

"Wow! That's so clever!" Hinata said enthusiastically.

"Well I wasn't the one to program it or anything, I just recorded the serves and came up with the idea," Kobayashi said, "The real genius behind it is Kunimi's brother,"

"Shun?" Kunimi asked, "He programmed this?"

"And he's operating it," Kobayashi said, "Get another service ace Hinata!" Hinata turned his focus to the game, "I never knew that we had this many supporters,"

"Quite a few are school members, we have quite the fan club back in Miyagi. Some are non Seijoh students of the fan club - those two make up the majority. The rest are mainly Hinata's fans, being the country's ace grants you a lot of fame,"

"True, I heard that he's started to become a household name," 

"There are quite a lot of compilations of him already on youtube, the most popular being - 6 minutes and 45 seconds of Hinata Shouyou being too pure for this world," Sugiyama added as he showed them the video, the three began to look through some of the comments.

_Aaaaaah! He's so cute!_

_Got to love the setter-spiker dynamic between Miya and Hinata_

_\Yeah, but have you seen the setter-spiker dynamic between Oikawa and Hinata. It's such a shame that there's such a shortage in footage of those two_ _playing_

_\OMG OMG! In the spring tournament the two have to play each other today! OMFG!_

_\\\Ikr! I'm typing this whilst watching the match! The opening of the match tho! AJ are already at a 4 point lead! Come on Inarizaki!_

_\\\I'm so sad for my two boys though! They have to play each other! :(_

_OMG so I just discovered this and saw some volleyball match in the thumbnail and clicked on it. I can understand barely any of the video or the comments because it's all in Japanese, but I'm already in love with this player, whoever they are_

_\They're Hinata Shouyou - Japan's under Nineteen's ace. This is a compilation of all the times that he's been cute on camera, quite a bit comes from what he's saying, so you might want to try and see if there are sub versions of this_

_\\\Okay, thank you_

_That moment when he just started supporting Hoshiumi even though they were meant to be playing each other! This is why the two pulled of the super long! Also how did you find such old footage (I know it's a year old but still!)_

_\That was last year's quarter-finals from the spring tournament, so it wouldn't be that hard to get footage of the entire match. The whole of Aoba Johsai is fun to watch - like their no.5 censoring their no.16 (now no.2 and no.4)_

_\\\And the whole team dynamic! fhja_

_\\\\\ikr! Especially Hinata and no.13/no.6!_

_\\\\\\\no.13/no.6?_

_\\\\\\\\\last year's no.13, this year's no.6_

_Okay so forgive me if it's common knowledge, but I just realised that the two under nineteen aces go to the same school!!! This Aoba Johsai must be a powerhouse_

_\It's quite funny because they're completely different. But the girls' and boys' team have been practising together, so Hinata has definitely rubbed off on Nakomura_

_\\\How do you know that they're practising together?_

_\\\\\I go to Seijoh (what we're - Aoba Johsai - know better as in our prefecture)_

_\\\\\\\OMFG!!! You go to the same school as the two youth aces?!?_

_\\\\\\\\\I'm in the same class as Hinata (and Kunimi). Both fall asleep in class so much you wouldn't believe it! Hinata's such a lovable idiot! I still remember when people bullied him_

_\\\\\\\\\\\They what?!?!_

_\\\\\\\\\\\\\They soon shut up after Oikawa and Iwaizumi stepped in, definitely don't do it anymore._

_\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\They will be purged, do not worry children_

_\\\\\\\So what's it like going to the same school as the youth aces?_

_\\\\\\\\\Weird? I don't really know how to describe it. I don't really see Hinata as the country's ace though - I mean it's hard to after being in a class with him for a year and seeing how much of an idiot he can be at times, everyone likes him though. I guess he's a lovable idiot who's mind is focused solely on volleyball_

_\\\\\\\What's Aoba Johsai like?_

_\\\\\\\\\It's a great school. It's like the best for classical music in the prefecture. That and (mainly boys') volleyball._

_\\\\\\\\\\\How is the team treated at school? What are they like?_

_\\\\\\\\\\\\\They have a fan club, who get out of hand sometimes, but apart from that everyone treats them the same way to everyone else, they only really get attention after tournaments. I'm not a third year so I didn't see it, but apparently this year's captain shouted in the corridor about how they were going to win nationals and how all the other sports teams were going to too. Which is completely out of character for him (according to my sister who's in his year). Also I feel for their manager, she has to put up with their chaos (because trust me the boys' team gets up to all sorts - they started a lemonade stand for no reason for example) and she gets sent glares from the fan girls who envy how close she is with the team. Overall they're just average students who play volleyball._

"The whole world now knows that I sleep in class," Kunimi complained.

"I can't believe that Hinata's so famous, that being in the same school and/or class as him is a big deal," Kobayashi said.

"I guess in a way, we're alienated to it all," Sugiyama said, "Because we all know Hinata as our teammate and friend, not as this big ace. For us it was progressive, where for everyone else it's much more sudden. He went from no-one to someone; where for us he's always just been Hinata and we've seen his fame grow, most haven't,"

Eventually Inarizaki received Hinata's serve and the match began being an actual match instead of a serve off. The score reached 18:22 (to Inarizaki) and Inarizaki had made their first lead of the game. "We can't afford to lose the first set," Yahaba said.

"We can, but we don't want to," Hinata corrected.

"Yeah, sorry," Yahaba replied.

"It's fine! It's still a valid concern," Hinata replied, "We have to aim to get this set so that we don't lose the momentum - in that sense we can't afford to lose the first set. But in a practical sense, we can,"

"Let's win the next point!" Yahaba said, "Then it's our turn to serve!" Watari received Osamu's serve. Yahaba tossed for Takumi whose spike was blocked. The Miya twins performed their version of the super quick and Hinata deflected it. Watari dived for the ball and barely kept it up. Takumi used his diving set and Yahaba finished the attack off. Suna blocked the ball and Hinata dived to keep it up.

"I won't let the ball fall! So attack again!" Hinata shouted as he got up. Kindaichi dug the ball and Hinata used an overhead pass to get the ball back over the net. Inarizaki attacked again and Watari kept it up, passing the ball to Takumi.

"One hand... It'd usually be a setter dump, but this guy does one handed sets!" Suna warned the team, "So be prepared for a spiker... Down the right!" Suna ran in to block Hinata as Takumi finished the rally off with a setter dump.

"That was the one time where, like you thought, it was a setter dump," Takumi said as he prepared to serve, or so he thought.

"Aoba Johsai make their first substitution for the game," the commentator said. Takumi glanced over to see Kunimi holding the number two.

"Go get us our lead back," Takumi said as the two swapped.

Kunimi listened to the pulse, it was a distraction that he'd just have to get used to. Kobayashi said that it would be easier to ignore the pulse and go in for the serve regularly, but that was easier said than done. Kunimi waited for the whistle to blow. Once it did we threw the ball up and began to run. As usual he messed the serve up and hastily adjusted himself, the ball hovered on the next before falling onto Inarizaki's side of the court. "Akira, the pulse is designed to fit you serve, so let it lead you," Hinata said.

"Okay," Kunimi replied as he prepared for his next serve, _the fact that we almost always make a substitution in a match should just go to show that we have more than six good players. If I'm being subbed on, it's because I'm covering for Takumi. So if I go on as a pinch server instead of a spiker, I'll take it, because in that moment that's what the team needs me to do. Next year I'll get my turn as a starter, so for now I'll suck up the bench and do my best when I get the chance, because Takumi won't get this chance again, but I willl._ Kunimi felt the pulse through his body, _if this syncs up with me... then how? My serves aren't consistent. I should trust it, I trust Shun, I know that he can do this. So I'll jump on the beats, and if everything goes to plan then I can focus on how I hit the ball instead of saving it_. Kunimi heard the whistle blow and threw the ball up, following the pulse in his movements, _the timing... I got it right? Shun got it right!_ _Which means I can focus on the control I have over the ball now._ Kunimi hit the ball and before anyone knew it the whistle was blown, _crap! It went out didn't it!_

"It... Went to the right..." Atsumu said in shock, "But it looked like it was going to the left,"

"Wow, that's a killer serve you've got there Kunimi!" Kindaichi said, "We should make you play as a pinch server more often,"

"How did Shun do that?" Kunimi said quietly.

"Forget getting us our lead back, just win the game already," Kyoutani said.

"Isn't his serve unpredictable because he can't get the jump right?" Kageyama asked Shun.

"Whilst that's correct, he has a consistent ball throw. From that I can calculate the speed needed for him to reach the ball in time," Shun explained, "And figure out how the pulse should work,"

"How?" Kageyama asked in shock.

"Well you know how you can find the velocity of an object from its GPE," 

"No,"

"You can. The laws of energy conservation say that you can. The GPE equals the KE, rearrange the equation for finding KE to find the velocity. Add on how high the jump is, factor in how much of a diagonal jump they will do and you can figure it out,"

"Too complicated,"

"And that's why you didn't program this,"

Although there were a couple of rallies on some of the serve, Aoba Johsai gained all the points they needed to win the first set 25:22. "Is Takumi coming back on or are we keeping Kunimi on?" Kyoutani asked.

"Sub me off," Hinata said, "Partially because I need the toilet, but partially because I think that it's a risk worth taking,"

"Ignoring the first part, I agree," Inaba said, "If Hinata thinks the risk is worth taking, then it is," the starting order for the second set returned to the court

Kyoutani [4] - front left, WS; Kindaichi [5] - front centre, MB; Kunimi [6] - front right, WS; Takumi [2] - back right, WS; Inaba [8]/Watari [7] - back centre, MB/L; Yahaba [1] - back left, S

"Their ace is off?" Inarizaki asked in surprise.

Hinata ran to the bathroom _I need to find what I can change - surely there is something I can adapt on the court. I'm not playing perfectly, so why can't I find what I need to change. The team is probably playing just as well without me, so what do I bring to this match? Maybe, just maybe, I can adapt by not adapting._ When Hinata returned to the court the score was 2:5 (to Inarizaki). He saw the team playing, better than most expected, but Hinata knew that his teammates were perfectly capable on their own. Even though Inarizaki started to gain a lead, Hinata was sure that his team would overcome it and win. They had done that before, so why not now?


	81. Aoba Johsai Vs. Inarizaki (part2) ~ Semi-Finals

"Hinata, do you feel better now?" Kobayashi asked.

"Yep," Hinata replied, watching the match, "They seem to be making good use of their super quick,"

"Most of the team can't keep up with it either," Kobayashi said, "We need you on,"

"I know, but for who?"

"Kyoutani - he'll need the break the most, Takumi can last for the game easily and Kunimi just came on,"

"Okay, I'll tell coach when I feel the time's right," _the ace is the one able to get the team out of a tight spot, subbing me on should completely change the momentum._

"When's Hinata coming on?" Kyoutani complained, "They're going to win this set before we even get past ten points,"

"Their making use of the fact that we struggle to keep up with their freak quick, that and using it at random points. With our fastest player and guess blocker off, we're definitely weaker against that quick," Inaba said, "How many points have they scored?"

"Twelve," Yahaba groaned, "And we're on four,"

"If Hinata thought that we couldn't win this set, then he'd come on. I'm sure of it," Watari said, "I'm choosing to believe in Hinata,"

"Yeah, I trust his judgement and abilities," Kunimi said.

"I'm not sure if I trust Hinata in this case, but I trust everyone here on the court. I think that we're strong enough to beat Inarizaki without Hinata's help," Takumi said.

"Our ace may be taking a risk too big for even him, but we can still trust our abilities. I'm not our iron wall for no reason! I'll block that quick!" Inaba declared. Aoba Johsai's struggle continued as Inarizaki only furthered the point difference, at 6:18 (to Inarizaki) the coaches made a decision. Hinata was forced to enter the court, _my plan was to make Yahaba seem to be the much weaker setter and then show how he isn't by the insane quick or something, that way we would get a sudden momentum change and an ultimate game changer. Some people still have expectations of Yahaba, so my plan isn't ready yet, I had thought that we'd be able to stand our ground more, but I forgot about the quick._

"A twelve point lead! They'll never recover from that!" Bokuto commented, alarmed, "What's Shoushou doing?"

"Not playing," Kageyama bluntly pointed out.

"He's coming on now," Kozume pointed out.

"About time idiot!" Kyoutani complained as he swapped with Hinata, "What took you so long?"

"This is an early entrance by my standards," Hinata replied.

"Shoukkun the enigma," Atsumu said to himself.

"Enigma, you said that last year," Osamu added, "Even after playing with him you still think that?"

"Unless you know what he's meant to be doing, you can't tell what move he's about to pull. Plus wasn't the enigma like a big game changer in the second world war,"

"Yes,"

"When Shoukkun enters the court, the whole momentum changes almost always to his favour,"

"But can it change enough to clear a twelve point lead?"

"No, but he'll get close,"

Watari received Inarizaki's serve and passed the ball to Yahaba. Hinata ran quickly until he saw Yahaba toss, slowing down and jumping at the last minute. As expected Inarizaki were confused by the lethal move and Aoba Johsai scored the point. Aoba Johsai scored a lot more points, but they couldn't close down the lead enough. Inarizaki reached the twenties just after Aoba Johsai reached the teens. No matter how hard Aoba Johsai tried, no matter how long or frequent their streaks of points were; Inarizaki kept the lead, as expected Inarizaki reached the set point before Aoba Johsai even made it to the the twenties.

Inarizaki served, Aoba Johsai set up their attack which was received by Inarizaki's libero. _There it is, the quick's back,_ Hinata thought as he began to run at Osamu. As Hinata began his jump, ready to block the ball the moment it was released, Osamu tossed the ball to Atsumu, "RIGHT!" Hinata shouted in desperation as he watched Atsumu spike the ball and his team try to receive it, failing and giving Inarizaki the second set 18:25

"That was expected. Even with their ace back they needed to score nineteen points to win the set and we only needed to score seven," Suna said

”Wow, their setter is pretty bad though,” someone said as they passed the match, “And people were thinking that he’d be just like the previous year’s,”

”Don’t listen to them Yahaba!” Inaba shouted as the team prepared for the final set.

”They’re not exactly wrong. I’m not Oikawa, or Oikawa’s successor no matter what people say. I’m not a good setter, and the only other thing I could be good at - being a captain - doesn’t fit in with our current strategy,” Yahaba sighed.

”Do you want to know something funny Yahaba Shigeru,” Kyoutani said, “We chose you to be our captain,”

”Because I was the best of a bad bunch,” Yahaba said.

”Even then, we still chose you out of the rest of us,” Takumi said, “We want you to be our captain,”

”But we can’t be a team ace if we don’t work together. Having a captain isn’t what we-“ Yahaba protested.

”-It’s exactly what we need!” The rest interrupted Yahaba.

”We need someone to call the shots, to tell us how to be useful. To lead us to victory. We can all be the king, we can all work together, but only one person can be the captain. And we chose you to be that one person,” Inaba said.

”Sure we’re all united as one, but you’re the ribbon that holds us together! You keep us in line, you’re the backbone of our team! If we don’t have our captain leading us to victory, then we’ll never make it!” Watari added.

”Who’s the one that made us play in a way that’s stronger? You. You have always been the one to keep us focusing on a match, the current match and threat. You have always been leading us to become the strongest. If you give up now, then we have to give up too. We don’t want to give up yet, and I don’t think that you want to either,” Kyoutani said, “So just fucking accept that we want you to be our captain,”

”You really think that?” Yahaba asked.

”Of course we do,” Takumi said.

”Yahaba, the best way for us to work together, is to work with each other to become better, and what better way is there than having someone always be there to tell us what to do when no-one else can find a solution,” Hinata said, “We can make our own choices in the moment, but in the long run we need you there to lead us,”

”So, what do you say captain?” Sugiyama asked.

”I’ll do it. It may only be for two more matches, but I’ll lead us to victory. We’ll win the final set!”

”Great!” The team cheered, “What’s our name?”

”AOBA JOHSAI!” Yahaba shouted on his own, “It works better the other way round,”

”We know,” the rest of the team replied.

"You guys won the quarter-finals without me! And I'll make sure that we win the semi-finals!" Yahaba declared.

"Mujinazaka poked at the wholes in our team, but we overcame that. Today, our glue is back!" Watari said, "So we're guaranteed to win!" The team reentered the court for the final time for the match:

Hinata [10] - front left, WS; Kindaichi [5] - front centre, MB; Takumi [2] - front right, WS; Kunimi [6] - back right, WS; Inaba [8]/Watari [7] - back centre, MB/L; Yahaba [1] - back left, S

”Yahaba doesn’t carry the team. He doesn’t have the power to make them suddenly play the best that he can,” Kobayashi said aloud, “But he has the ability to make the team stop and think about how they’re playing and how they can make it better. In a way he’s better than Oikawa at bringing out the true potential in others, because instead of using his abilities to make others stronger, he makes others use their abilities to make themselves and their teammates stronger. Not many captains can make a team completely change their playing style like Yahaba has. Not many captains can say that their team completely trusts them, but I think every captain of our school can. Our captains aren’t always the best player on the court, but they’re the best captain on the team. I think Yahaba is one of the best captains out there, and that’s why we’ll win nationals,”

”I kind of get what you mean,” someone said.

”I said all of that out loud! I’m so sorry!” Kobayashi turned around to see who she was talking to, “Oikawa?”

”Yep! Anyway, how many captains can get their whole team to agree to completely change how they play? Very few, and yet nobody realises that Yahaba was the one who started the change,”

”Oikawa, what do you think the captain’s job is?”

”To lead the team, to support them, to trust in them and to have their teammates trust. They’re the one that the first years look up to and their peers can joke around with whilst having trust in them. You can have the best players out there, and they can have good team work, but without a good captain they won’t go that far. The captain is the final push, the one you turn to when even the ace doesn’t seem able to push through. Whether they are on the court or off the court, the captain has the biggest influence on the team, and the team knows that, that’s why they pick the person that they know won’t abuse the power. The captain has the trust of everyone on the team, so ultimately their job is to not lose or betray that trust,” 

“Wow,”

”The teams that win nationals aren’t those with the best players. It’s the most well rounded teams. Those who can beat any form of competition, for that you need a captain that’s willing to do anything, or is so unpredictable that other teams can’t keep up, or one that the team will trust in the end just like they know that they will do,”

”Fukui, Bokuto, and you and Yahaba,”

”Correct. Fukui’s determination to win is admirable and unrivalled, not even shortie pie can compete with it. He’ll do anything to win and become the strongest, whether that be analysing and strategising, or making sure his team doesn’t rest or worry so that they’ll play at their best,”

”I never thought of it like that,”

”When I heard that Fukui was chosen to be the under nineteen’s captain I thought that Nishikawa was more suitable, but now I know that that’s not the case. Fukui’s abilities speak for himself, and whenever you’re playing with him I think that it’s reassuring, knowing that you have someone who’s trying their best to guide you. And that goes to show on his teams. Fukui has the type of personality that you wouldn’t expect a captain to have, if you just went off of personalities, he’d be the last person you’d pick for captain. Yet his teams trust him completely to be their captain,” Oikawa briefly paused, “Having a team trust you no matter how annoying or unpredictable you can be. If you can do that, then that’s obviously who’ll they pick for their captain. And that’s exactly the case for Bokuto. His team has to come up with ways to deal with him on the court, but the fact that they do that instead of subbing him off shows how much that they want and need him on the court. Fukurodani embraced the unpredictable and changed to fit it, not many captains and aces can get their team to do that,”

”And that’s why their teams have won nationals?”

”Yes, a captain that gets their team to change how they play to a better way will go on to be a captain that takes their team to nationals,”

”I am honoured!” Bokuto said over dramatically as he joined the two, “But don’t sell yourself short either I would wear my glasses but they don’t make me look cool... Oh wait, you’re wearing your glasses now!”

”Observant as ever I see,” Oikawa said.

”And here I was about to praise you. Well I’m in a good mood so I’ll do it anyway. I don’t know many captains who can get their team to play better by saying four words: I’m trusting you guys,” Bokuto said, “To get a team to play better purely down to trust shows how well the team work together, and this year the commitment is slightly better, and they don’t even need words anymore,”

”Why say that you trust your team when you can do that by letting them decide for themselves what’s best,” Oikawa said, “Nobody realises that Yahaba’s true strength lies in his ability to lead the team. That’s why this year we’ll win,”

”If his true strength is his leadership, then his weakness is his lack of confidence in his abilities,” Fukui said as he joined the other two, “I feel like this is becoming a reunion,”

”I thought that you would hate to watch this match,” Oikawa said.

”I don’t care who wins, it’s not me, but then again I’ve already won nationals once. Once I lost to you guys in the first round, that was it, I no longer play for Inubushi East. There’s no more official matches, or even practise matches. Then after the spring tournament for internationals that’s me done with the under nineteens as well,” Fukui replied, “So after I leave a team I can watch matches of that age and ability category without any attachment to any team. If Inubushi East ever make it to nationals again, I might come and watch them play, but not because I want to support them, more because if Mizukami’s on the team he’ll force me to come,” 

“So if you watch the matches, what goes through your mind?” Bokuto asked.

”I see the passion for the sport and winning, who’s good, who has potential. I guess just watch it for fun, I don’t know, it’s nice, because I’m no longer attached to it my brain is working at its top speeds to come up with counter strategies,” Fukui explained.

”If you can see a player’s passion for volleyball, then why didn’t you talk to Yoshihiko about him losing his passion? Why didn’t you help him? Because I don’t believe, not even for a single second, that you didn’t know,” Oikawa asked Fukui.

”You’re right, I knew. But I’m not dumb, and you aren’t either - go figure it out yourself,” Fukui replied.

”It’s something personal?”

”Yoshino won’t benefit from me telling him to enjoy volleyball. He won’t truly enjoy it unless he finds his enjoyment on his own. So I won’t interfere. He’s either going to fine his enjoyment again, or he’s going to give volleyball up; and I’ll support him no matter what his choice is,”

”Wow! So deep!” Bokuto exclaimed.

”I should leave soon, I promised my parents that I’d return home soon,” Fukui replied.

”Where have you been staying?” Bokuto asked.

”The under nineteens’ lodgings. I have a stash of food there, no-one on the team knows about it but I keep it there for whenever I go there,” Fukui replied, “Anyway, now that I’m in the same stage as you again Oikawa, I will play you at some point, whether it be on a college team or a V-League team.

The whistle blew and the back row prepared to face Atsumu's serves again. Both teams made steady progress in the start of the set, Hinata focusing more on his decoy abilities than his attacking. The rest of the team weren't doing as well.

"Guys! When I told you to change our play style I know that I referenced the Inarizaki match, but I said copy our playing there - not theirs!" Yahaba yelled at the team, "We aren't a timeless powerhouse! We aren't the best of the best! But like hell do we let that stop us! Our castle isn't built on successes, legacies and strength; it's built on failure, determination, and progression! We don't fit in a form so that we can attack the best! Our play style is to not have a play style - do whatever it takes to win! If we can't do something the regular way, we'll find our own way of doing it! We can't win nationals through our strength, but we will win because of how much we've evolved - it's survival of the fittest, those who adapt survive! We aren't Inarizaki! We're Seijoh! So stop playing like Inarizaki and play like Seijoh!"

"Yeah! Let's stop playing Inarizaki at their own game! Taking risks, using off court tactics, an unconventional play style - that isn't us. We are team! We'll win this match by being the best team out there - not just on the court, but off court too! Every person supporting us in the stands is part of the team and together we will win!" Watari said, "We don't need a marching band distracting Inarizaki, we just need to stay strong and support each other,"

"Thank you," Yahaba said, "Thank you for trusting me!" the rest of the team's eyes lit up, determined to win.

"Like you said, we'll become the team ace - and it starts right at the beginning, with us trusting you and you trusting us. We only work so well because we know that someone will be there when we mess up. If we're going to win nationals, then I want us to win because we have the best teamwork, not because we have the strongest players," Kindaichi said, "So thank you for trusting us in being able to be responsible enough to play on our own, without a pushy captain,"

"I was wrong about their captain," Inarizaki's head coach said, "He's just like all his predecessors, convincing his team to change how they play; having their complete trust and giving back his complete trust. He doesn't need to stand in as a captain, because him being captain encourages the rest of the team to work better and work together. What he does for the team isn't noticeable, but nor is glue or cement, yet without it a whole structure would collapse. Without their captain, Aoba Johsai will struggle, it was why Mujinazaka's tricks worked on them for some of the match. Just like Oikawa, he can bring out more from the team, but he's making them bring it out in themselves and their teammates instead of doing it himself. Aoba Johsai truly is a formidable team,"

"Whatever second year takes over next year is going to have a hard time following in Yahaba's footsteps," Inarizaki's assistant coach said, "Did you try to find out about his disappearance yesterday?"

"Well, the University of Tokyo's volleyball team could be gaining a good addition,"

"What do you mean?"

"It's purely speculation, but yesterday morning was the entrance exam for the University of Tokyo. It makes sense if you think about it. If he passes then there's a good chance that he'll pass the interview stage too,"

"Trying to get into the top university and trying to win nationals in the same year, how much work has he put in?"

The set continued with both teams reaching the twenties at one after the other. Inaba rotated into serving, "Nice serve Inaba!" the team called out. Inaba used his jump serve but Inarizaki picked it up and set up an attack. Aoba Johsai received the attack and Hinata went in for the super quick, which Atsumu blocked. The stands went silent as Hinata and Atsumu went in for a joust, Hinata struggled to get a good hold on the ball and it looked like Atsumu was about to win, "COME ON HINATA!" someone started a cheer.

"The Koizume Hideki is supporting Hinata Shouyou - wow!" someone said as the stands began to join in on the cheers, soon the Atsumu fans fought back and started cheering too.

"The war between support in the stands is more tense than that of the joust itself," the commentator said. Hinata pushed once more, but Atsumu wouldn't give in.

"I won't let you win," Hinata said.

"Nor will I," Atsumu replied the two smiled as they continued to fight. Hinata could feel his muscles tense as they got tired, there was still one more option for him. Hinata leaned back and made sure that he had ball control as the joust broke.

"Let's try the quick again Yahaba!" Hinata shouted as he passed the ball to Yahaba before running around the edge of the court and jumping up for the toss and scoring the point, giving Aoba Johsai the set point.

"One more!" Kunimi shouted, "One more and we've won!" Inaba served again, this time the serve went out, putting the two teams into a deuce. The deuce was heated, with it starting with Atsumu serving. 

Inarizaki had already scored two points in a row and were about to score the third that would grant them the victory of the match. Osamu went in for the quick which Hinata messily deflected, "Sorry!" he shouted, as Kunimi desperately dived for the ball keeping it up.

"I'm counting on you Shouyou! Help me fly!" Kunimi shouted as he jumped up from the ground, Hinata tossing the ball to him and Kunimi effortlessly spiking it. 

"We still have a chance," Watari sighed in relief.

"Wow that quick between Aoba Johsai's ace, no.10 - Hinata Shouyou, and their no.6, Kunimi Akira, is something else especially considering how little time they had to react to the ball. The quick is what has given Aoba Johsai the chance to continue fighting for their spot in the finals," the commentator said.

"Kunimi," Miki's friend said to her, "Your brother is amazing! Did you see that quick!"

"Yeah," Miki replied, "I wasn't expecting that,"

"His abilities are granting his team the chance of becoming the best in the country. It's like when we have massive productions in Tokyo,"

"This tournament is on that scale? And my brother's in it?"

"Yeah,"

"Wow!"

Hinata picked up the ball and prepared to serve, letting the pulse flow through him. Hinata threw the ball up and jumped, aiming right in front of the end line. 29:30. "One more!" Hinata said to himself, one more service ace and they had won. One more service ace and Inarizaki would lose. One more service ace and Aoba Johsai would get to play in the finals. One more service ace and Inarizaki would be going home. One more service ace and Hinata would keep his promise to Hoshiumi. One more service ace and he was one step closer to fulfilling his declaration to Atsumu. _Winning, losing. One team gets one whilst the other gets the other. I want to be on the team that wins! I want to stay on the court for as long as I can!_ Hinata threw the ball up and served, this time aiming at the seams between the libero and one of the wing spikers. 

"Aoba Johsai win the match and progress to the finals leaving only one more spot to be filled!" the commentator shouted. [AJ:I / 2:1 - 25:22, 18:25, 31:29]. About half of the stands stood up and cheered.

"We made it," Kindaichi exhaled in disbelief, "We actually made it to the finals... We can't progress any further after tomorrow,"

"It's crazy," Inaba said, the team celebrated in lots of different ways.

"This time last year we were all crying because we lost to Fukurodani," Watari said, "And now we're back, and we beat Inarizaki and we're going to the finals!"

"And we're going to win!" Hinata declared.

"Yeah!" the team echoed. The two teams finished with the formalities and had one final part of the match left, interviews.

"Hinata! Miya! What was it like playing each other?" one of the interviewers said running over to the two, making sure to mark their territory of who they got to interview.

"It wasn't the best, but I have a declaration to finish! I told Atsu-chan that Seijoh would win nationals, and I'm determined to make sure that this year it's right!" Hinata said.

"At least it wasn't the second round this year," Atsumu laughed.

"So obviously you have internationals in March. Do I even need to ask if you're excited?" the interviewer said.

"We're gonna win!" Hinata shouted.

"'Cause we're the best team out there!" Atsumu shouted.

"Well you two seem pretty confident about that. So who do you think will win this afternoon's match? Kamomedai or Itachiyama?" the interviewer asked.

"KAMOMEDAI!" Hinata screamed, "They have Kourai and we're going to play each other in the finals, so of course they'll win," 

"Probably Itachiyama, I mean they are a good team," Atsumu said, "They just got unlucky with some match ups the bast few tournaments. Inubushi East last year, and Aoba Johsai in inter high,"

"You're just saying that 'cause you've never beat them!" Hinata teased.

"But we've never lost to Shiratorizawa," Atsumu teased back.

"Miya, do you think that you'll be able to compete with Yoshino Juuro next year when you go into professional volleyball?" the interviewer asked.

"Probably not," Atsumu sighed, "He has more experience than me, but once I get some pro experience of my own then I'll challenge him for the national squad's starting setter position,"

"Hinata, what's it like being the top ace? Not having to share top three status with anyone else, just being given the number one spot. It must be pretty crazy, especially since you're so-," the interviewer said.

"-Short?" Hinata interrupted the question, "Well Kourai's top three too. Besides, when people look at me as an ace they immediately think of my speed now not my height. Sure it has its initial shock factor, but after a few of my quicks I'm no longer the short one, I'm the one that people have to look out for. Plus the feeling you get when you prove people wrong is the best. Sure I might be short, but I haven't let that stop me," Hinata paused, "As for being the top ace... Well I haven't felt any different. I still spike the ball the same way, I still play the same way. So it doesn't feel any different, but it's cool hearing everyone call me that!"

"So what inspired you to start your team's change in play style?" one of the interviewers asked Yahaba.

"Honestly... It was Oikawa, last year's captain. I wasn't really sure what I wanted to do with the team at first, so I asked Oikawa for advice, then all the pieces fell into place," Yahaba explained.

"And everyone wants to know, where were you yesterday?"

"Yesterday? I was at the entrance exams for the University of Tokyo," 

"The University of Tokyo? So you were studying whilst also preparing for nationals. It must have been stressful for you, how much time did you have to give up? Did you have to skip events and parties?"

"Do I look like I have a life outside of volleyball and school anyway? All of my friends are in the volleyball club anyway,"

"So what was it like receiving Miya Atsumu's serve?" an interviewer asked Watari.

"It was hard, but I already did it last year," Watari replied.

"Your quick with Hinata, that was impressive. And your control and saves, where did they come from?" an interviewer asked Kunimi.

"I used to do gymnastic. So I've had lots of time to gain body control," Kunimi answered, "And I recently took it up again as practise of body control,"

"Please can we watch the other match!" Hinata asked the coach, who reluctantly agreed. When the final whistle blew some were happier than others, "YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Hinata screamed, "WE GET THE FINALS!" Hoshiumi immediately looked over to Hinata.

"I KNOW IT'S AMAZING RIGHT!" Hoshiumi shouted back


	82. Aoba Johsai Vs. Kamomedai - the rematch that we've all been waiting for (part1) ~ FINALS

"As you saw earlier, Kamomedai made it to the finals," the head coach said, "We beat them in straight sets last year, so I'm confident that this match won't be a push on our abilities - however our stamina may be an issue. Like the prefecture finals, this is a five set match. Either way I'm proud of you boys for making it this far, no matter what the outcome of tomorrow's match is, just know that I and my colleague are proud of how far you came, and you should hold your heads up high,"

"With all due respect, we've come this far that losing isn't an option. We've put all this effort in, so we might as well win!" Sugiyama said, "We've struggled to get this far, is one final struggle really going to stop us? Let's go out in full force tomorrow and win!"

"All this work we've put in wasn't for nothing. Getting this far proves that. So we don't need to win nationals, but like fuck will we give up at this point. We want to win nationals," Kyoutani added.

"The saying is like hell," Yahaba corrected Kyoutani, "But I feel like you just wanted a chance to swear,"

"After tomorrow, there's no more tomorrows. No more binge watching matches to get a sense of play style. Tomorrow night we'll be back here, either celebrating or cheering ourselves up. So one more push! Is that too much to ask for? One more push and then we can rest!" Hinata said, "One more night of analysis, one more day of playing, and then once we've won nationals we can rest,"

"We used to be known as the final losers of Miyagi - lets not make that our national title either," Kobayashi said.

"Yeah, leave that to Inarizaki," Kindaichi joked.

"Just this year, all the teams that we've beaten," Kurosawa said, "Sarukawa Tech, Higarashira, Itachiyama, Inubushi East, Fukurodani, Eiwa, Mujinazaka, Inarizaki and all the teams from Miyagi. That's quite a list. We've had past winners in that list. Let's become a winner ourselves!"

"All the teams that we've beat to get here, we're still playing for them," Maeda said, "We're representing Miyagi, we're representing seed two,"

"Because of us, all the teams in our half of the tournament don't get to be the one playing in the finals. Let's show them that it was meant to be us playing in the finals!" Takahashi shouted.

"If we don't do our best, then we can't expect to win," Kunimi said, "Let's.. Go all out,"

"Woah! Kunimi said one of his most hated phrases," Kindaichi joked.

"This time last year we were playing charades and Chinese whispers," Watari said, "Cheering ourselves up after losing to Fukurodani. We knew that we could have won that match, let's not make the same mistake again. If we beat Kamomedai before, then we can win. So let's do our best to win!"

"If we don't go in thinking that we can win tomorrow, then we won't win! So let's put together all our work and all our hope and win!" Takumi said.

"Giving up now, what does that say to all previous members of the team. It's our duty to play better than our best and win!" Inaba said, "And if we lose, well it better be after we fought valiantly, because I won't accept a halfhearted loss. Iwaizumi said that we're not gods - and he's right, but I'm still going to fight like I'm a fucking god! And if I lose, well that's because I'm not the best, that we're not the best,"

"If Kamomedai win tomorrow, then that just means that they're the better team. I play volleyball for the challenge - there are no more challenges after tomorrow, so that means that I don't care if we win or lose, right? Wrong! I still want to win! Just because I'm not serious about volleyball, doesn't mean that I don't want to win!" Iwata said.

"So let's all walk onto the court tomorrow, play the best we ever have in the year, AND WIN!" Yahaba shouted.

"Yeah!" the team echoed. 

"WHAT'S OUR NAME?"

"AOBA JOHSAI!"

The next day arrived and the two teams arrived, Hinata and Hoshiumi ran over to each other, bouncing off each other's energy. At 13:15 they were sent to two different side gyms for warm ups. "This is crazy! I can't wait to see the court we get to play on!" Hinata exclaimed.

"I'm guessing that Kamomedai are playing in their alternate kits this time," Yahaba said as he saw the coach give them their regular kits.

"Hinata calm down!" Kindaichi said seriously, "We can't have you wasting all your energy now,"

"Sorry Kindaichi," Hinata apologised, "I'll be in the bathroom if you need me," Hinata made his way to the bathroom.

"Yeah, but we don't have practise today," someone said on their phone, "And Yuka said her brother was playing, it'll be a great surprise for her. Shut up Taro!"

"Excuse me," Hinata mumbled as he made his way into one of the cubicles.

"Sorry," the person replied, "Is this your first finals?"

"Yeah! I'm so excited! But I'm meant to be calming down," Hinata admitted.

"But you deserve to be excited when it's your first time at the finals, they're like the big thing of the year,"

"No that'll be internationals finals!"

"Internationals? Are you on the under nineteens?"

"Yeah! I'm our ace!"

"The speed demon? Wow! So you know my brother then,"

"Wait a minute! You're Yoshino Juuro! You're like one of the best setters in the world and one of the best all around players!"

"Yeah, that's me. And what about you?"

"I'll be the best ace one day! Just watch me! I'll keep trying so that I become that,"

"Having a dream is good and all, but natural talent won't get you to the top,"

"I know that, ever since people told me that I couldn't be a good player because of my height,"

"I'm talking about your speed and jumping. Being fast won't get you to the top, practise will,"

"I know! That's why I try so hard to come up with moves and tactics so that I stand a fighting chance!"

"So that'll get you to the average stages. The best don't just come up with moves and tactics that will give them the chance to compete, we come up with moves and tactics that separate us from others," 

"I know that,"

"You won't be able to beat Choi or Ellington, both have been playing longer than you have and both have techniques that make them stand out, you on the other hand stand out for your speed,"

"I know that I have so much work that I need to do, I know that I'm not the best at the moment. But one day! One day I'll be the face of the Japan team!"

"You can dream, but make sure you do the work,"

"And what do you think I've been doing this whole time? Slacking off? I was a terrible player about two years ago, but I've worked hard to get to where I have. I've never given up, and I won't stop. So that's why I know that it's not a dream, but in fact a reality,"

"So you progressed fast, that's going to slow down soon,"

"It already has. At the beginning of last year I was the worst member of our team; at the beginning of this year I was the best member of our team, but now my teammates are catching up with me. I don't mind that, I'd rather play with my team being the best, than just me being the best,"

"Same. Well if that's the mentality you have, then you've got a good chance of winning nationals,"

"I know that there's stuff I need to work on, I'm not at a good level yet, but one day I'll be on the national squad. I hope that you'll toss for me when that happens,"

"I hope you've grown enough by then. High school and under nineteens are very different to the world cup. At the moment you're not ready for the world of professional volleyball. Get better all around, then hone a specific ability - your serve for instance, then you might stand a chance as a sub, the rest will come from extra honing and experience,"

"Thank you for your advice," Hinata bowed before leaving. Juuro smiled as he watched Hinata leave, _this kid's the one people call a volleyball genius? He seems straight forward to me. Works well enough for me, easy to shape him into the next weapon. Right now, he could last... perhaps one match as our national ace, but if he takes my advice on board and works on his abilities and something special. Maybe he'd survive the quarter-finals of the world cup. Speed demon, I wonder what you'll make your next weapon._

"There you are Hinata, we were getting concerned that you ran into someone in the bathroom," Kobayashi said, "We're about to do some spiking drills,"

"I did run into someone in the bathroom," Hinata replied.

"Who?" 

"Oh you know, Yoshino Juuro, the country's best setter,"

"I swear that you'll meet anyone in the bathroom,"

After some warm ups on the real court (and a lot of excitement about the court) the match began at 14:00:

Takumi [2] - front left, WS; Kindaichi [5] - front centre, MB; Hinata [10] - front right, WS; Kurosawa [12] - back right, WS; Inaba [8]/Watari [7] - back centre, MB/L; Yahaba [1] - back left, S

"I'm starting?" Kurosawa asked in shock.

"Who else can aim around blockers?" Kunimi asked, "We have to deal with the immovable Hirugami,"

Kamomedai started serving. The two teams both made a steady start to the game with Aoba Johsai scoring points from Hinata's speed, Takumi's power and Kurosawa's dodging of blockers. The first set went well for Aoba Johsai and they managed to take a bit of a lead, 17:14 (to Aoba Johsai). "Nice kill Kurosawa!" the team said as he scored another point, once again aiming below the block.

"For the next set, we'll have Kurosawa off, they're getting used to his feints," Yahaba said to Takumi, "Kyoutani or Kunimi, which do you think will be better?"

"Swap Inaba with Maeda and put Inaba on instead, Kyoutani's decoying whilst effective, is also dangerous. Kunimi, just like he can be a pinch server, is also like a pinch spiker. We'll need him later in the game, whilst he can be fast and good, he doesn't have five set stamina, saving him for later will be good," Takumi replied.

"Stamina, yeah we'll have to limit subs so that we have more people who can play later on. Obviously you and Hinata could last the whole match, Watari too. Kindaichi will make it because he's off for half of it, if we keep Inaba as a middle blocker he'd be fine too. Kurosawa probably won't last the game, and myself - maybe, but Iwata's there if I can't," Yahaba said, "Overall, I think we're in a good place,"

Aoba Johsai ended up winning the first set 25:20.

"Okay we're going to switch the line up a bit for the next set," Yahaba said as the team prepared for the second set, "Obviously it'd be ideal for us to win in straight sets, but that might not be possible. Keep a balance between playing well to get straight sets, and conserving energy in case we have to extend the match. What's our name?"

"AOBA JOHSAI" the team shouted in reply.

"So they got the first set? Big deal! There's still four sets of the game left, we just need to win three of them to win," Hoshiumi said, "We can still do this!" The two teams reentered the court:

Takumi [2] - front left, WS; Kindaichi [5] - front centre, MB; Hinata [10] - front right, WS; Inaba [8] - back right, WS; Maeda [11]/Watari [7] - back centre, MB/L; Yahaba [1] - back left, S

The set started off with Inaba's serve. His first serve scored a service ace, but the second went out, leaving Aoba Johsai to face Hoshiumi's serve. A few service aces later and Kamomedai had taken a lead, 1:4 (to Kamomedai), the next serve Watari received and passed to Yahaba. Hinata slammed the ball down before Hirugami even got the chance to block him. Hinata picked up the ball and prepared to serve.

"Do you think Hinata is going to run out of energy?" Kuroo asked his friends.

"Perhaps, but only if this goes into five sets and he goes at his top top speeds," Akaashi replied, "If he plays a regular match, then I reckon that he'll be fine but pushing his limits,"

"We're discounting the likelihood of deuces," Kozume said.

"Shoushou will be fine," Bokuto said.

The set progressed with Kamomedai retaining their lead to start with. Neither team could tell where is would go, the score was 11:14 (to Kamomedai).


	83. Aoba Johsai Vs. Kamomedai (part2) ~ FINALS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Two months of writing. Wow! I mean I can believe it, especially seeing as I had this arc planned before the one month milestone, but it's still just wow. AND we reached over 500 kudos! Kyaah! You guys are the literal best!

Aoba Johsai called their first time out of the second set, “We need to stop them before they get their lead any further,” Yahaba said, “Let’s give it a quick push,”

”Yeah!” The team shouted.

”What’s our name?” Yahaba said.

”AOBA JOHSAI!” The team shouted as they returned to the court. Making a push Aoba Johsai were able to even up the scores, but with Hirugami's blocking getting even better as he got used to them, Kamomedai were able to keep the momentum in their favour. It didn't help that Aoba Johsai's defence was weakened with Inaba taking over as a spiker. Still they didn't give up and kept pushing. In the end one team had to win the set.

"One more!" Hinata called out to the team, they received the serve and Yahaba tossed to Takumi, Hirugami and Hoshiumi slammed the ball down.

"Don't mind!" the team shouted, "We'll get the next two sets and win!" 23:25 (to Kamomedai).

"Okay, like Inaba said, we'll get the next two sets and win. Just because Kamomedai got a set that doesn't give them the win," Kindaichi said, "But we're going to need a better offence," 

"Yeah playing me as a spiker, can work if we need to up our receiving, but you guys are good enough without me," Inaba said, "We need an offence overhaul to get past their blocking,"

"Hirugami's read blocking is good, his reactions are fast. Without a doubt Hinata is our best weapon, can anyone else spike with those speeds?" Kurosawa asked, "His reactions get him far, but he can't keep up with Hinata, if anyone else could also do that then we'd have double the success," 

"He can," Kindaichi pointed to Kunimi.

"I don't know, yeah I got faster, but not Shouyou fast," Kunimi said.

"Who spent the whole free practise time at the training camp trying to get Kageyama's freak quick?" Kindaichi asked.

"Yeah and I couldn't get it,"

"But you got it in the end. You're our second fastest player here, we need speed,"

"We also need an unpredictable nature that not even Hirugami can keep up with," Watari said, "We need Kyoutani on as well,"

"So we'll swap Inaba and Takumi for Kunimi and Kyoutani. Who's going on as the back middle blocker, Maeda or Inaba?" Yahaba said.

"Whilst Maeda's blocking can usually score more points, they have Hoshiumi who can hit it back, Inaba's the more reliable option," Iwata said, "And if we have Kyoutani on, we need something more standard to support us,"

"It's settled then. Hinata, Yahaba, Watari, Kindaichi and Inaba, how are you doing energy wise?" Kobayashi asked.

"It's me - what do you expect?" Hinata replied, "I'm still warming up,"

"I reckon that I can make the next set," Yahaba said, "I'm not sure about the fourth set,"

"I'll be fine, besides we can't sub me off," Watari said.

"Technically we could," Inaba said, "If you don't want to, you don't have to substitute the libero back in - it's advised to, but nowhere in the rules does it say that you have to. You can play a match without a libero if your team feels like it. If we have to then I can stay on in the back row. I'll be fine, I'll get through this set and the next, especially if I don't have to play the whole set because I'm a middle blocker,"

"Same here, I'll last the next two sets because I'm not constantly on," Kindaichi said.

"Okay, don't overdo it! We'd rather you play slightly worse but for longer," Kobayashi said before letting the new line up enter the court:

Kyoutani[4] - front left, WS; Kindaichi [5] - front centre, MB; Hinata [10] - front right, WS; Kunimi [6] - back right, WS; Inaba [8]/Watari [7] - back centre, MB/L; Yahaba [1] - back left, S

Kunimi, Watari and Yahaba prepared to face Kamomedai's serve, "Akira, is this cooler than the gymnastics tournaments that you used to go to?" Hinata asked before the whistle blew.

"Yeah, I never got to nationals for gymnastics though," Kunimi replied.

"If you stuck with it you might have,"

"But then I would have never came here to play at nationals,"

"We don't have Takumi here to censor Kyoutani," Kindaichi complained to Hinata.

"Oi Kyoutani! Do you want to play for as long as possible?" Hinata asked Kyoutani.

"Obviously," Kyoutani replied.

"Well there's this player from South Korea, and he swears on the court all the time and gets kicked off and forbidden from playing matches. If you swear as much as you do in practise you'll be kicked off too," Hinata warned, "So please, put a filter on for the children,"

"Yeah think of the children!" Watari laughed.

"Oh fu-. Please kindly step aside," Kyoutani said in a mocking voice causing the team to burst out laughing.

"Juuro, why are you here?" Yuka asked Juuro.

"I'm free, I thought that I'd surprise you," Juuro replied.

"Is Himekawa with you?" 

"No,"

"Wow, that's a first,"

"Shut it, so which one's your brother?"

"No.13, he's not been on yet,"

"They know that the whistle could blow any moment, don't they,"

"Of course they do. You'll see, where were you for the first two sets,"

"I entered midway through the second set, for the beginning of the match I had to go grab a late lunch,"

"Wow,"

"I even came here early, and then I remembered that I didn't have any lunch before hand," the whistle blew and the serve came straight to Kunimi who passed to Yahaba, tossing to Kyoutani who scored the first point of the set, "Wow, they suddenly became focused,"

"Yup, that's how Seijoh work. They seem all chill before the set begins, the whistle blows and bam a different team took their place, it's one of their many pressure tactics,"

"Wow that's something else,"

"It's all their ace's doing according to Yoshi. He initially did it to calm the team down so that they would play better, and they decided to keep it. Apparently he used to do bad jokes,"

"Isn't that more something that a captain would do?"

"Whilst their setter and captain is good, he's very different to their previous one, who their ace is the mini version of, plus a ton of extra energy. It makes sense that he'd be the one leading this. Apparently the previous captain and ace could raise the team's spirits by saying: I'm trusting you guys, and I believe in everyone here,"

"Wow, that's some trust right there,"

"These guys have some of the best teamwork in the country,"

"Says who?"

"Commentators, other teams, a lot of people,"

"Wow,"

"If one player on the team can't do something, then someone else will and will help cover with that,"

"They play as one,"

"Exactly. And they're really barbaric, see their second banner - win like we're going to lose, that's their play style. They'll do anything if it means that they can win,"

"Their ace is good, right?"

"He's the top ace for high school level volleyball,"

"Oh, but he's not that good,"

"He's amazing for his age Juuro! Sure he's not able to play at your standards, but you couldn't play at top international levels in your second year of high school, could you?"

"Yeah you're right,"

"You need to stop looking at everything through your top international player lenses and put on your hey this guy's got potential lenses,"

"I'm not saying that the speed demon has no talent, far from that. But you're right, I've gotten too caught up with internationals and the V-league, this isn't exactly that, it's just a high school tournament,"

"Thank you. Remember, some of them are still playing for fun. This isn't their job, it's just a club,"

"I guarantee you that all of these players view their team as more than just a club,"

"Okay I don't understand sports clubs Juuro!"

"Winning nationals is a big deal,"

"How many times did you win nationals?"

"Five,"

"Exactly, how are you in the place to say that,"

"I know from my first time, winning it is massive,"

"Still just appreciate that they're good teams and players for their age,"

"If this were, was it Seijoh, and Fujikuma playing. Their current line up, against one of the three line ups I played on. Thinking back to when I was in high school, Seijoh might have won,"

"Probably not, Fujikuma were something back in our days. Mix the current play style of Seijoh, with their former ace and setter, then we're talking a team that could have beaten you,"

"Oh really,"

"Yeah. So are you annoyed that Akihiko went to Minamiyama instead of Fujikuma?"

"Why should I be? If he wants to go to Minamiyama then what am I to say,"

The set started well with Aoba Johsai's new offence giving them a boost. Yahaba tossed the ball quickly, clearly for Hinata to get, "What? Their ace just stopped?" people in the stands question until Kunimi ran the fastest that he could and slammed the ball down.

"They had their blocks tailored for you and everything," Kunimi said as he smiled, "It was on the fast side though,"

"Okay, I can go slower if you want," Yahaba said.

"Yes please," Kunimi said. Kyoutani grabbed the ball and went in for his serve, after the serve he winced in pain.

"It looks like he might have pushed his wrist too far with that last serve," Kindaichi said, "Takahashi, you can be just as unpredictable right?"

"Yeah! I'll go on!" Takahashi said as he grabbed the number four sign.

"That's my Yoshi!" Yuka shouted as Takahashi subbed on.

"Shut up Yuka!" Takahashi shouted back. Takahashi picked up the ball and went in for a serve, it was nothing special but it got the ball over the court. Hinata looked over to where Takahashi was shouting and saw Juuro, causing his blood lust to come through. Yahaba saw Hinata's blood lust and nodded back.

"It looks like their setter and ace have something planned," Juuro pointed out to Yuka.

"Maybe, they have an even better quick," Yuka replied.

After receiving Hoshiumi's spike Watari passed the ball to Yahaba, Yahaba tossed the ball up for no-one to run to, until the last minute where Hinata ran quickly, balancing his blood lust in his speed and jump, easily getting above Bessho's block, "And Aoba Johsai's ace, Hinata Shouyou - no.10, brings out his trump card, his top speeds and jumping reach of 358 cm," the commentator said.

Not many in the stands were shocked, but those who were watched as the small player easily out jumped the taller blocker. For the majority of the set people continued to be shocked by Aoba Johsai’s abilities and teamwork. Hinata looked at the scoreboard, 19:15 (to Aoba Johsai).

Kunimi rotated into serving, he imagined the pulse from the previous day, as he successfully pulled of his jump floater serve. A few more service aces later, and some rallies and Aoba Johsai had won the third set, 25:18.

“Okay, win this set and then we’ve won the match,” the head coach said on behalf of Yahaba who was tiring.

”Iwata, do you reckon that you’ll be able to set for Hinata’s different speeds?” Kobayashi asked, “Because I think Yahaba needs a break,”

”I’ll try my best,” Iwata said.

”It’s not like I can’t play, but I think that I’ll be better off sitting out for a bit,” Yahaba explained, “If we didn’t have Hinata and Kunimi at their top speeds then I’d be fine. How did Oikawa do this?”

”Going into this match, we always knew that we’d only be able to win at our full force. Only by using the whole team as one will we be able to win,” Hinata said, “One final push, one more set and then that’s us,” the teams entered the court again:

Takumi [2] - front left, WS; Kindaichi [5] - front centre, MB; Hinata [10] - front right, WS; Kunimi [6] - back right, WS; Inaba [8]/Watari [7] - back centre, MB/L; Iwata [9] - back left, S

“Yet another different line up,” Hoshiumi said to Hirugami.

It was the third rally of the game and Hinata was up against both Hirugami, Hakuba and one more member of Kamomedai. The three blockers covered all of Hinata’s view and he was sure that the libero was behind them covering the rest of the court. It felt like time slowed down for Hinata as he scanned the block, looking for the gap. Eventually he found it and aimed right through the block, just above Hakuba’s fingertips. Because of Kamomedai’s shifting, they hadn’t thought to cover right behind their blockers and Hinata scored the point.

_My jumping reach and height make me a little giant. My speed makes me the speed demon. My guess blocking and analysis give me a name in the analysis community. My constant successful attack, regardless of my height makes me the tiny warrior. But my aim makes me Hinata Shouyou._


	84. Aoba Johsai Vs. Kamomedai (part3) ~ FINALS

Hinata picked the ball up for his serve, aiming it right at the seams granting him three service aces in a row. On his next serve Kamomedai received the ball and set up an attack. Hinata tried to receive the ball but ended up injuring one of his fingers, "I'll be fine! I'll bandage it up and be on in five minutes or something. Until then Sugiyama can take my place!" Hinata shouted as the coaches quickly hurried to find the number ten sign to give to Sugiyama.

"Me?" Sugiyama asked in surprise.

"We need someone who can receive the blocks, but are better at spiking than Inaba - you," Hinata explained before leaving the court.

"Yeah, we'll only win at full power, making use of every player that we have," Watari said, "That includes you," Hinata ignored the commentator talking about the swap as he bandaged up his finger and taped it to one of the others.

"Will you be able to spike since it's your right hand? You often end up using your fingertips for control over the ball," Kobayashi asked.

"I'll be fine. My whole shebang on the court is my adaptability, this won't hold me back," Hinata replied before grabbing a towel and his water bottle, drying his sweat and taking a drink. After that he stretched for a bit.

"Is Shouyou going to be okay?" Natsu asked her mother.

"It looks worse than it its," Hinata's mother replied, "He hurt one of his fingers and because of that he has to tape the other two beside it together to support it," Hinata's mother watched in shock as someone joined her, "Saburo?"

"Hibiki, I made it," the man replied.

"Dad!" Natsu cheered, "Shouyou's really cool and fast! People are saying that he's the best ace!"

"I'm sure he is," Hinata's father smiled, "I got my schedule for the next few months,"

"Already, you just returned from the under twenty-one volleyball tournament," Hinata's mother said.

"I have a couple of big sports matches for pro teams of various sports, they want me to to the baseball inter high as well. But the big one for March will be the under nineteens' volleyball tournament," Hinata's dad said.

"You can try and knock Aoba Johsai's ace down, but he'll get up again. Even though it was minutes ago he was subbed off from injury he's back on," the commentator said, "I suppose that he has dealt with more intense receives from the international tournament," everyone watched as the first touch of the ball Hinata got after returning was a joust against Hirugami, "He's too small to joust! I heard some of you protest, ha I say! This is Japan's youth ace who won a joust against South Korea's Winged Monster. Not to mention that he beat Kamomedai's no.2, Hirugami Sachiro, in a joust last year in the quarter-finals. The very joust that won Aoba Johsai the game,"

"If this is all the work he's put in, then some of it got wasted in levelling the playing field, just imagine how strong Hinata would be if he was tall," Juuro said to Yuka, "But then he wouldn't be who he is,"

"If he was tall, he would never find his strong point - adapting," Yuka replied, "Because he would be fast and tall, a killer combination, there would be no need to find new ways of doing things. Because he's small he is the player that he is today, and he knows that,"

"That's true," 

"And isn't his idol called the little giant or something. If he was tall, then he would have never been inspired in the same way. Being short makes him, besides your not that tall yourself,"

"I am tall!"

"Yeah, but your eight? Nine? Years younger little brother is two cm taller than you!"

"Whatever, I'm on the shorter side, but I still more than make up for it in ability,"

"Also consider this, you're older than his idol by two years,"

"Way to make me feel old Yuka! Miyagi's the prefecture right?"

"Yeah,"

"That's where Karasuno are from. They were like a top four for two years before going down to top eight just as I started playing high school level, I think for my final tournament they weren't there though,"

"That was summer 2006. The last time Karasuno made it to nationals was summer 2006 and now it's winter 2014,"

"It was Shiratorizawa for winter 2007, and then I wasn't at the school any longer,"

"Yeah, I think Shiratorizawa got the whole of the next school year and summer 2008 and then Aoba Johsai got winter 2009, which must have been the tournament that their current ace watched,"

"Where did they make it in 2009?"

"Quarter-finals,"

"And this is their next appearance after that,"

"No, last spring tournament where they got to the semi-finals and inter high this school year where they got to the quarter-finals,"

"They don't get to nationals often; but when they do make it, they go far,"

Aoba Johsai pushed on in hopes to finish the match in four sets; Kamomedai pushed on because they needed to win this set to have a chance of winning the game. At 20:19 (to Aoba Johsai) the team showed their tiredness, if someone didn't give them the morale boost so that they would push on, then they could lose the set, "What's your name?" Oikawa shouted at the team, who all turned to look at him.

"SEIJOH!" they shouted back.

"Why did you suddenly change it?" Oikawa shouted, "Whatever! That's the name of who's going to win this match! So keep it up! Keeping scoring!"

"You got it Oikawa-senpai!" Hinata said as he threw the ball up, "I hope you don't mind me stealing your serve!" Hinata used Oikawa's killer jump serve and scored a service ace.

"You better give me full credit shortie pie!" Oikawa pouted.

"I know!" Hinata replied. Aoba Johsai pushed on a reached the set point first however Kamomedai got the set point on the next point, putting the two teams in a deuce. Kamomedai won the next two points, and the fourth set 24:26.

The two teams left the court again for another break between sets, the final break between sets.

"Fifteen points, that's all that's left. We didn't manage to get a win earlier, but these final fifteen points - we won't let them go to waste," Hinata said as Aoba Johsai prepared for the final set.

"Fifteen more points and that us third year's high school volleyball career over," Inaba said, "In half an hour, that'll be us finished our final match,"

"Then let's make this the best set we've ever played," Watari said confidently.

"The final line up," Yahaba said, "I'll go back on as setter, we need the speed at its best. Hinata, you think that you can last another set,"

"Yeah!" Hinata replied, "I've not used my blood lust much so I think that I'll be fine,"

"I'm tired sure, but I want to play in this final set," Watari said.

"Same here," Inaba added.

"I'll make it," Kindaichi said.

"I took a set off, I'm going to be fine," Takumi said.

"I don't think that I can play," Kunimi panted, "I've been going at my top top speeds for two sets solid, I can't do a third in a row, sorry,"

"No it's fine, besides I want to go on again and kick some ass for the final time!" Kyoutani said getting riled up. For the final time the starting line up walked onto the court:

Takumi [2] - front left, WS; Kindaichi [5] - front centre, MB; Hinata [10] - front right, WS; Kyoutani [4] - back right, WS; Inaba [8]/Watari [7] - back centre, MB/L; Yahaba [1] - back left, S

"No matter the result of this set and match, I want you guys to know that you were a great team," Watari said.

"Less of the sentimental garbage please, save it for after we've won," Kyoutani said.

"Whatever the result is, it's going to be bittersweet either way," Takumi said, "But I'd prefer a win, and I'm sure that you guys feel the same,"

"The day when Ms Fukawa told me that I could go to the University of Tokyo if I retired, I seriously considered retiring. Like I was almost going to do it. But I didn't and here I am with you guys, standing on the court that they only use for the finals - and it's crazy, especially considering that I also actually tried for my dream university. Whatever the outcome is for either one, I'm glad that I tried. First and second years, you hear me: YOU GOTTA TRY! So lets try new moves out and take risks and enjoy our final set. I'm glad that I'm here with you guys, final match my ass!" Yahaba said, everyone stared at him as he swore, especially the students in the stands who had never heard Yahaba swear before, "We still have the spring training camp, we'll play together again! It's our final official match, and winning nationals would be out of this world. But practise matches are more fun. Still, I WANT TO FUCKING WIN NATIONALS YOU KNOW! LET'S DO IT!"

"YOU FUCKING HEARD HIM!" Kyoutani shouted, the two were given warnings by the umpire and the atmosphere calmed down on the outside, but not on the inside.

"Let's get all fifteen in one go!" Hinata said confidently, "Because I believe in you guys, and Oikawa-senpai, he's watching in the stand, and he's trusting you guys, he's trusting us. Let's win for ourselves, and everyone else who was on the team at some point, or came to support us!"

”I like how we just let both of them swear on national TV,” Kindaichi commented.

”Let them have it, especially Kyoutani, besides we also let Hinata scream that he needed the toilet on national TV too. I think that we’ve become known for saying weird sh- stuff on national TV,” Takumi said.

”Seijoh: they have the best ace, best teamwork, are a powerhouse, and oh yeah, they’ll say absolutely anything before a match,” Hinata joked. The whistle blew and the back row prepared to receive Kamomedai’s serve. In the set Takumi tossed just as much as Yahaba did, and Yahaba took his turn when it came to spiking. Hinata tried Hoshiumi’s end line shot again only for the latter to easily hit it back.

”Shouyou! That’s basically the super long!” Hosiumi lauged.

”I guess,” Hinata laughed back, “You better give it your all! We have to prove to everyone that height doesn’t matter!”

”What do you think I’ve been doing for the whole match?”

”You can go further! Channel your blood lust again! Let’s fight at our absolute best!”

”You’re on Shouyou!”

”I’ll still beat you Kourai!”

”Sure! I’ll be the judge of that!” The two let their blood lust come through, although Hoshiumi’s was considerably weaker than Hinata’s. The two fought at their fastest, strongest, highest and best, almost everyone in the stadium was shocked about how good they were, those who knew just enjoyed the match. Eventually the two went into joust each other, _the last time Kourai jousted me and I used my regular strategy he won. But I don’t want to use my other tricks, I want to go all out and beat him properly in a joust_. The two continued to push the ball against the other’s hands, both smiling at each other as they did it - this was the match that they wanted last year. After a long seven seconds, Hinata won, “We’ll catch up! Get the game into another deuce!” Hoshiumi reassuring shouted at his team, 14:12 (to Aoba Johsai). Kindaichi went into serve, Kamomedai’s setter received the ball and Hoshiumi stepped in, tossing it for Hakuba. Watari received the ball and passed it to Yahaba, at the same time Hinata and Takumi began to run.

Yahaba looked at the two spikers, _to Takumi, that's what you said. Even if Hirugami goes in for a block, Takumi most likely can overpower him. Okay that's the ball there, now I just need to toss._ Yahaba slipped as he began to jump for his toss, _Shit!_ Yahaba fumbled as he tried to hit the ball, eventually he got it, _fuck it! I trust these guys, one of them will get it,_ Yahaba tossed the ball and saw it initially go to Takumi, _Hinata? But I meant for it to go to Takumi, it even started going there. Hinata's going too quick, I doubt that it'd work, we'll probably give Kamomedai a point because of this, then we have to get the next one otherwise it'll go into a deuce._

Oikawa and Iwaizumi were at the edge of the seats, along with the other five former third years, "They're so close to winning!" Oikawa squealed, "One more point!"

"Shouyou's the decoy, and Hirugami's read blocking will work and Takumi will be blocked. Not even a look off can save that," Iwaizumi said, "The speeds are two dissimilar and Shouyou's gone to fast for the super quick to connect,"

"That toss is messy," Oikawa winced, "They might have given Kamomedai a point,"

"FINISH IT OFF SHOUYOU!" Iwaizumi shouted as he watched Hinata go in for the hit. Everyone was silent as it fell.

Hinata stared at Hirugami, the Immovable Hirugami, the one that decoys didn't work on. Was on the other side of the court to him, blocking Takumi, the decoy. Hinata felt strange, he wasn't the decoy for once, for once he had a clear shot because of someone else. Suddenly Iwaizumi's words registered in Hinata's brain and he looked up at the former ace and gave him a thumbs up as he landed. Hirugami's eyes widened as he saw Hinata down the other side of the court, it couldn't have been true, _the decoy, wasn't the decoy?_ Hirugami thought in shock as he expected the ball to plummet to the floor. No, it was a weak and slow hit, showing that even Hinata wasn't expecting the ball. The ball floated not giving anyone the satisfaction of knowing whether the libero would get it. Kamomedai's libero watched the ball, preparing to receive it and unsure as to whether it would go out or not. "O-out?" the libero called. Kamomedai relaxed as the ball continued to fall.

"Please stay in please stay in please stay in," Hanamaki whispered to himself as they waited for the ball to drop.

"They did it!" Matsukawa shouted as the ball landed, "They won nationals!"

The ball dropped, half of the stadium stood up and cheered. All of Aoba Johsai stood in shock, “We... Did it,” Yahaba smiled, “WE DID IT! WE WON NATIONALS!” [AJ:K / 3:2 - 25:20, 23:25, 25:19, 24:26, 15:12] 

”VICTORY!” Kyoutani shouted meanwhile Watari and Inaba were screaming their lungs off. Hinata smiled as he turned to Hoshiumi.

”Don’t mind!” Hinata said to Hoshiumi.

”I’m not gonna! We still proved to everyone why height doesn’t matter. Let’s win internationals in March!” Hoshiumi replied.

”Yeah! Japan has been crossed off, next step, THE WORLD!” 

“Wow,” the head coach was lost for words, “I’m glad that all the effort you boys and girl have put in finally paid off. We’ve done what few teams can do. We won nationals!”

”Go enjoy yourselves, you deserve it. I expect that you’ll all be interviewed so be prepared for that. The girls’ finals start at four, although it’s not our team it would still be nice to watch. The award ceremony will be after their match and then we’ll have a victory feast!” The assistant coach said.

Soon everyone was crowded by interviewers, each member getting their own interview, it was overwhelming. After an individual interview there was a team interview before Hinata and Hoshiumi then got forced into a third.

”Obviously you two have been waiting for this, how long?” The interviewer asked.

”Just over a year,” the two replied together.

”That’s a long wait,” the interviewer said.

”But it finally came,” Hoshiumi said.

”And it was worth it,” Hinata finished, the rest of the interview was pretty standard.

"Kyaaah! Shouyou!" many fangirls squealed, Hinata stared in shock, blinking a couple of times in response.

"They're all here to see me?" Hinata asked in shock.

"This is insane compared to Oikawa!" the rest of the team said in shock.

"What do I do?" Hinata asked in a panic.

"Why do you think we'd know!" the rest of the team shouted back at him.

"Hi?" Hinata said to the fans, "Thank you for supporting me and my teammates! This victory is also yours!" Hinata let out a large grin, "And next year we'll win again! But first: meat buns!"

"That's going in a compilation," Kunimi whispered to Kobayashi.

"So who wants to show those to Hinata?" Kobayashi joked to a small group of the team.

"How about we hunt Koizume down and get him to teach Hinata how to interact with his fans," Watari joked.

"I can hear you you know!" Hinata shouted at his teammates, "I can hear the difference between a hit and a feint. I can hear Sasaki's mumbles and I can hear your comments,"

"We know!" the rest of the team replied.

"There are compilations that range from cute ones to epic ones," Kobayashi explained.

“Mum! Natsu! Dad!” Hinata shouted out to his family in surprise, “You came?”

”We got given tickets at the last minute,” Hinata’s mother replied, “Because you made the finals, and you won!” Hinata’s mother was in tears. 

“I can’t believe it!” Hinata exclaimed, looking around he saw everyone else being greeted by their families.

”NO WAY!” Iwata shouted, “Hinata! Your dad is the former pro baseball player Hinata Saburo!”

”Wow!” Hinata said, “I thought that you were a commentator, not an actual professional athlete!”

”I used to play, I was fast, and I had good reactions,” Hinata’s dad said.

”Well that explains my abilities,” Hinata joked, “I’m going to be a pro volleyball player one day!”

”But you’re already an international player!” Natsu pointed out.

”A mini shortie pie?” Oikawa said in surprise.

”Oikawa-senpai! Oh yeah, this is my little sister Hinata Natsu,” Hinata said jumping up and down, “You’ll never guess who I met in the bathroom!”

”Who?” Oikawa asked.

”Yoshino Juuro! Like the best setter! You need to steal his starter spot on the national squad!”

”I’m working on it shortie pie!” 

“Dadzumi!” Hinata pounced on Iwaizumi, “We did it!”

”I saw Shouyou,” Iwaizumi laughed.

”Shigeru!” Yahaba’s parents approached, “Your letter!” The team looked at Yahaba as he opened the envelope in silence.

”Is he okay?” Inaba asked, “He looks like he’s shell shocked or something,”

”Maybe he failed?” Watari said.

”This is too much for one day,” Yahaba sighed.

”What’s it say?” Kyoutani asked.

”I passed the exam,” Yahaba said with a wide grin, “I won nationals and found out I passed the entrance exam for the top university on the same day,”

”You’re getting a sports scholarship for sure,” Hinata said, “Winner of nationals, tick, what more could they ask for?”

”I might actually be going to **THE** University of Tokyo,” Yahaba said in shock.

”I wonder if I’ll be able to sell your notes next year,” Hinata joked and was replied with a slap, “It was a joke!”

The awards ceremony came and the boys took off their tracksuits. They all bowed as they were presented with their medals and some were almost in tears when Yahaba and Kyoutani were handed the trophy. There was a lot of happy tears from Hinata when he was awarded the best ace award. Hoshiumi was almost (keyword almost) in tears when he received the best spiker award. Yahaba had to stop himself from laughing when we was given the best setter award, _if only you knew how bad I really was, I’m nothing compared to Miya, Kageyama or Oikawa, I just got lucky with my teammates._ Watari was over the moon when he was called the best libero. Kindaichi nodded in respect when Hirugami received the best blocker award.

”If they had a best manager award, you’d receive it Kobayashi!” Inaba said to Kobayashi, “But they don’t so...”

”We all got together and tried...” Kunimi continued.

”Emphasis on tried!” Kyoutani added.

”To make an award for you...” Kurosawa said.

”TO SHOW YOU HOW GRATEFUL WE ARE FOR ALL OF YOUR HELP!” The team shouted as Hinata and Yahaba presented Kobayashi with her own trophy. The seven previous third years joined the team as they wrapped Kobayashi in her banner and lifted her up.

”THREE CHEERS FOR US!” Kobayashi shouted, “HIP HIP!

”HOORAY!” The team shouted.

”HIP HIP!”

”HOORAY!” 

“HIP HIP!”

”HOORAY!”

”WHAT’S OUR NAME?”

”AOBA JOHSAI!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's nationals done! Next is internationals!


	85. Chapter 85

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo we've reached 12,000 hits. WOW! Thanks for reading!

Yahaba watched as the rest of his team began packing up after their party, everyone frantically getting their stuff together. “Good luck with your interview,” the team said to Yahaba.

”Okay, you all knew that this was coming,” Takumi said, “Us third years are all going to retire now,”

”You’ll still see us in practise from time to time, and we’ll be back for the spring training camp,” Watari said, “But we’re going to focus on our exams,”

”Thank you for being the team that got us to win nationals,” the six said as the bowed.

”Thank you for being the third years that got us to win nationals,” the second and first years replied as they bowed.

”So... Second years, can we count on you to take over?” Kyoutani asked.

”Of course!” Kindaichi, Hinata and Kunimi said.

”Okay, it’s time!” Hinata said, “You’ve been waiting in suspense. The next captain is, drrrrrrrrrrr!”

”KINDAICHI!” Hinata and Kunimi shouted.

”And the next vice captain is, drrrrrrr!” Hinata continued on.

”HINTA!” Kindaichi and Kunimi shouted.

Yahaba waved his team goodbye as he prepared for his interview, _this is it, my final push. I can’t screw this up_. Yahaba entered the same building that he went to for the exam three days ago. “Yahaba Shigeru,” one of the interviewers called out and Yahaba followed them into the room. Yahaba left the room confident that the interview had gone well. Not only had he impressed them with his passion for literature, he also impressed them with his sporting career. Now he had to wait until late February to see if he was going to be accepted, and then he just needed to get the grades.

“Kobayashi!” Hinata called out.

”Hinata, what is it?” Kobayashi asked.

”The spring training camp. Would now be a good time to plan it?”

”Sure. So what were you thinking?”

”Obviously there’s the possibility of Nekoma and Karasuno wanting to the Dumpster Battle again,”

”Yeah - I’ll ask Karasuno about that,”

”So from Miyagi, there’s us, Karasuno, Date Tech and Johzenji. Then there’ll be Nekoma and Fukurodani coming from Tokyo. Kamomedai from Nagano, and Furukata from Fukushima,”

”So all of last year plus Furukata. It does make even numbers, and just like last year we’ll have the main gym as well,”

”That’s not all, I also invited Inarizaki and Eiwa,”

”Okay,”

”Inarizaki are fine for getting on a train, but Eiwa getting here will be harder. They’ll probably come a day early and either leave a day early or late,”

”Ten teams, got it. How many are powerhouses?”

”Like half of them,”

"This isn't going to go well for those who aren't,"

"So we have the winners of nationals, us; the runners up of nationals, Kamomedai; semi-finalists and inter high runner ups, Inarizaki; quarter-finalists, Furukata; top sixteen from the spring tournament, Eiwa; last year's winners, Fukurodani; Nekoma; Karasuno; Date Tech; and Johzenji,"

"If that's not asking for chaos, then I don't know what is,"

"Whilst the weaker teams might struggle, it's going to be great experience for them. Being able to go up against the top teams of the country isn't something most teams can practise with. Besides this is all for fun,"

The rest of January passed and Hinata had his last large practise with the under nineteens' of the year in preparation for their final tournament in March, "Well like we already know we're hosting the tournament, this means that you need to be on your best behaviour. It also means that he go straight to the qualifiers, skipping the block stage. This will allow you to not have to play for the first week meaning that you can all finish school properly and you third years can have your graduation ceremonies," one of the coaches said, some of the team groaned.

After the first day some people stayed behind in the changing room, "Hey who wants to annoy Fukui?" Miyashita asked the remaining people.

"How?" Nishikawa asked.

"We stick a mop in his locker," Miyashita said.

"But we don't know the code," Miya pointed out.

"He left it open by mistake," Miyashita said as Hoshiumi grabbed the nearest mop.

"We should put one of his kits on the mop," Hinata suggested, the five did that and shoved the mop in the locker before closing it.

"Now we wait," Nishikawa said with a smirk.

The next day arrived and the five quickly got changed and waited to see Fukui's reaction, "Miyashita!" Fukui shouted, "Not funny! But how on earth did you fit it in there!"

"What are you annoyed that it's taller than you," Miyashita remarked.

"It's not," Fukui protested, before standing the mop next to him, "It is? Seriously how did you fit this in my locker?"

"It's probably better at volleyball than you," Nishikawa teased.

"Well Miya, it looks like you're taking over as captain," Fukui said, "Any words you'd like to tell the team,"

"Diagonals," Miya said.

"What the? Not you too!" Fukui complained, Hoshiumi and Hinata had to stop themselves from laughing, "And you two? Was everyone else on the team in on this as well,"

"Just us five," Miyashita said.

"Phew, you didn't touch this kit," Fukui let out a sigh of relief, "Just like we have done with everyone else on the team, here's your birthday jersey, lord knows you don't deserve it though,"

"Aw thanks guys!" Miyashita smiled as he put it on, half of it was a replica of his under nineteens' kit and half was a replica of his Mujinazaka one, "I thought that you'd forgotten about it since you already gave Yoshino his,"

"That's because Baby's birthday was late December and this was the first practise we've had since then. Today is the day when a mistake was born," Fukui said.

"Wow, your words wound me mop-head!" Miyashita faked a stab wound causing the whole changing room to erupt in laughter.

"So who's left to have their birthday?" Hoshiumi asked.

"Sakusa and myself I think," one of them replied, "I'm February and he's March,"

"What number do you think I should take on Seijoh next year?" Hinata asked Miya and Hoshiumi, "Should I keep no.10 for a third year?"

"The kit fits," Miya pointed out.

"True, but we'll most likely be getting new kits, Watari's leaving new libero kit will be needed, and we have six people leaving," Hinata said, "So there's a chance that I'll be given a new number,"

"Won't they just use a different number for the libero," Hoshiumi shrugged.

"Have you seen our official alternate kit," Hinata laughed, "They can't just use a different number, we literally don't have a simple enough system for that. If we get a taller libero then there's no kit that will fit them and come in the opposite design to us,"

"Still, you could keep the no.10 kit," Miya said.

"I don't know if I want to," Hinata said, "It ties me down to the little giant, I want to move onto that. People have said that I've surpassed my idol, I need to become my own player. I have to become Hinata Shouyou, that's why I need a different number,"

"How about no.3? It's showing everyone that you're the top ace, Japan's youth ace!" Hoshiumi suggested, "And it also means that you don't have to have second or first years having lower numbers than you,"

"Yeah!" Hinata accepted the suggestion.

The week and a half long training camp had finished and Hinata had to skip the next few days of practise to do catch up work, but soon he could return to practise, "Coach!" Hinata called out as he entered the gym, "Next year, could I play as our no.3?"

"Okay," the head coach replied, "So it would be Kindaichi as our no.1 because he's our captain, Kunimi can take no.2, Hinata's asked for no.3. You four, what numbers do you want?"

"I want to keep no.13, I still want to be an ace like the Unlucky Thirteen," Takahashi replied, the rest said that they didn't mind.

"Okay, Iwata you'll be no.4 - I take it that you'll be doing both baseball and volleyball next year," the head coach said.

"Yup, I hope you guys don't mind it," Iwata said.

"It's fine, we're just glad that you're still staying," Kunimi said.

"Okay then Maeda will be no.5 and Kurosawa will be no.6," the head coach finalised, "And then Takahashi will remain as no.13, and however many first years we get will fill in the rest of the numbers,"

Kobayashi looked at Hinata, _just how much better is he going to be next year? He's finally made a break from the little giant. No longer is he striving to be a player like his idol, now he's striving to be a player just like himself, to be the best player that he can be. Hinata has changed since the Kamomedai match. Yoshino Juuro, Japan's national setter, one of the best international players out there, just what did you say to Hinata?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one thing that bugs me about Haikyuu, I know it's an anime but how on Earth do all their kits just fit perfectly? Surely Karasuno didn't keep the same kits from the original little giant's days just in case a fellow small player came along! And Tsukishima's kit just fitting him? And you mean to tell me that they had a kit in Nishinoya's size. Like for the majority of the team it makes sense, they probably would fit into the majority of the kits with some being tighter or looser than others, but the extremities just don't!


	86. Spring International Youth Volleyball Tournament Qualifiers, Round One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When a character is speaking in English, from now on it'll be in bold. It makes things clearer and saves me from writing lots of said in English/said in Japanese. I would have used italics, but that's already thought.

"Guys! You didn't have to come all the way to Tokyo to support me!" Hinata said to his team, "You're too kind!"

"Well we didn't get to come to Norway, so we'll come and support you this time!" Kobayashi said, "So do your best Hinata!"

"Okay! You guys are the best!" Hinata said as he grabbed his bags, "And see you at the training camp next week, after I've won internationals!" Hinata began to run to the gym.

" **Look it's Japan's ace!** " someone shouted.

" **Is he late?** " someone asked.

" **Oh yeah, the Japan team didn't get to watch the first week because they were all forced to finish school. I remember seeing some of them studying at the Opening Ceremony** ," someone else said, " **So is that the ace's school team?** "

" **I heard that the ace's team won the high school nationals in Japan** ," another said.

" **He's even shorter in person!** " someone added, " **And even faster!** "

" **Come on Camden, we need you to translate for us** ," one of the members of the Canadian squad said, " **You're the only one who knows any Japanese to a decent level** ,"

" **And that's why you should have started learning some earlier** ," Ellington replied, " **We're just lucky that English is our first language** ,"

" **So what's that sign say? It looks cool** ," someone asked.

" **It's advertising copies of volleyball monthly** ," Ellington replied, " **No point in getting one if you can't read it though** ,"

" **Let's get one!** " one of the team members shouted as they ran into the store, " **Hey you!** " they called out to a tall boy with silver hair and gold eyes, " **Is that volleyball monthly?** " The boy stared at him.

" **He's Japanese, does he look like he knows English**?" one of them commented, " **Camden! Translate!** "

"Sorry about my teammates, they forgot that English isn't the only language in the world. Is that volleyball monthly?" Camden asked the person.

"Yes," the person replied, "I'm looking to see if my son is in it! I'll still buy it though even if he doesn't make it!"

"Papa Bokkun!" Hinata shouted as he ran into the store, "Oh come on! You know that I'm in it! I'm the top ace, although if you were still in high school it would be you!"

"Naturally!" the person replied.

"Is he your child?" Ellington asked.

"Yup!" the person replied.

"Kyaah! He's even taller in person!" Hinata screamed.

" **He's even shorter in person!** " Ellington replied, "That's Japan's ace! So you must be Bokuto Koutaro, top five last year!"

" **Camden! Stop fanboying over strangers and aces and tell us what they're saying!** " one of the teammates shouted.

"Oya oya?" Bokuto replied.

"You were the captain of Fukurodani last year, you guys won nationals!" Ellington gushed.

" **IN ENGLISH!** " the whole of the Canadian team shouted.

" **Oh yeah, it's volleyball monthly** ," Ellington replied, " **Come on, our first match starts soon** ,"

"So who was that?" Bokuto asked Hinata.

"That's Canada's youth ace - Ellington Camden - the Ace of Jacks? Jack of Aces? It's something like that," Hinata replied.

"Where'd he get his confusing name from?"

"I don't know, I think it comes down to his all-arounderness. Why am I the only international ace without a cool nickname!"

"Hey speed demon is pretty cool!"

"But it's nothing compared to the Winged Monster or Ace of Jacks or something like that," Hinata sighed, "Plus I didn't get it from internationals, it's my nationals nickname. I want an international nickname!"

"You have Tsumtsum's tiny warrior, don't you,"

"It's not the same, I want the commentators to call me something cool!" Hinata looked at the time, "I need to go!" Hinata ran out of the store and to the metropolitan gym.

"It's crazy to think that like two months ago we were here but with our school tracksuits," Yoshino said to Hinata as the two arrived, both in the bathroom.

"I can't believe it," Hinata replied, "It's funny,"

"What's funny?"

"The last time I went to the bathroom before a tournament match, I bumped into your brother," 

"What did he say?"

"He said that I wasn't ready for the world cup,"

"Yeah, 'cause you're a second year in high school, not a pro player who gets payed to do their best," Yoshino let out a sigh, "Don't tell me, he dissed your way of playing,"

"No, he gave me advice. Sure he said that I wasn't good enough to play on the same level as him, but I knew that,"

"Gave you advice? Jeez you're lucky,"

"What do you mean?"

"He only gives advice to players he sees potential in, and that advice is to practise until you get better,"

"Kind of. He said to hone a special ability, find something that will make me different from the others who are the same ability to me,"

"He said that to you? Wow, Himekawa would be congratulating you on making the national squad,"

"I'm not that good Yoshino!"

"Juuro doesn't give specific advice if he doesn't want to play with you. I learnt that the hard way, but then again, you can't have two setters on the court,"

"What what what?" 

"Juuro's go to advice is just, practise until you get better. If he actually puts thought into it and suggests something, then he's preparing you to play at the same ability as him,"

"But I'm not that good!"

"At the moment, but you put the work in. More than most of us on this team - the national youth team,"

"I don't,"

"Ability is a picture of how good you are in that freeze frame. Potential is how good you will be with work. There's natural potential, and true potential. Natural potential is how good you'll get without any help or extra motivation. Juuro is trying to push you to your true potential which he sees as being a starter on the national squad,"

"Wow! I can't believe it!"

"We should go, we have our first game soon,"

"Who're we playing?"

"Peru,"

The Peru game had gone well for Japan [P:J / 1:3 - 23:25, 25:22, 21:25, 19:25]. Aoba Johsai watched the match together in a cafe as they couldn't afford tickets. "It's weird seeing them all play together," Kindaichi said.

"It must be weird for them when playing at nationals," Takahashi said, "Like they've been training for ages on working together,"

"I think it's therapeutic for them, the rivalries that must happen in that team. You've got like five aces all on one team where only one of them can be the ace, nationals is their chance to play each other and prove why they're on the under nineteens," Kobayashi said.

"Come on! Let's go support Hinata!" Maeda said as the team ran to the gym.

Although Hinata hadn't noticed it earlier because he was in a rush, the third years weren't there, "We got past round one this time!" Hinata shouted at his school team.

"We saw!" they all said.

"Where're the third years?" Hinata asked.

"I think they have some sort of school thing," Iwata shrugged.

"Okay!" Hinata replied with a bright smile, "Do you guys want to see some actual international matches first hand?"

"YEAH!" The rest of the team relplied.

"Kourai! Atsu-chan! You coming?" Hinata called out.

"Naturally," Hoshiumi replied, Miya joined them, "Let's go see Choi!"

"Yeah! South Korea are still playing aren't they?" Hinata replied before finding what court to go to, all of Aoba Johsai were impressed.

"It's so much more intense in person," Kunimi said, "It's like you can feel their determination,"

"Don't go to our matches then, you'll be feeling all of Shoukkun's," Miya joked.

"Does it get us a win?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah," Miya replied.

"So don't mock it," Hinata said triumphantly, the team watched as South Korea win. As they left the court Choi gave Hinata a nod of respect, eventually Choi and Moon joined them.

" **You hang out with a giant?** " Choi asked, referring to Kindaichi and his height, the three who spoke English laughed.

"What'd he say?" Kurosawa asked, Hoshiumi translated between laughs.

" **It's tame for him** ," Moon added.

"Moon said that it's tame for Choi," Hinata translated, "Which makes sense considering he swears in official international matches,"

"This is the guy you told Kyoutani not to be like?" Kindaichi asked, "I'll believe that,"

" **Even if he's a giant, he still played with me when my team won nationals,** " Hinata replied.

" **You won your high school nationals? Lucky, I barely played in mine,** " Choi complained.

" **Because you got forced off,** " Moon commented.

" **Just because they couldn't tolerate a few fucks and shits here and there,** "

" **Yeong-Su, a few for you is a few hundred,** " 

" **Hey, can we play your high school team,** "

" **This isn't all of them, the third years aren't here,** " Hinata then turned to his team, "How do you guys feel about playing a short game, I saw some outdoor courts nearby,"

"Hinata! You just played a five set match!" Kobayashi protested.

"One set," Hinata bargained.

"Fine," Kobayashi allowed it and so the group made their way to an outdoor court. The teams were, unbalanced to say the least:

Kunimi - front left; Hoshiumi - front right; Miya - back left; Kindaichi - back right

Choi - front left; Hinata - front right; Moon - back left; Kurosawa - back right

" **The three small ones, because we're not allowed Hoshiumi apparently, and Moon,** " Choi cheered. The matched leaned into the second team's favour quickly.

"Good Akira! Now win the joust!" Hinata shouted at Kunimi as he went in to joust Choi.

" **Which team are you on Hinata!** " Choi shouted, not understanding what Hinata said, but not hearing his name. Kunimi leaned to the left, using his jousting tactic, but even then he couldn't compete, or so he thought, "SHIT! FUCK! HOW DID I FUCKING LOSE!" 

"Yeong-Su," Moon said in Korean.

"Yes Heyon," Choi replied in Korean.

"Did you only learn the Japanese swear words," 

"Perhaps,"

"This would be ten times worse if Kyoutani and Inaba were here," Kobayashi said.

"Yeah," Takahashi agreed.

"The fuck you say about us?" Kyoutani yelled.

"What he said!" Inaba shouted.

"Oh no," Kobayashi sighed, "Hey at least we can make it a proper game,"

"Okay, we're getting Inaba and Watari," Kindaichi said.

"What! That's not fair! You have our libero and reserve libero!" Hinata complained, "That'll make the game unfair!"

"You have two international aces!" Kunimi pointed out, "This game has been unfair from the start!"

"Fine, we'll have Takumi and Kyoutani then," Kurosawa said.

" **But he's tall** **!** " Choi complained about Takumi.

" **Yeah, but he's really good!** " Hinata replied.

" **Fine** ," Choi replied, soon the match became less of, who can play the best, and more of a who can swear the most competition between Kyoutani, Inaba and Choi. Takumi didn't even bother trying to censor the three.

"Fuck off you cunt! That was totally tossed to me!" Kyoutani shouted at Choi.

"Heyon always fucking tosses my fucking quicks like that!" Choi replied in butchered Japanese.

"He has a point Kyoutani, did you really expect to get a toss that high?" Takumi said, "Only Hinata or Choi could get that,"

"Fuck off," Kyoutani grumbled.

After Moon messily received Hoshiumi's serve Choi and Takumi looked at each other, " **Hinata! Finish it off!** " Choi shouted as he quickly tossed the ball for Hinata to quickly spike.

"This is why you're Japan's ace Shouyou," Hoshiumi said.

"That was a quick and a half," Miya said, "Shoukkun! We're trying that out later!"

"You bet Atsu-chan!" Hinata replied with a smile. In the end the team with two international aces won, big surprise there.


	87. Spring International Youth Volleyball Tournament Qualifiers, Round Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the first of June! That's May out of the way, one month of waiting left until season four is said to be continued!
> 
> Also the chapter's on the shorter side, purely because I didn't know what to write and (online) school started back for me so I'm tired from my sleep schedule now being ruined and I forgot how much time it took up.

The second day of the qualifiers arrived and Japan had the day off for the rest of the teams to finish the first round, so they were having a light practise in their gym preparing for the second round, "Home advantage really helps," Miyashita laughed, "It makes everything less tense,"

"It means we skip the block stages," Nishikawa pointed out.

"It means we had to do an extra week of school," Hinata complained.

"I'm still surprised that I managed to graduate," Hoshiumi laughed, there was a murmur of agreement.

"Wow, we're going to be third years next year," Sasaki whispered.

"Hey, let the adults here be scared of their future!" Miya joked, "You guys still have one more year to figure things out in,"

"I just want to play volleyball," Hinata complained, "Is that too much to ask? No exams, just volleyball,"

"Can we focus on the current tournament instead of all this sappy graduating crap," Fukui said.

"Apparently mop head here scowled through his whole graduation ceremony," Miyashita said.

"I don't see the point in it, so I was expressing my disdain for the event," Fukui shrugged, "What's the point in doing something you don't like?"

"Because you have to?" Yoshino asked.

"I just want to win internationals and then take the V-League by storm! What place do stupid graduation ceremonies have in that?" Fukui scowled.

"Yeah but you'll still come to your first year friend's one mop head," Miyashita said.

After a more relaxed day the under nineteens prepared for their second round match against China. The match was much more challenging than the previous one, but that was to be expected of round two. Kunimi, Kindaichi and Kobayashi had managed to sneak into the outside of the court, knowing their way around fairly well from nationals. "It's like we never played against them! They're so much more powerful than they were at nationals!" Kindaichi shouted.

"I think that's the talent of the under nineteens, they're all good players as individuals, but they come together to play as a strong team. It isn't the sixteen strongest players, is the sixteen strong players that will work best together," Kunimi said, "But this is super intense,"

"What's even crazier to think is that if Oikawa was a year younger, it could have been him playing there instead of Miya," Kobayashi said.

"Ability wise, there's practically nothing between those two. Miya is probably in a better condition as he doesn't have a knee injury," Kindaichi said, "But they both bring out the best in their spikers,"

"It's weird seeing Hinata play with the very people we beat like it's nothing," Kobayashi said, "I get how they do it, but it's still weird,"

"What's really weird is remembering playing against Shouyou for the first time, and then comparing it to this," Kunimi said, "It's like he's a completely different player. The parts that remain the same are his height, hair, insane speed and insane jumping reach,"

"We should keep onto any early footage that we have of Hinata, that'd sell like crazy when we're older," Kindaichi joked.

"I think Hinata is a perfect example of you get back what you put in. He's put in so much work for this, and he's finally getting his rewards from that. He put in so much work to improve initially, and then he got invited to the under nineteens. He put in even more work so that we could win nationals, and we did win it," Kobayashi said.

"He just has an air, an aura, one that makes you want to play with him," Kunimi said, "Like everything is going to be okay if you're on his side of the court. When I play with Shouyou, I feel like I'm playing at my best too,"

"I think that's why Hinata makes such a great ace, he's reliable as a player; he has a strong morale; and he can make the rest of the team play better," Kindaichi said, "Whilst Takumi was also good ace material, reliable; the strongest hitter; incredible focus, I think he made the right decision in handing the ace role over to Hinata. Hinata just screams ace more than Takumi does,"

"Well it definitely is the best decision seeing as Hinata became one of the country's aces," Kobayashi said.

"Hinata, the under twenty-ones' ace, and the national squad's ace," Kindaichi said.

"Although there's ability difference between the three. Each of them truly stand out in their age categories," Kunimi said, "Do you think that we'll even make it to nationals next year?"

"All we can do is try?" Kindaichi said, "And I'm sure that we can do it,"

"No," Kobayashi said bluntly, "Once again we've lost too many good members. Finding replacements for Takumi and Watari would be near impossible. Takumi was said to be the boys' best all rounder, the one with the best chance of beating Nakomura, and Watari was a great libero,"

"It all depends on who we get then," Kunimi said.

"I think this year was our glory days," Kobayashi said, "Whilst they were short a few, we're just not a national powerhouse. We don't retain that power. This year we had the best teamwork, but half of that team is gone now,"

"Well even though we've only been to nationals four time in the entire history of the school. You can't say that when we got there we sucked. We've always been top eight or higher," Kindaichi said, "When we make it to nationals, we don't go home on the first day,"

"I mean, even if our school never goes to nationals ever again, they can still boast that they won nationals once," Kobayashi said, "And that they were the school of international aces,"

"When you think of it like that, our school sounds like a scary powerhouse," Kunimi laughed, "But at the end of the day, we're just Seijoh. Sometime good Seijoh,"

"We really shouldn't be dissing our school like this," Kobayashi said.

"We don't need to be the best though," Kindaichi said, "I don't want to take the team in the direction of being the best team out there. I want us to be more like Furukata, the best team that we can be. Sure we'll still rule the court and win like we're going to lose, but as long as we play our best then I don't care about the wins or losses,"

"Really?" Kunimi asked.

"We've won nationals, sure I want to win again, the whole team wants to win again. But what I've learnt from our losses and failures is that you should always be proud of how you played unless you played crap. I want our team to be one always proud of how they played, whether they win or lose," Kindaichi declared.

The three watched the intense battle for making it to the semi-finals of the tournament. Somehow, Japan won [J:C / 3:2 - 27:29, 30:28, 25:23, 24:26, 17:15]

"That was tiring," Hinata panted, the starters collapsed onto the floor, happy that they won, but absolutely shattered.

"Hinata? Got tired? From a match?" Kindaichi asked in surprise.

"Hey guys," Hinata spoke to the floor, raising his had above the floor as a sort of wave.

"We have to get to the coach you know," the coach said, there were a lot of groans, predominantly from the seven that were exhausted.

"Can we get those who weren't playing to drag us to the coach, like we deserve it," Fukui moaned. Somehow the under nineteens managed to make it back to their lodgings where they ate before passing out. It wasn't until they woke up when realisation hit most.

"GUYS! WE MADE IT TO THE SEMI-FINALS OF INTERNATIONALS!" Hinata woke everyone up the next morning.


	88. Spring International Youth Volleyball Tournament Semi-Finals (part one)

"We've reached top four!" the team screamed.

"And it seems like Japan is excited about playing in the semi-finals today. The first match of the day has finished, with Italy beating South Korea. Now it's the second match of the day, Japan versus Canada," one of the commentators said.

" **Camden, when you first saw their ace you said - think Yeong-Su Choi but faster. How good is Shouyou Hinata?** " one of the Canadian squad members asked.

" **Good, but from what I saw in Japan's spring tournament, he's completely changed how he plays again, but that was for his national team. As for internationals, we only have four matches to go off of, so not a lot,** " Ellington replied, " **However, I don't doubt that I'm the better ace. He may be the top ace of Japan, but I'm one of the top international youth aces,** "

"Can we like steal some of their height!" Hoshiumi complained, "All of their players are over 180 cm! Even their libero!"

"Yeah, and half our starting line up is under 180 cm," Miyashita added.

"But that's western countries for you, they're really tall!" Nishikawa said, "Anyway, we have Miyashita, Sakusa and myself all at the tall range,"

"And then Miya being the only one at a regular height," Yoshino added, "Our starting line up is like, how many different heights could we fit on,"

" **Wow! Talk about range of heights!** " one of the Canadian players said.

" **But their libero is impressive, they have Japan's master analyst, and their ace is literally called the speed demon. So whilst they may be short, they still are strong** ," one of them added.

" **And their ace can out jump Yeong-Su, damn!** " another added.

"Good luck," the commentators said to the Japan team.

" **Not to mention they have the home advantage,** " another added.

"Dad?" Hinata asked.

"Shouyou!" Hinata's dad said in surprise, "I get to commentate my own son's game. I am the proudest man in the world,"

"Let's win for Mr Hinata!" Hoshiumi shouted.

"FOR MR. HINATA!" the team echoed. With the new found momentum, the team walked headstrong onto the court ready to win.

The game started off well for Japan, "This top ace doesn't seem so bad after all," Nishikawa laughed.

"No he's completely different from Choi," Fukui said, "With Choi he goes all out from the start to the end, because he has the stamina for that. Ellington however, is harder to beat,"

"You're kidding me," Miya grumbled.

"I just have to beat him then!" Hinata declared.

"He starts of the game weaker and progressively gets strong," Fukui explained.

"Surely we'll just grow with him then," Sakusa said.

"To start with, but he gets exponentially stronger, I think," Fukui said, "Whilst Choi's abilities are overwhelming, eventually you can keep up with him if you have players like Hinata and Sasaki, which is why he keeps a couple of tricks up his sleeves like him being a setter. Ellington will let you think that he's a weak opponent before turning the tables, making you the weak one. You might be able to block him at the start, but he'll overcome that. You can eventually keep up with Choi, but Ellington, you don't stand a chance. And in all that time, he's been busy getting used to you,"

"Ottosen Frode, you know the most feared middle blocker, called him a block breaker," Sasaki said, "So he can get around a defence well,"

"I'd say Aoba Johsai is the best equivalent to Canada," Fukui said, "Incredible teamwork, a stand out player that you just can't take you eyes off of, and an abundance of other strong players,"

"Of course, there's the rest of the team too," Hinata said, "So is Ellington a decoy then?"

"A decoy? A top international ace play decoy?" Miya laughed, "Of course, well kinda,"

"So he's like a taller, better version of me?" Hinata asked.

"Not quite, your height makes the defining feature of you work," Miya said, "The risks you take, you wouldn't take them if you had the stability of his height,"

"You're right Atsu-chan! I'm gonna keep you on your toes for the whole game," Hinata smiled brightly.

"I'll keep you to that Tiny Warrior. We know how you can be with declarations," Miya joked.

"Hey! I was right this time! We won nationals this time!" Hinata protested.

"Can we play?" Sakusa stared at the two who nodded in reply.

Like they had seen in other matches, blocking Ellington in the first set was a piece of cake. Japan were able to score more points off of their blocking than they thought that they would, and they had Hinata's quicks helping too because Canada had not been used to them at the start of the game. Japan won the first set 21:25 going into the second set confident that they had the advantage.

" **We never expect the first set to be easy** ," Canada's coach said, " **Camden isn't at his best and we focus more on saving energy for the later sets. So you go into the second set like it's a fresh set, the first set never happened,** "

" **Yes coach!** " the team shouted. The two teams returned to the court for the second set. "Just a guess," Hinata said, "But I think they somehow managed to shift the momentum to their favour during the break," Hinata's theory was correct as Canada took the beginning of the second set by storm, with their ace finally being in action. However Hinata wasn't giving up and made sure that his team could compete with Canada.

" **The Ace of Jacks, the one who's one of the best at every aspect. The one who can change the game just by stepping onto the court. His jack side makes people underestimate him and shows his ability in every area; and his ace side makes people fear him,** " one of the commentators said, this time from the Canadian side, " **Up against Japan's Empress Ace** ,"

"I got a nickname!" Hinata shouted, "I can't understand it 'cause it's in complex Englsih, but I think I got a nickname!"

" **Empress Ace, what do you mean by that Amanda?** " the other Canadian commentator asked.

" **He brings out more in his team which in turn brings out more in him. He's powerful like a king or emperor, but nurturing like an empress. The Empress Ace,** " the first one explained.

"So their ace has finally warmed up," Miyashita complained, "Then this game's about to get much harder,"

"Shoukkun's not got into the game yet," Miya pointed out, "It's about to get much harder for Canada too,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Empress Ace name was not my idea, all credit goes to jura_mirahe0791 who came up with the brilliant name.


	89. Spring International Youth Volleyball Tournament Semi-Finals (part two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I know that I said that all English would be in bold, well there's a big interview in this chapter which is all in English, but I made it clear that it was in English and I felt that the bold was unnecessary.

The second set had gone off with an unbiased start, until Ellington rotated into serve for the second time of the set. "Too powerful!" Sasaki exclaimed as the serve deflected off of him.

"You don't say!" Miya shouted, "Since when did this guy suddenly get so powerful,"

"So this is what a top ace looks like," Sakusa said.

"Hey we had to deal with Choi last tournament, this is like the same," Hinata said, "Besides we have me!"

"Just skip the part where we lost to South Korea though," Fukui grumbled, "We just have to outsmart them then! We're not all tall and we're not always as powerful as them but we can still beat them! So use your brains, although some people do seem to lack them - Miyashita,"

"Hey!" Miyashita let out a shout of protest.

"What brain do you mean?" Sakusa asked, "Our individual brains, or the brain of the team,"

"The brain of the team. I may be the master analyst of Japan, but my pupil has surpassed me. He can control the momentum of a game, he can keep a balance of support and strategy. Canada won't know what hit them,"

"True, our brain isn't obvious," Hinata said as the rest of the team tried not to laugh at the fact that he was referring to himself in the third person, "Should they start switching things up,"

"I think that they should have been doing that from the start," Miya scoffed.

"Okay," Hinata replied, "Then our brain better do just that!"

" **Camden? Are you okay? You're paling!** " one of the Canada players said.

" **They have someone worse than the master analyst, and they're planning to start attacking,** " Camden replied, " **At least that was what they were saying,** "

"Dammit! I forgot one of them knows Japanese well enough!" Fukui moaned, "This is so annoying!"

"Fukui! Chill or direct it towards them! We don't want to hear it right now and it certainly won't help us win if you start snapping at us," Hinata warned.

"We'll get the next point, and then it's my turn to serve!" Fukui shouted, getting riled up, "And they haven't seen my real serve yet," 

"Bring it on Mr top ace!" Hinata shouted as they got ready for the next rally. Once again a powerful serve came at the team, but they were used to powerful serves and the back row kept the ball up.

"And the block breaker is back," Nishikawa scoffed as he, Sakusa and Hinata went in to block Ellington. Unlike all their previous attempts, Hinata was able to deflect the spike and dived to the floor to keep it up. Sakusa dug the ball and Hinata got back up to hit it back over the net. Canada's libero easily received the ball and one of their spikers attacked. Sasaki tried received the spike but it deflected off of him. Hinata ran to save the ball crashing into a wall. Nishikawa passed the ball over the net. Once again Canada set up an attack, using an effective decoy giving Ellington a clear spike. Hinata bounced off the wall and quickly ran to block Ellington, slamming the ball down.

" **Yeong-Su but faster,** " Ellington muttered to himself.

" **It's Hinata Shouyou,** " Hinata said, " **Not Choi Yeong-Su** ,"

"Japan's ace is something else, up and down and up and down. And for once in all of it's existence, Canada's decoy quick didn't work, not only that it was fully blocked," one of the commentators said. Fukui picked the ball up for his serve, taking Canada off guard with the speed. With Hinata manipulating the momentum, Japan was able to enter a deuce only for it to be shot down after a few rallies, 28:26 (to Canada).

"Don't mind!" Fukui said to the team, "Two more sets and we've still won,"

"Volleyball is a team sport, having an all rounder is useful, but having someone who can make you all player better is more useful. In the end we're going to win because of that," Nishikawa said. Japan marched onto the court, confident in their abilities. Their confidence was rewarded as they took the lead in the first part of the set, unfortunately going up against the second best international team was not easy and Canada took the lead for the majority of the third set, keeping a three point lead for the majority of the set, increasing it near the end, giving Canada the third set 25:20.

Leaving the third set, Hinata saw the morale of his team come down, it was his job to life their spirits, "There's still a chance for us! There are two sets left of the game, we can win both of them! I believe that we can win and make it to the finals," it helped, but not enough to shift the momentum into Japan's favour.

"Why are we giving up?" Miya shouted at the team.

"You know what, yeah! We aren't giving up! If we lose then we won't give up until then," Fukui shouted.

"If we aren't even trying to win, then they're just going to win anyway," Nishikawa said, "But if we are trying to win, then we're still in the game,"

"Only the teams that try will win," Sakusa said.

" **We beat America to get here, and we'll be the team to play in the finals!** " the captain of Canada's team said. The set leaned heavily in Canada's favour, especially when Sakusa broke his wrist.

"Sakusa! Are you going to be fine?" Hinata asked, "Virtual hug!"

"What're we going to do?" Miyashita asked.

"Obviously we'll sub in Hoshi," Miya said.

"Yeah," Sasaki mumbled, "Yeah, we can still win,"

"Poor thing, he's lost all chance of getting a good start to his career," Fukui said, "He won't get the under twenty-ones because they won't take an injured player and he can't stat playing in the V-League either,"

"Or focus on the fact that he broke his wrist too, whatever floats your boat," Nishikawa rolled his eyes. Even with Hoshiumi on helping the team have more variety to their attacks Canada still won the fourth set, winning the match. [C:J / 3:1 - 21:25, 28:26, 25:20, 25:16] 

"Hey! We shouldn't be so upset! We still made the semi finals! Because this is the spring tournament, we don't get a third place play off, which means that we're joint third!" Miya pointed out, "We tied with South Korea, you know, the guys that beat us last time,"

_If I want to be the best ace in the world some day, then I'm going to have to beat Ellington. Choi said that he's fine for me being better than him and says that we're about equal at the moment, I need to beat Ellington, whether it be youth tournaments, the world cup or the Olympics. One day I will beat him and be one step closer to becoming the best ace in the world,_ Hinata thought as he left the court, _losses aren't bad when you learn how to deal with them. I can learn a lot from this match. And now that both the high school and under nineteens seasons are done, I can focus on what I want to improve on instead of tailoring my skills for my teams._ Hinata thought as he left the stadium, "Actually Hinata, they still want you," one of the coaches said.

"I've already been interviewed," Hinata replied.

"They're doing an interview with the aces of the top four teams tomorrow after the finals, they just want to run through a couple of things with you today," the coach said.

" **You're not too bad of an ace. That speed really is annoying Shouyou, and you blocked the decoy quick,** " Ellington said as the two waited.

" **You're better - at the moment! Besides, as a fellow decoy, I have a better sense of tricks,** " Hinata replied.

" **True. I remember watching your team's matches against Shiratorizawa last year for internationals last year. Well done on winning nationals this year,** " 

" **Thank you. What about you?** "

" **Contrary to popular belief, my teamwork doesn't extend to my high school team. It looks like it does, but they hate me,** "

" **Really?** "

" **Yeah, they hate that I'm a top international ace yet we still can't win. I'm an all rounder, but I'm not a whole team. If we're not winning, it's because the team as a whole is weak, myself included. I guess that I should be trying harder to work with them, but so much work goes into internationals,** "

" **Yeah,** "

" **How did you do it? Winning nationals?** "

" **It wasn't just me. So you know my team from watching matches, this year we were considered to have the best teamwork at nationals. It comes from the fact that we act like a family. Our captain was amazing, and we focused on doing our best when the match suited us, and covering for others when it wasn't. Our team didn't keep a standard tactic or anything,** "

" **I heard one of your players compare us to your school,** "

" **Well yeah, Canada has great teamwork,** " 

" **Well, finals tomorrow and that's another international season done. It's a shame, I won't be on the under nineteens next year,** "

" **Why not?** "

" **Whilst age wise I would be eligible, in Canada you have to be in high school to play on the team. Under nineteens is strict about no nineteen year olds being on the team. The year after high school is eighteen to nineteen, so most people would be kicked off the team mid season,** "

" **Oh. Of course, different school systems,** "

" **You guys start in April. So you just finished your..?** "

" **Second year, I've got one more to go,** "

" **So you'll be returning next year,** "

" **Yeah. So they gave me a nickname, but I didn't understand it,** "

"Empress Ace **. It hones in on your ability to bring out the best in your teammates,** "

" **Ah, that makes sense,** "

" **I just realised that I was making you speak in English the whole time! Sorry!** "

" **It's fine. I need to practise anyway. I'm getting pretty good,** "

"Okay, are you all comfortable talking in English?" the interviewer asked.

"I mean it's my mother tongue, so yeah," the first replied.

"I'm basically fluent in it," the second replied.

"Sure. It'll be basic but I can do it," the third replied.

"I'll try my best," the fourth replied.

"Great," the interviewer said, "So we've gathered you four here today as you're the aces of the top four teams, care to introduce yourselves,"

"Camden Ellington," Ellington replied.

"Choi Yeong-Su," Choi said.

"Of course, sorry I forgot that you two use a different name formatting. You don't mind going first name, surname," the interviewer said.

"Okay. Yeong-Su Choi. That feels wrong," Choi said.

"Raoul Lamberti," Lamberti said.

"Shouyou Hinata," Hinata said, "I see what you mean Choi, it sounds wrong,"

"Great. Well first off, Well done Raoul on winning internationals again, and good luck to the rest of you whether it be under nineteens again or under twenty-ones. People who are watching us live, send your questions in the chat. So the first big question is do you think you would be able to play together?"

"There's not an inter galactic volleyball tournament. Internationals is the highest level you can play on, the only chance for one of us playing with one of the others would be if one of us left our home country," Ellington explained.

"But hypothetically, if you were given a chance to play with each other, how do you think it would turn out?" the interviewer asked.

"I don't think that it would go that well," Lamberti admitted, "We're all too different,"

"I think it would be fun!" Hinata said.

"Okay Tweewee226 asked: Yeong-Su and Shouyou, which one of you is shorter?" the interviewer said.

"That would be me!" Choi said proudly.

"And Pepe4 asked: If volleyball wasn't a thing, what sport would you play instead?" the interviewer asked.

"I might try ice hockey, but I doubt that I'd stick with it," Ellington answered.

"Football - or soccer for those who call it that," Lamberti replied.

"I wouldn't play any other sport," Choi replied, "Apart from maybe dodgeball,"

"I don't really know, I'd probably play a mixture of lots until I found one that I'd like," Hinata answered.

"Cool, and one last question from the chat for now, Gwelgh asked: What's next for you?"

"Well I still have another year of school left," Hinata admitted.

"I'm not sure. After graduating I had this tournament, but now that it's done I don't know what I'm going to do next, I have an idea but I'm not sure," Choi replied.

"I still have another term of school left, then I'll probably join a team," Ellington replied.

"Not sure," Lamberti replied.

"And now for the second big question. The Olympics in 2016, just over two years away, do you think that you'll make it?" the interviewer asked.

"Olympics? Absolutely not!" Hinata laughed, "I'm not that good,"

"It's a possibility," Ellington answered, "That's all I can say,"

"Probably not," Choi replied, "I have to do my military service at some point, there's a high chance that I might serve my country instead,"

"But if you won a medal in the Olympics, then you could be exempt," the interviewer said.

"I don't want to be exempt, I want to serve my country. Besides Hyeon would never play with me again if I cowered out, so I will do it," Choi stated.

"Okay. So you won't be taking part in the 2016 Olympics. What about the 2020 Olympics?" the interviewer asked.

"If I can, then I'll go to it," Choi replied. The interview quickly wrapped up and Hinata joined his dad for dinner that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure you all know what's coming next... CHAOS!


	90. Chapter 90

Hinata, Hoshiumi and Kobayashi were in charge of collecting all the schools from out of the prefecture. On Sunday they had picked up Eiwa, and on Monday they had returned to the train station for the other teams. “Okay, so Eiwa are already here and making their way to the school, and Furukata are going to be there in the afternoon,” Hinata said to Kindaichi over the phone, “And the three of us are picking up Kamomedai and the rest,” Hinata hung up and the three continued to wait.

”We haven’t told the others that there are going to be ten teams here,” Kobayashi explained to Hoshiumi, “So it’s going to be a surprise for them,”

”Kindaichi only knows that I invited Eiwa as an extra because they had to come early,” Hinata explained. Soon Kamomedai, Inarizaki, Nekoma and Fukurodani arrived, “You two go ahead, there’s one final thing that I need to do,” Hoshiumi and Kobayashi lead the four teams to the school.

”Okay, you two were terrible at hiding and I’m surprised that your teams didn’t notice you,” Hinata lectured Bokuto and Kuroo. Soon Kita and Ojiro joined the two. Hinata began to look at the train from Nagano and found Suwa. "Okay the others said that they’d meet me outside the station so let’s go!"

”Shortie pie! Finally!” Oikawa complained, “I can’t believe that you left me with Ushiwaka for so long!”

”Sorry Oikawa-senpai!” Hinata apologised, “Okay let’s go! Rock n’ Roll!” Hinata took the former players to the gym, where he entered through the back entrance and they hid, waiting for the rest to open the gym, “SURPRISE!” Hinata shouted when Kindaichi opened the door, “I brought some of the former captains and Ushijima and Tendou-senpai!” In their old tracksuits stood Ushijima, Tendou, Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Sawamura, Sugawara, Azumane, Bokuto, Kuroo, Suwa, Kita and Ojiro.

”Sorry we’re late! Takumi wouldn’t wake up!” Kunimi apologised as he dragged the six third years into the gym, “They all forgot that we delayed this by a week,”

”Wow, you guys really pulled through again this year,” Kozume said, “The decorations are back and there are even more teams,”

”So you know how Fukurodani has the Fukurodani Academy Group,” Bokuto said, “You guys should set up your own one,”

”Yeah!” Hinata jumped up at the suggestion.

”Quick question,” Terushima asked, “Are we expected to be able to go up against national powerhouses?”

”It’ll be fun! You guys dealt with us Kamomedai and Fukurodani last year,” Kindaichi said.

”So now we just added Inarizaki, Eiwa and Furukata,” Hinata shrugged.

“The three musketeers!” Hinata, Hoshiumi and Nishinoya shouted.

”He’s smaller than South Korea’s ace!” Sasaki exclaimed, “Is he also a spiker?”

”I’m Karasuno’s guardian deity - Nishinoya Yuu!” Nishinoya said proudly.

”Noya-senpai’s a great libero! Best in the prefecture!” Hinata explained.

“Wow! So he must be amazing!” Sasaki exclaimed.

”Okay, before the three musketeers of being small introduce Sasaki to their cult lets get on with the first matches,” Kindaichi said, “I take it we’re doing another Dumpster Battle,”

”Yep,” Karasuno and Nekoma replied.

”We’ll get the decorations!” Hinata and Kobayashi said as they ran into the supply closet.

”Okay that’ll be in the the regular gym, and we’ll watch that one. Are there any other rematches or matches that people want?” Kindaichi asked.

”Iron wall guys!” Hoshiumi shouted.

”Date Tech versus Kamomedai, the shifters versus the shifters,” Watari laughed.

”Kobayashi,” Nishikawa called out to Kobayashi, “If this isn’t serious, how much swearing is there going to be?”

”Don’t remind me. Boys! Can we keep swearing to a bare minimum - especially you two Kyoutani and Inaba!” Kobayashi shouted at the team.

”Okay so in this gym this morning we’ll have the Dumpster Battle, then Kamomedai versus Date Tech. Then lunch, after that we’ll go into the main gym and randomly chose some matches,” Kindaichi announced. Hinata and Bokuto took over the commentating for the two morning matches whilst everyone else watched.

"There's definitely some fair competition in your prefecture," Nishikawa said to Yahaba, "And thanks again for this training camp, it's nice to have another chance to play just for fun,"

"Can we do some mixed team games?" Hinata asked.

"No!" Kindaichi said, "The last time we did that somehow, just somehow, the two international aces ended up on the same team," The next set of games were played and Inuoka got to show Hinata that he had worked on his guess blocking, still unable to keep up with Hinata but able to keep up with some of Aoba Johsai. All in all everyone was having fun. At the end of the day, everyone learnt no to let Hinata, Atsumu, Hoshiumi and Bokuto have a gym all to themselves.

"Yeah, they'll probably still being playing though," Kunimi said as he and Kindaichi went to return equipment to the team's gym. 

"DOUBLE SERVE!" Hoshiumi shouted as he threw two balls up and went in to serve both.

"CARTWHEELING RECEIVE!" Bokuto shouted as he missed both of the messy serves.

"Let's turn off the lights," Kindaichi said.

"G-GHOST!" Hinata screamed.

"I'll attack you ghost! That's what you get for scaring my son!" Bokuto shouted, Kindaichi turned the lights on again to see Bokuto attacking the air.

"Don't you two want to join the rest of the third years?" Kunimi asked.

"What're they doing?" Atsumu asked.

"All the third years are having a dance battle," Kindaichi explained.

"Next year we have to have karaoke too!" Hinata giggled excitedly, "Come on you two! On you go! Papa Bokkun and I will pack up!"

"I only suggested the dance battle so that we could get embarrassing videos of the third years," Kunimi said, "Lets hurry up and finish packing up so we can do that," The four quickly packed up and arrived in time to see Kyoutani fail at doing the robot, Kunimi immediately started filming. Soon the dance battle ended with the winner being Nishinoya who used his trump card - the worm.

”What Bokuto suggested earlier,” the head coach said, “Might not be a stupid idea. It would be a good way to have some practise matches when the inevitability of us becoming weak comes,”

”True we’re losing another six strong players, once again about half of our team,” the assistant coach said, “At least we have Hinata, but I think that this was the peak and that we’ll only come down again, whether it be in a year or two or even months, who knows,”

”If we set up the foundations of a group now whilst we have the powerhouse status, then it’ll last,” the head coach said, “I was thinking Inarizaki, Kamomedai and Furukata. I would say Eiwa but we are quite far from them so it might not be ideal,”

”If we could, I think getting either Fukurodani or Itachiyama involved might be good,” the assistant coach said, “Both are powerhouse schools in Tokyo,”

”I doubt Fukurodani will get involved in another group, whilst they have this camp, they probably won’t consider a serious grouping. But I reckon that we could try and get Itachiyama involved,” the head coach replied, “I’ll set up a meeting with the coaches soon,”

”There is one more team that could always be invited, but once again is slightly on the long distance side of things. And that’s Inubushi East,” the assistant coach said, “Camps will be easier with an even number of teams, if Itachiyama don’t agree then we won’t invited Inubushi East, but if they do then six is a good number,”

The training camp went well and the teams all seemed to enjoy it. Aoba Johsai won the most matches, closely followed by Inarizaki and Kamomedai. Fukurodani and Eiwa settled for fourth and fifth.


	91. Goodbyes, vol.2 - The end of the second year

The camp had gone well, “So we’ll be playing against you three next year, right? We’ll be seeing you on the under twenty-one squad right?” Hinata asked Hoshiumi, Miya and Nishikawa.

”No,” Hoshiumi replied, “I didn’t get invited to continue,”

”What?” Hinata exclaimed in surprise.

”I’m not sure why, maybe it’s because they already have enough members and very few are moving on,” Hoshiumi reasoned.

”Yeah, there were a lot of third years last year on the under nineteens, that probably filled up the spots, plus you have to consider what positions are needed, all their wing spikers could be returning next year, which would mean that Fukui wouldn’t even get in,” Nishikawa said.

”Yeah, and I’m competing against Fukui and who has two years on the team and was selected to be captain. If I was a starter then I might have had a chance, they were probably considering Sakusa until he got injured. If only one wing spiker positions came up, then Fukui would get it first,” Hoshiumi said sadly, “But it means that I can purely focus on the V-League instead! He’ll be preoccupied with the under twenty-ones and I’ll get onto a division 1 team!”

”Sounds like a plan for you. I’ve been invited to the under twenty-ones, probably as their pinch server,” Nishikawa said, “I’ll still try for a pro team though. I doubt I’ll get division 1 though,”

”I also didn’t get the under twenty-ones,” Miya said.

”Wait what? Not even sub setter?” the other three asked in surprise.

”I got invited onto the national squad,” Miya proudly said.

”No way!” Hinata exclaimed, “That’s so cool! You’ll get to play with the national squad - imagine all the cool spikers there! And you’ll get to go the actual world cup!”

"Astu-chan! Atsu-chan!" Hinata shouted jumping up and down.

"Shoukkun!" Atsumu said as he lifted Hinata up.

"Just wait a year and I'll be on the national squad with you! And make sure that you go onto the same V-League team as Hoshiumi so that when I join it the three of us can play together," Hinata said.

"Okay Tiny Warrior," Atsumu smiled.

"And I'll grow! Just watch me!" Hinata declared.

"So we'll stay in touch obviously, and you better get on a good V-League team - I'm talking division one here, and tell me which one it is so I can join it when I graduate," Hinata said to Hoshiumi.

"Yep, yep and yep," Hoshiumi replied.

"See you whenever next time is!" Hinata smiled.

"Whenever next time is!" Hoshiumi hugged Hinata.

Soon goodbye between the teams were said and Aoba Johsai were left alone again, “We’ll clean up and then meet in the gym, we have one final part of the year left,” the head coach said. Soon the team was back in the gym again, having the end of year party again.

"Thank you for being a great team," everyone said as they bowed at each other.

"A speech from last year's captain, Yahaba Shigeru," the head coach said.

"Thanks for listening to me and believing me. I’m sure that you’ll win nationals again next year, so keep growing!" Yahaba said.

"And next a speech from last year's vice captain, Kyoutani Kentaro," the head coach as Kyoutani stood up.

"You better fucking win!," Kyoutani said.

“Short and sweet,” Inaba commented as Yahaba took the captain crown which he had been wearing for the whole party in the gym and put it on Kindaichi’s head.

"I bestow the captain's crown onto you, Kindaichi Yuutaro, as I declare you the next captain of Aoba Johsai's boys' volleyball club. Lead the team to victory," Yahaba said, fully giving up the title of captain.

Kyoutani took the tiara off of his head and walked over to Hinata, "I bestow the vice captain's tiara onto you, Hinata Shouyou, as I declare you the next vice captain of Aoba Johsai's boys' volleyball club. Keep the captain in check, or some bullshit like that," Kyoutani said as he put the tiara on Hinata’s head.

"And finally a speech from next year's captain, Kindaichi Yuutaro," the head coach said.

"Let's play in a way that we'll be proud of, wins and losses won't matter as long as we feel that we played the best that we could," Kindaichi said. The team had some fun and Kobayashi snuck away to get some things.

"Keeping up with tradition, I've been taking photos all through the year so you second and third years will get more photos to put in your scrapbooks, and for you four first years, I made you guys scrapbooks," Kobayashi announced as she started to hand things out. Everyone started sorting out the scrap books, Hinata looked at the photos from the previous year, seeing the first photo of the team after Hinata's first ever practise match against Karasuno. He then looked at all the photos from this year; all their victories and losses, a lot of photos on winning nationals and pictures of all the stuff they did together. Hinata saw his own personal photos, almost none of them had Hinata alone, there was always a friend with him in the photos. Hinata made a mental note to print off some under nineteens photos and stick them in as well.

"Inaba! Sugiyama!" Hinata called out to the two as they began to leave, "Good luck in the next stage of your lives!"

"Thanks Hinata," the two replied.

"And thank you for our time together on the team," Hinata said, bowing, "So what are you two going on to do?"

"I'm going to medical school," Sugiyama answered.

"I'm going to Sendai University to study English," Inaba answered, "Once I get my degree I'm not sure what I'll do. I'll probably go into translation or something, but you never know, I might find something else along the way,"

"Watari! Thank you for teaching me how to receive back in my first year," Hinata said.

"No problem Hinata, besides it's benefitted the team," Watari replied.

"So what's next for you?" 

"I'm going to try and get onto a V-League team. To start with I'll get a simple job, Komori and I are planning to be roommates to start off with,"

"Cool! We might get to play each other in two years,"

"I think I prefer playing with you Hinata,"

"Heya Takumi and Kyoutani!" Hinata called out, "You never beat me in a joust Kyoutani!"

"That's just 'cause you got too good," Kyoutani scoffed.

"And thanks for letting me be the ace this year Takumi," Hinata said.

"No problem, I think it suits you. It would be confusing if the country's ace wasn't our ace," Takumi replied.

"So are you both going to go onto V-League or what?" Hinata asked.

"Naturally!" Kyoutani shouted.

"Nah. Today was my final day of volleyball, in a couple of weeks I'll be moving into Tokyo where I'll be going to one of the universities there," Takumi explained.

"Economics, wasn't it?" Kyoutani asked.

"Yeah," Takumi replied.

"Just look after yourself, kay," Kyoutani said.

"Hey Mr Captain!" Hinata called out to Yahaba.

"What's up Mr Ace," Yahaba replied.

"Thanks for being our captain this year, and getting us to play completely differently," Hinata said, "So did you get in?"

"Sports scholarship and all!" Yahaba said excitedly, "I still can't believe that I actually got into the University of Tokyo, crazy!"

"So... Your notes?" Hinata asked.

"Fine," Yahaba rolled his eyes.

"So the four of us are all going on this training camp," Takahashi said.

"Yup," Maeda replied.

"From what Takumi and Watari said it isn't that tiring," Kunimi said.

"It'll probably be like the December camp," Kindaichi said.

"And I'll be at the under nineteens two week camp!" Hinata smiled, "I'll get to see the newbies on there! I wonder who'll get in!"

"One year left," Kindaichi said, "Let's make it the best year yet!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hinata's finished his second year! I hope that you've enjoyed the ride. Just how crazy are things going to be in his third year? And so the original second years leave to start the next chapter of their life.
> 
> Now for the third year I decided that going through the whole year like the previous two years and taking over forty chapters is going to be repetitive and boring for you to read and me to write. And the only cannon characters are the original first years (current second years and the next third years) But I'm not stopping! I'm just going to do the highlights, with each highlight getting a chapter itself e.g. important matches. Because I'd rather write 10-15 quality, unique chapters than 40+ chapters just like the previous ones but with new characters and I think that you'd enjoy it more too. I've already planned out the rest of this fic so I'll show you my very rough plan:
> 
> Third year - highlights <15 ( I think that that's the less than sign)  
> 2016 - Olympics  
> Time skip (2018/2019) - one arc worth (around five to ten chapters)  
> A few more surprises ^_-
> 
> Also like the end of the first year, I'll be taking a couple of days off to relax, edit (if I can remember to/be bothered) and prewrite. I'll be back with updates on the 8th of June!


	92. NOT A CHAPTER - OC Guide - Volume Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the OC guide for the second major arc of the story (the second year). There's going to be two main parts to this guide. New OCs and the development of returning ones. That's right, I will no longer be updating the old OC guide as that is now complete. Enjoy (or skip this, it's not essential)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- all birthdays are in dd/mm format  
> \- volleyball experience is on a nine point scale from none to exceptional: (none; practically none; limited; below average; average; above average; good; excellent; exceptional)  
> \- for returning OCs all backstory/ plot related stuff from the first year will be in italics (you'll understand when you see it)

PART ONE - returning OCs:

  * Inaba - Chapter 9
  * Takumi - first mentioned in Chapter 9; first appearance Chapter 13
  * Kobayashi - first mentioned in Chapter 17; first appearance Chapter 21
  * Sugiyama - Chapter 30



* * *

Inaba Asuka \- "Asuka" by Nishinoya; "Aoba Johsai's iron wall" by Aoba Johsai's head coach, “Asuka-kohai” by Mizukami

_Inaba previously went to Chidoriyama where he was the team's ace in his third year. At Chidoriyama he became close friends with Nishinoya Yuu but the two lost contact a bit as they went to seperate highschools. When first joining Aoba Johsai's volleyball club Inaba tried to go for the libero position due to his lack of trust in Watari Shinji, the teams current libero, but ended up being the spare libero. At the end of his first tournament of his first year Inaba quit the volleyball club, only returning briefly after tournaments due to Nishinoya asking him where he was at the tournament._

_After the inter high tournament Inaba briefly returns to the volleyball club until he hears that they have a practise match against Karasuno, which convinces him to play. Iwaizumi tells him that he is allowed to play, but only as the team’s starting wing spiker. After playing, and losing, the practise match Inaba agreed to rejoin the volleyball club, now understanding that the rest of his team has his back. Iwaizumi agreed to let him play middle blocker from then on. Now Inaba is the team's most defensive middle blocker._

_Inaba whilst still being a strong blocker, has noticed that he’s weakened since starting at Aoba Johsai and is determined to make up for slacking off. He gets annoyed at himself for being weak and stupid, especially when he had to be subbed off for the second set of Aoba Johsai’s match against Tsubakihara. Later that day he opens up to Kobayashi Rio about his weakness, who then finds some wrist exercises for Inaba to practise. In between the second and third sets of Aoba Johsai’s game against Inarizaki Watari tells Inaba not to waste the skills that he gained when playing as a libero. Which leads to Inaba showing off his receiving skills when he is forced to face Miya Atsumu serves, which were aimed at him._

Gender: male

Age: 17 (birthday 26/9)

Occupation: student at Aoba Johsai High School - third year; student at Chidoriyama Junior High (former)

Volleyball experience: above average - he played in a good junior high team, but he now lacks high school volleyball experience

Position: wing spiker - ace (former); libero (former); middle blocker

Jersey number: 8

Stats:

  * Speed - 3
  * Power - 4
  * Technique - 3
  * Accuracy - 3
  * Stamina - 3
  * Game sense/intelligence - 3
  * Jumping - 4
  * Reflexes - 5
  * Enjoyment - 4



Jumping reach: 337 cm

Likes: scaring the first years; giving Watari a run for his money

Current worry: Did he lock the door? Also when is Nakomura going to stop glaring at him in English? It's disturbing.

He has slightly curly, light blonde hair with dyed black streaks at the front. He has light blue eyes and is 183 cm tall (6' 0" - according to the converter I used). 

Changes from last year: he is a year older; he grew two cm and thus his jumping reach has also increased by two cm; he no longer can torture Oikawa, so instead he scares the first years

* * *

Takumi Hayashi \- "Manga-chan" by Oikawa

_Takumi previously went to Izumitate, which although it was a weak team he still was able to gain his spiking skills from. When he had first joined he had wanted to play as a setter because he thought the control was cool and just like his favourite shounen protagonist, although his team wanted him to play wing spiker because he had power in his shots. It wasn’t until a second year (at the time), Sawamura Daichi, said that he could control the way he spiked the ball too, that Takumi even considered being a hitter. Sawamura explained that being able to completely control where the ball was going and how much power it had could also be applied to spiking, and that it was more noticable. This inspired Takumi into becoming a spiker and led to him developing his impressive control over the ball and his body. Even being able to hit the ball with the back of his left, and nondominant, hand, as shown in Aoba Johsai’s match against Nekoma._

_He was initially overlooked as a player due to the weak setter the team had. By his second year he was the team's ace but they still couldn't get past the first few rounds. Takumi was actually invited to Shiratorizawa to play volleyball with a full scholarship and as their coach said, he would become the next Ushijima there. Takumi was originally planning on attending Shiratorizawa but then changed his mind after realising that he would have less time to read manga. Takumi was then planning on going to Karasuno because his captain, Sawamura, went there but when he heard that Karasuno didn't have a strong volleyball team he was hesitant but he still applied. Takumi also looked at Date Tech, but was scared off by a fellow potential student, Aone Takanobu. The final school that Takumi looked at was Aoba Johsai which he fell in love with after discovering the old building's secluded window sills._

_Takumi immediately joined the volleyball team when he started Aoba Johsai and quickly became the only first year on the starting order. He became friends with Kyoutani Kentarou and was the only one who fully believed that Kyoutani should return to the team and was the only one who tried to stop him from leaving. Near the end of their first year Takumi managed to convince Kyoutani to give the team a second chance which had gone surprisingly well until the team had gotten worried about Takumi's lack of self care at that point Kyoutani and Takumi had their first fight, slightly damaging their friendship._

_At the beginning of their second year the two had a fight (outside of the club as Kyoutani had left again) "Well it was more like a beat up," most of the second years would say, which ended with Kyoutani breaking Takumi's arm and their friendship resulting in the former being suspended and the latter not being able to play volleyball for three months. Takumi used this break from volleyball to read more manga and eventually when he was able to play again he chose not to due to him being too engrossed in his manga. After Kyoutani apologised and gave Takumi his passion for volleyball back, repairing their friendship, Takumi decided to continue playing volleyball._

_After making up and both rejoining the volleyball team, the two have become even closer with Takumi offering Kyoutani advice and Kyoutani making sure Takumi doesn’t lose his focus by playing the badass song he imagines for him. The duo’s relationship is best described as brotherly love. Takumi says to the first years in their match against Date Tech that he wouldn’t let them steal his starting spot easily and seems to keep his word as he ends up starting more often than Kunimi and Kindaichi._

_Although he is an impressive player, which many teams fear, Takumi never made it to the Japan Youth Camp due to the fact that he has a weak body and is still recovering from injury and one of the coaches fighting for Hinata Shouyou to go instead._

Gender: male

Age: 18 (birthday 04/05)

Occupation: student at Aoba Johsai High School - third year; student at Izumitate Junior High (former)

Volleyball experience: excellent - due to getting incredibly invested in volleyball Takumi has more experience than most other players of his age

Position: setter (former); wing spiker

Jersey number: 2

Stats:

  * Speed - 3
  * Power - 5
  * Technique - 5
  * Accuracy - 5
  * Stamina - 4
  * Game sense/intelligence - 3
  * Jumping - 4
  * Reflexes - 4
  * Enjoyment - 5 



Jumping reach: 344cm

Likes: manga; anime; video games; volleyball

Current worry: If he doesn't get home by 18:55 then he'll miss the next episode of his favourite anime.

He has light brown hair which he parts to the right and hazel eyes. Although he is very tall, at 189 cm (6' 2" - according to the converter I used), he doesn't appear that height due to his slouch and frail build. He is too thin due to getting too engrossed in manga, anime and games that he forgets to eat or sleep, or do anything else.

Changes from last year: he is a year older; his jersey number is now no.2; Inaba has stopped calling him "Next year's ace" as there is no next year; his height and therefore jumping reach increased by one cm but his weight has barely changed

* * *

Kobayashi Rio 

_A student at Aoba Johsai who came to watch them play against Aoba Johsai and Shiratorizawa in the Spring tournament. After watching their matches Kobayashi decides to ask to become the team’s manager. The team accepts and she is welcomed to the world of chaos known as Aoba Johsai’s boys volleyball club._

_Kobayashi strives to help the team the best she can so that they can focus on the game, whether that be cheering them on, preparing drinks, calming down players both angry and nervous or leading a whole cheer to annoy the opposite team and support her own. The team treats her like one of the boys and she has adapted well to the team, showing both her fierce and caring sides. Kobayashi is ultimately happy that she joined the volleyball team as she has finally found a place to be able to speak her mind._

_Kobayashi is quite perceptive and uses her unique position of watching the game to her advantage, being the first person on the team to realise Miya Atsumu’s weakness to noise or the first to understand how Nekoma work in a similar way to Aoba Johsai, keeping the ball in action so their setter, Kenma Kozume, can work better._

She helped arrange the spring training camp with Yahaba and Hinata which they deemed a success. She was the first to get the team to stop moping around and made them go through their matches from nationals. In her second year, Kobayashi has been learning more about volleyball and arranged a practise match against Furukata High.

Gender: female

Age: between 16 (birthday - 02/12)

Occupation: student at Aoba Johsai High School - second year

Volleyball experience: limited - she's still learning how volleyball works, but she is determined to keep learning

Position: manager

Stats:

  * Speed - 2
  * Power - 1
  * Technique - 1
  * Accuracy - 2
  * Stamina - 2
  * Game sense/intelligence - 2 (game sense); 5 (intelligence)
  * Jumping - 1
  * Reflexes - 1
  * Enjoyment - 3



Jumping reach: 280cm

Likes: history; being able to speak her mind

Current worry: What's the difference between a jump serve and a jump floater serve? Both have a jump, and both look really hard.

She has brownish blonde hair which she wears in a side ponytail to the left. She has hazel eyes and freckles on her nose. She is above average height for a girl at 168 cm (5’ 6” - according to the converter) so entering the world of volleyball has changed her perspective on height (for the worse).

Changes from last year: she is a year older; she understands how volleyball works; she is more confident

* * *

Sugiyama Daisuke 

_A student at Aoba Johsai and a member of the boy’s volleyball club. He hasn’t really made an impression on the team and just stands at the side, supporting the team, but that’s good enough for him. Due to being on the bench for every game Sugiyama and Yahaba Shigeru have a close bond and a mutual feeling of knowing what it’s like to be an average player among talented players._

Gender: male

Age: 18 (birthday - 26/04)

Occupation: student at Aoba Johsai High School

Volleyball experience: average - he played on a fairly good team in junior high and is a capable player who is overlooked due to the rest of the second years being stronger players than him

Position: wing spiker

Jersey number: 3

Stats:

  * Speed - 2
  * Power - 3
  * Technique - 2
  * Accuracy - 2
  * Stamina - 2
  * Game sense/intelligence - 3
  * Jumping - 2
  * Reflexes - 2
  * Enjoyment - 3



Jumping reach: 295cm

Likes: watching others play; being noticed as a player

Current worry: Who's he going to talk to throughout all the match if Yahaba's on the court and the previous third year subs are gone?

He has black hair that is messily styled to some degree. His hair reaches the middle of his neck and for matches, when he plays, he tucks all the loose strands behind his ears. He has black eyes and has a tall but sturdy build at 186 cm (6’ 1” - according to the converter)

Changes from last year: he is a year older; his jersey number has changed to no.3

* * *

PART TWO - new OCs:

  * Fukui - Chapter 44
  * Nishikawa - Chapter 44
  * Miyashita - Chapter 44
  * Yoshino - Chapter 44
  * Sasaki - Chapter 44
  * Koizume - Chapter 44
  * Nakomura - Chapter 48
  * Tsunoda - Chapter 48
  * Okamoto - first mentioned in Chapter 52, first appearance in Chapter 59
  * Iwata - Chapter 45
  * Kurosawa - Chapter 45
  * Maeda - Chapter 45
  * Takahashi - Chapter 45
  * Mizukami - Chapter 60



* * *

Fukui Ryoichi \- “Mop head” by Miyashita; “Master analyst” by Oikawa; "Fu-Ryo" by Mizukami

Fukui Ryoichi is the self proclaimed ace of Inubushi East High, a team that made it to the finals of the 2013 Spring Tournament but lost to Fukurodani Academy. He was invited to play on the Japan Under Nineteen team at the end of his first year and returned for a second year where he was given the role of captain.

Although he is a powerful player and ace he has never made the top five due to failing to stand out although he is very determined to make the top five. This is purely because Inubushi East has incredibly strong hitters, the only difference between them and Fukui is his slightly more powerful hits and analytical ability. He has been noted to be able to pinpoint the weakness of a blocker or hitter after one block/hit hence he became his team’s strongest hitter.

Fukui is the essence of Inubushi East’s offence, go all out and never hold back. He has a hatred for being held back or coddled to the point where he will not wear knee supports as he believes that it makes him seem weaker. He also claims to never make mistakes and most of his team supports this saying that he appears to be flawless.

Fukui makes a strong captain (for both Inubushi East and the U19s) because he can easily see players’ strengths and weaknesses and tells them how to best play. He uses this to make himself stronger so he can beat top five aces, learning by watching Oikawa Tooru and Tendou Satori.

Gender: male

Age: 17 (birthday 12/12)

Occupation: student at Inubushi East High (3rd year); player on the Japan Under Nineteen team

Volleyball experience: excellent - he’s been playing since his third year of elementary school and has been dedicated to the sport the whole time. He’s played in a high level junior high team and a high school team that makes it to nationals. His experience is only furthered with the two international tournaments he’s been in.

Position: wing spiker; ace (Inubushi East only)

Jersey: 1 (both high school and U19); 11 (U19 - former)

Stats:

  * Speed - 3
  * Power - 5
  * Technique - 4
  * Accuracy - 3
  * Stamina - 4
  * Game sense/intelligence - 5
  * Jumping - 5
  * Reflexes - 4
  * Enjoyment - 5



Jumping Reach: 338 cm

Likes: volleyball, geography

Current worry: His younger brother is now taller than him, is one more growth spurt too much to ask for?

He has dirty blonde hair which is described as being floppy. He lets it hang loose and flow wherever it wants to, hence his nickname mop head. He has sharp yellowish brown eyes and a muscular build. Although he is tall, compared to most volleyball players he is on the short side with his height being 176 cm (5’ 9" - according to the converter).

* * *

Nishikawa Kooki 

Nishikawa Kooki is the middle blocker for both Furukata High and the Japan Under Nineteen team. He made the U19s during his second year becoming their pinch server. Nishikawa has only ever been good at serving and blocking, which made him stop spiking the ball and instead asking his setter to set it like a jump serve so he can serve the ball.

He would be the best high school server if it wasn’t for the fact that Furukata High can never advance to the third round. Furukata’s team focuses on its serves and receiving, with Nishikawa being the team’s only blocker. Their tactic is to not let the other team score a point so they can keep serving. Nishikawa’s serves are scary especially considering that he needs almost no focus for them. He has mastered all four different forms of serve and is trying to learn Yoshido Akihiko’s jumping underhand serve alongside Hinata Shouyou. Nishikawa’s jump serve is on the same level as Oikawa’s killer serve but the jump floater is his specialty with him being able to get it to still float whilst also making it really fast.

He is kind and cares about his teammate often worrying that Fukui Ryoichi will injure his knees. He is supportive to his teammates and encourages them to do their best to stop the other team from scoring so that he can keep serving.

Gender: male

Age: 17 (18/5)

Occupation: student at Furukata High (Fukushima; third year)

Volleyball experience: excellent - he has played for a good while and has international experience

Position: middle blocker (High School and U19); pinch server (former) 

Jersey number: 2 (Furukata High); 4 (U19); 10 (U19 - former)

Stats:

  * Speed - 4
  * Power - 4
  * Technique - 5
  * Accuracy - 5
  * Stamina - 3
  * Game sense/intelligence - 3
  * Jumping - 4
  * Reflexes - 4
  * Enjoyment - 5



Jumping reach: 330 cm

Likes: western cuisine; volleyball

Current worry: Is Fukui going to injure his knee again?

He has curly strawberry-blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He is one of the tallest members on the team at 189 cm (6’ 2 - according to the converter)

* * *

Miyashita Kaito

Miyashita Kaito is a starting middle blocker for Mujinazaka High and the Japan Under Nineteen team. He made the U19s in his second year due to him having strong blocks that made him feared on the court although he was rarely put on the court. He returned to the U19s for a second year where he made the starting line up.

Gender: male

Age: 17 (30/01)

Occupation: student at Mujinazaka High (Oita; third year)

Volleyball experience: excellent - he has played on a powerhouse school and has international experience

Position: middle blocker (High School and U19); 

Jersey number: 4 (Mujinazaka High); 6 (U19); 15 (U19 - former)

Stats:

  * Speed - 3
  * Power - 4
  * Technique - 3
  * Accuracy - 4
  * Stamina - 5
  * Game sense/intelligence - 4
  * Jumping - 5
  * Reflexes - 3
  * Enjoyment - 5



Jumping reach: 336 cm

Likes: the new music shop that opened a few streets away from him; volleyball

Current worry: Is he going to pass his finals this year?

He has black hair which is in a buzz cut. He was black eyes and tanned skin as well as a muscular appearance. He is incredibly tall, at 194 cm (6' 4" - according to the converter)

* * *

Yoshino Akihiko \- "Yoshino Juuro's younger brother," - by many; "Juuro" and "Lil' Juuro" by a classmate; “Yoshihiko” by Oikawa

Yoshino Akihiko is the younger brother of Yoshino Juuro, who is known as Japan's best setter. When Juuro was in junior high he was considered a prodigy when it came to volleyball and soon his life became purely Volleyball. Yoshino realised that if he wanted to be around his brother more he would have to take up volleyball. Ever since taking it up he's being trying to do his best so that he could spend more time with Juuro. He was invited to play on a powerhouse team in junior high and made it to the inter junior highs multiple times where we was first scouted for the Japan Under Nineteen team.

In his second year of junior high he started getting compared to his older brother which annoyed Yoshino as he wanted to be recognised for his own abilities which inspired him to start learning how to serve. Mastering all four main types of serve and even coming up with his own. By his third year of junior high he had decided to not continue volleyball in high school and instead of continuing on at his junior high's follow on high school he went to Minamiyama High. Between junior high and high school Yoshino was invited to play on the U19s in which he felt like he was forced to continue volleyball but vowed to make the most of the opportunity and not let everyone down. He has lost all enjoyment for the sport and only does what is required, stunting his abilities which had lots of potential.

Yoshino was invited to play on the U19s when he was a first year and is returning for the team again, and if offered he'll do a third year. In his first year he played as a sub setter with this year him playing as their pinch server.

Gender: Male

Age: 16 (29/12)

Occupation: student at Minamiyama High (Shizuoka; second year)

Volleyball experience: exceptional - he has been playing for a long while and was taught by his older brother who is a prodigy

Position: setter; pinch server

Jersey number: 7 (Minamiyama); 11 (U19); 13 (U19 - former)

Stats:

  * Speed - 4
  * Power - 4
  * Technique - 4
  * Accuracy - 5
  * Stamina - 3
  * Game sense/intelligence - 4
  * Jumping - 2
  * Reflexes - 5
  * Enjoyment - 1



Jumping reach: 322 cm

Likes: art; photography

Current worry: Someone in his class actually forgot his name and started calling him Juuro and Lil' Juuro. 

He has silver-grey eyes with dark hair with a bluish tint which falls to his left. He is a good height at 182 cm (6' 0" - according to the converter, although it was very close to 5' 11", but rounding to 0.dp, made it six foot)

* * *

Sasaki Atsushi

Sasaki Atsushi is a libero who was selected to play on the Japan Under Nineteen team. Whilst he does not make the rankings for liberos due to his team, Eiwa High, never making it very far in nationals he is well known and well respected in the libero community due to his insane, unrivalled reflexes. It has been speculated that Mujinazaka High tried to convince him to transfer. Eiwa High has always been second to Mujinazaka High in Oita, but luckily the prefecture is allowed two representatives. 

Off the court Sasaki is a nervous wreck and mumbles, often staying by his friend's sides but when he is on the court he shows his confident and brash side, being Eiwa High’s on court captain (because liberos aren’t allowed to be an official captain). Sasaki focuses purely on defence, helping blockers cover more distance and having them block his weaker spots whilst he tracks the ball. Due to his speed and reflexes Sasaki focuses on receiving the ball in the most balanced position he can be in and makes sure he gives the setter the best pass so they can make the best toss.

Although Komori Motoya is the best high school libero, Sasaki has his reflexes, speed, stamina and movement skills. Both have good reflexes but Komori focuses on keeping up the ball in unbalanced plays where Sasaki focuses on passing the ball in his most balanced position. Both bring benefits to their team but Komori takes the title of best libero because his team is stronger and he can save the ball better than Sasaki.

Gender: male

Age: 17 (10/04)

Occupation: student at Eiwa High (Oita: second year)

Volleyball experience: good - he's played a fair bit in junior high and high school, but most of his abilities come from reflexes and reactions rather than volleyball skills confusing people when he says that he's not played for as long as they think.

Position: libero 

Jersey number: 1 (Eiwa); 5 (U19)

Stats:

  * Speed - 5
  * Power - 3
  * Technique - 5
  * Accuracy - 5
  * Stamina - 5
  * Game sense/intelligence - 4
  * Jumping - 4
  * Reflexes - 5 (off court); 8 (on court)
  * Enjoyment - 5



Jumping reach: 329 cm

Likes: volleyball, green tea

Current worry: Why is he on the U19 team. It’s not like he’s a good libero or a good volleyball player. Is this a prank? Oh god! It’s a prank! He needs to hide from the cameras... NOW!

He has pale brown hair which falls to both sides of his face and leaves a gap in the middle. He was greenish blue eyes and a small, but fairly muscular build even though he is fairly tall (for a human, not for a volleyball player) at 175 cm (5' 9" - according to the converter).

* * *

Koizumi Hideki

Koizume Hideki is a strong libero who has reached the top five (no.4). Even though he isn't the second best libero, he is the second most famous libero due to him having a large, kind and supportive fan base. The fan base has brought Koizumi his final push in fame and it is recognised as one of the best fan bases to be in hence why so many people end up routing for him, that and his likeable personality and acknowledgement of his fans. Koizume, although his fans tell him to ignore it, seems to care a lot about the rankings and how he's not in the top three.

Gender: male

Age: 15-18 (inclusive)

Occupation: student at an unknown high school (unknown prefecture: unknown school year)

Volleyball experience: good/excellent - he's played a lot of high level matches but is right on the edge of getting proper experience from playing more challenging matches

Position: libero 

Jersey number: ? 

Stats:

  * Speed - 4
  * Power - 3
  * Technique - 5
  * Accuracy - 3
  * Stamina - 4
  * Game sense/intelligence - 4
  * Jumping - 2
  * Reflexes - 4
  * Enjoyment - 4



Jumping reach: ??? cm

Likes: hanging out with his friends and fans; being in the top five

Current worry: Okamoto is really working hard to get rid of a new troll that appeared on the forums. How can he help her out?

* * *

Nakomura Ran

Nakomura Ran is the ace for the Japan Under Nineteen girls' team and Aoba Johsai's girls team (which she is also the captain of). Although she has never played in nationals, just like Yoshino Akihiko, she was scouted for her abilities shown in junior high and her first year of high school. She is known as the queen of aces and all around players for girls' volleyball.

Nakomura seems to have a hatred for boys' volleyball due to it getting more attention. She claims that the only difference is that the players are taller and more powerful. Most of this hatred seems to boil down to Oikawa Tooru due to him stealing attention from her multiple times, (time number one - junior high. She was playing a good match when Kitagawa Daiichi suddenly stole all the attention from the stands with Oikawa using his killer serve. Time number two - the Aoba Johsai's girls's volleyball team had made it to their semi finals and so had the boys' team. Everyone went to support the boys' team instead because they had Oikawa playing. Time number three - Oikawa got the best setter award the next tournament and Nakomura got the best spiker award. Only the girls' team congratulated her yet Oikawa had many fangirls congratulate him. Time number four - the boys' team made it to nationals | to name a few examples).

Nakomura also has a competitive nature that shows in volleyball and in grades. On the court she will do anything necessary to win, in internationals that is spiking the ball with more power and on her school team that is trying to do everything at once. In academics she prides herself on being one of the top students in her year. Having the top score in multiple subjects: 1st - maths, physics, chemistry, classical literature and geography | 2nd - English, modern literature, history and biology | 3rd - social studies and computer science | last - home ec and homeroom

Gender: female

Age: 17 (19/02)

Occupation: student at Aoba Johsai High School (third year); student at Yukigaoka Junior High (former)

Volleyball experience: excellent - she's played since her late elementary school days and has international experience on top of that

Position: wing spiker; ace 

Jersey number: 1 (Aoba Johsai); ? (U19)

Stats:

  * Speed - 4
  * Power - 5
  * Technique - 5
  * Accuracy - 4
  * Stamina - 5
  * Game sense/intelligence - 4 (game sense) 5.5 (intelligence)
  * Jumping - 4
  * Reflexes - 4
  * Enjoyment - 4



Jumping reach: 332 cm

Likes: **girls'** volleyball; getting the top score

Current worry: All the other girls in her year seem to still be fawning over Oikawa even though he left the school. And Inaba is starting to get better grades in English again. Which worked better? A jab or a punch? Or maybe she should kick him this time?

She has black hair that falls to about armpit height. She often wears it down but for science experiments and sports she ties it into a high ponytail which falls an inch her left shoulder. She has vivid green eyes and is a good height for a girl at 166 cm (5' 5" - according to the converter)

* * *

Tsunoda Naomi

Tsunoda Naomi has been the best friend and sidekick of Nakomura Ran since they first met in elementary school. She has been playing volleyball since the second grade of elementary school because of her height but she was never committed and only continued playing because she liked her teammates and the club was fun. Near the end of fer fourth grade she introduced Nakomura to the sport and the two have been playing together since with both going to Yukigaoka Junior High. Tsunoda originally wanted to go to Shiratorizawa Academy because it had a horseback riding club and she had never seen a horse in person before but Nakomura explained to her that she would never get a scholarship or pass the entrance exam. Tsunoda asked Nakomura if the two would be separated because Nakomura probably could get a sport scholarship or at least would be able to pass the written exams to get in. To which Nakomura replied that there isn't one other school that she wouldn't choose over Shiratorizawa. When asked why Nakomura replied that it was because they had a strong boys' volleyball team so she and the girls' team would be overlooked. The two decided to attend Aoba Johsai together, although both admitted that it was far away and that they would have to waste a lot of time travelling there.

At Aoba Johsai Tsunoda was uncertain as to whether to join the girls' volleyball club because she would only know Nakomura and all the players could be super serious and ended up joining the school newspaper because she thought it would be fun and because she thought that she would get a free beret and camera. Neither of her wishes were granted and she ended up quitting and decided to join the girls' volleyball club. On her way to finding the club she got lost and ended up going to every other gym than the one she was meant to which lead to her joining the club a week later than she had meant to. First she went to the schools' main gym where the boys' basketball club practises, she impressed them with her reflexes when she caught a ball that was thrown in her direction by mistake and ended up becoming an honorary member of the boys' basketball club. She was about to join the club after one session when the coaches said that if she was interested in the sport she should join the girls' team. The next day she walked in on the gymnastic's team and the badminton club. Who shared the school's next biggest gym. Later on in the week she tried again and found what looked like the volleyball club due to the volleyballs on the floor and decided to join in the practise. She quickly found out that it was the boy's volleyball club as all the players just stared at her in confusion. Luckily the girls' team had come in to get some bibs and Nakomura noticed Tsunoda and asked her if she was looking for the girls' team.

Ever since joining the correct team Tsunoda has become more serious with the sport although she still retains her laid back attitude to playing and regularly skips practise to play with the boys' basketball team.

Gender: female

Age: 18 (12/05)

Occupation: student at Aoba Johsai High School (third year); student at Yukigaoka Junior High (former)

Volleyball experience: good - she's played since her early elementary school days, although she hasn't taken the sport seriously until recently

Position: libero

Jersey number: 2 (Aoba Johsai)

Stats:

  * Speed - 3
  * Power - 2
  * Technique - 3
  * Accuracy - 2
  * Stamina - 4
  * Game sense/intelligence - 3
  * Jumping - 2
  * Reflexes - 5
  * Enjoyment - 5



Jumping reach: 313 cm

Likes: volleyball; finding out how she knows someone

Current worry: Will she be forced to retire and not get the chance to play at nationals?

She has light chocolate brown eyes and hair of the same colour. Her hair is long reaching her waist. She wears it in two pigtails both at the top of her head. She is quite tall for a girl at 170 cm (5' 7" - according to the converter), her height often gives her confused looks as to why she chose to play as a libero, a position which shorter players usually play due to the height disadvantage. 

* * *

Okamoto Hotaru

Okamoto Hotaru is the leader of the main fan club for Koizume Hideki. It is rumoured that the two knew each other before Koizume's fame and that's why she's in charge of the main fan club, but it has neither been proven true or false. The two get on well with Koizume constantly breaking down the fan and idol barrier that the two are meant to have, often treating her as a close friend. Okamoto prides herself on having kind, clean and troll free forums that can go off discussion without damaging the forum. She runs multiple fan sites and discord servers and has dealt with more than her fair share of trolls and haters either convincing them to leave or convincing them to join. She has been known to publicly route for other teams even supporting the opposition in some of Koizume's matches.

Gender: female

Age: ?

Occupation: unknown; fan

Volleyball experience: below average - even though she's been watching the sport for years she still doesn't have a full grasp on how the sport works plus she has never played the sport.

Stats:

  * Speed - 3
  * Power - 1
  * Technique - 1
  * Accuracy - 2
  * Stamina - 5
  * Game sense/intelligence - 2
  * Jumping - 2
  * Reflexes - 3
  * Enjoyment - 5



Likes: watching volleyball matches; her fan sites and discord servers; Koizume

Current worry: Koizume is annoyed at the rankings again.

* * *

Iwata Rin

Iwata Rin used to be a baseball star that was known for his incredible pitching abilities, granting him awards such as best pitcher, in his days at nationals. During his second year Iwata was forced to play volleyball in PE instead of baseball due to a mistake on the database, although he initially disliked the sport Iwata grew to enjoy the change in pace leading to him asking if he could be in the baseball and volleyball clubs at the same time. In his third year at junior high he played in both volleyball and baseball tournaments. For the team's final baseball tournament of the year the team all dyed part of their hair red to match their kit. In that tournament they made it to the finals but lost, Iwata had always been competitive and hated losing. After losing the final finals of junior high Iwata chucked the ball that he was pitching onto his head just so he wouldn't have to deal with his emotions (a mixture of anger, sadness, confusion and disappointment towards himself, his team and the opposition team), focusing on the pain he made his way to the medical station where he was told that he had given himself a concussion. Iwata missed out on the award ceremony where he had earned the best pitcher award.

After recovering from his concussion Iwata decided to focus more on volleyball because it was a fun challenge for him, he told his baseball teammates that he wouldn't be joining them at Johzenji and that instead he was going to attend Aoba Johsai and play volleyball there because they reached the semi-finals of nationals so he would be guaranteed lots of challenges on that team.

On his first day at Aoba Johsai Iwata received a lot of stares due to the fact that he was a well known baseball player, many people began speculating why he chose to come to Aoba Johsai. Iwata avoided the baseball club and was the first first year, that wasn't invited to play, to join the volleyball club.

Gender: male

Age: 15 (21/09)

Occupation: student at Aoba Johsai High School (first year); student at Miguri Junior High (former)

Volleyball experience: below average - he hasn't been playing for a while and he plays for fun

Position: setter

Jersey number: 9

Stats:

  * Speed - 2
  * Power - 3
  * Technique - 5
  * Accuracy - 5
  * Stamina - 2
  * Game sense/intelligence - 1
  * Jumping - 2
  * Reflexes - 3
  * Enjoyment - 5



Jumping reach: 308 cm

Likes: volleyball; writing in pencil (pens always seem to explode on him)

Current worry: Will he get too invested into volleyball that losing will be too much for him too?

He has short brown hair which is slightly red at the end from dying it. He has dark brown eyes and is on the shorter side at 170 cm (5' 7" - according to the converter)

* * *

Kurosawa Masaru \- "Masaru" by Maeda

Kurosawa Masaru went to junior high with Maeda Kohaku where both played on their school's volleyball team. Unlike Maeda, Kurosawa wasn't invited to play at Aoba Johsai High School but instead enrolled into the school and joined the club.

Kurosawa always knew that he couldn't jump as well as he wanted to and was blocked easily due to him not having great speed either, because of that he uses feints more and aims under the blockers so that they can't block him. Even though Kurosawa recognises that it is a good strategy he often fails to recognise that he's a good player, stating that he is the worst out of the first years due to not being tall, good a jumping, powerful or having good morale.

Gender: male

Age: 15 (26/08)

Occupation: student at Aoba Johsai High School (first year)

Volleyball experience: average - he has been playing all through junior high and has put in the expected amount of work

Position: wing spiker

Jersey number: 12

Stats:

  * Speed - 1
  * Power - 2
  * Technique - 3
  * Accuracy - 5
  * Stamina - 3
  * Game sense/intelligence - 2
  * Jumping - 2
  * Reflexes - 2
  * Enjoyment - 4



Jumping reach: 323 cm

Likes: listening to alternative rock; doodling

Current worry: His maths teacher has set homework, but he's doodled all over the question sheet and doesn't know what the questions are

He has black hair which he wears in a side parting. He has black eyes and is tall at 180 cm (5' 11" - according to the converter).

* * *

Maeda Kohaku \- "Kohaku" by Kurosawa

Maeda Kohaku went to junior high with Kurosawa Masaru where the two played on their school's volleyball team. Maeda was a good player but he wasn't satisfied with his abilities, although he had been invited to play volleyball Aoba Johsai High School he was hesitant to accept or even continue volleyball until he watched the Kamomedai High versus Aoba Johsai High School match and saw Hoshiumi Kourai and Hinata Shouyou play. He was impressed by the two's variety of moves and began copying some of them. Maeda made up his mind and accepted the invite to Aoba Johsai.

Gender: male

Age: 16 (30/04)

Occupation: student at Aoba Johsai High School (first year)

Volleyball experience: above average - he has been playing all through junior high and has put in the expected amount of work but he has also been on a couple of volleyball camps

Position: middle blocker

Jersey number: 11

Stats:

  * Speed - 3
  * Power - 3
  * Technique - 3
  * Accuracy - 2
  * Stamina - 4
  * Game sense/intelligence - 2
  * Jumping - 4
  * Reflexes - 3
  * Enjoyment - 5



Jumping reach: 331 cm

Likes: volleyball; cooking

Current worry: he burnt his cookies

He has dull, light brown hair which falls just short of his ears and eyes, he has hazel eyes and is very tall at 186 cm (6' 1")

* * *

Takahashi Yoshi \- "Yoshi" by Takahashi Yuka

Takahashi Yoshi was first introduced to volleyball by his older sister, Takahashi Yuka, who took him to watch the match of her childhood friend, Yoshino Juuro, at the Spring Inter High Tournament 2005. Takahashi watched as Fukikuma Academy's ace at the time, Himekawa Taro better known as the Unlucky Thirteen. Takahashi was entranced by the ace's quick and spent all his free time copying it in hopes that he could become an ace just like Himekawa one day.

Gender: male

Age: 15 (06/01)

Occupation: student at Aoba Johsai High School (first year); student at Kitagawa Daiichi Junior High (former)

Volleyball experience: good - he has been playing for most of his childhood and is a strong player

Position: wing spiker

Jersey number: 13

Stats:

  * Speed - 3
  * Power - 4
  * Technique - 4
  * Accuracy - 3
  * Stamina - 3
  * Game sense/intelligence - 3
  * Jumping - 4
  * Reflexes - 3
  * Enjoyment - 5



Jumping reach: 326 cm

Likes: volleyball; watching volleyball

Current worry: he's not the team's ace, but Hinata is much better than him

He has pale blonde hair that is spiked up and to the left, he has intense blue eyes and is tall at 183 cm (6' 0 - according to the converter)

* * *

Mizukami Hamish

Mizukami Hamish has been friends with Fukui Ryoichi since he first me the older boy in elementary school. Mizukami was following Fukui when he saw the boy practising volleyball, which encouraged Mizukami to start a volleyball club so Fukui would be his friend. The two have a slight rivalry with both wanting to be the best ace, and although Mizukami still fights for it he seems to have let Fukui win.

Just like how Fukui uses his brain in matches so does Mizukami. Mizukami chooses to emotionally manipulate players using his speech, he focuses on one player at a time knocking each player down until only one is left.

Gender: male

Age: 16 (09/05)

Occupation: student at Inubushi East High (first year); 

Volleyball experience: exceptional - he has been playing throughout all of his school career

Position: wing spiker

Jersey number: 6

Stats:

  * Speed - 3
  * Power - 3
  * Technique - 4
  * Accuracy - 5
  * Stamina - 4
  * Game sense/intelligence - 5
  * Jumping - 4
  * Reflexes - 4
  * Enjoyment - 5



Jumping reach: 334 cm

Likes: volleyball; knitting (but don't tell Fukui)

Current worry: Fukui just admitted that he prefers the under nineteens over Inubushi East

He has gingery brown (more brown than ginger) hair that falls towards his nose, he has blue-grey eyes and his face is full of freckles. He is taller than Fukui even though he is two years younger, reaching 178 cm (5' 10" - according to the converter). He also has a large scar on his left knee from an accident involving a volleyball and a dog.

* * *

BONUS - Backstory Conversation Corner. Here's some of the conversations from character's backstory's that you can read if you want!

Takumi and Kyoutani's fights:

#1/ "Hey listen man!" Kyoutani grumbled, "They're not exactly wrong, you know,"

"I can look after myself," Takumi protested.

"Then put down the manga and eat something!"

"I can sort of look after myself,"

"Then learn to fully look after yourself then,"

"I can! I just sometimes forget to!"

"You're scaring the team you know!"

"Cut it out you two!" the captain at the time said, "Fighting won't do anything."

"Just admit that you've lost Takumi. You know that we're right!" Kyoutani said, "You're scaring us! Your body isn't meant to be that thin,"

"I don't care if I'm scaring you guy! That's not my problem!" Takumi said as he began to put on his tracksuits, "If you can't get over it then I'll just wait until you do," Takumi sat down and watched the practise.

"We had physicals today," Kyoutani reminded Takumi, "What did the nurse say?"

"None of your business,"

"Well I've made it mine! What did she say!" Kyoutani pinned Takumi against the wall.

"GET OFF ME!" Takumi yelled as he stormed out the gym, "THE NURSE DIDN'T SAY NOTHING ASSHOLE!"

"Looks like he dropped something," Hanamaki said as he picked up the piece of paper, "It's his physical results,"

"Height, 186 cm. Weight, 41.3 kg... Holy crap he's that underweight!" Matsukawa read the sheet, "Extra notes, he needs to eat more and stop playing volleyball for a bit to get his health up,"

"I'm concerned for him," Oikawa said, "We shouldn't let him play, right?"

The next day came and Takumi returned to the locker room getting ready to get changed into his sportswear. "Takumi, there's no need to get changed. You're not practising today," the captain said.

"What?" Takumi replied.

"We're not letting you practise today," the captain said, "You dropped this and we agree with the nurse. We can't let you practise,"

"So I'm not allowed to practise because you're scared?" Takumi asked, "GET OVER IT! IT'S NOT YOUR PROBLEM! YOU DON'T GET TO BE SCARED!"

"Calm down Takumi!" Iwaizumi said grabbing him.

"GET OFF!" Takumi yelled as Kyoutani grabbed him as well.

"We just care about your health. We don't want you do collapse or something," Oikawa said, "We're looking out for you,"

"Do you know how much I enjoy volleyball?" Takumi asked.

"Yeah, you like it a lot," Yahaba said.

"So why are you taking it away from me?" Takumi scowled, "GOD I HATE THIS TEAM!" Takumi left the locker room.

"Well he took that well," one of the third years said sarcastically.

"Should we go after him?" Watari asked.

"Knowing him he'll be back in the next few weeks," Matsukawa said.

A few weeks had passed and Takumi hadn't returned, "There you are, everyone's missed you," Kyoutani said after class.

"I finally understand why Inaba left. Feels nice not having you guys on my case all the time," Takumi said as he packed up his stuff and began to walk home.

"You know we're doing this because we care,"

"Well I don't need or want you to care,"

"Just tell them that you've quit,"

"Kyoutani, just shut up!"

"WHY SHOULD I?"

"BECAUSE YOU KNOW NOTHING!"

"THAT'S 'CAUSE YOU TELL ME NOTHING!"

"'CAUSE I DON'T HAVE TO!"

"JUST COME BACK MAN! WE'LL LET YOU PLAY! DON'T YOU WANT TO PLAY AGAIN?"

"YEAH I WANT TO PLAY! BUT NOT WITH THOSE ASSHOLES. NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" Takumi stormed off and the other two fisrt years on the team stared.

"Did you have to make it a big deal?" Yahaba asked.

"Shut up," Kyoutani rolled his eyes.

"Dude, everyone was staring at you two," Watari said, "I think the whole year knows now,"

"Still it'd be nice if he could at least return once more. I don't want to leave on this note," the captain said to the vice captain as the two made their way to practise.

"It's useless," Kyoutani complained as he punched the wall.

"CALM DOWN YOU IDIOT!" Yahaba said as he shoved Kyoutani onto the floor.

"Guys! Guys! Chill for a moment! The teachers are going to be coming soon," Watari warned the other two. Yahaba nodded and began to leave with Watari.

"Oh fuck them," Kyoutani said as he joined the other two.

"What happened here?" the vice captain asked seeing the three first years leave.

"You should have seen it! The two friends were fighting!" one of the first years (not from the volleyball club) said.

"So now you're forcing me to come. Asshole," Takumi rolled his eyes as he entered the gym with Kyoutani.

"If you're not coming by choice then you're coming by force," Kyoutani grumbled.

"Manga-chan?" Oikawa asked as he saw the two enter the gym.

"I'm not playing with them," Takumi said as he left, "I already told you,"

Another week had passed and Kyoutani had stopped showing up to practise too. Takumi had spent his evenings practising setting or reading manga. Soon the days were approaching late February early March, the end of the school year. "I honestly thought that you played spiker Manga-chan? Do you like setting?" Oikawa asked as he saw Takumi practising by himself.

"Well the setter's so much cooler than the spiker," Takumi replied getting really interested in volleyball, "The control of the ball that they have is sooooooo coooooool!!! It's like that protag from this discontinued series in shounen jump. He could control people just like a setter, but he used the ability for good. And they're really reliable, like they get the ball where you want it! How could a spiker even compete with that?"

"Hmm, I have no idea who you're talking about Manga-chan but sure. The setter is really cool," Oikawa said, "So why do you play spiker then?"

"I've always wanted to play as a setter, but everyone tells me to play as a spiker. I thought that I could be a setter on this team, but then there's you and Yahaba who have actually played as setters and know how to toss to the right place," Takumi said with a wistful smile, "But I never gave up on being a setter. I've always practised even though I know that it's for nothing,"

"I don't think that it's for nothing,"

"Really?"

"You enjoy practising your sets, don't you?"

"Yeah!"

"So you've not wasted your time, you enjoy it so it's not a waste,"

"Thanks,"

"No problem. Just think about coming back, we still want to beat Shiratorizawa you know,"

"Shiratorizawa... I was meant to go there,"

"Huh?"

"They offered me a full sports scholarship, I didn't even have to try for it,"

"But you never took it,"

"Yeah. It's not because I didn't feel like I earned it. It's just that Shiratorizawa isn't the school for me,"

"I used to play with this annoying underclassman, Tobio-chan, he would never understand you. They call him the King of the Court," 

"So he's really good?"

"I thought that too. But nope, he's a ruthless dictator. He wants to be the best. He's probably tried for Shiratorizawa, but I doubt that he'll make it. Sure he's a technical setter, but he's not a team player. That's why I think you should stick at playing as a wing spiker. Sure you could have what it takes to be a setter, but volleyball is a team sport. I think you bring out the most in the team when you play as a wing spiker, not as a setter,"

"We're going to beat Shiratorizawa next year,"

"We're?"

"I'm returning to the team. You guys aren't that bad,"

"Awwwwwww!"

"We'll be the best team. Not because we have the strongest players, but because we'll work the best together,"

"And that's what volleyball's really about. After Shiratorizawa, then what?"

"Nationals," Takumi shrugged, "And we'll get really far in it too,"

"Win?"

"I don't think so. Beating Shiratorizawa is one thing, beating the Top Four is something else. Itachiyama, Inarizaki, Mujinazaka and Fukurodani. I reckon one of them will beat us,"

"I hope we get the worst of the worst next year,"

"Why?"

"Because they work the hardest, and most of the time all they have going for them is their team work. I watched the junior high tournaments all the way back in May. This kid. I want him on our team. I want to set for him," Takumi stared at Oikawa's phone.

"He's a complete rookie, isn't he?"

"Yup! At least he currently is. He needs someone to teach him and then he'll be a player to be feared,"

"Well let's hope that we get him,"

"Hinata Shouyou. I can't wait to play with him, I think that he'll make me better and then I can't wait to see how he grows," Oikawa waved, "See ya next year Manga-chan!"

#2/ "Did you even go outside at all Takumi?" Kyoutani asked.

"Once or twice, I think," Takumi replied, more interested in his manga.

"You think? You look like you're a zombie! Did you sleep? Eat?"

"I would know if I hadn't,"

"You have massive eye bags. Are you trying to go for a panda cosplay?"

"No," Takumi yawned.

"Are you even looking after yourself properly? What did the nurse say this time?"

"Oh you know, the usual,"

"That you need to look after yourself, eat,"

"Yeah,"

"Why aren't you bothered? Aren't you scared that you might die?"

"What do you mean?"

"Takumi. You look like a skeleton. I... I don't like seeing you like this. It's scaring me! I honestly don't think that you will make it through this year without being hospitalised, at the best," 

"I'll be fine,"

"Listen to me Takumi. You are dying! I asked for a copy of your results. You're loosing weight,"

"It'll be fine,"

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST EAT FOR ONCE!"

"WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LET ME LIVE MY LIFE HOW I WANT!"

"TAKUMI. I CAN'T. I WON'T LET YOU PLAY VOLLEYBALL UNTIL YOU PUT ON WEIGHT!"

"JUST TRY AND STOP ME!" Takumi began heading for the gym. Kyoutani pounced onto Takumi beating the other boy, "GET OFF! GET OFF!"

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" the other second years began shouting, drawing attention to the scene which caused a teacher to get involved.

"Kyoutani! Get off of him this instance!" the teacher said.

"No chance Yuji-sensei!" Kyoutani punched the teacher before pulling on Takumi's arm until the two heard a snap. Kyoutani stared in shock, he had never meant to go this far, just a light beat up to prevent him from practising for a while.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH!" Takumi screamed in pain, "OWWWWW! IT HURTS! IT HURTS!" Mr Yuji called an ambulance and separated the two boys. Kyoutani would have gone to the hospital with Takumi if it wasn't for the fact that he was being forced into the principal's office. Hours of lectures and yelling later and Kyoutani was suspended for the longest period the school could offer. Ten weeks. Later he received a text from Takumi.

**Takumi**

I bet you're proud of yourself. You broke my fucking arm asshole

**Takumi**

Now I won't be able to play for about two to three months

**Kyoutani**

Just eat whilst you're off.

**Kyoutani**

Please

Nakomura and Tsunoda's chat about high school:

"I want to go to Shiratorizawa," Tsunoda announced proudly.

"Why?" Nakomura asked, reading a book.

"Because they have ponies there! They have a freaking horseback riding club!"

"But you've never rode a horse before,"

"But I could learn how to and I would get to look after a horse!"

"Would you even get in?"

"I can try,"

"You probably won't get a sports scholarship and your not smart enough to get in through written exams,"

"You could. So are you going to go?"

"No point in going without you,"

"Aww! Thanks Nakomura,"

"What? We're friends Naomi,"

"So why aren't you going to go to Shiratorizawa. If you really wanted to, I wouldn't mind not going to the same school as you,"

"I would go to any other school before going to Shiratorizawa,"

"Why?"

"They're known for their boys' volleyball team. I'd get overshadowed again. Besides they have Ushijima, so that's already a lot of eyes on them, and I have no doubts that annoying setter guy goes there too,"

"What school are you thinking of then?"

"I know it's far, but it's academics are good. And it has good facilities. It's not quite an academy like Shiratorizawa but it's the next best thing. I want to go to Aoba Johsai High School,"

"Seijoh? But we'd have to get the train everyday. It's a long commute,"

"Would a long journey really stop us Naomi?"

"I guess not,"


	93. The Final Start - the beginning of the third year: Aoba Johsai Vs. Shiratorizawa - Summer Inter High Qualifiers, Finals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We reached over 14000 hits!!! (yes I am aware that we reached this on Saturday, but I didn't post any chapters until today)
> 
> Also you may have noticed that I have a set a final chapter number. I used to weekend to plan out (very brief planning, but it's still planning!) the remainder of the chapters and figured out how many more there are going to be. I can't believe I've got to the stage of planning the ending. AAAAAAAAHHH!!! Thank you so much for following me this far! I hope that you continue to follow me as we make it to the end of this fic!
> 
> Also also, it was finally revealed what Iwaizumi went on to do, but I already wrote out bits with him doing something else; so in this fic, Iwaizumi goes on to do something different to canon (not saying what yet). His reason why? I don't know, a mixture of playing with Hinata and the og second year OCs.

"Hello kidlings!" Hinata said as he burst the doors of the gym open after returning from his first under nineteens' training camp, "I'm the team's vice captain and drum roll please," Kunimi and Kindaichi entertained Hinata, "The captain of the under nineteens - Hinata Shouyou!"

"See I told you I wasn't lying when I said that Kunimi wasn't our vice captain!" Iwata said to one of the first years.

"This many first years? Even though we won nationals?" Hinata said, slightly disappointed, "Three rookies! We only have three again!"

"Hey at least one of them's a libero," Kindaichi said, "So let's not be choosing beggars,"

"Sorry Kindaichi," Hinata said, “We have twins!”

"You grew!" Takahashi said.

"Uh-huh! Look at me in my full 167.5 cm glory!" Hinata said.

"2.7 cm growth..." Kurosawa looked deadpanned at Hinata, "Must be something special for you,"

"Hey!" Hinata pouted, "I'm the vice captain you know!"

"So more importantly, jumping reaches?" Kunimi said.

"Already tested: regular is 340 cm now and blood lust is 360 cm!"

"360 cm!" the first years stared in shock.

"Well I grew," Hinata replied, "So it would have improved since last year. I still can't believe the coaches did Kourai dirty like that! Not even under twenty-ones! It's an outrage!"

Hinata spent most of his time at practise getting to know the new first years, who were:

Nakano Arata - wing spiker; no.7; height - 173 cm; jumping reach - 328 cm

Saito Rokuro - libero; no.8; height - 184 cm; jumping reach - 311 cm

Saito Katsuhito - pinch server; no.9; height - 184 cm; jumping reach - 337 cm

Although the first years were few in number they made up for that in ability and potential and Aoba Johsai felt prepared for their first official tournament of the year. Of course it would have been better if Hinata didn't have a training camp for the under nineteens right before the tournament. They had once again made it to the finals and were up against Shiratorizawa. "I know you guys all want to win, but ultimately the better team will win, lets go out there and fight for the title of best team in Miyagi," Kindaichi said. The largest difference between the current team and the previous year's is the lack of choice when it came to a starting line up. The first part was the fact that they only had ten players to choose from, the second part was the slight lack of spare strong players. With the previous team they would always have at least two other strong players that could sub on, now they no longer had that luxury. Simply put, Yahaba's strategy wouldn't work this year. In the end Kindaichi asked the coaches to choose a starting line up which was:

Takahashi [13] - front left, WS; Kindaichi [1] - front centre, MB; Hinata[3] - front right, WS; Kunimi [2] - back right, WS; Maeda [5]/Saito R [8] - back centre, MB/L; Iwata [4] - back left, S

"Sure we're not last year's team, but we're this year's team. Let's go show everyone that they should fear our line up once again!" Hinata said as the team entered the court, although most of the team had played Shiratorizawa before, most of the second years hadn't actually been on the court during the matches and so it was left down to the third years to cheer everyone up, naturally Hinata did this by telling some of his bad jokes.

Soon the whistle blew and the back row prepared to face Shiratorizawa's newest server. Rokuro watched as the ball deflected off of him, "Don't mind!" Kindaichi shouted, "We'll get the next one!" Aoba Johsai got the next serve and made their first attack of the match. A regular quick from Hinata. Usually it could have been blocked seeing as Shiratorizawa's blockers were good, however Hinata out jumped them and easily slammed the ball down.

Midway through the set Goshiki decided to joust Hinata, it was a bad decision as Hinata quickly won the joust. Even still Shiratorizawa managed to keep the momentum mainly in their direction. And although Aoba Johsai had scored plenty points off of their blocking; Shiratorizawa had scored many points by aiming in the weaker parts of their defence. Whilst Aoba Johsai put up a fight, Shiratorizawa took the first set 21:25.

"Don't mind, just make sure that they don't get the next set as well," the head coach said.

"I thought that this was a five set match," Maeda said.

"No, it's a three set," the head coach said.

"We can still win!" Hinata pointed out, "Losing the first set hasn't stopped us from winning a game before,"

"It's not fair," Kurosawa complained.

"What's not fair?" Nakano asked.

"Shiratorizawa probably took some of our first years. Whilst we have made it to nationals three times in a row, even winning it last time. We've done much better than Shiratorizawa ever had, yet some people still chose them over us because they're still considered a powerhouse," Kurosawa complained.

"Yeah, I don't get that," Nakano said, "Like you guys literally won nationals, why wouldn't you want to join us?"

"I think it has something to do with most people putting submissions in before the spring tournament," Kobayashi piped in, "Whilst we made it to the quarter-finals, we did lose in straight sets. I expect some people figured that we wouldn't go on to win nationals and decided that Shiratorizawa was a safer option. And those who knew that they wouldn't be able to get into Shiratorizawa, also probably knew that they wouldn't be able to get into Aoba Johsai either. Which is ironic because we're actually an easy enough school to pass the exam of," The three watched as the two teams stayed neck and neck all through out the beginning of the second set.

During the middle portion of the set, Aoba Johsai finally got a lead. Hinata had scored the break point; the next point Kunimi scored a service ace; the point after that Takahashi scored; the point after that was scored due to one of Shiratorizawa’s spikes going out; the next point went to Shiratorizawa, but the lead had already done it’s damage and had a four point lead. With the momentum heavily in Aoba Johsai’s favour they pushed on, knowing that they had to win this set or it would all be over. Shiratorizawa wanted to win as quickly as possible and prevent Aoba Johsai from getting any advantage. Soon the two teams returned to their neck and neck fight and the second set went into a deuce. 

When Hinata rotated into serving, he decided to try out the jump serve again. Things were going well, Hinata’s hand had connected with the ball, but the serve went out. Goshiki then scored a service ace. In the end, Aoba Johsai had to learn that they weren’t on top any more. Shiratorizawa won [AJ:S / 0:2 - 21:25, 26:28] “Don’t mind,” Kindaichi said to the team, “I think we played great out there today, and now we know what we need to work on. We’ll make nationals next time!” Hinata stayed behind after the match, unlike his fellow third years he was 100% certain that this wasn’t going to be his last tournament of the year, he wasn’t going to retire, still the initial kick in the balls of a loss hit him. Fortunately, Hinata had plenty of experience now from internationals of keeping his head up high after losing a match.

”Goshiki, go out there and win nationals. From ace to ace, I know that you’ll smash it,” Hinata said, “So don’t go losing in the first round. Because we’re counting on you to not make us look bad! You lose in the first round, and then it makes us the team that lost to the team who lost the first round,”

”Thank you,” Goshiki said, “And make sure that you win internationals,”

”Of course,” Hinata replied as he smiled before running to return to his team.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Hinata's third year, hopefully you don't mind this format. The writing will still be in the same style, but the pacing will be much faster this time with large jumps between chapters. On the other hand, chapters are probably going to be a bit longer; not always - today is a good example of that. 
> 
> Will there be less matches because of this? Yes, but most of the chapters will be matches so the concentration of matches will be greater. Hopefully you like what's been shown of the new OCs: Nakano and the Saito twins, more on these guys as the year progresses. Would you guys find an update version of the OC guide useful (like what I did in the second year)?


	94. Hinata Shouyou goes to Germany

"Hinata, are you going to join us or not?" Yoshino asked, "We're watching a film together, are you in or what?"

"I'll pass," Hinata said as he walked back to the gym section of the under nineteens and under twenty-ones' facilities. Hinata made his way to the gym, glad that all the clothes he packed could be worn in a work out, the other person in the gym greeted Hinata as he entered, "You're not going to join the others Serizawa?"

"No," the person mentioned replied. Hinata left him alone as he went to practise his jumping, "You waste too much energy,"

"On what? Practising?" Hinata asked, slightly annoyed.

"No, I meant your jump. You waste too much energy on it," Serizawa pointed out, "Sure you got it higher, but the technique is still basically the same. Hoshiumi and Choi were onto something with their jumping,"

"Thanks Serizawa," Hinata smiled as he went back to focusing on his jump, _I don't know if I'll feel comfortable doing Hoshiumi's technique, and honestly I have no idea how Choi does it. I guess adding some curve to my run could get me to get some height, just like the high jump. But what did Serizawa mean by wasting energy? Could he mean my feet? I've been jumping from a complete flat foot! I've focused on getting more height, that I forgot to jump from the balls of my feet!_

"That looks more comfortable," Serizawa commented, "I think that you'll be able to get 340 cm more consistently, plus you won't focus as much on stretching out your arms,"

"Thanks Serizawa, how'd you notice my feet?"

"It's all about observing simple details, similar to your analysis and guess blocking. Small, involuntary actions that can help you understand how a person works, for example a setter who always bites their lip before perform their setter dump tells you that they aren't confident in it,"

"Yeah it does, and it makes it a lot easier to tell when they are doing a setter dump,"

"See, naturally you pick up on these small signs. You're more focused on finding them in match situations, using them as signs, I just spot them because why not. So that's where I saw the flat foot. The more you focused on the jump, the more likely you would forget to use the balls of your feet,"

"Wow. That's really clever!"

"Aw man, another two player level! Hey Hinata, I need you to play coop on this level so I can pass it," Hinata tried his best at the game, whilst his aim was bad at the start it had improved as he got used to the game, finding the exact parts he needed to centre at but also growing aware of the outsides of the aim. _I could use this in volleyball! If I use the centre of the sights as the ideal location, and the outside of the sights as a guide as to where the ball could go. That means that I could further my accuracy, be aware of the potential liberos and receivers, and then aim around them too! Or if I can't do that, have the outside aim be at their weak spots!_

"Is that it?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah," Serizawa replied.

"Why are you in here?"

"Hmm. I guess it's a bit quieter than the common room or dorms,"

"Oh, okay. I'm going to be on court A of gym B for a bit, if you want to join me the offer's out there," Hinata then made his way to gym and set up half of the court in some form of obstacle course that made sense only to him. He would set the ball up high and then get the toss, aiming at very specific points. After remastering his spiking aim he swapped to remastering his serving aim.

At some point Sasaki had entered the gym and stared at Hinata in shock. "Wow... Um, could I try receiving those?" Sasaki asked, "I was going to practise basic reflex stuff, but I if you're doing something, it'd be useful for me to receive it,"

"Sure," Hinata said, "I can do spikes too if you'd like,"

"Okay," Sasaki replied as he helped Hinata clear court A. The two practised, and by the end Hinata had managed to aim around Sasaki, "I think that we'll stand a good chance at Germany,"

"And we miss out on the block stages again because we made the semis last time," Hinata added as the two finished packing up and returned to the lodgings side of the facilities.

"So Hinata's gone again?" Nakano asked.

"Yeah. He's got a two week camp and then two weeks of internationals, although he's not playing until the second week," Kindaichi answered, "Which is good for us. Sure getting used to playing with Hinata will always be useful, but in a match he'll easily adapt to fit us. Hinata being away means that we have a month to get better and learn new skills and plays to use next tournament,"

"Yeah, there's a lot that we need to work on," Katsuhito sighed.

"Sure, Hinata will give us an advantage, but he won't give us the win. With a bit of effort, I'm sure that we can return to being the team we were last year," Maeda said.

"Plus, we have a training camp coming up," Kunimi pointed out, "So whilst we didn't get to play at nationals this time, we get to go up against powerhouses who did,"

"Wow! This camp sounds amazing!" Rokuro exclaimed, "Who's going to be on it?"

"So it's us, Furukata who are amazing at serving and are really close to us; Kamomedai, who we beat last year in nationals but use great shifting techniques; Inarizaki, who are like this massive powerhouse; Itachiyama, who we've beat once, but are also like one of the best teams if they don't get stopped by us or the last team who are Inubushi East, they have lots of smart players and they beat us last year, but then we beat them," Takahashi explained.

"It's our first time having this camp, so it's kind of exciting. For two years in a row we've also hosted a spring training camp, which is for fun and gives third years a chance to play one last time. Two years in a row we've invited Kamomedai, and last year we invited Furukata and Inarizaki. And we managed to get Itachiyama and Inubushi East to join out group," Kobayashi said, "I think that Inubushi East are hosting this one, so we'll be going to Tottori,"

"Tottori? That's far!" Nakano shouted.

"We could have been going to Hyogo, which is right next to it," Iwata pointed out, "Or Fukushima, or Nagano, or Tokyo," Excitedly the team practised all week in anticipation for their training camp, eventually they made the long journey to Tottori and arrived at the training camp.

"Where were you guys at nationals?" Mizukami asked Kindaichi as Aoba Johsai arrived.

"We didn't make it," Kindaichi painfully admitted.

"You better make it this time! We want to play you again, us dogs have been sharpening our teeth for when we bite back!" Mizukami playfully declared.

"Who's that?" Katsuhito asked.

"He's from Inubushi East, last year he was their vice captain. I would say that he's this year's captain, but he's only a second year," Kunimi explained.

"I still got the captain title regardless," Mizukami said, "Come on! We were about to get started without you and Furukata!"

"We had the furthest to travel!" Takahashi pointed out.

"I think a bit of powerhouse practise has really helped the rookies," Kobayashi said to the assistant coach.

"That's why making these connections now will really help us in three or so years time," the assistant coach replied, "Sure we'll get practise matches with other teams from Miyagi easily, but practise matches against powerhouse teams isn't something easy to arrange, but the experience that they bring is overwhelmingly positive,"

"You're like really tall for a libero!" a first year from Inarizaki pointed out to Rokuro.

"I know," Rokuro replied as he practised receiving serves with his brother.

"What made you choose to be a libero then?"

"I mean sure the spikers are cool, and seeing the middle blockers slam the spikes down is also cool. But the setter has to toss the ball for spike to happen. And if the blockers miss who gets the ball? The only reason why a setter can toss, what's that? The answer to both is the libero! Sure saves aren't always exciting, but without them the cool spikes can't happen. So then I'll receive all the cool spikes, in order to help set up more cool spikes, and in between the cool spikes which everyone will be going crazy at, they'll take a moment to go crazy at my super epic save!" 

"Yeah, and what happens when you muck up that super epic save?" Katsuhito asked teasingly.

"Then I'll have my super awesome brother to back me up!" Rokuro said with a smile.

"I'll serve serves so good that even the best liberos can't receive them!" Katsuhito declared.

"And I'll receive the serves that are so good that it seems like the best liberos can't receive them!" Rokuro declared.

"Because we are the Saito brothers!" the two shouted together.

"You guys are twins?" the first year asked sarcastically.

"You couldn't tell?" the two asked, faces deadpanned.

"I was being sarcastic," the first year said.

"Oh," the two sighed.

"Last year we had a set of twins too, the Miya twins. They were epic! Are you guys going to become the Miyagi version of them?" 

"Of course we will!"

"So what're your names?"

"Saito Rokuro,"

"Saito Katsuhito,"

"Cool, I'm Yukimura Makoto," Yukimura introduced himself.

"I see it," Suzuki said to Mizukami, "If the Miya brothers were the offensive twins; then the Saito brothers are the defensive twins,"

"What is it with powerhouse volleyball teams and twins? Like does it guarantee them success. Suzuki! We need to find twins who play volleyball!" Mizukami joked.

"There's one thing that's annoying, the fact that we don't get to play the sea castle's ace," Suzuki sighed.

"Yeah, but he's on his own training camp, or maybe even in a different country at this point," Mizukami shrugged, "It's not like we can do anything about it though,"

Over the course of summer practise and the training camp, Aoba Johsai had come up with new moves and felt confident that they could stand a chance in their rematch against Shiratorizawa, and if their final piece slotted in and made the new moves better, then they believed that they may be the team that went to nationals in the spring tournament. "Whilst we may have only got to play one tournament in 2014, I don't believe that it was our last tournament. We'll be back in 2015," Kunimi said as he and Kindaichi locked up the gym.

"Yeah, we'll get to stand on the courts at nationals once again," Kindaichi replied.

"Once again we'll shout our name proudly," Kunimi declared, "Just one last tournament to win; then we get to go to nationals, even if it's just one match,"

"I get that. Just one more match at nationals would be nice,"

The plane ride to Germany was long and different members passed the flight in different ways. For Yoshino it was reading a book, for Sasaki it was solving crossword after crossword, for Serizawa it was playing games, for Hinata it was binge watching the highlights of every team that he could play at internationals.

"Oh god! I learnt barely any German," Hinata complained to Sasaki.

"I think I forgot whatever I learnt, it was the same with Norwegian last year," Sasaki laughed.

"At least my English keeps improving," Hinata brushed off his lack of ability to speak German casually. The first week of the tournament was rather uneventful for the Japan team as all they could do was watch matches. However the week passed quickly and soon they were preparing for their first match came and they were up against France.

The start of the match had gone well for Japan with Hinata showing off why he was their ace, "Wow! Japan's captain and ace, Shouyou Hinata - the Empress Ace, certainly can run and jump!" the French commentator said, "That quick was incredible," Hinata hadn't even started properly using his aim yet and even then he was getting the ball where he wanted it, _if I've learnt one thing from last year's Canada match, it's that it's better to save something until later for when you need a quick momentum shift_. Eventually France got used to Hinata's quicks and their libero began to start receiving them, that was until Hinat rotated into serving.

"The aim on that serve! Incredible, truly a killer serve!" one of the commentators said, Hinata looked at them in surprise, _my serve? A killer serve? People actually think that my serve is an international killer serve?_ "To be fair, his aim is unrivalled. I don't think I've seen a better aim in the under twenty-ones either. The way that he can get the ball wherever he wants, whether it be weak spots or gaps, in such a short time. It's like he's hunting for it. He's a Target Hunter,"

"Target Hunter, I like that," one of the other commentators said. Hinata scored another three service aces before his serve was received. With him fully aiming the first set was easily Japan's 25:14.

The second set began with Japan serving, and more specifically Hinata serving. Hinata went in for a particularly meanly aimed serve, right in the gap between two players and right in front of the end line, "Once again the Target Hunter gets the ball exactly where he wants it to go," one of the commentators said. _Target Hunter? I'm being called the Target Hunter? I got such a cool nickname! And it's about my aim not my speed or height!_ Everyone watched as Hinata proceeded to get Japan an eight point lead, purely off of his serve, no rallies or playing, just serves, "This serve right here, ladies and gentlemen, is an international killer serve; not just for under nineteens, but for under twenty-ones too, and dare I say for the world cup too,"

"I don't like how he's just calmly destroying us," one of the French players said, "The way his focus seems perfectly hidden as he slams that ball down in impossible to reach spaces at top speeds. And why does it have to be so high! Why does he have to do a jumping underarm serve!" Like all good things, Hinata's streak came to an end and Japan had to fight for their points.

"If France can't compete against Japan's Target Hunter then they really don't stand a chance. Their libero needs to start getting better at receiving those precise balls," a commentator said. Unfortunately for Japan, France's libero did get better at receiving Hinata's spikes, diving and ignoring his weaknesses. So whilst their ace's quicks weren't as effective, Japan still had more trick ups their sleeve. France's main middle blocker went into block Serizawa unaware of the delayed spike about to hit him.

"Timing's a bitch," Serizawa laughed as he muttered his signature phrase under his breath. Minamiyama may have a great setter, but for them to constantly get to the quarter-finals and occasionally the semi-finals of nationals they needed good spikers, and Serizawa was one of those good spikers.

Somehow France managed to win the second set too. In the third set Japan pulled out all stops and went all out. _I've never considered what makes Yoshino such a great setter. His accuracy and consistency is good, but I also wouldn't call him a textbook setter. But seeing him play with Serizawa and playing with him myself, I get it. What makes Yoshino special on the court, what makes him different to his older brother, is his timing. He's able to time his tosses incredibly well right from the initial touch, to his release, to when the spiker will hit the ball. So it makes Serizawa's delayed spike incredibly powerful, because whilst a brilliant read blocker, perhaps Aone or Hirugami, may be able to get the timing right after a few if this were any other setter. But the way Yoshino sets, he releases the ball early to match up with when Serizawa is expected to spike the ball, but it doesn't reach the sweet spot for a spiker until Serizawa's hand is there too. And this applies to me too. Yoshino makes my lethal move, both in regular and reverse mode, seem flawless and easy to pull off. With him, I don't have to worry about mucking up the speeds, because he has the timing down for me. I just need to follow the ball and his signs. The setter seems like such a simple position, but after playing with so many different setters, I can tell that it's not the case. The basic role of a setter is simple, but to be one of the best setters, you need to add some complexity to your tosses._

Hinata carried on as before and once again racked up points, but in the end, France racked up points too. Japan losing, it didn't make sense. They had done so well in the first set, they had kept it up in the second and third despite losing them. Even though they weren't scoring as many points, they were still dominating France. No-one was injured, it made no sense for France to win, yet they did. Maybe there was something that the team didn't understand. Something that made France a better team than them, "We can't change this, whatever this is," Hinata said to the team, "But everyone saw what we did in the first set. And the rest were super close. So most people are going to leave this match thinking that it was a fluke. So let's hold our heads high and congratulate the French team for having luck on their side," Sometimes luck was a more important factor that one could expect it to be [J:F / 1:3 - 25:14, 23:25, 25:27, 29:31].


	95. NOT A CHAPTER - OC guide vol.3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- all birthdays are in dd/mm format  
> \- volleyball experience is on a nine point scale from none to exceptional: (none; practically none; limited; below average; average; above average; good; excellent; exceptional)  
> \- for returning OCs all backstory/ plot related stuff from the first year will be in italics (you'll understand when you see it)

PART ONE - returning OCs:

  * Kobayashi - first mentioned in Chapter 17; first appearance Chapter 21
  * Yoshino - Chapter 44
  * Sasaki - Chapter 44
  * Iwata - Chapter 45
  * Kurosawa - Chapter 45
  * Maeda - Chapter 45
  * Takahashi - Chapter 45
  * Mizukami - Chapter 60



* * *

Kobayashi Rio 

_A student at Aoba Johsai who came to watch them play against Aoba Johsai and Shiratorizawa in the Spring tournament. After watching their matches Kobayashi decides to ask to become the team’s manager. The team accepts and she is welcomed to the world of chaos known as Aoba Johsai’s boys volleyball club._

_Kobayashi strives to help the team the best she can so that they can focus on the game, whether that be cheering them on, preparing drinks, calming down players both angry and nervous or leading a whole cheer to annoy the opposite team and support her own. The team treats her like one of the boys and she has adapted well to the team, showing both her fierce and caring sides. Kobayashi is ultimately happy that she joined the volleyball team as she has finally found a place to be able to speak her mind._

_Kobayashi is quite perceptive and uses her unique position of watching the game to her advantage, being the first person on the team to realise Miya Atsumu’s weakness to noise or the first to understand how Nekoma work in a similar way to Aoba Johsai, keeping the ball in action so their setter, Kenma Kozume, can work better._

_She helped arrange the spring training camp with Yahaba and Hinata which they deemed a success. She was the first to get the team to stop moping around and made them go through their matches from nationals. In her second year, Kobayashi has been learning more about volleyball and arranged a practise match against Furukata High._

Gender: female

Age: between 17 (birthday - 02/12)

Occupation: student at Aoba Johsai High School (third year)

Volleyball experience: limited - all she knows is from asking others or was in "Volleyball for dummies"; however it is now getting better as she gets used to the sport from watching it; however she still lacks physical experience

Position: manager

Stats:

  * Speed - 2
  * Power - 1
  * Technique - 1
  * Accuracy - 2
  * Stamina - 2
  * Game sense/intelligence - 1 (game sense); 5 (intelligence)
  * Jumping - 1
  * Reflexes - 1
  * Enjoyment - 3



Jumping reach: 280cm

Likes: history; being able to speak her mind

She has brownish blonde hair which she wears in a side ponytail to the left. She has hazel eyes and freckles on her nose. She is above average height for a girl at 168 cm (5’ 6” - according to the converter) so entering the world of volleyball has changed her perspective on height (for the worse).

Changes from last year: she is older and has improved her volleyball understanding

* * *

Yoshino Akihiko  \- "Yoshino Juuro's younger brother," - by many; "Juuro" and "Lil' Juuro" by a classmate; “Yoshihiko” by Oikawa

_Yoshino Akihiko is the younger brother of Yoshino Juuro, who is known as Japan's best setter. When Juuro was in junior high he was considered a prodigy when it came to volleyball and soon his life became purely Volleyball. Yoshino realised that if he wanted to be around his brother more he would have to take up volleyball. Ever since taking it up he's been trying to do his best so that he could spend more time with Juuro. He was invited to play on a powerhouse team in junior high and made it to the inter junior highs multiple times where he was first scouted for the Japan Under Nineteen team._

_In his second year of junior high he started getting compared to his older brother which annoyed Yoshino as he wanted to be recognised for his own abilities which inspired him to start learning how to serve. Mastering all four main types of serve and even coming up with his own. By his third year of junior high he had decided to not continue volleyball in high school and instead of continuing on at his junior high's follow on high school he went to Minamiyama High. Between junior high and high school Yoshino was invited to play on the U19s in which he felt like he was forced to continue volleyball but vowed to make the most of the opportunity and not let everyone down. He has lost all enjoyment for the sport and only does what is required, stunting his abilities which had lots of potential._

_Yoshino was invited to play on the U19s when he was a first year and is returning for the team again, and if offered he'll do a third year. In his first year he played as a sub setter with this year him playing as their pinch server._ In his third year he is now their starting setter.

Although Yoshino still plays volleyball, he has made it very clear that he does not intend to continue after high school, in a discussion with Nishikawa Kooki, during the first round match between Aoba Johsai and Inubushi East in the spring tournament, he stated that his plans after high school was to start a photography career, and if he needs to take resits for any exams he failed.

Gender: Male

Age: 17 (29/12)

Occupation: student at Minamiyama High (Shizuoka; third year)

Volleyball experience: exceptional - he has been playing for a long while and was taught by his older brother who is a prodigy

Position: setter; pinch server (former)

Jersey number: 1 (Minamiyama); 7 (Minamiyama - former); 2 (U19); 11 (U19 - former); 13 (U19 - former)

Stats:

  * Speed - 4
  * Power - 4
  * Technique - 4
  * Accuracy - 5
  * Stamina - 3
  * Game sense/intelligence - 4
  * Jumping - 2
  * Reflexes - 5
  * Enjoyment - 1



Jumping reach: 322 cm

Likes: art; photography

Current worry: Someone in his class actually forgot his name and started calling him Juuro and Lil' Juuro. 

He has silver-grey eyes with dark hair with a bluish tint which falls to his left. He is a good height at 183 cm (6' 0" - according to the converter)

Changes from last year: he is a year older and his jersey numbers have changed

* * *

Sasaki Atsushi 

_Sasaki Atsushi is a libero who was selected to play on the Japan Under Nineteen team. Whilst he does not make the rankings for liberos due to his team, Eiwa High, never making it very far in nationals he is well known and well respected in the libero community due to his insane, unrivalled reflexes. It has been speculated that Mujinazaka High tried to convince him to transfer. Eiwa High has always been second to Mujinazaka High in Oita, but luckily the prefecture is allowed two representatives._

_Off the court Sasaki is a nervous wreck and mumbles, often staying by his friend's sides but when he is on the court he shows his confident and brash side, being Eiwa High’s on court captain (because liberos aren’t allowed to be an official captain). Sasaki focuses purely on defence, helping blockers cover more distance and having them block his weaker spots whilst he tracks the ball. Due to his speed and reflexes Sasaki focuses on receiving the ball in the most balanced position he can be in and makes sure he gives the setter the best pass so they can make the best toss._

_Although Komori Motoya is the best high school libero, Sasaki has his reflexes, speed, stamina and movement skills. Both have good reflexes but Komori focuses on keeping up the ball in unbalanced plays where Sasaki focuses on passing the ball in his most balanced position. Both bring benefits to their team but Komori takes the title of best libero because his team is stronger and he can save the ball better than Sasaki._

In Eiwa’s match against Aoba Johsai in the third round of the spring tournament Sasaki was off putted by the sudden change of Aoba Johsai playing without a setter, making it obvious that his weakness is sudden changes and unconventional playing.

Gender: male

Age: 18 (10/04)

Occupation: student at Eiwa High (Oita: third year)

Volleyball experience: excellent - he's played a fair bit in junior high and high school, but most of his abilities come from reflexes and reactions rather than volleyball skills confusing people when he says that he's not played for as long as they think. After his second year of high school he also gained international experience dealing with much more pressured games and much harder spikes, furthering his abilities. So whilst his abilities suggest that he’s been playing for a while; they come from playing lots in a short time at a high level.

Position: libero 

Jersey number: 1 (Eiwa); 5 (U19)

Stats:

  * Speed - 5
  * Power - 3
  * Technique - 5
  * Accuracy - 5
  * Stamina - 5
  * Game sense/intelligence - 4
  * Jumping - 4
  * Reflexes - 5 (off court); 8 (on court)
  * Enjoyment - 5



Jumping reach: 329 cm

Likes: volleyball, green tea

Current worry: Why is he on the U19 team. It’s not like he’s a good libero or a good volleyball player. Is this a prank? Oh god! It’s a prank! He needs to hide from the cameras... NOW!

He has pale brown hair which falls to both sides of his face and leaves a gap in the middle. He has greenish blue eyes and a small, but fairly muscular build even though he is fairly tall (for a human, not for a volleyball player) at 175 cm (5' 9" - according to the converter).

Changes from last year: he is a year older; he is 1% more confident; and he's gotten better and receiving near impossible spikes and serves

* * *

Iwata Rin 

_Iwata Rin used to be a baseball star that was known for his incredible pitching abilities, granting him awards such as best pitcher, in his days at nationals. During his second year Iwata was forced to play volleyball in PE instead of baseball due to a mistake on the database, although he initially disliked the sport Iwata grew to enjoy the change in pace leading to him asking if he could be in the baseball and volleyball clubs at the same time. In his third year at junior high he played in both volleyball and baseball tournaments. For the team's final baseball tournament of the year the team all dyed part of their hair red to match their kit. In that tournament they made it to the finals but lost, Iwata had always been competitive and hated losing. After losing the final finals of junior high Iwata chucked the ball that he was pitching onto his head just so he wouldn't have to deal with his emotions (a mixture of anger, sadness, confusion and disappointment towards himself, his team and the opposition team), focusing on the pain he made his way to the medical station where he was told that he had given himself a concussion. Iwata missed out on the award ceremony where he had earned the best pitcher award._

_After recovering from his concussion Iwata decided to focus more on volleyball because it was a fun challenge for him, he told his baseball teammates that he wouldn't be joining them at Johzenji and that instead he was going to attend Aoba Johsai and play volleyball there because they reached the semi-finals of nationals so he would be guaranteed lots of challenges on that team._

_On his first day at Aoba Johsai Iwata received a lot of stares due to the fact that he was a well known baseball player, many people began speculating why he chose to come to Aoba Johsai. Iwata avoided the baseball club and was the first first year that wasn't invited to play, to join the volleyball club._

In Aoba Johsai’s match against Mujinazaka Iwata messed up a serve, causing him to add spin and curve onto rediscovering his love for pitching at the same time. He declared that he would play both baseball and volleyball from then on.

Gender: male

Age: 16 (21/09)

Occupation: student at Aoba Johsai High School (second year); student at Miguri Junior High (former)

Volleyball experience: average - he hasn't been playing for a while and he plays for fun, but he has gotten more from his first year of high school volleyball

Position: setter

Jersey number: 4; 9 (former)

Stats:

  * Speed - 2
  * Power - 3
  * Technique - 5
  * Accuracy - 5
  * Stamina - 2
  * Game sense/intelligence - 2
  * Jumping - 2
  * Reflexes - 3
  * Enjoyment - 5



Jumping reach: 315 cm

Likes: volleyball; writing in pencil (pens always seem to explode on him)

Current worry: How many pens are going to explode on him this year?

He has short brown hair which is slightly outgrown. He has dark brown eyes and has had a growth spurt between his first and second year, now at 177 cm (5’ 10” - according to the converter)

Changes from last year: he is a year older; he now plays baseball again; and he grew 

* * *

Kurosawa Masaru  \- "Masaru" by Maeda

_Kurosawa Masaru went to junior high with Maeda Kohaku where both played on their school's volleyball team. Unlike Maeda, Kurosawa wasn't invited to play at Aoba Johsai High School but instead enrolled into the school and joined the club._

_Kurosawa always knew that he couldn't jump as well as he wanted to and was blocked easily due to him not having great speed either, because of that he uses feints more and aims under the blockers so that they can't block him. Even though Kurosawa recognises that it is a good strategy he often fails to recognise that he's a good player, stating that he is the worst out of the first years due to not being tall, good at jumping, powerful or having good morale._

Gender: male

Age: 16 (26/08)

Occupation: student at Aoba Johsai High School (second year)

Volleyball experience: average - he has been playing all through junior high and high school so far and has put in the expected amount of work

Position: wing spiker

Jersey number: 6; 12 (former)

Stats:

  * Speed - 1
  * Power - 2
  * Technique - 3
  * Accuracy - 5
  * Stamina - 3
  * Game sense/intelligence - 2
  * Jumping - 2
  * Reflexes - 2
  * Enjoyment - 4



Jumping reach: 324 cm

Likes: listening to alternative rock; doodling

Current worry: His maths teacher has set homework, but he's doodled all over the question sheet and doesn't know what the questions are

He has black hair which he wears in a side parting. He has black eyes and is tall at 181 cm (5' 11" - according to the converter).

Changes from last year: he is older; his jersey number changed; and he grew by one cm

* * *

Maeda Kohaku  \- "Kohaku" by Kurosawa

_Maeda Kohaku went to junior high with Kurosawa Masaru where the two played on their school's volleyball team. Maeda was a good player but he wasn't satisfied with his abilities, although he had been invited to play volleyball Aoba Johsai High School he was hesitant to accept or even continue volleyball until he watched the Kamomedai High versus Aoba Johsai High School match and saw Hoshiumi Kourai and Hinata Shouyou play. He was impressed by the two's variety of moves and began copying some of them. Maeda made up his mind and accepted the invite to Aoba Johsai._

Gender: male

Age: 17 (30/04)

Occupation: student at Aoba Johsai High School (second year)

Volleyball experience: above average - he has been playing all through junior high and has put in the expected amount of work but he has also been on a couple of volleyball camps

Position: middle blocker

Jersey number: 5; 11 (former)

Stats:

  * Speed - 3
  * Power - 3
  * Technique - 3
  * Accuracy - 2
  * Stamina - 4
  * Game sense/intelligence - 2
  * Jumping - 4
  * Reflexes - 3
  * Enjoyment - 5



Jumping reach: 331 cm

Likes: volleyball; cooking

Current worry: he burnt his cookies

He has dull, light brown hair which falls just short of his ears and eyes, he has hazel eyes and is very tall at 186 cm (6' 1")

Changes from last year: he is older and his jersey number has change

* * *

Takahashi Yoshi  \- "Yoshi" by Takahashi Yuka

_Takahashi Yoshi was first introduced to volleyball by his older sister, Takahashi Yuka, who took him to watch the match of her childhood friend, Yoshino Juuro, at the Spring Inter High Tournament 2005. Takahashi watched as Fukikuma Academy's ace at the time, Himekawa Taro better known as the Unlucky Thirteen. Takahashi was entranced by the ace's quick and spent all his free time copying it in hopes that he could become an ace just like Himekawa one day._

Gender: male

Age: 16 (06/01)

Occupation: student at Aoba Johsai High School (second year); student at Kitagawa Daiichi Junior High (former)

Volleyball experience: good - he has been playing for most of his childhood and is a strong player

Position: wing spiker

Jersey number: 13

Stats:

  * Speed - 3
  * Power - 4
  * Technique - 4
  * Accuracy - 3
  * Stamina - 3
  * Game sense/intelligence - 3
  * Jumping - 4
  * Reflexes - 3
  * Enjoyment - 5
  * Jumping reach: 326 cm



Likes: volleyball; watching volleyball

Current worry: he's not the team's ace, but Hinata is much better than him

He has pale blonde hair that is spiked up and to the left, he has intense blue eyes and is tall at 183 cm (6' 0 - according to the converter)

Changes from last year: He is older

* * *

Mizukami Hamish

_Mizukami Hamish has been friends with Fukui Ryoichi since he first me the older boy in elementary school. Mizukami was following Fukui when he saw the boy practising volleyball, which encouraged Mizukami to start a volleyball club so Fukui would be his friend. The two have a slight rivalry with both wanting to be the best ace, and although Mizukami still fights for it he seems to have let Fukui win._

_Just like how Fukui uses his brain in matches so does Mizukami. Mizukami chooses to emotionally manipulate players using his speech, he focuses on one player at a time knocking each player down until only one is left. On top of that he was the team's vice captain taking over as captain when Fukui couldn't be bothered, for instance when he chose to not participate in the finals of the Tottori prefecture round for inter high._ This has lead to him taking over as captain even though he is only a second year.

Gender: male

Age: 16 (09/05)

Occupation: student at Inubushi East High (second year year); 

Volleyball experience: exceptional - he has been playing throughout all of his school career

Position: wing spiker - ace

Jersey number: 1; 6 (former)

Stats:

  * Speed - 3
  * Power - 4
  * Technique - 4
  * Accuracy - 5
  * Stamina - 4
  * Game sense/intelligence - 5
  * Jumping - 4
  * Reflexes - 4
  * Enjoyment - 5



Jumping reach: 335 cm

Likes: volleyball; knitting (but don't tell Fukui)

Current worry: Will he and Inubushi East get to play Aoba Johsai again?

He has gingery brown (more brown than ginger) hair that falls towards his nose, he has blue-grey eyes and his face is full of freckles. He is taller than Fukui even though he is two years younger, reaching 179 cm (5' 11" - according to the converter). He also has a large scar on his left knee from an accident involving a volleyball and a dog.

Changes from last year: he is older; he has grown a tiny bit; he is now the captain and ace of Inubushi East; and he seems to have matured slightly from being given the captain title

* * *

PART TWO - new OCs:

  * Nakano - Chapter 93
  * Saito - Chapter 93
  * Saito - Chapter 93
  * Serizawa - Chapter 94
  * Yukimura - Chapter 94



* * *

Nakano Arata 

Nakano Arata is a new first year at Aoba Johsai High School who joined the volleyball club. Although he knew ability wise he would never be able to get into Shiratorizawa Academy, he never even tried for it as he was determined to go to the same school as Hinata Shouyou, a player who also won’t let weaknesses stop him. Nakano hoped that by playing with Hinata, he would also be able to overcome his weakness of height as well as other weaknesses such as weak receiving and teamwork.

Gender: male

Age: 15 (31/09)

Occupation: student at Aoba Johsai High School (first year)

Volleyball experience: above average- he has been playing for most of junior high on a good team

Position: wing spiker

Jersey number: 7

Stats:

  * Speed - 3
  * Power - 3
  * Technique - 3
  * Accuracy - 2
  * Stamina - 4
  * Game sense/intelligence - 3
  * Jumping - 3
  * Reflexes - 3
  * Enjoyment - 4
  * Jumping reach: 328 cm



Likes: volleyball; kittens

Current worry: the Saito twins always pair up for drills, so he’s always left either to practise with Kobayashi or one of the other third years.

He has black very short hair which either stands straight up or falls straight down, mainly the former. He has dark, slanted eyes that make reading his expressions hard. Although he is on the short side, he still is in the 170s at 173 cm (5’8” - according to the converter)

* * *

Saito Rokuro  \- “Rokuro” by everyone

Saito Rokuro, just like his twin brother Saitro Katsuhito, is hyper and energetic but can be calm and collected when needed. Compared to Katsuhito, Rokuro is more brash and uncontrollable, often making declarations that he can’t always fulfil or intimidating and provoking spikers and servers that he is uncertain of whether or not he can actually receive the spikes and serves of. Rokuro is good and he knows it, he is confident in his abilities but he is also aware of his limits, whenever he is up against a good spiker or server and he messes a receive up he often gets a bit more nervous at first until he gets used to the hits. When he enters the court he does a full 90, his hyper and childish elements show often as he jokes around and brags on the court regardless of the score, but his more serious and determined traits show too, he knows when to be quiet for a server and is, and whilst he would like to joke around mid rally, he is incredibly determined to receive the spikes that he faces and thus bites his tongue.

Gender: male

Age: 15 (20/02)

Occupation: student at Aoba Johsai High School (first year)

Volleyball experience: good - he has been playing all throughout childhood and has always had his twin brother as a partner, so even when there wasn’t a team to play with he always had someone to practise with

Position: libero

Jersey number: 8

Stats:

  * Speed - 4
  * Power - 3
  * Technique - 3
  * Accuracy - 4
  * Stamina - 3
  * Game sense/intelligence - 2
  * Jumping - 2
  * Reflexes - 5
  * Enjoyment - 5
  * Jumping reach: 311 cm



Likes: volleyball; hamburger steak

Current worry: he forgot his maths textbook again

He has bushy yet stylish, chestnut brown hair that falls to his right, he has yellowish-brown eyes and some freckles that cover his cheeks and nose. He is tall at 184 cm (6’0” according to the converter). The way to tell that you’re talking to Rokuro when Katsuhito isn’t wearing glasses is to find a birthmark on his neck.

* * *

Saito Katsuhito  \- “Katsuhito” by everyone

Saito Katsuhito, just like his twin brother Saitro Rokuro, is hyper and energetic but can be calm and collected when needed. Compared to Rokuro, Katsuhitois more rational and sensible, often thinking first before he says things or apologising for Rokuro’s actions. However that doesn’t mean that he doesn’t get irritated or doesn’t want to fight, he merely judges the situation to see if it’ll be worth it. Katsuhito knows that he makes a good pinch server as it’s hard to break his cold and calm demeanor. He often says that him walking on to serve can scare opponents before they even see his killer serve. Katsuhito enjoys serving and seeing how he can change the atmosphere of the game through a serve and knows that he is the best choice for a pinch server as he can remain calm. When he enters the court he does a full 180, his hyper and childish elements completely vanish and are replaced with a calm and focused version of himself. His brother has often told him that he looks scary when going in for a serve, but also said that he thought that the scary nature was just the intensity of Katsuhito’s focus. Many have commented on his unphased nature on the court, as he never seems to show panic no matter what the score is or whatever dire situation that he’s been thrown in to save with his serves. Katsuhito does in fact feel slightly panicked when his team is close to losing, but quickly calms himself down by repeating to himself that getting panicked won’t do anything, but keeping calm and playing his best will.

Gender: male

Age: 15 (20/02)

Occupation: student at Aoba Johsai High School (first year)

Volleyball experience: good - he has been playing all throughout childhood and has always had his twin brother as a partner, so even when there wasn’t a team to play with he always had someone to practise with

Position: pinch server; middle blocker

Jersey number: 9

Stats:

  * Speed - 2
  * Power - 4
  * Technique - 4
  * Accuracy - 4
  * Stamina - 3
  * Game sense/intelligence - 3
  * Jumping - 5
  * Reflexes - 3
  * Enjoyment - 5
  * Jumping reach: 337 cm



Likes: volleyball; grilled fish

Current worry: Rokuro forgot his maths textbook... Again. Meaning that he’ll ask to borrow Katsuhito’s and draw all over it… Again.

He has bushy, chestnut brown hair which he curls slightly causing it to fall everywhere around his head, he has yellowish-brown eyes and some freckles that cover his cheeks and nose. He is tall at 184 cm (6’0” according to the converter). The way to tell that you’re talking to Katsuhito is to see if the twin that you’re talking to has glasses on, if Katsuhito has taken his glasses off then look for a slight scar on his right ear lobe.

* * *

Serizawa Kazuki 

A new member of the Japan Under Nineteen team. He’s credited as being a good all rounder, but he specialises in spiking, specifically delayed spikes. He is good with his timing of both when to jump, and when using a delayed spike will be effective. He manages to use them multiple times in a game, but how he spaces them out allows him to keep using them throughout. Besides his delayed spikes, he favours a cross shot that lands roughly in the centre of the court or a spike with a large loop. Even when he mucks up a serve and it turns soft, he can still score points.

When he’s not playing volleyball, he is probably gaming. He prefers rhythm games and shooters.

Gender: male

Age: 16 (18/11)

Occupation: student at Minamiyama High (Shizuoka; second year)

Volleyball experience: excellent - he’s been playing at a high level for all of junior high and high school and has made it onto the national youth team

Position: wing spiker

Jersey number: 9 (Minamiyama); 3 (U19)

Stats:

  * Speed - 4
  * Power - 4
  * Technique - 5
  * Accuracy - 5
  * Stamina - 4
  * Game sense/intelligence - 4
  * Jumping - 4
  * Reflexes - 5
  * Enjoyment - 5
  * Jumping reach: 334 cm



Likes: volleyball; rhythm games

Current worry: he wants to paint his knee pads, but he doesn’t know if he’s allowed to.

He has ash brown wavy hair which all falls down to below his ears. He clasps the hair in front of his eyes to the side and in matches uses a headband to keep everything out of the way, tucking everything behind his ears. Behind his hair, is his greyish green eyes. He is tall, but about average height for a volleyball player, at 181 cm (5’11” - according to the converter).

* * *

Yukimura Makoto 

Yukimura Makoto is a first year student at Inarizaki.

Gender: male

Age: 15 (17/03)

Occupation: student at Inarizaki High (first year)

Volleyball experience: good - he made it into a powerhouse volleyball school

Position: wing spiker

Jersey number: ?

Stats:

  * Speed - 3
  * Power - 4
  * Technique - 3
  * Accuracy - 2
  * Stamina - 4
  * Game sense/intelligence - 3
  * Jumping - 4
  * Reflexes - 3
  * Enjoyment - 5
  * Jumping reach: 332 cm



Likes: volleyball

Current worry: that one day in form time he’ll be forced to do one of the surveys where he’d have to put a current worry down and that he either would put a ridiculous worry down, or would put “none” down, but no-one believes that when someone says none, so what would he put that is a reasonable answer.

* * *

PART 3 - International players

  * Choi - Chapter 65
  * Ellington - first mentioned chapter 65, first (named) appearance chapter 87
  * Cavanaugh - first mentioned chapter 65, first appearance chapter 100
  * Yoshino (Juuro) - first mentioned chapter 44, first flashback appearance chapter 63, first appearance chapter 83
  * Himekawa - first flashback appearance chapter 63, first appearance chapter 99



* * *

Choi Yeong-Su \- "The Winged Monster"/"Winged Monster" - most international commentators, most of the public

The former youth ace of South Korea's Under Nineteen team, in which he was a top international youth ace. He is best recognised for his height, jumping reach and mid air control. Whilst he was a top international youth ace, he's actually a setter. The only reason that he's the team's ace is down to how he radiates ace energy more than the other part of his duo, Moon Hyeon. When on the school court he often gets subbed off due to shouting and swearing too much, however he does tone it down for international matches, only reverting back to these behaviours when the team is better, annoying or persistent. After playing Hinata Shouyou, he says to him that he would rather that he take the best ace title. Although he was offered a place on the stating line up of South Korea's Olympic team, Choi refused and instead went to do his military service with Moon, stating that Moon would never play with him again if he cowered out of the military service. After his military service was done, he went back into volleyball with Moon.

Gender: male

Age: 17 (29/10) - August 2013; 23 - November 2018 

Occupation: student at an unknown high school - former; professional volleyball player on an unknown team

Volleyball experience: exceptional - he's been playing since early childhood and managed to get the title of one of the top international youth aces

Position: wing spiker (international); setter (national)

Jersey number: ?

Stats:

  * Speed - 5
  * Power - 5
  * Technique - 6
  * Accuracy - 4
  * Stamina - 5
  * Game sense/intelligence - 4
  * Jumping - 7
  * Reflexes - 5
  * Enjoyment - 5



Jumping reach: 350 cm (August 2013)

Likes: volleyball

Current worry: his teammate thought that his birthday was on Halloween

He is on the short side for a volleyball player at 160.2 cm (5'3" - according to the converter) in 2013. He has short black hair which falls towards the centre. He has hazel eyes.

* * *

Ellington Camden \- "Jack of Aces" - most international commentators, most of the public

The former youth ace of Canada and a former top youth ace. He was best known for his all around abilities and slow start to games. If people were forced to choose a top international youth ace, in his time, they most likely would pick him. Since around fourteen years old, he's wanted to move to Japan as an adult, causing him to start learning the language. When he started getting better at volleyball, he started looking into Japanese high school volleyball tournaments to see who his competition in the future could be. Eventually he made the Canadian Under Nineteen team and after that was selected to play on their Under Twenty-One team. He then went on to play on their Olympic squad for the 2016 Rio Olympics

Gender: male

Age: 17 (21/06) - August 2013; 18 - October 2014; 22 - November 2018

Occupation: student at unknown high school (former)

Volleyball experience: exceptional - he was a top international youth ace

Position: wing spiker

Jersey number: ?

Stats:

  * Speed - 3 (start); 5 (warmed up)
  * Power - 2 (start); 5 (warmed up)
  * Technique - 5
  * Accuracy - 4
  * Stamina - 5
  * Game sense/intelligence - 4
  * Jumping - 4
  * Reflexes - 5
  * Enjoyment - 5



Jumping reach: 348 cm (October 2014)

Likes: volleyball, Japan

Current worry: People call him a weeb, even though he doesn't watch anime. He genuinely likes Japanese culture

He is tall at 197.1 cm (6'6" - according to the converter) in October 2014. He has brownish blonde hair which is messily styled to the left. He has piercing dark brown eyes that often intimidate opponents.

* * *

Cavanaugh Ovan \- "The Puppeteer" by most international commentators, most of the public, and almost all Italian commentators, interviewers and reporters

He was the former setter for the Republic of Ireland's Under Nineteen team for four years. When he played internationally he was regarded as the best setter of his age category. His tosses are incredibly fast and instead of using that for insane quicks, he uses it to make his spikers become unblockable by tossing to them at the last moment so that guess blocking and read blocking won't work. During his first two years on the team he was still doing his Junior Certificate, he chose to stay in school to get his Leaving Certificate so that he had a backup in case he got seriously injured and had to quit volleyball, many called him crazy for trying to balance his training hours and school hours in order to get all Bs and some As. After graduating secondary school in 2015, he moved to Italy where he joined a second league team (at the time) called the Rosewelder Lions. A year later and the team received their new member, Hinata Shouyou, although Cavanaugh and Hinata started off to a rocky start with there being a slight rivalry from internationals, they quickly became friends both trying to learn the other's language. Together they brought their team to the top league in Italy where they ranked second. In summer 2018, the two planned on joining the national squad together but Hinata suddenly decided to move back to Japan. Cavanaugh's last ask was that Hinata thought about joining Japan's national squad so that they could at least play each other again.

Gender: male

Age: 18 (03/03) - March 2015

Occupation: student at unknown secondary school (former); professional volleyball player in Italy for the Rosewelder Lions

Volleyball experience: exceptional - he is the best setter for his age, being asked to play on his national team two years earlier than most players

Position: setter

Jersey number: 9 (Rosewelder Lions)

Stats:

  * Speed - 5
  * Power - 5
  * Technique - 5
  * Accuracy - 5
  * Stamina - 4
  * Game sense/intelligence - 4
  * Jumping - 4
  * Reflexes - 5
  * Enjoyment - 5



Jumping reach: 339 cm (August 2018)

Likes: volleyball, drawing sheep

Current worry: that he’ll never get to play with or against Hinata again

He has light brown hair which is kept fairly short and neat, he has dull green eyes and a muscular build. He is 186 cm tall (6’1” - according to the converter)

* * *

Yoshino Juuro \- "The best setter in the world" most commentators, most of the public; "Miracle Maker" most commentators, most of the public

Yoshino Juuro is the Japan national squad's starting setter, holding the position for 9 years. He is also the starting setter and captain of the East Japan Paper Mills Raijin, a division one V-League team. He has been regarded as a child prodigy that has put in all of his effort into volleyball and volleyball alone. 

In his first year of elementary school he was friends with Takahashi Yuka who moved away to Miyagi at the end of their second year. The two managed to keep in touch via letters. In his third year of elementary school Yoshino started playing volleyball, however he never told Takahashi because he knew that she didn't care about sports and thought that she wouldn't care. When he first started playing volleyball, Yoshino wanted to play as a middle blocker, but as he played more, he ended up wanting to get better at every aspect, choosing to focus on his setting abilities the most because he found it the most exciting. For junior high he went to his local junior high which had a decent volleyball team. He made the starting order as a first year becoming the team's starting setter and taking them to inter junior high nationals each time, turning the school into a powerhouse.

During his time at junior high his younger brother, Yoshino Akihiko, took interest in becoming a setter in an attempt to spend more time with Yoshino. Akihiko would often ask Yoshino would he could do to get better, and Yoshino would reply by telling him to practise more. At the time Akihiko was content with the response until watching one of Yoshino's matches. After the match, Yoshino went to give the team's ace, Himekawa Taro, some advice telling him how to improve his blocking. When Akihiko asked his brother why he gave Himekawa specific advice, Yoshino replied saying that he wanted to help Himekawa become a player that he could bring the best out of. At that point Akihiko understood that Yoshino giving out advise was rare, and that specific advice was only for players that he wanted to play with, making Akihiko realise that his brother didn't want to play on the same side of the court as him. However Akihiko understood this to be down to the fact that there can't be two setters on the court, he also agreed with Yoshino's views on talent and potential. With potential being much more important than talent or ability.

For high school, Yoshino chose to attend Fujikuma Academy, even though he had been offered a sports scholarship at a powerhouse school elsewhere. There he met Himekawa again, noting how he had improved. The two made their starting order with Himekawa even taking the ace's position. Fujikuma made it to nationals every time with the two playing, with them winning five out the six tournaments (the only loss being in inter high during the two's second year). After the two left, Fujikuma returned to nationals another four consecutive times: winning once, coming runners up twice and making it to the semi finals the other time.

During his first year of high school, Yoshino played on the Japan Under Nineteen team but was promoted to the Japan Under Twenty-one team in his second year of high school, making him the first high school student to play on Japan's Under Twenty-one team, the only other person to do this since being Hinata Shouyou with him making the team in his third year of high school. After graduating he was invited onto the national squad as their reserve setter and he began playing for the EJP Raijin along with Himekawa. He made the Olympic squad and played as Japan's reserve setter in the 2008 Beijing Olympics. The year after Yoshino became the national squad's starting setter even though his senior was still on the team. He played in the 2012 London Olympics as Japan's starting setter, after returning from the Olympics he became EJP Raijin's captain.

In January 2014 he went to the Spring Inter High Tournament finals to support Takahashi's younger brother, Takahashi Yoshi, as he had some free time with all the focus being on the Under Twenty-one team who were playing in their tournament. Before the match he met Hinata Shouyou in the bathroom and gave the latter advise on how to become one of the best. At the time he considered Hinata to be good for his age, considering that he was the Japan Under Nineteen team's ace, even though he had a clear disadvantage in his height. He saw Hinata to have not reached his true potential yet, but even at his current state could be the national squad's ace but that he wouldn't be able to play at the standard needed for the semi-finals or finals.

In the final tryouts for the 2016 Rio De Janiero Olympic line up, Himekawa lectured Yoshino for going all out on the young rookie Hinata, however Yoshino said that if Hinata was going to be on the squad, then he'd have to earn his place - he wouldn't earn it by having others go easy on him. However, like Himekawa, he did underestimate Hinata slightly. Once again he was the starting setter for Japan, and he was easily able to toss the super quick for Hinata, although Yoshino would admit that Miya Atsumu worked better with Hinata. Even then however, Yoshino didn't think that Hinata had reached his true potential.

In 2018, Yoshino was the starting setter for Japan in the world championship, but he retired from the national squad after the tournament. He still plays in the V-League, although Kageyama Tobio has overtaken him as the best setter purely down to his accuracy and abilities, as well as being younger and more athletic.

Gender: Male

Age: 16 (10/08) - January 2005; 19 - July 2008; 23 - July 2012; 24 - January 2014; 27 - July 2016; 30 - November 18th 2018

Occupation: student at Fujikuma Academy (Shizuoka) - former; professional volleyball player in Japan for the East Japan Paper mills Raijin; member of the national and Olympic squad (Japan) - former 

Volleyball experience: exceptional - he was once the best setter in the world

Position: setter

Jersey number: 1 (EJP Raijin); 17 (EJP Raijin - former); 23 (Japan National Squad - former); 4 (Japan National Squad - most recent, but also former); 15 (Japanese Olympic Squad - 2008 Bejin Olympics); 8 (Japanese Olympic Squad - 2012 London Olympics and 2016 Rio De Janiero Olympics)

Stats:

  * Speed - 4
  * Power - 5
  * Technique - 5
  * Accuracy - 5
  * Stamina - 5
  * Game sense/intelligence - 5
  * Jumping - 4
  * Reflexes - 5
  * Enjoyment - 5



Jumping reach: 336 cm

Likes: volleyball; warm pillows (Why? No-one knows)

Current worry: Keeping the rookies in check is hard - why do they keep bickering?

He has silver-grey eyes with dark hair with a bluish-grey tint which falls to his left, he lets his fringe grow out but keeps the rest of his hair short. For matches he tucks it behind his ears and clasps it down. He is a good height at 181 cm (5' 11" - according to the converter)

* * *

Himekawa Taro \- "Unlucky Thirteen" - Japanese commentators when he was in high school; "Unlucky Four" - Japanese commentators, most of the Japanese public

Himekawa Taro is a starting player on the East Japan Paper Mills Raijin as well as a former Olympian and international player. He is known for his abilities as an ace, with his killers spikes that come from his technique of leaning back and then pushing himself forward to get more power. Many opponents consider themselves _unlucky_ to come up against him, and with his high school number of thirteen, his was named the Unlucky Thirteen, a play on the number which in Western culture is often considered unlucky. 

In his final junior high tournament he lost to Yoshino Juuro, who gave him advice on how to better his blocking. The next year he saw Yoshino again as both went to Fujikuma Academy. Himekawa took over as the ace due to his overwhelming match presence. Fujikuma was very successful and Himekawa won five out of six national tournaments, coming runner ups in his first second year tournament. In his second year of high school he was asked to play on the Japan Under Nineteen team.

He made the 2008 Beijing Olympics team as a reserve spiker. After the Olympics he began to play on the national squad and got a place on the EJP Raijin, and after a year and a half, became a starter taking the number four jersey and unleashing his new nickname, Unlucky Four, four being an unlucky number in Japan. He was a starting spiker in both the 2012 London Olympics and 2016 Rio De Janiero Olympics. Himekawa retired from the national squad in November 2017, saying that the new, young spikers of the Monster Generation outdid him and that it was their turn to represent Japan.

Himekawa has often admitted that whilst Yoshino does make him better and in turn he makes him better; Yoshino works in a better duo with other spikers. However the two has been able to stay as a duo because they work well together and they have experience together.

Gender: male

Age: 16 (24/11) - January 2005; 19 - July 2008; 23 - July 2012; 24 - January 2014; 27 - July 2016; 29 - November 18th 2018

Occupation: student at Fujikuma Academy - former; professional volleyball player in Japan for the East Japan Paper mills Raijin; member of the Japanese national and Olympic squad - former

Volleyball experience: exceptional - he's an ex-international player

Position: wing spiker 

Jersey number: 4 (EJP Raijin); 16 (EJP Raijin - former); 21 (national squad - former); 12 (national squad - most recent but still former); 22 (2008 Beijing Olympics); 10 (2012 London Olympics and 2016 Rio De Janiero Olympics); 13 (Fujikuma)

Stats:

  * Speed - 5
  * Power - 5
  * Technique - 5
  * Accuracy - 4
  * Stamina - 5
  * Game sense/intelligence - 4
  * Jumping - 5
  * Reflexes - 5
  * Enjoyment - 5



Jumping reach: 344 cm 

Likes: volleyball; free samples

Current worry: why can't he cook?

He has blond, wild hair that falls anywhere and everywhere. He has golden eyes. He is tall at 198 cm (6' 6" - according to the converter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, there'll still be a chapter coming out later today!


	96. Hinata Shouyou and Ushijima Wakatoshi? On the same side of the court?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we've reached 600 kudos! Thank you for all of the kudos, it means a lot. 600 people actually like my fic, just wow!

"Welcome back Hinata," Ms Fukawa said.

"Hello Ms Fukawa," Hinata replied, taking a seat, "Why's coach here?"

"Hinata. We have big news for you," the head coach began, "You've been invited to play on the Japan Under Twenty-One team,"

"What?" Hinata shouted in reply, "I get next year, but I'm still on the under nineteens,"

"They want you on both teams," the head coach said.

"But isn't that a lot?" Hinata asked.

"Exactly," Ms Fukawa said, "You would have an international tournament this term and then another one at the end of December early January and that's just for the under twenty-ones. You would also have your final tournament with the under nineteens come spring,"

"If the second tournament for the under twenty-ones is late December early January, then what about nationals?" Hinata asked, "If we make nationals then I won't be able to play in both tournaments,"

"You would be able to play in the end of nationals, perhaps earlier depending on how you do in internationals," the head coach said.

"You would be missing masses of school and free time for this though," Ms Fukawa said, "The principal has given you permission but you are not obligated to accept,"

"If I accept this year, I'm guaranteed a spot on the under twenty-ones next year," Hinata said.

"Yes, that's the only reason why I'm not trying to convince you otherwise," Ms Fukawa said, "I hope you understand how much work this will be. It won't be easy. If you accept then we'll excuse you from this term's midterms, but you have still have finals and then both sets of exams next term and we all know that you score Cs which is not a comfortable position to be in,"

"Both Ms Fukawa and I have decided that we need to give you all the information, for both sides, before we let you and your parents decide. If you were to accept, there's a high chance that they'll put you on the Olympic team. The training for that starts in March so school wouldn't be an issue," the head coach said.

"O-lym-pics?" Hinata asked, completely shocked, "They would want me on the Olympics team. As in the country's top team,"

"It's a possibility. You've already been asked to play up a team. Who's to say they'll ask you to play at the Olympics, it's generally a combination of the national squad and a few of the under twenty-ones plus the odd few ones from tryouts. There's two different ways in playing on the Olympic Squad. Applying for a spot at tryouts, hoping you get accepted, if you get to tryouts then you show off why you should be on the squad, they choose those that they think would make good additions to the national squad, and those who have the best abilities. Then there's being selected to play. The two different camps meet in March for the final selection of the team where the national squad, those who made it past tryouts and those they chose from the under twenty-ones play together and they find the best team out there and chose them plus the best substitutes," the head coach said, "Being asked to play up could be them testing you, seeing if you'd be ready to play at Olympic level,"

"I want to do it," Hinata said.

"Hinata, I don't think you fully understand how serious this is. You need to discuss this and think about it. You can't just agree on the spot," Ms Fukawa protested.

"I'll put in the work and I'll talk to my mum about it. It's just, I've always wanted to be a player like the Little Giant, but now that I've become that I need to become my own player. I want to play at the Olympics for Japan. I want to serve my country on the court," Hinata said.

"And you really want this Shouyou?" Hinata's mum asked, they had been talking about the under twenty-ones for almost an hour.

"Yes mum. I want to play on their team, I want to try and make it to the Olympics," Hinata replied.

"Do you know how much time this is going to take?"

"I know mum. I'll quit volunteering at the animal shelter, they'll understand," 

"I'll let you go if you're sure. You've shown that you're willing to sacrifice to do this, and I don't want to stop you from pursuing your dream,"

"I'm completely sure that this is what I want to do, thank you mum!" 

The next day Hinata told the head coach his decision, "I'm accepting the offer," Hinata said, "I have parental permission and I want to be on the team,"

"Okay. I'll fill out the forms and they'll be in touch with details," the head coach replied, "Don't forget about the team,"

"I won't," Hinata smiled as he joined the rest of his team for practise.

"What did coach want?" Kunimi asked. Hinata took a deep breath, he had to tell the team, he couldn't keep this from them.

"I've been invited to play on the under twenty-ones squad, and I accepted. I might not be able to play in nationals with you next time," Hinata said.

"Shouyou," Kunimi said.

"I'm sorry, but it's just something that I can't refuse. I know it's selfish, but," Hinata tried to explain his reasoning.

"Shouyou, we don't care. This is amazing news for you and we're here to support you. We'll make sure that we get far enough in nationals for you to be able to play with us," Kunimi said.

"Yeah Hinata, we don't want to hold you back," Kindaichi said, "If it were me I'd also take the offer,"

"Thanks," Hinata said, there was just one more person to let down.

"Hey Puppy, you're back again," the owner of the animal shelter said.

"I can't volunteer any more, I'm sorry but I don't have the time," Hinata said, "I've been asked to play on the Japan Under Twenty-One team and I won't have the time anymore,"

"That's understandable we weren't expecting you to stay forever. The animals are going to miss you,"

"I'm gonna miss them so much," Hinata spent his final evening in the animal shelter.

"Remember Puppy, you're always welcome here,"

"Thanks. I hope they all find a great home," Hinata left the shelter as he prepared for his first training session with the under twenty ones.

"We have a new team member today," one of the coaches said, "He's from the under nineteens but Watanabe said that he wanted the best player from their team on ours. I'm sure he'll be just as good and it will cover us for Yasahiro's injury,"

"An under nineteen's player. I'm not sure which one it'll be, most of them could challenge us for our spots," someone said.

"I'm not sure they would. We've beaten them countless times," someone else said.

"I'll let him introduce himself," another coach said. Hinata stood forwards.

"I'm Hinata Shouyou, I look forwards to playing with you," Hinata said.

"Yes! We got their ace and captain!" someone said.

"I honestly wasn't expecting it to be Hinata," Fukui said, "Like for covering an injury? Why risk it?"

"No, Hinata's exceptional," Ushijima said, "He deserves to be here,"

"Wow, well I'll trust your judgement Ushiwaka," Fukui replied, "And I'll hope for our sake and the under nineteens that him doing double the training doesn't end badly,"

Hinata fitted into the team well, with their setter being able to toss to him easily, the only unexpected part was how easily Hinata took a starting spot. October came and Hinata was ready for his second international tournament of the year.

"Wow! Italy's is so cool!" Hinata said when he arrived there with the team.

"This is like the top country for volleyball... In the world!" someone shouted.

" **Yeah, but you recently turned eighteen, you're still eligible for the under nineteens you know,** " someone said.

" **But I'm not in school anymore. They use under nineteens as a more broad term, but once you turn nineteen you're off the team. The age category is aimed at high school age, early birthdays mean some would be eighteen before the first tournament whilst still being in school. If it were under eighteens then a lot of students in their final year would miss out. I have a late birthday, with it being in June,** " another replied.

"June? But that's early in the year!" Hinata pointed out, "That's the third month of school!"

"Imagine being in school," Watanabe joked.

"Well, I get to play in twice the tournaments that you do!" Hinata pointed out.

"It's culture shock Hinata," Ushijima explained, "Judging from that kit I'd say that they're from Canada where the school year ends in June,"

"Wait so if I went to Canada for school, I'd have already graduated? Crazy!" Hinata said.

"I guess so, because you're an early birthday in the Japanese system, but a late birthday in the Canadian one," Fukui said, "It would make transferring a pain in the ass though,"

"Well good thing I'm staying in Japan until I graduate," Hinata said.

"But being a student means you won't be able to drink with us," Abe pointed out.

"I'm eighteen! That means it's legal!" Hinata said.

"We're not drinking anyway!" the coach lectured the team, "You boys are too much to handle today,"

"Sorry coach," the team apologised.

" **No way!** " one of the US team members said, " **Isn't that Japan's under nineteen's captain? Is he seriously playing up a team?** " everyone turned to look at the Japan team. Hinata looked at everyone staring at him.

"This isn't unnerving at all," Hinata commented

"Aren't you seventeen?" Ellington asked Hinata.

"As if! Eighteen as of the twenty-first of June!" Hinata replied proudly.

"Same!" Ellington replied, "No way! That's such a coincidence,"

"Yet you've already finished school! Not fair!" 

"But I got kicked off the under nineteens, you still get to play another year,"

"This time I'll beat you!"

"What makes you so sure?"

"I've improved a lot since last year, and they could have chose any other member of the under nineteens to cover Yasahiro's injury, and they most definitely didn't need to make me a starter, they could have just used one of the subs,"

"Austria? Piece of cake," the captain laughed, sure enough the match was easy for them and they won in straight sets [J:A / 3:0 - 25:22, 25:20, 25:15]

"So who's round two going to be?" Ushijima asked.

"Canada," one of the coaches read off the sheet of paper.

"It'll be fine," Abe scoffed, "Cheer up Hinata! Their under nineteen squad is waaaaaaay better than their under twenty-one squad,"

"He has every right to be nervous, we lost to them last year in the under nineteens' tournament, and their ace is now on the under twenty-ones," Nishikawa pointed out, "Let's just say, that was not a nice match,"

"He's too good!" Hinata pouted.

"You know, people think that about you," Fukui said.

”I guess,” Hinata shrugged, “We’ll still win!”

”What was the new name they gave you in Germany?” Ushijima asked.

”Target Hunter,” Hinata said proudly.

”How many names do you have?” Nishikawa joked.

”International or national?” Hinata asked.

”That alone says something about the number,” Fukui commented.

”So there’s Empress Ace and Target Hunter, both of which are names given to me in internationals. There’s speed demon which was given to me in nationals but was carried through to internationals. Then I have little giant which is only nationals and rarely used and Tiny Warrior from Atsu-chan,” Hinata explained.

”Why’d Miya have to get the national squad!” Watanabe complained, “We need a great setter too!”

”You have me,” Abe pointed out.

” **Japan. Their under twenty-ones, they’re strong but they generally lack teamwork hence their under nineteens often do better than them. However, at the end of last year they seemed to be doing better than before; and then this year they’ve gotten even better than that. Perhaps it could be new members, or a new coach,** ” Canada’s coach said.

” **If it’s members from the under nineteens, then we’re fine,** ” their captain said, “ **Some of us beat them last year, so we have experience playing them and we know that we can play better than them. Their setter or ace from last year, those are the two we don’t really want,** ” 

“ **We won’t get their setter,** ” one of them said.

” **Why not?** ” Another asked.

” **Their setter is the sub setter for the national squad,** ” they explained.

” **I don’t think we’ll have to play their ace. He’s the captain of the under nineteens, meaning that he’s on that team instead,** ” the coach said.

” **No. He’s here, I saw Shouyou here, he said that he’s been asked to play up a team,** ” Ellington explained.

” **Damn, we have to play the Empress Ace! Even when he’s not the ace he’s strong!** ” The captain moaned.

" **It's like you said earlier, we've beat their ace before; and sure they have the Empress Aces, but we have the Jack of Aces,** " another replied.

" **Besides the Empress Ace, who else are we dealing with?** " one asked.

" **Obviously there's their ace, Wakatoshi Ushijima, most notable for his left handedness. They have a strong setter and other strong spikers and blockers,** " the coach explained, " **Let's just be thankful that it's not either of their national squad setters that we're up against,** "

" **We're going up against the Empress Ace because he's covering for injury or something. If it was their setter off on injury I have no doubts that Atsumu Miya would cover for him,** " Ellington said, " **What is it with Japan and good setters!** "

The next day arrived and the two team prepared for the second round of the tournament. "Let's go out there and show them who's the best!" Hinata shouted at the top of his lungs.

Hinata walked onto the court headstrong, he was going to prove that he was the better ace, even though he wasn't playing as the under twenty-ones' ace. Hinata was their front left wing spiker and Ellington was Canada's front right wing spiker making the two start opposite each other. Soon the match began and the two teams fought. Soon it was Hinata's turn to serve. "Let's see how Canada deals with Japan's Target Hunter's killer serves," one of the commentators said.

"You have to bare in mind that whilst his serve may be an under nineteens' killer serve, that does not make it an under twenty-one's killer serve," the other said as Hinata went in for his serve, scoring his first service ace of the tournament, "I take that back, it's an under twenty-ones' killer serve too, the look on Canada's libero's face says it all,"

Canada's libero stood in shock as the ball landed to the left of him. Hinata scored another two service aces before Canada got a point, "From seeing Hinata score service aces in a tournament that is a whole age category above him, I honestly think that he could win a high school match all by himself just by serving," Watanabe said to Abe.

"You forget the part where Hinata's best when playing with a team," Abe replied as the match continued, leaning heavily in Japan's favour.

" **I guess their under twenty-ones got good,** " Canada's captain scoffed, " **Sucks for us though** ,". Japan won the first two sets.

The third set was close but in the end Canada managed to win, giving them a chance to win the match. _Ideally this set will be the last, we don't want to go into a fifth one,_ Hinata thought as he waited for the whistle to blow. Hinata ran for his toss and went in for the spike, trying to aim around Ellington's block. However that was easier said than done when Hinata was 167.5 cm tall and Ellington was 197.1 cm tall, the almost thirty centi metres height difference and similar jumping reaches with Ellington's being slightly greater, as Hinata was not using his blood lust, the two entered a joust. Hinata quickly analysed Ellington's position as he focused on the weak points making the joust even easier for himself. As expected by those who had seen Hinata joust before, Hinata won.

With the momentum push of Hinata winning the joust, Japan pushed on to get an advantage in the fourth set. Things had gone well, but eventually luck ran out. With a messy pass from the team's libero, Hinata was forced with the option of toss or pass. _If Atsu-chan, Kourai or Akira were here it'd be a no brainer for me, but I don't know if I'd be able to toss to anyone on the court here._ Hinata let his body do the thinking for him as it moved on it's own accord tossing the ball to Ushijima who slammed the ball down quickly. Everyone watched as the two landed together. Hinata laughed as he smirked, _sacrificing my volunteer work at the animal shelter; limiting my free time; and having to practise extra hard, it was all worth it in the end. Getting to stand here on an international court as I'm helping my teammates score points, all of our work finally paying off. Sure people think that I put way to much time in volleyball, but all that work that I put in, I get my reward here, playing with my team in internationals, watching as everyone's eyes are glued to me. The player that surprised everyone, no longer because of my height, but because I'm playing an age category up and still beating some of the players here._ Hinata and the under twenty-ones continued attacking, scoring all the points that they could get. With one final slam of the ball from Ushijima and they had won the match. [J:C / 3:1 - 25:20, 25:22, 21:25, 25:23]

"We beat him! We beat the Jack of Aces!" Hinata shouted happily as he hugged Fukui and Nishikawa.

"We got our revenge on Canada!" Fukui shouted, "I didn't get to play, but it still feels good,"

"Iwa-chan! Why are you calling me so early in the morning?" Oikawa asked.

"Just 'cause you live in Argentina now and live in a different time zone," Iwaizumi grumbled, "Go check out the under twenty-ones' match against Canada,"

"Why? It's just going to be Ushijima showing off,"

"Just do it!"

"Fine," Oikawa found the match on the official tournament website, "Shortie pie!"

"Exactly! Shouyou's playing up a team!"

"I can't believe it, and he's still in school!"

"I know," the two watched as Hinata set for Ushijima.

"Shortie pie! You and I both know that you're better than that! Why did you toss for him?"

"Because in the current moment whilst Shouyou is playing on that court, Ushijima is his teammate and the two's goal aligns, both want to win the match,"

"But still!"

"There's still time for you to transfer to Shiratorizawa," Ushijima said to Hinata.

"And leave my current teammates behind, no thanks," Hinata said.

"It would harbour your potential,"

"Did Shiratorizawa win nationals last year?"

"Shots fired!" Nishikawa shouted.

"But they made it to nationals this year," Ushijima said.

"Yeah and we made it three time in a row winning one of those as well," Hinata replied, "I appreciate your concern Ushiwaka, but I'm happy with my school choice,"

"Okay,"

"King of bluntness," Fukui snickered.


	97. Aoba Johsai Vs. Shiratorizawa - the final rematch

The rest of round two finished the next day so the team had a chance to rest. The day after that they had the semi-finals against the US which they lost. In the third place play offs they were up against India. They won the match through the skin of their teeth and got third place in the tournament.

“Our final chance to ever play at nationals again,” Kindaichi said, “These could be our last official matches of high school,”

”I wouldn’t mind that actually,” Kunimi said, “If we go to nationals again, we might not win. It’d be quite nice if our last time at nationals was a win,”

”I guess,” Kindaichi said, “Our teamwork will be no-where near as good as last year. The pinnacle of our teamwork, Hinata, has been away for quite a while. Like last year, he doesn’t know the first years that well,”

”It doesn’t help that he’s only just returned from Italy from the under twenty-ones, and then he has to go into a high school tournament,”

”And because he’s on two international teams he has to spend double the time away from our team,”

”I can’t fault Shouyou for that though, this is his future we’re talking about. A high school tournament is fun to win and can help a volleyball career, but we’ve already won once, winning again doesn’t make our skills that much more impressive. However if he wants on the national squad next year, playing on the under twenty-ones to cover injury will give him a better chance of being selected,”

”I think Hinata’s going for the Olympic squad, not just the national squad,”

”There’s not much of a difference between the two,”

”He could make the national squad and not be selected for the Olympic squad,”

"Oh. Well anyway, he's not aiming to win nationals again, he's aiming to win internationals,"

"Looking back on it now, during our first days of high school, you'd never think that Hinata would become the best out of us three,"

"True, but I think that's just Shouyou - unpredictable," 

"Even if Hinata wants to win internationals, I want to go to nationals again so I'll make sure that he helps us get there,"

"There you two are!" Kobayashi said as she ran up to the two, "Hinata's mother just called coach. She said that she'll drop Hinata off at the gym tomorrow but his flight got delayed by twelve hours. So instead of him arriving in a couple hours, he'll be arriving in the morning. He might not play his best tomorrow, but I think the rest of us can cover for that,"

"Shit," Kindaichi cursed.

"So what were you two talking about?" Kobayashi asked.

"How this could be our last tournament," Kunimi explained.

"We'll have nationals, I'm sure of it!" Kobayashi said.

"Do you think Hinata wants to go to nationals again?" Kindaichi asked.

"Yeah. He likes to win, he wants to be the last person standing on the court. In fact out of you three I think that he's the one that wants to go to nationals the most. Whilst he's happy that he'll get to play on the under twenty-ones team, I think he's sad about the fact that it could mean that he misses nationals," Kobayashi explained.

"But doesn't the international tournament end on the seventh of January or something?" Kunimi asked.

"Roughly. I know that he'll have to miss the first day, maybe the second too," Kobayashi said.

"So we have to win those matches without him," Kindaichi said, "So even if we make it to nationals, as an individual he might not get to play again because if we get sent home on the first day, he could still be playing matches in whatever country his next tournament is in,"

"Yeah, but if Japan gets knocked out early on, Shouyou could return early and miss out on watching the rest of the tournament," Kunimi said, "The best case for us is if Japan loose in the first round and Shouyou manages to leave early because we'd have him for the whole tournament. The middle case would be that we win the first round of nationals and Japan makes it to the semi-finals but loose there again and Shouyou leaves early meaning that he can play in the second or third round with us. The most likely case is Japan making it to the finals and us having to play our best to get to through the first three rounds, because Shouyou won't be able to leave early, but if we get through those then we'll have him for the quarter-finals. And the worst case is if Japan make it to the finals and we get sent home on the first day,"

"If we do get to go to nationals again, I think that it would be a good chance for us to show that our team isn't just Hinata," Kobayashi said, "Whenever our team makes it to nationals, it's often because of a player that gets us to change how we play. Hinata and Hinata's idol the Little Giant. Our strength isn't from just being a good, strong, powerhouse school; it's from varying our attacks and trying new things. Simply put, we're the best when we try new things, but we do fairly well without trying new things so it often takes an extraordinary player to convince us to try something new and get us to play better. Because of this, people have a tendency to think that our team is solely that player at the core. If we could prove that we can win without Hinata, people might consider us to be a powerhouse school,"

"I don't think we'll ever become a powerhouse, we don't stick around long enough to make that sort of impact. I think that our glory days were now, and soon they're about to go. One again numbers are dwindling, and whilst Hinata inspires players from Miyagi who probably will try and get into our school; he also inspires players from all over the countries, the very ones that we may have to come up against and prevent us from winning," Kindaichi said, "I think we'll be more like a legend or myth. Seijoh, the blue castle, the castle with walls built of determination and perseverance,"

"Seijoh, the biggest competition to Shiratorizawa in Miyagi - the guys that don't make it to nationals often, but when they do you better watch out, because they are one of the top teams there and they will go far," Kunimi said.

"We're not a typical team, and we're definitely not a typical powerhouse. But if you're not from Miyagi and you see that your team is playing a team called "Aoba Johsai" then you wouldn't be wrong to be scared," Kobayashi smiled, "We just have that sort of power. Those who know our team don't fear us, those who don't know us do,"

"Twelve hours?" Hinata asked in shock.

"Lots of waiting around, ugh," Nishikawa complained as he threw himself down on one of the chairs.

"I have a tournament tomorrow!" Hinata shouted, "I was meant to return in the evening, Japanese time, and rest so that I could make it to the tournament. But we're not going to arrive until tomorrow morning, Japanese time again, and then I'l have to still play in the tournament,"

"If you get your catch up work done now, then you can sleep later," Abe suggested.

"Yeah! Class in session!" Hinata shouted as he hurried to get his work. After a few hours of work, Hinata and some of the other members of the team went to sleep.

"Where's Hinata?" Maeda asked as Aoba Johsai met at their school to get on the bus to Sendai City Gymnasium.

"He'll meet us there," the head coach said as the team got on the bus.

Hinata arrived back in Japan at 5:39 AM, the tournament started at 9:00 AM and the train journey from Tokyo was over two hours long. After going through all the arrivals business, reclaiming his bag and interviews that the team got when they arrived back, he was able to say goodbye to his teammates and find his mother and sister, "Shouyou! Put your tracksuits on, you're going to catch a cold!" Hinata's mother lectured him.

"I know! I know! Are we going to make it in time for the spring tournament?" Hinata asked, clearly nervous.

"Yes sweetheart, now put your tracksuits on," Hinata's mother replied.

"He's still in high school!" someone commented, "He must be like seriously good!" After leaving the airport the three Hinata's stopped by their father's (and Hinata mother's husband's) office.

"We're here for Hinata Saburo," Hinata's mother said, after a brief wait Hinata's father came.

"Where's the champ?" Hinata's father greeted Hinata.

"Did you see? Did you see? We came third! I have a proper medal!" Hinata said excitedly as he grabbed the medal from one of his bags.

"I saw, and I saw you impress everyone. An international killer serve for the age category above, people are wondering if you'll do the Olympics?" 

"I don't think I'll get it Dad," 

"Well, I still have a bit of time before work starts, should we go do something as a family?"

"We would Saburo, but Shouyou has yet another tournament today," Hinata's mother said.

"Back at it again. Make sure you win this one champ," Hinata's father said.

"Got it Dad!" Hinata shouted.

They got on their train and made it to Sendai at 8:05 AM, "We're meant to meet at the school at quarter past seven so that they could get on the coach so that we would be at the school for half eight," Hinata said, "So we need to be there at half eight,"

"We also need to get you breakfast," Hinata's mother pointed out as the passed a coffee shop where Hinata quickly demolished their breakfast offer before having to walk to the gym which he arrived at at 8:24 AM

"Thanks Mum!" Hinata said as he said goodbye to her at the gym.

"Do your best Shouyou!" Natsu said.

"Of course I will Natsu! We're going to win!" Hinata smiled as he made his way into the gym, everyone staring at him because he was still in his international kit, _on one hand I should change into my school tracksuit, but on the other hand when I meet the team I'll be changing into my school kit with them so there's really no point._ Hinata decided to keep the under twenty-ones kit on as he took of the tracksuit bottoms which had been annoying him all morning.

"Where's the rest of your team?" Kageyama asked Hinata.

"Does it look like I'm in my school kit?" Hinata asked him.

"No,"

"Exactly, I just returned from Italy this morning, so I haven't seen my team either,"

"That makes sense, did the under nineteens have a mid term tournament?"

"Under twenty-ones!" 

"Wow,"

"And we came third!" Hinata fiddled around with his bag, his mother had taken away his medal so that he wouldn't lose it.

"There he is!" Kobayashi called out as Aoba Johsai arrived.

"So your jersey number for the under twenty-ones is no.14," Takahashi said.

"Yeah," Hinata replied.

"Well done on bronze," Kunimi said.

"Next time it'll be gold!" Hinata declared, "If I get to stay on the team, it depends whether Yasahiro returns from injury or not,"

"Sure, get rid of the player who got onto the starting line up even though he was only there to cover for an injury," the head coach said, "Get changed boys,"

"That's true Hinata, they could have chosen any other wing spiker already on the under twenty-ones to play on the court and used you as a sub, so I think that they'll keep you on the squad," Kindaichi said.

"I guess," Hinata shrugged, "Oh well, not like it's going to affect today or the rest of the spring tournament,"

"Take it easy okay, you just got back," the assistant coach said.

"Did you hear? Seijoh's ace played up a team," someone whispered.

"Under twenty-ones, he'll be on pro teams next year, and the national squad," someone else said. As expected the final was Aoba Johsai versus Shiratorizawa. With it being the third day of matches Hinata had recovered from his jet lag, allowing him to play at his best. The match had gone off to a good start for Aoba Johsai.

"These serves are super easy to get! I'm glad I'm not Shiratorizawa's libero though," Rokuro said, noting how it was Hinata's turn to serve again. He hadn't used his killer serve yet.

Hinata stared at the court in front of him as he went in for a regular jump serve, surprising his team but still scoring a service ace. He went for another two jump serves, allowing Shiratorizawa to feel as if he was only doing jump serves. The second one scored a service ace, but the third one was received with Aoba Johsai winning the rally. Hinata went to his jumping underarm serve, completely breaking Shiratorizawa's morale as ball after ball fell onto the ground.

"A single serve that can destroy the morale of a team, Hinata's really made his serve a killer serve," Nakano commented.

"No, that's actually right. His serve is an international killer serve, an eight service ace streak in his match against France for the under nineteens," Kurosawa said, "His serve is scary, and he boosted it with his accuracy,"

"It's funny why he started using it," Kobayashi said, "He wasn't confident is using a regular serve, and he had saw Tsubakihara's pinch server use an underarm serve. He then adapted his accurate underarm serve into his even more accurate jump underarm serve, and now that he's worked on his aim the serve has reached its true potential,"

Aoba Johsai had won the first two sets of the game, "One more left! If we get it I'll be so happy for us!" Kindaichi said to the team, everyone apart from Hinata seemed to cheer up at the realisation that they could be going to nationals apart. Hinata on the other hand was sitting on the bench being lectured at by the head coach.

"If you aren't going to rest properly then you'll end up injuring yourself and having to be away from volleyball for longer. I have to draw the line somewhere, I should have done this on the first day, you're not playing for the rest of the game," the head coach said.

"What!" Hinata shouted in shock.

"You've just come back from a major tournament, one where I don't think you realised that you were pushing your limits at. Hinata, playing up a level is hard, and add onto that the fact that you also have to overcome your height, did you stop to think that you might have caused a bit of tiredness in your muscles,"

"I guess so,"

"Okay, so here's the deal: you don't play in the rest of today's match and you take the week off as well, only practising if you have an under nineteens or twenty-ones session this upcoming weekend. Then next Monday you'll be allowed back in practise. So make sure that you rest well," 

"Yes coach," Hinata reluctantly agreed.

"Okay, Hinata won't be playing for the rest of the match," the head coach announced.

"What?" the rest of the team asked in shock.

"We have to make a decision and fast. Kurosawa or Nakano?" Kindaichi said.

"Kurosawa," Nakano said, "He's better at getting past blockers,"

"Maeda, Kindaichi's still going to be doing his read blocking, and I'll be showing all the signs on the bench using all the signals, so you guys'll be fine in the blocking side of things," Hinata said, "Now go out there and show them that you're the best team,"

"You know if you wanted to be on, you could have said," Katsuhito said to Nakano.

"I know," Nakano sighed.

"You'll have to play next year," 

"I know,"

"Damn them and no.2," Goshiki cursed, "I thought their ace was a good decoy back in the day, but no.2 is something else,"

"Perfectly syncing with the spiker, making it unclear who will be tossed to. Only read blocking will work," someone said.

"It's up!" Rokuro shouted as he received Goshiki's spike. Iwata made a Y shape with his arms before tossing the ball. Kindaichi and Kunimi looked at each other as Kindaichi began to run for the spike and Kunimi just stood there. When it looked like Kindaichi was about to miss the ball Kunimi took a step forwards a jumped, lazily tapping the ball down over the net.

"It's not just me who's massively improved over the three years," Hinata said to Kobayashi, "It's all of us. You've become much more confident in your knowledge on the sport. Akira's completely changed how he's played. And Kindaichi, over the three years he's learnt to become less of a perfectionist, he doesn't mind making mistakes as much and that goes to show in his confidence of his read blocking. He won't always follow my lead, he knows that if he read the toss wrong that I'll be on the other spiker anyway. If either of them were in my position instead, they would have the same amount of success,"

"With Kunimi you could see the change, but with Kindaichi it was much more subtle, but I guess comparing him now versus him two years ago, you can see the differences," Kobayashi replied.

"Most changes aren't always noticeable, everyone makes improvements as they get older. The only reason why it was so noticeable in Akira and I was because we started from a much worse position and improved rapidly. I started as a complete rookie, he started as unmotivated, and now look where we are: in our final tournament of the year, already having won nationals before, going to nationals three times,"

"Make that four!"

"What do you mean?"

"Hinata! We just won!"

"YES!" Hinata jumped up and ran onto the court with the others who weren't on the court, "LET'S WIN NATIONALS AGAIN!"


	98. Hinata Shouyou goes to Russia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this is very early morning for me (just past midnight). The reason why the chapter is late is because my brother made me stop writing for half an hour so that we could reminisce about our childhood TV shows. It was nice, but it also was half an hour of time that I could have spent writing.

"Isn't Yasahiro back from injury?" Hinata asked one of the under twenty-ones' coaches.

"Yes, but we want you on the line up. You proved yourself in Italy and so we want you to stay on the squad," the coach explained.

"Okay," Hinata replied, "Thank you for having me on the team,"

"Yo Hinata! We're in gym D not gym B!" Yoshino called out.

"Sorry guys, I have to practise for Russia," Hinata apologised, "I've been asked to play for the under twenty-ones again,"

"Again? So you might not get to play in the spring tournament, even though you worked hard to get there?" Sasaki asked.

"Yeah, but I should be back for the quarter-finals, third round at best, so I'll trust my team to get that far without me," Hinata replied.

"I mean, you already won nationals before, and you probably aren't going to win it again, so I guess internationals are probably more important," Yoshino shrugged, "Just like what Fukui was like, except it was with us under nineteens instead,"

"No, I want my team to win nationals again, and even if I'm in a different country to them, I'll be doing my best to support them. I know that we can do it!" Hinata said, "See you around, or if no in January!"

The one downside of having the under twenty-ones tournament, was having to leave Japan on Christmas Eve, "Consider yourselves lucky that you don't have a match tomorrow. Our first match isn't until January so enjoy watching the block stages. Call your families, exchange gifts, eat KFC do whatever you need to do to celebrate Christmas," the coach said as they prepared to board the plane. When they arrived in Moscow, Russia, they were greeted with snow. After many team photos were taken the team eventually managed to make it to their hotel.

"Christmas treat," Watanabe said as he chucked a pile of Japanese translated international volleyball magazines onto the table of one of the rooms.

"It's going to be all about the national squad, I mean they just had the World Championships in the summer and they've got the World Cup coming up this summer, but still," Nishikawa complained.

"Guys look at this one!" Abe said, "It mentions some of us!"

"No way!" the whole team got excited.

_**Japan - The Monster Generation** _

_As we all know, the Monster Generation is approaching us, and in a couple of years time it will be in full force. Hernández, Kazlauskas, Bryson and Yoshino are beginning to approach the ends of their careers, and by the next decade the Monster Generation will have fully taken over. Names such as the Ultimatum, Death Shot, Winged Monster, Jack of Aces and Empress Ace will start taking over the media. So how does this affect Japan? Our previous ace, Yoshino Juuro, is on his final five or so years, currently at 26 years old he's coming to his last of each tournament. So who's taking his place? From what we saw in the FIVB Volleyball Men's World Championship the Japan National Squad has a new setter, Miya Atsumu. Although Miya has not debuted in this level of internationals, he was the Japan Under Nineteen team's starting setter last year. At the moment he is the prime candidate for taking over, is he going to be a monster setter? Or a monster failure? Not only that, but one of the five names I mentioned to you belongs to Japan. Although the Empress Ace is still on the Japan Under Nineteen team as their captain and ace, he's already started playing on the Japan Under Twenty-One team, and let me tell you something, that is a team and a half._

_Where do I start, in Italy this season they made it to bronze. Their ace, Ushijima Wakatoshi, is just the tip of the iceberg. His trump card? Being left handed. His spikes are killer strong, and his serve is not one many liberos want to come up against. Talking about serves, they have not one, but two members with serves classified as international killer serves: pinch server Nishikawa Kooki and starting wing spiker Hinata Shouyou. Opposing liberos, be prepared._ _So yes, I'm hopeful that the Japan Under Twenty-One team will make it far again in their tournament this January in Russia._

_As mentioned earlier, Japan has the Empress Ace. You may have not heard of this name before, is he on the national squad? I hear you ask. No. Hinata Shouyou, better known internationally as the Empress Ace or Target Hunter, is not on the national squad because he is still in school. That's right, he's balancing two international teams and his third year of high school at the same time. From what we've seen of him, he'll be Japan's greatest asset in the years to come._

"I'm not that good!" Hinata protested.

"You literally beat almost all of us on getting a starting spot," Fukui pointed out, "It makes sense that they're speculating about you. People think that you're going to be Japan's next ace, the one that'll bring us victory,"

"No way!" Hinata gasped.

The next day was Christmas, and everyone was on the phone to their families, wishing everyone a Merry Christmas. Eventually the first week of the block tournaments had passed and it was New Year's day, and Japan's first match of the tournament, "My new year's resolution is to win this tournament!" Hinata said cheerfully as the team made their way to the gym they were playing in. 

Japan made it through the first two rounds beating Greece and the UK. They had made it to the semi-finals along with Poland, Brazil and Italy. Japan had a day of rest between the round two match and their semi-final match. Hinata helped Aoba Johsai with their first match against Kenritsu Yoshinami by analysing the players before hand, "Okay, so that's everything. I‘Ve go to go and focus on my match against Brazil. They came second last time so it'll be a hard match," Hinata said over the phone, "Good luck,"

The next day arrived and Japan and Brazil prepared. Both teams fought hard, but in the end only one could win. Back in Japan, Aoba Johsai were fighting against Kenritsu Yoshinami.

Hinata watched as Ushijima slammed the ball down, scoring Japan the winning point [J:B / 3:1 - 25:22, 25:27, 26:24, 25:21].

Kindaichi watched as Kunimi slammed the ball down, scoring Aoba Johsai the winning point [KY:AJ / 1:2 - 20:25, 25:18, 22:25].

Everyone on the under twenty-ones turned silent for a bit until they erupted out in joy, “WE’VE MADE IT TO THE FINALS!” They shouted. Those who were watching at home cheered for the team.

”Poland. They won it last time, let’s make sure that they don’t win it again,” the coach said, “Aim for first place, and if necessary, settle for second,”. The next day Hinata walked into the massive stadium. It was his second time at a true finals, a finals where afterwards there would be no more rounds to play. It felt weird at nationals the previous year, and it felt weird at internationals this time.

”Crap!” Abe cursed between the second and third sets, “Poland have already got the first two sets!”

”The Ultimatum is something else,” Ushijima said.

”No-one knew him until last year, but now everyone knows him. Similar to Hinata,” Fukui said.

”You lose if you don’t stop him, and you lose if you do,” Watanabe said.

”No offence Hinata, but when it comes to block analysis, Fukui is superior. He’ll take over for some of this set,” the coach said.

”It’s for the best, so I don’t mind,” Hinata said as he sat cross legged on the floor, “Time for some analysis!” _I already know his spiking signs and everything, yet I can’t seem to get the finishing touch on the block. And even if I did, I’m sure that he’d break my block. So what do I do?_ Hinata watched the match play, _funny, he chews his lip whenever Fukui’s blocking. Serizawa’s a genius! It’s such a small detail, and wouldn’t affect my blocking so I would never pick up on it, but it’s like Serizawa said, the little details and habits show off how a person feels. Chewing your lips generally implies discomfort or nervousness, could it be that Fukui’s blocking is applying greater pressure onto the Ultimatum. That’s it! Fukui isn’t blocking where he thinks the ball will go, he’s blocking where he doesn’t want the ball to go. I trust our libero to receive the ball, so I can do the same. I’m called the Target Hunter because of my aim, so I’m the best suited to figuring out aims and working out where I want to ball to go when the opposition spikes_. Halfway through the set Hinata was subbed back on.

 _Our libero is to my left, so I want to block to the right instead. In order for this to really work, I’m also going to have to stop him from breaking my block as well. Out in front of my head, with a slight bend,_ Hinata prepared for the block.

 _Yet another one trying to redirect my spikes, I’ll show him,_ Poland’s ace thought as he powerfully spiked the ball. _When Fukui was playing, he had only ever managed to deflect the ball, but that’s because he doesn’t know aiming as well as I do. I’ve positioned my hands so that if the spike comes to me, it’ll hit my strongest parts,_ everyone watched as Hinata slammed the ball down. Each time he went into block Poland’s ace, the same thing happened. “It looks like the Ultimatum has been offered his own ultimatum by the Target Hunter. Aim at Japan’s libero, or aim at his hands,” one of the commentators said.

Japan had managed to win the third set and get back in with a chance of winning. They begrudgingly fought through the fourth set and the deuce it came with and made it to the fifth set. No-one could tell who the winners were going to be.

”Japan reach the set point and game point first!” One of the commentators said, “Although Poland is only one point behind. One service ace or good rally from Japan and they’ve won, mess it up and they enter a deuce!” Hinata took a deep breath, “And it looks like Japan may be in luck because they have the Target Hunter in the server position. That service ace win may be coming,” he could feel all the pressure building up. Whether they won or not could be all on him.

”This is way too much pressure on him. He’s not going to get it, it’s going to go out,” Abe said nervously, “No-one can score a service ace in this insane pressure, everyone knows that. Yet Hinata’s still going to try,” Hinata had never felt this much pressure in his life.

”COME ON SHOUYOU! THIS CAN’T BE WORSE THAN AN EXAM! THOSE ARE HELL! THIS IS JUST ONE SERVE!” Hinata shouted as he slapped himself and picked up the ball, waiting for the whistle his thoughts wondered, “Dadumi, remember the Fukurodani match, where I was meant to do my underarm serve as it was good, and I was too nervous and protested that I shouldn’t,” the whistle blew, “I never actually answered you though, did I?” Hinata threw the ball up, and watched it fall, “This is my answer!” Hinata ran at his top blood lust speeds, converting the pressure into determination. The next moment was over in a second, but it felt like an hour for Hinata. His palm made contact with the ball as he hit it upwards, aiming it. As he landed he watched the ball fly over the next, all that was left was for it to not be touched and to not go out. All he could to was watched the ball as all of Poland desperately tried to follow it to the floor. With a loud crash of a volleyball landing on the floor, Japan had won.

There was cheering everywhere as Hinata looked at the ball in disbelief, “And that, is why they call that a killer serve!” Nishikawa said, “Also, you said all of that stuff about one of you high school matches out loud,”

”I did?” Hinata asked in shock, “I didn’t mean to!”

Iwaizumi watched the end of the match in his apartment, “Come on Shouyou, get the serve!” Iwaizumi shouted, his roommates looking at him. Iwaizumi froze as he hear Hinata mention his name. After watching the serve Iwaizumi was in tears, he was so proud of his favourite underclassman.

”Dude, it’s just a match,” one of his roommates said.

”Not for me,” Iwaizumi said, “Shouyou finally gave the right answer,”

”How did your match go?” Hinata asked his teammates who were all on a video call.

”Great! We’ve made it to the third round. It’s Minamiyama tomorrow, so we’ll have to plough through tomorrow. How did your match go?” Kunimi replied.

”Turn on the TV and watch!” Hinata said, over excitedly, his school teammates did that and watched the closing ceremony, seeing the Japan team get their gold medals.

”Oh my god! They actually won!” Kindaichi shouted.

”Our ace is the best!” Takahashi declared.

Naturally Hinata was bombarded with interviews and fans. After many questions, photos and autographs later he was finally free to go, “You know that you can drink Hinata,” Watanabe said, “You are of age after all,”

”Yeah, but I have a match tomorrow, if I make it in time,” Hinata pointed out.

”About that. We got the early flight, it’ll be you, me and Ushijima,” Fukui said, “We need to be at the airport in forty five minutes to make the flight. It’s nine hours twenty minutes, and then remember that Japan is six hours ahead of Moscow and Russia,”

”If the match starts at two in the afternoon, then using the current time that we’re in, the flight needs to leave at half ten in the evening,” Hinata said.

”We’ll be a bit late, but you’ll make your match tomorrow,” Ushijima said.

”Well let’s get going,” Fukui said as he and Ushijima both had one more drink before they left, and Hinata had a sip - just to celebrate.


	99. Spring Inter High Tournament 2015 nationals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've reached 16000 hits! Which is crazy, thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoy what's come so far and what's coming next!

Aoba Johsai entered the gym for their third match of the tournament, "And it gets harder," Kunimi sighed.

"Minamiyama, a powerhouse school. I was hoping that we'd avoid powerhouses until the quarter-finals when we'd have Hinata back," Kindaichi said, "We just have to do what we've done the past two days. Push on and win,"

"Win by the skin of our teeth you mean," Takahashi grumbled, "Yesterday's match was a shit show which we barely won," near the end of their warm up Kobayashi had a large grin on her face.

**Hinata**

Hey Kobayashi, that's me back in Japan

**Kobayashi**

Already?

**Hinata**

I took an early flight with a couple of other members

**Hinata**

Our plan just landed, I'm texting this as we wait in a queue

**Kobayashi**

The match starts in five minutes, are you going to be able to make it

**Hinata**

Give me a second

**Kobayashi**

Okay

**Hinata**

Yes

**Hinata**

I'll be there for some of it

**Hinata**

After baggage reclaim, we just have to make it to the gym

**Hinata**

What court are we playing on?

**Kobayashi**

Court H

**Hinata**

BINGO! The second gym is closer to the airport

**Kobayashi**

See you soon!

"What's up Kobayashi?" the assistant coach asked.

"Don't tell the team though," Kobayashi said as she showed the coach her phone.

"That's the best news we've had all day," 

The starting line up walked onto the court: 

Nakano [7] - front left, WS; Kindaichi [1] - front centre, MB; Takahashi[13] - front right, WS; Kunimi [2] - back right, WS; Maeda [5]/Watari [8] - back centre, MB/L; Iwata [4] - back left, S

Aoba Johsai started with serving, Kunimi was able to score two service aces. In the end, Minamiyama won the first set. The second set began equally as bad for Aoba Johsai, "We're never going to get that delayed spike!" Nakano complained, "There's no pattern to it!"

"Yuka! Long time no see!" someone called out to Takahashi's sister.

"Juuro? Don't you have training or something?" Yuka asked.

"And miss out on watching my little brother play?" Juuro replied.

"Don't you usually do that?" 

"I would, but because the current focus is the under twenty-ones, we got off lightly. I should have been watching them, but I'm watching my little brother instead, with Taro, of course,"

"Himekawa!"

"Takahashi!" Himekawa replied, "Juuro makes a point, we're meant to be celebrating the win, so we have the day off," 

"So what about you Yuka? Are you here to see Yoshi play?" Juuro asked.

"Yeah," Yuka replied.

"But Shiratorizawa didn't make it," Himekawa said.

"You know how hard it is to get in there. No he's at Aoba Johsai. The team that Juuro's little brother is playing against. Still, you're not annoyed that Akihiko went to Minamiyama instead of Fujikuma," Yuka said.

"Why should I be? He doesn't have to go to the same schools as I did. So what number is Yoshi?" Juuro asked.

"He's no.13. That was the number he was given last year and he asked to keep it this year instead of swapping to a lower number," Yuka pointed to Takahashi, "He's standing in as their ace for this tournament because their true ace is really busy and isn't even in the country. His words, not mine,"

"Aoba Johsai, oh yeah. The speed demon," Himekawa added.

"The Target Hunter?" Juuro asked.

"Oh yeah, they call him that now. I still remember nationals and internationals last year when he was called the speed demon," Himekawa said, "Where'd he get Target Hunter from?"

"Due to his aim. People thought it was good in his first and second year, but it's really improved this year, especially his serve. It's been classified as an internationals killer serve," Juuro explained, "Hinata Shouyou, the under nineteen's captain, speed demon, the Target Hunter, the Empress Ace and most importantly, a top internationals ace. He's probably going to do a Miya and get invited for the national team instead of the under twenty-ones. The only thing I don't get is why he's out of the country?"

"Miya? As in Miya Atsumu?" Yuka asked.

"I'm surprised you know him. Wait, Yoshi had to play him last year, I get where you know him from. Yeah, he's the sub setter for the national squad," Juuro explained.

"I've seen Hinata progress through his second year, and although I didn't see his first year, I think that he'll be the next you Juuro," Yuka said, "The high school super star who goes on to become a well know figure internationally,"

"If that's the case do you know how many short players he'll inspire? Volleyball needs Hinata Shouyou," Juuro said, "It needs Choi Yeong-Su too, but he's from South Korea, and they have mandatory military service, he might not make it onto the Olympics squad,"

"So in the end, purely down to how countries work, Hinata will debut in the Olympics first," Himekawa said, "If he gets on the squad,"

"Hinata!" Kobayashi called out as she noticed her friend enter nationals with Fukui and Ushijima, "I've got your kit, go get changed!" Hinata quickly got changed throwing his under twenty-one tracksuits in the general direction of his bag.

"Can I play now?" Hinata asked.

"You need to warm up!" 

"I ran here,"

"Did he?" Kobayashi asked the other two.

"Yeah," Fukui replied, "What round is it?"

"Third round," Kobayashi replied, "Coach! Call a time out!" Aoba Johsai called their first time out of the second set.

"Guess who?" Hinata said.

"He's back!" the team cheered.

"What's our name?" Hinata asked.

"AOBA JOHSAI!" everyone else replied.

"We're playing Minamiyama," Kindaichi explained, "They seemed awfully happy when they realised you weren't playing,"

The time out ended and Hinata was subbed on for Nakano as quickly as possible.

"And Aoba Johsai sub on their ace no.3 - Hinata Shouyou, who literally just returned from Russia after winning gold in the Winter International Youth Volleyball Tournament, better know as the second under twenty-ones tournament of the year. Let's see how this changes things," the commentator said.

"Did you watch their match?" Iwaizumi asked Matsukawa.

"No," Matsukawa replied, "How'd it go?"

"You should have seen it. Shouyou was amazing,"

"Russia?" Juuro asked in shock.

"No way! I think this guy was the under twenty-ones new starter!" Himekawa shouted in shock, "Juuro! We're getting him for the national squad next year! Think about it. Under nineteens' captain, invited to play on the under twenty-ones as well. It's the next logical conclusion,"

"Wow! He's that good?" Yuka asked, "Like I know that Hinata is good, but to be invited to play an age category up,"

"Crap," Yoshino cursed, he was hoping that he wouldn't have to play against Hinata. 

"Okay guys, forget that you lost the first set, it's a clean slate!" Hinata called out to his teammates, "What's been throwing you off?"

"That delayed spike that no.9 does!" Takahashi grumbled.

"Serizawa, yeah he's good," Hinata said, "You have me back though, so now we know the sign for it,"

"Please just get into serving soon," Rokuro said, "We need that international killer serve,"

"Don't go all out, you just came back!" Kindaichi warned Hinata, "If I see you going all out I'll tell the coaches to sub you off,"

"Okay!" Hinata said, "Time to win!" The whistle blew and Aoba Johsai prepared to face Yoshino's serve. The back row of Hinata, Iwata and Rokuro prepared themselves. Hinata received the serve, "Get it Iwata!" Hinata shouted as he passed the ball. Kunimi went into spike and Minamiyama's libero received it, "On my call, jump!" Hinata shouted as he saw the sign that Serizawa was going in for his delayed spike, "NOW!" Takahashi and Kindaichi went into spike the ball at the right time with Kindaichi slamming it down.

"Don't mind Serizawa," Yoshino said, "We can just change the timings of the delay slightly. Make it faster or slower,"

"Let's do both, I'll let you decided which one we'll try to do each time we're doing one, just let me know before hand," Serizawa said, "For now we need to focus on stopping Hinata from getting the chance to serve,"

"True, if we let him then he's going to win the match purely off of his serves," whilst Minamiyama tried to prevent Aoba Johsai from getting Hinata as their server; Aoba Johsai overwhelmed them and soon Hinata picked up the ball for his serve.

"Oh no! Here's the serve that won the under twenty-ones the tournament," Minamiyama's libero gulped.

"Well they might win this set," Ushijima said.

"Depends, Hinata's tired, you can tell. He's pushed himself for the past four matches and he's dealing with travel tiredness and jet lag. Not to mention the six hour time difference that his body just got used to," Fukui said.

"What's the difference between travel tiredness and jet lag?"

"Well jet lag is getting you sleep schedule mucked up due to a long flight, travel tiredness is just being tired from travelling. Sometimes it's because of the concentration needed if you were driving, other times it's caused by the stress of travelling. Hinata's probably experiencing it because he was focused on getting back to Japan as quickly as he could,"

Everyone watched as Minamiyama failed to receive Hinata's serves, "So the third round of nationals gets treated the same as the international finals of the age category above," Yoshino commented as the ball deflected off of him, "Good to know,"

"Even if he wanted to I doubt that Hinata can swap back into high school mode. He just finished internationals yesterday so his brain and body probably think that this is another of those matches," Serizawa replied.

Hinata went in for another serve, his eyes widened as he saw it go out, "Don't mind Shouyou! You just scored ten service aces before that, we'll be fine," Kunimi said.

"Yeah, thanks Akira," Hinata said.

"This isn't internationals! We can muck up a bit! You aren't playing for anyone else but yourself!" Takahashi said, "Sure it's great if we can all come together to be a great team, but ultimately high school tournaments are for your personal enjoyment. Whether that be through having fun and playing your best, or winning,"

"Yeah, if you muck up a serve, you aren't exactly going to be scrutinised or told that you're letting your country down. We all mess up, it's how we cope with it that matters," Iwata said.

"Thanks guys, but still. It went out," Hinata said.

"Jeez Hinata! You ass! If your serve was perfect, then I would have fucking asked you to have fucking taught me it!" Kyoutani shouted from the stands.

"He's not on the court so I'm not censoring him!" Takumi shouted.

"I think what this idiot is trying to say, is that your serve doesn't need to be perfect for it to be good," Yahaba said.

"Who're you calling a fucking idiot!" Kyoutani yelled.

"You, you moron. Who else here qualifies as a moron?" Yahaba replied.

"Are you even in the position to say that?" Kyoutani challenged. Watari and Inaba burst out into laughter.

"Yes, yes I am. I'm studying in the top university, whereas you barely scrapped a C last year," Yahaba said.

"Last year's captain was a savage!" Rokuro said.

"I mean, you guys have a good lead, so you're still going to win this set," Watari shouted, "No.8 you're doing great with those serves!"

"We needed that support boost more that I thought we would," Kurosawa said, "I miss the old third years,"

"They certainly made practise lively. But I also don't think the team would be the same without our first years," Kobayashi replied.

"It's going to feel weird not having a manager next year," Kurosawa said, "I just hope Takahashi and Maeda can do a good job as captain and vice captain respectively,"

"I'm sure they'll be fine," Nakano said, "They can't be worse than last year where both our captain and vice captain swore in the finals,"

"That was the best match ever," Kindaichi said.

"We didn't play with them, so can we still call them our captain?" Katsuhito asked.

"Of course, we play on the same team. Sure each year it's different, but it's still Seijoh's boys' volleyball team," Kindaichi said, "And critique Yahaba for swearing all you like, we were all thinking it in the finals,"

"What are you guys talking about?" Kunimi asked as those on court went off it after winning the second set.

"Yahaba swearing in the finals," Kobayashi said, trying to contain her laughter.

"IT WAS ONE WORD!" Yahaba shouted at the third years, "And you know it!"

"Yeah but you shouted it at full volume," Takahashi added.

"Why did I even decided to help you out?" Yahaba said to himself, "Okay I'm disappointed that you stopped choosing your own line ups. Personally from what I've seen, the only way you're getting leads is with your serving, I think the best thing to do is space out our best servers. Basically, make sure Hinata and Kunimi aren't serving one after the others. That way you aren't going to lose your leads as easily,"

"Okay, we'll have Kunimi in the front left, Hinata in the front right and Takahashi in the back right," Kindaichi said, "The rest of the line up will stay the same. What's our name?"

"AOBA JOHSAI!" everyone said apart from Kyoutani who said, "AOBA FUCKING SEIJOH JOHSAI!"

"Nice to see you again too," Maeda said, "Glad to see that your language hasn't changed Kyoutani,"

"Fuck you," Kyoutani replied, "What happened to the casual banter before the whistle blows,"

"Well in case you didn't notice, we didn't have the ring leader of it all, Shouyou, there for the beginning of the first two sets," Kunimi said.

"Yeah, I was busy trying to get my bags and running here," Hinata replied, "But last night I did have my first taste of alcohol!"

"Was it vodka?" Kyoutani asked.

"Maybe? Ushijima, what did everyone order last night?" Hinata asked.

"You were in Russia, so you had to have had vodka," Kyoutani said.

"How about you discus this after the match, and not around minors," the head coach said.

"Is Hinata even old enough to drink?" Nakano asked.

"Yeah! I'm eighteen!" Hinata protested.

"Did they ID you?" Iwata asked.

"Yes," Hinata painstakingly admitted.

"If they win Oikawa might come to support them in the quarter finals," Matsukawa said.

"No he won't. He's in Argentina," Iwaizumi said.

"Argentina?" 

"He's a pro player there, at least that's what he told me,"

"And so anyway, we stepped out of the plane, and it was snowing. It was so magical! Did you guys get snow on Christmas here?" Hinata rambled as they waited for the whistle to blow.

"Shouyou, you literally told me and asked me all this on Christmas day," Kunimi said, "No, it did not snow on Christmas, but it did the day after,"

"And do you know what they're calling our generation of volleyball players?" Hinata asked.

"I heard something about the Monster Generation, is that it?" Takahashi asked.

"Yup! Isn't that such a cool name!" Hinata said, "Okay, what else could we talk about,"

"Tell us more about last year's team!" Rokuro said.

"Well once they all had a water fight without me," Hinata said, "And then there was Kyoutani's constant swearing, and Takumi's constant censoring,"

"And Inaba's songs!" Iwata said, "Rokuro, you've gotta go PING PING PING!"

"PING PING PING!" Rokuro shouted.

"And then you had Yahaba who was going to give up his chance of getting into the best uni of the country so that we could win nationals," Kindaichi said, "Best captain out there, maybe tied with Oikawa,"

"Who's Oikawa?" Rokuro asked.

"Who's Oikawa-senpai!" Hinata gasped, "Our former captain and setter! One of the best setters out there!"

"He was a third year when our third years were first years," Iwata explained, "He was almost always at our matches, along side Iwaizumi who was the vice captain at the same time as Oikawa,"

"That's weird to think, that Oikawa and the old old third years don't even know you new new first years," Kunimi said, "God! Oikawa's nicknames!"

"And the team group chat he had set up," Kindaichi said.

"He actually changed my name on that to not so stoic-chan, because I'm no longer stoic," Kunimi said, "He even changed the emoticon!" suddenly the whistle blew and the team changed from relaxed to intense. Unfortunately, Minamiyama took a quick lead in the start of the set.

"We're going to need to use our pinch server," the head coach said to the assistant coach, "But do we put him in now or after Hinata's served?"

"We have to put him in now, that way Hinata's only carrying the momentum instead of creating it," the assistant coach said, "And we need to stop Minmiyama from getting any more of a lead," 

"Katsuhito, take it away," the head coach said.

”Okie dokie!” Katsuhito said with a smile, “Watch out Rokuro! Imma show you why I’m the better brother!”

”You wish!” Rokuro snarled. The moment Katsuhitos foot landed inside of the court his mood did a 180. The childish banter he had mere seconds ago was forgotten and replaced with a scarily calm aura. Katsuhito picked up the ball as he waited for the whistle.

”I don’t have a good feeling about this, he’s way too calm,” Yoshino said.

”Yeah, definitely their pinch server,” Serizawa said, “And after him it’s Hinata’s turn to serve,”

The whistle blew and Katsuhito immediately threw the ball up, quickly running and jumping up before slapping the ball, adding a small bit extra of spin on it. Even when the ball landed, scoring the service ace, Katsuhito showed no signs of happiness or sadness, just a calm exterior, “That’s my bro! Give them no time to react to your killer serve! Of course I could get it, but that’s because I’m the best libero in the world,” Rokuro said.

”Rokuro, don’t go making claims that you can’t prove,” Katsuhito said.

”D’argh! Hit with your cold rationality against Katsuhito!” Rokuro said over dramatically. Katsuhito went in for another serve, this time Minamiyama’s libero received the ball and they set up an attack. The ball was coming in the direction of the twins, who were positioned next to each other, the two looked into each others’ eyes, knowing what they were about to do next.

Katsuhito and Rokuro ran past each other diagonally. Katsuhito received the ball when he was behind Rokuro, passing the ball to his brother before continuing to run forward. Rokuro jumped and twisted his body so that his back was to the net, he tossed the ball to his brother who slammed the ball down.

”Don’t they usually do that from a block. Where Katsuhito blocks and it’s deflected, Rokuro receives the ball and passes it to Katsuhito who’ll toss for one of the spikers,” Iwata said.

”But this is the ultimate twin move!” the two said at the same time, “It requires us to be in twin sync! You’ll be left wondering which one’s Rokuro and which one’s Katsuhito,”

”No because one has a libero kit on and one has the regular kit. Not to mention the different numbers,” Kindaichi said, “But sure, impossible to tell the difference,”

”Dude, you kinda just ruined the whole twin vibe we were going for,” Rokuro said.

”Shut up Rokuro, and focus on the game,” Katsuhito whispered as he picked up the ball, his calmness returning.

Minamiyama scored the next point and Takahashi came back on. When Hinata got the chance to serve again, things took a turn for the worse.

Hinata felt that he hadn’t jumped correctly, his timing was ever so slightly off, his hand wasn’t going to connect with the ball. He watched as the ball fell in front of him, forgetting to land properly, he collapsed. “Dammit!” Kindaichi cursed, “Of course he overexerted himself!” With bad luck on their side, Aoba Johsai ended up losing [AJ:M / 1:2 - 19:25, 25:12, 20:25]

”You never learn when to rest Shouyou,” Iwaizumi said as Hinata woke up.

”Nope Dadzumi,” Hinata replied, “I got subbed off in October,”

”I know. Alright new rule. After each tournament, you have to take a day of rest,” 

“But-“

”No buts. You’ll find that it helps,”

”Fine,”

”Good, now wear these,” Iwaizumi handed Hinata his under twenty-ones tracksuits, “And the finishing touch,” Iwaizumi placed Hinata’s gold medal around his neck, “There’s our little champion. Come on, join your school team,”

”Did I give the right answer?”

”Yes. God! My roommates thought that I was such a sap! I’m proud of you Shouyou,”

”Thanks Dadzumi!”

”There he is!” The team called out.

”In 2016, that better be an Olympics gold medal!” Kindaichi said.

”Aye aye captain!” Hinata replied, “Thanks for being the best high school team in the world! This team means the world to me, and I’m disappointed that I didn’t get to play with you guys as much this year. If it wasn’t for this team, I would never be the player I am today. There’s never been one moment when I’ve been ashamed to be a member of Seijoh’s boys’ volleyball club. Good luck next year!”


	100. Hinata Shouyou goes to the US

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG OMG OMG! When I first started this fic I expected it to be, like twenty chapters long. WE'VE REACHED 100 CHAPTERS! I love all of you and the support that you have given me, it's really helped me carry on writing, and now we're at 100 freaking chapters!  
> Also what are the chances that this fic got 100 bookmarks on the same day that chapter 100 is posted! Thank you so much if you bookmarked or subscribed to my fic, it means a lot to me!
> 
> Because the next chapter is so short I'm doing a double update today (this is 1/2)

“Yeah, and it makes sense for you to have the spring training camp without me. If you waited off a week I could be having the final tryouts for the Olympics instead, so go ahead without me. I’ll still be back to visit when I get back from America, and we can say our proper goodbyes then!” Hinata said to the other third years, “It really sucks missing our graduation ceremony though,”

”Aren’t you going to try and do it virtually or something?” Kunimi asked.

”It won’t be the same, and it depends what the time is and whether we have a match and stuff like that,” Hinata replied, “See you in two weeks!”

"Block B: Japan, Germany, Chile and the Republic of Ireland," one of the coaches said, "Not a great block to be in, but not the worst either. Our first match is against Germany,"

The next day came and Japan beat Germany. The day after that they were up against the Republic of Ireland, “We’re serving first, I chose that by the way,” Hinata said after combing back from shaking hands with the other captain. Soon the whistle blew and Hinata began to serve. The Republic of Ireland was taken back by Hinata’s serve, letting him score seven service aces before they could even receive the serve. However, once they received the ball, they could attack. Japan was off putted by the lateness of the toss. Cavanaugh only tossed the ball moments before the spiker was about to hit it. The super fast ball made contact with the spiker’s hand at exactly the right time, the decoy relaxing as Japan stood frozen, relying on Sasaki to keep the ball up, fortunately he did and Hinata was given another chance to serve.

Once again the Republic of Ireland received the serve, and this time the spiker went for a feint and scored the point, “No kidding when they say he’s the best setter of our age group. He makes his spikers’ unblockable!” Serizawa commented. The points went back and forwards until Yoshino went into serve. Hinata thought that once he was in the front row, he could use his guess blocking to stop the attacks, he was wrong. No-one knew where the ball was going until the last moment. however with two strong servers on their side, Japan won the first set by a land slide, 25:9.

In the next set, the Republic of Ireland made one change to their line up, they had their pinch server in the starting line up, _makes sense, I’m sixth to serve, they want to score as many points as possible early on in the game to revent the amount of damage that I cause,_ Hinata thought, and whilst he knew their plan, he didn’t have a strategy to stop it, besides: receive their pinch server’s serves, which was easier said than done considering that they were chosen to be a pinch server. Four serves in and Sasaki began to receive the ball. The back and forth point scoring came back again, but this time the Republic of Ireland could also fight in serve streaks, ending up with the winning the second set 19:25.

The same pattern happened in the third and fourth set, with Japan winnin the third set 25:14 and the Republic of Ireland winning the fourth set 21:25. The two teams entered the fifth set, exhausted from being unable to block the other team.

Hinata picked up the ball for the fifth set, whilst he had still been getting streaks of service aces, it was clear that the Republic of Ireland was getting used to them. Hinata decided to start with Oikawa’s killer serve instead, and after a few go back to his own killer serve. At 9:0 (to Japan), Japan were sure that they had won, it was only a fifteen point set and they were over halfway through. What Japan didn’t know was that during the time between matches, the Republic of Ireland had come up with a plan which involved their second pinch server.

 _If we can’t block their ace, then we’ll focus on receiving his spikes and server and then setting up our attacks. Then once we get a point, we’ll sub in our main pinch server, rack up a ton of points and then win!_ The Republic of Ireland’s captain thought. On the next serve, the libero received the serve and the spiker scored a point with a feint. They subbed in their pinch server, who also had an internationally classified killer serve. Suddenly the point gap had drastically reduced, 9:6. The back and forwards continued, with the Republic of Ireland gaining some streaks, enough to catch up and when it came to it, put the two teams into a deuce, it was their turn to serve, and they subbed back on their pinch server. The deuce was ended, 20:22, meaning that they won [J:RoI /2:3 - 25:9, 19:25, 25:14, 21:25, 20:22]

”Don’t mind! It’s a block stage meaning that this loss isn’t necessarily a loss!” Hinata said supportively to his teammates, “It does mean that we need to do our best in tomorrow’s match!” Japan crushed Chilie.

”No! Dammit!” Hinata cursed as the team looked at the results of the block stage, “By one point!”

”If we hadn’t lost to the Republic of Ireland, then we’d be advancing!” Serizawa cried.

”I hate block stages,” Sasaki said, “A loss could be bad news or no news purely because there are two other results that also matter and three teams also needing results,”

”We were so close to playing again! And now we have to go home early!” Hinata shouted, “It’s not fair!”

”What, so you’re saying that the Republic of Ireland cheated?” Yoshino asked, raising an eyebrow, being the only member of the team unaffected as it meant that he could end his volleyball career earlier than anticipated, “They won all of their matches, we played a close game against them and they ended up winning. At the time we didn’t realise that it was as crucial as it was because not all of the matches had been played. There isn’t anything we can now do to change the outcome,”

”But they put three good teams in the same block!” Hinata protested.

”They don’t choose the blocks, they’re randomly selected. Yes, it was unfortunate that we were in the same block as the Republic of Ireland and Germany, but they didn’t deliberately choose it. And we’ve suffered bad luck before,” Yoshino argued back, “We can’t change the luck side of the game, and we can’t go back and play differently now,”

”It does suck that our final tournament had to end like this,” Sasaki said.

”Then we should consider ourselves lucky for all of the wins we had in previous tournaments. Every tournament the majority of teams only get the first week of matches before being sent home. We were lucky to make it in Norway and extremely lucky that we were hosting last year,” Yoshino said, “So luck has been on our side too, just not this tournament,”

"I get it,” Hinata mumbled, retreating from the argument, “I’m going to have a shower,” Hinata grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom, _gah! How could I be so blind and ignorant!_ Hinata mentally lectured himself, _I’ve been on the winning team so much, that I’ve forgotten what it was like on the loosing side. This is exactly like the Fukurodani loss, I know that if we got the chance to replay our match against the Republic of Ireland then we’d win! We could have won! No, this is more of a mixture of the Fukurodani loss and my first Shiratorizawa loss. At least in the spring tournament 2013 we made it to the semi finals and we only missed out on playing one more match, sure it sucked, but we had gotten further than anyone had expected us to. But with the Shiratorizawa loss, knowing that we missed out on six matches, the chance of going to nationals. It wasn’t as bad this year because we previously had that chance. This, this loss, everyone was expecting us to win we had me, the Empress Ace - a top international ace. D’argh! We could have won!_ Hinata decided to stop beating himself up and have the shower he said that he was going to have. He got changed into shorts, the previous year’s jersey and a hoodie, “I’m gonna head out to get souvenirs,” Hinata called out to his teammates as he left.

”We all know that he’s not,” Sasaki mumbled, “But whatever needs doing to get over the loss,”

Hinata walked down the street, passing the gym as he tried not to look at it, _I was meant to keep playing there! No!_ Hinata slapped himself, _I wanted to play there from a bit longer, I don’t have matches just given to me. I need to fight for my place on teams and with my teammates fight for the chance to stay on the court. I’m not entitled to play just because of a name!_

“Don’t get on your high horse yet Comhghán,” Cavanaugh said to the captain of the Republic of Ireland’s team in Irish, “Two points was all Japan needed, had they won that match they’d be playing instead,”

”Yeah but we have you Ovan,” the captain replied in Irish, “Sure the Target Hunter is a tremendous guess blocker, but guess blocking doesn’t work for your tosses,”

”And if you didn’t have me?”

”It would have been a harder match, admittedly,”

”No! You would have lost! We stood no chance against their ace. He was going unblocked, aiming around blocks when blocked. We only scored points off of our feints, serves and their mess ups. If it were any other setter their ace would have blocked almost every spike, and when he didn’t, their libero would be right there to receive it anyway, just like today. And I don’t like having the success of the whole team lie on me,” _Cavanaugh Ovan and Coughlin Comhghán. The Republic of Ireland’s vice captain and captain. From what I’ve seen they only speak in Irish when they don’t want many people understanding what they’re saying, most of the team they talk in English instead as both are bilingual. It’s a shame that I’m recording this conversation and that Kobayashi has a friend who’s part Irish who can translate this for me._

”You know that we’d never leave everything to you!” Coughlin protested.

“I know. Jeez that was an insane quick if I’ve ever seen one!” Cavanaugh said, “I still reckon that I could toss it though,”

”Imagine if we were playing last year’s squad,”

”We’d have lost before we would even know it,” Cavanaguh awkwardly laughed, "Their setter last year was good, he's the sub setter on the national squad now. Basically he's Juuro Yoshino's successor. And the duo of him and their ace is not something you want to come up against,"

"Trust me I know. Monster warriors,"

"Monster warriors?"

"Well the setter called their ace the tiny warrior, if I'm not mistaken, and they're calling our generation of players the Monster Generation or something, or at least in Japan they are,"

"It's too early to determine how good they'll be, but I don’t look forward to playing against them, it won’t be an easy win after all,"


	101. Goodbyes, vo.3 - The end of the third year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really short chapter, sorry! (part 2/2 of the double update)

"I can't believe that I passed," Hinata said after returning from the US, where Japan were immediately knocked out, he was enjoying his final days at Aoba Johsai with the spring training camp instead of playing more international matches.

"It feels like yesterday when we planned our first ever spring training camp," Kobayashi said, filled with nostalgia, "I can't believe that we've already graduated,"

"It doesn't feel like this is us leaving school, for good," Kindaichi said, "I don't like it,"

"Yeah, I thought that I'd be happy when school was finally over, but now it feels wrong. I can't believe that we may never see each other again," Kunimi said.

"Don't be stupid Akira!" Hinata said, "We'll keep in touch!"

"At first, but we're going to drift apart, it's only natural," Kunimi said, "I still remember winning nationals. It feels just like yesterday,"

"Yeah," the other three replied.

"Good luck at the Olympics Hinata," Kobayashi said, "We'll all be watching,"

"I'm excited. I can't believe I might get to play in the Olympics," Hinata said, "If I do make it, please watch me!"

"No problem. Just don't forget about us, got it!" Kidaichi said, "When you go into division matches I'll be there to kick your ass,"

"You wish," Hinata replied.

"Well I'll be at college," Kunimi said, "Supporting both of you,"

"Same here," Kobayashi said, "And you better watch out for my college girls' team. Because they'll have me as their manager,"

"They'll be blessed," the three boys said.

"I guess this is goodbye for now," Kunimi said, "And we'll see each other in the future at some point. I'm sure of it,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hinata somehow managed to graduate high school! And now he's preparing for the Olympics!


	102. Entering the Adult World

"What's up Shouyou?" Hinata's mother asked as she saw Hinata lying upside down on his bed, "I thought that you'd be happy, finally finishing school and all,"

"I guess," Hinata sighed, "It's just that all my friends kind of have plans, and I'm still hoping for the chance of the Olympics,"

"I think that it's a good dream Shouyou," Hinata's mother looked around his room, "Look at your room, all of these unopened letters, they could be important Shouyou!"

"I know, one's probably my renewal of my place on the under twenty-ones. But one could my rejection to the final stages of the Olympics Squad selection,"

"Or it could be your acceptance,"

"I know, but I just want to leave it alone in case it's a rejection and then I'll feel like all the work that I've put in is for nothing,"

"Leave it too long, and if you did make it you'll have missed the tryouts anyway. Come on Shouyou, let's open all of them," Hinata's mother said as she made space for herself on the bed, Hinata sat up and grabbed the first letter, it was the most recent.

"I've already got division 1 offers?" Hinata shouted, "Mum! Look! The Schweiden Adlers!"

"See Shouyou, not all of this is going to be bad news, oh," Hinata's mother's face fell, "You didn't get back onto the under twenty-ones,"

"Oh," Hinata said slightly disappointed as he opened the next letter, his face lit up, "I didn't get back onto the under twenty-ones because I got the national squad instead Mum!"

"That's incredible Shouyou! Even if you don't get the Olympics, you'll still get to play in the world cup and stuff," Hinata's mother opened the next letter, "Another division 1 team here, the Japan Railway Warriors,"

"Well I've got the EJP Raijin here,"

"What team haven't you got invited onto Shouyou,"

"I don't believe it,"

"Honey, you've become a top youth international ace. Of course teams are going to want you. Partially because of how good you are, but also because they want your loyalty now before you debut in the world cup,"

"Okay, that's three out of the seven teams. I've no idea which I'll pick!"

"Maybe you should look at this one first before rushing into a decision," Hinata's mother said as she burst into tears, Hinata quickly grabbed the letter out of her hands and read it multiple times.

"I made it!" Hinata gasped in disbelief, "I made it to the final selection stages! Oh my God! Mum! I might be playing in the Olympics! This is massive!"

"I'm so proud of you Shouyou!"

Hinata spent the next week preparing for the tryout, "Wish me luck!" Hinata said to his mother as he ran to the train station early in the morning to get to Tokyo.

"Shouyou! Stop running you'll get there in time! Don't waste all of your energy now!" Hinata's mother lectured him.

"I know!" Hinata grabbed his bike and bike lock and made his way.

"We already know that we've made it Juuro," Himekawa laughed, "Chill out a bit,"

"It's not guaranteed Taro, there could be two other genius setters here," Juuro said as he made his way, "And there could be plenty of good spikers challenging your position, you don't know who got in through tryouts,"

"Please let me get on the team," Miya said to the sky, "Heck! I'll take sub setter, just let me be on the team,"

"I still can't believe we both made it through the tryouts," Bokuto laughed.

"Somehow," Kuroo joined in on the laughing.

"Dude stop! You sound like a hyena!" Bokuto said, causing the two to laugh even more.

Hinata desperately navigated his way through Tokyo, trying his best to avoid the stares that he was getting. Due to his appearance and international debuts, Hinata had become fairly recognisable. On his way to the gym, he passed a lobby full of tall men, _there's a lot of people in there,_ Hinata thought as he passed it, _wait! What was that building number? 108? That's where I'm meant to be! There are so many people there! They can't all be here for the Olympic Squad too? I'll never get on!_ Hinata opened the door and tried his best to sneak into the lobby, "Another person?" someone asked upon the opening of the door, suddenly all eyes were on Hinata when everything was interrupted by some screaming.

"SHOUSHOU!" Bokuto yelled at the top of his lungs.

"BOKKUN!" Hinata shouted back jumping up and down. _Definitely the youngest here, both mentally and physically,_ Kuroo thought to himself.

"Who's he?" someone asked.

"Dude, he's the under nineteens' captain and ace," someone answered.

"So what brings him here? He's probably just back from the US,"

"Yeah, but he was also a starter on the under twenty-ones,"

"Bokkun! America is like so cool! Also we didn't win!" Hinata started talking rapidly to Bokuto.

"Shit Hirugami! I'm going to be late!" Hoshiumi said to Hirugami on the phone.

"Good luck, make sure that you make the Olympic team. You're going onto the Schweiden Adlers in April, aren't you?" Hirugami replied.

"Yeah!"

"Great, my brother plays there too. He's on the national squad, so he might be there today," 

"Got to go, I'm here,"

"You know, we would have won in Italy if we had Kourai on the team," Hinata said to Bokuto as Ushijima joined them.

"I know right! We totally would have won!" Hoshiumi said on cue.

"Kourai! You made it too!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Yep! I somehow managed to get through the tryouts," 

"Let's both make it onto the team!"

"Yeah!"

"So how are you going to get into the V-League? What teams are you thinking of trying out for?" Bokuto asked.

"Bokkun, I didn't even have to try! I already have three invites and I've no idea how! And how am I supposed to choose?" Hinata exclaimed.

"I don't really know," Hoshiumi shrugged, "You just choose the team that's calling out to you, or see who's on the team,"

"So who's reached out to you so far?" Bokuto asked, "I'm not sure if my team has,"

"The Japan Railway Warriors," Hinata said, "The EJP Raijin,"

"No way! They invited you to play with them!" Kuroo asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, are they like really picky or something? Are they heightist?" Hinata asked.

"No-one gets to be heightist about my son or his friend!" Bokuto declared.

"It's just quite a hard team to get on, they have some of the best players out there on it. Like it's the team of the national squad's starting setter, do I even need to tell you who it is," Kuroo explained.

"Gah! They want me to play on their team! They want me to play with one of the best setters in the world!" Hinata shouted.

"So who's the third offer?" Bokuto ased.

"Schweiden Adlers," Hinata replied.

"You should join!" Hoshiumi said, "I'm starting there in April! We'd get to play together again!"

"I'm joining the Schweiden Adlers!"

"You've made a good decision," Ushijima said.

"Are you on the team too?" Hinata asked.

"Yes," Ushijima replied.

"Okay okay! Settle down!" one of the people in charge shouted, everyone went silent, "Well done on making it this far. As much as we'd love to have everyone here today on the team, we cannot. If you don't make it onto the final line up, that by no means means that you are a bad player, it means that we are either unsure of whether you are fit for international tournaments or that you just didn't click well with other people here. Everyone here is more than capable of making the squad, regardless of age or prior experience. However, we aren't here to find the best players, we're here to find some of the best players who are going to create the best result when playing together. Without further ado we'll get ready and then we'll start warming up," everyone left to put their bags away and get their knee pads on.

"Thank you for coming," one of the coaches said to another, "Especially since it's only been a week since you returned from America,"

"Say that to Hinata who you've also invited," one of the under nineteens' coaches said, "That's going to be weird, not having Hinata on the team anymore,"

"We have our reasons for inviting you," another coach said, "The under nineteens are the hardest to find a team for, yet you do it every year. You have to balance the existing members, with all the potential new members, trying to find which combinations would work best all from a week long training camp and national tournaments,"

"It's not exactly easy. I can see the similarities here, you know which members from the national squad you want on the team, now you have to fill in the gaps as best as you can whilst also giving those fresh off of the under twenty-ones a chance," the under nineteen's coach said.

"The biggest issue this year is obviously Hinata Shouyou. On one hand we want him on the team, it would change everything and bring us a better chance as he is one of the Monster Generation. But on the other hand, he's young and does lack the experience that we would like. Sure we have over a year left to go, but I don't think he'll be playing much in the world cup this year and there are plenty of spikers here that can work almost as good as he does but also have the experience," one coach said.

"And whether or not he's on the team could affect who we choose to be our sub setter. It's obvious that Yoshino will be returning for probably his last Olympics. But between Miya and Kageyama, there isn't much. Sure there is experience playing in Miya's favour, not to mention that he knows the national squad. But Kageyama's tosses are of an accuracy hard to come by. If one doesn't perform well today, then they won't be on the squad, is what I would say if this were last year. But now we throw Hinata into the equation, if he's playing then it makes sense to have Miya on the squad too. The trust between the two is incredible and it's one of the most fearsome setter spiker duos you can have, if you look up the definition of the Monster Generation, then you would be greeted with a picture or video of those two playing together," another coach said, "And Kageyama doesn't have that sort of evidence that Miya does. But if Hinata isn't on the team, then the setter that performs better today will be chosen for the squad, meaning that Kageyama would have an equal chance,"

"The Monster Generation, we're right at the start of it, in a couple of years it will be at it's best. Whilst we would like it, Yoshino is not in the Monster Generation, and after the Rio Olympics, we have to start moving on from him, but which setter is going to fill his place? Which setter is going to be the most monstrous monster? Miya Atsumu? Or Kageyama Tobio?" another coach said.

"They should count themselves lucky, the third contender moved to Argentina - Oikawa Tooru," another coach said.

"If only he had stayed. I'm not sure whether he was better than Miya, because there isn't much about him because he never got the chance to show off until his final high school tournament. If he was a year younger, then I have no doubts that it would be him and Miya here today not Miya and Kageyama," another coach said.

"Well lets go, looks like everyone's ready," the organiser said.

"Oh it's you," Miya said to Kageyama, "Good luck, if I'm not the sub setter, then I'd rather it be you than someone who sucks,"

"Good luck too," Kageyama replied, "I feel like I owe my place here to Hinata. He managed to get me onto that camp back in my second year,"

"Sure he got you on it, but you were still the one who impressed the coaches enough to get into the initial tryouts here and to get this far,"

"Do you reckon that he's here?"

"Why wouldn't he be? If you're here, then he's definitely here,"

"What's it like being a sub setter?"

"Not gonna lie, it sucks at first. But then you see how good the starting setter is, and you understand why they're there and you're not, and it inspires you to practise more. I'd like to take Yoshino's place before he retires, just to prove that I was in fact better than him. But I know that I've got work to do. Did you ever ask Shoukkun what his biggest ambition was?"

"No,"

"To become the undeniable best ace in the world. For me it's like that, but for setters instead. I want to be the undeniable best setter in the world,"

"I won't let you take that title easily,"

"But both of us had our wake up calls, for Hinata it was losing to South Korea and Canada last year, both teams who had top international aces. I think that it suddenly made him realise, that being the best ace in the world is hard. For me it was seeing Yoshino play for the first time, actually getting to see the setter people currently call the best in the world. But you know, being second best to him isn't that bad. Because it means that you're second to the best setter in the world, so that means that I've got to be close to becoming the best setter in the world,"

"Shoushou! You should join the MSBY Black Jackals instead!" Bokuto shouted as the six entered the gym which previously only had Kageyama and Miya in it.

"But I want to play with Kourai! And they didn't give me an invite, the Schweiden Adlers did," Hinata pointed out.

"And so did the EJP Raijin, yet you aren't accepting that one," Kuroo pointed out.

"Because I want to play with Kourai!" Hinata whined.

"Playing against Shouyou is great, but playing with him is better!" Hoshiumi declared.

"So what team are you on?" Kageyama asked Miya.

"I'm still only in division 2. I took an easy year last year because I had no idea how busy I would be with the national squad. I think after this year's world cup I'll try for a division 1 team," Miya explained, "And you?"

"I'm going to try for the Schweiden Adlers, but I doubt that I'll get in," Kageyama answered, "Oh we're not alone any more,"

"How do you get like half of the division 1 teams to invite you to play!" Hoshiumi complained, "It took a year of division 2 playing to get where I am!"

"Kourai, I've become a top international ace, my mum said that it was something about them getting me early on so that I would stay on their team for my whole career," Hinata explained.

"Of course, you played on the under twenty-ones last year,"

"They should have got you to cover for Yasahiro's injury instead!"

"And not the guy who scored eight service aces in a row in Germany, what do they call you now?" Ushijima commented.

"The Target Hunter," Hinata laughed, "But I get the Empress Ace the same amount too. Is Sakusa going to be here?"

"I'm not sure, whilst his wrist should be recovered, he might have been advised not to try out for the Olympics," Hoshiumi said, "Warm ups!"

"Yeah!" Bokuto and Hinata shouted.

"I like how they're all ignoring the fact that they're all competing for the same position," someone said as more people entered the gym.

"It looks good for them though, showing how they can work together," someone else said.

"Kageyama! You're here too?" Hinata asked in shock as the two were put on the same team, "Then let's do our best!"

"Is it a yes or a no?" Kageyama asked bluntly.

"Huh?.. Oh yeah! That was all the way back in our second year wasn't it. Well, my answer is a yes. I think that your king is a better king now," Hinata said, "Now let's go get you the starting national setter spot,"

"Why'd we have to get the national setter as our opponent!" a teammate said.

"We'll be fine!" Hinata said sportingly, "We have a great setter too!"

"He could have just said that they had him," Himekawa whispered to Juuro.

"Do you think that's how he works? Hinata is no-one without his teammates. You can't make teammates better if they don't exist. I'm not sure how good this setter is, he never even made it onto an national squad - youth or not," Juuro replied.

"Okay, let's get these serves!" Komori said cheerfully as he got into position.

"Yeah!" Hinata shouted getting riled up, Kageyama nodded.

"It looks like our back row's doing well," Hirugami Fukuroo said.

"Yeah, they'll be fine," another said, "Until they see that serve,"

"Nah, Komori will be chill with it. He's the EJP Raijin's reserve libero, he's probably practised receiving those serves," the third member of the front row said.

"I just hope that we managed to get the Empress Ace instead of them," Fukuroo said.

"Nah, Azuma Pharmacy Green Rockets should be the team he goes to, if our coach would send out an invite," the second one said.

"So what team are you thinking of joining?" Komori asked Hinata.

"The Schweiden Adlers!" Hinata declared, Fukuroo celebrated, "But if I get the Olympic squad on top of the national squad, then I might just join a division 3 team to ease the workload," 

"I've heard from Yoshino and Himekawa that there's a hell of a lot of training, so I guess taking an easy year is probably for the best. Professional volleyball is quite different to high school volleyball," Komori said, soon the whistle blew. Hinata watched as the Himekawa's serve deflected off of him, "Don't mind, they're hard to get,"

"One more!" Hinata shouted. The three on the back row watched the serve again, Komori winced as he saw what the ball was doing, pushing Hinata aside as he dived for the ball, "Bring it to me Kageyama!" Kageyama quickly tossed the ball for Hinata who had already jumped up. The two watched as the ball slammed down on their side of the court with Juuro blocking Hinata.

"Jeez Juuro, you gotta go easy on the kids!" Himekawa said, "You've said it yourself that he might not be ready for adult volleyball yet,"

"Go easy, why? If he deserves to be on the team, then he better prove that," Juuro said.

"Go easy on me, and I'll never forgive you," Hinata said to Himekawa and Juuro as his blood lust poured through.

"Reckon you can keep up?" Komori asked Kageyama.

"Yeah," Kageyama said. 

"Back to being a decoy, that's the best strategy," Hinata said, "They'll be looking at me, not everyone else. I think that a well disguised setter dump would be a good plan," 

"Okay," Kagyeama replied.

"But you don't have to do as I say," Hinata quickly back tracked, "If you had a better idea, then go for it,"

"Hinata, we trust your judgement," one of the spikers said. The whistle blew again and Komori receive the serve. Hinata went in for the insane quick as Kageyama timed his dump to match up with Hinata's jump. They had managed to score a point.

"How did nobody expect me to use my decoy skills?" Hinata asked Komori in shock, "I literally started off my career as a decoy because I didn't have equal footing to everyone else, so instead I would help my teammates get an advantage,"

"Yeah, you're the best decoy I know. I still remember how you tricked me," Komori said, "It makes sense too, you're playing up against some of the best, those whose abilities are greater than yours. Help the rest of the team get an equal footing instead of making everyone play at a disadvantage,"

Somehow Hinata was given a chance to serve, meaning that his team wasn’t completely crushed. Hinata went for a regular underarm serve instead of his jump underarm, “What’s he doing that for?” Himekawa asked, “That’s not his killer serve!”

”He can still score a service ace off of it if he aims well enough,” Juuro sighed, “But well enough is hard to get,”

”Yeah, our libero is top quality,” Himekawa replied, neither noticed the ball aimed right between them, “Holy shit! I was not expecting that!”

”He’s playing around with the aim spots then. Keeping us on our toes,” Juuro said, “And we let him score a service ace off of his most basic serve,”

”If you two stopped chatting, you could have got that!” One of the wing spikers lectured the two.

”So you’re saying that you’re happy to receive all of Hinata’s serves, great news,” Juuro said as he patted the wing spiker on the back, “Thinking his serve is this scary killer serve is half of what’s going to cause you to miss it,”

”Yeah, panicking about it and getting stressed out over one point can ruin your game. So if we’re talking during it, not only could it nerve him, it calms us down too,” Himekawa replied, “Surely you could tell that,”

”Damn, that’s some clever pressure tactics to use, fake nonchalance to get the server to try and do a serve better than they actually can,” Fukuroo said, “Clever move. So they want to face Hinata’s killer serve then,”

”The more tries they have with it, the easier it will get to receive it. They’re also trying to plant the seeds in my mind that I need to do a better serve so that they can slightly predict when I’ll throw it at them,” Hinata said, “It really is a clever move, but I’ve played, and won, against Inubushi East, and they are much more cunning than this. So let’s all relax and if I muck up, then oops!”

”It’s like their playing morale tennis, both Yoshino and Himekawa trying to unerve Hinata, and Hinata trying to unerve them back,” Komori said, “The choice of Hinata’s serve has more than one meaning though, and that’s what they don’t realise. He only changed the aim at the last minute because he saw that they were distracted. If anything, they’ve delayed how long it’ll be until his killer serve comes out. If I’m right, his aim is different on the two serves. He’s trying to get them used to one, and think that the other will be like it,”

”Bingo Komori!” Hinata said with a smile, “I know that we probably can score the point even if I don’t get an ace, and if we don’t then we’ll just have to get the next one! As for morale tennis, I’m not interested in that sort of playing at the moment. I was just showing them that I have the mental strength of playing at the Olympics, not letting pressure get to me and all,”

”At the risk of seeming immature,” Kageyama pointed out.

”But it calmed the team down,” Hinata countered, “Well, let’s stop our scheming,” Hinata threw a piece sign to Kageyama before grabbing the ball and using his regular underarm serve on the libero as his plan was meant to go. A couple of rallies later and Hinata’s team had managed to keep Hinata serving. Everyone watched in silence as the fast jumping underarm serve attacked them. Landing right beside the libero who had moved the same way that they had done for the regular libero, “My accuracy is 100 times better with the jump added, not to mention the speed I get!”

”You were controlling our libero, is that your speciality or something?” Himekawa asked.

”Just ask Komori! He knows all about it!” Hinata said with a smile, “Did you forget I had a killer serve?”

”Lucky bastards, why does he want to join the Schweiden Adlers!” The front wing spiker complained at Fukuroo.

”Looks like it might be our break after all. Finally the Schweiden Adlers will beat the EJP Raijin!” Fukuroo declared.

”Don’t get too ahead of yourslef!” Hinata said, “If I make the Olympic squad, then I’m joining a division 3 team instead!”

Hinata's team still lost, but at least they had their chance to prove themselves. After more of these matches but with different teams the day ended with cool downs, "We'll be in touch with you in the next week or so,"

"I still can't believe that you scored a service ace against two members of the previous Olympic squad!" Hoshiumi laughed, "Like how did they miss it?"

"I don't know!" Hinata replied, joining in with the laughing, "I hope I see you on the squad Kourai!"

"And you better tell me if you're not joining the Schweiden Adlers!"

"I will! If I do get in, I'll just do division 3,"

"Wow, not even division 2!"

Hinata waited nervously all week for his confirmation or denial to come through, "Shouyou! There's a call for you!" Hinata's mother called out to Hinata.

"Coming!" Hinata said as he ran down the stairs, "Y'ello!" 

"Honey, try to be formal and polite," Hinata's mother lectured him.

"Uh huh, ya-ha. I know. Really? You're kidding me! No way! Of course! Thank you so much!" Hinata put down the phone, "I'M GOING TO RIO!"


	103. The Olympics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the short side, sorry about that.

"Morning!" Hinata called out to his teammates. He had joined a nearby division 3 team so that he would have a job outside of preparing for internationals, but he also wouldn't be overloaded.

"Morning Hinata!" Hanamaki replied as Matsukawa hurried to finish his cup of coffee, waving to Hinata.

"No training today?" Matsukawa asked.

"It's personal training today," Hinata replied, "So I can train with you guys,"

"Makes sense, you're taking your days off, right?" Hanamaki asked.

"Yes! Dadzumi's been making sure of that too!" Hinata smiled playfully. Time had flown by and he had already had his first world cup which was spent on the sidelines chatting to Miya. It was late September and training for the Olympics had started to become more and more intense as they reached the less than a year mark.

"How's the reserve squad doing!" Hoshiumi greeted his friends as the Olympic squad met up for another training session.

"Gotta warm up so I can stand for two hours!" Miya joked. The reserve squad consisted of Hinata, Miya, Hoshiumi and Komori. All made the Olympic squad, but as reserves. Hinata had the best chance of playing as he was the team's second pinch server.

"I heard from Akira that Koizume is at his college too, which I thought was strange at first because he didn't live anywhere near to Miyagi, but sure. They're both on the volleyball team and Koizume has gone back to playing as a spiker," Hinata said to Komori, "I think he's trying to become a defence specialist or something, but knows that he can also be powerful as a spiker. I thought that it was kinda cool,"

"I guess it is," Komori replied.

"So guess who showed up as the Black Jackals's new rookie?" Miya announced to the group, "Sakusa! Maybe I should call him Omi-kun, Komori do you think he'll like that?"

"Absolutely not!" Komori laughed.

"Aw! I'll think of something better then!" Miya laughed it off, "He's made a good recovery since his wrist injury,"

"Don't remind me of that loss," Hoshiumi winced.

"At least the under twenty-ones beat Canada last year," Hinata said, "I'm still annoyed that my last tournament with the under nineteens ended up with us loosing in the block stage!"

"You were up against Cavanaugh!" Miya pointed out, "He's like our generation's Yoshino Juuro!"

"Nah! That's you Atsumu!" Hoshiumi said.

"Well besides me obviously Hoshi," Miya boasted, "He's known for making his spikers unblockable,"

"I know that Atsu-chan!" Hinata shouted in protest.

"Oh yeah, I asked Bokuto why he and Kuroo didn't make it onto the squad," Miya said, "Apparently they mucked around to much in the tryouts and proved that they were too immature to be on the team!"

"And Hinata isn't?" Komori joked.

"But I can focus on the court! International killer serve!" Hinata pointed out.

"They were mucking around on the court, not just off the court," Hoshiumi added, "They got glares from everyone,"

Months of training passed and soon the team left for Rio de Janeiro. After a day of recovering from jet lag, the team prepared for the Opening Ceremony, "I can't believe it! I can't believe it! Shouyou! This is the real Olympics!" Hoshiumi shouted.

"This can't be real! Atsu-chan pinch me! OW! Okay real, very much real!" Hinata shouted, "Do you think people'll know us? Or will we be like complete strangers to them?"

"I'd say like half will know Hinata, and barely anyone will remember Hoshiumi from his international debut back in 2013-2014," Miya said, "But that's just a guess. They'll know all the starters, that's for sure,"

" **Who're those two? No.18 and no.22?** " someone asked, " **They're not on the national squad, are they?** "

" **I don't think so. I recognise no.15 as he's their sub setter, and I want to say that no.19 is the Target Hunter, but he's also just a reserve on the national squad,** " someone else replied.

"No-one knows you Komori!" Miya and Hinata laughed.

"Well unlike you three, this is my first international tournament," Komori replied, "This is Hoshiumi's third, Miya's fifth and Hinata's eighth,"

"My eighth? No way!" Hinata exclaimed, "Two in my second year, four in my third year, one last year and then this one. Yeah, this is my eighth, crazy!"

The four were overwhelmed by the size of the crowds to say the least. Komori was surprised and impressed by the loyalty of some of Hinata and Miya's fans, "You'd think that they might be more interested in the starters, but there's still a good hundred or something supporting them," Komori whispered to Hoshiumi.

"Yeah, but both give off likeable vibes, they're the sort who get lots of fans, I'm not, and no-one knows you compared to them. If you asked someone to name an international youth ace, there's a high chance they'll say Hinata or the Empress Ace," Hoshiumi replied.

" **Have you guys met Kourai and Komori!** " Hinata said, " **Kourai's the one with white hair! He's my best friend! And he's really good at volleyball! Then Komori's the tall one, and he's a really good libero! Back when we were in high school he was the best high school ace in Japan!** "

" **Aw!** " lots of fans squealed as Hinata hugged Hoshiumi. After dealing with their fans, the four waited for the bigger names on their team to finish with their fans.

"This is the only real press/fan coverage we have to do, the rest is on you," one of the coaches said, "Don't let it get in the way of your playing,"

For the first match of the Olympics the reserve squad only got to watch the match, but come the second match and Hinata got to make his debut. " **Japan bring in their second pinch server, Shouyou Hinata. The youngest member on the team, only recently turning twenty. However many have already seen him play before, being better known as the Empress Ace or Target Hunter. Let's see if he lives up to those names,** " the English commentator said. Hinata picked up the ball as he watched his teammates, on court and of smile at him, _this is my chance! My Olympic debut! I get to show everyone that height doesn't matter!_ Hinata jumped and hit the ball up, scoring the all important service ace, " **No-one knows what just happened! One second Hinata was stood on the ground, ball in his hands; the next he was jumping up and hitting the ball with his jump underarm serve!** " Hinata jumped up in celebration.

"I did it!" Hinata shouted, arguably Hinata getting or not getting the service ace on his first try would shape the rest of his time at the Olympics.

"One more!" the team shouted. Hinata picked up the ball again, this time the serve was received. Juuro stuck his hand out subtly at Hinata, signalling that if they could, they would do the super quick. The starting libero received the spike and passed to Juuro. Hinata began to run as the ball was tossed for him. Naturally there were blockers, Hinata watched them in slow motion as he aimed around them, the ball slamming down in the gaps. Hinata picked up a ball to prepared for his next serve, which he had already decided was going to be a jump serve. The serve was received and an attack was successfully made. Hinata was subbed off and he returned to his friends with a large grin on his face.

"You were so cool out there!" Hoshiumi gushed, "Like, the blockers thought that they had you, and then you just hit the ball around them,"

"I know I know! It felt amazing!" Hinata screamed, "I don't care if this is all I get! I loved it!"

* * *

Bonus: Fan forums!

Worldwide: Shouyou Hinata - forums

**Iwi Kiwi**

Who saw Shouyou's Olympic debut! It was amazing! And the delight in his face and entire body!

| **Fluffy Cats**

The match was so cool! Japan is such a great team, their setter is something else, and their reserve setter is low key kind of hot

| **The Taco Monster**

OMFG! Atsumu is drop dead gorgeous! Did you know that he has a twin brother too? Let that sink in. TWINS! Like there's another version of him, that's just as hot (probably, I haven't seen him)

| **Weeb on Wheels**

I can get you footage of Inarizaki's national and prefecture matches from the Miya twins' days

| **The Taco Monster**

Yes please! tysm!

| **The Taco Monster**

omg! Osamu is just as gorgeous! And they're both so good! And... wait wait wait! We get to see Atsumu and Shouyou play each other?!? Yasssssss!

| **Tale of a Disaster**

I was lucky enough to have tickets for the match (I'm blessed by whatever god/gods are out there), and the smile on his face when he left the court was to die for! I'm lucky that I managed to get a picture of it! I'll post it on the forum for everyone!

| **Iwi Kiwi**

Please do!

**hello sunshine**

Shouyou's done it again! His serve is something else!

| **Volleyball Stan**

I wish that I was in Rio so that I could try and get my volleyball signed by so many different players!

| **Doggo**

It's just so f a s t !

Japan: Hinata Shouyou - forums

**MewMeow**

Wow, considering that Hinata only just turned twenty, he's doing incredibly well with his volleyball career. Keep the good work up Hinata!

| **Yui**

He's only just twenty‽ I thought for sure that he was twenty-one or twenty-two! Because he played on the under twenty-ones two years

| **MewMeow**

He was asked to play up a team, so he was in both the under nineteens and under twenty-ones. Not to mention that he had his third year of high school, in which his team still made it to nationals with him collapsing on the court from exhaustion (very sad, I know). Then last year he was on the national squad as well as a division 3 V-League team with training for the Olympic squad too

| **Yui**

Ah, I see. Thank you for explaining!

**Aki-chan**

Our sunshine boy! Yes! Get that service ace!

| **Frambles**

Our sunshine boy playing for the team of the rising sun! It fits so well!

Japan: Hoshiumi Kourai - forums

**Beeeee**

Aaaaaahhhhh! Hoshiumi finally gets to play with Hinata again! I didn't know that the two had made the Olympic squad! I'm so happy for Hoshiumi!

| **Fufu**

I know! They deserve it! The last time they got to play was in 2014! Not good enough! But now the two get to play together again!

| **Taka**

The best part is, in an interview Hinata said that after the Olympics he's going to join the Scweiden Adlers so that he can play with Hoshiumi again. If he hadn't made the Olympics then he would have already joined.

**Hoshi Boshi**

When Hinata called Hoshiumi his best friend, my heart died from cuteness overload!

| **Ree**

Where can I find this footage?

| **Hoshi Boshi**

It's up on YouTube, search for "Hinata Shouyou meets fans in Rio" the two hugging is my highlight!

| **Ree**

I didn't know that I needed this!

**Hnnnng**

I wish that I could have made it to Rio! Hoshiumi didn't have any fans of just him to support him! :(


	104. The Olympics (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some agnst kicks in (I'm sorry if you don't like agnst)
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: DEATH (it's not graphic, but it's still there)

The next day came and another match came along with it. Japan won again. Hinata's father quickly found out that his son was playing in the game that we was going to be commentating the next day.

"Dad!" Hinata said after his match.

"Shouyou, I'm so proud of you son," Hinata's dad said, "I get to commentate my own son at the Olympics, I never imagined this when I first became a commentator,"

"I still can't believe it," Hinata said, hugging his dad. Suddenly Hinata felt very off. Why did his dad feel so cold? What was happening?, "MEDIC! MEDIC!" Hinata shouted in desperation - in both English and Japanese, " **MY DAD'S NOT BREATHING! SOMEONE HELP!** " after shouting for help Hinata began to cry, realisation hitting him hard. The paramedics rushed over trying to save Hinata's father.

" **I'm sorry Mr Hinata** ," the chief paramedic said.

" **What do you mean?** " Hinata asked, although the words came out broken as Hinata desperately tried to remember any words that he knew.

" **Your father didn't make it** ,"

"What?" Hinata started crying, "No! NO! Dad! Wake up! You gotta wake up! You have to! I haven't even got to know you yet! Please! Please!" whatever cruel being that was in charge of Hinata's father fate didn't listen to Hinata's begs, "Please, please!"

" **I'm sorry Mr Hinata. It was a very sudden heart attack. We can't do anything else. We've tried everything. The only good news is that he died peacefully and without pain** ," Hinata clutched onto his father with all his might.

"No, no no no no. Why? Why?" Hinata continued to cry.

"Hinata!" the coach of the Japan team called out, "What happened? Are you hurt?"

"It's my dad..." Hinata cried. The coach patted Hinata's back, _no-one should be forced to witness a parent's death, let alone a twenty year old._

"You need to call your mother and sister. They deserve to know," the coach said.

"Yeah," Hinata said as he picked up his phone.

"Shouyou, congratulations," Hinata's mum said.

"Mum!" Hinata cried.

"What's wrong Shouyou?"

"Get Natsu,"

"Okay," a few seconds passed, "We're on speaker phone. What is is Shouyou?"

"Dad... Dad, he," Hinata began crying, "He's with the angels now Mum. He's not here with us anymore,"

"Shouyou... What? When? How?"

"I... I-I was. I-i met up-p w-with him after my match. W-w-we h-hug-ged. And... And... And... T-t-then he he he he j-just he just co-co-colla...psed. Andhewasn'tbreathingandthemedicscouldn'tdoanything and and and and and and and and,"

"Shouyou... Stop," 

"Mum, is Dad... D-dead?" Natsu asked.

"Yes sweetie. He's in heaven now, watching all of us," Hinata's mum began to cry, "Shouyou, we're coming to Brazil,"

"Shouyou," Hoshiumi brought Hinata into a tight hug, "I'm so sorry for you! This shouldn't be happening," Hinata was at a loss for words. The reserve squad kept Hinata company for the rest of the day, smothering him in hugs and snacks. The rest of the team soon found out and offered their condolences.

The coaches arranged an emergency flight for Hinata's mother and Natsu, the next day they arrived, "Shouyou!" Hinata's mother called out, embracing Hinata into a hug. Hinata looked a mess, his bright smile had gone, his hair was messier than usual. He hadn't got any sleep over the night and his eyes were weighted down by the massive eye bags he had obtained, "Are you okay?"

"No," Hinata replied.

"Do you have a match?"

"I've been told not to play,"

"Good. We'll have some family time," The three Hinata's made their way back to the Olympic Village.

"Shortie pie?" Oikawa asked surprised, "What happened?"

"Oikawa-senpai. Now's not a good time," Hinata replied.

"I want to know what happened. You don't deserve to be upset like this and not be able to talk about it,"

"It's my dad Oikawa-senpai. He's not here anymore," Oikawa grabbed Hinata and hugged him as tightly as he could.

"I understand Shouyou. It's hard. I'm here for you," Oikawa said as he joined the three Hinata's in their mourning, although he never met Hinata's dad, he understood that this was an important moment. He wished that someone had been there for him when his father died so he was going to do it now for Hinata.

"Mrs Hinata, please I can organise the funeral to how you want it, so take all the time you need to mourn," Oikawa said, taking over the phone, "Hello, no I am not related to the deceased but I am a family friend,"

"Shouyou, Dad. He's happy now, right?" Natsu asked Hinata.

"Yes Natsu, he's really happy now and whenever you feel alone he'll be there watching you guiding you down the right path. And he would want you to know how proud he is of you Natsu," Hinata replied. Eventually it was just Oikawa and Hinata left in the room.

"I was just holding him. He just suddenly, why?" Hinata began to cry.

"Shortie pie! It's not your fault!" Oikawa said, squeezing Hinata's had, "They said that it was a sudden heart attack,"

"It was unexpected. They said that his heart health had been fine up until then. He wasn't meant to die Oikawa-senpai! I barely knew him,"

"I understand Shouyou," Oikawa said, swapping to Hinata's personal name, now wasn't the time for nicknames, "I barely knew my dad either,"

"What happened Tooru?" Hinata said, also swapping to Oikawa's personal name.

"He. He was confused for a gang member and was shot," Oikawa said, "I was eight at the time, and I barely knew him. Neither of our fathers deserved to die Shouyou, but fate is cruel,"

"I'm sorry for your loss," 

"It's fine. It's been over ten years,"

"That doesn't invalidate or archive it Tooru. It's still important, and it still matters to you. That means something, so don't forget about that,"

"It's meant to get easier, but it just doesn't feel like that,"

"Tooru,"

"No I shouldn't be telling you this. It's not your problem,"

"But I've made it mine. So tell me about it, I'm all ears,"

"But why?"

"You've helped me, so I should help you. I may not have known him, but I can tell that you cared about him a lot," Hinata hugged Oikawa, "What was he like?"

"He was kind. So kind. He was always supporting me, coming to all my school events even when he couldn't make it. I remember for my eight birthday that year, he took me to my first volleyball match, and it meant so much and it means so much more now,"

"He sounds amazing Tooru,"

"He was,"

"He is. Even if he's not here, he's still here," Hinata pointed to Oikawa's heart, "And he always will be,"

"Thanks Shouyou. What about yours?"

"I didn't get to see much of him as a child because he had to work in Tokyo. I heard that he used to be a strong baseball player before becoming a commentator. Even though he couldn't live with us, he still tried to stay in touch," Hinata paused, "I just don't know what to do,"

"You have to move forwards. That's what your father would want you to do,"

"Yeah," Hinata paused again, "I'm sure they've already become friends. Our fathers,"

"Yeah, I'm sure they're watching us right now," the two boys hugged each other, "Thanks Shouyou,"

"I should be thanking you,"

"No-one was ever there for me apart from Iwa-chan, and yet when I'm meant to be here for you, you're still helping me,"

"It's what friends do,"

"Yeah. Remember I'm here for you Shouyou. If you need anything, just call and I'll come immediately,"

"Thank you Tooru,"

"It's nothing. Make sure to look after yourself. I'm sure that your father wouldn't want you joining him until you're in at least your sixties,"

"Yeah," Hinata replied with a meek smile.

"Hinata, is everything okay?" the coach asked.

"Not really, but it's getting better," Hinata replied, "Coach, I'd like to leave the national squad,"

"I understand. I just hope that you don't give up volleyball. You're welcome back on the team at any time," the coach said, "I take it that you're returning to Japan soon,"

"Yes, we're going to hold the funeral there," Hinata replied, "If possible, can you tell the team not to tell anyone about this,"

"Of course, we can keep it strictly to the team and your family, whoever gets to know is completely you and your family's choice,"

After the funeral Hinata spent a month in Miyagi mourning with his mother and sister with Hoshiumi, Atsumu and Komori trying to be there as much as they could with their pro careers getting in the way. Eventually he left again, this time he was headed for rural Italy. _I just need some time to get away from it all. I just need some time alone to think_. Hinata thought as he arrived. He'd rented a small cottage and had found a job at the local post office.

Every day Hinata went for a walk, the scenery was beautiful and it gave him a chance to think. One day we was walking by a lake when a fisher gestured for him to sit next to him, "You're the last person I'd expect to see here Shouyou," someone said.

"Noya-senpai?" Hinata asked, barely remembering the libero.

"Yup,"

"So what brought you to Italy?"

"Well I decided to become a fisher, and the fish here are great. Especially when I get on my boat and head out to the sea. What about you? What brings you to Italy?"

"I just needed somewhere to go to be with myself,"

"Well I don't know a better place. You aren't on the local volleyball team, are you?"

"No, I didn't even know that we had one,"

"It's small but we meet every Thursday evening. I think that it'd be fun,"

"Well I've not played volleyball in a while so, sure why not?"

Nishinoya and Hinata made their way to the local volleyball team, "This is my friend Shouyou Hinata, he's also from Japan so please excuse his Italian," Nishinoya said in almost fluent Italian, Hinata tried not to flinch at the new way of saying his name, he was used to it from commentators but he'd never had it used in a personal basis. It was a culture shock, but he knew that western countries used personal name then family name ordering.

"Nice to meet you," Hinata said.

"So Shouyou," the captain said, _this is going to take some getting used to, constantly being called Shouyou instead of Hinata,_ Hinata thought, "What position do you play?"

"Wing spiker," Hinata said.

"Great, we were running short on those," the captain said. Hinata grew to enjoy his volleyball practises and they soon became the highlight of his week. Hinata grew to love his new home, but being reintroduced into volleyball brought new troubles, _I want to play properly again,_ Hinata thought, _I enjoy playing with the local team but I miss playing proper matches_. Hinata looked into the Italian volleyball leagues. He soon found a team that was close enough and decided to try out. With some extra practise Hinata was as prepared as he could be for the try outs.

Hinata easily got on the team due to them recognising him from the Olympics. Hinata soon moved to the city and began training for the team. For the next year and a half Hinata played on the team's starting line up, still occasionally visiting Nishinoya. It was Hinata's addition to the team that managed to go up a league. He also got to play with a great setter, one which Hinata hoped that he would never have to play against. The two quickly became friends with Hinata trying to learn Irish and Cavanaugh trying to learn Japanese, in the end the two agreed on communicating in Italian or English, depending on what they felt most comfortable with. "Let's open them together!" Cavanaugh said.

"I'm in!" Hinata shouted out.

"Same!" Cavanaugh replied, "I can't believe it, we're both going to be going to the tryouts for the national team!"

"I might even knock Raoul off of his ace position, being an Olympian and all," Hinata said, he couldn't believe it if he didn't muck up the tryouts he could be on the Italian national squad, one of the best teams in the world.

"One of the best setters and one of the best spikers, I don't see why they'd reject us Shouyou," 

"I don't see why either Ovan,"

It wasn't until he received a message from an old group chat that Hinata even considered leaving Italy. But leaving Italy would mean giving up his chances on making the national squad, leaving the Rosewelder Lions who he had made so much progress with, leaving Cavanaugh behind to join the national squad on his own.

**Kunimi**

Still, I can't believe that this is my final year of college. It's already been three years!

**Kindaichi**

Yeah it has. Wow. It hasn't felt like that.

**Kobayashi**

Yeah crazy.

Hinata ignored the chat, he had told them about his phone number change but apart from that he had grown distant. He wanted to become closer but he just didn't feel like he could, they were all in Japan and he was in Italy. Plus he hadn't told them yet. He had only told Oikawa and Nishinoya. Still for the first time in a year Hinata felt homesick again. Hinata missed his mum and Natsu, he missed Japan. He wanted to go back, but he knew that going back for a visit would mean wanting to stay there. _I could tell mum that I'm returning and stay there whilst I find a team. No, it would be better if I started finding a team now. A good start would be finding an agent,_ Hinata thought as he began searching for agents in Japan. Eventually he found one who had a good reputation at an affordable price.

"Hello this is Tachibana Ai, volleyball agent, how can I help you?" the agent asked.

"Would I be able to hire you as my agent," Hinata asked.

"It depends, would you care to explain your situation,"

"Well I'm currently playing in Italy in the First League on a team called the Rosewelder Lions, but I'd like to return to Japan and play there. I'm not really sure how though,"

"That's where I can help, so what's your name. I should have asked that earlier,"

"Hinata Shouyou,"

"As in _**the**_ Hinata Shouyou, Japan's missing ace,"

"...Yeah? If that's what they call me,"

"Rosewelder Lions... I did hear that they suddenly became good, it makes sense now. So you want to move back to Japan, Hinata,"

"Yes,"

"And you want to play volleyball there,"

"Yes, and I need an agent so I can find a team. Would it be possible if I could hire you,"

"No hiring needed. Saying that I was the agent of Japan's missing ace, Hinata Shouyou, is more than enough,"

"Well, I'm not as good as before,"

"That's because you haven't played with a good setter in ages. Let's see here," Tachibana started typing on her computer, "You're in luck, I still have a player offer from a Division One, V-League team,"

"Really?"

"Yes, I haven't had players able to play on it but I think that you'll easily make it,"

"What team is is?" _I hope that it's the Schweiden Adlers, but I'll take any team. Over two years ago I had a pick on half the teams, and now I'm here taking the first team that's offering. But I guess that's how things are when I'm transferring independently_.

"The MSBY Black Jackals, are you going to try for it?"

"Yes, what do you need me to do?"

"I need you to send me a form of all your volleyball files, your team's manager should be able to help with that, and then I'll handle the rest. Do you have a rough idea of when you're moving,"

"No, I was first looking for an agent and team,"

"Well that makes thing easier for you then. Next you'll need to tell your current team that you're planning on leaving. I'll get in touch when I find out more,"

"Thanks you Miss Tachibana,"

"Tachibana is fine,"

"Okay, thank you for your help,"

"No problem,"

After the phone call Hinata started all of his preparations. 

"Miss Tachibana, you got in contact with us. Did you finally find a suitable player?" the manager of the MSBY Black Jackals asked.

"Yes, and it's a stroke of pure luck. Here's all of his files. He's currently playing in Italy but is ready to move whenever," Tachibana replied, "I think you'll like having Hinata Shouyou on your team,"

"It is the real one?" the manager said, "We're more than happy to have him,"

"Thank you, I'll let him know,"

"Tachibana, how did your meeting go?" Hinata asked.

"You're on the team," Tachibana said.

"Wait really?"

"One look at your files and they were sold. It was the easiest signing that I've ever done,"

"So when do I need to move by?"

"September,"

"Got it. I need to come and thank you too,"

"You really don't,"

"It's fine. I need to start packing and finding housing," Hinata hung up.

"You know that I don't mind Shouyou," Cavanaugh said, "How many times do I have to tell you until it gets into that head of yours? I don't care that you're returning to your home country!"

"But we were going to play on the national squad together!" Hinata pointed out.

"If we made it onto the team"

"We were going to make it,"

"Okay then, I have one ask for you. The Olympics. 2020 is still a couple of years away, I'm sure you could make it back on Japan's national squad. If I can't play with you then, then at least let me play against you,"

"I'll think about it Ovan, but there's a reason that I left mid tournament. Also because of that apparently I'm called the missing ace or something like that now. Like how hard would it be to find out that I played in Italy?"

"You know what, I'll take think about it,"

"Noya-senpai!" Hinata shouted as he ran to the still smaller boy, "I'm moving back to Japan,"

"Oh," Nishinoya said, slightly disappointed.

"I have to be in Japan by September, so this is me saying goodbye. Let's keep in touch Noya-senpai,"

"Yeah!"

The month of August was stressful for Hinata as he began preparing to move. Soon he was back in Japan, "Oh Shouyou, I'm so glad you moved back. It was getting hard," his mother said.

"I won't be in Miyagi, but at least it's the same country," Hinata said, "It's nice to be back, and I can't wait to play with Atsu-chan again! And I get to see Bokkun and Sakusa again!" Hinata waved goodbye to his mum as he returned to his new home. Before he reached it he thanked Tachibana.

"I have to say, our newest member was a bargain. Willing to join the first team to sign him even though he could choose whatever team he wanted to," the MSBY Black Jackals's manager said, "As of next week we will have Hinata Shouyou on our team. Yes I'm talking about the missing ace,"

"Shoushou!" Bokuto said in realisation.

"It's been ages since I've played with him," Miya said.

The next week couldn't arrive quickly enough but it eventually came and Hinata was officially part of the MSBY Black Jackals, "PAPA BOKKUN! ATSU-CHAN!" he shouted upon seeing the other two.

"SHOUSHOU!" Bokuto shouted in reply.

"SHOUKKUN!" Miya joined in.

Kunimi felt a shiver, "It's only September and you're cold Kunimi," Kobayashi said.

"No, that was a shudder of chaos," Kunimi replied, "Somewhere and somehow, Hinata and Bokuto have reunited,"

"What? How do you know that," 

"I've learnt to sense the chaos,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry. I literally cried whilst writing this, but I needed to write this to give Hinata a reason to do what he does. So in canon Hinata doesn't immediately start as pro, and I wanted to do something similar here but with Hinata's abilities there wouldn't be an good enough reason as to why he would decided to take some time out for training because he already had team offers, this was the first thing that I could think of that would help explain why Hinata would suddenly stop pursuing his pro career, this is the only chapter in the whole fic that has angst in it, so you're through the worst!


	105. Chaos in human form

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s where it becomes obvious that I have not read this far in the manga. And yes - I know that Tendo is not on the MSBY Black Jackals in canon, but I wanted to write him in again, so he's here! Enjoy the guess monster's reappearance!

“So Shoukkun, where have you been all this time?” Miya asked.

”Well I was playing in Italy for the Rosewelder Lions,” Hinata began, “Before that I worked in a post office and I met a friend from Miyagi there actually,”

”Never heard of the Rosewelder Lions,” Bokuto said, “They good?”

”Well, we were okay. I never want to play against Ovan though,” Hinata said.

”Ovan?” Miya asked.

”The team’s setter. Ovan Cavanaugh,” Hinata said.

”As in the Republic of Ireland’s best setter,” Miya asked.

”Yep. He’s really unique in setting and his sets are really fast but you don’t need to be doing a quick to be able to hit them. He’s really good when you’re playing with a decoy. And I’d never be able to guess where’s he’s going to set it,” Hinata explained, "And you can trust him to get it to you... But sometimes it feels like he doesn't always trust that you'll get the toss if he leaves it up to you,"

”So he moved to Italy too,” Bokuto said, “I’ve heard tidbits about him,”

”What about you two? What have you been up to?” Hinata asked.

”Volleyball,” Miya replied.

“And Osa-chan?” Hinata asked.

“‘Samu opened an Onigiri shop,” Miya answered.

”Mainly volleyball,” Bokuto said, “I haven’t taken over the world yet,”

”Well then we should get started on that,” Hinata joked.

”Our middle blocker’s returning from injury soon, isn’t he,” Miya said.

”I think so,” Bokuto said, “I hope so. Have you talked to Omiomi yet?”

”Who?” Hinata asked.

”You know. Omiomi,” Miya said.

”I don’t follow,” Hinata said.

”Tsumtsum, I think Hinata forgot about Omiomi,” Bokuto said.

”I would know if I knew them if you told me who they were Papa Bokkun!” Hinata protested.

”Sorry Shoushou! Have you talked to Sakusa yet?” Bokuto said.

”Not really. I’ve been meaning to,” Hinata said. That evening was spent with the four catching up, even Sakusa didn't mind.

”Gues who’s back back back. Back again ‘gain ‘gain,” someone said as they entered the locker room, which caused someone to let out a sigh.

”Oh no, those three are going to be back again. And they have the new addition,” Inuaki said.

”Tenten’s back back back. Back again ‘gain ‘gain,” Bokuto replied.

”Yeah, our middle blocker’s really cool,” Miya said to Hinata, “Wanna piggy back Shoukkun?”

”Yup!” Hinata replied as he jumped onto Miya. Miya then began screaming “Final Countdown” and the top of his lungs. / _ **We’re leaving together. But still it’s farewell. And maybe we’ll come back to Earth. Who can tell?**_

”Oh no! Those two are coming,” Meian. / _ **I guess there is no-one to blame, We’re leaving grou-ou-nd.**_

”Somebody save us,” Tomas said as Hinata joined in on the backing vocals. / _Leaving grou-ou-nd_

 _”_ **I’m sure that they’ll all miss us so** ” the two sang together, almost in the changing room.

”IT’S THE FINAL COUNTDOWN!” The two shouted as they barged into the room, “DO DO DOO DOO! DO DO DOO DOO DOO! DO DO DOO DOO! DO DO DO DO DO DOO DOO!” They began screaming the guitar part.

”Tsumtsum!” The middle blocker called out, “Shouyou-kohai!”

”Tendo-senpai!” Hinata shouted in surprise, letting go of Miya, “Woah!” Hinata swung by his legs before jumping off.

”Why do we have to deal with four of them now?” Barnes asked, Sakusa hid in his locker.

”Omi-chan! Stop hiding!” Hinata shouted as he opened Sakusa’s locker.

”Rip Sakusa who has to deal with them,” Meian said.

”I didn’t agree to babysitting,” Sakusa commented.

"Are you okay?" Sakusa asked Miya.

"I got kicked out of the kitchen," Miya complained.

"Atsu-chan! You burnt toast! Fucking toast!" Hinata shouted, "Not just a small burn either! The whole slice was black and fell apart when you picked it up! We need a new toaster now because of you!"

"How do you screw up making toast that badly?" Sakusa sighed, he had reluctantly accepted his position as the group's brakes when they went all out, which was all the time. However Sakusa hadn't realised that it meant becoming their morale support as well, honestly who knew that these twenty years olds had the mental age of two year olds.

"I was trying Omiomi!" Miya sulked.

"I know. Maybe try cooking something more simple, and less hard to screw up like, uhhhhhh... Instant noodles?"

"Remember when we had to get a new microwave,"

"Oh yeah, the instant noodles exploded everywhere. I remember that now,"

"See! Why'd 'Samu get all the cooking genes!"

"Maybe there's something you can do that your brother can't?"

"Omiomi, why did you need to turn that into a question?"

"..."

"Thanks," Miya rolled his eyes.

"Yes! DO IT! POST IT!" Bokuto screamed at Tendou.

"And done!" Tendou announced as he held his phone up.

"What're Uncle Tenten and Papa Bokkun doing?" Hinata asked Miya and Sakusa.

"Somehow Tendou is in charge of our social media account. Which means revealing to the public that we have a new member," Sakusa replied, "I doubt that it's a sensible reveal,"

"I'm going to be the sole reason that the Adlers get the best ticket sales in their lives!" Tendou said proudly, "I didn't reveal that it was Hinhin! I just said that we have a new member that we're proud to have who'll be making their impressive debut in our match against the Adlers!"

"Except he wrote it in the most dramatic way possible! It sounds like a movie trailer!" Bokuto added, Miya took Tendou's phone and read the updates that he had posted.

_**MSBY Black Jackals - Update 10/10/2018** _

A new warrior joins the MSBY Black Jackals in their adventure of becoming the best team in the world, preparing to defeat the final boss: the gruesome EJP Raijin! Our new warrior has fought bravely in the foreign lands of Europe, playing match after match and winning! People feared him in Europe, and now it's Japan's turn to cower in his presence. Just how will the nasty Schweiden Adlers tackle this new addition to the cast? Will they come out on top? Or will they crumble under the brilliant MSBY Black Jackals with the advantage of their new member? Only time will tell in the grand, glorious battle between the MSBY Black Jackals and the Schweiden Adlers!

_**MSBY Black Jackals - Update#2 10/10/2018** _

Tickets can be found on the Schweiden Adlers's official website. The match is on the 17/11/2018, hosted by the Adlers. Please come support, it looks stupid when we're playing to empty crowds.

"I'm dying!" Hinata wheezed, "This is the best!"

"Guys look at the comments!" Miya said. They looked at the comments as Tendou tried to respond to them.

**_MiyaStan0184_ **

_Or you could just tell us who it is?_

**_MSBYOFFICIAL_ **

_\ Where's the fun in that?_

**_Heyyyyyyyyyyy_ **

_\\\ @MSBYOFFICIAL whoooo? Who is it?_

**_MSBYOFFICAL_ **

_\\\\\ Wait until the glorious show down to find out ;)_

_**Baekuto** _

_Yes! The Black Jackals are the best team in the world! A M E N !_

**_MSBYOFFICIAL_ **

_\ @Baekuto you really do be spitting straight facts there. A M E N !_

**_Meian_ **

_Tendou, can you last one update without trash talking other teams_

**_MSBYOFFICIAL_ **

_\ no_

**_IDKwhichcousintostan_ **

_\ 100% agree. Trash talking the Adlers, sure whatever, you do you. The EJP Raijin? You crossed the line! Don't disrespect Sakusa's cousin's team!_

**_Komori(Sakusa's cousin)_ **

_\\\ Username checks out_

**_IDKwhichcousintostan_ **

_\\\\\ AAaaaaaaahh THE Komori Motoya replied to me!_

**_Ushijima Wakatoshi_ **

_What did I just read?_

**_BokBok~o~_ **

_\ The Bible_

**_MSBYOFFICIAL_ **

_\\\ @BokBok~o~ AMEN!_

_**BokBok~o~** _

_\\\\\A M E N_

**_TsumTsum;p_ **

_The epic tales of the epicest team!_

**_MSBYOFFICIAL_ **

_\ New phone who dis?_

**_TsumTsum;p_ **

_\\\ TENTEN!_

**_MSBYOFFICIAL_ **

_\\\\\ Hello TENTEN! Nice to meet you!_

**_MysteriousNewMember?0o0_ **

_I love the username you gave me Tenten!_

**_MSBYOFFICIAL_ **

_\ No problemo!_

**_TheCatWhoShouldBeOnTheTeam^-^_ **

_Are you sure you can't tell us?_

**_MSBYOFFICAL_ **

_\ I mean we can tell you, but there's no fun in that!_

**_Sakusaisdonewiththeidiots_ **

_Why wasn't I in this room instead of dealing with Miya cry over burning toast and getting kicked out of the kitchen?_

**_TsumTsum;p_ **

_\ Why do cooking appliances hate me ‽_

**_Osamuisdonewithhisidiotbrother_ **

_\\\ lol. I truly am the better twin!_

"This is why I love running the social media accounts! Time to tweet!" Tendou hurriedly re-uploaded the update from the website onto the team's twitter account, he ten took a picture of the five and blacked out Hinata before posting the picture to instagram with the caption being the update. Hinata's favourite comment from the instagram post was:

_**Averyconfusedledgend** _

_So all that I've learnt from this picture is that Sakusa is done with life and that the new member has hands... Which was to be expected since they've joined a volleyball team_

The next day in practise the team was serenaded with Bokuto and Hinata trying to sing Hikari by androp. It went as well as expected with both screaming it instead of singing it softly. The MSBY Jackals's new addition of Hinata was great for those involved in the chaos, and hell for those who had to clean up after it. But Sakusa couldn't help but find himself enjoying the change in pace, he even participated in some of the chaos, including the various social media trolling that the others got involved in.

* * *

Bonus: Hinata playing with the Rosewelder Lions

"Did you hear about the Rosewelder Lions?" someone asked, "They recently got promoted into the top league. They have an international ace and setter, those two make the team,"

The opposition team went in for a serve and the libero received the ball. Hinata and one of the spikers began running, neither knew who the toss would go to. Both had already jumped and started swinging their arms when the ball was finally tossed. It was an incredibly quick toss with insane levels of accuracy which Hinata slammed down. "Nice toss Ovan!" Hinata called out.

"Nice kill Shouyou!" the libero shouted.

"And my theory was correct," Fukui said as he watched the match, "I was wondering why everyone suddenly made a big deal about the Rosewelder Lions on twitter, so I looked into it and I saw that they had moved up a league. They already had Cavanaugh so I knew that it wasn't him. Most good players would create a buzz, but not one that would go international. Hence it had to be a good international ace. Everyone would know if it was one of the big ones, so I knew it had to be someone around our age. The only other big ones I know that would create this much of a buzz are Choi, Hinata and Lamberti. Lamberti is already from Italy and plays for the top team there, why would he transfer to a worse team? Choi wouldn't move to Italy without Moon, and he normally plays as a setter. That left one option left, Hinata,"

"Would I create that amount of buzz?" the other person asked.

"Well yes, but I know that it can't be you," Fukui replied before looking at the team's setter, Cavanaugh Ovan - former national setter for the Republic of Ireland, "Cavanaugh is a good setter, hard to read. The only option against him is commit blocking. Guess blocking doesn't work as the spikers never know who he'll toss to; and read blocking doesn't work because his sets are so fast. This is what Kageyama could have done, but instead he forced players to try and keep up with his sets,"

"Still the Schweiden Adlers are good," 

"Of course. I wasn't denying that, I was just saying that Cavanaugh is the perfect example of what Kageyama could have been,"

"Still with Hinata not in Japan, that means that I'm closer to becoming Japan's ace,"

"I'll still get it,"

"Oh please, you know that I'm better,"

"Just because your team was better..."

"And because I was considered a top international ace,"

"I could have if Hinata didn't play,"

"You wish Ryoichi!"


	106. MSBY Black Jackals Vs. Schweiden Adlers (pre-match)

“Kobayashi! Kunimi!” Iwaizumi called out to the two, “You’re both still in Miyagi,”

”It’s our final year of uni,” Kobayashi replied, “So what’s being a pro player like?”

”It’s great. I’ve got some big news,” Iwaizumi replied, “Seijoh made it to nationals again,”

”Really?” Kunimi asked, “The last time we did that was our third year,”

”They did it again. So I was planning on having a team reunion there on the first day. I’ve been getting in touch with everyone the best I can. I need your help though,”

”Okay, what do you need?” Kobayashi asked.

”Well I thought the 2014 team would want to come as well, but I never went to school with them. So I was wondering if you could get in touch with them,” Iwaizumi explained.

”Okay, I still have their numbers,” Kobayashi replied.

”One more thing. I can’t get in touch with Shouyou. Can either of you?” Iwaizumi said.

”He might not be able to make it,” Kunimi said, “He’s in Italy, he gave us three his new number but nobody else on the team and he barely stays in touch, although that’s probably because of the time difference, being eight hours behind us,”

”You don’t mind getting in touch,” Iwaizumi said.

”Yeah I’ll let him now,” Kunimi replied.

“Come on Kunimi! You said that you’d come!” Someone yelled at Kunimi, “I got us tickets as well!”

”Give me a second to get ready Koizume!” Kunimi replied, “What match is it anyway?”

”Black Jackals versus Schweiden Adlers,” Koizume replied, “But the Jackals’s newest member is debuting tonight!”

”Who is it?”

”Nobody knows! That’s why it’s such a big match!”

“Kunimi?” Kagaeyama asked in surprise.

”Kageyama,” Kunimi replied.

”You’re not playing? Do you still play?” Kageyama asked.

”I’m finishing up my degree, I still play,” Kunimi answered, “My college team’s pretty good,”

”So what are you doing here?” 

“I’m here with my teammate, we’re coming to watch,”

”After graduating? What are you going to do?”

”I don’t know, that was part of the reason I went to uni, to give myself more time and options. I still have some time to figure it out,” Kunimi noticed Koizume waiting impatiently, “Anyway I should go. Good luck in your match Kageyama,”

”There you are Kageyama! You’re keeping everyone waiting!” Hoshiumi said as he approached Kageyama, “Who was that?”

”A teammate from junior high,” Kageyama replied.

”You remember people from junior high! I barely even remember high school!” Hoshiumi replied, “I remember that I was on the under nineteens and we went to Norway, and that I had this long distance friend called Shouyou, but the two of us have drifted apart, unfortunately,”

“Maybe you’ve got dementia,” Kagyeama half joked.

”I’m only twenty-three!” Hoshiumi protested, “Oh I remember one more thing: the mitochondria is the powerhouse of the cell,”

”Who doesn’t remember that?” Kageyama joked, “What was that about me keeping the team waiting?”

”Yeah! Not cool, let’s go!” Hoshiumi replied as the two rejoined the rest of the Schweiden Adlers.

”Tsumtsum, you can let go of Shoushou, his dad wants to hug him too!” Bokuto shouted.

”And his uncle!” Tendou added.

”Group hug!” Hinata shouted. The four looked expectantly at Sakusa, “Virtual group hug Omi-Wan Kiyoomi!”

”That is by far the best name someone has come up with for Omiomi!” Bokuto said, “That’s my son for you!” The four all circled around Sakusa, respecting his boundaries.

”How does this family of yours work?” Meian asked, deciding to indulge his teammates' chaos.

”So I adopted Shoushou,” Bokuto began, “And Tenten took over as an uncle,”

”Papa Bokkun and Uncle Tenten!” Hinata said proudly, “And then there’s Atsu-chan!”

”He’s too awkward to fit into the family,” Tendou said.

”’Tsumu’s more like Hinata’s morale support,” Miya Osamu said as he joined the team.

”Osa-chan!” Hinata called out, “Did you try out the recipe I gave you?“

”Yes Hinata,” Osamu replied, “You have a lot of Italian recipes,”

”I mean, I used to live there,” Hinata pointed out.

”Such a great brother, coming to support his twin every match,” Barnes said, “We should let you join the team so that you don’t have to pay for tickets,”

”What do you mean by morale support?” Tendou asked, “All I see is chaos buddies,”

”It works both ways, but I guess neither of you saw them last night,” Osamu said, “‘Tsumu actually went onto the top bunk, one of his biggest fear, to support Hinata,”

”Wow! That’s commitment,” Bokuto said, “What happened?”

”I still haven’t forgiven you for that ‘Samu!” Atsumu said, “Shoukkun was having a nightmare of, his dad, because this is his first match in Japan, so I went to support him,” 

“They share bunk beds?” Tomas asked.

”They insisted on it. Hinata even bought a set for his apartment. Like the two should just move in together, one is always at the other’s,” Tendou explained, “They’re like super besties,”

”Nope! That spot’s Kourai’s, even though we don’t talk anymore,” Hinata’s voice trailed off.

”Did you get a chance to watch the Schweiden Adlers?” Bokuto asked, “Or are you going in blind Shoushou?”

”Going in blind! Besides, Uncle Tenten knows the signs already, I’ll just ask him,” Hinata replied confidently.

"The turn out is crazy!" Fukurou said.

"It's fuller than usual," Ushijima commented as the two teams began to warm up.

"You can thank me and my advertising schemes for that Ushiwaka!" Tendou said.

"So who is this new member?" Kageyama asked.

"Tada!" Bokuto shouted, revealing someone who was small and wearing a baggy hoodie along with a mask and sunglasses, hiding their identity.

"And how is he supposed to warm up?" Meian asked Tendou and Bokuto.

"I didn't think about that part," Bokuto said as he visibly deflated.

"We can't hide him forever! He'd never get to play! And I wanna toss for him!" Miya pouted, "I know we'll do an incredible set and impress everyone!"

"YEAH!" the four shouted.

"OMI-WAN KIYOOMI! LISTEN TO ATSU-CHAN'S PLAN!" Hinata shouted, forgetting that he was meant to fake a deep voice.

"I feel like I recognise that voice," Kageyama said, lost in thought.

"Gimme the mic!" Tendou bickered.

"I want to announce it!" Bokuto pouted.

"It isn't even our stadium!" Sakusa pointed out, "Besides it'd be cooler if we just let everyone watch in shock, no idea that Hinata is our new member until it clicks,"

"So smart!" the two gushed.

"So, lets see their new spiker in action," Heiwajima said. All the usual spiker drills were done.

"I've not seen anyone new yet," Hoshiumi said, "Maybe they're still not ready,"

"Can we start?" Fukurou asked Meian.

"We have one more spiker left," Meian replied, "Hurry up you two!"

"You want it really really fast! On it! And go!" Miya replied as he tossed the ball.

"Who's he tossing for?" Ushijima asked. All of the Schweiden Adlers watched in shock as a sudden orange blur slammed the ball down at an unrecognisable height and speed.

"THAT WAS SUPER DUPER FAST ATSU-CHAN! IT WAS FASTER THAN OVAN'S REGULAR QUICK! AND THAT'S REALLY FAST! THAT WAS AMAZING!" Hinata shouted as he jumped up and down.

"Well that's because I'm the better setter Shoukkun!" Miya replied as he lifted Hinata up onto his back.

"Calm down you two! Save the energy for the match!" Mein yelled at the two, who promptly calmed down.

"Well out of all the possibilities that their new member could have been, we were not expecting the Black Jackals to find the missing ace," Fukurou said.

"You can say that again," Kageyama said.

"But Shouyou said that if he was going to join a division 1 team, he'd join us!" Hoshiumi pouted.

"He suddenly reappears in the V-League, think about it. He probably took the first team that he could get," Sokolov pointed out, "And that just so happened to be them instead of us,"

"Guys! Look at the crowd! We're going to be the most popular team out there!" Bokuto declared.

Kunimi was watching the warm ups half distracted, he was planning on texting Hinata because in Italy it would be around half ten in the morning due to them being eight hours behind Japan, "Who're you texting?" Koizume asked.

"Shouyou," Kunimi replied.

**Kunimi**

Hey Shouyou

**Kunimi**

Iwaizumi's arranging a team reunion at nationals in January. Seijoh made it again, it's the second time the team will be going to nationals without us playing

**Kunimi**

The little giant's year, and this year. The rest of the time it was us playing

**Kunimi**

Crazy!

**Kunimi**

Anyway, if you can, try and get the time off and come back to Japan

**Kunimi**

But if you can't, then that's fine

**Kunimi**

I miss you Shouyou

Kunimi thought about sending the final message, but eventually decided against it, "Pay attention! I think that they have one more spiker left!"

"Who's Atsumu tossing to?" Kunimi asked.

"Maybe the new member is Osamu! Didn't they have an god like quick in high school?"

"If you're talking about fast aces then it's more likely to be Shouyou, but he's in Italy,"

"Yeah, it's weird just knowing where the missing ace is. It feels, so secretive,"

"I guess. Still he sounds like he's enjoying Italy,"

"Who is that!"

"Shouyou?"

"No way!"

"It is him! But when did he move back!"

"I like how we're the only confused people here. Everyone else is either excited or shocked,"

"When did Shouyou move back? Why didn't he tell us he moved back?"


	107. MYSB Black Jackals Vs. Schweiden Adlers (the actual match)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, we reached over 700 kudos! Thank you for leaving kudos if you have done so! It's great to see so many people like this fic!  
> Secondly, we've reached over 18000 hits! Which is crazy! Thanks for sticking around and reading every chapter - it means a lot to me!
> 
> Also, I realise that in canon the Schweiden Adlers are the reigning champions of the V-League three years in a row, yet in the previous chapters I said that the EJP Raijin are the best team. I feel that some clarification is needed, whilst just like canon the Schweiden Adlers are the three year reigning champions, the EJP Raijin are considered better as a team even though they loose to the Schweiden Adlers. This is because of the players on their team, not because of wins and losses. EJP Raijin make better plays than the Schweiden Adlers the majority of the time, but the Schweiden Adlers's consistency allows them to win.

The two teams finished their warm ups and made their final preparations for the match, with the Schweiden Adlers having to come up with a last minute plan on how to beat Hinata. Many expected the MSBY Black Jacakls to spend the time relaxing and running through their existing plan, but they were just as intense with their planning. "They're not expecting me to play as a decoy," Hinata pointed out, "No-one here knows how I played in Italy, they don't know me as being the decoy ace. They don't know that I still use my decoy abilities,"

"We will have to use every weapon we have, polished and unpolished, to win," Meian reasoned, "Having a strong decoy is going to be incredibly useful,"

* * *

A few months had passed since the Rosewelder Lions started playing in the top league, as usual Hinata had bought the weekly newspaper and skipped to the sports section.

**_New Underdogs: The Rosewelder Lions_ **

_After their recent promotion, the Rosewelder Lions have been taking the volleyball scene with a storm. Most noticeably is their setter-spiker duo consisting of Ovan Cavanaguh, former setter for the Republic of Ireland's Under Twenty-one team and four time winner of the best youth setter award, nicknamed both officially and unofficially The Puppeteer, a setter who gets players to play better than their best; and Shouyou Hinata, former pinch server of the Japan National and Olympic Squad with a internationally classified killer serve, nicknamed both officially and unofficially The Target Hunter. The two make an unrivalled force which no team has yet to beat. Hinata, who is known for his speed, jumping and aim, makes a great decoy with most setters, add on Cavanaugh's specific setting style and the ultimate decoy is produced. So the one pulling all the strings is The Puppeteer, Cavanaugh, right? Wrong! The real reason the duo is so successful is down to Hinata. Cavanaugh's tosses are incredibly impressive and many setters are impressed by them, but Hinata manages to make them even more impressive hitting them with his notorious accuracy. Additionally, his decoy abilities makes the rest of his teammates flourish even more. He makes the team's unblockable spikes even more unblockable all while he effortlessly blocks the opposition's spikes. You must think that this makes the other setter stop and think "Am I really that good of a setter? Compared to Cavanaugh? Compared to any other setter?" - Shouyou Hinata really is a Setter Crusher._

Ever since that article was published, people in Italy began calling Hinata the Setter Crusher. A spiker so strong and powerful that he made his own team and setter appear miles better than some of the other top teams and setters in Italy.

* * *

The two teams were beginning to enter the court, Miya stopped to look at Hinata, "Thank you for giving me another chance to play," Hinata mumbled under his breath, "I'll go out there and play the best ever yet! And I'll have so much fun whilst doing so!" and that was when things clicked for Miya. Hinata's new attitude, somehow even better playing that didn't come from years of experience, even more inspiring presence, it had all come down from a new perspective on the sport. Miya knew that it all came back to the Olympics and Hinata suddenly leaving because of his dad's death. Miya thought that it was strange for Hinata to suddenly leave the national squad, he understood leaving the Olympics early and even taking a break from the national squad. When Hinata hadn't returned in half a year, Miya assumed that Hinata had lost all passion for volleyball, which was why he was so happy when he learnt that he was going to get the chance to play with Hinata again, and then he understood part of Hinata's new attitude - enjoying playing. 

The two entered the court together, further solidifying their presence, it was as if they were saying "We're the duo you should be most scared of!". The two were about to get into position when Miya suddenly asked Hinata, "Did you ever consider giving up volleyball? You know, back then,"

"I did give it up," Hinata replied, "But then Nishinoya-senpai showed me our local team and I fell in love with the sport all over again. I think playing with a non-professional team really helped me grow as a player. It helped me value every successful spike, toss, receive, block and serve, and it taught me how to enjoy the sport again. So whenever I feel like I'm getting too intense, I take a step back and just enjoy playing. I find by doing that, I play my best,"

"Wow, Italy sure changed you Shoukkun," Miya commented as the two separated so that they could get into their starting positions.

"Remember, you're our opposite hitter not our middle blocker Hinata," Meian said, "You don't need to go all out on the guess blocking,"

"I know!" Hinata replied. The whistle blew and the match began. Hoshiumi served, _he's even better than before!_ Hinata thought in awe as he watched Inunaki receive the serve, the ball being passed to Miya. Hinata and Bokuto began to run together for the toss. Bokuto slammed the ball down, scoring the MSBY Black Jackals the first point.

The back row of the Schweiden Adlers hid their fear well, or they just didn't care about who was up next to serve, but it was most likely to be the former. Hinata picked up the ball, all eyes turned on him, "Is it just me or does it feel like everyone's expecting something?" Hinata joked as he laughed off the pressure that the atmosphere was creating. Hinata slowly threw the ball up.

"A new serve or has he lost his ability to serve?" Heiwajima asked the others on the back row. Hinata ran and jumped up, hitting the ball in the exact spot that he needed to, to get it to land in the exact spot he wanted it to. Everyone watched as the ball slowly floated, falling just on the Schweiden Adlers's side of the net.

"A new serve," Hoshiumi grumbled. Hinata did another jump floater serve and scored another service ace. For his next serve he threw the ball up slightly lower. He then ran slightly faster and used his killer jump serve to score the next point.

"Dammit! He has three killer serves to choose from! Two of which are international killer ones too!" Romero complained. The fact that Hinata was able to score the service aces easily was bothering the team.

"Lighten up! Theses aren't as fast as Fukui's killer serves! You have more time to react! Use that to your advantage!" Fukurou shouted at his teammates. Hinata went for another jump float serve, this time Ushijima managed to keep the ball up and Kageyama could finally toss the ball. Hinata analysed the attack set up, and guessed that their blockers could get the ball, and if not Inunaki was in the best position to receive the ball. Hinata was awestruck by the newfound power that Hoshiumi's spikes had, _I'm not the only one who's gotten stronger! Kourai's amazing!_ The ball fell onto the floor and the Schweiden Adlers scored their first point of the match.

As the set progressed, the number of times Hinata got to spike Miya's tosses increased, the two showing off how good a duo they made. A monster duo. Miya's sets, that whilst not as accurate as Kageyama's, were in the easiest positions for the spiker to reach making them look like they've improved; and Hinata's decoying which was taking the pressure off of the other spikers. With the two working their best, the rest of the team became better. Suddenly Kageyama, who was regarded as being the best setter in the V-League, didn't seem as good as Miya.

Kageyama picked up the ball for his serve, _it's not that Miya's the better setter, it's because he's got Hinata working for him. And because they have Hinata on their side, their blocking will be better. It's not because Miya's better that the spikers are better. Yeah that's it. I'm still better._ Miya received Kageyama's serve "ATSU-CHAN!" Hinata shouted as he had already began to toss the ball for Miya. Kageyama had only ever seen Hinata toss for Miya a couple of times, and those were recordings of it, he had never seen it right in front of him. The toss was incredible, it was clear that tons of work had been put into it. The spike was also incredible as was performed like it was a habit. The whole super quick attack looked like it was in it's natural mode, that Hinata was the regular setter and Miya was the regular spiker. _Hinata isn't working for Miya, he's working with Miya,_ Kageyama realised the truth, _and because of that, Miya's thousands of times better than me_.

"It's one thing to have your spikers trust you, and another to trust your spikers. I've missed having a setter who trusted me," Hinata said after the quick attack.

"Didn't Ovan trust you?" Miya asked, surprised.

"He trusted his sets and that they would get to us, and we trusted him to get them to us. But he'd never do a quick the other way around. He likes to choose what attack you do, where with you I feel like we can actually work together, and that I get an equal say. Because whilst I trust that you can get the ball to me, I can also trust you to trust me in getting the ball," Hinata answered.

Sakusa looked at the two, seeing them the same way he saw them when they all played together on the under nineteens - idiotic geniuses, _they're not the same, but it's like they have they same brains. Both will take the most uncalled for risks, but the other will always support them. For them it is as simple as doing what they think is best, and believing that the other will know what to do. They're both good at what they do, but strive to be better and get the rest of us to play better. It's inspiring, especially Hinata. Seeing them both put in so much effort, pour in everything for the rest of us to score points. Miya, who'll always set the ball right where you want it, and Hinata, who'll also run at the same time as you and take the blockers for you instead. With them doing their best, I want to do my best too, so that I don't let them down._

"We all trust you Shoushou!" Bokuto said.

"I know! And I trust all of you! I believe in all of you! I know that together we can beat the Schweiden Adlers! I believe that we can beat them!" Hinata declared. The team's spirits lifted even more. _So this is the true power of the Empress Ace,_ Meian thought, _the ability to inspire everyone to play better, and then get them to give those results. All by using his trump card - his ability to perform that leap of fate no matter what. To 100% trust a setter he just met; a team he just met. Two months isn't long to get used to a team, yet he's able to get results out of us in his first official match. He truly deserves his titles._

The MSBY Black Jackals, unsurprisingly, won the first set.

"Where has he been all this time?" Kageyama asked, "He's gotten better, and he's not bothered by height or anything!"

"Nor is he off putted by the ability level," Ushijima added.

"He's clearly been playing in a top league somewhere else. It would explain why he's retained his abilities and gained some, as well as holding experience and not being off putted by height or ability," Fukurou said.

"Miya mentioned something about Italy if I'm not mistaken," Heiwajima commented, "Could it be that Hinata was playing in Italy all this time?"

"The top league of the top country, he'd have been playing with and against some of the best players in the world," Romero said.

"But the same could be said about us here. You've seen our national squad. We also have some of the best players in the world," Hoshiumi argued.

The two teams headed into the second set. This time the Schweiden Adlers had more experience on playing Hinata, and so they had a couple of counter strategies in place. However Hinata and the rest of the MSBY Black Jackals were strong and whilst the advantage helped, it wasn't their only way of fighting. Both teams fought equally as hard as the other, but in the end the Schweiden Adlers won the second set.

In the third set, there was a definite change in Hinata's playing. Before he would get more desperate for the win and often start using his blood lust, now he was much more calm and relaxed, almost indifferent to the score. It was obvious that he hand't given up, but it wasn't obvious as to whether he was going to give it his all or not. Many had assumed that his blood lust state was his most unpredictable, however all who saw this new version of Hinata would say that it was this version that was the most unpredictable because no-one even understood what it meant.

The third set began and Hinata's playing became much more instinct based. It was no longer analytical and planned, weaknesses weren't being attacked, he wasn't covering as much space with his blocks. Instead his blocks and receives were much faster, as if he already knew where the ball was going to go. Whilst he wasn't aiming at weaknesses, he seemed to know exactly where to hit the ball to score points. However the largest difference was how he seemed to enjoy himself more, he wasn't letting pressure get to him, he wasn't overthinking the match. He was just enjoying getting the chance to play again. And with none of the pressure bothering him, his serves became even more powerful.

With less attention on Hinata, due to him becoming less impressive after switching to a more relaxed style of play, the rest of the MSBY Black Jackals seemed even stronger than before. Sakusa's spin became much more obvious, and made things much more difficult. Bokuto's straight spike seemed unbeatable. The blocking and receiving were on a whole new level. _Hinata makes us try to play even better than before. Push our limits, jump higher, run faster. He can take control and get everyone to play better, whilst also playing his best so all eyes are on him which in turn makes our jobs easier. But then he also backs down sometimes and lets us take control. We don't play any different to before, but without Hinata blocking the oppositions' vision, they suddenly see how strong we really are. With Hinata playing his best, the other team can blame our successes on his decoying or other abilities; but when he takes a step back and we're the ones they need to focus on, we suddenly score the same amount of points as before and they can't blame it on Hinata. It creates the illusion that we're stronger, but in reality we've been playing the same but it's not until now that we've been their full focus. He truly is the Empress Ace,_ Meian smiled at the rookie, regardless of his previous titles and statuses, Hinata was the addition that the MSBY Black Jackals needed, he was the final push to victory.

The third set was coming near it's end. The MSBY Black Jackals needed one point to win and the Schweiden Adlers needed one point to enter a deuce. Hoshiumi went in for a spike as Hinata went in to block him. The two entered a joust. Immediately Hinata really noticed how much stronger Hoshiumi was since the Olympics, being able to easily joust without any extra techniques. 

Hoshiumi watched as Hinata went into joust him, he noticed how Hinata was delaying what technique he was going to use, but it was clear that he was going to use one. Both seemed to know that from strength alone, Hoshiumi would win the joust.

Everyone watched the joust intensely, "I mean it's pretty obvious that Hoshiumi is the better of the two," Koizume pointed out.

"I think Shouyou will win though," Kunimi replied, "Jousting is his speciality. Well, one of his specialities,"

"But Hoshiumi's incredibly strong as a player, and he's used to going up against division one players,"

"And Shouyou's been doing the same but in Italy,"

"Really? I thought you said that he was in Italy, you never specified him playing,"

"He got his team into the top league there along with their setter. I've watched a few of their matches, and whilst Miya and Shouyou are still the better duo. Cavanaugh and Shouyou were incredible together!"

"Damn! This sounds like a team! What's their name?"

"The Rosewelder Lions, at least I think that's what they're called,"

"Damn! Gets promoted into the top league, and then bam! Second in the league! These guys are incredible! And four national squad members!"

"It probably would have been five if Hinata stayed,"

"They're like the EJP Raijin of Italy!"

"Exactly. Hinata isn't lacking experience here. Add onto that his jousting skills, and I think that he'll win,"

"Kunimi, we missed the joust!"

"Fuck!"

Hinata raised his legs and pushed down onto the ball, even if he was almost even in strength, why wouldn't he use every advantage he could get? Hoshiumi pushed back and so Hinata tried again. After the back and forwards of pushing the ball between each other, Hinata won the joust and the MSBY Black Jackals won the game. "YAHOOOO!" Bokuto cheered.

"We did it! We did it!" Miya shouted.

"Siamo i migliori! È stato fantastico! Rocambolesco!" Hinata shouted in Italian, which had become a habit for him [translation: We're the best! That was amazing! Fantastic! - note that Rocambolesco does not literally translate to fantastic, the literal translation is the word itself, it doesn't really have an English meaning, but I've heard that fantastic is similar and so I chose to use that as the translation]

"Show off!" Miya pouted.

"Sorry!" Hinata apologised, "I forgot that we're in Japan! It's just become such a habit to celebrate in Italian!"

"It's fine Shoukkun, it's just that I have no idea what you're saying," Miya shrugged.

"All good things! All good things!" Hinata smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning on updating the OC guide (vol.3) to include a few of the international players, it should be updated either later today or tomorrow.
> 
> IMPORTANT!!! - THERE WILL BE NO UPDATE TOMORROW! I've been extremely tired for the past few days for no reason and it's starting to take its toll on me (being too tired to concentrate on lessons, feeling too tired to do much - including writing). I've been trying to sleep more but I still feel really tired. Because of this I've chosen to take a day off, this will give me some time to relax and do some prewriting if I feel like it, but have no pressure on needing to do writing if I'm too tired to. Additionally, it's father's day where I am tomorrow, so I would have had less time for writing anyway. Hopefully you understand and I'll see you with the next chapter on Monday (22nd)!


	108. MYSB Black Jackals Vs. Schweiden Adlers (post-match)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy (late) birthday Hinata!
> 
> Thank you so much for being so kind and understanding about the break. I made sure to rest well and I'm back in high spirits! If you didn't see it, the OC guide has been updated to include some international players, feel free to check it out if you want to.

The team left the court as they got changed out of their kits. Next came the interviews, as expected Hinata was bombarded with interviewers.

"Where have you been?"

"How long have you been back in Japan for?"

"What team were you playing on before?"

"Why did you leave mid Olympics?"

"What's it like playing on the Black Jackals?"

"What's it like playing with Miya again?"

"What do you think of the Schweiden Adlers?"

"Woah! Steady on!" Hinata laughed as he dealt with all the questions, "I was playing on a different team in a different country until August. I started playing here in September. It's great playing with Atsu-chan and Omi-Wan Kiyoomi again! I get to play with Tenten, which is amazing! Especially since he taught me how to guess block! So it's crazy getting to play on the same side of the court as him! And I get to play with Papa Bokkun! He's almost the best ace in the world - Kourai gets that title,"

A lot of the interviewers were stunned by the abundance of energy Hinata still had. Eventually the interviewers were satisfied and Hinata could leave.

”How do I put this politely Kageyama?” Hoshiumi said, “I don’t like you talking about how I have dementia when I don’t. I just forgot about my high school days,”

”Your body may be twenty three years old, but your brain is like ninety something,” Kageyama joked, he was returned with a glare, “Okay! I’ll drop it. I just don’t get how you forget high school, you played in nationals!”

”Oh yeah!” Hohsiumi replied as he remembered some of his time at nationals.

”So you remember internationals and a friend, before your school,”

”I guess,”

”Kourai!” Hinata shouted.

”Shouyou!” Hoshiumi shouted back.

”KOURAI!”

”SHOUYOU!” The two began jumping up and down uncontrollably.

”You’ve grown!” Both said to each other before frantically catching up with each other.

"How was Italy? Did you learn how to speak Italian? Was it weird having everyone call you by your first name when in more personal situations? What was it like playing there?"

"It was so cool! And it totally different to Japan! And I was almost on their national squad! As for learning Italian, of course I had to!"

"Woah! Okay, why the Black Jackals! You said that you'd join the Adlers with me!"

"I wanted to! But I had to join independently through an agent to get a position on a team, and the only division 1 team available was the Black Jackals!"

"Nooooooooo! Still you've gotta rejoin the nationals squad! Shouyou! I was our ace for half a year! It was incredible!"

"Yes Kourai! You're the best player in the world so of course you were our ace!"

"All our accounts are blowing up! And Tendou's busy talking to Ushijima!" Bokuto whined, "Well it looks like I'll have to take over for now,"

"Lets raid our team's instagram!" Hinata said as he took Tendou's phone out of Bokuto's hand, "Group selfie!" Miya gave Hinata a piggy back as Sakusa awkwardly stood next to them with Bokuto latching onto Miya. The photo was captioned: AND WE WON! Who's the best team in the entire V-League? The MSBY Black Jackals! Who's the best team in the WORLD? The MSBY Black Jackals! 

The comments immediately blew up, with many people congratulating them. Then Hinata kept taking and uploading photos of the four of them with no captions, spamming the account.

"Guys! Get off my phone!" Tendou shouted as he grabbed his phone back, "Oh my god! You guys ruined the instagram! I LOVE IT!"

"Shoukkun! Let's go annoy Kageyama!" Miya said.

"We should call him Tobio-chan! That's what Tooru called him!" Hinata said.

"Tobio-chan, okay," Sakusa laughed.

"I'm gonna call him Tobio-kohai! 'Cause I'm better than him!" Miya declared. Miya and Sakusa left to pester Kageyama. Meanwhile Bokuto and Tendou were with the older members of the team. Hinata was about to join Miya and Sakusa until someone caught his attention.

”Shouyou!” Kunimi called out to Hinata, “You never told us you returned from Italy!”

”Akira?” Hinata’s eyes widened, “Oh wait! I forgot! I never told you guys! I returned in September,”

”So how was Italy?”

”It was great. I worked in a post office for a bit. I had this amazing cottage, I’m still upset that I had to sell it,” 

“So, Seijoh made it to nationals. Iwaizumi was planning a reunion on the first day. He’ll sort tickets out, but think about coming,”

”Of course I’ll come!” 

“So what’s your new home like?”

”A mess,”

”Of course,”

”There’s a reason Omi-wan Kiyoomi doesn’t like coming over,”

”Omi-wan Kiyoomi?”

”Sakusa,”

”Oh,”

"But I have bunk beds!"

"That's great,"

"So how's uni?"

"It's almost over, I'm not sure if that's good or bad. Everyone else seems to know what they want to do next and I don't, it's just like the third year of high school. Volleyball or maths - except this time I can't do both to the levels I want to,"

"You could go back to gymnastics,"

"Shouyou! My body isn't trained for that anymore,"

"Well I think you could make it onto a division 1 team, obviously I would recommend the Black Jackals,"

"Shouyou, Kindaichi's only on a division 2 team, I doubt that I'd get onto a division 1 team,"

"Don't tell him that I said this, but I think that you're the better player. Plus you have all your achievements and unique control. And you have more evidence from your college team, are you guys good?"

"We're fifth best in the country,"

"Exactly, you have evidence going for you. You still enjoy volleyball, don't you?"

"Yeah, but there's something different between playing it for fun and it being your career,"

"I don't really think so. If you enjoy something, then you want to do your best at it. So you can have fun, do you best and get paid. I don't get why you wouldn't want to!"

"I'm finally understanding how hard it was for you to make the decision of joining the under twenty-ones,"

"It was hard! And if I hadn't chose to join, then we could have won nationals again!"

"I don't think we would have. And if you didn't join, then you wouldn't have made it to the Olympics,"

"And then my dad wouldn't have died Akira! I should have never joined the under twenty-ones!" Hinata was in tears.

"Shouyou!" Kunimi clung onto Hinata, "I'm so sorry. It's not your fault though, and I think your father would have wanted you to have joined the under twenty-ones,"

"Really?"

"Yeah, definitely,"

"Thanks,"

"It's fine. Didn't Iwata say that your father was a famous baseball player?"

"Yeah he was. It's weird to think about that though, because I never saw him play,"

"I'm surprised people haven't made the connection yet,"

"Well it's only people like Iwata who like baseball and volleyball who have the chance of seeing both of you play,"

"And by the way things are going, I'm going to have a famous badminton player as my little sister,"

"So Natsu didn't choose to play volleyball,"

"Yeah! I've told her countless times that volleyball is the superior sport as well! So how are Shun and Miki?"

"Well Miki's become quite a famous actress, I'm surprised that you don't know what she's up to. She's one of the main characters on one of the more popular shows,"

"I watch volleyball and volleyball only,"

"Point taken. And Shun, he's getting ready to do a post grad, I think it's his PhD,"

"Wow! He's always so clever!"

"I don't think he stays in touch with Kageyama much anymore. The two are too different, and it's not like Kageyama needs help studying anymore, he doesn't have anymore exams,"

"Being a triplet must be so cool!"

"You've said that numerous times, it might be, but for us it's like we're not even related. It's gotten better since we're all adults and mature, but it doesn't feel like we all came from the same womb,"

"I wouldn't know. Atsu-chan and Osa-chan might sort of relate,"

"Maybe. Anyway if I don't leave soon Koizume is going to murder me, and I'm sure you're meant to be celebrating with your teammates,"

"Currently on my schedule is annoying Kageyama," Hinata said with a playful grin, "I've missed you Akira!" Hinata hugged Kunimi again.

"I've missed you too Shouyou," the two parted ways.

"Come on Tobio-kohai! One toss! Please! Then we'll see who's really the better setter!" Miya said to Kageyama. Hoshiumi was in the background laughing at Kageyama's predicament.

"Come on Tobio-chan, just one toss for Miya and then he'll shut up," Sakusa said.

"Okay, who convinced Sakusa to join in?" Fukurou asked, "I want to applaud them,"

"Look it's bakayama!" Hinata joined the other two.

"I thought we agreed on Tobio-chan Shouda!" Sakusa glared at Hinata.

"Why do you two reference Star Wars whenever you say each other's nickname?" Miya asked the two.

"Because Star Wars is a good film series!" Hinata protested, "Anyway back to Bakayama Tobio-chan! Just toss for Atsu-chan already!"

"What mess have you got yourself in Kageyama?" Tanaka shouted at Kageyama.

"The king's got himself in a royal predicament now, hasn't he," Tsukishima muttered.

"Tsukki! Be nice!" Yamaguchi lectured Tsukishima.

"Tobio-chan! How's the national bench doing?" Miya teased Kageyama.

"Low blow Miya. Low blow. You were the reserve setter for ages," Sakusa said.

"Sorry 'bout that Tobio-chan," Miya apologised.

"Bakayama, did you ever change the king nickname like I told you to?" Hinata asked.

"Slightly," Kageyama replied.

"Great! But you're nowhere near as good as Toru or Atsu-chan!" Hinata replied, "Because just like myself, I'm sure Omi-wan Kiyoomi, Bokkun and Tenten all love spiking Atsu-chan's spikes. Even Osa-chan likes them! And it's his job to hate Atsu-chan!"

"It's my job to run an Onigiri shop Hinata," Osamu corrected Hinata, "But hating 'Tsumu is my favourite hobby,"

"When Iwaizumi said that people called Shou a mini Oikawa, I didn't believe it that much. But now hearing the ridiculous amount of nicknames he uses I can fully see it," Tsukishima said, "That and the genius player side of things,"

"Tsukki-poo!" Hinata jumped onto Tsukishima, "Someone get Papa Bokkun!"

"You called son!" Bokuto said, "Tsukki!" 

"KO!" Tanaka shouted.

"Oi! You four! We're leaving without you!" Meian said.

"Coming!" Hinata shouted as he ran at his top speeds to catch up. Atsumu, Bokuto, Sakusa and Osamu quickly followed.

* * *

The Fan Forums:

Japan - Hoshiumi Kourai

**RememberThat1Time - 18:23**

How is Hoshiumi not their ace? Like I know Ushijima is good, but Hoshiumi is on a whole different level! Anyway, I’m excited to see them crush the MSBY Black Jackals! I’ve got my pillows and blankets all set up by the TV!

| **TheRainRainRain - 18:24**

Yeah! Hoshiumi made it as Japan’s ace for half a year before his spot was taken! Ushijima’s never done that!

**HoshiHinaareADORBS - 18:57**

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

| **Welpllll - 18:57**

What happened? Did Hoshiumi get injured?

| **HoshiHinaareADORBS - 18:58**

Soooo. The Black Jackals just revealed their new starter, you know the one they’ve made a big deal at keeping hidden. TURNS OUT THAT IT’S HINATA SHOUYOU THE MISSING ACE! HoshiHina don’t get to play together on the Schweiden Adlers! I’M DYING!

| **Welpllll - 18:58**

NOO WHYYYYYYYY

**BoosterJuicer - 21:11**

I was walking out of the stadium having just watched tonights match (not taking about it because I’ve already posted on the official match thread) and I saw the most pure thing ever. Hoshiumi and Hinata have reunited! I have it on video and I’ll be posting it later when I’m not using my data

| **YMCAyyyy - 21:12**

OP for our sake please get home quickly and safely

Japan - Hinata Shouyou

**Flwooosh - 18:15**

[THEORY - crack] Hinata discovers Hoshiumi’s lack of fans in the Olympics. He leaves mid Olympics to set up more fan accounts for Hoshiumi, also allowing the latter to have a chance of becoming Japan’s ace. Hinata starts a fan movement for Hoshiumi and has been hiding in the shadows all this time. Hinata bribes a high school friend or acquaintance to join the MSBY Black Jackals and thus create hype around Hoshiumi’s match tonight.

**Real40minutes** **\- 18:21**

[THEORY - genuine] Hinata, after debuting in the Olympics, realises that he isn’t as good as he wants to be and starts training to become an all around player.

| **Finchat - 18:22**

It took you over two years to come up with that

**Es - 18:28**

[RANT] Sometimes I hate this forum! I’m just going to say it, it used to be good before the whole missing ace thing. People were posting highlights and stuff. But now it’s just full of theories, and joke theories now as well! It makes finding good content near impossible! Yes I understand wanting to know where Hinata is, and some of the theories are interesting. BUT if you are only here for the whole missing ace side of things and not because you are genuinely interested in Hinata as a player, then please do not treat this forum as your home. There is a dedicated forum for the missing ace side of Hinata - USE IT

**AtsumuStan999 - 18:56**

[OTHER] Guys! Who else saw it!

| **AtsumuStan999 - 18:57**

Some clarity, because I typed that as quickly as possible. HINATA SHOUYOU IS BACK IN JAPAN!

| **SurprisedPikachu - 18:57**

HE’S WHAT?

| **AtsumuStan999 - 19:01**

As you can tell from my username. I was watching the MSBY Black Jackals’s match - and I got tickets for this one too! I was totally not gushing out over Atsumu and totally not ranting about how drop dead gorgeous he is on his forums. That’s beside the point, like everyone else in the stands, I was excited to see who their new member was. So Atsumu does all the warm up sets, may I just say Bokuto’s was my favourite (AT FIRST). And everyone thinks that they’re done and that it’s the Schweiden Adlers turn, it was quite funny seeing Kageyama pick up the ball to get ready to toss. THEN out of nowhere Atsumu sets the ball ridiculously fast - speeds that I haven’t seen him set with in ages (like we’re talking high school and U19 days) - and suddenly an orange blur runs to spike the ball. Kageyama watches as the ball falls down beside him and everyone stares at the spiker - Hinata Shouyou. Ladies and gentlemen our Empress Ace; our Target Hunter; he has returned The Black Jackals have found the missing ace. Anyway it’s the start of the match. Please watch it if you haven’t started to watch it already!

| **SurprisedPikachu - 19:02**

OMFG! It’s actually him!

**HinataShouWhatI’llBeatYou - 19:05**

[OFFICIAL THREAD] As many have seen and user **@AtsumuStan999** was the first to point out, Hinata Shouyou is the new starter for the MSBY Black Jackals. Here is an official discussion thread for the match - MSBY Black Jackals Vs. Schweiden Adlers. After tonight all theories about his whereabouts will be deleted and no more will be posted. YOU WILL HAVE POSTING PRIVILEGES REMOVED FOR THREE DAYS IF YOU DO POST A THEORY

| **Hinaaaaaaaah - 19:06**

Who saw his new serve? Incredible! Probably going to be another killer serve once he returns to internationals.

**BaNG - 21:17**

Who's seen the Black Jackals's official instagram account. Hinata, Miya, Sakusa and Bokuto just took control. And honestly, I'm down for it - I LOVE IT

| **FuFuFu - 21:17**

Yasssssssss I need to see this side of Sakusa more often!

**PoPiPo - 21:25**

I feel like I recognise the guy Hinata is talking to. 

| **Raawr - 21:25**

OP, we're going to need some clarity

| **PoPiPo - 21:26**

I was leaving the game when I saw some of the Jackals, one of them being Hinata. He was talking to this guy. Tall, dark hair, falling to both sides. I think he knows Hinata quite well because the two were on first name basis. The only reason why I'm posting this is because I feel like I've seen him play with Hinata before, and I want to know where!

| **Raawr - 21:27**

Okay. Makes sense. Well it can't be an international player because you'd probably recognise them. I'm going to go on a bit of a logic jump and say that it was probably a high school teammate.

| **PoPiPo - 21:28**

Ah, that makes sense

| **Raawr - 21:29**

Because of the familiarity you mentioned, I want to say that it's Kunimi Akira. He was in the same year as Hinata and he was like super good. (2012-2013 - no.13; 2013-1014 - no.6; 2013-2014 - no.2 if you want to look up videos of him playing). It would definitely explain the familiarity because the two were on first name basis for their second and third years as well as their being literal footage of the two becoming friends. It's really sweet! I'd totally recommend checking it out - 2013 Spring Inter High Tournament: Round 3 Aoba Johsai Versus Nekoma and Semi-Finals Fukurodani Versus Aoba Johsai are the matches that you'll want. ALSO want proof of their friendship? HINATA FREAKING TOSSED FOR KUNIMI! MEANING THAT HE'S ONE OF THE THREE PEOPLE THAT HINATA CAN TOSS FOR!

| **Nuzy - 22:31**

So I just binged watched the highlights of all of Hinata's high school national games (because there are hours of footage of him playing) and I can confirm what user **@Raawr** said. Kunimi is legit amazing at volleyball! His serve is a killer serve when he gets it right and when he doesn't, he can manipulate his body to save the serve in the mere SECONDS he has to react. And there are many other skills, and DAYUM! I thought I stanned Hinata, but no, I stan Kunimi now (sorry Hinata!) Also the other person in their year, Kindaichi Yuutaro, is a division 2 player and is TALL as well as being a good read blocker! So their year was one of the best years for Aoba Johsai.

| **Raawr - 22:33**

Exactly! Aoba Johsai had some cracking members on their team when they played in nationals! Some of whom I can't find anymore footage of. Surely a good setter like Oikawa Tooru wouldn't give up volleyball!

| **Biyuu - 22:35**

He did not. He's in a top team in Argentina as well as being Argentina's national squad's starting setter. There's plenty of footage of him

Japan - Miya Atsumu

**DedfromAtsumu - 18:30**

Aaaaaaaaaaah! Atsumu gets to play Kageyama tonight! This is his chance to reclaim the best setter title that he deserves!

| **FluffyPuppies - 18:30**

I'm so excited!!!

| **Foxx7 - 18:31**

And the Black Jackals have their new member. Hopefully they'll be the final push that Atsumu needs

**ExCrowKingLuver(jkstillluvhimbutluvourLORDandSAVIORATSUMUmore) - 18:58**

YESSS! The monster duo is back! Hinata and Atsumu are back to being the setter spiker duo everyone should fear!

| **Can'tSetLikeAtsumu - 18:59**

I honestly wasn't expecting their new member to be Hinata, but it's a welcome surprise. The Black Jackals are totally going to become the next champions and after tonight, Atsumu is definitely going to become the best setter. I mean he is the starting national setter

| **BubbleTeaQueen - 19:00**

Yh, but Kageyama also stole the title from THE Yoshino Juuro, so like... It's going to be hard to take the title

| **Can'tSetLikeAtsumu- 19:01**

Whilst yes, and his accuracy is unrivalled, Kageyama does deserve the title (but not as much as Atsumu does) Hinata shows off Atsumu's abilities which will make it obvious that he is the better setter. 

**ConfusedPigeon - 19:29**

Okay, so everyone on this forum keeps mentioning stuff like: Monster Duo, Atsumu and Hinata, and Hinata. I know that it didn't start stanning Atsumu until he was in the V-League, so can someone explain this for me please

| **Raggi - 19:36**

Username checks out. Okay, after this you'll be an enlightened pigeon. So we all know who Miya Atsumu is, and if you didn't know, he went to a powerhouse high school in Hyogo called Inarizaki High. The person that you're seeing lots about is Hinata Shouyou. Google that name and you'll find out just how big he is (not in height - but in popularity_. I checked this earlier, but his previously dead forums have suddenly come to life again. Hinata Shouyou went to a semi powerhouse high school in Miyagi called Aoba Johsai High School (better know in the area as Seijoh for ease of typing I'll use this) the reason why it's a semi powerhouse is because they were a powerhouse in Miyagi and some considered them a national powerhouse in their glory days. Anyway, the two played each other in Round Two of the 2013 Spring Inter High Tournament and Seijoh won (they then went on to make it to the semi-finals where they were beaten by Fukurodani Academy who were the winners of the tournament). The next year the two make the Japan Under Nineteen team both as starters as well. Atsumu being the starting setter and vice captain and Hinata being their ace. tl;dr is they were an incredible duo - they had tons of quicks and attacks and they could do some both ways. When they played on the U19s they made it to the first round in their first tournament losing to South Korea (who had an incredible ace at the time) and in their second tournament made it to the semi finals. REMEMBER this was an INTERNATIONAL tournament so that just goes to show how well the two worked together. 

Atsumu went onto play as the reserve setter on the national squad whilst Hinata had another year of school, in which he was the U19s ace and captain AND he was invited to play on the U21 in which he made it as a STARTER! In that year the U21s won their second tournament and get this Hinata scored the winning point. Both made it as reserve players for the Olympic squad as well. This is where things get complicated, Hinata leaves mid tournament and no-one knew where he went. Atsumu gets the starting setter position and you know the rest.

When Hinata suddenly returned, everyone was going crazy because Hinata makes Atsumu miles better and Atsumu makes Hinata miles better. Hopefully you understand everything a bit better now. If you haven't already I would totally check out Inarizaki (they played Seijoh twice so you can also get to see Atsumu and Hinata play AGAINST each other). I also would recommend checking out Hinata Shouyou (because he is an incredible player and honestly he is really inspiring) and checking out Seijoh because they're a really interesting team to study.

| **ConfusedPigeon- 19:40**

OMG! TYSM for this! It was super useful! After tonight's match I'll go check out Inarizaki and if I have time I'll go check out Hinata and Seijoh, from what I've seen Hinata is an amazing player.

Japan forums - Bokuto Koutaro

**Akaaa - 21:06**

Okay. Who else heard Hinata call Bokuto his dad?

| **BoBoBo- 21:06**

That was my favourite part of Hinata's interview

| **OfficialBOKBOK- 21:07**

I'm proud of my son! Shoushou is the best son in the world 11/10

| **Bokudayum - 21:07**

Can we just appreciate how Bokuto has an account on his own fan forums

| **OrangeFlyingFuzz - 21:08**

Then you're a 12/10 for best papa in the world

Japan forums - Sakusa Kiyoomi

**StankusaKiyoomi - 21:19**

So the Black Jackals insta... We need more pictures of Sakusa goddamit!

| **StonkusaKiyoomi - 21:19**

Exactly!

| **SunshinekusaKiyoomi - 21:20**

And him smiling! Like take that mask off more often sis

| **SiskusaKiyoomi- 21:21**

I honestly didn't expect him to hang out with the CHAOS that is Bokuto, Miya, Tendou and now Hinata. Also I'm so glad that Sakusa and Hinata get to play again. They were great friends and teammates when they played together on the U19s


	109. Meanwhile in Japan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What was happening in Japan whilst Hinata was away. (Timings will be made clear)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a funny (completely unrelated) story that I just had to share. I was watching a video about how Japanese love hotels work (idk why I was but I was) and my brother came to see what I was watching. Earlier today I was looking at the Tokyo Disney Resort and so he thought that it was a hotel room of a Tokyo Disney hotel, and I had to stop myself from laughing. My brother thought that a LOVE hotel was a DISNEY hotel!

**December 2014**

”Oshiro! Let’s go! Mr Sugawara is back for his training!” Someone called out to a boy. The boy, Oshiro, followed as the two returned to their classroom.

”Mr Sugawara!” The two boys called out, the person was Sugawara, who was in his second year of college, training to become an elementary school teacher.

”Oshiro, Konishi, nice to see you two,” Sugawara replied, “You two are graduating this year aren’t you. Have you decided on what junior highs you are going to?”

”The local one,” Konishi replied, “Hinata is also going there,”

”Yukigaoka? I heard that it’s a nice school,” Sugawara replied, “I’m sure you three will enjoy it there. Didn’t Hinata’s older brother go there?”

”Yep. That’s why she’s going there,” Oshiro replied.

”And are the others being kind to you Oshiro? Or are they still mocking your height? I’ll talk to your teacher again if they are,” Sugawara said.

”It’s getting better, but I’ll grow one day!” Oshiro replied.

**January 2015**

Oshiro was half watching the volleyball game that was playing on the TV, “There’s another thing that I’ll never be able to do, volleyball,” Oshiro complained.

"And Aoba Johsai sub on their ace no.3 - Hinata Shouyou, who literally just returned from Russia. Let's see how this changes things," the commentator of the match said. Oshiro looked up to see what was going on.

”Their ace?” Oshiro looked as another player entered the court, “He’s tiny compared to the middle blocker!” Oshiro watched as Hinata scored points, easily overpowering the taller opponents, “He’s so cool! I’m gonna be an ace just like him one day!”

The next school day came around and Sugawara had returned for another day of training, “So how was your holidays? How was Christmas” Sugawara asked.

”Great. My brother went to Russia!” Hinata exclaimed, “And he brought me back a set of nesting dolls!”

”That sounds like a great brother to have,” Sugawara replied, “What about you Konishi and Oshiro?”

”It was epic!” Konishi answered, “And I stayed at my grand parents all by myself!”

”I’m going to be the best volleyball ace out there!” Oshiro declared, “Just like the speed demon,”

”Did you watch nationals Oshiro?” Sugawara asked.

”I watched one of the third round matches on TV. It was Aoba Johsai versus Minamiyama. Aoba Johsai had this tiny player - but he was their ace and he could jump and he’s super fast. People were calling him a speed demon, and apparently he just returned from Russia like Hinata’s older brother,” Oshiro explained.

”Seijoh,” Sugawara said, “They come from this prefecture. The speed demon... No doubts, that’s Seijoh’s card master,”

”Card master?” Oshiro asked.

”It’s my nickname for him, I only got to play him in his first year but he was an exceptional player. If I remember correctly his name is Hinata Shouyou,” Sugawara said.

”That’s my brother!” Hinata giggled.

”I do see the semblance. He’s currently the country’s youth ace,” Sugawara said, “I’ve only ever beaten his team once in a practise match,”

”Hinata! You need to give me all the tapes you have of your brother playing!” Oshiro said, “Wait if he went to Yukigaoka and I’m going there too, then I’ll be playing on the same team that the card master played on!”

**May 2015**

Oshiro prepared himself for his first volleyball tournament, his team was scruffy and rough around the edges but they still had a team. “Look at that kid!” Someone said.

”Easy on! He’s probably a first year,” someone else said. Oshiro shrugged the comments off as he remembered the tapes that Hinata had shown him of her older brother. His favourite was of the time he won nationals, he was up against a team called Kamomedai. Oshiro’s favourite player of the match was Kamomedai’s ace, Hoshiumi Kourai, hearing him come up with his own ways to fight on the court inspired Oshiro who quickly realised after starting volleyball that he wasn’t fast or good at jumping like his idol.

Oshiro’s parents watched as his room quickly became decorated with volleyball posters and pictures of Hoshiumi and Hinata. Oshiro had copied Hoshiumi’s jumping technique to allow him to stand a chance, whilst also copying Hinata’s speed change moves. He had the roots of a future ace.

**August 2016**

“Hinata! What’s wrong?” Konishi asked Hinata as Oshiro hugged her.

“My dad died!” Hinata cried as her two friends supported her, which made the three one of the few people who knew why the missing ace went missing.

**May 2017**

Oshiro prepared for his last tournament of junior high, since his first one he had had a growth spurt changing from the smallest out of his friends and teammates to the tallest. “Hinata, do you think that I can still play just like Hoshiumi and your brother, even though I’m not short?” Oshiro asked.

”Of course. Didn’t Hoshiumi say something about height not mattering. If you’re a good player it will be because of your abilities not your height,” Hinata replied. Yukigaoka made it to the second round of the tournament.

"Yeah! I'll be just like Hoshiumi, I'm the future ace of Japan!" Oshiro declared.

**March 2018**

”Mr Sugawara!” The three shouted.

”Long time no see you three,” Sugawara replied, “I can’t believe that you’re all going to be starting high school in a month,”

”It’s exciting!” Konishi exclaimed.

”So what high schools are you going to be attending?” Sugawara asked.

”We’re all going to Aoba Johsai!” The three said proudly.

”Not Karasuno Oshiro, but we’ve made our comeback recently,” Sugawara pointed out, “And I played volleyball there!”

”I want to play on the same team as Hinata’s brother did!” Oshiro explained, “And win nationals!”

”Good luck then,” Sugawara said with a smile.

**April 2018**

The three friends walked around the clubs festival, Hinata was getting excited about all the sports clubs that she could join, “They have a badminton club! I’ve never played badminton before!” Hinata exclaimed, “I’m going to join it!”

”There it is, the boys’ volleyball club!” Oshiro said, “That’s the kit that your brother played in Hinata!”

”What about you Konishi?” Hinata asked, “Are you going to join a club?”

”Do you need a manager?” Konishi asked the captain of the volleyball club.

”Well we haven’t had one for ages,” the captain replied, “So I guess having one would be useful,”

Soon the three left the clubs festival, Hinata in the badminton club and Oshiro and Konishi in the volleyball club, with Oshiro playing and Konishi being their new manager.

”Okay, we have one new member and a manager,” the captain said, “Please introduce yourselves,”

”I’m Oshiro Hiroto, and I’ll be an ace just like the little giants, only I’m not short!” Oshiro said proudly.

”I’m Konishi Riku,” Konishi said.

”Okay Oshiro and Konishi, welcome to the team. I’m the captain Kumagai Takuya,” the captain said.

**July 2018**

”We have a big training camp in the holidays, we get to play lots of powerhouse schools,” one of the second years said.

”We have this group of six teams: us, Furukata, Kamomedai, Inarizaki, Itachiyama and Inubushi East,” Kumagai explained, “This year Furukata are hosting the camp,”

At the camp Oshiro and Konishi found out about Aoba Johsai’s rivalry with Inubushi East, “You better make it to nationals. Us dogs want to attack the castle again!” The captain of Inubushi East said, “We want to uneven the score again!”

”Yeah, so that we’ll take the lead,” Kumagai said.

”I can’t believe that we get to play up against national powerhouses!” Konishi exclaimed.

”We made these connections during our glory days,” one of the third years explained, "Just like we made our rivalry with Inubushi East then,"

"How did it come about?" Oshiro asked, "How come no-one here really knows either team as powerhouses,"

"Five years ago our two teams played each other at summer inter high nationals for the first time, it was in the quarter-finals. Inubushi East won the match and proceeded to win the whole tournament. The team at the time also wanted to win nationals again and used the match as a starting point for improvements to make. Both teams made it to the spring tournament nationals and had to play each other in the first round. This time we won and then went on to win the tournament. Some of the players there decided that they wanted a second rematch so that someone could win," Kumagai explained, "Except there's never been an official match between Seijoh and Inubushi East since the spring tournament in 2014,"

"We made it to nationals for the final time so far in 2015 for the spring tournament. As of inter high 2016 Inubushi East hasn't made it to nationals either. Because of the two and a half year gap both have been forgotten as national powerhouses, we never really had a national powerhouse status, only a prefectural one whilst, Inubushi East have been left to become a prefectural powerhouse again," another third year explained, "Since then playing each other at nationals has become more of a dream than a reality,"

**October 2018**

”We’ve almost made it to nationals!” Oshiro shouted after they beat Shiratorizawa in the semi-finals. 

“Yeah, it’s cool!” Konishi said as he sorted through some old kits, “I didn’t know that we had lilac kits, and this number ten one looks quite small,”

”That’s the 2012-13 official alternate kits,” the head coach said, “We used most of them for the 2013-14 nationals team too,”

”So that means that the card master wore this number ten kit!” Oshiro said excitedly, “This is Hinata’s brother’s kit. The one he wore when he beat Kamomedai!”

”It would be, at least for the first time. It’s the kit that they first beat Kamomedai in, but they won nationals in the regular kit!” Konishi shouted, “Oshiro, you should get changed, I’ll put these kits away,” Oshiro left and Konishi put the kits away and found something else, “What’s this coach?”

”Roll it out,” the head coach said, Konishi did as told and unfolded the fabric onto the floor.

”Win like we’re going to lose. What does that mean?” Konishi asked.

”It was the banner made by our former manager Kobayashi Rio for the 2013-14 team. It was the start of our new strategy,” the head coach explained.

”Can we use it?”

”When we make it to nationals,”

The next day Aoba Johsai beat Karasuno and were going to nationals again.


	110. The Reunion - part one

"Shoukkun! Focus!" Miya complained at Hinata, "We have a match next week, and it's the top team in the V-League. I know the last time you played Fukui you beat him, but that was five years ago!"

"I know Atsu-chan! It's just I'm so excited for tomorrow!" Hinata squealed, "I get to see my high school team after so long,"

"I think most of us are coming to nationals anyway," Bokuto said, "I'm going, Tenten's going, you're going. Even Omiomi's going!"

"Plus I'll get to talk to Kourai again because he said that he was coming too!" Hinata added before letting out a happy shriek.

The next morning arrived and everyone was busy getting ready, "I'll see you guys there! I need to pick up Kenma otherwise he won't come!" Hinata shouted as he grabbed some food off of Tendou's plate giving him a wink before running to Kozume's apartment, "Kenma! Open up please! It's cold and I stupidly came in just shorts and one of my old jerseys," Kozume opened the door, "Come on it's the start of nationals today!"

"Today? I thought that it was tomorrow," Kozume replied wearily, "Hayashi! You got the day wrong!"

"I'm in the middle of a stream Kenma! Can it wait?" someone replied.

"Don't you have some sort of event though!" Kozume pointed out.

"Shit," the other replied, "And that's the end of the stream, sorry for having to cut it short but there's places that I need to be,"

"Give us five minutes," Kozume said.

"Can I come in?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, I'll get you a hoodie or something," Kozume replied, five minutes passed and Kozume had returned, "Okay, let's go!"

"Takumi?" Hinata asked.

"Tall Hinata?" Takumi asked.

"You're going to the reunion, right?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, I could have sworn Iwaizumi said it was tomorrow," Takumi said.

"I'm pretty sure Akira said that it was today," Hinata said, "Did either of you have breakfast?" both shook their heads, "It's okay, Osa-chan's bringing food because he's too kind!"

"So do you still play?" Takumi asked.

"Of course silly! I'm on the MSBY Black Jackals! Plus I played in the Rio Olympics, and I played in Italy for a bit. My job is to play! What about you? What do you do for a living?"

"I don't play, gave it up after high school,"

"So the spring camp was your final time playing volleyball?"

"Yep. For a job, well I stream games and like Kenma I'm a pro esports player and I help him sometimes with his business. I'm trying to become a manga artist too, I might make a manga about volleyball - I'd have plenty knowledge on it,"

"Make it about a short player!" Hinata spotted two more people, "Osa-chan! Food please!"

"Naturally," Osamu rolled his eyes.

"For them, not me. Both thought that it was tomorrow," Hinata said.

"Well it's a good thing that I brought enough food to feed an army of clones of you and Bokuto," Osamu replied.

"Hey! We don't eat that much!" Hinata protested, "Just a lot more than Omi-Wan Kiyoomi and most of the team! Also Kenma your latest match was epic!"

"Thanks Shouyou," Kozume smiled.

"Kageyama," Yahaba called out to Kageyama, "You don't mind doing a quick interview for me. The newspaper that I'm interning at is doing an article on the Schweiden Adlers and it'd be helpful if I could get an interview,"

"Sure," Kageyama agreed, the interview was going well until it was interrupted.

"THERE HE IS! THE CAPTAIN THAT GOT US TO WIN NATIONALS!" Hinata shouted whilst running at Yahaba.

"I'm so sorry about him," Yahaba apologised, "I HAVE A JOB TO DO HINATA PLEASE LET ME DO IT!"

"Sorry Yahaba," Hinata apologised before running off somewhere to create more chaos.

"Where were we?" Yahaba asked bashfully.

"I never got how you could go from shy to yelling at your team for misbehaving," Kageyama said.

"It's called being one of the more sensible members of the team," Yahaba said, "Kobayashi had to do her fair share of yelling too. We were, oh yeah. So do you think that the Adlers will beat the Azuma Pharmacy Green Rockets in your next match against them?"

"Yes," Kageyama replied.

"He probably graduated from **THE** University of Tokyo, and he's stuck interviewing Kageyama," Hinata pouted, "He should be interviewing me! I'd be much more interesting!" Hinata perked up when he saw someone, "Omi-Wan Kiyoomi!"

"Omiomi!" Atsumu shouted as he was suddenly picked up by Hinata and the two charged at Sakusa.

"Do they do that often?" Kozume asked Osamu.

"Yes but mostly the other way around," Osamu replied.

"Children!" Komori pointed out as some high school girls approached them.

"Coach Watari! Thank you for teaching me how to receive," one of them said as Hinata turned around, dropping Atsumu, to see Watari.

"It's fine, how's your high school team?" Watari replied.

"We're really good! We're going to win nationals!" another replied.

"Well winning nationals isn't easy, when I was back in high school we had to put in lots of work to win," Watari said.

"You sound like an old man," Takumi snickered.

"Nice to see you too Takumi," Watari smirked.

"Shoukkun!" Atsumu moaned after getting up.

"Sorry Atsu-chan!" Hinata quickly apologised.

"Maybe I should try coaching," Atsumu said.

"You'd say that they suck and stop teaching them," Osamu said.

"'Samu!" Atsumu pouted.

"What team is that jersey from?" Watari asked as Hinata took off the hoodie he borrowed.

"Oh it's my team from Italy, the Rosewelder Lions," Hinata said proudly.

"Italy?" Watari asked, "You played in Italy?"

"Yup, Ovan and myself got our team into the top league! I was even invited to play on their national squad but I had to reject the offer as I already had plans to move back to Japan," Hinata explained.

"You mean to say that you were invited to play on one of the top squads in the world again?" Komori asked.

"Yeah," Hinata replied, "Did you guys forget that I was a former Olympian two and a half years ago?"

"Then you went missing - hence the missing ace title," Osamu said.

"Not even the team said why you left, Atsumu and Komori have remained tight lipped," Watari added, "People are speculating whether you'll do the Tokyo Olympics next year. It's a fifty fifty, on one hand you've returned again, but on the other you left mid tournament before,"

"I don't know," Hinata replied, "I don't know if I want to return to internationals and the Olympics yet,"

"I mean if you don't get ace for the Olympics, you are letting the current country's ace take over your title," Sakusa said.

"Yeah, before you weren't in the country so you couldn't, but now that you're back, people are expecting a bit of a rivalry," Atsumu said, "Both of you are good though,"

"Yeah, if either of you were the ace, Japan would be an unrivalled force," Komori said.

"So who is it?" Hinata asked.

"You don't know? I thought that you of all people would care," Atsumu said.

"I've never seriously thought about returning, so I've never had a reason to have a look at who's on the national squad," Hinata explained, "Come on we've got places to be!" Hinata dragged Atsumu as the two made their to the stands, "NATSU!" Hinata shouted out to his sister.

"Shouyou!" Natsu smiled back as she turned around ditching the conversation that she just had.

"It's like a mini Shoukkun," Atsumu said under his breath.

"Why're you here Natsu?" Hinata asked.

"Silly! Didn't I tell you about Oshiro and Konishi? They're both on the team who've made it to nationals, why're you here?" Natsu replied.

"My team's having a reunion!" Hinata proudly said.

"Hinata, wish us luck," Konishi said as he found Natsu.

"You're not even playing Konishi," Oshiro pointed out.

"Being a manager takes work too," Konishi pointed out.

"Okay! Good luck!" Hinata and Natsu said at the same time.

"I think they meant your sister Shoukkun," Atsumu pointed out.

"But they said my name Atsu-chan!" Hinata replied.

"It's also your sister's last name," Atsumu said.

"Fair point," Hinata laughed, "Nice to meet you, I'm Natsu's older brother. You two must be Oshiro and Konishi," 

"Oshiro! Stop fanboying over my brother!" Natsu lectured.

"It's hard not to Hinata when he's an Olympian! This is Seijoh's card master!" Oshiro whined, "He's the reason that I play volleyball!"

"I inspired someone to play?" Hinata gasped, Atsumu laughed at him, "Not funny Atsu-chan!"

"Of course you three ran off from your team," someone said.

"Mr Sugawara!" the three first years called out.

"The sub setter from Karasuno? What's your name again? I never really learnt it, never really had a reason to. No.2? Was that your number?" Hinata mumbled.

"Yep, I was no.2, Sugawara Koushi," Sugawara said.

"I vaguely remember playing you," Hinata declared.

"Not like you played against him four times that year," Atsumu sneered.

"Hey! He was their sub setter, so he didn't play every match!" Hinata shouted as the two teased each other.

"We should go, our match starts soon," Konishi said, "Thanks for coming Mr Sugawara. And Hinata, can you put this banner up. Coach and I found it whilst cleaning out and said that we should use it for nationals,"

"Okiedokie!" Natsu smiled as she grabbed the banner, "Shouyou, can you help me?"

"Sure, I'll introduce you to my former teammates and then we can put it up!" Hinata smiled as he, Natsu and Atsumu ran over to the entrance of the stands.

"About fucking time you arrived!" Kyoutani greeted Hinata.

"Sorry not sorry!" Hinata smiled, "But we have a banner to put up!"

"A mini Hinata?" Takahashi asked, confused.

"I'm Shouyou's little sister, Natsu. My friends are on the team, well one of them's the new manager," Natsu said.

"Tell them that it's no easy feat," Kobayashi said, "Is that your jersey from your current team?"

"Nope! It's my jersey from Italy," Hinata said, "I'm on the MSBY Black Jacakls now!"

"When did you move back?" Kindaichi asked.

"September. I had to pack up and leave Italy in a month, suffice to say August was hectic," Hinata answered.

"Oh yeah, Yuu mentioned you," Inaba said, "He also mentioned you leaving,"

"Has anyone seen Yahaba?" Sugiyama asked.

"He was interviewing Kageyama the last time I saw him," Hinata replied, "He should be interviewing me!"

"You get even taller Kindaichi?" Matsukawa joked as he and Hanamaki arrived.

"Did you shrink Hinata?" Hanamaki joined in.

"Hey! I'm in the 170s now!" Hinata protested.

"So who still plays?" Maeda asked, it was obvious that everyone was trying to pass time for some people to arrive.

"Well Mattsun and I are on the same division-3 team still, thanks for ditching us for the Olympics Hinata. I'm a shop assistant, and he's-" Hanamaki announced.

"A personal trainer," Matsukawa said.

"I'm basically the same but for a different division-3 team," Watari said, "And I coach at the local junior high too,"

"Suckers! I'm on a division-2 team!" Kyoutani boasted, "The Sendai Frogs! And I also work at the local kebab shop,"

"Yeah but the Tamaden Elephants still kicked your asses last match!" Kindaichi said, "I'm also training to be an electrician,"

"Look forward to playing you guys," Takahashi said, "One day I'll make it to division-1 so that I can stop working at a cafe. So how's the only division-1 player here doing?"

"Great so far! I still kinda miss Italy," Hinata said.

"So does anyone else play in the V-League," Kurosawa asked, Atsumu raised his hand, "You didn't go to Seijoh,"

"I think the rest of us play either college level or on local neighbourhood teams," Maeda said, "I know that I'm on my college team,"

"I'm the same, but at a different one to Kohaku," Kurosawa said.

"It's complicated," Inaba shrugged, "Yesish. Like I was on it for my first three years of uni, but then I had to do my year abroad which I went to Edinburgh University for and played on the team there. For my final year of my degree I'm back in Japan and I decided not to rejoin the team officially so that I can focus on finishing my degree up,"

"I'm the manager and coach for my college's girls' team," Kobayashi announced, "But I think that it'll be the last team I'll be the manager of. I've got to finish up my education side of my degree, and then I'm planning on becoming a history teacher,"

"You did always love history," Kunimi said, "And the girls' team is something else. I also play on my college team, Shouyou said I should join the V-League afterwards, but I'm nor sure. What do you guys think?"

"Why are you asking a bunch of volleyball players that?" Sugiyama asked, "As for me I just play on the neighbourhood team as I progress through medical school," Shido, Yuda and Sawauchi said things along the same line.

"I don't even play anymore," Takumi admitted, "I just play video games instead,"

"Sorry I'm late," Yahaba apologised, "I wouldn't have been so late if someone didn't interrupt my interview," Yahaba glared at Hinata is a joking manner.

"Sorry," Hinata squeaked, "But why were you interviewing Kageyama?"

"The newspaper that I'm interning at it doing an article on the Schweiden Adlers. I'm not actually interning in the sports section, but the person in charge of the article knows nothing about volleyball so I said that I could help out with terminology. I spotted Kageyama and thought that an interview might be a good idea. If things go well I might be more than an intern," Yahaba explained.

"So do you still play volleyball or what?" Kyoutani asked.

"I played it in university but after graduating, no," Yahaba answered.

"I'm back to fully playing baseball, so I don't play much," Iwata said.

"Just ignore the time!" Iwaizumi called out as he and Oikawa rushed over to the group.

"Late to your own event," Matsukawa teased.

"I had to pick jerkawa up from the airport," Iwaizumi grumbled.

"But I did bring replica jerseys, so it's all fine," Oikawa said, "The 2012-13 team gets the regular ones and the 2013-14 first years get the official alternate kit. Watari yours is the libero kit. Inaba I gave you a half and half because you were our replacement libero," Oikawa started handing out jerseys, “Shouyou! You made it! How was Italy?”

”It was the best Tooru! Like it was so pretty!” Hinata said, “And Argentina? How’s it going there?”

”It’s still the same old same old. This is my first time back in Japan in ages! It’s hard remembering some of the customs that I forgot about,”

”I know! It was like that when I first returned too!”

”And I just managed to get out of international training. I still can't believe I got the starting spot!”

”That’s amazing Tooru!”

” **You might have to learn English then** ,” Inaba said.

”Quit showing off your English degree!” Kyoutani grumbled.

” **Are we talking in English? Sounds fun!** ” Hinata joined in.

” **Don’t mind if I do!** ” Atsumu added.

”Quit showing off your international player shit!” Kyoutani complained at the other two. Hinata stuck out his tongue.

”Come on! Let’s go!” Iwaizumi shouted as the team made their way to the stands.

”We’ll run up ahead and put the banner up!” Natsu said, the two Hinata’s, Kobayashi and Kunimi ran up into the stands first.

”I didn’t know that we still had a good boys’ volleyball team,” one of the students whispered in the stands, “But they made it again,” 

“Sorry! We’ve got a banner to put up!” Natsu said apologetically.

”It’s fine Hinata,” one of the students said.

”Who’re they?” Someone else asked.

”The missing ace and two of the other former members of the team!” Someone exclaimed. The four rolled out the banner.

”No way! I still remember making this!” Kobayashi screamed as she saw what banner they were putting up.

”The glitter’s still on it!” Kunimi smiled, “And the tassels!”

”So you chose to bring the banner Konishi,” the head coach said.

”Yeah, I thought that it was fitting,” Konishi replied, “We’ve lost for so long that it almost feels natural. I think Hinata is putting it up,” 

“It’s up!” The team shouted as they turned to look at the second banner.

”I didn’t know that we still had this,” Kumagai said, “I remember Nakano saying something about it when I was a first year, he also said that they didn’t use it anymore because it wasn’t applicable,”

”HEY COACH!” Hinata shouted as he saw the team look at them holding the banner.

”COACH!” Kunimi waved.

”It’s been a while since I saw you two in those jerseys,” the head coach said, “What was it, January 2013?”

”Six years ago! Six years ago was our first appearance at nationals!” Kobayashi laughed, “That felt like ages ago!”

”Kobayashi! You too! I still remember when you first put up that banner!” The head coach said.

”And Papa Bokkun helped! Hinata added.

”NO FAIR! YOU GUYS GOT TO PUT UP KOBAYASHI’S BANNER!” Oikawa pouted.

”You weren’t even on the team at that point Oikawa,” Watari pointed out.

”How’s my favourite first years?” Rokuro asked as he hung around the gym.

”You can take the twins out of Seijoh, but you can’t take the Seijoh out of the twins,” Kumagai rolled his eyes, “Konishi found the old banner,”

”Who’s Konishi?” Katsuhito asked.

”Our new manager,” one of the other third years explained.

”You guys got a manger again! I still remember when we had Kobayashi,” Nakano said, “Takahashi texted me to say that the rest of the team is in the stands and that we’d get to meet some of the members we never played with. Judging from the banner I’m guess that’s where they are,”

”Let’s go!” Rokuro shouted as the three ran to the stands, “Good luck first years!”

”We’re third years now!” The third years shouted.

Soon the match began, and the reunited team watched intensely, being joined by the other three members of a team that made it to nationals. Hopefully the next generation of Aoba Johsai were going to follow in the same footsteps as their ancestors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT TIME: Hinata watches a volleyball match


	111. The Reunion - part two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy cow! By the end of this chapter we'd have reached 300000+ words! Which is crazy! When I reached the 200000 words mark, I thought that I was only going to get to about 250000 but we're here with over 300000 words, and there's still more to go! Thanks for reading all of this, it means a lot. Also if you've binge read most of this fic, then congratulations, I can't imagine how much reading that must have been in such a short time. Thanks for all of your support!

The atmosphere suddenly changed when the team entered the court. Oshiro couldn't describe how he felt, it was overwhelming, but it felt right. Here he was stood with his teammates, about to face the same challenge his idols faced back in their day, getting through the first day, "The first day is always the hardest, you don't know who you're going up against and you're full of nerves and excitement," the head coach said, "I don't care about who we're going up against in mere minutes. They could be a weak team, they could be a powerhouse, I don't care. I don't care if these guys are all ten metres tall and can run at the speed of light. I don't care if these guys won nationals last year or lost in the first round. They're just another team we have to beat,"

"So this is what the banner means," Konishi exclaimed, "Crush them!"

"Let's go!" the team shouted as the starters made their way onto the court. White and teal kits facing off against the grey kits on the other side of the court.

"It looks like it might be an interesting match," the commentator said, "We have Fujikuma Academy, they made it to the second round of inter high. And then we have Aoba Johsai, who have made it back to nationals after four years,"

"Aoba Johsai, that's not a name I've heard in ages," the second commentator said, "But I remember their glory days, could this be a revival of the team,"

"Both teams have legendary players. Fujikuma being the high school of former Olympian and national squad member, Yoshino Juuro. And Aoba Johsai being the high school of the also former Olympian and recently found missing ace, Hinata Shouyou. Both are one of the kinds, playing on the under twenty-ones in their high school days, lets see if their teams still hold the same potential,"

"Either way it's going to be an interesting match with Aoba Johsai being a great unknown,"

"True, no-one has seen this line up at nationals, with the last players from 2015 having graduated two years ago,"

"It does seem that they have kept the old banner, should we be expecting something like the 2013-2014 squad who won nationals?"

"I have no clue, but I hope so,"

Oshiro let the commentators' comments wash over him, what they were saying wouldn't affect the match, and the match was what he needed to focus on. They had come so far, that going home on the first day just wasn't an option. For the sake of the third years, who have been training their asses off for the last three years for a chance to play at nationals, play against Inubushi East in an official match, and win nationals. For the sake of the second years, who had worked hard to be the sturdiest members of the team, the ones they would be able to rely on in the beginning of the next year, who have worked hard to gain skills needed to win nationals. For the sake of Konishi, who joined the team as their manager to accompany Oshiro, the one who always kept them in check. And for the sake of himself, Oshiro wanted to win the match with his team so that they would be the ones advancing to the next round. So that they wouldn't have to leave the court prematurely due to a loss.

The whistle blew and the match began. Oshiro watched as their libero received Fujikuma's first serve, and with that pass, the match had began. All that Oshiro focused on was the ball and what to do next. The match had started in the favour of Fujikuma, but that only fuelled the team's desire to do better. After barely winning the first set, the team made their way back onto the court, determined to make it a win for them in straight sets.

Things didn't go to plan and Aoba Johsai lost the second set. However they turned things around in the third set, starting off by using the synchronised attack. The set had progressed well for them and they were close to winning the match. Oshiro watched as the ball came up to his hand, unsure of whether he should spike it or let the player right next to him get it.

Hinata watched the match intensely, his school's new team was so good, "FINISH IT OFF NO.5!" Hinata yelled as he saw the toss. Oshiro listened in awe, his idol, the one who inspired him to start playing, was cheering him on. Udai ran, Hinata jumped and now Oshiro was slamming the ball down. Oshiro slammed the ball down scoring the point. A couple of points later, and Aoba Johsai had won. The old team ran down to congratulate the existing team.

"What's our name?" Kobayashi asked.

"SEIJOH!" the current team shouted.

"AOBA JOHSAI!" the former team shouted.

"Keep the legacy going, and get far," Oikawa said.

"Or better yet, win!" Hinata added.

"I'm trusting you guys," 

"And I believe in you!"

"So are there any teams you guys want to play?" Inaba asked.

"Inubushi East," the whole current team said.

"The dogs? Why?" Kindaichi asked.

"Because you guys started the rivalry, and we need to uneven the scores," Kumagai explained.

"Well hopefully you get to play them," Kobayashi said.

"You guys know if the sea castle made it?" Inubushi East's captain asked one of the other players there.

"Why'd you ask me?" the player replied.

"It's gonna happen!" Kumagai shouted as he saw Inubushi East there.

"They made it too!" Oshiro shouted, "Yeah!"

"Finally!" Inubushi East's captain exclaimed, "Get ready, us dogs aren't going to be nice to fight,"

"Osa-chan!" Hinata called out to Osamu, "I'm hungry!"

"Same here!" Bokuto shouted.

"I'm glad that I packed enough food to feed you two for a week," Osamu muttered.

"Where were you guys all day?" Atsumu asked Bokuto and Tendou, "I was with 'Samu, Omiomi and his cousin,"

"We were hanging out with Kuroo and Kenma," Bokuto said, "As well as some of the Schweiden Adlers,"

"Wash Koshirai schwere?" Hinata asked with his mouth full of food, crumbs falling out.

"Ywesh!" Bokuto shouted, having just stuffed his face with food, "I'll take you!" Bokuto grabbed ten more meat buns and dragged Hinata over to where he was earlier in the day.

"Tsukki-poo!" Hinata shouted as he saw Tsukishima, reluctantly, hanging around Kuroo.

"See this was where all the cool kids were!" Bokuto said before eating a meat bun.

"I brought the food," Akaashi said upon returning, "Why did you get even more food Bokuto?"

"Mumkaashi! They're hand made by Osa-chan and they're the best thing in the world!" Hinata said, "Group hug!" Hinata forced the other five into a large group hug.

The rest of the team made their way to a park and caught up, "So you're my libero successor," Watari said to Rokuro.

"Yeah!" Rokuro replied.

"Iwaaaaa-chaaaaan," Oikawa leaned onto Iawaizumi.

"What jerkawa?" Iwaizumi grunted.

"What'd you think is your proudest moment of Shouyou?" 

"When he dedicated his winning serve of his second under twenty-ones' tournament to me,"

"He what! Now I need to see that!"

"So what's your jerkawa?"

"When he called me his second little giant," 

"You're never going to forget that, are you?"

"Nope! Whilst you may have had a serve dedicated to you,"

"International tournament winning serve,"

"Whatever. I was the second inspiration to Shouyou!"

"Speaking of, has anyone seen him?" 

"He ran off with Atsumu and Osamu," Kunimi replied, "But they're here now so?"

"He's with Hoshiumi," Bokuto explained before eating some of the barbecue meat that Akaashi had brought him.

"Ah," everyone else nodded.

After a bit, Oikawa approached Atsumu, "How's Shouyou been?"

"Good," Atsumu replied.

"He's been coping right?"

"He seems to be getting over it now. I know he had a nightmare before our first match, but,"

"I mean anyone's going to have stuff like that happen to them when they have to witness it first hand, whilst at an event for something else they love,"

"So he's told you too,"

"I was in Brazil at the time and helped him out,"

"Thanks for that,"

"It's fine, Shouyou didn't deserve it,"

"But fate's fucking cruel,"

"Yeah,"

"When I asked him, he said that he was almost going to give up volleyball. I think him getting to see you in Brazil was the one thing that didn't make him completely stop playing,"

"I think no matter what, Shouyou will always come back to volleyball,"

"Are you two talking about Shouyou's dad?" Kunimi asked as he approached the two.

"Yeah, when did he tell you?" Oikawa replied.

"After the Schweiden Adlers match, it makes much more sense as to why he left for Italy,"

"We're not going to tell the others, right?" Atsumu asked.

"No, it's something that Shouyou needs to, and probably wants to do himself," Oikawa replied, "And that's going to come in his own time,"

"I think he's getting there," Kunimi speculated, "At least he isn't letting the death get him down, that'd be the worst thing that could happen,"

Hinata after catching up with the others, ran to find Hoshiumi, "Kourai!" Hinata shouted out.

"Shouyou!" Hoshiumi turned around, ditching Ushijima and Kageyama. 

"My team won!" Hinata said.

"Great! Maybe they'll win nationals again, Kamomedai didn't make it," Hoshiumi replied, "In other news, I got my own cat!"

"Really! What'd you name it?" 

"I named her Sakura, because I found her on the streets during the Hanami, hence her name,"

"Aww! I have to meet her soon!"

"Yes! So are you thinking of getting a pet?"

"At the moment I have a tortoise, he's pretty epic, he's called Torti!"

"At the moment, are you planning on getting another pet?"

"Yeah! I want to get a puppy, but being a pro player doesn't exactly give me much time to take it out for walks and stuff,"

"Have you thought of getting a cat?"

"Kourai, let's go to the nearest animal shelter!" Hinata and Hoshiumi left and got on a train. A couple of hours later and Hinata had a male Siamese cat called Kouta before stopping at a pet shop to get Hinata the supplies that he'd need. The two then made their way to the park to meet up with everyone else.

"Hinata? Did you seriously just impulsively get a cat?" Kindaichi asked.

"Yup! Kouta's now part of my family!" Hinata replied. 

"Maybe we could get them to mate so that we could have lots of kittens!" Hoshiumi suggested.

"Yes!!!" Hinata grinned widely. The team spent the rest of the afternoon playing with Kouta and catching up.

"So we've booked a room at a restaurant for tonight, Hoshiumi do you want to invite some of your teammates?" Iwaizumi asked.

"Sure, I'll call them," Hoshiumi replied, with even more people invited, everyone got ready for the group meal.


	112. The Reunion - part three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for trouble. And make it double. No actually make it thirty nine times greater!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter I'm not using bold as English. It makes sense when you see what I mean. Also this was one of the most fun chapters I've ever wrote, sure the formatting and stuff took ages, but I loved writing it - enjoy!

The meal had passed, and soon the chat had died out once again and everyone was growing restless, "So when we lost to Fukurodani in the 2013 spring tournament we had a games night," Oikawa announced.

"Charades, and Chinese whispers," Iwaizumi sighed.

"Dadzumi likes his ass beaten," Kyoutani laughed to the side.

"Oh my god yes!" Takumi joined in the laughter.

"It's like their seventeen year olds again," Iwaizumi grumbled.

"I still remember what that got changed to," Oikawa said, "And I still stand by my word that I should have not,"

"Anyway, we decided that it would be a good idea to play an even bigger game of Chinese whispers. But I'm beginning to regret that idea," Iwaizumi announced to the group who started to arrange themselves into a very large circle.

"Can I start!" Bokuto shouted raising his hand like he was in a classroom.

"Fine," everyone else reluctantly agreed. The grand order:

Bokuto; Akaashi; Sugawara; Hanamaki; Matsukawa; Iwaizumi; Oikawa; Sawauchi; Yuda; Shido; Kurosawa; Maeda; Nakano; Katsuhito; Rokuro; Iwata; Takahashi; Kobayashi; Kindaichi; Kunimi; Hinata; Hoshiumi; Hirugami; Kageyama; Ushijima; Tendou; Osamu; Atsumu; Sakusa; Komori; Watari; Yahaba; Sugiyama; Inaba; Kyoutani; Takumi; Kenma; Kuroo; and last but not least Tuskishima

Bokuto turned to Akaashi and whispered into his ear, " **Hoot hoot motherfucker!** "

"Hoot hoot motherfucker," Akaashi whispered to Sugawara.

”Hoot hoot motherfucker,” Sugawara whispered to Hanamaki.

”Hoot hoot motherfucker,” Hanamaki whispered to Matsukawa.

”Hoot hoot mother hucker,” Matsukawa whispered to Iwaizumi.

”Hoot hot mother hucker,” Iwaizumi whispered to Oikawa.

”Hot hot other hucker,” Oikawa whispered to Sawauchi.

”Hot hot other nucker,” Sawauchi whispered to Yuda.

”Hot hot brother gucker,” Yuda whispered to Shido.

”Hot not brusher fucker,” Kurosawa whispered to Maeda.

”Knock Knock mother fucker,” Maeda whispered to Nakano.

”Knock knock mother father,” Nakano whispered to Katsuhito.

”Pok pok marker further,” Katsuhito whispered to Rokuro.

”Pok pok marker fopper,” Rokuro whispered to Iwata.

”Pork pot mark the fopper,” Iwata whispered to Takahashi.

”Poor pot cars the fapper,” Takahashi whispered to Kobayashi.

”Call pot cars the rapper,” Kobayashi whispered to Kindaichi.

”Cough pog cough for rap yeah,” Kindaichi whispered to Kunimi, who stared at him blankly.

”What on earth did you just whisper into my ear?” Kunimi asked, “Cough poff cough four raps yeah,” Kunimi whispered to Hinata.

”Cough poggers cough you’re crap yeah,” Hinata whispered to Hoshiumi, “I don’t mean it! That’s what I heard!” He said.

”Cough poggers cough you’re crap eh,” Hoshiumi whispered to Hirugami.

”Cough pour the cough you’re crapping,” Hirugami whispered to Kageyama.

”Cough for the cough you’re crapping,” Kageyama whispered to Ushijima, who stared at him very confused.

”Coat on the coat you are app ping,” Ushijima whispered to Tendou.

”Coat on the boat you are zap king,” Tendou whispered to Osamu.

”Coat on the boat you are crap ‘Tsumu,” Osamu whispered, changing things up a tiny bit.

”Coat on the boat, you are not crap ‘Tsumu,” Atsumu whispered to Sakusa adding a word. Sakusa winced at the feeling of hot breath going into his ear.

”IT’S OKAY OMI-WAN KIYOOMI!” Hinata shouted supportively, forgetting that Sakusa needed to hear the whisper, “Oh, you need to hear it, don’t you?”

”Cow o yer boo, yer no hat so moo,” Sakusa whispered to Komori.

”Guys, I think Sakusa drew the short straw having to decipher Atsumu’s accent,” Komori said.

”Hey!” Atsumu shouted.

”Cow o yer hoo, yer no hat smooth,” Komori whispered to Watari.

”Cower or yahoo, yer no hat smooth,“ Watari whispered to Yahaba.

”Cower or yahoo, you’re no at smooth,” Yahaba whispered to Sugiyama.

”Flower or taboo, you’re not that smooth,” Sugiyama whispered to Inaba.

”Flower or tattoo, you’re not that smoo,” Inaba whispered to Kyoutani.

”Flower or tattoo, you’re not that zoo,” Kyoutani whispered to Takumi.

”Shower or tattoo, you’re knotting that zoo,” Takumi whispered to Kenma.

”Shower in the zoo, you’re not in that zoo,” Kenma whispered to Kuroo.

”Show her in the zoo, you’re not in that zoo,” Kuroo whispered to Tsukishima.

” **Show herring the zoo, sewer not in that zoo** ,” Tsukishima said, some people nodded, or thought that what they heard was similar enough, but most were saying that it wasn’t what they had heard, “What was it Bokuto?”

”It was: Hoot hoot motherfucker!” Bokuto announced.

”How did we get to a zoo!” Kuroo shouted.

”We were calling people crap over here,” Hoshiumi said, as Hinata and Osamu nodded.

”I heard something about fopper,” Iwata said.

"So who's going next?" Kuroo asked.

"Logic says that it should be Akaashi," Sugawara said.

"But chaos says that Tenten's up next!" Bokuto announced.

"Yay!" Tendou shouted before turning to whisper to Osamu, " **Fuck the Schweiden Adlers!** "

"Fuck the Schweiden Adlers," Osamu whispered to Atsumu.

"Fuck the Schweiden Adlers," Atsumu whispered to Sakusa, Hinata didn't shout this time.

"Fuck the Schweiden Adlers," Sakusa whispered to Komori.

"Fuck the Schweiden Adlers," Komori whispered to Watari.

"Fuck the Schweiden adders," Watari whispered to Yahaba.

"Fuck the Schweiden adders," Yahaba whispered the Sugiyama.

"Fuck some Schweiden antlers," Sugiyama whispered to Inaba.

"Fuck some Swedish antlers," Inaba whispered to Kyoutani.

"Fucks some Swedish antlers," Kyoutani whispered to Takumi.

"Fucks one Swedish antler," Takumi whispered to Kozume.

"Fucks one sweetish antler," Kozume whispered to Kuroo.

"Fuck uh sweetish ah yeah," Kuroo whispered to Tsukishima.

"Did you seriously just whisper moan into my ear?" Tsukishima asked Kuroo.

"It's what I heard!" Kuroo retorted, those who had different ideas of what the whisper was meant to be, looked at the two, wondering how the whisper had turned into moans.

"Fuck uh sweetish ah yeah," Tsukishima whispered to Bokuto.

"Fuck uh squeeze this ah yeah," Bokuto whispered to Akaashi.

"Fuck uh squeeze this ah yeah," Akaashi whispered to Sugawara.

"Fuck him squeeze his anus," Sugawara whispered to Hanamaki.

"Fuck him squeeze his anus," Hanamaki whispered to Matsukawa.

"Fuck him tease his anus," Matsukawa whispered to Iwaizumi.

"Kyoutani, did you change it to something sexual as usual?" Iwaizumi asked in a lecturing tone.

"For once it wasn't me," Kyoutani boasted.

"For once," Takumi snickered.

"Come on Iwa-chan!" Oikawa poked Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi let out a large sigh.

"Fuck him tease his anus," Iwaizumi whispered to Oikawa.

"Fuck Tim please his anus," Oikawa whispered to Sawauchi.

"Fuck tin please sis and us," Sawauchi whispered to Yuda, "Why am I so bad at this game!" he complained.

"Fucking please sit and err," Yuda whisered to Shido.

"Fucking please sit on her," Shido whispered to Kurosawa.

"Truck king please sit on her," Kurosawa whispered to Maeda.

"Truck king please hit on her," Maeda whispered to Nakano.

"Duck king please hit on her," Nakano whispered to Katsuhito.

"Ducking please fit honour," Katsuhito whispered to Rokuro.

"Fucking please fit honour," Rokuro whispered to Iwata.

"Fucking peas fit horror," Iwata whispered to Takahashi.

"Four king peas fill horror," Takahashi whispered to Kobayashi.

"Fork ping peas fill her or," Kobayashi whispered to Kindaichi.

"Fork ping peace ill hero," Kindaichi whispered to Kunimi.

"Fork sing peace ill hero," Kunimi whispered to Hinata.

"Fork sing peace ill hero," Hinata whispered to Hoshiumi.

"Fork sing peace pill hero," Hoshiumi whispered to Hirugami.

"Pork sing peace pill hero," Hirugami whispered to Kageyama.

"Pork ring peace pill hero," Kageyama whispered to Ushijima.

" **Pouring peace pill pillow** ," Ushijima announced, everyone laughed as it was nothing like what they had heard.

"I said pork ring peace pill hero idiot!" Kageyama shouted.

"Well that's certainly the kid friendly version of what we were hearing over here," Hanamaki said.

"Yeah, things went very south," Sugawara added.

"What did you guys get? We had horror peas!" Takahashi shouted.

"Well we had people sitting on someone," Kurosawa said, "So someone didn't get that right,"

"I heard: fuck him squeeze his anus!" Hanamaki said.

"I swear you said tease his anus!" Matsukata shouted at him.

"How did you guys get to that?" Atsumu was rolling around laughing.

"We had fucking moaning over here!" Bokuto shouted, "It was crazy!"

"I mean, were we meant to be fucking Sweedish antlers? Or did we get it wrong?" Inaba asked.

"So close!" Tendou squealed, "It was fuck the Schweiden Adlers!" the three Schweiden Adlers began to shout protests at Tendou.

"I think maybe it was a good thing that none of them heard that and instead were talking about peas and peace," Komori pointed out.

"Okay, I'll start this time," Hanamaki shouted as he cackled, " **Oikawa should have went to Shiratorizawa** ," Matsukata fell over laughing.

"Oikawa should have went to Shiratorizawa," Matsukawa whispered to Iwaizumi.

"Oikawa should have went to Shiratorizawa," Iwaizumi whispered to Oikawa, who promptly slapped him.

"I SHOULD NOT HAVE MAKKI!" Oikawa shouted causing the other three to start laughing, he then whispered to Sawauchi, "Oikawa should NOT have went to Shiratorizawa,"

"You changed that didn't you," Sawauchi pointed out, Oikawa stuck his tongue out, "Well I think I know what I need to change back," Swauchi began to whisper, "Oikawa should have went to Shiratorizawa,"

"Oikawa should have went to Shiratorizawa," Yuda whispered to Shido.

"Oikawa should have bent to Shiratorizawa," Shido whispered to Kurosawa.

"Oikawa should have vent to Shiratorizawa," Kurosawa whispered to Maeda.

"Oikawa should have went to Shiratorizawa," Maeda whispered to Nakano.

"Oikawa sood have went to Shiratorizawa," Nakano whispered to Katsuhito.

"Oikawa sood have went to Shiratirizawa," Katsuhito whispered to Rokuro.

"Oikaya sood have went to Shiratiriziwa," Rokuro whispered to Iwata.

"Oi ya sood have went to Iratiri ya," Iwata whispered to Takahashi.

"That just sounds like you're mocking the Miya twins," Takahashi said.

"HEY!" the two mentioned shouted.

"Leave the twins alone," Komori rolled his eyes, "Sakusa's the only one on the bad end o it,"

"Are you blind?" Katsuhito and Rokuro shouted, "Because we're twins too!"

"I'm a triplet, not all three at once but you know what I mean," Kunimi added, "And I look identical to my brother, but not quite identical to my sister, but that's expected,"

"I'm sorry! I didn't realise that it was twin and triplet breeding grounds here," Komori remarked.

"Can we continue, I already have to wait aaaaages to hear this!" Bokuto pouted.

"Oi ya sood av ent to Iratiri ya," Takahaashi whispered to Kobayashi.

"Ah, so that's what's this is all about," Kobayashi commented, before turning tow hisper what she thought was the original whisper instead of what she heard, "Oikawa should have went to Shiratorizawa," Kindaichi tried to hold back his laughter, and failed.

"Hey! It's no laughing matter!" Oikawa pouted.

"Oikawa should have went to Shiratorizawa," Kindaichi whispered to Kunimi.

"Oikawa should have went to Shiratorizawa," Kunimi whispered to Hinata.

"Oikawa-senpai should have went to Shiratorizawa," Hinata whispered to Hoshiumi, reverting back to his old nickname for Oikawa.

"Oikawa-senpai should have went to Shiratoriza-Kouta! Not there!," Hoshiumi whispered before loudly whispering because Kouta had scratched right at his crotch.

"Kouta! Get out of there!" Hinata lectured his cat as he picked it up off of Hoshiumi.

"I'm guessing the last part doesn't count," Hirugami said, "And I can infer the rest,"

"Thanks buddy," Hoshiumi said sarcastically.

"Oikawa-senpai should have went to Shiratorizawa," Hirugami whispered to Kageyama.

"Oikawa-the little shit- Toru should have went to Shiratorizawa," Kageyama whispered through gritted teeth to Ushijima.

"Yes," Ushijima said out loud.

"How have you guys not managed to muck it up yet?" Matsukawa screamed, "Keep up the good work!"

"I SHOULD NOT HAVE USHIWAKA AND YOU KNOW IT!" Oikawa shouted.

"Aw! You just revealed the whisper, no fun," Inaba sulked.

"Continuing on! We don't want to wait hours to find out!" Kuroo yelled.

"Oikawa Toru should have went to Shiratorizawa," Ushijima whispered to Tendou, removing Kageyama's added insult.

"Oikawa Toru should have went to Shiratorizawa," Tendou whispered to Osamu

"Oika Ruru should av went to Shiratorizawa," Osamu whispered to Atsumu.

"Oikaru shoulder bent to Shiratotiwawa," Atsumu whispered to Sakusa.

"Oiks older bent to Shiro tortoise wa," Sakusa whispered to Komori.

"Oink older bent to Shiro tortoise wa," Komori whispered to Watari.

"Oink oh web rent to hero tortoise one," Watari whispered to Yahaba.

"Ah yes, gibberish," Yahaba sighed before whispering to Sugiyama, "Oi ko web ren to hero tor poi son,"

"I ko web rent oh hero for poison," Sugiyama whispered to Inaba.

"I know rent oh hero for poison," Inaba whispered to Kyoutani.

"I know rent oh hero for poison," Kyoutani whispered to Takumi.

"I owe rent oh hero for poison," Takumi whispered to Kozume.

"I owe rent okay oh for poison," Kozume whispered to Kuroo.

"I owe rent okay-o for poison," Kuroo whispered to Tsukishima.

"I row rent okay-o for poison," Tuskishima whispered to Bokuto.

"I row dent okio for poison," Bokuto whispered to Akaashi.

"I row dent okay you for poison," Akaashi whispered to Sugawara.

" **I rodent okay you for poison** ," Sugawara said.

"Noooooo! It didn't carry through!" Hanamaki wailed.

"So we weren't talking about poison?" Kyoutani asked, "Raise your hand if you heard and said poison," Sugiyama, Inaba, Kyoutani, Takumi, Kozume, Kuroo, Tuskishima, Bokuto, Akaashi and Sugawara raised their hands.

"I guess it did sound like that," Yahaba said in realisation, "It makes sense that Sugiyama's brain tried to form the gibberish into words,"

"So what was this oh so brilliant whisper that we failed to get?" Kuroo asked.

"Oikawa should have went to Shiratorizawa!" Hanamaki and Matsukawa declared.

"Which is a lie!" Oikawa pouted.

"It's the truth," Ushijima said, "But's it's not just Oikawa,"

"Let's not go there," Takumi sighed.

"Good decision," Hinata added.

"Yeah! Takumi was right for turning down his sports scholarship to Shiratorizawa, we would have never made it to nationals and we definitely wouldn't have won," Watari said.

"You know, the third years when we were second years could have had to nationals if someone hadn't broken my arm," Takumi said as he glared at Kyoutani.

"I ain't fucking sorry, you needed the weight gain," Kyoutani shrugged.

After many more rounds, the game died out and the group returned to casual discussion, "So some of us are heading to a pub to get WASTED!" Tendou shouted, "Who's coming!"

"Tendou, we have a match this weekend, meaning that we have practise tomorrow, we don't need you showing up hung over, or even worse, still drunk," Sakusa said.

"So OmOm is a no," Tendou said.

"I would, but I need to look after Kouta," Hinata said.

"And I'm introducing Kouta to Sakura," Hoshiumi added.

"I'm in!" Kyoutani shouted.

"Ah yes, I'll jeopardise my exam tomorrow," Inaba said, "Of course I'm not coming,"

"You guys will need someone to deal with you drunk asses. I'll come as the sober one," Akaashi said.

"I'll come as the back up sober one," Osamu said, "In case one of us doesn't keep our word,"

"Well I'm in! And TsumTsum said that he was in earlier!" Bokuto announced, "And that means that-"

"-I'm coming too!" Kuroo shouted, "And so Tsukki's gonna join and Kenma,"

"Which means that I'm coming too," Takumi said, "Because Kenma has the keys and is a possessive little bitch about them,"

"Hm," Kozume looked up from his Nintendo switch. 

"Iwa-chan and I will come too!" Oikawa anounced.

"I didn't agree to this," Iwaizumi pointed out.

"Whatever Iwa-chan!" Oikawa pouted, after more debate the group was settled. After paying and many goodbyes people began to leave.

"Remember, I expect to see you on the team in summer," Hinata said to Kunimi.

"Shouyou!" Kunimi rolled his eyes.

"Kindaichi! You better make it to division 1 some time soon!" Hinata said.

"Oh I'll be there soon!" Kindaichi laughed.

"Toru! Dadzumi!" Hinata ran up to the two former third years and hugged them tightly, "Thanks for everything!"

"No problem Shouyou," the two replied.

"If you're going to call jerk face Oikawa by his first name, might as well do the same for me too," Iwaizumi said under his breath.

"But Dadzumi suits you better! Fine, if it's what you insist, _Iwaizumi Hajime_ ," Hinata teased Iwaizumi.

"Consider it," Iwaizumi suggested.

"Okay!" Hinata replied with a smile, "Good luck in internationals Toru! I'm still not sure if I'll being seeing you there or not, but still good luck!"

"Thanks Shouyou, you better be there too," Oikawa said, "Wouldn't want to keep the missing ace title for that long,"

"True, well we'll see what happens," Hinata replied, "Enjoy the pub. Come on Kourai! Let's show Kouta his new home!"

"Yeah!" Hoshiumi ran up to Hinata and soon the two left.

"You ever forget that they've been rivals more often than allies?" Iwaizumi asked Oikawa.

"Yeah, most of the time," Oikawa replied, "Only when I see them play against each other do I remember that apart from international tournaments, they're always playing each other,"

"Until he went missing, Shouyou was adamant on playing with Hoshiumi on the Schweiden Adlers. But then he probably took the first offer, which happened to be the Black Jackals instead," Iwaizumi said.


	113. So These Guys Are the Best?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOOOOOO We hit over 20000 hits! Thank you so much for sticking with the fic and continuing to read each chapter everyday! Thank you!

"Shouyou! Just come!" Natsu whined at Hinata.

"Fine, but remember I have a match tomorrow, I have practise later today!" Hinata replied.

"I know! You don't even have to watch the full match, just show up and show your support," Natsu said. The two made their way to the stands where they separated, Natsu joining the rest of the students supporting their school and Hinata joining the alumni section. _It feels weird being in the alumni section. I really did graduate - somehow, although I missed my graduation ceremony,_ Hinata thought as he entered it.

"So anyway, I heard the glory days team met up on the first day, apparently that was the final push we needed to continue or legacy. The earliest we've been kicked out is still only the third round," someone said.

"If only the missing ace hadn't passed out," someone else added.

"He's not exactly missing anymore," someone pointed out.

"He has so many names to choose from," the second person said.

"Do you think he'll be here?" the first person asked.

"Probably not, doesn't his team have a big match tomorrow?" the third person shrugged, "As for the rest of the glory days teams, it depends on their schedules and whether they could get tickets,"

"I think a lot of them are now pro players anyway," the second person said, "But a couple might be here, I expect that if we make the semi-finals that a lot more alumni will come and definitely for the finals if we make it,"

"I hope they do, it'd be the ultimate comeback, winning or becoming the runners up," the first person said

"We've never actually been national runners up," the second person said in realisation.

"Then let's not change that, and hope that the team win," the first person said.

"It's a bit annoying for me," the third person said, "I was one year too old. If I'd have been one year younger, I would have gotten to go to nationals,"

"Man, that must suck," the second person said.

"But if the Empress Ace returns to Japan's national squad as their ace. Our school becomes a whole lot better for volleyball. Both the male and female international team aces, da-yum!" the first person said.

"Oh yeah, Nakomura, did she get even better since high school?" the second person asked.

"Yeah, like you could see the progress at the end of her third year, and it carried through," the first person said.

"Yeah, but is Hinata going to get it? You've seen the competition that he's up against. And sure, he was the ace instead of Hoshiumi on the under nineteens, but Hoshiumi has been the national squad ace, Hinata hasn't," the third person said, "And there's our current ace, how's he going to beat that!"

"Ability wise, I'd agree. But Hinata is more than just his physical abilities, well we'll know soon," the second person said.

"Udai! You came!" the first person said, "You didn't even need Oikawa to bring you,"

"Oh yeah, I forget that both of them actually did make it to nationals once," the third person said.

"HE'S HERE!" one of the alumni shouted, "THE MOST FAMOUS VOLLEYBALL PLAYER FROM SEIJOH!" Hinata awkwardly laughed.

"Hey," Hinata waved, "THE LITTLE GIANT IS HERE!"

"Enjoy yourself Udai," Oiakwa Toshiaki said as he joined Udai.

"Didn't your brother also inspire Hinata?" Udai asked.

"Yeah, but not as much as you did," Toshiaki replied.

"Udai, you're the reason that the Empress Ace, the Target Hunter, the speed demon, the missing ace, the whatever they call him plays volleyball. You're the idol of lots of young players' idol," someone else pointed out. Hinata avidly talked to some of the alumni, some of who he shared teachers with unknowingly. For the match, he sat next to Udai.

"They're just so good! Like our libero is incredible! Oshiro - our no.5, can really jump. Natsu said that I inspired him - which is unbelievable, because basically the thing that happened with me when I saw you, happened to someone else when I was playing! Then our captain has the perfect balance between offence and defence. Our setter is amazing! Our middle blockers have some of the best read blocking that I've seen, and everyone works well with the blocking. They're just amazing!" Hinata rambled on to Udai. Hinata ended up staying the whole match, he didn't even realise who the opposition team was.

"Dammit! You dogs!" Kumagai cursed as he shook Inubushi East's captain's hand, Aoba Johsai had only just lost.

"Let's try and meet again, but not in the first round like the last time you lost to us in the quarter-finals," one of the second years from Inubushi East said.

"Like I said Natsu, I need to go to practise. Well done Seijoh!" Hinata shouted as he began to leave, turning around to be greeted by Inubshi East leaving.

"Damn, that was a close deuce," one of the first years from Inubsuhi East complained.

"You guys know nothing of a close deuce, that was not suffering, we have suffered," Mizukami said as he dragged Fukui to congratulate the team.

"'Mish, can I go?" Fukui asked.

"No! You barely ever come to support the dogs Fu-Ryo!" Mizukami pouted.

"Because I don't play there," 

"But you used to,"

"Doesn't mean that I know these players,"

"So what do you two know about close deuces?" one of the third years asked.

"Lost to Aoba Johsai in the first round of 2014 inter high. First set was 25:17 to them, I'll admit it that set was a sham. Second set was 40:38 to them. You guys only went to 35:33. And we lost that second set, that made it ten times worse, putting in all the effort in desperation of getting a second chance in the third set, only to lose," Fukui explained. 

"40:38? Damn!" the team said.

"Ah the memories of losing," Mizukami sighed, "I hate them,"

"Well I finally get my chance to beat Hinata again," Fukui said, "Tomorrow I'll crush him, and everyone knows just how good the EJP Raijin are. Sure statistically the Schweiden Adlers are better, but our team is just physically better than them. Speak of the devil,"

"Oh it's the annoying orange bird from the sea castle," Mizukami said, "How're you doing mister missing ace?"

"Fine," Hinata replied, "I'm on my way to practise so I can beat your ass tomorrow Fukui,"

"You wish," Fukui rolled his eyes, "Sure you were a formidable player on the Rosewelder Lions, but how much of that was Cavanaguh?"

"But I have Miya now, they didn't call me the Setter Crusher for no reason, I mean if you figured out what team I played on back in Italy, then surely you would have learnt of my new nickname there," Hinata said.

"I can't translate Italian, and the articles aren't popular in Japan so they don't get official translations," Fukui explained, "So I guess I didn't know that. What is it with you and collecting nicknames?"

"It's my true strength on the court," 

"Well, we could use another strong player on the national squad, although they should just use the EJP Raijin, we have Yoshino and Himekawa, not to mention myself and our other members," 

"Cocky much Fu-Ryo?" Mizukami rolled his eyes, "Good luck knocking Fu-Ryo down a peg again Hinata,"

"Thanks Mizukami," Hinata smiled before leaving for practise.

"I'm so excited! And I just can't hide it!" Hinata sang as he made his way to the locker room, it was his second official match with the MSBY Black Jackals and his first home match, it also just so happened to be up against the unofficial best team in the V-League - the EJP Raijin.

"Shoushou! Wrong locker room!" Bokuto called out as Hinata quickly realised his mistake.

"I'm so sorry!" Hinata bowed as he apologised before following Bokuto out of the locker room and into the correct one.

"Don't go joining the other team like that! We need you!" Bokuto said.

"Hey! Quit staring like idiots! I literally told you just before we got here!" Fukui complained at his teammates.

"Yeah but it's one thing to hear about it and another to see it," Suna pointed out.

"And it's a third thing to realise that you're up against it," Komori added.

"Yeah, we're not sorry that we're late," Himekawa said as he entered the room.

"Glad to see that the captain is committed as usual," Washio commented.

"I can not toss to you," Juuro said, "So what happened,"

"Ryoichi's in a grouch, so nothing new," their ace said.

"Hey! I'll shut you up!" Fukui said aggresively.

"My point exactly," the ace smirked.

"He always gets angsty before a match," Komori sighed.

"Yeah, but it's fun to make fun of him Motoya," the ace smiled, "So these guys,"

"Wow, so that's how you're going to address the opposition," Washio deadpanned, "Respectful and formal as always Camden,"

"It's my speciality Tatsuki," Ellington shrugged, "So like I tuned out of Ryoichi's analysis,"

"Who didn't?" Suna joked.

"Any real threats?" Ellington asked.

"At this point I'm beginning to think that you just don't care," Fukui said, "Did you not hear him?"

"Hear who?"

"The Jackals's new starter went into here by mistake, singing,"

"Oh. I didn't notice,"

"I haven't played him since high school, jeez I'm old!"

"Old man Ryoichi,"

"Shut up, we graduated in the same year,"

"But if I went to school in Japan I would have been in the year below you,"

"I'm not having this argument. Well at least it's now and not in internationals,"

"Huh?"

"Japan's lucky. It'll be either Miya and Hinata or Kageyama and Hinata representing Japan instead of Cavanaugh and Hinata representing Italy,"

"What!"

"God! They were a setter spiker duo to be feared!" Juuro sighed, "We really are lucky. Two top international aces on the same team,"

"Ehh... I'll keep the ace title," Ellington said defensively, "So how's this relevant,"

"You're an idiot! He's the Jackals's new starter!" Fukui shouted.

"Oh,"

"I hate going up against their ace!" Tendou complained, "Like why's he so tall and good!"

"Tenten, do you need me on the guess blocking or not?" Hinata asked.

"No, you focus on weaknesses," 

"On it!" the two teams made their way onto the court, "So run through the signs with me Uncle Tenten!"

"So their back left spiker is Fukui Ryoichi," Tendou said in his best detective voice.

"I'm familiar," Hinata said in his best (not as good as Tendou's) detective voice, "Aim to block to your left to cover the strength of his block. If you want to redirect the spike,"

"You are getting way too ahead of yourself Hinata, I am not redirecting the master analyst's spikes, he'll see right through that!" Tendou said.

"Oh please, Fukui thinks that he's limitless, he probably doesn't recognise his own weaknesses," Hinata said rolling his eyes.

"Anyway, watch for him looking to the left," 

"A subtle sign, I can deal with that,"

"What are those two doing?" Komori asked pointing to Tendou and Hinata, "They sound like idiots,"

"Oh yeah, I remember why I hate the Jackals," Ellington said, "They have those three loud members,"

"Make it four," Suna said, "Atsumu and Hinata radiate each others' energy,"

"And you do not want to leave Bokuto and Hinata in the same room unless you want the world to end," Washio added.

"Oh god," 

"Exactly,"

"Komori, they're analysing," Fukui said, "Put the guess monster and his pupil together, oh boy this is going to be a tough game, considering Hinata's analysis is better than mine,"

"Nah, you're like super scarily smart," Ellington said.

"Yeah, and I chose Hinata to be the brains of the under nineteens when I was their captain,"

"Okay we're screwed,"

"Then their back right, Himekawa, nods his head," Tendou said before Hinata began to explain the best blocking position, "And then their ace,"

"TENTEN! SHOUSHOU! TSUMTSUM WON'T TOSS FOR ME!" Bokuto shouted as he ran up to the other two.

"ATSU-CHAN! YOU SET FOR PAPA BOKKUN RIGHT NOW OR I'LL NEVER SPIKE YOUR TOSSES AGAIN!" Hinata shouted.

"BUT SHOUKKUN! HE WAS INSULTING MY HAIR!" Miya shouted.

"That's a low blow Bokbok, I'm with Tsumtsum on this," Tendou said.

"We're going to need a fifth opinion on the matter," Bokuto said.

"OMI-WAN KIYOOMI! SHOULD ATSU-CHAN TOSS FOR BOKKUN EVEN THOUGH BOKKUN INSULTED ATSU-CHAN'S HAIR?!?" Hinata yelled, both teams turned to look at him and then at Sakusa.

"Miya's hair is stupid, he should toss for Bokuto," Sakusa replied.

"Then it's settled," Hinata said triumphantly, "You're the best of the best Omi-wan Kiyoomi! Virtual hug into virtual super secret handshake!" Hinata did just that with no response or replication from Sakusa.

"My hair is not stupid!" Miya protested, "But I guess that I can toss for Bokkun, especially if Omiomi says that I should,"

"Can you four actually warm up too," Sakusa said.

"But we were going through the signs! Tenten was about to tell me how to defeat their ace!" Hinata protested.

"Just do what you did whenever you've played him before," Sakusa shrugged.

"You're a genius Omi-Wan Kiyoomi!" Hinata shouted as he ran to warm up.

"How is he smarter than you Fukui?" Suna asked.

"Don't ask," Fukui replied.

"I'm going to have a migraine before the match even starts!" Ellington complained.

"Wait, who's their ace?" Hinata quickly asked as he realised that he didn't know who he needed to deal with.

"HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW WHO THEIR ACE IS!" Miya shouted as him, "HE'S JAPAN'S CURRENT ACE!"

"BECAUSE!" Hinata shouted back.

"He's a giant," Tendou declared, "And he'll break your blocks,"

"O-okay?" Hinata gulped.

"He's taller than me! But also younger than me! And he's really slow at getting into a game! And I can't pronounce his name! And he hates me because of that!" Bokuto said.

"I think he hates you because you're loud and annoying, anyway Shouda he broke my wrist," Sakusa said as the four watched the gears move in Hinata's brain.

"SHOULDN'T HE BE IN CANADA?" Hinata shouted louder than he meant to.

"SHOULDN'T YOU BE IN ITALY!" Miya shouted back.

"Yeah I should be," Hinata shrugged, "I still can't believe that I gave up the Italian national squad,"

"Alright you four, can we leave Sakusa alone and start warming up," Meian said.

"Fine," the four reluctantly agreed.

"And the master analyst has decided to start watching," Inunaki said, "Why do they get like half of the national squad?"

"Remember, Yoshino and Himekawa retired," Barnes pointed out.

"They still played on it," Inunaki said.

"I said warm up!" Meian lectured the four again. After warming up the match soon began. The two teams were waiting for the whistle to blow so that Bokuto could start the match off with his serve.

"Papa Bokkun's gonna get the service ace!" Hinata sung, "Bam flwak ywooosh! It lands on their side!"

"And then when they score - we'll block it again!" Bokuto joined in on the singing, "And Shoushou'll score more service aces,"

"Because that's the power of the...," Bokuto and Hinata sang together, Miya, Sakusa and Tendou did mini lap drum rolls, "Two best aces in the world!"

"If there was a wall that I could bang my head into right now, then I'd have a major concussion," Ellington complained, the two continued to sign, "You know what, I'd be dead from the force I'd bang my head at,"

"Just be lucky you didn't play against Aoba Johsai, that was their pressure tactic and it worked," Komori said.

"Can you two take the match seriously, please!" Sakusa shouted, "It's starting to get annoying now,"

"Omi-wan Kiyoomi loves it!" Hinata declared, "Louder?"

"LOUDER!" Bokuto shouted, unfortunately the whistle went and the match needed to start.

Bokuto started off with a strong serve, but unlike the song, he didn't score a service ace, Komori picked up the serve and passed it to Juuro who tossed for Fukui. Hinata dove for the ball aimed slightly too far away from him, but still clearly directed at him. _Why is Fukui trying to do aiming tricks on me? Me of all people! Does he remember that I was called the Target Hunter, my aim helps me understand where others are aiming. His tricking isn't going to phase me at all!_ Miya tossed the ball for Sakusa who managed to score the point.

Even though both teams were neck and neck for all of the set, the MSBY Black Jackals ended up winning it. If wasn't for the fact that Hinata had played Ellington twice, he would have been confused as to why he was their ace when he was one of the slower and weaker members of the team. As expected Ellington's ace nature showed in the second set, with Tendou not so subtly or quietly complaining about it, "Tenten! Just buck it up - think about how exciting the social media accounts are going to be to reply to after the match!" Hinata said.

"You're right Hinhin! Top international ace versus top international ace in the MSBY Black Jackals's conquest on becoming the best team in the world!" Tendou shouted.

"Keep it as grand adventure; conquest sounds wrong," Bokuto suggested.

"Yeah, you're right Bokbok," Tendou said.

Hinata soon rotated into serving. Komri had seen Hinata's serves after he was named the Target Hunter at the final tryouts for the Olympic squad, Olympic training and the one match of the Olympics that Hinata got the chance to serve in; so he would consider himself well equipped to deal with them, as it turns out he was not. With a new serve thrown into the mix, Komori struggled even more to keep up and follow the ball.

Hinata reckoned that he could beat each member of the team had they not been playing together: he could trick Komori and outmanoeuvre him; he could outsmart Fukui and get him to play at his weakest instead; he could beat Suna's blocks if he wasn't with other blockers; he could block Himekawa's spikes, and his serves just needed some getting used to; Yoshino may have been a great all around player, but he focused his time on being a setter, something that Hinata ignored as he favoured guess blocking; and he'd beaten Ellington before, during his time on the under twenty-ones, whilst the ace was equal to Hinata, with a good team Hinata could beat him now. But when they all came together, it became at bit too much. Dealing with the previous best setter in the world with his high school teammate, a previously internationally feared duo; and the former best high school libero; and the master analyst; and a strong blocker; and the country's current ace; and they were all working together in a way that reminded Hinata slightly of Aoba Johsai - it was something that he wasn't prepared for, it was a fight that he wasn't equipped for. Sure he could beat them as individuals, but they worked as a team.

But Hinata wasn't an individual either, it wasn't the EJP Raijin against Hinata Shouyou; it was the EJP Raijin against the MSBY Black Jackals they had the current national squad starting setter; two spikers who were top aces in their high school days; a great libero; great middle blocker - one being exceptional at guess blocking; and himself - the ace who was considered the best high school ace in his second and third years of high school; given MULTIPLE international nicknames, debuted at the Oylmpics, and managed to get his old team into the top league in Italy. Together as a team they stood a chance.

Inunaki saved the ball but it was deflected off of him. Hinata ran for the ball, diving to the ground to get it, extending his arms upwards as he made contact with the ball, _Takumi isn't a volleyball player anymore - but I won't let his moves be forgotten and disappear. I'm sure that he won't mind me copying him,_ Hinata had successfully pulled off the diving set, with his expected accuracy applied too.

 _So it's Hinata's turn to set,_ Fukui though, _he's only ever tossed for Atsumu, which means that it's most likely going to go to Atsumu as well._ Fukui signalled at his teammates to block Miya, giving Sakusa a clear shot which he took advantage of. Taking his time to aim around Komori, and scoring the point.

 _So his sets are just as accurate as his spikes,_ Suna thought, _well apart from that slip up, we'll be able to read them - hopefully, it was quite quick_.

"Sorry! That was too slow Omi-wan Kiyoomi," Hinata apologised.

"It's fine Shoda," Sakusa replied.

"Yeah, but it's still readable, the next one will be too quick to react to, but it'll be of a good speed so that you can still get it!" Hinata declared. When Hinata next tossed for Sakusa, he kept his word.

Even so, the EJP Raijin still won the second set. The third set started off to a good start, with Hinata proving that he could toss to Bokuto as well and that he hadn't lost his jousting abilities either, successfully jousting half of the team.

The MSBY Black Jackals won and went out to celebrate. With Tendou grinning widely when he saw many posts about how the MSBY Black Jackals were very much the best team in Japan (some going on to say the world as well). Hinata was happy that he proved himself once again, "You know that this now means that most people will expect you to rejoin the national squad and take over as our ace," Miya pointed out.

"Can't force me if I go missing again!" Hinata joked, slightly tipsy.

"Shoukkun! We need you on our team!" Miya protested, with others joining in. Eventually the bar hopping stopped and Hinata returned home to cuddle and play with Kouta, soon he had fallen asleep on his top bunk (which he had climbed up onto at some point) with Kouta sleeping on top of him.


	114. Internationals Here Hinata Comes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold is back to being used as English. 
> 
> And we've reached the three month anniversary of the fic and the last month anniversary (which is slightly sad). Thanks for continuing to read every day and sticking around, especially if you've been here from day one!

"Hinata, there's someone to see you," the coach said to Hinata.

"Okay, see you guys later!" Hinata said to his teammates as he ran in the direction he was told to go.

"We've noticed that you've returned to playing Hinata, and we were wondering, do you want to return to the national squad?" the head coach of the national squad asked. Hinata stopped for a moment to think. Think about Cavanaugh's last ask; think about what everyone had said about him letting Ellington take his title; and to think about how he felt when playing internationally previously.

"Yes," Hinata replied.

"Great,"

"I hate mornings!" Hoshiumi complained as he, Ushijima, Kageyama, Fukurou and Romero made their way to the gym of the national squad.

"You hate everything," Kageyama pointed out bluntly.

"Especially mornings!"

"Oh look, it's the Adler crew! Mind if us Raijin's join you!" Suna said as he approached the five. The four members of the EJP Raijin joined them.

"BRO!" Bokuto shouted out to Kuroo.

"BRO!" Kuroo replied, "They haven't kicked us off the squad..."

"YET!" the two shouted at the same time.

"And you guys boast about that?" Sakusa asked questionly.

"They boast about anything they can," Sasaki replied, "And that's why they aren't on the same team,"

"How's Aran doing?" Miya asked.

"Fine," Kuroo replied, "Us Falcons will beat your asses when we next play you!"

"You wish!" Tendou rolled his eyes.

"Did Hinata mention if he was rejoining the national squad or not?" Sakusa asked the other members of the MSBY Black Jackals.

"Nope," Miya replied.

"If I close my eyes then I can forget what I just saw," Fukui said as he closed the cupboard door.

"What did you see?" Komori asked.

"A former international ace hiding in a cupboard," Fukui explained.

"Nice to see you again too Hinata," Komori replied as he opened the cupboard, "Any reason for this cupboard?"

"Not this particular one, but I am surprising my teammates," Hinata replied.

"Get out of my cupboard Komori!" Kageyama shouted.

"Well, well done on choosing Kageyama's special cupboard," Komori said.

"Don't you dare set foot in the kitchen area!" Ellington shouted at Miya, "You have been forbidden from entering it!"

"I remember when you were crying because Hinata kicked you out of our kitchen because you burnt toast so badly that we had to get a new toaster!" Sakusa reminded Miya.

"I believe that," Komori said, "It sounds just like Miya to destroy a toaster,"

"RUDE!" Miya pouted.

"Are we just going to ignore the fact that he's hiding in MY cupboard?" Kageyama shouted.

"Who's hiding in it?" Ushijima asked.

"Can I come in?" Miya asked.

"NO!" everyone else shouted. The less chaos loving members of the team died inside due to the amount of ruckus everyone was causing this morning.

"YES! THAT'S MY SON FOR YOU!" Bokuto shouted, "HIDING IN KAGEYAMA'S CUPBOARD LIKE A BADASS!"

"GET OUT! BOKE!" Kageyama shouted. Sakusa left the room.

"What's going on in there Omiomi?" Miya asked, Hoshiumi holding him back to stop him from entering the kitchen.

"You don't want to know," Sakusa sighed, a couple of other members of the team also left.

"GUYS! I THINK I'M STUCK!" Hinata shouted.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR HIDING IN MY CUPBOARD!" Kageyama shouted back.

"I think our newest member is going to be dead before he even gets to introduce himself. Well more like reintroduce himself," Fukui said as he left the kitchen, "Why did he think to hide in a cupboard?"

"He's done worse," Sakusa replied.

"You know him Omiomi?" Miya asked.

"Ew! What's that?" Hinata asked as he stuck his hand in some rotting material.

"Miya's failed attempt at ramen. Even the bin wasn't worthy of such a cruel fate," Suna explained.

"WHO LET ATSU-CHAN IN A KITCHEN! YOU WERE ASKING FOR SOMETHING TO GO WRONG!" Hinata shouted.

"HEY! I'M NOT THAT BAD SHOUKKUN!" Miya shouted back, "Wait... Shoukkun?"

"SURPRISE!" Hinata shouted as he finally got out of the cupboard and kitchen, "Also please never try to make ramen ever again,"

"Do I look like I get allowed in kitchens anymore?" 

"No. Anyway. I'M BACK!" 

After two weeks of training, Hinata had settled into the team, but his feelings about playing internationally again were still unsettled.

"It's late, you should stay over Shoukkun," Miya said as the two turned off the television.

"Okay," Hinata replied with a smile as he opened his part of the wardrobe and got out some old clothes before going into the bathroom to change. After getting ready to sleep Hinata grabbed a blanket and made himself comfortable on the sofa. Hinata's mind was plagued with nightmares of his dad's death. Hinata panicked, what if it was his mother or Natsu next when he played at the Tokyo Olympics. Hinata could feel his breaths becoming faster and faster, body drenched in sweat. Suddenly everything felt fine, he could feel two arms wrapped around him tightly. Hinata squinted his eyes open, as he had expected it was Miya.

"It's gonna be okay Shoukkun," Miya said gently, "Everything's gonna be fine," Hinata let his breathing relax and closed his eyes, remembering his second year of high school, when he first played on the under nineteens with Miya. Hinata tried not to cringe at his past self, _why were you this determined to win a tournament? I guess in the moment, winning was all that mattered to you. I can't believe that wanting to win ended up with you almost losing. God! Karasuno were almost going to get to play Shiratorizawa that year, I guess it's a good thing that I got my act together, I wouldn't have been able to have won nationals if we didn't make it... Wait! I suddenly understand what the older me meant. Being the best and winning lots, sure it's great and I love more than most things in the world; but I'll never be the best on my own. And if everyone who's helped me become the best doesn't get to be the best out there either, then I don't want to be the best. Playing with Nishinoya-senpai on the local team, it really taught me to appreciate the sport. To enjoy every hit I get, because sometimes the setter can mess up, or I can mess up. When I use my full blood lust, I lose that appreciation for the sport. I don't want to be the best and win; I want to play my best, regardless of wins and losses. Older me said that being the captain of the national squad was a dream. I want to pursue that dream until it becomes a reality._

"Thanks Atsu-chan," Hinata said wearily as he woke up the next morning.

"It's fine Shoukkun," Miya replied, "You okay now?"

"Yeah. In fact I feel better than before. I want to do my best on the Jackals and on the national squad. I'd like to win, but it's more important that we go out there and show everyone what we've got!" 

"I guess, but you better not stop us from winning,"

"What is more memorable? A team that won twenty tournaments and have only lost five matches; or a team that plays in a way that inspires everyone watching them,"

"The second one,"

"Exactly,"

"The world cup is coming up right, which means that we'll be finding out who got the captain position too. Also, I like how we all got on the Olympic squad like it was nothing," Tendou said, "Like they really don't have standards if they're letting Bokbok and Kuroo play on the same team,"

"So, who was trying for the captain position?" Sasaki asked, "I think Kuroo thinks that he stands a chance,"

"Ushijima was trying too, as well as myself," Fukurou answered, "I'm not sure about the other teams and players,"

"Fukui and Camden were fighting over who would make the better captain, so I'm assuming that both are going for it," Komori said, "What about those in the Jackals?"

"I would have thought that Tsumtsum would go for it, but he's not," Tendou said, "Ever since Hinhin said that he wanted to try, we all let him be the one from our team to give it a shot. Out of the five of us, he's the best at being a captain,"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Hinata ran into the training complex screaming, "TODAY'S THE DAY WE FIND OUT OUR JERSEY NUMBERS!"

"PLEAAAAAAASE SHUT UP! IT'S FUCKING FOUR IN THE MORNING!" Kageyama shouted back, having decided to stay over night.

"TIME TO GET UP! BAKAYAMA TOBIO-CHAN!" Hinata started turning the lights on and off repeatedly to annoy Kageyama, causing him to have no choice but to wake up. The rest of the morning before practise was spent with some members being more excited than others.

”Please can we lock them in the supply closet!” Kageyama shouted, “It’ll be for the greater good!”

”Agreed,” multiple people said.

”How on earth did they get Sakusa to agree to join them?” Fukurou asked.

”I think that’s just the Black Jackals for you,” Komori said, “I mean it is the five of them plus Hoshiumi and Kuroo who are acting like the spawn of chaos,”

”Bold of you to assume that we aren’t in fact the spawn of chaos!” Bokuto shouted as he ran past them, dodging Miya and Hinata who were trying to shoot him with nerf guns.

”BULLSEYE!” Hinata shouted as he hit Bokuto, “Don’t challenge the Target Hunter papa Bokkun!”

”It’s too early for this,” Suna sighed, “It’s great to see that you haven’t changed Atsumu,”

”Hey!” Miya shouted in protest.

”Guys! We need to hire Samsam as our official cook!” Tendou shouted, “His food is too good not to!”

”RED ALERT! RED ALERT! SOMEONE LET FUCKING MIYA IN THE KITCHEN!” Kuroo shouted, everyone stared at the mess the kitchen was in, some _noodles?_ were on the floor in some greenish black goop.

”Atsu-chan,” Hinata said calmly, “Please enlighten us, what is _this_ meant to be?”

”Well you know how you gave ‘Samu that recipe for spaghetti meatballs. I thought that I’d try it out with noodles, because I don’t have the proper Italian pasta,” Miya confessed.

”You know the sauce is supposed to be tomato - meaning that it’s supposed to be red. NOT GREENISH BLACK!” Hinata shouted.

”I don’t think this classifies as sauce in the first place,” Hoshiumi pointed out.

”This is why you aren’t allowed in kitchens!” The rest of the team shouted at Miya.

”The bin doesn’t deserve this, does it?” Sakusa asked, “Into the Miya’s disgrace pile, _it_ goes,”

After the eventful morning, practise soon began, “Okay as you know you guys are the national and Olympic squad, give or take a few members, so we’ll have the same captain for both teams,” the head coach said, the anticipation in the room rose, “We’ll tell you tomorrow,” the whole squad shouted at the coaches, “Fine! Well we’ll let you make one guess,”

”Fukui, you guess,” Suna said, “You’re the smartest person here!”

”Is it me?” Fukui asked, returning him multiple glares, “You guys let me guess,”

”No,” the head coach replied, “Well it looks like you’ll find out tomorrow,”

”Damn, who’s it going to be then? Fukui and Hinata are the only two who were previous captains representing Japan for any form of international tournament,” Ellington said.

”We don’t know if it’s me or not yet!” Hinata pointed out.

”But you just joined the team,” Ushijima pointed out, “They are less likely to choose you,”

”Hmph, whatever,” Hinata sighed as he packed up for the day, “One of us will technically find out when they see their jersey number,” the rest of the practise continued on fine.

”Camden, Hinata, stay behind,” the head coach said after practise, everyone else stayed left.

”As you know, we need to choose an ace,” the head coach began, “And both of you were former top international youth aces. As you can probably see, this isn’t an easy decision to make, but we came to a compromise,”

”One of us is the captain, and the other is the ace?” Ellington asked.

”Yeah, that makes sense,” Hinata added.

”No. Why settle for one ace when we could have two?” The head coach announced.

”Huh?” The two replied.

”You’ll both be the aces of the team. I vaguely remember an interview of you two back when you were under nineteens players. It was the Tokyo tournament, the question of whether you thought that the four of you would be able to play together was asked. Now I want answers, and answers in our favour. Whether that answer comes naturally or you have to force it to be the answer, I don’t care. Camden, Japan is your country again. Hinata, Japan is, and always will be, your home country, don’t do our country a disservice because you can’t work together. You are both the ace now, work harder than your best and hardest to make the other shine,”

”Yes coach!” The two shouted in reply.

”You can still have your rivalry in the V-League, but when we’re here on the international courts, it’s to be completely forgotten about. I trust that you two can work together, I can sense it. Both of you are team players, so it’ll work. But if it doesn’t, then we still have Hoshiumi and he can be the ace again, or we have other strong hitters. Ushijima, Fukui, Bokuto, Sakusa, Romero - they could all take over too. We want what’s best for the team, so don’t make us have to use one of them as an ace instead of you two,”

”Yes coach!” 

“Good, you’re free to go now,”

”If the captain is one of us, let’s not tell them,” Hinata suggested, “It’ll annoy everyone!”

”How do you have some of the best teamwork?” Ellington asked.

”Because my teammates are my second family!” Hinata replied, “And family comes with pranking and jokes. Arguments and forgiving,”

”Fine, I’ll hide it if it’s me,” 

“So it’s one of them,” Miya commented as the two came in, “The other’s the ace then,” both looked in their lockers and didn’t reveal their jersey numbers.

The next day came and the team were told to put their jerseys on for some press conference or something, “Okay! You two can’t hide it today!” Kuroo shouted, “Which one of you is the ace, and which one is the captain?”

”Bold of you to assume either of us got the ace position,” Ellington smirked.

”Ugh! The suspense is killing me!” Hoshiumi whined, “Just tell us!”

”We’re co-aces!” Hinata announced.

”Just tell us who got the captain goddamit!” Bokuto shouted, “Please! Don’t make us wait even longer!”

”Yeah yeah,” Ellington said as he put the number two jersey on, everyone turned to look at Hinata.

”What’s the matter?” Hinata asked innocently.

”Put it on!” Everyone shouted, Hinata reached into his locker.

”I didn’t actually check what my number was,” Hinata admitted.

”So he doesn’t even know!” Sakusa cringed.

Hinata opened his locker, his main kit hanging up, the others neatly folded and placed at the bottom of the locker. Hinata stared at the jersey in shock, “It can’t be!” Hinata said in shock. There before him, was the Japan kit, flag and all. Right at the centre of it was Hinata’s number. The number one jersey - the captain’s jersey. Hinata frantically turned the jersey around, and there is was in romanji the name “Hinata” right above the number one. He pinched himself, "Not a dream! I really am the captain!"

Half a year passed and it was time for the world cup. " **Of course you're back** ," Choi said to Cavanaugh, " **New team though** ,"

" **Yeah, doesn't change my abilities** ," Cavanaugh replied.

" **Who do you think's going to take over as Japan's setter, Yoshino retired back in November,** " Moon speculated, " **Probably Miya, but don't they have another good setter in their V-League,** "

" **Kageyama Tobio, I think,** " Lamberti said.

" **What is this? A high school reunion?** " Ellington asked jokingly.

" **What is it with you players and swapping teams!** " Choi joked.

" **Well we almost had Shouyou,** " Cavanaugh added, " **So that's another to add on the - changed countries list,** "

"Ooh! Do you think that we'll sign autographs?" Kuroo asked, having only joined back in October.

"I don't know," Kageyama replied, him joining after Juuro retired.

"Depends," Miya shrugged, "Your fans, how many there are, are you a starter or not. Stuff like that,"

"Don't worry, fans are manageable, besides we'll be doing it together. Be glad that you aren't Shouyou," Hoshiumi said, "Because he has a serious number of fans who want to catch up with him after him going missing for over two years,"

"I'm more concerned about the fact that some of the others are expecting me to be responsible and deal with the pranks - I wanna join in the pranks!" Hinata complained.

"Yeah, I think you were chosen because of your abilities on court, not because of your responsibility," Fukui said, "Unlucky Komori who got put on parental duty today,"

"I need ten tons of coffee, please," Komori said, "And it's definitely not for them,"

"Aw!" Bokuto, Tendou and Kuroo pouted.

"He's not offering the coffee, because he doesn't have any sugar to put in it!" Hinata said to raise their spirits, "Lets go shopping for sugar!"

"NO!" the rest of the team shouted at the four who had began to run to the nearest shop that would sell sugar.

"YOU CAN'T STOP A DAD WHEN HE NEEDS TO GET HIS SON SUGAR!" Bokuto screamed as he successfully made his way out of the gym.

"He makes a good point," Miya said before joining them, "WE NEED SUGAR!"

"They're not going to do anything good," Sakusa pointed out, "We should actually try to stop them this time,"

"They're just going to buys some sugar," Ushijima said, "What could go wrong?"

"It's them. Something will go wrong. And then what are we going to do with the ten tons of sugar that they will buy, because they won't just buy a small bag. They'll buy heaps of it," Sakusa pointed out, "Or more specifically, what are they planning on doing with all that sugar,"

"How is Hinata our captain?" Fukurou asked.

"Sugar protection squad assemble!" Hoshiumi shouted. Eventually Hoshiumi, Sakusa, Komori and Kageyama were running after Hinata, Bokuto, Kuroo, Tendou and Miya in order to protect a local shop's sugar supply. Unfortunately they were too late because the nearest shop was right next to the gym.

"WE HAVE SUGAR!" Kuroo screamed at the top of his lungs upon returning.

"And what do you plan on doing with all that sugar?" Fukui asked, "Enlighten the rest of us for a minute. What do you plan to do with ten bags of 500g of sug... You guys bought flour instead of sugar!"

"What?" the five asked in shock.

"Those are bags of flour not sugar," Fukui pointed to one of the bags.

"Oh," the five sighed as they saw that they had bought 5kg of flour.

"We couldn't stop them!" Komori shouted.

"The sugar protection squad failed!" Hoshiumi sighed.

"Well technically the sugar protection squad didn't fail, but the flour protection squad did," Suna pointed out. Sakusa gave him a questioning look, "These idiots bought five kilo grams of flour instead of sugar,"

"I'm not surprised," Kageyama said, "It sounds like something they'd do,"

"What are we going to do with all this flour?" Hinata asked.

"What were you going to do with all of the supposed sugar?" Fukui asked.

"Put it in coffee," Tendou explained.

"You were going to have a kilo gram of sugar each?" Ushijima asked.

"Yeah," the five replied.

"Nononononononono," Sasaki mumbled, "You are asking for the world to end,"

"HEY! I heard that!" Hinata pouted, "You can't insult our captain like that,"

"You can when he mistook flour for sugar, and was planning on drinking coffee mixed with a kilo gram of sugar Shoda," Sakusa pointed out

"Omi-wan Kiyoomi! I thought that you'd be on my side!" Hinata pouted, "And at least we didn't mistake it for salt!"

"Why would there be salt in a baking shop?" Komori asked.

"Oh yeah," Hinata said in realisation, "Anyway we have a fan meet right now... Nope ten minutes ago!"

"Wow!" Kageyama scoffed. The majority of the team made their way to where they were supposed to be.

"Sorry we're late - but we are doing a flour give away!" Miya shouted.

"Who would want free flour?" Suna asked.

"Dunno, but we have five kilo grams of it and we don't want it," Miya shrugged. 

"That is the weirdest sentence in existence," Osamu said as he joined the team, "And I'm not taking any before you ask,"

"But Osa-chan! You could use it to make pizza dough! And then we could all have celebratory pizzas tonight!" Hinata pointed out.

"Fine," Osamu reluctantly agreed.

"WE'RE GETTING PIZZAS!" Bokuto and Kuroo shouted like they were five year olds.

"I've never had a pizza before," Kageyama admitted.

"Because they aren't popular in Japan... yet," Hinata said.

"They're the best. And you lived in Italy - the home country of pizza!" Ellington added.

"Exactly! A man of culture!" Hinata.

**_BiggestFan_ **

_@MSBYOfficial why did half of your starting order buy 5 kg of flour?_

**_Meian_ **

_\They what?_

**_MSBYOFFICIAL_ **

_\Good question. Well we wanted to buy 5 kg of sugar. But we mistakenly bought flour instead. I hope that answers your question._

**_BiggestFan_ **

_\\\Why? What were you going to do with all that sugar? What are you going to do with all that flour?_

**_BokBok~o~_ **

_\\\\\We're going to have have celebratory pizzas courtesy of the Miya twin who can cook_

_**Sakusaisdonewiththeidiots** _

_\\\\\\\Good, because I wouldn't eat them if Atsumu made them_

_**HinHin0o0** _

_\\\\\\\\\Omi-wan Kiyoomi. If Atsu-chan made them then there wouldn't be anything there to eat_

_**TsumTsum;p** _

_\\\\\\\\\\\Shoukkun!_

_**HinHin0o0** _

_\\\\\\\\\\\\\Sorry Atsu-chan (but it's true)_

**_TheCatWhoShouldBeOnTheTeam^-^_ **

_\\\\\We were going to use all the sugar for coffee! Also coach says to get off your phones and actually do the fan meet - especially you Hinata_

_**HinHin0o0** _

_\\\\\\\Sorry! I'll be there in a second_

_**Osamuisdonewithhisidiotbrother** _

_\\\\\\\\\Good because your fans (more specifically the fangirls) are going crazy. They're dying to see you (y idk)_

**_HinHIn0o0_ **

_\\\\\\\\\\\Osa-chan! That hurt! OK I'm going!_

Hinata put his phone in his bag and greeted the fans, "SHOUYOU!" a chorus of shouts greeted him, "HE'S BACK!" After a whole hour of signing things, taking photos and giving hugs, Hinata had to go. There were those who thrived off of the fan meet ups, for example Bokuto, and those who were drained by them, for example Sakusa. Either way they got it done with and had their first match.

"Ovan!" Hinata called out in Italian after winning his first match, "See I made it!"

"The world cup! I wasn't expecting you to be on the team by then," Cavanaugh replied, "And you're their captain,"

"I honestly don't know how I got that, I'm one of the most irresponsible members of the team!"

"So you haven't changed then," 

"Hey!" Hinata laughed.

" **Hinata,** " someone said.

" **Choi! You're playing again** ,"

" **Yep, military service done and all so Hyeon will still toss for me too,** "

" **That's** **great** ," Hinata was sure that he had made the right decision in rejoining the national squad.

* * *

Bonus: Members of the national squad and when they joined

MSBY Black Jackals:

  * Miya Atsumu - April 2014
  * Sakusa Kiyoomi - June 2017
  * Bokuto Koutaro - October 2016
  * Tendou Satori - March 2018
  * Hinata Shouyou - April 2015; January 2019 (rejoined)



Schweiden Adlers:

  * Hoshiumi Kourai - April 2015 (Olympics only); September 2016 (national squad)
  * Ushijima Wakatoshi - Febuary 2015
  * Kageyama Tobio - November 2018
  * Hirugami Fukurou - September 2013
  * Romero Nicolas - May 2018



EJP Raijin:

  * Komori Motoya - April 2015 (Olympics only); September 2016 (national squad)
  * Suna Rintaro - December 2017
  * Fukui Ryoichi - August 2016
  * Ellington Camden - June 2017



Tachibana Red Falcons:

  * Kuroo Tetsurou - October 2018
  * Sasaki Atsushi - June 2018




	115. Extracts From Hinata Shouyou's Autobiography

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking a trip down nostalgia lane.

"Mumkaashi," Hinata said to Akaashi after the meal, "I was thinking,"

"Please stop," Akaashi replied.

"Savage! Anyway I think that it'd be a good idea if I wrote an autobiography, that way people can actually understand why I left and I can thank those who have changed my life. Would you like to be my editor?"

"Sure, unless you're planning on making this a manga,"

"I can't draw,"

"Good, because I already work as a manga editor and I don't want to do anymore on that.

Nine months later, and the autobiography was published.

* * *

Dedications:

I would like to dedicate this book to so many different people, the list of names would probably take up a whole page and I’m sure I’d forget someone. I sat for a while thinking about who I should dedicate this to and how I should decide. I’ve decided that there are five people that I will dedicate the book to here, but if you get a whole chapter to yourself, consider this book dedicated to you.

Firstly I would like to dedicate this book to my parents Hinata Hibiki and Hinata Saburo, they are the reason that I am alive today, they brought me into this world and raised me to be who I am. I am eternally thankful for all that my parents have done for me.

Secondly I would like to dedicate this book to my younger sister, Hinata Natsu, she was, and still is, a ball of sunshine who could brighten up anyone's day.

Then there is my editor and publisher, Akaashi Keiji. Without his help I would never be able to publish this book and all the people in my life wouldn’t know how much I appreciate them.

Finally I would like to dedicate this book to my idol and inspiration, Udai Tenma, or as I know him “The Little Giant” if I never saw him play all those years ago I would have never taken up volleyball and be where I am today. Even though he didn’t continue volleyball after high school, he still is the best volleyball player for me, and I still remember meeting him at the quarter-finals of my first ever inter high nationals tournament, (one of my favourite matches to this day)

Chapter One - Hinata Hibiki

My mother will continue to be my favourite person in the world (sorry Dad and Natsu), she was always there for me as a child, supporting me as I gradually grew and grew. She was always the first to support me when I achieved something new.

Chapter Two - Hinata Natsu

My little sister will alway be in my heart and asking me about something I’m doing. I remember when I was in high school I would be practising outside and she would come and join me, asking about what I was doing. Even though I’ve tried many times to convince her to play volleyball, and I still do, I don’t think that I’ll ever be successful in convincing Natsu. She always has known what she wants and has a formidable fortitude and determination to everything that she does.

Chapter Three - Hinata Saburo

Although I never saw my father much as a child, I heard that he was a good man. Even though he will not be able to read this book and see that it is dedicated to him, I’m sure that he watches me from above and is proud of who his son has become. From what my mother and father have told me, Hinata [dad] was a professional baseball player who was known as Japan’s speedster and was said to have the best reflexes on the team (so it’s clear which parent I took after more). Later he retired and became a sports commentator. Natsu and I would only see him during holidays as he had to work in Tokyo due to the sports channel he worked demanding he worked in their main office. The first time I ever saw him on my own was during the International Youth Spring Volleyball Tournament (IYSPT) in 2014 when it was held in Tokyo.

The second time that I got to see him commentating was the 2016 Olympics in Brazil, it was amazing having my own father commentate a game that I was playing in. Unfortunately he also died at the Olympics, and I had to do one thing that I never imagined I would have to in my entire life. Call my mother and sister to tell them that our father, and my mother’s husband, had died in my arms.

Dad, if they have books in heaven, which I’m sure is your new home, I hope you read this and know how much I love you and miss you, and that I think about you every day. I would do anything to spend one more day, one more match, one more hour with you and I’m sure Natsu and Mum would too.

Chapter Four - Izumi and Sekimukai, and my time in Yukigaoka Junior High

Izumi Yukitaka and Sekimukai Koji, we haven’t talked in ages and you might have even forgotten about me, but I haven’t forgotten about you. 

Izumi and Sekimukai were my friends from junior high. We all went to Yukigaoka Junior High, which is in my hometown, Miyagi (note: I don’t use hometown to mean the town that I came from, but rather the prefecture that I came from). Yukigaoka didn’t have a boys’ volleyball club when I first joined, I was told to join a different club or the girls’ volleyball club, but I was adamant to be in the boys’ volleyball club, and was the only member for two years. Many people probably thought that I wasn’t in a club. In my third year at Yukigaoka three first years wanted to join the boys’ volleyball club. Eventually I convinced Izumi and Sekimukai to play on the team and we had a team for my first and last junior high tournament.

In my first ever volleyball tournament my team got unlucky enough to be put against the tournament favourites in the first round. We lost to Kitagawa Daiichi in straight sets. They just had some really formidable and tall (really tall for our age - or maybe I was just really small) players. The best was their setter, Kageyama Tobio, but it was also the school of my two friends Kindaichi Yuutaro and Kunimi Akira, more on those three later.

Chapter Five - Aoba Johsai and the Little Giant

The way people get into volleyball is different depending on who you ask. For me, it all began when I watched a match in an electronics store.

Picture this, it’s early January, 2008, I’m cycling back home from a friend's home and I spot a volleyball match on the screen of an electronics store. I don’t plan on staying and watching, but I take a glance at it. There’s this short player on one of the teams. He wears this white and turquoise jersey with the number ten on it with his turquoise and white shorts. I watch as he runs for a spike and beats all the blockers effortlessly, “It’s like he’s a Little Giant!” one of the commentators said. I just stayed and watched the match in awe, knowing that I wanted to be just like the Little Giant one day. That was when I started playing volleyball.

Come the third year of junior high and we’re being asked about where we want to go for junior high. I already know, I wanted to go to Aoba Johsai High School as it was where the Little Giant went.

And I got in. On my first day at Aoba Johsai I immediately joined the volleyball club, I remember being excited to get to play in the same gym as the Little Giant did. Apparently I had said that out loud and another first year told me that they had rebuilt the gym two years ago. The next day I went to the first practise of the year, even if it wasn’t in the same gym and nobody on the team would have played with the Little Giant, it was still the same school, and I was still determined. Immediately I saw Kindaichi and Kunimi also there, who introduced themselves. We all agreed to keep the previous year’s tournament in the past.

During my first practise I realised how unskilled I was compared to the rest of the team. I thought for sure that the captain that year, Oikawa Tooru, was going to kick me off the team when he told me to stay behind. Instead he introduced me to the super quick and showed me that I could spike the ball. If we were left to our own devices then I’m sure that the two of us would have practised overnight, luckily for us the vice captain at the time, Iwaizumi Hajime (look, I referred to you by your full name), stopped us before we got that far. Over my first term at Aoba Johsai I improved massively and proved my worth to the team becoming our decoy and mini ace.

In my first year we made it to the semi-finals of the Spring Inter High Tournament, where we lost to Fukurodani Academy. It was that match that I actually met my editor for this book, who I’m pretty sure regrets meeting me that day^1. It was great seeing myself and my team grow as we kept winning, and the year after we made it to nationals the next two times, getting knocked out in the quarter-finals to Inubushi East High in Summer Inter High, but then we won the Spring Tournament that year. In my third year we lost to Shiratorizawa during prefecture qualifiers, and then only reached the third round of the tournament where we were knocked out by Minamiyama High.

Overall I enjoyed most of my time at Aoba Johsai. I did not enjoy the exams or classes and I fell asleep in some of them^2. Akaashi says that I should talk about my best and worst memories of Aoba Johsai.

I definitely have more positives than negatives. Winning nationals was great. Beating Shiratorizawa for the first time was amazing. Running a team lemonade stand was fun, although I’ll never understand what was so fun about squeezing lemons or how we ran out of lemons so quickly because I was selling the lemonade instead. After losing to Fukurodani in the 2013 semi-finals we played a massive game of Chinese whispers. My whisper was “Dadzumi has B-D-E,” which to this day, I still do not know what B-D-E means^3. Finally the best moment of high school for me was the training camp we held in the spring break. Kobayashi Rio (our team’s amazing manager), Yahaba Shigeru and myself organised it and it was the best training camp ever.

On a completely different side of things my worst part was when I got mud and cow manure poured over me by some students who teased me for my height and outsider position^6. Luckily for me Oikawa found me and stood up for me the next day.

^1 - Editor’s (Akaashi Keiji) note - No, I do not regret meeting Hinata in that match. However, I do regret letting him meet Bokuto (whenever those two met)

^2 Editor’s note - Children please do not copy Hinata’s behaviour and sleep in classes. Education is important, do not waste it by sleeping instead

^3 Editor’s note - How do you **_still_ ** not know what BDE is? I understand when you were a first year, but as a twenty two year old that is just sad and disappointing. For _educational_ purposes I will write its full name. Big Dick Energy^4

^4 Hinata’s response - Which means?!?^5

^5 Editor’s response - You are too pure Hinata

^6 Editor’s note - On behalf of Bokuto, what are these people’s names^7

^7 Hinata’s response - a) I don’t know their names b) You don’t support sleeping in class, but you support assaulting people^8

^8 Editor’s response - I never said what we Bokuto was going to do such thing^9

^9 Hinata’s response - It’s Bokuto^10

^10 Editor’s response - Touche. When I showed this chapter to Bokuto he did threaten _[censored]_ ^11

^11 Hinata’s response - I know what you actually meant but it now seems like he’s going to sexually assault these people^12

^12 Editor’s response - I am now scarred for life, thank you for that image Hinata

Chapter Six - Oikawa Tooru

Over my time in playing volleyball I have played with and against lots of amazing setters, but my favourite setter will always be Oikawa Tooru (sorry Atsu-chan, you’re a close second though). Tooru was the first person to ever believe in my abilities as a player and he showed me many different ways on how to spike the ball. However the most important thing that he taught me was to look out for your teammates and to always be trying to bring out the best in them. To this day I am always trying to do that on the court.

When I played with him at Aoba Johsai he was our team’s captain, and he really was a truly amazing captain. He would always bring out the best in everyone on the team and is definitely the best captain that I have played with (sorry everyone else).

When I played in the 2016 Olympics (in Brazil) I actually got to see Tooru again, it turns out that he’s now a professional volleyball player in Argentina, so good on him.

Chapter Seven - Iwaizumi Hajime

Better known to me as Dadzumi, Iwaizumi was Aoba Johsai’s vice captain during my first year there and he was the team’s ace until he handed the role over to me. He was one of the few serious members of the team and was always keeping me and Tooru in check.

He was also the one that organised our team’s reunion at the Spring Inter High Nationals 2019. Even though we lost (we: as in the school not us as players) in the quarter-finals and at the time of writing haven’t made it back to nationals yet I’m sure that we’ll win nationals again. Dadzumi made sure that everyone from the 2012-13 and 2013-14 teams came and helped organise replica jerseys which we all still have. It was actually that reunion which inspired me to write this book. After watching the match we then headed to a pre booked room with friends from other schools that we had met along the way. It was strange seeing how much everyone had changed.

Now if you have ever watched me play then you have probably seen my jousting technique, and if you haven’t then for some context you should probably watch it. Dadzumi is the very person who came up with that technique and so I owe a lot of my volleyball successes to him, as well as Tooru.

Chapter Eight - Hanamaki and Matsukawa

These guys were the other starting third years from my first year at Aoba Johsai. They were funny and supportive, great third year senpais.

Chapter Nine - Kunimi Akira

My closest friend from high school and future V-League star ^1 , Kunimi Akira made my life at Aoba Johsai more tolerable (not to mention we both slept in class) ^3 . To start with, we were polar opposites. I gave volleyball my all, and he just didn’t see the point in putting in effort. At the beginning of our first year, I was closer to Kindaichi than I was to Akira, but as you can tell with him getting a chapter first, things changed. During our time at the spring tournament 2013, the team and I helped Akira grow into the person he is today. In our match against Nekoma we finally heard him say that he would give volleyball his all, and I swear I saw Tooru cry a bit. Then in our match against Fukurodani, we managed to convince him that showing emotions was fine and a good thing to do. And he called me his friend. Since then he’s been working on it. Definitely the best out of the Kunimi triplets ^4 . Oh yeah, and he beat the Winged Monster in a joust. ^13

^1 Editor’s note - What team is he on? ^2

^2 Hinata’s response - Umm… He hasn’t started playing in the V-League yet… But ignore that part

^3 Editor’s note - once again children and/or those still in education, do not follow Hinata or his friend’s action and sleep in class. Education is important

^4 Editor’s notes - I’m probably wrong, and it’s probably down to the same surname. But if I’m correct, then most would argue that Kunimi Miki is the best, purely because of her fame ^5

^5 Hinata’s response - When I said the best, I mean the best ^6

^6 Editor's response - Wait, so you’re telling me that your friend is the brother of the CELEBRITY Kunimi Miki, and not only siblings, triplets ^7

^7 Hinata’s response - yeah. Akira, Shun and Miki ^8

^8 Editor’s response - Shun… As in Kunimi Shun? ^9

^9 Hinata’s response - yes ^10

^10 Editor’s response - from seeing him play, I can say that Kunimi (it feels wrong because apart from the previous context you have no way of knowing which one I’m talking about) is definitely a strong player. Definitely the athletic one out of the three, but the best? He’s competing against a celebrity and a leading scientist Hinata ^11

^11 Hinata’s response - still the best one. Can testify. I mean I won’t be wrong when he’s a gold medalist with me at the 2024 Olympics (I realise that it’s too late for him to make the 2020 ones) ^12

^12 Editor’s response - I really cannot be bothered to have this argument anymore

^13 Editor’s note - Wow! Okay, I get your point, he is the best triplet.

Chapter Ten - Kindaichi Yuutaro

Kindaichi was my teammate and friend at Aoba Johsai and now he’s the Tamaden Elephant’s starting middle blocker. When we were on the team, I was the shortest player and he was the tallest, and as of our team reunion, it is still the same. During our third year, he was our captain and got us back to nationals for the spring tournament 2015, he wanted us to play in a way that we would be proud of. And at the time, I was accepting of it, but I still wanted to win, but now I’m completely on board with that style of playing and I use it myself quite a lot.

Just like Akira, Kindaichi made my time at Aoba Johsai tolerable.

Chapter Eleven - Kobayashi Rio

The mythical manager that our team wouldn’t have been able to win without. Kobayashi was a godsend when she came to our gym asking to be our manager. She was always helping us, trying to understand the other teams’ play styles and even supporting us in the stands with banners and cheers. And now she’s a history teacher, hopefully she helps out in her new school’s volleyball team.

Chapter Twelve - Tendou Satori

Uncle Tenten (my family is weird, no he is not actually my uncle), or the guess monster to some was the one who taught me how to guess block. When he first used his guess blocking against me I found it amazing (although at the time I hated it because it was the first time that I was ever blocked - now I loved being blocked) and asked him to teach me. Six hours of running and fifty laps of diving drills around Shiratorizawa Academy’s gym was not a nice experience for my body - but I learnt how to guess block, so I guess it was all good.

Now we play together on the MSBY Black Jackals, and we’re the two guess blockers who work together.

Chapter Thirteen - Ushijima Wakatoshi

Apart from constantly telling me to transfer to Shiratorizawa, Ushijima was okay. He did say that I was a better ace than him - so yeah! When we played together on the under twenty-ones he was a good player. What else can I say, he’s a good player.

Chapter Fourteen - Hoshiumi Kourai

Kourai is my best friend in the whole world! I don’t know a better friend, we met on the Japan Youth Camp back in December 2012 (I just realised how long ago that was) and my first thoughts when I saw him, was to go check and see if I was taller or not because at the time, the only player I knew that I was taller than was Nishinoya-senpai. As it turns out, I was not taller. We got to play together and his end line shot was amazing! It inspired me to show off my speeds and soon we were friends. At the end of the camp we vowed to play each other in the finals of nationals. Unfortunately the people at nationals didn’t agree and we had to play each other in the quarter-finals in which Kourai became the first person to beat me in a joust. During the spring tournament 2013, we did however find out that we were both fellow animal lovers, at the time I volunteered at an animal shelter and Kourai had a family pet cat called Mami.

The next year we both made the under nineteens, I was the ace on the team, and he was our first spiker sub (so no.3 and no.9 respectively). In our match against South Korea we got to pull off the super long set which I copied from Tooru.

Also in that year: WE GOT THE FINALS! In the spring tournament 2014, we played each other in the finals and my team won.

The year after that, the coaches did Kourai dirty as he wasn’t invited on the national squad or the under twenty-ones, but we did both make the 2016 Olympic squad (as reserves, but shush). We were meant to play on the Schweiden Adlers together, but then I went to play in Italy (more on that in a later chapter) and the only offer I could get when returning was the MSBY Black Jackals.

Kourai, being the absolute legend that he is, from November 2017, to May 2017 was Japan’s ace, but then in June 2017, my co-ace Camden arrived in Japan and took his spot (which is understandable - we’re talking top international ace here). Still Kourai is one of the best players out there and one of the three? Four? (Kourai, did we include Choi?) Musketeers ^1 . And the reason that (if you have seen any of my social media accounts, you’ll know who this is) I impulse adopted Kouta, a decision that I do not regret. BEST FRIEND EVER! LOVE YOU KOURAI!

^1 Hinata’s note - I called Kourai, it is four. THE FOUR MUSKETEERS! Myself, Kourai, Nishinoya-senpai and Choi

Chapter Fifteen - Miya Atsumu

So I’m at the Japan Youth Camp, it’s the second day or something and we have more practise matches. The team I’m on is good, decent libero - nothing compared to the god like libero Kourai’s team had (later I found out that this was Sasaki Atsushi, who can react to a ball faster than I can) - some good hitters, good blockers and a talented setter. Things looked good. So this setter sets for me, and the toss is amazing! So amazing that I forget to hit it, and the setters says, under his breath may I add for his sake, that I suck. Obviously I didn’t agree, even so this setter stopped setting for me because I “sucked”, it wasn’t until I stole a spike that they even acknowledged my abilities. Let’s just say I really hated that setter in the match, and made a declaration to them that my team was better and would go on to win nationals (we didn’t but we still beat the setter’s team). So you may be wondering how this is relevant ^1 . This setter was a good height, they had dyed blonde hair with dark roots and spoke the Kansai dialect; their name, as I found out later, was (and still is) Miya Atsumu. Yup, you heard it right here, the MYSB Black Jackals infamous setter spike duo began off with hating each other!

Even with the rocky start to our relationship, I still always trusted Atsu-chan’s sets, even when he wasn’t setting for me. So nationals came and my team beat his in the second round. Atsu-chan, I know that you’re reading this ^3 , so I’ll let you know something. Your team almost won that match, after the first set my team were all prepared to give up and let Inarizaki win. It took me jumping up and slapping Oikawa in the face to get the team to keep playing.

In the next day’s match, against Nekoma, Atsu-chan was the one to suggest the lethal move - reverse mode ^8

^1 Editor’s note - Yes, how is this relevant? ^2

^2 Hinata’s response - Wait and see!

^3 Atsumu’s response - Yep! You even showed the chapter to me early Shoushou! ^4

^4 Editor’s response - He what? ^5

^5 Hinata’s response - I showed Atsu-chan and Bokkun their chapters early because they caught me in the middle of writing some of this ^6

^6 Bokuto’s response - He even let us put responses in! Look Akaashi! I’m in a book! ^7

^7 Editor’s response - You know that I full capability to removed these  _ comments  _ from the book

^8 Editor’s note - Of course you name your moves

Chapter Sixteen - Kozume Kenma

You probably know him better as Kodzuken, now popular streamer but former high school volleyball player. We actually met during nationals but outside of the tournament itself, I was lost and he helped me, then the next day I had to play him when the previous day he told me about his rivalry. Later I found out that the rivalry was against Karasuno High which we had to beat in order to make it to nationals. 

Nowadays I watch his streams and he watches my matches.

Chapter Seventeen- Bokuto “Papa Bokkun” Koutaro

Papa Bokkun is my dad ^1  well sort of. I always thought that it was a joke when he first called me his dad, but after returning to Japan after my actual dad’s death he took over the role, which I didn’t know that I actually needed. So the big question that mumkaashi probably has, is when and how did we meet? ^4

It was the first day of matches at nationals, my team had just beaten Tsubakihara and we were getting free reign of the gym. I went to a T-Shirt stand and found a top, it was the “Way of the Ace one” ^5 , after getting the top I went to watch the nearest match - Fukurodani Academy versus Eiwa High. I remember thinking “Wow! Fukurodani’s ace is sooooooo cooooooooool! How is Ushijima better than him?”

^1 Editor’s note - How did he find the adoption papers? I specifically hid them somewhere he couldn’t have gotten into. ^2

^2 Hinata’s response - What adoption papers? ^3

^3 Editor’s response - N-nothing

^4 Editor’s note - Yes, when and how did you two meet?

^5 Editor’s note - Coincidentally, Bokuto has one as well ^6

^6 Hinata’s response - WAIT REALLY!

Chapter Eighteen - Akaashi Keiji

A quick note here: I didn’t tell mumkaashi that I made this chapter, so it’s been proofed by my fellow literature friend - Yahaba Shigeru ^1 (you’ll read about him later), and then I sneakily added it in. So it’s going to be a surprise for Akaashi, but he probably will buy a copy of the book but not read it. PAPA BOKKUN! ^3 Okay, now that that’s sorted out - onto the chapter!

I first met mumkaashi at the spring tournament 2013 where I played (and lost to him) in the semi-finals, and then I beat him the year after that but we were friends with Bokkun and so a friendship formed. So mumkaashi is super smart and his notes helped me pass high school. At the team reunion I’ve already mentioned - oh Yahaba, did you get the full time job instead of an internship because I need to know if you’ve progressed from having to interview Kageyama to interviewing me ^6 \- Bokkun also came there to meet up with the rest of the squad (we even got Tsukki-poo to come) so mumkaashi was there.

^1 Yahaba - This was a mess and hell to edit how on Earth did Akaashi edit the rest of this. Akaashi, if you read this, I sincerely apologise for not teaching Hinata better when I was FORCED ^2 to tutor him multiple times in high school. You are an incredibly talented and patient editor, I hope you find something better to edit next though (honestly I would have given up after one or two chapters of this book)

^2 Shoushou - It was not forced. It was more “Hinata’s going to get suspended from club activities if he doesn’t pass this test, Yahaba as the captain and smartest member of the team please help him”

^3Papa Bokkun - yup? ^4

^4 Shoushou - can you make sure that mumkaashi reads this chapter ^5

^5 Papa Bokkun - yup! Consider it done Shoushou!

^6 Yahaba - Why didn’t you just ask me this in person? Yes, I have got the full time place and I’m finally starting my journalism career (I think interviewing you would be harder - it’d be a task that someone would give an intern because they don’t want to do it themselves) ^7

^7 Shoushou - YES! You’re literature degree from THE University of Tokyo didn’t go to waste ^8

^8 Yahaba - Are you bragging on my part? Also it’s your not you’re ^9

^9 Shoushou - Same difference. Anyway, I’m just saying the truth. Remember when you scrunched up your acceptance letter and chucked it away because you decided winning nationals was more important? ^

^10 Yahaba - Hinata, is this really the appropriate place? ^11

^11 Shoushou - Maybe not...

Chapter Nineteen - The Japan Under Nineteen Team

This is a complete coincidence, but chapter nineteen is about the under nineteens. I was invited to play on the under nineteens for my second and third years of high school, for both years I was our ace, and during my second year on the team I was our captain as well. I’m very grateful for being selected to play on the team and it was an incredible experience. Getting to play volleyball in foreign countries! Wow! When I first was told that I had been selected for the team, I didn’t believe it - it was such a shock and such an honour to be selected. Then when I found out that I was the team’s ace, I couldn’t believe it.

I got to play with the most amazing players and I wouldn’t trade the experience for anything else in the world

Chapter Twenty - Watari Shinji

So how does a complete rookie who can barely play volleyball gain core skills? A very patient libero, and it’s a good thing that Watari was just that. He helped teach me how to receive, all though a bulk of that came from the one day I was forced to play as a libero at the Japan Youth Camp, and he kept receiving all my spikes. And now he’s a part time coach, so whoever trains under him - consider yourselves lucky.

Chapter Twenty-one - Yahaba Shigeru

So you’ve heard about the captain who believed in me and the captain I vice captained for, but there still is one more. Now some of you may have asked, why didn’t you talk about the captain that led your team to winning nationals earlier? My answer, I’m doing things in a strangely specific chronological order. Yahaba was a great captain although he didn’t see that until the SEMI-FINALS OF HIS FINAL TOURNAMENT (if you’re reading this Yahaba, yes this is a call out). He doesn’t always have confidence, but he is incredibly smart - like his notes are a big reason I passed. 

He was also the one who inspired our whole play style change - what captain can say that? He really did care about the team to the point where he was willing to sacrifice his potential place at the University of Tokyo so that we could win nationals. Of course we forced him to take the exam and won the quarter-finals without him and then we went on to win the whole tournament (in which both he and Kyoutani swore on national TV - I’m not letting you two forget that, although it probably is Kyoutani’s proudest moment). The good news? He’s now a University of Tokyo graduate (and with top grades may I add) and a full time journalist at one of the biggest newspapers in Japan. So the question I have for him, can I sell your notes? ^1

^1 Editor’s note - once again I am here to say: Do NOT copy Hinata’s actions - he is not a role model. Do not sell notes, instead put care into your studies like Yahaba and myself did, if you study hard even you can win nationals and get into the best university in the country. 

Chapter Twenty-two - Kyoutani Kentarou

Kyoutani, (if you’re reading this) remember when Tooru kicked us out of the gym because we tried to fight each other and then Yahaba allowed us to sneak in for practise - you never were the first person to beat me in a joust, but if you’re lucky you could be the fifth person.

On a less personal note, Kyoutani was my predecessor as vice captain of Seijoh’s boys’ team. A role that was typically meant to keep the captain in check, but I feel like we were the two exceptions. He was always swearing on court! Almost as bad as Choi Yeong-Su… Almost

Chapter Twenty-three - Takumi Hayashi

So, funny story, Takumi had a full sports scholarship to Shiratorizawa, but gave it up for window sills (having seen said window sills, I can see why) and honestly our team is thankful for that decision, we probably would have never made it to nationals without him. When dadzumi gave up being our ace in our match against Fukurodani, we all expected Takumi to take over - his spikes certainly had the power. But instead he handed the position over to me, which was surprising, but nice. 

Unfortunately Takumi doesn’t play anymore, and so I have copied his diving set so some of his moves don’t disappear. But please, check his streams out check Yashi out.

Chapter Twenty-four - Inaba Asuka

If you asked Inaba what his favourite pastimes are, he would tell you that they were torturing Tooru or scaring his naive juniors. Aside from that he is a great middle blocker, being able to properly block Ushijima’s spikes. 

He was the second worst member of the team for swearing, but he also sang on the court, and honestly he can be really chaotic at times. Like that time where he organised a team water fight (except I had under nineteens training instead). I like to think that his chaos is why he chose to get an English degree.

Chapter Twenty-five - Fukui Ryoichi

So, a lot of people have recently come to the realisation that I am a smart player, and not just in my guess blocking. Well I partly owe it to Tooru, but the majority of it comes from Fukui teaching me. And if he had never suggested improving my brain then I would have never received Tooru’s help. 

Trust me on this, Fukui is a genius. An already strong player who changes the play into his favour - my advice to you, as your captain (the turn tables really have turned, I remember when you were my captain back in the under nineteens) focus on also getting the opposition to aim to your strength. Get them to give you easy spikes and serves to receive. And whilst height hasn’t always been in your advantage, LOOK AT KOURAI, CHOI AND MYSELF! ^1

^1 Editor’s note - Ah, the irony of the pupil becoming the mentor

Chapter Twenty-six - Sasaki Atsushi

I never thought I’d say this, but I found someone with better reflexes than my own. I’ll only just notice that the ball’s been hit, and Sasaki is already in place ready to receive it. Before meeting Sasaki, I never really gave defence a second thought, sure I knew how to guess block, but I never had understood how important a solid defence was. So seeing Sasaki order the defence opened my eyes.

Chapter Twenty-seven - Nishikawa and Yoshino (Akihiko)

These two were my friends in the under nineteens with Yoshino being my vice captain when I was the captain. They both helped me come up with my first killer serve (for context please go search it up) so I owe a lot of gratitude for that, thanks guys.

Chapter Twenty-eight - Takahashi Yoshi and Maeda Kohaku

Takahashi, the next captain from Seijoh, only I wasn’t on the team when he was captain. However I did get to play with him, and his spiking technique (copied from the former Unlucky Thirteen, now Unlucky Four - Himekawa Taro) is good. And then Maeda, my successor as the vice captain of Seijoh, and I think that he went back to the vice captain norm. According to Maeda, I inspired him ^1 .

^1 Editor’s note - Hinata, why do you need to put in “according to”? ^2

^2 Hinata’s response - because I still can’t believe that I inspired someone that I got to play with

Chapter Twenty-nine - Kurosawa Masaru and Iwata Rin

The other two first year players from the national winning squad. And yes, I am talking about the baseball player Iwata Rin (that’s the second time that baseball has made its appearance here), Iwata was the one who told me that my dad was a former professional baseball player. Kurosawa was a great hitter who specialised in feints, both still play sports (Iwata why did you go back to baseball).

Chapter Thirty - Nakano and the Saito twins

I only knew these guys for one year, and even then most of my time was spent either studying ^1 , or training whether it be for the under nineteens or the under twenty-ones. Still Nakano had potential, and Seijoh got our very own version of the Miya twins: the Saito twins (the incredible; amazing; twintastical libero and pinch server duo - they’re words, not mine). They all seem to be good players from what I see - good luck from your senpai! ^6

^1 Editor’s note - what’s this? Hinata actually being responsible for once? ^2

^2 Hinata’s response - I’ll let you know that I am a responsible adult ^3

^3 Editor’s response- you are still a child ^4

^4 Hinata’s response - HOW? ^5

^5 Editor’s response - you act like a child (how is he the captain of our national squad? Someone get in touch with the coaches for me, I want an interview)

^6 Hinata’s note - I still can’t believe that I can actually say that I’m their senpai! It’s an amazing feeling!

Chapter Thirty-one - The Japan Under Twenty-one Team

During my third year of high school, I was asked to play in the under twenty-ones. I seriously thought about it and had to give up my volunteer work at the animal shelter to join the team. But once I joined it I quickly made the starting order. That year we were incredibly successful, with us winning our second tournament of the year. A lot of people have asked about that, “What was it like scoring THE winning serve?” and my response is FUCKING AMAZING! ^1 All the pressure that was on me, I used to my advantage and then BAM! The ball lands on the floor and before I know it, everyone is cheering on Japan. Everyone is cheering on me. Honestly it was so surreal, a once in a lifetime experience for sure.

So a lot of people do also ask me what it was like being in both school and on the under nineteens and twenty-ones. HELL. It is so much work, you miss so much school and half your weekends are gone to practise, plus you have to keep strict diets and training regimes. I would not recommend it unless you are  _ serious  _ serious about volleyball and want to play at top international levels, like myself, but if you do accept the offer, it holds some of the most amazing memories if things go well for you. But other times things don’t turn out as well, such as me collapsing in the middle of a nationals match. Also being the youngest member on the team sucks.

^1 Editor’s note - please do not copy Hinata’s language. I let him have this one, purely because it probably is one of the highlights of his volleyball career

Chapter Thirty-two - Sakusa Kiyoomi

Who calls me by a nickname merged with Star Wars reference? Omi-wan Kiyoomi! That’s who! I’ve known Sakusa since our days in the under nineteens, as well as being a fellow top three ace with him until I claimed the top ace title. A lot of people say that they wouldn’t expect us to be friends. Structured and rule based Omi-wan Kiyoomi and chaotic and untamed me. My trick? Respecting Omi-wan Kiyoomi’s boundaries. Knowing that he doesn’t like crowds, germs, handshakes and the such and being there to help him means a lot to him. Akaashi! ^1 He’s fairly easy to get on with after that, and here at the MSBY Black Jackals we’ve got him to join in on the chaos we create - yes we are self aware - much to Meian’s disappointment.

I had to watch in agony as Omi-wan Kiyoomi’s wrists were broken in our semi-final match against Canada back in 2014, but he’s made a recovery and we now play on the same side of the court as Camden, so no more breaking wrists for Omi-wan Kiyoomi.

Also, he’s the only reason that Bokuto and I haven’t taken over the world yet - please! Let us do it!

^1 Editor’s note - What? ^2

^2 Hinata’s response - I should write a book on how to befriend Omi-wan Kiyoomi! ^3

^3 Editor’s response - No.

Chapter Thirty-three - Komori Motoya

First of all I would like to apologise for whatever images Omi-wan Kiyoomi sent you - I am equally traumatised by it (as well as additional scarring from all the others - thanks for that Tenten :( )  ^1 Anyway, you’re a great libero - which is why you’re our national libero.

Komori is a formidable libero, although I have successfully used decoy tricks on him, and did deserve the title of best high school libero. The only reason he didn’t make the under nineteens was because of Sasaki’s abilities to pass exactly where the setter needs to and adapt to a team quickly, because trust me the under nineteens are all about adapting to a team. With the under twenty-ones, a lot of you have already played with each other in the under nineteens.

^1 Editor’s note - What are you talking about? ^2

^2 Hinata’s response - talking about what? ^3

^3 Editor’s response - images… ^4

^4 Hinata’s response - I have made a blood oath to not talk about it ^

^5 Editor’s response - Fine, I’ll go ask Tendou ^6

^6 Hinata’s response - He won’t tell. He’s also under the blood oath

Chapter Thirty-four - Kuroo Tetsurou and the petition to allow him onto the MSBY Black Jackals

The title says it all. Kuroo’s a cool guy to be around, not only is he my friend, but he’s one of the more fun members of the national squad to be around, providing us with nerf guns that constantly get confiscated. Like the title says, he deserves to be on the MSBY Black Jackals, I think the only reason that he isn’t is because Coach Foster worries that Bokkun and Kuroo would cause too much chaos - my counterargument is that they’re both on the national squad. At the end of this book is the link to a petition to convince Coach Foster to allow Kuroo to transfer teams ^1 .

^1 Editor’s note - No. 

Chapter Thirty-five - Serizawa Kazuki

Target Hunter, that’s what I’m known as. Part of the reason my aim is so good is down to Serizawa, I played video games with him, more specifically FPSs and that’s what helped me develop my aim. If Serizawa hadn’t played games with me, my aim would not be that of the Target Hunter’s, so thanks for that.

Chapter Thirty-six - Yoshino Juuro and Himekawa Taro

As mentioned earlier, Himekawa is Takahashi’s idol, just like the Little Giant is mine. He’s a great spiker, and I know this from playing with him and against him. And Yoshino (the other brother this time - yep, I’ve spiked the tosses of both Yoshino brothers) is an out of this world good setter. Just before my match against Kamomedai in the finals I had gone to the bathroom to calm myself down where I actually met Yoshino, our conversation consisted of him saying that I wasn’t ready for the professional world but then he gave me some good advice on developing skills that would separate me from the others. Akihiko later told me that that meant that he wanted to play with me one day. So yeah, I have yet another thing to boast about.

Chapter Thirty-seven - The 2016 Rio Ja Deniro Olympics into the Rosewelder Lions

I did get to make my Olympics debut and it was great, but as I said earlier, these Olympics don’t hold many good memories for me. Having my dad die in my arms, that wasn’t pleasant. I don’t want to talk about it, even three years on and it still hurts. I’m incredibly lucky that I had my mother and Natsu there to mourn with me; Tooru there to support us and help us; and my former Olympian teammates keeping quiet about the events. 

After returning to Japan early with Kourai - best friend in the world for leaving the Olympics slightly early, although not as early as me, to come and support me at my father’s funeral, I can’t thank you enough for that Kourai - and having the funeral I left for rural Italy with the intention of being alone for a couple of months to let things settle down and get away from everything. I hadn’t packed anything volleyball related, in fact everything I had to do with volleyball was angrily shoved into a cupboard back in my mother’s house at the time. I had left for Italy with the intentions of giving up volleyball and starting a new life until I could decide what I wanted to do. I bought the best cottage in the world and got a job at the local post office. When walking round the area I met an old friend, Nishinoya-senpai and he managed to convince me to join the local volleyball team. That was really fun and it gave me the opportunity to fall in love with volleyball all over again and appreciate the sport more. I then moved into the city and joined a Second League team called the Rosewelder Lions.

The Rosewelder Lions were an amazing team, and my first pro-team too. Our setter was incredible - more on him later - and together we got our team into the First League and we were meant to play together on the Italian national squad, but then I left to return to Japan.

Chapter Thirty-eight - Nishinoya Yuu

When I first saw Nishinoya-senpai, I thought “Wow! I’m actually taller than someone!”. And then I saw him play, and I was amazed! He’s an amazing libero, perhaps better than Sasaki and Komori, maybe I’m going too far? 

And then he’s the reason I continued to play volleyball when I met him in Italy again, so I guess you should be thanking him for the missing ace’s return.

Chapter Thirty-nine - Tsukishima Kei

Tsukki-poo! Tsukki-poo! You used to hate that nickname! This guy here, mister dino, is the only person to block my insane quick - although he says it was luck, which I agree with, and he was the fourth person to successfully win a joust against me. Plus he’s one of my friends, and often the target for Bokuto, Kuroo and my pranks.

Chapter Forty - Kageyama Tobio

Bakayama Tobio-chan! I’ll stop with that name. He actually came to ME for advice, well it was more like I gave it to him. But giving him that advice did get me thinking about whether I was a hypocrite or not, so I guess that always helps. Plus, he was my first ever rival!

Chapter Forty-one - Sugawara Koushi - look! I learnt your name

I just want to say, thanks for teaching my sister when you were doing your training. She said that you're the best teacher in the world and she hopes that you become the principal of the elementary school some day.

(It’s me Natsu, Shouyou let me actually write a bit in his book) I’m a second year now! I still remember when Oshiro, Konishi and myself were sixth graders and how Oshiro fanboyed over my brother, he still does so nothing’s really changed apart from his height. Also I’m going to become the best badminton player in the world! Just watch me Suga-sensei!

Chapter Forty-two - Ovan Cavanaugh

So, apart from losing to him in the summer 2015 under nineteens’ tournament, you may think that I have no reason to know him… WRONG! We were the best setter spiker duo in Italy! Yup, that’s right, Ovan was our setter back in the Rosewelder Lions. A great setter too! I’m still a bit sad that we didn’t get to be the setter spiker duo representing Italy, but hey I like the Japan squad a bit more. With Ovan I gained my latest title that most of you probably don’t know - the Setter Crusher!

Chapter Forty-three - the MSBY Black Jackals

I really wanted to join the Schweiden Adlers, but due to my returning position, I had to accept the first team I could get an offer for, and that just so happened to be the MSBY Black Jackals - the best team in the world! It’s a fun team to be one and I get to play WITH Bokkun and Tenten! And I get to play with Atsu-chan and Omi-wan Kiyoomi again! So it’s great, although I still want to play with Kourai, at least we have the national squad.

Chapter Forty-four - Rejoining the Japan National Squad

So after playing a few matches with the MSBY Black Jackals I was asked if I wanted to rejoin the national squad, to which I answered yes. My first day there I managed to get stuck in Kageyama’s special cupboard and stick my hand in Atsu-chan’s  _ attempt _ at ramen. Word of advice to anyone who is in the situation where Atsu-chan is in a kitchen; force him out the kitchen, then evacuate the kitchen yourself, making sure that you quarantine it for at least a year. But even after a rocky start I settled into the team. Then we had the whole jerseys and things, but Camden and I didn’t get to view ours with the rest of the team, instead we had to be lectured on why being co-aces was the best solution, as well as being threatened of both of us being stripped of the ace title if necessary. The next day felt like a dream - because I found out that I was the captain! It was a dream, but never before did I imagine it being a reality, also we cause so much chaos there - it’s the best!

Chapter Forty-five - Camden Ellington

The Jack of Aces (or was it Ace of Jacks) ^1 , former Canadian ace and top international ace (no longer just youth ace) and my co-ace on the national squad. Yeah we had a rivalry before, and still do as the MSBY Black Jackals fight their way beating rival after rival in our epic quest of becoming the best team in the world, but together on the national squad we work surprisingly well together - although sometimes he steals my tosses if I’m being annoying or loud in practise ^2 . But he is a good ace, well we’re both good aces. I only just got back onto the top international aces ranking though, but I’ll beat him!

^1 Editor’s note - Jack of Aces

^2 Editor’s note - So all the time?

Chapter Forty-six - Choi Yeong-Su

The fourth musketeer, and fellow short ace. Choi is now taller than me! It’s not fair! He’s 174.5 cm - so taller than Kourai as well! We were both outraged by this fact! Just like myself and Kourai, his jumping reach has gone crazy high because of height growth - although for him it’s a very late growth spurt. Unfortunately we probably won’t get to play with each other, so we’ll have to settle for rivals. Although I do remember the one time I played with him, in what some call the most biased volleyball match in history - not my fault the team with two top international youth aces won. Although Akira did beat him in a joust in that match, so yeah, take from that what you will.

Rankings:

So mumkaashi said that this would be something fun to do. It’s a place where I’m going to rank all the volleyball players that I know well in all their different aspects. (Akaashi here, I would like to point out that Hinata is very biased with his ratings, so take them with a pinch of salt)

Aces:

  1. Bokuto Kotaro^1 \- He is by far the best ace ever and a great Papa.
  2. Hoshiumi Kourai - I would say that he’s joint first
  3. Choi Yeong-Su - the Winged Monster - he can fly!
  4. Iwaizumi “Dadzumi” Hajime - He is an incredible ace who can’t recognise his own talents
  5. Fukui Ryoichi - Look Fukui! You made the top five! ^2
  6. Sakusa Kiyoomi - He’s really good you know
  7. Ushijima Wakatoshi - He is good, but he did say that I was a better ace than him so, hmmm
  8. Ellington Camden - I’ve beaten him twice so, is he really a better ace than me?



Servers:

  1. Miya Atsumu - He can dual wield! Need I say any more
  2. Oikawa Tooru - Have you seen his killer serve? Well have you?
  3. Nishikawa Kooki - To this day I still can’t receive his jump floater
  4. Yoshino Akihiko - He taught me how to do my killer serve and he was the U19’s pinch server
  5. Ushijima Wakatoshi - My hands hurt by just thinking about receiving that serve
  6. Hoshiumi Kourai - It’s scary…
  7. Yamaguchi Tadashi - His jump floater is insanely difficult to receive
  8. Kageyama Tobio - It’s good but I have to say it… B-Tech Oikawa^4
  9. Bokuto Kotaro - It is a really good serve
  10. Kunimi Akira - It started out as just a floater, but then it became a jump floater
  11. Himekawa Taro - It’s hard to receive when you first go up against it
  12. Saito Katsuhito - The server of the Saito twins, and his calmness
  13. Yahaba Shigeru - Too bad he can only get power or accuracy though
  14. Kyoutani Kentaro - POWER
  15. Inaba Asuka - the flick of the wrist



Setters:

  1. Oikawa Tooru - You already know why
  2. Miya Atsumu - I’ve played with him (and still am at the time of writing) lots and he’s good
  3. Cavanaugh Ovan - he wasn’t called the best youth setter for nothing!
  4. Kageyama Tobio - Have you seen the accuracy on those sets
  5. Yahaba Shigeru - He is underrated
  6. Akaashi Keiji^5 \- He is incredible! Why did you stop playing Akaashi?^6
  7. Yoshino Juuro - He wasn’t called the international best setter for no reason!
  8. Choi Yeong-Su - But he often gets subbed off
  9. Yoshino Akihiko - They’re really easy to get and his timing!
  10. Kozume Kenma - He’s super smart!
  11. Takumi Hayashi - He doesn’t even play setter but he has immense ball control
  12. Hoshiumi Kourai - He also doesn’t even play setter but he can set really well



Liberos:

  1. Sasaki Atsushi - His reflexes!
  2. Nishinoya Yuu - ROLLING THUNDER!
  3. Komori Motoya - He wasn’t called the best high school libero for no reason
  4. Watari Shinji - His back line set though
  5. Saito Rokuro - the libero of the Saito twins, and his playful attitude on the court
  6. Inaba Asuka - He received Miya Atsumu’s serve and Bokuto Kotaro’s spikes!



^1 Editor’s notes - Why? Just why would you say that? Do you know how much that’s going to boost his ego? Too much!

^2 Editor’s notes - Did you just put him on here because he never made a high school top 5 ^3

^3 Hinata’s response - No. He is actually a talented player, like his analysis is something else. And I know that because he taught me.

^4 Editor’s notes - And if you hadn’t noticed by now, Hinata is incredibly biased

^5 Editor’s notes - Thank you Hinata. I really wouldn’t say that I’m a top five setter, but then it is you ranking it so…

^6 Editor’s notes - I don’t have time, literary is more important

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The event mentioned in Komori's chapter will be touched on in a later chapter (chpt118)


	116. Chapter 116

"What're you doing Shoushou?" Bokuto asked.

"Can I help Shoukkun?" Miya asked.

"Kyah! Oh, it's nothing," Hinata replied as he frantically tried to hide his laptop screen.

"Ooh! This looks fun!" Bokuto said as he looked at the screen, "You should say that he has stupid hair!"

"Who has stupid hair?" Miya asked, getting riled up in case Bokuto insulted his hair again.

"You do," Bokuto replied as he stuck out his tongue, Miya tackled him to the ground.

"Compromise - I'll mention the hair," Hinata said.

"Hey! Why're you writing about me Shoukkun?" Miya got onto the bench and lied down on Hinata's lap, turning his head to look at the screen., "Oh god! Don't write about me being a dick!"

"Too bad! It's already in!" Hinata beamed.

"How was Tsumtsum a dick?" Bokuto asked.

"Fine, I'll let you two read this chapter, it's for my autobiography," Hinata explained, "Mumkaashi's editing it,"

"And this is my chapter?" Miya asked.

"Yeah," Hinata replied, "Come on, I need access to the keyboard to keep writing - oh mumkaashi is editing some of it right now!"

"Ooh! You guys have little notes section!" Bokuto pointed out.

"Ooh! Lemme write one!" Miya said, giving Hinata his best puppy eyes.

"Fine," Hinata rolled his eyes and passed the laptop to Miya, who wrote in a note to which Akaashi angrily asked Hinata why he was showing the draft to others, in which Hinata explained that Miya and Bokuto had just walked in on him writing. Bokuto then demanded to add in his own note, which Hinata quickly agreed to.

* * *

Oikawa opened his mailbox, expecting to find a couple of bills and if he was lucky an invite to something really formal, so he was surprised to find a whole parcel in there. Oikawa opened the package and read the note left with it.

Tooru,

Hopefully this survived the journey and you receive this. Recently I wrote an autobiography and I figured that you might want to read it, but I have no idea if or when this'll be translated and produced in Argentina so I sent you one of the original Japanese copies. I hope you enjoy!

Shouyou

Oikawa looked at the parcel, and sure enough there was a book there. Oikawa skimmed through the first few pages stopping to see if he was in the dedications, unfortunately he was not but those who were made sense, his family, his editor and his first idol. _I wonder who the first chapter dedication will be, aside from those who already have the official dedication_ , Oikawa thought as he flicked onto chapter one, the first three chapters were understandably about Hinata's family, the fourth was about his childhood friends which was again understandable, _the next chapter - this might be the first person who gets a dedication, oh who am I kidding, knowing Shouyou it'll be on the Little Giant,_ Oikawa was correct, _the next one? It'll probably be not so stoi-chan, because they were the closest friends at school._ Oikawa flicked to the first page of chapter six, it was him, _Me! I got the first non-official dedication!_ Oikawa read the chapter intensely, glowing with pride as he was called the best setter that Hinata had ever played with.

* * *

"Akaashiiiiiiiii!" Bokuto was pounding on Akaashi's door at five in the morning.

"What is it Bokuto? It's five in the morning," Akaashi replied as he opened his door, adding in some sass.

"Where are they?" Bokuto shouted, Akaashi sighed, knowing that he was getting a noise complaint from his neighbours.

"Where are what?" Akaashi asked, partially because it was Bokuto - it could be anything, and partially because he had just been woken up and his brain wasn't working at the full level required yet.

"The adoption papers!" 

"Oh," Akaashi said in realisation, _of course Bokuto read his own chapter_ , "I added that as a joke,"

"So where are they then! You promised to get them!" Bokuto wailed, by this point some of Akaashi's neighbours had come out their homes to see what was going on.

"That was before you gave up after realising that Hinata has a sister," 

"Yes, but I still wanted you to get them!"

"You never specified that,"

"Yes I did!"

"No you didn't,"

"Well, if you don't have them, then we'll have to get them now!"

"Bokuto no,"

"AKAASHI THIS IS MY SON WE'RE TALKING ABOUT! THIS IS OF THE UTMOST IMPORTANCE AND URGENCY!" 

"Are you okay Akaashi?" one of his neighbour's asked him.

"Not really, I'm sorry about Bokuto. He does have volume control but it ranges from loud, to louder, to even louder," Akaashi replied.

"Can you shut up!" one of the other neighbour's shouted.

"Can you go annoy your teammates please Bokuto," Akaashi said, "We can discuss this later is you really want to,"

"I won't forget that! I'll be back!" Bokuto shouted as he turned to leave.

"Make sure that you come back at an acceptable hour," Akaashi said sternly.

* * *

"'Samu!" Atsumu shouted at his brother who had been rolling on the sofa in his house, laughing for a solid minute, "Quit laughing at my misfortune!"

"He hated you!" Osamu said between laughter, "Like properly hated you!"

"I know! I told Shoukkun to remove that part!" Atsumu pouted.

"How are you two the best setter spiker duo in Japan, possibly the world?" 

"Hey! I'll have you know that Shoukkun and I get on very well now!"

"Yeah, but he used to hate you!"

"Shut it 'Samu!"

* * *

"Tendou," Ushijima greeted Tendou, "Why did you make a blood oath with Hinata? What was this blood oath about? Do blood oaths improve your playing?" Tendou just laughed at Ushijima.

"It wasn't just me and Hinata," was all Tendou could say.

"What're you two talking about?" Kageyama asked them as he made his way to his cupboard.

"Do blood oaths help your playing?" Ushijima asked Kageyama.

"I've never thought of that, maybe they do," Kageyama replied.

"I finally understand why the Black Jackals beat us," Ushijima announced.

"Because they have Hinata?" Fukurou asked.

"Because they have a decent chunk of the national squad?" Kuroo added.

"They have made blood oaths with each other," Ushijima announced, "Tendou, Hinata and from what Tendou has said, some other members of the team have made a blood oath and that is why they beat us,"

"Where did you find out about the blood oath from?" Komori asked.

"It was from your chapter of Hinata's book," Ushijima explained.

"Ooooooooooh, that blood oath," Bokuto said, his face turning red.

"That definitely isn't why they play better," Komori replied, trying his best to hide his discomfort as he glared at Sakusa.

"I don't understand," Ushijima said.

"I could show you," Sakusa said, "I think I can find it on my phone,"

"NO!" both Hinata and Komori shouted.

"Omi-wan Kiyoomi, you made a blood oath that night, don't go breaking it," Hinata warned.

"We have plenty of other _images_ ," Tendou added.

"Did you six go partying?" Kageyama asked.

"And not invite me!" Kuroo shouted in protest.

"You wouldn't have wanted to have been there," Miya said.

"I'm sure it would have been fun," Hoshiumi said.

"Definitely wouldn't have wanted to be there," Hinata added.

"To be honest, I don't think there was anything related to Kuroo, so he'd probably be laughing at the rest of us," Tendou sighed, "But he might have got defensive about the Kenma ones,"

"Don't remind us!" the other four shouted back.

"Can we stop talking about this!" Bokuto said, "We saw a lot of unholy stuff that night, can we forget about it!"

"It has been ingrained on the back of our minds!" Miya shouted, "Of course we WANT to forget about it, but we CAN'T!"

* * *

"Oh you're reading it too," Tuskishima commented to Iwaizumi.

"Yeah, I only just started it today. I never knew Hinata went through all that back in 2016," Iwaizumi said, saddened by the thought, "And he never told us,"

"It probably was hard for him, he probably didn't want to talk about it lots," Tsukishima reasoned, "But I don't think that it was completely for the worst, he did gain a new perspective on the sport,"

"Yeah,"

"What chapter are you on?"

"I'm reading chapter four at the moment,"

"I think you're going to like chapter seven,"

"Why?"

"I just know, don't go skipping ahead to see,"

The next day in practise Iwaizumi returned angrily, "Jerkawa really doesn't need the ego boost," Iwaizumi grumbled.

"So have you read chapter seven yet?" Tsukishima asked.

"No, but I'm almost there," Iwaizumi then began to finish off chapter and turned the page to see what the title of chapter seven was, "You knew you ass!"

"I had to wait to chapter forty something for mine," Tsukishima pointed out.

"Wow, I can't believe that he still remembers me,"

"Of course he does, idiot,"

"What're you two talking about?" Kyoutani greeted them, kebabs in hand, "I brought breakfast,"

"Shou's book," Tsukishima replied, "And I don't trust your cooking,"

"HEY! I'LL HAVE YOU FUCKING KNOW-" Kyoutani pounced on Tsukishima.

"-And that's enough," Iwaizumi stood between the two, "Being a captain is hard. Unless you're the national squad captain, and then it's the vice captain who has to worry,"

"Who is their vice captain?" Koganegawa asked.

"I don't know. I have a feeling that it's Atsumu," Iwaizumi said, "And if that's the case, then someone like Komori is the unofficial vice captain, cleaning up after their mess. I've seen the national squad Black Jackals together, not a good thing,"

"Hmph, you weren't chapter twenty-two though, were you Tsukishitma," Kyoutani said, "God! I think Hinata and Oikawa actually rubbed off on me with these fucking stupid nicknames,"

* * *

"Finally! It's been six years, but finally I'm adopting my son," Bokuto was bouncing up and down in his seat, "Did you read chapter eighteen?"

"Probably, I mean I had to edit the whole book," Akaashi shrugged, "I'm trying to remember what it was about,"

"Then reread it!" Bokuto shoved his (annotated) copy of the book in Akaashi's face.

"Thank you Hinata," Akaashi was surprised, "Bokuto, do you have Yahaba's number?"

"I can get it for you," Bokuto shrugged.

**The AMAZING me**

Shoushou - can you give me Yahaba's # please

**Shoushou**

Sure

Bokuto texted the number to Akaashi.

**The AMAZING me**

Here you go Akaashi!

"Thanks Bokuto," Akaashi said before calling the number.

"Do I know you?" Yahaba asked.

"I'm so sorry Hinata forced you to edit that chapter," Akaashi apologised on Hinata's behalf.

"Oh Akaashi," Yahaba sighed in relief, "I thought that Kyoutani or Hinata gave my number to someone else to prank me again. It was fine, I still don't know how you did the rest of the book,"

"It was hard," Akaashi admitted.

"We cannot give you the papers," the clerk said. Akaashi gave Bokuto a "I told you so" look as Bokuto sulked.

* * *

Hoshiumi was at Hinata's like usual, with Sakusa and Kouta playing(?) with each other, when Hinata gave him a book, "You know I don't read," Hoshiumi said.

"You know that I don't write much either," Hinata replied, Hoshiumi looked at the book, which turned out to be Hinata's autobiography, "I can sign it if you want!"

"Yesplease," Hoshiumi replied, "Now I need to write my own one!"

Hoshiumi binge read the book, gloating in his best friend status. He decided to take Hinata somewhere special for their next meet up.

"Can I open my eyes yet?" Hinata asked.

"Not quite," Hoshiumi replied, whilst non-verbally asking someone to keep quiet as they let the two through, "Okay, open them,"

"Kourai... This is the animal shelter!"

"Yep,"

"You're the best!"

"Only the best for my best friend,"

"I've missed this place so much!" Both ignored the glances and photos being taken of them.

**TwoBallsofFLUFF(OFFICIAL)**

I caught this gem today just by chance. I was looking for a rescue puppy, and I got more than I bargained for. I did get the puppy, and the staff there are lovely. They told me all about Hinata's volunteer work there - they called him PUPPY. 

| **HinHinShouShou**

Aaaaaaaahhhhh I miss the shelter so much! But when we go into our off season (when I'm finally free) I'm going to volunteer there so much! Thanks for supporting the shelter!

| **Seagull-CatHybrid**

I remember visiting there for the first time. We spent a whole afternoon in just the cat section. We had to get kicked out!

| **HinHinShouShou**

OMG yes! I remember that! I remember the whole camp, I'm still so happy Yahaba arranged for Kamomedai to come - apparently the two teams, along with Furukata, Inarizaki, Itachiyama and Inubushi East still host training camps together

| **Seagull-CatHybrid**

They better!

| **TwoBallsofFLUFF(OFFICIAL)**

I've been blessed. Both Hinata and Hoshiumi (who this twitter account is dedicated to) have found this account, and are now following it! Thanks guys! Love you!

| **HinHinShouShou**

My pleasure! 

| **Seagull-CatHybrid**

No problem!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone in the comments (I'm really sorry, but I've forgotten your username) asked if I could do a Nekoma version, which I am planning on doing because a - it sounds like a good idea and b - I'll need something to write after this. It's going to be much shorter because I'm not prepared for another loooong fic again. The first chapter should be out on the 9th of July and the fic'll be called "The Cat with Wings". If you are interested, then feel free to check it out when it comes out.


	117. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternative title: The sun, two foxes, an owl, two weasels, a seagull, two eagles, a dog, a cat and a crow along with their Canadian friend play volleyball in the Olympics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my fic, and in this fic - lockdown was never a thing! 2020 was just another normal year!  
> Also, I got a DeviantArt account and I'm posting all the images I did for this fic there, so that I could relink them meaning that finally THE IMAGES WORK! I'll link the page if you want to check it out (no need to) so you can see all the art much more easily than skimming through all the chapter to try and find each one, plus there'll be some bonus art that I didn't attempt to put in. Link: https://www.deviantart.com/98greenbottles (yes my account is called 98GreenBottles instead of 99GreenBottles - I thought that I'd change things up a bit and remove one of the green bottles)

Never in a million years did Hinata imagine that he'd be here. Could he believe that he was at the Olympics? Yes. Could he believe that he was a starter on the team playing at the Olympics? Yes. Could he believe that Japan were playing Argentina? Yes. Could he believe that Oikawa made Argentina's team? Yes. Could Hinata believe that he was Japan's ace again? Kind of. Could Hinata believe that he was Japan's captain? Slightly, he didn't believe it but he was going to do his best. Hinata walked over to the umpires to shake Argentina's captain's hand. As he extended his hand out he looked into the captain's eyes. Never in his life did Hinata Shouyou imagine that he'd play his former captain, Oikawa Tooru; yet here he was, shaking the other captain's hand, "Good luck Tooru," Hinata said.

"Good luck to you too Shouyou," Oikawa replied. Hinata looked at his former captain, the one who believed in him. The one that taught him that he could be the player that he is today. Hinata wanted to play with Oikawa again, but for now he'd have to be satisfied with playing against him.

”So, you seem over over excited, what’s their captain like?” Sakusa asked.

”Oh Omi-wan Kiyoomi! You would not believe it!” Hinata gushed, “Their captain is this really really really super amazing setter!”

”How do you know them Shoukkun?” Miya asked.

”Don’t question his connections!” Kuroo said.

”But instead admire them!” Bokuto added.

”Bro!”

”Bro!”

”We should quit volleyball and become philosophical quote writers!”

”You’ve played them too Atsu-chan!” Hinata said.

”I have?” Miya asked.

”A guessing game, sounds fun!” Tendou said.

”A mental warm up of sorts,” Fukui added.

”Have _I_ played him?” Tendou asked.

”Yes,” Hinata replied.

”Have I played him?” Fukui asked.

”No,” Hinata replied.

”Oh easy, your captain when you were a first year, Oikawa Tooru,” Fukui scoffed, “Give us a harder challenge,”

”Someone help me deal with Ushijima!” Hoshiumi shouted, “He’s trying to pounce on Argentina’s captain!”

”Captain! Do something!” Kageyama shouted, “BOKE!”

”Ushijima do not harass Toru,” Hinata said as he approached Ushijima.

”Um, is Camden okay?” Komori asked the team.

”No,” Ellington groaned, “We have the ultimate chaos spawn here,”

The two teams lined up and did the official stuff, soon the starting order entered the court and the match was about to begin:

Ellington [2] - front left, WS; Suna [11] - front centre, MB; Hinata [1] - front right, WS; Hoshiumi [6] - back right, WS; Fukurou [14]/Komori [8] - back centre, MB/L; Miya [5] - back left, S

On the side of the court, the rest of the team were waiting, supporting the starters on and ready to take their place in a moments notice.

Bokuto [9] - take over for Hinata

Sakusa [10] - take over for Ellington

Ushijima [16] - take over for Hoshiumi

Tendou [12] - take over for Suna or Fukurou

Fukui [15] - take over for any spiker

Kuroo [13] - take over for any spiker

Kageyama [20] - take over for Miya; pinch server

Sasaki [19] - take over for Komori (only when injured)

"Nice serve Kourai!" Hinata shouted as the whistle blew.

"Here on court B we have Japan, the host nation, versus Argentina. Japan's team truly is a testament to the Monster Generation, I can't tell which of the three spikers on the court is the ace, it could be any three of them," one of the commentators said, "Not to mention their setter being the successor of Yoshino Juuro, as shown by his performance in the world cup. Their middle blockers build up solid walls and their libero covers all the gaps,"

Hoshiumi served and the ball was received - the match had begun. Hinata watched Oikawa's toss, having never seen it from the other side of the court before, and was immediately stunned by how good it was, "Two blockers it is!" Suna shouted, trying to alert Hinata's attention.

"Sorry!" Hinata replied as he watched the spiker, joining Komori in moving to receive the spike. _So Shouyou's worked on his receiving as well,_ Oikawa thought as he went in for a last minute setter dump, changing his mind at the last moment in order to try and stay ahead of Hinata, "Don't mind!" Hinata shouted, getting the first point was almost always a necessary move for the momentum, "We still have plenty of time to turn things around. Let's keep things pretty even to buy Camden some time," 

"Best thing about them co-acing, when one is going easy, the other is right there to take their place," Fukui said to Ushijima, "At the start Hinata takes the lead until Camden is fully warmed up and in the game, and then they suddenly switch. Hinata goes easy and lets others score the points for a bit,"

Japan prepared for Oikawa's killer serve, which they presumed had been worked on since he graduated high school. They had presumed correctly when the ball came flying at them and landed on the ground, "Tooru's serve is extra cool now!" Hinata declared.

"How about you extra cool save it?" Komori suggested.

"I've never actually been able to receive Tooru's serves before," Hinata confessed, "And I copied his killer serve for my second one, so his'll be better,"

"I just saw that," Komori deadpanned.

"Oh well, well played Argentina," Hinata shrugged, "They probably know that they're about to be screwed the moment I rotate into serving, playing a strong server that can score points is going to be the best strategy,"

Oikawa served again, only this time Komori managed to receive the ball passing the ball to Miya. Hoshiumi and Hinata started running at the same time, both running down the right side. Although Argentina's blocker didn't know who was going to spike the ball, but they knew that the ball should be coming down the right. Miya tossed the ball to the left where Ellington had ran slightly faster, however he had already jumped and the ball wasn't going to connect. Hinata concealed his delight as he suddenly crossed to the other side of the court and slammed the ball down.

Oikawa watched as the ball fell down, the very quicks that he had first taught Hinata being used against him, _not even read blocking is going to work, because we'll get the jump timings wrong with Hinata doing crosses. Guess blocking would only work so well because of how unpredictable Hinata can be, but it's probably going to be the most effective considering how Hoshiumi and Ellington are working, plus we haven't seen Suna go into spike yet, I should tell the team to try guess blocking,_ "If you can, try using guess blocking, it might work," Oikawa said in Spanish. Miya looked expectantly at Hinata.

"I didn't know that you were a qualified idiot Atsu-chan," Hinata replied, causing Oikawa to laugh, "I lived in Italy where they spoke Italian,"

"Isn't that Italian?" Miya asked, causing Oikawa to laugh even more.

"What's so funny captain?" one of the Argentinian squad members asked in Spanish.

"Their setter thinks that we're talking in Italian and is looking at their captain to translate," Oikawa explained in Spanish.

"That's Spanish!" Hinata shouted, "Although it's similar to Italian, it's still different! I can't speak Spanish!"

"You can however serve the ball," Suna said as he pushed Hinata into the back of the court.

Hinata picked up the ball, the first serve was always meant to be the hardest one, but he was their former pinch server, _I get why pinch servers are feared now,_ Hinata thought, _it's not because of their serves as such, it's the fact that they can do them under intense pressure. I guess that's how I got my position as the second 2016 pinch server. I thrive of the pressure, so this'll be a piece of cake for me_.

"Phew we didn't miss it!" Oshiro let out a sigh of relief as he, Natsu and Konishi crowded around the Hinata family's TV, "Seijoh card master's first serve of the match!"

"What's so special about his serves?" Natsu asked, "I've seen him practise them so much. They're all the same. It looks so boooooooring,"

"Well getting a service ace is pretty big as it can give you the advantage. And mucking up a serve is giving the other team a free point. So there's lots of pressure on good servers to score a service ace which makes them try and do better serves which increases the chance of mucking up. So there's a lot of pressure on them. So seeing them score service aces even with all that pressure is amazing!" Oshiro explained, "And your brother is like the most interesting server! There's like no pressure that he can't overcome!"

"The Target Hunter prepares for his first serve of the match, leaving us all thinking - which killer serve is he going to use?" one of the commentators said.

"Argentina versus Japan, huh," the captain of Poland's team commented as their team passed the court.

"I remember playing the Target Hunter," their ace, the Ultimatum, said, "He's a good spiker, and a terrifying server. Does he not understand pressure?"

"Yeah but surely he's had every server's nightmare, he'd have crumbled at that," one of the other players said.

"He scored the winning point of a tournament through a killer serve," their ace replied.

"He what!" the rest of the team exclaimed.

"I thought that that was just a myth!" one of them said.

"He's probably one of the best servers out there mentally, not to mention the physical serve itself," another added.

Every eye in the crowd was on Hinata as he threw the ball up, watching as the ball landed on the ground at what looked like the same time he hit it, _so Shouyou's using his blood lust again,_ Oikawa thought, _I don't know if we'll get that serve until at least three more of it_. Those who had never seen Hinata serve before jaw's dropped in amazement, "Even though he went off grid for a couple of years, it's pretty obvious that the Target Hunter still has his ultimate trump card - his speed," the commentator said.

It was the middle of the fourth set, Japan already had two sets and Argentina was on one. By this point of the match, Ellington was in full working mode which added to yet another problem Argentina had to face, hence they had called a time out, "The fourth set is always my best," Ellington boasted, "I'm at that peak before you start tiring. The adrenaline is still there, and I know that I can make up for others tiring,"

"Great, I'll lay off it a bit then," Hinata replied, "The fourth set is usually my worst, because I start to tire, in the fifth set it's all replaced by determination. Atsu-chan, I'll be leaning on you a bit for the rest of the set,"

"Finally," Miya rolled his eyes.

"Come on! We can do this in four sets!" Hinata reassured the team, "Sure they have Tooru - the best setter in my opinion!"

"HEY!" Miya pouted.

"What about me dumbass?" Kageyama shouted.

"But we are more than just Atsu-chan. Sure Tooru is the best setter, he'll bring out more in a player and team, just like Atsu-chan does. But we're a team that can bring more out of Atsu-chan. Let's go win!" Hinata shouted.

"Well said captain," one of the coaches said under their breath, _it really was for the best making Hinata our captain, he really does inspire a team to play better_.

"I can't believe I didn't see this before, but Miya really does make the team that little bit better - he's their final push," the commentator said, "With the ultimate final push being their captain Hinata,"

"I think Miya has out done his successor. I've seen Ellington and Hoshiumi spike Yoshino's sets, but something about them seems better with Miya," the other one said.

"I think he has the ability to make the spiker improve, or at least seem like they have improved," the first one said, "And Hinata is really relying on him this set, you can see him CLOSING HIS EYES!"

"Those two really have trust," the second said.

"It's not just Hinata as well, all the other players fully trust him. They trust him to get the ball where it's best for them, and they already know what attack he's asked them to do, so all they have to do is hit the ball in the strongest they can. There's communication in their team, all on top of their incredible trust in each other. But that's also visible in Argentina's team too with their captain and setter Oikawa," 

"Both are great setters, we've seen Oikawa set the ball exactly where his spikers need it and Miya's done the same. But Miya's risk taking, his ability to make the spikers seem greater, even without Hinata adding to that, he just overpowers Oikawa. And when we throw Hinata into that mix, I don't think there's really a better setter spiker duo in the world,"

"What about-"

"Choi and Moon, please they look like amateurs compared to this duo,"

"Wow,"

"Miya has outdone Yoshino, and once again Japan has secured the best setter title again it seems. Miya Atsumu is the best setter in the world,"

"You are forgetting about Cavanaugh from Italy,"

"Whilst he is skilled, he lacks trust in his spikers. They trust him, but he doesn't trust them. Setters like Oikawa and Miya do,"

"I can see your point. And Ellington and Hinata, who'd have thought, that working as co-aces would make them both much stronger,"

"I never had to think about it until they started playing together, but they're yin and yang, but they fit so well together. Just like Miya and Hinata's abilities compliment each other, so do Ellington and Hinata's. The only difference is the sameness that Miya and Hinata have give them that final push,"

"So it seems like Japan doesn't just have the best setter in the world, but it has the best aces as well,"

"Yes, Japan truly shows off the monster generation,"

Miya tried his best to ignore the commentators as he went in for his serve, over time he'd gotten better at blocking out noises. After loosing to Aoba Johsai the first time, he realised that he's not always going to be able to make everyone silent, he just can't control everything like that, and so he worked on his noise habits. However he kept listening to the commentators because they were talking about him - excuse his rather large ego that wanted boosted. He served, it went over and then he turned to focus on the rally in front of him. It was a long one, and even he wasn't sure if they were going to make it through and carry the point, at least it wasn't a crucial point, "Miya Atsumu is the best setter in the world," Miya instantly picked up on those words as his fingertips made the initial contact with the ball, tossing it with his instincts to where he reckoned Hinata would want it. As usual he was right, but the spike was received. And once again he had to watch Oikawa and his perfect tosses. Miya knew that he was good, but Hinata said that Oikawa was better, and part of Miya agreed. "Hinhin doesn't say that Oikawa's a better setter ability wise," Tendou pointed out, as if he could read Miya's thoughts, "I think he means it more in a personal best. Like Oikawa was the setter who believed in him, taught him, gave him his skills. Not to mention that Oikawa was an inspiration for him. And trust me, Hinhin trusts you completely, he knows that you're good, he probably even knows that you're better than Oikawa, but in his heart, he's always going to like Oikawa a bit more. He taught him, and their relationship didn't start off as hatred,"

"Shut up Tenten," Miya shouted as he blocked the ball, naturally it deflected off him, but Komori had him covered, passing the ball back to Miya to set again. he saw Ushijima run, and Hoshiumi smile from the sidelines as Ushijima scored the point, sure it should have been Hoshiumi up there spiking the ball, but he was off so that he could rest. And that's when Miya understood something, it wasn't a singular victory, it was a team victory. Being the best setter wasn't because of his own abilities, it was how he used the abilities of others and how they wanted to help him become the best, just like he did to them. Cavanaugh didn't get that title, he did, because he valued his teammates - he trusted them. He knew that they'd get the ball and spike it at full power, making themselves look stronger, but also making Miya look stronger. 

"Shoukkun," Miya declared, "One day I'll prove to you that I can be just as good a setter as Oikawa," Miya knew that he didn't teach Oikawa, that he didn't hold those same memories, "Scrap that. I'll prove to you why I'm just as good a weapon for you to use and let use you,"

"Jeez, you need to work on that ego Atsu-chan," Hinata rolled his eyes, "I think Tooru is the best setter, but I also think that Atsu-chan is the best setter. But they're different best setters, you get me?"

"Yeah," Miya did, Oikawa was always the more sentimental and inspirational setter to Hinata - the first setter to believe in him; but Miya was the one that Hinata could take risks with and try out new stuff with.

"Tooru believed in me right from the start, and when I started, I needed that. And you didn't believe in me right from the start, and when I was on the youth camp, I needed that - I needed that rude awakening that not all setters are going to trust me like I trust them, and that trust has to be earned to, that I need to prove that I can be useful. Because belief, faith and words are all good and all, and I can trust that, but doing the same thing multiple times and both of us giving our all just to get marginally better, that's true trust. One where we don't even need words to know that we know that this will work,"

"Stop it, you'll boost his ego too much," Suna shouted form the sidelines.

"Hey shut it Suna!" Miya snapped back.

"I mean, what does the best even mean?" Hinata asked, "I just want to give it my all and if possible win!"

"I'll help you win Shoukkun, I'll help you to the end," Miya replied.

"YOU BETTER!" Hinata whacked him on the head, jumping up to reach it.

Japan won the match in the fourth set [J:A / 3:1 - 25:22, 21:25, 25:19, 25:20], and as expected, interviewers plagued the team, "Atsumu! Tell us what it's like to be called the best setter in the world?" "How does it feel beating your partner, Shouyou's, personal best setter?" "Are you going to go for gold?" "What's it like out doing your predecessor?"

"It's epic!" Atsumu answered, "And of course we're going for gold! And for beating Shoukkun's personal best setter, well I'm also his personal best setter but just in a different way. But keeping Shoukkun out of things, it's great to finally beat Oikawa after he beat me all the way back in the spring tournament 2013,"

"Shouyou! Camden! What's it like co-acing? How do you feel about both getting the best ace in the world title?"

"FINALLY!" Hinata shouted dramatically, "I've been trying to get the best ace in the world title since my second year of high school! As for sharing it and co-acing? Well, I think it's the only way I'd ever be able to get the title,"

"Eh, Shouyou's not _that_ bad. And it's like he said, I doubt either of us would be able to get the title on our own?"

"Kourai! Shouyou! I bet you two are happy that you're playing with each other again. How have things changed since the under ninteens?"

"He's gotten tons better!" they both said at the same time, "JINX!"

"I think you two have single handedly reduced height perceptions in volleyball. I've seen lots of shorter players start joining, all because they believe that if they try hard enough, learn how to jump higher, learn how to fight in their own way, that they'll stand a chance," the interviewer said.

"Well of course they do," Hoshiumi said, "Sure, a lack of height makes you weak... At first, it doesn't stop you from practising, from giving things a go,"

"Whenever someone tells me that I can't do something, then I find it useful to think, well now I can do it, and work super duper hard until I can!" Hinata replied.

All generations of Seijoh's boys' volleyball club watched the match intensely, not just one of their members was playing in the match - two were. Not just one of them was a starter - both were. Not just one of them was their team's captain - both were. Those who could bought tickets to watch it in person, because it was the biggest moment for the complete team.

"IWA-CHAN!" Oikawa shouted out to Iwaizumi, who had somehow managed to get the incredibly expensive tickets.

"DADZUMI!" Hinata shouted as he also ran over.

"I never expected you two to have to play each other," Iwaizumi said as the three hugged each other.

"That's just how things turned out," Hinata shrugged.

"Well done on getting joint best ace in the world," Iwaizumi congratulated Hinata.

"I knew it from the start," Oikawa added, "You better get gold now Shouyou!"

"I was planning on that Tooru!" Hinata shouted, he looked at his phone, texts from all his friends congratulating him, and one less celebratory text from Natsu.

**Natsu**

Can I sell one of your practise tops to Oshiro?

**Natsu**

Oh yeah, well done on that title thing or something

**Hinata**

No you can't Natsu, I'm keeping them. Also thanks?

**Hinata**

I'll be waiting on you getting the best badminton player in the world title someday

"I'm so happy," Hinata cried into Oikawa and Iwaizuim's arms, the sudden realisation hitting him. With the announcement being mid match, and due to getting used to interviews, the extremeness and once in a lifetimeness of his greatest achievement didn't hit him at first.

"I think the school are glad they let you join the under twenty-ones, this is like the ultimate boast for them," Iwaizumi joked.

"Didn't coach say the team was struggling for members, I don't think that'll be the case next year," Oikawa joked.

Later that day Hinata called Kunimi, "Next time, you'll be playing too,"

"Shouyou, I'm not that good," Kunimi sighed, "Besides getting onto the national squad is like near impossible for someone like me,"

"Okay, we're getting you on a division 1 team after the Olympics,"

"Shouyou!"

"No objections!"

"Fiiiiiiiiine,"

"You act like such a sloth. Surely numbers aren't that fun,"

"But they provide money, and that means that I can live,"

"Fair point,"

"You know when I said I regretted joining the under twenty-ones or something like that. I completely take that back,"

"I knew you would,"

"Hey! Anyway, this is the best! You better watch me score the winning serve!"

"I will! I will!"

A week or so later, and Hinata fulfilled his promise, doing the unthinkable, and not succumbing to the pressure.

A tall wall loomed over Hinata Shouyou. He had always wanted to be an ace just like his idol the Little Giant. Sure he was small in size but he had a much larger determination than other players, and that was what had lead him here, standing on the Olympic court, having just won the finals and being presented his Olympic gold medal - captain of the Japan national team. The rest of the team stood behind him, off the court some were friends, some were rivals, but together they came together to be the team of the rising sun. A sun that would rise over other teams and try its best to win. So whilst there was a tall wall looming over Hinata Shouyou, he sure as hell had overcome it, tall walls didn't phase him anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I ACTUALLY FINISHED A FIC!!!!!!!! THIS IS THE FIRST FIC I'VE EVER FULLY COMPLETED AND I'M SO PROUD OF MYSELF! 
> 
> Thank you so so so much for taking the time to read this fic, and if you've been following this from the early days then thank you for sticking around for so long. If you told me all the way back in the end of March when I started writing chapter one that I would write 117 (technically 119) chapters, I wouldn't have believed you. But now we're here and the story is finished, and just WOW! It's crazy! Once again, thank you for reading! I hope you find lots of other good fics to read!
> 
> Alternative ending:  
> So whilst there was a tall wall looming over Hinata Shouyou, he sure as hell had overcome it, tall walls didn't phase him anymore, but short ones whose name was Choi Yeong-Su did. Whilst his rivalry against Ellington was quickly stopped, he still had his with Choi - and this time he would win.
> 
> The only reason I didn't end on that is because I felt that it left everything unfinished, where the ending here has everything tied up neatly with it being clear that it's the end.
> 
> There is two more chapters of sorts. They're bonus chapters that I knew I couldn't just not write! Hope you enjoy them tomorrow and Friday. I'm not thinking of doing an epilogue or any other bonus chapters after the next two, but if you're dying for a certain event to happen or a follow up on certain characters, then feel free to let me know in the comments and I'll try my best to add it!


	118. BONUS!: Hinata Shouyou Reacts to his Fans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got this idea from seeing some of the comments here, and I agreed with them. We need to see our sunshine boy reacting to all of the fan forums and such, from the great to the utter depths of hell that the Internet brings us. Note that this is before Hinata joins the national squad again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is out there. There is some references to more mature things so I’d say just like the fic rating this is definitely 13+ if not 15/16+. Nothing is explicit, graphical, detailed or mentioned excessively, but we are getting into THAT side of fandoms - there is going to be mention of NSFW content, but no large descriptions of it. If you don’t know what NSFW means, then you should skip this chapter. Like I said, things aren’t that detailed and it’s more mention and implications, but for some people this can be uncomfortable. Besides, this is a bonus chapter purely made for fun and offers no additional information or understanding to the actual fic.
> 
> ALSO thanks for the over 800 kudos!
> 
> Contents mentioned:  
> NSFW content  
> BDSM  
> Sex implications/references  
> None of this is actually done or described but it is mentioned (mainly as passing comments)

"Hinhin! What do you mean you don't have a public twitter or instagram account!" Tendou loudly complained.

"I have private ones, and an official one - but it's all in Italian," Hinata said before showing Tendou his phone.

"I can't understand any of that!" Tendou shouted.

"Because it's in Italian!" Hinata pouted.

"Alright! Commence operation get Hinhin an official account!" Tendou announced, the rest of the chaos crew were summoned.

"Why?" Sakusa asked.

"Because Hinhin is an international figure!" Tendou whined.

"Former international figure, now I'm more of a myth internationally," Hinata argued.

"Too bad! Cause that's about to change!" Tendou announced as he started setting up the accounts, "Okay twitter first!"

"Can't I just use my current one," Hinata sighed.

"It's all in Italian!" Bokuto shouted.

"It would help people know where I used to live," Hinata pointed out.

"That's really clever! Let's do it!" Bokuto screamed enthusiastically. Hinata quickly took over the laptop as he logged into his account.

"Shoukkun! Change the language to Japanese! We don't understand any of this!" Miya complained.

"I know! I'm doing that right now! See this is the settings tab!" Hinata explained, soon the language was set to Japanese so that only the tweets were in Italian.

"Okay! And now we show that it's the official account!" Tendou said as he started changing the username to _**HinataShouyou(Official)**_ ,"Okay, now you post something!"

_**HinataShouyou(Official)** _

_**@HinHinShouShou** _

_Heya! Friends from Italy, Japan and the rest of the world! I've set my language back to Japanese, but I can reply in Japanese, Italian and English. So I'm starting off with a Q and A. Send your best questions and I'll try to answer them!_

"I'll get started on your instagram account!" Tendou said as Hinata waited for questions to come in, "Wait! You should set up a youtube account!"

"YES!" Bokuto screamed as he got his laptop out to set the account up. After many photos were taken, Tendou finished setting up the instagram account. A couple of hours later and they began recording the Q and A video.

"Hinhin! You have to say something!" Tendou complained as the video started at Hinata stared at the camera.

"But what do I say?" Hinata replied.

"Dunno, introduce yourself or something," Miya shrugged.

"Heya! I'm Hinata Shouyou, and today I'll be doing a Q and A. The questions have been gathered from my twitter," Hinata said.

"It'll be down in the description!" Bokuto shouted with a smile, "Or you could have seen it from one of our twitter accounts!"

"Yeah, a lot of the old posts there are in Italian, not sorry about that," Hinata said, "Okay lets get started. Atsu-chan! Get off! I need to get to the laptop! Omi-Wan Kiyoomi! Get in frame!" everyone moved around so that they'd all be visible, "Can I hug you for the into Omi-Wan Kiyoomi," Hinata whispered.

"Sure," Sakusa replied and Hinata bear hugged Sakusa.

”Woah woah woah!” Bokuto shouted, “Did Omi-kun just agree to touch someone? Is this the real world?”

”Or is this just fantasy?” Tendou sang back.

”Stuck in a landslide,” Miya added.

”No escape from reality,” Hinata finished, “Okay, we have questions to do. The first one is from BokutoKoutaro(official) who is right next to me, and it goes: can I appear in the video? To which my answer is yes!”

”YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!” Bokuto screamed.

”That concludes the q and a,” Tendou joked.

”Okay okay! Next question! How about someone else reads it out?” Hinata suggested.

”Filiso asks: if you had to choose one of the Miya twins to spend the rest of your life with (so the other one would just vanish from existence), which one would it be?” Miya said, “If you don’t choose me then I’ll never toss for you Shoukkun!”

”I am being forced to pick Atsu-chan,” Hinata replied.

”Ooh, this one’s good!” Tendou announced, “From CatLuver: if you had the choice, would you adopt all the dogs or all the cats in the world?”

”I would adopt all the cats AND dogs! Someone get Kouta in the shot! Please!” Hinata answered, “This is my pet cat Kouta. I got him impulsively as suggested by Kourai. He’s a god send, I absolutely love him. If you do follow my instagram, you’re going to see a lot of pictures of Kouta in the future and Torti who’s my pet tortoise,”

”Okay, the classic which was asked by Brooooo. Would you rather fight one hundred duck sized horses, or one horse sized duck?” Bokuto asked.

”Horse sized duck because it would look badass!” Hinata answered.

”Deploying one horse sized duck,” Bokuto said in a robotic voice.

”Onto the next one. Gigi asks: where were you these past two years?” Hinata said, “Well first I was in rural Italy and I had the most beautiful cottage in the world! And then I moved into the city and joined a team called the Rosewelder Lions. Go check them out, I’m following everyone on the team on twitter, you can probably find their accounts linked to mine,”

”Pricilla asks: Why aren’t you on the Schweiden Adlers?” Sakusa said, “Don’t start trash talking them Tendou,”

”You never said that I couldn’t!” Miya shouted, “Well obviously they’re setter just isn’t that good, especially compared to me. The Adlers are just a bit bad,”

”So I actually really wanted to join the Schweiden Adlers,” Hinata began to answer the question.

”BETRAYAL!” Bokuto and Tendou shouted.

”Because I wanted to play with Kourai. But obviously coming from Italy, I had to independently join a team, and my agent only had one offer which was for the MSBY Black Jackals. But I like this team too, so I’m staying,” Hinata answered.

”Fries B4 Guys asks: What is your favourite title given to you?” Bokuto asked.

”Tiny Warrior by Atsu-chan. But Empress Ace is a close second - like I got recognised as an ace. I also like Target Hunter, but it was more meaningful when I first got it because it signified that I had finally gotten away from speed and height,” Hinata answered. A lot more questions and mucking around later and they finished the video.

Bokuto had suggested that Hinata looked at all of his fansites so he could get closer to his fans, and so Hinata was in the locker room after practise, searching up his name. Immediately the official fan forums came up and Hinata had a browse through them. He then went onto the theory sight where he laughed at the ridiculous theories people had of his whereabouts when he was in Italy. He then turned to look at the fanart, impressed by the skill of some of the artist there. And aw, someone drew him in a dog onesie. And... Nope, not today - safe search on. Next Hinata checked out youtube videos about him. He found a personal favourite of one called: Shouyou calling his friends by their nickname (2018 update). He made sure to like it and comment.

**HinHin the BEST ace in the WORLD**

So... I also associate some of my friends with animals! Here we go:

Kourai - seagull

Akira - sloth

Atsu and Osa - foxes

Tooru - lion

Dadzumi - frog (because he now plays on the Sendai FROGS)

Papa Bokkun - horned owl

Mumkaashi - owl (I’m not sure which type)

Kenma and Kuroo - cats

Choi - flying squirrel

Ovan - grizzly bear (don’t ask)

That’s all I can think of at the moment

Hinata hadn’t expected his comment to get that much attention. Yet it had and even the creator was dying about the fact that Hinata had watched their video. The next day a new version was uploaded: Shouyou calling his friends by their nicknames (Rosewelder Lions included) Hinata liked that version of the video too.

After checking the video (when he first watched it) Hinata went to look up his name again, except this time he found something else.

**_Hinata SHIPyou_ **

_Soooooo, hello fellow shippers. My name is Bunny^+^ and as a former member of the Seijoh Boys’ Volleyball Team Fanclub, I can tell you that ships have been a big deal. (I still stan IwaOi, Takutani and Kyouaba wait wait wait! Kyouhabami - pls let me know if they’re canon yet or not). And I saw a lack of space for ships about Shouyou! Yes he wasn’t the most popular to ship back in high school. But DAYUM! He’s not a baby anymore - he’s a fully grown man that we need to ship with people. So my fellow thirsty friends, buckle up and indulge yourself in one of many ships involving Shouyou. Enjoy ;) (Please browse NSFW content at your own risk and discretion - VIEWER DISCRETION WARNING)_

Hinata wasn’t sure what was meant by the term “ship” but he decided to check it out anyway, Bokuto said that interacting with fans was a good thing.

_**Hinata x Oikawa** _

_Ship summary: Senpai and Kohai relationship - check. Both cute and mischievous little gremlins - check. Mentor and pupil - check. There is a lot going for them, so indulge yourself whether that be using the links to fanfics, fanart or discussion._

Hinata had a feeling that this was the sort of site, that he was not meant to be on. That the content behind those links was not for his eyes. But he still kept scrolling through the pages.

_**Hinata x Iwaizumi** _

_Ship summary: Daddy. Need I say anymore. That and the fact that Shouyou dedicated a WINNING serve to Hajime. Indulge yourself whether that be using the links to fanfics, fanart of discussion._

**_Hinata x Kunimi_ **

_Ship summary: Probably the most popular Seijoh ship involving Shouyou. KuniHina is some people’s OTP and for good reason. Shouyou made Akira change his whole point of view. And that whole “friends” thing. That was Akira’s way of saying that he’s WHIPPED. Indulge yourself with many others whether that be using the links to fanfics, fanart or discussion._

**_Hinata x Hoshiumi_ **

_Ship summary: HOSHIHINA my (Bunny^+^) OTP. The two small balls of fluff who impulse adopt cats together are destined to be together. The two have known each other for a good while and kept trying to play each other in the finals. AND THEY GOT IT. Plus that super long set from their days on the U19s - that ain’t friendship trust - that’s lovers’ trust. Follow me and stan Hoshihina as you indulge yourself whether that be using the links to fanfics, fanart or discussion._

Hinata was 100% certain that he did not want to be on this site, “You’re still here Shoukkun?” Miya asked, “What’re you looking at?”

”I don’t know Atsu-chan,” Hinata replied. Miya grabbed his phone and scrolled down the page.

_**Hinata x Atsumu** _

_Ship summary: The setter spiker duo from heaven (pls have a threesome with me). AtsuHina is POPULAR here, and I don’t blame you guys. And if this is an actual relationship, I don’t blame Shouyou - Atsumu is HAWT. And I don’t blame Atsumu either - Shouyou is a SNACK! The two have some serious trust and they work well together and now they’re playing together again - maybe sharing a room? A bed?;) Not to mention the whole fluffy hair thing from their high school days. Indulge yourself whether that be using the links to fanfics, fanart or discussion._

”...” the two sat in silence, “Let’s forget we ever read that,” Miya said.

“Agreed,” Hinata said, however curiosity got the better of the two and they scrolled down further instead of burning Hinata’s phone and the sinful site that was being displayed on it.

_**Hinata x Bokuto** _

_Ship summary: these two gremlins look good together - even when they are dressed up in tutus and have ten boxes of tide pods ready to do the tide pod challenge just after the cinnamon challenge. But I am going to say it - some of you are KINKY with these two, and I’ve not even started with the daddy stuff either. Indulge yourself whether that be using the links to fanfics, fanart or discussion._

_**Hinata x Sakusa** _

_Ship summary: So who else can say that they got Kiyoomi to hug them? ONLY SHOUYOU CAN! Is that proof? Maybe, it certainly is for some of you. And the matching Star Wars reference nicknames. Hmmm, something could be going on here. Totally a cute couple if you want a more fluff based couple (although HoshiHina and Kunihina also have their fair share of fluff). Indulge yourself whether that be using the links to fanfics, fanart or discussion._

_**Hinata x Tendou** _

_Ship summary: The two chaotic guess blockers, there’s definitely chemistry (especially according to some of you). They probably have a mentor-tutor thing going too. Not sure about the whole uncle thing - but you do you Shouyou and Satori. Definitely a rarepair here, so indulge yourself whether that be using the links to fanfics, fanart of discussion._

_**Hinata x Kageyama** _

_Ship summary: Rivals to lovers - need I say anymore. The two have always been on opposite sides of the court; but who’s to say that extends to their personal life or not. Indulge yourself whether that be using the links to fanfics, fanart or discussion._

_**Hinata x Ushijima** _

_Ship summary: Similar to KageHina the whole rivals to lovers shebang. Except here we have Wakatoshi admitting that Shouyou is better than him and footage of the two playing together. Indulge yourself whether that be using the links to fanfics, fanart or discussion._

_**Hinata x Komori** _

_Ship summary: Some of you prefer to ship Shouyou with the other cousin, Motoya. Whatever floats your boat. Personality wise Shouyou and Motoya are more similar that Shouyou and Kiyoomi - so I can see what you mean. Plus we have the whole libero and pinch server thing from the Olympics and the fact that Shouyou managed to trick and control Motoya in inter high 2014. That definitely inspired the S &M dom and sub stuff that some of you guys produce. This is definitely our token BDSM ship, if you’re into that make sure to indulge yourself whether that be using the links to fanfics, fanart or discussion._

_**Hinata x Kenma** _

_Ship summary: So we have actual proof that Shouyou watches KodzuKen’s streams and buys his merch. Plus the two seem to get along somehow (what is it with Shouyou and guys of the opposite personality type - Akira, Kiyoomi and now Kenma). Indulge yourself whether that be using the links to fanfics, fanart or discussion._

_**Hinata x Fukui** _

_Ship summary: Teammates to rivals to lovers? Sure! The two used to plot the demise of other international teams whilst also plotting the demise of the other. I also think there’s a bit of mentor and pupil business going on here. And some of you are crazy for this, indulge yourself whether that be using the links to fanfics, fanart or discussion._

_”_ We’re getting off this site! I’ve seen enough!” Hinata shouted. Miya scrolled down to see the next one.

”But we just got to the international ones,” Miya laughed, glad that he was no longer involved.

”NO! I HOPE YOU FIND YOUR OWN PERSONAL SHIP SITE AND READ IT YOURSELF!” Hinata shouted back, eventually he looked at the international ships.

_**Hinata x Choi** _

_Ship summary: The two small international aces. Both have mutual respect for the other and both can jump. If you do ship this just forget the language, cultural and geographical barriers and indulge yourself whether that be using the links to fanfics, fanart or discussion._

**_Hinata x Camden_ **

_Ship summary: Top international aces, both who make their teammates better and both being aces for Japan at some point in their lives. Indulge yourself whether that be using the links to fanfics, fanart or discussion._

**_Hinata x Ovan_ **

_Ship summary: This is for all my Italian peeps out there who have supported the two and the Rosewelder Lions. Another setter spiker duo who have that lovers trust. Indulge yourself whether that be using the links to fanfics, fanart or discussion._

_Please remember that there are many other ships which are less popular which can be found with links to their discussion boards, as for fanfics and fanart links for those will be in the pinned message in each discussion board. For threesomes, foursomes, so on and orgies please find those in the polyamorous ships section. If you want more discussion - you can always check out the official Hinata SHIPyou discord._

”What are you two still doing here?” Sakusa asked them.

”Omiomi, save yourself before it’s too late!” Miya said dramatically, whilst Hinata’s eyes showed how dead inside he now was.

”Did you two?” Sakusa asked, the implications clear.

”NOOO! Oh god! Why would you think that Omiomi! No! Why? No!” Miya shouted.

”Not again,” Hinata sighed, “I don’t want to remember that site,”

”A group meeting?” Tendou asked as he and Bokuto joined.

”Bokkun, don’t recommend checking out my fan sites to me ever again,” Hinata said, deflated.

”What happened?” Bokuto asked.

”Hinata Shipyou?” Tendou read out the site name, “Oh boy. Did Hinhin discover what ships were? Who does the community ship him with?” 

“This person went to school with Hinata,” Sakusa pointed out as Tendou took them to the homepage of the sight.

”Well we can tell which one ended up living the better life,” Bokuto joked.

”Ooh, it has an official discord too!” Tendou wickedly grinned, “Well lets hope that no-one who knows my discord username is on this server,”

”If they are though, then we now know that they were on it too,” Bokuto pointed out. Tendou went onto the general section and asked for some fanart collections to look at (multiship obviously). He quickly got a reply.

Nununu: Here’s the link to my pintrest board. It has a large range of ships and scenarios. It starts off with fluff but slowly progresses into smut and porny fanart. It’s up to you to leave when you deem it appropriate. I’m not accountable for you looking at smut that you didn’t want to see.

”Who’s drawn porn and hentai of my son!” Bokuto shouted defensively.

”Why has someone collected that sort of stuff of ME!” Hinata shouted, even more dead inside that before after realising what that meant.

”Well we can just look at the fluff. Like a toe dip or something,” Miya suggested.

”Okay,” Hinata reluctantly agreed. Tendou nodded as he clicked the link, “I’m so glad Kourai isn’t here to see this,”

”Unlucky Tsumtsum,” Bokuto patted Miya’s back, “It seems after HoshiHina, AtsuHina is the next popular ship,”

”Aw! I like the fox one!” Tendou commented whilst Sakusa considered leaving, “Give me a second, I’m going to get this on my phone so that I can save that pin into my own board,” After ages of fluffy pictures of HoshiHina, AtsuHina and KuniHina, they finally got some variety.

”Omi-kun! It’s you!” Bokuto shouted, Sakusa looked at the screen and immediately looked away. Tendou and Bokuto seemed to be the only two enjoying themselves with the other three being brain dead after trying to understand why someone would ship them. They scrolled down and got out of fluff into regular ship art, with Miya glaring at Tendou for saving so many pictures. 

“I’m never going to look at Ushiwaka’s hands in the same way,” Tendou sighed.

”I think it’s safe to say that we’ve progressed into the smut side of things,” Bokuto said, “What the fuck is that?” Tendou laughed at Bokuto who was staring at a picture of him and Hinata’s toes, not much was left to the imagination.

”Oh god! Nope! Not today!” Hinata squirmed as he turned away, he suddenly understood what he former, unknown, classmate meant about the Hinata x Komori community and it being the token BDSM ship. Sakusa considered sending it to Komori, but his moral compass told him not to. However he decided not to listen to his moral compass.

**Komori**

Wtf?

**Komori**

A) why does that exist?

**Komori**

B) how did you find that?

**Komori**

C) why did you send that to me?

**Komori**

Not only do I have to play against Hinata - I have to look at myself in the mirror. I can’t unsee this

**Komori**

And now I know that one of our fans made THAT. I’m not going to look at my fans the same way!

“Omiomi. I don’t think he liked it,” Miya said, slightly less braindead than Hinata. Both had seen pictures of them doing sinful things that they didn’t want people imagining them doing.

”Why did you send that? It’s bad enough and scaring on our own, but now you’re spreading the number of people who have to share the pain,” Hinata whined, “I think I’m going to remain a virgin for life purely because of this pintrest board,”

”It’s not that bad,” Tendou sighed, “If you just ignore the ones about you,”

”That’s kind of hard to do when you’re in every single one!” Hinata pointed out.

”Fair point, it’s fun for me though. Getting to laugh at Miya,” Sakusa smirked evily.

”Hey! Oh look at this one!” Miya pointed to one very porny one that involved Sakusa. Sakusa seriously contemplated grabbing the cleaning supplies and drowning his eyes in it - and even then he wasnt sure if that’d be enough. Miya finally had his turn to laugh, until Tendou brought up the next picture and he was silenced again.

It was only Tendou left looking at the pictures, due to the limited amount with him, with all of his only falling into the regular category, soon he found some smut that included himself and promptly turned off Hinata and his phones and chucked them into the bin, finally being scarred for life, “I’m sorry Hinhin,” Tendou apologised. The five ended up using Bokuto’s phone to binge watch kids shows and other silly clips to heal their brains and remind themselves that there is still innocence in the world.

There are some things you nonverbally agree to never mention again. This was one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this with no intention of dissing any ships. This is purely for fun, and if you ship something that's cool, please do as long as you're being respectful to others about it. I also am not hating on smut or NSFW content, it's not my personal favourite, but I appreciate that some people like it and I mean no disrespect to you if you enjoy it - you do you, as long as you're having fun and not trying to ruin the experience of others then it's all fine. I am all for shipping in fictional communities, however like I portrayed the characters in this universe, I'm not comfortable with real people shipping. tl;dr - I'm not hating on creators and enjoyers of any ships mentioned or smut/NSFW content; I'm not a big fan of smut, but I can understand why others like it from my few experiences and I'm all for ships, although I don't have any I personally ship instead I enjoy them all, however I don't think real people shipping is right, and if it makes me uncomfortable, I hate to imagine how the REAL people involved in those ships must feel - and that was what I touched on here although the chapter is not to be seen as social commentary, it's just how I think real people would react (because in universe, these guys are real people) when they discover that other people ship them with their friends and enemies.


	119. BONUS!: Hinata Shouyou - the commentator

A considerable amount of time had passed, Hinata's professional career was coming to it's end, and whilst he could be going into coaching. Heck, he could probably live off of all of his savings, the autobiography and youtube channel made more money that Hinata had expected them to. He was planning on going into commentating next, it sounded fun.

**The family**

**Shoushou**

So anyway, I was thinking of going into commentating next

**Mumkaashi**

Oya

**Papa Bokkun**

Oya oya

**The family cat**

Oya oya oya

**Uncle Tenten**

...

**Shoushou**

Who wants to join me?

**The family cat**

I only know one good commentating duo in the world

**The family cat**

Shame they only do private matches

**The family cat**

My personal fave is when they did the cats v crows

**Papa Bokkun**

I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE

**Shoushou**

I knew I could count on you Papa Bokkun!

**World Protection Squad (WPS)**

**Akaashi (will deal with Bokuto)**

I am very sorry to inform all of you that Bokuto and Hinata are deciding to pursue a commentary career together

**Kunimi (will deal with Hinata)**

We failed at our job

**Sakusa (will deal with Komori - since when did he decide to join them!)**

Would they even get the position?

**Suna (will deal with Atsumu when Osamu is done with his shit)**

Unfortunately, I think that they would

**Osamu (will deal with fucking 'Tsumu and his BS)**

Well at least they aren't setting my idiot brother up for failure

**Ushijima (will deal with Tendou)**

Why do we let them do this?

**Kenma (will deal with Kuroo)**

¯\\(°_o)/¯

**Hoshiumi (will try to help Kunimi)**

Maybe they'll be good at it

**Akaashi (will deal with Bokuto)**

Don't get your hopes up Hoshiumi

**the END of the WORLD**

**DOUBLE AGENT (because no-one suspects a seagull)**

They may be onto our next plans

**SECOND IN COMMAND (fluffychaos)**

DAMMIT! Why'd Akira join the WPS!

**DEFENCE SECRETARY (is NOT into BDSM - Tendou :/)**

How'd Sakusa find out?

**FIRST IN COMMAND (the horned owl of destruction)**

They will be too late!

**ADMIRAL/TACTICAL GENIUS (the shipper)**

Soooooooo. Sakujima is a thing

**DEFENCE SECRETARY (is NOT into BDSM - Tendou :/)**

Please delete all photos and fanfics you have a)saved and b)made of that

**OFFENCE SECRETARY (may be able to get the gamers onside)**

Who got Kenma involved in WPS?

**SPECIAL WEAPON (will bring the food that his brother made)**

Hey! Is no-one gonna comment on Samu's lack of faith in me!

**ADMIRAL/TACTICAL GENIUS (the shipper)**

Did I ever tell you about OsaSuna?

**ADMIRAL/TACTICAL GENIUS (the shipper)**

Or AtsuKita

**SPECIAL WEAPON (will bring the food that his brother made)**

Pls delete that

**SPECIAL WEAPON (will bring the food that his brother made)**

I won't let the fangirls drag Kita into this

**DOUBLE AGENT (because no-one suspects a seagull)**

How do the fangirls not know that we're onto them? Like we know every ship they make

**DOUBLE AGENT (because no-one suspects a seagull)**

And we LOVE to joke about them

**SECOND IN COMMAND (fluffychaos)**

Oh yh. What ship are we spamming Omi-wan Kiyoomi with tonight?

**OFFENCE SECRETARY (may be able to get the gamers onside)**

I'm thinking KageUshi

**SECOND IN COMMAND (fluffychaos)**

But we did KageOi last week, we can't use Kageyama again

**DEFENCE SECREATARY (is NOT into BDSM - Tendou :/)**

Things would be so much nicer for him if he just swapped allegiance

**FIRST IN COMMAND (the horned owl of destruction)**

We're almost there

**FIRST IN COMMAND (the horned owl of destruction)**

And I vote UshiOi (Shoushou - please enlighten me as to why people ship that)

**SECOND IN COMMAND (fluffychaos)**

If I knew, believe me, I would have told you why

After mass spamming and a reluctant Sakusa, chaos brewed.

**the END of the WORLD**

**_OFFENCE SECRETARY (may be able to get the gamers onside)_ ** _added **OmiOmiOmi**_

**OFFENCE SECRETARY (may be able to get the gamers onside)**

Told ya I could do it!

**SPECIAL WEAPON (will bring the food that his brother made)**

Omiomi, why was it UshiOi that convinced you, get some standards - please

**OmiOmiOmi**

What is this? How do I change my name? What is up with your names?

**FIRST IN COMMAND (the horned owl of destruction)**

I'm working on it

 **_FIRST IN COMMAND (the horned owl of destruction)_ ** _changed **OmiOmiOmi** 's name to **AIR FORCE (is also the janitor by choice)**_

**FIRST IN COMMAND (the horned owl of destruction)**

There

**DOUBLE AGENT (because no-one suspects a seagull)**

WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE USHIOI THAT DID IT!

 **DEFENCE** **SECRETARY (is NOT into BDSM - Tendou :/)**

I'm thoroughly disappointed in you Sakusa

**SECOND IN COMMAND (fluffychaos)**

Good to have you onboard Omi-wan Kiyoomi

**ADMIRAL/TACTICAL GENIUS (the shipper)**

Wait a sec Tsumtsum. You said no to AtsuKita, but you never said no to OsaSuna

**SPECIAL WEAPON (will bring the food that his brother made)**

I did. You're just dumb

_**SECOND IN COMMAND (fluffychaos)** changed **ADMIRAL/TACTICAL GENIUS (the** **shipper)** 's name to **ADMIRAL/TACTICAL GENIUS (Admiral Ackbar)**_

**SECOND IN COMMAND (fluffchaos)**

Gotta get more Star Wars involved.

**World Protection Squad (WPS)**

**Sakusa (will deal with Komori - since when did he join them!)**

I was right. They have a group chat.

**Sakusa (will deal with Komori - since when did he join them!)**

I've infiltrated it

**Sakusa (will deal with Komori - since when did he join them!)**

Also we need to kick Hoshiumi

**Hoshiumi (will try to help Kunimi)**

Why! What did I do!

**Sakusa (will deal with Komori - since when did he join them!)**

Your username is literally double agent in their chat

**Akaashi (will deal with Bokuto)**

Ofc Hoshiumi was helping them

_**Akaashi (will deal with Bokuto)** has removed **Hoshiumi (will try to help Kunimi)**_

_**Akaashi (will deal with Bokuto)** has added **Hirugami Sachiro**_

_**Akaashi (will deal with Bokuto)** changed **Hirugami Sachiro** 's name to **Hirugami (will deal with Hoshiumi)**_

**Hirugami (will deal with Hoshiumi)**

What has he done this time?

**the END of the WORLD**

**DOUBLE AGENT (because no-one suspects a seagull)**

I fucking hate you Sakusa. We need that info!

**AIR FORCE (is also the janitor by choice)**

;P

**DEFENCE SPECIALIST (is NOT into BDSM - Tendou :/)**

Goddamit. Sakusa never joined us

_**FIRST IN COMMAND (the horned owl of destruction)** has removed **AIR FORCE (is also the janitor by choice)**_

**_FIRST IN COMMAND (the horned owl of destruction)_ ** _changed **DOUBLE AGENT (because no-one expects a seagull)** 's name to **TANK DRIVER (ohh yeah)**_

After some rehearsing, Bokuto and Hinata made their way to the job interview, somehow they got it and their careers as commentators began.

"Welcome to the brilliant brawl between the MSBY Black Jackals and the Schweiden Adlers," Bokuto announced.

"We'll try our best to keep this unbiased," Hinata added, "But everyone knows that the Black Jackals are better,"

"Shoushou! We're not allowed to say that!"

"Sorry papa Bokkun! Anyway the starting line ups are as follows,"

Some people grew to love the commentating duo, others grew to tolerate them. However, no-one could argue that they didn't make matches more _lively_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've added another bonus chapter after this one, the idea randomly came to me when rereading some of the second year (I was procrastinating pretty seriously this morning) and I decided to add another bonus chapter.


	120. BONUS!: What if Aoba Johsai beat Fukurodani the first time?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yep, I'm doing an AU for my AU. Going all the way back to chapter 39. I want to write Inubushi East playing the older version of Aoba Johsai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was harder to write than I thought it would be, because I had to remember where everyone's abilities were when they played Fukurodani the first time, I kept wanting Kunimi to come on, but then I would remember - he only just started giving volleyball his all. Then I'd try and sub on one of the other characters, only to remember that they weren't on the team. The hardest part though: remembering that Hinata doesn't have any killer serves, can only guess block - no analysis and is not great at aiming yet. Plus it was so nostalgic to write for the original team. I ABSOLUTELY LOVED IT!
> 
> Thanks for the 22000+ hits, it really does mean a lot to see people reading this.

Aoba Johsai were not fairing well in the deuce, or in the match full stop. They had lost Watari due to injury, Hinata wasn't playing his best due to nerves, everyone was tiring, Oikawa could feel his knee begging him to stop moving it, Iwaizumi was loosing his confidence quickly, Inaba was trying his best to stand in as their libero. Everyone was close to giving up, the team was crumbling, and then a pillar fell down.

“Dadzumi!” Hinata watched as Iwaizumi’s confidence left him, Aoba Johsai had lost their ace. In the battle between the two aces Iwaizumi lost his confidence and couldn’t continue spiking.

”Iwa-chan!” Oikawa called out, “Don’t give up yet! I’m trusting in you!”

”It’s no use. I just can’t seem to get past their blocks,” Iwaizumi sighed.

”But you can’t give up Dadzumi!” Hinata said, "I believe that you can do this!"

”I’m not giving up. I’m still on the court, and I’ll still receive the ball. But I’m not the team’s ace anymore. If I can’t push through this then I can’t call myself the ace. I’m handing the title over to someone else,” Iwaizumi said, the team looked at Takumi.

”So, what do you say next year’s ace?” Inaba said to Takumi, “Want to become this year’s ace,” Everyone waited for Takumi’s response.

”I think Hinata should be our next ace,” Takumi said, “Whenever we feel like giving up, or that we’ve already lost Hinata is there for us. He’s what keeps us going when it seems like we can’t go on. He’s got the true spirit of the ace, I think we should let him take over,” Hinata stared at Takumi.

”But I’d thought that you’d want the ace position Takumi,” Hinata said, “You have a stronger hit than me. If anyone can get past blockers easily, it’s you,”

”I do. I still want to be the ace, but I don’t think that I should be the ace. Sure, I have stronger hits, but you never give up and you bring out the best in us, especially Oikawa. Which brings out even more in us. You’re what makes us stronger, and that’s exactly what an ace does,” Takumi explained.

“I’m fine with it,” Iwaizumi said, “I think both of you would make a good ace,”

"Then why not let them both play as the ace for today's game. If we win, then you can decide if you want to keep being our ace for the final match, how's that sound Iwa-chan?" Oikawa suggested.

"Yeah," Iwaizumi replied, "You two?"

"How do you feel about it Manga-chan, shortie pie?" Oikawa asked.

"A few rallies and then we've won," Takumi said, "We'll be the best aces out there,"

"Exactly, I never thought that I'd get to be our ace in my first year, so even if it's for a few rallies and I'm sharing it, I'll take it," Hinata replied.

”Go get ‘em you two!” Oikawa said, “Go get ‘em _aces_!” Hinata and Takumi smiled at their team, they were going to make sure that their team won.

“And when all seemed to being going downhill for Aoba Johsai they manage to pick themselves up. Swapping their aces around and giving their no.5, Takumi Hayashi, and their no.10, Hinata Shouyou, a chance to shine” Mochizuki said.

Hinata stared at Bokuto, whilst he knew the ace was probably stronger than him, but Hinata knew that giving up wasn’t an option either, _Bokkun my have made Dadzumi give up being the ace, but he also made it so that I’m now one of our team’s aces._ Hinata thought as he prepared, even more blood lust pouring through.

Fukurodani served and Iwaizumi received it, deciding to focus on receiving with Inaba. Oikawa tossed the ball for Hinata who slammed it down at his blood lust speeds.

”And there it is, Aoba Johsai’s no.10, Hinata’s full jumping reach of 356 cm!” Mochizuki said.

”That speed,” Washio said.

”That height, it was like he was going to jump over the net,” Onaga said.

”Bokkun!” Hinata shouted, “I know that you want to beat us to prove that you’re a better ace than Ushijima, but you’re gonna have to beat me to do that. And Ushijima called me a better ace, so don’t think that’ll it’ll be easy beating me!”

 _Shoushou never told me that Ushijima called him the better ace. Then I’m just gonna have to beat him to show that I’m better than both,_ Bokuto thought.

Fukurodani called a time out, “We’re not going to be able to beat their no.10, and new ace, in his current state. Let’s focus on putting pressure on all the other players. Force it back into a battle of the aces and then crush their no.10’s morale. Their no.10 may be jumping higher, so aim around him,” their coach said.

”We’re going to win!” Hinata said confidently, “We’re making it to the finals, I can tell,”

”Yeah!” everyone else cheered.

”What’s our name?” Oikawa said.

”AOBA JOHSAI!” The team shouted.

Both teams returned, it was 28:28 and both teams wanted to make it 30:28 to them. Fukurodani first focused on pressuring Iwaizumi and Inaba in their receiving. Aiming at seams and using more power. When Hinata went into the back row, he noticed that the two best receivers were being targeted, “Inaba, do you want me to go for them instead?” Hinata asked, “You look like you might injure yourself if you keep diving,”

”Thanks Hinata,” Inaba said, relying on the ace. Hinata hadn’t realised that he had fallen into Fukurodani’s trap. However Fukurodani also hadn’t realised that they had fallen into Aoba Johsai’s trap too. Hinata started acting as a decoy again.

"Hinata, you focus on the defence, and I'll focus on the offence," Takumi said, "Together we'll cover the court,"

"Okay!" Hinata replied.

"Don't push it you two!" the head coach called out from the sidelines.

”Jerk face Oikawa, pay attention to your teammates,” Iwaizumi said to Oikawa, “Hinata’s both drained emotionally and physically, not to mention the rest of us. We need to end this set as soon as possible. As much as I would like to lay off of Hinata, we need him to be doing all this so we stand a chance,”

”I don’t plan on letting this set take longer than it needs either Iwa-chan,” Oikawa replied, "Besides, it looks like Manga-chan is still holding on,"

”Once again Fukurodani need just one more point to win, but Aoba Johsai might just stop them again,” Mochizuki said, “This match is tiring me, and I’m not even playing in it,”

”My fellow commentator makes a point,” the other commentator said, “The winners of this set and game will be the team with more stamina,”

Bokuto went into spike the ball but Hinata went to joust him.

”A JOUST!” Mochizuki shouted.

Hinata put his all into the joust, if he lost it, then he would lose the game for the team. It was just like the joust with Ushijima, it seemed to be going on forever. Hinata could tell that he was going to lose the joust and leaned back, taking the ball with him.

”And Aoba Johsai’s Hinata decides to leave the joust!” Mochizuki said. Hinata had the ball in his hands and he hit it up as he started falling. Bokuto hit it back over, “Fukurodani’s ace, Bokuto Kotaro, slams the ball down and scor-! AOBA JOHSAI'S NO.5 DIVES FOR THE BALL KEEPING IT UP IN THE AIR! THE MATCH IS STILL GOING ON!”

"NICE SAVE TAKUMI!" Hinata shouted.

"Go finish it off Hinata!" Takumi shouted as Oikawa tossed the ball for Hinata. Hinata slamming the ball down and scoring the point.

"Two more points! You can get them!" Kobayashi shouted at the team. Luckily for them, Oikawa rotated into serving, meaning that they had his killer serve ready to go. 34:34, Oikawa's first serve, 34:35 (to Aoba Johsai), and he scored the service ace. Now it was Aoba Johsai's turn to be one point away from winning the match. Oikawa served again, Komi just about receiving the ball. Akaashi tossed for Bokuto who slammed the ball down, Iwaizumi received the spike and passed the ball to Oikawa. At the last minute Takumi jumped in front and tossed the ball for Hinata who had jumped early. Hinata slammed the ball down.

"AOBA JOHSAI WIN AND ARE PROCEEDING ONTO THE FINALS!" Mochizuki shouted. [F:AJ - 1:2 / 26:24, 32:34, 34:36]

_Yes! We won!_ Hinata thought as he collapsed into Iwaizumi's arm, unaware of how tired he was. "Iwa-chan, we've made it to the finals," Oikawa cried happily.

"Somehow," Iwaizumi chuckled.

"Even though we won, we relied on Hinata too much," Hanamaki cursed under his breath.

"Yeah, we can't afford to make the same mistake again tomorrow," Matsukawa agreed.

Kunimi watched as his team won, _I guess we won. We were the better team, and so we won. Nothing to get that excited about,_ Kunimi thought, leaning back into his old habit of indifference, _But we were close to losing, and we were almost not going to go to finals. I could have not even had the chance to play in the finals,_ Kunimi lined up with the rest of his team, "Thank you for the match," everyone said. _Everyone's expecting me to join in on the celebrations. I don't see the point, we just won. It's not like we haven't won before,_ Kunimi mentally shrugged, _But I'm allowed to be excited by it. I'm allowed to smile. I'm allowed to want to play in the finals. I'm allowed to want to win. I'm allowed to be annoyed. I'm allowed to smile, shout and cheer when we win and I'm allowed to cry, yell and punch walls when we loose. I wanted to be on the court when we won, and I wasn't and we were so close to loosing, and everybody else who's put in so much more effort than me this year, was about to go home knowing they wasted their time. So I should be the last one to smile or cheer, but the team said that I'm allowed to cheer. It feels right, it just feels right._ Kunimi didn't notice the large grin on his face, but the rest of the team did.

"HE'S SMILING AGAIN!" Hanamaki shouted.

"Someone get a picture! Quick before he notices!" Oikawa whispered.

"We won!" Kunimi said "We'll win tomorrow! Ad then we'll get back here next year and we'll win the semi-finals then we'll win the finals again," Kunimi said, Hinata took his friend into a hug, Kunimi rested his head on Hinata's shoulders. Hinata tackled Kunimi to the floor.

"This is for not caring about volleyball until the third round," Hinata said with a smile, Kunimi laughed, Hinata was always there to annoy him, but he was also always there when he needed a shoulder to cry on, or a body to slam into the wall.

"Well done on that final push, get some rest and food, especially you two - Takumi and Hinata, you really pushed yourselves. You can watch the other game if you want. I expect a lot of you will get interviews, so prepare for that. Make sure that you're at the bus stop by four" the head coach said.

Oikawa decided to skip the study session with the other third years and watch the other semi-final match instead, Inubushi East versus Minamiyama. "Interesting," Oikawa said as he found somewhere to stand, "Both subs for the underninteens. The master analyst Fukui Ryoichi representing Inubushi East. And Yoshino Juroo's younger brother Yoshihiko representing MInamiyama," whilst the match wasn't as heated as his own, Oikawa did find it interesting, "So in the end Inubushi East won," [IE:M / 2:1 27:25, 25:20, 25:21], "not the match up I wanted. How many logical players are there on there? Their mental decoy ace, their genius setter, their background digging libero, their guess blocker, their cunning third year spiker, and their offence and defence specialist captain. Tomorrow's going to be hard," Oikawa began to walk away, he needed to return to the bust stop.

"You're Oikawa Tooru, aren't you?" someone asked Oikawa.

"Yup! And you are?" Oikawa replied.

"Fukui Ryoichi,"

"As in the master analyst?"

"If that's what they call me, then yes,"

"So what do you want?"

"Curious. Well, I look forward to playing you tomorrow, I think that it'll be an interesting match. Your number ten. He's a good thinker, but how good could he get?"

"Well, it depends on how much he works on his skills,"

"I don't think so. He won't get any further by doing the same old thing. Faster, yes, but not better. Not if he doesn't see things in a new light,"

"I can tell what you're thinking, you don't hide it well,"

"Ha. Yeah, I've never been good at hiding it, not like you,"

"What?"

"It appears that your no.10 is the brains of the team, I'm not so sure. Well I'm definitely excited for tomorrow,"

"You're strange Fukui,"

"Thanks. I have to ask, can you turn it off?"

Oikawa paused before answering, "Yes,"

"Oh, I thought you were always reading people, it would explain how nobody notices. But if you can turn it off, then I really didn't copy you well,"

"What are you saying?"

"Your matches against Shiratorizawa really are interesting. I could barely tell that you were reading everyone until I did. Since then I've been trying to figure out how you read people so I can do it. I learnt the basics from you, and the guess monster, but I've done my own work. It just sucks that I can't hide it,"

"You watch matches from a different region?"

"I want to be the best ace, so I'll need to be able to beat Ushijima and the likes. Although now it looks like I'll need to beat your no.10 too. One more thing before you leave, you may want to teach no.10 how to hide better. It was obvious to dumb players and it was telegraphed to me the moment I first saw him play," Fukui turned to Oikawa one more time before he left, "Or maybe I'll get to put my mark on him first. Who knows?"

"The last match of the tournament, it's going to be the hardest," the head coach said, "But no matter what the outcome is, we're proud of how far you boys have come, not just in this tournament but with all the progress you've made throughout the year. Of course, knowing you, you want to win," everyone cheered, "For those who saw, the other semi-final match was Inubushi East versus Minamiyama, both strong teams just like Fukurodani. Inubushi East won, and we'll be going up against them tomorrow,"

"I saw them play this afternoon, and I don't think we can win, if we do it's going to be hard, especially after today's match," Oikawa said, "Watari, are you going to be able to play, or?"

"I'm not," Watari sighed, "I'll be watching you guys tomorrow,"

"So we have to play Inaba as our libero," Iwaizumi sighed, "Which isn't ideal,"

"Not only that, but their team is smart, not just strong. They're going to find ways to trip us up, we're going to be giving them a lot of points," Oikawa explained, "That's how their team works,"

"Yes, they have a lot of strong members. There's their starting front row: firstly they have their ace, Fukui Ryoichi - no.9, one of the top ten, he's strong in hitting and will aim in the weak areas of the court, and whilst we may be able to get in the correct locations, his powerful spikes coming at us in our worst positions won't end well for us; secondly they have their middle blocker, Okabe Shin - no.6, he uses guess blocking just like Hinata and the guess monster so watch out for that; and finally they have yet another strong spiker, Hasegawa Kiyoshi - no.2, who'll play cunningly, aiming for spots that will cause us to self destruct or crumble under the pressure. Then there's their starting back row: firstly they have their captain and offence and defence specialist, Nakojima Kousuke - no.1, he is their best member of defence and second best member of offence, a true all rounder, the only thing he lacks ability in is setting, which is why I think Takumi is a better all rounder; secondly there's their libero, Suzuki Shouhei - no.14, the only starting first year and a fairly competent libero, probably slightly better than Watari; and finally their setter, Kimura Takara - no.12, he's a very talented setter but he does seem to have a weakness in finals, so we have that going for us," the head coach explained.

"They all sound like strong players," Iwaizumi groaned.

"It's going to be a hard match. You thought today was hard, tomorrow's going to be worse. This'll be harder than any finals we've played before, this'll be way harder than any time we've played Shiratorizawa in the prefecture finals," Oikawa warned the team, "It's more likely that they'll win, but us winning is not impossible,"

"If we do our best, then I believe that we can do it," Hinata declared.

"Hey! Focus asshole!" Okabe shouted at Fukui.

"Eh," Fukui looked up from his phone, "I'll do it tomorrow, I'm not in the mood to analyse,"

"What do you guys call this version?" Suzuki asked.

"The Edgelord," Hasegawa replied, "He's always like this after showers," Fukui rolled his eyes.

"Just because the water drains my soul," Fukui replied.

"Ah, I see why it's called that," Suzuki nodded eagerly.

"He gets mentally tired after showers, but not physically tired, and so he slumps around," Nakojima explained.

"And he wears that old black hoodie to hide the fact that his hair actually looks decent," Hasegawa added, "For the jogging bottoms, comfort I guess,"

"So whilst Fukui's the smartest player, the mental decoy and ace, he's also the most annoying to deal with," Okabe said, "Because he'll change moods and not tell us why,"

"Can I recap the moods?" Suzuki asked, "There's regular, which is regular. There's shit! I've got an exam, which is when he'll study in practise. There's pre-match angst, where he's more likely to get riled up. There's angry, which is when he tries to push his limits and yells. There's focused, which is self explanatory. And then there's Edgelord, which is after a shower,"

"Exactly," Hasegawa nodded, "In a match we only have to deal with pre-match angst, regular, focused and sometimes angry," 

"Aoba Johsai, the underdogs, second appearance in nationals ever, none of the players have been to nationals before," Nakojima said, trying to get the team to focus on the match, "They have a great setter, strong spikers, and a fast midget,"

"Fast midget who guess blocks," Fukui added.

"Is that guy going to warm up?" Kindaichi asked, the two teams had finished their private warm ups and had started the shared warm up. 

"Their setter looks like he's seen a ghost," Watari added as he handed over the ball to Kindaichi, "I wish I was playing,"

"I wish you were too. I'm fucking terrified that I'll mess up," Inaba replied, "I'm not the best libero normally, let alone people trying to get past me and trick me!"

"You'll be fine Inaba, channel your inner Nishinoya," Watari said as he shoved him onto the court, "Wear the libero kit with pride,"

"Fukui," Nakojima said sternly, "I know that you warmed up in the private warm ups, but you still need to keep warming up,"

"So that's their ace," Matsukawa commented.

Oikawa went to shake Nakojima's hand before they decided who would start receing and vice versa, "We're starting with serving," Oikawa announced to his team, "We'll be fine, because I'm trusting you guys! And-"

"I believe is everyone!" Hinata added. Soon the match was about to start and the starters walked onto the court:

Iwaizumi [4] - front left, WS; Hinata [10] - front centre, MB; Takumi [5] - front right, WS; Oikawa [1] - back right, S; Matsukawa [2]/Inaba [8] - back centre, MB/L; Hanamaki [3] - back left, WS

Hasegawa [2] - front left, WS; a third year [7] - front centre, MB; Fukui [9] - front right, WS; Nakojima [1] - back right, WS; Okabe [6]/a second year [14] - back centre, MB/L; Kimura [12] - back left, S

Immediately Aoba Johsai took the lead with Oikawa's killer serve. When Inubushi East finally got the chance to attack, Kimura's set was messy due to his nerves. Inaba easily received the spike that Hasegawa wasn't able to aim due to covering for the toss, and passed the ball to Oikawa. Oikawa tossed the ball to Iwaizumi whilst Hinata also ran. With Okabe off, Inubushi East didn't have a guess blocker on, however they did have a read blocker on and went for Iwaizumi instead of Hinata, successfully blocking the spike. The back row were relieved when they discovered that Inubushi East's ace, Fukui, was a weak server. Even so, Suzuki picked up most of their attacks when they weren't blocked, however no-one in Inubushi East could block or receive the super quick. 

"Their setter is something else!" Suzuki exclaimed as Inubushi East called a time out.

"Yeah, and that's not ideal. Naturally he's a better setter than Takara, and then we add on the fact that this is a finals and so Takara isn't playing his best," Nakojima sighed.

"I'm sorry, I'll try better," Kimura apologised.

"It's not your fault," Hasegawa smiled, "It just means that Kousuke, Ryoichi and myself will have to work harder,"

"It's Fukui to you," Fukui corrected Hasegawa.

"Whatever Ryoichi," Hasegawa stuck his tongue out.

"We need to aim at their setter, and we're not trying to worsen his injury Hasegawa," Nakojima said, "We're just going to make him take the first touch to limit their attacks, they seem to revolve around their setter,"

"Okay," Fukui nodded, "Aim at the setter's weakness,"

"But be subtle you two!" Nakojima warned, "The faster they catch on, the less points we get,"

Nakojima walked back onto the court, not confident in the outcome of the match, _how did these guys beat Kita from Inarizaki, that guy is a defence god - definitely better than me. Even with Inarizaki tricking their guess blocking fast midget, he still overcame that and didn't fall for the tricking. I'm not so worried about the fact that they beat Inarizaki, I'm worried about how they beat Inarizaki._ "You're worried that our defence isn't going to hold up, right?" Fukui asked Nakojima, "That they'll score lots of points off of us,"

"Yeah, is it that obvious?" Nakojima replied.

"To a trained eye, yes. Which means that their captain also probably caught on," 

"Great,"

"Suzuki is good, are you forgetting that he replaced our third year starting libero easily, and he was good,"

"Yeah, but we can't force Suzuki to do all the work,"

"It's his job, and we have you too,"

"But these guys got past Kita,"

"So. Kita could have been having a bad day for all we know,"

"So what should we do?"

"Listen, their defence is weaker than ours, they have to play one of their middle blockers as their libero due to their libero getting injured yesterday. Sure they have other middle blockers, but that's going to damage their defence. Having a weaker libero and loosing one of your stronger blockers,"

"True, but can't their no.4 also receive,"

"Sure, he's okay at it, but every ace needs to be,"

"True,"

"If you're that worried, then we'll just have to stop them from even getting the chance to attack,"

"Yeah, we'll be fine if they can't attack,"

_So they're doing a mixture of aiming for me and stopping us from getting the ball. Well I'll just have to let them have their way,_ "Manga-chan," Oikawa called out.

"Hyeh?" Takumi made a weird noise as a reply.

"I'm trusting you," Oikawa said.

"You want me to do a quick like Hinata?"

"No,"

"Oh?"

"Just know that I'm trusting you,"

"Okay?"

"Inaba, just do what you can," Oikawa said, "We don't need to loose yet another libero,"

"Damn near impossible to read," Fukui cursed trying to understand Oikawa's incentives, "He's up to something, but what,"

"I'm not up to anything, I'm just encouraging my team," Oikawa replied, "Not everything has a meaning master analyst,"

"I don't get you! You have brains!"

"Does he?" Iwaizumi commented.

"Iwa-chan! So rude!" Oikawa pouted.

"You have the brains, yet you never use them. If you used them then you could be like a combination of Kimura and myself, tossing the ball in the spot that the spiker will best aim at the weaknesses. Yet you barely use your brain," The res of Aoba Johsai looked at Fukui in confusion, Oikawa was always giving them little pointers - where was best to aim, things he had noticed, where spikers typically hit the ball and the sorts.

"Just let me serve mutt!" Okabe shouted as he grabbed the ball and began to prepare for his serve. Okabe aimed the ball at Oikawa, like he had been told to, Oikawa received the ball and passed it to Takumi, _so this is what he meant by him trusting me,_ Takumi thought as he tossed the ball for Iwaizumi who had a clear spike due to Inubushi East not expecting Takumi to toss the ball.

"What should we do?" Kimura asked his teammates, "They have a second setter,"

"We keep aiming at their captain," Suzuki said as he swapped on for Okabe, "Let Takumi get into a serving break, and then call a timeout, he'll self destruct and lose focus, causing him to be subbed off, then we continue to aim at their captain, and there won't be any second setters on the court,"

"The background digger has just dug Aoba Johsai's grave," Hasegawa said with a smirk, "Good info as usual,"

"It was extra easy for me. I played with Takumi for a year, so I know his two main weaknesses, time outs and being compared to other players," Inubushi East continued on with Suzuki's strategy, continuing to aim at Oikawa and forcing Takumi to play as their setter instead. Then after five rallies, they called their second time out.

"If things go to plan he'll be subbed off in the next rally or two," Suzuki explained, "Let's hope that we didn't waste our second time out for nothing,"

"Do you think they already found out Takumi's weakness?" Kunimi asked, "Or do they need another time out?"

"Most likely the weakness," Watari said.

"We have two options if they're going to keep targeting Oikawa. Sub Yahaba on for Takumi or hope that Takumi doesn't self destruct," the head coach explained.

"Neither is ideal," Iwaizumi sighed, "If we keep Takumi on and he self destructs then we have to play with five players instead of six and then make the substitution anyway. But if we swap Yahaba on and they stop aiming at Oikawa, then we've lost a spiker,"

"Dammit, we've fallen into a trap," Matsukawa cursed, "Play with two spikers or five players,"

"Two spikers," Hinata replied, "I'm sorry Takumi, but we need six players on the court. Even if Yahaba isn't spiking, he's someone else who can block and receive,"

"I understand, we can't risk anything in this game," Takumi replied. The two teams returned and soon Yahaba subbed on for Takumi.

"Sh-imngh- they subbed on their sub setter," Nakojima cursed, "So we still have to play against two setters,"

"Dammit," Hasegawa spat, "This is less than ideal,"

"Unless their captain starts spiking, we have limited the number of their spikers," Fukui pointed out, "It's not a complete loss, in the long run, no.4, no.3, no.10 and no.2 are going to get more tired because they'll have more work to do,"

Fukui's predictions were right, the strain did apply to them causing Aoba Johsai to loose the first set, with Matsukawa and Hanamaki already starting to tire, "We don't know if they're going to keep aiming at Oikawa or switch things up, Takumi, you can go on again, right?" the head coach said.

"Yeah," Takumi replied.

"Good, we'll have you on again. Kindaichi go on for Matsukawa, Kyoutani go on for Hanamaki, you two need to rest. Iwaizumi, if you do get tired, let me know and Kunimi can go on for you. Hinata, I'm assuming that you're fine," the head coach said.

"I'm just getting started!" Hinata replied.

"Good, just because they're targeting us, doesn't mean that we can't go at them with all of our offence," the head coach said, "Kyoutani, do your worst,"

"On it coach!" Kyoutani shouted, "I'll kick their fucking asses!"

"No point in us targeting their setter anymore, we know that they have counter strategies for that, aim for weaknesses and gaps," Nakojima said, "Keep up the hard work and we'll win,"

The second set had gone off to a balanced start, with neither team seeming to be able to get a lead. Hasegawa had challenged Iwaizumi's receiving, in which Iwaizumi had come out on top. Even though the set was close, Inubushi East still won.

"Dammit! We have to get the next three sets to win," Kindaichi cursed as the team left the court.

"These guys are good," Hinata sighed, "They seem like they're always one step ahead of us,"

"Fu-Ryo!" Mizukami called out, "One set left!"

"Mizukami, of course you came," Fukui halfheartedly rolled his eyes.

"Who's that?" Okabe asked.

"Fukui isn't trying to kill them for giving him a stupid name?" Hasegawa added.

"So this is the infamous Oikawa you idolise," Mizukami raised his eyebrows, "He's certainly something else, I can see why the called Aoba Johsai versus Inarizaki a setter battle. Both are good,"

Entering the third set, the team kept the line up the same, things went just as well as they did in the second set, both teams being neck and neck. Takumi and Oikawa went to block Fukui whilst Hinata watched the spike just in case. _Too bad you two jumped early,_ Fukui thought as he went in for a delayed spike, _and no.10 is too far away to get here in tim.......eh? He blocked me?_ Hinata ran at his top blood lust speeds and jumped up blocking the spike, and going in for a joust. The two battled it out, but Hinata won the joust.

Oikawa went into serve, allowing Aoba Johsai to get a slight lead. On the other side of the court it angered Fukui, "Fu-Ryo! Direct it towards them! Don't get angry at your allies when it's your enemies' fault!" Mizukami wanred Fukui.

"This kid is a godsend!" Hasegawa sighed, "He might actually save this game for us,"

"Yeah," Kimura agreed.

"HEY KID!" Hasegawa shouted at Mizukami, "We'll offer you a starting spot next year if you can actually deal with Fukui,"

"Really! I mean I was already planning on joining, but a starting position - SWEET!" Mizukami shouted, "You hear that Fu-Ryo! I'm going to be challenging your ace position!"

"You wish Mizukami, you'll fill in for that Hasegawa probably," Fukui replied, "Don't let me down Mr Bally," Fukui said to the ball, Okabe laughed from the sidelines, "Shut it Okabe!"

"Oh, that's gonna change the game," Mizukami grinned maliciously. Aoba Johsai were greeted with Fukui's killer serve, fast and powerful. Any lead they had got from Oikawa's killer serve was erased and piled against them with Inubushi East gaining a lead.

"Since when could you do that?" Nakojima asked.

"He only does that when he actually redirects his anger," Mizukami explained, "But that's Fu-Ryo for you, annoying to deal with!"

"Like you're one to talk Mizukami," Fukui replied.

"How do you know each other?" Suzuki asked.

"I'm his friend!" Mizukami explained, "We went to elementary school and junior high together, I'm two years below him though," 

"Fukui has a friend?" Hasekawa teased.

With Inubushi East's new power and strategics still in place, they won the third set meaning that they had won the whole tournament. [AJ:IE / 0:3 - 21:25, 19:25, 16:25]

The awards ceremony came and Aoba Johsai watched in defeat as Nakojima received the trophy on behalf of Inubushi East. The only thing left was the individual awards.

Best ace: Fukui

Best setter: Oikawa

Best spiker: Takumi

Best blocker: Hinata

Best libero: Suzuki

"Do you know what Ushijima would say," Hanamaki joked, "The three of you should have come to Shiratorizawa,"

"Wow yeah, it is the three which he says that to who got the awards," Matsukawa laughed.

"Next year, we'll win," the second and first years declared to the third years.

* * *

How this would change the rest of the fic (because it really would change a lot)

  * After the spring tournament the 1st and 2nd years work on improving their weaknesses so that they can win nationals the next year
  * U19s would remain the same, Fukui would still offer his teaching to Hinata
  * New team still formed, when Hinata says that Fukui is the captain of the U19s the now 2nd and 3rd years would acknowledge the U19s' coaches decision because they have played him
  * Still make it to inter high
  * Beat Sarukawa Tech, Higarashira and Itachiyama
  * When Inubushi East come to watch AJ V. I the two first years still diss them. Kimura lectures them, saying that they were worthy opponents in the finals, but the team had barely won against Fukurodani and were more top four than runners up/top two. Mizukami has no reason to hate Aoba Johsai because Fukui got the match he wanted, played well, and won nationals, and so he doesn't try to intimidate Inaba and their rivalry isn't stated.
  * The next day the two teams play each other, the 2nd and 3rd years are confused as to Okabe's whereabouts until they learnt that he had been suspended from club activities until the next term.
  * It looks like Inubushi East will win at first seeing as they have Mizukami, who is manipulating everyone (specifically Hinata) because he no longer wants to target Inaba. However, because they have played Inubushi East before, the team is slightly more aware of their weaknesses and have put in some effort to improve them
  * Because he never got to play in the previous finals, Watari didn't get the chance to improve his weakness which leads to him missing balls that Fukui aims at his weakness, forcing Inaba and Hinata to play a more defensive game
  * In the end Aoba Johsai win (just). Mizukami starts the rivalry, saying that they may have evened the scores but the two teams would get to play each other again and the dogs (Inubushi East) would destroy (beat) the sea castle (Aoba Johsai)
  * Hinata and Hoshiumi get upset that they won't get their finals this time but Hoshiumi tells Hinata that he has to win nationals and that next time they'd get the finals.
  * (Off camera) Hoshiumi practises to make himself better so that he can help his team get to the finals so he can play Hinata there
  * Aoba Johsai play Ichibayashi in the semi-finals where they lose due to Ichibayashi tearing apart their teamwork, causing the team to self destruct.
  * Inarizaki and Ichibayashi play each other in the finals and Inarizaki win (Atsumu makes sure to rub this in Hinata's face saying that he won nationals before Hinata did)
  * The U19s tournament in Norway goes the same way with Fukui being able to forget about his loss
  * The six third years decide not to retire with them all wanting to try and win again. Yahaba still has his hesitance and speech but Inaba is with the majority on the immediate decision not to retire because the team has been runners up and top four, so he knows that they can do it and wants to be there.
  * The boys and girls team still train together
  * Aoba Johsai work hard on covering some weaknesses that Inubushi East had once again brought to light as well as working on their team work, this is further pushed after the "team ace" moment in their semi-final match against Karasuno
  * Aoba Johsai win the prefecture rounds and make it back to nationals. 
  * The training camps go the same and everyone develops roughly the same skills, except there is some additional focus on working as a team with Hinata pushing himself to be able to toss for more team members. With some work Hinata is able to toss for Kindaichi as well.
  * Aoba Johsai get matched up with Inubushi East in the first round. With their improvements, they win in straight sets with the second set deuce going to 37:35 (to Aoba Johsai) instead of 40:38 (to Aoba Johsai)
  * Aoba Johsai beat Fukurodani, Eiwa and Mujinazaka in the same ways.
  * In the semi-finals match against Inarizaki because of the work on teamwork, Yahaba already knows why he was selected as captain and leads the team into being the team ace in the first set instead of the second set. This leads to Hinata not needing to be off court as much in the second match as he only goes off to go to the toilet, immediately returning afterwards and Aoba Johsai could hold their ground and not give Inarizaki the lead.
  * However it still went into a three set game but the second set was much closer. Aoba Johsai still won.
  * Aoba Johsai and Kamomedai play each other in the finals. Although Kamomedai is slightly better with Hoshiumi pushing them more, Aoba Johsai have made progress to. The game only goes into four sets instead of five. Aoba Johsai win the tournament, and the individual awards go to the same people.
  * In the U19s tournament in Tokyo, they reach the semi-finals but knocked out by Canada
  * The third year goes roughly the same, with the team being able to stand their ground without Hinata slightly better due to the increased team work
  * The rest remains the same (Hinata makes Olympics, moves to Italy, moves back to Japan, win the Olympics)



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this fic, even the bonus chapters. If there is anything else you want covered the feel free to request it. Things like other what ifs (because they're really fun to write) for the fic like this one, what happened next for a character, Hinata and the gang mucking around and causing chaos, or anything else like that.


	121. BONUS!: The Future Generations of the Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seeing the future generations of the team. By future I mean the ones in between Hinata leaving and Oshiro joining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooooooooo………. I know I said that I wouldn’t make any other bonus chapters, well I changed my mind. I was trying hard to leave this fic alone, because if I write a bonus chapter now, I’ll try and do a bajillion more. But my mind was like DEW IT so here I am, writing another bonus chapter, enjoy.

2015-16 team  
Takahashi and Maeda were preparing for the clubs’ festival, “Only now, when she’s gone, do I realise how much Kobayashi did for us,” Maeda complained as he sorted through flyers and application forms, neither of them thought to print the two things separately.

“I know, she really was a legend. And I’ve no idea how I’m supposed to follow in the other captain’s footsteps,” Takahashi complained, “Kindaichi always seemed to know what he was doing, and whilst Yahaba wasn’t confident in his abilities, he had a natural knack for being captain,”

“Don’t worry about it Takahashi, I remember our first tournament with the team, I think it might have even been the first match of that tournament, when we asked Yahaba about his strategy in the match. He told us that he had to ask Oikawa, the captain from the year before, for help. The other captains will help you out, so will the coaches and so will the rest of us,”

“I know Maeda, it just feels like I’ll be the odd captain out. I looked into the team, we’ve always had good captains, I don’t want to be the odd one out,”

“You’re not going to be. A - we chose you. B - you’re a captain on Seijoh, that grants you the power of being a good captain,”

“Thanks Maeda. Jeez! Can we ask one of the other two to help out or something!”

“Iwata’s busy dealing with the baseball club, he’s their vice captain. But I’ll see if Kurosawa’s around,” Maeda brought out his phone and texted Kurosawa, asking him to come over and help. Soon Kurosawa was there.

“How many flyers did you print?” Kurosawa exclaimed as he began putting them into boxes,”

“A lot,” Takahashi laughed, “We’ve only got the bare minimum number of players, we’re not in a great position numbers wise. Whilst I know that there’s probably been a few invited onto the team like I was, I’d like to recruit a couple other members. And our previous selling point graduated last year,”

“Yeah, whilst we were the team of Hinata, he isn’t on the team anymore. People are going to doubt whether we’ll be the same now he’s gone,” Maeda added.

“Well, all we can do is try,” Kurosawa said, “Try to get new members. Try to make it to nationals again. Try to win nationals again,”

“Yeah!” Takashi started to get riled up, “We saw last year that we were weakening, that our generation was ending. So let’s start the next one! We’re not Hinata’s team anymore! We’re the brand spanking new Seijoh!”

“Yeah!” the other two cheered him on, Kurosawa disappeared into the supply closet and brought out Kobayashi’s banner.

“So, are we ditching the whole win like we’re going to lose?” Kurosawa asked, “Are we going to use Kobayashi’s banner or not?”  
Takahashi bit his lip before replying, “You guys trust my decision, right?”

“Nine times out of ten,” Maeda answered.

“Thanks,” Takahashi laughed, “I think we should ditch the whole win like we’re going to lose. Sure we were there when it was created, but I’m not Yahaba and we’re not the 2013-14 team. It probably won't work for us. We’re not going full Shiratorizawa, and we’re not going all last two years Seijoh or Inarizaki. We’re returning to the old Seijoh, but making it something new too. We aren’t knights working for our king, but we are going to work in a more traditional sense. I want us to focus on balance and adaptability. I feel that balance is the best way to face any sort of team,”

“Spoken like a true captain,” Kurosawa smiled, “And the banner?”

“As for the banner, I’m torn,” Takahashi’s smile disappeared, “On one hand I want to keep using it. We were there when it was first used, Kobayashi made it for us, and I mean that as both she made it for Seijoh and the specific Seijoh team that we were on. But on the other hand, it doesn’t fit our team anymore,”

“I think Kobayashi would want you to not use the banner then,” Maeda said supportively, “If you’ve decided to steer our team to play a different way, then a banner saying something else won’t help. We can still rule the court like our main banner says. Besides, even last year Kindaichi began to steer us away from Yahaba’s strategy,”

“It was a risky strategy, and it worked for a very specific team. We had too many good players back then, now we don’t even have many players,” Kurosawa added.

“The days when we could have practise matches with ourselves,” Takahashi sighed.

“And the team before that was even bigger,” Kurosawa laughed, “Our numbers really have been dwindling,”

“Come on, let’s go and set up for tomorrow,” Takahashi said as the three grabbed everything and headed for their stall.

The festival arrived and they recruited three new members, “Three is good,” Iwata said as he dropped by their stall, “Plus there could be invitation members,”

“Crap!” Takahashi shouted in realisation, “We have to get kits and tracksuits sorted out on our own! I miss Kobayashi!”

“You could always get in contact with her to ask her what needs to be done,” Kurosawa suggested.

“I think I’m gonna have to,” Takahashi sighed.

Soon the official practises started, the three recruited members were joined by two invited members, the seven other members of the squad sighed in relief at the new numbers, “Takahashi, are you gonna make a speech or something?” Katsuhito asked him.

“Make it cool!” Rokuro added.

“Yeah, I should,” Takahashi pushed the two away so he could make his speech, “Listen up everyone! We’re Seijoh! And we’re proud to be Seijoh! We’ve won nationals once - and four of us are from that squad! Seijoh as a team has made it to nationals five times so far, let’s bump that up to six, or even better seven. We’re making it to nationals this year - I know we are - and we’re going to have the best offence and best defence there. And if things go well - we’ll be winners again. We warmly welcome all five of you to the team. Not just this year’s team, the full team of all past, present and future members. Any questions - and not questions about Hinata, he doesn’t go here anymore,”

“Aw, c’mon Takahashi, entertain them for a bit,” Nakano teased him, “Only ask about Hinata,”

“What team does he play on now?” one of the first years asked.

“He said that he was going to join the Schweiden Adlers, but he got on the Olympic squad so instead is playing on a Division 3 team nearby so he can manage the three squads he’s on,” Iwata answered, “Any other, Hinata related or non-Hinata related questions?”

“Who’s the ace?” another first year asked confidently.

“Me,” Takahashi grinned, “I may have waited two years to get the title - because Hinata had it previously, but I’m finally our ace - and I’m going to follow in Hinata’s steps and be the undeniable top ace of the country,”

“What about the other two players from last year? And your manager? Where are they now?” the quietest of the first years squeaked.

“Kunimi - last year’s no.2 - and Kobayashi - our previous manager - have gone to college together, Kunimi for maths and Kobayashi for history, I believe. As for Kindaichi - last year’s captain - he’s currently trying out for V-League teams,” Maeda answered.

“I heard Kobayashi didn’t get her first choice, but she didn’t mind too much because at least she was going with someone she knows,” Kurosawa added.

“Any other questions?” Takahashi asked.

“Are we allowed to swear in matches? Because I feel like it’s a no, but I have heard some members swear in official matches before,” Rokuro asked.

“Firstly, you already know the rule Rokuro, you're a second year - no you are not allowed to swear, it makes you and the team look bad plus you risk getting forced off. Secondly, the questions are meant to be asked by the first years, and we all know that you’re a first year at heart, but you’re now officially a second year,” Takahashi answered, “Hopefully none of you first years are swearers, but if you are, laps will be a likely fate,”

The team didn’t make it to nationals that year. Reaching Miyagi’s semi-finals in summer inter high, being knocked out by Date Tech and becoming Miyagi’s runners up in spring inter high. For both tournaments Karasuno went to nationals

* * *

2016-17 team  
“Our final year,” Nakano sighed, “I want to make it to nationals again. I won’t let our one chance be the spring tournament back in 2015,”

“I still feel like a first year,” Rokuro laughed.

“Well, at least I’m the mature twin now,” Katsuhito rolled his eyes.

“Are you two going to stick as a duo, for forever?” Nakano asked them.

“Probably,” the two said in complete sync with one another, “We are the Saito twins after all,”

“Although I do understand how it must have been for Kunimi now. Being the only one without special duties. You’re captain Nakano and the supposedly mature twin is vice captain,”

“Except you aren’t either because you’re a libero; whereas Kunimi was a wing spiker. Also, didn't Kunimi want Hinata to be vice captain and vice versa, or at least that’s what Kindaichi told me,” Nakano pointed out.

“Whatever,” Rokuro rolled his eyes, “Ooh! Newbies!” The three, now, third years turned to look at the four first years.

Once again Aoba Johsai lost to Karasuno in the finals. One of the first years, Kumagai, caught Nakano for longingly folding his kit, “Nakano? What’s wrong?” Kumagai asked.

“I always wanted a second chance of going to nationals, of making it further than the third round,” Nakano admitted.

“But there’s still the spring tournament,”

“But I might retire, I honestly don’t know how last year's third years did it, let alone the third years from two years ago. I have even more respect for Hinata than I did before,”

“Why?”

“I always knew he was dedicated, but two international teams and finals,”

“Um Nakano, he probably didn’t focus on his finals,”

“Probably. But, whilst staying on the team feels right, I don’t want to throw away my future. Had Kobayashi retired early she could have gotten into her first choice uni,”

“Who’s Kobayashi?”

“Our former manager from two years ago,”

“Do you think we’ll get a manager again?”

“Depends, maybe,”

“I hope we do,”

“What do you think? Should I retire?”

“I don’t really know, where are you planning on going?”

“Probably the University of Sendai, it’s pretty good after all, plus it’s got a good volleyball team. I reckon that with a good tryout I could get a sports scholarship, but I would have to get in first of all,”

“I’m sure you can do it,”

“Was I even a good captain?”

“Of course you were! You’re a great captain Nakano! And neither I, nor the rest of the team, want to see you go, but we will respect your decision,”

“But I didn’t take us to nationals,”

“First of all, there’s still another chance. Second of all, it’s not your fault, it’s a team effort,”

“I guess. There’s just been so many great captains before me,”

“Like the one that swore on the finals of nationals? I think that’s become a team joke now even though none of us knew him,”

“I remember Hinata talking about him before the Minamiyama match’s third set, the second and third years at the time all said that he was a good captain,”

“Do you think that?”

“Well yes and no. I never played with him so I don’t know from experience, but I think that he must have been a good captain to get his team to win nationals,”

“It’s interesting when you talk about your first year,”

“Really?”

“Yeah, when you talk about it you kind of convey the message that it’s bittersweet,”

“I guess it is. All throughout my first year I was too afraid of playing, thinking that I wasn’t good enough to play alongside such good players like the top youth ace in Japan who’s playing up an age category,”

“I can understand that,”

“It wasn’t just Hinata either. Kunimi was something else, probably unrivalled in the air back in his day - I’m making it sound like ten years ago when really it was only two or three years - and then Kindaichi was so confident in his blocking. Then there was Takahashi who had a great quick, Maeda who had his unique blocking. Iwata seemed unbreakable, Kurosawa was an expert at feints. Not to mention the twins, they’re good at what they do. I guess I felt out of place, a lot of time in matches when it was either me or Kurosawa need on, I’d let him go on instead. And it wasn’t out of courtesy because he was older than me, it was because I was afraid of going on. Of standing out, of not being good enough. Then we had somehow managed to make it to nationals, even with Hinata being jet lagged and tired from playing in Italy for the under twenty-ones - bronze medalists as well. And nationals is, wow. It truly is something else, proper crowds full of strangers you don’t know, I hope that one day you get to experience that too,”

“I’d like that,”

“We struggled the first two days because Hinata was in Russia for the under twenty-ones, I’m not mad at him, and I don’t think anyone else on the team was either. I mean, he won gold - winning serve too. Anyway he missed the first two days and we had barely won those matches. The third day was cam and we didn’t think he was coming back, I had been put on for that match instead of Kurosawa, with Kurosawa insisting that I got to play at least once,”

“But surely he had confidence that you guys would make it to the quarter-finals,”

“No, we knew we had played badly the past two days and at that point we didn’t think that we would have Hinata joining us. Minamiyama at the time were a powerhouse too. You know Yoshiono Juroo,”

“Who doesn’t? He’s the country’s setter and one of the best in the world. Are you excited to see him play with Hinata in literal days?”

“Well yes, but I doubt Hinata’s on the starting order,”

“But you said he played up an age category,”

“There’s a difference between under twenty-ones and the Olympics though,”

“I guess,”

“Anyway, his younger brother was their setter,”

“Ouch,”

“Exactly, and at the time he was the under nineteens’ starting setter. Plus Minamiyama also had another under nineteens’ starter and the two had a delayed spike attack that was a bitch,”

“I can understand why your team didn’t think that you’d make it,”

“Yeah, and because of that Kurosawa wanted me to have some experience of nationals because us second and first years at the time knew deep down that we might not make it back to nationals again. At first I had refused, but I was forced to play. So I did the first set and some of the second set until Hinata returned, having only just come back from Russia, along with Fukui and Ushijima,”

“Ushijima Wakatoshi?”

“Yeah,”

“Isn’t he like some division 1 big shot? And Fukui Ryoichi, right?”

“I believe so,”

“Didn’t his high school team win nationals once?”

“Yep 2013 summer inter high, same school year as we won,”

“I remember watching that match as a kid,”

“I was still in junior high back then,”

“Three years really have passed,”

“Anyway I didn’t play my best in that match, and I regret being so nervous in my first year, I basically wasted a year sitting on the bench apart from one match,”

“So that’s why it’s so bittersweet,”

“Yeah, it was a fun year and Kurosawa was right, playing at nationals is amazing, a truly great experience, but my memories are tainted with regret,”

“Is that why you want to make it to nationals again? So you can play there properly?”

“That’s my own personal reason. I also want to play there again for Seijoh, as a member of the team and as our current captain, although I’m not sure for how much longer,”

“It’s crazy to think that you played on the same team as an Olympian,”

“Think about some of the others, the players who saw Hinata grow. Must be crazy for them, the rookie who’s now the first Olympian from their high school days. But even more the people who played against him,”

“Do you think, from what I’ve heard from you anyway, but do you think that Kindaichi and Kunimi ever expected Hinata to be the Olympian among them when they first met,”

“No. Definitely no,”

“Now that’s probably the most crazy thing,”

“Yeah, I remember the two saying that in junior high they beat Hinata’s team, although it was a makeshift team, so they definitely didn’t expect it,”

“We should go soon Nakano, before the others suspect that you were crying over the loss instead of folding your kit like it was the last time,”

“Because that could have been the last time, just like the Minamiyama match was the last time I saw Kobayashi’s banner used in a match. The year after Takahashi decided that it didn’t fit our play style anymore, which was fair,”

“Banner?”

“Yeah, don’t bother asking the second years because they never saw it either. It said something along the lines of winning like losing, I can’t quite remember it now. It had tassels on it and I want to say glitter, but I feel like that’s a stretch,”

“Where is this banner?”

“I don’t know, probably in the supply closet buried under old kits that don’t get used,” Nakano looked at the kid, “Thanks for listening. I’d like a moment alone please,”

“Okay,” Kumagai left the room.

“Ooh! Lil’ Kumagai! Suspicious, you and Nakano were in the changing room together for quite a while. What were you talking about? Spill them deets!” Rokuro pounced on Kumagai.

“Rokuro, can you act your age for once?” Katsuhito commented.

“How about nope,”

“Nakano’s thinking of retiring,” Kumagai answered the question.

“WHAT!” The two twins shouted at the same time.

“Nakano can’t retire!” Rokuro protested, “We still need our captain!”

“I don’t know if I could be our captain,” Katsuhito nervously chuckled.

“It’s his decision, if he wants to get into his dream uni then maybe he needs the extra time, especially if we make it to nationals,”

“Okay, I know what we’re doing this weekend,” Rokuro said, “There’s one captain that can help Nakano out, and get him to change his mind,”

Kumagai hadn’t expected to be on a train with the three third years to Tokyo that weekend, “Rokuro, where are we going?” Nakano asked.

“To Tokyo to visit someone,” Rokuro explained, soon they got there and Rokuro revealed four tickets to a home volleyball game at the University of Tokyo.

“Can someone explain to me why we’re watching a college match?” Kumagai asked.

“It’ll be fun,” Katsuhito shrugged. The game was good, the University of Tokyo’s team won.

“Their setter is good,” Kumagai commented, “He seems familiar,”

“Yeah, I get what you mean,” Nakano nodded.

“YAHABA!” The twins called out, the said setter turned to look at the four of them slightly confused until Rokuro brought out his team jersey.

“Oh Seijoh,” the setter replied, “Wow, three years already,”

“Okie dokie, we’ll be brief. Our captain here, Nakano, wants to retire, but we want him to stay because we believe that with him we can make it to nationals again, and we need you to convince him,” Katsuhito explained.

“And why not someone like Kindaichi? Or whoever was captain after that?” The setter asked.

“Wait a minute, is this the captain that swore in the finals?” Kumagai asked.

“It was one, maybe two swear words!” Yahaba complained, “And Kyoutani was worse,”

“That’s kinda become a joke within the team,” Rokuro snickered.

“Great,” Yahaba rolled his eyes.

“When you had a swearing phase last year,” Katsuhito said, “How many laps did Takahashi make you run?”

“Too many,” Rokuro replied.

“Laps, I should have thought of that. To be fair, Inaba would have sworn whilst doing them to piss me off and Kyoutani wouldn’t have changed after it,” Yahaba laughed, “Well if your captain here wants to retire, then ultimately it’s his decision,”

“We know, but we’d like you to provide him another side of the story,” Katsuhito explained, “And you got into a good uni unlike Kindaichi or Takahashi,”

“Well yeah, it’s true I studied for the University of Tokyo and won nationals, but it wasn’t easy. First of all I had to miss the quarter-finals for the exam; second of all I dropped my non existent social life; third of all my life became nationals and exams - nothing else; fourth of all, my teammates forced me to take the exam; fifth and finally your future is more important,” Yahaba explained.

“But why didn’t you want to retire?” Kumagai asked.

“See this is where my advice won’t be useful. You guys haven’t made it to nationals in two years. We had been there two times in a row, top four and then top eight. I knew that we could get there - it wasn’t guaranteed, but we had a top three ace and under nineteens’ player; someone who could be the team’s ace if he wanted to but let Hinata to take it, not to mention he was meant to have gone to Shiratorizawa,” Yahaba began to explain.

“Shiratorizawa? They’re not like Karasuno though,” Kumagai pointed out.

“This was three years ago,” Nakano pointed out, “And Yahaba and this guy probably joined the team about five years ago - when Ushijima was still attending Shiratorizawa and they were a top eight national powerhouse school,”

“Exactly, Takumi was good. Not to mention we had Kyoutani, a second decoy. Kindaichi and Inaba for middle blockers. And Kunimi and Takahashi,” Yahaba said, “We were a strong team who had more than enough good players to choose from. That year our team had the best teamwork in the country - we were good. I knew that nationals was an almost one hundred percent thing, and we had gone far everytime, I wanted to try and win it, and that felt almost plausible at the time. I was going to settle for the University of Kyoto, I mean I had top grades so even with nationals I could have gotten in easily, but our guidance counselor, Ms Fukawa - does she still work there?”

“Yep, and she hates my guts,” Rokuro answered.

“Well she told me that if I retired I could get into where I am now. But I guess she was wrong about that. The final push in my decision of staying with the team was hearing the other members say that they wanted to be there when we won. Even Sugiyama, and he was my fellow benchmate until I became our starting setter. And I agreed, it would suck if the team won nationals and I had retired,” Yahaba explained, “But in your case it’s different. Making it to nationals is an unknown factor, and if you do get it, then I don’t know if you’d win. So if any of you three plan on going there: A, study in your free time there and B, make sure that you’re doing it for personal reasons, which could simply be wanting to win or play there. My opinion, if you’ve got the right grades now and bump the work up a bit, unless you’re planning on going here too you’ll be fine to continue on with the team. If you don’t make it then you get the extra time, and if you do make it you’ll probably be fine if you make sure you work hard,”

“Yahaba - are you coming or what?” One of the other team members asked.

“Yeah, give me a second!” Yahaba shouted back, “Well it was nice seeing you, tell the coaches I said hi and good luck,”

“Wait, one more question,” Kumagai said, “Did Hinata study?”

“Yeah,” Yahaba nodded, “To get a C, and his definition of study is different from mine. Both of us are confused as to how he graduated, he barely studied,”

“He actually studied, wow,” Nakano gasped.

“He wouldn’t have studied in his third year if I didn’t force him. Somehow I got put on tutoring duties. Although Inaba was the one who got stuck teaching Hinata English for internationals, and there’s a reason that Hinata’s worst subject is English,” Yahaba answered, “Now I need to go,” the four left.

“So?” The twins asked Nakano.

“I’m staying - but only because of your stupid plan that worked,” Nakano sighed.

“Yes!” They cheered.

* * *

2017-18 team  
The five new first years to the team were disappointed. Quite a few had been inspired by Hinata and obviously were overjoyed when they learnt that they could play on the same team as him, the drawback? Said team hadn’t made it to nationals in three years and none of the members had even played with him. The second and third years had second hand stories from their previous teammates, but that wasn’t the same, “If we’d had been a year older, we’d have gone to nationals once,” one of the third years said.

“One year really does make a difference,” another added.

“Same for those one year too old,” someone else said.

“Numbers are growing again,” the fourth sighed.

“Our year was a big year I guess, the year after that it went to four, then five again this year. Not the same as some of the glory days numbers - more evenly spread now,” the fifth said.

“Yeah but that’s because those years were just before it when Shiratorizawa was the best school in the prefecture but it was near impossible to get in and we were second best. Now the top school’s Karasuno at the moment and they’re easy enough to get into,” the second explained.

"I guess, but still," the third said.

* * *

2018-19 team  
Kumagai and the vice captain had returned from the club's festival, “One new member and a manager,” Kumagai announced to the other third years and second years.

“Are you kidding me!” One of the second years complained.

“And coach said that no-one accepted the offers this year,” the vice captain added, “Mainly down to how easy it is to get into Karasuno,”

“But don’t we still have our alumni claim - you know, the missing ace?” One of the second years asked.

“Sure, but everyone knows we’ve weakened as a team since, besides everyone knows that our girls’ team is better than us,” another second year said.

“Did no-one listen to the captain - a manager!” One of the other third years exclaimed, “We’ve got a manager this year,”

“I bet she’s a cute girl,” one of the second years said.

“Yeah say that to his face,” Kumagai scoffed.

“His?” The second year asked, “You mean there’s gonna be a guy on the team, who doesn’t play? That’s gonna be confusing,”

“I guess, but having a manager will be nice.

None of the third years had retired that year, they all believed that nationals were worth another shot. Their belief was right after they beat Karasuno in the finals and got the representative spot, “Nakano,” Kumagai called his former captain at the end of the day, “We’ve made it back to nationals,”

“Wait really?” Nakano asked.

“Yeah, somehow we did it. I know it’s three years too late for you, but still we finally made it,”

“I’m glad,”

“Thanks,”

“I’m glad that at least I played with four of the players going to nationals. Sure I’d have liked it to be me going, but at least I know some of the people playing there,”

“We’ll win,”

“You better,”

* * *

2020-21 team  
"Hello mister volleyball club captain," Natsu greeted Oshiro as the two waited for Konishi to get ready so they could walk to school together.

"I'm only captain by default, there are no other third years on the team apart from Konishi, but he's our manager," Oshiro rolled his eyes.

"Sure, sure. Still third years now, one more year and then we're adults," Natsu smiled, "I'll finally be on the same stage as my brother,"

"Are you sure about that?" Oshiro teased her.

"Hey!" Natsu pouted.

"I mean he's not wrong," Konishi said as he exited his house, "See you later Pa! Guys let's go before he tries to take more photos," 

"How is Oshiro not wrong?" Natsu asked.

"You're saying that as of next year you'll be on the same stage as the captain and ace of Japan's national and Olympic volleyball squad," Konishi pointed out.

"Yeah but we'll both be adults," Natsu quickly argued, "Last one to school's gonna fail their finals!" Natsu quickly got onto her bike and cycled away getting a quick lead.

"Don't say stuff like that!" Oshiro shouted as he and Konishi began to run. Eventually they made it and hurried to find Natsu who had arrived at school way before them.

"Where were you guys last year? Did you not make it back to nationals?" Inubushi East's new captain questioned Oshiro as soon as they arrived at Aoba Johsai for the first training camp of the year, in May. This one was a new one the two schools started. It was only the two teams and the teams took turns in hosting it.

"We were just having a rest year," Oshiro joked, "But us second and third years have had a year to get the foundations of the team ready. Now all we have to do is add the finishing touches, namely the new first years,"

"Sure, rest year my ass. Just get there this time. I mean whilst we are in the lead, we'd like to further that lead," 

"You wish. If we play each other again Seijoh will come out on top,"

Somehow Aoba Johsai had managed to make it to nationals again, winning summer inter high. When they got there they made it to the quarter-finals again only to be knocked out by Mujinazaka. The team pushed on again in their second training camp of the year, "We're going to beat Inubushi East again and even the scores - and then next year you guys need to beat them again so we can final be in the lead," Oshiro said, "And next time, we're winning nationals,"

"So you're not retiring?" one of the second years asked.

"Of course not," Oshiro smiled, "Because I want to go back to nationals again,"

Later in the camp this six teams came together to watch the Olympic volleyball finals, Oshiro and Konishi remembered watching the first match a week or two back with Natsu.

"Beat that! We have two starters!" Inarizaki's captain cheered.

"We've got the captain and one of the aces," Oshiro challenged, "Beat that,"

"Libero," Itachiyama's captain tried to challenge the other two, "Yeah you guys won,"

"Wasn't even worth me trying," Furukata's captain shrugged, "We don't have any players there,"

"I mean starting wing spiker counts as something, right?" Kamomedai's captain meekly said.

"So it's between Inarizaki and Aoba Johsai," Inubushi East's captain grinned eagerly, "Because whilst our team has a player he's not a regular starter,"

"We have their setter, and one of their middle blockers," Inarizaki's captain challenged.

"Like I said, their ace and captain," Oshiro replied, "Hinata's helping out with the blocking, and there's his decoying,"

"But he can only score points if Miya tosses for him," Inarizaki's captain retaliated.

"It's a tie then," Furukata's captain rolled his eyes. Everyone watched in silence as Japan won, some players went on to declare that next time they'd be playing alongside the current members of the Olympics squad.

"Why didn't you say that you'd play on the team one day?" Konishi asked Oshiro as the two got ready for bed.

"Because I don't know if I'd make it. I'm not that good at the moment. Plus it'd be like a dream to play alongside my idols," Oshiro answered.

"You should aim for it though, it'll probably annoy Hinata," Konishi bit his lip, "Natsu? Should we call her that just to avoid confusion? I mean we've been friends for ages, eight years now,"

"I think we should Junpei," 

"Wh-what," 

"What's wrong _Junpei_?"

"Nothing _Ren_ ,"

"Come on, I want to call Natsu before she goes to sleep,"

Aoba Johsai made it to nationals once more this time even making it to the finals, up against Inubushi East, "Oh I look forward to kicking their asses," Oshiro smirked as he and Konishi left the private warm ups for the shared warm ups, they were the first from the team to leave.

"Great! I caught you two just in time!" Natsu called out to them, "Good luck! Make sure you win! Or else I'll never talk to you again!"

"Natsu!" The two shouted at her.

"What!" Natsu smiled at them, "You better score the winning point Ren, I'll never forgive you if you don't,"

"And then I slammed the ball in Kageyama's face!" someone laughed as they and a small crowd walked towards the stand.

"Did he have it coming?" another asked.

"It's Kageyama, he always has it coming," someone else added.

"Kindaichi!" two of them complained.

"Hey Natsu!" Hinata ran over to them, "Good luck Oshiro! Shame it isn't Kamomedai again,"

"Inubushi beat them in the quarter-finals," Konishi said.

"I know! I did watch the match with Kourai! Then you guys beat Itachiyama and Inubushi East beat Inarizaki in the semis and now you guys are here about to win again. I believe in you guys!"

"We're leaving without you Shouda!" Sakusa shouted.

"Omi-wan Kiyoomi! Wait for me!" Hinata shouted, "Bye bye! I'll be shouting the loudest, we didn't bring a megaphone chain for nothing!"

"Oi 'Samu! Help me out with the megaphone chain would you!" Atsumu grumbled.

"Five megaphones zip-tied together, why? Why brother why?" Natsu sighed.

"See you after you win," Hinata ran off.

"This is a bad idea," Akaashi pointed out.

"You guys need to calm down, it won't be that bad," Komori laughed.

"Why did you change allegiances?" Fukui rolled his eyes, "You've single-handedly worsened practises,"

"How many times has Camden complained about him?" Tendou asked.

"No less than fifty," Fukui replied, "Well 'Mish would kill me if he saw me supporting Aoba Johsai so I'm off,"

"I'm going on ahead to warn the alumni of your antics, besides Kobayashi decided I would best to help her start a cheer," Kindaichi said, "Who knows why?"

"It's still annoying that we have so many members of WPS here," Bokuto whined.

"But they've agreed to this," Hinata pointed out.

"I'm only doing this because of Seijoh," Kunimi pointed out.

"I'm always up for a prank," Osamu smirked.

"I'm part of the Black Jackals, that explains my position," Sakusa said.

"I really am the only one who isn't participating," Akaashi sighed.

"Did Shouyou and Kunimi not show up?" Iwaizumi asked Kindaichi and Kobayashi.

"They have, but they have plans," Kindaichi explained, "Plans which involve a megaphone chain,"

"I have a bad feeling," Yahaba gulped.

"If these guys win then you no longer get to keep the captain that lead the team to victory title," Kyoutani teased Yahaba.

"But you'll still have the captain who swore at nationals," Inaba added.

"Kyoutani swore too!" Yahaba pointed out.

"When doesn't Kyoutani swear?" Takumi asked, "There's a reason we have gags ready to stop him swearing at Inubushi East,"

The match had begun, to the crowds' surprise, the megaphone chain was being used to instruct Aoba Johsai on what plays to do, "Their libero's weaker on the left so try aiming there!" Hinata yelled into the megaphone, Atsumu grabbed it before him, "ATSU-CHAN!"

"Mister setter! Toss the ball higher for no.7!" Atsumu shouted, Bokuto was the next to take the megaphone.

"HEY! HEY! HEY! You guys can do it!" Bokuto shouted.

"They are giving good advise," Konishi remarked to the coaches.

"Well it is coming from the joint top ace internationally and the best setter in the world, if I'm hearing the shaky megaphone voices right," the head coach, who was the original assistant coach, replied.

Although their voices were beginning to get hoarse, the megaphone group were still continuing to shout in the fifth set. Oshiro went into a joust and Kunimi grabbed the megaphone for the first time, "Lean to your right! Then push forwards! You'll create more pressure that way!" Kunimi shouted. Soon the match was getting closer to ending and they began to unzip all their megaphones so five of them could shout at once. The potentially final rally was taking place and Aoba Johsai only needed one more point to win. Hinata, Kunimi, Atsumu, Bokuto and Tendou grabbed a megaphone each and began cheering the team on. "Aw, I wanted a megaphone," Hoshiumi said as he ran up to them.

"Well it's not our fault that the Adlers had practise today," Komori pointed out.

"And I almost missed the match!" Hoshiumi sighed.

"YES!" Hinata and Kunimi cheered as Aoba Johsai won. The two began to run out of the stands, grabbing Natsu on their way out.

"Now you don't have an excuse for not talking to me," Oshiro said to Natsu as he saw the three approach.

"Thank you you two and your friends for cheering us on," the head coach said as he approached Hinata and Kunimi, "Having top players support your team does boost the morale,"

"Yep, especially when you're about to lose," Hinata replied, "Akira! Do you remember in our finals when Oikawa shouted at us, did the first part of the cheer and then the rest of us replied with Seijoh instead of Aoba Johsai,"

"Yeah, and then he went to Argentina the year after that," Kunimi laughed, "Memories, I heard Kobayashi brought the best manager award for Konishi,"

"She better have!" Natsu pouted, "Konishi's the best manager!"

"Natsu!" Hinata rolled his eyes, "Kobayashi's the best manager!"

"Shoukkun! You can't run off like that!" Atsumu whined as the rest of the group ran over.

"Ren! Stop fanboying!" Natsu scolded him.

"But it's Hoshiumi!" Oshiro pointed out.

"I've sent you pictures of his room before, haven't I?" Natsu asked Hinata.

"Yep," Hinata answered as he searched through his phone to find one, "Here's one,"

"I look so cool in that poster!" Hoshiumi shouted.

"Is there any posters of me?" Atsumu asked them.

"Of course he won't, who would want a poster of you 'Tsumu," Osamu rolled his eyes.

"Hmm, nope. No posters of Atsu-chan," Hinata answered, by this point all of Aoba Johsai had surrounded them, "Congratulations on winning! You guys were so cool out there!"

"I still can't believe the MSBY six came to support us, plus Hoshiumi and Komori, like that's over half of the national squad's starting order," one of the second years said.

"MSBY six?" Natsu asked.

"Our newest member: Kunimi Akira!" Bokuto exclaimed, "Although the build up Tenten did for him wasn't the same as Shoushou's,"

"Yeah, but your build up consists of trash talking other teams," Komori pointed out.

"Correction, it consists of uncle Tenten trash talking other teams whilst Meian loses it," Hinata said.

"I'm so happy," Oshiro said to Konishi later that night, "It was our final tournament, but we won it,"

"Crazy huh," Konishi replied, "But now we have to move on from the team, which sucks,"

"Big time," 

"So what're your plans?"

"Go pro, you?"

"Doctor,"

"So you're going to med school Junpei,"

"Yeah,"

"Good luck,"

"And good luck on getting into whatever team you choose,"

"You better keep in touch though,"

"And you better make the national squad one day,"


	122. BONUS!: Og OC Second Year Seijoh students: Another Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some what ifs and continuation stories for the original second year OCs from Seijoh because why not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My brain: no you need to stop making bonus chapters and move on. You have lots of other fics to focus on and write for.  
> Also my brain: So here’s another idea for a bonus chapter; now go do the writey write thing
> 
> Also note that hockey is referring to field hockey not ice hockey, in the UK we use hockey to refer to field hockey and not ice hockey but I know that it is the other way round in other countries and hence I’m clarifying here.
> 
> Also, over 1100 kudos, 200 subscriptions/bookmarks and 33000 hits, wow! Thanks for reading this fic, even after it finished. And to those who binge read it, congratulations. And to the future binge readers, I’m sorry for adding an extra 18000 words for you to binge (but extra content so yay!) plus however much the other bonus chapters amount to.

What ifs:  
#1- Takumi went to Shiratorizawa and Inaba went to Karasuno.

  
“I’m going to Aoba Johsai,” Takumi announced to his parents.

“Why not Shiratorizawa honey, you’ve been given a full scholarship there?” His mum asked him.

“Aoba Johsai has a nicer building - there’s this really nice window sill. Plus I’d have more time to read manga and watch anime,” Takumi explained.

“Hobbies shouldn’t be prioritised over your future,” Takumi’s dad said sternly.

“I know, but Aoba Johsai is also a good school for volleyball,” Takumi argued.

“That may be the case, but Shiratorizawa are a national powerhouse. If you wanted to pursue a volleyball career playing on their team would give you a good start, better than any other school in the prefecture would. Plus they know how to shape someone into a professional player, including their health,” Takumi’s father replied.

“I’ve improved,” Takumi mumbled.

“And we’re happy about your improvement, and we know that whatever school you go to will help you with further improvements, but Shiratorizawa has better facilities, we could get you the actual help. And as they have a boarding system then they would know if you were skipping meals or not sleeping,” Takumi’s mother explained.

“But I want to go to Aoba Johsai. At the moment they have the best setter in the prefecture. I know that if I joined we could make it to nationals. I don’t need Shiratorizawa to start a volleyball career, my abilities will speak for myself,” Takumi explained his point, “I’d rather go to a school that I’m comfortable in than one that has a good national status,”

“But Aoba Johsai is a music school, sure they have some good sports teams, but their main focus is their school orchestra. Not to mention their academics aren’t to the same standard as Shiratorizawa,” Takumi’s father said, “Besides, at the moment you want a volleyball career - Shiratorizawa would provide for that, although as you say you could go far on any team. But you want a volleyball career now, what about this time in three years, you might want to be a doctor, or a lawyer, or a politician, or a journalist or something else. Shiratorizawa boats good academics too which allows you to have a safety blanket in place in case you change your mind,”

“Your father makes a point, and I’d like to add, how do you know that volleyball is going to work out?” Takumi’s mother asked.

“I’ll work hard,” Takumi answered, “I’ll work hard and after high school I’ll try my best to go pro,”

“Professional playing is different from junior high and high school matches - even at a national level,” Takumi’s older brother said as he entered the room, “I mean look at me, I thought I was the shit-“

“Hiroshi! Language!” Takumi’s mother lectured Hiroshi.

“I thought I was some big shot back in high school. I thought that I would make it big in the hockey world. I was thinking I’d get onto some top team in Osaka, make it to the national squad - even play in the Olympics. When I was fresh out of high school I tried to join a pro team, wasn’t even a good one, didn’t make it past the tryouts. I then enrolled in college and got some college experience - that’s going to matter more than your high school experience might I add. You may think that you’ll make it, but with that attitude you aren’t,” Hiroshi sighed, “Do you realise how lucky you are? Full Shiratorizawa scholarship. Do you know how many people would do anything to be in the same position? Shiratorizawa want you, they want you to play on their team. And Shiratorizawa will look good on college applications, meaning you’ll be able to get into better colleges. Better colleges have better teams, being a top player in the top college league makes going pro a lot easier,”

“I understand, but I’d still make improvements at Aoba Johsai, and I’d arguably become a better player for it as well as I would have to work harder and have less handed to me,” Takumi argued, “And just because Shiratorizawa want me, doesn’t mean that I have to accept,”

“Hayashi, I’d have been over the moon if I had gotten a Shiratorizawa scholarship for my hockey - even if it was a one percent scholarship,” Hiroshi said, “You should accept this. You’ll still be able to do your thing, maybe less of it, but don’t you want to make volleyball your thing,”

“I guess,” Takumi shrugged, “I’ll think about it,” Takumi left for his bedroom.

  
“I know that it’s a good school, but for health reasons alone it would be safer for him to attend Shiratorizawa,” Takumi’s mother said.

“We should accept the scholarship already,” Takumi’s father said.

“We can’t go behind his back like this, it’s not right. He needs to make the decision himself,” Takumi’s mother said.

  
Weeks had passed and the final deadlines for submitting school choices was a day away, Takumi was sat opposite to his parents about to reveal his choice, “Before we start, I’d like to say that I’ve put a lot of thought into this decision, and that it’s final. I’m not changing my mind after this, and you won’t be able to convince me if you don’t approve of the school I’ve chosen. I’m going to this school, end of,” Takumi sighed, even sitting right there, just about to say what he decision was, he still hadn’t fully decided. He prefered Aoba Johsai’s architecture and design, plus it would be close to home and he would have more free time. Because he chose to go there on his own accord he wouldn’t have the same expectations placed on him like he would in Shiratorizawa so people wouldn’t get annoyed if he lost interest in volleyball and gave it up. On the other hand, Shiratorizawa would have him near set for life, like Hiroshi had said it would look good on college applications, especially if he got good grades; and if he played in matches at nationals he could make a name for himself building up a profile for pro teams to look at. Shiratorizawa would also be the better option if he chose not to continue on with volleyball after high school, its academics were better than Aoba Johsai’s and Shiratorizawa held a high status academically as well. It would seem to most that it was a no brainer, yet still Takumi struggled to make the decision, but he had come to an end, “The school that I’m going to is Shiratorizawa Academy,” it was the pressure from everyone else that made Takumi come to his decision, he wasn’t sure if he was going to be able to face all the looks he would get if he turned down the scholarship. It was clear that Shiratorizawa wanted him to attend at all costs, not many players got offered a full scholarship. His current and former teammates would look down on him if he didn’t go, and he didn’t want to let them down. He knew his parents wanted him to go to Shiratorizawa, he knew they would allow him to go to Aoba Johsai but they wouldn’t be impressed at the decision. Most importantly, what his brother said stuck with him, how if he ever wanted to go pro he would need more training and help, the sort that Shiratorizawa would be able to provide. Besides there was one underclassman that he wanted to play one day, and the only way to do that was through nationals, Shiratorizawa was the best chance at that.

“I’m glad you chose them,” Takumi’s father said. Later they went through the final application procedures and it was set in stone, there was no going back.

“He certainly was hesitant in joining,” coach Washijo said to the assistant coach, “But Takumi will become the next Ushijima, winning nationals is a very likely possibility, after his health improves. Although I do wander, next year perhaps he could overtake Ushijima, it really does depend on his health,”

“His weight gain rate has been improving and it looks like he’s started to get a regular sleep schedule in place,” the assistant coach said.

“We’ve only ever seen his power in a weakened state, and even at that it rivals Ushijima,”

“Hm, not practising today,” Tendou said as he loomed over Takumi who was sitting on a bench, “Wait, is that this week’s issue of Shounen Jump?”

“Yes! Do you read it?” Takumi’s face lit up.

“I thought I was the only member on the team to read it,”

“Same!”

“Welcome to the quarter-finals of the Spring Inter High Tournament 2012. It’s the fourth and final match of the boys’ side quarter-finals and we have Inubushi East High, the Tottori prefecture representatives, versus Shiratorizawa Academy, the Miyagi prefecture representatives,” one of the commentators announced.

“I have to say it will be a close one, we are dealing with two national powerhouses. It’ll be guess blocker against guess blocker today. We have Inubushi East’s no.12, Okabe Shin, the first year guessing genius who has shown to be competent in the style of blocking, versus Shiratorizawa’s no.7, Tendou Satori, the guess monster,”

“Yes, but both schools do boast many different strong players. In Inubushi East they have their new first year setter Kimura Takara, who replaced their previous setter who now watches from the bench, last year’s best setter from Tottori. Not to mention their ace and captain, Mizuno Haru, who’s a top three ace. Finally there’s Nakojima Kousuke, their all around second year player. These guys just got unlucky back in inter high with them losing to Fukurodani in the second round,”

“Definitely a strong team,”

“Then in Shiratorizawa we obviously have the top five ace Ushijima Wakatoshi. Their captain is definitely one of the most feared defensive players out there rivaling their libero. Their new setter is also a first year stealing the spot from their previous starting setter. All around the team seems to be strong,”

“Obviously you can tell we’ve not talked about two players,”

“Yes, both are first years and both are players to look out for seeing as they didn’t stand out in inter high. First from Inubushi East we have no.13, Fukui Ryoichi, who’s shown that he could be the successor as their ace next year, the brains and the brawn of the team. And then from Shiratorizawa we have no.11, Takumi Hayashi, second only to Ushijima in the power of his spikes, he leans towards the offensive but he’s an all rounder,”

“Well the match is about to start, we’ll run you through the starting order,”

“I seem to be annoying their first year wing spiker,” Tendou commented in a time out, “He keeps getting more and more annoyed each time I block him,”

“He doesn’t seem as rational today as he was when we were both on the Japan Youth Camp,” Ushijima said.

“But man, look at his jump,” someone else added, “He’s reaching top heights even though he’s the height of most liberos,”

  
“It looks like Inubushi East’s no.13’s gone back to normal,” one of the commentators said, the match had been going well for Shiratorizawa, especially after Fukui went into his angry mode and started pushing his limits too far.

Dammit, Fukui mentally cursed, this team. I’ll just aim at their setter then. If the guess monster won’t let me aim at the weak spots. 

Takumi watched as another one of Fukui’s powerful spikes sent Shirabu diving across the court. Takumi ran to follow the ball, which Yamagata was trying to receive, and tossed it to Ushijima, “Shiratorizawa’s no.11 can toss as well!” One of the commentators exclaimed.

Shiratorizawa won the match but lost to Mujinazaka in the semi-finals.

Nishinoya and Inaba were practising outside of Inaba's house when a thunderstorm suddenly began. The two hurried inside and watched the storm, "I love thunderstorms, they're so cool. Like two opposites coming together to make something epic," Nishinoya said.

"Yeah. Like us," Inaba replied, "I've got a brilliant idea!"

"What?"

"My sister has some spare hair dyes, a blonde and a black I think. We should dye the fronts of our hairs. You could have a blonde tuft because of your lightning fast reflexes,"

"And you should use the black because your blocks are like the thundercloud. Certain doom. Sounds like a plan!" the two went to Inaba's sister's bathroom and dyed the fronts of their hair. Soon the storm passed and the two went outside again.

"What the hell did you do to my bathroom Atsuka?" Inaba's sister yelled, "You think this is some sort of joke. I spend my hard earned money to buy all that hair dye and ages cleaning up my hair dye so that mum can't find any evidence and then you do that! You are cleaning that mess up right now Inaba Atsuka and then you are paying for replacements for dumping all of the hair dye down the sink. Get going," Inaba's sister noticed Nishinoya, "Hi, Yuu!"

"Hi nee-san!"

"Well Atsuka. Get going. My bathroom isn't going to clean itself," Inaba's sister said.

"Fine," Inaba rolled his eyes as he went back into the house.

"Inaba Atsuka, you are going to be in so much trouble when mum sees what you've done with your hair," Inaba's sister said in delight, "Shoo! Get cleaning. Not you too Yuu," Inaba's sister saw Nishinoya's hair. Nishinoya decided to go help Inaba in the bathroom.

"It's not fair. We didn't make that much of a mess," Inaba complained, "I'm getting revenge. Let's swap the two dyes," Inaba grabbed a container and poured all the blonde hair dye into it. Inaba rinsed the hair dye bottle before pouring all of the black hair dye into the blonde bottle. Inaba then rinsed the black hair dye bottle before pouring the blonde hair dye into it and then he washed the container.

Later that night Inaba's mum saw what Inaba had done to his hair and was not pleased, "Atsuka, no hats a the table. You can't hide what you've done from me that easily. I know from your sister that a hat at the table means that someone's tried to dye their hair. Take it off," his mum said, Inaba took the hat off, "Atsuka, go to your room. Now!" Suffice to say, Inaba was grounded for a week.

A few weeks later Inaba's sister went to dye her hair. After seeing the unexpected results she knew who the culprit of switching the dyes was, "Inaba Atsuka get your ass into my bathroom right now!" she yelled. Inaba went into her bathroom.

"Nice hair. Good to see you changed it up. Mum might be a bit annoyed though," Inaba smirked.

"You did this! You swapped my dyes!" 

"I think you must have gotten the bottle confused,"

"You switched them. Admit it and I might change my mind about killing you,"

"MUM!" 

"Oh no you don't!"

"NEE-SAN DYED HER HAIR!" Inaba left the bathroom, content with the chaos he'd caused. He went to Nishinoya's house.

"Oh, Inaba you're here. Yuu's in his room," Nishinoya's mum told Inaba.

"Atsuka! I was thinking about what high school to go to, and then I saw something amazing. Have you seen Karasuno's girls uniform?" Nishinoya shouted.

"No," Inaba replied.

"It's amazing. And the boys wear black gakuran jackets. I have to get into it!"

"That's great. I'm still not sure which one I'll go to. I doubt I'll get into Shiratorizawa either through volleyball or academics. And I'm the smartest out of the two of us. I mean there's Date Tech or even Aoba Johsai, if I got a scholarship,"

"But for all of those you'd get stuck in a blazer for another three years,"

"I know, but there's more to a school than it's uniform Yuu,"

"Black gakuran jackets!"

"But their volleyball team isn't as good as the others,"

"Cute girls in cute uniforms!"

"Yuu! I'm being serious here,"

"Hmm. Well getting into Shiratorizawa is basically impossible. Date Tech have teal blazers so that's a no go. Try and get the scholarship for Aoba Johsai, and if you don't get it come to Karasuno with me, and the black gakuran jackets,"

"I guess, I can't believe we lost our final junior high tournament,"

"Zip it! I don't want to hear another word about it. Anyway I was thinking, you know what makes special moves even cooler,"

"What?"

"Adding a roll! Regular spike, meh. Regular spike with a roll at the end, yes! As the Thunderstorm Duo we should both have a rolling move which we name after the other part of the duo, so we know that the other has our back!"

"Yeah!"

“Did you get in? I hope you didn’t!” Nishinoya greeted Inaba the day that all high schools gave out their acceptance and rejection letters.

“I didn’t get Aoba Johsai - missed out on the scholarship only just, they must have put a bias on maths, we both know I’m weaker at it. I missed out by one point. One fucking point!” Inaba answered.

“So that means…”

“THE THUNDERSTORM DUO IS COMING TO KARASUNO!” The two shouted at the same time.

“But both of you probably could have had the pick of teams,” Sugawara said to Nishinoya and Inaba, “Chidoriyama is good, and both of you were known as players,”

“The girls’ uniform and black gakuran jackets,” the two replied.

“Of course,” Sawamura rolled his eyes.

“What’s Tanaka doing?” Azumane asked.

“Will you marry me?” Tanaka asked Kiyoko.

“No,” Kiyoko replied.

“Wow, so smooth!” Nishinoya laughed at him.

“You know him Yuu?” Inaba asked.

“He’s in my class,” Nishinoya answered.

“Ah, makes sense,” 

“Why didn’t they put us in the same class?”

“Because the world wants to try and separate us!”

“How about going in as a middle blocker?” Coach Ukai Sn suggested.

“Sure, I’m good at blocking after all,” Inaba replied.

“He put you there because you can’t receive for shit Asuka!” Nishinoya snickered.

“Hey! I have you covering my ass! I shouldn’t need to be libero good at receiving!”

“Aren’t you salty that you won’t be the ace?”

“Asahi’s a better ace than me, so no,” 

“Tanaka! What have you done to your hair?” 

“I shaved it off in order to give myself a fresh start,” Tanaka explained, the two laughed at him.

“Dateko’s blocking is good,” Inaba said under his breath, “Which fucking sucks for us,”

“Asahi! One more!” Nishinoya shouted. In the end Karasuno lost to Date Tech, afterwards Azumane and Nishinoya fought.

“New year; new possibilities. This’ll be the year we win nationals,” Inaba said as he and Nishinoya walked into the school, now in their second year.

“Yeah! I bet we’re gonna have all sorts of first years,” Nishinoya replied. A couple of days had passed and both had noticed Azumane’s lack of presence at practise, although it was all pre-season practise so it wasn’t mandatory, but it still didn’t make sense.

“Asahi!” Nishinoya called out to him in the hallway. Some students rolled their eyes at the two shouting at the third years, whilst others evacuated before something happened, “Where have you been?”

“Yeah, have you been avoiding practise or something?” Inaba added. One thing led to another and the vice principals topee fell off with both being suspended for a week and suspended from club activities for a month. Needless to say, both were in trouble with their parents.

“Well even if Oikawa insulted our defence and we lost to Seijoh, Karasuno’s guardian deities are returning,” Sawamura said.

“Guardian deities? That sounds cool,” Yamaguchi said.

“Here’s a little tip for you first years, both will appreciate being called senpai,” Tanaka said.

“Still who’d have thought that Seijoh got a super rookie,” Sugawara said, referencing Hinata.

“Looks like the king isn’t happy about that rival beating him,” Tsukishima teased him.

“Stop calling me king! And how on earth did someone like him get on a team like Seijoh,” Kageyama scoffed.

“I don’t know, but their captain seems to like him,” Sawamura said.

“Who’s the small guy?” Kageyama asked as he entered the gym.

“Who’re you calling short!” Nishinoya replied, trying to look intimidating.

“Yo! You guys miss us?” Inaba asked as more of the team entered the gym.

“We lost to Seijoh in a practise match,” Sugawara said, Inaba tried his best to bite his tongue, everyone on the team knew that mentioning Aoba Johsai around Inaba was never a good idea, the team didn’t know the full details but Nishinoya had told them that it was a bitter subject.

“Is Asahi back?” Nishinoya asked, Sawamura and Sugawara looked at each other.

“No,” Sawamura replied.

“There’s another player? And he didn’t bother to show up. We would have totally kicked Seijoh and Oikawa’s asses if we had them!” Kageyama shouted.

“You forget their fast midget. I hear the kid’s the only one not invited on the team this year,” Tsukishima added. 

“Let’s go look for Asahi, Yuu,” Inaba said through gritted teeth, the other second and third years noticing his tightly clenched fists.

“Sure,” Nishinoya agreed as the two left the gym.

“What’s his problem?” Kageyama asked.

“We don’t know why, but Seijoh is a bitter subject for Inaba,” Sugawara explained.

  
“I can’t find Asahi anywhere!” Nishinoya complained as the two regrouped.

“We’ll try again tomorrow,” Inaba said as the two went home.

“So are you two staying on the team?” Sawamura asked them the next day.

“Not until Asahi returns,” Nishinoya said, Inaba nodded.

“Maybe one of you first years can do something to get them to play, or even better get Asahi back,” Tanaka suggested.

“You’re one of the guardian deities of Karasuno, aren’t you?” Kageyama asked as he approached Inaba the day after that.

“They really call me that?” Inaba’s face lit up.

“Do you hate Seijoh?” Kageyama asked, Inaba glared at him for bringing up the subject.

“Not hate, more annoyed,”

“Is there a second year there that you want to beat?”

“No, it’s not that. I have no problems with any members of the team,”

“So what is it then?”

“Did you know that I was Chidoriyama’s ace when I played there?”

“I think I remember playing you once,”

“Exactly, I was good. I really wanted to get onto a good school team - Shiratorizawa was out of the question, but I did receive an invite from one school,”

“Seijoh?”

“No, Johzenji, but they’re too far away. I looked into other schools, Dateko and Seijoh were the main two. I really wanted to go to Seijoh, but my parents weren’t paying for any fees,”

“But Seijoh don’t have expensive fees,”

“I know, but they weren’t having it. So I applied for a scholarship. I missed out by one point and didn’t get in,”

“And that’s why it’s annoying?”

“Yeah, it’s annoying that I didn’t get invited and only just missed out,”

“But wouldn’t it be nice to shove it into their coaches’ faces showing them why they should have invited you,”

“Yeah, that’d be nice,”

“But you can only do that if you rejoin,”

“Not unless Asahi rejoins,”

“You don’t need Asahi there to shove it in Seijoh’s face,”

“We need Asahi!” Inaba paused, “If you really want me, or Yuu, to rejoin then try talking to Asahi and getting him to rejoin first,”

“I talked to Inaba,” Kageyama announced to the third years.

“And?” Sugawara asked.

“He told me his reasons for being annoyed at Seijoh,” Kageyama answered.

“Really? What were they?” Sawamura asked.

“He wanted to go there but wasn’t invited. His parents wouldn’t pay for fees so he tried to get a scholarship and missed out by a point,” Kageyama explained, “I tried to get him to rejoin but he told me to get Asahi to rejoin first,”

“I figured as much, I got a similar response from Nishinoya today,” Sawamura sighed.

Through the powers of persuasion to some extent, and coach Ukai Jn spotting him the three first years had managed to convince Asahi to rejoin, which meant that Nishinoya and Inaba returned to the team too.

The Nekoma practise game was used as a good practise to get the team working together. They were ready to win nationals, or so they thought. Karasuno were destroyed by Aoba Johsai in the third round, Aoba Johsai’s new first years had worked hard, especially Hinata, and their progress had shown.

Shiratorizawa went to nationals again, making it to the semi-finals before losing to Itachiyama who went on to win the tournament.

For Karasuno they had been invited to a training camp in the summer holidays, but to get there you had to pass finals, “I can’t afford a re-sit! Help me out here Asuka!” Nishinoya whined.

“If you paid attention in class, we wouldn’t be here,” Inaba rolled his eyes, both knew that he was the smart friend.

“I can barely read your translation,” Nishinoya complained as he tried to copy Inaba’s translation.

“That’s because in English you write and read from left to right,” Inaba sighed and pointed to the actual start of the paragraph.

“Oh,” Nishinoya copied out the paragraph, “How do you get your writing so neat?”

“I made sure to practice writing every letter out so that I had the muscle memory in place,”

“Are you sure that this is what the paragraph should be? It doesn’t make sense to me,”

“See that’s why you shouldn’t copy my work. I didn’t do a literal word for word translation, you never should. I used some slightly more advanced words instead and phrased things more naturally,”

“Why do you have to be good at English? Or any subject really,”

“I work hard, plus we know that I’m top of the year in English,”

And that was why the English teacher grew suspicious when Nishinoya handed in his translation, “Nishinoya, can you stay behind,” the English teacher said.

“Sure,” Nishinoya said, “Don’t wait for me,” Nishinoya mouthed to Inaba who was waiting outside the classroom.

“Now this translation is perfect, I mean there’s a couple of spelling and grammar errors, but it’s good. The thing is it seems very similar to someone else’s,”

“Really? Well I did have some help on it,”

“That’s good to hear, but I didn’t think you knew of the idiom “and Bob’s your uncle”, so what does it mean?”

“That Bob's your uncle?” 

“No. As I expected you didn’t understand what that meant. I only remember teaching that phrase to one class, and it wasn’t your class,”

“Really, but the person helping me told me to put it there,”

“They may very well have. I’ll cut to the chase, I know this isn’t your work, in fact the paragraph you submitted has Inaba Asuka written all over it,”

“Really?” Nishinoya faked surprise, looking out the corner of his eye he could see Inaba mouthing insults at him, “That is surprising,”

“And what’s really surprising is that you two are friends,”

“That is surprising,” Inaba knocked his head into the wall.

“And I’m going to assume that he didn’t copy you,”

“Why would you assume that?”

“Nishinoya, why would the top English student in the year copy you, arguably one of the worst English students in the year,” Inaba face palmed, “Oh you’re here too Inaba, maybe you can shed some light on the circumstance,”

“Why?” Inaba mouthed at Nishinoya as he entered the classroom.

“Can you look at the paragraph,” the English teacher said, “And then look at yours,”

“Well what can I say Ono-sensei, they look different,” Inaba lied.

“I’m not talking about the handwriting,” the English teacher glared.

“You might have been,” Inaba pointed out.

“Inaba, what does “And Bob’s your uncle” mean?”

“It’s an idiom that you would put at the end of instructions, to say do everything right and everything will work out,” Inaba answered.

“And would you say that it would be an appropriate idiom to use at the end of the paragraph?” The English teacher asked.

“Yeah. It ends with “Follow everything carefully, and you should have a shelf,” you could translate that as it is, but in conversational English you would more likely use the idiom. As this is a magazine, they would most likely use the phrase, although it wouldn’t be guaranteed,” Inaba explained.

“Wait, this was about a magazine?” Nishinoya asked.

“Did you not read the context?” The English teacher sighed.

“Yuu, always read the context. A magazine is different from a newspaper, the newspaper would use more formal English whilst the magazine would use more conversational and basic English. You always need to be aware of the context to adapt your translation, a children’s book is different from a nineteenth century novel, you have to use more simple words in the children’s book and more descriptive based passages in the nineteenth century novel,” Inaba explained.

“Well it’s clear to me who copied,” the English teacher said, “If you had copied Tanaka’s I wouldn’t have known,”

“This is why you should do the work yourself!” Inaba laughed as the two were dismissed.

“What are you two laughing at?” Sawamura asked them as they entered the gym.

“Yuu got busted for copying my work,” Inaba explained.

“If you hadn’t used fancy English stuff she wouldn’t have been able to tell,” Nishinoya complained.

“Yuu, I have my own English writing style, didn’t Ono-sensei mention that. I’ve been practising writing in English instead of just translating things,” Inaba explained, “We both know I’m good at it,”

Fortunately for Karasuno, Kageyama was the only one not to pass an exam and even then Tanaka’s sister offered to drive him there after his exam. 

“So you’re a top five ace,” Inaba asked Bokuto, “What’s that like?”

“I was this close to missing out on top three!” Bokuto pouted.

“The top three are Kiryuu, Sakasa and Ushijima. Although Shiratorizawa is a confusing one,” Akaashi said.

“Confusing? How?” Nishinoya asked.

“Whilst their ace is technically Ushijima, they have another spiker who is just as good as him,” Akaashi clarified.

“Woah, and we have to beat these guys to get to nationals?” Inaba asked, “How?”

“Be Itachiyama,” Kuroo joked.

“Itachiyama? Don’t they have Sakusa, one of the other two top three aces, and the best high school libero?” Tanaka asked.

“Yeah, but they beat Shiratorizawa in inter high,” Akaashi said.

“Best libero and best ace, so like Yuu and Asahi,” Inaba said, “Then we can beat Shiratorizawa,”

“Whilst I think you’ve got the libero part nailed, I’m not sure if you could compare Asahi to the top three, or five aces,” Kuroo said, “All five are from national powerhouse schools,”

“Inarizaki, Fukurodani, Shiratorizawa, Mujinazaka and Itachiyama,” Bokuto said.

“We still have to try,” Nishinoya said.

The training camp was beneficial and the team gained lots of new moves, new moves that helped them beat Aoba Johsai in the semi-finals, meaning that they got to play Shiratorizawa in the finals.

“I’m looking forward to tomorrow,” Sawamura said, “I finally get to play an underclassman of mine,”

“Who?” Sugawara asked.

“Takumi Hayashi,”

“You mean Shiratorizawa’s second strongest hitter, the one which people say has rivalled Ushijima,”

“Yes,”

“You know he’s pretty popular, not quite a household name, but he’s close there,”

“Knowing him, he hates all the attention,”

“We’re gonna win nationals!” Inaba shouted.

“And why are we gonna win Asuka?” Nishinoya asked.

“BECAUSE WE ARE THE THUNDERSTORM DUO OF KARASUNO!” The two shouted.

“Nishinoya Yuu, the libero extraordinaire, with his lightning fast reflexes,” Inaba said.

“And Inaba Asuka, the iron wall, with his impending doom thunder cloud blocks,” Nishinoya added.

“Daichi!” Takumi called out to his former captain.

“Hayashi, looks like you’ve made a name for yourself,” Sawmura commented.

“I guess, now I am wishing I went to Seijoh instead, I wouldn’t have the same amount of attention on me,”

“You’ll have more if you go pro,”

“Ugh, don’t remind me, I’m thinking that I may not go pro if that’s the case,”

“Really? I always thought that you’d go pro,”

“I still might, I’m not sure,”

“Well still, you’ve got yourself set either way,”

“Yeah,”

While Karasuno were a good opponent, Shiratorizawa won.

“You’re the one Daichi said wanted to go to Seijoh,” Takumi confronted Inaba after the match.

“And? What of it?” Inaba asked defensively.

“Same,” 

“What? I bet you were invited,”

“Well yeah, but I was invited to most schools,”

“So why didn’t you choose Seijoh? You said you wanted to go there, why?” To say Inaba was jealous was an understatement, he would have loved to have been invited to Shiratorizawa or even Aoba Johsai.

“It was between Seijoh and Shiratorizawa. Shiratorizawa’s a lot of pressure and less free time, Seijoh has nice window sills, but everyone wanted me to go to Shiratorizawa, and it made sense. Going here has my future practically set up to start a career in whatever field I pursue. I guess I just let everyone’s pressure convince me into going to Shiratorizawa,”

“I understand why you chose Shiratorizawa though. If I was in your position, I would have chosen Shiratorizawa in a heartbeat. The only reason I ever wanted to go to Seijoh was because they were second to Shiratorizawa, a school I knew that I could never get into,”

“But you were a good ace, you should have gotten lots of invites too,”

“Wait, you remember me?”

“We played each other in our final tournament, Chidoriyama won. We were both aces at the time. I remember thinking that you and Nishinoya looked like a duo that would be in Shounen Jump,”

“Thanks?”

“Anyway, I considered you to be a good ace, you were balanced and you had a good libero covering you when you failed. So I thought that you would have gotten some invites, Date Tech for sure,”

“I didn’t get Date Tech somehow, I did get Johzenji but I don’t live near there,”

“Oh, and what about Seijoh?”

“Didn’t get invited there, I tried for a scholarship and missed out by a point, and my parents weren’t paying for the practically non-existent fees,”

“That blows,”

“Exactly, so I went to Karasuno with Yuu, that was our arrangement. If I didn’t get the scholarship I was going to Karasuno,”

“We were both so close to going to Seijoh, had I said Aoba Johsai instead of Shiratorizawa that night, I’d be going there, and if you had got one point,”

“With both of us playing with them, I bet we would be the team going to national then,”

“Probably before,”

“Maybe not, I think their orange haired first year would be the final push we’d need,”

“Inter high then?”

“Maybe not. I doubt that I’d be a great member of the team to start with, I’d probably try to be our libero. Playing with Yuu so much, I can’t imagine playing on a team without him, I’m not sure if I’d trust the libero. I know it sounds childish, but that’s how I would act,”

“I probably wouldn’t be a great player in my first year either. Shiratorizawa forced me to care about my health, Seijoh probably wouldn’t do the same. They’d still play me, but I wouldn’t have the same power as I do now,”

“Still, Seijoh would be going to nationals this year not you guys,”

“Yeah, that’s crazy to think,”

“Hey, let’s keep in touch. Oh, and one more thing, you better win nationals,”

“I don’t need you to tell me twice,” the two exchanged numbers and parted ways.

“So do you have a camp or something?” Inaba asked Takumi, the two called each other regularly, “Did you get invited to the Japan Youth Camp?”

“No it’s not like that. I just have two days training at the end of the week for the under nineteens,” Takumi answered.

“Under nineteens? You’re on the fucking under nineteens?”

“Well I’m only our number nine, which means that I’m the first spiker they’ll sub on if needed, so it’s not like I’m playing lots,”

“But still, that’s crazy”

“Inarizaki in the second round? How?” Tendou complained as Shiratorizawa prepared for their match. Fortunately they won the match and proceeded on, beating Nekoma, Kamomedai and Fukurodani, making the finals Shiratorizawa versus Inubushi East.

“These guys again!” Hasegawa complained as Inubushi East saw their opponents.

“We lost to them without Kimura having an off day because this was the finals, now we have to play them again with our setter down,” Okabe complained.

“And we lost our top three ace whilst they gained theirs,” Fukui added, “Although I should be a top three ace,”

“Sure,” Okabe rolled his eyes, “Try not to get too annoyed at the guess monster this time,”

“Whatever, I’ve gotten better. Besides, I know how their ace and almost ace work from the under nineteens,” Fukui walked away.

“Sure Shiratorizawa have improved, but so have we,” Nakojima said, “Hasegawa, would you say that you’re still playing the same as you were last year?”

“No, plus I have Fukui’s mental decoying hiding my intentions,” Hasegawa replied.

“And this year we have Suzuki as our libero,” Nakojima added, “And Fukui’s taken over as our ace well, his analysis has improved drastically since last year. We can do this,” However Inubushi East had failed to acknowledge that Shiratorizawa had made more improvements than they thought, and Shiratorizawa won the match and nationals.

  
“Suzuki! Long time no see!” Takumi called out to his old junior high friend.

“Takumi! Still as good as ever I see,” Suzuki replied.

“So… Have you been reading-”

“SHOUNEN JUMP?” the two shouted at each other, “Jinx!” the two exchanged numbers and kept in touch regularly enough. It made Takumi’s third year slightly more bearable by having someone to talk to about manga and anime.

“Hey Takumi!” Inaba greeted Takumi when the two met at inter high, “You started thinking about where you’re going next?”

“I think that I’m going to study economics, probably in Tokyo,” Takumi answered.

“You’re seriously trying for the University of Tokyo? Cray-cray!”

“No, just a university in Tokyo. But thanks for not asking about why I’m not pursuing a pro career, everyone else focuses on that first,”

“Well you are the country’s youth ace, kinda expected there Takumi. But it’s great that you aren’t committed to some top university. Come to Sendai university with me!”

“What are you going to study?”

“English, the reason I want to go to Sendai University is that they have the abroad study year in the UK, which is where I wanna study,”

“That’s great for you, but why should I go?”

“So we can be teammates,”

“But I’m not pursuing a pro career,”

“That doesn’t mean that you have to stop playing,”

“I’m not sure, I’ve always wanted to study in Tokyo,”

“Do you know how expensive Tokyo is?”

“Yeah,”

“Dude, come to Sendai University with me, you can still do you degree and then you can move into the big city, and if you want to we can play on their volleyball team together,”

“Isn’t Nishinoya coming with you,”

“He’s planning on travelling the world,”

“Wow, but I guess it’s expected,”

“Yeah, so we won’t be on the same team anymore,”

“Don’t start trying to be a libero,”

“I won’t, so are you coming?”

“I’ll think about it,”

“YES!”

Takumi’s answer was a yes and the two joined Sendai University together, both joining the team and playing against some of the other top teams, one day they had a match against the University of Tokyo, “Oh hey, weren’t you Seijoh’s captain last year?” Inaba asked the other team’s setter.

“Yeah,” Yahaba answered.

“Ayy captain squad! Takumi c’mon! Join us! It’s the Miyagi captain squad!” Inaba shouted

“And I’ll try to keep in touch although there’s the nine hour time difference,” Inaba said to Takumi as he said his farewells at the airport, “And I’ll be back in a year, so try not to miss me too much,”

“Whatever, I’ll try not to cause a stock market crash whilst you’re gone,” Takumi replied, “Now go become an expert in English,”

“Yes!” Inaba ran up to Takumi and hugged him, “See you in a year!”

“See you in a year!”

“This is just like when I saw Yuu off three years ago, except I’m the one about to leave Japan,”

“Where is Yuu anyway?”

“He’s in Italy at the moment,”

“What’s he doing there?”

“Fishing,”

“Fishing?”

“Yeah, fishing,”

“Each to their own… Why do you keep dying your hair?”

“‘Cause Yuu keeps dying his. And it shows that no matter how far apart we are, the thunderstorm duo’s storm will continue,”

“I didn’t realise that you were a sap,”

“Am not,”

“Are so,”

“I’m staying in Edinburgh for an extra year now because of that,”

“Sure,” Takumi raised an eyebrow.

“Shit! I need to go check in or I won’t make it onto the plane in time,”

“You have two hours,”

“Security takes forever!”

“Fair point,”

“Bye Hayashi,”

“See you in a year Asuka,”

  
#2 Yahaba retired early

“Guys, I know how close we are to winning nationals, we could do it this time, but I can’t give up my one chance,” Yahaba announced to the team, “I’m retiring. I really could go to the University of Tokyo, but I need time to study,”

“But I’m not ready to take over as our setter yet!” Iwata protested, “I still can barely do the blood lust quick with Hinata,”

“Who’s going to be captain then?” Sugiyama asked.

“Well it would go to the vice captain, who’s Kyoutani, and we choose someone else to be our vice captain,” Watari said, “Who would most likely be one of Takumi, Inaba and Sugiyama,”

“Takumi or Sugiyama,” Kobayashi said, “We aren’t having Kyoutani as our captain and Inaba as our vice captain, we would be forcing Takumi to do too much censoring,”

“I nominate Takumi,” Sugiyama said, “You’re a starter and I’m not,”

“But,” Takumi tried to protest.

“I vote for Takumi too,” Hinata said, “You already gave me the ace title, so I want to give something back to you,” the rest of the team nodded in agreement.

“So it’s settled then,” Watari sighed, “Yahaba’s retiring, Kyoutani’s taking over as captain and Takumi’s taking over as vice captain,”

“Yeah,” Inaba nodded.

“You’re seriously giving up?” Nakomura asked, suddenly revealing the girls’ team who were also in the gym, “You have days until the qualifiers for nationals, and you’ve decided to give up. Where was the captain I know who made that speech,”

“That captain didn’t know that they would get into the next stage of the University of Tokyo’s entrance procedure,” Yakaha explained, “And it’s not giving up, I still believe that you guys can make it, but this is my future we’re talking about. Just think about how many more doors this will open,”

“I can’t fault you there,” Nakomura sighed as she retreated from the argument.

“It must be real nice for you,” Inaba snapped, “Getting to be smart and good at volleyball naturally. What would you know about decisions like these?”

“More than you would think Inaba,” Nakomura shouted back, “Sacrifices have to be made to achieve your goals. The choice for Yahaba here was to sacrifice any remaining free time he had to try and win nationals and get accepted into the University of Tokyo; or sacrifice his place on the team to create more time to try and get accepted,”

“Oh really?”

“Yes,”

“Prove it,” 

“There was a specific training event back in my third year of junior high. Very few were invited to it and to be invited on it showed how hard you worked to get where you were. The only thing was that it clashed with the residential trip that Yukigaoka offered to third years,”

“You went to Yukigaoka too?” Hinata asked.

“Both Naomi and I,” Nakomura nodded.

“And you missed the residential trip? But that’s the highlight of the third year! No-one in their right mind would miss it, not even for a best of the best camp. It’s a once in a lifetime experience! A coming of age moment! A passage of rights!” Hinata explained.

“Exactly, but I knew that I would never get offered something like that again. So I forfeited the residential trip and went on the training camp. Whilst it did suck that I missed it and it was annoying hearing everyone talk about it afterwards, I gained skills that I would not have if I didn’t go to the camp,” Nakomura said, “So I do know a thing or do about sacrificing,”

“Whatever,” Inaba rolled his eyes as he walked away.

“I feel like shit,” Yahaba said to Sugiyama, “I just let the whole team down,”

“It’s your decision, and they can’t do anything about it,” Sugiyama said.

“I just wish that we could go back to last year,” Yahaba began to cry, “Where I was nothing more than a sub, no expectations, no leading. Was I even a good captain?”

“Better than Oikawa,”

“Now you’re just lying, but thanks,”

“Oikawa didn’t get the team to change how they play. The others will all accept your decision in their own time, their all just shocked and upset because the team don’t want to lose you, you were a great captain,

“Make sure the team wins Sugiyama,” 

“I will, but you better come and watch us win,”

“Sure, I’ll be in Tokyo around nationals anyway,”

The next day the team did the traditional crown ceremony for Yahaba, Kyoutani and Takumi,”

“I miss Yahaba!” Hinata whined as he went to practise a week later.

“But it’s his decision,” Kunimi pointed out.

“I know that Akira! But it doesn’t mean that I don’t miss him!” Hinata whined.

Aoba Johsai won the Miyagi qualifiers and were going to nationals, Yahaba popped in every now and then to see how they were doing and help the team out but primarily he focused on using his time to study. Eventually nationals came.

In a strange turn of events, the team had worked even harder after Yahaba had left, “Nice to kick your ass,” Kyoutani smirked at Fukui as the two went in to shake hands.

“I can see why you were the vice captain,” Fukui smirked back.

“Let’s make the old captain proud!” Sugiyama said.

“What’s our fucking name?” Kyoutani shouted.

“AOBA JOHSAI!” the team shouted back.

“Kyoutani! For the last time, no swearing!” Kobayashi yelled at him.

“Whatever,” Kyoutani scoffed, soon the match began and went slightly in Aoba Johsai’s favour.

“Did I miss much?” Yahaba asked as he ran up to the coaches.

“We’re winning, as you can tell we’re up against Inubushi East again,” the head coach explained.

“Oh, that sucks, but we have improved,” Yahaba smiled, “I decided to come and watch all of nationals apart from the quarter-finals. If the team is going to win, then I’m going to be there,” 

“How has your studying gone?” the assistant coach asked.

“Pretty fine, I’m on the final push but I’m making sure not to overwork myself,” Yahaba answered.

“Good,” the assistant coach said, “You better go and make it there, wouldn’t want to make all your hard work go to waste,”

“Yeah,”

“Whilst it may seem more cool to have done both nationals and get in. It was braver of you to step aside from the team, so I’m crossing my fingers for you,”

“Thanks,”

“I see you brought your old tracksuits,”

“Yeah, whilst I had to give up the kit, I got to keep this stuff, so I’m going to wear it whilst I support the team,”

“We finally took a set from them!” Inaba grinned as the team walked off the court and to the coaches.

“YAHABA!” the team called out.

“Hey,” Yahaba awkwardly smiled.

“Good, you kept your side of the deal up,” Sugiyama smiled, “Now we need to keep our side,”

“Which was?” Watari asked.

“To win nationals,” Sugiyama explained.

“You guys can do it!” Yahaba said.

The remainder of nationals passed and Aoba Johsai won the tournament, “WHAT’S OUR NAME!” Kyoutani shouted.

“AOBA JOHSAI!” the team shouted.

“AND WHAT DO WE DO?”

“WE KEEP WINNING!”

“Well done,” Yahaba congratulated them as he joined the team with the previous years’ third years.

“See we won nationals, you wouldn’t have had to retire,” Kyoutani said smugly.

“But if I hadn’t retired, this may have not arrived,” Yahaba showed off his letter saying that he had an interview.

“Congrats man!” Watari smiled. The team watched the girls’ finals and soon the award ceremony came. After the ceremony passed the team gave Kobayashi their best manager award.

“And the final part of your award,” Inaba smirked.

“Welcome to Seijoh’s boys’ volleyball team,” Yahaba said as he handed Kobayashi her very own kit with the number seventeen on it.

“You guys shouldn’t have,” Kobayashi began to cry, “And I got this for you Yahaba, although because of the way our kits work you can’t keep it forever,” Kobayashi handed Yahaba back his old captain’s kit.

“You never took my number Kyoutani, why?” Yahaba asked.

“We couldn’t replace our old captain that easily,” Kyoutani said as he shoved Yahaba into the wall, “As much as he’ll try to run away from the team,”

“I didn’t run away,” Yahaba rolled his eyes. Suddenly the two were attacked by the rest of the team running in to hug them, “You guys are like a second family,”

Continuations:  
#1 Takumi 

Adapting to university life had been hard for Takumi at first with Kyoutani calling him every day to make sure that he was sleeping and eating, but soon he got into a new routine. During his second year there he was paired up with one of his classmates for an assignment, Kozume Kenma, “Wait, I think I remember where I recognise you from,” Takumi said, “We played each other at the spring tournament once and then my school hosted a yearly camp which your school was invited to, Nekoma, right?”

“Yeah, what team were you from?” Kozume replied.

“Seijoh, although you may have known us as Aoba Johsai,” 

“Shouyou’s team,”

“Yeah,”

“Takumi, right?”

“Yeah,”

“Hmm, you’re the one who gave up being ace for Shouyou to have it instead, right?”

“Yeah,”

“Shouyou says you like gaming too,”

“Yeah,”

“Cool,”

“We should move in together, that way collaborating will be easier,” Takumi suggested as the two prepared for their finals and graduation.

“Yeah,” Kozume nodded, the two had started streaming together more regularly.

#2 Inaba

“I’m gonna miss you Yuu, but you better discover some unknown island or something!” Inaba said as he saw Nishinoya off at the airport.

“Miss you too Asuka,” Nishinoya waved goodbye and walked off. 

Inaba had finished unpacking and moving into his new flat for uni. Soon the term started and he joined the volleyball team. 

Three years had passed and Inaba went to Edinburgh for his year abroad.

“You coming or what Asuka?” someone asked him.

“Yeah, gimme a second Will!” Inaba called back, he had made four close friends during his time in Edinburgh. Newman Will who was a student at Edinburgh university studying philosophy but was also on the volleyball team; Uehara Masuyo, who also had come from Sendai university, when the two had first arrived she had stuck with Inaba as she knew him; Mattsson Kerstin, who was studying English in Sweden where her university also had arrangements with Edinburgh University; Hou Jiahao who came from China but was studying in Edinburg university, and was Newman’s boyfriend.

“What’s taking you so long?” Newman shouted.

“I need a piss! Fuck off!” Inaba shouted.

“When you signed up for an English degree, did you sign up just to learn the swear words?” Uehara asked.

“No, but it’s an added bonus,” Inaba replied, “Now that reminds me,”

“Hurry up or I’m leaving without you. Have fun being a bus wanker,” Newman shouted.

“Will! I’m being quick!” Inaba shouted, he quickly ran to the door, “Okay, let’s go,” The five of them went to a nearby cafe and ordered. Inaba brought his phone out and began to text Kobayashi

Inaba

Kobayashi, you know how I used to swear in practise and in practise matches

Kobayashi

Yes, but why do you say this?

Inaba

I’ve learnt how to swear in English

Kobayashi

I feel sorry for your team’s manager

“My Japanese isn’t that good, but I can understand some of it,” Newman said, “Can I look at it?”

“Fine,” Inaba handed his phone over

Inaba

Hi, I’m one of his teammates and my Japanese is bad so please excuse any mistakes. He does swear a lot in practise, both in English and Japanese, can we stop this?

Kobayashi

Yell at him

Kobayashi

That’s what I did, that and threatening to kick him out the gym multiple times

“When do you need to not swear in a match though?” Hou asked.

“When your team is playing on national TV,” Inaba answered.

“Why were you playing on national TV?” Mattsson asked.

“Because I was playing at nationals when I was in high school,” Inaba answered.

“He played with the Empress Ace,” Uehana added.

“No way!” Newman exclaimed, “You? Play with the Empress Ace of Japan?”

“Yeah,” Inaba answered, “I played with Hinata before he got good, Uehana can testify because she said it,”

“Is it true?” Hou asked.

“Yeah, I’ll show you,” Inaba said as he looked up videos, “This was the match when we won nationals,”

“That’s actually you,” Newman laughed, “Next to him,”

“We had a special move too, we rarely used it, but still,” Inaba added, “Oh here’s the part where Yahaba and Kyoutani swear - and I don’t,”

“Wow,” Mattsson laughed, “They did actually swear, you see the blurred out subtitles,”

“I still can’t believe you played on a team like that,” Newman said, “You better show that off in our next match,”

“Yeah, yeah,” Inaba shook his hand.

“One more year back in Japan,” Uehana said.

“Yeah, although I’m sort of sad to leave Edinburgh,” Inaba said, “I’m stopping off at Italy first,”

“I need to get tickets, shit,”

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard you curse in Japanese or English before,”

“Can I join you?”

“Sure,”

“YUU!” Inaba ran at Nishinoya after the taxi drive from the airport to the small town.

“ASUKA!” Nishinoya shouted back, “And who’s this?”

“Uehana Masuyo,” Uehana answered, “Both Inaba and I went to Edinburgh for our year abroad,”

“So you’re also an English student. Well don’t try talking to me in English, Asuka here can testify that I sucked at it, however I am pretty good with Italian,” Nishinoya said.

“So how have you been?” Inaba asked.

“Good, I’m thinking of staying here for one more year or so, I’ve grown to love the place, but eventually I’ll move on again. The local team’s fun, although Shouyou doesn’t play there much anymore ever since he went pro,”

“Hold on,” Inaba stopped him, “Hinata’s here?”

“Yeah, I was surprised when I saw him here too, he plays on the Rosewelder Lions now, they made it to the top league here, great team,”

“Don’t Will and Jiahao like to watch the Italian top league?” Uehana asked Inaba.

“Yeah, when did the Rosewelder Lions make the top league?” Inaba asked.

“Three quarters of a year ago I’d say,” Nishinoya said.

“They’d both be focusing on school, Will’s finishing this year and Jiahao is staying on to get his masters,” Uehana said, “But knowing them they binged watched all the matches they missed, we could ask them about it later,”

“Sure,”

“What’s up? How’s Italy? You guys were stopping there for a few days, right? Try and get some kits for me, please,” Newman greeted them.

“You heard of the Rosewelder Lions?” Inaba asked.

“They recently made it to the top league, right? I haven’t watched their matches yet, but when I saw their name I was like, who’re these guys? And then I remembered, they have Ovan Cavanaugh - the Republic of Ireland’s best youth setter, one of the best youth setters in the world, makes sense,” 

“They got promoted because they have the Empress Ace, or as Japan likes to call him, the missing ace, but looks like he’s been found,”

“No,”

“Yuu said so, and Yuu knows Hinata too,”

“Jiahao! We need to watch every match of the Rosewelder Lions ASAP!” A while later and the two had watched the start of one of their matches, “You weren’t taking the piss. He really is playing for them, and he’s gotten better,”

“Exactly,”

At the team reunion Inaba made sure to get a picture with Hinata, “Can you take one with the Rosewelder Lions’s top on, Will’ll be jealous,” Inaba smirked.

“Sure,” Hinata changed tops.

(The texts are in English here)

Inaba

Hey dipshit, enjoy these

Will

Lucky bastard. I was annoyed when he left because he had made his team good. What team’s he on now?

Inaba

MSBY Black Jackals. Division 1 team

Will

At least he didn’t downgrade

Inaba

Have you seen their social media pages though

Will

Using my limited knowledge in Japanese, yes

Will  
Who’s in charge of it?

Inaba

Tendou Satori (he’s Japanese, I’ll tell you his name in the Japanese format) although it seems that Hinata, Atsumu, Bokuto and occasionally Sakusa help out.

Will

Why’d you call Miya by his first name?

Inaba

He has a twin brother who also used to play volleyball. They had an annoying quick. Was a pain in the ass to block, but we did beat Inarizaki twice. And I have received Atsumu’s serves.

Will

Show off

Inaba

Also Atsumu has an irrational fear of the top bunk because he fell off one when he was a kid

Will

Lmao

Will

How do you know that?

Inaba

Atsumu told Hinata and Hoshiumi that when they were first choosing dorms for the U19s training camp. Hinata told us.

Will

Hoshiumi Kourai? Japan’s former ace until Camden took over?

Inaba

Duh, who else would I be talking about?

Will

Asuka, how do you know all these famous players?

Inaba

I played on Hinata’s team and he arranged a training camp with them. Seeing Osamu “accidentally” bump into Atsumu causing him to fall over in our dance battle was great.

Will

Dance battle?

Inaba

It was all the third years at the time. Because the camp took place after the year hand ended we had a little fun. Inarizaki were at the camp, that's why I know that happened. Also, no matter what people may say, I was definitely the best dancer there

Will

Sure

Will

Anyway Jiahao’s getting annoyed at me for waking him up so I’m going to go back to sleep

Later Inaba talked to Newman again

Inaba

Ok. So Hoshiumi just convinced Hinata to impulse adopt a cat

Will

Um what?

Will

A, how

Will

B, how do you know that?

Inaba

Well we’re doing a high school team reunion which means that Hinata’s there, and Hinata and Hoshiumi are best friends

Inaba

See

Inaba sent a picture of the room.

Will

How many pro players are gathered there?

Inaba

Did you start watching Japanese pro matches?

Will

Yes

Will

Okay from the Black Jackals we have Hinata, Miya, Sakusa, Tendou and Bokuto

Will

From the Schweiden Adlers we have Ushijima, Hoshiumi and Kageyama

Will

From the Tachibana Red Falcons we have Kuroo

Will

From EJP Raijin we have Komori

Will

Then you have a pro player from Argentina!

Inaba

Oikawa, oh I annoyed him with my English knowledge earlier. He used to be my captain. Plus we have tons of division two players here too.

Will

How?

Inaba

Hinata

Inaba

It is literally all because of Hinata.

Inaba

Hinata bring the four others from the MSBY Black Jackals and Hoshiumi

Inaba

Hoshiumi brings Hirugami and the two other Adlers

Inaba

Takumi came with Kenma and Hinata is friends with Kenma and so Kenma is invited. Both Kenma and Bokuto would want Kuroo there.

Inaba

Bokuto probably insisted on Akaashi being there, and since Hinata considers Bokuto and Akaashi to be his parents (Hinata is chaotic, trust me) he would invite Akaashi

Inaba

Kyoutani and Iwaizumi probably brought Tsukishima with them as all three of them play on the Sendai Frogs. Tsukishima probably wanted to try and get out of this but Hinata, Bokuto and Kuroo would have forced him to come.

Inaba

Osamu is practically part of the MSBY Black Jackals and would have come with the other five in the first place.

Inaba

Komori is Sakusa’s cousin and Sakusa only came to nationals to see him, he didn’t intend on coming to the dinner, but Hinata had different plans and somehow Hinata is close friends with him.

Will

Wow, he sure has connections

Inaba

Yeah

Inaba

But then you need to look at Kunimi’s connections

Will

Who’s Kunimi and who does he know?

Will

Wait… Do you seriously know the famous scientist Kunimi Shun

Inaba

I wish… But no. I do know his triplet brother, played with him

Will

Ofc

Will

Who’s the third triplet?

Inaba

Kunimi Miki, famous actress here in Japan

Will

Ofc, why didn’t I think of that. How’d you know so many famous people?

Inaba

Having friends in the right places. Like the musicians I know

Will

I thought you only knew famous volleyball players

Inaba

Dude! Seijoh was nationally known for its music!

Inaba

Also you know Japan’s women’s ace, Nakomura Ran

Will

You know her, don’t you

Inaba

Yep. Got better English grades than her in our final year at Seijoh

Inaba

She beat me up lots of times for beating her. Talk about overly competitive

Will

I’m coming to Japan at some point and you’re introducing me to EVERYONE

Inaba

Yeah yeah. I’ll see if Rui’s up for meeting you.

Will

Rui? As in my favourite member of my favourite J-Rock band?

Inaba

Yep. Friends and classmates in high school, still keep in touch regularly. But he wasn’t my closest non-team friend.

Inaba

But she’s a famous classical musician

Inaba

It kinda sucks knowing all these talented and famous people, and then you have me, who’s still in uni for an English degree. I’m like the one non-famous friend. I don’t play volleyball or music. Unlike Takumi, I haven’t become an internet personality. It’s just me, Yahaba and Sugiyama strutting the normalcy in our year (from the team, duh)

“Get off your phone before I PING PING PING it away!” Iwata shouted at Inaba.

“PING PING PING!” Inaba shouted back, remembering the chant.

“No!” Kobayashi groaned.

“It’s become my token phrase now,” Iwata said, “In interviews I always give you credit though,”

“I’m honoured,” Inaba smiled, “Now I need to tell Will this,”

“Who’s Will?” Watari asked.

“Friend from the UK,” Inaba answered.

Inaba

Also, you know the famous Japanese baseball player Iwata Rin

Will

Sort of, you know him, that’s what you’re going to say

Inaba

Well yes…

Inaba

But…… he has a signature phrase: ping ping ping

Inaba

I came up with that! 

Will

I wish I played on your high school volleyball team

Inaba

Yh, Seijoh was the best

Will

When/if Jiahao and I get married, you’re in charge of the guest list

Inaba

Lol

Inaba

Sure

#3 - Sugiyama

Sugiyama was doing well in medical school, they were on the part where they had their own corpse do examine, “Who touched Larry?” Sugiyama asked.

“Not me,” Shirabu rolled his eyes, “Couldn’t you have given yours a better name?”

“That’s what happens when you leave Inaba to choose a name,” Sugiyama shrugged, “Better than yours,”

“There is a reason I called mine Semi,” Shirabu shouted, “I’m pretending it’s a voodoo doll,”

“You didn’t even hate hate him,” 

“Whatever, go bother someone else, I didn’t touch Larry,”

“Sure,”

#4 - Nakomura

After graduating high school Nakomura went on to play for Japan’s Women’s Under Twenty-One team as well as going to a good college, although as people said to her, there came a point where being on a good team and getting good grades becomes unmanageable and irrelevant. Either she would go into a professional career as a pro volleyball player, in which getting top grades would not matter; or she would go into further education or a good job, in which the level which she played volleyball would not matter. At the rate people told her, Nakomura was almost convinced that people thought that she was an idiot. Of course she knew that achieving both was both illogical and near impossible. However, people didn’t seem to realise that Nakomura was waiting on something. Her invite to play on the national squad. 

It should have been obvious, especially to those who knew her well, but Nakomura had a plan. She was going to continue both volleyball and academics until either she was invited to play on the national squad in which she would then seek out a division one team to play on; or she was going to wait until her college graduation, see that she had not been invited to plan on the national squad and then make a decision on whether she wanted to continue pursuing a volleyball career or if she wanted to go down a different path.

After spending two years on the under twenty-ones, Nakomura got invited to play on the national squad. After some time playing there she finally made the starting order, and later became their ace. She had also made it onto a division one team for the women’s V-League.

#5 - Tsunoda

Tsunoda had to laugh at her situation, it was the complete opposite to Nakomura. “Ran,” Tsunoda said as the two were trying to study together, they were running out of time with nationals steadily approaching and taking up more and more time. Then after nationals they had about a month and a half to prepare for their finals, every bit of effort they put into either counted now, “What’re you gonna do? Volleyball or academics?”

“Both, I think I’ll get the under twenty-ones and I’ll go to college. I’m hoping that one day I’ll get selected to play on the national squad,” Nakomura replied, Tsunoda laughed, “What’s so funny about that Naomi?” Nakomura asked, half serious and half joking.

“Well, it’s just that I’ve never seen you so,” Tsunoda began clicking her fingers as she tried to find the word she was looking for, “Vulnerable. Yeah, I’ve never seen you so vulnerable about something Ran,”

“Vulnerable?”

“Well normally you’re confident like, I will get onto the national squad, but now you’re just hoping it will be a reality,”

“Well I know how hard it is, but it’s always been a lifelong dream. Watching the matches again recently though, it made me realise how few make it, and how I could easily fall into the majority. At the moment I’m nowhere near good enough to make it, I have to get better,

“Wow. You’ve really changed Ran,”

“I think Hinata just opened my eyes as to how much I didn’t know. Almost like the Dunning-Kruger effect,”

“Sure,” Tsunoda nodded her head, pretending that she knew what Nakomura was talking about.

“Anyway, what about you Naomi? What are you going to do?”

“See I’m the opposite of you. You can’t decide whether to pursue volleyball or academics because you’re good at both. I’m not that great at either,”

“You’re a good libero,”

“I’m an okay libero, there are so many better liberos out there than me that going pro isn’t an option, but it’s not like I have stand out grades either,”

“Well, if you were to pursue academics instead, what would you want to do?”

“Work on the volleyball association!” 

“You really want to do something volleyball related, don’t you?” Nakomura laughed, “In what sort of division. The sports promotion side? The financial side?”

  
“Ooh! And I’d get to wear a fancy suit to work too! I’ve always wanted to wear like a dark navy or black tight pencil skirt with a matching blazer - ooh maybe a dark grey one would suit me better… It totally would! And then I’d have a pale pink blouse, and I’d wear skin toned tights and maybe some heels, or pumps, pumps might be more practical. I would look so cute! Ugh! I hate the school uniform, it doesn’t suit me. Although when I’m an adult, I may steal your hairstyle Ran,”

“It’s not my hairstyle, it’s just a ponytail, plenty of girls wear it,”

“Or maybe a plait? Or braids?”

“Naomi! You’re thinking too much about what you’d wear to work but not what you’d do at work! The more important part!”

“I don’t know Ran! I just thought about how working there would be cool and my work outfit!”

“Hmm, I think you’d be better suited to the sports promotion side, you play volleyball so you’d be able to contribute more there. Which would mean a marketing or business degree would be the best, and that means good maths and social studies grades. Plus a good modern literature grade would be useful but not necessarily needed, and having a decent English grade wouldn’t hurt,”

“Ugh!” Tsnoda flopped back onto the floor.

“This would just be for any old college. A good college or university would be looking for good grades all around,”

“I’m never going to get that!”

“Well first you need to put in applications,”

“I’m so late for that!”

“It’s still November at least. Then there’s your grades, at least they’re all passes is all I can say. Focus on the four subjects I mentioned earlier but also work on the rest,”

“I’m so lucky that you’re top of the class in basically everything,”

“For English go to Inaba, he’s been helping Hinata with his conversational English, which is fairly necessary for internationals. Plus at the moment he’s top of the year, for the moment,”

“Is that a threat?”

“Obviously,”

“Ran!”

“Go work on your applications,”

“Hinata! Your grammar sucks!” Inaba moaned.

“Why do you keep making me do all these written exercises? No-one’s gonna hear the difference between your and you’re!” Hinata moaned back.

“To be able to properly speak a language you need to understand it and it’s grammar!” Inaba explained, “Let’s go over this again. Your and you’re are homophones, a homophone is two words that sound the same but are spelled different and have different meanings, you should have a sheet of some common homophones. Your is a possessive pronoun, it means belonging to you. For example?”

“Is this your coat? Or That one over there is your,” Hinata answered.

“For the second one you would use yours” Inaba corrected him, “But you did get it correct. And then you’re is a shortened way of say you are. Which means?”

“It’s a way of describing a quality of someone, like if they were tall, you wouldn’t really say you have height, you would say you are tall,”

“Exactly, now in English,”

“You have height would be incorrect, but you are tall is correct, and you could shorten it to you’re tall,”

“You got it, so that’s the difference between the two, and in some accents you can hear the difference between the two,”

“Wow, you’re a surprisingly good teacher Inaba,” Tsunoda said as she saw the two practising.

“It’s nothing much. I just got a super basic English tutoring book for Hinata and I make him do a bit everyday. It’s repetition that makes it stick,” Inaba answered, “Can I help you?”

“Well I was looking for help with English, Ran would help me but at the moment you’re top of our year, although she is planning another attack,”

“Great. Well we’re doing homophones, again,”

“Words that sound the same but are spelt different?”

“Yup,”

“Okay,”

“So here’s a list of all the common ones. Unlike Hinata who just needs to brush up his conversational skills, you do need to know the spellings,”

“Ugh, why are there three different forms of to. To, too and two!” Tsunoda slammed her head into the desk, “It’s two too many!”

“I see what you did there,” Inaba laughed.

“Inaba?” Hinata stopped doing his exercise, “How are you so good at English?”

“I practise it everyday. Plus, all the best movies and games are often only in English, so being able to understand the language helps with those,” Inaba explained, “If you really want fluency in conversation though I can give you Mizukami’s number,”

“You have his number?”

“Well I need to rub in his face how much better I’ve gotten somehow,”

“You two really are rivals, but why would he be able to help with my fluency?”

“Hinata, what’s his first name?”

“Eh, dunno,”

“You’re hopeless! He’s Mizukami Hamish. Now tell me, does his first name sound like a Japanese name to you?”

  
“No,”

“Exactly. He’s half Scottish. And because of that he’s bilingual, his second language being English. He says that he speaks it at home and on the rare occasion that we call each other he forces me to speak in English, just so he can one up me,”

“Whoa! So he’ll be even more useful, then why isn’t Fukui good at English?”

“Trust me, he’s better than you,”

“Please can you give me his number!”

“Fine,”

Hinata

Hey Mizukami! It’s Hinata, Inaba gave me your number to practise my English with and I need a new teacher because he keeps making me do all these stupid grammar lessons when all I really need is to be able to speak the language.

Mizukami

Omfg…… this is brilliant……. More members of the sea castle to torture!

Hinata

Do you two know how alike you are?

Hinata

I can see why you get along

Mizukami

We’re not alike!

Hinata

Mmhmm

Mizukami

However apart from us trash talking each other, we do both like to torture our senpais

Mizukami

Which means I have no qualms with torturing you

Hinata

Wait… I’m older than you?

Mizukami

Yh. I’m a first year

Hinata

I thought that you were a third year! I was about to call you Mizukami-senpai! But now I don’t have to! :)

Mizukami

Lol

Mizukami

You still can

Hinata

No

Mizukami

Oh yh. When Fukui was a first year he fanboyed over Oikawa soooooooooo much!

Hinata

He…. Seriously?

Mizukami

Yh fr

Mizukami

He almost held a hissy fit when you guys lost to Fukurodani. And then he didn’t play his best because he didn’t get to play Oikawa and so we didn’t win last year. And so I hate your team

Mizukami

But then we beat you so ;p

Hinata

Mind if I tell Oikawa-senpai?

Mizukami

Please do!

Hinata

Exact same response that Inaba would give.

Hinata

Oikawa-senapi, are you free rn?

Oikawa

Yh

Hinata

Great, look at this screenshot

Oikawa

… rofl! Did he actually?

Hinata

Apparently. I dunno for sure though

Oikawa

Well he did say that he tried to copy me

Hinata

Anyway, I have class soon, bye!

Oikawa

Bye bye!

Mizukami

So what did he say?

Hinata

He found it hilarious!

Mizukami

Screenshots?

Hinata

Sure. g2g to class

Mizukami

Hehehehehhehehehehhehehehe

Fukui

What did you do Mizukami?

Mizukami

Nothing

Fukui

Liar

Mizukami

Ok, maybe i did *something*

Fukui

What did you do?

Mizukami

This

Fukui

MIZUKAMI YOU LITTLE FUCKING BASTARD!

Mizukami

I’m taller than you, lol

Fukui

By 2cm… And I’m older - by 2 years, so I meant little in age

Mizukami

I wonder, if you were 3 years older would I be 3cm taller?

Fukui

Don’t know, don’t care

Mizukami

Omg Fukui is PISSED

Hinata

Did you tell him?

Mizukami

Didn’t you say you have class?

Hinata

Shush. I’m texting mid class

Mizukami

Wow

Mizukami

Focus on your lesson!

Mizukami

Fukui’s gonna be mega pissed at you if you have to miss U19s training camp for resits

Hinata

Ik! Ik!

Mizukami

But yes I did tell him

Mizukami

Something’s in store for me in practise today… I can feel it

Mizukami

Last time I did something like this I had to receive his killer serve for the whole session :(

Mizukami

My wrists hurt for the 2 days after that!

Hinata

You can receive it?

Mizukami

Try doing a whole session of just receiving

Mizukami

You’ll be able to get it after that

“Kunimi! Wake up! Hinata! Get off your phone!” the teacher shouted.

Hinata

I’ve been caught g2g

Mizukami

Wow

“Dammit!” Tsunoda cursed after the girls’ team lost in the second round.

“And there isn’t a next time,” the third third year sighed.

“At least we made it to nationals once,” Nakomura said, “Sure we may have not won. We may have only got to the second round. But at least we got to play here once. Winning nationals is a dream for every team, but look at how many there are, only a select few get to do that. We’re lucky to be in the sixty-four that made it to nationals,”

“Yeah,” the team echoed.

“Now let’s support the boys’ team and help them win their tournament!” Tsunoda said, her spirits slightly lifted, soon it was only her and Nakomura left, “I think that was the coolest speech you’ve ever given Ran,”

“Not one of my, ‘we’re going to be the team that makes it to nationals and wins next time ones’?” Nakomura asked.

“No. In this one, you were more real, and down to earth. Like you finally understood how nationals worked,” Tsunoda explained.

“The Queen of Aces’s team didn’t even make it past the second round,” someone snickered as they walked past the two, not noticing their presence.

“That’s because our team is more than just Ran!” Tsunoda said, “It wasn’t Ran’s fault that we lost, and it’s not because of her that we win every match. The reason we got so far was because we started working well as a tem, but the reason we lost today is because we weren’t the best team out there. It just goes to show, you can have a great player, but that doesn’t guarantee success,”

“Naomi, it isn’t worth getting into an argument over,” Nakomura said, “Let’s go,”

“Yeah, but then what about your boys’ team. They have the top high school ace but still get results,” the person sneered.

“Do you really just think that they’re just Hinata?” Nakomura laughed, “Oh please. Seijoh’s boys team is known to have the best teamwork here at nationals. Why? Because the team is more than Hinata and they know that, and they work around that,”

“Yeah! I’ve seen them work together, they could get far even without Hinata,” Tsunoda added, “Obviously we’d like to replicate that, but we left it until it was too late. Last year they had their trust formula with Oikawa, and this year Yahaba’s gone and pushed that even further. The reason that they now have the best teamwork is because they’ve been working on that since the start of the year,”

“Whatever,” the person walked away from the two.

“Probably a sore loser,” the two said to each other.

“Come on, we need to support the boys,” Tsunoda said, “Their match starts soon,”

“Yeah yeah, but it’ll be easier for them today. I mean they beat Inubushi East yesterday, now they have Fukurodani who have lost most of their members from last year,” Nakomura said, “And if they lose then Yahaba won’t keep his promise to the school,”

“It almost sounds like you have a crush Ran,” Tsunoda teased her, “Only offering shared training after that moment,”

“Ew,” Nakomura scrunched up her face, “I’m sorry but no. I would never date Yahaba,”

“Sure,”

“Naomi!” Tsunoda raised her eyebrows, “He’s a good captain, better than me and his speech was inspiring, which is why I offered the shared training. It’s nice to see another side of him that you don’t see in class,”

“But what’s been happening in those tutoring classes?”

“I’ve just helped him with some studying, nothing else,”

“Why aren’t you trying for the University of Tokyo? You would totally get in,”

“Because it wouldn’t offer me the flexibility to play on the under twenty-ones,”

“Fair point,”

“You’re so immature Naomi,”

“Dammit,” Fukui approached the two, “You even beat me this time at nationals,”

“Second round, and it looks like the boys beat you,” Nakomura replied.

“Fu-Ryo! That’s where you ran off to this time!” Mizukami shouted as he ran over.

“But still Fukui, you did win nationals, which is something that I didn’t manage to accomplish,” Nakomura said.

“Why didn’t you go to Shiratorizawa? Did they seriously not invite you?”

“They did, but I thought both Ushijima and Oikawa went there and so going to Seijoh would mean that I wouldn’t have to deal with them,”

“Plus Ran wanted to go to school with me. God, she’s always hated Oikawa. Remember when you discovered that he went to Seijoh too,” Tsunoda said.

“Shut up Naomi!”

“We have something in common?” Fukui half joked, “I mean I don’t hate him,”

  
“You used to fanboy over him,” Mizukami added.

“‘Mish!” Fukui glared at him, “But I don’t like his personality,”

“It’s the worst, isn’t it?” Nakomura agreed.

“Ran didn’t want to go to Shiratorizawa because the boys’ team would overshadow her, the irony is the same thing happened here,” Tsunoda laughed.

“Naomi, how’s English with Inaba going?” Nakomura teased her back.

“It’s basically just him giving me exercises whilst we both watch Hinata complain about it,” Tsunoda answered, “You could teach me,”

“Noami, I’m teaching you everything else, besides… Even after the last beat up he still did better than me,”

“You’re still second in English! I’m like near the bottom!” 

“At least I’m not Yahaba who’s doing both his own exams and basically Hinata’s too,”

“Hinata told me that he also has Akaashi helping him,”

“Well he does need all the help he can get,”

“Doesn’t he have Kunimi’s brother helping him out too?”

“For sciences and maths,”

“Akaashi and Yahaba, oh yeah, their notes are circulating around the under nineteens,” Fukui commented, “Everyone’s using them to pass,”

  
“Even you Fu-Ryo?” Mizukami asked.

“Even me, do I look like I have time to study?”

“You do study though,”

“Where does he rank in his year?” Tsunoda asked, “Ran’s top of our year,”

“Fifty-second,” Fukui answered, “Everyone expects it to be higher, but I average Bs,”

“Anyway Fu-Ryo, I was going to ask, are you coming back to Tottori with everyone else?” Mizukami asked.

“No,” Fukui answered, “I’m staying to watch nationals,”

“Who’s going to win,”

“Aoba Johsai,”

“Really? Are you just saying that so that we can look better for losing to the winners?”

“No. They worked to overcome all their holes and weaknesses, they’ll be harder to exploit. If they can get past our exploiting then they can get past anyone else’s. Besides, they aren’t a physically weak team either,”

“Well you’ll be watching to see if your prediction is right,”

“You’d think that. Especially since high school matches aren’t relevant to me. But I think that I won’t watch the finals. It’ll remind me how that could have been me again, but oh well. We were just weaker in that game, nothing we can do about it,”

“You accept losses too easily!” Tsunoda said, “How can you just brush it off as you being weaker?”

“I’m acknowledging the skills of the opponent, and how I need to work harder to become the best. I need to grow stronger, I need to get my analysis even better, I need to work on my moves, I need a regular killer serve. I want to be the best ace of the world one day; I can’t let Hinata take that chance away from me. I’ll be the one that Ellington, Choi, Lamberti and any others have to go up against to claim that title,” Fukui answered, “I’ve accepted the loss because I can’t change that result, however I’ll make sure that I beat Hinata one day. And Nakomura, the boys’ team will get farther than you in internationals, we’ll win the whole tournament,”

“Sure, then we’ll win ours too,” Nakomura declared as she and Tsunoda left to go watch the boys’ team, “So how do Fukui and Oikawa know each other?”

“I have no idea, but it sounds like something Hinata would know,” Tsunoda answered, the two made it to the stands, “I’m just saying, out of all the players you’ll be watching Yahaba,” Tsunoda teased Nakomura again.

“Sure, more likely Hinata because he’s good. And won’t you be looking at Inaba when he’s on,” Nakomura teased back.

“Ooh! She bites back! She bites back!” Tsunoda laughed, “Ha! You wish! I’ll watch Watari to see if I can learn how to improve from him,” the match had been going well for the boys, “Ran?”

“Yeah Naomi?”

“Crazy to think that we went to junior high with Hinata, right?”

“I don’t remember him that much,”

“‘Cause you were so focused on making improvements,”

“Although it is ironic that the two youth aces went to the same junior high and high school,”

“It would be better if you both became the country’s aces, not just the youth aces. Anyway, even if we don’t go to college together, we’ll still be friends, right?”

“Of course. Do you think I should cut my hair?”

“Why do you ask Ran?”

“Well it may be easier to play with shorter hair,”

“That’s the lamest reason ever! Cut it if you want to rock shorter hair, otherwise just keep tying it back. If your hair really is bothering you in matches then swap to tying it into a bun,”

“Okay,”

  
It had been five years since Tsunoda had graduated high school and now she was working on the Japan Volleyball Association's sports promotion division, “Okay, my turn to choose what match we’re watching,” Mizukami announced to Tsunoda and the other members of the team.

“I swear to god if you don’t pick a division 1 team,” one of them muttered under their breath.

“It’s Mizukami, surely you know what team we’re going to watch,” another whispered to them, “Almost as predictable as Tsunoda,”

“The MSBY Black Jackals versus the EJP Raijin!” Mizukami announced.

“Oh EJP Raijin, who’d have guessed,” one of them said sarcastically.

“I can forfeit your tickets if I feel like it,” Mizukami retaliated.

“No, it’s fine,” the person said.

“Good,” Mizukami smiled triumphantly.

“How have we let an intern have this much power?” Tsunoda asked.

“Hmm,” Mizukami was sat next to Tsunoda as they waited for the match to start, “We’re both the childhood friends of famous players now. Funny,”

“I guess,” Tsunoda replied, “This’ll be an interesting match,”

“Yeah, like the former national squad versus the next national squad,”

“Oh yeah, Yoshino and Himekawa both retired from the national squad,” 

“Yeah, whilst Tendou joined last March,”

“Exactly. However until recently with the two retiring, EJP Raijin’s starting order were all on the national squad,”

“Yeah, talk about a good team,”

“Do you know if Hinata’s rejoined yet? Fukui should know,”

“He’s not rejoined yet, but he probably will, makes sense,”

“There’d be outrage if he didn’t, I saw him yesterday supporting Seijoh. They played Inubushi East again, naturally we won,”

“Oh yeah, the boys’ team made it back to nationals again,”

“Yeah, I dragged Fukui to that match,”

“It’s the first time the two have replayed each other in five years,”

“Yeah. We should have used that!”

“Someone needs to fire Tendou from the MSBY Black Jackals’s social media,”

“All he does is trash talk! But he does create noise, and noise equals attention,”

“Plus the others join in on being idiots,”

“You have to admit though, it’s amusing,”

  
{AN: And then I realised that I needed to give the three other canon second years theirs too, so enjoy three more continuations}

  
#6 - Yahaba

Yahaba had said his goodbyes and grabbed his backs, getting on the train that was just about to depart. He wasn’t sure what to expect, but he knew that there was no turning back. The time on the train allowed him to reminisce about his high school team, and realise just how much they had rubbed off on him. He wasn’t the scared, weak cowering mess anymore. He was the former captain of a powerhouse volleyball team, the one he got to nationals, and he got into the top university of the country, he could take on any challenge, he may not necessarily beat it, but he’d keep trying to the tend, “Yeah, those guys totally rubbed off on me,” Yahaba mumbled to himself. Through his time on the team Yahaba had made friends with some of the most loudest, boisterous, obnoxious, arrogant, over-confident, loveable idiots in the world. And their overconfidence and simplistic natures just so happened to help Yahaba with his self-confidence issues. Another thing he had learnt from the team was that everyone had multiple times to them. He had never taken Kyoutani to be the caring teammate he is, yet he was always the first one to reprimand Takumi for not eating, showing his concern in his own way. Watari always seemed to have it all put together, but even he had his moments. Sugiyama seemed quiet and uncaring of whether the team won or not, but Yahaba knew better than everyone else that he wanted the team to win. Takumi seemed to have an almost one track mind, but listening to his rantings showed some complexity in his interests, and how his logic worked in its own weird way. And finally there was Inaba who seemed outgoing until you met his partner in crime Nishinoya. Both took a challenge head on, and Inaba seemed like he had no weakness, but Yahaba had seen him at some of his most vulnerable points, and just when he thought that Inaba was the most stubborn bastard out there, he would see him be tricked or let others walk over him, “Man, I’m not a psychology student, I shouldn’t be trying to understand how all my old teammates worked,” 

“Oh, you’re Seijoh’s old captain for volleyball, mind if I sit with you?” someone asked as they approached the free seat next to Yahaba.

“Sure,” Yahaba replied, he still hadn’t gotten used to people knowing him, even after his year as a powerhouse team’s captain and starting setter, Oikawa walked so I could run. He was the one to first get us to nationals, I was just the one that kept us going. But still, I was the one who got us to win, and Oikawa can’t claim otherwise. 

“So where’re you headed?” they asked.

“Tokyo,”

“Are you studying there?”

“Yeah, University of Tokyo, for modern literature,”

“Wow, that’s so cool. I’m going to the University of Kyoto to study marine biology,”

“That’s pretty interesting,”

“I know right! But I’ll stop before I start asking you about your favourite fish or something silly,”

“It’s fine,”

“It’s quite funny, until last year I thought Seijoh was only good for music,”

“Well I guess it is a nationally known school for music, but there’s other areas we excel in too, I think our baseball team is going to be pretty good this year,”

“Yeah! You guys have the Iwata Rin! He’s like one of the best pitchers in the country,”

“And our new starting setter on top of that,”

“I still can’t believe that he’s gonna do two sports this year. But man, were his former teammates pissed when they saw that he had started playing baseball again,”

“So you’re a Johzenji graduate?”

“Yes! How did you know?”

“He didn’t speak about it much until he told the team that he wanted to play baseball again, but he said that Johzenji is where the baseball players tend to go to, and how all his teammates went there,”

“But Seijoh were the up and coming team for volleyball, he made the right choice choosing you guys,”

“And our baseball team now appreciates it too,”

“Man, Seijoh might become one of the best teams for boys’ volleyball AND boys’ baseball!”

“Perhaps, although I do know that the now third years on the team are concerned that our glory days are over,”

“Already?”

“Well, we’ve lost like half the team. As much as the others don’t want to admit it, just like we leaned on Hinata a lot at points, we leaned on Takumi too. And with Takumi gone, plus Inaba, Watari and Kyoutani leaving too. They’re going to need exceptional first years to fill that gap. And I’m not trying to diss the current second and third years, they have great players. I mean, we have the best year ever for Seijoh in boys’ volleyball. Hinata - Japan’s Empress Ace; Kunimi who’s completely changed how he plays for the better; and Kindaichi who is just who they need as their captain and a great blocker. Not to mention Kobayashi who’s the best manager any team could ask for. Then you have the current second years, Takahashi can really spike, but he is copying the Unlucky Thirteen, now Unlucky Four who’s a starter on the national squad, so he has his technique nailed; Iwata is a great setter, and his barbaric nature really helps, especially when you’re up against teams who target the setter; Maeda’s blocking techniques are great; and Kurosawa could become a dangerous spiker if he works on his regular spike. But then you look at who we lost, and you can’t help but feel a bit bleak,”

“I’ll pretend to understand, but I don’t get most of the specific volleyball stuff. I just remember watching the matches and seeing all the passion and fun everyone has and thinking: “Man I wish I was part of something cool like that” and then realising that I am. Johzenji’s punk-pop and alt-rock ‘Rockafella Chicks’ was the best band in the school!”

“Punk-pop and alt-rock? How does that work?” Yahaba didn’t realise that he was in for a rant about music.

“So what players are we getting this year?” someone asked the captain of the University of Tokyo’s mens’ volleyball team.

“For me to know and you to not, but who do you want?”

“Hm. I know we won’t get him, but the master analyst. Too bad he’s probably on the under twenty-ones. Then, ooh! Ooh! The Miya twins! Oh wait, they might not be smart enough,”

“Way to insult players,”

“Shuddup! Hmm, Sakusa Kiyoomi and Komori Motoya would be good,”

“Yeah, but Sakusa Kiyoomi’s out injured, you remember the under nineteens semi-finals,”

“Yeeeeeesh, to have the ace with wrists flexibility get broken wrists, yeouch!”

“Anyone else?”

“Aoba Johsai’s no.2, no.8 and their libero for sure. Their no.4 would be too much, and I can’t have their old captain stealing my starting setter spot!”

“That’s what you care about - why are you going back to playing as a libero,”

“When I have to, which will never happen. Coach would never replace me! Then there’s Hoshiumi Kourai and the Immovable Hirugami from Kamomedai. Miyashita Kaito from Mujinazaka. Ooh! Maybe Fukurodani’s old captain, but once again a setter,”

“Or you could go back to being our libero,”

“You know who’s on the team, whether through tryouts or scholarships - tell me!”

“You’re our libero,”

“Damn! That means we got a good setter but not a good libero, so no Komori Motoya for us”

“Exactly,”

“Anyway, I wasn’t finished! Nishikawa Kooki as our pinch server - please! Okay, now I’m done,”

“Finally, although I do agree with you. Anyone from Inubushi East, Aoba Johsai, Inarizaki or Kamomedai would be great,”

“Itachiyama? They’re from Tokyo!”

“Yeah yeah, we know you went there four years ago,”

“Well I’m sorry mister Shiratorizawa graduate,”

“Fuck off,”

“We beat you every time we came up against each other at nationals!”

“Yeah but for our final year we were so close. If only we had Ushijima on the team earlier,”

“And those two are arguing about their high schools again, welcome to the team new meat!” the vice captain of the team said to the four new members of the team, “That’s our captain,”

“Hey!” the captain turned around, “Nice to meet you guys!”

“And that’s our soon to be salty libero who insisted on playing as our setter for the past two years,” the vice captain said, “But we have a better setter,”

“No we don-dammit!” said libero turned around, “We got the one that won nationals, dammit, now I have to play as our libero,”

“So who’ve we got?” a third year asked.

“Ayy my high school underclassman!” the captain went in for a high five but got shut down.

“Shut up idiot,”

“Hmm, well we have:” the captain went on to list the new players and their old schools.

“Quit bullshitting me! Seijoh would never beat Shiratorizawa - let alone win nationals. Even with that first year spiker who should have played for us,”

“He’s graduated dumbass, that was three years ago,” the libero pointed out.

“And even though they had a good setter two years ago, they still wouldn’t have made it,” the third year insisted.

“You really don’t watch nationals do you?”

“No,”

“Oh my god! Yahaba! Say something!”

“Who’s that?”

“Our starting setter,”

“Starting?” Yahaba asked, shocked.

“Duh, you won nationals, plus you can set the Empress Ace’s super duper fast quicks, you’re as good as they get,”

“I’m not better than Oikawa,”

“But you won nationals, and he didn’t,”

“Well it was more just lots of bad things piling up that caused us to lose to Fukurodani in the semi-finals three years ago, although we’d have had to go up against Inubushi East, and even with Watari not off injured, I doubt that we’d win that, plus Hinata wasn’t as good back then,”

“Empress Ace? Oh the new short ace on the under nineteens from last year,” the third year said.

“Guess what school he’s from,” the captain smirked.

“Eh? Kamomedai? The under nineteens’s no.9 seems close to him, so it’d make sense if they were teammates,”

“Aoba Johsai,” the rest of the room shouted at him.

“Nah - someone like that would join Shiratorizawa,” the third year tried to argue.

“As if they’d let someone that short on the team. You know what our coach was like,” the captain laughed, “Seijoh got good the year after you left,”

“‘Cause they steal our players,” the third year said, “Show me proof - the finals they played in,” the vice captain brought up some footage from the spring tournament finals, “Dammit! That’s their stupid kit!”

“So, are you going to admit it? Aoba Johsai’s a good team,” one of the second years said, “There’s a reason we lost to them in the first round of nationals back when they first made it back,”

“Tsubakihara? Right?” Yahaba asked.

“You remember? I still can’t believe that was my last match,”

“That was the one where Hinata asked to start off and Kobayashi had to run to get Takumi coffee. That was not a great start to the match,”

“And then I saw that you guys were up against Inarizaki, and I legit thought that you guys were going to lose. But you won! You played in that match too,”

“Briefly, but yeah,”

“I mean, it feels good to lose to a team that made it to the semi-finals than a team that lost in the second round,”

“Yeah,”

“Like how your team and Inubushi East kinda felt about losing to each other. In inter high you lost to the winners of the tournament; and in the spring tournament they lost to you guys who won the tournament,”

“Hey, that’s high school crap,” the libero interrupted the two, “Let’s work on becoming the best college team out there!” he was replied to with a chorus of yeses.

  
#7 - Kyoutani

Kyoutani had spent all of April looking for a job and training to get better. Soon he had an apprenticeship job at a mechanics, but no tryouts, “This is fucking ridiculous!” Kyoutani complained as yet another month had passed with no tryouts acceptions, “I fucking won nationals, surely that’s enough of a reason to accept me,”

“Maybe it’s your attitude,” Inaba offered, both him and Sugiyama there to catch up with Kyoutani.

“Fuck you, Kyoutani snapped.

“Inaba’s right. You don’t exactly have a marketable attitude, not exactly great for a division one team,” Sugiyama pointed out, “Plus you have no college or pro experience, maybe settle for a division two team,”

“Division two? What’s the point if you’re not going all out?” Kyoutani grumbled, “I have to play in division one,”

“Isn’t Iwaizumi on a division two team?” Inaba commented, quiet enough that it could be misheard or ignored, but loud enough for Kyoutani to hear; blunt enough to be mistaken as an offhand comment, but personal enough to prove his point.

“Whatever,” Kyoutani scoffed.

“Yeah, that’s right. The Sendai Frogs,” Sugiyama replied.

“Anyway, it’s not fair that I get stuck with a shitty job whilst talentless players fill up the good teams,” Kyoutani complained.

“Talentless? What team? Who?” Inaba laughed, “C’mon, tell us,”

“Shut up, you know what I fucking meant,” Kyoutani snarled.

“No I don’t,” Inaba leaned back in his seat, his trademark smirk plastered on his face.

“Before this gets out of hand, maybe we should stop it there,” Sugiyama said using his arms to keep the two away from each other, “And focus on more important matters,”

“Like?” the other two asked.

“Well, it’s September at the moment, meaning that the next month is October,”

“That is how a calendar works Sugiyama,” Inaba replied.

“And in October are the qualifiers for the spring tournament. Since the team didn’t make it back in inter high, maybe we should go and support them,” Sugiyama suggested.

“Yeah,” Inaba agreed, “You in or what Kyoutani?”

“Fine,” Kyoutani spat, “I’m outta here,”

“Finally,” Inaba rolled his eyes.

Later that day Kyoutani sent in an application for the upcoming tryouts of the Sendai Frogs. When he got a response back it was surprisingly a yes. Going through the tryouts he left them confident that he had made it, which he had. After getting on the team Kyoutani stopped his apprenticeship, if he had to work a part time job, it wasn’t going to be as a mechanic. Instead he started working at a kebab shop near his apartment.

Years had passed and Kyoutani found his old high school phone, browsing through the photo library showed him something and caused him to call Yahaba, “Finally, took you long enough to pick up,” Kyoutani complained.

“What is it Kyoutani?” Yahaba asked.

“Remember the pictures we took of Hinata falling asleep on Oikawa all those years ago?”

“Yeah,”

“How much do you think they’d sell for now?”

“Wow, so that’s your priority. A lot, like way more than you’d think,”

“I remember how we took it as blackmail pics,”

“That’s certainly changed,”

“I know, if people knew about the Seijoh scrapbooks, those would sell big time, since there's only be one copy as well, each being custom made,”

“But we’re not going to sell any of this, it’s too sentimental,”

#8 - Watari

“Hey,” Watari greeted Komori as he arrived at their new apartment, “You got any offers yet?”

“A few division two teams, and I’ve got a tryout for the EJP Raijin,” Komori answered, “You?”

“Nothing yet, but I’m working on it. There’s definitely a chance with the division three teams though. And EJP Raijin? Congrats for getting that far, even if you don’t get on. They have some of the best players on the team,”

“Yeah I know. The Yoshino Juuro and Himekawa Taro, to be their libero would be amazing,”

“You’ll get it,”

“How are you so sure? I was the best high school libero, not the best college libero,”

“If anyone can do it, it’s you,”

“Don’t sell yourself short either. You’re a good libero who was on one of the best teams. Speaking of, I’m getting my revenge on Hinata in a year or two, I’m not letting that one match be the end of it. He totally had the advantage!”

“So, how’s the world of division one?” Watari asked, “Just got onto my team, division three but whatever. And I got the coaching job,”

“Great!”

“To both things?”

“Obviously. So what’s the school like?”

“It’s the nearby junior high. I got the girls’ team, but from what I know form practising with Seijoh’s old girls’ team, is that they’re just as fierce,”

“Hm,”

“What’s up?”

“Oh, it’s just that I got given the application form for the first round of tryouts for the Olympic squad,”

“Got given?”

“Well not anyone can apply, you have to be selected for the first round of tryouts, then make it through that and another two rounds before the final tryouts with the national squad members and other selected candidates,”

“You should go for it,”

“Really?”

“What harm’s it gonna do? You either get on and get to play in the Olympics, or you don’t get it and life moves on,”

“Yeah, I’ll never know if I don’t try,”

“How’d it go?” Watari asked.

“Damn they were brutal about it,” Komori sighed, “I mean the tryouts were fine, but at the end they read out a list of who was advancing, nothing about it was private, just brutal,”

“I’m sorry you didn’t make it,”

“Oh, no, I made it through to the next stage, but it was still brutal,”

“Brilliant,”

  
“Final tryouts,” Komori sighed, “Wish me luck,”

“You won’t need it, I’m sure you’ll get on the team,” Watari replied, “Two spikers, both deserve the final starting spot but only one of them can get it. One’s made lots of progress and you can see her determination; the other has been good all throughout the year, which one would you pick?”

“Isn’t it too early to pick teams?”

“Yeah, but I saw someone post this on a coaching forum and wondered what your thoughts are,”

“Has either been a starter?”

“No,”

“Damn, I was gonna give the progress one the spot if the good one had already had it. Flip a coin? Play both in the match? Wait, is the match official or a practise?”

“If it was official what would you do?”

“Play the good one, they have the consistency. For a practise I’d play the progress one. But it also depends on their attitude to games,”

“Good point, now go get on the Olympic Squad,”

“New school year, new team,” Watari said, “Although I’ll know most of them,”

“Well I need to join the reserve squad in doing nothing,”

“You still have to train super hard even though you may never play in the Olympics?”

“Well if our libero gets injured then I’m up. If Yoshino gets injured, then Atsumu’s up. If they want Hinata to serve instead of our other pinch server, then he’s up. And if they need to, they’ll play Hoshiumi as a sub spiker. We need to be prepared to come up against the best of the best, plus we have barely any adult international experience. The best the four of us have is Atsumu watching the national squad matches and Hinata playing in the under twenty-ones,”

“Well you also need to get your muscles ready for sitting on a bench,”

“Yeah. But like I was saying, we’re the reserves. We’re still on the team. One bad turn of events and it’s me on the court, and I’ll be on the court for the rest of the match, and if things are really bad, for the rest of the tournament. I can’t afford to slack off,”

  
“Yeah I get it. My first nationals I got injured, had we won that match, Inaba would have had to play as libero in the finals as well. It wasn’t just him covering for a couple of sets, it was him covering until I had recovered,”

“Still it’s better to have a spare libero than to not have one,”

“True,”

  
“Coach Watari! Coach Watari! Can you teach us that cool back line toss you used to do back in high school?” some of the girls bombarded Watari.

“Did you guys look up my high school team?” Watari asked, they nodded.

“You won nationals! And played with the missing ace!”

“Missing ace?” 

“Well he disappeared mid Olympics and it’s been a year since and no-one knows his whereabouts,”

“The girls were calling Hinata the missing ace,” Watari said to Komori when he had returned from coaching.

“I’ve heard about the title, not as impressive as some of his others, almost insulting if you really know why he left,”

“Which you do,”

“But we’re not allowed to say. Only to immediate family if we needed help with the issue ourselves. It’s up to Hinata to decide who knows, and I don’t blame him for keeping quiet about this. He didn’t really explain much to either Atsumu or myself, but he did say that he was leaving the country for a bit after the Olympics and everything. Hoshiumi knows the most because he also left early, but you’ll kill him before he says anything,”

“I understand that, I’m not going to push you, but if it bothers you, maybe talking to someone who was also on the team at the time might help. Although hearing you talk so seriously about it makes my mind wonder places I don’t want it to go,”

“I’m talking seriously about it because it was serious. No-one expected it to happen, and then it did. And to think that we were so close to everything as well. But we can’t change anything now, although I wish Hinata would stay in contact. Hoshiumi has his number as well as family and the three other people from his school year. Hoshiumi said that he didn’t want to give his number to Atsumu or myself out of guilt,”

“Can we not talk about this. If we keep talking about it, I’m gonna fear the worst. It happened and Hinata needs some time away from the national squad, maybe even volleyball and so he’s taking that,”

“Y-yeah,” Komori smiled, although Watari could see some of the tears, “Yeah it’s like that. He needs some time to himself, going back to volleyball after that, I don’t know if I could do it. And remember, like always, keep it on the down low that I know about Hinata or that you know some of the story, we don’t need people interrogating us about it,”

“I know. Almost feels like a spy film or some top secret government thing,”

“In a way,”

“Your match against the DESSEO Hornets was good,” Watari said as the two sat in the stands of the Schweiden Adlers’s stadium.

“Yeah, it’s always weird playing against Sakusa or Iizuna, or any other teammates really,” Komori replied, “I bet Sakusa hates the mysterious new member,”

“He’s your..?”

“Cousin,”

“Ah. I knew you were blood related in some way but I was between half brothers and cousins,”

“Half brothers? Wow,”

“Who do you think the new member will be?” 

“Not sure,” the two watched Atsumu’s fast toss, “Osamu?”

“Hinata,” the two said as they saw the orange blur.

“Looks like I’m getting my rematch after all,”

“How so?”

“Early January it’s us versus the Black Jackals,”

“Yikes, that’s going to be a heated match,”

“Yeah, but we’ll win the Olympics in 2020, with Hinata and Camden on our team, we’ll be unstoppable, even though Yoshino did leave recently,”

“But you have Atsumu now,”

“What about Kageyama?”

“And get rid of the Monster Duo? Hinata and Atsumu are similar to Choi and Moon. You wouldn’t have your national squad without them,”

“I guess, either way. Us Monster Generation players are taking over; and taking the world by storm,”

“And I’ll be here coaching the next generation of female players, so Japan’s women's team can become the best one day,”

“I’ll hold you to that,”

“Please do,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apart from the five previously mentioned bonus chapters (the holiday specials) there are three more I have planned, I’ll keep them a surprise. But after that be prepared for random bonus chapters to appear at random times because I can’t stop writing for this fic even though I finished it ages ago. 
> 
> The formatting might be a bit yikes because I wrote this on google docs, and the formatting on that annoys me sometimes.


	123. BONUS!: Happy Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set during Hinata's first year at Aoba Johsai. 
> 
> Also, thanks for over 40000 hits, wow.

“As usual we will have our team halloween party. I expect everyone to be there and in a costume,” Oikawa announced to the team.

“Shortie pie! Iwa-chan! Just the people I was looking for!” Oikawa said as he ran over to the two, “I know we’re busy preparing for the tournament,”

“I’m glad you’re aware of that jerkawa,” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes.

“But, we still need to plan our halloween costumes! We can’t let Matsun and Makki win this year!” Oikawa declared, “We will have the best costumes in the school! Scrap that, in the world!”

“Yeah!” Hinata cheered.

“Fine. Are we doing scary or cute?” Iwaizumi asked.

“Why not sexy Iwa-chan!” Oikawa pouted.

“NO!” Iwaizumi whacked him on the head, “We’re highschoolers,”

“I know! I know! Are you my mum Iwa-chan?” Oikawa laughed, “We’ll do cute ones naturally,”

“Ooh! I wanna do a phoenix! I mean that’s more cool than cute… But,” Hinata looked up at Oikawa with gleaming eyes.

“Well it’s settled then, shortie pie will be a phoenix,” Oikawa said, “I’ll be an alien. Iwa-chan can go as a wolf,”

“Fine,” Iwaizumi grumbled.

“What are Hanamaki and Matsukawa going as?” Hinata asked.

“They said it was going to be a surprise,” Oikawa said, “So who knows,”

“So halloween costumes,” Takumi announced to all the second years.

“I’m going as Oikawa!” Inaba declared as he pulled out a bin bag, cut a hole in it and put it on over his school uniform, “There!”

“Yahaba’s going as a demon prince,” Sugiyama said.

“What? I never agreed to that!” Yahaba shouted back.

“I’m going as a zombie,” Takumi announced.

“What, so you don’t have to do any sfx makeup,” Kyoutani joked, “I’ll go as a zombie too,”

“What’re you second years doing?” Hanamaki asked as he peered into the classroom the six were in.

“Why are you in a bin bag Inaba?” Matsukawa asked.

“It’s my halloween costume prototype. I’m going as Oikawa this year,” Inaba explained.

“The kid’s a genius!” Hanamaki and Matsukawa said as they looked at each other, “We’ll help you with it on the night,”

“Thanks guys!” Inaba laughed, “And that’s my costume sorted out,” Inaba smirked, “Well come on you guys, do your worst,”

“I think I’ll go as a pumpkin,” Watari said, “My sister has an old pumpkin costume,”

“I’ll go as a vampire. Typical I know, but it’s a classic,” Sugiyama said.

“Okay so two zombies, Oikawa, a pumpkin, a vampire and a demon prince,” Takumi said, confirming everyone’s choices, “Better than last year,”   
  


“Come on Kunimi, you haven’t even suggested an idea,” Kindaichi complained as the two walked to practise.

“I don’t like halloween. Dressing up was never my thing,” Kunimi shrugged, “But if you insist on an idea. I’ll get my old Kitagawa Daiichi kit, although it’s not the right number. I’ll wear a crown and red cloak thing and style my hair like this,” Kunimi messed his hair around so there was a centre tuft, “Oi! Get my quick next time!”

“That’s one way to get the king annoyed at you,” Kindaichi laughed, “But I’m not letting you go as the king of the court for halloween, that’s lame,”

“You’re lame,” Kunimi shrugged, “What’re you even going as?”

“Dunno, a mad scientist or something,” 

“You did that last year,” 

“Since when did you care?”

“Well, you had a growth spurt over winter last year. Are you sure your costume’ll even fit you?”

“Fair point. I’ll go as Frankenstein then,”

“Skeleton, maybe,” 

“Oh yeah, doesn’t your brother have that skeleton onesie and you could easily get a mask,”

“Exactly, no extra effort needed,”

Whilst practise still took the top priority of everyone on the team, there was still a lot of work going on with costumes, with costume and craft stores becoming familiar with members of the volleyball team. Soon the spring tournament had to take ultimate priority as it began, the team ended the tournament, to some of their surprise, winning the whole thing and making it to nationals. Beating Shiratorizawa, an accomplishment that seemed impossible for Aoba Johsai for ages. And with their victory came a new manager, “Oh Kobayashi, before you go,” Oikawa stopped Kobayashi after practise one day, “We have a halloween party coming up. As a part of our team, you are expected to be there, and don’t forget to come in costume!”

Soon it was the night of the party and everyone was busy getting ready. Hinata put on his makeshift phoenix costume on. It hadn’t turned out how he wanted, but he hoped the layering of tissue paper would work. Soon he left.

“Oi jerkawa! Let’s go!” Iwaizumi shouted as he entered Oikawa’s room to walk with him. Oikawa was in the middle of putting on his luminous green alien costume.

“I’m getting ready Iwa-chan!” Oikawa pouted as he grabbed the head. After some bickering and Iwaizumi helping Oikawa put the costume on, the two left for the party.   
  


“Hayashi! What’s taking you so long in there! You’ve been in the bathroom for an hour!” Takumi’s mother shouted at him.

“I’m almost done!” Takumi shouted back. He went to touch up on the final part of his hair that he needed to do and left the bathroom, shocking his mother as he came out.

“Hayashi! What happened to you! When was the last time you slept? Ate?”

“Mum, relax. It’s just face paint,” 

“Oh,” Takumi’s mother looked again, “Oh yes, I see that now. Enjoy your party,”

“So how are we doing this?” Inaba asked Hanamaki and Matsukawa as they began their preparations for Inaba’s costume.

“First put on this wig,” Hanamaki said as he handed Inaba a tattered old brown wig, “Then the bin bag,”

“Looking like him already,” Matsukawa laughed, “Now we add this empty cup of instant noodles on the top of your head with the plasticine noodles I made. Well the ones that this idiot didn’t try to eat. What are you? Three?”

“I wanted to see if they tasted realistic,” Hanamaki protested, then he turned to Inaba, “They did not, for your information,” he said matter of factly.

  
  
  


Kunimi got changed into his costume early in the afternoon, “Shun, can I borrow your skeleton onesie?”

“Sure Akira,” Shun replied, “If I still have it,”

“Yeah you do. I saw it last week,” Kunimi went into Shun’s room and found the skeleton onesie. He then went to put it on to see if it fits, “Phew, it fits me too,”

“Akira! Ya have a halloween party tonight?” Miki asked.

“Unfortunately,” Kunimi sighed.

“And you’re going as that?”

“Well I have a mask too,”

“Not on my watch!”

“Miki!” Kunimi groaned, “This is fine. It’s just a team party,”

“It’s a HALLOWEEN party! The one time of the year when you can go all out on a costume and no-one can say anything about it,”

“Don’t you have some big Shiratorizawa party to prepare for?”

“Well I already have my costume sorted out for that, and Yasahiro has all the make-up for that at hers,”

“Well go to hers early and annoy her then,”

“Can you two not do this is front of me and in my room,” Shun said, “I’m trying to study,”

“C’mon Shun! Surely you’ve got a party tonight too,” Miki teased him.

“Don’t like parties,” Shun grumbled, “Waste of time. Besides I don’t get invited to them anymore since I’m the quote on quote, nerd,”

“Ugh! Both you and Akira need to grow a pair and learn to love parties! When we’re older I’m taking you two clubbing all the time!”

“Please don’t,” Akira and Shun replied.

“Anyway, it’s settled then. I’ll sort out your costume Aki-aki-aki!” Miki sang as she dragged Kunimi to her room.

“Shun! Do something!” Kunimi shouted.

“Think of it as bonding or something. I dealt with Miki whilst you had your tournament. You can deal with her today,” Shun replied, “Now both of you leave me alone,”

“Hey! I’m your sister! Your triplet sister - both of you. We all shared a womb for nine months. And yes I am the odd one out, as you two are almost identical and I am clearly not, but I am still very much similar to you two!” Miki protested.

“Dad always likes to recall the story of the first ultrasound,” Shun laughed, “They thought it was going to be fraternal twins. You and one of me and Akira. Then we split and bam - there was three of us,”

“The Kunimi triplets!” Miki shouted, “The best triplets in the world! Even though we barely hang out! To my room Akira!” Kunimi groaned for the nth time of the day, “Sit down there,” Kunimi did as told as Miki ran off to get some of his clothes, “Put these on,”

“Fine,” Kunimi sighed as he went to the bathroom to change outfits, “Now what?”

“Sit down at the mirror again,” Miki said more preoccupied with all the make-up, face paint and body paint she was getting, “Just relax and let me do my thing,” hours later and Miki had finally finished, at least Kunimi got a quality catch up session from it, “Ann-nnnnd done!”

Kunimi looked in the mirror, “Miki, this is amazing… But what the fuck?”

“What? It’s a pop art halloween costume. I gave you a basic costume and with all the face paint and body paint I pop artified you. Then I just did some basics and extra detailing with the make-up,”

“It’s impressive, but this is an all guys party… Well there’s one girl, but still. We’re all volleyball players,”

“Well you’ll have the best costume then. Now go on, thank me!”

“Thanks Miki,” Kunimi looked at the clock, “Shit! I need to go soon,”

Kyoutani grumbled as he got up, he didn’t want to go to the stupid halloween party, but aparantly he  _ had  _ to. Kyoutani found an old top, cut some holes in it, did some simple zombie makeup and left.

“Watachi!” Oikawa burst out into laughter, “What is  _ that _ supposed to be?”

“A pumpkin,” Watari replied, “And yes, I know it didn’t turn out as I planned it to,”

“Hey it’s fine,” Kobayashi said, she had come as a ghost with a simple bed sheet costume, “I have a spare sheet with me. You can be a ghost like me!”

“Really? Thanks,” Watari quickly went to change costume, when he returned Sugiyama and Yahaba had appeared. Both were in their school shirts and black trousers. Sugiyama had his shirt unbuttoned at the top and had a leather jacket on. He had fake fangs on and some fake blood smeared around his mouth. Yahaba had a red tie on and rolled sleeves. He had tried to slick back his hair and had black fairy wings on and some demon horns.

“Ah a vampire and demon,” Oikawa said.

“It was meant to be a demon prince but Yahaba was too lazy,” Sugiyama said saltily.

“Well it’s the thought that counts,” Iwaizumi said, revealing his wolf costume that consisted of scruffy hair; wolf ears, paws and tail; an old and muddy top with cargo trousers and trainers.

“I still think everyone’s costumes are cool!” Hinata said as he flapped his tissue paper wings around.

“So much for “I hate halloween, I’ll come as a skeleton as that doesn’t require much work” Kunimi!” Kindaichi shouted as he and Kunimi entered.

“Like I said, it wasn’t my choice. My sister forced me to sit down and let her do this to me,” Kunimi grumbled.

“Whoa!” everyone gasped when they saw Kunimi’s costume.

“Wasn’t my idea. My sister did it, before you ask, she's a drama student at Shiratorizawa. Enjoys sfx make-up and stuff and I was the unlucky victim this time,” Kunimi explained.

“And I’m Frankenstein!” Kindaichi said half pathetically, pulling up his mask.

“So we’re waiting for five more people,” Oikawa said, “Sawauchi has snacks!”

“I want to leave already!” Kyoutani shouted as he entered.

“And our two zombies have arrived,” Yahaba said, “You can tell which one put in effort,”

“Kyoutani, did you forget or something?” Sugiyama joked, earning a scowl in response.

“Whoa! Did you make a prop brain just for this Takumi?” Hinata asked.

“That’s manga-chan for you. And that’s also mad dog-chan for you, leaving things to the last moment,”

“SUP BITCHES!” Hanamaki shouted as he, Matsukawa and Inaba entered.

“Inaba’s got my vote for best costume,” Iwaizumi said.

“I’m trying to figure out what he is,” Oikawa said through gritted teeth, “It better not be this team’s lovely captain,”

“Yeah it’s you,” Inaba smirked, “Pretty accurate right,”

“What about our costumes!” Hanamaki asked, he had come as a box of cereal with a fake knife in it, a “cereal killer” if you will. Whilst Matsukawa had come as a witch doctor, only he went slightly overboard with the fake blood.

The party was surprisingly smooth running with no shenanigans happening, or so it seemed, “Psst Hinata,” Inaba whispered to Hinata, “Come to the toilets in five,”

Hinata went to the bathroom like Inaba had asked where he was greeted with Inaba, Kyoutani, Hanamaki, Matsukawa and Kindaichi, “We’re gonna prank Oikawa,” Kyoutani explained, “You in or what?”

“Sure,” Hinata giggled, “What’re we doing?”

“See this Hinata,” Matsukawa said, “It’s super gloopy fake blood,” Matsukawa lifted some up by the whisk showing the consistency of the mixture.

“We want to cover all the door handles with it,” Kindaichi said, “As well as the cake that Inaba’s sister made,”

“I don’t know, it sounds like it would be hard to clean up,” Hinata thought for a second, “But it would be funny to watch, but how are we targeting Oikawa,”

“Glad you asked,” Inaba smirked, “So Oikawa has a plan to prank Iwaizumi later by swapping costume and chasing him,”

“Which is totally lame,” Hanamaki interrupted.

“Yeah, totally lame. But that means his costume is going to be empty,” Inaba said, “Kyoutani! Get the cling film out!”

“Do it yourself asshole!” Kyoutani replied, crossing his arms.

“Some people on this team,” Inaba muttered as he rolled his eyes and got the clingfilm, “We’ll cover his costume in cling film first. Then put it in plastic zip lock bags. Kindaichi the bags please!”

“The zips are red to blend in,” Kindaichi said, “We have a tankful of this stuff. With the costume safely protected we’ll place it in the tank and let Oikawa scream in terror,”

“I still think we should just dunk it as it is,” Kyoutani grumbled.

“Yeah,” Inaba agreed.

“Guys he put lots of effort into that costume!” Hinata protested, “We can’t ruin it! So door handles, cake and costume. What exactly do you need my help for?”

“We need you to distract Oikawa,” Matsukawa said.

The six returned to the party where Kindaichi signalled for Hinata to distract Oikawa, “Oikawa-senpai!” Hinata ran over to Oikawa, “What do you think nationals will be like?”

“Hmm, good question shortie pie,” Oikawa thought for a bit, “Well there’ll be much bigger crowds there, the teams will all be good-”

“-But not as good as us!”

“Yep, not as good as us,”

“How many matches will there be?”

“For us individually, or in total?”

“Both,”

“Well if we never lose, then we’ll play six matches. Then in total, well there’s thirty-two matches in the first round, then sixteen, then eight, then four, then two, then one. So that would be sixty-three matches in total,”

“Whoa, so many different matches to watch. So only one out of the sixty-four teams can win,”

“Yes. Since the tournament uses sudden death rather than blocks or points,”

“And the one team that wins is the best nationally. Then let’s make it us,”

“You got it shortie pie!” Matsukawa signalled to Hinata that they were finished, “Anyway, I need to go and prepare something,”

“Okay. I’ll go join Kindaichi and Kunimi,” Hinata ran off to the two, “He’s preparing to prank Iwaizumi,” Hinata said to Kindaichi. Kindaichi signalled to Inaba and Kyoutani and they prepared the tank. Meanwhile Hinata signalled to Matsukawa and Hanamaki to go follow Oikawa to get the costume. Most of the team, including Iwaizumi, burst out into laughter when Oikawa chased Iwaizumi.

“It seems that everyone’s pranking everyone tonight,” Iwaizumi said, “Who wants to own up to the door handles?” the six involved remained silent, “No-one,”

“Guys! Where’s my costume?” Oikawa shouted as he noticed its disappearance. 

“I think I saw it around here somewhere,” Kindaichi said, “I can help you find it,” soon almost everyone was searching for Oikawa’s costume. Suddenly Shido let out a scream and everyone ran over to him, finding Oikawa’s costume.

“WHO DID THAT TO MY COSTUME?” Oikawa shouted, Inaba let out a maniacal laugh.

“It’s in clingfilm idiot!” Inaba stuttered between laughs. Oikawa fished out his costume which had miraculously remained dry, all while giving Inaba a continuous dirty look whilst Inaba smirked back.

With Oikawa’s costume sorted the team went to cut the cake, “Well since it’s Inaba’s cake, he can cut it,” Iwaizumi said.

“I’ll let you do the honours Kyoutani,” Inaba said as he handed Kyoutani the knife. One fake accident later and everyone thought that Kyoutani had cut himself over the cake, Hanamaki and Matsukawa fell over laughing and had to explain the prank that had taken place. The four that were thought to be involved were lectured whilst Kindaichi and Hinata got away. As usual, the Aoba Johsai boys volleyball club’s halloween party was a chaotic disaster that somehow made the event better. After an hour of cleaning everyone went home.


	124. BONUS!: Kunimi’s induction to the MSBY Black Jackals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some cracky snippets of MSBY chaos. Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the 8th month anniversary of this fic and I didn't even realise until after posting this.

“I tried out for a division one team,” Kunimi announced to Hinata.

“What team?” Hinata asked.

“I’m not saying until I get onto them,” 

“I’m sure you got onto it, now tell me who!”

“Nope! No can do Shouyou,”

“Akira!”

“Starting today we have a new member on the team,” coach Foster announced, “Are you four even listening?” He looked at the usual suspects - Miya, Hinata, Bokuto and Tendou.

“You four need to focus or else you’ll only be doing laps for today,” Meian warned them.

“Full attention! You’ve got one hundred and ten percent of my attention,” Hinata said sitting up suddenly.

“How are you the national squad captain?” Barnes sighed.

“I ask myself that question too,” Sakusa added.

“Hey! I’m the joint top international ace! I’m the captain because I make the team play better!” Hinata protested.

“So what were you saying coach?” Miya asked, “New drill?”

“It was something about a new haircut I think, something you need as well,” Bokuto said.

“Pretty sure he said a new member,” Tendou corrected both of them.

“Yes, as I was saying from today on you’ll have a new member on the team. I hate to see what you do to him you four,” coach Foster finished the first part of his announcement.

“We don’t bite!” Miya shouted in protest.

“Kouta does bite you if he doesn’t trust you and you get too close to his mouth. But other than that we don’t bite. Torti’s all chill as well,” Hinata added.

“You don’t bite, but you cause me to question joining this team,” Sakusa muttered.

“Then why do you still hang around us?” Tendou asked, Sakusa shrugged in reply.

“I know you don’t bite, but I fear what Hinata’ll do,” coach Foster said, not bothering to wait for Hinata’s squarks of protest, “He arrives in an hour,”

“We only have an hour to make preparations?” Bokuto shouted.  
  


“Where have those five gone?” Meian asked.

“He’s here!” Tendou shouted as he ran across the court.

“It’s time!” Miya shouted from somewhere.

“OW! Papa Bokkun! That’s my foot!” Hinata squealed.

“I thought I was prepared for the chaos, but no,” the new member sighed. Suddenly everyone was interrupted by a boombox playing “Party Rock Anthem”

“This is lowkey a bop,” Bokuto said as he fell out of his hiding spot, having moved too much.

“Welcome to the team!” The five shouted as three of them revealed their hiding spots, Bokuto was rolling on the floor and Tendou was badly dancing.

“A word of advice, don’t do a Sakusa and hang around them, they’ll drag you into everything,” Inunaki warned.

“AKIRA!” Hinata shouted as he ran over.

“Too late,” Inunaki patted Kunimi on the back and walked off.

“Yeah! We’re gonna be the best team in the world now!” Bokuto shouted.

“Can we practise yet?” Sakusa asked as he turned the boombox off.  
  


After practise Kunimi was dragged to Bokuto’s apartment to be fully welcomed to the team, “Okay! Okay! What are we doing for the website?” Bokuto asked, after having shoved Miya out of the kitchen a total of ten times and finally finding the snacks he was looking for.

“There are so many narratives we could go for!” Tendou sighed, “Do we go down the generic route?”

“Boring!” Miya shouted as he shoved a stip of dried BBQ beef into his mouth.

“Hey! Don’t eat my BBQ beef!” Bokuto protested.

“Remember when Tenten tried to eat Bokkun’s yakiniku Atsu-chan, don’t cause that to happen again,” Hinata said, “Papa Bokkun, can I have some?”

“Sure Shoushou,” Bokuto handed Hinata a packet.

“Favouritism,” Miya rolled his eyes.

“I thought as much. Then we have the high school teammates and friends route if we involve Hinata. Or we could touch in with his siblings,” Tendou continued to ramble on ideas.

**_MSBY Black Jackals - Update 18/11/2020_ **

_Hello wonderful followers of the MSBY Black Jackals’s epic adventure of becoming the best team in the world (and taking over said world). Once again a wise individual has stepped into the light and joined our glorious team as we beat the other scummy teams. At this point we should get the other Seijoh turnip headed middle blocker guy (Uncle Tenten, don’t you mean Kindaichi? Also doesn’t that imply that someone other than Kindaichi looked like a turnip? - Hinhin) and have all three play together. That’s right we have as his former captain would call him “Stoic-chan” playing with us now (Now “Not so stoic-chan” is what Tooru calls him - Hinhin again). Yup, that’s right, the guy that in Hinhin’s extra notes with Akaashi (Akaashi we need to try and get the adoption papers again - Bokbok) Hinhin claimed to have beaten the Winged Monster of South Korea, Choi Yeong-Su, in a joust. Yep that guy (he has a name you know - Sakusa in a maskusa). That’s right Schweiden Adlers, we have Hinata Shouyou AND Kunimi Akira - what are you going to do about it? (How the hell is this so long? - TsumTsum) (Because you four kept adding things! - Tenten)_

**_Meian_ **

_@MSBYOFFICIAL Tendou, one update, no trash talking, please_

**_MSBYOFFICIAL_ **

_|Your suggestion has been received and then ignored._

**_ChaosFiveFan_ **

_@Sakusaisdonewiththeidiots since when were you “Sakusa in a makusa”?_

**_Sakusaisdonewiththeidiots_ **

_|I don’t know, I don’t like it. But it’s better than OmOm_

**_ChaosFiveFan_ **

_||Nyooooo! It’s a great name!_

**_Sakusaisdonewiththeidiots_ **

_|||Agree to disagree?_

**_ChaosFiveFan_ **

_||||Sure. I just realised. My name is out of date now._

**_Ushijima Wakatoshi_ **

_Oikawa should have come to Shiratorizawa_

**_Nimi:/_ **

_|Ushijima, it’s been years (8 years to be precise). Also Shouyou, how’d you get him to stop telling you to transfer?_

**_HinHin:D_ **

_||Destroyed him with FACTS and LOGIC back in our first tournament together on the U21s_

**_CuteAlien <o.o>_ **

_|I should not have Ushiwaka! Also congrats not so stoic chan! Also don’t you dare get the papers Bokuto!_

**_BokBok~o~_ **

_||Can’t stop me!_

**_AkaashiwillnevereditforHinataagain_ **

_|||He tried once and was not given them_

**_CuteAlien <o.o>_ **

_||||Good_

**_Dotheyalwaysslapthingslikeavolleyball?Justaskingforafriend_ **

_|||And so the world wide debate or Papa Bokkun or Dadzumi has reopened_

**_Hinhin:D_ **

_||||I can’t decide! Uggggggghhhh! Both!_

**_Osamuisdonewithhisidiotbrother_ **

_Kunimi, I will pay you with free onigiri for life if you lock Tsumu in a locker_

**_Nimi:/_ **

_|Tempting_

**_TheCatWhoShouldBeOnTheTeam^-^_ **

_Your coach chose a new member over me? How? This is bullshit! I’m a national squad member!_

**_MSBYOFFICIAL_ **

_|Don’t worry you’ll be next - but no swearing please. Don’t remind me how long it took for our fans to calm down after hearing Sakusa in a maskusa drop an f bomb. Or when Akaashi let Hinhin have that one swear in his autobiography._

**_Sakusaisdonewiththeidiots_ **

_|There will be more than just f bombs dropped if you don’t quit it with “Sakusa in a maskusa”_

**_MSBYOFFICIAL_ **

_||You haven’t seen your fanforums, have you?_

**_Sakusaisdonewiththeidiots_ **

_|||No, and I don’t intend to after that evening_

**_MSBYOFFICIAl_ **

_||||Understandable, have a good day. They all do weird versions of your name, the best I’ve come across is Stonkusa Kiyoomi_

**_Sakusaisdonewiththeidiots_ **

_|||||Meh_

**_TsumTsum;p_ **

_||||||Did Omiomi just go: meh_ _‽_

**_Osamuisdonewithhisidiotbrother_ **

_||||||| Tsumu, tf is that?_

**_TsumTsum;p_ **

_||||||||Interrobang_

**_AkaashiwillnevereditforHinataagain_ **

_|||||||||_ _‽ It is the most convenient form of punctuation. I’m glad Bokuto taught it to me_

**_BokBok~o~_ **

_||||||||||You’re welcome Akaashi!_   
  


“Okay, now that that’s out of the ways, onto the rest of your induction - the blood oath,” Tendou announced.

“NO!” Hinata shouted, “We swore to never return to that site or pintrest board ever again!”

“That was when all of us knew about it, now we have someone who doesn’t know,” Tendou rolled his eyes.

“And he doesn’t need to know,” Hinata protested.

“We could just do the fluff,” Bokuto suggested.

“We said we would just do the fluff last time and we only stopped when Tendou found the not safe for work stuff on himself,” Miya pointed out.

“I’m leaving if we’re doing this again,” Sakusa said.

“What are you guys talking about?” Kunimi asked them.

“Nothing!” Hinata, Miya, Bokuto and Sakusa shouted “Just how our fans ship Hinata with so many people!” Tendou shouted.

“You all talked over each other,” Kunimi pointed out, “What were you talking about?”

“We gave him warning, let’s proceed,” Tendou said, Bokuto shrugged and joined him.

“There’s a little site called Hinata Shipyou,” Bokuto began.

“Oh god,” Kunimi sighed.

“Unlike Shoushou when he first discovered the site, you can tell what the name implies. Back two years ago he looked through said site with Tsumtsum joining him and later Sakusa. All five of us gathered and then Tendou asked the site’s discord for a pinterest board. We all saw things we’d like to forget that night and Sakusa sent one about Komori to him. Let’s just say, there’s a reason we don’t talk about this,” Bokuto explained.

“Why would people-? With Komori-?” Kunimi let out a pained noise.

“It’s not just him - it’s everyone in this room,” Tendou said.

“Even Shoukkun?” Miya asked.

“Probably. Someone’s probably made either a fanfic or some fanart about Hinata falling in love with either a younger or older version of himself or a clone,” Sakusa pointed out, “The internet is strange like that,”

“Myself included?” Kunimi asked.

“Oh definitely,” Tendou laughed, “Not as popular as Hoshihina, but it’s like second in popularity, or used to be Atsuhina took over since the we won the Olympics, although you joining the team changes everything,”

“I regret asking,” Kunimi flopped onto the sofa, “I don’t get to opt out of this, do I?”

“No,” the other four replied, Hinata remaining quiet, not wanting to go on the pintrest board again. A few scrolls later and they stopped.

“And that’s enough for forever,” Kunimi said as he closed the laptop.

“We’re totally following the ships though,” Tendou said, “We need to get Hoshiumi on board too. I’m definitely following all Kunihina tags for a good few months, there’s going to be lots of new shit,”

“He likes to save the fanart he finds on us and use it as blackmail,” Miya explained.

“I should have joined the Schweiden Adlers or any other team,” Kunimi sighed.

“Welcome to the MSBY Black Jackals!” The other five said.

In practise Kunimi settled into the team but wasn’t a starter due to those who were. Soon the MSBY Black Jackals had another match against the Schweiden Adlers, “You guys have checked their social media, right?” Hoshiumi asked Ushijima and Kageyama.

“No,” the two replied.

“WHY AM I ON THE MOST BORING TEAM!” Hoshiumi shouted, earning him a glare from his captain, “They have a new member, don’t think he’s a starter,”

"Who is it?" Kageyama asked.

"Why should I tell you," Hoshiumi crossed his eyes.

"Please tell us, we'll do that challenge that you want to do," Ushijima negotiated.

"Fine, Kunimi Akira," Hoshiumi said.

"So he finally went pro," Kageyama said to himself.

"You say something Kageyama?" Hoshiumi questioned him.

"No," 

During the match Kunimi had been swapped on in order to change the momentum of the match, "It's the freak quick! It'll be Hinata!" Fukurou said as he prepared to block Hinata. Everyone was surprised when they saw Kunimi run at almost the same speed.

"I forgot he could do that," Kageyama said under his breath.

"Man, it's been ages since I played him back in high school, was he always that fast?" Hoshiumi asked. The Black Jackals won the match.

“No!” Tendou screamed, “They hired someone for public relations!”

“Really?” Miya asked.

“Who?” Bokuto asked.

“Me!” Mizukami snuck on them.

“Just a question,” Tendou said cautiously, “How much trash talking are we allowed to do?”

“Yes,” Mizukami replied.

“Guys, I like him,” Tendou shouted, “You ever play?”

“Bitch, I won nationals,” Mizukami rolled his eyes, “Of course I played,”

Hinata and Kunimi were the next to arrive, “Do we have yet another player?” Hinata asked, commenting on Mizukami’s presence.

“You didn’t join EJP?” Kunimi asked.

“This is our new PR,” Tendou announced.

“Ok,” Kunimi shrugged.

“YES!” Hinata shouted.

“Shouyou? How bad are things gonna be?”

“Think Inaba bad,”

“Oh no,”

“Your middle blocker?” Tendou asked, “I don’t recall him being that bad,”

“You have not been in practise with him,” Kunimi explained.

“Who? Asuka-kohai? He’s great to annoy,” Mizukami added.

“Wait? That middle blocker? The one with the black tuft?” Miya asked.

“Yeah, that’s Inaba,” Hinata replied, “I forced him to make the official translation for my book,”

“And not Ellington?” Sakusa asked, who had now joined them.

“Or me?” Mizukami stared at him, “You know, the person who’s fluent in both Japanese and English,”

“Oh yeah,” Hinata awkwardly laughed.

“So, Tendou, what are the passwords for the social media accounts?” Mizukami asked.

“I don’t wanna lose control!” Tendou whined.

“It is in fact possible!” Fukui stormed into practise, “The MSBY Black Jackals have got worse!”

“No,” Ellington said, “Don’t say that,”

“But it’s true,” Fukui grumbled.

“Guys, Kunimi isn’t that bad,” Komori reasoned.

“No it’s not him,” Fukui shook his head, “It’s their new PR team, of one,”

“Is that really a team then?” Suna asked.

“Add it on top of Tendou and the others, and yes, it becomes a team,” Fukui said, “The worst part is that Yu-chan likes it,”

“Yu-chan?” Washio asked.

“His girlfriend, they’ve been dating for almost two months,” Komori explained.

“Gonna take her on a Christmas date soon?” Ellington nudged Fukui, “You have two weeks,”

“Christmas isn’t that big here,” Fukui pointed out, “Besides I’m going to my brothers for Christmas,”

“Oh yeah, isn’t he in New Zealand?” 

“Yeah,”

“So how have the MSBY Black Jackals got worse?” Suna asked, “Do I need to get Osamu and Kita on Atsumu’s case?”

“I can get Akaashi to deal with Bokuto,” Washio added.

“I can tell Sakusa to do something about it,” Komori piped in too.

“No, I’ll be the best for this one. They have ‘Mish as their PR team,” Fukui explained.

“That good? Bad?” Ellington asked.

“Bad, ‘Mish likes to be annoying, Yu-chan too, why do I attract annoying people?”

“Oh dear,” Ellington gulped.

“Expect the trash talking to get worse,” Fukui sighed, “Although we may get off lighter than other teams, or perhaps worse… Yeah we’re gonna get the worst,”

“For fucks sake,” Suna sighed, “Why us! I’m gonna complain on their site”

“Don’t, that’ll further encourage ‘Mish,” Fukui sighed, “We’ll just have to beat them on the court,”

“I hate this team,” Kunimi complained one morning as he was rudely awoken from his nap by the sound of the smoke alarm going off.

“Guys… Who set the smoke alarm off?” Hinata shouted.

“It wasn’t me!” Bokuto protested.

“WHY DO OVENS HATE ME!” Miya cried.

“WHO LET HIM IN THE KITCHEN!!!” Hinata and Bokuto shouted.

“Is he not allowed in there?” Kunimi asked, he’d let Miya in in order to get him to stop pestering him.

“Duh,” Hinata replied, “Akira! You just allowed the kitchen to be destroyed! Atsu-chan can’t cook to save his life - we rely on Osa-chan to be the twin that cooks,”

“Miki, Shin and myself can all cook, it’s not like one twin or triplet does all the cooking,” 

“It is in this case,”

“GET IT OUT THE OVEN YOU IDIOT! BEFORE YOU START A FIRE!” Sakusa shouted at Miya.

“And this’ll be going on instagram,” Mizukami smirked as he continued to film the chaos.

“What’s going on you lot!” Meian shouted as he went to see what all the shouting was about.

“Nimi let Tsumtsum in the kitchen,” Tendou explained.

“And?”

“Tsumtsum can’t cook, he just causes destruction,”

“And the shouting happened because?”

“Because he’s about to start a fire,”

“A WHAT?”

“A fire,”

“THEN STOP IT!”

“That’s why we’re shouting,”

“YOU CAN STOP IT CALMLY!”

“Dunno captain, you don’t seem that calm yourself,”

“Because there’s about to be a fire,”

“So stop it calmly,”

“I had that coming, didn’t I,”

“Yep,”

“The fire’s gone!” Hinata announced, “Now someone keep Atsu-chan away from the kitchen whilst we see what damage he did to the oven,”

“I can’t be as bad as the time we had to get a new toaster, right?” Meian asked.

“It’s Atsu-chan, who knows. We have a whole cupboard dedicated to the mysterious substances that he produces for the national squad,”

“That’s not hygienic,”

“The bin doesn’t deserve it,”

“And the cupboard,”

“A sacrifice we’re willing to make,”

“Okay, you guys had to have seen what the Black Jackals posted this time,” Hoshiumi pestered Kageyama and Ushijima.

“No,” the two replied.

“That’s it! I’m swapping to the Black Jackals!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... The next bonus chapter (I've lost track on how many I have planned) it's going well but uh....  
> It's long.  
> Very long.  
> When I say long, I mean L O O O O O O O O O O O O N G  
> I'm about 65% percent done and it's 29K words... Heh heh heh  
> I've been working on it since like August, but it's taking a long time because there's so much to write of it. I'm not gonna say much more about it or anything about it's contents.
> 
> At the moment I don't know if it'll be out before the Christmas and New Years bonus chapters, I'm doubting that it will, but it could be.
> 
> Anyway, after the seasonal chapters and the megachapter there may be one more bonus chapter that has a story to it, but I'm not sure on it. The theme for that chapter is "What would happen if Hinata stayed in Italy instead of returning to Japan" so it explores more of Hinata and Ovan's playing and relationship as well as getting to see Hinata play AGAINST the Japan squad. Let me know if you would want to see that or not, as I'm not sure if I should or shouldn't write it. Then after that I have (drum roll please)  
> THE ULTIMATE OC GUIDE  
> planned, that's gonna be a lot of work I know, but I've done 10.5 out of about 50 (although some are more work as I need to create full profiles for them)
> 
> As always, thanks for reading and let me know if there's any other bonus chapters you want to see.


	125. NOT A CHAPTER - REPOST WARNING

Unfortunately, my fic has been reposted twice on Wattpad, thank you to peghaikyuutops2020 who told me about the reposts. **THIS IS THE ORIGINAL FIC!!!** Any other versions of this fic in English are reposts.

If you are one of the reposters and you are seeing this, then please can you take it down as it is my work and I do not wish for you to take credit for it as you did not write it.

I am working on resolving the issue however I'm not on Wattpad so I'm not familiar with its system nor do I have an account, however I know some people who do and have asked them for advice. Hopefully this issue will be resolved shortly. However, if things don't go smoothly, I may have to get in touch with the communications team of the archive and ask them what my options are seeing as I cannot claim copyright since this is a fanfic.

How you can support me in stopping the reposts:

  * If you have a Wattpad account then please can you comment on the reposts that they are reposts and send a link to this fic so that readers are redirected to the original and so the reposters are aware that people know what they are doing. Please be polite and civil about this if you do comment.
  * If you know how Wattpad works, can you please tell me if there is a report button or anything similar for reporting fics that are reposts/plagiarised 
  * If you see any other reposts (on any site), please let me know (and follow the first step too if possible) so that I can also ask the reposters to take them down
  * Don't send hate to the reposters. What they did was wrong, you should never copy someone else's work and claim it as your own and of course I am annoyed and upset at them and what they have done, but this does not warrant them any hostility. Please approach the matter calmly and civilly
  * Don't repost my work. If you are reading this, then don't repost it. If you want more people to see it, share the link, or even ask me if I can crosspost it on a different site (this does not apply for translations, I'll talk about that later)



I will not be linking the reposts or naming the reposters as I do not want to let them have any more credit than they already have. If you would like to comment on the reposts that they are reposts then go on Wattpad and search the title name. Obviously this is frustrating situation but I will not let it hinder my writing, I'm still working on the massive chapter, I'm about 75% complete now, so you might all be in for a winter treat.

Hopefully the issue will be resolved quickly and as calmly as possible. 

As I said earlier, do not repost my work in English. People can find it here, and read it here, and it is not your work to take credit for. However, translations are different. I am fine with you translating my work as long as you have asked for permission. We can arrange things especially around credit, generally I would like it if you give at least one piece of credit and a link to the original fic. Also if it is possible, it is useful if I have a link to the translation so that I can put it at the start of the fic so people know that I'm aware of it and that I have given permission and so that people can access the translation from here too.

Hopefully you can understand and accept my rules around reposting and translating my work, a rule of thumb is ask first. Having your work reposted isn't fun and you should never repost someone else's, unfortunately reposting is too common in fanworks and other fandom related content (that isn't the original content - in this case the haikyuu manga, anime adaptation and other official media).

As usual, thank you for your support and reading my fic, I hope you enjoy the bonus chapters that are still to come.


	126. NOT A CHAPTER - REPOST UPDATE

Thanks everyone for all your support. I have now made a Wattpad account and have made an update here, this is the thing I posted: https://www.wattpad.com/993351350-the-little-giant-of-aoba-johsai-the-original

My account name there is 99GreeenBottles (with three es as one of the reposters is using my account name)

Please don't send hate to them, but please do redirect readers of the reposts to the original.

Once again thanks, neither repost has been taken down yet, although I have asked both to either credit me or take their reposts down.

As it stands, this fic will not be crossposted onto other sites word for word, and if it ever is, I will make it clear that it is being crossposted.

Thanks for all your support, especially the one person who send the link on one of the reposts, that meant a lot.


	127. BONUS!: Merry Christmas!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in 2023.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very far off from my original plan, but hey-ho, have some Kunimi triplet interaction and MSBY+ crack instead. Merry Christmas if you celebrate it, if not, happy Friday! 
> 
> Also for me, it has only just turned Christmas, I should be sleeping but writing!

The Kunimi triplets tried to keep up with each other's lives and meet up occasionally, emphasis on try. Whether it be more shooting or rehearsals for Miki; more training or a match for Kunimi; or some last minute research or essay for Shun, there was always some sort of event going on causing the three to have to reschedule, (currently they are preparing for a meet up that has been rescheduled twenty-six times). Suffice to say, when they could meet up, they did.

**The ♫Talented♫ One**

This Saturday? 🥳

**The Youngest**

can’t match at 5

**Ate Akira’s brain in the womb**

After?

**The Youngest**

do you know my team? we’ll have an afterparty for the afterparty

**The ♫Talented♫ One**

Can’t u miss it? 🙄

**The Youngest**

Miki, it’s like a post show thing, you can’t miss it (no matter how much you want to)

**The ♫Talented♫ One**

Fair fair 😔

**Ate Akira’s brain in the womb**

You sure you can’t miss it?

**The Youngest**

… I probably can… if they let me… my teammates can be feral

**The ♫Talented♫ One**

Ur the one who chose to be a pro athlete 💅

**The Youngest**

im blaming Shouyou, he’s the one who convinced me to go pro instead of continuing maths

**The ♫Talented♫ One**

Maths and numbers are boring 🥱

**Ate Akira’s brain in the womb**

Fuck you numbers are cool. Plus you used to like maths

**The ♫Talented♫ One**

We don’t talk about that 🤐🤫🙈🙉🙊

**The Youngest**

ok so after the match then

**The Youngest**

where we meeting

**Ate Akira’s brain in the womb**

You’re playing in Sendai, so that one bakery we always said we’d go to as kids

**The ♫Talented♫ One**

That one! 🥳

**Ate Akira’s brain in the womb**

Yes that one

**The ♫Talented♫ One**

See ya there hoe bros 👑💎🎤🎙

**Ate Akira’s brain in the womb**

The only hoe is you

**The ♫Talented♫ One**

Fine, we’re all hoes then 💘

**The Youngest**

how about none of us are hoes

**Ate Akira’s brain in the womb**

Yh, let’s go with that

**The ♫Talented♫ One**

L8tR l0srs 🛵

“Who was that?” Bokuto asked as he peered over Kunimi’s shoulder, Tendou was the next to join, grabbing Kunimi’s phone out of his hands.

“Hoe bros!” Tendou burst out into laughter whilst Kunimi slumped even further into his hoodie.

“Who ate his brain in the womb?” Mizukami asked, peering at the screen.

“Wait… Mizukami doesn’t know about them, does he?” Tendou asked.

“Know about who?” Mizukami asked.

“My triplet brother and sister,” Kunimi answered, “Miki and Shun, aka annoying one and annoying two,”

“Didn’t you say your brother wasn’t annoying?” Bokuto asked.

“Well technically, but he’s annoying in the fact that he lets me deal with Miki’s bullshit instead of him doing it,” Kunimi explained.

“Wait… Miki? As in Kunimi Miki?” Mizukami asked.

“Yeah, unless there’s another Kunimi Miki who’s a famous actress?” Kunimi replied.

“As in the Kunimi Miki I caught Inunaki goggling at?” Mizukami asked.

“W-w-what?” Kunimi paled.

“Well that’s awkward,” Mizukami said, “Probably shouldn’t have told you that,”

“What’s awkward?” Miya asked as he joined the four.

“Atsumu, how would you feel if the gremlin here told you that he caught Inunaki goggling at Osamu?” Kunimi asked.

“Wait is Inunaki actually doing that?” Atsumu shouted.

“No! No he’s not! Inunaki is not goggling at Osamu!” Kunimi shouted.

“What! Why would I look at Osamu like that?” Inunaki shouted as he entered the room.

“Speak of the devil and he shall appear!” Tendou cackled. 

“But, how would you feel?” Kunimi asked.

“Grossed out,” Atsumu said, “And I’d probably try to strangle the gremlin,”

“Hey! I’m right here!” Mizukami protested.

“Thanks for the advice,” Kunimi got up and approached Mizukami.

“You know Inunaki is right there behind you! I’m not the one who did it! Don’t shoot the messenger!” Mizukami pleaded.

“Fair point,” Kunimi turned around, “Please don’t goggle at my sister or fantasise about her like that,” 

“I- I don’t even know who your sister is!” Inunaki protested.

“Take a guess. Shares the same surname as me, famous actress,” Kunimi said, face deadpanned.

“Oh… Well in my defense Kunimi Miki is pretty and I didn’t know!” Inunaki protested.

“Yeah, but what’s your explanation about ‘Samu?” Atsumu interrogated.

“I didn’t stare at Osamu!” Inunaki shouted.

“We already established this Tsum-tsum,” Bokuto sighed.

“You know things are bad when one of the lesser IQ ones have to explain things to you,” Mizukami jeered.

“Hey! I’ll have you know my IQ is yellow!” Bokuto protested.

“My point exactly,” Mizukami rolled his eyes. 

“And we’ve got tacos! What’d we miss?” Hinata asked as he and Sakusa entered the room. 

“Nimi’s a hoe bro and Inunaki thinks his sister is hot,” Tendou explained, “And Atsumu is convinced that Inunaki thinks the same for Osamu even though that’s not true,”

“So a normal Tuesday?” Sakusa asked.

“Yep! And now the tacos are here to make it TACO TUESDAY!” Bokuto shouted.

Eventually the week passed and by some miracle, Kunimi actually met up with his siblings, “Anyway, we finally got previews of the Christmas song,” Miki said finishing her story about the Christmas special of the musical series she was in, “It’s a great video, here,” she showed it to the two, “I still can’t believe we got to cover All I Want For Christmas Is You,”

“Miki, can you send me that video,” Kunimi looked at her with puppy eyes.

“Only cause you’re my younger brother,” Miki ruffled his hair, “And this is the side of pro athlete Kunimi Akira that the public are missing out on,” Meanwhile Shun had taken a photo of the expression and put it on Instagram, tagging both Kunimi and various MSBY Black Jackals accounts and fan accounts. Soon the image had blown up.

**TweedleDee (@TweedleDee)**

Get yourself someone who will look at you the way @kuNIMIakira does #imadoptingkunimiakira #puppynimi

[the image]

**ThirstyH03 (@toobadhesmine)**

Whilst y’all be arguing over who to date from the rest of the MSBY chaos 6, I’ll just be taking @kuNIMIakira . Y’all missing out big time #puppynimi

**Vballmemes (@plslaugh)**

Other people: arguing over whether @HinHinShouShou or @Seagull-CatHybrid is the cutest

Me, an intellectual: @kuNIMIakira

#imadoptingkunimiakira #seijohonlyproducesprettyboys #puppynimi

**Tsukishima Kei(official) (@whyisthismandatory)**

Evidence against your claim: The existence of Kyoutani Kentaro

[image of Kyoutani with his middle finger out]

**Vballmemes (@plslaugh)**

My apologies. #seijohonlyproducesprettyboysandkyoutanikentaro

**Bilingual how? (@RollingLighting)**

Now this is the content that I stay on Twitter for. That and @FUKUIryoichi dissing @MSBYPRteamof1

**MSBY Unofficially Official (@MSBYPRteamof1)**

I see that you still lack taste in content Asuka-kohai

**It’s FUKUI to you (@FUKUIryoichi)**

Like you can talk Mish, you listen to the Little Einsteins theme on repeat because it is, and I quote, “quality music that you’re too lame to understand Fu-Ryo”

**Bilingual how? (@RollingLightning)**

See, this is quality content

**Kyoutani Kentaro(official or smth) (@thekebabman)**

Says you fucking “lightning” steak asshole. Weren’t you the one who yelled PING PING PING in practise.

**Bilingual how? (@RollingLighting)**

Yh, and? It looks epic. So epic that I now dip dye all the ends of my hair black (yes my mum still hates me for dying my hair like this). Also PING PING PING is now a pro baseball player’s signature phrase, so yh, get on my level

**HinataShouyou(Official) (@HinHinShouShou)**

Can’t we just agree that both of you are cool? @thekebabman @RollingLightning

“It was great talking to you guys,” Shun shuffled around, wanting to leave, “I’m gonna leave. I’ll probably see you two at Christmas,”

“Sure cause that’s not nearly two months away,” Miki rolled her eyes, “See Aki-aki-aki, this is why we’re the better two of triplets,”

“Okay,” Kunimi sighed, “Didn’t you say you were going to take us two out clubbing all the time once we grew up,”

“As it turns out being an adult is not that easy,” Kunimi laughed at his sister as he went to check Twitter.

“Why am I trending on Twitter?”

“You’re what?”

“I’m trending on Twitter, see,” Miki took his phone and played around with it.

“I’ll help you, if you lemme take a selfie,” Miki smirked.

“Uhg! Fine! I hate you!” 

“Love you too little hoe bro,”

“I’m not a hoe,”

“Whatever loser!”

“My team won today, can’t call me a loser,”

“Suck it dweeb,”

“You’re cringe,”

“No you,”

“Miki, just shut up,”

“Make me,”

“You’re the worst,”

“No you,”

“Oh my fucking god, I should have gone to the stupid afterparty,”

“Sit down Aki-aki-aki,”

“Don’t call me that Miki,”

“No can do, now I’m gonna do your hair,”

“Can we at least get more food,”

“Fine,” Miki went away and came back with two hedgehog buns, a packet of mochi and two muffins, “I got you your favourite, salted caramel,”

“You’re the best Miki,”

“And for me, blueberry, and I would have got Shun a chocolate one if he was here,”

“But he’s an asshole and left early,”

“Exactly,”

“Now sit still Aki-aki-aki,” Miki proceeded to make Kunimi’s hair look ridiculous as he ate his muffin. At one point Miki dipped her finger in the salted caramel centre and rubbed it on Kunimi’s nose before dipping it again and dabbing some on his cheeks.

“Stop it Miki!” Kunimi said through laughter.

“Nu-uh, not when you look so pwetty!” Miki teased him, “Okay, now hold the buns and it’s selfie time,”. After five minutes of taking photos Miki was finally content.

**Kunimi Miki officiel (@thesingingbitch)**

See this is why you need younger brothers ppl (@thedancinghoe) they’ll let you do anything to them! Also you’re paying for this (@ihatemysiblings). Love ya hoe bro @kuNIMIakira (u too asshole Shun)

[one of the many selfies she took]

**Kunimi Miki officiel (@thesingingbitch)**

Also congrats on the win Aki-aki-aki and for trending on twitter - the real accomplishment #puppynimi #ucantadoptmyhoebro #cutenimiakira #siblings

**Used to be in control T_T (@TenTenoffical)**

Aki-aki-aki??????????????????????? NIMI YOU DIDN’T TELL US ABOUT THAT NICKNAME!!

**Kunimi Akira - the best triplet [official] (@kuNIMIakira)**

Fuck you Miki, why did you do that to my hair. Also @Inunakisthename before you even try to NO. And I’m not a hoe!

**Aoki Kotone Official (@thedancinghoe)**

Dunno, siblings seem kinda annoying

**Kunimi Akira - the best triplet [official] (@kuNIMIakira)**

They are. 0/10 wouldn’t even recommend to my arch nemesis

**Smartsb4itwaskewl (@ihatemysiblings)**

Fuck you too Miki, I’m not paying.

**Kunimi Miki officiel (@thesingingbitch)**

I’m the oldest

**ThirstyH03 (@toobadhesmine)**

Ah;sdfjksa;f Kunimi Miki is out here doing the gods work! #westan #luvumikichan #puppynimi #immastealyourhoebrofromutho #mikichanbemysister #akichanbemybrother

**Kunimi Miki officiel (@thesingingbitch)**

Aki-chan? My brother? YESYESYESYESYESYESYESYES!!!! #akichan No stealing ma hoe bro tho 😑. Anyway the amazing Kunimi triplets: Miki-chan, Aki-chan and Shun

**Kageyama Tobio Stan (@milkbabygobrr)**

And Shun dsaf;jsdk;fjsdka;jfsd

**Kunimi Akira - the best triplet [official] (@kuNIMIakira)**

lmao the best part is that Shun used to tutor Kageyama asd;fjsaklf;jsdkl;jfksdla;jsahdgs;jfklsa

The next day, as promised, Kunimi received the video from Miki and immediately got an idea, “SHOUYOU!” Kunimi ran over to Hinata after practise.

“Is Kunimi okay? Has he been possessed by one of those four?” Meian asked.

“We’re recreating this!” Kunimi showed Hinata the video.

“But we only have six people plus Mizukami filming, we need nine,” Hinata pointed out.

“And Hoshiumi is really gonna pass on this?” 

“Okay fair, but still two more people,”

“Kuroo?”

“One more person,”

“Get Atsumu to force Osamu to join in or something,” after practise the chaos gathered.

“Papa Bokkun! Get Uncle Ten-ten and Mizukami!” Hinata shouted, soon the seven had assembled, “Akira! Show em!” Kunimi showed the group the video, “We’re recreating this!”

“How?” Sakusa asked.

“Well Mizukami’ll film it and we’ll sing and dance it with the help of Korai, Kuroo and Osa-chan,” Hinata explained.

“Cool, I’ll let Samu know,” Atsumu grinned, “This is gonna be great,”

“Are we doing costumes?” Bokuto asked.

“Does it look like we’ll be able to get costumes,” Mizukami deadpanned, “Of course we’re doing costumes!”

“But we can’t get them,” Sakusa pointed out.

“Yeah, but Fu-Ryo’s girlfriend is a fashion designer, she can recreate them,” Mizukami explained.

“Oh my! This is gonna be perfect!” Hinata squealed.  
  


“I’m not doing your stupid idea,” Osamu yelled at Atsumu over the phone, “So get someone else to do it!”

“If I allow you to get the easy way out, can we use your restaurant as a space to practise when you aren’t using it,” Atsumu bargained.

“Fine,” 

“Great,”  
  


Soon the first rehearsal came around, “Okay what’re Suna, Aran and Komori doing here?” Atsumu asked.

“Komori is filling Osamu’s spot,” Sakusa explained.

“I’m helping Fukui and co with the costumes,” Suna pointed to Fukui, his girlfriend and Mizukami.

“And you Aran?” Atsumu asked.

“Osamu’s providing popcorn and we’re watching the nine of you make fools of yourselves,” Ojiro answered.

“Okay! Let’s get this show on the road!” Hinata said through a megaphone, “First we need to distribute roles. We’ll start with offstage roles. Fukui and co - costumes. Mizukami - you’re also gonna be filming us when we perform. Osa-chan - catering. Ojiro - you’re in charge of the music and making sure it plays. Uh, who’s gonna do special effects? And who’s on set design?”

“Kindaichi and Kobayashi,” Kunimi joked.

“Yes,” Hinata’s face lit up, “I’ll call them later. Oh yeah Suna, you can be a stagehand on the day too,”

“Great,” Suna rolled his eyes. 

“The rest of us need to decide who’s singing which part,” Hinata concluded. The nine performing rewatched the video and argued over who would sing what.

“I set up the menu screens to display the video,” Osamu informed the group, “So you aren’t constantly crouching around one small phone,” soon the group got started on learning the choreography. After an hour they called it a night.

“Okay! Remember to practise your vocal parts in your own time!” Hoshiumi shouted at everyone.

“We’ll meet here again next week, as Korai said, make sure to practise!” Hinata added.

  
  
  


The next week arrived and the group were back rehearsing for their recreation video with Fukui and his girlfriend taking measurements, “Omi-wan Kiyoomi! You need to practise for this! We only have a month left until we’re filming - and that’s only four rehearsals, you need to pull through,” Hinata lectured Sakusa.

“Fine Shouda,” Sakusa rolled his eyes. Soon yet another rehearsal had passed.

“Next week we’re doing it with vocals, so make sure to actually practise!” Hinata shouted at the end of the practise, “Costume team, no need to come back unless you need to,”  
  


“ONE WEEK TO GO FOLKS! ONE WEEK TO GO! KEEP MOVING! PRACTISE MORE! PRACTISE IN TEAM PRACTISE!” Hoshiumi shouted at the group’s final night rehearsal.

“Okay, I managed to get skirts from Kobayashi and charity stores,” Hinata announced, “I’ll give you one appropriate to the length you’ll be performing in. I’ve also managed to get the shoes from the costume team. We’ll need to get used to performing in skirts and heels,”  
  


Midweek the full project group arrived at Onigiri Miya for their dress rehearsal, “I’m only here cause Rio said I’d get to watch men make fools of themselves,” someone said as they leaned on a van, “Clothes and set are in my van,”

“Who’re you?” Bokuto asked.

“Rio’s girlfriend, Hideyoshi Aiko,” Hideyoshi answered, “We’re long distance, but going strong, so I guess love really know no bounds - means there’s hope for some of you,”

“Aiko’s also the most perfect woman in the world!” Kobayashi said as she went in to kiss Hideyoshi.

“So how’d you know these people?” Hideyoshi asked.

“Being a volleyball team’s manager,” Kobayashi explained, “And going to school with two of them,”

“And you’re sure we’re allowed to film there?” Mizumi was on the phone to someone, “Yes? Thank you,” he hung up, “We’ve got a new location!”

“So we’re not filming in Onigiri Miya?” Atsumu asked, “Aw, looks like you don’t get the free advertising Samu,”

“We’ve got a local university willing to let us film in one classroom and one gym,” Mizukami explained. The dress rehearsal went relatively smoothly, when the group was packing up Kobayashi approached Hinata.

“Hinata, Akio can’t do it tomorrow. What’re we gonna do about set transportation? And set up? You haven’t planned anything about setup for tomorrow,” Kobayashi asked.

“Um, good question,” Hinata laughed.

“I’ll arrange something,” Kunimi said.

“Why are there two Kunimi’s?” Hideyoshi asked.

“Oh hey Kunimi’s brother,” Kobayashi greeted Shun.

“Hey Shun, can you help us?” Kunimi asked Shun.

“Fine,” Shun rolled his eyes, “Okay for the van, park it in the staff car park. As for the set up, I’ll get some people from my class to help me tomorrow,”

“You’re still in school?” Hinata asked.

“No, I teach here a bit,” Shun explained.

“Oh yeah, you’re the smart brother,” Hinata poked Kunimi, “So me, Mizukami, Korai, Akira, Shun, Kobayashi, Kindaichi and Ojiro - we’ll be in charge of setting up tomorrow. We’ll be here an hour early. Fukui, Morisuke and Suna will then come a bit later with all the costumes, I think Morisuke’s making last minute adjustments tonight. Osa-chan and Atsu-chan will come about twenty-minutes early with food. The rest will appear on time,”  
  


“Okay, I’m gonna need some helpers after class, I’ll pay you in food,” Shun said, in the end he managed to get three helpers, “I got you three more stagehands,”

“Hey prof, how do you know four professional volleyball players?” one of the helpers asked.

“Wow! You know Hinata Shouyou AND Hoshiumi Korai!” another shouted.

“I’m literally the reason as to why Hinata graduated,” Shun deadpanned, “And it’s cause my brother’s a pro player,”

“Yeah, you do look like that Kunimi guy prof,” the first one said.

“Because Akira’s my younger brother,” Shun explained before getting hit by a volleyball.

“Nice serve Akira!” Hinata cheered.

“By seventy-six seconds Shun!” Kunimi protested, “By seventy-six seconds!”

“Okay, so we’re doing the classroom scene first,” Mizukami said, “So we’ll need everything that’s in the van moved into the classroom we’re filming in,” the group moved the large amount of set they had. Soon Ojiro and Kindaichi went to set up their equipment whilst the rest of the group hanged out in the gym waiting for the twins to arrive for food. Hoshiumi was browsing Twitter with Hinata and Kunimi when they saw a tweet.

**Miya ATSUMU official (@buyfromOnigiriMiya)**

Identical twins doing completely different jobs. I hate you @OnigiriMiya #twinthings #imbettersamu 

[image of atsumu and osamu preparing food for the filming]

**Saito RECEIVE (@RokuroOFFICIAL)**

tf? You two no longer look identical because of Atsumu styling and dying his hair

**Saito SERVE (@KatsuhitoOFFICIAL)**

yh tf plus we’re the ultimate twin duo the

**Saito RECEIVE (@RokuroOFFICIAL)**

SAITO TWINS!!!!!!!!!

“Shun, come here would you!” Kunimi whined.

“Fine,” Shun sighed, “Dude, you didn’t even bother with your hair today - you look just like me,”

“Yeah, but that’s because it’s gonna get ruined with hairspray and a certain gremlin called Mizukami Hamish,”

“What do you need?”

“We need to take a selfie,”

“Fine,”

**Kunimi Akira - the best triplet [official] (@kuNIMIakira)**

Try me. Me and Shun (@ihatemysiblings) He’s a researcher and professor. I’m a pro volleyball player. And we look the absolute same - even same height, arm length, leg length, waist size and shoe size

[the selfie]

**Miya ATSUMU official (@buyfromOnigiriMiya)**

You know what they say about shoe size ;)

**Kunimi Akira - the best triplet [official] (@kuNIMIakira)**

NO! DO NOT GO THERE OR I WILL TOSS YOU LIKE YOU TOSS SHOUYOU’S FREAK QUICK!

**Smartsb4itwaskewl (@ihatemysiblings)**

How is this the most emotion you’ve shown in your life?

**Onigiri Miya fuels the MSBYChaos6 (@OnigiriMiya)**

Tsumu stfu pls. #getmiyaatsumuofftwitter

Soon the final preparations had been made and the group were preparing to film. Shun burst out into laughter, “The fuck are you wearing Akira!”

“Shut the fuck up!” Kunimi snapped back.

“Y’all look gorgeous,” Kobayashi tried her best to hold back her laughter.  
  


Hinata:

  * Two tufts of hair resembling bunches
  * Reindeer antlers
  * A brown reindeer hoodie
  * Red skirt
  * Red fishnets
  * Brown pumps (with a slight heel) with red pom poms on them



Hoshiumi:

  * Mini top hat
  * Snowman tent dress 
  * White gloves
  * White leg warmers
  * Red and green striped scarf
  * Red and green striped socks
  * White pumps



Miya:

  * Santa hat
  * White gingerbread and candy cane patterned short sleeve blouse
  * Santa themed jumper dress
  * Red and white striped thigh high stockings
  * Red heels



Komori:

  * Elf hat
  * Elf ears
  * Freckles painted on as well as rosy painted cheeks
  * Half red half green crop top
  * Red and green checkered gathered skirt
  * Tights - one leg green one leg red
  * Elf boots with bells on them



Sakusa:

  * Uncurled ALL of his hair and slightly plaited it
  * Cream sweater dress
  * Black semi-opaque tights
  * Ugg boots



Kunimi:

  * Side “ponytail”
  * Clip on snowflake
  * Ice blue apron dress with fur trims
  * Matching shawl
  * Fur bracelets
  * Knitted knee high socks
  * “Ice” heels



Bokuto:

  * White sleeveless blouse
  * Silver tie
  * Silver A-line skirt
  * Black full length pleated skirt over
  * White stockings
  * Black loafers



Tendou:

  * Crimson sleeveless blouse
  * Black tie
  * Black tiered skirt
  * Navy full length pleated skirt over
  * Crimson stockings
  * Navy loafers



Kuroo:

  * Black sleeveless blouse
  * White tie
  * White bubble skirt
  * White full length pleated skirt over
  * Black stockings
  * White loafers



“Let’s get it over with already,” Sakusa sighed.

“You’re secretly gonna enjoy this Omi-omi!” Atsumu leaned over to Sakusa.

“Am not,” Sakusa glared at him.

“Come on we don’t have all day to film!” Hoshiumi shouted. The group started to perform. Bokuto, Tendou, and Kuroo sang the intro. During the final riff the three ripped off their white overskirts whilst the other six approached them signing.

“Are we gonna have to do it again? Or is it good enough?” Ojiro asked.

“I think it was amazing,” Suna said as he tried to withhold his laughter.

“Y’know, I’m glad I agreed to help prof out,” one of the helpers said, “This is priceless,”

“Does this count as extra credit?” another asked.

“No,” Shun replied, “It counts as a good deed,”

“To the gym!” Hinata declared. After twenty minutes of moving the set they were ready to film the rest of the song. The first verse was sung by Komori and Hoshiumi; the first chorus by Kunimi and Bokuto; the second verse by Sakusa and Atsumu; the second chorus by Hinata and Tendou; the bridge (belted out surprisingly) by Sakusa and Kunimi in a conversation style; the third verse by Hinata and Hoshiumi; and everyone did various parts of the harmony for the outro.

“Okay, but Atsumu wass surprisingly good at the harmonies,” Suna commented.

“Finally I can get out of this stupid dress,” Sakusa complained.

“Okay, but you two WENT for it on the bridge,” Kuroo said to Kunimi and Sakusa.

“Are you sure you shouldn’t join Miki in a duo?” Shun teased Kunimi.

“No, Mizukami we’re editing this shit tomorrow okay,” Kunimi said, “No more takes,”

“Okay, but next year we’re doing something like this again!” Hoshiumi smirked, “And we’re getting Kageyama involved,”

After a day of editing the video was ready, all that they had to wait for was for the Christmas special episode to air, “Shouyou! It’s on! Prepare to make it public!” Kunimi shouted. The two watched the episode in anticipation, “That’s the start!” Hinata made the video public and sent an update on all his social media accounts.

**Kunimi Miki officiel (@thesingingbitch)**

@kuNIMIakira WTF! When I sent you that video I did NOT mean for you to recreate it!!! #betrayal #hoebroonsale #fuckyouakiakiaki

**Kunimi Akira - the best triplet [official] (@kuNIMIakira)**

What? You jealous that I pull it off better than you? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ #imbetter #akiratoreplacemiki #msbyrules

**Randomfanlol (@randomfan)**

Okay but why? WHY? Why does Miya Fucking Atsumu pull off the thigh high stockings better than Yuki-chan

**Hinata SIMP (@simpforthesun)**

Okay, but like I need more content of Hinata in fishnets!

**Catwalker (@catwalker)**

Is no-one gonna ask how tf the MSBY Black Jackals and Co got the costumes (we know the video comes from Miki-chan sending it to her brother) but the COSTUMES they’re so accurate, great replicas

**It’s FUKUI to you (@FUKUIryoichi)**

Morisuke Yumi, aka the best fashion designer ever @Yumissionfashion

**Yumissionfashion Official (@Yumissionfashion)**

Aw thanks Ryo-chan!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At some point I’ll upload pictures of the outfits on my deviantart (https://www.deviantart.com/98greenbottles) I post shit art for my fics there, don’t bother checking it out if you aren’t fussed. Occasionally I post bonus art there, when I bother to use the account which is rare.
> 
> In other news, I’m like 75% through the mega chapter (it’s 37k words atm help, cause i’m gonna have to reformat this beast too T_T) and I have lots more planned, plus your suggestions from the last bonus chapter (Kunimi joins the MSBY Black Jackals) have been taken onboard and will be used in some way or format.
> 
> Final thing. Yes, you did read that right. Kobayashi now has a girlfriend (because honestly the girl deserves it).


End file.
